


De preferencias estúpidas

by LizzieRoey94



Series: No puedo darte una maquina del tiempo, pero [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, MCU AU Fest, Multi, Omega Verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 369,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRoey94/pseuds/LizzieRoey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lleva ya ocho meses en Wakanda, el teléfono reposa apasible dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, aunque el quiere conservar la esperanza de que Tony llamara. Sumado a esto Bucky lleva perdido algún tiempo...<br/>Civil War es un juego de niños comparado a lo próximo por venir. Nadie permanece lo suficientemente cerca de Tony para cuidarlo, ayudarlo a superar los acontecimientos pasados. Por ello cualquiera que tienda su mano dándole seguridad y prometiendole apoyo seria bien recibido.<br/>Un corazón roto puede ser victima de una mente maestra, sin necesidad de esforzarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siempre pensando en ti

Steve miraba con indecisión el teléfono entre sus manos, jugaba con el girándolo cada dos por tres y de nuevo se limitaba a arrastrar las yemas de sus dedos sobre las teclas con indecisión para marcar… Era probable que Tony nunca llamara, eso ya lo había comprendido tras los ocho largos meses que llevaba en Wakanda, solo en una ocasión el castaño había intentado contactar con él y por el registro supo que la llamada no había sido muy larga.

Estaba preocupado pues desde entonces Bucky había desaparecido sin decir nada, nadie sabia a donde se había ido y mucho menos el porqué, aunque Steve creía firmemente que Tony podría darle esa respuesta, simplemente los minutos continuaron pasando, se hicieron horas, las horas días y los días poco a poco meses. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer la llamada? El resto de sus compañeros lo veía ir y venir con el aparato en su mano, y se limitaban a suspirar mientras negaban con la cabeza, había visto a Clint murmurar a Wanda algo en más de una ocasión y ella dejaba ir un suspiro para luego mirar el celular. Sí bien en un principio Steve quería preguntar o hablar con alguien acerca de la llamada que tenia esa necesidad de hacerle a Tony, se abstuvo de hacerlo, pero sospechaba que todos ya lo sabían o al menos intuían su intencion.

Volviendo sus pensamientos a la actualidad se dio cuenta que había pasado otra hora indeciso sobre si llamar y preguntar a Tony acerca de la desaparición tan misteriosa de Bucky hacia poco mas de 4 meses…O primero preguntarle acerca de su propia desaparición de los medios de comunicación y los chismorreos tan comunes de las revistas y programas en la actualidad. Había conseguido cada revista (por muy maniático que suene), cada peque{o articulo en el periodico o la mas leve información que pudiera recibir sobre el millonario.

Durante los primeros 3 meses luego de su llegada a Wakanda, Tony había intentado mesurarse en asistir a eventos de caridad, y alguna que otra exposición, luego la semana siguiente a la desaparición de Bucky supo que Tony se había ahogado en drogas, sexo y alcohol, después simplemente desapareció toda una semana de la vista del publico con lo cual el chisme de su muerte en manos de alguno de sus amoríos o excesos empezó a extenderse por todos los rincones del mundo.

Detestaba como lo había catalogado siempre la gente, de ser un inconsciente y que si había perecido en alguna circunstancia que involucrara los vicios ya atribuidos al genio, era porque se lo había buscado. Pensaba en las razones por la cual había iniciado esa estúpida pelea y no paraba de recriminarse por no haber hablado con Tony sobre sus propios motivos, no fue si no hasta que Wanda le contó de la visión que le hizo tener durante la batalla con Ultron que empezó a comprender un poco las acciones de Tony, más allá de la pretensión egoísta de ser el centro de atención, o tener el control; simplemente estaba preocupado por ellos, por los ciudadanos y por tantos otros. Por eso le molestaba la manera tan déspota con la que los programas de chismes manejaban todo a la hora de hablar de la supuesta muerte del filántropo.

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente mientras miraba la luna alzarse dentro del reino de Black Panther, sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos y de a poco se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos:

**[-FLASH BACK-]**

La misma semana de la supuesta muerte de Tony, Visión había ido hasta ese lugar, y no, no necesitaba rastrearlos o alguna cosa de alta tecnología para ir allí, simplemente podía estar en contacto con Wanda gracias a la gema que poseía. Entonces ahí estaba el hombre creación de Banner, Tony e incluso Thor, mirando a todos, pero no de manera acusatoria o algo parecido, simplemente observando como se encontraban tras esa batalla.

Steve quería acercarse y preguntar acerca de Tony ¿estaba bien? ¿Cómo llevaba lo de Rhodes? ¿Pensaba llamar alguna vez? Pero simplemente no encontró fuerzas para hacerlo, y parecía que el resto de sus compañeros entendía su sufrimiento silencioso.

Al final fue Sam quien alzando la voz llamo a Visión -¿Cómo se encuentra el genio millonario?- Fue todo lo que dijo, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Clint y Wanda que luego miraron a Steve, esperando su reacción

–no muy bien- fue la respuesta casi robotica que recibió, mientras Visión tomaba a Wanda de una mano para irse fuera la habitación.

Esa misma noche Steve dio vueltas durante horas en su cama, no pudo dormir, y continuaba pensando acerca de la llamada, debía hacerla pero ¿Qué le diría? “Oye creo que estas al borde de la muerte y a pesar que no tengo idea de porqué y que escondí la verdad de la muerte de tus padres, te golpee hasta el cansancio para luego irme quería saber si necesitas ayuda”. Sabia del orgullo del otro, simplemente lo mandaría al carajo o no contestaría, y conocía también su propio orgullo, estúpido pero ahí estaba, si Tony no pensaba contestarle aun cuando necesitase ayuda, aun cuando pudiera brindársela entonces no llamaría…

  
Fue así como paso toda una semana, y entonces llego Natasha, al parecer tenia asuntos pendientes con Barton, el cual en cuanto la vio corrió despavorido como si de la misma muerte se tratara. Después de recorrer todo el reino fue finalmente cazado, amarrado y llevado de vuelta a la habitación en donde habían plantado un “cuartel general” que más bien era un salón para visitas. Natasha saludo a Steve mientras pateaba a Barton como un costal de papas, haciendo reír al resto, luego de arreglar algunos asuntos como el haber corrido en cuanto la vio entrar simplemente se abrazaron y Clint soltó algunas lagrimas, Natasha por su parte lo consoló dando palmadas en su cabeza y finalmente un beso en la mejilla, parecía un par de hermanos después de una pelea estúpida. Sí, de nuevo rondaba ese pensamiento en la cabeza de Steve, “pelea estúpida” porque vaya que lo había sido y las consecuencias que trajo consigo no fueron las mejores, las esperadas, las necesitadas; no, simplemente había quebrado y apartado a la familia que de a poco se había vuelto a construir a su alrededor…aun cuando algunos integrantes volvieran a unirse no era lo mismo, las heridas estaban ahí, las cicatrices permanecían.

Volvió a mirar de soslayo el celular en esa ocasión, y esta vez fue Visión quien hizo la pregunta -¿Cómo esta Tony?-

Clint se congelo en los brazos de Natasha, aun cuando una lagrima caía por su mejilla, se aparto un poco dejando que ella hablara mientras él se secaba las lagrimas con la sudadera deportiva que traía.

Natasha por su parte solo miro en dirección de Visión quien estaba al lado contrario de la sala donde estaba Steve y lo miro –demasiado cambiado- murmuro, con sorpresa y cierto grado de incredulidad.

Steve no tardo en notar el tono de voz de Natasha y se aventuro a hablar –Porqué ese tono Nat, no es como si su vida hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados de la noche a la mañana ¿o si?- intento sonar lo mas irónico y divertido posible, no quería denotar la curiosidad por lo que había dicho la peliroja

pero solo obtuvo un asentimiento por su parte –lleva varios días sin salir de la torre- dijo

Steve solo rió –eso no es novedad- todos los presentes asintieron, excepto Natasha quien negó levemente con un gesto

–no es a lo que me refiero, si bien los primeros tres meses luego de que desaparecieron se la paso en su taller creando y destruyendo varias cosas, desde el domingo de la semana que Visión vino aquí se había ahogado en un mar de fiestas, alcohol, drogas y mujeres- continuo

Visión asintió –era demasiado para no detenerlo por lo que hable con él, pero era mas autodestructivo como para escucharme- remato el “hombre”

Steve sintió una punzada en su estomago y corazón, sabia de sobra lo autodestructivo que podría ser Stark una vez una sosobra se instalaba en su corazón, y el mismo había sido esa sosobra

–pero- continuo Natasha – a partir del jueves de hace una semana amaneció en su cama y no salio en todo ese fin de semana- todos la miraron algo incrédulos ¿Stark cambiar de un día a otro? ¿Seria acaso una broma del mismo Loki? Nadie hablo esperando la continuación del relato que daba Nat –es mas, el mismo jueves una chica lo recogió por la mañana…-

fue entonces cuando Clint intervino -¡sabia que Stark no podía pasar un día sin embriagarse o salir por ahí con algún amorío!- grito de manera estruendosa recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su amiga

–no exactamente, ella simplemente fue a su recamara a levantarlo, lo obligo a bañarse y luego se lo llevo a Industrias Stark- el silencio reino en la sala, incluso percibir la respiración de todos era casi imposible ¿Stark yendo a trabajar en fin de semana desde temprano? Eso no auguraba nada bueno, vamos que Tony podía asistir algunos días a la oficina, pero jamas de los jamases ir temprano y menos en fin de semana –y eso no es todo- continuo hablando la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones disponibles en la sala –ese mismo día regreso antes de las 10 y simplemente se fue a dormir- todos perdieron el color en sus rostros

-¡¿Acaso volverán a intentar invadirnos y es Stark quien lo planeo?!- gritaba Clint de manera desesperada mientras jalaba su rostro, el resto solo observo su monologo

–no debemos exagerar algo así- murmuro Steve recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de todos “algo así, es el maldito holocausto” parecía que querían gritarle, carraspeo ligeramente esperando que Natasha continuara

–lo mas extraño sucedió esta ultima semana, si bien estuvo asistiendo ambos días y regresando temprano a casa. El lunes volvió a dormir todo el día y el martes transcurrió igual- todos suspiraron como si el peso del mundo fuera retirado de sus hombros.

Steve no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo viendo lo aliviados que parecían, como esa ocasión que Tony los llevo a comer shawarma tras su lucha con los Chitauri, “ah que buenos tiempos fueron esos” pensó

–aunque lo mas extraño ocurrió hace dos días- Natasha miro a Steve como analizando su reacción, parecía que no sabia como decir aquello, entonces suspiro y volvió a aspirar –ellasequedoensucasayhaestadoallidesdeentonceseinclusoduermenenlamismahabitacion- hablo tan rápido que por un segundo creyeron que su lengua saldría volando entre las palabras, pero de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación

-¿ella que?- pregunto Steve incrédulo por lo dicho

Natasha volvió a suspirar y evitando mirarlo repitió –ella se quedo en su casa y ha estado allí desde entonces e incluso duermen en la misma habitación- de nuevo el silencio perduro en la sala, nadie parecía estar respirando, como si todos esperaran a que el soldado dijera o hiciera algo.

Por su parte a Steve la visión se le tiño de un leve rojo, miro a todos los presentes en la sala y froto sus dedos contra el puente de su nariz, intento calmarse, parecía que todos ahí sabían algo que él no, las miradas de sus camaradas de pronto se volvieron una extraña mezcla entre preocupación y acusación, volvió a suspirar de manera profunda y finalmente a grandes zancadas se retiro del lugar volviendo a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta tras de si escucho un murmullo -¿estas segura?- intervino Clint de inmediato a Natasha, él prefirió continuar el camino por los largos pasillo del palacio, simplemente no quería escuchar nada mas, hacia un par de semanas que Bucky se había ido sin dejar rastro, hacia tan solo una semana que creía que Stark estaba muerto y, aunque nunca se lo menciono a nadie temía que Bucky y él se hubieran enfrentado…

Cerro la puerta de la alcoba tras de si, y simplemente se dejo caer ahí mismo sentándose recargado contra la puerta, saco el celular de su bolsillo y volvió a mirarlo, jugueteo con él, incluso introdujo el numero que tenia previamente registrado, pero solo alargaba el tiempo tecleando pensando que decirle a Tony, bufo y rió ante su propia estupidez. Se había dicho a si mismo varias veces que llamaría, que lo haría para preguntar a Tony como lo había pasado hasta ahora, si había dejado de verdad aquellas fiestas y locuras, si había por fin sentado cabeza con alguna buena muchacha, ¿qué había pasado con el tiempo que Pepper y él se habían dado?, ¿qué había pasado incluso con esa mujer que había conocido en medio de su pelea?, por supuesto Steve sabia de ella, no quería rebelar el como, pero lo sabia, quería saber si las pesadillas con agujeros negros tras los Chitauri no lo habían vuelto a asaltar por la noche, quería saber si aun tenia el mismo miedo de perder a sus amigos a los cuales consideraba una familia…

Y ahí fue cuando Steve reparo en el daño que realmente le había causado al moreno todo aquello…proteger a su familia había sido el intento de Tony, y él simplemente le había dado la espalda, le había traicionado, le había fallado y finalmente había quebrado aquella ilusión de volver a tener una familia…

  
Lanzo lejos el celular el cual rodó hasta debajo de su cama, no quería saber nada mas, no poseía el derecho a preguntarle a Tony acerca de cosas tan intimas como esas…No podía simplemente llegar y decir “hey me entere que estas con alguien, quiero saber si todo va bien” le había fallado, como héroe de su infancia, como líder de grupo y finalmente como un miembro de su familia. Sin esperarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos color celeste…miro a la ventana de su alcoba y sintió todo el peso de sus acciones caer sobre si, él había quebrado la única cosa buena que Tony tenia y quería proteger, se había llevado a sus amigos entre las patas por no saber detenerse a escuchar…

**[-Fin del Flashback-]**

Ocho meses después aun los mismos errores y arrepentimientos lo señalaban, un mes completo había durado ese teléfono bajo su cama, y había sido Clint quien se lo había entregado –creo que es importante- dijo al darselo.

Steve no pudo evitar mirar el teléfono con melancolía, lo sujeto tan fuerte como podía para no romperlo. Luego de eso los meses se habían ido como antes, en un millón y medio de intentos por llamar a Tony, frustrándose. De esa misma manera llegaron a él las pesadillas, estas consistían en él siendo congelado en la época actual y siendo despertado en algún futuro loco donde no existía ninguno de sus compañeros actuales, otras donde Tony se perdía por completo en un agujero negro sin que pudiera evitarlo, una mas donde Bucky mataba a Tony para después el mismo morir saltando desde la torre Stark, y así pasaron un sinfín de escenarios diversos donde el mayor protagonista era el moreno. Por supuesto que Steve estaba preocupado por Bucky, era su mejor amigo y eso no cambiaría de ninguna manera, aun así su preocupación e imaginación siempre tomaban rienda suelta cuando se trataba de Stark, yendo desde lo sutil hasta lo peor.

Suspiro resignado mientras se recargaba contra una pared, mirando de soslayo lo que ahora era su “cuartel general” era gracioso como podía sentirse tan tranquilo e intranquilo en un mismo sitio. Natasha y Visión iban y venían entre Wakanda y la torre Stark, pero nunca volvieron a mencionar algo sobre Tony, quizás pensaban que le molestaba escuchar de él por su ultimo enfrentamiento, que equivocado era eso si es que acaso lo pensaban, el resto también parecía mas relajado después de esa mal llamada “guerra civil”. Por supuesto en estos ocho meses los artículos que hablaban del millonario habían disminuido.

Sin embargo, aquellos que hablaban de Industrias Stark se habían disparado hasta el cielo, cada que leía sobre algún articulo solo mencionaban las cosas científicas, sin hablar de mas acerca de Tony, que si Tony Stark había apoyado a tal empresa en la creación de energía renovable mediante campos electromagnéticos, mejoras en los sistemas de defensa de las fuerzas militares de USA para la protección de la ciudadanía, el apoyo monetario que daba a científicos para la búsqueda de curas para enfermedades raras o cosas de ese estilo, claro estaba que en cuanto empezaba a leer términos científicos terminaba enfrascado en un montón de diccionarios (cortesía de la biblioteca del palacio) intentando entender cada termino.

Al menos se satisfacía en decir que si bien en un principio entendía un 30 o 40% de esa clase de cosas, ahora estaba por arriba del 79%, eso aumentaba su estima en si mismo, el suero había hecho cosas realmente geniales con su cuerpo y no había descuidado en nada su habilidad de aprendizaje, el problema era que no siempre el resto del equipo encontraba maneras simples de explicárselo o tenia tiempo para hacerlo. Siempre que esto ocurría suspiraba de nuevo, recordaba como Tony se había tomado una semana entera fuera del taller y el trabajo para simplemente adaptarlo a la tecnología de la época moderna. Se maldijo por traer esa clase de recuerdos de vuelta.

Así había pasado el tiempo técnicamente volando. Entro a la sala intentando escapar de la fresca brisa de Wakanda, si bien no era por el frió, simplemente permanecer allí traería mas y mas recuerdos, seguidos a mas y mas reproches

-te digo que esta bien, no sabrá como localizarnos solo quiero preguntarle algunas cosas- escucho murmurar a Natasha mientras se acercaba seguido de alguien mas

–no creo al Capitán le haga mucha gracia el que…- Clint guardo silencio en cuanto entraron a la habitación y percibieron a Steve sentado en los mullidos cojines del sillón

-¿hablar con quien?- atino a decir cuando vio que ambos cambiaron a un color mas pálido y tragaron saliva casi como si hubiesen visto un fantasma…o algo peor

–Natasha quiere hablar con…- la peliroja miro a su compañero de forma reprobatoria por el tono de desagrado que estaba empezando a utilizar, si bien sabia que Clint y Stark tenían a veces confrontaciones por las bromas de ambos, no quería por ello que utilizara semejante tono –quiero hacer un enlace directo con Tony desde aquí- sentencio mas para su amigo que para Steve

Este sintió que de pronto el mundo le dio vueltas alrededor, trato de calmarse cerrando los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño y se sobaba el puente de la nariz, cosa que Clint creyó estaba intentando frenar su furia, pero Natasha sospechaba que ahí había algo mas que nadie quería notar

-¿sabes que somos prófugos y nos estamos escondiendo en este sitio?- pregunto Steve tratando de guardar la compostura, y no gritarle que para que demonios preguntaba solo lo hiciera y dejara ser lo que él no había podido siquiera intentar

–lo sé, pero Tony tiene información que necesito que todos escuchen-

esto capturo la atención de Steve ¿información que todos debían escuchar? ¿Acaso una orden por sus cabezas a nivel global?, no, se reprendió, Stark jamas permitiría algo así sin ponerles sobre aviso, las cosas se habían salido de control, si, pero no permitiría que dañaran a nadie si esos eran los extremos, quizás, solo quizás era algo que estaba intentando Romanoff hacer, prevenirlos de aquello por venir –esta bien- murmuro Steve en un suspiro, ambos ex agentes lo miraron con incredulidad –Clint avisa a los demás- fue todo lo que murmuro para volver al balcón a pensar

Clint miro a Natasha de manera incrédula y ella solo asintió –no creo que le guste a nadie, bueno quizás a Visión, pero definitivamente no al resto- murmuro antes de atravesar la puerta.

Por su parte Black Widow miro a Steve, hacia días que lo notaba taciturno para pasar a un estado de ensoñación seguido de la depresión, así había pasado los meses en que Visión y ella iban y venían de la torre Stark y Wakanda. Al principio se había ofrecido a localizarlo a petición de Tony, una vez que volvió y le dijo que lo había encontrado y estaba bien, el otro solo asintió y salio en dirección a Industrias Stark con la compañía de siempre, o bueno con la habitual, luego de eso no habían vuelto a sacar el tema y los meses siguieron transcurriendo. Se notaba mejor a Stark con dicha compañía, había bajado sus niveles de sarcasmo, exageración por doquier e intromisión en la vida personal sobre todo los temas de índole sexual, se había vuelto mas cariñoso y cuidadoso en como decir y que decir cuando debía hacer una pregunta, se había mantenido en fiestas de caridad, exposiciones de arte y finalmente en exposiciones tecnológicas. Había decidido ceder a S.H.I.E.L.D. cierto control en casos de menor peligro a petición de Fury y Ross, y finalmente había optado por mantenerse al cuidado de Rhodes, Pepper, Industrias Stark y finalmente en su nueva asistente, cosa que sorprendió tanto a ella como a Visión. La chica que había entrado en la vida de Stark y había calmado su alocado ser era solo eso, su asistente, quizás amiga y confidente en un ambiente mas intimo, pero solo eran eso.

Se había percatado que el trato que esos dos tenían era mas parecido al suyo con Clint que al de una verdadera pareja de enamorados, y por supuesto Clint y ella misma era lo único que nunca serian. Sin embargo, sus compañeros insistían que el hecho de dormir en la misma habitación hacia que cosas pasaran, el mismo ojo de halcón había insinuado mas de una cosa cuando charlaba de ello, pero ella lo miraba de mala manera haciendo que toda insinuación cesara, pero en realidad lo había descubierto cotilleando de la chica y Stark mas de una vez con el resto

–no me sorprendería- murmuro Wanda una ocasión mientras la asalto en la cocina pidiendo su opinión 

Natasha solo bufo con fastidio ya tendría tiempo de regañar a su compañero, pero volviendo al momento actual, esa chica había resultado todo un misterio imposible de desentrañar. Incluso con sus dotes de espía, había intentado rastrear cosas de su vida (por no decir su vida entera) y no había podido hallar nada, y no era exactamente que pensara la chica pondría a Stark en su contra (o quizás en el fondo si) había intentado por todos los medios indagar en su vida, pero no había encontrado ni una migaja de polvo tras sus pasos, maldita fuera su suerte.

Suspiro con pesadez para tomar el pequeño cubo en sus manos –estamos probando una nueva tecnología para la comunicación, es vía satélite, pero quizás la señal con algún teléfono sea mas fuerte, de igual manera si no funciona puedes hablar como de costumbre, por medio del Jet en el que viajas, y bueno si temes que rastreemos la localización siempre puedes rebotar la señal a lo hacker- le había dicho la joven mientras le entregaba el pequeño cubo no mas grande de 3 cm cúbicos ¿Cómo habían hecho algo así? Aun se preguntaba, pero en realidad también su curiosidad por la llamada, además de informar a sus compañeros de las cosas por venir había sido el probar esa pequeña cosa, escucho un par de pasos y miro en dirección de Steve

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mirando el pequeño cubo que había instalado al centro de la mesa

–un prototipo para la comunicación por satélite- repitió ella, pues ni siquiera sabia del todo de que iba, recordó entonces lo de la señal de celular y pidió a Steve el teléfono que tantas veces le había visto juguetear, el rubio solo asintió sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón para luego pasárselo, ella sonrió y encendió el pequeño aparato que enseguida mostró un mando a modo de holograma encima del mismo

–tan Stark- murmuraron ambos, riéndose luego por la referencia.

Pronto se escucharon los pasos a lo largo del pasillo, algunos pesados, otros con resignación y finalmente algunos mas lentos quizás con cansancio, pronto todos los héroes estuvieron reunidos en la pequeña sala sentados alrededor de la mesa:

Visión entro sentándose junto a Wanda, seguida por Sam, T’Challa y Clint quien suspiraba con resignación

-¿listos?- pregunto Natasha mas para el Capitán que para el resto

Steve asintió levemente mientras sentía un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo, el momento finalmente estaba ahí…sin planearlo, siempre deseándolo, pero sin ser el causante ahí estaba, el tono de llamada comenzó a timbrar haciendo su agonía mas larga, uno, dos, tres timbrasos, y él sentía los colores subirle y bajarle del rostro, ¿Qué pensaría Tony al verlo? Porque oh si, el hecho de que proyectara un holograma era por algo y él lo sabia :videollamada:, era una palabra mas temida que el simple hecho de ser una llamada, vería su rostro, sus expresivos ojos, las expresiones cuando se encontraran, tenia miedo de que pasara y a la vez cada timbraso le parecía una eternidad

–¿Nat?- volteo a mirar al holograma frente a él, la imagen tenia una resolución tan alta que incluso parecía estar en la sala del moreno, pero no era Stark quien había contestado

–hola Roey- respondió Black Widow a la chica sonriendo, el resto del equipo solo miraba con total sorpresa a la chica frente de ellos, era de tez clara, cabello realmente largo atado en una coleta alta y de unos expresivos ojos color violeta, llevaba un crop top negro bastante ajustado, dejando poco a la imaginación, sonreía ampliamente a Natasha y el resto solo miraba de manera incrédula a la chica frente a ellos

–ella no pudo haber caído frente a Stark- murmuro Clint con cierto reproche en su voz

Steve solo atino a mirar a la chica frente a ellos y suspirar pesadamente

–Lizzie ven a jugar o te haré perder- se escucho la voz del moreno a lo que la aludida alzo la vista, al parecer el portátil descansaba en la mesa frente al mini bar de Tony pero lejos de donde se hallaba la televisión

-¿jugar?- se escapo de los labios de Steve y la chica solo atino a sonreír

–estábamos en medio de una partida de just dance- todos asintieron quizás mas embobados por la sonrisa de la chica que cualquier otra cosa –Anthony es Nat- murmuro la chica

–esa mujer violenta- se escucho la risa de Stark, pero era una risa diferente, menos sarcástica y mas cariñosa

–¿Anthony?- murmuro Clint mirando a su amiga

quien solo asintió y se alzo de hombros –ella lo llama así y a él no le molesta-

Barton suspiro con molestia –y yo aquí en este jodido lugar sufriendo de calor sin ver a una mujer en todo el día, sin ofender- dijo mirando a T’Challa, Wanda y finalmente a Natasha -¿tampoco tienes problemas en que te llame Nat?- ella sonrió negando en un gesto suave -¿Qué rayos ha hecho ella? ¿Qué ha hecho Tony para merecerla?- grito irritado Clint cruzándose de brazos

Steve quiso por breves momentos imitar a ojo de halcón, mas cuando noto como lentamente Tony se posaba junto a ella, chocando su mejilla con la contraria, sus ojos se miraban brillosos, risueños, coquetos, pero sobre todo llenos de cariño –hola chicos. Nat- sonrió guiñando un ojo de manera coqueta, gesto que ambas mujeres solo negaron riendo un poco

–Anthony- ironizo la pelirroja gesto con el cual Roey no evito un facepalm

Tony solo atino a reír con sarcasmo cargado mas por la diversión –suena lindo ¿no?- rió un poco mientras miraba de reojo a la chica a su lado

Steve quien no había perdido atención a la escena sintió su estomago revolverse ante esa leve y “amistosa” conversación, carraspeo de manera tan fuerte y brusca que en realidad la garganta le ardió -¿Qué necesitabas decirnos?- dijo haciendo una mueca, ganando la mirada de todos; el ambiente se tenso en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, el brillo previo en los ojos de Tony se esfumo por completo cuando chocaron la mirada celeste y la avellana, las facciones de ambos se volvieron mas bruscas, se tensaron sus mandíbulas y ambos apretaron los puños

-¿Anthony?- le llamo la chica junto a él

El castaño en cuanto escucho su voz toda seña de enojo se deslizo como una mascara cayendo al suelo para dar paso a una mirada cariñosa, comprensiva y brillante -¿quep?- enfatizo la ultima letra y ella le sonrió

–no me hagas vomitar ahora- murmuro Clint viendo semejante escena consiguiendo un pellizco de las largas uñas de su amiga así como una mirada reprobatoria del resto.

Para nadie había pasado desapercibido el como se miraba ese par, mucho menos la molestia obvia de Clint quien permaneció encerrado durante esos meses únicamente con la compañía del equipo, pero menos fueron quienes notaron la molestia de Steve, y uno de ellos fue la chica junto a Tony

-¿Cómo funciona nuestro comunicador?- volvió al tema Tony intentando ignorar la pregunta de Steve, o mas bien la mirada que le había dirigido a su compañera

–se ve excelente, se escucha bien y fue fácil de utilizar- fue todo lo que dijo Black Widow, ambos asintieron y Roey miro a Tony para luego susurrarle al oído algo, a lo que el genio se limito a sonreír y asentir se alejo un par de pasos con lo cual los hombres presentes soltaron un leve “oh” seguido de un suspiro }

–calmen sus malditos ojos libidinosos- gruño Stark en cuanto la chica salio de la vista de todos, la chica tenia un par de largas piernas igual de blancas que el resto de su cuerpo ¿Cómo lo sabían? Simple, ella llevaba un short de mezclilla corto junto al croptop sin nada mas de por medio, se escucho una risita al otro lado de la estancia

–Anthony- se escucho la melosa voz

–lo siento- suspiro masajeando el tabique de su nariz –les pido de la manera mas atenta que no miren de esa manera a Lizzie- soltó con sorna ganando otro “oh” como exclamación, pero esta vez de parte de todos. Natasha se rió ante la expresión de ellos, pero Steve…él simplemente sintió cólera casi brotando por su garganta, no entendía la molestia con la chica, con la actitud de Stark y con como se estaba desarrollando la situación.

Se escucho el débil golpe contra la mesa y Tony tomo una taza entre sus manos –gracias- sonrió dando un sorbo –volvamos a los negocios- suspiro y miro de nuevo a todos en la habitación –se que todos están al tanto de que se les ha considerado como prófugos y aun mas enemigos de la nación- dijo esto con una sonrisa triste, todos asintieron –parece que el gobierno pretende darles caza aunque para ello tenga que contratar a algunos villanos- todos miraron con amargura la expresión de Tony, cada uno tenia al menos mas de 5 sujetos detrás de su cabeza, así que lo harían por la paga o la satisfacción de arrastrarlos y humillarlos –sin embargo, he ideado un plan para contraatacar, ha habido demasiadas irregularidades desde el principio con la propuesta de esta ley, empezando con los encubiertos de H.Y.D.R.A en S.H.I.E.L.D. y algunas otras cosas que he investigado a lo largo de estos meses gracias a Natasha, Visión y Lizzie-

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la mención de la ultima, pero nadie cuestiono aquello –hemos encontrado mas encubiertos de H.Y.D.R.A. dentro del gobierno que quisieron verse beneficiados con la aplicación de esta ley, por lo que nosotros cuatro decidimos indagar, y a medida que creció la lista incluyendo incluso a algunos sujetos de alto mando- nadie articulo palabra, no era en realidad una sorpresa aquello –aun así, desde hace algún tiempo hemos robado cierta información clasificada ¿no es así Lizzie?- solo consiguió una risita por parte de ella, quien después se sentó a su lado

–estuvimos dando algunas vueltas hackeando antiguos puestos avanzados de H.Y.D.R.A. y S.H.I.E.L.D., además de recintos militares abandonados entre otras cosas- menciono la chica tomando una carpeta con varias hojas mientras daba vueltas a las paginas

–así es como dimos con la forma de sacar unos cuantos secretos a la luz acerca del gobierno, tanto pasado como el presente- continuo Tony –sin embargo, debemos decir que toda la idea después de eso es completamente de Lizzie- murmuro mirando a la chica instándola a continuar

ella solo asintió –amenazamos al mismísimo presidente, algunas mafias y ciertos políticos- murmuro ella con un leve sonrojo

Clint de pronto exploto en una gran risa que después el resto imito mas calmadamente –viejo, no creí que esta chica fuera tan tremenda- continuo riendo mientras limpiaba una lagrima traviesa que se escapo de sus ojos

Tony se limito a sonreír para luego mirar a la chica –es toda una genio- murmuro jugando con uno de sus, ahora sueltos, mechones de cabello

–finalmente y tras la presión que ahora representa Industrias Stark a nivel mundial, termino cediendo a lo que pedimos, así como a eliminar por completo ciertas bases, y quitándoles el puesto a otros cuantos- continuo mirando las hojas del reporte –finalmente logramos que la ley permaneciera como una tentativa a quien quisiera simplemente formar parte de ella, y los registros quedaran a manos total y exclusivamente de Anthony, o mas bien, de Iron-man y los avengers, dejando de lado las condenas impuestas durante los meses pasados- cerro la carpeta mirando de nuevo a todos –eso es todo-

Los ojos de todos no pudieron abrirse mas ante la sorpresa ¿Qué Stark había hecho que? Nadie cabía ante la sorpresa y la alegría de aquello, si bien no estaban incómodos en Wakanda tampoco era como si pudieran pasear libremente mas allá de los muros del castillo, ni siquiera podrían acercarse a algún pueblo y ni se diga alguna ciudad, todos suspiraron para luego desparramarse en su asiento

Esta vez hablo el capitán -¿Qué hay de Bucky?- gruño de tal manera que parecía mas una amenaza que una pregunta, Stark brinco en su asiento para luego recibir una de las manos de la chica a su lado junto a una sonrisa y mirada comprensiva, el genio pareció entender algo y solo asintió –Anthony, Visión, Tasha y yo resolvimos que si Bucky no representa un problema para el resto de ustedes tampoco lo será para nosotros, y la ley ni siquiera es una exigencia, así que todo registro que hay de él de manera previa ha sido pasado directamente a la memoria de F.R.I.D.A.Y., pero su localización actual aun es desconocida- concluyo la chica

Pero Steve recordó algo que le había acongojado por meses, cerca de los últimos días que vio a Bucky aun en Wakanda había registrada una llamada del numero de Tony, no sabia quien de los dos la había realizado, pero al día siguiente Bucky evito a todos y después de eso solo desapareció -¿Qué hay de la llamada al celular satelital?- Steve noto al millonario palidecer y mirar de inmediato al suelo. Roey lo miro de soslayo apretando mas sus manos –en efecto él contacto a este sitio- sentencio ante la mudez del genio –sin embargo…-intento recobrar el sentido de la platica

Algo en Steve estallo –¡seguramente lo mantienen como un maldito ratón de laboratorio en la torre!- bramo asustando a los presente

Tony se revolvió un poco en el sillón pero no alzo la mirada –como siempre- murmuro levemente soltando el agarre de la chica

–Anthony- murmuro ella en un tono de recriminación y preocupación

-¡Cómo siempre lo hace un Stark!- grito mas furioso el rubio, la sola voz de esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, la actitud de Tony lo estaba volviendo loco, el no saber de que hablaron James y Stark lo estaba volviendo loco, el moreno se revolvió mas en el sillón y tras eso salio corriendo

–Anthony- lo llamo una vez mas la chica

-¡Seguramente sabes donde esta Bucky!- continuo gritando a lo cual de apoco el resto del equipo intento hablarle, pero fue en balde, bramo cosas sin sentido y luego comenzó a arrojar las cosas a su paso, no podía calmarse y tampoco comprendía que lo había molestado desde antes; continuo diciendo que era imposible llegar a un acuerdo con nadie menos con el hecho de haberle ocultado información, bramo improperios sobre Tony y aun mas sobre la chica frente al computador, la nombro de mil y un formas hasta que Stark volvió a aparecer en pantalla

–sí, lo tengo en el laboratorio y esta congelado como una fría paleta de hielo- ironizo como antes hubiese hecho –es una lastima que tu mejor amigo no pueda siquiera pudrirse aunque es lo que le toca luego de todos sus crímenes- finalizo Stark para luego cancelar la llamada.

Steve perdió todo sentido, se adentro a las habitaciones del palacio y tomo su viejo traje de Capitán América, arrojando la mascara a algún punto y salio pisando a grandes zancadas y pasos fuertes, el resto del equipo solo lo observo yendo de un lado a otro encolerizado, todos sabían lo mucho que le preocupaba su mejor amigo, pero por primera vez en algún tiempo creyeron que estaba exagerando, finalmente se acerco a Natasha exigiendo las llaves del jet que la había llevado allí.

Black Widow lo miro de arriba abajo y simplemente negó dándole la llave, sabia que la actitud de Steve no era un enojo porque Tony no le hubiese contado que Bucky se presento en su hogar hacia ya casi 8 meses, simplemente había explotado en contra de la asistente de este como si no hubiese peor enemigo que ella, le dijo cosas a Stark si, pero el resto de vocabulario vulgar que el Capitán había conocido se extendió de sobre manera contra Roey como si fuese ella, y no Stark quien no le hubiese contado, Natasha lo escudriño un poco mas para luego finalmente seguirlo hasta el jet, el resto solo se limito a mirar a ambos y seguirlos, siendo Clint quien tomo el teléfono del Cap y el novedoso invento de Stark.

-Nunca lo había visto así- murmuro Clint para sus compañeras una vez arriba del jet

–no fue apropiado- soltó Wanda dejando escapar su acento ruso junto a un puchero

–Steve es imbécil- concluyo Natasha a lo que los otros dos solo asintieron

–pero jamas creí que Stark caería ante una belleza de ese calibre- susurro Clint divagando en sus recuerdos

–hombres- se limitaron a decir sus compañeras mientras tomaban asiento

–en realidad era de esperarse- murmuro T’Challa para el resto –pasar tanto tiempo de manera frecuente con alguien te puede llevar a eso- murmuro pero el azote de la puerta de la sala de mandos abriéndose hizo a todos brincar

–Nat ¿podrías marcar las coordenadas de la torre para el piloto automático?- era Steve sobando el puente de su nariz de manera cansada, la pelirroja solo asintió adentrándose en la cabina, Steve entro tras de ella cerrando de nuevo la puerta lanzando de paso una mirada de fastidio a sus compañeros.

Clint quiso bromear al respecto, pero Wanda le dio un rápido codazo en un costado alejando todo pensamiento de él.


	2. Cosas que nadie debe saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la llamada de Steve, Tony se sumerge en una serie de acontecimientos pasados que involucran a la recien integrada Lizzie Roey ¿Quièn es ella realmente? ¿Qué ha pasado con Bucky?

-Anthony- llamo Lizzie al moreno -¿Por qué mentirle a Steve?-

Tony simplemente se limito a reir mientras negaba –sabes que puedo soportar lo que la gente diga de mi- comenzó a decir mientras tomaba un sorbo de su segunda taza de café –pero en cuanto comenzó a llamarte de todas esas maneras en las que nunca creí Steve llamaría a una mujer simplemente estalle- enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica –sabes que te quiero, y no permitiría que nadie te llamara así-

la chica rio de forma sonora –claro los primeros días me llamaste así alguna que otra vez-

el millonario se sonrojo por completo –sabes que fueron tiempos difíciles- dijo apartándose de ella

–sabes que él tiene momentos difíciles- le contesto ganándose un puchero

–me disculpare en algún momento si él lo hace contigo primero- continuo…-si que han sido meses difíciles- susurro para luego mirar a la ventana junto a el

–mañana tienes una junta- continuo ella sentadose a su lado con una taza de chocolate caliente

–detesto las juntas- añadió dando un sorbo a la taza ajena

–lo sé, es por ello que la pospuse-

el  moreno la miro incrédulo, en los últimos 5 meses lo único que había hecho era tenerlo en juntas y firmando papeles, claro además de las galas en galerías de arte, exposiciones de ciencia no solo de su compañía, recibiendo a científicos algunos días para patentar sus ideas y la lista de actividades solo seguía mas nunca paraba

–mañana será un día interesante- murmuro la chica tomando ambas tazas ya vacías para luego dejarlas en el lava platos.

Luego volvió hacia Tony y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo lentamente a la habitación del millonario –supongo que Natasha le habrá contado a todos lo que haces conmigo- susurro en tono coqueto ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la menor

–que vaya a dormir contigo en la misma habitación no significa que vayas a tener una noche loca- murmuro

–touché- respondio Stark, y era cierto, ambos no mantenían una relación amorosa, y dormir con ella era mas bien una costumbre como quien duerme con su hermana o su madre. Bueno el recordaba haber dormido con su madre algunas veces, y si bien hace tiempo el que la chica durmiera junto a él y no la tocara habría sido un crimen poco a poco aprendio a tener con ella ciertas confidencias propias más a lo que tenia con J.A.R.V.I.S o F.R.I.D.A.Y e incluso con babas, a algo como lo que mantuvo con Pepper y muchos otros antes –lo que digas cariño- ironizo por lo bajo mientras la chica le extendía su pijama para luego adentrarse en el baño a tomar una ducha

–es probable que todos estén aquí mañana- escucho que le decía

–no creo que estén tan desesperados por volver- contesto riendo mientras se quitaba la camisa sin mangas de AC/DC y luego las bermudas

–tuvimos un buen juego esta tarde- continuo diciendo, refiriéndose a las locas partidas del just dance

–siempre pierdes- termino diciendo ella

Tony por su parte se acerco a su mesita de noche donde guardaba el teléfono que le hubiera dado Steve hace meses, jugueteo con las teclas y estuvo a punto de llamar

–perdón por la insistencia esa ocasión- murmuro saliendo del baño Lizzie mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla para pasar junto a él con su pijama color verde limón ya puesta, una camiseta sin tirantes y un pantalon corto

–en realidad debí haberlo hecho antes, el hecho de que estuviéramos algo tomados aquella ocasión y me retaras a hacerlo no cambia nada-

ella rio ante el comentario –entonces todos creen que ¿tu y yo?- lo miro intentando aguantar una risa

–oye que me guste quien me gusta ahora no significa que en su tiempo no fui un sexsymbol- gruño el castaño, si bien habían cambiado una larga lista de aspectos en su vida (mas larga que la de los agentes dobles o triples de Hydra) aun no se animaba a decir alto y claro lo que hace solo 5 meses atrás descubrió gracias a su amiga y asistente

-¿les contaras como nos conocimos alguna vez?- sonrio la chica mientras se tapaba con las sabanas de la cama

Tony tomo una toalla del gran armario -¿y hacerles saber que te debo la vida por 3 situaciones diferentes? No, gracias- camino hasta el baño para tomar una larga ducha

–son cuatro si cuentas la de Bucky- murmuro para luego esconderse detrás de la sabana

–condenada niña, ¿me la estas cobrando ahora?- dijo en un tono de fingida molestia a lo que recibió una risita. Luego se adentro en el baño siendo su sorpresa que si bien Lizzie solo había tomado una ducha en la regadera a él le había preparado la bañera con algunas burbujas, salio para agradecerle el gesto pero la encontró dormida.

Volvió al baño y una vez se deshizo de su ropa interior y se adentro en la calidez del agua, hecho atrás la cabeza mojándose el pelo con una mano y simplemente sus recuerdos fueron fugazmente en retroceso…

**[Flash Back]**

Estuvo 3 meses evitando a sus compañeros luego de perder la batalla con Steve. Evitando sus responsabilidades tanto como para Pepper e Industrias Stark, como para con Rhodey que aun se encontraba malherido. Fue su consciencia quien realmente no lo dejaba descansar, así que paso esos tres meses tomando solo siestas pequeñas cada tantas horas porque las pesadillas habían vuelto, se veía a si mismo no regresando del agujero, pero aun asi sus compañeros iban a comer shawarma, se veía creando a Ultron y que este finalmente había asesinado a todos los avengers, incluidos los gemelos Maximoff, se veía finalmente siendo golpeado por el escudo de Steve quien finalmente lo derrotaba regodeándose de ello, para dar paso a herir sin control a Maquina de Guerra…

Las pesadillas empeoraban o se limitaban a esos tres temas, pero nunca cesaban, finalmente luego de esos meses salio un viernes de fiesta, fiesta donde conoció a su joven asistente Lizzie Roey, como le gustaba ser llamada. Se encontraron por accidente en un pub cerca de “El Grant”, hotel al que Tony huyo en un intento desesperado de alejar sus pesadillas y por fin conciliar el sueño, llego a un punto de su borrachera donde comenzó a presumir de que el Gran Capitán América era su mejor para luego tirarse a llorar, la mayoría de los presentes comenzó a ignorarlo, ya fuera por el llanto que había derramado sin parar o por la supuesta traición a la nación que había cometido el icono del gran país, pero ella llego a escucharlo, quizás por diversión, quizás en medio de la borrachera o tal vez ambas, simplemente se sentó a escucharlo, y para Tony no paso desapercibido el escultural cuerpo que ella poseía así como sus hipnóticos ojos

–cuéntame- murmuro casi saboreando las letras entre sus labios, y sin mas Tony hablo de las azañas de aquel hombre, desde aquellas que Howard se dignara a relatarle una vez que había vuelto de una expedición fallida con un vaso de whisky en una mano y la botella en la otra sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, continuo hablando por horas y las botellas se fueron apilando aun mas en la mesa hasta que decidió sacar el teléfono satelital de su pantalón

-¿sabes que es esto?- murmuro intentando controlar su  cuerpo del estado de embriaguez en el que lo habia sumido

–es un…- murmuro la chica que fue callada con un dedo de Stark que no podía mantenerse fijo en sus labios

–con esto puedo comunicarme con mi Capi-paleta para disculparme de mi estupidez- arrastro las palabras ante la mirada divertida de su acompañante

–entonces hazlo- esboso la fémina bebiendo un sorbo de la única copa que ella había tomado en toda la noche

–shhh…no puedo- murmuro de nuevo –soy un idiota que no sabe como hacerlo- continuo diciendo, ella solo rio y continuo insistiendo, llegaron así a una apuesta, estúpida, pero ahí estaba –te quedaras conmigo hasta que yo quiera- murmuro Stark ya mas ebrio de lo posible, simplemente quería compañía por aquellos días, la chica frente a él se rio probablemente por lo bobo de sus palabras o por su estado, pero asintió.

Entonces tomo el teléfono y marco un numero en especifico –hola- murmuro intentando parecer calmado pero aun así arrastraba las palabras –Bucky pásame al idiota de Steve- elevo un poco la voz –que no, al idiota del Capipaleta- continuo diciendo –Quien mas, el gran genio, millonario Anthony Edward Stark- tras la mención de su apellido pareció desubicado -¿hola?- y fue entonces cuando aquel sujeto corto la llamada

Se rio ante ese momento mientras se frotaba la cara con sus manos y luego reventaba una burbuja en la tina, pero volviendo a ese entonces

Tranquilamente se habia marchado a la habitación del hotel y se quedo allí, al día siguiente durante el almuerzo había encontrado a Lizzie riendo con el teléfono en mano mientras tomaba su desayuno, se acerco lentamente en un plan coqueto, pero finalmente opto simplemente a sentarse frente a ella –hola- jamas sabría que hacer sin su derroche de galantería, ella solo se limito a mirarlo y alzo una ceja de forma divertida

–Señor Stark, buen día- murmuro de manera seca, para luego terminar su llamada

-¿interrumpo algo?- murmuro con sarcasmo, pues sabia que era importante y a nadie le molestaría cortar una llamada asi fuera del mismísimo presidente

–efectivamente- rio –acaba usted de asustar a uno de mis pequeños gatos callejeros- la chica rio llevándose su vaso de jugo a los labios -¿necesita algo?-murmuro tras limpiarse con la servilleta

Tony no  cabia en su sorpresa, si bien la chica era linda, no se dejaba minorizar por su presencia, no pretendía cautivarlo con sus palabras

-¿quizás que llame a Steve por usted?- sonrio al ver el sobresalto del mayor seguido de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

El moreno tomo la carta de la charola de un mesero que iba pasando y la abrió del golpe, el chico al ver de quien se trataba no dudo en quedarse parado junto a el esperando su orden –lo mismo que ella- murmuro lanzando el menú al aire sin consideración por el chico, enseguida el muchacho se aventuro a la cocina para que prepararan el pedido. Stark y paciencia no cabían en la misma oración –no hará falta- murmuro una vez alejo el sonrojo y se calmo

–ayer parecía importante- sonrio de manera abierta ante el mayor

–en realidad no- tomo los anteojos de su traje Armani blanco para colocárselos

–espero que la resaca no haya sido un problema- continuo la chica para después comer un trozo de fresa

–estoy bien, gracias- continuo Stark revolviéndose algo incomodo en su silla, ante los ojos de la fémina. Pensaba desde la noche anterior que eran de color, pero finalmente resulto que no era ni verdes ni azules, sino un tono violeta oscuro que parecía escudriñarlo hasta el fondo del alma, se revolvió aun mas mirando a la cocina mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho en una búsqueda inconsciente de protección

–quiere un poco- murmuro la chica picando su fruta con su tenedor a una manzana que ella misma había cotado en forma de conejo

Tony se limito a mirarla de forma graciosa según la chica y finalmente dio una mordida, acto seguido un flash ataco a ambos

–perdón por eso- murmuro la chica

El moreno la miro incrédula ¿Qué tan alto era el ego de esa mujer? Vio como la otra ensancho una mirada burlesca y luego bajo los ojos a su plato

–esperare a que traigan su comida- murmuro dejando los cubiertos de lado

Los ojos de Tony corrieron libremente por la silueta de la chica, la camiseta gris de tirantes algo entallada resaltaba su busto, pero afinaba su cintura junto con la falda roja arriba de las rodillas

-¿sabe quien soy Señor Stark?- murmuro la chica de forma agraciada casi saboreando las palabras y la reacción del otro a la vez

–no- murmuro el castaño desviando totalmente la mirada de la fémina, buscando al camarero con su orden, o quizás el baño, necesitaba correr lejos de ahí

-¿incomodo por algo?- entonces dio un brinquito en la silla para mirarla con sus grandes ojos avellana de manera exagerada ¿Anthony Edward Stark incomodo? ¡Jamas! Grito mentalmente, pero en cuanto sus orbes chocaron con los violáceos de la chica, ella dejo las risitas irónicas y se limito a mirarlo con una sonrisa mas transparente.

Stark simplemente negó agachando la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y algo incomodo creciendo en su corazón

–pienso que eres lindo si es lo que te incomoda- sonrio aun mas cuando el sonrojo de Anthony se incremento, él solo rio de manera mas amplia y sincera recibiendo otro flash en su cara

–estos malditos paparazzis- rabio

La chica miro a una mesa contraria tomo su celular y marco un numero –quitale la cámara por favor, esta siendo incomodo-

Stark recordó la de veces que había posado para una cámara, ninguna jamas le parecio incomoda, oh bueno, al principio, pero su padre le aseguro que debía acostumbrarse de inmediato o perecería en la mar de chismes y noticias -¿te incomoda?- dijo casi con sorpresa a lo que la otra solo rio de manera divertida

–no todos estamos acostumbrados, ni tenemos que estar bajo la lente a cada momento, preferiría desayunar de manera calmada riendo abiertamente con un amigo ¿no cree?- Stark no salía de su asombro, jamas había tenido tal pensamiento o sentimiento, si bien cuando estaba en la torre Stark se relajaba más que asistiendo a cualquier fiesta, siempre se había mantenido a ciertos estándares y expectativas sin duda esa chica era extraña

-¿señor?- murmuro el mesero poniendo frente a él su desayuno –gracias- murmuro la chica ampliando su sonrisa para con el chico ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había dado un simple gracias? Vio como ella lentamente cortaba uno de sus hotcakes y lo llevaba lentamente a su boca, continuo mirando sus facciones relajadas, la coleta alta de su cabello en tonos idénticos a Pietro Maximoff, luego tomo su taza de café y dejo que el olor inundara sus fosas nasales lentamente

-¿mira algo señor Stark?- sonrio de lado antes de tomar un sorbo

–no, nada en particular- algo cálido se formo alrededor del ambiente entre ambos, continuaron su desayuno en completo silencio, sin algún momento de incomodidad o algo parecido, era esa clase de silencio reconfortante

–¿saldrás esta noche?- murmuro Tony casi sin controlar sus palabras, se sorprendio ante la frase a lo cual se acompañante asintió

–iré a una exposición de arte cerca de aquí, estarán mostrando una serie de pinturas renacentistas- el moreno no pudo evitar un leve “oh” que se formo en sus labios, tenia enfrente a una chica linda, de caracter y algo culta. Al menos esa era su segunda opinión, la manera de conocer gente interesante no precisamente comienza en un pub, pero ahora que recordaba no era como que la chica hubiese bebido hasta la inconsciencia, volvió la mirada a su compañera la cual tenia un par de gafas ahora en sus ojos y revisaba una carpeta

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuro estirándose en su asiento, intentando mirar lo que ella tenia entre manos

–hay algunas pinturas en esa exposición que un museo de Nueva York desea obtener, claro que nunca falta el millonario que pretende llevarse todo cuanto se cruce en su camino, pero usted sabe mejor de eso Señor Stark-

Tony sintió sus palabras como un golpe a su ego, trato de levantarse de la silla hasta que la mano de ella lo detuvo, sonrió satisfactoriamente al notar la mirada culposa de la chica

–lamento haberme excedido ante mi comentario, ha sido mas una critica destructiva que constructiva- murmuro para luego soltarlo y volver a posar sus orbes violáceos en la carpeta.

Tony había esperado alguna palabra mas de la chica, continuo mirándola detenidamente, solo dio una disculpa breve por sus comentarios y le dio la opción de irse o quedarse, sabia que eran ciertas sus palabras, pero no por ello cambio su punto de vista sino que se arrepintió por la forma dura de decirlo -¿es todo?- murmuro casi inconsciente de sus palabras, la chica levanto la mirada hacia él de nuevo y sonrió

–así es- murmuro para luego posar los ojos de nuevo en la carpeta

-¿a qué hora es esa exposición?- Roey levanto la mirada alzando en el proceso la ceja izquierda, luego sonrió

–a las 9- fue todo lo que dijo. Tony asintió dándole un ultimo sorbo a su taza de café –te veré entonces a las 8:30 en el living- la chica asintió y volvió la mirada a su carpeta, los pensamientos de Tony estaban un poco revueltos ante lo sucedido, asi que prefirió retirarse a su habitación a descansar un poco mas.

Paso el día caminando por la ciudad, yendo sin rumbo, recordando los últimos acontecimientos, las cosas con los miembros de su equipo no mejoraban. Visión parecía que en cualquier momento correría tras Wanda, y Natasha parecía nostálgica mirando algunas cosas que sin duda recordaban al arquero, Rhodes no mejoraba, y Pepper…bueno las cosas con ella habían terminado de manera definitiva, el tiempo que se habían dado, y el tiempo que él se sumió en una depresión en el taller, dieron paso a Pepper a contemplar nuevos horizontes, y a él le sirvió para darse cuenta que la apreciaba si, la quería en su vida si, pero que no la amaba como para dejar de lado todo lo que había construido en su presente, no había un futuro con la chica yendo por el camino de las Mark's y demás, pero tampoco se hacia un futuro el mismo siendo sólo Tony Stark, el heredero de Howard, y líder de Industrias Stark, suspiro con cansancio, a ultimas instancias le preocupaba mas la lenta recuperación de Rhodes que en cualquier momento afectaría con su estancia en el ejercito, y ¿todo para qué? Si había perdido eso mismo que se construyo y abrió las puertas de par en par cegándolo con la idea de un futuro.

Volvió a su alcoba ya por la tarde con algunos tragos encima, la corbata parecía asfixiarlo así que la boto en algún lugar, se quito el saco dejándolo en un sillón individual y luego se adentro a su cama –J.A.R.V…- se reprendió a si mismo, era  cierto que su IA ya no existía –F.R.I.D.A.Y- volvió a llamar, obteniendo una respuesta de la robotica voz femenina –Señor- Stark volvió a suspirar –despiertame a las 7- sonrió recordando a la chica de ojos violáceos, al menos podría darse el placer de distraerse un rato en una buena compañía.

Lizzie Roey era una chica con muchos secretos, secretos que quizás a Natasha y Clint les agradaría descubrir, Tony sonrio al recordar a ambos ex agentes, eran cerca de las 8:15 cuando el moreno le pidió a su IA buscar alguna información de ella, pero nada, ni siquiera un fb que lo encaminara, había hackeado toda pagina que se presento de su información personal, pero solo encontró un numero y una descripción breve “llama si necesitas algo”, creyó que era alguna clase de historiadora, antropóloga, quizás hasta hipster empedernida, pero simplemente fue todo lo que hallo, cerca de las 8:20 se decidió a marcar el número

-¿hola?- escucho al otro lado del teléfono

–¿Lizzie?- respondió el moreno algo cohibido

-señorita Roey para usted, señor Stark-

Tony no pudo evitar un bufido burlón por sus palabras –¿lista para nuestra cita?- escucho una leve risita por parte de la fémina

–no es una cita Anthony- respondió divertida, haciendo una leve, pero notoria énfasis en la pronunciación de su nombre

–una cena de amigos entonces- pronuncio Stark

–eso suena mejor, y si en breve estaré en el living- concluyo la llamada. Tony quería indagar un poco más en su persona, pero simplemente no se lo permitió, suspiro mirando su pulcro traje, algo ajustado en algunas zonas, anudo una corbata violeta, tomo un pañuelo de seda colocándoselo en el traje y su reloj para dar el toque final.

Las 8:30 en punto, Stark llego a la recepción y coqueteo un poco con la morena que estaba atendiendo a algunos huéspedes, ella le respondía lanzando risitas coquetas al igual que él, y entonces escucho un leve suspiro de parte de varias personas tras de él

–Señor Stark- murmuro la chica tras de si, y Tony por un segundo olvido el mundo entero y sus problemas, la chica vestía un fino vestido de tono vino lo suficientemente entallado para no notar sus curvas, “es mas guapa que Nat” casi grito internamente, el vestido permitía admirar la espalda blanca y los lunares repartidos en ella, el estilo romántico nunca había sido de su gusto pero sin duda aquello podría cambiar -¿vamos?- murmuro con una risita burlona. Tony no atino a decir palabra y simplemente extendió su brazo ofreciéndoselo a la chica, ella lo miro y solo enlazo su brazo con el del mayor.

Tony habia arrastrado hasta “El Grant” un auto deportivo Ferrari

–un f150, buen gusto señor Stark- fue la expresión de la chica cuando el  auto se acerco.

Tony volteo la mirada incrédulo ante lo dicho -¿sabes de autos?- esbozo con una sonrisa

-¿usted no?- pregunto ella de manera irónica para luego abordar el vehículo

Tony se encamino junto a ella y abrió la puerta del copiloto, ok eso había sido extraño hasta para él. El resto del trayecto fue en un cómodo silencio. Al llegar una alfombra roja fue desplegada –señorita Roey- dijo un hombre mayor a quien Tony reconocía de algún otro sitio -¿señor Stark?- pregunto incrédulo el hombre elevando una de sus canosas cejas

–es mi compañía esta noche- murmuro la chica abriendo la puerta la cual fue sostenida por lo que parecía un valet parking mientras el hombre ayudaba a descender a la fémina quien de inmediato se vio rodeada por micrófonos, cámaras y un par de decenas de personas. Tony entrego las llaves al chico y miro incrédulo la escena, la chica solo se limitaba a sonreír y asentir o negar, nada mas, sin especificaciones, sin poses exageradas, sin el dramatismo que él acostumbraba a los medios de comunicación

-¿Anthony?- lo llamo la joven mirándolo de forma preocupada

Stark se sentía de nuevo incomodo alrededor de la muchacha –¿ese es Tony Stark? ¿va a corromper a la pobre ilusa?- varias preguntas se asomaron entre susurros

-¿no acaba de terminar con Virginia Potts?- y muchas de ellas eran acerca de sus romances de antaño -¿una mas a la lista de conquistas express?-

Tony miro a la chica frente a él, sus grandes ojos expresivos resaltados con unas leves marcas de delineador y sombras, las pestañas largas y rizadas, los labios tenuemente pintados de rojo y las mejillas sonrosadas de manera natural, la chica a su lado no se veía por arriba de los 25…y él estaba cerca de los 30, se sintió enfermo pensando acerca de como la tacharían luego de esa velada, una mas en la cama de Stark, sus méritos anteriores y posteriores se verían manchados por su presencia junto a ella…así como fueron manchados Pepper, Rodhes, el Capipaleta y el  resto de los avengers…¿Cuántos amigos mas  necesitaba manchar para darse cuenta que el debía permanecer recluso en su laboratorio? Encerrarse ahí de por vida y morir quizás ahogado en aceite o alcohol. También estaba la opción de simplemente incendiar todo y morir quemado o asfixiado por el humo.

Lentamente la fémina aparto todas las cámaras, micrófonos y reporteros hasta posarse a su lado, deslizo su mano tomando el brazo de Tony tirando levemente de él, el moreno simplemente la miro incrédulo, con una cara de suplica insitandole a soltarlo y dejarlo marchar pero ella solo sonrió, dio un paso y tiro de su brazo de manera suave para continuar con otro y posteriormente otro –jamas me ha gustado responder de manera especifica frente a la prensa, sin embargo, espero que no tomen esto a mal y dejen que mi amigo Anthony y yo disfrutemos de la gala de esta noche, en donde los fondos recaudados serán destinados a orfanatos y los cuadros que compremos pasaran directamente a ser propiedad del museo- sonrió y todos se abrieron a su paso, permitiendo un acceso libre por la alfombra y cesando todo comentario antes mencionado

Entraron al museo, en la entrada se había instaurado una sala pequeña para escasos participantes, no mas de 20 personas con estrictamente un invitado, el señor que Tony había visto antes no era ni mas ni menos que el dueño del museo, el cual había pedido ayuda a Lizzie para que sus obras mas importantes se conservaran, y las llamadas “artes modernas” pudieran perderse en la casa de algún riquillo empedernido, miro de soslayo a Stark cuando dijo esto

–ninguna obra saldrá de aquí- fue la respuesta de ella para después retirarse buscando algún sitio, de pronto el moreno se sintió mareado de inmediato por el ir y venir de pronunciaciones que si bien reconocía había olvidado –tranquilo- le sonrió la chica mirando a sus ojos avellana –yo te guió- él solo se limito a asentir ante la mirada transparente de la fémina

–bien damas y caballeros como sabrán se evaluaron algunos de los cuadros aquí presentes y se han puesto cantidades aproximadas por cada cuadro…- el hombre que Tony ya reconocía como dueño del museo comenzó a dar un discurso breve antes de que comenzaran a desfilar los cuadros. Primero fueron un par de oleos de tinte “posmoderno” los cuales fueron comprados como ya antes habían mencionado –riquillos empedernidos- suspiro el castaño, era cierto, cada maldito cuadro que parecía algo remotamente montado o bien visto para él era comprado por algún chiquillo heredero de una gran fortuna –dime que no me veo así, por favor- atino a decir haciéndose pequeño en su silla, se sentía de cierta forma humillado ante la revelación de la noche

–al menos eres mas guapo- reconoció la menor ganándose una leve carcajada, después de estos cuadros, aquellos chicos desaparecieron de la vista de todos y el ambiente pareció tornarse mas serio.

Desfilaron por la noche cuadros de Masaccio, Pietro della Francesa y Sandro Botticelli, mas tarde se maravillaron ante la aparición de Leda y el cisne, la Dama con Unicornio, Amor sagrado y amor profano, obras que pasaron a manos de Lizzie y por tanto a manos del mismo museo, ninguna pintura salvo las ya compradas de arte posmoderno termino por salir del museo

–creí que estaba en quiebra- murmuro Anthony después de concluir el evento, se habían quedado a una pequeña recepción que dio el museo

–y por supuesto lo esta- murmuro la chica llevando una copa de vino rosa a sus labios –te comente que los fondos recaudados serian para un orfanato- continuo.

Tony asintió levemente y no pudo evitar la pregunta que se formulo en su cabeza -¿con que compraste los cuadros?- era obvio que la chica debía pagar por aquello comprado, y si no era el museo quien habia desembolsado el dinero ¿de donde habría sacado ella dinero?

–digamos que existen millonarios poco empedernidos, que prefieren gastar su dinero de manera mas discreta pero sin dejar de ser filántropos por ello- sonrió ante la expresión de Tony,  una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa –aunque claro Kant no veria nada de filantrópico en mi hacer- sonrio irónicamente pero Anthony no pudo del todo comprender aquel chiste, ya hablaría con F.R.I.D.A.Y acerca de ello

–señorita Elizabeth- se acerco el viejo hombre dueño del museo dando un beso en la mejilla de la chica mientras la tomaba de las manos –no se como agradecerle todos los inconvenientes que he causado hoy- empezó a decir

Anthony solo escudriño la pequeña recepción que se había improvisado, algunos hombres y mujeres veían de manera recriminadora hacia su dirección creyendo con ello por unos instantes que era hacia él, sin embargo tras alejarse algún par de metros de la chica y el anciano noto que era mas bien a la primera la que acuchillaban aquellas miradas, Stark intento reconocer algún rostro entre los presentes pero nada, solo atino a contemplar con cierta impotencia como hablaban de la menor –críticos de arte o eso pretenden- escucho decirle al dueño del museo, el señor solo atino a poner la misma expresión que Pepper y Rhodey le habrían dado al moreno en alguna otra ocasión, y recibió la misma cantidad de miradas reprobatorias que él, ella volvió a sonreírle al anciano por ultima vez de esa manera calmada y limpia, luego dio media vuelta ocasión en la que miro como su expresión cambiaba a unas mas adulta, seria y porque no decirlo dura

–Anthony- la escucho reírse tras decir su nombre y de nuevo la risa estaba plasmada en sus labios como si la anterior mirada jamas hubiese existido, fue entonces cuando una idea lo ataco, la chica no era para nada tonta, ni débil, menos sumisa a la mirada de los demás, simplemente si había algo de su interés o aprecio alrededor se concentraba en ello ignorando lo que el resto hiciera, dijera o pensara, sabia tremendamente en quien confiar incluso antes de que esa persona se abriera frente a ella

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto Tony una vez que ella llego a su lado

–sexto sentido femenino, intuición, quizás algo mas, pero puedes nombrarlo de esa manera- creyo que Roey ni siquiera entendería a que se refiera con ello, pero ahí estaba, al dia siguiente Tony decidio volver a la torre, no sin antes pedirle su número a la chica, llego con ciertas energías renovadas y contemplo lo próximo a hacer.

**[Fin FlashBack]**

Que locura fue en aquel tiempo, sonrió mirándose frente al espejo, inspeccionando el crecimiento de su vello facial, rondaba los 30 era cierto pero se había comportado como de 15 durante muchos años, de 10 en algunas ocasiones y de 5 hacia tan solo 8 meses atrás; rió por lo bajo –será mejor no fingir darle las gracias a esa mocosa o sentirá que el mundo esta a sus pies- murmuro aun dentro del baño, a lo que F.R.I.D.A.Y intervino –señor Stark acerca del mundo a los pies de la señorita Roey, usted me pidió marcarlo como un pendiente y una nota que cita: “a la pequeña niña que abrió mis ojos, aquella que he venido considerando de mi familia, como una hermana menor algunas veces y quizás como una mayor gran parte del tiempo”- la grabación de la voz de Tony ceso por completo, haciendo que este solo riera al mismo tiempo que negaba, y era cierto, aquella mocosa también lo había encaminado de manera sentimental hacia quien realmente su corazón había pertenecido de un tiempo hacia aca, sonrio de nuevo cuando la vio respirando levemente acostada en la cama y se permitió ensoñar un poco mas en sus recuerdos.

**[FlashBack]**

El domingo próximo a la exposición de arte se había animado a invitarla a la torre, ella accedió con una risita al otro lado del teléfono y le pidió comprara algo de cenar. Por supuesto Tony Stark como el galán que era debía hacer una cena romántica para esa dama en especial, ya saben, coqueterías de millonarios empedernidos, rió ante su propia manera despectiva de llamarse, el caso era que no conocía los gustos de la chica mas allá del jugo, el café, los hotcakes, las manzanas y las fresas, se regaño mentalmente por no haberla invitado a cenar alguna vez, sabia su gusto por el vino rosado, y alguna bebida extravagante pero nada mas…

Las horas pasaron de manera rápida en lo que él decidía que pedir para la cena y entonces la voz femenina de su IA capturo su atención –la señorita Roey viene subiendo el elevador- Tony entro en pánico de inmediato, tenia algunas manchas de aceite, las gafas protectoras en el cabello, su camiseta vieja de AC/DC unas bermudas marrón y unas pesadas botas, ni siquiera había tomado una ducha aun, corrió en círculos intentando esconder las gafas, pero recordaba que aun tenia los guantes puestos, para luego reparar en la mancha de aceite de sus brazos, un leve “blink” anuncio lo que Tony consideraría su fin, estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana cuando escucho una risita

–que bien que hoy no llevas un traje- y entonces reparo la mirada en la chica, llevaba un short de mezclilla por arriba de la rodilla junto a una camiseta a cuadros roja y negra, debajo se lograba ver una camiseta de tirantes negra y finalmente unos tenis negrosTony enarco una ceja

-¿Qué?- cuestiono ella al reparar en como la miraba, y entonces el moreno hizo un facepalm contra si mismo ¿a quien quería impresionar? Por supuesto no era una actriz, cantante, periodista o esa clase de mujeres con las que alguna vez había salido, la chica era bastante simple, si le gustaba le gustaría por lo que fuera y no por lo que tenia, por supuesto que si su IA lograba impresionarla algo como había hecho J.A.R.V.I.S. anteriormente con el Cap…

Un momento estaba comparando a Capsicle con la linda chica que tenia enfrente, volvió a darse un facepalm, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, poco impresionable, sencilla, gastaría mas dinero en ayudar a otros que en impresionar, no le agradaba a la prensa pero cuando debía ser directa lo era, las cosas a su alrededor si bien la impresionaban no por ello la empequeñecían sino que buscaba la manera de resaltar mas

–si, Steve y yo nos parecemos- Tony abrió los ojos como platos ¿acaso la mocosa leía la mente?

–tal vez- susurro guiñando un ojo de manera traviesa y Tony trago en seco

-¿Qué quisieras cenar?- busco apresuradamente la agenda junto al teléfono, aunque el bien podría ordenarle a F.R.I.D.A.Y que marcara a cualquier sitio y ordenara, necesitaba esconderse tras de algo y calmarse

–pizza estaría bien- la incredulidad en el rostro de Tony incremento

-¿pizza?- contesto casi como si la muchacha hubiera dicho alguna palabra altisonante como las que a veces usaba

ella enarco una ceja -¿no te gusta?-

el mayor se encogió de hombros –si, digo es algo común entre amigos…- quiso resaltar la ultima palabra, pero no precisamente para enfatizar que buscaba algo mas con ella, sino simplemente que las mujeres que alguna vez había invitado a cenar, incluyendo por supuesto a Pepper, no comían algo con tantas…calorías

–aja, ¿y?- cuestiono ella alzando las manos en un gesto interrogante que a Tony le pareció divertido. Definitivamente esa chica no iba a impresionarse con una  cena romántica a la luz de las velas

-¿de qué la quieres?- pregunto ya mas tranquilo

ella sonrió haciendo un ademan –mitad y mitad ¿te parece?- la fémina se acerco a su lado a pasos agigantados y Tony pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y. llamar a la pizzería mas cercana.

Eran cerca de las 10 cuando ambos estaban uno junto al otro mirando “El rito” en una habitación completamente a oscuras con un par de latas de soda enfrente y la caja de pizza en las piernas de Stark, estaban hombro con hombro claro que sin dejar de devorar la pizza, el resto de la torre estaba en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el teléfono sono desde la mesa de la sala, haciendo a Tony brincar y a la chica reír

–contestare yo, no vaya a darte un infarto- murmuro de manera divertida

el castaño solo la miro entrecerrando los ojos –cintistiri yi, ni viyi i dirti in infirti- murmuro con un puchero mordiendo la rebanada de pizza que estaba entre sus manos.

Roey contestaba pequeños monosílabos si y no parecían ser los predilectos, en eso la película termino y ella apenas colgaba –era Virginia- murmuro, y Tony casi se le va el color –dice que mañana tienes una junta importante asi que hora de dormir- murmuro la chica recogiendo las latas de la mesa y luego la caja de pizza ya vacía

–Pepper no manda sobre mis horarios- gruño Tony cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho

–aja, ¿me haras cargarte a estilo princesa hasta tu cama?- ironizo la chica recibiendo una mirada de “atrévete” por parte de Stark.

Tony solo era un par de centímetros más alto que la chica, claro que sacaba volumen en comparación de ella. Por ello cuando la vio acercarse sin dudarlo se levanto aun con la clara señal de berrinche en el puchero entre sus labios –bien- musito de nuevo. Y por un instante Tony vio la misma expresión que el Cap le había dedicado de manera reprobatoria antes de cumplir con su palabra, una pequeña astilla pareció clavarse en su corazón ante el recuerdo, miro al techo intentando alejar esa clase de pensamiento que para cuando se percato la chica lo cargaba al estilo “princesa” como si Tony fuese un almohadón de plumas

Su rostro se torno mas rojo que el pepperoni de la pizza y advirtió otro recuerdo con Capipaleta, una escena similar tras la batalla con Ultron, iba a revolverse de manera incomoda, pero ya estaba en su alcoba, la puerta fue abierta y estuvo por morir por exceso de sangre en el rostro. Había olvidado los decorados nuevos que había hecho a su cuarto tras la ruptura definitiva con Pepper y una razón por la cual había prohibido la entrada a cualquiera

–así que…Capitán América eh- el mayor solo atino a cubrir su rostro para después huir a su cama y encerrarse bajo las cobijas.

Por su parte Roey había confirmado cierta información dada por uno de sus “gatos callejeros” así que rió ante la ternura provocada por Anthony –es algo tarde- hablo de manera suave, pero lo suficientemente alta para que el mayor la escuchara –así que pasare la noche aquí, tranquilo he visto el nombre en la habitación de al lado así que dormiré quizás en el sofá, llama si necesitas algo- en la Torre Stark pocos o nulos cambios habían aparecido mas allá de su habitación. Cada cuarto que se preparo para cada avenger, incluyendo las habitaciones de los nuevos estaban intactas. Aunque cada cierto tiempo alguien venia a sacudir los muebles no movían nada, la habitación junto a la de él era la del mismísimo Steve Rogers, y no pretendía que eso cambiara. 

Cayó una vez mas en la cuenta que si la chica hubiese pedido alguna habitación lo mas probable es que la hubiese echado a patadas de ahí –pero no me iré sin una cobija- dijo abriendo la puerta una vez mas y abriendo el gran armario de Anthony –supongo que tomar la de Hulk no te molestara ¿o si?- Tony se rió ante ello, nadie sabia que él había comprado una pequeña colección de edredones con las imágenes en forma de dibujos animados de los primeros vengadores

–no, pero es feo y te dará pesadillas- comento asomando la cabeza

–Hulk no es feo- la chica le miro con un puchero en los labios y el ceño fruncido, recordándole a Tony lo menor que en realidad era

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- solto sin mas, con la duda aun rondando por su cabeza, la chica solo rió y negó con la cabeza

–veintidós- concluyo para luego jalar el edredón de Hulk fuera de la habitación

Tony entonces se pregunto porque había optado por el sujeto grande y verde en lugar de él, Steve, Thor e incluso Clint, es mas si hubiera tomado la de Natasha lo hubiese aceptado sin rechistar, pero no, había tomado al loco e impredecible Hulk –vaya chica- murmuro haciéndose bolita en su cama dejando que el cansancio lo arrastrara hacia algún lugar.

Dos horas después de acortarse Roey comenzó a escuchar murmullos y sollozos provenientes de la habitación de Tony se acerco rápidamente apenas tocando el piso de puntitas creyendo que quizá la impenetrable guarida del millonario no era tan impenetrable. Sin embargo, al ver que este solamente tenia pesadillas no se sorprendió por ello, sino al contrario, sabia por pequeñas piezas de sus “gatos callejeros” lo que había pasado con Tony. Se había informado aún tras la guerra civil, y se había puesto en sus zapatos como en tantos otros para cumplir el llamado que recibió tiempo atrás, claro que eso era información que no podría proporcionarle a Anthony nada mas porque si y de buenas a primeras. Opto entonces por mover al millonario recibiendo solo un grito ahogado, sonrió de manera dolorosa para subir sobre la cama y acostarse sobre las cobijas a las que Tony se aferraba, paso el edredón de Hulk sobre ambos y tomo una de sus manos –aquí estoy Anthony- lo llamo apretando ligeramente sus dedos y recibió un suspiro por parte del aludido, su expresión se relajo y la respiración del mismo volvió a ser lenta y suave. Sonrió un poco y cerro los ojos intentando volver a dormir.

La voz femenina de la IA la arrastro a la realidad cerca de las 4 am del lunes, sabia que Anthony vivía con dos de sus amigos. Natasha y Visión, pero por lo que había visto ninguno regresaba aún, así que lentamente se levanto al escuchar la repetición

–alerta intruso en el complejo, se han violado los protocolos de seguridad. Posible sujeto: James Barnes- la fémina trago en seco cuando escucho este nombre junto a la alerta que se repitió dos veces más, tomo la Starkpad de Anthony y llamo a la IA

–reproduce los vídeos de seguridad F.R.I.D.A.Y-  ceso todo aviso de momento

–no esta capacitada para requerir dicho elemento- respondió la IA.

Elizabeth solo suspiro con pesadez y mirando a Anthony de reojo se pregunto qué hacer, no quería ser descubierta tan rápido por el mayor pero tampoco quería que Bucky cometiera alguna idiotez, suspiro de nuevo ¿hackearlo o despertar a Tony? Se decidio por lo segundo perdiendo asi 15 valiosos minutos de tiempo, puso los ojos en blanco al ver como el castaño parecía una roca durmiendo ¿Quién mierda dijo que trabaja por días sin dormir? A si, gato callejero numero 2, se dio  un facepalm, ya hablaría con ese científico y su información nada valiosa

-¡Anthony, Steve esta aquí!- grito en su oído y como por arte de magia sus ojos se abrieron, se enderezo en el suelo y se paro con un porte elegante. Roey casi explota en carcajadas, pero recordando que la orillo a eso paso rápidamente la Starkpad a Tony -F.R.I.D.A.Y dice que hay un intruso en el complejo y lo más seguro es que este a unos cuantos pasos llegar, parece ser James Barnes- la chica estaba realizando una coleta en su cabello y ajustándose unos guanteletes parecidos a los de Iron-man

Tony no paso por desapercibido aquello, pero la duda de Bucky yendo hacia su habitación le carcomía más -F.R.I.D.A.Y. los vídeos de vigilancia y aproximación del objetivo- aparecieron varios hologramas a su alrededor

–se estima que el intruso aborde la habitación en 2 minutos- fue todo lo que respondió. Tony miro con horror las grabaciones, Barnes no se veía como cuando Steve había dejado malherido a Tony, tenia la mirada perdida, y los puños junto a la mandíbula cerrados, sus pasos eran firmes casi robóticos. Stark miro a la chica frente a él ¿Qué hacia? Se estaba ajustando unas botas negras militares, se quitaba la camisa de cuadros dejando solo un croptop negro que el pensó una camiseta de tirantes, ajusto sus guanteletes y miro sobre estos. Después se coloco un cinturón con pequeños bolsillos alrededor no mas allá de 5 cm3 y suspiro

–Anthony quiero que confíes en mi- fue lo siguiente que dijo sacando un arma de los bolsillo que deslizo convirtiéndose en una porra eléctrica.

Tony la miro con ojos incrédulos –tratare de contenerlo, pero en caso de no lograrlo no salgas de esta habitación y espera hasta que Natasha y Visión lleguen- volteo a mirarlo al no recibir ninguna respuesta –bien- tomo la Starkpad de manos de Tony y tecleo varias veces recibiendo la señal de: error: cada dos por tres, los pasos de Bucky comenzaron a acercarse más y más

–desbloqueo de seguridad de todos los niveles activado, bienvenida Elizabeth Roey- el moreno aún en el suelo la miro con los ojos como platos ¿acababa de hackear por completo la torre? El grito gutural de Barnes lo estremecio de sobremanera

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. localiza a Natasha y Visión, activa código rojo y en espera para las armaduras de Iron-man, registra el número del celular que tiene Tony bajo el nombre Capi-paleta y mantente a la espera, de ser necesario haz la llamada si no puedo conseguir detener a Barnes y tanto Vision como Natasha no responden-

el mayor ya no cabía en su asombro, la quijada parecía que iba a desprenderse de su sitio y sus ojos saldrían volando por la exageración de estos -¡¿Quién mierda eres?!- grito Tony entrando en un ataque de pánico, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se revolvió en la cobija de Hulk

–solo he venido a ayudar- murmuro la chica en un tono calmado -¡F.R.I.D.A.Y.!- grito la chica al no tener respuesta del genio

–entendido señorita- fue todo lo que escucho Tony tras oir la puerta abrir y cerrar

-¿Dónde esta?- la recibió Bucky colérico

–lejos de aquí- dijo ella mirando al soldado, adoptando una pose de pelea, las piernas separadas un brazo delante y la porra eléctrica en la otra mano

–le escuche dentro de esa habitación- su voz no sonaba siquiera humana

–solo era una pequeña videollamada, pero él no se encuentra ahí- sabia que Barnes había enloquecido por una fuente confiable, claro que no era el momento de revelar sus planes ni sus fuentes, solo digamos que gato callejeo numero 1 podía moverse con mayor facilidad

-¿será cierto eso?- los ojos de Bucky parecían teñirse de rojo en medio de la oscuridad del departamento

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirma lo dicho- había hackeado la IA de Anthony al final, claro que esta seguía haciéndole caso en  todo momento, pero cuando se trataba de ciertos asuntos F.R.I.D.A.Y. le daría la razón

–así es- se limito a responder, pero James continuaba mirándola

-¿tú quien eres?- murmuro una vez mas –tu rostro me suena de algo- y entonces vaya que el soldado de invierno la había cagado

-¡¿Estas del lado de ese psicópata?!- grito un Tony histerico desde la puerta de la habitación, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando James salto hacia el

-¡maldita sea Anthony!- grito la chica mientras embestía a Barnes contra la pared -¿Qué mierda estas haciendo afuera?- cuestiono mirándolo de soslayo -¡Anthony!- grito de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Barnes aprovecho su distracción para propinarle un rodillazo en el estomago, ella se doblo de dolor dejándolo libre, a lo cual Bucky aprovecho para volverse contra Tony, la patada que pensó golpearía su rostro jamas llego a tocarlo, abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con una escena casi irreal, frente a el estaba Roey con los brazos cruzados protegiéndolo, la porra había salido volando a quien sabe donde, sus músculos se marcaban un poco, lo suficiente para resaltar el obvio ejercicio que realizaba,  pero sin dejar de ser femenina

-¿Lizzie?- hablo el mayor con dificultad

-¡eres un idiota!- grito alejando a Barnes para luego asestar una patada en su estomago que lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos

-¿Cuál es la posición de Natasha y Visión?- cuestiono la chica a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

–quince y veinte minutos respectivamente- fue la respuesta

–maldito tiempo- suspiro recogiendo la porra del suelo

–hazte a un lado- murmuro Barnes sin mirarla, por supuesto eso era lo último que hiciera, tenia un centenar de peticiones acerca de salvaguarda a Anthony, bueno no un centenar, pero si algunas, más aparte la de ella iba incluida, si bien noto la clase de persona que mostraba al mundo, esa noche del pub se dio cuenta todo lo que Tony ocultaba tras de si

–petición denegada- fue todo lo que dijo respirando profundamente para llevar uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, camino hasta Anthony y lo empujo fuertemente dentro de la alcoba –protocolo de seguridad nivel 3- murmuro y la puerta quedo sellada

Tony no cabía de la sorpresa, la chica que estaba frente a él le parecía alguien distante, que si bien se preocupaba por él, jamas le dejaría acercarse como para herirse, esa chica era una extraña mezcla de actitudes entre él…y el Cap.

-vale Bucky, hagamos esto por las buenas. Vuelve donde Steve y simplemente quédate ahí- comenzó a decir la peliplata

–no es tan simple- carraspeo el contrario –no hay lugar donde volver-

Roey noto un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Bucky, demasiadas cosas en conflicto pensó, pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse a intentar calmarlo el soldado de invierno comenzó a atacarla –maldito suero del super soldado- ahora era cuando maldecía a Howard Stark y sus grandes ideas –estúpido ego- murmuro esquivando el brazo de metal del contrario el cual se engancho a la pared. Roey asesto un golpe contra su espalda y retrocedió algunos metros, llamaría su atención hasta alejarlo lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación de Tony, luego haría que F.R.I.D.A.Y bloqueara ese sitio, finalmente continuaría la pelea en la sala de estar y luego, luego a ver que sucedía.

Bucky lanzo mas golpes en su contra fallando en todos ellos, y recibiendo la porra eléctrica contra sus piernas y espalda, finalmente se aventuro a tomar la porra y jalar a Roey para asestarle un golpe en la frente que la hizo trastabillar, sacando una risa burlesca al hombre, de inmediato Roey se alejo, casi corriendo a la sala de estar, tenia lo que quería, la atención completa de Bucky, se escabullo detrás del mini bar y con los guanteletes se posiciono como si llevara un arco. James se mofo de ella, pero no contaba lo próximo, la chica en cuestión de segundos comenzó a lanzar flechas de un tipo de energía desconocido para él, parecido al ataque de la Bruja Escarlata pero extraño a su modo. Continuo la chica disparando algunos tiros más hasta que de nuevo se vio superada por Barnes

–malditas restricciones- murmuro para si, James se poso sobre ella y comenzó a asfixiarla entre sus brazos –r-restriccion…n-nivel D desactivada- hablo con dificultad la chica, y Bucky vio con impresión el destello color plata que la rodeo, fue expulsado por una cantidad de energía mayor a la anterior chocando contra una de las paredes

–¿Qué eres?- pregunto el soldado de invierno con clara curiosidad

–visitante de otro planeta o realidad, mago, mutante, aún no se como lo nombrarían aquí- murmuro ella viendo la clara confusión en el rostro ajeno, había terminado en esa tierra por una serie de circunstancias de las que aun no quería charlar. No hasta que las cosas entre Steve y Tony se aclararan, los avengers pudieran volver, gato callejero 1 se aceptara a si mismo al igual que gato callejero 2, y que incluso gato callejero 3 dejara de entrar en pánico y sentirse perdido –son una gran familia- murmuro, Barnes la miro levantando una ceja como si comprendiera y a la vez no a que se refería, pero en fin, volvió  a ajustar su cabello y los guanteletes, pero dejo caer de manera definitiva el cinturón con las bolsas pequeñas –sin trucos esta vez- esbozo una sonrisa para su contrincante el cual de igual manera rió adoptando su típica pose de pelea.

Los siguientes 10 minutos fueron agónicos para Anthony, no podía volver a hackear a su propia IA para salir y ayudar a Roey, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y solo se cuestionaba si el estado actual de Barnes se debía a la ultima llamada que intento fallidamente hacerle a Steve, seguro que el ex cubo de hielo estaría histérico buscando a Bucky, sonrió pesadamente intentando alejar esa espina enterrada en su corazón. Para Tony había sido más una cuestión de preferencia que de principios el hecho de que Steve se fuera con Bucky, había optado por uno y no por el otro, eso era todo según él, había destruido las cosas que amaba a su paso simplemente por una cuestión de preferencia, bufo ante ello y golpeo un par de veces la cama en son de frustración.

Roey estaba afuera defendiéndolo de un Barnes vengativo o quizás con la cabeza recién calcinada de nuevo por Hydra, el caso es que estaba ahí, peleando por él aun cuando dudo de ella al principio y quien no lo haría si la maldita paso por encima de su seguridad como si estuviera abriendo youtube, rabio de nuevo mirando los minutos pasar y la pelea que no parecía tener fin enfrente de él, era cierto que los golpes eran propinados y recibidos en cantidades iguales. Lizzie ya tenia un labio partido y Barnes una abertura sobre su ceja ¡maldita dramática sangre! Pensó el moreno pues bien sabia que las heridas podrían ser leves y chorrear como fuente o graves y apenas percibirse, pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que se mantuviera revisando de forma constante la condición de ambos, porque vamos, tampoco quería entregarle peso muerto al Cap, aunque quizás lo merecía, ya sabes ojo por ojo, diente por diente, mejor amigo por mejor amigo. Carraspeo ante sus locas ideas y luego simplemente continuo intentando hackear sus protocolos de seguridad

–la señorita Romanoff y Visión han llegado señor- le aviso la voz femenina, vio como el ataque entre Bucky y Roey ceso, parecía que este ultimo estaba teniendo una crisis, maldita filantropía que poseía,  no podía simplemente arremeter contra el criminal ese porque al final no era su culpa, bufo molesto y vio una escena perturbadora frente de si, Roey ayudaba a Bucky a levantarse del suelo para luego entregarle una tarjeta

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. activa los micrófonos de la sala- ordeno, cuando el sonido comenzó a esclarecer escucho a la chica hablar

–no eres el único confundido en esta situación, ni el único que se considera un monstruo, gato callejero 1 a 4 piensan los mismo de ellos, pero vamos ha habido consecuencias de la vida que los han enfrentado a esto, los han llevado a este limite, no puedo ayudarte si intentas matar a Anthony, pero tampoco puedo herirte si lo estas haciendo en medio de la confusión, has huido por miedo y eso es aceptable, necesitas reencontrarte y lo entiendo, por ello si necesitas algo comunícate, estaré ahí por si quieres hablar o para detenerte de alguna estupidez- la chica le sonreía a un ¡¿sonrojado Barnes?! -¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- vio como Bucky asintió y luego comenzó a alejarse –toma, las caídas pueden ser duras- le entrego la chica lo que parecía ser un jetpack y lo acompaño hasta la puerta de cristal mas allá del minibar que daba a la terraza.

Natasha y Visión arribaron  con una típica pose de combate mientras Roey miraba la retirada de Bucky -¿y tu eres?- murmuraron ambos a la chica - F.R.I.D.A.Y. desactiva los protocolos de seguridad- solo se escucho un: entendido, tras de sus palabras, unos instantes después ya estaba Tony en la sala sin saber si contarles o fingir que había un error ahí.

********************

La mañana siguiente Stark se despertó más por la costumbre de esos últimos 5 meses que por otra cosa, miro su reloj, las 8 en punto, miro a la chica a su lado enrollada en el edredon de Hulk que le prestara la ultima vez, pensó en hacerse café, pero recordó su ultimo sueño, esa noche que Barnes entro había sido casi el infierno, continuo rememorando un poco mas para si mismo:

**[FlashBack]**

Luego de aquello quedo muy shockeado tanto por las habilidades de Lizzie como por lo vulnerable que se encontraba, los recuerdos comenzaron a pesar más y la frase “todos creen que son monstruos” que habia utilizado la chica para sembrar esperanza en el corazón de Barnes, a él comenzaba a hundirlo.

El lunes en la mañana fue al hospital a visitar a Rhodey, escuchar una conversación detrás de la puerta no era lo suyo, pero en definitiva ese día la vida se había puesto en su contra –ser Maquina de Guerra por unos meses ha acabado con su carrera militar para siempre-

Tony había llegado para el momento justo en el que un alto mando reprendía a Rhodey por su ultima batalla, perdida, que era lo que más recalcaba en sus palabras y finalmente le había dicho al mismo Rhodey que ya no podía desempeñarse mas en el ámbito militar y que a lo mucho en 4 meses tendría la baja definitiva.Tony escucho a su amigo quebrarse en llanto y al mayor solamente volver a culparlo de sus malas decisiones, empezando por ser amigo de un Stark. Su memoria ahondo en las palabras de Roey “son monstruos”, fueron palabras que se repitieron como eco cuando vio salir al militar dándole una mueca retorcida de desagrado en cuanto lo vio, eco que  se intensifico cuando entro a la habitación y vio a su amigo mirándose fijamente frente al espejo para luego mirar con nostalgia hacia afuera, eco que casi le quebró la cabeza cuando le pregunto ¿Cómo crees que seria nuestra vida si no nos hubiésemos conocido?

Anthony intento hacer algún chiste acerca del MIT, pero simplemente las palabras murieron en su garganta y se limito a callar mientras el incesante eco dentro de su cabeza parecía gritar, sus peores temores estaban ahí presentes. Su familia se había quebrantando, no, más bien se había destruido por completo, no quedaban piezas que pudieran volverse a unir todo por una estúpida e infantil pelea de preferencia. Regreso a la torre tras la visita y comenzó a ahogarse en alcohol, no había nadie que lo impidiera y, aún si lo hubiese lo mandaría derechito a la chingada, los vasos pronto se volvieron botellas y las botellas pronto se vieron como insuficientes, salio de su pent house en dirección al pub mas cercano, si ya había hecho mierda la vida de personas a las que apreciaba ¿Qué importaba sumar la propia a la lista?

Se encontró con dos mujeres despampanantes una rubia y la otra morena y las invito, pronto de nuevo los vasos se volvieron botellas y las botellas siguieron llegando a la mesa, no había reparado en contar cuanto había bebido, poco a poco la incoordinación, los mareos, las palabras y la euforia se fueron transformando en una alternación de fases entre la tristeza y la agresividad, por supuesto que todos conocían a un Anthony ebrio por lo que era preferible sacar a los clientes menos frecuentes que molestaban al mayor, su memoria comenzó a fallar, no sabia en donde estaba o con quien aunque eso no era una sorpresa, ya había llegado a ese estado antes; la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, pero ya no poseía control sobre si mismo, sintió mareo y el ritmo de su corazón desacelerar, había leído algo parecido estaba cayendo en una maldita congestión alcohólica, dentro de poco comenzaría las convulsiones y moriría allí en medio de un pub al alcance de decenas de pares de ojos. pero invisible para todos y cada uno.

Sintió el frió escocerle el alma, cayo abruptamente de la mesa al suelo y las mujeres junto a él solo rieron yendo a algún lugar lejano después –pobre imbécil- creyó escuchar decir a alguna -¡Anthony!- creyó que alguien le gritaba desde algún sitio, pero la ensoñación lo llevo a reconocer ese tono de enfado y preocupación a un par de ojos celeste, sin embargo, luego de descubrir los rasgos femeninos y un par de ojos violáceos todo giro a su alrededor para finalmente caer desmayado

Despertó al día siguiente en la cama de la torre y comenzó a reír y llorar sin sentido, seguía vivo, y no tenia ni un maldito rasguño, mientras que sus amigos, sus compañeros estaban rotos en mil piezas por su culpa. Incluso la estúpida bola de nieve, alias Bucky, se había quebrado por su  culpa, sin duda Steve lo odiaría tras eso. Salio a su mini bar notando que ya no había ni una botella y nadie se había molestado en rellenarlo, bufo molesto, eran las 7 de la tarde y él estaba ahí, seguía vivo mientras todos a sus alrededor se pudrían lentamente

¿Qué pasaría si él y Rhodey no se hubieran conocido en el MIT? Fácil, seguro él habría acabado muerto por alguna congestión o en coma, quizás en alguna sobredosis o bien terminaría con sida o algo por el estilo. Mientras Rhodey se hubiera librado de un amigo bueno para nada quien años mas tarde le arrebataría todos sus sueños, oh si, en definitiva él se llevaba el premio del año ¿Qué había dicho Roey? “son monstruos” y esa era la realidad. Anthony ya no se percibía como otra cosa mas allá de ese termino, cada uno de sus compañeros vengadores, cada persona que considero un amigo bien lo terminaba destruyendo él o bien, era solo un farsante que quería escalar a algo mas. Recordó el trato de Elizabeth Roey, y no pudo evitar la comparación con el mismo Steve Rogers –personas fuera de tu alcance Stark- murmuro de forma dolorosa para salir de nuevo.

No tomo una copa de alcohol aquella noche, pero eso no le impidió ir por caminos sinuosos. Comenzó con algunos churros de marihuana en otro punto de la ciudad, a eso siguieron unas cuantas líneas de esto y de aquello, finalizando con metanfetaminas y toda cosa extraña pudiera ingerir, pegar o inyectar en su cuerpo. Pronto Tony se sintió volar, veía por aquí y por allá luces brillantes incitándole a seguirlas, se arrastro de mala gana hasta el baño del lugar en el cual su estomago se revolvió provocando el vomito, sentía su corazón bombearle fuertemente casi siendo doloroso, comenzó a sudar y sentía que el aire le faltaba, parecía perdido en lapsos del tiempo, noto sus uñas tornarse de color azul, ahí estaba de nuevo a las puertas de la muerte

-¡Anthony!-o quizás no, esta vez aquella voz había sonado mas a cuando Maria Stark lo encontraba haciendo una travesura, le miraba primero con evidente enfado para luego mirarlo con cariño y comprensión, que bella era esa mujer y que imbécil había sido Howard. Una vez mas se perdió en la pupila contraria creyendo ver en ese rostro a Maria, pero no fue asi, de igual manera los ojos se volvieron violáceos para luego simplemente todo dar vueltas.

Despertó en la cama de un hospital diferente –señor Stark- murmuro el medico enfrente de él –tuvimos que hacerle un lavado de estomago de inmediato una vez ingreso a este lugar, así como también…- Tony miraba sin escuchar al medico, sabia que estaba cansado y fastidiado, seguro de él como tantos otros, que se formara si quería un pedazo una vez el estuviera muerto fue lo que pensó –¿entendido?- solo asintió sin haber escuchado realmente toda la charla previa, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, escapar y volver a ese mundo del que alguien le había arrastrado. Cerca de las 8 de ese dia el moreno decidio quedarse en un hotel, era miércoles y seguro Pepper estaría buscándolo en la torre para hablar de negocios, como cada semana.

Se estiro en la larga cama de su habitación en el hotel y se dispuso a dormir, quizás podría dejar sus intentos suicidas para algún otro momento. -debemos hacerlo rápido antes de que alguien venga- se revolvió incomodo ante las voces –shh es seguro, claro que pagaran doble- intento abrir los ojos sin ser capaz –obviamente se como luce Tony Stark- continuo la voz –solo envía el equipo- dicho esto la incomoda cobija que había cubierto sus ojos fue removida. Lo primero que encontró tras abrirlos fue el foco de la habitación, bajo la mirada lentamente intentando llevar una mano hasta su rostro, pero fue imposible algo la estaba sujetando, trato entonces de levantarse y al fallar de nuevo fijo la vista en sus extremidades. Estaba ahí atado a un cama con unas sogas, algo drogado si aquella jeringa sobre el buro era quizás anestesia local y más presuntamente estaba jodido

Frente a él estaba extendido material quirúrgico –te he dicho que es Stark, obviamente pagaran doble por su muerte y por los órganos, además le estamos haciendo un favor- su rostro perdió color al instante, era cierto que su actitud denotaba sus tendencias suicidas, jamas pensó morir asi. Bueno de niño pensaba morir de anciano junto al amor de su vida, pero en algún punto esa ilusión simplemente se perdió, el hombre que pretendía abrirlo volvió hasta el sonriendo al verle despierto, no dijo palabra solo marco con un plumón sobre el abdomen descubierto de Tony y se acerco a las herramientas, tomo un bisturí en sus dedos y cuando apenas rozo la piel del contrario la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la esbelta figura de Lizzie.

Miro con molestia hacia a Tony, pero se apresuro a arremeter un par de golpes en contra del secuestrador, lo molió a golpes y luego lo esposo. Dirigio la mirada sobre el material quirúrgico con desagrado y se apresuro a desatar a Anthony, sus ojos le miraron fijamente, limpiado una pequeña gota de sangre resultado de la presión débil del bisturí contra su piel. Pareció contactar por radio a alguien –gracias- murmuro sobándose el puente de la nariz –gato callejero 4 vuelve a casa, repito gato callejero…-volvió a mirar al castaño sonriendo pues veía la leve molestia al ser llamado gato callejero –vuelve a casa- sonrió de manera amplia, a lo que un equipo swat entro en la habitación. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron como platillos negó un par de veces pensando que esa chica no dejaría de sorprenderlo –vamos- dijo tomando su mano una vez que él se sentó, tenia un mareo leve quizás resultado de la anestesia local.

Roey traslado a Tony con calma en un taxi hasta la torre Stark, en donde Pepper lo recibió con una bofetada, lo mismo que Black Widow y una mirada reprobatoria tanto de Visión como de Rhodey, todo pronto se volvió un griterío de parte de todos hacía su persona, irresponsable, imbécil, inmaduro, infantil, idiota y un sin numero de calificativos de esa índole pasaron por sus oídos -¡¿Acaso no sabes que nos preocupamos por ti?!- gritaron todos, hasta el mismo Visión.

Lizzie solo lo miraba de manera divertida, y fue entonces cuando la frase completa de sus palabras se repitió en la mente del genio “se consideran monstruos” recibió un guiño por parte de ella y todos se lanzaron sobre Tony para abrazarlo, los gritos habían cesado y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el moreno se había dado la libertad de llorar frente a sus amigos, quienes también echaron a llorar y le abrazaron de manera emotiva –estúpido niño malcriado- se escucho decir a Rhodes mientras lloraba por la vídeo llamada.

**[Fin FlashBack]**

Después de eso Tony había decidido convertirse en una persona diferente e informo a Pepper que quería una nueva asistente para volver al trabajo, todos lo miraron de forma incrédula -¿Qué no ella es tu asistente?- preguntaron ambas mujeres señalando a la chica, él negó con la cabeza

-¿tu amiga o amante?- de nuevo Tony se limito a negar

-¡Anthony Edward Stark!- grito Pepper –¡debes ofrecerle un puesto y sueldo digno a esta chica después de salvar tu trasero cuatro veces!-

Tony la miro incrédulo -¿4?- se atrevio a preguntar y Pepper y Natasha lo hicieron callar con la mirada. Potts le paso su tarjeta de presentación a Roey quien se limito a asentir –te pagaremos un millón para empezar- murmuro Pepper redactando un contrato desde la Starkpad de Tony, el moreno casi se infarta al escuchar la suma, aunque el dinero no era problema ella ganaría mas que Pepper  y él mismo cuando inciaron en la compañía

–es lo menos que puedes hacer- dijo Natasha mirándolo de soslayo de inmediato comprendió que ante cualquier queja tendría que vérselas con sus habilidades de asesina. Resignado continuo el camino a su cuarto en donde solo escucho cuando la chica se despedía de todos tratando a las damas con un señoritas y a Visión con un “señor” con lo cual se partió de risa en su cama

-F.R.I.D.A.Y.- llamo a su IA

–Señor- obtuvo como respuesta. Fue entonces cuando Anthony descubrió cierta admiración para con la chica, pero no era algo que se atrevería a aceptar, el jueves y viernes de esa semana decidió volverla loca, vaya a saber porque quizás la costumbre de incordiar a sus asistentes, pero el que termino vuelto loco fue el tras las medidas que opto utilizar: sin tecnología un mes si no se arreglaba en 5 minutos y movía su trasero de millonario empedernido al auto.

La semana siguiente había optado por dejarla fuera de su casa, pero para su sorpresa no volvió a hackear a F.R.I.D.A.Y. sino que opto por colarse a lo misión imposible dentro de su resinto y ahora si no hubo tecnología por un mes. Mes en el que ella empezó a vivir en la torre Stark para vigilarlo, en el cual Visión y Natasha dejaron la comodidad para reunirse con viejos amigos, y en el cual Lizzie poco a poco le contó de gato callejero 1, 2 y 3 de manera vaga, así de como lo incluyo en su plan como gato callejero 4 y las ideas que tenia para él, eso incluía por supuesto revolucionar Industrias Stark, la torre, su estilo de vida e implementar cierta cualidad que no creyó necesaria: la humildad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final que presentaba para Bucky en civil war no me parecio el mas pertinente, asi que lo modifique a manera que antes de siquiera aceptara ser congelado de nuevo huyo vilmente, su mente esta haciendo estragos aun con los restos del control mental que H.Y.D.R.A. implanto en él...pero siempre hay un cuerdo para cada loco.
> 
> Gracias por leer


	3. Frente a frente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas que pensamos, las cosas que sentimos, las cosas que hacemos ¿Por qué bajo ciertas circunstancias no pueden seguir un mismo camino?

-Señor el jet de la señorita Romanoff se está acercando, aterrizara en aproximadamente 10 minutos- Anthony miro a su reloj, eran pasada las 11 de la mañana, en algún punto haciendo memoria simplemente se había dormido de nuevo. Miro a su lado notando que la chica ya se habia levantado, sonrio pensando que seguramente estaría en la cocina -F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Dónde esta Lizzie?- la IA confirmo sus pensamientos y él se levanto en dirección a la ducha.

****************

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- murmuro Clint desperezandose del asiento cuestionando a su pelirroja amiga

–hace rato que sobrevolamos nueva york, en cualquier instante estaremos aterrizando- miro fijamente la cabina del piloto

-¿el Cap no ha salido de ahí?- Black Widow se limito a asentir, Clint solo suspiro y desvio el tema –espero que Stark tenga algo más que alcohol cuando lleguemos- Natasha sonrió, el pent house de Tony no seria lo mismo sin la gran variedad de bebidas en su gabinete en el mini bar, sin embargo, a pesar de que este estaba repleto llevaba intacto al menos 5 meses, la nevera por su parte si habría sufrido un gran cambio, y ¿Qué decir de la cocina? No era que se mantuviera sucia, pero sin duda había sido mas utilizadas en esos días que en el resto del tiempo.

******************

-¿dormiste bien?- murmuro la peliplata al escuchar a Stark arrastrar una silla

–en efecto- dijo siguiendo su paso por la cocina, frente a él se encontraba ya una humeante taza de café, lo gracioso era que ahora consumía solo café preparado por ella, no mas escapadas por expressos o alguna bebida preparada. Aún le agradaban, pero ya no podían ser competencia con esa calidez que sentía bebiendo el que la mas joven le preparaba, continuo mirando a la chica usar un sarten plano para preparar hotcakes, le acerco un vaso de jugo recién exprimido y corto algunas fresas

-¿acaso celebramos algo?- rió recordando que su encuentro en el restaurante con la chica ella desayunaba algo muy parecido

–nada pero amanecí con un antojo- responde ella con simpleza

Tony abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, formando una “oh” con sus labios y poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su rostro -¡no es mio!-  grito ganándose una risita de la chica

–Anthony tener antojos no es lo mismo que estar embarazada- la chica giro poniendo el plato frente a él –iré a cambiarme de ropa- luego salio de la cocina, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando ella volvió, traía puesta la blusa a cuadros roja y negra junto a unos vaqueros deslavados, unas botas negras de estilo militar y el croptop negro

-¿en serio no celebramos algo?- ironizo mirando su ropa

–me gusta este atuendo- rió para luego robar el bocado que Tony pretendía devorar

–Señor la señorita Romanoff esta afuera- la IA llamo su atención y vio los ojos violáceos oscurecerse y sus facciones volverse mas maduras

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo, pero ella no lo miro, mantenía sus ojos fijos en el helipuerto al otro lado del jardín y la piscina que había en la terraza –vamos- Tony se levanto de la silla dando un sorbo rápido de café para luego encaminarse a abrir la puerta de cristal.

*****************

-¿Crees que este bien?- murmuro Clint cubriendo con su mano el puchero que hacia para que su voz no llegara a los oídos del Cap.

Desde el momento que Natasha intentaba aterrizar él había dado un salto cayendo al helipuerto con una voltereta, por supuesto lo había seguido Falcon y a la vez la curiosidad de Clint. Siendo testigos de como la chica se había acercado a Stark robando su comida en un movimiento que todos consideraron como coqueto, claro que solo Clint habia percibido como el rubio se había tensado ante eso, para luego rechinar los dientes de manera inconsciente

–tendrá que controlarse o caer en cuenta en algún momento- fue toda la respuesta de su compañera para ponerse justo a la derecha del Cap, con Clint a la diestra de Natasha, Falcon a la izquierda del rubio, Wanda, Visión y Black Panter se mantuvieron un par de pasos detrás de ellos.

Stark se acerco al filo de la piscina  regodeándose un poco como en los viejos tiempos, se removió incomodo las mangas y luego miro a Lizzie, quien solo le sonrio –Rogers- saludo en acto seguido al Capitán –

Stark- respondió él sin siquiera mirar a la chica al lado del moreno

Natasha vio como sus puños se apretaron mas fuerte; todos guardaron silencio y el ambiente comenzó a tener la misma pesadez como en cada choque de opiniones que ambos tenían. Cuando ninguno de los dos dijo palabra un carraspeo de la joven llamando la atención del moreno –Anthony, habla con él de manera calmada- volvió a sonreír y todos notaron la manera en que sus rígidos hombros se relajaron. La postura incomoda y hasta enfada desapareció abriendo paso a una calma reflejada incluso en sus ojos

–lamento el arranque de enfado en nuestra ultima charla, y de igual manera lamento haber mentido acerca de Barnes, hace meses estuvo aquí, pero solo fue por breves instantes. Natasha y Visión no se encontraban en ese momento en la torre, pero presenciaron su huida e incluso F.R.I.D.A.Y. tiene la grabación- el resto de personas, fuera de los mencionados, estuvieron a punto de dejar su quijada caer de lleno contra el suelo, incluso el mismo Rogers mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par

–así es- fue todo lo que murmuro Natasha mirando de reojo al Capitán

–lo gracioso fue que Lizzie le pateo el trasero ¿cierto?- las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo y su postura se volvió rígida, ganándose una carcajada de manera abierta por parte Tony y una risita de Nat –de saber que eso bastaba para ponerte como un tomate no te habría dicho lo de un hijo en el desayuno- la chica lo miro incrédulamente “no jodas” parecía decir, el resto solo vio la manera tan familiar en la que se trataban, esa manera intima que no se compartía de manera fácil con nadie.

Fue entonces cuando Clint comprendió la molestia de su pelirroja amiga cada que hacia alguna referencia al romance entre esos dos, no podía estar mas equivocado, se dio un facepalm mirando al resto de sus compañeros, todos alzaban alguna ceja y parecían tratar de comprender la imagen frente a ellos, solo rió bajito hasta notar al Cap. A pesar de que se había cruzado de brazos se estaba estrujando la tela del uniforme de manera casi rabiosa, la vena de su cuello estaba visiblemente hinchada demostrando la tensión que tenia encima. Miro a Black Widow de reojo quien solo negaba por lo bajo, sintió que un foco se encendía dando la alerta de aquello que Natasha quería hacer referencia

–no lo estés ocultando Stark- bramo Rogers obteniendo la mirada avellana y violascea sobre este –has dicho que Bucky estaba aquí y no me iré hasta que lo traigas-

fue el turno de Nat para hacer un facepalm. Tony solo abrió los ojos como platos y Lizzie…la realidad es que una risa burlona se había dibujado en su rostro haciendo enojar al Cap quien de inmediato frunció el ceño en dirección hacia ella

–vaya Anthony parece que no te equivocaste al decir que el Capitán se cegaba una vez que tenia un objetivo enfrente- dijo la peliplata en tono divertido ganándose una mirada de “¿de qué estas hablando?” de parte del mayor, algunas miradas de reproche del resto y otro facepalm de Natasha -¿Es usted sordo señor Rogers?-

todo el cuerpo de Steve temblo ante el tono de la chica, la vena de su cuello se marco mas –no- fue el gruñido que se escapo de sus labios –Tony dijo que estaba aquí es por eso que vine- respondió en un intento de mantenerse calmado

–el Señor Stark acaba de decir que su amigo no se encuentra en este lugar- su tono remarco la palabra “Señor” al hablar de Tony, haciendo saltar a los oídos de todos que Steve no podía nombrarlo de una manera familiar como lo había hecho

–el señor Stark me ha mentido- fue su respuesta

–él ya se ha disculpado- Tony tomo a la chica del hombro al notar su exaltación

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- la reprendio en un murmullo.

La chica solo puso ojos de cachorro a punto de llorar –no es justo que te trate asi-

Tony sonrio de manera cariñosa hacia ella, por algunos instantes parecía que la chica intentaba sacar de sus casillas al rubio, pero al parecer solo estaba molesta por la manera en que este lo trataba, tan dulce, pensó mientras tomaba el rostro de la menor entre sus manos –este es un asunto entre Steve y yo, lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen-

La chica asintió como respuesta mirando de reojo como el rostro de Rogers se tornaba rojo, restaltando todos los músculos de su cuello y la frente, estaba furioso y no era para menos. Había hablado alguna vez con Natasha del capitán, pero el resto era información que sin querer gato callejero 1 y 2 le proporcionaron, acerco su brazo izquierdo pasándolo por el cuello del millonario mirando la reacción del otro, el rubio había acercado su mano a un disco que descansaba tras su espalda. Miro a Nat quien simplemente negaba y una risilla quería escaparse de sus labios

–no puedo creer en un hombre que ha mentido en mas de una ocasión, y deja al resto hacer su trabajo sucio- Roey sabia que las palabras del rubio eran meramente causadas por la ira, pero de cierta manera le preocupaba orillar a Anthony escucharlas, sintió como las manos del mayor se aferraron de forma temblorosa a su cintura y decidió que detendría el juego, pero el mayor la miro de manera decidida

–no creo que seas quien para decir algo acerca de ocultar información o mentir, Rogers- replico el moreno. Steve aferro sus dedos al arma y sus pupilas celestes temblaron ante lo mencionado. Por supuesto que él sabia que no podía llegar de esa manera frente a Tony, pero cada intento de morderse la lengua ante un comentario hiriente estaba siendo en vano

–hay cosas que se aprenden con el ejemplo- los ojos de Tony se volvieron brillosos ante las palabras del rubio

Pero fue esta vez quien Roey le llamo la atención, se soltó de su agarre y puso una mano enfrente de él –señor Rogers ¿pone en duda la palabra de sus camaradas?- era hora de incluir a un tercero, sabia que Steve rabiaba por las actitudes de ella y el moreno, pero no podría simplemente dejar de creer en Visión o en Natasha a pesar de todo

–no- fue su respuesta mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos. De momento todos a sus espaldas suspiraron, el ambiente que parecía ser cortado con un cuchillo desapareció

–siempre a mi auxilio- Tony guiño un ojo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la peliplata

“oh no” fue todo lo que ella pensó, una punta de lo que parecia una lanza se dirigió hacia ella. No había contemplado una muestra afectiva de parte del mayor, sin embargo, la misma se detuvo frente a su cara por un guantelete de Iron man. El resto imito por su parte la expresión de la chica, sabían que en cuanto uno de ellos estallaba el otro simplemente no se andaba con miramientos

-¿estas bien?- escucho preguntar mientras sus ojos chocaban con la mirada avellana, asintió –discúlpate con la señorita, Rogers- las palabras salieron de la boca de Tony como gruñidos, sus dientes rechinaban de manera estruendosa

Por la cabeza de Steve pasaron mil y un reproches, a pesar de que sabia la chica había pateado el trasero de su amigo eso no quitaba que era una civil, y más aún una chica –no lo haré- sin embargo, parecía que su cuerpo, con precisión su lengua no obedecía a sus pensamientos. Atrajo el lanzador de regreso a sus manos y solo miro a Tony

–estoy bien Anthony- murmuro la chica sonriendo en un intento de calmarle

Sin embargo esta vez Steve lanzo el arma en contra del moreno quien solo portaba su guantelete y miraba a la chica de manera fija en busca de un rasguño. Los ojos de Steve se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que impactaría contra el de lleno y no había armadura que lo protegiera

–no debería tratar sus armas como un juguete- fue la peliplata quien la detuvo en el aire con tan solo su mano. Stark la miro entre sorprendido y aliviado de que no tuviese algún rasguño

–no fue mi intención que…- Steve trato de hablar a lo que la chica sólo dejo el arma ser arrastrada por el controlador en forma de disco a la espalda de Steve –me he cansado de sus insultos hacia Anthony y sus estupideces Capitán- hablo con un tono serio devolviendo las facciones maduras que ya antes había percibido el castaño en ella, solo hacia esa expresión cuando estaba iracunda –pero usted alega ser solo un hombre de moral “dindi isti mi imigui” continua diciendo como un idiota-

Steve no cabía entre la sorpresa y la rabia de sus palabras, comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado a la orilla de la piscina en un intento desesperado de contenerse

–le hemos dicho hasta el cansancio que Barnes no esta aquí, y viene gritando, rabiando como un niño en pleno berrinche, solo insultando a todos a su paso-

las palabras de la menor eran como cuchillas atravesando su carne y a la vez como llamas encendidas en medio de un cuarto de explosivos

–Lizzie- la llamo Tony intentando calmarla, ella solo le dio un suspiro tomando su mano para alejarla de manera suave. Stark alguna vez hablo con ella sobre su pelea con Barnes, ella dijo que podría haber sido pan comido en menos de dos minutos si hubiera liberado su sello hasta el nivel C, por supuesto no quiso explicarle aquello de los sellos y los niveles, pero le dijo que algún día quizás se lo mostraría cuando estuviera iracunda por algún idiota que quisiera pasarse de listo, él solo rió pensando en la cantidad de paciencia que la chica poseía, casi tanta o mas que su hermano de ciencia Brucie.

-señorita no estoy ofendiendola ni mucho…- la carcajada sarcástica que la chica dejo escapar recordó a todos a alguna risa similar por parte del millonario, incluso a él mismo

–por favor Capitán, me ha llamado mujerzuela por teléfono, ha venido hasta la casa de Anthony, me ha amenazado con sus armas y ¿no me esta ofendiendo? Deje su hipocresía para otros. Sin embargo, podría pasarle su extenso vocabulario vulgar ya demostrado en la llamada, su evidente ataque hacia mi persona y quizás, quizás le hubiese pasado la manera despectiva de ser que tiene hacia Anthony por pedido suyo, pero comprenderá señor Rogers que no puedo simplemente dejar pasar que haya tratado de herir a una persona importante en mi vida, mientras este simplemente salvaguarda mi seguridad, la suya y las de todas las personas que habitan este maldito planeta ¿Quién cree que es?-

Steve trago seco ante las palabras de la chica

–usted y yo, aquí y ahora, resolvamos las diferencias que tiene en mi contra y quizás me anime a decirle dos o tres cosas sobre Bucky- lanzo hacia Steve rodeando la piscina mientras señalaba un helipuerto libre.

Tony quiso detenerle al igual que el resto detener a Steve, pero si Rogers era sincero consigo mismo y su primer juicio sobre alguien, sabia que aquello no se iba a acabar con un simple lo siento, se reprendió de nuevo por su impulsividad mientras veía la escena enfrente de él. Roey tomaba a Tony por las manos sonriéndole mientras este quería sonreír de igual manera y no lo lograba, escucho un leve “tengo miedo” saliendo de los labios del castaño para después recibir un abrazo efusivo, y de nuevo ahí estaba, la sensación de enojo, ira y estupidez subiéndole por la boca del estomago provocando un malestar en todo su cuerpo.

La chica se coloco frente a Steve ajustándose un par de guanteletes mas cortos y delgados que los de Iron man. Tony le ofreció el cinturón lleno de bolsos pequeños pero ella solo negó –utilizare las habilidades nivel C- esbozo, el moreno levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad y el semblante de preocupación cambio a uno expectante

–esa chica desplomo a Barnes en menos de 15 minutos, la ultima vez que hablo de habilidades de algún nivel fue en ese entonces y solo fue hasta el D, deberías tener cuidado- le dijo Natasha para luego apartarse de su lado. En realidad la pelirroja había revisado la cinta de grabación al menos unas 20 veces, había visto que la menor se distrajo a causa de Tony siendo acorralada por este. Los golpes recibidos solo habían sido como un mero truco para insitar a Barnes a seguirla y en cuanto aumento sus habilidades en un santiamén James se encontraba en el piso, así que en esa ocasión en vez de ser la voz de la razón quería mirar tan solo las habilidades de ella

–prometo no hacerlo doloroso- sonrió la chica hacia Steve, dando pequeños saltos en el mismo sitio, para luego estirar sus brazos

–seré amable contigo- dijo de manera frustrada el Capitán, si bien había tenido entrenamientos con Wanda y Natasha, en realidad nunca había usado toda su fuerza, estaba como lo dirían “chapado a la antigua” y para él no era una opción golpear a una mujer; solo recibió un levantamiento de ceja por parte de la fémina frente de si, vio de reojo a Tony cruzado de brazos estrujando su traje azul marino mientras mordía su labio inferior y daba golpecitos con uno de sus dedos a su antebrazo contrario.

Comenzó Steve a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, buscando la manera de herir a la chica lo menos posible. Se colocaba y quitaba el arma, parecía querer lanzarlo y acabar con todo, pero recordaba que era una dama

La chica se mantenía por otro lado, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, jugaba con la línea blanca del helipuerto como manteniendo el equilibrio y reia a veces para luego mirar a Tony quien no comprendía que pasaba –moriré de anciana Cap- susurro levantando sus violáceos ojos –usted no envejece tan rápido, pero debería ser mas considerado conmigo- las palabras se arrastraron entre sus labios en un gesto burlesco como coqueto

Él simplemente se limito a negar con la cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Perder los estribos contra una chica años menor que Tony y él ¿Qué ejemplo estaba dando a su equipo? Y mas aun ¿de qué manera se estaba presentando frente a Stark de nuevo? Sabia que le había fallado en aquel entonces, con lo de Bucky y demás, había dejado el teléfono en sus manos para cuando Tony se calmara y poder disculparse de su estupidez, pero ahí estaba, haciendo una rabieta sin sentido ¿Por qué? Por las mismas cosas que había juzgado en Tony meses atrás, una estúpida cuestión de preferencias, la chica había aparecido mágicamente de la nada y parecía ya conocer todo del moreno, gruño para sus adentros ¿sabia de la clase de pesadillas que atacaban a Tony por las noches? ¿La manera en que solía minorizarse? ¿Sus intentos de proteger aquello que quería alejándolo?

-claro que lo sé- respondió la chica, atrayendo de nuevo su mirada –si quiere podría hablar con Anthony del cómo nos conocimos y de las deudas que tiene conmigo ¿son 4 no?- rio mirando al castaño quien solo atino a un facepalm

–deja de meterte en los pensamientos ajenos y son 3- el moreno aun se sorprendía de la facilidad que parecía tener la chica al leer los pensamientos de otros, si bien no podría asegurar el camino de aquella respuesta supuso que se refería al haberla llamado mujerzuela, pero el resto lo perdía

–bueno Cap me canse de ser amable- murmuro la fémina estirando sus brazos para luego tomar una posición de batalla

Steve solo atino a tomar su arma entre sus manos, quizás la dejaría atacar hasta el cansancio y luego solo la empujaría

–¡eso no va a servir!- grito Wanda

Al parecer había leído su plan –fantástico- dijo con sarcasmo

La chica se acerco de manera rápida asestando un golpe de lleno contra los antrebrazos del rubio, este hizo a Steve retroceder dos pasos, mismos que la fémina aprovecho para darle una patada baja a sus pies. De inmediato la sorpresa se dejo escuchar en forma de un “oh” del resto de los vengadores mientras que Natasha y Tony miraban fijamente. Steve se incorporo de un salto para mirar a la chica, ella no andaría con rodeos o estupideces acerca de ser delicados, si bien era una chica en realidad si sabia que perdería ni siquiera habría amenazado al mayor.

Sonrió de lado al notar la mirada seria, el ceño fruncido y algunas facciones mas que alejaban su rostro de niña dando paso a un mayor grado de madurez, intento golpearla, pero ella se impulso con dos vueltas de carro hacia atrás, se mantuvo en una pose cercana al suelo y lo miro con una risa burlona

-¿tienes algo mejor?- dijo incorporándose mientras con los dedos lo invitaba a seguir sus ataques. Lanzo su arma en contra de la chica haciéndolo regresar en cuanto fue esquivado para asestarle un golpe por detrás, su sorpresa al igual que la del resto aumento cuando ella lo recibió entre sus dedos atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo deslizándolo de manera lenta sin obtener un rasguño en el proceso.

-¿y sin tu escudo que eres?- espeto la chica haciéndolo volver a aquella vez que reto a Tony ¿Qué era sin su armadura? Sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos y se preparo para hacer uso de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, intercambiaron golpes siendo siempre repelidos por la chica, ya fuera que se cubría de patadas altas y puñetazos con sus brazos o brincaba y repelía con sus piernas los golpes y patadas de Steve. Sin embargo, él no corría con la misma suerte, ella aplicaba llaves que lo hacían volar un par de metros cada dos por tres o quebraba su guardia con tal solo algunos golpes, se separaron un par de metros dejando entre ver que el cabello de Steve lucia algo desordenado, mientras la peliplata solo lo miraba en una pose de completa relajación.

Steve giro intentando recuperar su arma, cosa que la fémina no detuvo. La tomo para lanzarla de nuevo y ella lo recibió de lleno parándolo con una sola mano –me estoy aburriendo Cap- murmuro tomandola para luego lanzarlo contra él, intento detenerlo como había hecho ella, pero simplemente recibió un golpe –perdón- murmuro la chica haciendo un ademan de arrepentimiento

Steve se levanto de nuevo atacando una vez más con el cansancio haciéndose visible en su rostro. La chica se limito a esquivarlo haciendo diferentes poses de manera divertida, el ir y venir, parecía no interesarle al grado que empezó a mirar sus uñas, luego a Tony y finalmente volvió a hacer equilibrio en la marca blanca del helipuerto. Por su parte Steve comenzó a frustrarse abriendo paso nuevamente a la ira, tomando su arma cargo contra la chica en un intento de embestirla.

Stark alarmado por lo que Steve pretendía llamo a su armadura completa corriendo contra él, los demás se escandalizaron por ello pero grande fue su sorpresa al impactar notando que la fémina puso resistencia tanto a uno como al otro deteniendo el impacto de Steve contra ella y el de Tony contra el rubio a poco centímetros. Todos tragaron en seco al notar la molestia en sus ojos –niños, niños. No sean tan impulsivos- comento empujándolos un poco y Stark volvió a su lugar quitándose la armadura.

Steve seguía frente a ella en completo shock a lo ocurrido, habia escuchado un sonido casi metálico al impactar, pero no había sido causa de la chica, ella ni siquiera se movió un milímetro, en realidad la armadura de Tony y se había rozado con su arma dejando salir unas cuantas chispas. Siguió de pie escudriñando a la peliplata ¿Quién era realmente esa chica? Ella solo mofo al notar su abstracción y como cosa de niños le arrebato el arma de las manos con un golpe volando hasta la piscina detras de ellos. Intento defenderse con sus puños, pero ella simplemente los esquivo como si fuera un juego, se agacho dando un golpe a su estomago que lo hizo perder el aliento para luego obtener un rodillazo en el mentón que lo hizo caer, quedo tendido en el suelo

–eso no es justo- murmuro Clint,

Steve vio a Falcon y Scarlet Witch irse contra la chica. Intento enderezarse para detenerlos, solo vio como ambos salieron proyectados cayendo en un golpe seco

–no es justo atacar con poderes- bufo Wanda recibiendo una risita irónica. Maximoff se levanto y volvió al lado de Vision sabia que era mejor no arremeter de manera imprudente contra esa chica. Sin embargo, Falcon extendió las alas de su traje dispuesto a atacarla, llamo a su dron el cual se propulso directo a la chica, esta simplemente giro sobre un pie dejando que aquello se impactara contra el suelo para luego pisarlo con las pesadas botas. Sonrió de manera casi maliciosa a Falcon y atrajo el arma de Steve de la piscina con la energía electromagnética proporcionada a uno de sus guanteletes, o eso creyeron todos, vieron como el vibranium fue descompuesto en pequeñas dagas de colores diversos para luego ser lanzados como proyectiles hacia Falcon que frente a la cantidad y velocidad de estos no pudo escapar. El sistema de su traje fallo de inmediato haciéndolo caer de lleno contra el suelo

–viejo esa mujer es tremenda- esbozo Clint ante la sorpresa recibiendo una risita de todos y un asentimiento resignado del equipo del Capitán America

-¿satisfecha ahora?- cuestiono Tony mientras veía a la menor deshacer su cola de caballo y encaminarse dentro del pent house, ella solo sonrió y continuo su camino –muy bien- aplaudió Stark –seguro tanto ejercicio los ha dejado hambrientos- e invito a todos a entrar. Se acerco a Steve y le tendió la mano ayudándolo a levantarse, justo en ese momento el resto ya estaba adentro

En un impulso Rogers jalo al moreno para darle un abrazo –lamento lo que paso- murmuro recibiendo unas cuantas palmadas de Stark

–jamas te había visto perder asi la cabeza- comento el castaño separándose del rubio –o no al menos con una chica- ironizo pues a decir verdad aquella batalla permanecía presente en la mente de ambos

–jamas una chica me había pateado el trasero- respondió Steve con una sonrisa –y menos la misma que le pateo el trasero a Bucky- Tony iba a reiterar que Barnes no estaba ahí pero el Capitán posando una mano en su hombro negó algunas veces y miro dentro del pent house como todos ya se habían acomodado en la barra de la cocina esperando –hablemos dentro, de manera más calmada- el rubio camino de manera cansada para reunirse con los demás siendo seguido por Tony quien solo asintió.


	4. Gato callejero uno y dos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los vengadores aun se cuestionan la verdadera relación entre Tony Stark y su joven amiga, parece que decir que son solo amigos no satisface su curiosidad. Aunado a esto Steve comienza a tener mas preguntas que respuestas...  
> ¿Quienes serán los nombrados gato callejero 1 y 2 que Lizzie ha ido a ver?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Stark?- fue la pregunta que recibió la chica cuando ambos lideres entraron. Sam se gano una mirada reprobatoria al igual que un sape cortesía de Clint haciendo sonreír a la chica

–no tenemos esa clase de relación- dijo aun riendo acercando los platos con hotcakes al resto, los chicos de inmediato al ver la comida guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a comer

–debe ser difícil la convivencia con él- esta vez hablo Wanda observando a Lizzie con los ojos entrecerrados

–al contrario, es más bien divertida- la chica miro a Tony para luego acercar un vaso de jugo recién exprimido a cada vengador, luego con un gesto señalo el plato del Capitán al cual de inmediato se le subieron los colores al rostro recordando la manera de comportarse con ella

–vienen a mi casa, se comen mi comida y utilizan a mi pequeña cocinera y aún se atreven  a hablar mal de mi en mi cara- se cruzo de brazos haciendo un leve puchero el cual fue borrado por la menor quien le acerco un vaso de helado, todos rieron bajito al ver como la chica lo había silenciado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

–ese truco nos hubiese servido hace algunos años- apunto Clint a lo cual todo se soltaron en carcajadas, y era cierto, hacia un tiempo era difícil mantener callado a Stark por al menos unos 10 segundos y la chica lo había logrado en 5, ella también sonrió dejando de lado el mandil para luego salir de la cocina

–Anthony, Pepper y yo acordamos darte algún tiempo de vacaciones- a pesar de que la conversación solo involucraba a esos dos, el resto no pudo evitar escuchar esas palabras ¡¿Pepper dándole vacaciones?! Algunos pocos siguieron incluso con la mirada a la chica –hay una gran variedad de proyectos, acuerdos firmados, y varios contratos en marcha por lo que ha decido prescindir de tu presencia en Industrias Stark, luego del proyecto que ayudo a la rápida rehabilitación de Rhodes pensamos que merecías un descanso, ya sabes estar asistiendo a cada cita que te concretamos en la compañía a diario durante estos casi 5 meses Pepper comienza a creer que estas enfermo o algo peor- las risitas burlonas se escaparon de los labios de todos, incluso de Tony –es por ello que hasta nuevo aviso tienes permitido relajarte, pero aun no te relevamos de tu toque de queda, las visitas a exposiciones acerca de nueva tecnología y por supuesto- todos creyeron que hablaría de las galas de beneficiencia o a las salas de arte –tus concursos conmigo los viernes en el Just Dance- pero no fue así, sin falta las miradas se posaron en Tony

-¿just dance?- nadie creía en lo que escuchaban pues a pesar de haberlo escuchado con anterioridad aun parecía demasiado increíble que fuera una actividad que repetían con constancia, era difícil aceptar que Stark se rebajara a jugar algo así

–Lizzie- llamo en un tono suplicante

–nada de peros Anthony- recibió como respuesta y solo asintió llevándose una cuchara de helado a la boca –bien me voy, llame al jardinero para que viniera el día de hoy, al personal del limpieza por el desastre ocurrido con el Cap, también planee una reunión con todos cerca de las 4 para que aclares todas sus dudas, y finalmente quizás reciban una visita amena cerca de las 5 o 6, por ahora iré a mi departamento para visitar a mis queridos gatos-

Tony la miro con una sonrisa aun devorando el helado y solo asintió

–por lo mientras, este sitio sigue igual a como lo dejaron, con ello me refiero a que sus habitaciones y objetos personales siguen tal cual donde y como los dejaron, seguro están cansado por el viaje o prefieren hacer alguna otra cosa que encerrarse aquí, aunque si lo desean pueden hacerlo, saben donde esta cada cosa y bueno chicos un gusto saludarlos, pero debo retirarme- concluyo la chica entrando al elevador mientras miraba su reloj, eran cerca de la 1 de la tarde y quería hablar con gato callejero 1 y 2 acerca de la visita de los avengers, el tratado al que habían llegado con el presidente, y preguntarles si no querían regresar a ese lugar, bien llamado hogar por uno de ellos, pero temido como una prisión por el otro. Por supuesto que ella había modificado una que otra clausula pensando no solo en gato callejero 1 sino también en otros sujetos que estarían en la misma circunstancia.

*********************

-¿Cómo conseguiste a una chica así?- volvió a cuestionar Falcon, ganándose un asentimiento general

Tony solo se encogió de hombros –algo bueno debí haber hecho- pues recordaba aun donde exactamente se habían encontrado

–debes decirme para hacer lo mismo- murmuro T’Challa ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de todos, el solo agacho la mirada

–no creí que tener una reina en Wakanda fuese una prioridad- ironizo Clint ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Wanda

–no lo es, pero contar con una mano derecha en el trono tampoco es algo que vaya a pasar por alto- aclaro Black Panther –además de que si es una persona con habilidades físicas e intelectuales no habría porque desaprovechar la oportunidad- se escucharon algunas risitas de parte de todos

–espero no estés pensando en serio mezclarte con MI Lizzie- comento Tony mientras levantaba la copa de helado ya vacía y la dejaba en el lava platos

–una persona no es una propiedad Stark- cuestiono Rogers algo molesto ante la sola mención de la joven

–no, pero ella está aquí por mí- respondio en broma

El rubio solo masajeo su sien en un intento por calmar el sabor amargo y el escozor proveniente de su estómago

–no te pongas gruñón señor mepreocupocomounpadre Stark- rió Widow para amenizar el ambiente, si bien nadie percibía el enojo de Steve a la sola mención de la joven, este mismo no comprendía la manera en que Tony sobre protegía a la chica. Más bien porque la veía como un miembro íntimo de su círculo de amigos a los cuales sabia de sobra consideraba su familia

–lo que digas araña- murmuro alejándose en dirección a su habitación –no dejen los platos fuera de sitio- fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir para luego desaparecer dentro de un pasillo, el resto se miro de manera incrédula unos con otros, Stark jamas había sido del tipo “limpieza” sino al contrario, el pagaba para que alguien realizara la limpieza de todo lo que ensuciaba

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?- pregunto Clint mirando a todos los cuales solo suspiraron.

*********************

-¡Ya vine cariño!- Lizzie reía al entrar a su apartamento encontrado la sala completamente a oscuras. Aunque no podía compararse aquel sitio a la torre Stark, seguramente un pent house en la zona ricachona de nueva york era algo cercano, el edificio consistía en 50 pisos divididos en dos o tres apartamentos, pero solo uno sobresalía en el piso ultimo teniendo un espacio privado completamente para el solo, claro que Lizzie sabia como ocupar dicho espacio. Miro el sol a medio cielo indicando mas allá de la una de la tarde, seguramente gato callejero 1 y 2 estarían realizando alguna actividad, el segundo intentando estar calmado y el primero planeando alguna travesura para importunarlo.

Saco una Starkpad de su bolso y llamo a F.R.I.D.A.Y. -¿Cómo lo lleva Anthony?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá rojo a mitad de la sala frente a un enorme ventanal que mostraba la ciudad

–no ha habido percances, mas allá de un roce de palabras con el señor T’Challa- Roey levanto una ceja de manera incrédula, no creía que en realidad ese par tuviera algún motivo para discutir

-¿Cuál fue la razón?- la IA le mostró el vídeo de seguridad sobre aquella charla diminuta en donde parecía reflejarse la molestia del moreno ante su “pretensión amorosa” para con ella, rió por lo bajo al notar a Anthony celoso como un hermano mayor o un padre sin notar que el Cap a su lado casi quiebra el vaso entre sus manos

–ese tonto- murmuro dejando el aparato de lado, ya hablaría con él sobre su intensidad a la hora de que alguien hablara de ella como si le atrajera o solo por bromear y también le diría de tener cuidado al denotar ese preferencialismo que era con lo que seguro el icono de América lo estaría confundiendo. Se levantó para ir a preparar algo a la cocina, ya iría a buscar a sus compañeros de hogar luego de terminar alguna comida tentativa para ambos.

**********************

Mientras tanto en la torre, cada quien se había ido por su lado. Tony se había metido al taller para terminar de ajustar una de sus armaduras, la Mark 50, claro que con la ayuda de Babas derribando cosas a su paso la cosa iba mas en retroceso antes de mostrar un avance. Steve había decidido de ultimo minuto entrenar en el gimnasio de la torre cuando Black Widow fue interceptada por Clint para contarle todo acerca de la fémina que hace meses dormía en el lecho de Tony, la curiosidad pudo sobre Wanda quien había notado que no podía entrar en la mente de la chica pues al intentarlo solo había sido rebotada como un espejo hacia su propio inconsciente así que decidió escuchar el relato que hacia Natasha a quien Visión apoyaba con algún comentario acerca de sus habilidades y atenciones para con Tony. T’Challa quien también tenia curiosidad por las habilidades de la chica y el como se había enfrentado al otro super soldado se quedo a un lado, bebiendo una soda como quien no quiere la cosa. Falcon estuvo por acompañar al Cap, pero al igual que el resto le pudo más la curiosidad.

Aunque aquella charla fue mas bien corta, Natasha y Visión solo habían sabido de Roey el dia que ella estuvo en casa de Stark y pateo el trasero de Barnes en pocos minutos, luego de eso sabían que estuvo apoyando a Tony en el desarrollo de nueva tecnología, la contratación de científicos, el hecho de que Tony patentara alguna que otra teoría para ser desarrollada en la praxis, las fiestas a las que lo acompañaba y lo elegante que estaba, causando la admiración y aprobación de todos a su alrededor. Que si bien al principio fue considerada el remplazo de Pepper Potts más temprano que tarde empezó a dejar su propia huella, y porque no decirlo más profunda que Virginia, aunque todos creían que se trataba de una relación seria jamás Visión o la pelirroja notaron algo que fuera básico en una relación, si bien les veían cómodos el uno con el otro, no parecían tener más roces que el de buenos amigos, había comentarios fuera de lugar o de tono, discusiones ocasionales por comerse la comida del otro, peleas acerca de hacer trampa en algún que otro juego, compartían tiempo en las investigaciones dentro de los laboratorios de Stark claro que con al menos 4 o 5 científicos mas, y hasta ahí, jamas los encontraron en la típica situación de miradas intensas, risitas con el rostro sonrojado, cosas que según ellos iban mas con la chica, o teniendo encuentros de sexo salvaje en algún rincón de la torre, y no es que ellos hayan espiado, para nada, simplemente había ocasiones que no los encontraban y recordaban que quizá, quizá, algún objeto valioso se les hubiese perdido en los rincones del pent house.

********************

Roey había preparado un banquete digno de un rey o porque no decirlo de un Dios, la mesa con un distinguido mantel blanco que en alguna ocasión había decidido hacer a mano en casa de Anthony mientras este revisaba algunos documentos, aquellas dos horas en el estudio habían terminado en una guerra de cosquillas entre ambos y con él contándole su más grande secreto. Ese sujeto si que era ingenuo, pensó cuando le revelo que llevaba meses pensando en alguien mas, casi quiso reír en su cara para después decirle “oh no cariño, no es ningún secreto, los ojos se te iluminan cuando hablas de él y seguro que cuando lo veas de nuevo la quijada se te cae al suelo” pero lo dejo pasar y en efecto, cuando lo miro sus ojos avellana tomaron una marca visiblemente mas cariñosa y relajada, ah lo que hace el amor.

Se quito el mandil dejándolo colgado en la cocina y se aventuro a buscar al par de chicos que había ocultado en su casa desde hacia varios meses, muchos mas de los que había pasado con Anthony, no por nada él era el gato callejero número 4, se encamino al pasillo con dirección a las habitaciones golpeando levemente la puerta de la primera, había marcado aquella puerta con un pequeño letrero en color verde que decía “dulce o travesura” por supuesto incluso al sujeto detrás de aquella puerta le había causado gracia “¿sabes bien que obtendré las dos no?” fue lo que dijo ante aquello, ella solo asintió, había cosas que debía guardar para si misma con tal de no perjudicar a un grupo restante de personas, algún día se los contaría.

Al no obtener respuesta se adentro de manera lenta a la habitación, quizás prohibirle ciertos juegos hasta altas horas de la noche era una buena idea, miro la habitación en oscuridad a excepción de las estrellas fosforescentes que ella misma había arreglado en la habitación, después de todo aquel cuarto creyó que seria el sitio en donde dormiría, pero no, ese sujeto había dicho que eso era algo digno de un príncipe o un Dios, y siendo él quien era, debía tenerla, vislumbro los oscuros cabellos revolverse bajo las blancas cobijas

-¿será buena idea despertarlo?- hablo para si misma, convino que pasadas ya las 2 de la tarde era la hora correcta para que los orbes esmeralda que se ocultaban tras sus parpados vieran un poco del mundo, ademas de que seguro tendría hambre. Deslizo las gruesas cortinas dejando como protección otras mas delgadas pues el sol le daría de lleno y no quería irritarlo con eso

–Loki- lo llamo tomando su hombro para agitarlo un poco

–calla mortal- fue toda la respuesta, lanzo una risita, seguro que cuando le contara todo se caería de espaldas

–Loki despierta, hice tu favorito para el desayuno, y si no te levantas ahora yo no se si…- dicho esto el Dios salto de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo sin dar los buenos días, había aprendido algunas recetas nuevas para aquel par encontrando que ambos convenían en cuanto a sushi se refería.

Se levanto de la cama para adentrarse en la habitación del final del pasillo, toco levemente recibiendo una aprobación a entrar -¿Cómo estas hoy?- susurro adentrándose en la habitación para encontrarse con aquel hombre de anteojos, pelo negro rebelde y la mirada perdida en ninguna parte

–calmado- sonrió de lado al escuchar eso, sabia de los temores de ambos hombres y también de sus pesadillas, y al igual que con Anthony tuvo cierta conexión con ellos casi de inmediato enseñándoles en los últimos meses a lidiar con eso

–hice sushi- murmuro, el hombre frente a ella abrió los ojos como platos y salio corriendo en dirección a la sala

-¡Loki no te lo comas todo!- escucho gritar al Dr. mientras cruzaba el umbral.

********************

-¿y si solo quiere esperar por qué es la definitiva?- había intervenido Sam rompiendo el silencio que se formo ante las posibles teorías de que Stark todavía no hubiera dormido con su nueva asistente.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas dándole vueltas a lo dicho por Widow y Visión, y por supuesto no creían que Tony sintiera una mera cercanía familiar a Lizzie, era imposible no verla con malos ojos, claro que tampoco había que llegar a los extremos de Rogers y llamarla mujerzuela

–tendría sentido- murmuro Clint sobándose el mentón en una expresión reflexiva, mas por ver a donde llegarian las locas conclusiones, que porque realmente lo creyera

–solo ustedes creerían algo así- susurro Wanda frustrada desde el sillón, por supuesto con su habilidad para leer la mente de otros había indagado ya en la mente de Stark sabiendo lo que la chica había hecho por él y todo lo que significada en su vida por eso, y por supuesto la batuta de “amor” o “romántico” no era algo que ella tuviera, sino que ese puesto en algún remoto momento entre esto o aquello había recaído sobre alguien más casi sin notarlo hasta después del evento que todos sabemos

–es que es perfecta la excusa- murmuraba de nuevo Falcon

-¿perfecta qué cosa?- el elevador de la torre se había detenido en el pent house dejando ver a un cansado y sudoroso Steve

–que Tony está esperando casarse con Lizze- dijo ya aburrido T’Challa pensando que quizá Hawkeye y Falcon no eran tan listos como lo había pensando en un principio, y eso que uno de ellos había diseñado su propio traje.

El Cap se quedo tieso en su sitio, sintiendo una ira enardecida recorrerle cada poro de su piel erizando los vellos de su cuerpo a su paso ¿Qué era esa sensación de querer aplastar todo a tu paso?

Natasha carraspeo en un intento absurdo de restarle importancia al tema

–no creo que eso sea así- murmuro Maximoff desde de su sitio encendiendo el televisor para apagar el incomodo ambiente que solo Clint y Sam pasaban por alto, todos miraron el pasar de los canales ida y vuelta variando su programación desde infantiles caricaturas hasta películas psicológicas. De nuevo el silencio reino en la habitación hasta que un programa de chismes capturo su atención

–han pasado cerca de cinco meses desde la supuesta muerte de Anthony Stark- decía una conductora que catalogaron los presentes como “pasable”

–recuerdo esos días en el que un equipo SWAT ingreso a El Grant y nunca notificaron a nadie que había sido aquello- comentaba otra dando como sugerencia que Tony había estado ahí

–esa misma semana se vio al señor Stark acompañado en muy mal estado al menos en tres ocasiones por su ahora “asistente” la señorita Lizzie Roey- otra mujer se unió al chismorreo transmitido en televisión. El énfasis que había hecho acerca de su trabajo para con Tony fue reprobado por todos, incluso de manera inconsciente por el mismo Rogers

–quizás haya algo escondido mas allá de lo que nos informaron en ese entonces- volvía a aparecer la mujer de un principio, su rubio cabello hasta los hombros con los mechones hechos girones por los chinos le daban un aspecto más bien senil

–pero hace poco nos llegaron fotos acerca del señor Stark y tenemos un informante quien asegura que el equipo SWAT estaba ahí porque Stark pensaba cometer un suicidio en su habitación quemando de paso todo el hotel, acompañenos…-

La voz de la mujer fue cortada por el control remoto que sostenía Tony, se frotaba el puente de la nariz en un intento de mantener la calma –F.R.I.D.A.Y. comunícame con Lizzie en este momento- fue todo lo que dijo para luego apagar la televisión y alejarse a la piscina en el exterior sentándose a la orilla de esta con un vaso de whisky en la mano, nadie dijo palabra, pero de a poco se fueron alejando los allí presentes.

Hasta que solo Steve se había quedado mirando la silueta nostálgica de Stark, no sabia que hacer, Falcon lo había intentado alejar de ese sitio pues su expresión parecía la de un niño dolido, pero el Cap se había negado a irse, su curiosidad era mucho mayor, ahora volvía el miedo y la incertidumbre sobre la vida de Tony que había tenido meses atrás. Más aun con la noticia del ataque de Bucky, tampoco había tenido tiempo a preguntar por ello o siquiera a disculparse en nombre de su amigo. Había estado tan ensimismado con la sola presencia del soldado de invierno que no había vuelto a reparar en lo que tenia en el mundo presente, claro estaba Bucky en el también y eso le alegraba, pero en los últimos meses se había dado cuenta del peso que era no saber nada acerca de Stark, acerca de sus cambios, de la chica con la que vivía, de los inventos que estaba desarrollando, de las cosas empresariales de las que siempre se quejaba cuando Pepper le visitaba e incluso de esos 4 o 5 días que desapareció de la vista del mundo ¿realmente había pensando en el suicidio como había dicho aquella mujer?

Ni siquiera la misma Black Widow había podido investigar a donde había ido el moreno hasta que este lo revelo al menos 3 meses después. Vio a Tony suspirar y decidió lentamente acercarse

–tranquilo nadie lo sabrá- miro que en las manos sostenía su celular con la imagen de la menor de ojos violáceos en el –si, elimine cada vídeo de seguridad del bar y el hotel en esos días- la chica le miraba algo preocupada –por supuesto Anthony, nadie que no quieras que sepa de aquello lo sabrá- aseguraba ella regalándole una sonrisa tierna –volveré en unos cuantos minutos- aseguro para luego mirar detrás de ella.

A lo que Steve alcanzo a ver la silueta de un hombre de cabellos negros justo a los hombros

-¿ese sujeto no te desquicia?- la voz de Tony se había quebrado tras la escena

–por supuesto que no, es muy divertido, deberías ver lo que sucede cuando él y gato callejero 2 quieren comida- la menor soltó una carcajada a lo que Tony negó con una risita

–solo tu podrías llevarnos por este camino a los 3- fue su respuesta, la chica le miro con sus grandes ojos y una sonrisa de lado a lado

–solo traje a la superficie algo que hacia tiempo no miraban detenidamente- Tony carcajeo levemente cortandole el aliento al Capitán, jamas lo había escuchado reír así

–te llevare algunas donas cuando vuelva- dijo la chica despidiéndose desde el otro lado de la pantalla, por el quejido de Tony, Rogers podría asegura que estaba poniendo una típica mueca de puchero infantil –entonces dejare que Clint las devore- amenazaba la menor, ganándose otra risa sincera del millonario, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio a sus espaldas quien se encontraba a gusto de escuchar esa risa, no la tan típica y burlesca risa, o la sarcástica, hasta la irónica o provocativa, No, aquello era mas acompasado y reconfortante, llena de calidez y sinceridad

Steve intento hacer memoria de cuando había escuchado a Tony reír así –corto y fuera-

se vio interrumpido por la voz del moreno -¿volverá pronto?- esbozo casi sin darse cuenta.

Tony casi se atraganta con el wiskhy tras escuchar su voz, tembló antes de voltear a mirarlo, ahí en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, como si concentrara todos sus sentidos en una única cosa ¿Cuál seria? Tony daría todo por saber en que se concentraba el Cap para tener el ceño fruncido de esa manera –si- contesto con simpleza al notar que el rubio lo miraba extraño como esperando algo, claro que él poco o nada recordaba de que iba aquella pregunta

-¿estaba su novio en casa?- pregunto Steve acercándose a su lado

Tony no pudo evitar hacer un gesto entre molestia o tristeza, seguía preguntando por la menor como si realmente le interesara en algún aspecto, no respondió mirando de nuevo a la distancia.

Rogers por su parte creyó que la tristeza de Stark se debía a un cierto interés amoroso para con la fémina y por supuesto si resultaba ser tan buena y honesta como decían era imposible imaginar entonces que dejara a su pareja para mirar a Tony; vaya emoción mas rara le causaba eso, por un lado se sentía mal por el moreno y por otro, agradecía que ese chico de cabello negro llegara antes a la vida de la chica -¿Cómo fue que…?- el icono de América se mordió la lengua antes de terminar su pregunta, pues la respuesta a como Stark se había enamorado de aquella chica era mas que obvia, ella era por demás perfecta

–¿Qué nos conocimos?- Anthony por su parte se preguntaba acerca del interés del Cap con una chica a quien había insultado hacia momentos antes, seguro se había percatado de todo lo bueno que ella tenia, figura, fuerza e inteligencia, jamas nadie podría enfrentarse a ella y salir ileso de eso estaba mas que seguro, era el medio perfecto de fuerza y bondad, miro al Cap asentir ante su pregunta, quizás era momento de hablar con todos de aquello…o bueno no con todos.

****************************

Roey miro su celular ahora con la pantalla oscura tras el bloqueo manual, suspiro en el mullido sofá con un tranquilo Banner durmiendo en su regazo. Por supuesto que no quería moverlo, pero estaba preocupado por Anthony

-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntaba Loki en un sillón individual devorando un vaso de fresas con crema

–Anthony- fue la respuesta pausada que dio

Los orbes esmeralda solo miraron su bocado para luego dejar escapar un suspiro -¿aún esta pasando una etapa difícil?- la chica frente a él asintió, él mismo se sumió en sus pensamientos aceptando para si mimo que todos pasaban por el mismo proceso, el saberse un peligro para aquellos que amaban y por ello apartar a todo el que estuviese o se quisiera acercar, eran como armas de doble filo

Miro a la peliplata revolver cariñosamente el pelo del doctor obteniendo suspiros placenteros como respuesta –sigue haciendo eso y Hulk te partirá a la mitad- dijo en doble sentido para luego reír cuando ella lo miro con reproche y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

–sigue molestándome y desharé el hechizo para que Heimdall te vea- la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba su rostro desapareció volviendo a mirar la televisión

Había cambiado de canal por petición de la dueña de la casa, pues al parecer según infiltrarían la información de esas tres ocasiones que Stark estuvo al borde de la muerte, claro que el hubiese celebrado aquello si hubiese sucedido por ese entonces, pero ahora, tras tiempo en casa de la misteriosa chica que lo salvo de morir se preocupaba por las cosas que le afectaran y aquel mortal de hierro era una de esas cosas. Roey era de las pocas personas a quienes no quería ver con lagrimas en su rostro, así como a su madre Frigga. Sabia de sobra que el midgardiano de hierro, junto al hombre verde y él le debían demasiado a aquella mujer, pues no solo los había rescatado de la muerte segura, sino que de a poco los había rescatado de si mismos, cosa mucho mas difícil pues cada día podía ser un paso hacia adelante a la auto aceptación o 10 hacia atrás a la destrucción.

Por supuesto también había sido cortesía de la chica que sin saber el como, intercepto la señal de Heimdall impidiendo que Padre de todo y Thor le encontraran, tiempo después de aquello el hombre verde se había integrado a la vida de ambos, aunque en el presente aún no acabaran por acostumbrarse del todo al otro pero ya se toleraban y compartían en alguna que otra ocasión alguna película. Miro a Banner retorcerse entre las piernas de la menor mientras abría los parpados lentamente, jamas aceptaría que tenia cierta envidia de aquello, pues un par de ocasiones había conciliado el sueño en el mismo sitio, recordándole al calor otorgado por los brazos cálidos de Frigga en Asgard y en algunas ocasiones mas a las veces que él y Thor compartían la misma cama, esa calidez familiar que la menor despedía cual feromonas era embriagadora

–deberías irte, Tony te espera- le sonrió Bruce a la chica obteniendo una risa como respuesta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro del sofá dejado un cojín para que el doctor volviera a dormir, se acerco a Loki para darle un beso en la frente

–es probable que él me busque hoy- le dijo obteniendo una sorpresa por parte del Dios –no le diré donde estas si eso quieres- continuo hablando a lo cual el asintió –pero probablemente tenga que golpearlo un poco-

Loki rió –espero verlo en las noticias de las 9-

la chica lo miro burlescamente –lo veras antes- y le dio un abrazo –volveré después, estoy segura que se las arreglaran sin mi, pero llamare en la noche- él asintió

–corre antes de que descubra Stark tu amorío con nosotros- el tono de voz de Loki era sugerente con tintes de travesura

–ni lo menciones, que de seguro el Cap y el resto ya deben haber pegado el grito en el cielo- exagero con un ademan –oh Odin ¿Qué hice para merecer tantos hombres guapos detrás de mi?- melodramatizo obteniendo una carcajada de Loki y un leve "mortales". Camino hasta la salida en donde se perdió completamente

–ya me las pagara Tony por robar mi almohada- se enderezo Bruce en el sillón

Loki por su parte asintio –era mi turno y ahora no podrá ser-

Banner rió ante el puchero de Dios frotándose aun los ojos, aquel encuentro accidental con la menor en donde dejo a un noqueado Hulk cerca de la playa aún se repetía en su mente.

*************************

Cerca de las 4 Lizzie había llegado a la Torre Stark encontrándose con la inusual escena del Cap y Anthony en la piscina. Charlando tranquilamente, parecían apenas encaminarse hacia algún tema de interés, pero ambos se veían cabizbajos, reflejaban algo extraño en su postura cosa que indago a la menor, se acerco lentamente, mirando la puerta deslizarse en cuanto estuvo frente a esta para luego recargarse contra uno de los ventanales, escucho al Cap preguntarle acerca de ella, y vio como el moreno se acongojaba un poco ante su sola mención, sabia que la mente del mayor era ingeniosa, y por ello muy rápida para crearse historias por si sola, eso aumentando su inseguridad para varias cosas, como si no se creyera posible de nada, al ver esta reacción el rubio paso a imitarla casi por completo.

Lizzie sabia de buena fuente que él aun no notaba sus propios sentimientos, su inconsciente era casi tan rápido como el de Stark para crearse historias, ambos se sentían inseguros, pero ninguno diría nada y encaminarían por demás la situación hacia lo que la menor habría salido a hacer. Suspiro negando con la cabeza, pensaba contarle a Anthony sobre la presencia de los otros dos, pues a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en el ir y venir de la Torre Stark y su apartamento jamas el castaño se había detenido a preguntarle por aquellos a quienes llamaba gatos callejeros, porque si, él entendía que eran personas, pero no sabia de quienes se trataba ya que jamas habia visto sus rostros

Penso que debería interrumpir aquella platica entorno a los sentimientos románticos de Stark para con ella y la infelicidad que estos mismo provocaban en Steve, suspiro de nuevo acercándose de manera lenta mientras miraba el reloj 4:05 pm apenas tendría tiempo para lo planeado

-¿has pensando proponerle…?- Roey chasqueo la lengua, juraba que si el Cap acababa aquella pregunta lo mataría en ese mismo instante, al diablo el protocolo

-¡Anthony!- grito de inmediato con cierta euforia para que ninguno notara que intentaba interrumpir en aquella catástrofe, el moreno volteo sonriéndole de cierta manera por salvarle de aquel incomodo momento

-¿terminaste?- pregunto el mayor levantándose en el proceso

–si- sonrió mirando como Steve hacia un puchero al notar como Tony se apartaba de él para acercarse a la chica

-¿deberíamos convocar a todos?- pregunto la peliplata siguiendo a Stark que se adentraba al pent house.

Rogers imito a la chica alejándose lentamente del confort de la piscina, de alguna manera se sentía a gusto con la interrupción de la menor pues en ese instante no estaba del todo seguro acerca de querer saber si Tony esperaba por ella, tratándola como algo invaluable

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Dónde están todos?- se dio cuenta que la sala aun seguía vacía pese al tiempo que había estado con Steve

–todos se han reunido en la sala de juntas señor, solo le esperan a usted y al señor Rogers- informo la IA a lo cual Tony asintió para luego mirar al rubio y a la menor

-¿vamos?- pregunto a ambos.

Steve asintió encaminándose hacia la sala, pero al no escuchar ningún paso seguirle se detuvo

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo el moreno –tengo unas cosas que preparar antes- sonrió de manera dulce para el castaño

–vayan ustedes en seguida los alcanzo- fue lo que dijo para luego perderse en dirección al elevador agitando la mano en un gesto de despedida

–raro- fue lo que dijo Tony para luego caminar hasta estar al lado de Steve

-¿vamos?- el rubio asintió encaminándose nuevamente a la sala con Tony a su lado.

Una vez dentro de la sala Steve se sentó junto al resto de sus compañeros para luego mirar como Tony se encaminaba a la pizarra holográfica

–bien- murmuro desplegando varias imágenes alrededor de la sala –hace algunos meses descubrí información de que H.Y.D.R.A. seguía activa es por ello que comencé a buscar en las viejas bases y algunos sitios de mala muerte- todos asintieron. No era sorpresa que aquel grupo se mantuviera en sus andanzas, incluso ellos mismos habian obtenido alguna informacion en su estancia en Wakanda

–sin embargo, tras toparme con unos algoritmos y programas del siglo del Capipaleta- bromeo ganándose una risa burlesca del mismo, los demás también sintieron gracia por aquello, hacia tiempo que el ambiente entre ellos solo eran momentos incómodos por lo que aquella broma había resultado una ruptura total del hielo –Natasha y Visión decidieron ayudarme, continuamos buscando en mas bases restantes, pero jamas encontramos como desencriptar el viejo disco duro de una computadora casi inactiva- las imágenes se dispersaron mostrando mas archivos

–si bien esto no pareciera importante de primera mano, nos topamos con una situación perturbante- murmuro mostrando más y más proyectos en donde en uno de ellos aparecía Wanda y Pietro junto a una lista inmensa de nombres y sitios –creemos que no todos los nombres aquí son de…personas con las que H.Y.D.R.A. experimento, pero aparecen algunos nombres más que lo hacen pensar en una situación peligrosa-

se mostraron batallas anteriores de los Avengers por separado, y en conjunto, sabían que a pesar de pertenecer a un grupo cada cual libraba batallas con algún enemigo de su pasado –esto nos hizo querer centrarnos en explorar mas nuestros horizontes sobre alguna posible amenaza- continuo diciendo mientras el resto le miraba expectante –es por ello que indagamos alrededor del mundo sobre cualquier ex base, pero…- volvió a mostrar mas imágenes donde se vio el ataque al Hellicarrier con los miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. siendo atacados por sus propios compañeros –Lizzie me hizo volver a mirar esto- los chicos lo miraron de forma incomprensiva

–sabemos que H.Y.D.R.A. tenia varios agentes dobles dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero nunca nos detuvimos a pensar que podrían estar guardando secretos dentro de la misma central o alguna de sus bases- el rostro de todos se volvió un poema entre la sorpresa y la obviedad que nadie pudo notar

–un secreto bajo nuestras narices- enfatizo Clint con un tono dramático, a lo que el resto solo asintió

–tu asistente es muy efectiva- añadió Black Panther a lo que todos asintieron

–registramos cada base de S.H.I.E.L.D. desde su creación y cada archivo, hasta que hallamos esto- la sala se lleno de pantallas mas pequeñas mostrando varios archivos, nombres, experimentos ya fuera tanto armas como humanos, y la lista continuaba alargándose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podían faltar por supuesto Loki y Bruce en un fanfic Stony, espero que la introducción de ambos sea de su agrado tanto como el desarrollo que tendrán en la historia.  
> Gracias por leer ;)


	5. La llegada del trueno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de los vengadores de vuelta a la vida de Tony Stark parece ajustar las piezas de a poco en su lugar pero...no todo es lo que parece.

Roey miro sus guanteletes de nuevo. Tomo de la mesa del laboratorio de Anthony lo que había estado sintetizando por meses, pequeñas bombas del tamaño de una uva las cuales contenían magia, no había querido contarle a Stark de aquello pues seguro el moreno le preguntaría como funcionaba y no quería involucrarlo en problemas que solo a ella competían, claro que ahora debería usar aquellas bombas para un segundo propósito, calmar la ira de cierto Dios nórdico al cual seguramente ya le habrían avisado que Loki había desaparecido tras estar con ella.

Deja escapar un suspiro largo, complejos de hermanos, pensó mientras alistaba las bombas plegadas al cinturón de su cadera, sabia que debía formar un perímetro alrededor de la torre antes siquiera que aquel rubio se dignara a aparecer, tampoco quería involucrar a ningún vengador pues preguntarían el por qué la pronta visita del rubio –mucho que explicar- musito mientras volvía a subir al ascensor

–F.R.I.D.A.Y.- llamo una vez dentro

-¿si señorita?- fue la perfecta respuesta de la robotica voz femenina

–¿Dónde están todos?- no quería tener que toparse con alguien al momento de que bajara a instalar aquello

–aun dentro de la sala de juntas ¿necesita que los llame?- la chica negó de inmediato

–si Anthony pregunta por mi durante mi ausencia dile que salí por comida- la puerta del elevador se abrió en el pent house montrandole la sala desordernada –una cosa mas F.R.I.D.A.Y- no obtuvo respuesta como si la IA esperara sus ordenes –he instalado una fuente directa de energía a tu sistema, cuando te pida instalarla hazlo- camino hacia la terraza

-¿Qué clase de energía?- pregunto la voz femenina con cierto toque de curiosidad

–¿recuerdas los patrones de magia que instale en las bombas para crear una barrera?- tras la confirmación decidió continuar –estoy probando un prototipo para que al luchar los avengers no tengan problemas con dejar la ciudad hecha un desastre, cada bomba adhiere un patrón electromagnético que dispersa una energía repelente hacia cualquier actividad, claro que no interfiere ni rebota cualquier ataque por parte de todos, es decir, si de manera natural el escudo del Cap rebota contra determinada superficie, continuara haciéndolo aun cuando exista este escudo, si Hulk salta o se sostiene de alguna superficie pasara lo mismo pero no penetraran en los edificios, ni derrumbaran ninguna construcción o dañaran alguna cosa, lo mejor es que incluso se puede contener en alguna de las flechas de Clint, alguna de las arma de Natasha o como bombas es algo muy eficiente- sonrió mas para si ante aquella explicación

-¿para que va a utilizarlas en esta ocasión?- parecía que la IA tenia un tono curioso y molesto, como si supiera que aquello determinaba una lucha próxima

–he estado mucho tiempo cuidando de un gato callejero, pero tiene demasiados fantasmas del pasado que le han perseguido volviéndolo peligroso hasta para si mismo.  Le he permitido esconderse de todos los que pretenden dañarlo pues sé que sólo necesitaba tiempo suficiente para notar ciertos errores y volver a ser lo que era- camino hasta la orilla de la torre –quizás hasta Anthony se moleste por esto, pero no podía permitir que algo le pasara, así como con él, hubo personas que movieron cielo, mar y tierra en los nueve mundos para que yo lo protegiese- concluyo mirando de manera nostálgica a la distancia

–no creo que Master se moleste por algo asi- fue la respuesta robotica la que le saco de su ensimismamiento

–tienes razón- suspiro dando el ultimo paso que la separaba del borde para caer con un salto.

Una vez debajo solo unos pocos ciudadanos la miraron sorprendidos, saco un altavoz y pidió a todos ir dentro o alejarse por completo de la zona, las personas que trabajaban cerca, vivían ahí o era un punto que frecuentaban conocían a la chica de algún que otro experimento que había realizado en la zona, nunca nada peligroso, era mas inventos sobre comunicaciones, energía o alguna circunstancia asi por lo que nadie se oponía a su petición.

De a poco la cuadra donde estaba la afamada Torre se vio vacía y prontamente bloqueada, aseguro que el prototipo funcionara, pues si bien en teoría debería hacerlo en práctica y, más aún con el Mjolnir tendría que hacerlo, no quería que algún ciudadano saliera lastimado en el descuido de ella misma o de Thor. Una vez terminada su tarea volvió adentro de la torre con un gancho que lanzo al mismo helipuerto, disfruto del viento en su rostro para con una marometa terminar de nuevo adentro. Miro la hora por ultima vez 4:30 seguramente Anthony ya habría hablado con todos acerca del descubrimiento de los miembros del consejo en H.Y.D.R.A. la sospecha de un golpe de estado dentro de los mismos Estados Unidos por parte de algún agente doble para contraponer a todo el país con los avengers y finalmente del descubrimiento de amenazas universales mayores a esa, los chitauri eran una burla en comparación de aquello. Seguramente mas de alguno tendría un escalofrió corriendo su espalda al saber de ello, se apresuro dentro del complejo para reunirse con Anthony y los demás y darles a saber que propuesta le habían dado al presidente y la próxima renovación de S.H.I.E.L.D. por supuesto con Fury abordo pero sin la permisiva de tratar a alguno como peon.

**********************

Todos miraron a Tony con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no esperaban aquello cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones. Claro que tenían la idea de que algún que otro enemigo fuerte pudiera atacarlos, sin embargo, ocupaba más su mente la firma de esa absurda ley, pero lo que el millonario había presentado frente a ellos, los meta humanos por naturaleza, aquellos que lo eran por experimentos, las amenazas con tecnología vieja y nueva de H.Y.D.R.A. Sumado a incluso enemigos intergalácticos los habia dejado helados, nadie podía pronunciar palabra mirándose de vez en vez los unos a los otros, aquello era mas de lo que podían imaginar, y dadas batallas anteriores por supuesto que su imaginación se había ampliado

–no es tan malo como parece- dijo Roey abriéndose paso hasta estar al lado de Tony, todos la miraron con reproche “¿Cómo no puede serlo?” parecían querer gritarle

ella carraspeo levemente –ciertamente la amenaza del gobierno ante el registro de super héroes es algo que concierne a más que solo este equipo-comenzó a decir mientras alejaba a Anthony quien se dirigió a sentarse junto al Cap –mientras investigaban Natasha y Visión escucharon acerca de más superhéroes alrededor del planeta- movió las ventanas antes abiertas por Stark dejando una versión holografica de la tierra que señalaba los lugares en los que se había visto a los metahumanos involucrados con H.Y.D.R.A.

–la amenaza parece inminente si lo vemos desde estar perspectiva- remarco a cada uno con un tono rojizo –pero claro que también tenemos más y más metahumanos, genios y demás que se están uniendo para un propósito común- desplegó otra lista de personas en un tono azul que de inmediato se disperso alrededor del mundo –podría parecer que las cosas están parejas  o no, pero también deben considerar que son un icono en esta nación y alrededor del globo- miro a todos de manera expectante

–las personas han evolucionado con el paso del tiempo, y con ayuda de ustedes pueden construir algo mejor, es imposible que solo un hombre derrote a un enemigo intergaláctico, eso es obvio, pero ustedes representan mas de lo que pueden siquiera contemplar- sonrió mirándoles de nuevo –es claro que los humanos comunes les teman, pues no poseen poderes como los de ustedes, pero también deben considerar que todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene algo en común con cada ciudadano en cada ciudad- todos suspiraron con cierto grado de pesadez

–tienen algo que desean proteger- murmuro –es por ello que dan todo lo que tienen cada día frente a cada amenaza, y es esto mismo lo que H.Y.D.R.A. supo aprovechar y utilizar en su contra- la imagen detrás de ella desapareció –en esta pequeña lista que Anthony y yo obtuvimos de la ley de registro no hay ni la mitad de todos aquellos que a diario se enfrentan a amenazas como las que ustedes han enfrentando- se cruzo de brazos para mirarlos mejor –sin embargo, y por las mismas cosas que desean proteger utilizamos algunas medidas mas bien diplomáticas- Anthony soltó una risita

-¿amenazaron con armas a alguien?- ironizo Sam a lo que Tony termino por carcajearse abiertamente

–ciertamente Lizzie le apunto al presidente con un arma- la sala se lleno de un silencio incomodo mientras miraban a la menor encogerse con un leve rubor en las mejillas

–Anthony- murmuro en un reproche ante las miradas como platos que la escudriñaban

-¿Qué? Es una anécdota graciosa como te cargaste a los tipos de la CIA y entraste al despacho del presidente como juana por su casa-

La chica lo miro con reproche al notar otra oleada de risas por su parte, carraspeo intentando retomar la platica al tema inicial –dicho evento diplomático-

Tony volvió a reir con mas fuerza posando sus manos sobre su estomago

–bien fue divertido- admitió para luego mirar a los demás –dicha reunión con el presidente luego de mostrarle los nombres de los agentes de H.Y.D.R.A. que se encontraban ocultos dentro de su gobierno le permitió a Anthony la información sobre la ley del registro de super héroes, así que se encuentra ahora bajo su completa tutela, es decir, si un super héroe desea revelar su información será total y personalmente a Anthony para salvaguarda aquello que intenta proteger, tendrá total atención del escuadrón de rescate por parte de Industrias Stark y contara con cualquier apoyo las 24 hrs del día los 365 días del año, sea cual sea la emergencia siempre habrá alguien esperando al otro lado. Por supuesto todo estará completamente computarizado bajo la estricta vigilancia de F.R.I.D.A.Y. asi como las intervenciones de Vision para ver que todo funciona, y finalmente solo Anthony conocera cualquiera de estas cuestiones. Sin embargo, siendo ustedes los avengers podrán contar con esta información de ser necesaria- concluyo mirándolos a todos –eso es todo- los chicos se miraron entre ellos para luego retirarse lentamente

-¿Qué pasa con Bucky?- murmuro el Cap mirando a Tony y a Roey atentamente

–ciertamente agregamos un articulo que no le pareció para nada al presidente- ironizo Stark mirando a la menor de reojo

–si en algún determinado momento James Barnes o alguna otra persona en su situación decide unirse a esta ley, será aceptado solo con la completa aprobación de cada uno de los vengadores- dijo la chica mirando al moreno y luego al Cap

–nada se nos escapa- termino Tony para salir de ahí, seguido de las miradas de todos. Lizzie le siguió de cerca comentándole acerca de la cena de esa noche

-¿sabias de esto?- pregunto Steve a Natasha

–ambos lo sugirieron y no parecía una mala opción- contesto encogiéndose de hombros

–creí que el guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia Barnes- hablo esta vez Falcon ganándose un asentimiento general

–no era un resentimiento, jamas lo fue- respondió Visión –simplemente…era un cierto grado de decepción- concluyo el bio-androide sacando un suspiro de parte de Steve

–no esperamos que aprueben estos términos- empezó a decir Natasha –sin embargo, tampoco queremos que este equipo se disuelva mientras aún nos necesitan, los peligros que están por venir son demasiados para que cada uno pretenda ir por su lado- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida luego de ver por ultima vez a sus compañeros.

Steve se hundió de nuevo en aquella silla mirando a sus compañeros quienes a su vez le miraban –es algo que debemos pensar como equipo- empezó a decir –pero también algo que debemos pensar por separado- todos asintieron alejándose lentamente de la sala de juntas, siendo el rubio el ultimo en salir.

********************

Cerca de 15 minutos después todos se encontraban en el salón común, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, su naturaleza como super héroes los llevaba a querer aceptar, pero sus miedos e inseguridades como humanos los limitaban poniéndolos en conflicto. Lizzie miraba como Anthony había comenzado a morderse las uñas y caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía temeroso porque los otros terminaran alejándose de aquel lugar, nunca se los impediría, pero también temía que la solución que había pensado no diera frutos.

Jamas admitiría en voz alta que extrañaba a todos en aquel lugar, a pesar de que sabia que cada uno tenia un estilo de vida diferente quería que permanecieran juntos, vaya egoísta, le había murmurado a Roey en algún momento de insomnio cuando le confeso a esta que los vengadores eran para él lo mas cercano a una familia, que con disputas tontas había terminado fragmentando. Lizzie suspiro pesadamente, ya vendría el momento de las acusaciones de parte de todos hacia su persona, miro el reloj de la estancia 4:55

–señor detecto a alguien acercándose- suspiro al escuchar a la IA, bien ahí estaba el momento de los reclamos para ella

-¿de quien se trata F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- la peliplata por su parte tomo sus guanteletes, se coloco el cinturón y miro su celular. Loki había enviado un mensaje de que llegaría a la torre. Por supuesto el azabache desconocía la presencia del resto de vengadores en ella, ademas de que se presentaría con Bruce pues este quería hablar con Tony, oh si, definitivamente ya veía la mar de reproches.

Se acerco a Anthony mirando sus ojos avellana sorprendidos al ver a Thor en la pantalla, miro al resto de los vengadores con la misma expresión, y se pregunto si Anthony en serio perdonaría aquello, seguramente mantendría un berrinche tamaño mundial al saber que estaba haciendo Thor allí, suspiro pesadamente para luego colgarse del cuello del moreno

-¿Lizzie?- algunos miraron de reojo la escena frente a ellos

–Anthony- lo llamo ella de manera pausada y triste

-¿Qué pasa?- comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de la menor para reconfortarla

–no te molestes demasiado conmigo ¿si?- sus ojos violáceos chocaron contra la mirada profunda que había pasado de avellana a chocolate ante la confusión, ella se limito a sonreír para luego pincharlo con una aguja que lo dejo inconsciente.

La primera en notar que algo iba mal fue Wanda, quien de inmediato solto un chillido aterrador al ver a Tony desplomarse en medio del salón común, todos miraron de inmediato en dirección hacia donde se posaban los ojos de la chica encontrándose con la escena poco común. Tony yacía en los brazos de la peliplata, nadie podía creer aquello, no sabían que había pasado, pero todo estaba mas que claro, la chica aun portaba la jeringuilla entre las manos, y el moreno no se movía. Quizás ni siquiera para respirar.

Steve por su parte vio aquello cuadro por cuadro, la joven dejaba el cuerpo de Tony en el sofá para luego explotar una cosa extraña sobre este, tecleo algo sobre la Starkpad que era del castaño y una luz irradio momentáneamente todo el piso de la Torre, camino a paso lento hacia el exterior en donde se detuvo para contemplar el atardecer

–¿no respira?- Wanda estaba detrás de Visión, nadie se movía de su sitio para acercarse a Tony quien yacía en lo que parecía un sueño profundo en el sofá, su rostro en total calma como si no sucediera nada.

Escucharon algo impactar de lleno contra el edificio, todos salieron a mirar lo que sucedida

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- escucharon el grito de Thor quien miraba a la menor, nadie entendía que sucedía

-¿Thor?- lo llamo Steve, los ojos azul marino de Thor chocaron con los celeste de Steve

-¿ustedes lo sabían?- interrogo mientras sus dientes rechinaban, sus caras de estupefacción le hicieron saber de inmediato que no

-¿Dónde está Stark?- se aproximo peligrosamente al interior del penthouse al no obtener una respuesta clara

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. cierra la torre, emplea código 765 utiliza la nueva actualización- todos miraron como de inmediato el complejo se oscureció, dando paso a una luz tenue roja, las ventanas y puertas fueron cubiertas por un extraño metal que nadie supo de donde había salido. Miraron como Tony era encerrado dentro del complejo de manera incrédula pues no concebían que la chica frente a ellos pudiera hacer una cosa así

–mantente pendiente de los signos vitales de Anthony, si despierta antes de las 6 muestrale un holograma, no dejes que intente salir del complejo- la IA asintió a su petición, la espina dorsal de todos fue recorrida por un sudor frió ante la mirada de la chica, la dura expresión de su rostro hacia verla peligrosa, pero la sonrisa ladina la hacia ver como una completa desquiciada

-¡aun no me has respondido!- grito Thor lanzando a Mjolnir contra ella, dio una marometa evitándolo esquivando su regreso con solo dar un paso a la derecha

–protocolo de seguridad nivel D desactivado-

Thor gruño ante las acciones de la menor. Heimdall apenas había podido alejar la magia que interfirió en la persecución de Loki dentro de midgard revelando que la chica de pelo plateado había ayudado al azabache a escapar lejos. Luego de ello todo rastro del Dios de las travesuras desapareció por completo. Hasta apenas hace unos días se había detectado una leve señal cerca de la Torre Stark.

Thor temió por su amigo de armas pues sabia por el mismo Heimdall que no estaba en buenos términos con el resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo, cuando vio a través del portal noto que Tony no estaba solo en la gran torre como había pensado al principio, sino que se encontraba con una chica mas joven que él en lo que parecía un divertido juego –creo que la he visto antes- fue lo que dijo Heimdall, y días mas tarde se revelo donde había sido, al mismo instante que supo que la menor sabría donde estaba Loki se apresuro a su encuentro aún en contra de Padre de Todo. Quería recuperar a Loki y saber los verdaderos motivos por sus acciones, la ultima mirada triste que le dio y el porque desde entonces no había vuelto a hacer nada.

Sumado a que había encontrado a su madre mas de una ocasión consumida en lagrimas ante la ausencia del menor, se acongojaba pues sabia que era culpa suya y de Padre de Todo que el inocente Loki se hubiese transformado en algo que para todos era despreciable, pero para Thor era mas bien lastimero, pues le recordaba la impotencia y fragilidad que aun poseía, arremetió contra la chica un nuevo golpe mas se vio superado cuando esta lo freno con solo sus manos

-¿Dónde esta?- volvió a cuestionar, viendo solo una risita en sus labios

–no necesitas saber eso- Lizzie miro la expresión de confusión que tenían todos en su rostros

-¿Tony lo sabia?- pregunto Steve al borde de un ataque de histeria por aquello, se repetía en su mente lo ultimo dicho en la junta “todo aquel que se encuentre en la misma situación de Barnes”¿acaso Tony había decidido ante su ausencia perdonar a Loki y permitirle estar ahí? Natasha negó con todas sus fuerzas, mas en un intento de creérselo ella misma que en hacerle saber al Capitán. Todo parecía una maldita mala broma de un momento a otro, aun no concebía que la chica peliplata dejara a Tony inconsciente y encerrado en su propia torre, la miraba de soslayo intentando buscar en sus ojos alguna clase de respuesta, algo que alejara las dudas de la traición de ella o de Tony pero solo recibía miradas divertidas y risas cínicas

-¡No lo sé!- grito por fin la pelirroja en un intento por callar las emociones de traición que aun estaban frescas, las viejas heridas parecían abrirse

–alguien va a volverse loco aquí- todos miraron con atención a la menor –y no seré yo- sonrió de soslayo cuando Thor le arremetió contra el martillo tomándolo con sus manos para luego propinarle una patada en el estomago y una en la cabeza, otra mas en el rostro, el rubio voló un par de metros separado por completo de Mjolnir, nadie concebía lo que sucedía, al contrario de lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta, la menor meneaba al Mjolnir de un lado a otro como si de un juguete se tratara.

Thor se levanto confundido del suelo –puedes tenerlo, pero no sabes como usarlo- levanto su brazo en un intento por llamar a su arma, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de las manos de Lizzie, esta se burlo levantando el martillo frente a si

–Anthony no tiene idea de Loki- convino a decir, señalando de paso al resto de los vengadores –pero parece que todos ustedes siempre esperan lo peor de él- los miro de manera fría y penetrante mientras comenzaba a ascender provocando a las nubes a reunirse centellando por aquí y, por allá  algún que otro relámpago –le juzgan sin pretender conocer sus verdaderas intenciones y luego simplemente le desechan- la energía comenzó a reunirse en el Mjolnir inclusive mas de la que Thor habría reunido en alguna ocasión –se preocupan primero por ustedes, pero jamas han pensado en este equipo como una familia-

Todos se miraron dudosos, para luego asentir a la mirada del Capitán, sabían que aquello estaba fuera de control y que quizá era hora de actuar. Vieron reír a la peliplata cuando todos tomaron sus posiciones de batalla, confundidos ante la escena.

Thor se lanzo contra la menor siendo esquivado en un segundo, Wanda junto a Visión atacaron a la chica, estrellándose en el proceso cuando esta arremetió con la castaña. Capitán América se unió a Hawkeye en un intento frustrado de derribarla, Natasha veía como los esfuerzos de todos eran inútiles, trato de disparar a las manos de la chica para que soltara el martillo, pero esta ni se inmuto

–no tienen organización- soltó de golpe el Mjolnir que se estrello de lleno contra Thor para luego caer hasta el ultimo piso de la torre, Falcon volvió a arremeter contra ella siendo recibido por una patada en el estomago y un codazo por la nuca que le dejo inconsciente. Wanda intento asestarle un golpe con sus poderes el cual bien se impacto contra su brazo fue regresado hasta ella

–inútil- murmuro Roey, Visión se acerco lanzando un rayo desde la gema en su frente el cual desapareció en las manos de la chica –cerca- aclaro expulsando un rayo de regreso que lo dejo fuera; el icono de América rodó lanzando su arma, la chica solo sonrió para evitarlo dando una marometa hacia atrás, Clint aprovecho el movimiento para lanzar una flecha explosiva, la peliplata la recibió entre sus dedos para luego simular la postura del arquero y regresarla impactando a los pies de Hawkeye, este apenas se libro de aquello, pero recibió una segunda flecha con una cuerda electrizada.

Natasha corrió hasta el Cap disparando a la chica a lo que un escudo se formaba frente a ella evitando cualquier bala, el rubio y la pelirroja miraron al resto de sus compañeros fuera de combate, se miraron entre ellos -¿sabias que esto pasaría?- pregunto el rubio, pues sabia que Natasha era quien mas tiempo había pasado con la menor, vio sus ojos llenarse de confusión y temor mirando de soslayo al pent house que aun estaba inhabilitado –lo sacaremos pronto- el rubio poso su mano en el hombro contrario, quien solo asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque en algún momento iba a aparecer Thor tras de Loki :v ¿Qué mejor cuando todos ya están presentes?  
> Solo puedo decir que...hasta ahora las personas en las que mas ha confiado Tony (en cualquier realidad) o le traicionan o se mueren :v quizás y solo quizás deban tenerlo en cuenta.


	6. Sentimientos que no comprendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Thor y Loki tendrán su tan ansiada platica ¿que podría salir mal?

Ninguno comprendía que pasaba, primero la menor había atacado a Tony, luego Thor había llegado atacando a la chica, luego ella los había atacado diciendo cosas sin sentido y finalmente todos habían caído de una manera rápida. Steve tomo de nuevo su arma lanzándola una vez mas.

La menor suspiro con cansancio atrayendola hacia ella para rebotarla contra la torre. Se encarrero hacia ellos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de que la espía y el soldado tenían mas habilidades en aquel campo ninguno podía herir a la chica. Finalmente cayeron agotados y esta los tomo del cuello –ha sido un gran entrenamiento, pero se ha terminado- dejo a los chicos en el suelo para luego caminar hacia el resto

–señorita alguien  se encuentra en el elevador esperando por usted- la IA interrumpió toda acción siguiente de su parte, los otros dos solo la miraban pendiente de sus acciones

–gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y. avisale que el resto de los vengadores esta conmigo, y que Thor también ha venido-

Steve y Natasha quisieron levantarse cuando la menor saco una más de sus agujas

–no me mal entiendan- Black Panther fue el primero en ser pinchado, levantándose mientras sostenía su cabeza con un dolor punzante. Seguido a esto se acerco a Sam, Wanda y finalmente Visión quienes la miraban entre extrañados y horrorizados –encontré a Loki cerca de Washington hace un tiempo- comenzó a hablar mientras llamaba a Mjolnir arrastrando a Thor desmayado con él. Sonrió suavemente mientras lo dejaba en el piso –en ese entonces Anthony y yo no nos habíamos encontrado, sin embargo, ya lo tenia en la mira- pincho a Thor quien lentamente abría los ojos incorporándose nuevamente para ponerse en posición de batalla –probablemente Visión y Natasha recuerdan la tarjeta que le di a Anthony- ambos se miraron

–si me necesitas ahí estaré- pronuncio Visión

–así es- afirmo ella –alguien me pidió cuidar de Loki- todos la miraron en silencio

–señorita sus invitados están esperándole- la IA capturo su atención

–diles que no molesten a Anthony- la IA accedio dejando que la menor siguiera su platica –estoy aquí en una misión de reconocimiento- miro a todos mientras dejaba caer sus guanteletes y el cinturón –protocolo de seguridad nivel D finalizado- murmuro de nuevo –como habrán notado estos protocolos liberan mas cantidades de poder sobre de mi- todos asintieron –pero por ahora eso es irrelevante. He venido a cuidar de algunas personas de manera especifica hasta este mundo por pedido de otras- suspiro al ver las miradas de confusión

–eres una viajera de espacio-tiempo- menciono Maximoff

Lizzie asintió ante sus palabras –podrías llamarlo así- los demás la miraron aun escépticos –los metahumanos de los que Anthony les hablo- comenzó a decir mirando sus manos –algunos de ellos son tan poderosos como para destruir un universo completo. Otros poseen las habilidades de doblar la realidad y crear mundos alternos- escudriño con la mirada a cada uno –en particular poseo mas habilidades de las que me gustaría mencionar, pero estoy más allá de la Bruja Escarlata, de Pietro, de Visión e incluso del padre de los Maximoff-

Wanda gruño ante la mención de aquel sujeto

–incluso que cualquiera de los metahumanos en la mansión Xavier, sé que entre ellos el nivel máximo es el omega- continuo hablando –pero por fortuna o por desgracia estoy mas allá de ese nivel-

El resto de los vengadores no comprendía del todo

-¿Por qué atacarnos?- murmuro Black Panther cruzándose de brazos

–todos están muy confiados en no necesitar de Anthony en este equipo- comenzó a decir, a lo que la mirada de todos se dirigió al piso, como un niño al que le habían atrapado en una de sus travesuras –están persiguiendo ideales equivocados y juzgando a la persona equivocada- continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba a la entrada del pent house que seguía bloqueada

–él quería obligarnos a firmar esa ley- se excuso Clint mirando de soslayo el reproche que le enviaba Natasha

–jamas fue su intención- se adelanto el Capitán, todos le miraron “tienes que estar bromeando” parecían decirle

–él y Rogers estuvieron a punto de firmar ese acuerdo mas de una vez- murmuro Natasha ganándose una mirada de incredulidad

–pero me detuve por Bucky- soltó Steve

-¿Qué?- le miro Falcon con obvia indignación

–si firmábamos esa ley Bucky pasaría bajo la protección del gobierno- espeto con resignación

–espera ¿Qué?- murmuro esta vez Clint

–se involucraron en una pelea sin saber del porque estaban de un lado o de otro- Roey tecleaba algo en su celular –el Capitán quería proteger a su amigo, por su parte Natasha noto el peligro que representaba ella misma para el mundo tras la visión de Wanda, Sam siguió al Cap porque creyó que defendía los ideales de mas héroes como ellos, salvaguardando con ello a las personas que estaban a su alrededor- la chica señalo y menciono la razón por la cual peleaban cada uno en cada bando, cada razón era individualista aunque compartía en principio un ideal, dejar o no como publica la identidad de cada uno de ellos y ser regulado por el gobierno –Anthony aun tiene miedo- finalizo, todos se miraron los unos a los otros, notando que lo que mas les preocupaba era herir a otros en el camino –todos le han estado culpando y reprochando a su manera que este equipo se haya desintegrado- el metal que recubría los ventanales se disperso en pequeñas partículas que la menor enfrasco –el problema real es que jamas se vieron como algo más que un equipo- miro dentro de la sala común a un Anthony dormido y a Loki mirándolo con curiosidad –es fácil culpar a alguien cuando tiene ideales diferentes y actitudes diferentes a nosotros- se adentro al complejo –pero deberían empezar por conocer mas de esas diferencias para fortalecer a este equipo como lo que creo pueden llegar a ser- sonrió de manera nostálgica –una familia que no duda de cada uno de sus integrantes- desapareció de la vista de todos para reunirse con el azabache frente a ella

**************

-¿dando consejos al enemigo?- ironizo Loki recibiendo una risita de parte de ella

–no, abriendo sus ojos a la realidad- murmuro mientras se acercaba al moreno que dormía en el sillón, acerco su mano a su pecho recogiendo con ello la energía que le había dejado como escudo, lo movió lentamente esperando que el otro despertara –Anthony- lo llamo un par de veces hasta que las largas pestañas se ondearon abriéndose lentamente

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo aun con somniolencia en su tono -¿Qué paso?- se estiro en el sillón tranquilamente mirando afuera a todos los vengadores con la mirada perdida en el suelo, a la distancia o hacia el cielo -¿me perdí de algo?- giro la cabeza hacia la menor encontrándose con unos orbes esmeralda que lo miraban curioso

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!- chillo en un grito tan agudo que el resto lo escucho desde afuera

–no lo sabia eh- murmuro Romanoff mientras se abrazaba a si misma, el resto no articulo palabra

–estoy con ella- respondió el azabache señalando a la chica

-¡Llizzie!- Stark chillo de nueva cuenta llamando la atención del resto -¡no puedes estar con este chico!- empezaría un monologo -¡no debes mirar a un chico solo por su apariencia!- Lizzie rodo los ojos -¡de ser así debería ser la primera opción!-

el Capitán América sintió un malestar ante esas palabras

-¡soy mas guapo!- se incorporo del sofá mirando a la chica

–pero no mas joven- canturreo Loki, Stark lo miro con el rostro indignado, expresando una leve “o” con sus labios mientras en el pecho tenia una de sus manos

Una risa inundo el pent house de forma estruendosa, Tony giro para buscar al causante de aquello encontrándose de lleno con Bruce

-¡Brucie!- grito Roey saltando sobre de él llevándoselo contra el suelo, el resto se acerco mejor al escuchar ese grito y la risa enérgica del doctor –decidiste venir- el otro asintió con una sonrisa en los labios

–prácticamente lo arrastre- dijo Loki poniendo una mano en su cintura a lo que Tony le miro incrédulo

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto nuevamente Stark al momento que todos se integraban a la escena. Lizzie salio de encima del doctor al notar la incomodad en su rostro por el resto de los presentes

–no mencionaste esto- le susurro al notar las miradas curiosas de todos

–si, pequeño detalle- minorizo la menor con una sonrisa a lo que el mayor solo atino a corresponder de igual manera

-¿Loki?- de inmediato los ojos esmeralda chocaron con los marino, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, pero la menor los miro de manera sospechosa –Padre de Todo y Frigga te han buscado por cielo, mar y tierra-

Loki hizo un ademan con su mano minorizando la importancia de aquello –no es de mi incumbencia- soltó con fastidio

–debemos volver de inmediato a Asgard- Thor se acerco para jalar de la mano a Loki

Tony se interpuso –cálmate ricitos- le apunto con el dedo al pecho haciendo molestar a Thor, claro que Tony tenia sus dudas, pero sabia que si Lizzie y Bruce habían estado con Loki era por alguna buena razón. La cual quería escuchar de cualquiera de los tres

–no te metas Stark- gruño en una advertencia el rubio, a lo que recibió una risa coqueta del mayor. Thor dio otro paso esquivando a Tony en un intento más por jalar al azabache.

Lizzie noto como este se removió incomodo y temeroso, así que intercepto al dios –Hijo de Odin basta- dijo con voz firme a lo que el resto se heló, ahí estaba de nuevo esa dura expresión ocupando todo su rostro

-¡he venido para llevarme a Loki!- grito con fuerza frente a la mujer

Ella noto el temblor de Loki, ese idiota estaba por romper lo poco que había ayudado a Loki

–será mejor que te calmes- intercedió Stark echando hacia atrás a Thor. Roey noto como Thor levantaba su mano derecha para arremeter contra Anthoy, alcanzo a aventarlo haciéndolo caer en uno de los sofás, fue ella quien recibio la cachetada de parte del Dios rubio de lleno en su mejilla poniéndola roja al instante. La habitación se lleno de un silencio imponente, nadie respiraba y ni siquiera se atrevía a parpadear.

Thor pestañeo varias veces en un intento de comprender que había pasado –yo…eh…- intento gesticular una disculpa ante la chica la cual solo acomodo un mechón de su cabello para luego mirar de forma casi vacía

-¡eres un imbécil!- grito Loki invocando su magia mientras la rabia cubría su rostro, el resto miro con asombro aquello

–Loki- le llamo la menor, pero el azabache estaba furioso, quería arremeter contra aquel sujeto

–oh no- mumuro Clint viendo como Banner comenzaba a perder el control para poco a poco volverse verde

-¡F.R.I.D.A.Y. activa campo de energía sobre la torre!- grito Lizzie empujando a Thor mientras jalaba a Anthony para alejarlo de aquellos dos –creí que esto iría mas tranquilo- musito la menor al orillar a todos en un rincón de la sala.

Loki arremetió contra Thor el cual fue rescatado al ultimo instante por la peliplata, recibió un rechinar de dientes por parte del Dios de las travesuras –no volveré a defenderte en tu vida, mortal- dijo de manera déspota.

Lizzie le sonrió de manera tranquila mientras el rugido de Hulk se hacia presente, el hombre verde de igual manera arremetió contra Thor quien seguía tras Roey, al ultimo instante los brazos de Hulk se detuvieron y luego comenzó a bufar lleno de ira gruñendole a Lizzie por no hacerse a un lado y siendo empujada de manera casi cariñosa –Hulk- le hablo la menor, a lo que solo gruño con enfado –esta bien- murmuro de nuevo ella tocando su rostro para comenzar un arrullo como el que hacia Natasha antes para él, los demás en la sala solo miraron con detenimiento y escepticismo aquello mirando como de a poco Banner volvía a estar frente a ellos

–no vuelvas a interponerte así- le dijo el doctor con cierto enojo en su voz y expresión

-¡Brucie tiene razón!- gruño Stark saliendo de entre el resto de los chicos empujando a Thor y Steve en el proceso -¡¿Qué mierda sucede aqui?!- grito señalando a los dioses y a Bruce, Lizzie se encogió de hombros y se apresuro a explicar

–gato callejero 1 y 2- señalo a Bruce y a Loki –hermano super molesto porque interferí la visión de Heimdall sobre Loki y lo he escondido todo este tiempo- señalo a Thor quien de nueva cuenta hizo un puchero de molestia

Anthony la miro entrecerrando los ojos, y luego vio al resto de vengadores -¿Por qué sus trajes están sucios y rasgados?- inspecciono a cada uno, pero nadie quería responderle aquello, con su pregunta las ideas revueltas que la peliplata había implantado en ellos volvieron a aparecer

–Lizzie les pateo el trasero- contesto Loki mientras miraba sus uñas como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo

–Elizabeth Roey- espeto Anthony con su nombre completo

–Anthony Edward Stark- ironizo ella, sacándole una risa al mayor

–no se supone que patees el trasero de mis amigos- y como si fueran cuchillas las palabras de Tony, todos se revolvieron de manera avergonzada sobre si mismos

–tus amigos son un dolor en el culo- refuto la menor, ganándose la mirada de todos de nueva cuenta

–lenguaje- le reprendió Tony rechinando los dientes, a lo que todos estallaron en risa, Tony miro a los presentes con reproche, incluso Loki después de la explicación de Bruce había comenzado a reír -¿Qué?- dijo el intentando contener la risa

–nunca lo van a olvidar ¿cierto?- Steve se limpiaba una lagrima traviesa que se había escapado ante la risa

–no Cap- le palmeo Clint quien aun se encontraba riendo

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros cayendo en cuenta de aquella sensación cálida que pronto rodeo la atmósfera

–pensaremos seriamente acerca de firmar la ley de registro- dijo el Cap ganándose un asentimiento general

–hablare con Loki a solas- expuso Thor a lo que también todos asintieron

–supongo que yo…buscare alguna camisa en mi cuarto- Banner se escabullo de la mirada de todos antes de que las preguntas llovieran

Lizzie por su parte volvió a salir a la terraza a llamar el resto de partículas que había extendido sobre la cuadra

–esa chica es todo un caso- murmuro T’Challa dejándose caer al sillón mas cercano

Tony miro incrédulo como todos suspiraban

–sabe nuestras habilidades y debilidades- bufo Clint con fastidio a lo cual todos comenzaron a sentarse y volvieron a guardar un silencio sepulcral

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tony al ver la actitud actual

–señor Stark- llamo Wanda al moreno –¿Cómo considera a los vengadores?- todos miraron a la Bruja Escarlata, admiraban a veces lo directa que podría ser

–algo complejo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –todos tienen historias distintas, habilidades distintas, planes a futuro muy diferentes y objetivos diversos- agrego a lo que internamente recordaron las palabras de Roey, suspiraron cansados –pero creo que hay un motivo general que los une- miro hacia el techo pensando lo próximo que diría

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el Cap, todos miraron a Tony perdido en su ensimismamiento

–la amistad- miro hacia afuera viendo como la peliplata se tropezaba en medio de la oscuridad –Lizzie me dijo esto una vez- los miro a todos –lo bueno de los avengers es que miran las diferencias de sus amigos y los aceptan con estas, saben confiar los unos de los otros sin poner en duda el actuar de alguno- la chica rodeo la piscina con unas cuantas esferas en la mano –son mas parecidos a una familia de lo que creen, pues se mueven con los rasgos de la hermandad- concluyo Tony cuando la chica entro

Todos la miraron con curiosidad, el reproche que ella les había hecho tenia que ver con un elogio que había comentado con Tony anteriormente

–super rara- dijo Falcon ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la chica

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Anthony tomando una de las tres esfera entre sus manos

–ah, eso es un escudo anti desastres de avengers- murmuro la chica tomando otra bola –es un campo de pulso electromagnético que repele cualquier tipo de ataque realizado por los vengadores- le sonrió a Anthoy, Sam y T’Challa continuaron mirando a la chica

-¿Cualquiera?- cuestionario al unisono

–cualquiera- afirmo ella con una sonrisa

-¿incluso Hulk o Thor?- cuestiono Banner acomodándose los lentes con una camisa morada y unos jeans de mezclilla gris

–sea quien sea- dijo la chica

Anthony miro la curiosa presentación –esto es muy poco practico-

Lizzie se rió ante la curiosidad de los científicos que pronto la habían rodeado –eso es porque revisare la energía, en realidad este es el tamaño original- jalo su cinturón tomando la pequeña bola entre sus manos mostrándosela a Anthony, este la tomo para inspeccionar mejor el curioso artefacto

-¿Cuál es su radio de alcance?- pregunto Sam

–uno de estos puede cubrir la torre entera- respondió la chica acomodando mejor las esferas más grandes entre sus brazos

-¿Qué es lo que revisaras en estos?- T’Challa tomo una de las esferas mirando a la chica de reojo

–quería agregar nanobotos en la mezcla- se encogió de brazos ante la mirada del chico

-¿para?- la curiosidad les había hecho olvidar la incomodidad

–podrían servir como un ataque sorpresa o un segundo o tercer apoyo en caso de enfrentarse a materia oscura o…- los cuatro científicos la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, la escudriñaron de pies a cabeza haciendo que la chica se comenzara a sonrojar

–parecen un cuarteto de pedófilos- murmuro Clint limpiando una de sus flechas, los cuatro hombres le miraron con reproche

–como no incluye flechas- dijo Tony con una sonrisa

–en realidad podría implementarse a una y tendría el mismo rango de cobertura- y un quinto hombre se unió a mirar a la chica y cuestionarla.

*******************

Thor había conducido a Loki al interior de su recamara. No habían intercambiado palabra en el trayecto. El rubio empujo la puerta la cual dejo ver que la habitación de Thor se parecía mucho a su cuarto en Asgard, miro a Loki quien solo se adentro acercandose a uno de los sillones para sentarse, deslizo una de sus piernas sobre la otra para mirar luego al Dios rubio, este suspiro para acercarse hasta él –Loki- lo llamo de manera suave

Había pasado meses entre Asagard y Midgard buscándolo. Después amplio su búsqueda en los otros reinos, pero finalmente tuvo que volver por petición de Padre de Todo, aun cuando se rehusó finalmente retorno a su hogar. Aunque no había día que no se preocupara por el menor, quería saber el porque de sus acciones, se negaba a creer que Loki lo odiara, que odiara a su madre, pero jamas se detuvo a pensar que no tuviera un resentimiento contra Odin, después de todo, le había ocultado ser un Gigante de Hielo, lo había arrebatado de su hogar y jamas se dio el tiempo a hablar con él acerca de ello.

Thor no comprendía el porque de las acciones de su padre, pero entendía menos lo que llevo a Loki a atacar midgard, no era un reino demasiado estimado entre el resto, y quizás hasta el azabache tendría mas oportunidades con los gigantes de gobernar que en midgard, pero aun él no comprendía de cuestiones políticas. Miro al de ojos esmeralda que había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, le miraba de manera indiferente, pero en sus ojos veía un mar de emociones arremolinarse

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Thor a lo que el azabache hizo un ademan para restarle importancia a la pregunta

–porque no- miro sus uñas y luego el ventanal detrás del rubio. Veía a lo lejos la ciudad, en completa calma con el atardecer pintando las nubes de tonos naranja y rojizos, no había un motivo concreto para haber atacado a midgard, pero ver a su hermano empeñado en aquel pequeño planeta lo había atraído, encontrando nada interesante como con las cosas que siempre le gustaban al Dios rubio. Aquella vez que había vuelto a palacio se encontró con la para nada agradable noticia de que Odin había enviado a Thor en una misión casi suicida, sabia por la biblioteca que los humanos eran seres barbáricos, y contra todo pronostico Odin despojo a Thor de sus poderes y lo dejo a merced de esos seres.

Paso la vista de la ventana a los ojos azules que le miraban con tintes claros de preocupación y nostalgia, su antes hermano siempre le miraba así cuando no alcanzaba a comprender sus pensamientos, cuando parecía desear el poder de la clarividencia o la lectura de mentes, sonrió ladino, seguramente Thor se habría asustado por la clase de pensamientos que en más de una ocasión había tenido sobre él. Al menos al Thor adolescente se le habrían aglomerado tonos rojizos en el rostro y seguro miraría hacia el suelo, soltó una risita que frunció el ceño en el rostro contrario; deslizo la vista sobre si mismo, pensando que responderle, no podría decirle que había ido a midgard porque sabia que lo encontraría ahí. Mucho menos que tras meses de búsqueda lo encontró con la susodicha Jane Foster, algo dentro de él ardió como si hubiera consumido fuego o peor.

Finalmente volvió a Asgard para enterarse que Odin no era su padre, y solo lo había mantenido en ese sitio por cuestiones meramente políticas, vaya desastre, claro que ahora Loki podría bromear sobre aquello, pero…en ese entonces se quebró irremediablemente, como nunca antes. Suspiro con pesadez, jamas admitiría frente a alguien que había dejado su rencor, contra todo pronostico hacia Odin. Si bien nunca más lo aceptaría como alguien importante en su vida, tampoco era que quisiera volver a dominar Asgard, o Midgard y ninguno de los 9 reinos, había encontrado cierta estabilidad en ese ultimo tiempo, y prefería continuar así

–quería divertirme siendo rey- dijo mirando la reacción de Thor entre sorpresa y enfado –tener a alguien a quien ordenar todo el tiempo- ironizo encojiendose de hombros –Asgard fue el sitio al que estaba acostumbrado y parecía una buena opción- se levanto del mullido sillón y paso junto a Thor –en cuanto a midgard, los humanos son idiotas e inestables, al menos como sirvientes y adoradores lo harían bien- camino hasta la puerta abriéndola, pero fue cerrada de golpe por Thor

-¿Por qué?- volvió a cuestionar con un sonido mas bien ronco

Loki reconocía aquello, ese tono sólo lo utilizaba cuando se veía superado, cuando la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos y aquello le dolía. Se giro quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro –no lo entenderías- y él sabia que era así, si bien cuando el rubio había sido expulsado a midgard Padre de Todo jamas dudo en que volvería de aquella prueba, pero él a diferencia siendo débil en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo era mas bien difícil por no decir idóneo que no lo hiciera. Mordió sus labios y apretó los puños. Thor no comprendía lo que era vivir a su sombra, a la de Odin y que después fuera dejado de lado como una piltrafa, saber que él que creías tu padre te usaba como mera amenaza para contener a un pueblo, que eras un rehén dentro de tu propia familia y que al final en el sitio al que pertenecías terminaron odiándote, dejando que si Odin decía que morirías, tu mismo deberías atravesarte la espada, demasiado peso en sus hombros, demasiadas personas persiguiéndolo: unos por ser hijo de Odin, otros por ser el hijo de un gigante de hielo, otros meramente por capricho.

Más de un sujeto se había acercado a él por sus poderes, por su conocimiento de entrada a Asgard, había estado al borde del abuso en más de una ocasión, pero nadie estaba ahí para ayudarle, solo él se había defendido con uñas y dientes, saliendo por sus propios meritos victorioso. Y, aunque sabia que Heimdall lo seguía jamas se vio ni por parte suya, ni de Odin, ni de Thor un intento por ayudarle. Suspiro con enojo, aquellas experiencias amargas le habían golpeado de nuevo, miro a los ojos azules con una rabia contenida mientras estos parecían mas bien un mar agitado

-¿Loki?- su voz tembló al pronunciar su nombre

Algo dentro de si pareció reaccionar, su corazón galopo como loco sin razón aparente, y sus puños fueron desvaneciéndose. La mortal con la que se había topado un tiempo después de escapar de unos lunáticos lo había atendido y dejado ir y venir a su antojo, sin cuestionarlo, sin presionarlo y parecía querer siempre mimarlo, pero no por ello se había doblegado ante él como una sirviente, ni se había impuesto como un tirano, simplemente lo había dejado ser y se había acercado cuando él se lo permitía.

Una tarde charlando sobre su infancia en Asgard miles de recuerdos lo habían golpeado, la mayoría ,si no es que todos, eran acerca de su cercanía con Thor y como este se empeñaba en protegerle, le hablo acerca de su difícil adolescencia, y de ciertos sentimientos que empezaron a revolotear cada que estaba en una situación intima con el otro “-parecía como si un enjambre de abejas estuvieran en mi estomago, pero inyectaran una sustancia extraña que hacia a mi cerebro ponerse idiota-“ le había dicho a lo que la menor simplemente soltó la carcajada, era un atardecer como el que estaba en el cielo en ese instante, las nubes teñidas de matices rojizos, amarillos y naranjas, junto a ese tono lila que empezaba a aparecer y una fresca brisa entrando por el ventanal del pent house de la peliplata

"-¿alguna vez miraste con detenimiento a sus labios?-" lo había cuestionado a lo que él negó, no podía pasar demasiado tiempo mirando el rostro de Thor "–quizás cuando lo encuentres debas hacerlo-" aconsejo la chica mientras lo miraba. Se había recargado sobre sus piernas utilizándolas de almohada "–quizás resuelvas unos cuantos misterios-" le sonreía mientras enroscaba uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos con cariño "–y tal vez tropieces con otros-"

Loki miro a los ojos de Thor, sus pupilas se agitaban de manera temblorosa, sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos y la vena de su cuello parecía tan tensa que de pronto reventaría. Miro el cabello revuelto, probablemente a causa de la mortal, su rostro tenia pequeñas marcas algo que lo hacia ver mas bien varonil, continuo analizando el rostro ajeno, ya no era de cerca igual al niño con el que había compartido cama hasta la adolescencia, ni su amigo de travesuras, tampoco era el chico al que durante mucho tiempo le había huido para esconderse en la biblioteca, tampoco aquel prepotente que se había vuelto por tener la vida resuelta gracias a Odin, no, no había seña alguna de aquel hombre idiota.

Volvió a sonreír mirando como los labios de Thor formaban un puchero, recordó las palabras de Roey, los miro con determinación esperando una respuesta a aquella sensación conocida, ese remolino en el estomago como si tuviera un panal de abejas entero, paso la vista de sus labios a sus ojos, encontrándose como estos se abrían ante la sorpresa de su acción y luego reflejaban curiosidad. Estaban a la distancia perfecta para un beso, y por supuesto Loki, Dios de las travesuras sabia lo que eso era, pero no entendía la emoción que le estaba embriagando, haciendo cada segundo mas tentador la opción de romper esa distancia entre ellos.

Miro por ultima vez los ojos de Thor en donde se contemplaba claramente un rastro de curiosidad, pero había algo mas, una señal de picardía misma que conocía perfectamente, ese brillito tras realizar una travesura que te ha dejado complacido. Suspiro antes de pensar que era mejor irse, pero una mano se deslizo sobre su espalda causándole un escalofrió mientras la otra se posaba en su mentón. Sus mejillas se coloraron un poco ante la inusual acción del mayor, lo miro mientras sentía como este le hacia una débil caricia en la mejilla. Se sentía como porcelana en esas grandes manos que le trataban de manera suave, como si pudiera sentir que en cualquier momento desaparecería.

Pensó en utilizar su magia para irse de inmediato descarto la idea cuando su mente se puso en blanco al solo contacto de los labios del mayor, un roce suave que le saco un suspiro

–Loki- le llamo el otro al separarse mirándolo con satisfacción.

Quería salir rápido de ahí o hacer alguna broma al mayor, pero no pudo, su mente parecía haber saltado directo a las nubes que antes contemplaba.

Los ojos azules chocaron con los esmeralda para reanudar un nuevo beso, de manera insegura ambos siguieron aquel contacto, lento, rozando su nariz con la contraria al sentir como su pecho se oprimía, el aire parecía hacer falta entre tantos suspiros. Fue Thor quien se animo a moder el labio inferior del contrario haciendo a Loki brincar de sorpresa

–eres peor que una bestia- le había reprendido, el rubio soltó una risita que al azabache le estremeció el corazón. Había olvidado cuando escucho por ultima vez aquello.

Volvieron a mirarse sin saber que decir, en un silencio cómodo Thor acariciaba las mejillas del menor y este solo sentía su corazón estrujarse y correr

–Loki- lo llamo de nuevo a lo que el azabache le miro –debemos volver a Asgard y hablar con nuestro padre- aquello se sintió como un cubetazo de agua helada, las sensaciones se agolparon de nuevo en su estomago, pero esta vez atino a darle un golpe en la cara al rubio

–eres un imbécil- se apresuro a salir de ahí dejando al otro confundido.

Se encamino por el pasillo en busca de la mortal, se estaba ahogando en una mar de emociones que no comprendía, y creía que ella era la única que podría contestar a sus dudas, noto que se frotaba los labios de manera desesperada con la manga de su traje. Se miro a un espejo y noto lo rojos que se encontraban sus labios, con ira reanudo sus acciones, pero luego llevo sus dedos a sus labios, temblando ante su propio contacto ¿Qué era aquello? Se mordió la lengua y continuo a grandes zancadas hasta el salón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, decidi que plasmar un poco de las "creencias" (lo que pense en su momento) del porque Loki piensa Odin le guardo el secreto durante tanto tiempo de ser un gigante de hielo, es probable que esto no sea asi xD y quizas mas adelante en la historia aclare este punto.  
> De igual manera las intenciones de Lizzie para estar escondiendo gente por ahi se aclararan de a poco, o eso espero.  
> Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ;)


	7. No te has dado cuenta...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta por la celebración del cumpleaños de Stark ha sido planeada con antelación, pero aún hay cuestiones a medio resolver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no estaba muy segura del titulo de este capitulo, pero dado la charla que se desarrolla me parece conveniente, sin mas disfruten.

Lizzie miro el reloj en su muñeca, aquella pulsera con unas cuantas mariposas le parecía la más lindo del mundo, eran las  6:00 pm. Recordó que esa noche había hecho un compromiso con Anthony, después de todo el castaño aún no celebraba como debía su cumpleaños y ella quería que se divirtiera. No todos los días llegas a los 28 había añadido a lo que el otro solo gruño. Irian a un sitio tranquilo le hizo saber obteniendo con ello la atención de los ojos chocolate. Claro que ella no esperaba que la noche fuese tranquila, pues sabia de la llegada de todos los vengadores de vuelta a la vida de Anthony

-¿Lizzie?- escucho cuatro voces diferentes llamándola. Por supuesto el castaño miro con reproche a los otros, Banner se avergonzó ante su acción, Falcon también tenia un leve sonrojo y T’Challa la miraba con preocupación. Si le hubieran dicho meses atrás que tendría a cuatro científicos haciendo una especie de fila por ella se hubiera reído, claro que, sabia que Banner tenia interés en alguien más, pero no dejaba de ser lindo cuando se ponía nervioso

–Anthony teníamos un compromiso hoy- el castaño aparto la vista de los otros tres y la miro como si intentara recordar algo, hizo un facepalm –nuestro aniversario de bodas, cariño perdóname por olvidarlo-

la peliplata rió por lo bajo ante su comentario –solo si prometes darme un regalo maravilloso- el resto les miro con duda –ya basta Anthony, esta noche saldríamos a divertirnos por tu cumpleaños- sonrió la chica, tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a los otros dos y que a alguno se le escapara aquello con el Cap sino el castaño estaría en depresión por un rato

-¡es cierto!- grito el moreno emocionado –ve a vestirte en lo que guardo todo- comenzó a acomodar piezas de un lado y materiales del otro

-¡quizás si Ant-man nos permite mirar las partículas Pym podríamos desarrollar una manera diferente de ocultar tus armaduras!- fue lo ultimo que dijo la peliplata para después salir del laboratorio, sintió las miradas del resto de los chicos y luego escucho varios pasos seguirla, suspiro pesadamente –carajo- se reprendió a si misma, el haber revelado aquella loca idea solo atraería mas la atención de esos hombres y varias miradas recelosas de otros, entre ellos la de Anthony, aunque este era más bien un padre celoso que no quería que vieran a su hija otros sujetos, sonrió negando lentamente y se aventuro a la sala.

******************************

-hace rato que se ha ido con el resto de los chicos al laboratorio- decía un desganado Clint, por algún motivo la fémina había comenzado a molestarle

–iré allí- se apresuro Loki en un intento por alejarse de los vengadores repartidos en la sala.

Wanda y Visión habían salido a quien sabe donde

–no deberías interrumpir- dijo el Cap con un tono molesto cambiando la tele de canal.

Loki miro de soslayo la actitud de ambos hombres en la sala -¿acaso se estará montando una orgía?- eureka, ahí estaba la reacción que esperaba, ambos se levantaron de su lugar de manera abrupta

–quizás deberíamos acompañarte ya que no conoces el complejo- dijeron unísonos ganándose una risita de Loki

En ese momento entro Thor carraspeando fuertemente -¿acompañarlo?-

El azabache se erizo en su lugar al oír al rubio y de inmediato jalo tanto al Cap como a Clint –iré a buscar a Lizzie- los arrastraba tomando a cada uno en una de sus manos.

Thor se cruzo de brazos con un enfado visible, Natasha observaba toda la escena ¿Qué bicho les había picado?

Lizzie se acerco encontrandose con aquella escena: el resto de los muchachos venían tras de ella hablando sobre armaduras y partículas pym, pero ella solo veía a Loki avergonzado escapando del escudriño de Thor. El rubio miraba con ira las manos de este y a los sujetos que estaban ahí sin soltarlo. Fijo la vista en Steve y Clint quienes miraban en dirección a Anthony que a su vez abrazaba a la menor y decía vulgaridades a los chicos

-¡tendrán que superarme antes de siquiera invitarle una cita!- Le pareció escuchar a Steve tensandose en su lugar y soltaba algo parecido a un gruñido

Lizzie siguió la mirada de Clint quien también veía a la menor la cual había empezado a tener una conversación amena con Banner, este de vez en vez le hacia elogios a la chica y al recibir cumplidos de ella hawkeye parecía rabiar

–Lizzie- murmuro la viuda negra, respondiéndose a si misma, parecía que la menor fue la única que la escucho y solo la miro con la sonrisa mas inocente del mundo –estas loca- murmuro recibiendo un “lo se” pausado de la chica, la escucho carraspear al momento que se ganaba algunas miradas fascinadas y otras recelosas.

Loki soltó a los dos rubios que arrastraba y se arrojo encima de ella. Thor por su parte gruño de manera potente robándose la atención del resto

–quiero que hablemos- le murmuro el azabache al oído a lo cual ella lo tomo de la mano y se fugaron a la habitación de Anthony

–no esperare mas de una hora- dijo Tony ganándose la mirada de los demás -¿Qué?- pregunto ante las miradas

-¿saldrás?- susurro Bruce acercándose a su lado

–si, Lizzie quería celebrar mi cumpleaños hoy- todos abrieron los ojos como platos, Tony solo los miro ladino sin comprender su expresión

-¿es hoy?-

en los labios del castaño se formo una pequeña “o” –si, es hoy- los demás se miraron entre si

-¿estaría bien que te acompañemos?- fue Natasha quien rompió el silencio tras varios minutos.

Tony solo asintió –iré a ver como lo lleva Lizzie, deberían cambiarse y tomar una ducha- acto seguido desapareció por los pasillos

Todos se miraron con cierta expresión de cansancio –o Tony tiene mucha suerte- comenzó a decir Clint –o en realidad esa asistente suya es muy eficiente- dijo con fastidio aquello

Bruce lo miro algo extrañado, aquel rubio no era tan acusativo y menos con una persona que recién conocía –¿Por qué lo dices?-

Clint deslizo la mirada hasta Banner –porque casualmente todos estamos aquí reunidos, no hay problema en que nos expongamos al publico y Stark celebrara su cumpleaños- poco a poco los demás procesaron aquella información

–estas pensando demasiado- puntualizo el Cap

Clint negó –creo que esa mujer oculta mas de lo que dice, ademas…- no quiso terminar sus palabras tras ver la mirada del Doctor, tenia una ceja levantada y el rostro visiblemente tenso, supo de inmediato que hablar mal de la chica ya fuera en frente de él, de Tony, de Loki, de Natasha, Visión, y sumados los otros dos científicos idiotas seguramente estaría en terreno peligroso. Aún así sentía que nada cuadraba, la chica parecía un amor y de un instante a otro parecía una maldita fiera a punto de devorarlos, lo peor es que todos parecían evadir ese segundo plano, es decir, ¿Quién se involucra con Tony Stark, le ayuda a resolver los conflictos para que su equipo regrese, los incita a volver teniendo una pelea directa con el líder, se enfrenta a ellos dos veces en un día, oculta a Banner y a Loki en su casa, hace una bomba que evita la destrucción de la ciudad e invita a Tony a celebrar su cumpleaños todo el mismo día? ¿Coincidencias? Por favor, él no era ningún imbécil, bufo cruzándose de brazos, ya intentaría ganar algún aliado para investigar mejor a esa chica.

*************************

-¿Qué sentiste?- murmuro la peliplata mientras miraba como Loki se sentaba en la cama de Anthony

–nada- contesto de manera seca mirando a otro sitio el azabache

–que bueno, si hubieras sentido un remolino en el estomago o alguna clase de elevación celestial me preocuparía- lanzo el anzuelo hacia Loki, era el Dios de las travesuras, pero también era como un niño curioso

-¿Por qué?-

Lizzie se rió internamente al ver como picaba, jamas le diría de aquella manera para hacerlo hablar, seguro que su ego de Dios lo haría querer desaparecerla –porque eso indicaría una condición muy grave en ti-

Loki la miro con horror, sabia que debía estar enfermo, sentir todo eso en un beso no era normal -¿es grave?- cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica -¿Qué significa?-

Lizzie contuvo todas las ganas de reír ingresando al armario de Stark, había colgado algunos vestidos dentro –significa que estas gravemente enfermo...de amor-

La cara de Loki se volvió un poema, parecía sorprendido, confundido, haber encontrado una respuesta y perdido todo lo que tenia. Levanto el dedo varias veces en un intento de reprochar, quizás hacer una broma o desmentir lo dicho por ella, y de pronto su cerebro colapso dando paso a un sonrojo que se distribuyo por todo su rostro

Lizzie tomo una foto con su celular, la guardaría junto a la de Anthony cuando lo hizo recapacitar sobre su molestia con Rogers al haber huido con Bucky –tan lindos-  se deslizo dentro del baño para tomar una ducha.

******************************

-¿Lizzie?- escucho el llamado de Anthony minutos después de estar en la tina –los demás vendrán con nosotros-

ella sonrió ladina, vaya espectáculo se montaría en el sitio a donde irían, porque no le había contado al moreno, pero le habia preparado un lugar especial, esperando distraerlo un poco de la música ruidosa que acostumbraban en los pubs, ya inventaría una excusa para arrastrar a Loki, Anthony y Bruce a la pista en un romántico tango, quizás también podría cambiar sus planes y asistir a algun otro lugar para hacer enojar al resto

-¿Lizzie?-

Oh si, repensó las probabilidades y recordó el espacio en el parque en el que hacia poco había experimentado, podría realizar diferentes actividades desde el baile hasta el karaoke, si eso serviría mejor –dime Anthony- sonrió con la mirada felina recargando su mejilla en una de sus manos

–no tardes demasiado, que la reina de las nieves aquí afuera esta en shock- el moreno miro a Loki quien no había dejado su postura durante el tiempo que la menor llevaba bañándose

–lo que hace el amor, recuerda que tu estabas así con lo del Cap- rió la otra al no escuchar respuesta, seguramente encontraría al moreno sentado junto a Loki ambos con el rubor visible en las mejillas e incrédulos ante lo dicho, pero también sin argumentos que hicieran posible refutar aquello –me gustaría encontrarte ya- murmuro la peliplata para si llevando su mano izquierda hasta su nuca.

********************

Cinco minutos después ya todos se encontraban en el salón principal vestidos de manera casual, la elección general había sido jeans y camisas de vestir junto a un par de mocasines. Natasha sonrió al verlos mientras se acercaba a pasos afelinados al sillón, su vestido color vino entallado la hacia ver perfecta

–si ya voy, no me apresures- escucharon la voz de Tony quien salía de su habitación con unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa azul celeste

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Banner

–Lizzie esta a solas con Loki al parecer ese tonto solo tiene túnicas asgardianas en el guardarropa- bufo con molestia para sentarse junto a Romanoff –lindo vestido- espeto sonriéndole a la espía, esta también rió

-¿y los dejaste solos?- cuestiono Thor ganando una mirada de “han vivido mucho tiempo solos, por favor” de parte de los presentes, el Dios pareció haber caído en cuenta de su exageración miro al suelo y suspiro pesadamente

–vamos no seas quejumbroso- se escuchaba la voz de Lizzie por el pasillo –anda así, que aun no termino de arreglarme- escucharon el suspiro del Dios y sus pasos acercándose a la sala

–bueno, esa Lizzie hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Tony 

Thor levanto la mirada centrándose en Loki, sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago. El cabello azabache estaba algo desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde, la camisa a azul marino con lineas rojas formando cuadros le acentuaba la figura, resaltando una cintura que hasta ahora se detenía a mirar, los pantalones negros de vestir entallados estilizaban sus piernas y…Thor trago saliva, aquellos pantalones ajustados remarcaban el trasero del menor. Se escucho un carraspeo por parte de Natasha, quien lo miro de manera divertida –creo que Tony no es el único que piensa que Roey hizo un buen trabajo- la sonrisa que le dedico la pelirroja lo heló en su sitio, quiso que el mismísimo **Sköll y Hati**  lo devoraran en ese instante dejándolo en alguno de los otros 8 reinos ¿de que manera se había quedado mirando a su hermano? Se reprendió mentalmente a si mismo, pero no pudo volver a mirarle de reojo

Natasha soltó una risita.

************************

-Y listo- Lizzie había terminado de pasarse un brillo de labios. Después de un rato pensando decidió que lo mejor era ser lo más recatada posible –seguro esos sujetos me comerán viva- pensó recordando a los celosos, posesivos e inconscientes de la sala –ya me gustaría a mi que entendieran que estoy aquí por motivos y razones que no involucran romanticismo y sexo- suspiro con frustración, si bien era divertido ver molestos a los tres rubios también era cansino. Se miro de nuevo al espejo, si, definitivamente aquella blusa negra de manga larga y la falda blanca a la cintura eran mejor, claro que siendo una minifalda utilizaría algunas medias gruesas. Se coloco los zapatos de tacón algo altos y se apresuro a tomar su cartera, suspiro de nuevo –seguro que Natasha puede pasearse por ahí con un vestido entallado y yo debo lucir como una adolescente- respingo dándose una ultima mirada –bien lo vale por los próximos sobrinos- se apresuro a salir.

Sus pasos se escuchaban levemente en el pasillo, las risas no se hacían esperar en la sala principal. Miro sigilosamente encontrándose con una amena escena, al parecer todos charlaban tranquilamente sin preocupaciones, cosas banales como misiones, experimentos fallidos de los cuatro científicos en turno, caídas tontas, y cosas diversas. Aquello la lleno de alegria, por lo que decidió deslizarse hasta el estacionamiento sin que nadie la mirara, después de todo en algún momento se acordarían de salir y si no lo hacían, bueno aun podía molestar a algún gato callejero. Se alejo tranquilamente en dirección a una de las ventanas, saltar no estaría tan mal, las risas se fueron perdiendo conforme había llegado a uno de los ventanales.

Bien había valido la pena hacer circo, maroma y teatro por aquellas risitas que había escuchado, seguramente al informar de aquello también esas personas estarían tranquilas. Miro la luna redonda y blanca asomándose en la ciudad, Nueva York había resultado algo más especial de lo que pensaba, mas en concreto el Nueva York de ese mundo, sonrió de nuevo, quizás en cualquier momento debería contarle al Cap y a Anthony un secreto más de los muchos que guardaba. Se rio al escuchar el tono de llamada en su celular

–luces muy guapa- dijo la voz al otro lado

–no deberías espiar a las personas- no veía la expresión de aquel hombre, pero podría apostar que estaba sonriendo

–solo te devuelvo el favor- miro a lo lejos las ventanas de los edificios pensando en donde estaría él

–eso se considera acoso- abrió el ventanal sentándose a la orilla

–no estarás pensando en saltar por Stak ¿cierto? Eso me rompería el corazón- rodó los ojos ante las palabras del otro

–cállate Barnes- se escucho una sonora carcajada

–nos vemos pronto- colgó para luego deslizarse de aquel edificio. Sabia que las cosas estaban mas tranquilas ahora entre los vengadores, que Anthony no odiaba a Bucky, y que Steve y Barnes solo tenían una amistad demasiado estrecha, pero que jamas podrían mirar a nadie mas que a quien los había flechado. Al final seguían siendo hombres de los años cuarenta y su educación les impedía flirtear con cuanto se interpusiera, bueno Barnes había sido todo un conquistador en su tiempo y Steve siempre fue hombre de un solo amor, Peggy, aunque ella ya no se encontraba y notaba la manera en que miraba a Anthon, rió al recordar sus celos para con ella, si fuera mas como Loki podría ser mas imprudente y divertirse por toda la vida con aquello, pero al final era ella misma y compartía con los supersoldados la idea de un amor para toda la vida, y vaya que ese en especifico lo era.

Su celular sonó con una canción distinta, sonrió mirando a la torre –dime- noto como Anthony se acercaba hasta uno de los ventanales buscándola

-¿Dónde estas?- había un grado de molestia en su voz

–perdona Anthony- dijo en tono dramático a lo que el otro dio un brinco en su sitio –la vida contigo ya no es la misma, sé que amas a alguien más y solo me hace sufrir el dejarte con mis hijos-

Vio la ironía en el rostro del moreno quien dio un suspiro –Lizzie podemos salvar lo nuestro- exagero, el resto le miro en la sala algo extrañados

–no, Tony, he visto como le miras- continuo ella –y también me he enamorado de alguien más-

Stark no podía mantener la risa al grado que comenzó a temblar, asustando a todos los presente –no Lizzie por favor- la llamo de manera cálida, pero también sarcástica –podemos ser tu y yo- de nuevo el temblor le vino encima haciendo que Steve se incorporara de manera precipitada –cuidaremos a los niños muy bien-

Rogers se detuvo al escuchar eso, el ambiente volvió a tensarse cuando escucharon aquello

–no, tú y él lo harán mejor- le respondía la chica

–no creo ser un buen padre- aquello salio de sus labios de manera sincera. Los demás le miraron en un intento de descubrir de que hablaban esos dos.

Steve solo veía aquello con un dolor punzante en su corazón que no podía explicar

–cállate Anthony, estoy aquí abajo, nada de niños ni más cosas, trae tu trasero aquí que me congelo-

Tony tembló por ultima vez antes de colgar ganándose una mirada asustada de parte de sus compañeros, luego exploto en una risa bastante ruidosa, los demás se miraron confundidos ante aquello, creían que ahora si Anthony Edward Stark se había vuelto loco, quizás por el rechazo de la chica

–Lizzie y tu deberían dejar sus llamadas tontas- dijo Loki pasando por su lado, los otros le miraron extraño –Banner opina lo mismo-

Bruce suspiro ante la mirada de reproche del moreno –es verdad, la primera vez que comenzaron con sus bromas raras sobre tener familia y eso, creímos que la cosa iba en serio- los demás se miraron incrédulos

–es solo una pequeña broma telefónica- pormenorizo el castaño

–si, pero escucharte hablar acerca de eso o que te volverías a vestir si no se apuraba cuando nos llamaba no es agradable- agrego Bruce a lo que los demás no supieron como tomarlo

–bien ya no haré bromas de ese tipo, Lizzie solo me sigue la corriente en mis momentos de locura- concluyo Stark encaminándose al elevador

–muévanse o se nos hará mas tarde- los demás le miraron aun con una expresión rara en el rostro, no comprendían la clase de bromas que él y la menor se hacían, todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta mientras observaban la pantalla en descenso del elevador

-¿crees que lo de las partículas pym funcione?- se aventuro Falcon ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de todos.

Oyeron el suave sonido de las puertas abrirse del elevador, habían llegado a la planta baja donde la colección de autos de Tony se encontraba. Miraron de izquierda a derecha, pero nadie encontró a la menor

-¿y Lizzie?- pregunto Loki.

Tony sonrió ante el tono en que Loki había usado para decir el nombre de la menor –seguramente afuera de la torre pensando en entrar o…- se dejo escuchar el ruido de un motor, el castaño giro la mirada molesto apresurándose a caminar hacia la menor –no creas que saldrás con eso- señalo el casco entre las manos de la chica

Ella se encogió de hombros –sabes que amo las motocicletas- los demás miraron la escena extrañados

–ajá y por eso hace dos meses casi te matas-

Natasha rio bajito, cada que la menor estaba cerca Anthony parecía más y más un padre

–vamos Anthony…- hizo énfasis en esa ultima letras haciendo un puchero

–no quieras chantajearme mocosa- los demás empezaron a caminar con curiosidad notando lo que tenia entre las manos, un casco de color mostaza con unas modificaciones que tenían el aspecto de orejas de gato

–puedo cuidarme bien sola- volvió a protestar la chica haciendo que el moreno se cruzara de brazos

–no es no-

Steve recorrió con curiosidad la estancia, le había llamado la atención el ruido de motor desde un principio y el casco en las manos de la menor solo habían aumentado su curiosidad

-¿conduces una moto?- pregunto Falcon algo curioso, la menor solo asintió con una sonrisa

–conducía- agrego Stark levantando uno de sus dedos

–mamá gallina- soltó la chica haciendo un puchero

Tony la miro de mala manera –no me vengas con eso- bufo el mayor a lo que la aludida rodo los ojos

Steve dejo de mirarlos para localizar la motocicleta de la menor, sabia que Tony podía ser sobre protector pues hasta a él lo había regañado por utilizar una moto, de pronto sus ojos se toparon con lo que ansiaba ver. Se acerco lentamente hasta la motocicleta como embrujado, reconocía el logotipo inconfundible de una Harley Davidson, pero el modelo era algo diferente -¿Qué modelo es?-

Lizzie sonrió para sus adentros dejando a Anthony hablar solo –es una Iron 883[1]\- respondió ella, vio a lo lejos como los demás se acomodaban en una de las camionetas, seguro se sorprendían por las modificaciones que le había hecho a ese en especifico, los acabados en tonalidades negras le lucían espectacularmente

–deja que F.R.I.D.A.Y.  le explique el resto a Steve tu ven aquí ahora- le llamo Anthony

Un puchero se alojo nuevamente en su rostro, miro a Rogers y este solo asintió –voy- murmuro alejándose, la IA de inmediato revelo varios hologramas con las especificaciones de la motocicleta que tenia enfrente mientras veía como Roey se alejaba.

-he dicho que no- repitió Tony sobándose el puente de su nariz

La chica prefirió no continuar con la discusión pues sabia que pronto le echaría bronca por el experimentillo con uno de sus autos caros, miro de reojo hacia Rogers, el Capitán estaba ya muy cómodo haciendo rugir la motocicleta, rió al ver su expresión de sorpresa y felicidad “niño con juguete nuevo” fue lo que pensó, de pronto tuvo una idea, miro de nuevo la expresión de frustación, pero seguro le agradecería por lo que hizo, tomo su celular marcando el sitio a donde irían en el GPS y se aseguro que F.R.I.D.A.Y. marcara las coordenadas en la motocicleta, las ventajas de hacer uno que otro experimento incluso a su moto. Envio las coordenadas también al auto donde Clint se posicionaba como piloto y sonrió de manera victoriosa, seguro ojo de halcón querría una competencia luego de ver la capacidad del vehículo.

Anthony la miro, tenia esa expresión de “ni lo pienses” como cuando tus padres saben que harás una travesura que no les gustara y estarás castigada al menos toda tu vida, sonrio de nuevo –nos vemos allá Anthony- dijo divertida mientras este intentaba tomarla del brazo, corrió hasta el Cap y se subió justo detrás de él –arranca F.R.I.D.A.Y.- la motocicleta se elevo del suelo a una altura prudente y salio del estacionamiento rápidamente

-¡Lizzie!- escucho la voz furiosa de Anthony para luego escuchar el rugido del motor de su vehiculo

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. despega el prototipo en el que vienen los vengadores en fase 2- de igual manera el vehiculo comenzó a ascender al cielo a por lo menos unos 50 metros, Lizzie presiono el freno obteniendo una mirada inusual de Rogers –escuche que hablabas acerca de mi con Anthony- creyó escuchar al rubio atragantarse con su saliva, se saco el casco y agito su cabello al sentir una ligera brisa –no se que sea lo que esta pensando Capitán- le sonrió de soslayo –pero si necesita alguna información referente a mi, preferiría que lo hablara conmigo- el mayor asintió, con una mirada aun de sorpresa, pareció dudar por instante sus siguientes acciones, pero Lizzie lo sabia, si seguía hablando con Tony seguramente llegarían al punto incomodo donde comenzarían a gritarse y reprocharse por otras cosas, y no quería llegar a eso, no de nuevo

Steve volvió a suspirar y miro hacia abajo -¿a cuantos metros estamos?- pareció querer ignorar aquella pregunta que le rondaba sobre su relación con el castaño

–podría partirme el cuello desde aquí- rió ella –si pasa, cuida a Anthony- vio un claro reproche en el rostro del otro

–jamas podría ocupar tu lugar- oh no, fibra sensible, negó internamente, aquel par parecía dispuesto a hundirse en un vaso de tequila antes de hablar de externar sus dudas, mas entre ellos

–yo no he ocupado su puesto Capitán- la chica quito el tacón a sus zapatos y le paso el casco a Rogers, que bien que había decidido aquel calzado

–pero sin duda has hecho más por él- el rubio suspiro mirando al horizonte

Internamente Lizzie quiso golpearlo o al menos dejarlo caer a ver si uno de sus perfectos dientes se rompía –para nada- espeto dando un salto de la motocicleta a lo que el rubio se atraganto. Claro que sus acciones estaban premeditadas, pues estaba probando un prototipo mas, un calzado parecido a unos patines voladores, se estabilizaban de manera perfecta. Miro como Steve llevaba una mano a su pecho y otra a su frente –lo siento- esbozo pues seguro el Capitán creyó que se lanzaría al vació antes de querer platicar con él

Lindo, pero la verdad era que prefería verlo dándole durísimo a Anthony, bien quizás no ver (o tal vez si), pero saber que el castaño era feliz era suficiente –creo que te estas excusando Cap- el icono de américa la miro con obvia confusión en su rostro

-¿Por qué?- musito

–veamos- ella se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño ¿Cómo decirle al hombre que eran obvios sus celos constantes cuando ella o Anthony se acercaban de manera normal para otros pero muy juzgada ante sus ojos -¿cree que Clint y Natasha se lleven bien?- lo mejor quizá era irse por la tangente, lo vio asentir -¿cree que ellos sean pareja?-

Steve torció la boca en un gesto pensativo, parecía juzgar y analizar cada ocasión que ellos dos estaban juntos, se llevaban bien, eso lo notaba cualquiera, se tenían confianza y se hacían bromas que los demás a veces no entendían –no- respondió finalmente

Lizzie se aventuro con la próxima pregunta, seguro Steve la miraría con un “es mas que obvio que se adoran” -¿crees que Anthony y yo nos llevemos bien?- y si, ahí estaba esa mirada “¿en serio me preguntas eso?”  pero Steve solo asintió -¿crees que seamos pareja?- vio cierta molestia en los ojos del rubio, el azul celeste se había vuelto como un cielo embravecido, retuvo una risita maliciosa

-¿no lo son?- su voz había salido mas molesta de lo que quiso, vio como la chica retenía una risita irónica como la de Tony mientras negaba -¿entonces que son?-

La menor quiso tirar a reir, “aay estos chicos” pensó para si “seguramente Loki armaría una travesura con esto, Anthony se mofaría y luego lo golpearía y Bruce, bueno el sonreiría y negaría lentamente” sonrió al pensar en los tres y miro los ojos celestes de Steve, le daría un poco de celos en otra ocasión, pero de momento prefería decir lo que pensaba –no lo somos- aseguro con la mirada seria

–pero…- Rogers quiso recriminar acerca de la manera con la que se trataban, las bromas, dormir juntos, vivir juntos, el que fuera tan celoso sobre ella y que ella parecía haberlo cambiado por completo

–el hecho de que Anthony y yo nos llevemos bien no significa que haya algo romántico entre nosotros-

La mirada del rubio descendió hasta el suelo “romántico” se repitió en su cabeza

La menor noto ese deje de duda en sus ojos –ni sexual- sumo obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa del Capitán, rió levemente al notar que había dado en el clavo con ello

-¿entonces por qué…- dejo la duda en el aire, eso era inmiscuirse más y más sobre la relación entre ellos, no tenia derecho a saber, y quizás si la chica no tenia una mirada romántica hacia el castaño eso no significaba que él no la tuviera hacia ella, bufo con fastidio

-¿te has involucrado de igual manera en la forma en que James lleva su amistad con las chicas?- aquello lo desubico

–Tony no es Bucky- fue su escueta respuesta

ella asintió –pero según tengo entendido el es demasiado, romántico- fue la sutil manera de decir que era un playboy tanto como Anthony

Rogers la miro como escudriñándola, no era algo muy comentado que Bucky fuera de cascos ligeros, pero vaya que lo era –no- volvió a responder

–sí, y lo dejo en un tal vez- empezó a decir la chica a lo que el rubio la miro de manera interrogante –sí yo me hubiese llevado bien con Barnes de una manera similar o igual a como es mi relación con Anthony- sabia que aquello era terreno minado, pero ¿cómo decirle a Steve ¡Hey rubio idiota lo tuyo son celos, reacciona! Sin sonar vulgar, amenazante, metiche o presionarlo.

El mayor pareció comprender a donde se dirigían sus palabras y sintió  una presión en el pecho, parecía contemplar miles de escenarios y como si estuviera mareado –eso seria casi imposible- parecía excusarse –Bucky no es de esos- oh si, allí estaba la excusa de Bucky es del siglo pasado

–si…pero vamos que ¿no le resultaría llamativa?- Lizzie extendió los brazos, no era su intención sonar presuntuosa sobre su apariencia

–si- dijo Steve

–y crees que… a como has visto a los demás actuando frente a mi ¿no le causaría mas curiosidad?- 

Rogers se rió recordando las miradas que se lanzaban Banner, T’Challa y Sam por la chica, asintió

–entonces, dada mi sociabilidad y encanto, ok eso sonó muy Stark-

Steve soltó una carcajada asintiendo aún más

–dadas mis…características ¿no le llamaría la atención?- concluyo Lizzie

el rubio contemplo que aquello no solo era una posibilidad sino una circunstancia que debía tomarse por verdadera casi sin juzgarla

–es probable que nos llevásemos bien- se encogió de hombros la menor –probablemente me prestaría más y más atención y yo, bueno también me acercaría mas a él-

“sin duda” pensó el militar

–entonces llegaríamos a ese punto de llevarnos de mil maravillas- y ahí venia la gran pregunta -¿estarías celoso?-

Los ojos celestes se llenaron de duda

-¿tan celoso como con Anthony?- la menor alargo la “y” rodando los ojos en espera de que el Cap por fin abriera los ojos. Sabia que si se lanzaba de la misma manera a Bucky, que si este le sonreía y cuidaba tanto o más que Tony, que si incluso lo nalgueaba el plena vía publica (obviamente jamas lo haría) Steve quizás se incomodaría, pero jamas de los jamases le diría, y apostaba todo el dinero que tenia que era así, que le llamaría “puta perra mujerzuela ofrecida loca” porque oh si, aquellas habían sido las caballerosas palabras del Cap cuando la había ofendido, por eso Anthony se había molestado, aunque a ella mas bien le hicieron gracia.

Mira que sacar a ese nivel de sus casillas al respetable Steve Rogers normalmente todo dulzura y caballerosidad con quienes no conocía era el logro superado de la vida, pero bueno concentración. Los ojos celeste se movian de manera nerviosa, como si tuviera el texto más atrayente de la historia frente a ellos, parecía leer a la velocidad de la luz y entonces su boca hizo una ligera “o”

–seguramente no- respondió para suspirar después como si aquello no fuera importante

Pero la expresión en el rostro del otro le hizo saber que aquello que había descubierto le parecía imposible y aterrador -¿Qué es diferente entre ellos?-

El rubio se sintió acorralado ante la mirada inquisitiva de la menor, el corazón le estaba palpitando a mil, porque sabia que aquella sensación era determinada por los celos en la mas pura de sus expresiones, también noto que la chica trataba a los demás de manera similar o igual que hacia con el moreno, pero no le molestaba que Banner, Sam, T’Challa e incluso Loki la buscaran, le hablaran o siquiera se rieran con su manera de ser tan abierta que incluso lejos del moreno le había parecido amable o dulce, recordó la presión de su pecho cuando esta los juzgo por sus ideas tan diversas y como había terminado separando a los vengadores por Bucky, el mismo Barnes creía que no valía la pena para eso, pero ahí estaba Steve defendiéndolo a toda costa.

Recordó también la presión en su pecho y la faltara de aire cuando golpeo a Tony dejándolo imposibilitado en aquella guarida secreta de H.Y.D.R.A. Suspiro pesado, la carta que le había enviado a Tony la había reescrito unas mil veces, y finalmente cuando escribió el “si me necesitas ahí estaré” no quiso sonar pretencioso, por lo que agrego al resto. Y cuando Natasha o Visión mencionaban a la menor a su lado, ardía de rabia, no creía que existiera alguien sin prejuicios que se acercara a Stark mirándolo más allá de su sarcasmo, buen porte y dinero, pero contra todo pronostico la menor parecía haber llegado para quedarse. Jamas mencionaría en alto la envidia que le daba saber que la chica podía estar cerca de él y divertirse.

Entonces cayó en cuenta: envidia, rabia y celos, esas cosas no se dan fácilmente por cualquiera, y sumado a la idea que Sam había expresado de que Tony quería proponérsele de la manera más seria que pudiera existir, bufo con desesperación sintiendo el corazón latirle a mil, sus manos se habían vuelto puños llenos de enfado, y cuando esta se colgó de él de manera cariñosa casi insinuante, quería jalarla lejos, quería jalar al castaño lejos de ahí ¿Qué era diferente entre Tony y Bucky? De ambos sabia lo playboy que podrían llegar a ser, pero si bien con Bucky jamas le hubiese interesado el como se llevaba con esa chica sino que la hubiese recibido de brazos abiertos al saber que se interesaba por alguien de ese tiempo y podría replantearse los sueños de tener una familia, con Tony parecía que aquella idea le molestaba en demasía ¿Qué pasa contigo Steve? Se pregunto de manera interna

–hey Anthony- escucho la voz de la menor detrás de si –nah, estamos bien- parecía platicar con el moreno -¿ah?- la escucho reírse –por supuesto, he pensado llevar al Capitán por el mal camino- la miro con una risa sarcástica igual a la de Stark –no, siempre he querido saber que tan extremo es hacerlo en una moto-

Los colores subieron por el rostro del rubio al escuchar eso, sabia la clase de bromas que ese par se hacían

–claro que no, sabes tan bien como yo que el Cap esta mucho mejor- sonrió de nuevo la menor y es que Anthony se atrevía a comparar al rubio con los tres cientificos y Loki, carajo ¿Qué manía esa de emparejarla con alguien?

Steve la miro de soslayo curioso ante sus palabras, la chica pareció entender y oprimió el alta voz del celular

–por supuesto que sí, digo el Cap es casi perfección- escucho la voz del moreno decir aquello y entonces si que podría hacerle competencia a un tomate maduro y sin duda él ganaría por la intensidad del rojo de su rostro que de apoco se colo por sus orejas

–ajá- parecía decirle para provocarlo a decir mas, quizás así Rogers notaria lo que estaba sintiendo

–es amable, atento, caballeroso, un buen amigo, sobre protector, si tuviera una persona a la cual amar seguro daría todo por ella-

Lizzie se rió al ver lo que las palabras de Anthony estaban haciendo con el rubio, se rió ante aquella imagen que bien le parecía linda

-¡no te rías Lizzie!- le grito el moreno con enojo –es serio lo que te estoy diciendo-

ella se limito a afirmar esperando que prosiguiera con su discurso

-¿sabes? Siempre ha tenido un espíritu noble y honesto, jamas ha tolerado las injusticias ni los abusos de poder, ha aprendido por si mismo lo que es la fuerza y se compromete con los indefensos aun arriesgando su vida. Si bien el suero modifico su cuerpo, aquel espíritu y carácter son lo mas representativo del mismo Capitán América, puede ser torpe y tímido pero no se rinde con sus ideales-

El rostro de Steve era un poema

Lizzie hizo a un lado su celular “esto le encantara a Anthony” –F.R.I.D.A.Y. toma una foto del Cap sin que se entere- no obtuvo respuesta de la IA, pero estaba mas que segura que había cumplido con lo pedido –así que…el Cap tiene un montón de cualidades eh- la menor lo miro con ironía, y después sonrió, vaya que Anthony había encontrado un buen partido

–si, así que ni se te ocurra resbalártele- el tono de molestia en el moreno le causo curiosidad a Rogers, pareció salir del ensimismamiento en el que estaba y se enderezo hacia Lizzie

–tranquilo, él piensa que soy y cito: “una puta, perra mujerzuela, ofrecida y loca”-

Steve miro hacia el suelo con un nuevo avergonzamiento surcándole el rostro “lo siento” pareció murmurar, pero la carcajada que dejo ir el otro lo hizo volver la mirada

–tendrás que perdonarle eso, quizás el hablar de Barnes lo descontrolo un poco-

Roey miro el rostro shockeado del Cap, seguro que no se esperaba aquello –lo se, parece que James es un tema algo delicado, supongo que si tu o yo preocupáramos al otro nos pondríamos asi con los demás-

Se escucho un suspiro de Tony y luego un largo silencio –me pregunto sobre eso- atino a responder tras varios segundos

–bueno los demás saben que hablar de ti conmigo si que es un tema delicado- Anthony volvió a reír de manera mas bien dulce

–también se que lo harías por Bruce o la reina de las nieves- se escucho un reclamo lejano de Loki –¿Dónde estas ahora?-

La menor sonrió mirando la ciudad –quería llevar al Cap a visitar Brooklyn- la expresión del rubio parecía decir “¿no íbamos a celebrar a Tony?”

–sabes lo que sucede últimamente por esos alrededores- se quejo Anthony

–si bueno, lugares de maneras casi impropias para comunicarlas por teléfono, y menos con la mirada que me esta echando el Cap-

El rostro de Steve volvía a estar rojo

-¿Steve esta ahí?- parecía que la voz del castaño se había vuelto un hilo, ya había soltado todo lo que pensaba del otro y apenas se detenía a analizar que quizá lo había escuchado

–ajá- murmuro la chica

-¿escucho lo que dije?- por un segundo quiso decirle que sí y perdirle a  F.R.I.D.A.Y. que tomara una foto de la cara del mayor, pero decidió que era mejor mentirle por el bien de ambos –no lo creo, con mis respuestas casi monosilábicas ha de pensar que hablamos de otra cosa-

La mirada de Steve se torno amable, como si internamente agradeciera ocultarle eso

–pero si quieres le notifico que es pura perfección- y ahora si que había pedido la foto de Stark, porque seguro tenia una mueca de sorpresa y un sonrojo que se comparaba con el de Steve

-¡NO!- grito de manera escandaloza –mejor apresúrate a venir- y colgó. Lo que hubiera dado por estar a solas y soltarse a reír por las acciones de ese par, ya iría atando cabos con los otros cuatro, pero eran menos complicados que ese par. Miro hacia Rogers el cual parecía aun sorprendido

–escuche que hablabas con Anthony acerca de como nos conocimos- quiso desviar algo el tema, ya tendría horas de soledad el rubio para hacerse un caos, por lo mientras prefería volver a central park donde estaba la fiesta de Tony, lo miro asentir –digamos que, fue en un pub- se sincero con él –lo encontré bebiendo como era su maldita costumbre- chasqueo la lengua al recordar esa manera destructiva de ser del moreno –y estaba hablando de don perfección-

Rogers se sonrojo levemente mientras asentía

–nadie parecía querer escucharlo, pero bueno, quería saber a quien Anthony Stark podría llamar perfecto a ese grado- el rubio asintió –así que decidí acercarme, y claro como era su costumbre de playboy quiso abordarme ya sabes con palabras bonitas y eso, pero le dije que prefería escuchar de quien hablaba y así lo hizo durante gran parte de la noche hasta que nos retiramos cada quien por su lado- de nuevo una risa amable zurco los labios del militar –al día siguiente nos encontramos en el restaurante de “El Grant” y conversamos un poco, luego le dije que si quería acompañarme a una subasta en el museo esa noche y él asintió- la chica miro de nuevo el prototipo que tenia en sus zapatos

-¿vamos?- le entrego a Rogers el casco el cual lo negó amablemente –tiene una realidad virtual impresionante en el sabes, puedes ir a otro plantea, escapar de dragones, o cualquier cosa que quieras- Steve pareció mas interesado en ello –hasta puedes hacer competencias virtuales con los avengers o utilizarlo para entrenar los reflejos- las manos de Rogers se deslizaron dudosos sobre ello –ademas me harías un favor probando que funciona en alguien mas que en mi, ya sabes, los poderes mentales a veces pueden jugarte ciertas bromas y quiero creer que este invento funciona por si mismo y no por mis habilidades- eureka, claro que nada de eso era coherente, pero a Steve se le antojo que si y tomo el casco –podemos seguir hablando de como conocí a Anthony si quieres, pero en el trayecto, también podríamos hacer una competencia y marcar obstáculos en el camino- se encogió de hombros mirando como Rogers le sonreía y asentía -¿una competencia Cap?- seguramente se confiaría en que la motocicleta era mas rápida que un par de zapatos, pero su velocidad era casi la misma

Tomo un par de lentes de aquellos que Anthony recién había creado para simulación –bien, F.R.I.D.A.Y. marca objetivos al azar en dirección a central park, algo que no tome demasiado tiempo y asegúrate de divertir al Capitán- la voz femenina afirmo ante la orden y la carrera comenzó.

[1] http://www.harley-davidson.com/es_MX/Motorcycles/iron-883.html#!three-sixty/enabled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie le cuente a Tony que Steve ya sabe que lo considera pura perfección 7u7


	8. Fiesta parte 1: hot mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se llevara acabo la celebración como corresponde :v pero ¿qué cosas podrían pasar con una chica que sabe de los sentimientos de los super heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD concedan un poco de su imaginación e inventense el baile más sensual que puedan(?)

Tony miraba de manera impaciente a todas direcciones, llevaban al menos 15 minutos varados en ningún lugar (bueno en central park, pero vamos que ahí no había nada) los demás se habían vuelto a refugiar en el vehículo aún asombrados por el prototipo de la chica “la mato” había mencionado cuando este se elevo de manera brusca al salir de la torre

–quizás debamos irnos- Clint se acerco desde el coche –¿es probable que se haya fugado con el Cap?- la pregunta sonaba satírica

–seguro había planeado esto por meses- respondió Tony en tono divertido

–quizás están en las vegas- se aventuro el arquero

–la mato de ser así- volvió a decir, pronto se escucho un ruido de motor detrás de ellos, acompañado de varias risas.

Tony dirigió la mirada chocolate hacia donde provenía el sonido y se sorprendió al ver que la chica venia solo en sus zapatos

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Clint al ver la notable diversión en el rostro de ambos, “un aliado menos” bufo con molestia

–Lizzie me mostró algo increíble- respondio Steve

Stark enarco una ceja -¿a si?-

Lizzie se encogió de hombros –quería mostrártelo, pero no parecías muy interesado- ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

-¿otro prototipo?- se escucho la voz de Bruce tras ellos, a lo que T’Challa y Sam los miraron con cierta complicidad

–si Bruce, otro prototipo- la voz de Tony denotaba cierta molestia

-¿Qué es lo que hace?- pregunto Banner a la menor mirando como esta aun flotaba sobre el pasto

–los zapatos están diseñados de igual manera que el auto y la moto, solo que lleva un ligero riel a lo largo de la planta, es casi como la cuchilla de unos patines de hielo- quito algo parecido a un riel de sus zapatos y luego volvió a colocar los tacones

–pero esto es de otro mundo- rió Steve sacándose el casco

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Stark

Lizzie sonrió ante la voz molesta y curiosa que tenia Anthony –es algo como realidad virtual- lo miro enarcar una ceja como si aquello fuese casi un chiste –solo que te permite externar lo que deses conforme a tus pensamientos, utilice el diseño neuronal que presentaste en el MIT y lo transforme en algo como un loco videojuego-

El entrecejo de Tony se fruncio

–aun me gustan los videojuegos y a veces tengo ideas locas que no llegan a la pantalla- la menor se encogió de hombros –tenia que externarlas de alguna manera-

Stark asintió –seria un buen producto como una consola de videojuegos-

ella asintió –podrías imaginar tu propia fiesta con eso e invitarnos- siseo Loki acercándose a la menor

Lizzie rió cuando Anthony lo miro molesto –la sorpresa esta aquí mismo, pero aun espero invitados, sin embargo y ya que hace frió creo que me perdonaran por mostrárselos- Lizzie camino unos metros lejos de ellos y pareció tomar algo entre sus manos –y…taran- esbozo jalando del tronco de un árbol dejando ver que en realidad oculta tras una tela que camuflajeaba aquello se encontraba un mini domo de cristal ya preparado con mesas y bocadillos diversos, así como botellas varias, copas, el pastel de 4 pequeños pisos con un letrero que decía “feliz cumpleaños Tony Stank”

Claro que el moreno se molesto ante ello -¿en serio Lizzie?- espeto contra la menor

Ella solo sonrió asintiendo –no fue mi idea- se excuso ante la mirada enojada del mayor

–¿entonces de quien?- escudriño a los demás pero no obtuvo respuesta, continuo mirando aquello, se había instalado una pantalla holografica, algunos sillones alrededor, un par de micrófonos y una pequeña pista de baile

De a poco los vengadores fueron entrando notando que estaba mas cálido en el interior

-¿a quienes esperas?- pregunto Tony a la chica quien se quedo en la puerta mientras los demás tomaban posición en distintas partes

–S-o-r-p-r-e-s-a- deletreo ella ganándose una risita por parte del castaño

–estoy lo suficientemente sorprendido- dijo

–no lo creo- esbozo ella, Anthony negó lentamente mientras ingresaba al complejo tomando una copa y luego yendo hacia una mesa a robar un canapé

-¿solo bocadillos?- cuestiono a lo lejos

–no quiero que engordes- respondió ella ganándose una risa fingida de parte del otro, saco su celular y tecleo un mensaje corto “Ya estamos aquí, lleguen antes de que Thor se vuelva loco con tan solo bocadillos, pd: recuerden hacer una entrada sorprendente” presiono enviar y luego se dirigió adentro

********************

Miro una vez más a todos, se habían acomodado frente a la pantalla y volvía la charla amena. Sonrió para sus adentros, esperaba que aquel grupo dejara de comportarse como unos tontos y se apresuraran a verse mas como lo que parecían “una familia” se dirigió a una de las mesas a tomar un camarón y sumergirlo en catsup, noto a Loki siendo acosado por Thor mientras este hablaba con Bruce. Vaya que les había hecho mucho bien convivir con el otro, si había alguien capaz de exasperar a cualquiera con sus travesuras era Loki y si existía un ser que se empeñaba en mantenerse relajado más que nada era Bruce. Aquella idea de que vivieran juntos no había resultado no mas porque si, sabia que ambos se adaptarían a llevar una vida ni tan caótica ni tan relajada sino un perfecto justo medio

Vio a Thor acercarse a Loki y relajarse antes de hacer la tontería de girarlo violentamente, bien, eso le sumaba puntos. Si bien Loki estaba acostumbrado a la manera bruta de ser del otro, si quería algo más que miradas de reproche y sarcasmos debía controlar su temperamento, continuo la mirada hacia Anthony que estaba junto a su pastel rezongando a saber cuantas cosas por una sola “N” que se había agregado, vaya broma la que le había hecho Rhodey junto con Pepper. Vio como Steve giro su copa entre sus manos mientras daba respuestas monosilábicas a Sam, pobre chico, siguió su mirada celeste para toparse con que miraba a Stark, sonrió para sus adentros, ya le presumiría al moreno la foto que le había tomado. Continuo recorriendo el lugar con solo la mirada: Bruce se había acercado a T’Challa quien contemplaba su casco color mostaza, parecían discutir de los pros y contras al saber que se conectaba neurológicamente, pensando quizás que la propuesta de Stark de usarlo como consola no dejaría algo bueno en los pequeños cerebros de los niños.

Sonrió cuando ambos se tensaron al notar que tenia su mirada sobre ellos, continuo mirando a los alrededores en ese instante Visión y Wanda iban entrando al domo, seguramente F.R.I.D.A.Y. había notificado a Visión. Ambos sonrieron mientras se acercaban a los demás, y finalmente noto a Natasha sobre uno de los sillones haciendo lo que ella, mirar al resto a pesar que Clint quería hablarle de algo. Levanto su copa haciendo un brindis a la distancia con ella, esta solo sonrió y noto como el arquero giraba los ojos en su dirección y la escaneaba de pies a cabeza para luego bufar “ah este muchacho, con celos también” pensó para si.

Después de un rato de platicas amenas, un mensaje llego a su celular “distrae a Tony, espero que no hayas olvidado las moléculas Pym” fue todo lo que decía, sonrió al saber lo que significaba aquello. Miro de soslayo que todos estaban ocupados y se apresuro a salir

–¿Lizzie?- la alcanzo Bruce en la puerta, a lo que la mirada del resto se poso sobre ella

–deje algo en el auto- los demás asintieron al saber que esa respuesta era general para sus interrogantes

El doctor la miro con cara de “ni siquiera venias en el auto”

Así que opto, a pesar de la mirada asesina del arquero, en jalarlo hacia afuera del domo –sabes que las cosas entre Pepper y Anthony están mejor ahora ¿cierto?- 

Bruce asintió siguiendo sus pasos mientras se acercaban al auto

–ella no habría podido venir entre una cosa y otra como CEO de industrias Stark- Banner volvió a asentir –y bueno Rhodey estaba en recuperacion luego de la cirugia- cierta tristeza se noto en el rostro del doctor –era mejor en ese entonces que ni tu ni Hulk se vieran involucrados, así como con Thor, al menos en ese asunto-

Banner sonrió de manera casi dolorosa –hubiera sido peor no saber de que lado ponerte y que hirieras a cualquier otro- asintió tras un suspiro –sabes que eres muy dulce Bruce- este le sonrió de manera amable –sé que tanto tu como Hulk tienen sus diferencias ente ustedes, y ni se diga entre los vengadores, claro que a ambos les agrada mas Anthony que Steve- Banner negó ligeramente –pero con los demás se dividen por completo-

*************************

Lizzie se apresuro al auto encontrándose con una pequeña caja cubierta en forma de regalo –idea de Pepper- fue lo que pensó y luego miro a Bruce –al parecer en este tiempo Hulk y tú se han puesto de acuerdo en alguien más para prestarle su atención- rió ladina cuando vio al doctor dar un brinquito

–claro a ti- quiso escabullirse por la tangente

–oh si claro, sobre todo aquella vez que el amigo verde y yo casi destruimos mi casa-

Banner soltó una carcajada, aquel día si que era algo digno de recordar –lo calmaste al final- se encamino con la chica para volver

–por supuesto, quien no se calma al ser noqueado- las risas continuaron hasta estar de vuelta en el domo, sonrió a Anthony quien parecía haber descubierto su coartada, extendió los brazos con la caja en estos y vio como sonreía, todo bien por ahora, pensó la menor. Hasta que sintió una mirada clavada sobre ella, al fondo se encontraba el tercer rubio de ojos claros, Clint parecía nada conforme con las risas que ella y Banner compartían

-¿alguien aquí puede ser consciente de sus celos antes de matarme?- espeto con fastidio, a lo cual claramente los tres rubios en la habitación le escucharon. Steve solo se sonrojo en su sitio junto a Sam, Thor la miro de la mala manera ganándose un regaño de parte de su azabache hermano menor y Clint chasqueo la lengua con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos –creo que no- volvió a suspirar la chica, el resto parecía no haber escuchado o visto nada de las acciones de los rubios, salvo Natasha que sonreía de manera maliciosa, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de todo

–Brucie- lo llamo la chica intentando olvidar que cierto hombre tenia la mejor de las punterías –¿podrías ayudarme?-

el azabache acomodo mejor sus anteojos -¿a qué?-

ella solo sonrió y le extendió algo parecido a una pluma -¿otro prot…- la chica puso una de sus manos acercándose a su rostro de sobre manera –sssshh- lo callo, pues vio como de inmediato Sam, Anthony y T’Challa habían girado el rostro hacia ellos –no quiero que se me vengan encima- murmuro bajito, el científico se sonrojo ante aquella cercanía, aún no llevaba del todo bien la invasión de espacio personal. La chica le sonrió de manera dulce para alejarse unos pasos e indicarle que el se acercara, así era mas fácil para Bruce

–escucha- comenzó a decir la chica al oído del doctor quien solo se había inclinado un poco hacia ella –Pepper estaba en un viaje de negocios por Londres y Rhodey quería estar aquí para el cumpleaños de Anthony, sin embargo parece que todos los aviones estaban repletos y sabes que a Potts no le va andar en aviones privados- el doctor asintió –les propuse traerlos aquí aunque era seguro que mis métodos no iban a gustarles- el doctor la miro extrañado –moléculas Pym- fue la respuesta de la menor mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿quieres decir que expusiste a Pepper y Rhodey a las moléculas Pym?- ella asintió notando la mirada cansada de Bruce –¿sabes que podría tener efectos adversos sobre ellos?-

la chica asintió –¿no confías en mi?- los ojos de enojo del mayor la miraron –pero, yo no los afecte a ellos de manera directa, es mas complejo que eso-

Bruce la miro entrecerrando los ojos –explícate-

y la menor pensó  como decirle aquello -ok, escucha, te diré la verdad, pero nada de escepticismo científicos ni dogmas ¿estamos?- Banner asintió de mala manera –escucha, puede que ustedes lo crean o no, pero lo que hice fue potenciar con magia una especie de alteración espacio-tiempo, en términos simples, cree un escudo alrededor de ellos en los que si bien dentro de este escudo son de un tamaño normal el escudo fue afectado por moléculas pym, podrías decir que doble el espacio donde ellos están sin alterarlo realmente- Bruce enarco una ceja y Lizzie chasqueo la lengua –bien no me creas. pero ten- le entrego la pequeña caja con sumo cuidado –Pepper y Rhodey están aquí adentro y esto- saco una pluma dándosela al doctor –contiene lo necesario para regresarlos a un estado normal, ahora iré a distraer a Anthony mandándolo al auto con el Cap, le diré a Loki que ambiente esto con un poco de magia y tu Brucie tendrás que hacer que la aparición de Pepper y Rhodey sea espectacular. Ahora iré con nuestro amigo de las flechitas para que venga a ayudarte con esto-

El doctor quiso replicar ante la explicación de la chica, pero esta ya había llegado con Tony

–hey Anthony, Capitán Rogers- ambos la miraron alejándose de poco de T’Challa y Sam –necesito su ayuda, ya saben un poco de fuerza de chicos-

El moreno rió -¿tu requieres fuerza de chicos?- se mofo de la menor

–si en ocasiones, más cuando un protocolo de seguridad nivel D te hace mas inútil que…dejar un condón caducar- el rostro de Steve se sonrojo de sobre manera, la chica imito al rubio –creo que me excedí con mi comentario- murmuro obteniendo una mirada de “ah ¿tu crees?” –finjamos que no escucharon eso, y si, los protocolos te dejan fuera de cualquier cosa, justo ahora cualquiera de los aquí presentes podría derribarme- ambos la miraron casi incrédulos –en serio, por eso necesito su ayuda o tendré que salir y comerme la mitad de la comida favorita de Anthony la cual prepare junto con Pepper y Rhodey-

El castaño relamió sus labios al escuchar aquello -¿todo lo que me gusta esta en el auto?- la chica asintió y entonces él se encamino de manera apresurada hasta la salida

-¡Me falto algo con rayas y estrellas!- grito viendo Lizzie como el castaño se crispaba antes de abrir la puerta -¡podría usar cloroformo y dejarlo en tu cama!- las orejas de Anthony se tornaron rojas –vamos Cap- lo jalo del brazo para seguir al millonario. Cuando ambos se detuvieron junto a Loki la menor hablo –necesito que me ayudes un poco aquí-

El azabache miro la mano con la que agarraba al rubio –no creo que a la diva le guste que huyas con su hombre, y en su celebración- susurro casi inaudible

-¿Qué? No, no es con Steve, él será mi distracción para que Anthony se quede unos segundos más afuera-

Los labios rosas del Dios formaron una leve “o” –entonces probablemente no vuelva- se encogió de hombros

Mientras tanto Steve veía el ceño fruncido de Thor al momento que la menor se susurraba con su hermano -¿Qué sucede?- le dijo entre labios

Thor lanzo un gruñido –no me agrada- señalo por encima a la chica

–no eres el único que piensa así- respondio Rogers

Lizzie que tenia el oído mas agudizado por sus habilidades escucho de paso la conversación de los rubios “deberían hacer un trio, los tres rubios anti-Roey, seguro que funciona” pensó al tiempo que convencía a Loki de dejar algunas luces de colores en forma de mariposas cuando Anthony regresara. Luego se acerco hasta el otro lado del salón aún jalando a Steve –creo que todos los rubios en los vengadores me odian- murmuro al tiempo que este la miraba de manera incomoda

–no es tan así- justo cuando los ojos de Steve se cruzaron con los de Clint, se dio cuenta que las palabras de la chica podrían ser ciertas

–Barton- el rubio frunció el ceño en cuanto la menor lo llamo

Natasha al ver que este la ignoraba le dio un ligero golpe con su codo

-¿Qué?- dijo fríamente

La chica solo le miro “estúpidos celos” pensó mientras se posicionaba a un lado de ojo de halcón –quiero que ayudes a Banner- dijo

-¿Por qué?- Clint no le dejaría fácil sin hacerle saber su molestia

–creí que preferirías pasar tiempo con él a que yo me quedara a oscuras en un espacio distanciado de los otros, pero seguro que Cap y Anthony pueden ir solos al auto y traer las cosas- el oji gris la miro, en el fondo ambos sabían que el chico detestaba mirarla con Bruce, pero no era algo que el ex-agente quisiera evidenciar

–seguro que el Cap y Tony se matan antes de volver-

La chica sonrió ladina y le entrego el pequeño dispositivo que apagaría las luces –Bruce te dirá que hacer- luego jalo de nuevo a Rogers hacia la salida –te dije que me odiaban-

El ex-militar suspiro sin negar ante aquello, continuo caminando separándose de la chica una vez afuera

–realmente las cosas son pesadas, pero también eran buena excusa, debo hacer una llamada en seguida los alcanzo- la chica se encamino en direccion contraria a donde estaba el auto, miro a Rogers suspirar para luego alcanzar a Anthony –y justo a tiempo- murmuro mientras veía la pantalla del teléfono con una llamada entrante de Nick Fury

–Nicolas- dijo con un tono divertido obteniendo un gruñido de molestia

–no sé que es lo que quieren las Naciones Unidas con una de las conquistas de Stark- empezó a decir, la menor soltó un suspiro pesado “supongo que esperar que alguien notase mi identidad en este mundo era demasiado, si Anthony, Clint y Natasha no lo han hecho ¿Qué me hace creer que el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo haría? –Roey- la llamo con un tono serio al ver como había divagado

–Si señor- espeto ella poniéndose firme cual soldado lo que más enojo al hombre del parche

–igual que Stark- escucho como dijo entre dientes –recuerde que la esperan para hablar de su dudoso acuerdo acerca de la Ley de registro de héroes- comenzó a decir. Vaya que había sido todo un caso, quizás eso involucro algún secuestro o amenaza. pero en realidad ella no haría nada de eso –así que debe ser puntual, no haga esperar a los representantes de cada país mañana en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas, no quisiera enviar a alguien por usted- eso ultimo había sonado a amenaza

Lizzie sonrió de manera felina con la mirada inundada de un brillo especial “travesura” parecía poder leerse

–hablo en serio- la chica sacudió su cabeza, no podría desperdiciar aquello con la idea de molestar solo un poco al hombre del parche

–si- respondió ella

Nick por su parte masajeo su nuca, no quería estallar

–por cierto señor- agrego la chica atrayendo la atención de aquel hombre –supongo que ser la representante legal del equipo de los vengadores hace que los hombres más poderosos requieran de mi presencia- aquello fue una mordida al orgullo de Fury, de inmediato antes de que el pudiera replicar colgó haciendo un ligero ‘adios’ con sus manos.

Miro hacia el domo y noto que ya estaba oscuro ¡genial! Se apresuro hacia Anthony y Rogers que estaban discutiendo acerca de que había un total de siete cajas ¿el problema? Anthony como hombre que era podía con 4 de ellas así como el Capitán, por lo que estaba haciendo una rabieta de que este hubiese tomado 4 dejándolo como alguien inferior según él. Lizzie rió ‘algunas cosas nunca cambian’ se apresuro a donde estaban Stark con 3 cajas y Rogers con 4, miro a Anthony y luego le sonrió al Capitán –también quisiera ayudar- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, Steve la miro dudoso –llevare solo una Cap, seguro que puedo- sonrió al militar y este asintió acercándose para que ella tomara una de las cajas, el moreno bufo aun con molestia, ahora no podía reclamarle a Steve por tratarlo como una dama según él.

*********************

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Anthony alzo una de sus castañas cejas al notar que el domo se había quedado a oscuras

–quizás un fallo eléctrico- minorizo Roey, el moreno la vio no muy convencido –es un prototipo, y a diferencia de ti tengo mis fallas- se apresuro la menor a entrar y señalo la mesa mas cercana que era apenas visible. Acomodo las cajas mientras Anthony y Steve se acercaban a trompicones al centro del domo

-¡Rogers!- chillo avergonzado Anthony cuando el militar roso parte de su trasero con una de sus manos, aunque era mejor que el Cap no supiera que había tocado esa parte de la anatomía del otro

Lizzie se había deslizado hasta a un lado de Banner quien ya tenia preparado todo, leves cascadas de luz fueron iluminando el paso de Anthony tras su accidente guiándolo a través del salón, iluminando lo suficiente para que tanto él como el Cap dieran tres o cuatro pasos y luego esperaran para más

-¡Lizzie!- chillo el moreno mientras se sujetaba de la mano del militar, tras el escenario del agujero negro Anthony no toleraba demasiado los lugares oscuros

–por aquí- dijo la chica encendiendo una varita de luz y agitándola, en cuanto Stark estuvo a un metro de la puerta el lugar se lleno de una tenue luz de tonos naranja dando una mirada mas intima y cálida

-¡sorpresa!-gritaron todos

Tony comenzó a reír –ya los había visto antes, así no cuenta- soltó una sonrisa sincera delante de todos obteniendo como respuesta sonrisas de los vengadores

–no a todos- se apresuro Bruce a señalar el paquete que había dejado en manos de Clint para luego disparar un láser en su contra. De un salto Pepper y Rhodey se unían al festejo, Anthony abrió los ojos como platos y su quijada parecía que iría a dar contra el suelo en cualquier momento

–pero ¿cómo?- el moreno se lanzo sobre sus amigos en un cálido abrazo al cual pronto se sumaron el resto de los asistentes, incluso Loki se vio involucrado pues Thor lo había jalado lejos de Lizzie, a la menor aquella escena se le antojo como familiar, con ese tono especial de diversión, complicidad y una serie de sentimientos. Ella se encontraba lejos mirándolos, separada de cualquier angulo de las cámaras que había instalado para tomar muchas fotografías de la fiesta de Anthony, quería que tuviera grandes recuerdos con las personas que más apreciaba, por ello había hecho todo aquello.

Se acerco a una mesa alejada encendiendo las velas de cumpleaños al mayor y le pidió a Steve que se acercara para llevarlo

-¿no vienes?- le escucho decir

Ella señalo su celular –muchas cosas por hacer como asistente, que Potts este aquí no significa que haya trabajo fácil para mi-

El rubio asintió y se alejo.

Claro que las palabras de la chica habían sido una mentira a medias, había cancelado varias reuniones que fueron expedidas por parte de empresas transnacionales con Virginia Potts, ella sabia que no era fácil apartar a Pepper de su puesto como CEO durante un día pero bueno, volvió a mirar la escena de manera embelesada mientras Anthony soplaba las velas del pastel, sonrió para si misma, podría permitirse algunas disculpas y regaños de esos grandes empresarios por ver esa escena. Zunque también tendría que excusarse con el comandante de Rhodey pues al parecer aquella situación no era de vida o muerte. Soltó una leve risita ‘altos mandos y su fácil manipulación’ espeto para si misma notando que la mirada de la viuda negra la escudriñaba. Si fuera tan fácil como con una mirada revelar lo que pensaba al mas puro estilo de Maximoff seguro que mas de uno se asustaría, la menor le sonrió de forma ladina a la pelirroja, esta por su parte le hacia un ademan para que se acercara, la menor se desperezo estirando todo su cuerpo cual gato y luego se encontró a su lado

-¡Lizzie!- se lanzo sobre ella Stark completamente efusivo

Ella sonrió intentando no caerse con el mayor encima, Bruce se poso detrás de ella apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros

–gracias- le susurro entre dientes a lo que este solo sonrió

-¡Brucie!- grito Stark jalándolo sobre la chica, aplastándola completamente entre ambos

–Anthony- se removió ella buscando algo mas de espacio

–un sándwich de genios- canturreo con felicidad, claro que solo la peliplata noto la mirada asesina de parte de dos rubios, ojo de halcón quien miraba con el ceño fruncido aquello y el mismo Steve que parecía tener sentimientos encontrados

–eh no es justo- se acerco Falcon de quien sabe donde seguido por T’Challa –que Anthony esta acaparando a la señorita Roey- hablo de manera propia denotando cierto disgusto por la escena

La chica solo sonrió y logro zafarse de los otros dos

Banner suspiro pues se estaba estresando ante aquello y Tony hizo un puchero –es mi cumpleaños y puedo abrazarte hasta mañana si quiero- las miradas casi acusadoras se instalaron sobre ambos

–Tony- Bruce quiso renegar que aquello había estado fuera de lugar, pero Stark ya se había vuelto a colocar sobre la chica

–Brucie no quiere unirse a nuestro abrazo fraternal- bufo con cierto atisbo de tristeza en su voz, para luego fingir llorar dramáticamente sobre la menor

–ya, ya, Anthony no puedes obligar a Bruce- todos fijaron su mirada en algún otro punto, dejando solos a Stark, Banner y Roey quien seguía dándole palmadas al mayor para que se relejara “como un niño” pensó la chica

–lo siento- murmuro Bruce

–esta bien- le sonrió ella, conocía lo nervioso y tenso que podía ponerse Bruce con las muestras de afecto, sobre todo si él no era quien las comenzaba, ya regañaría a Anthony por invadir el espacio personal del doctor y de paso dirigir esas miradas asesinas a su persona

–mortal- llamo Loki con cierto deje de burla en sus palabras

“ay no” pensó la chica al ver como el tercer rubio sumaba una mirada fulminante –alteza-

Loki entrecerró la mirada reconociendo el típico tono burlón de la chica

-¿Qué quieres Diva?- cuestiono Stark afianzandose más sobre el cuerpo de la menor

Esta trago duro al darse cuenta de la situación

–necesito a la mortal, no te emociones Stark- ironizo el azabache

Lizzie quería cubrir su rostro con sus manos para evitar ser mirada por el rubio Dios y el militar con esos afilados ojos –pelea de reinas- murmuro sumando las malas miradas de Stark y Laufeyson hacia ella “puta vida” estuvo a punto de deslizarse sobre sus labios

–chicos- intento calmarlos Banner acercándose a ellos

–no ahora por favor- las palabras se deslizaron por si solas por sus labios obteniendo la risa de los tres que la miraron con ternura “malditos hombres y sus gigantes novios, a excepción de Barton, que me miran cual asesinos en serie” desvió la mirada buscando hacerle ojitos a alguien para que la salvara, pero no, parecía que todos habían encontrado algo interesante que hacer. Natasha y Pepper se habían movido hasta la pantalla para poner música y hacer una ronda de karaoke, T’Challa y Falcon optaron por tomar alguna que otra copa desde el otro lado del domo y solo miraban de reojo hacia las chicas.

Thor que había estado siguiendo a Loki en un intento de hablar con él se había quedado mirándola enojado, por su parte Clint y Steve se habían acercado uno al otro para charlar mientras miraban de manera disimulada a Banner y Stark. Rhodey parecía haber descubierto la cosa más interesante sobre su cabeza y miraba solo de reojo, Lizzie volvió a suspirar, sabia de antemano que no podía considerar a los vengadores sus amigos, pero el trío de rubios seguramente pondría precio a su cabeza

–bobos- murmuro obteniendo la atención de los dos castaños y el azabache

-¿Qué?- dijeron de forma unisona el par de divas reprendiendo de nuevo a Lizzie con la mirada. Stark la apretó contra si en un abrazo casi demandante mientras que Loki se acerco de manera “peligrosa” hasta su rostro. Bruce acomodo sus gafas intentando comprender lo dicho

-¡puedes ofender al inútil de Stark lo que quieras, pero no a mi!- gritoneo Loki haciendo que los tres rubios se acercaran

–ahora no Loki- murmuro ella pensando que la golpearían, por supuesto que no (pero la idea parecía flotar en la mente de los tres)

-¡no me llames inútil Reina de Nieve!- le grito Anthony a Loki

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo Bruce pasando su mano entre sus cabellos desordenándolos un poco al no comprender porque ese calificativo tan despectivo

–oh no, Brucie tu eres un lindo- la chica respondió con cierto cariño esperando que Banner no se sintiera mal al respecto, y es que aquello no había sido por ellos, por supuesto que no, era para el trío de bobos rubios que la amenazaban con cada paso

-¡¿Banner es el único lindo?!- chillaron el castaño y el azabache

Lizzie se encogió un poco en su sitio, noto como la mirada de Clint se afilaba más y una risa macabra surcaba su rostro –niños, niños, todos son lindos- chillo con la voz echa un hilo y se sacudió en los brazos de Anthony en un intento frustrado por liberarse, vio como los rubios se posicionaban al lado de ellos y estaban a punto de llamar a cada uno

-¡señorita Roey!-

Aquello fue música para sus oídos, busco con la vista al responsable de aquella voz y se encontró con Rhodey alzando su copa, Anthony la soltó frunciendo el ceño y se encamino a pasos grandes hacia su mejor amigo. Lizzie lo jalo por la manga del traje y le hizo retroceder unos pasos –no caves mi tumba- le murmuro alejándose donde War machine

–gran fiesta- exclamo este al verla acercandose

–gracias- sonrió ella de manera sincera tomando una copa para luego beberla de golpe

–vaya lio con ese grupo- señalo hacia el grupo de Anthony, Loki, Bruce, Steve, Thor y Clint

La chica solo sonrió pues habían vuelto a la posición original, Clint y Steve lejos de Tony y Bruce mientras que Thor era ignorado completamente por Loki –a veces son un dolor de cabeza- reconoció la chica para luego sonreír

–y que lo digas- respondio James.

Ambos rieron sabiendo perfectamente que eso era por Stark –son amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo- el moreno sonrió al escuchar eso

–demasiado- suspiro para luego reír –siempre fue un desastre y un genio- la chica asintió –aun recuerdo el tiempo en el MIT, las fiestas locas y las ideas brillantes-

Ella miro a Rhodey quien parecía tener un viaje en el tiempo –parece que lo quieres bastante-

El mayor la miro –no mas que él a ti-

Ella le hizo una mueca graciosa –no repitas eso demasiado alto o podrían cortar mi cabeza-

este rió y negó varias veces –también note eso, estas en un lió grave-

Ambos volvieron a reír y Rhodey paso una mano sobre su hombro para jalarla mas cerca –si Tony y Loki no te hubiesen descuartizado en la pelea por su ego, seguro los tres rubios se habrían debatido en un duelo por tu cabeza-

La chica frunció el rostro haciendo un puchero –hubiera preferido idolatrar a las divas- comento divertida

-¡Hey!- grito Stark con un vaso de Whisky en sus manos señalándolos a ambos

–ay no, dime que es broma y no nos apunta a nosotros- dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, deseando la tierra la tragara

Rhodey rió apretando más a la chica contra él –es como en esa ocasión hace dos meses-

Lizzie asintió llevando su mano hasta su rostro en un facepalm –Anthony hará que me maten-

El hombre a su lado asintió –lo siento por ti- dijo divertido a lo que Lizzie respondió con una risa fingida

Aparto al mayor al ver como Anthony daba grandes pisadas hasta ellos –y allá esta la cosa mas interesante del mundo- dijo Roey escurriéndose del abrazo de James para pegarse a la cúpula de cristal

–oh si- exclamo este al notar sus intenciones

-¿Qué hablabas con Lizzie?- pregunto Stark a su amigo parándose junto a él con esa expresión de molestia

–nada interesante- contesto este tomando un sorbo de su copa para luego mirar al techo

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?-

Rodhey casi escupe su trago ante eso -¿disculpa?- lo miro completamente extrañado

–eso ¿Qué quieres con ella?- aquel tono de voz denotaba la molestia de Stark, ese tono solo lo utilizaba para cuestiones de suma importancia, como en algún par de ocasiones que Rhodey rompió alguna cosa en su taller y por ello ya no le permitía el acceso a este y para algunas situaciones cuando renegaba de Howard –sé que se llevan bastante bien-

Rhodes asintió, pero la chica se llevaba bien con cualquiera, incluso con el trío de rubios podría hacerlo si no hubiese “ciertas cuestiones” de por medio, era agradable, divertida, amable, inteligente y bastante sabia a veces. También junto con Tony lo había apoyado en su rehabilitación, además de que había sido ella quien creo el factor curativo para esas heridas de la ultima batalla. Miro al moreno a su lado intentando analizar lo que pasaba por su mente, sabia que aquella amenaza no era de hombre a hombre, sino mas de hermano o padre a sujeto entrometido, rió por lo bajo. Lizzie la tenia difícil si pretendía alejarlo de ella para acercarlo más a cierto rubio. Noto como los ojos chocolate de su amigo se posaban en él de manera seria –solo amigos- contesto viendo la manera en que Stark lo miraba, como si acabara de insultarlo

-¡ella es perfecta!- canturreo haciendo que la menor diera un brinco y los rubios miraran en su dirección, para luego mirarla a ella con muy mala hostia

–vas a hacer que la maten antes siquiera de que conozca a alguien especial- le  advirtió dirigiendo la mirada sobre Barton, Odinson y Rogers, quienes se crisparon ante ello, aunque al arquero pareció pasarle de largo que James lo mirara

-¿a qué te refieres?- noto que había logrado distraer a Stark de aquella charla que no le apetecía, él ya había fijado sus ojos en alguien más y por supuesto no era la menor, pero seguro que a Tony se le antojaría que les estaba mirando como inferiores a ambos y tendría que decir si o si que la chica al principio le atrajo, pero la actitud de Stark que era sobreprotectora al punto de borrar la línea entre lo amistoso, familiar y romántico; muchas veces hasta a él le había parecido que Tony llegaría con la noticia de tener algo estable con la chica, y cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse por ella misma que el castaño ya miraba a alguien más desde antes que ella siquiera se presentara en su vida. Rhodey se sintió un tonto por dejar la oportunidad de invitarla a algún sitio, pero pronto paso ese mal sabor al notarla más como una amiga y un buen apoyo para Tony que algo estable en su vida diaria.Noto el entrecejo fruncido a su lado y rió una vez mas –pon mas atención a tu alrededor antes de alabarla- fue lo único que murmuro para luego acercarse a Pepper y Natasha que habían comenzado a bailar.

Stark miro alrededor como Rhodey le había mencionado encontrando que todo era más o menos normal, la única cosa extraña en si era que Loki y Bruce charlaban de manera tranquila acerca de compras para la vivienda donde estaban, de allí en fuera T’Challa junto a Falcon se habían dirigido hacia Natasha y Pepper al igual que Rhodey y discutían sobre la siguiente canción. Thor y Clint se hallaban junto a Rogers charlando amenamente, los dos primeros parecían dirigir una mirada sospechosa hacia Banner y la reina de nieve, pero lo dejo pasar por concentrarse en los movimientos del Capi-paleta, veía como sonreía ante algún chiste de Barton y fruncía el entrecejo por alguna historia de guerra de Thor, de momento ambas miradas se encontraron analizándose de manera detenida, parte por parte hasta volver a chocar.

Tony noto un ligero brillo en los ojos celestes que le miraban, se sorprendió a si mismo haciendo una ligera sonrisa y noto al Capitán corresponderle, las miradas aun se sostenían provocándole un escalofrió en la espalda que le hizo reír de manera más abierta, soltó un suspiro para recordar aquella charla con Lizzie acerca de Steve días después de que Barnes apareciera en su casa. Luego de ese mar de fiestas, drogas y alcohol en el que deseo consumirse y ese abrupto vuelta a la realidad que le dio la menor. Sonrió alejando la vista de la mirada celeste y busco el par de ojos violáceos que se encontraban mirando al exterior del domo, se rió pues sabia que cuando a la chica estaba en una situación nerviosa o estresante se alejaba a un punto como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del planeta.

Decidio acercarse lentamente dejando su vaso en alguna mesa que ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar y se coloco detrás de la menor llevando sus manos hasta la cintura de esta para colocar su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros, noto como la chica se tenso y luego soltó una risita chocando su mirada violascea con la suya por medio del reflejo del domo

–estuve a punto de golpearte- confeso aun riendo

–no lo hubieras conseguido- obtuvo otra risa mas irónica al momento que la vio levantar una ceja

–si claro- espeto la menor aun mirando hacia afuera

-¿Qué observas?- le pregunto con curiosidad buscando algo por lo que la chica se motivara

–dentro de este sitio parece un mundo completamente diferente allá afuera- suspiro la menor

-¿y?- Stark muchas de las veces era más bien poco profundo para comprender a que se refiera, pero no por ello tenia la intención de abandonar la conversación

–es gracioso y extraño a la vez- murmuro ella alzándose de hombros al tiempo que llevaba una de sus blancas manos hacia el cristal

-¿Por qué?- sabia lo fácil que la chica dejaba ir y venir sus emociones, y muchas de las veces poco comprendía de esos cambios, sin embargo, una parte de él se sentía demasiado identificada con ella desde el momento que cruzaron las miradas

–aquí adentro todo parece solo enfocado en ti-

El castaño suspiro intentando no soltar un “es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, claro que todo esta enfocado en mi” pues era lo mas lógico desde su criterio, mordió sus labios para reprimir algún comentario de los que llamaban al estilo Stark y prefirió escucharla

–es obvio porque es tu fiesta de cumpleaños- comento ella haciéndolo reír

–es justo lo que pensaba- se sincero mientras veía como ella también reía

–pero es mucho mas que eso Anthony- la mirada de ella se volvió melancólica

-¿Cómo?-

Lizzie noto el deje de preocupación en su rostro, ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que ella no confiaba en los vengadores, salvo Bruce, Rhodey y ahora Loki, pero que ella quería hacer algo mejor para él? No sabia como decirle “hey Anthony tus amigos me hacen sentir solitaria, y bueno, algunos quieren matarme, pero mientras estés feliz me quedare aquí”, la menor sabia lo que significaban sus compañeros para el castaño, una familia, la familia que vio destrozada en ese accidente tiempo atrás, la familia que había comenzado como un experimento y había resultado en algo que el moreno quería proteger a costa de su propia vida. Ella era tan solo una persona exterior a ese circulo, sí. podría compartir cosas con el Doctor, el Dios y hasta el militar mejor amigo de Stark. pero no podía compartir el sentimiento que Anthony tenia hacia ellos, ni siquiera con Pepper podía compartir aquello, era amable con todos por Anthony, Loki y Bruce, pero ya había sostenido una pelea con ellos, una que si bien hubiese deseado ganar en dos segundos lo hubiera hecho, claro que también quería probar aquellos prototipos que habían casi enloquecido a Pantera negra y Falcon pero eso era otra historia.

Sabia que podría llevarse bien con el resto de vengadores, por los otros mundos que había visitado anteriormente, aunque tampoco era algo para contar. Simplemente estos vengadores no le inspiraban lo mismo que los otros. Para empezar las razones más bien personales que habían llevado a cada uno a pelear contra la mitad de su equipo por la ley de super héroes le parecía, y en el tono más amable posible, estúpida y sin sentido. Además claro estaba de las culpas que le achacaban secreta, abierta o indiscretamente al moreno detrás de ella, sabia que justo Anthony no era una pera en dulce, aunque a veces si, pero en lo que respectaba sus acciones, secretos y demás era algo que parecía hacer solo para mantener su ego, poder y faceta de playboy en lo alto. Más ella sabia muy bien que no era así, ¿Cómo lo sabia? No, no era del todo por esos viajes a mundos alternos, tampoco por los chismorreos que se veían constantemente de él, y acá entre nos, ni siquiera por lo que Howard y Maria Stark le habían hablado de él, ni por J.A.R.V.I.S. posteriormente Visión, Natasha e incluso F.R.I.D.A.Y. pudieran haber dicho de él, era por todo lo que Anthony decía y no decía de él que lo sabia. El hombre era practicamente un libro abierto entre sus manos, y no porque fueran sus manos pues también sabia que siempre había sido un libro abierto y eso lo constataban Rhodes y Bruce, podría decirse que hasta Virginia, pero parecían olvidarlo muchas de las veces, como si el castaño fuera un chiquillo malcriado multimillonario.

Comenzó a reír por eso, esta bien lo era, pero ello no significaba ser más o menos humano, tener o no tener sentimientos y poder preocuparte o no por tus amigos, vamos que lo había visto casi tres meses desfallecer por ayudar a Rhodey, al final decidió decirle una mentirilla piadosa al moreno y entregarle lo que Loki y ella habían preparado, una poción asgardiana. Miro de soslayo los ojos chocolate, aunque ella tenia sus secretos para con él y este ya le había contado más de la mitad, el resto los conocía, pero quería escucharlo decirlos. No es lo mismo saber que algo debió doler a conocer que en realidad te había desgarrado el alma, y eso había hecho el rubio que se acercaba a paso decidido detrás de ellos mirando de mala manera el agarre del moreno sobre de ella, la menor trago aire con dificultad suspirando de manera casi dolorosa haciendo al castaño mirarla preocupado girándola con calma hasta que sus ojos chocaron con la mirada violascea

Noto los labios fruncidos de la chica preguntándose que pensaría la menor; esta por su parte, se intentaba controlar para no desactivar su ultimo protocolo de seguridad, eso supondría otro castigo reglamentado que le agregara el nivel E dejándola fuera de combate por completo y con las habilidades limitadas para escapar de alguien tropezando quizás en alguna parte, chasqueo la lengua. Ella también quería romper los perfectos dientes del rubio, pero no por las razones de Anthony, claro que no, sus razones eran quizás mas.

Ella había estado presente incluso el día de la muerte Peggy Carter, en su funeral para ser más precisos, las excusas que llevaron a Rogers a luchar para salvar a Bucky le parecieron eso, excusas sin fundamento. Apretó los dientes y le sostuvo la mirada a los ojos celestes, estos parecían gruñirle con furia que se alejara del castaño, pero aún con toda la soledad que Lizzie pudiera sentir al verse rodeada por los vengadores, aún cuando estos, sabia de ante mano, se la comerían prácticamente viva por sus acciones, aun así y contra todos sus pronósticos ella siempre estaría apoyando a Anthony. Levanto el mentón en un gesto orgulloso y superior que hizo por momento dubitar al Capitán

Stark a su lado carraspeo llamando su atención –Lizzie- parecía querer darle apoyo emocional por su estado actual sin saber muy bien como actuar

La menor solo sonrió, claro que si, estaría de la parte del millonario “egocéntrico”, de Loki alias “reina de nieve” y por supuesto del siempre calmado Bruce, eso incluía aunque no todos estuvieran de acuerdo a Hulk. Suspiro de nuevo pensando en los días venideros, y recordó lo que le decía a Anthony “aquí adentro todo parece solo enfocado en ti” esas palabras con más de un sentido cargadas en ella. Miro a todos alrededor y volvió a pensar en los reclamos que hizo sobre los vengadores, una pequeña punzada parecida a lo aborrecible atraveso su corazón, sabia que todos usaban de excusa la manera de ser de Anthony. Y aquello le parecía más bien hipócrita, pues aunque ella estaba segura de ciertos dejes de cariño que poseían los demás para el moreno, ninguno parecía apoyarlo de verdad. Salvo Rhodey, escudriño a cada uno, Pepper se había alejado por los peligros de ser la novia de Iron-man y de Anthony Stark, había sido ella quien le pidió distanciamiento y tiempo después se encontraba en una isla paradisíaca con cierta compañía que prefririo no mencionarle al castaño. Natasha de igual manera lo había apoyado a favor de la ley, pero al final se había dejado consumir por sus propios miedos e inseguridades haciendo a un lado a Stark y refugiándose con el resto del equipo en Wakanda

Negó levemente, su mirada se instalo en Clint, pensó en la hermana de este y sus pequeños sobrinos ocultos en aquella granja, las razones de Clint para no firmar podrían ser validas, pero de eso a prácticamente culpar a Tony porque se potenciara la ley tras su decisión era demasiado. Falcon era más bien neutral al igual que T’Challa, pero aún así ambos habían decidido hacerlo y luego siempre no, dejando mal parado a Anthony con las autoridades correspondientes con las que a Lizzie le toco lidiar y de manera no muy grata. Miro hacia Thor que aún miraba con cierto recelo hacia ella en los intentos de perseguir a Loki, quizá el rubio no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, pero sabia también que tenia un poco de malestar hacia Anthony por haber golpeado al azabache y por el interés que este había demostrado en él.

Su vista se poso finalmente en el Capitán America quien se hallaba a solo un par de metros de ellos, parecían haberse quedado clavado ahí sin saber como llegar e interrumpir aquella escena, su mirada se volvió brusca al posarse en él ¿Cuál mierda fue su verdadero motivo? ¿Bucky? ¿eran injustos? ¿las dudas sobre sus ideas patrióticas? ¿las muertes sin sentido que se presentaron y seguirían presentando? ¿llevarle la contraria al castaño? Vaya que el hombre se voló la barda a lo grande con sus acciones, es decir, desde esa llamada histérica que realizo a la torre la ultima vez la había sacado demasiado de contexto, sabia que al rubio le preocupaba su amigo, aceptaría incluso que fuese en plan romántico y ya, de ser así solo tendría que dirigir la atención de Anthony a alguien más, pero la manera extremista con que le hablo “perra loca” aún se repetía en su mente cuando lo veía haciéndola reír a sobre manera, esos eran los celos mas evidentes que podría presenciar, pero bueno aquella manera en la que el rubio la trato con Anthony lejos y como se ponía casi a rabiar de las demostraciones de cariño del castaño ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Anthony se volviera virgen por inhanicion? (cosa de mas imposible) ¿Qué llamara diciéndole que lo necesitaba? Porque oh si, ella sabia del teléfono, de hecho compartió cama con Anthony y el susodicho aparato esperando que Rogers llamará preocupado por el ataque de Barnes, pero al igual que antes pasaron los días y más días y más días sin que este decidiera llamar para preguntar siquiera si Bucky había podido escapar

Y vaya que quería decirle que no, que lo tenia en lo más bajo de la torre torturándolo con los recuerdos de crímenes que no pudo evitar cometer, pero sabia de antemano que la estupidez en el icono de America no era propiamente culpa de Barnes, esa era una cuestión más bien innata. Coloco en sus labios una risa felina de completo placer, si el Cap no notaba las cosas al igual que el otro par de rubios, así estos le gritaran perra loca de manera unisona, así tuviera que volver a liberar alguno de sus códigos de seguridad, los haría rabiar hasta que sus vesículas explotaran. Aprovecharía al cien por cien la manera en que los dos castaños y el azabache la apreciaban, sabia de antemano que estos nunca pensaría en salir con ella o tomar ventaja de las cosas. Es más, seguro que creían que lo que para los demás era una evidente insinuación para ellos seria un broma o un descuido de la menor

Recargo su espalda contra el pecho del moreno notando la prepotencia en el cuerpo de Rogers

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo Tony preocupado aún por las palabras inconclusas de la menor

–a veces es solitario no conocer gente de por aquí- agrego medio verdad medio mentira pero fue suficiente para que el mayor la estrechara en un abrazo protector y le regalara un beso sobre su cabello “victoria” canturreo al ver cólera en los ojos de Rogers, llevo sus manos hasta el rostro de Anthony y le acaricio una mejilla –pero me alegra que estés feliz-

Este asintió con una sonrisa y beso las finas manos para luego sonreírle –te haría bien un baile- aseguro deslizándose a un lado -¿me concede esta pieza?- dijo de manera divertida

Ella por breves segundos olvido su plan contra los tres rubios y prefirió solo dejarse llevar –por supuesto- contesto emocionada, se encaminaron a donde Pepper y Natasha estaban

-¿Qué te gustaría?-

La chica por un momento pensó atraer a Bruce y a Loki para bailar con los tres, pero pensó aquello seria afirmar las palabras del Capitán se rio una vez más ante ello –hmm…- se quedo pensativa mirando al castaño que tenia una pantalla holográfica frente a él a la espera de mover a cualquiera de las canciones. Lizzie rió ladina, sabia perfectamente que a Anthony no le gustaban demasiadas cosas más allá del metal, y vaya que era adicto a eso, pero ella era demasiado controversial para la música podría escuchar una buena canción de AC/DC y al termino de esta escuchar una canción de Marina and the Diamonds, cosa que por demás desesperaba un poco a Anthony

**[Flash Back]**

"-¿Cómo puedes escuchar esa mierda deprimente?-" le había dicho el primer sábado que paso ella viviendo en la torre Stark

Ella se había encogido de hombros "-¿mis gustos, mi problema?-" le había respondido obteniendo una mirada  de furia del mayor

"–canta conmigo-" bromeo la chica dándole un golpecito de manera juguetona

Anthony abrió los ojos como platos "–es broma ¿cierto?-" claro que lo era, aunque seguro que si insistía y se victimizaba un poco el mayor aceptaría con toda la vergüenza del mundo

**[Fin Flashback]**

Guardo silencio mirándolo de manera seria, luego paso su brazo derecho frente de ella para tomarse el codo izquierdo en un abrazo autoprotector y agracho la mirada para luego jugar con uno de sus pies, la escena se veía por demás triste, la chica autoprotegiendose frente a Anthony llamo la atención de los tres morenos de la noche Rhodes, Sam y T’Challa quienes empezaban a acercarse

-¿Lizzie?- le llamo el mayor obteniendo una risita de su parte que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo –no me asustes así- chillo el moreno fingiendo una mueca de disgusto

–no quieres ponerte romántico conmigo- aquello no paso desapercibido para nadie y giraron la cabeza de una manera que parecía estaba a punto de caérseles

–dramático mas bien- indico Anthony levantando uno de sus dedos frente a ella

–bueno dramático- rió la chica haciendo que el resto apartara la mirada

–ahora no es momento de dramas, escoge algo decente- volvió a decir el castaño

–la vida contigo es un drama constante- le coqueteo la chica al notar la mirada indignada del castaño

–si, si, si muy bonito- hizo un ademan restándole importancia aunque ambos sabían que Stark por un momento se quedo sin aliento, pues aquello había sido un golpe bajo

–¿recuerdas cuando un hombre intento ligar con ambos?- Stark asintió mientras que Lizzie notaba las miradas expectantes sobre ellos

–la canción de aquella ocasión estaría bien- rió la menor, pues sabia cuanto había impresionado Anthony aquella noche de domingo en un pub de Manhattan el segundo día que dormía en la Torre Stark, claro que nadie se había enterado de eso, Anthony le sonrió negando varias veces con la cabeza

–tu quieres lucirte a lo grande- busco la canción pues desde aquel incidente decidió guardarla en su reproductor de música personal, muuuuuuuuuuuy escondida entre las canciones de metal, pero al final ahí estaba.

Lizzie lo detuvo antes de que la reprodujera comenzó a deshacerle la corbata y le indico que se quitara el saco

–cariño las violaciones van después- rió Stark al ver a la menor sobresaltándose para luego mirarle con reproche

–no seas tonto- dijo haciendo un puchero –hazme caso y sácate eso- le susurro para luego acercarse a la pantalla y esperar a que este lo hiciera. Se había detenido a mirar a Steve que estaba echando prácticamente humo por la cabeza, más seguro que luego del espectáculo que daría Anthony se le pasaba el enojo por el atrevimiento que tenia con el moreno –seguro que me lo agradecen- murmuro obteniendo la mirada de Anthony sobre ella, la menor negó varias veces y le hizo una ceña a Anthony para acercarse a la improvisada pista justo cuando Natasha y Pepper terminaban una canción mas

T’Challa, Sam y Rhodes se acercaron curiosos hasta la pista viendo a Anthony y la menor de soslayo, Natasha y Pepper por su parte se quedaron en su sitio esperando a la siguiente pista con el único fin de continuar el baile. Loki junto con Bruce se acercaron a sentarse en alguno de los mullidos sofás cerca del festejado y Roey y el resto de los rubios se repartió de manera casi estratégica, Clint por la entrada/salida mirando a Banner y de reojo a Lizzie, Thor enfurruñado con una copa en la mano y un popstar en la otra al extremo contrario a que Barton y finalmente el Cap sentado justo a un lado de Bruce y Loki, todos parecían expectantes a los pocos segundos de que comenzara la canción, segundos que para Lizzie se volvieron eternos con tantas miradas sobre ella

–veo que te gusta el publico- ironizo Stark al verla junto a él y esta le miro con reproche

–tonto- espeto al momento que la canción se hacia presente en el lugar, a ambos se les antojo esa pequeña intro como algo picante[1vaya al enlace pues xD]:

You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
No that ain't your style

Lizzie se detenia a mirar al castaño, señalando recordando como se habían encontrado y sus intentos frustrados de coqueteo del mayor, desde un principio creyo que aquella faceta no le iba para nada con esos ojos expresivos

You think your hot shit  
I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine

Anthony llevo sus manos a las caderas de la menor en un ligero roce mas bien amistoso, se encontraban uno frente a el otro moviéndose lentamente al igual que el resto en la pista, Lizzie rio ligero por el estribillo de la canción

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes

Sonrio mientras miraba al mayor, este le devolvió la mirada con cierta complicidad, sabia de antemano que Anthony no haría más que rozar su cadera limitándose el mismo sobre aquellos roces que si bien eran cariñosos no por ello llevaban un significado mas profundo

I've been hypnotized  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At five am roaming in the streets  
Drunk all night  
You think your hot shit  
I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'm a make you mine

Miro de reojo a los ojos celestes del icono de America en busca de su reaccion a los movimientos sugerentes del castaño, no por nada aquel magnate de negocios habia flirteado con ambos esa noche, sabia que Anthony era capaz de atrapar la mirada de mujeres y porque no decirlo también de hombres que se interesaban en esa manera de mover las caderas al mas puro estilo Stark

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes

La mirada de Rogers se posaba ya no en ellos sino exclusivamente en el moreno, lo veía pasar saliva con dificultad y batallar con un calor inexistente para el resto, Anthony movía su cuerpo a un ritmo casi criminal y aunque ella no se quedaba atrás al igual que Pepper y Natasha, solo el castaño podía poner en esa difícil situación al rubio.

If you're dancing up on tables  
You go you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable  
You go coco, you got it girl  
Dancing up on tables  
Say that you're unstable  
You're a ha ha ha ha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
Ha ha ha ha ha we're singing hell yes

Sonrio ladina al notar la mirada celeste devorando al mayor sin descaro, la manera en que habia revuelto el cabello de Anthony con sus manos solo habia sido para atraer mas la atención sobre el mayor, el pantalón de aquel traje oscuro le quedaba ajustado resaltando ciertas áreas que no pasaron desapercibidos por los orbes celetes, pedirle que se desabrochara algunos botones dejando ver el reactor arc en su pecho solo fue un plus extra

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes

1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXBFun0ijYQ&list=RDMMng6Zv-S5g1M&index=22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pero que esto aún no se acaba :v  
> por cierto, la idea la retome de un fanfic en amor yaoi, por si quieren darle una mirada rápida: http://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=94631#sthash.91HTrxX6.dpbs (no fue una copia como tal) en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente xD


	9. Fiesta parte 2: Roxanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo es felicidad y rosas...

Miro satisfecha el efecto que habia tenido aquella canción tanto en Rogers como en Anthony, al cual se le habían colorado ligeramente las mejillas. Sonrio para si misma recordando el flirteo en Manhattan del cual ambos fueron “victima”, al parecer el castaño le leyó el pensamiento y también rio ladino, paso sus manos por el cuello de Anthony y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla –gran baile casanova- le dijo en broma mirando la tensión en el icono de America –provocaste una reaccion agradable sobre alguien- sonrio al notar como también Anthony se tensaba y se debatia entre mirar detrás de si o no hacerlo

Tony sabia que aquel comentario por parte de la menor era a causa de Rogers, pero temia mirarlo asi que perdiendo la mirada en algun punto hacia su izquierda y el suelo solo asintió separándose lentamente de la menor, esta a su vez lo miro con un deje de preocupación en su rostro pues conocía esa inseguridad propia del mayor, suspiro y luego rio para darle una palmada en el hombro

–buen baile Lizzie- festejaron Bruce y Loki desde su lugar a lo cual los demás asintieron

La chica sonrio y luego miro al mayor frente a ella –piensa en que deseas de regalo- le guiño un ojo y se alejo hasta Banner y Laufeyson, los miro a ambos y sonrio -¿Quién me concederá la siguiente pieza?- ambos la miraron y luego se miraron entre si

–no conozco mucho de bailes- respondieron los dos haciendo reir a la menor

–será sencillo confíen en mi- pensó de nuevo en su plan mientras que Anthony se acercaba a ella

–quizas podrias continuar conmigo- le acerco una copa mientras el mismo retomaba su vaso de Whisky, la chica negó divertida

–quisiera matar unos cuantos pajaros de un tiro- movio el liquido dentro de la fina copa de cristal e inspiro un poco el olor

-¿pajaros?- dijeron unísonos los tres hombres

–si pajaros- miro de reojo en busca de Barton y Odinson y los localizo acercándose de manera peligrosa hacia ellos –Brucie ¿por favor?- opto por dejar la muerte segura en manos del Dios para el final mientras Banner tomaba su mano para levantarse, noto la tensión y la rabia que invadían  a Clint, claro que si el chico no se animaba a hablarle después del "incidente" no tendría mas alternativa que bufar todo lo que quisiera desde su sitio.

Anthony tomo asiento esta vez junto a Loki y se dedico a admirar como está se alejaba de ellos arrasatrando al castaño Doctor

–esa mujer planea algo- Tony susurro apenas audible para el azabache

–eso es obvio y parece que ya se ha salido con la suya- Loki chasqueo la lengua pues detestaba no poder mofarse de alguna travesura y era evidente en la menor  que habia hecho una gran travesura.

Steve por su parte seguía en el ensimismamiento de observar a Stark a escasos metros de distancia, suspiro frustrado al notar como las acciones de la menor contra el moreno lo habían hecho enojar como hacia mucho tiempo no le sucedia, esa pesadez que parece arremolinarse en el estomago, causando ardor en la boca de este y luego una presión en la cabeza, el calor irradiando por cada poro de su piel ¡le habia dado un maldito beso! Mordio su labio inferior con fuerza para luego notar como la chica se habia alejado esta vez con Banner hacia la pista. El Doctor normalmente parecía muy cohibido con todos a excepción de Stark, pero esta ultima vez parecía irremediablemente más sociable al menos con Loki y por supuesto Lizzie, la sensacion desagradable sabor a fierro en su lengua no se hizo esperar, no era que la menor le cayera mal en si, sin embargo, sus actitudes eran reprochables. Ante él parecía una copia casi de Stark, coqueteando con todos, haciendo bromas por todo. aunque lo que no soportaba era…

-Cap- escucho una voz tras de él y se extraño al encontrar a Clint con una mirada de pocos amigos recargando una mano contra el sillón torciendo la tela de este debajo de su mano derecha y en la izquierda sostenia un vaso

-¿si?- arqueo una de las rubias cejas esperando que este respondiera

–¿Cómo es que han aceptado tan fácilmente a alguien en el grupo?-

La mirada de Rogers se dirigio hacia donde veía ojo de halcón, encontrándose con la escena de Banner en la pista colocando una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra sosteniendo una de las manos de la menor. Noto como la presión en el sillón de Clint crecio a medida que Banner en la pista sonreía algo avergonzado

–creo que la paliza que nos dio es prueba suficiente de sus capacidades- Steve sabia que en ocasiones las emociones de Barton lo guiaban por el mal camino, y si eso estaba sucediendo en esta ocasión era momento de detenerlo antes de hacer algo alocado

-¿y qué hay de la confianza?- la mirada afilada de Clint se poso sobre los ojos celestes confundidos del capitán

–Stark, Banner, Natasha, Vision y Loki confían en ella, incluso Rhodes y Pepper- el capitán miro a sus manos sumando con sus dedos cada persona que confiaba en ella

–pero ellos no son todo el equipo- se excuso de nuevo el ex agente

–si, pero no hay motivos coherentes para dudar de ella- aquella respuesta fue para Clint lo que un cerillo para un garrafón de gasolina, con el rostro colérico miro a Rogers y este solo pudo mantener una postura firme, si bien tampoco la menor era de su agrado no por ello…

La melodía comenzó a sonar lenta, Clint aprovecho ese inicio para acercarse hasta Natasha y bailar con ella, la pelirroja lo miro extrañada a la vez que Pepper se acercaba a Happy para bailar con él, T’Challa y Sam se miraron y luego se alejaron tomando lugar en los mullidos sillones con los otros vengadores, sentándose junto a Steve

–crei que al Doctor no le gustaba bailar- murmuro Sam aunque poco conocía al de pelo quebrado

–las cosas cambian con el tiempo al igual las personas- respondio Rogers restando importancia, aunque dentro de él tenia cierta curiosidad por la manera en que la chica en la pista se habia acercado a los eslabones más conflictivos del grupo

–la señorita Roey baila muy bien- agrego el príncipe de Wakanda para luego beber su copa

-¿es eso una declaración de guerra oficial su alteza?- ironizo Sam, a lo que Steve y Rhodey solo negaron sonriendo

–es una chica excepcional- agrego el coronel –aunque no parece unirse a la conversación de nadie más allá de Tony- todos callaron tras esto, notando el aumento de intensidad en el ritmo de la música y la manera en que Banner y Lizzie intercambiaban miradas complices.

Lizzie hizo sonar uno de sus tacones de manera casi estruendosa obteniendo las miradas sobre ella, ella y Banner se acercaron lenta y pausadamente como felinos sobre su presa, el ambiente se cargo de cierta tensión, la chica llevo sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo con un roce seductor al que Bruce rodo los ojos con diversión

–lo mato si la toca- bufo Anthony molesto

–no podrias siquiera acercarte- mofo también Loki

–no sabes nada diva- reprocho el castaño dando un sorbo a su bebida

el azabache negó lentamente –una vez interferí en su rutina diaria y casi me cortan la cabeza- sonrio de manera ladina –ademas de que aquel hombre verde surgio rápidamente gruñendo contra mi cara- la cara de Loki era de puro fastidio

-¿Hulk?- pregunto Stark mirando de nuevo el baile que recién comenzaba.

Ambos giraron junto al otro con las manos como si fueran al tocar el cuerpo contrario, pero permanecían aun lejos de hacerlo, Bruce le jalo una mano de manera agresiva para atraerla a si haciéndola girar en su sitio, la menor enrosco una de sus manos por el cuello del castaño y este simulo una caricia sobre su muslo, se alejaron de manera abrupta siendo Banner quien la tomaba de nuevo por la muñeca derecha y ella parecía resistirse al agarre, ella se apartaba y él, mientras Banner la hacia girar con agresividad y tensión, las respiraciones de todos se cortaron al mirar la escena, la hizo retroceder varios pasos de manera agresiva y luego extendió sus manos para jalarla de nuevo, de pronto la hizo retroceder hasta caer volviendo a atraerla y haciéndola girar de forma brusca

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

La había girado acercándola al piso, la levanto atrayendo sus manos hacia su cuello para tomarla de la cintura la giro para luego dar una barrida, le acaricio sutilmente las caderas mientras ella elevaba una pierna  
  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

Ella realizo un gancho siendo arrastrada por Bruce unos cuantos pasos, volvieron a girar y Lizzie cruzo sus brazos por detrás del cuello del castaño siendo este quien le repartía una caricia desde el rostro, el antebrazo, el hombro y finalmente la espalda, la menor giro entre sus brazos permitiendo que las caricias pasearan sobre su figura

–no recordaba al tango como algo tan…pasional- murmuro Steve intentando desviar la mirada del Doctor y su compañera mirando a los otros dos vengadores en la pista, por supuesto Natasha también bailaba sensual, pero era más destacable la mirada cargada de desagrado de Clint para con Roey

–siempre lo ha sido- se unió Tony de lejos a su conversación mirando como este veía con cierto disgusto aquello.

Bruce por su parte había hecho a la menor girar una vez mas para que la espalda de esta quedara totalmente contra su pecho, paso sus manos sobre las contrarias y la elevo por las caderas girando con ella.  
  
His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand

Acercaron sus rostros en un choque de alientos, pero Lizzie noto la obvia incomodidad de Bruce, sonrió de manera cariñosa y desvió el rostro para que sus mejillas se rozaran, su mirada choco con los inquisidores ojos claros de Clint, no hizo una expresión diferente a la del baile, se alejo pocos centímetros de Bruce y deslizo la mano sobre el pecho del castaño, se alejaron unos cuantos pasos con un aire triste y cabizbajo  
  
(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me  
And please believe me when I say I love you

Se miraron de reojo y Bruce estiro su mano hacia ella cuando el nombre fue pronunciado, Lizzie aparto la mirada con un rostro dolido, se miraron una vez mas y la menor paso sus manos por sus hombros como si buscara refugio ante los llamados del Doctor, dio un giro completo y elevo sus manos como si hubiese una pared invisible que le impidiera ir a su lado; finalmente aquel baile finalizo.

Lizzie aplaudió mirando a Banner quien se sonrojo ante ello, el resto de los vengadores siguió aquel aplauso ganándose más risas tímidas del castaño

–han ido muy bien las clases por lo que veo- se sumo Loki a la menor y a Bruce

–en efecto- respondió el Doctor con un asentimiento y una sonrisa

–y pensar que no querías tomarlas- le recordó la menor haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros

–al final fue divertido, pero jamas bailare tan bien como tu-

la chica rió negando varias veces –tienes lo que hace falta para ser un buen bailarín, bueno para destacar en reuniones. Ser un profesional requiere más práctica y ni yo puedo presumir de ello-

el castaño y el azabache sonrieron

–debo decir que me has impresionado Brucie- se acerco Stark elevando su vaso a su hermano de ciencia –al parecer nos sorprendiste a todos- dijo mirando a todos a lo que se llevo un asentimiento general

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- cuestiono Nat dándole un leve codazo

–eso fue a causa de Roey- respondió Loki notando la mirada molesta que se dirigió hacia él por aquel vengador que alguna vez controlo

–siempre ella- le pareció leer que decían sus labios cuando lo vio cruzarse de brazos molesto

–también bailas muy bien Lizzie- dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole

–también tu Nat- respondió la menor obteniendo una sonrisa de la viuda negra

–siempre sabes como halagarme- rieron ambas ante el comentario y se unieron al resto de vengadores.

La velada paso lentamente entre bebidas, charlas y devorando las comidas favoritas de Anthony desde donas de chocolate hasta incluso shawarma

-¿la has preparado tu?- curioseo Sam junto a la menor

Esta negó sonriendo –lo habría hecho de tener tiempo, pero a Anthony le gusta cada platillo específicamente de un lugar-

Falcon asintió bebiendo de su copa -¿realmente piensas tan mal de los vengadores?- cuestiono tras varios minutos de silencio con la chica

–no de todos, solo los de esta realidad- ironizo la chica ganándose una mirada seria de parte de Wilson

-¿los que no están de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Stark?- estaba enojado ante la manera sobre protectora de ser de la chica

–no, se que cada quien tuvo sus razones para enfrentarse en aquella pelea- agrego mirando su copa con vino rosa –pero considero que pudieron haberlo resuelto de una mejor forma-

Sam levanto una ceja en una expresión de incredulidad -¿de verdad crees que si el Cap hubiese hablado con Tony acerca de Bucky le hubiera creído?-

La chica sonrió de manera forzada –parece que nadie lo cree-

Falcon trago duro al ver su semblante serio

Lizzie tomo un sorbo de su bebida –estoy en desacuerdo con ustedes, por varios temas, sobre todo con las cosas que tienen que ver con Anthony- miro al hombre a su lado con la mirada confiada –sé que todos aquí se tienen un aprecio ciertamente especial, pero aán no saben como lidiar con el otro- ofreció a Sam una mini dona de chocolate que el no dudo en aceptar –solo creo que podrian tener ma´s confianza entre ustedes como equipo, pero hacen que sea endemoniadamente difícil. Excluyendo lo de Bucky, el Cap y Anthony no creo que haya habido realmente comunicación entre ustedes, desde siempre se han dividido usando como excusa a las cabezas principales de equipo-

Sam dirigió la mirada hacia lo que ella veía, y noto lo que estaba escudriñaba, al parecer el resto de vengadores había vuelto a la pista de baile, pero justo ahora veía esa notoria división que parecía estar clavada de manera inconsciente en ellos. De un lado se reunía Tony con Bruce, Loki, Natasha y T’Challa en la parte contraria estaban el Cap, Thor y Clint

–estoy muy segura que de estar allá arriba estarías con el Cap- afirmo la menor mirando su copa mientras la meneaba lentamente en su mano

-¿Dónde si no? Stark y los demás no son muy abiertos con el resto- puntualizo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

–a decir verdad creo que la excusa de todos para no hablar con los otros es eso, las diferencias, y sin embargo, no veo grupo mas dispar que los que siguen a Anthony- agrego la menor –los compañeros del Cap casi siempre terminan siendo soldados con obvio amor a su patria, con algún pasado duro y fervientes convicciones- agrego la chica –no dudo que tengan sus diferencias, pero son más la tipicidad de su pensamiento-

El mayor arrugo el entrecejo ante sus palabras –con Tony siempre están los arrogantes antisociales- estaba molesto por la manera en que la chica juzgaba tan duramente a sus amigos

–no, en realidad están personas con pasados duros, corazas casi impenetrables y de sentimientos nobles-

Falcon casi quiso mofarse por aquellas palabras de la menor

–pero no es algo que vayan a comprender, no aún- agrego mirándolo con una sonrisa que lo desubico

–Lizzie- le llamo Virginia quien estaba junto a Rhodes, se alejo lentamente de Sam y se acerco hasta ellos

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto a la nerviosa Pepper

–no se como contarle aun a Tony de… “eso”- dijo llevando una mano a su estomago

El coronel por su parte las miraba divertido –solo suéltalo así- le había dicho cuando Pepper lo miro

–pienso que deberías decírselo sin más, seguro que acepta- Potts miro hacia los demás en la pista, se armo de valor al ver que se sentaban un momento para tomar un descanso

–es ahora o nunca- Lizzie le dio un leve empujón para que se acercara al cumpleañero

-¿Qué crees que diga Tony sobre el embarazo?- pregunto Rhodey una vez que vieron como Pepper lo llamaba hacia donde estaba Happy para alejarse y hablar en un espacio más intimo

–seguro que piensa que es de él y casi se infarta- y tras las palabras de la menor, los colores se fueron del rostro de Stark –seguro que al enterarse de que es de Happy reacciona bien-

Rhodey sonrió cuando Tony estrecho a su rubia amiga y empezaba a felicitarla al igual que a Hogan -¿Cómo puedes conocerlo así de bien en tan poco tiempo?- Maquina de Guerra cuestiono a la menor atrayendo sus violáceos orbes sobre si

-¿psicologia corporal?- respondio la menor encogiéndose de hombros

–no lo creo- agrego Rhodey mientras volvía la vista hacia Tony

–hay un dicho- sumo la chica a la conversación –que reza “para cualquier roto hay un descosido”-

Rhodey no comprendió el porque la chica había utilizado precisamente aquel dicho, pero sonrió cuando Tony la llamo para reafirmarle la buena nueva del embarazo de Pepper y más aún cuando anuncio que seria padrino del niño.

*************

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y tanto el Cap como Lizzie habían empezado a ayudar a los vengadores a ingresar en el auto. Fue todo circo maroma y teatro; para empezar Loki ya muy borracho se había lanzado sobre la menor diciéndole que no le molestaría tener hijos mitad Dioses mitad mortales con ella.

Lizzie tuvo que reír ante eso ganándose la desaprobación del azabache –Loki tu ya tienes a alguien con quien quieres tener hijos asgardianos- “bueno casi asgardianos” recordó su situación como Gigante de Hielo, y esto atrajo la atención de su rubio hermano quien estuvo apunto de volar la cabeza de la chica a no ser porque ella se apresuro a esquivarlo, luego gritoneo acerca de quien era la persona con la que Loki quería tener descendencia y se armo una pelea sin sentido. Ambos parecían tan enojados como para que la pelea fuese la cosa más seria del universo, pero terminaron solo dándose golpecitos y una lucha de cosquillas después.

Lizzie comenzó a reír y pidió al Cap que llevaran a ambos hasta el auto; luego de aquello Clint se lanzo literalmente sobre Banner quien en un primer instante por el susto lo aparto con brusquedad haciendo que el arquero comenzara a gimotear sobre que eran mejor las curvas, los pechos exuberantes, y los ojos violeta. Bruce no se enteraba de lo que pasaba para que este dijera aquello y mucho menos a que se refería. Lizzie penso que haber hecho aquel espectáculo con el tango fue simplemente demasiado así que le pidió al doctor, quien estaba más rojo que la armadura de Anthony, que lo llevara hasta el auto.

Natasha y Pepper en el escenario cantando “like a virgin” se movían aún de manera sensual, pero la pelirroja trastabillaba sobre Pepper de manera ocasional. Por su estado paso de todas aquellas bebidas alcohólicas que si bien eran apetecibles no quería perjudicaran al pequeño dentro de ella, Rhodey la ayudo a llevar a Natasha hasta el auto y ambos esperaron ahí al resto.

Fue T’Challa quien salio con un medio dormido Falcon al hombro para llegar al coche, Lizzie sonrió al ver como el Cap movía levemente a Anthony quien se había dormido en algún momento entre los sillones

-¡CapCake!- grito el castaño al abrir sus ojos

La peliplata rió para sus adentros ante el sonrojo del militar por la cercanía del playboy

–eres un idiota Capi- comenzó a reprocharle, pero sin soltar el abrazo –mandar aquella carta fue cobarde, sabias que no resistiría la tentación a mirar ese aparatucho en el cajón del escritorio de mi taller-

La menor contuvo una risita por la mirada que ambos tenían

–al final aguantaste bien- bromeo Steve

–en realidad no, tuve que ponerlo bajo llave a mi mismo tras lo de tu tonto amigo- ambos suspiraron al traer aquellos recuerdos –quería hablarte- murmuro el castaño atrayendo la atención del contrario –pero no sabia si realmente querrías hablar conmigo, es decir, eres tan malditamente amable con todo el mundo asi que supuse que la carta solo había sido eso, tu siendo amable y cortes conmigo- el moreno se mordió el labio inferior esperando no ponerse a llorar de manera patética frente al rubio –aun el que estés aquí parece tan irreal- la voz parecía quebrarsele –ese día fui yo quien se animo a llamarte- agrego notando con los ojos celestes le miraban expectantes, con un resplandor que no pudo descifrar, trago en seco y sintió que algo le partió al instante –perdón por lo de Barnes- agrego alejándose

Lizzie suspiro ante aquello, sabia de antemano los pensamientos de Anthony acerca de querer a otras personas, de como se autodestruía antes de siquiera tener respuesta de la otra parte, era mejor huir que perder la batalla. Y sabia todo lo que Steve significaba, no solo actualmente, sino incluso desde su infancia, desde que despertó, desde la iniciativa vengadores, absolutamente todo.

Vio la mirada de Rogers clavada a ningún punto, el Capitán había sido inseguro desde su infancia, pero parecía que toda esa inseguridad y pequeñicismo que a veces sentía volvía con Anthony cerca, negó varias veces pensando que ambos eran algo estúpidos para su propio bien

–Lizzie- la llamo débilmente el castaño buscándola casi con suplica en su mirada, ella se acerco

–es hora de irnos- le aviso al mayor y este asintió a la espera de que ella lo ayudara, por la mente de la menor pasaron un centenar de escenarios, pero opto quizás por el más provechoso para el castaño y el rubio, fingió tomar a Anthony en brazos y se fue de espaldas con él.

Stark se alarmo cuando noto que había aplastado a la menor con su cuerpo

–suerte que fui yo y no Pepper- rió para amenizar la alama de Anthony –supongo que necesitaremos su ayuda Capitán- la chica le sonrió al notar la alarma del rubio en sus ojos, levanto a Tony con cuidado y lo ayudo a salir –a estilo princesa seria mejor- les reprocho a ambos haciéndolos sonrojar en demasía –eso también vale- susurro apenas audible y ambos salieron hasta el coche.

Lizzie miro el domo y salio finalmente de él para luego pulsar uno de los interruptores haciéndolo diminuto –gracias Hank** por las fiestas exprés- rió para luego acercarse a los demás. Cap y Anthony estaban ya en el puesto del piloto el primero y el segundo a su lado con la cabeza recargada en el hombro contrario

–no puedo dejar aquí mi moto- le susurro a Rogers mirando de reojo al moreno, esperando que no hubiese escuchado aquello, noto la posición tan cómoda que Stark tenia en esos momentos, los brazos ligeramente cruzados, una mano sostenía con fuerza la camisa de Steve y su cabeza estaba recargada unos centímetros más arriba, los labios entre abiertos y el cabello desordenado, si fuera ella en el lugar de Steve seguramente hubiera dejado botados al resto de los vengadores y lo hubiese arrastrado a algún sitio para darle un castigo o dos por beber así, sonrió de manera casi felina, ya tendrían tiempo esos dos de hacer aquello. Miro la cara interrogante de Rogers y solo sonrió –te veré allá, lo mejor será que entre por la pista de aterrizajes de la torre- Steve asintió –le pediré a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que dirija el auto así podrías descansar junto al resto, estaré a su lado en todo momento- la chica tecleo de manera rápida la orden para la IA y se apresuro a su moto cuando el auto comenzaba el vuelo.

El trayecto a casa fue de lo mas tranquilo ella y Steve intercambiaron un par de palabras sobre lo animados que se veían todos. Aunque al llegar a la torre todos incluidos el mismo Capitán habían caído dormidos, Lizzie sonrió y dadas las horas de la noche, la falta de energía que empezaba a hacer estragos en ella dejo a cada vengador en su habitación. Decidió separar a las parejitas que se habían hecho ovillo luego de tomarles una foto, y con la idea de que Bruce, Loki y Anthony se sentirían más a gusto con ella cerca los traslado al cuarto que compartía con el moreno, claro que la cama gigantesca ayudaba demasiado.

Separo con cuidado a cada uno por una larga almohada de cuerpo entero y procedió a ponerse la pijama. Se acerco hasta la ventana de la alcoba y noto algo que la dejo con un sabor amargo –tendré que avisar a Fury que la conferencia con la ONU será cancelada- suspiro mientras miraba las nubes arremolinarse –después de todo no puedo dejar que este lugar se destruya así- se acomodo en la cama en medio de Anthony y Loki quien tenia a un lado a Bruce –aunque tendré que arreglármelas de alguna manera con lo demás por venir- y lentamente se quedo dormida.

*********************

La menor siempre había sido la primera en despertar en la Torre, y aquella mañana no fue diferente.

El icono de América casi se infarta cuando la vio sentada en el sofá de la sala tomando café en una taza de panda mientras sobaba su cuello –buenos días- dijo de manera tímida

–buenas- le respondió la chica

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, el lugar se sentía un tanto frió y se preguntaba porque la chica solo portaba una camisa de vestir. Se sonrojo al notar que estaba curioseando de más su figura, empezando por las finas piernas que parecían de porcelana, noto la risita divertida de ella

-¿cree que alguien despierte antes de las 12?- le pregunto mientras llevaba uno de sus plateados mechones detrás de su oreja

–con la fiesta de ayer lo dudo- se acerco hasta la cocina para prepararse un desayuno notando un plato ya servido

–es para usted, sé que tiene la costumbre de despertar temprano-

El rubio se cuestiono si el que ella estuviera ahí era para preparar aquello o porque tendría cosas que hacer

–no me malentienda Cap, pero suelo despertar a esta hora, y conociendo su costumbre me atreví a prepararle un desayuno, si no lo quiere hice un licuado con bastante proteínas- la chica señalo la licuadora y el rubio al reconocer el tono y el olor se quedo sorprendido

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestiono, pues aquello era esa clase de licuado con plátano, huevo, avena y leche, desde joven había adquirido la rutina de preparar aquello para ganar más corpulencia y con el tiempo se volvió algo cotidiano después del suero

–intuición- agrego la chica dando otro sorbo a su café

–gracias ¿no desayunaras algo?-

La menor negó desde su asiento –prefiero esperar a que aquellos tres despierten- sonrió al notar la confusión del rubio –los desayunos con Bruce, Loki y Anthony son muy divertidos, y prefiero conservar mi apetito hasta que ellos decidan dejar la cama-

Rogers asintió aún sin comprender el apego de la chica por ellos y de ellos por la chica

–pediré a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que me avise cuando despierten los demás, por cierto Capitán-

Steve levanto la mirada notando como la chica se acercaba a él

–quisiera pedirle un favor, enorme-

el militar se quedo callado esperando a que ella continuara hablando

–hay un par de cosas que debo resolver con la ONU hoy, por lo que Anthony y usted quedaran a cargo del resto, sé que aún hay asperezas entre los chicos y por eso me atrevo a pedírselo a usted-

Rogers asintió esperando que ella hablara

–de ser posible preferiría que si hay alguna emergencia u ocurre algo por mínimo que sea- Lizzie quería morderse la lengua ante los malos sentimientos que se albergaban tras ver el cielo la ultima noche –sea lo que sea, no envié a nadie antes de avisarme y que sea yo quien inspeccione el sitio- finalizo obteniendo una mirada incrédula de parte del rubio

–no eres parte del equipo-

Aquello sonó brutal tras salir de los labios de Steve haciendo a la menor dar un brinquito de sorpresa, no supo que expresión poner y Rogers se maldijo cuando repensó sus palabras

–no, yo me refiero a que…bueno sé que Tony y los demás te aprecian de verdad, pero aún no has…ya sabes cumplido con los requisitos para estar en el equipo y bueno…- el rubio quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no comprendía que pasaba con su cerebro que lo traicionaba para ser descortés y cortante con ella, se alteraba de manera fácil con la fémina. Escucho una carcajada de su parte

–oh no Cap no es que quiera o no ser parte de los vengadores-

Los ojos celestes expresaban confusión

–lo que le estoy pidiendo es como supervisora, verá la ONU después de su pelea tiene ciertas dudas y recelo de que siquiera vayan a funcionar como un equipo adecuado ante cualquier amenaza, así que preferiría digerir opciones antes de que cualquiera actué. De momento no puedo siquiera dejar que Loki salga por ahí y haga uso de su magia, no son considerados como fugitivos de la ley, pero no por ello cada vengador ha dejado de estar bajo la mirada acusatoria de algunas personas-

Steve asintió tras escuchar aquello

–es por eso que le pido este favor a usted, sé que todos aquí le guardan cierto respeto y creo que lo escucharan más a usted que si se lo pido a Anthony- la chica sonrió con amargura ante aquello –debo terminar algunas cosas pendientes en el laboratorio- agrego para luego servir mas café y desplazarse hasta el elevador dejando a un desubicado Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Leve mención de Hank Pym, debo decir que lo amo en demasía desde EHM xD así que no duden que puede hacer una aparición mas adelante.  
> Al parecer lo bueno siempre dura poco y no es la excepción en un fanfic, por mas que quiera darle solo rosas y felicidad a Tony xD sin trama, misterios y demás no se sentiría del todo correcto.  
> Por cierto, la canción es el tango de Roxanne que aparece en la película Moulin Rouge, recomiendo verla o en su caso buscar la canción en YT.  
> Sin mas, gracias por leer.


	10. Iron mini y mini Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie prepara a dos pequeños super héroes para ayudarle en su siguiente misión ¿quë pinta tienen en todo esto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre he amado estos dibujos "chibi" y cuando descubrí las versiones de Tony y Steve no me resistí a incluirlos en la historia xD sin embargo, cumplen una buena función.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue lanzarse a una silla giratoria, perdió la mirada en algún punto del techo y volvió a friccionar su sien. Tomo su teléfono celular y conecto una llamada a Nick Fury -¡Nicolas!- grito con entusiasmo

el aludido gruño -¿Qué quieres Roey?-

esta suspiro cambiando su expresión a una de cansancio –quiero saber si transportaras toda tu unidad S.H.I.E.LD. hasta el edificio de la ONU-

La mirada de Fury al igual que la de la agente Hill se instalaron sobre ella -¿sucede algo?-

La peliplata dudo varios segundos sobre que decir, pero conociendo como conocía al Director Fury opto por una mentirilla –es probable que haya hostiles acechando como sucedió en la conferencia a la que asistió Romanoff, preferiría que estén alertas en aquel sitio- mientras menos personas hubiera cuando “aquello” llegara mejor y más efectivo era

–estaremos ahí- noto a Fury a punto de colgar

-¡una cosa mas!- grito casi desesperada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el hombre del parche

-¿si?-

Lizzie suspiro y tormo un sorbo de café –he estado programando una serie de prototipos para medidas de seguridad en la ciudad, y se efectuaran al cargo de F.R.I.D.A.Y. mientras no este, asegúrate de alejar a todos las personas a la hora de la conferencia de central park-

aquel hombre la miro con incertidumbre -¿Qué clase de pruebas?-

La chica con más confianza se relajo en la silla –ustedes se han preocupado por combatir toda clase de amenazas, y a pesar de sus super armas y mil cosas que han sido inventadas en la tierra jamás se han detenido a pensar en hacer más seguras las batallas para los civiles- noto el ápice de molestia en Nick –ayer mismo los vengadores y yo probamos el prototipo de escudos para edificios- la chica comenzó a deslizar las pantallas holográficas a su alrededor y a teclear algunas cosas –te enviare los vídeos y algunos datos para que lo miren tus científicos en S.H.I.E.L.D., quería saber si estas cosas funcionan en un ambiente más bio-organico es por ello que pensé en central park, claro esta que necesito que no haya nadie primeramente para ver que no cause un desastre en el ambiente y una vez que se identifique que no altera la vida en el sitio será factible usarla- la mirada de Fury denotaba curiosidad y duda –será solo un área pequeña, casi del tamaño de una habitación estándar así que si el proyecto no funciona me veras reforestando- agrego con una sonrisa

–deberías empezar a alejarte de Stark cada vez te pareces más a él- dijo Fury –avisare a mis agentes que cierren el parque y algunos se mantengan acordonando el lugar-

La menor asintió ante las palabras del hombre

–y Roey-

levanto la vista tras apartar los vídeos delante de ella

–deberías venir y trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D.-

Negó con una sonrisa mientras desconectaba la llamada. Miro hacia la pequeña mesa de trabajo lo que había empezado como una broma había terminado como algo serio, sonrió al notar una armadura de Iron-man del tamaño de un niño de medio año, quizás mediría unos 40 cms de largo, había terminado haciendo aquello como una broma para Anthony y el proyecto se había extendido a más, la armadura mediría unos 20 cms de ancho; a su lado se encontraba una armadura símil, pero con un diseño más a lo Capitán América incluía además de las alas en el casco un pequeño escudo de vibranium, sonrió al pensar lo siguiente que haría.

Se levanto tomando su celular –F.R.I.D.A.Y. necesito que hagas una desconexión de Blackmoon- obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa y agito su celular atrayendo una simulación como la de la gema de la mente y J.A.R.V.I.S.

–ya era hora Roey- le decía una voz artificial masculina

–no deberías quejarte tanto cariño, F.R.I.D.A.Y. fue una buena anfitriona- reprendió Lizzie a lo que sin duda Anthony consideraría como su IA, pero ella sabia que era algo más

–no tengo quejas sobre ella- la voz artificial femenina agradeció a la contraria –pero sabes que estas a punto de liarte en una gorda- le reprendió su compañero

–lo sé- respondió ella mientras tomaba ambas mini armaduras

–entonces deberías dejar todo esto ya, sabes que es una locura lo que harás y aunque estoy seguro que saldrás victoriosa sabes que el consejo te reprenderá de la peor manera-

Lizzie sonrió con amargura

–parece ser que no temes a la instauración del protocolo de seguridad E, ni a lo otro-

Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda –era cuestión de tiempo que lo hicieran supongo-

Una risa de parte de Blackmoon se hizo presente –tu masoquismo por seres inferiores es impresionante-

Roey también sonrió –creo que no eres quien para decir aquello-

La risa de parte de su compañero ceso –sigue igual de divertida que siempre y voy a autodestruirme- respondió con molestia

–si lo haces de igual forma desaparecemos los dos- agrego la chica –sabes que somos parte uno del otro- se escucho un bufido como respuesta –supongo que ambos somos idiotas- la chica comenzó a reír

-¿Qué necesitas de mi?- pregunto aquella voz

–he estado pensando en que luego de hoy estaré algo débil, así que eres mi carta del triunfo- tomo ambas mini armaduras –usare estos para protección- no hubo respuesta –sé que no es la mejor de mis opciones, pero tampoco lo son del todo los vengadores, este grupo aún no ha cicatrizado sus heridas y son vulnerables ante cualquier ataque, sobre todo “ese”- el silencio perduro

-¿esperas que le de vida a estas cosas?- finalmente Black se rindio

Lizzie asintió –quisiera que preservaran la forma de Anthony y Steve, pero de esta manera lucirían más lindos- exclamo la chica

–si tuviera forma te golpearía- le expreso su compañero

–podría hacerte una solo si me dejas que sea linda- de nuevo no hubo respuesta –tomare eso como un más adelante- ambos rieron

–esta bien ¿pero no asustaras a tus amigos humanos?-

Roey movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto –seguramente se shockean unos instantes, pero después de la tarde de hoy, necesitare esto o quizás para la próxima semana, pero sin duda será algo necesario-

Blackmoon no dio respuesta se limito a dejar cargar parte de la magia que poseía –si algo extraño sucede con ello ni siquiera te atrevas a quejarte-

Lizzie sonrió y empezó a hacer lo propio con la magia proporcionada llenando ambas armaduras no solo con ella sino terminando de formarlas, darles personalidad, apariencia y todo lo que un ser vivo apenas necesita. Sonrió cuando ambas comenzaron a flotar haciendo un sonido parecido a –Lizzy- zumbando un poco la “z” a Roey se le antojo aquello como adorable

-volveré con F.R.I.D.A.Y. ahora ¿cierto?-

Lizzie retomo su celular y volvió a trasladar los datos de Blackmoon dentro de F.R.I.D.A.Y. –solo por el momento amigo- miro a sus creaciones –hola mini Cap y mini Tony- les hablo con ternura haciendo que giraran la vista hacia ella.

***********************

Paso cerca de cuatro horas en el laboratorio añadiendo datos a las pequeñas criaturas que había creado, se preguntaba si debería hacer un mini de cada vengador pensando en lo adorable que seria y las utilidades que podría darles, pero quizás estaba yendo demasiado de prisa, aun tenia el segundo acontecimiento delante de sus narices y si salía de aquello aún faltarían ciertos asuntos por resolver. Suspiro nuevamente con fastidio –F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿alguien mas ha despertado?- la IA negó y Lizzie se dejo ir en su asiento

-¿pasa?- escucho unas voces dulces hablarle

–son tan monos- los abrazo notando que la magia los había vuelto algo más blandos y con un olor a frutas dulce –debo tener cuidado de no dejarlos cerca de algún vengador hambriento- se escucharon unas pequeñas risitas –no creí que fuera tan fácil crear este tipo de dispositivos, son menos complejos que Blackmoon, pero parecidos en cuanto a prototipo- tomo a ambos en brazos y se acerco al elevador –debería hacer el desayuno y luego buscar un atuendo semi decente para mi pequeña visita de la tarde- Lizzie se escabullo hasta la cocina con ambos minis entre sus brazos, escuchaba leves murmullos y risitas que tenían entre ellos –si tan solo esos dos se llevaran así de bien- susurro mientras se oía el leve *bling* que anunciaba estaba de vuelta en el pent house. Encontró a Rogers sentado en el sofá de la sala, mirando las noticias, se acerco lentamente hasta el militar encontrándolo profundamente dormido, tomo al mini Capitán entre sus manos y le pidió tomar una fotografía para el registro, dejo a un lado del rubio a Iron-mini y se encamino a la cocina.  Miro los trastes recién lavados del rubio y sonrió –siempre tan educado- susurro mirándolo de reojo como ambos minis se habían acurrucado a su lado y daban la apariencia de estar dormidos, se acomodo el mandil y abrió la nevera.

**********************

Una tenue luz comenzaba a colarse por entre las cortinas, se giro incomodo en la cama y se tallo los ojos. Abrió los parpados con pesadez y se aventuro a sentarse en la cama, toco la almohada de cuerpo entero a su lado, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros y un sitio vació, sonriendo busco el reloj en la habitación

–buenos días Dr. Banner- se escucho la IA saludarlo logrando incomodar a los otros dos que también empezaron a despertar, o al menos eso parecía hasta que Tony se giro llevándose toda la cobija con él para hacerse un ovillo

–buenos días- murmuro el azabache a su lado tallando sus ojos y acomodando su cabello -¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto tras un bostezo

–las 10 de la mañana señor- se escucho de nuevo la voz casi robotica, Loki soltó una risa de pura satisfacción, extrañaba el que alguien lo llamara señor –avisare a la señorita Roey que están despiertos- ambos guardaron silencio, de pronto se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, ni muy enérgicos ni muy cansados

–buenos días- saludo con una tenue voz conociendo el sueño pesado que se cargaba Anthony una vez dormido

–buenos días- dijeron unísonos a la menor

-¿quieren tomar un baño o primero desayunar?- ambos se miraron y luego la miraron

–un baño esta bien- se miraron extrañados por responder de nuevo al mismo tiempo

–eso pasa cuando vives tanto tiempo con alguien- Bruce sonrió y se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación –supongo que mi cuarto estará donde siempre-

Lizzie asintió esperando que el tonto de Barton despertara en ese momento o cuando Banner saliera de su habitación para dirigirse al desayuno

-¿y que hago yo aquí?- pregunto el azabache frotando sus parpados cansinamente

–te traje a dormir conmigo y el par de genios para que no murieras aplastado por un efusivo Thor-

Loki sonrió ladino -¿preocupada por mi mortal?- se deslizo fuera de la cama y se acerco a ella con excesividad

–lo suficiente como para que al menos si Thor va a ponerte una mano encima lo haga en sus cabales- Lizzie le sonrió y este lentamente se separo

–detesto no poder intimidarte- bufo el Dios

–no todas las personas se ponen nerviosas con las insinuaciones, y creo que el saber de tus sentimientos hace que estas sean menos efectivas que en otros-

Los ojos esmeralda la miraron de forma acusatoria –jamas debí contártelo- siseo

–pero lo hecho hecho esta y a menos que quieras el desayuno digno de un Rey que espera en la mesa antes siquiera de que Thor lo huela te sugiero bañarte y cambiarte-

Loki rodó los ojos y chasqueo la lengua –no tengo nada que ponerme- ironizo señalando la enorme camisa a estilo de jersey que Lizzie le había puesto como pijama “si le digo que eso es de Thor ¿me mataria? Probablemente si, luego de ser un tomate” suspiro notando a Loki mirarla como esperando algo –toma- hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y apareció una muda de ropa

-¿magia?- enarco una ceja

Lizzie mordió su lengua, se había olvidado que en realidad los demás no sabían las proporciones de su poder –solo un pequeño truco- rió estirando los brazos con la ropa hacia el azabache

–a veces no comprendo tus gustos- murmuro notando la camiseta verde de mangas cortas con una añadidura de dorado para hacer mas largas las mangas, los pantalones color negro y sus tenis de botín

–nadie lo hace- se encogió de hombros la menor y se acerco al baño –he encontrado una fragancia de hierbas que quizás te gustaría probar- murmuro la chica sacando la botella de entre el armario del millonario –si necesitas que alguien ajuste la bañera a alguna temperatura puedes pedírselo a F.R.I.D.A.Y.-

El azabache asintió encaminándose al baño notando la manera en que Lizzie se acercaba a la cama. Subiendo a gatas hasta a un lado de Stark, miro consternado la escena, pero la dejo ser y se adentro al baño

-¿necesita ayuda señor?- pregunto la artificial voz

–me gustaría un baño caliente- respondió mientras miraba como la bañera se llenaba de agua –gracias- esbozo casi en un susurro obteniendo una aceptación de la IA. Abrió lentamente la mezcla extraña que la menor le había dado y la olio –huele como la hierba de Asgard tras la lluvia- sonrió con melancolía y divago entre sus recuerdos, uno muy especifico, se adentro a la tina ya sin ropa y dejo que aquel olor junto al vago recuerdo lo arrastraran a tiempos lejanos.

*************

Entre tanto Lizzie se encontraba junto a Anthony rebuscando su rostro en las cobijas, sin embargo, se encontró primero con su torso y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos para hacerle cosquillas, el moreno dio un respingo y luego comenzó a reír, se descubrió el rostro y la miro

–lo normal seria despertar a alguien con sexo o un beso fogoso-

Lizzie rió –si querías eso hubiese mandado a Rogers, avísame la próxima vez y le paso el recado-

El moreno se sonrojo y la miro con los ojos entre cerrados –tu no eres normal, no debí haberte contado acerca de mis sentimientos-

La peliplata dejo escapar una carcajada pensando en que esa era la segunda vez que le recriminaban lo mismo –saca cita con mi secretaria si tienes alguna queja-

Anthony hizo un puchero –de verdad lo haré- se giro ocultándose debajo de la almohada

–si duermes ahora el desayuno se escabullirá en el estomago de algún otro vengador- el castaño se removió algo inquieto –prepare algo digno de un Rey- se volteo aun sin salir de debajo de la almohada mirándola escondido en la oscuridad que esta le proporcionaba –y Steve esta en la sala durmiendo en el sofá- apenas escucho aquello el mayor corrió apresurado hasta el armario comenzando a sacar ropa dejándola tirada en la habitación

-¡debería tomar un baño antes!-

Lizzie se interpuso en la puerta y lo animo a caminar hacia otra –ese es mi baño si lo recuerdas- le dijo la chica señalando otra de las puertas para que luego Stark se apresurara a entrar; no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando estuvo de vuelta con una toalla enredada a la cintura y otra entre sus manos con la que secaba su cabello.

Lizzie desvió la mirada a otra parte

-¿ahora si te pones nerviosa?- se escucho la risa burlona del Dios frente a ella, le dio media vuelta a lo que ambos quedaron contra la puerta de la habitación

–se llama respetar a tu impertinente amigo que no tiene sentido de la privacidad, ni suya ni de otra persona-

Anthony soltó una risotada –venga Lizzie no seas tan anticuada-

La menor se giro considerando que era el tiempo necesario para darle espacio al millonario, lo encontró abotonándose la roja camisa para luego acomodar las mangas, el pantalón negro de vestir le quedaba algo ajustado. Negó varias veces mientras este se acomodaba la camisa dentro del pantalón.

Sintió un tirón de parte del azabache –ya puedes voltear- se rió la chica, si bien Loki podría ser despectivo en ocasiones a ella aquello le parecía mas bien divertido, porque cuando ella pedía algo no se quejaba a pesar de que fuera innecesario solo se limitaba a hacerlo y luego se quejaba

–no creo que a la diva Stark le moleste que dos pares de ojos lo miren, debe estar mas que acostumbrado a ello-

Roey negó

–me haces parecer una puta- sumo Tony a lo que Loki le miro con un “¿Tu? ¿Cómo crees?” ambos se miraron de manera seria

–estoy muy seguro que no eres ningún virgen-

Las mejillas de Loki se sonrojaron con fuerza, Anthony iba a soltar una carcajada hasta que ella interrumpió –dejen de pelear o me asegurare de que sean vírgenes por cicatrización- ambos quedaron mudos y luego comenzaron a reír, la chica los miro con una expresión seria –le diré a cierto par de rubios de que son masoquistas y cuando aquello pase les haré la recomendación de que no usen lubricante- las risas se fueron calmando levemente hasta ser imperceptibles, la miraron y Anthony tosió un poco, se acerco al armario dispuesto a tomar su saco, pero la menor le detuvo –te ves mejor así, además estarás aquí la mayor parte del tiempo- ambos hombres enarcaron una ceja con la mirada interrogante -¿no pueden solo hacerme caso?- pregunto la chica obteniendo una negación por parte de ambos –bien solo quiero que luzcan lo mejor posible para el desayuno, y ya que seguramente me miraran feo por culpa de ambos- ambos entrecerraron los ojos –me conformo con que luzcan bien tan solo eso- era una excusa tonta, pero ambos la aceptaron.

La verdad era que aquellos atuendo les quedaban a la perfección y seguro que no pasaría desapercibido por el par de rubios tontos, aunque seguramente aquella ropa dejaría de ser tan perfecta tras unas horas; suspiro cansada algo que ambos notaron de inmediato

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Anthony mirándola

–estoy algo cansada, eso es todo- ambos intentaron fingir una sonrisa para animarla porque ninguno se aventuraba a preguntar más, aún eran de cierta forma inexpertos con esa clase de situaciones –bobos- murmuro la chica viendo sus ojos preocupados y confundidos –ahora en lo que me cambio ustedes deberían bajar a ver que el desayuno siga ahí, no desconfió de Steve o Bruce pues ambos son demasiado propios para comer antes de que aparezca alguien mas, pero seguro que el resto no piensa igual- los dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. La chica se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama y miro el techo –esto será duro- tomo su teléfono entre manos y llamo  de nuevo a Blackmoon -¿Cuánto tiempo para el impacto?- la voz artificial masculina le notifico que faltaban alrededor de cinco horas –recuerda notificarle a F.R.I.D.A.Y. de que prepare los escudos en central park- -así lo haré Lizzie- fue toda la respuesta –asegúrate también que la sala acondicionada para Hulk haya sido recubierta con el mismo campo- suspiro levantándose de la cama mientras se sacaba la camisa de encima, abrió el armario y tomo unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una sudadera negra con morado y algunas calaveras estampadas -¿Lizzie?- escucho la voz de Blackmoon -¿le avisaras a él?- la menor suspiro de nuevo y pidió marcaran a aquel hombre

El cabello castaño algo revuelto y la mirada soñolienta la recibieron  -buenos días- se escucho del otro lado

–hola casanova- sonrió ella notando que junto a él había alguien más

-¡Lizzie!- grito sobresaltándose en la cama para luego encaminarse a algún otro punto del departamento -¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto encerrándose en el baño

–solo quería avisarte que hoy tendré muchos ojos en la mira, lo mejor será que te mantengas alejado por un tiempo, cualquier eventualidad te avisare- le cerro un ojo de forma coqueta y colgó -¿no deberías decirle?- Roey negó –es mejor así, si lo supiera, si lo sabe cualquiera me querrán detener y este incidente debe parar ahora- termino de vestirse y se coloco unas botas estilo militar –ellos terminaran reprendiéndote de alguna manera- la menor se rió –siempre buscan limitarme, no es novedad, por eso te tengo a ti- se escucho una risa burlona –seguro que a Anthony le daría algo si supiera de ti- sonrió tomando su celular –recuerda el plan- murmuro depositando un suave beso sobre la pantalla para luego salir de la habitación.

*************************

Sonrió al encontrarse con el playboy, millonario y filántropo sentado con la espalda recta y un Rogers recargado sobre su hombro, busco con atención a los minis esperando que alguien tomara aquella escena capturándola para la prosperidad. Su sonrisa crecio al ver a un mini Iron-man aquella escena de manera fija, se imaginaba a un Anthony mas pequeño que con ojos curiosos y brillantes se animaba a capturar aquello

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto Loki pasando a su lado buscando con la mirada lo que ella veía

–Lizzy- se escucho la voz infantil que ambos minis poseían

Bruce apareció en la sala con unos pantalones color gris claro rectos y una camisa morada, saludo a todos y miro con curiosidad las pequeñas criaturas que tiraban de la ropa de Lizzie -¿Qué es eso?-

Anthony y Loki desviaron la mirada para buscar lo que el doctor señalaba, la ceja de incredulidad de Loki se enarco en su rostro mientras que Stark entrecerraba la mirada para mirar mejor aquello, la menor tomo a ambos en sus brazos –Iron mini y mini Cap, los cree esta mañana- sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de ambos.

Anthony quiso levantarse, pero sintió como el Capitán cruzaba uno de sus brazos por su cadera para capturarlo en su sitio -¿son alguna especie de robots?-

La menor rió divertida –ambos trajes son armaduras, la mini Iron es parecida a la de Anthony y la de mini Cap esta hecha de vibranium- la mirada atenta de Bruce se deslizo sobre ambas criaturas. Lizzie las cargo y dándoles un mimoso beso a cada uno los deposito en la barra de la cocina

-¿puedo?- pregunto curioso el doctor con las manos en el aire a la espera de la respuesta de la menor

Esta asintió –hey chicos este es Bruce, es un amigo y tiene curiosidad en conocerlos- ambos fijaron la mirada sobre Lizzie para luego dirigirla a Banner, se miraron y soltando risitas cómplices dijeron unísonos

–Brucie-

El doctor rió ante las palabras de los chicos -¿tienen programación de personalidad?-

La chica negó varias veces sonriendo –es más como que en verdad tienen su propia personalidad, pero parece que les gusta hacer todo juntos- el de ojos oscuros asintió mientras Lizzie miraba los rulos algo necios que se alborotaban cuando movía su cabeza. Roey sonrió mientras se adentraba a la cocina

-¿pasa algo?- noto a mini Iron a su lado sosteniendo su ropa algo asustado, giro la mirada hacia mini Cap y Bruce y se dio cuenta como el pequeño rehuía de que le quitaran el casco –no hagas eso Bruce- replico la chica moviendo un par de botones que estaban junto al horno de microondas, la barra se extendió hasta formar una mesa y a su vez las sillas altas de la barra se encogieron a una medida prudente formando un comedor.

Roey sonrió cuando en los labios del azabache Dios se formo una ligera expresión de sorpresa

-¿Qué sucede?- Rogers comenzó a despertar apretando más el cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos, restregó su nariz contra el cuello ajeno y al escuchar un gemido reacciono mirando lentamente hacia arriba encontrando los ojos chocolate abiertos de par en par y un sonrojo iniciando en sus mejillas -¿Tony?- exclamo el rubio dudando de lo que sus ojos veían

–Capi-paleta- intento sonar tranquilo, pero no puedo evitar el suspiro tras sus palabras.

Lizzie quiso lanzar un chillido cargado de emoción, pero tanto Loki como Bruce que aun curioseaban al mini Cap la miraron extrañados –no deben molestarlo en su primer día en el mundo, eso no es cortes- se encamino hasta ellos y tomo al pequeño en sus manos –tranquilo pequeño, ven no te asustes- beso levemente la cabeza del pequeño y lo sento junto a Iron mini en la cocina

–lo siento- murmuro Bruce acomodando sus anteojos

–esta bien Bruce, si quieres saber un poco más de ellos puedo proporcionarte la información, pero por favor no hagas cosas que no quieren- el mayor sonrió ligeramente cuando la chica acerco una taza de café –buenos días Capitán- sonrió la chica mirando a Anthony nervioso en el sillón atrapado aun entre los brazos de Steve, el militar asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sonrojo. La fémina observo la escena para luego suspirar y comenzar a poner algunos platos y platillos en la mesa, acondiciono 10 lugares invitando a Loki y a Bruce a tomar asiento. Ambos asintieron y se colocaron uno frente al otro, la menor miro de reojo como Rogers y Stark aún la tenían difícil, estaban sonrojados fuertemente, pero ni se soltaban, ni hablaban ni nada. Dejo el ultimo recipiente con yogurt y se encamino al área de habitaciones –cuiden a los minis y no miren bajo sus trajes- dijo mirando a Laufeyson y a Banner quienes asintieron, se encamino al pasillo y le cerro un ojo a ambos en la sala para luego desaparecer

–hmm…Cap- hablo Tony trayendo la atención del rubio

-¿s-si?- su tono de voz delato su nerviosismo y apretó al castaño más entre sus brazos

Stark suspiro completamente derrotado, el choque del aliento del militar lo estaba comenzando a poner algo más que nervioso, el pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de una manera que solo su orgullo se negaba a catalogar de deliciosa

-¿Cap?- Iron mini se había aproximado hasta a Stark mirando curioso a ambos, haciéndoles olvidar donde estaban, de pronto apareció mini Cap justo detrás de él y adoptaron la postura de ambos hombres, para luego comenzar a soltar risitas y algunos arrumacos que parecían ser besos, la mirada de ambos se abrió denotando su sorpresa y el sonrojo que había escapado de manera furtiva levemente se aumento en intensidad, ambos dieron un respingo y se agitaron para salir corriendo, pero de alguna manera más bien extraña se golpearon la frente para luego precipitarse al suelo

-¿Qué paso?- se escucho la voz de Bruce preocupado mientras se apresuraba a alejar a ambos minis –tranquilos chicos no fue su culpa- ambos comenzaban a gimotear ante el estruendo ocasionado atrayendo los pasos apresurados de Lizzie

-¡¿Qué paso?!- de inmediato los pequeños se arrojaron a sus brazos con sollozos –ya, ya- acaricio sus cabezas y se acerco hasta el Cap y Anthony –hmm…chicos no es de mi incumbencia, pero si van a…ya saben ponerse intensos la Torre cuenta con muchas habitaciones- soltó una risita cuando se miraron. Steve había caído de lleno sobre Anthony justo entre las piernas de este jalándole unos botones que había desabrochado sin romperlos mientras que el moreno estaba sonrojado con el cabello hecho un lió y con esa mirada confundida y avergonzada que hacia un rato tenia

–Li…¡Lizzie!- grito eufórico cerrando los ojos mientras se acomodaba la camisa

-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros la menor

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un somnioliento Thor a quien Lizzie acababa de ir a despertar

–solo un accidente matutino- esbozo Loki palmeando el asiento junto a él para desviar la atención de Odinson, sabia que a veces no reaccionaba muy rápido y si notaba aquello seguramente saldría con bromas divertidas o alguna insinuación para sus amigos y estos siendo como eran tardarían una semana para siquiera mirarse de nuevo

-¿están bien?- pregunto finalmente Lizzie para acercarse a ellos, ambos asintieron y Steve se levanto del menor ayudándolo después –bien…si gustan pasar al comedor-

Steve se iba a negar, pero fue el pequeño Iron mini quien se le acerco de manera juguetona lo atrajo hasta una de las sillas y mini Cap llevo a Anthony al otro extremo, quedando ambos en la cabecera de la mesa –buenos chicos- rió divertida y se encamino a la cocina por la cafetera

-¿Lizzy?- le llamo mini Cap mirándolo avergonzado para luego mirar a Anthony, la menor esbozo una risita y entrego la taza al pequeño

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el castaño al ver al pequeño poniendo la taza frente a él

–se llama café Anthony, crei que era lo primero que te gustaba probar antes siquiera del desayuno- el mayor la miro con el ceño fruncido

–eso no- murmuro haciendo un gesto –eso- señalo al mini Cap que estaba flotando, parado completamente derecho con el pecho hacia afuera en una postura mas bien militar

Lizzie rio levemente notando como Iron mini estaba sentado en  las piernas de Steve –pronto les harán más caso a ustedes que a mi- rió la chica obteniendo la mirada interrogante del castaño –luego del desayuno te muestro- murmuro ella señalando los platos y la variedad de comida que se extendía en la mesa.

*********************

Pasaron 15 minutos para que el resto de personas en la torre se hicieron presentes; junto a Bruce se sento Clint quien ni siquiera habia reparado a notar quien estaba ahí, se sirvió grandes cantidades del desayuno y justo cuando iba a devorar recordó dar los buenos días, Lizzie desde el sillón con una taza de café y un libro se mofo cuando el arquero dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Banner junto a él, y aquel gran bocado de hotcakes se vio reducido a la mitad; cerca de Anthony se sento Visión y justo frente a él se sento Wanda, ambos sonreían pero no dijeron nada más allá del saludo inicial; la peliplata sonrio cuando noto que Loki ponía más y más comida al alcance de Thor. Seguro que el Dios ni siquiera habia reparado en esto, pero era algo lindo de ver, al final aparecieron Natasha junto a T’Challa tomando asiento cerca del Cap.

Pepper, Happy, Rhodey y Sam fueron los últimos en salir casi corriendo, se precipitaron a la cocina para tomar algun que otro bocadillo –tengan- la chica se deslizo hasta ellos entregándole a cadauno un paquete con los platillos del desayuno en su interior, todos le miraron de manera interrogante –F.R.I.D.A.Y. me notifico que prácticamente saldrían corriendo apenas despertaran, seguro que el vuelo, Ross y las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D. se vuelven tediosas y tendrán hambre- el grupo asintio aún algo extrañados por aquello y después como recordando lo que tenían que hacer salieron apresurados -¡si es muy tarde no duden en tomar alguno de los prototipos!- solo obtuvo asentimientos como respuesta y la cocina se quedo en completo silencio

-¿siempre es tan servicial?- pregunto Clint mirando a Tony quien cortaba una salchicha asada para dársela a mini Cap

–siempre lo es- respondieron Visión y Natasha llevándose un bocado a los labios; todos en la mesa siguieron los pasos de la menor quien se habia colocado los audífonos y se deslizaba fuera de la cocina para volver a su asiento

-¿no desayunaras?- le hablo el Cap y Clint le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa haciendo un ademan de que tenia los audífonos puestos

–gracias Cap, pero no, comi algo mas temprano- el rubio asintió y continuo su almuerzo dando un sorbo al vaso de jugo de naranja frente a él.

Clint por otro lado enarco una ceja y se preguntaba como la chica habría hecho aquello, intrigado por los reflejos de la menor tomo un trozo de lo que parecía ser un cubo de queso y lo puso en su cuchara, miro a la entretenida chica con el libro en sus manos “la historia sin fin” rezaba en letras de tono dorado, acomodo la cuchara y lanzo el pequeño trozo el cual acabo en la boca de la menor mientras que Clint no cabia por la sorpresa, tomo una uva de mas lejos y mirando que nadie se fijaba en sus acciones la lanzo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Fruncio el ceño y esta vez se aventuro a lanzar un envase pequeño que contenia leche para café, la menor lo pesco en el aire y como si nada la cosa lo vacio en su taza, luego se encamino hasta la cocina y dejo el envase vacio en un bote

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Anthony pues no habia notado que la chica tuviera algo cuando se fue a sentar que requiriera volver tan pronto

–habia dejado una basura en la mesa- respondio encaminándose de nuevo al sofá.

Barton algo frustado por como la chica lo habia esquivado tan fácilmente se aventuro a lanzar un terrón de azúcar contra ella, la menor lo capturo y sin despegar la vista de su libro lo lanzo contra Iron mini y este celebro como si se tratara del  tiro final de algun juego de futbol americano, todos miraron con extrañez al pequeño

-¿Qué es eso?- se aventuro Natasha mirando a Tony

–algun juego retorcido de Lizzie- dijo este encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía alimentando a mini Cap quien solo le sonreía y comia

–no pareces incomodo con esto- expuso Clint quien apenas notaba aquellas dos criaturas

–son una especie de…- Bruce quería encontrar la palabra exacta para aquello

–de donde vengo lo llamaría dispositivo de ampliación de magia- respondio Lizzie obteniendo la mirada de todos.

Natasha se levanto dejando sus trastes en el lava platos y se sento junto a ella –¿algo asi como la IA de Tony?-

Lizzie desvio la mirada en busca de que responder, eran parecidos, pero no lo mismo por lo que termino negando –serian mas parecidos a visión en todo caso- todos miraron entre Visión y ambos minis, y comenzaron a reír

–eso no puede ser posible- murmuraba un divertido Barton notando la cierta felicidad y alegría que desbordaban los pequeños seres y el recato y seriedad de Visión

–no es tan descabellado murmuró este mirándolos con esa expresión seria y calmada que era su costumbre

–lo diferente entre ambos podría deberse más a un rasgo de personalidad- inquirio Lizzie mirando a Nat y a Bruce que se acercaba a ellas

-¿Cómo seria posible?-

La chica llamo a ambos minis haciendo que el pequeño Iron se levantara de las piernas del Cap y el pequeño Cap sonriera para luego inclinarse levemente en una despedida para Anthony

–son demasiado…tiernos- murmuro Wanda mirándolos –espera…¡¿tienen consciencia propia?!- la chica habia utilizado su poder para entender mejor aquellos seres por Lizzie, pero se habia conectado a ellos casi sin quererlo, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la menor mientras ella se reía

-¿deberia contarles?- pregunto mirando su celular, por un instante aquello les había parecio más bien una locura, pronto Lizzie se levanto con su celular en mano y se acomodo a unos metros de distancia, agito el aparato en su muñeca simulando lanzar algo –les presento a Blackmoon- murmuro la menor mientras aparecia lo que ellos llamarían IA en el espacio

-¿eso es?- Bruce y Anthony se apresuraron a aquello

–luce como la gema de la mente- ambos se miraron intrigados

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Wanda y Visión se acercaron también mirando de manera curiosa y extraña aquello

-¿Por qué tienes esto?- pregunto Anthony

La sonrisa de la menor se desvanecio lentamente –esa es información clasificada- todas las miradas se volvieron un “tienes que estar bromeando” y la menor solo apretó su labio inferior entre sus dientes –Blackmoon es parecido a la gema, pero no es como ella, es mas como…- desvio la conversación, aún era muy pronto para sacar a relucir sus motivos para estar en aquel lugar

–soy un amplificador de magia, algo como un contenedor para el poder restante de Lizzie- su compañero se habia aventurado a hablar por si mismo

–eres un contenedor de magia- se aventuro Loki a levantarse –pero jamas habia visto uno asi, ni siquiera la espada de Odin es asi- murmuro el azabache tocandolo, la configuración de Blackmoon parecía acelerarse -¿Qué hice?- pregunto algo preocupado mirando a Lizzie

–acabas prácticamente de permitirme conocer cada uno de tus ataques de magia- respondio ella –si bien ya de por si Blackmoon posee ciertas habilidades cuando alguien lo toca de manera directa le da a conocer todo lo necesario sobre él, eso incluye habilidades tanto como debilidades- menciono la menor regresándolo a su celular

-¿Por qué lo tienes ahí?- curioseo Anthony el móvil el cual para él habia vuelto a ser solo un celular con una imagen de fondo de un gato –protocolos de seguridad, al realizar viajes espacio-temporales se restringen algunas habilidades para que el visitante de poseer un poder mayor a los habitantes de dicho mundo no lo utilicen para alguna cosa mala- Bruce y Anthony asintieron

–tiene sentido- Clint miro a la chica en un intento de formular una pregunta -¿eso quiere decir que el que nos derrotara fue porque conocias nuestras habilidades y debilidades?-

La expresión de Stark cambio a una de confusión y Lizzie se apresuro a tomar nuevamente su celular sacando una pantalla holográfica de él –si bien he viajado por varios mundos ninguno de ustedes hasta ahora habia tocado a Blackmoon asi que técnicamente lo que se de sus hablidades y/o debilidades es meramente por la información proporcionada por la antigua S.H.I.E.L.D., la base de datos avengers y prácticamente lo que realizaban aquel día- Clint se cruzo de brazos no muy conforme con aquello

–los datos de cada vengador quedaron almacenados en la memoria de F.R.I.D.A.Y. pero no son mas que videos de peleas o alguno que otro de entrenamiento- menciono Stark hacia Clint

–la base de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D. tampoco tendría demasiado en ella- murmuro Natasha apenas perceptible para el arquero

-¿me estas diciendo que crees que ella nos pateo el trasero a todos solo con sus habilidades?- expreso el rubio al borde de la frustración, rápidamente todos asintieron a lo cual el bufo con molestia

–hablando de habilidades ¿Por qué tienes tantos protocolos de seguridad?- pregunto Rogers ganándose una risa de Blackmoon

–finalmente alguien pregunta, anda Lizzie cuentales- siseo, la menor expreso un puchero

–no me quieras tanto compañero- suspiro y mirando al techo se aventuro a aquello

–bien, las habilidades de cada quien pueden simplemente dividirse en la cantidad de protocolos que acuerde “El vigilante” todos asintieron aunque extrañados –al menos es asi en esta serie de universos- detrás de la chica se reprodujo un breve video de como una tierra se dividia en cuatro y estas en otras cuatro y asi sucesivamente –deben haber escuchado las teorias acerca de que las decisiones que han tomado aquí se ven alteradas en alguna otra realidad permitiendo que se creen más y más universos- Banner y Stark asintieron el resto solo escuchaba –sin embargo, hay cierto acontecimientos que bien pueden repercutir en una realidad a otra- la chica se pregunto si esa explicación estaba bien –es decir, podría ocurrir aquí un accidente en el que mandásemos a alguien a otra realidad y esto afectaría de buena o mala manera esa realidad y por lo menos dos más- la mirada de confusión de algunos le hizo preguntarse si la explicación estaría bien

–¿hablas de algo como un virus zombie?- ironizo Barton

La propuesta hizo suspirar a la chica y desviar la mirada sin contestar “aun era posible salvar aquella realidad” reconocio para si misma “sobre todo porque lo valia por ellos” sonrio casi sin gana –de manera que en algunas ocasiones he interferido en esta y algunas realidades más, para que estos eventos no se vieran efectuados ganándome asi como castigo un aumento de los protocolos- los demás esbozaron una sonrisa

-¿Cómo funciona?- se aventuro Loki a preguntar

–dependiendo de como haya ayudado aquel planeta la libertad de usar mis poderes se ve reducido a la mitad- la cara de extrañeza le hizo buscar palabras adecuadas para aquello, se giro hacia la pantalla y buscando el modelo de algun personaje de videojuego se aventuro –como sabran en los juegos cada que aumentas de nivel tienes la oportunidad de aumentar algun punto de habilidad en alguna ramificación ya programada- todos asintieron –digamos que estoy a un nivel no se 100 y tengo 50 de fuerza- explico reorganizando los datos con ayuda de Blackmoon –ahora digamos que asisto a algun planeta donde hay seres del mismo nivel que yo en fuerza- esbozo dibujando de manera rápida algo con cuernos –perdona la referencia- dijo mirando a Loki

–esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrado- minorizo el azabache

–digamos entonces que asisto como a cualquier otro mundo, por solicitud de alguien, se supone que yo simplemente hago reconocimiento en algunos mundos y de ser posbile ayudo lo menos apoyando a lo que llamaríamos “los héroes del lugar”- hizo comillas con sus dedos –de manera que si estos héroes ganan o pierden no debería de ser de mi incumbencia-

La carcajada de parte de Blackmoon resonó con fuerza en la habitación –bueno fuera que hicieras caso a las ordenes-

Lizzie hizo un segundo puchero –callate Black- resongo, pero aquello solo hizo que aumentara la risa; Roey se quedo callada aguardando a que este dejara de reírse

-¿y?- pregunto ojo de halcón cuando esto sucedió

–ah si- carraspeo su garganta –habia ocasiones en que estos personajes se encontraban en crisis o no existían asi que se me pedia dejar a aquella realidad extinguirse- todos la miraron con cierto horror en su mirada

-¿no lo hiciste cierto?- fue esta vez el Capitan quien hablaba

–hermano si ella lo hubiera hecho seria raro que tuviera el protocolo de seguridad hasta el nivel D- respondio Blakcmoon llamando la atención de todos

-¿Cuántos protocolos existen?- se aventuro Bruce a cuestionarla

Lizzie se encogio de hombros –antes de que pusieran el sello sobre mi de rango SS creo que ya me habían llamado la atención- todos la miraron incrédula

–pero te llamaron la atención cerca de 50 veces, luego redujeron todos tus poderes a la mitad y han ido dividiéndolos gradualmente-

Lizzie asintió ante las palabras de su compañero

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- volvió a preguntar Anthony ganándose una risa de la menor

–según en su mundo serian veintidós, saltar en el espacio tiempo en realidad no es como si te hiciera más grande- se encogio de hombros –asi que si, serian veintidós-

Stark la miro aun intrigado

-¿y que estas haciendo aquí?- Visión esta vez el que se aventuro

La chica suspiro frustradamente de nuevo en aquel dia, habia perdido cuenta de las veces que ya iban y sabia, por supuesto, que aun faltaban más –eso es…información clasificada; lo único que puedo decir es que he venido a ayudar- todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, cada uno con sus dudas e inseguridad sobre aquello. Lizzie lo noto, la mirada perdida de todos por sus palabras y quizás rastros de nuevas inseguridades instalándose en ellos

-¿para que creaste a estos?- pregunto finalmente T’Challa haciendo sonreir a la menor

–si intentan instaurarme el protocolo nivel E estare fuera de combate- sonrio con pesar –ellos serán mi ultima defensa- acaricio a ambos minis y luego miro las expresiones consternadas de todos

–¿has venido a un planeta en donde los lazos de los héroes en turno están rotos, te expones no solo a los ataques de enemigos sino quizás a la traición de los que serian tus compañeros, y más aún a que tus poderes sean casi consumidos en su totalidad por estos?- pregunto Loki atrayendo la mirada de todos

Lizzie por su parte analizo las palabras del azabache

–eso sin contar que esta sola por su cuenta- sumo Blackmoon obteniendo un reproche de Lizzie

–lo hago- respondio la chica con toda la determinación que poseía en ella

–eres estúpida- solto Loki para luego alejarse de aquel sitio –y detesto a los estúpidos-

La chica bajo la mirada concentrándose en el suelo y luego se alejo, nadie era benefactor de las causas perdidas, ni los vigilantes, ni S.H.I.E.L.D., ni la ONU, ni ninguna otra institución o mutante que pudiera resolver aquello. Se aventuro al ascensor de la Torre y se adentro con ambos minis en sus brazos mientras los apretaba fuertemente –F.R.I.D.A.Y. recoge a Blackmoon de la sala y mándalo hasta el laboratorio- murmuro al notar que habia olvidado a su molesto y amado compañero, obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa de la IA y miro a los minis –los pequeños iran por él- aseguro mientras les pedia a ambos recorgerlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! :D


	11. Bruce/Hulk

Arriba la situación se había tornado tensa y en un silencio incomodo. Clint intentaba esbozar alguna broma para levantar todo ese mal animo, pero ni él mismo podía alejar las recriminaciones que surcaban su mente, cada vengador se había retirado a algún sitio de la instalaciones sin abandonarla del todo. Bruce y Anthony estaban mirando a Blackmoon con la curiosidad de un niño, pero con la misma mirada de alguien amenazado por su padre de no abrir sus regalos comprados previamente hasta navidad. Natasha, T’Challa y Clint estaban en la sala, la pelirroja miraba al techo, el arquero al suelo y el joven príncipe hacia afuera a la terraza. Wanda mirada pensativa desde una de las sillas hacia el elevador mientras que Visión y el Cap retiraban lentamente los platos de la mesa

-¡aún no lo termino!- grito Thor arrebatándole el plato a un distraído Capitán ganándose la risa general en la sala, apenas el rubio notaba la situación tan callada en que habían permanecido el resto de sus compañeros de armas y noto que Loki había desaparecido -¿Dónde están Loki y Roey?- de nuevo los vengadores se rieron de manera mas leve

-¿deberíamos hablar con ella?- pregunto Tony a Bruce casi en un susurro

Dl doctor curioso le miro -¿hablaras con ella?-

Stark trago en seco, asintió con terror y dio pasos pesados hasta el elevador, Banner por su parte no cabía en su propio asombro y tomando el aparato de la menor que no estaba presente lo agito como ella había hecho y se apresuro al lado de Anthony chocando con Loki en el camino, este avergonzado retrocedió cuando ambos le preguntaron por su destino

–la tonta mortal- fue toda su respuesta

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a los minis muy divertidos persiguiéndose se quedaron estáticos

-¿Qué le diremos?- pregunto Loki aun con nerviosismo, Tony no se encontraba de mejor manera y ni siquiera Bruce parecía consciente de que hacer “demasiadas cargas sobre ella” pensaron los tres y con dudas y temores entregaron el celular de la menor a sus creaciones para luego quedarse estáticos mirando la pantalla del descenso del elevador

-¿pasa algo?- fue Steve quien los hizo sobresaltarse en aquel sitio, todos lo miraron con evidente confusión y preocupación en su rostro –deberían hablar con ella- los tres asintieron y miro como se tambaleaban de forma extraña arrastrándose chocando uno contra el otro

–¡no es para tanto!- el arquero les grito obteniendo la molestia de los tres sobre él –vamos chicos es una extraña que apenas conocen de ¿hace cuanto? ¿un par de meses?-

Loki entrecerró la mirada convocando sus poderes en sus manos, de inmediato y sin preverlo Lizzie estaba delante de ellos haciéndolos sobresaltar de nuevo

–lo siento, sentí la presencia mágica de Loki por lo que vine y…- el azabache se comenzó a reír de manera fuerte lanzándose sobre ella

–siempre tan tonta-

la menor lo miro curioso sin comprender de que se trataba aquello, dirigió la mirada a Bruce y Anthony quienes parecían al borde del colapso de una crisis nerviosa, dirigió los violáceos orbes hacia los celeste de Steve

-¿de que me perdí?- pregunto obteniendo una negativa del rubio -¿hormonas?- ironizo la chica cuando Anthony comenzó a palmearle la cabeza y Bruce llevo una temblorosa mano a la espalda de la menor –no estoy entendiendo nada-

Rogers solo le sonrió –estaban preocupados- murmuro, la menor hizo una expresión de sorpresa

-¡están malditamente locos todos aquí!- bufo con frustración Clint obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de Loki, el azabache le lanzo algo al arquero que logro esquivarlo y ya molesto también le lanzo una de sus famosas flechas que fue a dar al lado de la cabeza de Bruce –oh no- exclamo Clint al ver que este se comenzaba a transformar en Hulk, todos corrieron lejos del doctor, todos menos Loki quien se alejaba de paso en paso a un ritmo calmado y Lizzie quien comenzaba a reírse

-¡Cupido!- se escucho el grito colérico de Hulk quien diviso de inmediato a Barton oculto detrás de un sillón mientras los demás hacían su habitual pose de lucha, nadie parecio prestar atención al sobrenombre que el gigante verde pronuncio

Loki llego hasta Thor y lentamente le hizo bajar el martillo, Anthony miraba confundido a Lizzie quien ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio

–hey Hulk- el hombre verde parecía casi un animal rabioso hasta que sintió un suave tacto posarse sobre él, giro la mirada con furia -¿recuerdas que te prometí una cantidad enorme de hamburguesas cuando volviéramos a vernos?- la chica estaba calmada junto al hombre verde

este extrañado como no reconociendo a la chica a su lado parecía pensativo intentando ubicar algo en su mente -¡Roey!- grito eufórico estrujándola en sus brazos

–no él también- reclamo Clint haciéndose un facepalm

-¿Loki?- pregunto el rubio Dios a su hermano quien también parecía calmado

–hemos tenido un par de incidentes con el hombre verde, siempre ha sido con Lizzie con quien se calma- contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa para sentarse de nuevo al comedor

-¿o preferirías ir al boliche?- la bestia verde frente a ellos parecía una desconocida, estaban acostumbrados a alguien un tanto menos conversador y más gruñón, incluso con Natasha había sido o gritos o silencio, jamas palabras y aquel hombre al que respetaban y temían en proporciones iguales estaban sonriéndole a la menor –justo acabo de encontrar un centro de boliche con zapatos de tu talla- reía la menor al notar como este la tomaba entre sus brazos para encaminarse de manera abrupta al balcón –Hulk puerta- se detuvo frente a esta y con calma y cuidado la abrió dejando a todos boquiabiertos

–es oficial tengo que saber que pasa ahí- murmuro Tony para ir detrás de ellos llamando a su armadura

–espera, voy contigo- decía Laufeyson para también comenzar a invocar sus poderes

-¿deberíamos ir?- pregunto Visión mirando a los vengadores asentir resignados –la curiosidad es algo elemental en los humanos- expreso este para encaminarse con Wanda a la terraza, los demás se miraron entre ellos

–aun no pruebo ese prototipo de Lizzie- dijo Natasha caminando al ascensor en donde T’Challa y Clint la alcanzaron, el Capitán aun no muy convencido se adentro también al elevador, en el ultimo momento Thor se fue siguiendo a Loki gritando que no debería usar sus poderes y que suponía que la señorita Roey los había bloqueado.

****************

La gente miraba con curiosidad y horror a Hulk caminando entre las calles. Lizzie por su parte iba emocionada presentándole a los minis los cuales el hombre verde tomo con delicadeza

–ser como amigos- dijo sonriendo

–lo son- rió la menor

Hulk se quedo mirando con curiosidad un puesto ambulante de hotdogs

–esto es lo primero que debes saber de la gran ciudad Hulk- Lizzie se acerco al puesto y pidió cinco para el hombre verde –la comida rápida es la locura de la gran ciudad, son deliciosos y fáciles de encontrar- le entrego la orden al hombre y aunque el vendedor parecía asustado también parecía curioso por como la menor se dirigía a él –claro que no por eso debes dejar de lado las sanas comidas, pero bueno, de eso me encargo yo- el hombre verde tomo el primer hotdog entre sus grandes manos y lo arrojo dentro de su boca

–rico- esbozo para luego comerse los otros 4 de sopetón –Hulk querer mas o Hulk aplastar-

Lizzie lo detuvo antes de que se fuera contra el propietario –no Hulk, hombre ser pequeño y frágil, no debes aplastar o no tendrás más hotdgos y aviones grandes vendrán a molestarte-

Anthony y Loki llegaron con sus miradas curiosas viendo como Lizzie tranquilizaba al hombre verde -¿Quién llevaba mas tiempo viviendo con ella?- pregunto Anthony a Loki

–en realidad no tengo idea- esbozo el Dios

–simplemente pase en mi habitación algún tiempo creyendo que era una prisión hasta que un día vino enojada a mi por no despegarme de aquel cuarto-

Anthony lo miro con extrañeza -¿creíste que estabas en prisión?- el azabache asintió haciendo reír al moreno –eres un idiota- continuo riendo de manera fuerte llamando la atención de los otros dos

–hey chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Lizzie

Hulk miro a ambos y molesto se dirigió a Anthony –hombre de hierro no hacer sentir mal a reina de nieve, u hombre de hierro malo-

Tony callo todas sus risas ante aquellas palabras mirando como Loki sonreía de una manera sincera extrañándose por completo

–algunas de las veces estos dos terminan jugando videojuegos juntos- menciono Lizzie ante la cara interrogativa de Anthony

-¿videojuegos?- cuestiono el castaño, el hombre verde asintió

–Roey comprar juegos, Hulk jugar mucho con reina de nieve-

Lizzie sonrió ante aquello –vamos Hulk, seguro que Anthony y Loki también quieren ir a la bolera- este asintió

–Lizzie si quisiera ir a una bolera me compraría una- Lizzie lo miro con disgusto y Anthony descendió ordenando a su armadura volver, Loki también descendió a la acera y camino junto a ellos, Hulk por su parte traía el carrito de hotdogs empujándolo mientras caminaba y devorando algún que otro puño.

********************

Pasaron algunos minutos más para que Lizzie se adentrara a un establecimiento ya muy retirado y escondido, todos se adentraron entre platicas y risas, luego llegaron el resto y todos se encargaron de pedir un par de zapatos. Lizzie sonrió cuando Hulk miraba extrañado los suyos para luego ponérselos como el resto

–esto ser raro- menciono con una expresión confundida

Se adentraron hasta la ultima de las líneas y finalmente cada quien tomo una bola, muchos de los presentes eran jugadores inexpertos lo que ocasionaba una que otra salida al canal o que salieran volando. Clint, Steve y Hulk iban a la delantera seguidos por Anthony, Loki, Natasha, T’Challa y Lizzie, por otro lado tanto Wanda como Visión habían preferido registrar los tiros y Thor era el que usualmente volaba la bola a otros carriles ganándose las risas de sus compañeros.

********************

El tiempo paso y Lizzie le aviso a todos que volvería a la Torre pues tenia una reunión en la tarde

–solo faltan unos tiros- dijo Tony mientras lanzaba derribando todos los pinos alcanzando así al arquero, el Cap y el hombre verde

–no tienes remedio- esbozo la chica levantándose

–si Roey irse Hulk irse- dejo caer la bola al suelo para seguir a la menor

–oye colega la competencia aun no termina- le dijo Clint a Hulk obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta

–supongo que también me voy- dijo Loki levantándose con su bebida en la mano para seguirlos a ambos

–estoy cansada- dijo Natasha para tomar su chaqueta de piel negra del respaldo de una de las sillas del local

–soy yo o esa mujer me esta robando a mi equipo- murmuro Anthony como broma para luego encaminarse también hacia ella

–esa mujer los esta volviendo estúpidos a todos- murmuro Clint tras ver como tanto T’Challa como Visión y Wanda también se iban

–no seas quejumbroso, de todas maneras la estábamos siguiendo a ella y a Hulk, y a menos que quieras usar el transporte publico te recuerdo que nos trajo Natasha- respondió T’Challa quien había vuelto por su cartera, el solo usarla en el mundo exterior hacia que a veces la olvidara.

Clint suspiro lanzando el ultimo tiro sonriendo con satisfacción a su puntuación perfecta, se encamino con los otros dos rubios a la salida y abordo el coche, miro con extrañeza a un Banner como si nada a bordo del vehículo –la bestia verde es muy amigable con la perfecta asistente de Stark- siseo una vez que se sentó a su lado, obtuvo una mirada de extrañeza de parte de Banner para luego verlo sonreír

–parece comprenderlo- minorizo el doctor viendo como la motocicleta de la menor llegaba hasta el lugar

-¡Lizzie nada de motocicletas dije!- le grito Anthony mientras el auto se elevaba

–Anthony, mira, el coche va repleto y a menos que quieras que me monte en las piernas de alguno de los chicos me iré aquí-

Natasha lo miro burlonamente –siempre podemos hacer que T’Challa la cargue- siseo mirando la molestia de Tony

–dale las coordenadas a F.R.I.D.A.Y. y que ella te lleve- respondió con molestia a lo que la chica negó

–tengo un par de caballeros con armadura ¿recuerdas?- la mirada de molestia de Stark se hizo presente, abrió la puerta del vehículo y se dejo caer contra la motocicleta de la menor quien lo atrapo en el aire

-¿estas loco?- la reprendieron la ex espía y la menor

-¡¿Tony estas loco?!- grito el Capitán mirándolo de mala manera

–si Lizzie va en moto yo iré en moto-

Dentro del vehículo Clint bufaba con molestia –si Lizzie vi in miti yi iri in miti- arremedo con fastidio a Stark, la mención de la menor le crispaba los nervios de sobre manera

Banner a su lado se rió –te comportas como un niño- le dijo obteniendo una expresión que denotaba la ofensa que acaba de hacerle

–pienso que se comportan como idiotas- bufo reclinando la cabeza en el asiento para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa –no quise decir que…-

Bruce le sonrió negando –parecemos un motón de pollitos junto a mamá gallina- el doctor giro todo su cuerpo hacia la ventana que tenia a un lado perdiéndose en sus pensamentos ignorando por completo al arquero junto a él. Respiro con algo de pesar pues sabia que al arquero no le agradaba la menor y eso para él era un duro golpe, seguramente lo mismo sucedía con Tony y Loki.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos; hacia tan solo un día que los demás habían llegado y él había vuelto a cruzarse con Clint tras el "incidente", no supo como enfrentarlo y parecía que su amiga más reciente lo notaba, pero el hecho de que también lo provocara lo había hecho sentir incomodo.

Recordo la llamada de Natasha para que asistiera al registro de super héroes y el como se había negado a ello tanto como se negó a ir en busca del Capitán; pero no, no fue en aquel entonces que conoció a la menor, fue aún más atrás, después del incidente con Wanda y sus visiones, la cantidad de gente que había resultado herida e incluso muerta por aquella visión, y no, no fue a Natasha como todos creyeron a quien vio, fue al rubio arquero, si bien las cosas con la pelirroja iban empezando a ser algo más allá de una amistad principalmente movido por la forma en que Hulk la aceptaba al final ambos convinieron en que aquello no los llevaría a ningún sitio y volvieron a ser amigos, incluso confidentes, por supuesto Natasha sabia de la sobre atención que el doctor llevaba poniendo sobre el arquero, no por nada había pasado cerca de una semana sin dormir configurando nuevas flechas para él, que luego dijera al menor que había sido idea de Tony y él era una mentira.

**[FlashBack]**

Suspiro con pesadez volviendo a recordar que tras ese incidente termino en la granja de la hermana de Clint quien había sido muy amable con él y también había recibido a Hulk de buena manera, pero tampoco fue con ellos con quien hablo. Paso unos cuantos días ahí hasta que el arquero llego de improviso como siempre alarmandolo sobre manera y le pidió que no le contara a los vengadores ni a su hermana, pues él la había hecho creer que se habían quedado de reunir ahí tras unos días, por supuesto cuando Clint llego parecía que la historia se confirmaba; el arquero pregunto solo un par de cosas ¿Cómo estaba? Y ¿Qué le diría a Nat?

Por su parte el doctor simplemente respondió que no se encontraba con el mejor animo posible, pero que lo intentaba y que Natasha solo era una amiga asi que ya le informaría donde o al menos cómo se encontraba. Barton había asentido y le había dejado acomodarse en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Y pasaron algún tiempo así, entre Clint yendo y viniendo de aquel sitio y Banner conviviendo con la familia de su compañero, termino contado otra mentirilla sobre una investigación que había iniciado en la isla y la hermana de Clint inocentemente le creyó, con aquello Barton y él comenzaron a hacerse más íntimos, quizás demasiado íntimos.

Un día Bruce se dejo llevar por su curiosidad y se adentro al bosque, se fue desde temprano a recoger bayas y algún fruto y termino perdido por la noche, algo desorientado, se encontró por casualidad con una cueva reconstruida totalmente por dentro, pues tenia un campo que protegía aquel sitio, lo primero que noto fue a la menor. Lizzie estaba ahí junto con lo que parecían herramientas de un taller, por un instante creyó estar teniendo una visión con el taller de Tony y luego con una extraña mujer que no conocía, la chica se había sobresaltado cuando lo vio

“Hola” fue lo primero que dijo tomando una llave entre sus manos “¿Quién eres?” sonrió para si mismo al recordar su nerviosismo

“Bruce…Banner” después de aquello se quiso golpear internamente, todos sabían quien era Bruce Banner, aquella bestia verde llamada Hulk

“¿el científico que investigaba radiaciones gamma?” pregunto la chica con asombro

Bruce se encogió de hombros y asintió,

la chica le sonrió “he estado intentando unificar las radiaciones con electromagnetismo para crear un campo de fuerza”

el científico enarco una ceja cuando esta le estiro la mano “oh perdón” dijo regresando su brazo a su posición inicial y limpiándolo con un viejo trapo

“también estoy desarrollando unos prototipos de bombas, y unas armaduras en miniatura de…” la chica guardo silencio “creo que lo estoy aburriendo con mi palabrería” se disculpo la menor levantándose de su silla y se acerco a él “¿esta perdido?”

Bruce asintió y la chica se encamino a la entrada de su cueva

“¿amigo de los Barton?”

el castaño se pregunto si era bueno dar tanta información a la chica y prefirió no responder

“bueno hace poco note que aquí vive una pequeña familia, la señora de la casa esta esperando a otro bebe y para no causarle alguna molestia con mi investigación y estancia decidí venir a la otra punta de la isla, no suelo acercarme demasiado para tampoco espantar a los menores, pero les he ayudado a salir algún par de ocasiones del bosque, quizás si les pide ayuda alguien vendrá a buscarlo”

El camino de regreso fue mas bien rápido, la chica le señalo la cabaña estando a unos cuantos metros “siga recto y pida ayuda” dijo la menor para luego regresar al bosque. Bruce se quedo estático reprendiéndose por no preguntar siquiera su nombre y se adentro a la casa encontrando a Clint ya armado en el marco de la puerta

“creí que te habías perdido” fue lo primero que dijo

Bruce solo sonrió “me quede dormido bajo un árbol y luego me desoriente, pero ya estoy aquí”

El  rubio asintió dejando su carcaj en la puerta para luego comenzar a guardar todo en un mueble con llave, ante todo precauciones y mas si hay niños en casa, era lo que siempre mencionaba cuando escondía la llave entre sus ropas “¿quieres cenar?” le pregunto mientras se adentraban a la cocina, el doctor asintió sonriendo.

******************

Llevaba cerca de tres meses en la casa de Barton cuando decidio volver a emprender su caminata hasta el laboratorio que habia encontrado, prefirió hacerlo en soledad, pues Clint había dejado expreso que a quien encontrara ahí lo mataría y luego preguntaba. Negó varias veces mientras hacia el mismo camino que había hecho aquel día, recordaba vagamente algunas cosas y finalmente se encontró de nuevo en la cueva, solo que esta vez había un acceso sofisticado detrás de la facha holografica que hacia de entrada de cueva, pensó en digitar algún numero, pero no había pantalla, se pregunto si seria alguna especie de lector de tarjetas, reconocimiento fácil o de voz y finalmente escucho pasos tras de si

“es dactilar” murmuro la chica posando su dedo anular sobre la barra electrónica se escucho un leve “clink” y la mujer se adentro al lugar

Bruce dudo unos instante en entrar y luego simplemente lo hizo

“¿Qué lo trae por aquí doctor?” pregunto la menor dejando un balde de agua en una de las mesas para luego colocar una cafetera y verterle la mitad del balde

“n-nada” Bruce no encontraba razones para estar o no estar en ese sitio, se sentía estúpido como pocas veces, pero recibió una mirada comprensiva de la chica, le ofreció una de las tazas que tenia y luego regreso a su banco “¿Qué clase de escudo quieres hacer?” se atrevió a preguntar tras varios minutos de silencio

“habrá visto los sucesos allá afuera con los super héroes”

Banner trago en seco tras escuchar aquello “muchas personas lo toman a la ligera el juzgar que hizo bien o que hizo mal cada uno” comenzó a decir la chica “pero no veo al gobierno, a S.H.I..E.L.D. o a alguien más dando soluciones a estos problemas” esbozo la joven

Banner estaba consternado “¿no crees que tengan la culpa?” aquellas palabras fueron más para si mismo que para la menor

“creo que cuando alguien levanta un arma y dispara contra otro tiene la culpa” dijo la chica como si nada “y aun así hay ocasiones que esto no es tan cierto, las peores cosas se han hecho por las mejores causas, y considero que los vengadores tienen las mejor causas” escucho como suspiraba “así como también les tocan las peores cosas”

Bruce se quedo inquieto ante las palabras de la menor “¿Cómo te llamas?”

la chica se giro cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra “Elizabeth Roey” aquella mirada violascea le causo un escalofrió, era inquisidora, curiosa, llamativa y sobre todo parecía atravesarlo con facilidad, profanando sus miedo enterrados, la chica pareció notar la incomodidad del doctor y se coloco las gafas de seguridad volviendo a la mesa de trabajo

“ya…debo irme” la joven asintió y tomando un soldador regreso su trabajo. Bruce se quedo de manera desconcertada parado a media estancia y luego dejo la taza que tenia entre manos “gracias” aquello no sabia si fue por sus palabras que habían sido reconfortantes de cierta forma o por el café que le habia ofrecido, miro a la menor asentir y salio del lugar, se escucho una puerta cerrándose tras de si y se aventuro a volver.

*************

Esa noche estaba en el techo de la casa con Clint y mirándolo inquieto pregunto “¿crees que haya sido nuestra culpa lo de Ultron?”

Clint se giro para mirarlo, parecía muy pensativo, pero finalmente encontró las palabras para decirle “creo que hicieron lo que creyeron correcto”

Bruce asintió, pero aquello solo lo alboroto ¿habia sido por lo correcto? ¿por la insistencia de Tony? ¿o solo por el tabu que aquello significaba? Sin duda sonaba mejor saber que habían sido victimas de las circunstancias y no sopesar el interés científico que aquello habia despertado en él, suspiro con frustración mirando de nuevo al cielo estrellado.

***************

Se volvió rápidamente una costumbre visitar a la menor en su laboratorio, si bien aun no se decidia en ayudarle a su proyecto si comenzó a cuestionarla sobre otras cosas, le pregunto más su opinión sobre los vengadores y sobre todo, pregunto sobre su contraparte, Hulk

“somos como victimas de las circunstancias” esbozo con una sonrisa ladina Banner un dia cualquiera

la menor lo miro con una ceja enarcada “cada vengador lucha por sus propios ideales sin siquiera considerar los del resto” murmuro la chica volviendo al trabajo

“es por ello que son mas considerados como un equipo de batalla del primer flanco, algo como peso muerto”

Bruce se molesto con la menor por aquello “¿Cómo puedes decir eso?” le recrimino obteniendo su mirada violascea sobre él de nuevo

“son un equipo que solo conoce de ventajas al tener al otro cerca, son victimas de las circunstancias porque han deseado ser asi, es mejor no saber tras quien vas y porque que detenerte a mirar que tus compañeros y enemigos algunas de las veces se dividen por una línea muy delgada” 

Banner se quedo pensativo con aquellas palabras, giraba en la banca donde esta sentando pensando y pensando en lo que ella le habia dicho “¿Qué hay que hacer para dejar de ser solo compañero de alguien?” pregunto al aire

pero la menor no dejo escapar aquello “comunicarte con los otros, tener su confianza y darles la tuya”

Banner parecía querer procesar aquello “¿Cómo un…?” la pregunta quedo en el aire

“como una familia, los lazos familiares son los mas curiosos en los humanos” esbozo la menor obteniendo un asentimiento de parte del mayor “he conocido una buena cantidad de gente que seguramente haría llorar a más de uno con su historia familiar y, sin embargo, se siguen preocupando y queriendo a cada uno de ellos”

Bruce miro a la chica con una expresión confusa, se preguntaba internamente si lo mismo pasaba con él y su familia, sobre todo con su padre, se quedo mirando a la distancia

“lo inusual es que las inseguridades empiezan en el nucleo familiar, pero alejamos a los que están fuera de este nucleo por cosas que ni siquiera han hecho, mientras que aquellos con quienes nos relacionamos más son los primeros que nos dañaron” la chica miraba una pequeña bola de metal, calibrando el accionador que sonaba a veces como una pluma

Bruce se quedo mirando al techo pensando en aquellas palabras “formamos una coraza contra lo que hay afuera cuando las heridas son desde dentro” agrego al comentario obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica “debo irme” murmuro Bruce saliendo del lugar a paso lento, cada palabra reverberaba en su cabeza trayendo consigo los recuerdos de la infancia, las palizas de su alcohólico padre, las lágrimas de su difunta madre, cosas que no se habia atrevido siquiera a confesarle a Betty Ross, su ultimo gran amor ni a ninguna otra persona.

Menos aquel hecho, de que su padre era el asesino de su madre, se detuvo en seco dejándose caer ahí donde estaba para comenzar a dejar escapar los sollozos, cubrió con sus manos su boca para evitar dejar salir los desgarradores gritos que por años habia tratado desesperadamente de esconder, recordó los montones de proyectos que incio para tan solo no pensar en el pasado y finalmente el cielo se torno gris envolviéndolo lentamente en una lluvia que parecía querer empaparle hasta el alma

“¿Bruce?”

una voz tras el se hizo presente, dio un salto intentando acallarse a si mismo, intento desesperadamente limpiar las lagrimas que continuaban saliendo sin control

“¿estas bien?” el arquero lo miraba preocupado, lo habia encontrado a escasos cincuenta metros de la casa temblando y sollozando levemente, lo miro negar ante su pregunta y sin saber muy bien lo que hacia acerco el paraguas y abriendo su enorme abrigo lo abrazo por la espalda, sintió el frio de la camisa de Banner empaparle la propia y su respiración comenzar a agitarse ante su tacto “todo estará bien” le murmuraba enredando sus manos en sus cabellos pero aun sin mirarle el rostro “estoy aquí, todo ira bien”

Bruce asintió y tomando la mano del arquero con la suya propia le estrujo en busca del consuelo que Clint le ofrecia, pasaron minutos en completo silencio con la mirada perdida en ningún sitio solo sintiendo la respiración del otro que comenzaba a sonar pausada y tranquila “gracias Clint” dijo Banner cuando decidio por fin mirarlo, el arquero le sonrio y asintió lentamente

Algo sucedió entre ambos, sus miradas chocaron y de pronto el aire parecio desaparecer, dejándolos a manera de suspiro, un suspiro que a ambos se les hizo dulce, se miraron de nuevo y comenzaron a descender sobre el rostro contrario, de los ojos a la nariz y de ahí a los labios contrarios, ambos regresaban la mirada desesperados porque el otro no notara a donde habían clavado la mirada y se sonrieron de manera complice al percatarse de que habían sido sorprendidos y se habían sorprendido mirando al otro. Fue Clint quien comenzó a romper la distancia ente sus rostros, pero a escasos milímetros se iba a apartar por el temor de haber considerado aquella atmosfera como pertinente para un beso, sin embargo, la mano del mayor se escabullo entre sus rubios cabellos y atrayéndolo por la nunca acorto esa distancia, fue un beso leve sobre la mejilla lo primero que recibió, luego otro mas cercano a sus labios y otro un poco mas cerca, los roces eran calientes y tiernos, pero su rostro enrojeció cuando sintió los labios de Bruce sobre los propios, dándose besos apenas perceptibles le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos acortando la cercanía

Las manos de Bruce descendieron sobre su pecho y se posaron en sus caderas sacándole un suspiro que fue aprovechado por el contrario para introducir su lengua a la boca contraria, los besos empezaron a ser cada vez mas húmedos y fogosos hasta que el contacto se rompió en una ultima unión de sus labios para luego quedar pegados frente con frente, ambos se miraban y sonreían, sin comprender del todo que habia sido aquello, pero no por ello rompían el contacto, suspiraban de vez en vez mirándose nerviosos

-¡Clint!- el grito de la hermana de Barton los saco de ese ensimismamiento y ambos con risas todavía torpes se levantaron

“tendras que darte un baño cuando lleguemos” murmuro Clint mientras deslizaba su mano para enredarse con la del mayor que la recibió con una sonrisa

“asi lo haré"

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo y se aventuraron a adentrarse a aquel sitio, sin embargo, no todo era risas y felicidad cuando tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta encontraron a Ross y varios militares armados con la hermana de Clint y sus hijos en la cocina

“hemos venido por usted Doctor”

Clint quiso interponerse, pero recibió una descarga eléctrica que hizo llorar a sus dos pequeños sobrinos y palidecer a su hermana

“¡Clint!” chillo la mujer intentando correr hasta él siendo amenazada por los soldados

Banner no podía con la presión de aquello y pronto se salio de control. Hulk gruño a los hombres lanzándolos por el aire, y en un intento alocado del arquero por calmarlo le estrello contra uno de los muebles abriéndole la cabeza y dejándolo insconsciente, el confundido Hulk miro la escena, como aquel hombre sangraba mientras la hermana de este le gritaba “monstruo o bestia” con dolor salio de aquel sitio siendo perseguido por los agentes, corrió hasta el bosque y destruyo la puerta de la cueva que Banner conocía bien,  sobre salto a la menor en aquel sitio

“¿Bruce?” pregunto al mirar algo confundida la entrada oscura de aquella cueva

“no Bruce ¡ser Hulk!” grito iracundo sin saber que pensar o hacer arrojándose contra ella, pero la menor dio pelea dejándolo esposado y bajo ella

“bien Hulk, no debes entrar en la casa de otras personas y menos atacarlas”

el hombre verde se retorcia con molestia debajo de ella “Hulk aplastarte”

la chica salio de encima de él y se acerco hasta la mesa de su taller “hay intrusos en el perímetro y preferiría que no me encontraran aquí” esbozo metiendo todas las cosas en una bolsa “si quieres quedarte y enfrentarlos me da igual” se acerco a quitarle las esposas “pero si quieres salir de aquí conmigo estará bien”

Hulk la miro entrecerrando los ojos “¿Qué obtener Hulk?”

la chica se rio ante aquello “alguien con quien conversar” se encogio de hombros

el hombre verde parecio dudarlo “tener a Banner para eso”

la chica negó varias veces “eso es mas atosigar, cuando estas dentro de alguien conversar de manera pacifica con esa persona se vuelve un lio”

Hulk parecía comprender a que se referia

“¿Qué tal esto? Una amiga”

la bestia verde parecía reacio a aceptar aquello pero aun asi desaparecio aquel dia con la menor en medio de una noche que pronto se volvió lluviosa.

**************************

Tras aquello Banner habia permanecido con Lizzie, y mas que ayudarle a sus investigaciones fue ella quien lo ayudo a descubrir y comprender mas cosas de si mismo, pero jamas pudo sacar a Clint de su cabeza, ese beso se repetia en incontables ocasiones sintiéndose tan real cada una como aquella vez

**[Fin FlashBack]**

Bruce sintió el peso de Clint sobre él, el aquero se habia quedado dormido en alguna parte del trayecto y termino cruzado de brazos con un puchero en los  labios, el ceño algo fruncido y sus rubios cabellos contra el hombro del mayor –te extrañe- murmuro de manera casi imperceptible acomodándose mejor para que el menor estuviera comodo, lo vio suspirar cambiando su expresión frustrada por una mas relajada, retiro unos mechones necios de su frente y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

El terror que habia sufrido al saber que el equipo se habia dividido como la menor junto a él pronuncio demasiado tiempo atrás, sabia que Lizzie habia terminado en la Torre de Tony en algun punto del trayecto y después supo a detalle como, se entero también que fue Loki quien le habia ayudado a llevar el equipo S.W.A.T. cuando este iba a ser vendido por partes, sintió el mayor de los alivios al saber que nada le habia sucedido, pero aun asi continuaba asustado de que Bucky o cualquier otra persona le hiciera daño, noto la misma incertidumbre en Lizzie y una mañana la vio levantarse muy temprano con un atuendo formal

“¿A dónde vas?” fue Loki con paso cansado quien se atrevio a preguntarle

“el tonto de Anthony Edward Stark me va a conocer” fue todo lo que dijo y luego se apresuro a la entrada de su departamento. Eso habia sido un año o poco menos de un año atrás, no recordaba exactamente en que punto Loki, Lizzie y él habían terminado en ese lujoso penthouse, o mas bien cuando fue que el azabache habia terminado ahí, pero para él si Lizzie concedia que alguien estuviera ahí le daría su confianza, pues ella habia sido en cierta medida la única aque habia evitado posibles desastres futuros y lo seguiría haciendo

Meses mas tarde fue ella quien le noctifico las ideas que tenia para el tratado de sokovia, el como Tony y ella habían asegurado por completo la isla donde la hermana de Clint vivía sin que este supiera, como también había desviado la atención de cualquiera sobre las actividades de todos los vengadores y podían actuar hasta cierto punto de manera independiente, como Tony se habia “reformado”, un dia incluso llevo a Natasha para que ella misma le diera noticas del rubio arquero

Lizzie notaba las miradas nostálgicas que ponía el científico ante cosas que le recordaban a ojo de halcón, y ella sonreía para sus adentros, se preguntaba si ya habría descubierto que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de él, pero descubrió que no era asi, sonrio cuando le pregunto si llego a tener intimidad con el chico y las mejillas del doctor se encendieron furiosamente de un rojo carmesí, la menor le sonrio y prefirió dejar el tema por la paz.

Bruce recorrio el auto con la mirada notando como Loki tenia una ligera sonrisa mientras que Thor habia caído dormido sobre él, sus miradas al instante hicieron contacto y parecía que harian una burla sobre la situación del otro, pero al final los dos se sonrojaron mirando al piso. Bruce rio para sus adentros recordando el impacto de ambos al descubrir al otro en esa casa, se hicieron ovillo en una esquina mirándose asustados y con alguna tontería en la mano, Loki termino con una cuchara curva para servir agua y el mismo con una palita de plástico para rebanar el pastel, después de notarse en tan estúpida situación se habían comenzado a reir del otro y luego miraron la poderosa arma que tenían entre manos, se rieron mas y llego Lizzie con la mirada confundida, les dio seguridad como siempre con la mirada risueña que solia tener y finalmente converso con ambos que el otro pasaba momentos difíciles y quería un sitio para pensar

El primer mes se habían evitado casi por completo, el segundo compartían alguna comida, cena o desayuno y fue hasta el sexto mes en el que Hulk causo alboroto en la casa de Lizzie por una de las bromas de Loki, aquella tarde que se quedaron jugando videojuegos, cosa que siguieron repitiendo Bruce y Loki.

De aquello comenzaron a compartir el mirar series o películas y finalmente llegaron a las confidencias, donde Bruce se entero en presencia de Lizzie que Loki sentía cosas por su estúpido hermano, como el lo llamaba, Banner se sintió un poco menos extraño tras aquello pues el tener cierta clase de sentimientos por una persona tan cercana hacia que dejara de parecerle descabellada la idea de sentir cosas hacia Clint, suspiro algo cansado de recordar y se acomodo en su asiento dispuesto a tener una pequeña siesta.


	12. Cosas que evitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo peor aún no está por suceder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Espero que la historia este gustándoles tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla :v o que al menos el sentimiento se acerque, como bien ha hecho mención Lizzie, al menos en sus pensamientos, hay una serie de acontecimientos ante los cuales ella esta presente para evitarlos, pues la "fractura" que ha dejado la Civil War entre los vengadores aun supone un impedimento para que ellos puedan enfrentarse a amenazas mayores...  
> Les hago mención de que hay un pequeño spoiler por ahí de los comics así como la aparición de nuevos personajes, sé que esto en un principio estaba catalogado solo dentro del MCU y que no tiene una conexión del todo directa aún con aquellos de quienes hago mención pero...bueh xD ya me arrojaran piedras y demás tras terminar de leer

Lizzie manejaba la motocicleta a una velocidad apropiada con un Anthony sujeto a su cintura –quizás debí bajarte a ti y acomodarme en el asiento del copiloto para después obligar al Capitán a que te sentara en sus piernas- recibió una risa fingida de parte de Anthony

–has estado molestando mucho con eso- entre los brazos de Anthony y la espalda de Lizzie se encontraban dormidos los minis

–quiero tener sobrinos cuanto antes, y al ritmo que van si se dan un beso el próximo año seria ganancia-

Anthony le pellizco el estomago lentamente

–no ahí, malvado hombre de vientre plano-

Stark comenzó a reír ante la expresión de la menor –quizás si alguien comiera menos hamburguesas-

la chica hizo un chillido de horror –tu tragas donas como enfermo y tienes el vientre plano, déjame de igual manera vendrán los niños en algún momento-

de nuevo el moreno rió divisando a unos metros la Torre Stark

–seguro que a tu padre le habría gustado- dijo la chica mientras la motocicleta ascendía hasta la terraza, pero el castaño no respondió, solo la estrujo más entre sus brazos –o bien podrías habérsela tirado encima- la chica soltó una carcajada que el mayor sintió contagiosa y también rió

–me alegra que estés aquí- le susurro a la chica sintiendo como esta se tensaba

–a mi me alegra estar aquí- finalmente todos estaban de vuelta en la sala,  algunos somniolentos y otros simplemente cansados.

********************

Lizzie se adentro a la habitación de Anthony sacando una falda negra, medias, una camisa blanca y un saco, se preguntaba para que hacer todo aquello si de todos modos no asistiría a aquella conferencia y opto por simplemente no cambiarse, miro al techo de la habitación “no estaré por aquí un tiempo” pensó con tristeza y rodó en la cama, apretando su almohada de tamaño completo “extrañare un poco esto” la menor suspiro quedándose profundamente dormida sintiendo el frescor de la almohada entre sus brazos.

*******************

Clint empezaba a despertar por el ajetreo en la sala

–creí que todo estaba resuelto Tony- escucho a la pelirroja a lo lejos

–parece ser que la firma de un presidente en una hoja no significa ya nada- escucho la molestia en Stark

–Roey lo arreglara de inmediato- abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar a Bruce tan cerca, y dio un brinco al notarlo mas cerca de lo que pensaba

–ustedes estan confíando demasiado en ella- recrimino Maximoff

–es la única que ha hecho algo- respondía Loki ganándose la mirada acusatoria de todos –no es mi asunto, lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

–hermano si tienes una opinión debes extenarla para todos- decía Thor

–es mejor considerar ahora todas nuestras opciones- se sumaba Steve a la charla

–quizás deba volver a Wakanda ahora- menciono T’Challa

Barton se ubico de mejor manera notando que estaba dormido sobre las piernas de Bruce es medio de la sala -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto incorporándose

–parece ser que quieren revocar el tratado para imponernos una nueva ley- dijo molesta Wanda desde su sitio junto a Visión

-¡¿Qué?!- grito alterado levantándose de golpe -¡¿Cómo que otra ley? ¿no fue suficiente con la primera?!- Barton busco con la mirada a Roey -¡¿Dónde esta ahora esa asistente tuya?!- le grito a Stark -¡al final era una trampa para encerrarnos a todos!- grito eufórico lanzando una escultura contra la pared que casi le da a Roey

–así que lo han escuchado- todos la miraron con incredulidad y reproche

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestiono Rogers acercándose hasta ella

–parece ser que algunos países comenzaron a presionar acerca de las libertades que tiene como super héroes, de nuevo- la menor suspiro con frustración caminando a la cocina siendo perseguida por los minis –si bien todos los países en el tratado por unanimidad habían decidido que actuaran como institución independiente han comenzado a retractarse pues dicen que no habría quien legislara sus actividades- la chica tomo una cerveza para luego beberla de golpe y tras esto tirar el envase –pienso que estos sujetos se han visto arrinconados con cosas que ya no les parece, quizás el saber quien es su familia los hacia tenerlos en la palma de la mano y han caído en cuenta de que no es posible hacerlo si no cuentan con esa información, aun cuando mi excusa es que de saberlo cualquiera podría hacer uso de ello y traicionar al resto- todos la miraron en silencio –claro que si tu hablas de traiciones obvias ellos se asustan como cura cuando le hablas de sexo- el ambiente se relajo un poco con aquella broma

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Anthony

–presentar mis avances hasta ahora y lo mejor, el funcionamiento de estos- todos la miraron confundidos –si no se presenta ningún contratiempo- “que lo hará” –presentare algunos registro de la funcionabilidad de los escudos que he preparado, dejare mal a cada país y sus valores patrióticos, así como llamare perros hipócritas a los grandes lideres- la chica regreso al refrigerador esta vez por una soda

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto T’Challa

–ah, lo olvidaba- saco su celular -¿Qué quieren para cenar?- los mayores la miraron con enojo, fastidio y frustración –me temo que arreglar asuntos políticos, económicos, legales, de infraestructura, psicológicos, filosóficos y mas cosas no venían estipulados en el contrato Anthony-

el moreno la miro enojado –comportarte como idiota tampoco-

Lizzie se rió ante aquello

Tony suspiro –tendré que ir contigo a ese maldito basurero para que no la cagues-

la menor solo levanto una ceja

Agrego el castaño –estoy de mal humor al igual que todos aquí- 

Lizzie asintió –espero contar con su apoyo en mi ausencia Capitán, nada de salir de la torre así un gato este en un árbol o Chitauris aparezcan en central park- el rubio mofo con molestia mientras la menor miraba su reloj, el resto guardo silencio y comenzo a dispersarse –F.R.I.D.A.Y. recuerda iniciar el protocolo de seguridad en central park y asegúrate que los agentes de Fury estén ahí- la IA respondió de manera afirmativa a la petición de la chica –guarden esto por mi, pequeños- Lizzie les entrego un tubo a ambos minis con un liquido extraño dentro que nadie mas percibió –recuerden no acercarse demasiado con el evento de hoy- los minis se rieron de manera infantil asintiendo 

-ten suerte- murmuro Blackmoon desde el celular de la menor.

Lizzie se apresuro a salir y montar su motocicleta con un molesto Anthony Stark sentado tras de ella, ambos minis se acomodaron entre los mayores y comenzaron a jugar y hablar entre ellos

–este par de cosas me pone de nervios- comento Anthony

–son tus celos- la chica despego la motocicleta tras recibir un pellizco de Stark y contacto con la Torre –he pensado en escuchar sus opiniones acerca de lo que debería hacer, ya saben ampliar horizontes y considerar mas estrategias- todos miraban incrédulos la imagen de la menor conduciendo –si no quieren hablar entonces no se aceptan quejas pase lo que pase- se escucho un quejido general

-¿crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad?- pregunto Natasha

–siempre queda la opción de amenazar con la dominación mundial- Lizzie comenzó a reír pero el resto no lo hizo –el secuestro es una opción- agrego

-¡Lizzie!- el reproche de Tony fue audible para todos

–las dudas han surgido después de que se infiltrara el video del ultimo ataque que hicieron a la torre- informo Loki desde su asiento

-¡Loki!- le reprendió la menor

–debes contarles la verdad si esperas su opinión- dijo encongiendose de hombros, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la chica

-¿es cierto?- pregunto Steve

Lizzie torció la boca pensando como decirles aquello –cada miembro de los vengadores esta bajo vigilancia constante sea por separado o en equipo- comenzó a decir la chica –hay vigilancia la cual con sus poderes no pueden escapar y hay otra que es más fácil de evitar, pero siempre han sido vigilados- la mirada de enojo de todos se poso sobre la chica –esto es demasiado independiente de mi, no solo es S.H.I.E.L.D.- “el vigilante o A.R.M.O.R.” pensó -son muchas mas cosas las que aun desconocen y van actuando sin querer saberlas-

Bruce recordó las palabras de la menor –somos victimas de las circunstancias porque queremos serlo- todos desviaron la mirada al doctor quien desvió la mirada al piso

–no puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso- le sonrió la chica –básicamente así es- la chica se detuvo un instante –cuando una ciudad cae las personas la reconstruyen, cuando un héroe muere es olvidado- todos la miraron con atención –se que tienen pensamientos por separado, pero tampoco los veo esforzarse por unirse de nuevo- algunas miradas se desviaron de ella –y se que este discurso lo he repetido ya de muchas formas, pero yo confió en que los vengadores mas que una mera trinchera de peso muerto lanzada a la batalla es una familia que busca protegerse entre ellos y proteger a los que los necesitan- los rostros de todos estaban abatidos –miren si ustedes no creen en ustedes mismos no puedo ayudarlos, así secuestre a quien secuestre, descubra a quien descubra o ayude a quien ayude- la chica se saco el casco para mirarlos directamente, sin embargo fue detenida por la alarma de la torre, los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron sorpresivamente -¡Cap!- le grito al ver como se alejaba del sitio con la bruja escarlata, Natasha, Visión y T’Challa dejando a muy pocos atrás -¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!- acelero todo lo que pudo en dirección de central park –¡Blackmoon dime que no hay nadie allí!- ordeno a su compañero

–lo siento Lizzie, pero los vengadores ya están ahí -¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!- grito más fuerte soltándose de la motocicleta -¡protocolo de seguridad nivel A desactivado!- grito mientras saltaba de la motocicleta impactándose en el centro del parque, el grito de Anthony resonaba detras de ella.

******************

Todo había comenzado con un crujido en el cielo seguido de esos truenos azules, los super héroes se habían reunido alrededor de aquel sitio como con cualquier otra emergencia…

Sin embargo Lizzie habia impactado frente a ellos, luciendo una ropa que nunca antes le habían visto

-¡¿Que esta pasando esta vez?!- grito Loki mientras seguía con la cámara del teléfono la llamada

–no tengo idea diva- respondio Tony quien tenia el aparato entre sus manos

El impacto habia sido contundente, habia un cráter formado frente a ella –cierra de inmediato el maldito campo- un domo cristalino comenzo a formarse desde sus cimientos alrededor del area, la menor se apresuro cruzando sobre los vengadores siendo el ultimo en salir el Cap

Del otro lado, una figura humana, la creatura sonrio ladina al verlos -¡deja que te muestre el hambre!- grito lanzándose contra él, pero Anthony le lanzo lejos

-¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!- grito Lizzie saltando para alejar a Stark recibiendo de inmediato un mordisco

–eso no se ve bien- menciono Loki para luego apresurarse hacia afuera de la torre

-¡Lizzie!- grito el castaño, la sangre de la menor comenzó a caer por su brazo

–Blackmoon comienza a absorber este maldito virus y todo residuo de él-

El hombre frente a ella esbozo una sonrisa en su putrefacto rostro –es imposible que soportes el hambre- se lanzo contra ella una vez mas quien logro esquivarlo –no huyas primor- murmuraba jadeante saboreando cada trozo de carne del cuerpo de la chica –no te habia visto antes-

Lizzie miro de reojo al resto notando que el campo ya se habia cerrado –asegurate de recubrir una segunda capa con magia, no podemos dejar que salga de aquí-

el putrefacto ser frente a ella la miraba como un perro rabioso –no te preocupes cariño, pretendo devorar a todos los prensentes-

Lizzie suspiro, pero pronto todo rastro de calma abandono su rostro cuando Anthony intentaba penetrar su escudo –ese maldito niñato- grito viendo el agujero que habia hecho por donde colo una de sus manos, se apresuro al momento que el otro lo hizo obteniendo una segunda mordida en la espalda -¡mierda!- grito ante el inminente dolor de alguien desgarrando su piel, el resto de vengadores imito la acción de Anthony, agujerando y desconcentrando a la chica que cada vez terminaba con mas mordidas -¡Blackmoon!- grito con rabia –¡aleja a estos idiotas ahora!- una fuerte ráfaga inicio fuera del campo expulsando a los vengadores dejando a Lizzie a merced del sujeto, tenia cerca de cinco mordidas en diferentes áreas del cuerpo

-¿Qué mierda eres?- pregunto curioso el otro ser frente a ella, con su ropa rasgada, la piel pegada a sus huesos

–¿y tu lo preguntas?- ironizo la chica sosteniéndose aun el adolorido hombro

–nadie soporta tanto tiempo sin transformarse-

la chica deslizo una sonrisa –entonces llamame nadie-

el hombre la ataco una vez mas en un intento de morderla

–Blackmoon forma un tercer campo para analizar la zona, recopila los datos de F.R.I.D.A.Y. y pídele que revise la zona en busca del virus zombie de nuestro amigo, creo que no debería existir rastro pues aun es una cepa fresca- miro al hombre de traje dorado –Sentry- lo llamo la menor obteniendo una carcajada del otro

–yo no te conozco y tu a mi si- parecía que la quijada se le partiría por tan extrema risa –pero me estas cansando y hay un mundo alla fuera que infectar- se preparo para lanzar su ataque de mil soles contra la chica, mientras ella solo se mantenía firme en su sitio

******************

Esta vez Anthony gritaba mirando todo a la distancia -¡mierda! ¡mierda!-

Los minis flotaban registrando a la par de F.R.I.D.A.Y. que el virus no hubiese salido de aquel sitio. Ambos se alertaron y aliviaron al descubrir que el efecto del oxigeno sobre la primera cepa seguía latente en la infección de Sentry, volaron hasta Lizzie atravesando el primer escudo

-¡llevenme con ustedes!- gritaba un histérico Anthony tras ver como aquel extraño ser descargaba energía sobre la menor, temiendo lo peor se sobresalto contra el escudo de Blackmoon recibiendo una descarga eléctrica

–¿Qué es esto?- Loki apenas llegaba a la escena seguido por Thor –¿un escudo? Debería derribarlo- Loki comenzó a reunir su magia

–recomendaría no hacerlo- mini Cap se apresuro con ellos con el teléfono de Lizzie en mano

-¿Blackmoon?- Loki detuvo su ataque y cogió el celular -¿Por qué no habríamos de romperlo?- Blackmoon dejo aparecer varios vídeos donde la llegada de aquel ser se reproducía –esta realidad y al menos tres más serian condenadas- les presento como tras la llegada de aquel ser un mundo en particular había sido consumido –no cuentan con la fuerza necesaria para deshacerse de algo así y si levantan el escudo que retiene a este monstruo- se acelero la reproducción mostrando como cada super héroe (al menos los que ellos reconocían) devoraba ciudadanos a diestra y siniestra

-¿un maldito virus zombie?- reía Anthony casi histérico –Lizzie sabia que esto sucedería por eso quiso que se quedaran en la torre- todos suspiraron con frustración –y mientras intentaban rescatarla del escudo que ella creo aquel ser solo quería contagiarlos, pero una vez contagiados lo único que les espera es la muerte- todos miraron con horror a donde estaba la chica, sin creer o sin querer creer las palabras que aun se repetían –una vez mordidos solo les espera la muerte-

***************

Lizzie miro a Iron mini acercándose hasta ella

–parece ser que el oxigeno sigue destruyendo totalmente el virus- le informo Blackmoon mientras ella caía cansada al césped

–es bueno saberlo- sonrió –apunta bien pequeño Tony, que esto termina aquí y ahora- la chica miro como el vigía quería escapar chocando de lleno contra el primer escudo que fue incapaz de penetrar aun con la energía de mil soles –eso es un punto para la ciencia- reía la chica levantando

-¡perra loca!¡¿que has hecho?!-

la menor comenzó a reír de manera estruendosa, demasiada emoción para al menos 48 horas, se levanto tambaleante por las heridas que le llegaban casi hasta los huesos –muerdes duro, pero no eres mas que un inútil-

Sentry se dejo ir contra ella con toda su fuerza, haciendo un choque vació cuando la menor correspondió con la misma fuerza -¡¿Quién eres?!- grito con desesperación el otro mordiéndole un brazo

-¡maldito imbécil!- grito ella propinándole un golpe, patadas y un ataque de energía que lo dejo tirado en el suelo -¡ahora!- grito mirando como la improvisada vacuna atravesaba el campo y se impactaba en una de las heridas de Sentry, se apresuro a su lado y aun a sabiendas del dolor que le causaría metió el tubo con el liquido restante en la boca del zombie recibiendo una mordida -¡mierda!- grito al sentir como su piel se desgarraba cayendo junto al cadáver que empezó a desaparecer –Blackmoon- llamo la chica por intercomunicación a su compañero -¿el área esta asegurada?- obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa –elimina el escudo exterior, prepara la celda hulkbuster- la chica miro a su lado los nanobots –gracias Tony, te lo recompensare- murmuro –redirige los nanobots a mi interior, aun tengo dudas que la habilidad regenerativa de este bastardo se deje sentir, desactiva el protocolo S de seguridad, pero mantenlo oculto dentro del escudo- sobo su rostro con ambas manos –lo hicimos amigo- comenzó a reír de manera cansada

–lo hicimos, ya todo termino- le respondió este.

**************

Cuando los vengadores pudieron volver a ver a Lizzie era tarde, todo había terminado, miraron aun incrédulos a la chica

–esta…esta…- Loki no podía terminar sus palabras

Tony cayo de golpe contra el suelo, comenzó a golpear el césped hasta sangrar sus nudillos, Rogers lo había jalado haciendo que se llevara pedazos de pasto que de inmediato comenzó a arrancar, luego tironeo de sus cabellos castaños llorando de pura frustración -¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!- gritaba sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos

En la Torre el ambiente no era diferente Bruce se había apartado de Clint conteniendo todo su dolor

-¿Bruce?- le llamo el menor

–esta…esta…- también le era imposible terminar la frase, todo era muy confuso ¿Por qué la chica se arriesgaría así por ellos?

Sin embargo, las risas infantiles de los minis se hicieron presentes, Tony casi les vuela la cabeza al descubrir que se burlaban de ellos –no esta muerta amigo- esbozo Blackmoon con frustración –se ha agotado y cayo dormida, además de que toda la cepa zombie esta contenida en su cuerpo-

los ojos de Anthony se abrieron como platos -¿aun puede salvarse?- pregunto con algo de terror en sus ojos

–eso intenta hacer, Sentry es un muntante con capacidades regenerativas, reducirlo al polvo quizás no significa matarlo del todo así que ella lo absorbió- explico con calma

-¡¿Por qué?!- grito con rabia

–Lizzie es la chica de las causas perdidas ¿recuerdas?-

Tony estaba por completo desubicado, quería reír, llorar, gritar, golpear, eran un mar de emociones encontradas, jamas se había sentido tan expuesto e indefenso en realidad, busco la mirada celeste de Steve quien le sonrió y le apoyo una mano en el hombro

–estará bien Tony-

una nave llego hasta ellos -¡espero que la muerte haya sido la razón de que Roey faltara a la reunión!- gritaba un histérico Fury recibiendo miradas molestas de todos -¿Qué es esta mierda?- pregunto al encontrarlos desordenados, confundidos y arrodillados frente al escudo –parece ser uno de los escudos de Roey, señor- agrego Hill detrás de él -¿Por qué esta en ese estado?-

Anthony estuvo a punto de dejársele ir a golpes siendo detenido por el Capitán América –estar al borde de la muerte es la razón de que ella no asistiera la reunión-

Fury levanto una ceja mirándolo de forma incrédula –necesito un informe detallado- agrego, la cólera en algunos de los presentes comenzaba a mermar sus capacidad y la furia del resto parecía estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza

–en eso yo puedo ayudarle señor- apareció Visión cargando un pequeño folder de color negro

-¿Qué es esto?- extendió la mano tomando los documentos que Visión le daba –un reporte detallado por ¿Roey?- comenzó a hojear lentamente las paginas -¿virus zombie?¿realidades alternas?¿cree que voy a tragarme esta basura?-

esta vez intervino Iron mini apareciendo una cinta

–no espero que me crea…Fury- la chica abrió los ojos con pesadez recibiendo la atención de todos –pero tengo las evidencias para ello- señalo la camioneta que aparecía de quien sabe donde -¡Elizabeth Roey!- gritaba uno de los agentes acompañado por un hombre de piel blanca más que pálida acercándose a ella

–Sky, Dr. Morbius- una ventisca removió los arboles y las nubes, Lizzie pudo ver a un ser de color azul, al parecer nadie mas podia percibirlo "Vigilante" dijo entrelabios y este miro a la chica –perdonen que no me levante, ya saben ¿Dónde están mis modales? Y también que no les invite precisamente una merienda- la chica comenzó a reír y luego se retorció de dolor –ese imbécil mordía duro-

todos la miraron con el entrecejo cerrado

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- exclamo Fury calmando a sus agentes cuando apuntaron a los otros

–esto será difícil, así que agárrense- explico la chica –S.H.I.E.L.D., Director Fury señorita Hill frente a ustedes A.R.M.O.R. con Sky y Dr. Morbius, el resto a mis espaldas los vengadores, Anthony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, su alteza T’Challa, los Dioses Loki y Thor, Wanda Maximoff y Visión, ahora aquí a un lado de mi, mis pequeños mini Cap e Iron mini- concluyo la chica tragando aire con dificultad –agencia encubierta del gobierno, te presento a tu superior agencia encubierta que trabaja para distintas realidades que esta correlacionada con las actividades del vigilante y finalmente les presento a los héroes que se repiten sin fin en cada mundo- murmuro Lizzie sentándose lentamente –por si nadie me creía ahí están los demás- de nuevo las miradas acusatorias se instalaron en ella

–has interferido con la destrucción de este planeta- inquirieron Sky y Uatu

–lo se y de al menos tres realidades más- murmuro la chica con orgullo

–no es algo para regocijarse- le recimino Sky

-¿Por qué comprometerte mas por este planeta?- intervino Morbius

–oh, el vampiro me cuestiona- ironizo la chica

–Roey no estoy comprendiendo nada- dijo Rogers con molestia

–realidades alternas Capi- rió la chica

-¿sabes que tu presencia en este sitio es por completo ilegal?- Sky miro a la chica mientras miraba un aparato entre sus manos

–si hubiese pedido permiso dudo mucho que lo hubiesen permitido- la menor se dio el tiempo de mirar el verde pasto a su lado

–eso es obvio, suficientes omegas tenemos ya en este mundo, en esta realidad que siguen creciendo, como para permitirte a ti, a quien ni siquiera nuestros parámetros pudieron limitarte y por mucho más siquiera que a Fenix, Magneto y Franklin- hablo Morbius

–chicos resaltar identidades frente a nuestro aún inexperto grupo de avengers no es correcto, van a alterar la realidad- murmuraba la chica obteniendo la mirada molesta de ambos

-¡¿de quien mierdas crees que es culpa que estemos aquí?!- Sky había perdido los estribos con la menor

-¡no le hables así!- amenazo Natasha a la par que todos apuntaban a Sky

–niños, niños, calma- murmuro la chica mientras mini Cap y Iron mini los hacían bajar sus armas –calma Sky, he ampliado los datos para Morbius y de portarse bien les dejare seguir con sus análisis omega a mi sangre- ironizo la chica

–podría llevarte justo ahora sin que tus amigos me lo impidan-

–no me preocuparía por ello, Blackmoon- rió la chica llamando a su compañero, un leve destello apareció dentro del campo para luego mostrar a la menor con un cetro entre sus manos –justo ahora he quitado el protocolo de seguridad S, hasta tu sabes que significa eso Sky- decía la chica apuntándole con el cetro –déjame decirte que Loki fue algo condescendiente y no sabia utilizar las habilidades de su cetro, yo por otra parte he recorrido demasiadas realidades como para cometer ese error- la chica miro al azabache –perdona por el ejemplo- el Dios minorizo como sin importancia aquello –me gustaría quedarme y charlar Fury, Hill, Sky, Morbius, pero aun tengo un maldito mutante zombie que catalizar y…- la chica se retorció de dolor cayendo al suelo –ay mierda- susurro la chica comenzó a toser fuertemente -¡Blackmoon!- grito al notar como los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y A.R.M.O.R. apuntando a su escudo, en cuanto el ataque se dio de parte de todos aquel escudo se torno de color negro prohibiendo ver que pasaba dentro

-¿estarás bien?- pregunto su compañero cuando la vio retorcerse de manera alarmante

–lo lograre pero- continuo tosiendo mientras sentía su garganta arder -¿estos son…?- miro con horror su mano ensangrentada y luego rió por lo bajo –será difícil adaptarse al maldito vigía- la chica ironizo levantándose del pasto y comenzando a caminar

***************

Afuera los vengadores habían sido encerrados en otro escudo creado por los minis, estaban visiblemente cabreados por no poder romper aquello y mucho menos salir de ahí, sin embargo pronto comenzaron a reír al ver como el escudo de Lizzie repelía a los agentes con descargas

–Uatu, tu eres quien menos motivos tiene para estar aquí-

el vigilante miro hacia el escudo ennegrecido, adentrándose en el

–quería escuchar lo que tuvieras que decir respecto a interferir en otras realidades-

la chica comenzó a reírse –mis motivos han sido los mismos que los tuyos cuando tu mismo has intervenido-

el hombre de energía asintió y luego simplemente se fue

****************

A.R.M.O.R. y S.H.I.E.L.D. comenzaban a retirarse

–espero que la investigación de Morbius arroje interesantes resultados- la chica se rió y escucho un portal ser abierto.

Finalmente con Fury tras ver a sus agentes siendo doblegados por un escudo –espero un informe completo y una mejor excusa Roey- se alejo de ahí volviendo al helicarrier

La menor aun dentro de su escudo comenzó a levantarse, tosiendo de momento los nanobots con rastros de sangre, el escudo se redujo para poder servirle de apoyo cuando trastabillaba y caía -¿la sala esta lista?- pregunto con un ademan de mano desapareciendo el báculo

–esta preparada desde que aquello entro a la tierra- le respondió Black

Lizzie dio pasos lentos y al quinto cayo de rodillas contra el suelo –puto zombie- bufo con molestia –seguramente el Cap diría algo como “lenguaje”- la menor sonrió -¿Qué esta sucediendo afuera?- pregunto a su compañero

–tus amigos intentan penetrar el escudo a su alrededor- comento divertido

–deshazlo y diles que se vayan-

Fuera del escudo de la menor los avengers se encontraban golpeando o disparando al escudo propio, incapaces de penetrarlo hasta que este cedió de forma espontanea

–deberían volver a la Torre- se escucho la voz de Blackmoon por medio de los minis

-¿Qué pasa con Lizzie?- se adelanto Tony tomando al mini Cap entre sus manos

–ella debe permanecer lejos de ustedes por un tiempo, sin embargo, se recluirá en la sala destinada a Hulk en la Torre-

Tony sonrió con tristeza -¿po…puedo verla?-

el mini Cap con el rostro inexpresivo negó levemente –deben estar lejos de ella y tampoco esta demasiado presentable-

La menor apoyándose contra el escudo luchaba por volver a ponerse de pie, sentía el cuerpo arder y la carne parecía estar por deslizarse de su sitio –puta vida- murmuro respirando con dificultad

–Lizzie, Stark insiste en verte-

sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro –déjalo hacerlo, solo no quites el escudo- de a poco el tono negro que había en el escudo se fue deslizando dejando ver a través de él. La primera mirada con la que la chica se encontró fue la cerúleo de Steve –hola- dijo respirando de manera agitada

–Lizzie…- soltó Tony en un lamento, el cuerpo de la menor temblaba mientras que ella tenia una de sus manos estrujando su ropa a la altura de su pecho, las marcas de mordidas eran evidentes y su piel se había vuelto de un tono casi gris. Sus ojos violasceos habían perdido el brillo acostumbrado y en la mano izquierda llevaba rastros de sangre seca. Stark sin pensarlo se apresuro contra el escudo siendo detenido a escasos centímetros por Rogers -¿Qué haces?- pregunto mirándolo confundido

–recuerda que esta electrificado- dijo el rubio con calma

Roey busco los ojos de Steve queriendo darle las gracias, pero las piernas le fallaron –puto zombie- volvió a decir obteniendo la mirada desaprobatoria del Capitán

-¿Qué te sucede Lizzie?- se acerco esta vez Loki hasta ella

–es…complicado explicarlo- las fuerzas la abandonaban, sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse –Blackmoon- llamo casi sin aliento –pídele a F.R.I.D.A.Y. a Verónica, trae la maldita capsula- murmuro deslizándose hasta quedar sentada –sella esto y que nadie se acerque, dejo a los minis a cargo- Lizzie lanzo una ultima mirada con los ojos a medio cerrar. Suspiro con frustración al notar la cantidad de paparazzis que corrían hasta los vengadores –no dejes que quede un rastro en este sitio- las fuerzas le fallaron por completo y cayo de frente contra el césped

-¡Lizzie!- gritaron Laufeyson y Stark saltando sobre el campo, la electricidad de este les recorrió el cuerpo aunque en menor cantidad. Miraron con horror a la menor retorcerse convulsionando. Con todo y sus gritos los reporteros llegaron a instalarse junto a los vengadores, los rodearon grabando, preguntando y mofándose de la conducta preocupada de Loki y Tony, este ultimo estuvo a punto de utilizar su armadura contra ellos, pero se contuvo al mirar a Verónica acercándose con lo que parecía una capsula de criogenización.

El color abandono el rostro de Anthony y pronto se sintió mareado, fue el militar a su lado quien lo detuvo por la cintura

–te tengo- murmuro

le miro con los ojos suplicantes –dime que no es cierto Steve- dijo mirando a la armadura que llegaba a su lado

Tras esta venia un apresurado Barton con Bruce a sus espaldas en la moto de Roey -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ojo de halcón al ver las miradas vagas de todos

–Lizzie…ella-

Nadie encontraba la manera de explicar aquello, todos se miraban sin mirarse, cuestionando a su entorno por aquello, no parecían aun salir de la sorpresa, y, el escepticismo parecía hacer que sus mentes no concibieran aquello. Los minis fueron los primeros en moverse, abriendo la capsula y subiendo a la menor en ella, el escudo cubrió por completo su cuerpo haciéndola ver envuelta en un tono negro sin moverse ya, una vez dentro las convulsiones volvieron y escucharon un grito desgarrador

-¡Lizzie!- grito esta vez Banner precipitándose contra la capsula para golpear el cristal sin poder abrirla o moverla, el doctor se sintió impotente mientras que el Dios y Tony apretaban sus puños y mordían sus labios. No podían continuar mirando aquello, no querían, no lo soportaban, las fotos se hicieron presentes, tras de ellos el resto de vengadores había forma una línea para contener a los allí presentes.

Llegaron algunos policías alejando a los curiosos y a los mismos periodistas, comenzaron a retirarlos por el area acordonada de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Barton mirándolos a todos, en espera de una respuesta clara, nadie podía darla. Suspirando camino hasta Banner al ver que la Hulkbuster se elevaba, miro con cierto dolor el aspecto desordenado del doctor, las lagrimas silenciosas que surcaban su rostro rodando por sus mejillas –va hacia la Torre- le sonrió Clint en manera de apoyo y guiándolo mientras sujetaba su mano volvieron a la guarida de los vengadores –estoy seguro que F.R.I.D.A.Y. tendrá idea de lo que sucede, Roey parecía muy confiada utilizándola, así que no creo que haya pedido su ayuda sin saber que se la podría proporcionar- el doctor solo asentía, sin mirar al menor, pero estrujándolo más fuerte en busca de seguridad –ella estará bien- susurro mientras posaba una de sus manos, alejándola del volante de la motocicleta para llevarla hasta aquellas que le rodeaban el torso con fuerza –confía en eso- Bruce asintió de nuevo ocultando el rostro en la espalda del chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien si has llegado hasta aquí xD y no tienes como mucha idea de quien rayos son A.R.M.O.R., Dr. Morbius, Sky, Sentry y Uatu pues :v googleele, bueno si y no, hagamos aclaraciones rápidas:  
> 1) Dentro de Marvel existe un mundo (al menos donde inicia la infección zombie) el cual es la tierra 2149, aclaro que la tierra a la cual pertenece el MCU es la 199999, es decir, no existe una conexión directa, les recomiendo quedarse con dicha información para eventos posteriores.  
> 2) A.R.M.O.R.: En el nuevo mundo nacido tras la Guerra Civil entre los héroes, un mundo con agencias como SHIELD, SWORD o la Iniciativa, el Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidos aprobaron mediante la resolución invisible 121 la creación de una agencia que fuera la primera en responder a cualquier conflicto transreal, había nacido ARMOR, la Agencia de Respuesta, Militarización y Observación de Realidades Alternativas. Tal como su nombre indica tienen la misión de detectar intromisiones procedentes de tierras alternativas. Siendo parte de este Charles Little Sky como Director y Dr. Morbius un vampiro que fue infectado con el virus zombie suplantando a su yo de otra realidad.  
> 3) Sentry es uno de los muchos mutantes que existen en el universo Marvel, dentro del arco zombie tiene un papel importante pero si no han leido la historia recomiendo hacerlo xD  
> 4) Uatu es un ser de energia que a grandes rasgos se le ha asignado la función de observar los eventos del universo sin interferir en ellos. Si bien existe en realidad una raza completa de tales seres, todos con el mismo poder y propósito, lo más común es que se use como personaje y se llame por ese nombre sólo a Uatu, el vigilante asignado al sector espacial que contiene a la Tierra.  
> Y bueno, si requieren mas información de esto o alguna otra cuestión no olviden googlear o dejarlo en comentarios ;)


	13. Cero bajas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los titulares inundaron rápidamente la televisión anunciando la "perdida" de la asistente de Stark, sin embargo, nadie podría esperar lo que pasaría a continuación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he subido capitulos como si no hubiese un mañana en esto dias XD pero en fin, en este capitulo hago un pequeño resumen/spoiler de Marvel Zombies, sin mas que lo disfruten

-tambien deberíamos ir a la torre- murmuro Steve pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de Stark

–no se…no se si- Tony sentía miedo, imaginaba lo peor, creía que al llegar a la Torre su IA le daría la noticia de que el virus había erradicado por completo a la menor. Se aferro al brazo ajeno, sin preocuparse más por ocultar el dolor que apuñalaba a su pecho, dirigió los confundidos ojos chocolate hasta los cerúleo de Rogers, estos le miraban expectantes, preocupados, por lo rápido que se movían sus orbes sabia que intentaba buscar alguna palabra de apoyo, pero no precisaba ninguna –vamos- dijo finalmente de manera firme, sosteniéndolo de igual manera para luego mirar a los demás –debemos volver y saber a ciencia cierta que esta sucediendo- las miradas de todos se fijaron sobre él, nadie podía encontrar palabras para aceptar, pero tampoco para negarse

–vamos- dijo Steve y apoyo sus manos en la cintura de Tony, de a poco ambos se encaminaron, sin entender del todo porque con la presencia ajena parecía aquello algo más llevadero.

***************

Cerca de media hora mas tarde todos habían llegado al pent house en la torre, nadie dijo palabra y simplemente se encaminaron a la sala

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Cuál es el estado de Elizabeth?- el primero en preguntar fue el Capitán, para sorpresa de todos sus dotes de líder parecían haber regresado

–la señorita se ha impuesto un aislamiento al que no tengo acceso Capitán- respondió la IA

-¿y Blackmoon?- se hizo presente el silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que el elevador se abrió nuevamente

-¿si?- era Iron mini quien parecía ser el vocero del compañero de Roey

-¿Cuál es la situación actual?- mini Tony se quedo flotando breves minutos en el aire para luego acercarse hasta la computadora de Stark y desde su armadura enchufarse

–actualmente Lizzie se ha puesto puesto en aislamiento por diversas razones- comento abriendo la cámara de seguridad que mostraba la sala –este sitio en especifico es el más resistente de la Torre, por no decir del mundo- comenzó a teclear varias cosas mostrando barras, análisis, estudios diversos que Lizzie había solicitado a F.R.I.D.A.Y. –el riesgo de contagio no es la única cosa que Lizzie intenta prevenir- todos miraron a la pantalla

-¿Qué más hay?- pregunto Rogers

–el portador es uno de los mutantes más fuertes ya sea en este u otros universos, es capaz de hacerle frente a Hulk y a pesar de ser un muerto viviente podría darse el caso de que sus habilidades no hayan sido afectadas por el virus, lo cual seria otro riesgo- en la pantalla se mostraron fotografías de “el vigía” así como una breve información de sus habilidades

-¿es un omega?- Iron mini volteo hasta el Cap y asintió

–su habilidad de un millón de soles, la capacidad de recrearse a si mismo, la habilidad de manipular las moléculas del ambiente a nivel subatómico- todos abrieron los ojos como platos –el principal objetivo de Lizzie era contener la infección, por ello había pedido que esperaran aquí, pero una vez que estaban presentes necesitaba neutralizarla por completo, para ello tenia en mente un plan B, en una de las realidades donde Sentry pudo atacar e infectar a todos los super héroes del mundo uno de ellos convenientemente escapo a una realidad alterna capturando a su contraparte el Dr. Morbius- las imágenes y vídeos de seguridad se hicieron presentes –no fue fácil contener aquello, pero Morbius descubrió una primera vacuna que eliminaba a los infectados reduciéndolos a cenizas- continuo pasando las imágenes –sin embargo, cuando esta hizo contacto con otra mutante se transformo en algo más alarmante, una nube infecciosa que comenzó a crecer de maneras descomunales- en los vídeos se mostraba como una lluvia color roja convertía a los habitantes de una isla en zombies

–esto parece una movida de película de terror- comento Clint ganándose un asentimiento general

–hubiera sido bueno que terminara en eso, al final dicha nube fue exterminada junto a los infectados y demás, pero el virus no se detuvo allí- comento cambiando las imágenes –la tierra que fue consumida por los avengers zombie paso algunos meses sin ser habitable, claro que cuando Black Panther escapo de las garras de Hank Pym uniéndose a los seguidores de magneto esto cambio, un T’Challa más viejo instauro nueva Wakanda en lo que antes era nueva York- se mostraron los vídeos correspondientes a cada situación –pero algunos de los vengadores habían logrado escapar de la tierra y tras comerse a seres intergalácticos, comieron hasta que el universo literalmente se acabo, super heroes de esa realidad engañaron a sus vecinos más cercanos para que les abrieran un portal con la intención de consumir otro mundo, pero fueron detenidos- todos miraban con horror aquello –finalmente cuando los avengers zombie decidieron volver a la tierra a buscar la forma de cruzar a otras dimensiones se encontraron con nueva Wakanda y una guerra se alzo dividiéndolos- Clint se horrorizo al ver que se había convertido solo en una cabeza

–a pesar de que el hambre parecía estar abandonando a algunos fue Hulk quien comenzó otra masacre, llevándose a algunos de sus compañeros con él-Banner negó varias veces –luego de eso uno de los sobrevivientes envió al resto de zombies hacia otra tierra, permitiéndole a uno de ellos el acceso a más realidades alternas- se mostró el lado azul de la luna* –el puesto del vigilante fue comprometido, y finalmente Anthony Edward Stark que miraba su industria caer parecía tener el secreto para acabar con los zombies, nanobots que devoraban tejido muerto, si bien al principio él y su guardia de seguridad Rhodes pudieron librarse de unos cuantos a los que Hank Pym devoro en última instancia fue Potts quien lo infecto- ahora era Tony quien miraba con horror aquello

–para fortuna o desgracia uno de los vengadores zombie fue quien busco una manera de crear una vacuna, quien tras comerse a su tía y a su esposa no podía con el shock entonces utilizando la sangre de un mutante sintetizo otra vacuna uniéndola a los nanobots de Stark- las diferentes batallas que sucedieron en aquella tierra se hicieron presentes –todos aquellos convertidos en zombies comenzaron a pelear por ganar más terreno a la hora de comerse a los civiles, nadie podía detenerlos y al final fue Sentry con un grupo de mutantes quienes lo gobernaron todo- se mostraba una ultima escena del aludido hablando con sus compañeros

–Hank continuaba en el área del vigilante a la espera de abrir un portal hacia otra realidad para empezar una masacre igual, pero el pequeño grupo de zombies que se reunio para salvar al mundo lo detuvo, acabando con los últimos de ellos…a excepción de uno- se mostro a Sentry siendo absorbido por la maquina del vigilante y apareciendo una vez más en otra realidad –para el vigilante e incluso A.R.M.O.R. este circulo vicioso seguiría repitiéndose de manera ilimitada. Uatu debía mantenerse al margen por su compromiso con su gente mientras que la agencia encargada de vigilar las realidades no dio, a consideración de Lizzie, razones suficientes para esto, además claro de que no había como tal un circulo vicioso, sino una espiral de causalidades, sin que el resto se haya enterado Lizzie ha interferido con esa situación en diferentes espacio-tiempo, siendo este el ultimo para evitar aquel acontecimiento- concluyo Blackmoon

-¿y ahora?- pregunto Loki -¿Qué pasara con ella?- aquel bufido en respuesta parecía un suspiro cansado

–su cuerpo esta en una crisis, no sé si es por la asimilación al virus, por las habilidades de aquel mutante, el hecho de que haya pedido a los nanobots incrustrarle todo el tejido muerto y su cuerpo los este expulsando- el silencio volvió a surcar la zona –Lizzie no es débil, pero no creo que el protocolo de seguridad S haya sido la opción más acertada, claro que el hecho de liberar por completo sus habilidades podría causar graves consecuencias- todos le miraron interrogantes –esto ya lo han escuchado antes, con la locura de los tratados de Sokovia- explico Blackmoon –el hecho de que haya sujetos fuertes en este lugar hace que otros vengan a él como mosquitos a la luz- soltó con fastidio –si libera el ultimo protocolo de seguridad una onda expansiva de energía recorrerá desde este punto hasta los confines del universo- todos asintieron

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- pregunto Tony por fin

–nada- sentencio Blackmoon haciendo a Iron mini desconectarse, borrando cada pantalla holográfica que se había extendido en el sitio para luego encaminarse al elevador –no pueden acercarse por su propia seguridad y la de su mundo, si el virus se escapa del laboratorio seria el fin y los esfuerzos de Lizzie habrían sido inútiles- la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando acceder al pequeño, todos miraron como en la pantalla holografica el numero de pisos descendía

–mierda- murmuro con fastidio Tony arrojando luego un vaso de Whisky que encontró en su camino, se apresuro hasta su habitación desapareciendo de la mirada de todos

–aun parece demasiado increíble- murmuro Wanda dejándose caer contra uno de los sillones

–no creo que haya razón para que sea una mentira y menos tras haberlo visto en primera persona- agrego Natasha

–jamas me había sentido tan inútil- sumo T’Challa devolviendo el silencio a todos.

************

La menor abrió los ojos de golpe mientras el sudor le recorría el rostro –Blackmoon informe- pidió de inmediato al sentir aun escalofríos

–parece ser que aun tienes un 40% de nanobots en tu sistema, pero será cuestión de que tu organismo los consuma o los expulse, estos ya no contienen nada del virus en ellos. Por otro lado si bien las habilidades de auto regeneración de Sentry parecían hacerse presentes los primeros minutos en contacto con tu organismo has consumido una cuarta parte de estos con éxito- Lizzie sonrió –al paso que vas en unas 24 hrs no habrá rastro de él, considero que adoptar un tamaño infantil te haría contenerlo y erradicarlo más efectivamente, además que te permitiría tener un mejor control físico, aunque tu magia seria un desastre- la chica asintió incorporándose en la cama –los vengadores han estado muy callados e inactivos desde hace dos horas, Anthony se encerró en  su habitación, Bruce igual, Loki le arrebato la suya a Thor. Rogers esta haciendo guardia afuera de la habitación de Stark, Thor de la de Loki y Barton de la de Banner; en la sala creo que apenas respiran los cuatro restantes y en las noticias prácticamente te están haciendo un funeral- la menor negó varias veces con molestia -¿les aviso que te encuentras mejor?- Lizzie dudo por varios momentos –te recuerdo que la sala esta recubierta con un escudo, y tenias otro cuando llegaste, he revisado el área afuera de tu lugar y esta por completo libre de infecciones, es más limpio que cualquier hospital que es esterilizado al menos 8 veces al día- la voz de Blackmoon a Lizzie le pareció cargada con cierto fastidio

-¿aun no aceptas mis acciones cierto?- no hubo respuesta, su compañero la conocía lo suficiente para saber porque lo hacia y ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber porque no terminaba de aceptarlo

–Loki acaba de llegar, esta afuera de la habitación-

La menor comenzó a reírse enderesandose en la camilla con dificultad –Loki- se giro de lado aún recostada, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas “tener un virus zombie combinado con un mutante en el cuerpo no es estar justamente de paseo” pensó la menor

–explícate mortal-

Lizzie estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por el tono de molestia del Dios, pero no lo haría, solo porque en su rostro se dejaba ver que había estado aguantando algo de llanto y preocupación que siempre cargaba de orgullo y sarcasmo, probablemente se replanteaba haber confiado en ella cuando ella no le había contado aun nada -¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?- lentamente la menor se sentó en la cama, mirando a través de un cristal al Dios

-¿en que estabas pensando?- los ojos esmeralda le miraron en espera

–en salvar a un montón de personas que ni siquiera se enteraran, pero que sé que las personas a quienes quiero les importan- enfatizo la chica. Loki continuo mirándola –esto se hubiese salido de control el cualquier momento, para todos, y conociéndolos a ustedes tres era más soportable morir que verlo-

el azabache se acerco hasta el cristal –debía haber una mejor solución-

la chica negó varias veces –una vez que esa cosa entro a esta realidad la mejor solución es a como se desenvolvieron las cosas- de nuevo la mirada esmeralda se poso sobre ella

–hay cosas que estas ocultando- inquirió

–las hay, pero no por ello significa traicionarte-

Una sonrisa ladina en el rostro del mayor –no te creo mortal, tienes el poder para doblegar a estos seres inútiles ¿y lo gastas para salvarlos?- si bien el menor esbozo una sonrisa cual gato de chesire tras terminar esto, poco a poco su expresión se volvió seria al ver como a Lizzie no le incomodaban sus comentarios –eres aburrida- murmuro para luego sentarse en una silla que antes la menor no había notado –la trajeron tus monos bobos- se encogió de hombros mirando como la chica levantaba una de sus cejas, luego asintió

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije tras conocernos?- pregunto Lizzie tras varios minutos de silencio

Loki gruño por lo bajo y asintió –confiare en ti y te apoyare siempre- la menor asintió con una sonrisa -¿estas segura de eso? Podría engañarte en cualquier momento, quizás ahora me aprovecho de ti a sabiendas de que los vengadores son débiles a tu presencia- ambos sonrieron

–no me contarías tus planes tan a la ligera si fueras a hacer eso- de a poco la menor se levanto –me siento mejor, pasara un rato hasta que haya absorbido el virus por completo, pero no hay ya un riesgo de contaminación para otros-

Loki asintió recargando lentamente su frente en el cristal

–te extraño- dijo la chica mientras el Dios posaba sus orbes esmeralda sobre la mirada contraria, jamas alguien había usado esa clase de palabras con él por lo que no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa –también a los demás, pero tu toque mágico para las bromas siempre es algo que no puedo dejar de apreciar-

Loki sonrió con pretensión –es porque soy el Dios de las travesuras-

la chica asintió –el gran Loki Laufeyson- agrego obteniendo una sonrisa mas cálida de parte del Dios. Lizzie no argumentaba nada cuando este sonreía así, sabia que en algunas de las ocasiones ni siquiera él se percataba de aquella expresión, la cual normalmente se escapaba al contar una historia de su infancia, en concreto alguna travesura que Thor y él habían hecho a Frigga u Odin, la menor se enternecía al notar como el pasado de Loki siempre le hacia sonreír así, pero era mejor callar y contemplar aquello a decirle “hey pones una sonrisa especial cuando hablas de tu hermano” pues seguramente la borraría por completo y atraería esa expresión fría y orgullosa que quería imponer ante los demás como su verdadera forma.

Lizzie notaba algo parecido en Anthony, Loki y Bruce, las heridas que habían recibido por personas a quienes apreciaban los llevaron a ser de una manera que no eran, se excluían a un grupo limitado de personas, confiaban poco, se apartaban y sobre todo Stark y Laufeyson habían optado por poner a medio mundo tras la gran barrera que era su orgullo, pero ella se limitaba a escuchar, observar y analizar, porque esa era su manera de ser. Podrían decirle mil cosas buenas o malas de alguien determinado, pero solo su opinión era la que terminaba importando, y hasta ahora con ninguno de los tres hombres se había equivocado pues se catalogaron con el titulo de “monstruos” cuando ella más bien los llamaría “humanos” aunque Anthony fuera el hombre orgulloso, Loki el Dios de las mentiras y Bruce el científico pirado que muchos creían; para ella desde el primer instante habían sido simplemente personas atravesando sus propias inseguridades sin saber muy bien como funcionaba aquello, sin tener algún principio, consejo o apoyo que los sustentara pues todo rastro de eso había llegado después de las heridas profundas que personas en quienes confiaban y querían los habían quebrado demasiado

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto Loki al verla distraída

–en algo como el efecto mariposa- murmuraba la menor, pues para algunos las circunstancias que habían llevado a esos tres a un presente retorcido, la tormenta que ahora parecían sus vidas había comenzado con el batir de alas de una mariposa. La mirada de Loki se había vuelto seria y calculadora, parecía analizar cada dato ocurrido hasta ahora, luego le esbozo una sonrisa a la menor

–interesante manera de verlo- inquirió

Ella no supo decir si había notado que hablaba de ellos o de la situación en la que ella misma se había metido, pero prefirió por el mareo que volvía a hacerse presente no preguntar

-¿un embarazo a esta edad?- dijo Loki sonriendole de manera traviesa

–si claro, ¿sera de Anthony, de Bruce o tuyo?-

Loki hizo una mueca de sorpresa

–creí que lo nuestro era especial- la voz de Anthony se hizo presente en la sala -¿Por qué con la Diva, Lizzie?- llevo su mano a su pecho, mientras que Loki solo rodaba los ojos para luego reír

–lo siento Anthony, ya sabes, necesidades primarias- la menor se recargo contra la cama

-¿Por qué tienes mareos?- esta vez era la voz de Bruce

–espero que te hayas comido esa ave en mi ausencia- dijo con un guiño

El mayor le miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

–tienes razón, de ser así no estarías aquí- los otros dos no parecían comprender del todo –el tener nanobots y un Sentry que quiere estallar mi cuerpo para volver a la vida lo menos que puede causarme es eso, mareos- los tres la miraron –no hay un peligro ya como tal, pero mi cuerpo esta trabajando en cosas más importantes que estar levantada o incluso charlar con ustedes- agrego para luego mirarlos

-¿hay alguna forma de ayudarte?-

La chica negó y luego les sonrió –me siento mejor de saber que ustedes están bien, y el resto del mundo más allá de la Torre- suspiro llevandose una mano a la frente –claro que seguro el Lunes tendré que correr de aquí a allá con los presidentes que firmaron los tratados de Sokovia- dijo frustrada

–buscare una manera de cancelarlo- se apresuro a decir Stark sacando su móvil

–estaré bien, no podemos posponer esto si queremos que el equipo funcione y todos estén seguros, incluyendo a Wakanda- la menor bajo la mirada hasta el suelo y luego cerro los ojos –el hecho de que T’Challa firmara y luego introdujera a el resto de los vengadores en su reino es algo sabido por el resto de los participes del acuerdo, solo se han detenido por las interacciones que se ha mantenido con ellos, y de quebrarlas una próxima vez se recolocaría la búsqueda de todos por ser enemigos no solo de América sino del resto- el ambiente se volvió incomodo, nadie parecía saber que decir o como desviar el tema –pero tengo unas excelentes noticias para ellos, por lo que además del apoyo que ha generado Industrias Stark dudo que rechacen una vez más lo que ya firmaron, aun así he preparado algunos artículos de las diferentes constituciones, tratados y acuerdos que deberían apoyarnos o al menos sacarles una buena suma de dinero para esta vez tratarlos de manera apropiada- la menor guiño un ojo y luego les sonrió –haré lo que este en mis manos para que funcione- los tres asintieron

Loki se alejo a alguna parte de la sala, aun pensativo. Bruce se encamino al otro extremo y de momentos miraba a la chica, mientras que Anthony se había sentado en la silla, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y miraba fijamente a la menor

–si tuvieras hijos seguro que serian bonitos- solto de momento el castaño 

La joven comenzó a reír –dependería por completo de la genética, y ese es un asunto más de azar- expuso la chica

–la ciencia ha avanzado demasiado así que prácticamente puedes pedir un bebe por catalogo-

Lizzie rió negando –no quiero un bebe por catalogo, me gusta la vieja usanza del azar-

Loki y Bruce asintieron ante esto

–pero quitaría los rangos de error genéticos que…- Anthony no continuo hablando al ver la expresión de Lizzie en un intento de sorportar una carcajada, pero no pudo

–conozco lo que puede ser una fecundación in vitro Anthony, pero aun prefiero la vieja usanza, creo que lo prefiero de esa manera a predeterminar a un ser- agrego  sonriéndole –claro que si tu en algún momento crees conveniente hacer esa clase de cosas te apoyare-

Tony rió negando –eso seria imposible-

la chica le sonrió –has visto demasiadas cosas imposibles hacerse realidad frente a tus narices- los tres mayores asintieron –el mas claro ejemplo lo tienes aquí, un Dios asgardiano, Bruce y sus rayos gamma, tu con tu reactor y finalmente la viajera espacio-temporal que absorbe mutantes zombie, creo que el hecho de que Anthony Edward Stark, millonario, filántropo, playboy y joven genio quiera un hijo seria algo más fácil de digerir en un desayuno-

Tony asintió –sin duda sabes como combinar bebe y Stark en una misma oración-

la chica asintió –ser una experta de la retorica va entre mis habilidades comunes y mundanas- los cuatro rieron animadamente

–alerta de intruso- se escucho por toda la Torre

Lizzie se alarmo desde su estancia -¿Blackmoon?- llamo a su compañero, pero una explosión lo suficientemente grande para sacudirlos interrumpió a la respuesta de su compañero.

**************

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- ojo de halcón había corrido hasta su habitación por su arco y carcaj, mientras el resto de vengadores había sido desorientado en la sala común entre el humo de la explosión y unas cuantas bombas de gas

–hay un intruso en el salón común- confirmaba la IA

–informe de la situación- Clint había pensado en seguir a Bruce hasta la sala donde estaba Roey, pero prefirió dejarlo solo. Tras un rato de darle vuelta a todos los canales que le proveía la televisión de paga se aburrió, se levanto y dando vueltas en círculos entre sentarse, levantarse a abrir el refrigerador y volver a su sitio sin tomar nada de él, pensó en despejarse un poco en la sala de entrenamiento

–las cámaras de la sala han sido dañadas, la densidad y movimientos del lugar concuerdan con el amigo del Capitán América, James Buchanan Barnes-

Clint se detuvo incrédulo ante aquello -¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto girando contra una de las paredes esquivando una silla que habían arrojado desde la sala

–al parecer viene en busca del señor Stark- agrego la IA

Barton sintió algo de inseguridad por los sucesos, entendía que el Capitán protegería a su amigo, y él aunque tenia sus diferencias con Tony Stark tampoco podía permitir que lo matara, porque muy probablemente había regresado a ello sino ¿Por qué ir a buscarlo explícitamente hasta la Torre? Rodo hasta quedar detrás de uno de los sillones –F.R.I.D.A.Y. asegura la zona donde se encuentra Tony, no permitas que Barnes llegue hasta él- distinguió a Natasha y a Steve entre el humo y se acerco a ellos -¿estas bien?- pregunto ayudando a la pelirroja, tenia una herida en la cabeza que parecía haberla desorientado

–lo suficiente- le respondió para luego mirarle –es…-

Clint solo asintió –Cap, me ha dicho F.R.I.D.A.Y. que vino buscando a Tony- el rostro del rubio se volvió imposible de descifrar, parecía completamente ido, desubicado, como si estuviera en una pesadilla –Cap…Cap.. ¡Cap!- grito zarandeando fuertemente su brazo –no podemos permitir que llegue hasta Tony, también están Bruce y Loki, sobre todo Roey se encuentra ahí, no sabemos si aun es contagioso lo que sea que tiene-

Steve contrajo su mandíbula, en un intento de reprimir las emociones que amenazaban con invadirlo y arrastrarlo a no pensar coherentemente, al final asintió sin comprender aun muy bien que haría

–debemos evitar que llegue hasta Tony- le repitió Clint. Volviendo a asentir Steve se levanto -¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Barton a la IA

–esta descendiendo por las escaleras- ambos corrieron, mirando de reojo a Visión aparecer con Wanda de debajo de un trozo de pared algo grande, tenían unos cuantos rasguños, pero nada grave -¡cuida de Nat!- grito a T’Challa al verlo con su traje saliendo de los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones

Steve se desvió hasta su cuarto para tomar sus armas diciéndole que lo encontraría después por el elevador

–haz contacto con Bruce- pidió a la IA  tras correr unos 10 pisos en escaleras

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Banner mirando a una pantalla holografica

–es Barnes, ha venido buscando a Tony, necesito que selles de inmediato la sala donde estas-

Los tres se congelaron mirándose unos a otros mientras que Lizzie se debatía sobre que hacer, finalmente algo dentro del ala exploto dejando ver a un enfurecido James Barnes, sus cejas fruncidas y la mirada clavada en Stark -¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara?!-

Fue el ultimo grito que escucho Clint perdiendo toda comunicación con la sala -¡mierda!- golpeo una de las paredes y continuo su descenso –si no están heridos de gravedad necesito que muevan sus traseros hasta el área donde esta Roey, Barnes ha entrado y he perdido comunicación, vengadores unidos-

Todos se apresuraron a ir a la sala especial de Hulk, a excepción de T’Challa y Romanoff, la herida de la agente era mas grande y profunda de lo que parecía en un primer instante por lo que era mejor atenderla y luego preocuparse por los demás aun cuando ambos querían ayudar

–lo mejor será desinfectarla y luego coserla- le había dicho el príncipe a la pelirroja, la cual solo se limito a asentir con desgane, T’Challa apretó su mano de manera firme para darle algo mas de confianza, no cruzaron palabra y se dirigieron al área especifica de enfermería.

**************

Bucky tenia a Tony de la solapa de su camisa, levantándolo del suelo. Loki no se decidía a actuar por temor a lo que pudiera pasar si rompían el cristal que protegía a Lizzie, de la misma manera se hallaba Bruce, dudando de cuanto soportaría en realidad el área si Hulk aparecía

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Tony aun sin comprender su furia

–tu permitiste que fuera ahí y ahora…- no termino la oración, iba a arremeter contra Anthony hasta que escucho la voz de Steve pidiéndole que se detuviera –no puedo hacerlo Steve- fue su respuesta para luego volver a levantar su puño contra el castaño –él se ha llevado los últimos rastros de lo que ha sido mi vida en estos últimos cinco años- agrego mirándolo con repudio –pudo evitarlo, pero simplemente la arrastro ahí, como en cada maldito momento la ha estado llevando a todos lados-

Tony le miro incrédulo, el resto parecía no comprender

–era la única persona que podría ayudarme realmente y permitiste que desapareciera-

Loki y Bruce le miraron incrédulos, no podía ser ¿o si?, el brazo metálico se preparo para estamparse contra la cara del castaño, los minutos se volvieron segundos a cámara lenta frente a Steve, quien era impotente contra aquella sala preparada específicamente para Hulk, un leve destello seguido de una pequeña figura se apresuro para detener el golpe de James en el aire

-¿Lizzie?- pregutaron Bruce, Loki y Anthony al mismo tiempo, mirando sin creer como la figura de la menor se había reducido de tamaño

Los ojos de Barnes también la miraron de manera incrédula, reconociendo esa molestia en su mirada y esa forma sencilla en que detenía su ataque, dejo caer a Tony al suelo y dejando sus manos al aire las acerco a la menor como si fuera una ilusión –tu…no estas…- todos miraron la escena incrédulos, Barnes se dejo ir de rodillas contra el suelo sujetándose de las prendas de la menor

–¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Anthony aun sin creer lo que sucedía, la chica estaba flotando, parecía tener cerca de 10 años menos y quizás unos 40 o 50 cms de estatura menos

–mi ultimo recurso- aseguro pasando una de las manos por los largos cabellos de Barnes

-¿Qué pasa con él?- 

Roey sonrio de manera cariñosa –es una muy laaaaarga historia- finalmente las puertas cedieron dejando a los demás entrar a contemplar aquella extraña situación

-¿Bucky?- le llamo Steve parándose junto a él para ponerle una mano en el hombro consiguiendo con ello que este se aferrara a las caderas de la menor

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- cuestiono Clint, ya familiarizado antes con ese tipo de situaciones

–resumiendolo, este es gato callejero numero 4 ¿aunque seria mas como un numero 0?-

Los vengadores le miraron con una expresión de “tienes que estar bromeando”

-¿Por qué esa apariencia?- pregunto Loki mirándola de manera extraña

–es más fácil que un cuerpo pequeño con poderes ilimitados sintetice a un mutante-Z a que un cuerpo adulto lo haga, no comprendo del todo porque, pero esto funciono así- Lizzie se encogió de hombros –James, debemos explicar este malentendido ahora-

Bucky escucho a la menor y asintió –lamento el ajetreo- las miradas incrédulas de todos se posaron en aquella escena

-¡¿me estas jodiendo?!- grito Anthony con una expresión de psicópata –entras como un maldito loco, atacas a los demás, me atacas y esperas que todo pase con un “lo siento”-

Lizzie le miro con una ceja levantada –tienes razón, primero las explicaciones luego las disculpas, seguro que están pensando ¿acaso esta mujer conoce a todo mundo con problemas por aquí?- todos asintieron –la respuesta es que si, efectivamente lo hago, pero la situación con cada uno es distinta, y bueno creo que este problema termino surgiendo tras los chismorreos de mi muerte atrayendolo hasta aquí-

Steve se acerco a Bucky preguntando por sobre como se encontraba, obteniendo respuestas monosilábicas

–deberíamos subir y hablar de esto- la chica dejo de levitar para luego comenzar a caminar –vamos chicos sino me iré directamente a dormir y armaran conspiraciones a lo loco hasta que se me ocurra levantarme de la cama- finalmente sin muchos ánimos todos subieron al ascensor.

Lizzie parecía divertida con su nueva condición, se levantaba de puntillas y dejaba caer tarareando algo sin sentido, finalmente un leve *clink* se escucho haciendo suspirar a todos, salieron sintiéndose incómodos, mirando como Natasha y T’Challa se acercaban de regreso, Lizzie miro no muy feliz el desastre –mini Cap, Iron mini ya saben que hacer- ambos se apresuraron a acomodar algo más decente el sitio y luego un rayo que salía del pecho de Iron mini hizo que la habitación quedara como si nada hubiese pasado

–ok, es momento de dejar las drogas- murmuro Clint acercándose a uno de los sofás

–lo siento Nat- dijo Lizzie quien ante la mirada de extrañeza de la pelirroja se acerco surcando la herida de su frente para desaparecerla por completo

–más habilidades extrañas de las que no has hablado- comento Tony sentándose junto a ella

–justo cuando mencionaba acerca de la sorpresa para la ONU pensaba contarles acerca de James- el soldado de invierno se sento al otro lado de la menor, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Steve a su lado se preguntaba que cosas pasarían por su mente, y Tony quien estaba junto a Steve hacia un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para que aquello no le afectara, intentaba también no mirar a Lizzie con la expresión de “has estado ayudando a mi maldito enemigo”, pero era aún más imposible, la menor le miraba de la manera en que siempre lo hacia, con sus ojos violáceos que parecían ahora mas grandes, una expresión tranquila mientras usaba un tono de voz calmado, pero sus ojos no contenían rastro de algún engaño, lo cual para Tony parecían mas increíbles

-¿Cómo es que él te conoce?- Barton parecía el único calmado y el único que quería acabar con aquello rápido, la chica miro a James esperando que el dijera nada, pero parecía mas preocupado con algo en sus pensamientos

–hace cerca de 6 años- las risas incrédulas no se hicieron esperar

Para Tony aquello parecía un cubetazo de agua fría

–me lo encontré mientras buscaba a un doctor para comenzar mi experimento para la creación de los escudos- agrego la menor –estaba con este colega en un laboratorio hablando de que tipos de energía debería combinar y también de que tipos de materiales debería utilizar, consideramos mezclar el vibranium con rayos gamma, pero alguien se entero de esta loca idea nuestra- la chica se adentro a la cocina tomando una soda y luego volvió, la abrió alzándola hacia Barnes quien sin decir palabra solo comenzó a beber –finalmente alguien corrió el chisme sobre nuestro proyecto hasta H.Y.D.R.A. creyendo que inventariamos algún tipo de arma y ahí enviaron a James- la menor se adentro al centro de la sala, pidió ayuda a mini Cap y a Iron mini quienes comenzaron a mostrar fotografías de lo ocurrido

–¿un laboratorio de industrias Stark?- pregunto Visión mirando los monitores, la chica asintió con la cabeza

–pero este científico tiene muerto seis años ¿Cómo es que lo estas ayudando?-

La menor sonrió –en realidad ninguna de las personas que el soldado de invierno asesino a petición de H.Y.D.R.A.  en estos ultimos años esta muerto- los ojos de todos en la sala se abrieron como platos –algunos de ellos incluso trabajan para Industrias Stark- las ID de varios científicos comprobaron concordar en el aspecto físico de las victimas del soldado

–¿Qué tiene que ver la ONU con esto?- Anthony la miraba de manera fiera, como hacia algún tiempo no había notado

–se que para convencerlos de firmar les mostraron algunas imágenes de las explosiones ocurridas en diferentes puntos del mundo- las pantallas holográficas desaparecieron de la vista de todos –si bien no pude hacer nada por las personas de nueva York en el ataque Chitauri porque estaba en otros lugares, el resto de las veces no hubo victimas, los conteos llevados a cabo por la ONU fueron una mentira pues yo misma en ese tiempo ya estaba probando los escudos y aunque estos no funcionaban utilice otros medios para evitar la muerte de algún civil. Estos registros originales están en mi posesión, al igual que las personas que debieron morir a manos del soldado de invierno en estos últimos cinco años- las miradas de los vengadores se centraron en la menor

–¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rogers

–ninguna de esas personas esta muerta y tengo las pruebas y a las personas que lo comprueban- termino diciendo, se soltaron suspiros a diferentes tonos y momentos. Lizzie no supo que decir ante aquello

–¿es una maldita broma cierto?- Tony la miraba con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, casi loca

Roey menor le sonrio negando –no lo es- sentencio

–¿Por qué viniste tras de Tony esta vez Bucky?- pregunto Steve, obteniendo la atención del resto en la sala

–perdí el contacto con Roey hace tres años, por las mismas fechas en las que me encontré contigo, no sabia del todo porque, pero había días en que mi mente parecía divagar buscando algo, esa fue parte de la razón por la que escape de H.Y.D.R.A. Después de aquello vague intentando recordar que había perdido hasta que luego del incidente de hace 8 meses tras verla aquí protegiendo a Stark me di cuenta que era ella. Tarde tres meses más en buscarla para pedirle ayuda de nuevo y hoy cuando miraba las noticias dijeron que era probable que hubiese muerto en central park, pensé que, todas las verdades que ella conocía acerca de mí se irían a la tumba con ella y probablemente de nuevo me buscarían como un asesino-

Rogers suspiro sin ver a su amigo, tratando de asimilar las palabras

–como les había mencionado, el trato con la ONU podía incluir a Barnes siempre y cuando ustedes estuvieran de acuerdo, así que mostrar las evidencias de que desde hace seis años ya no operaba para H.Y.D.R.A. era un buen momento- el resto parecía procesar la información

-¿Qué sucede con los muertos de Wakanda o de la primer conferencia del tratado de Sokovia?- pregunto T’Challa capturando la atención de la menor –al igual que en los otros casos, cero bajas- no pudo ver la expresión del príncipe por la mascara de pantera negra, pero apostaría lo que fuera que era una mezcla de emoción y sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El lado azul de la luna es la zona donde permanece Uatu vigilando la tierra, en dicho lugar existe un portal interdimensional.


	14. Travesuras infantiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener el tamaño de un niño con la malicia de una persona adulta ¿que consecuencias podría traer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recién caigo en cuenta que jamas había mencionado esto, las escenas donde se describe a Stark como Anthony y no como Tony son desde la perspectiva de Lizzie, ya que es la única que lo llama por ese nombre :v

Finalmente cerca de las 10 de la noche después de horas de silencio en la sala común los vengadores comenzaron a retirarse a distintas habitaciones, quedando exclusivamente Loki, Anthony y extrañamente James, quien declino la oferta de Steve de dormir en la misma habitación. Bruce dando una ultima mirada a Lizzie se perdió al igual que el resto entre los pasillos

–prefiero no molestar esta noche asi que dormiré en la habitación de Thor- dijo Loki tomando un libro que habia comenzado a leer tras las explicaciones de la menor, esta asintió y miro al azabache perderse en el pasillo

–Elizabeth yo…- Bucky parecía querer ofrecer una disculpa –lo siento Stark- termino diciendo para luego dirigirse a una habitación que Anthony habia predispuesto a la menor, pero que jamas usaba

–Roey- la llamo Anthony con ese tono seco que usaba cuando se sentía traicionado o depcepcionado, la menor simplemente le miro expectante a que continuara –no crei que fueras capaz de algo asi- Lizzie no dijo nada y solo continuo mirándolo -¿todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo?- la chica iba a reírse por lo melo dramático que a veces podía ser, pero no era el momento, solo continuo mirnadolo expectante -¿fue un maldito juego no es cierto?- era mejor escuchar el desahogo del moreno

–fingiendo que estabas bien aquí y seguramente burlándote con Barnes o Loki por las cosas que te contaba- Tony tiro de su cabello -¡eres una maldita farsa!- grito arrojando un vaso de whisky que paso junto a la menor para impactarse en la pared -¿es divertido eh?- el rostro del mayor demostraba humillación, decepcion e ira –burlarte del idiota y patético Anthony Stark es divertido ¿no?- alzo a la menor por la solapa de su ropa -¡contestame!- gritoneo mientras la agitaba, pero la menor seguia imperturbable, tranquila aun cuando ni siquiera tocaba el suelo, cuando los ojos de Anthony parecían un par de cuchillos afilados

Miro de reojo a unos cuantos de los vengadores que habían vuelto preocupados por lo que pasaba, la cara de horror en Wanda y la expresión decidida de Steve para acercarse a detner a Stark, -F.R.I.D.A.Y. cierra la sala común- la risa ironica que solto Stark fue lo ultimo que vieron el Cap y la bruja escarlata, esta ultima llamo a Vision quien quedo encerrado con la menor y Stark

–señor necesito que baje a la señorita- pidió de manera tranquila

–eso será imposible Vision- respondio el castaño, la menor le miro de manera apasible

Tony llamo a su guantelete dispuesto a descargar su ira contra ella, la traición y la venganza eran los únicos sentimientos que lo embargaban y aun asi la mirada violascea le miraba con tranquilidad, empuño el guante apuntándole con el rayo en el rostro, la mirada de ira junto a las cejas fruncidas y la quijada apretada eran las expresión del moreno en ese momento.

Vision parecía dudar, y aun sin querer hacerlo realmente levanto su mano contra Anthony –señor no quisiera hacer esto-

Tony no podía pensar coherentemente por la carga emocional que llevaba encima, miro hacia Vision y no sabia que responder, quería decirle sarcásticamente que no lo hiciera, quería soltar a la menor y disculparse, pero no podía, otra parte de él quería satisfacer su ira y otra parte rogaba porque Vision fuese mas rápido y lo golpeara, los segundos fueron pasando, se escuchaban las quejas de Wanda y Steve al otro lado de la pared de seguridad que habia sido cerrada en su cara, a ella se sumo la voz de Loki y Thor, al igual que la Bruce y Clint, llamaban al moreno ya fuese entre gritos de molestia, bromas de mal gusto o suplicas casi susurros, pero Anthony ya nada podía escuchar, se habia sumergido de nuevo en la mirada que tenia frente a si, pensaba en una cantidad de opciones que le parecían intangibles, considero incluso volver atrás tiempo y jamas permitirle acceder a la Torre, a Industrias Stark y sobre todo a su vida intima, porque Lizzie habia descubierto aspectos de él que siempre quiso ocultar, aspectos que ni siquiera Pepper habia descubierto y que por mucho tiempo creyo que solo Rogers podía haber visto, pero tras todo parecía a veces que ni siquiera él con toda su amabilidad y comprensión habia sabido entender que podía haber dejado el hecho de que Barnes fuera el asesino de sus padres, una horrible acidez comenzó a surcarle del estomago hasta la boca, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza ¿Lizzie habia creido lo mismo y por eso no le habia contado nada?

Respiro con pesadez, el aire le parecía denso y la mirada apasible de la menor no le dejaba descifrar por qué jamas se lo habia mencionado, tenia la nocion de que vivía alguien en su departamento, pero no quiso ser inoportuno o demasiado curioso, creía que jamas volveria a ver al resto de sus compañeros y por ello perder a una persona que se interesaba por él y no su renombre o fortuna habia sido difícil de encontrar, por ello no quería apartarla con su manera de ser casi agobiante, porque él sabia que a veces podría ser un fastidio tratarlo –dime algo- le pidió casi a forma de suplica, estaba desorientado y pedia que sus pensamientos solo fueran una mala pasada

–estuve ayudando a Barnes durante tres años sin perder contacto con él, pero parecía que H.Y.D.R.A. comenzaba a sospechar, tuve que dejar de aparecer frente a él para darle seguridad de lo contrario los planes para anular el control que tenían se veria arruinado-

La respiración de Tony comenzaba a calmarse, pero no la expresión tensa que tenia

–tiempo después se encontró con Steve y el control se trozo un poco más de lo que habia sucedido al principio, pero aún asi no podía volver a aparecer frente a él, hace un año Zemo reemplazo por completo al soldado de invierno, fue un tiempo difícil entre ustedes peleando, los atentados de Sokovia anteriores a ello, los problemas en Wakanda, Loki y Bruce con sus propias dificultades, fue un caos total- el agarre de Anthony se fue relajando –hace 8 meses cuando irrumpio aquí sabia que habia algo mal con él, pero preferí dejarlo alejarse antes de obligarlo a que su cabeza me recordara, también estaba la situación entre nosotros, apenas comenzabas a conocerme y creo que decirte que conocía al sujeto por el que prácticamente se dividio lo mas cercano que tenias a una familia asi como el casi responsable de la muerte de tus padres, creo que contarte que lo estaba ayudando no era la mejor manera para acercarme a ti-

Los ojos de Tony se volvieron brillosos, pero volvió a sostener con fuerza a la menor -¡¿crees que no lo podría soportar?!-

Lizzie negó levemente –creo que no me hubiera dejado muy bien parada frente a ti- la menor llevo sus manos hasta el rostro de Anthony quien se crispo en su sitio –siento no haber podido ayudar a tus padres, ni ahora, ni en ese entonces, pero era evitar los sucesos de tu presente o evitar los sucesos del pasado-

Tony la miro incrédulo

–puedo permanecer muy poco años en una realidad antes de que esta empiece a consumirme, no pertenecer a un sitio y tener poderes ilimitados no es la mejor mezcla para un viajero espacio-tiempo- los ojos chocolate de Anthony le miraban confundidos –creo que lo entiendes Anthony, pude haber evitado ese y algunos desastres más, incluso tu secuestro, pero apareci justo en ese momento, y solo en ese-

Dejo caer a la menor, retrocedio unos pasos y sentía que le faltaba el aire –entonces…¿Por qué?- era lo único que necesitaba escuchar

–ayudar a James fue como ayudar a Bruce o a Loki, o a ti-

Tony cubrió su rostro con ambas manos

–no crei que no pudieras controlarte frente a él, de hecho termine con este ridículo aspecto para sacártelo de encima y sabes que es la peor parte-

un destello impidió a Tony mirar a la menor, cuando la diviso tenia al menos 5 años menos

–esa es la peor parte- se señalo a si misma, agito la mano hacia los minis –traigan de mi habitación algo mas pequeño- estos asintieron mientras se marchaban en direccion a la habitación que la menor compartia con Anthony, esta por su parte se ajusto mas el cinturón de los holgados pantalones

-¿no estabas demasiado desarrollada a los 12?-

Lizzie le miro y solto una carcajada –genes, ya sabes-

Tony le dirigio la mirada -¿pensaste que me enojaría si lo sabia?- los ojos violasceos se posaron sobre él

–obviamente te sentirías traicionado, además de que seria un golpe a tu orgullo-

Stark entrecerró la mirada y solto un suspiro –¿Cómo lo sabes? podía haber reaccionar tranquilamente- esta vez también comenzó a reir

–si claro hombre, y no le miras el culo al Cap cuando trae puesto el traje- Anthony la miro con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿Cómo es que?-

Lizzie volvió a reir –jamas crei que de verdad lo hicieras- rio con fuerza poniendo sus manos en su estomago luego de un rato –carajo Anthony, alguien tiene que haberlo notado o en serio todos fallaron como agentes-

El moreno rio por lo bajo contagiado por la risa infantil de la chica -¿me habrias dejado?-

Lizzie lo miro sin comprender a que se referia, este señalo su guante -¿dispararme?-

Stark apretó sus manos mientras bajaba la mirada –F.R.I.D.A.Y. ya puedes desactivar la seguridad- lentamente se escucho como las puertas se abrían –Anthony- lo llamo la menor mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos –jamas me hubieras disparado- afirmo ella

–pero- él dudaba, habia sentido la misma furia que habia desatado su pelea con Rogers

–no lo hubieras hecho- acerco su frente con la contraria mientras se miraban –tengo una frase perfecta para estos casos- le sonrio la menor –te creeré y confiare en ti siempre-

Tony tuvo una sensación extraña inundarle su estomago y de igual forma sonrio, quizo esbosar un gracias hacia la menor, pero algo se lo impedia, recibió una sonrisa comprensiva

-¿todo bien?- murmuro Steve detrás de ellos

La chica sonrio y asintió –estamos bien Capitan- el rubio levanto una ceja cuando la chica se encamino hacia los minis

-¿Qué paso?-

Ella se coloco una bata sobre la ropa

–efectos secundarios Cap- le respondio Tony obteniendo la atención del rubio

-¿no estaban peleando?- pregunto Loki al notar la tranquilidad con la que actuaban

–que va, Anthony decía que estaba demasiado ligera para tener 12, asi que técnicamente me llamo gorda y me moleste y le llame anciano- rio la menor –entonces me dijo enana y bueno…el resto ya saben- todos parecían no tragarse aquello

-¿y por que cerrar la zona?- inquirio Bruce mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

–pues seguro que lo malinterpretaban y se hacían de golpes- minorizo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo –pero ya es bastante tarde como para que todos estén aquí ¿cenaron tan siquiera?- nadie respondio, muchas dudas zurcaban por sus cabezas y al ver la actitud despreocupada de la chica se preguntaban si habían mal interpretado aquella situación

–¿Vision?- Wanda llamo al sintetizoide quien solo se limito a asentir, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se adentro encontrándose con la escena inusual de lo que realmente habia sucedido

–deberian ir a dormir- dijo la menor sonriéndoles como si nada pasara, bruja escarlata le miro sin comprender que sucedia pensando simplemente que aquella debería estar loca, por su parte la chica le sonrio estirando su mano hasta ella, con cierta duda se acerco y tomándosela fue transportada a los recuerdos que ella y Stark compartían, cada detalle de lo que habia sucedido en meses anteriores entre ellos, las confidencias por la noche en la alcoba del mayor, hablando completamente del grupo de super héroes, a veces de historias como grupo y otras particulares y personales, escucho la opinión sincera que se guardaba con recelo sobre aquellos que consideraba como una familia, todo paso tan rápido y muchas emociones se arremolinaron, llegando concretamente a aquella escena donde la menor y él se habían enfrentado, ella no lo habia atacado no por creerlo débil, ni por temor a sobrepasarse con sus poderes, ella se rehuso a defenderse porque aquello ya lastimaba lo suficiente a Stark como para hacer mas profunda la herida

–estas loca- le dijo la chica para darle una sonrisa suave

La peliplata asintió y sonrio –me han dicho eso seguido- el resto de vengadores poco a poco se fue alejando de vuelta a sus habitaciones, bostezando con sueño o contando alguna historia vieja de las peleas que solia tener Stark cada cuando con alguno de los miembros, entre risas y murmullos desaparecieron de la habitación

–ire a dormir entonces ¿vienes?- Anthony miraba a Lizzie mientras le estiraba la mano

ella negó –quisiera algo de agua- el moreno asintió encaminándose a su habitación. Lizzie tomo un vaso de las estanterías bajas, pues no alcanzaba las mas altas, habia vuelto a encoger viéndose de 5 años mientras estaba sola, sonrio con pesadez encaminándose a la terraza, abrió dejando un frio viento entrar y se deslizo hacia afuera, miro con nostalgia hacia el cielo para luego suspirar con pesadez –apenas dos días y todo lo que ha pasado- murmuro mientras se acercaba a la piscina y sentándose en la orilla jugueteo con el agua ya fría –aun quedan cosas por venir, a este paso quedare frita antes de que esos sujetos siquiera se den cuenta de sus sentimientos- los minis se sentaron uno a cada lado –¿Qué debería hacer? Mis otp’s me necesitan- rio con un suspiro –¿Que tan idiota o despistado puede ser alguien?- se acostó mirando el cielo estrellado, suspirando mientras sus pies chapoteaban

–señorita no creo que sea adecuado este afuera a estas horas- le reprendia Vision apareciendo por la puerta

La chica le sonrio –tranquilo, el frio solo me daría una gripa- la expresión seria en su imperturbable rostro le hizo saber que no estaba para bromas -¿necesitas algo?- pregunto posando su brazo cubriendo sus ojos, quería algo de silencio de la ciudad

–no- respondio para luego quedarse parado junto a ella, ambos en completo silencio

–si hay algo que te perturba deberías decirlo- agrego la menor tras segundos escuchando a Vision a su lado dando vueltas

-¿cree que el señor Stark le hubiera disparado?-

la chica levanto su brazo y fijo la mirada en él –¿tu lo crees?-

De inmediato la negación se hizo presente –el resto de los vengadores parece no creer en su historia-

ella se rio –el resto de vengadores no tienen demasiada fe en Anthony, y menos en mi-

Vision parecía algo dolido por esas palabras

–pero querer algo, saber algo y hacerlo distan demasiado un concepto de otro en cuanto a cuestiones humanas-

la mirada de Vision parecía cargada con curiosidad -¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto acercándose más a la chica

Esta dejo de bailotear los pies en el agua y se levanto para tomar una toalla y secarse –los vengadores tienen metas diferentes unos de otros, pero podría decir que siempre han buscado un sitio donde sentirse menos desacoplados, sin embargo, parece que las metas, los planes a futuro y el pasado de cada uno de ellos choca contra el del otro, no confían del todo, aunque tampoco es que no confíen nada, es mas como que, se ven como compañeros y no quieren ser solo eso, quieren apoyar y ser apoyados, pero están algo desorientados- finalizo la chica, pensando si sus palabras coincidían con lo que trataba de explicar –quieren una familia, pero no saben como relacionarse con otros para ese propósito y finalmente terminan caminando en direcciones opuestas con una venda que cubre sus ojos-

Vision la miro en un intento de analizarla

–los humanos tienen sentimientos confusos de acuerdo a determinadas situaciones y muchas veces aun cuando deseen mucho algo ellos mismo se limitan para no alcanzarlo, aun cuando las oportunidades estén predispuestas para conseguir esa meta-

Vision asintió y se encamino para entrar a la torre –deberia abrigarse un poco más- finalizo perdiéndose entre los pasillos

************

Lizzie cerro la puerta tras de si y finalmente camino en dirección contraria a la habitación de Anthony, se escabullo por los pasillos quedando finalmente frente a una puerta distanciada del resto, toco tres veces y luego se adentro en ella

-¿estas bien?- murmuro viendo al soldado frente de si, con el cabello revuelto

–si- murmuro sin verla

–lo siento- la chica se rio bajito atrayendo la mirada sobre él

–¿eres una niña?-

Lizzie se dio un facepalm y luego rio estruendosamente –eres un tonto soldado-

Barnes la miraba extrañado a la espera de una respuesta

–muchas cosas pasaron hoy, mañana te pondré al dia con todo lo ocurrido, solo venia a asegurarme que estuvieras comodo-

Bucky asintió aun mirando a la chica de manera extraña

-¿Qué?- lo miro cruzándose de brazos con un puchero en el rostro

–no quiero convertirme en un pederasta- le solto a la chica obteniendo una risa divertida de la infante

–escucha, primero ni siquiera tenemos algo segundo tendrías demasiada competencia-

Barnes le sonrio -¿entonces normalmente no te ves asi?-

La chica negó varias veces –tendre en cuenta que el humor no murio en los 40's, sin embargo, tal vez haya algo que perdiste hace tiempo rondando por ahi- Lizzie dejo la habitación de James mientras este se quedaba concentrado pensando en sus palabras

**************

Miro con fastidio las manijas de las puertas, no eran tal altas como para no alcanzarlas sino que habia olvidado cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca de su rostro. Se apresuro por los ya oscuros pasillos con algo de frio a la habitación de Anthony, al llegar lo encontró visiblemente dormido y con cuidado y dificultad subio hasta la cama, jalo uno de las almohadas de cuerpo completo, miro al mayor a su lado, con pelo revuelto cayendo de manera delicada sobre la almohada, los labios entre abiertos y la tranquila respiración, se rio pensando que Anthony en estas circunstancias podía ser tan explosivo como polvora mojada, se acurruco contra la almohada y se quedo dormida.

*************

Despertó cerca de las 7 con la boca algo seca, se apresuro a salir de la cama jalando de paso una sudadera que en su tamaño normal le quedaba algo pequeña, los minis se habían quedado dormidos también al lado de Anthony asi que decidida a no despertarlos se deslizo hasta la cocina.

Dio un saltito al percibir un par de ojos que la miraban -¿James?- llamo al castaño quien solo levanto la mirada -¿estas bien?- este asintió, la menor se acerco hasta él tomando una de sus manos

–tuve un recuerdo algo horrible- murmuro

Lizzie solo asintió -¿quieres algo de desayunar?-

La mirada de Bucky fue algo entre ironia y diversión -¿Qué podrias hacer con ese tamaño?- 

Ella rio –desprecias mi amabilidad-

Barnes nego –la verdad es que tengo hambre- 

Roey tiro de su mano para continuar su camino a la cocina –ahora escucha, tengo un tamaño diminuto para hacer algo lo suficientemente bueno, pero podríamos encontrar la manera entre los dos-

No muy seguro el soldado de invierno negó –jamas he cocinado- inquirio

Lizzie comenzó a reir –es momento para aprender-

Bucky suspiro rodando los ojos

–entonces hagamos algo sencillo- Lizzie se aproximo al refrigerador y tomo algo de leche, luego camino hasta el otro extremo de la cocina y miro la licuadora con molestia –pon esto ahí- le entrego la leche a Bucky caminando de regreso a la alacena, la miro con el ceño fruncido, enojada y decidida se encamino a arrastrar uno de los bancos, pero recordó que prácticamente estaban pegados al suelo –James- lo llamo apuntando la alacena -¿podrias sacar el chocolate y los bombones?-

Bucky solto una risita al ver el rostro sonrojado y molesto de la menor, asintió y se apresuro a hacer lo que le pedia, encontró de inmediato ambas cosas –Steve dijo que Stark era muy desordenado- comento mientras los ojos violetas le seguían

–Anthony no entra mucho a preparar cosas a la cocina sabes- respondio con una sonrisa –esto esta en el orden que yo elija, colores, sabores, abecedario, calorias, como decida acomodarlo asi se queda- Bucky asintió –pero tampoco es como que vaya dejando un reguero a su paso, a veces olvida donde pone las cosas- la menor le indico a Bucky partir las barras de chocolate para licuarlo. Se acerco hasta la puerta de la alacena junto a la estufa y saco una olla

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso Bucky

La menor sonrio –secretos de cocina James, las cosas a veces saben mejor en ollas de barro- el soldado levanto una ceja –solo ponla en la estufa- este asintió y luego vacio la leche ya mezclada con el chocolate. Lizzie le entrego una barra de canela que le señalo poner en la olla

-¿estas segura?-

Lizzie asintio y se acerco a buscar un par de tazas, miro a Bucky teniendo dificultad para encender la estufa eléctrica, sonrio –F.R.I.D.A.Y. enciende la estufa y avisame cuando haya hervido el chocolate- obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de IA y le indico a Barnes volver al sillón. Miro hacia afuera por los ventanales notando que aquella mañana habia amanecido nublado, se apresuro a subir a la habitación de Anthony quien aun dormia y se adentro al armario por un cobertor, se agradecia profundamente por poner los cobertores hasta abajo del armario y salio de nuevo directo a la sala, miro a Bucky y sentándose junto a él comenzó a desdoblar el divertido cobertor de Hulk, se rio por lo bajo ante la mirada incrédula de Barnes

-¿mejor?- le pregunto al verla enredarse con la mitad del cobertor y ella le sonrio

–no me gusta tener de nuevo 5 años sabes- el castaño se rio y miraron a la nada

–¿Qué tal algo de televisión?- le cuestiono Barnes, la chica asintió, pero se vieron interrumpidos por F.R.I.D.A.Y. quien indicaba que su dichoso chocolate estaba listo. Barnes se levanto con facilidad mientras Lizzie termino liada con la cobija -¿quieres ayuda?- la cuestiono al verla más enredada y ya en el suelo

La menor comenzó a reírse –por supuesto- le respondio mientras también el comenzaba a reir y regresaba hasta el sillón elevándola fuera de la cobija, la chica le sonrio –esto es poco romántico- agrego mirando al suelo para luego echarse a reir

-¿demasiado gracioso para funcionar?- pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa entre labios

Lizzie asintio mientras Barnes la depositaba en el suelo –gracias- ambos se encaminaron a la cocina

Bucky comenzó a servir el chocolate en un par de tazas

–hey no olvides el vaso entrenador para mi-

El castaño la miro incrédulo, pero comenzó a reir –creo que necesitas comprar uno primero para luego dártelo-

La chica negó varias veces. James miro divertido una taza más pequeña que el resto con unos pollitos -¿esta bien esta?-

Un puchero se formo en el rostro mas redondeado de la menor –continua asi y te reduciré hasta tus tres años-

Barnes se rio, pero aun asi decidio que era la taza adecuada para ella, y antes de entregarselo pregunto -¿deberia enfriártelo?- una mueca que intentaba esconder una risa estaba colgando de sus labios

Lizzie lo miro analizando la situación y pese a que Barnes creía que la menor se molestaría esta termino asintiendo -¿Qué?- lo cuestiono al verlo callado sin moverse y tan solo mirandola.

El mayor negó varias veces y revolvió sus cabello en una caricia para luego acercarse a tomar otra taza y pasar el liquido de una a otra enfriándolo, de vez en vez el daba un sorbo a su taza

La menor le miro alzando una ceja y busco con la mirada los pequeños malvaviscos, se acerco a una de las sillas altas y acciono el botón que tenían a los laterales para hacerse pequeños, luego lo presiono para que la silla se elevara y lanzo un grito divertido.

Bucky la busco con la mirada algo alarmado, pero al verla jugando con la silla solo negó –ten peque- le coloco la taza en frente y la chica le sonrio

-¿podrias acercarme los malvaviscos?- le señalo la bolsa junto a él.

Bucky asintió y le paso los pequeños malvaviscos, la vio contar cinco y poner cuatro de ellos en la taza mientras el quinto terminaba en su boca

-¿quieres?- le murmuro la menor, Barnes tomo la bolsa y dejo caer unos cuantos.

************

Habían pasado un rato en la cocina sin cruzar palabra, tan solo bebiendo el chocolate caliente y suspirando cuando el calor pasaba por sus cuerpos. Lizzie tenia a la mitad su taza y Bucky comenzaba a servirse la segunda -¿quieres volver al sillón?- le pregunto a la chica, esta asintió

-¿podrias…acercar mi taza?- si bien los pensamiento de Lizzie seguían siendo los de una chica de 22 años, su cuerpo infantil podría traicionarle y tirar su bebida.

James parecio comprenderla y tomo la taza con una de sus manos –¿quieres ayuda para bajar?-

La chica le sonrio y negó, apretando el botón para que la silla se hiciera más pequeña

Una sensación calida envolvió a Barnes al verla correr entre saltitos hasta el sillón, luego mientras la veía pelear casi literalmente contra el Hulk del cobertor, dejo escapar una risita y coloco ambas tazas en la mesa jalándola más de un lado para que quedara cerca de Lizzie

–gracias- dijo la menor ante el gesto subiéndose al sillón y cubriéndose con el cobertor

Barnes tomo la otra mitad que continuaba en el suelo y cubrió sus piernas con ellas, tomo el control remoto que descansaba en la mesa y encendio el televisor de pantalla plana que habia en la sala -¿Qué quieres ver?-

Lizzie tenia su taza entre sus manos, soplando su chocolate -¡caricaturas!- lo miro emocionada a lo que Bucky levanto una ceja -¿Qué?- el mayor no respondio y le dio un sorbo a su taza evitando la mirada violascea –¿no estaras considerando ver porno conmigo?-

Bucky escupio parte de su chocolate y comenzó a toser con fuerza, la menor se levanto en el sillón y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, cuando la escandalosa tos de Barnes desaparecio la menor se tiro en el sillón y comenzó a reir obteniendo la mirada desaprobatoria de Bucky

–perdón es que no crei que reaccionaras asi, es solo…- intentaba controlarse, pero de nuevo comenzó a reir fuertemente, retorciéndose sobre el sofá mientras Bucky cubria parte de su rostro ahora avergonzado

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- se escucho la voz de Natasha inundando la habitación

-¡Nat!- la menor corrió hasta ella –escucha esto…- la menor le conto la historia haciendo sonreir a la viuda negra, el rostro de Barnes se sonrojo aún más cuando esta poso su mirada sobre él

-¿no es un delito pervertir a los menores?-

Lizzie volvió a reir de manera estruendosa mientras que Bucky miraba tentador el cobertor de Hulk, tomándolo entre sus manos se lanzo sobre la menor cubriéndola

-¡James!- grito con un tono de reproche, pero Barnes comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sobre la tela –para- decía entre risas mientras que Nat miraba la escena y sonreía, algo calido se habia instaurado en su pecho mirándolos a ambos

Tras un rato de cosquillas y risas Lizzie sin saber como termino golpeando la barbilla de Bucky quien decidio dejar el juego por la paz, ahora los tres se encontraban en el sillón, cubiertos por el cobertor del hombre verde y una taza de chocolate en las manos mirando una película de acción que a los tres les parecio bien, trataba de un hombre que era contratado para revisar las prisiones de alta seguridad y si escapaba de ellas le pagaban más.

***************

Cerca de una hora después en la que los mayores notaron a Lizzie muy silenciosa dirigieron la mirada hasta la ahora pequeña niña hallándola placenteramente dormida acurrucada entre ambos, el sentimiento que los habia atravesado volvió a cruzar su ser llenándolos de una emoción indescriptible.

La menor hizo un gesto algo disconforme y abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezo y parpadeando un par de veces se estiro y los miro –buenos días- los saludo mientras estos tenían una expresión embelesada

–buenos días- respondieron unísonos mirándose con sorpresa y descubriendo un brillo inusual en la mirada contraria, se sonrieron y dirigieron la mirada a la menor quien también sonreía

“¿eso contaba como enamoramiento a primera vista?” se preguntaba la chica, miro el reloj y con pesadez se escabullo entre las cobijas bajo la mirada atenta de los otros dos

–¿A dónde vas?- la cuestiono Barnes tras verla salir

–al baño- respondio con simpleza para volver al cuarto de Anthony

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Natasha al tiempo que se enderezaba apretando la cobija ente sus manos

–estaré bien, si me caigo les aviso- comenzó a reir mientras continuaba su camino

Una vez solos ambos se miraban de reojo sin intercambiar palabras

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Cómo lo lleva Lizzie?- cuestiono viuda negra tras varios minutos que la menor se habia ido

–esta despertando al señor Stark en estos momentos- respondieron ambos

-¡Lizzie!- se escucho el grito de Tony por toda la sala y luego las risitas divertidas asi como unos pequeños pasos corriendo, la vieron corriendo junto a los minis siendo perseguida por la cara de poco amigos de Tony y la menor se lanzo contra ambos mientras continuaba riendo

-¿Tony?- le llamo la pelirroja mientras Barnes protegia con su cuerpo a la menor

–esa mocosa malcriada- murmuro señalándola

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Bucky al moreno

Tony se limito a señalar en su mejilla un letrero con plumón indeleble "amo a ★ “ era lo que se leía, claro que para los otros dos era extraño la molestia de Stark, pero Lizzie y él sabían que la dichosa estrella hacia referencia a Rogers

–no puedes negar lo evidente cuando le miras el trasero mientras usa el traje- se mofaba la chica detrás de un confundido Barnes

–te matare mocosa del demonio- grito lanzándose para atraparla, Lizzie salto detrás de Natasha y luego comenzó a correr

-¡ten cuidado!- grito preocupada la pelirroja al verla trastabillar mientras Stark la perseguia

–si mamá- respondio a modo de broma dejando a Natasha algo desubicada

-¡Lizzie haz caso!- secundó Barnes

–de acuerdo papá-

ambos se quedaron en el sillón algo confundidos mientras el grito de la menor y los improperios de Stark se perdían en un pasillo

**************

Lizzie estaba divertida corriendo de Anthony, por una parte la incomodidad de ver reducido su cuerpo mermaba y por otra la facilidad con la que se divertida aun a costa de los mayores. Podría tomar ventaja de su diminuto cuerpo, y vaya que lo haría. Corrio lo mas rápido que sus pies pudieron llegando hasta la habitación de Steve y se metio en esta, Anthony la siguió, cual gato subio quedando a un lado del rubio quien yacia dormido boca arriba. Lizzie miro el enojo que se formaba en el rostro del mayor

-¡Lizzie!- le llamo en un gritito apagado, sabia que era inusual para Rogers despertarse pasadas las 9 de la mañana, la menor parecio leerle el pensamiento, se sento justo a un lado de Steve sobre las almohadas y comenzó a señalar la estrella en su rostro

–te gusta, te gusta- comenzó a fastidiarle, Anthony podía ser como un niño a veces asi que las provocaciones mas bien infantiles podrían hacerlo estallar

–Lizzie- quiso sonar serio, pero el sonrojo que empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro impedia por mucho que lo lograra

“solo espero que mis poderes no fallen o el convencimiento infantil luego de que Anthony haga alguna estupidez que despierte a Rogers” pensó mientras seguía cantando en ese tono molesto –le miras el traje- los colores subieron por el rostro del mayor

-¡que no!- grito molesto mirando a la chica celebrar

–te gustan sus ojos- Steve se removio incomodo en la cama por el sonido tan cerca.

Aquella parecía la voz de Stark y alguien más

–le miras el culo- la menor se rio ante las miradas de venguenza y frustración que le mandaba Anthony desde la puerta

–ven aquí o lo despertaras- murmuraba.

Rogers por su parte se removia mas “¿habia escuchado bien? Bueno no era una sorpresa que Stark mirara a alguien…de manera pervertida”

La menor consciente de los pensamientos del rubio continuo riendo –te gustan sus labios-

La curiosidad peso aun mas sobre el icono de America “¿de quien hablaba?”

La peliplata sonrio al ver como a paso decidido Stark entraba a la alcoba

Entre el miedo y el enfado habia olvidado un poco que el Cap seguía dormido, se quedo parado junto a la cama –ven aquí en este instante- dijo a lo que la menor hecho a correr hasta la orilla de la cama a la altura de los pies de Steve

–te gusta su pelo, cual rayos de sol-

Stark encolerizo -¡Lizzie no aqui!- grito corriendo hasta donde ella estaba

La menor corrió alejándose de él mirándolo divertida –te gusta un chico- murmuro

Rogers se hacia mas consciente de lo que escuchaba pero aun no podía abrir los ojos ¿Stark le gustaba un chico?

–mas bien dirias que estas enamorado Anthony- agrego mientras veía los ojos celestes abriéndose lentamente –deberias decírselo- le cerro un ojo

-¡callate Lizzie! No quiero que lo sepa asi- Stark veía imposible capturar a la menor con el cuerpo de Steve en medio, asi que subiendo con cuidado a la cama la atrapo de uno de sus brazos

–oh Anthony, por ti jamas lo sabría-

Sonriendo el mayor halo fuerte de su brazo, para ese momento los ojos azules de Steve les miraban

–¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono enderesandoze sin poder sentarse del todo por los otros dos

–buenos días Cap- le sonrio la chica captando la mirada de ambos

–Lizzie baja de ahí ya- le pidió el moreno con una mirada de suplica, esta asintió con una sonrisa y mientras Anthony relajaba la presión que tenia sobre si, estirado en la cama cerca del Cap, la chica sonrio y lo jalo contra el rubio para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en la puerta de la habitación, el tiron de la menor habia sido suficiente para que los labios de Anthony chocaran con la comisura de los labios del Cap, ambos se sonrojaron mirándose, pero sin siquiera separarse, la menor festejo internamente y con una risita divertida salio corriendo en dirección a la cocina una vez más.


	15. Problemas infantiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener el cuerpo de un infante de cinco años no es tan sencillo como Lizzie creyó al principio, y aunque recibirá la ayuda de viejos conocidos no por ello el peligro sera menos inminente.

En la habitación se colo la risita infantil del pasillo mientras los mayores se miraban sin saber que decir, el corazón de ambos golpeaba de manera irregular y casi dolorosa, como si fuera a salirse de su sitio.

Steve por inercia había tomado a Tony por los hombros mientras el moreno tenía las manos sobre el abdomen del rubio, sus rostros sonrojados y la mirada confundida, pero sin alejarse del otro

–señor, la agente Romanoff pregunta si asistirá a desayunar- la voz roboticade F.R.I.D.A.Y. se hizo presente, haciendo que Tony se alejara, mirando a su alrededor confundido

-¿señor? Sus palpitaciones se han acelerado a un ritmo alarmante ¿le aviso al Dr. Banner?- una risita se coloco en los labios de Steve

-¿Qué? Ah no, dile a Natasha que enseguida voy- murmuro cayendo en cuenta lo que pasaba, escucho la risa del rubio y lo miro, los ojos cerúleos le miraban expectantes, curiosos ante sus palabras, se sintió sofocado en su sitio, el calor parecía ascender de nuevo por su rostro, separo los labios levemente y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza –d…debo irme- murmuro para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

Rogers lo miro sin comprender, pero en cuanto desapareció tras la puerta, todo el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones salio con fuerza causándole algo de dolor en el pecho, se dejo  caer sobre el colchón y rió mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro -¿Qué me pasa?- murmuro sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho.

***************

Lizzie entro con una mirada divertida sosteniendo a mini Cap entre sus brazos

-¿Lizzie?- cuestiono James al verla entrar

–¿Qué?- respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-¿y Stark?- pregunto esta vez la pelirroja

–ah…ocupado- rió pero algo en la expresión de ambos no cuadraba

-¡Lizzie!- escucho el grito de Anthony tras de ella por muy poca distancia, hizo un puchero

–le pedi a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que lo llamara a desayunar ya que estaban los dos juntos- dijo Romanoff

La menor puso una expresión parecida al fastidio más no dijo nada

-no vuelvas a…- las palabras del castaño se quedaron cortadas ante la mirada interrogante de Barnes y Natasha, miro a la menor

–no prometo nada- la chica camino hasta Anthony y suspiro –lamento forzar las cosas de esa manera- el moreno asintió algo desubicado –iré a ver a Bruce y a Loki ya vengo- y dicho esto salio del lugar dejando a los mayores muy confundidos

–si no supiera que tiene 22 me preocuparía la bipolaridad que parece poseer a sus 5- susurro Barnes ganándose una risa fingida de Stark y que la viuda negra rodara los ojos.

**************

Lizzie camino por los pasillos con lentitud –F.R.I.D.A.Y.- llamo a la IA mientras los minis revoloteaban a su alrededor –¿Dónde están los demás?- la menor se cuestionaba si lo que había hecho estaba bien

–el señor Loki se esta bañando en la habitación del señor Stark, el señor Thor esta aun durmiendo, el Doctor Banner se esta vistiendo, la señorita Wanda y Visión se acercan a la sala común, el príncipe T’Challa esta meditando en la terraza, el Capitán América se esta vistiendo y finalmente el señor Barton esta en el gimnasio-

Lizzie asintió –gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y.- de nuevo Lizzie se quedo en silencio mirando al largo pasillo mientras esta vez estrujaba a Iron mini –esto se esta volviendo complicado- alego mientras tomaba una de sus manitas

mini Cap la miraba intrigado -¿Lizzy?- la llamo

esta con ciertas lagrimas en sus ojos lo miro, ambos minis dieron un saltito y se lanzaron contra ella estrujándola mientras repetían su nombre, la menor se quedo ahí pensando que quizá había exagerado al llevar a Anthony a la habitación de Rogers y que también era una exageración lo mal que su cuerpo llevaba las emociones. Sollozo durante algunos segundos sin percatarse de que alguien se había acercado a ella

-¿Lizzie?-

la menor dio un brinquito y estrujo a los minis entre sus brazos

-¿todo bien?-

esta negó varias veces

-¿Qué sucede?-

suspiro fuertemente –he sido una cabeza hueca- sintió una mano sobre su cabeza revolverle los cabellos

–estoy seguro que si te disculpas todo estará bien-

Lizzie solto una risita –hay cosas que no son suficiente con pedir perdón- levanto la mirada lentamente encontrándose con Barnes

-¿así que recuerdas mis palabras de aquel día?-

la chica se rió –algunas cosas-

Bucky le sonrió y la ayudo a levantarse –todo ira bien- le cerro un ojo

-¿y si no?- inquirio la menor

–seguro que te las arreglas e ideas un plan-

Lizzie asintió, se aferro a ambos minis y comenzó a caminar seguida de James

-¡Bucky!- se escucho la inconfundible voz de Steve tras de ellos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-¿Steve?- hasta Barnes lo había notado

–buenos…¿días?- cuestiono el rubio mirando a la chica, marcas de lagrimas presentes en sus mejillas

–buenas Cap- sonrió esta alejándose hacia el comedor

-¿Por qué se ve más pequeña?- cuestiono el rubio a lo cual Bucky soltó una risita leve y acompañado del Capitán los tres se dirigieron a la sala común

***********

Lizzie se encamino hasta un distraído Stark que parecía leer el periódico, sonrió pensando que seguramente quería distraerse y solo estaba echándose un lazo al cuello, decidio esperar antes de llamarlo a que Steve hiciera su entrada triunfal

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Dónde esta el periódico?- era lo primero que el rubio buscaba antes siquiera de prepararse un desayuno

Anthony dio un saltito en el sofá

–lo tiene el señor Stark, Capitán- la mirada cerúlea ubico a Tony encogiéndose en un sillón individual.

Lizzie soltó una risita siendo reprendida por la mirada del moreno –eso no es mi culpa- se excuso ella para acercarse hasta Bucky –James, ayuda a Nat, no puede cocinar para todos sola- murmuro arrastrándolo hasta la cocina, la pelirroja al verlo levanto una ceja –es un excelente ayudante de cocina, si lo instruyes en lo necesario seguro que pilla alguna que otra cosa- ambos asintieron, Barnes ingreso a la cocina con la viuda negra mientras Lizzie miraba de reojo desde la barra al otro par

–Capi-paleta ¿Qué hora son estas de levantarse?- Tony quería sonar común, pero el evidente nerviosismo entre palabras no se lo permitia

–me quede algo…dormido ya sabes-

ambos brincaron ante ese “ya sabes” se miraron con incomodidad sin saber como continuar

Lizzie rió y tomando el periódico lo acomodo a su forma original y deslizo sobre la mesa mientras esos dos se miraban

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto Rogers obteniendo una mirada incrédula de Stark

–yo… ah si… bien- Anthony llevo su mano hasta su nuca -¿y tu?-

Steve solo asintió

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?-

Lizzie se dio un facepalm

–tranquila- siseo Stark -¿y la tuya?-

Una sonrisa se ensancho por el rostro de Rogers –perfecta- de nuevo ambos dieron un respingo tras la sonrisa coqueta que se había escapado por los labios de Steve, miraron al suelo y suspiraron

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunto Natasha a Bucky quien se limito a encogerse de hombros -¿Lizzie?- la menor evito mirar a Natasha, sus facciones infantiles eran más difíciles de esconder

–buenos días- se escucho a Banner entrando

-¡Brucie!-chillo la ahora infante acercándose a él mientras le estiraba los brazos

–¿Qué?- pregunto el doctor aún sin comprender

–cargame- le pidió la menor haciendo un puchero

a Banner se le estrujo el corazón y levanto a la menor –te estas poniendo mas consentida-

Lizzie rió –no lo soy-

Bruce levanto una ceja con una expresión que parecía decir “eso cuéntaselo a quien no te conozca”, la menor continuo riendo mientras que Thor aparecía con el cabello algo revuelto y la mirada soñolienta

–buenos días- decía para el Dios quien solo levanto su mano, segundos después entraban Visión y Wanda platicando muy animados

–esos dos se traen algo- murmuro la menor obteniendo un asentimiento de Banner, el siguiente en aparecer fue Clint, fresco como una lechuga y le dedico una sonrisa al doctor que en seguida desvió la mirada sonrojado –deberías solo ir y pedirle una cita- Lizzie se cruzo de brazos aun en los brazos de Bruce haciendo un puchero

–Lizzie- susurro este de manera suplicante

–hazlo antes de que me cuelgue por favor- el doctor comenzó a reírse capturando sin notarlo la mirada del arquero.

Finalmente y a paso de Diva apareció Loki con una camisa de tres cuartos en un tono verde, un pantalón negro y un par de botas

Lizzie le sonrió -¡Loki!- le estiro los brazos aun sonriendo, el Dios se acerco lentamente hasta Bruce y desordeno el cabello plateado –nos vemos casi como un cuadro familiar- dijo la chica captando la atención del par de rubios en la barra. Thor y Clint clavaron su mirada sobre la infante

–dudo demasiado que el Doctor y yo nos llevásemos tan bien como para que eso pasara- le respondió Loki, pero sin borrar la ligera sonrisa que se había colocado en su rostro, Thor estrujo la taza que tenia entre sus manos rompiéndola

-¡Thor!- chillo Natasha sin obtener la atención del rubio

–Por otra parte pienso que las bromas de Loki pueden ser divertidas- dijo Bruce a lo cual Lizzie y Loki le miraron sacados completamente de órbita, mientras Banner los miraba divertido, en esta ocasión fue ojo de halcón quien reventó un vaso de vidrio

–eso deja que pensar a futuro- ironizo la chica mientras ambos negaban

–tu apariencia infantil comienza a dañar tu sentido del sarcasmo- dijo Bruce para luego pasarla a los brazos de Loki

Lizzie sonrió –mi sentido del humor esta muy bien Doctor-

Loki negó varias veces notando la mirada afilada de Barton -¿quieres que alguien cometa un crimen?-

Lizzie negó –no creo que lo haga realmente-

La ceja de Loki se curvo –mira me metí en la mente de ese sujeto como para saber de que es capaz y de que no- la menor le sonrió

–pero no sabes que hay actualmente en su corazón y se ha detenido todas las veces de volarme la cabeza porque Brucie me aprecia-

Loki comenzó a reír –no eres tan tonta eh mortal- la menor jugo con uno de los mechones de su cabellera

-¿Qué pasa con esos dos?- señalo el Dios de las travesuras hacia Stark y Rogers que hablaban apenas monosílabos y se callaban, se miraban y suspiraban

–fue un despertar algo intenso para ambos- la expresión de sorpresa y picardía se alojo en el rostro de Loki dejando saber a donde se desviaban sus pensamientos –no es lo que piensas ¿podrías bajarme?- este la miro y soltó los brazos de golpe, pero la menor quedo flotando –gracias por la amabilidad de sostenerme entre sus brazos poderoso Loki- la expresión del azabache fue de ironía y sarcasmo ante el cumplido

–sigue jugando y veras si algún día te vuelvo a tocar un pelo- la chica sonrió y se acerco al lado del par de bobos que seguía en la sala lanzándose preguntas estándar.

–Capitán aquí esta su periódico- Lizzie desvió la atención de los ojos ceruleos hacia ella

-¿Lizzie?-

La menor sonrió estirandole el periódico entre sus manos sabiendo que el mayor no la había escuchado, luego miro a Anthony que parecía regresar de un shock grave o un letargo. Anthony se apresuro hasta la cocina a coger una taza de café con toda la intención de correr al taller

-¡Anthony!- Stark se crispo en la puerta de su taller al oír a la menor, con la mirada clavada en su café se giro para escucharla. Lizzie negó varias veces mientras en una carrera ya estaba al lado del mayor, tomo la mano que el castaño había llevado a la bolsa de su pantalón y lo jalo –recuerda que prometiste desayunar siempre conmigo- murmuro bajo, apenas audible para el castaño, este la miro con curiosidad y luego soltó una risita

–empezare a creer que me hiciste prometerte eso esperando usarlo alguna vez en mi contra-

la menor negó -¿Cómo ahora?-

Stark le sonrió –así que ese fue el motivo-

Lizzie se encogió de hombros –podría ser-

Tony se llevo una mano al pecho –la traiciooon- la menor lo miro hacer una de sus ya típicas escenas fingiéndose herido y luego lo arrastro al comedor, todos se acomodaron alrededor de la barra a excepción de Lizzie y James que volvieron al sofá.

*************

Bucky la miraba algo inquieto mientras la chica picaba un plato de fruta -¿Qué?- lo cuestiono limpiando sus manos con una servilleta. El mayor fingió no haberla escuchado mientras comía un waffle, luego al sentir su mano jalándole la camisa la miro -¿Por qué estas inquieto?-

La mirada de Barnes se desvió hasta Natasha en la mesa –oh, ya estas ampliando horizontes- lo miro revolverse incomodo –no diré nada contra eso, pero considero que Nat es la mejor- Bucky negó varias veces –conocela un poco más antes de que pienses hacer cualquier cosa- asintió para luego girar la vista hacia ella

–me dijo Steve hace tiempo que ella y el doctor Banner-

Lizzie se rió con una estruendosa carcajada llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, se retorció un poco en el sillón y luego lo miro –que va, el doctor Banner ya tiene en la vista a alguien más y si bien se gustaban ambos consideraron que era mejor ser solo amigos-

Bucky dirigió la mirada hacia la animada mesa –entonces nada ocurre entre ellos-

La menor negó –nada ocurrió entre ellos-

Barnes asintió dándole un sorbo a su vaso de jugo –eso quiere decir que ¿tu sabes quien le gusta al doctor?-

Lizzie elevo una ceja -¿te van hombres y mujeres?- Barnes se puso blanco y la miro, la menor no pudo evitar reírse de su expresión atrayendo de nueva cuenta la mirada de los vengadores

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Anthony dejando sus cubiertos de lado

–James es muy divertido- ironizo elevando una mano al aire, el aludido la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-¿ese es el amigo de Steve?- pregunto Thor desde la mesa

Rogers asintió y el Dios se levanto de momento jalando con él a Loki quien apenas pudo dejar su taza de café en la mesa. El rubio levanto a Barnes del sofá y lo estrujo fuertemente –que bien que lo hayas encontrado- le sonrió a Steve y este asintió. Anthony se recargo sobre una de sus manos bufando con fastidio

–es algo lindo mirándolo más de cerca- dijo Loki levantándole el mentón al soldado quien se sintió incomodo ante la mirada esmeralda del Dios.

Thor gruño con un puchero y alejo a Barnes

–no te encariñes tanto con los mortales- dijo Loki y se alejo volviendo a la mesa –duran demasiado poco, pero puedes conservarlo-

Lizzie comenzó a reír “como una mascota” pensó riéndose en el sofá. Thor soltó a Barnes y volvió al lado de Loki, no habían hablado demasiado en esos días y con todo lo que sucedía parecía que el menor no quería aún hablar con él.

***************

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con total calma a excepción de bromas que Lizzie lanzaba para Bucky y que capturaban la atención de los presentes “el chisme antes que la comida” pensaba Lizzie cuando encontraba miradas sobre ellos. Tomando su plato y vaso se acerco a la cocina con calma, no quería tirar nada y terminar lastimando a alguien. Bucky la seguía de cerca con sus propios trastes inclinándose y enderezándose dudando si ayudarla o no –quédate quieto un segundo James- murmuro la menor con un puchero –si me caigo me salvas, mientras tanto voy bien-

El mayor asintió percatándose que incluso Banner, Loki y Stark miraban a la menor en espera de cualquier cosa, los minis flotaban a su alrededor también con preocupación

–tengo un cuerpo de cinco años no huesos de vidrio santo cielos- la menor guió la mirada hacia Banner, Anthony y Loki; suspirando tiro de la manija para abrir el lavaplatos y coloco sus trastes dentro. Bucky se rió ante sus quejas, nadie podía tomarla del todo en serio con ese cuerpo tan pequeño –Blackmoon ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estaré así?-

Su compañero saco unas cuantas gráficas –tu cuerpo se detuvo con el proceso, si bien llevaba el proceso de manera peligrosamente acelerada ahora que ha detenido los avances de Sentry por restaurarse y desgarrarte desde dentro lo lleva levemente, el proceso se ha quedado en un 70% y va progresando lentamente, cada 5 o 6 horas aumenta tan solo 1%- la menor suspiro con frustración –dado que tus poderes en esta forma son más inestable el tiempo que estés así podría variar- la menor negó –había calculado que mañana estarías bien, pero con este tiempo tan variable es difícil saberlo-

La menor bufo mientras golpeteaba el piso con su pie derecho, tenia una mueca de disgusto en el rostro –mueve las cuentas bancarias y dame autorización para el uso de una tarjeta-

su compañero soltó una risa -¿iras de compras?- la infante asintió

–si debo pasar más tiempo con este cuerpo necesito algo con que vestirme-

Sono una risa robotica a su alrededor –entendido, modificare una tarjeta de ahorros para ti ¿crees que lo acepten?-

La menor negó –ponlo a nombre de…- se giro mirando a Barnes y al resto de vengadores en la sala, decidió acercarse hasta el Dios de las travesuras –Loki- lo llamo con una mirada seria -¿te gustaría ir de compras?- los ojos del mayor de iluminaron ignorando por completo a Thor quien le pedía tiempo para hablar de algo importante –ah, perdón veo que estas ocupado- dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se encamino hasta Anthony –saldré un momento- este la miro como si le hablara en un lenguaje extraño distrayéndole de la conversación que tenia con Bruce –vuelvo en un rato- reafirmo saliendo de la vista de los mayores, quienes no dieron respuesta. Se encamino hasta el laboratorio.

***************

Una vez en el laboratorio se acomodo en una de las mesas y mirando sus propulsores decidió aplicar algo de magia a estos –mini Cap ¿podrías?- claro que el hecho de tener aquel tamaño la hacia consciente que su poder se saldría de control incluso intentando flotar por ahí, aunque con Loki parecía haber funcionado, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. El pequeño miro las botas y asintió, dejando ir un destello sobre estas para minimizarlas al tamaño adecuado de la menor, la chica se las coloco y mirando ahora a Iron mini este minimizo el guantelete, la chica sonrió al terminar de colocárselos y se volvió hasta al ascensor con ambos minis siguiéndola –envía un comunicado a las tiendas en el centro comercial que frecuento con Anthony, seguro que no les incomodara aceptar mis términos por una cantidad de dinero extra y la exclusiva de mi presencia- Lizzie miro a los minis y cuando el ascensor se detuvo salio corriendo con estos a sus espaldas.

Se encontró con la inusual escena de los vengadores en la sala tranquilamente charlando, Banner con Anthony, Steve con Bucky, Barton con Romanoff, la usual pareja de Wanda y Visión, vaya que esos dos hablaban mucho. Loki ignorando brutalmente a Thor y finalmente T’Challa con un recién llegado Falcon. Lizzie camino hasta el extremo de la terraza saliendo sin que nadie la notara

-¿estas segura de no ir con compañía?- la cuestiono su compañero

–llevo a Iron mini y a mini Cap conmigo- una leve brisa le revolvió el cabello mientras la menor cerraba la puerta

–sabes a que me refiero-

Lizzie sonrió mientras caminaba a la orilla –no es como que este desapareciendo, simplemente voy de compras, además es malo interrumpir cuando los adultos están conversando ¿no?- su compañero no respondió –tómalo con calma Black, si los chicos preguntan por mi tu podrás decirles donde estoy e incluso F.R.I.D.A.Y. podría localizarme desde los minis o los propulsores- se deslizo a la orilla de la terraza y mirando de reojo a los mayores –ya regreso- susurro para adentrarse a la ciudad.

**************

Paso alrededor de una hora u hora y media en que todos en la torre charlaban, Bruce y Tony comentaban acerca de los proyectos de energía que se habían impulsado gracias a Industrias Stark, a Tony le agradaba ver que varios alumnos graduados de MIT habían ido directamente a su empresa buscando alguna oportunidad que sin duda encontraron; Steve y Bucky charlaban de las viejas hazañas sacando de vez en vez las citas que Barnes solía ganarse sin esfuerzo haciéndolo incomodar inconscientemente pues Natasha estaba cerca; la espía por su parte se había entretenido oyendo a Barton acerca de sus sobrinos y del más pequeño que había nacido hacia poco, comento que recién había descubierto un sitio extraño parecido a un laboratorio ultra secreto, pero que no había podido entrar a él, Bruce escuchando esto comenzó a atragantarse con el agua que había estado bebiendo, Stark no sabia que pasaba así que solo atino a darle algunas palmadas en la espalda.

T’Challa y Falcon hablaban de estrategias de batalla, el príncipe comentaba acerca de pruebas que debían hacer en Wakanda los soldados y que cada persona que ahí vivía debía tener un entrenamiento mínimo en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Falcon le comentaba de los entrenamientos que había pasado en S.H.I.E.L.D. Por otro lado Wanda y Visión charlaban acerca de las aventuras de la menor, comentándole que en algún periodo de hacia cerca de 5 años su hermano se había animado a buscar a su padre biológico, pero que ella prefirió no conocerlo, se preguntaba que habría pasado en aquel tiempo entre su padre y su hermano, Visión la reconfortaba y animaba a intentar buscarlo ahora tras la perdida de Quicksilver.

El sonido del elevador atrajo la atención de unos pocos, pues para cada uno la conversación que se desarrollaba era de sumo interés; una coleta alta y un par de tacones se abrieron paso en la sala, Virginia Potts se veía algo cansada y enojada. Se adentro a la cocina saludando a todos con un leve murmullo, mirando el refrigerador tomo una botella de un extraño contenido de color azul, Tony preocupado por ella y curioso por la bebida se apresuro a su lado, Bruce lo miraba de reojo

-¿Qué es eso?- indico la botella con el liquido extraño

–es una bebida energética- respondió con simpleza

–Pepper, me has molestado que no consuma cosas sin saber su procedencia y es exactamente lo que estas haciendo-

Virginia bufo dándole tomando un vaso para verter el extraño liquido en el y devolvió la botella a su sitio –es una bebida que hace Lizzie ocasionalmente cuando ambas estábamos cansadas de ir y venir asistiendo a juntas y reuniones, visitas aquí y allá para tu empresa- se acerco a la barra y soltó un suspiro de molestia

-¿Qué paso?-

Pepper deslizo varios documentos sobre la mesa –un cliente esta a punto de cancelar el contrato si Lizzie no acepta tener una cena con él-

La mirada de Stark fue de incredulidad -¿Qué?-

La rubia suspiro con molestia –lo que te digo, este sujeto quiere hacernos perder 500 millones solo porque esa amiga tuya no ha querido siquiera responderle el teléfono-

Stark comenzó a reír –que sea mi asistente no quiere decir que este para ligarse a alguien-

La mirada de Pepper continuaba seria –hazle entender eso a este sujeto-

Stark negó varias veces –podemos darnos la libertad de perder ese dinero Pepper, no es como que hiciera falta-

Virginia se enfado ante eso –sabes que no es por el dinero, este sujeto ha contactado a más compradores y se ha involucrado con todos nuestros clientes, si Lizzie lo rechaza…- la platica se quedo en el aire al notar la incomodidad del resto de los vengadores –en cualquier caso necesito hablar con ella e idear algún plan para zafarnos de esta-

Tony asintió

–¿Dónde esta?-

Stark recorrió la sala común con la mirada –probablemente en el taller-

Pepper asintió y se deslizo lejos de la mirada de todos aun con el vaso de extraño contenido en la mano.

**************** 

Lizzie había detectado a un par de conocidos en el centro comercial, Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier. La mirada de la menor se lleno de pura ternura al ver como disimuladamente se rozaban los dedos al caminar -¡Erik! ¡Charles!- grito animadamente apresurándose hasta ellos, estos miraron a todos lados reconociendo la voz, pero no notaban a la pequeña –aquí abajo- levanto la mano capturando las miradas de ambos. Lizzie les sonrió -¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?- estos se miraron confundidos

–disculpa ¿tu eres?-

Lizzie soltó una mirada de “tienes que estar bromeando” –Elizabeth Roey- las miradas incrédulas de ambos la hicieron suspirar con fastidio –han pasado muchas cosas de acuerdo, pero soy yo-

Charles levanto una ceja mientras que Erik negaba con fastidio –mira pequeña niña humana, esta mal mentirle a los mayores-

Los ojos de Lizzie rodaron –soy yo maldición, llámenle a Stark si quieren, pero soy yo-

Charles miro a Erik con reproche –esta bien pequeña, la asistente de Stark es alguien agradable y seguro que algunas chicas quieren llegar a ser como ella- agrego el ingles con su acento usual

La menor llevo una de sus pequeñas manos hasta su frente y negó varias veces -¿Qué debo hacer para que me crean?- estos se miraron

–quizás si te tiras de cabeza- murmuro Erik obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de la menor

–por eso Wanda aún no se anima a hablar contigo-

Lehnsherr frunció el entrecejo –eso es un golpe bajo-

Lizzie sonrió –a todo esto ¿Cómo va Peter?-

Ambos se miraron comunicándose mentalmente “solo Roey podría saber algo así” sugería Charles

“podría ser una treta” respondía Erik

“o podrían solamente hacerme caso” ambos miraron a la chica quien se miraba las ropas y luego a las extrañas criaturas que flotaban a su alrededor ¿eso era Iron-man?

-¿dijiste algo?-

Lizzie los miro con una expresión distraída

“no es posible que ella” Charles miro a Erik

“claro que no, se ve como una tonta humana normal” resoplo Erik

-¡oye! Escuche eso- Lizzie señalo a Erick –si escucho sus platicas mentales, preferiría que las usaran para decirse cosas románticas o hacerse insinuaciones para sexo duro, jamas pensé que lo usarían para llamarme tonta o normal en la misma oración-

Charles se sonrojo ante la mirada de la menor mientras Erick pormenorizaba las palabras de la chica –¿Lizzie?- la llamo Charles

–carajo, solo si hablo de sexo en serio me hacen caso los dos ¿no?-

Erik estaba por asentir, pero Charles le miro mal -¿Por qué tienes esa forma?-

La expresión de Lizzie se volvió de frustración –para evitar que los super héroes de esta realidad se volvieran devoradores de humanos-

Lehnsherr levanto una ceja –sabia que eras tonta, pero te estas superando-

Lizzie quiso patearlo, pero se vio detenida por los minis, suspiro fuertemente –bien es una historia muy larga y necesito comprar algunas cosas ¿quisieran acompañarme?-

Charles miro a Erik en espera de una respuesta, cuando este asintió más por los suplicantes ojos azules del profesor que por hacerle un favor a Roey

Lizzie dio un brinco de victoria –gracias- sonrió de manera amplia –bien todo comenzó ayer cuando me dirigía a una reunión en el edificio de la ONU…- los mayores escuchaban a la chica mientras caminaban detrás de ella.

****************

-Tony- llamo Pepper saliendo del elevador encontrando a menos vengadores que antes, solo estaban Bruce, Loki, Tony y extrañamente Clint -¿Dónde están los demás?-

El castaño miraba indeciso a uno de los estantes, en especifico una botella de whisky –el Cap los llevo a entrenar- dijo casi sin importancia -¿Qué necesitas?-

por un momento Virginia olvido a que iba –Lizzie no esta en ninguna parte-

Stark se giro completamente hasta ella -¿estas segura?-

ella asintió –he revisado cada sitio que suele frecuentar, el taller, la biblioteca, la sala de entrenamiento, el estacionamiento, el laboratorio, los pisos de investigaciones que tienes en la torre, tu despacho, la recamara, la terraza y nada de nada-

Tony elevo una ceja -¿le has preguntado a F.R.I.D.A.Y.?-

Pepper hizo un facepalm –lo olvide por completo-

Stark le sonrió –siéntate un rato mientras la busco-

ella asintió sentándose en la sala dejando salir un suspiro

–¿día difícil?- pregunto Banner obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta

-¿Por qué los hombres tiene que ser tan estúpidos?-

Bruce se encogió de hombros mientras Clint murmuraba un –dímelo a mi- que hizo sonrojar al mayor

-¿Qué sucedió?- Banner quería ser comprensivo con la chica más porque sabia de su estado actual, el estrés y un embarazo no debían ir de la mano

–un idiota billonario pretende a Lizzie y se niega a firmar a menos que ella salga con él-

Barton soltó un suspiro –la fiebre Roey-

Potts soltó una risita –así que ya has visto la facilidad que tiene para que los hombres caigan frente a ella-

Clint asintió –ni siquiera es tan bonita-

Bruce alzo una ceja

–cuidado agente, los celos son algo muy feo- le dijo la pelirroja ante lo cual el arquero se levanto de golpe

–iré a entrenar con el Cap- dijo y se retiro molesto

–solo pídale una cita- dijo Pepper a Barton mientras se perdía en el pasillo –o debería hacerlo usted doctor, ahora que esta aquí-

Banner se atraganto con un gajo de naranja

–touché- murmuraba Tony riendo ante lo perspicaz que podía ser Pepper

-¿la encontraste?- Virginia se dirigía hacia el doctor para darle unas palmadas en la espalda –perdone, Lizzie me lo ha contado y bueno…- quería encontrar una excusa con todas sus fuerzas, pero de alguna manera le habían molestado los comentarios de Barton, sabia que eso eran meros celos, pero entre las hormonas y su aprecio por la chica la habían superado

–esta bien Pepper-

La pelirroja sonrió –me disculpare con él más tarde-

Bruce le sonrio

–Jefe, he revisado toda la torre y no hay señales de la señorita Elizabeth-

Pepper se alarmo ante esto

-¿alguna otra información?- pregunto Tony a su IA

–al parecer ha salido desde hace dos horas y media señor-

Stark suspiro molesto -¿Cómo que salio?- la IA mostró las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad

–parece que tomo sus propulsores y el guantelete del taller y tras esto atravesó la sala con todos los vengadores presentes, jefe-

Tony negó varias veces masajeando su frente -¿sabes a donde ha ido?- cansado había tomado una soda del refrigerador

–parece que ha salido al centro comercial, pero detecto la presencia de dos hombres siguiéndola-

Tony no dio demasiada importancia a esto, pero Virginia parecía alterada

-¿Qué pasa?- le cuestiono Banner al verla así

–hace cerca de un mes llamaron a la oficina de Tony, solo estábamos Lizzie y yo en ese momento, pero...- Pepper estrujo el reluciente folder de piel negro entre sus manos –amenazaron con hacerle daño, y han estado llegando varias notas a Industrias Stark con más amenazas, ella pormenorizo el asunto alegando de sus habilidades y por eso no te había dicho nada-

La mirada de Bruce se lleno de preocupación –ahora es imposible que pueda siquiera defenderse-

Stark no necesito más para llamar la armadura –manda sus coordenadas a la armadura y avisa al resto- salio de la torre temiendo lo peor mientras Bruce se apresuraba a llegar con los demás.

**************

Lizzie se encontraba pagando en una tienda las compras que había realizado, pero se excedido con ellas esta vez. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando saco la tarjeta

–señorita…- la cajera la miraba extrañada -¿Roey?- la menor asintió -¿es familiar de la novia del señor Stark?-

Lizzie negó y mentalmente quiso gritarle improperios a la mujer, pero sabia que no era su culpa –la asistente del señor Stark es mi tía y tutora legal-

La joven empleada miro un documento a su lado –entiendo, pero ¿comprende que necesita estar acompañada por un adulto?-

ella asintió señalando a Erik y a Charles –son amigos de mi tía-

Fue Xavier quien se acerco hasta la menor al ver que estaba siendo interrogada -¿ocurre algo?-

La señorita asintió –¿viene acompañando a la menor?-

este asintió “¿Qué sucede?” la interrogaba mentalmente

“teniendo cinco años no puedes andar fácilmente con una tarjeta de crédito comprando por aquí y por allá”

–señor necesito su identificación-

Charles asintió y tomando su cartera le mostró a la señorita una credencial “seguramente hiciste algo para solucionarlo”

la menor asintió “me registre como mi sobrina y en liste a varias personas para acompañarme, sino encontraba a nadie tendría que llamar a alguien en la torre”

–señor Charles Xavier- la cajera tomo la lista que había sido enviada junto al memorándum –es correcto, que tenga un buen día-

Charles la miro “entonces ¿fue una casualidad?”

Lizzie no respondió –tomare por ahora solo estos tres ¿podría enviar el resto a la Torre Stark?-

La mujer la miro y desvió la mirada a Charles quien asintió –estarán llegando mañana por la tarde- Lizzie asintió y le dio una bolsa a cada mini tomando ella la ultima

–gracias por su compra- se escucho decir cuando salían

-¿algun problema?- cuestiono Erik cruzado de brazos algo fastidiado por un trió de señoritas tan jóvenes como Wanda que le coqueteaban

–una niña de cinco no puede manejar una tarjeta-

Lehnsherr levanto una ceja “tienes que estar bromeando” parecía decir

Charles soltó una risita para amenizar el ambiente

****************

–Gracias por acompañarme- espeto de repente la infante sorprendiendo a los mayores. Habían entrado a un restaurante a tomar un helado con la chica –he sido una molestia interrumpiendo su tiempo juntos-

Magneto asintió ganándose un golpecito de Charles como reprimienda

–así que, lo que sea que quieran comprar o a donde sea que quieran ir corre a partir de aquí por mi cuenta- la menor entrego una pequeña tarjeta de color platino, no poseía mayor indicación que la cinta negra característica –solo entréguenla a donde vayan y no habrá problemas-

“¿crees que este bien?” interrogo el profesor a su acompañante

“puede ser robada” respondio Erik mirando con burla a la infante

La menor hizo un puchero alejando su helado –no es robada, es para cuestiones exclusivas- ambos asintieron y aún dudando entregaron la tarjeta al mesero tras terminar los helados

–¡ah!- exclamo con sorpresa acercándose a su gerente apresuradamente sin devolver la tarjeta, este de inmediato se puso pálido y se acerco a ellos

“te dije que era robada” hablo magneto obteniendo la cara de desaprobación de la menor

–estimados señores- se acerco rápidamente el hombre -¿Cómo la pasaron?- ambos se shockearon ante la amabilidad

–bien…gracias- respondió Charles

-¿desearían alguna otra cosa?-

Lizzie sonrió al ver la incomodidad en ambos

–no gracias- respondió Erik cortante

el gerente dio un brinco y les entrego la tarjeta –gracias por su preferencia, vuelvan cuando quieran- un séquito de meseros se paro frente a la salida adulandoles otro poco

-¿no era mas fácil usar esa tarjeta que arrastrarnos de aquí a allá?- Lehnsherr parecía fastidiado

–créeme que si lo fuera no los hubiera interrumpido-

Charles asintió mientras acompañaban a la menor a la salida -¿no habrá ningún problema con que la tengamos?-

Lizzie negó varias veces –solo necesito informar que no deben exagerar su trato hacia ustedes- llamo a Iron mini a su lado –Blackmoon reparte el memorándum para la tarjeta plateada- se escucho una confirmación –asegúrate que no los molesten a donde sea que vayan y nada de tonterías humanas-

Erik rió ante la ultima frase

–no quisiera a un molesto Lensherr por arruinar su cita- este negó riendo mientras Charles se sonrojaba a sobre manera

–no era…no es…- quería decir algo sobre aquello, pero tampoco podía negar lo evidente

–si deseas rentar un Jet privado a Paris puedes hacerlo- aseguro la menor a Erik, este asintió

–me debes de menos un viaje a la luna-

La menor rió –si encuentras quien lo haga seguro para ustedes y cobre por ello puedes tomarlo-

Erik levanto una ceja –saluda a Wanda- respondió

–recuerda llamarla para avisarle de Peter-

Lehnsherr suspiro –así lo haré, pero necesitare que se lo expliques- 

–adiós entonces- ambos levantaron la mano al aire despidiéndole.

****************

Lizzie iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho un rechinido de llantas

–buenas tardes señorita-

La menor sintió un escalofrió ante esa voz –Strucker- murmuro Lizzie al verlo

–Roey- sonrió el anciano acercándose a ella, de la furgoneta descendieron soldados de H.Y.D.R.A. alineándose junto al anciano.

Lizzie arrebato las bolsas de las manos de los minis –vayan y aseguren el edificio, Blackmoon despliega el protocolo de seguridad nivel C en la ciudad- ambos acataron las ordenes de la menor mientras esta veía un destello verde cruzar los edificios rápidamente

–veo que te han sentado bien las vacaciones- se mofaba el otro mientras Lizzie arrojaba lejos sus bolsas

–es una lastima no poder decir lo mismo, anciano- el mayor la miro de mala manera

–he venido por lo que robaste la ultima vez-

Lizzie resto importancia a sus palabras

-¡¿Dónde esta el cubo cósmico?!- pronto los agentes rodearon a la menor  apuntándole con sus armas –será mejor que lo entregues- el barón levanto a la chica por el vestido que acababa de comprar

–y el hechicero….ni se inmuta- murmuro la chica riéndose con fuerza

–no estoy para tus juegos infantiles mocosa- la arrojo contra las escaleras.

Lizzie se levanto con varios arañazos sangrándole –maldita piel infantil- pensó mirando las heridas y aguantado las ganas de llorar –estúpido cuerpo infantil- rectifico, maldecía el momento en que pensó que aquello era una buena idea

–¿no hablaras?- recriminaba el mayor levantándola de nuevo por la ropa

–estúpida diferencia de tamaños y habilidades- Lizzie alzo su guantelete y pulsando un botón disparo un flash directo al rostro de Strucker quien le soltó.

Corrió todo lo que pudo intentando alejarse, pero una de las balas de energía le rozo un costado haciéndola sangrar de sobremanera “no me vuelven a dejar salir” pensó para continuar corriendo hasta ocultarse detrás de una de las macetas gigantes que adornaban la escalera, reviso la herida –estúpidas habilidades ilimitadas no servibles en mi actual estado- susurro halando del guantelete un trozo de venda que había preparado para emergencias. Se miro la herida –y en mi maldita ropa nueva- chillo mientras se colocaba la venda alrededor

–no te escondas señorita- escuchaba los pasos del mayor

Roey tembló de miedo y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escurrir por sus mejillas, se reprendió mentalmente al saber que su psique infantil era lo que la afectaba –Blackmoon llama a…- Lizzie miro a la distancia, no quería interrumpir a nadie, y, traer a algún policía seria peligroso

–contactare con S.H.I.E.L.D. de inmediato ¿estás herida?-

La menor sonrió con tristeza –tengo una herida en mi costado derecho y algunos raspones, dile a Fury que si esta ocupado entonces lo olvide- tomo el guantelete con fuerza –mini Cap, Iron-mini conmigo- los dos salieron desde la azotea lanzando rayos y el mini escudo a los soldados de H.Y.D.R.A. –esto será peligroso, si los impactan no se queden conmigo y busquen de inmediato refugio ¿entienden?- ambos asintieron –vamos- murmuro saliendo de detrás de la maceta elevándose apenas un metro del suelo, apunto a los soldados y esquivo un poco mejor varias balas.

Después de un rato varios habían caído al suelo impactados por los minis en su mayoría, solo quedaban Stucker y tres más

–debería reconsiderar las opciones- el hombre elevo un control remoto –o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas- señalo un dirigible que surcaba encima de la estatua de la libertad –esta repleto de pequeños de diferentes países y dudo que en su actual condición pueda siquiera liberarlos, además de que los hackeos son imposibles, todo fue usado a la vieja escuela señorita-

La menor bajo la mano y aferro sus puños al vestido blanco que traía, ahora manchado de sangre –Blackmoon, informa a los vengadores, no les avises acerca de mi-

su compañero renegó de aquello

–es una orden directa Black- espeto bajando sus armas –envía a los minis- estos se miraron preocupados entre ellos –ahora- comento alejándose

–muy bien señorita, daremos un pequeño paseo hasta que me digas donde esta mi cubo cósmico-

Lizzie sonrió, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos violáceos mientras los soldados restantes la rodeaban –no en esta vida barón- sintió un golpe detrás de su cabeza -¡idiota!- fue lo ultimo que escucho para perder el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacen por fin su aparición mas personajes ¡Yeey! no creí que llegaría así de lejos pero bueh, henos aquí, les sugiero mantener toda la información que se encuentra suelta por ahí :v hay datos que servirán para mas adelante. Sin mas que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo xD  
> También les aviso que estaré revisando los caps pasados para asegurarme de que se vean mas comprensibles :v básicamente nada de la historia cambiara, solo algunas descripciones o cosas parecidas.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	16. Problemas infantiles II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La torre se ha sumido en un silencio gris tras el ultimo evento...

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿alguna noticia de Lizzie?- Tony llevaba un rato sobrevolando la ciudad

–la señorita acaba de pedir una unidad de rescate para un grupo de menores Jefe, le informo que el señor Fury esta en la línea-

Stark estaba nervioso, ya llevaba tres horas sin saber de la menor

–Stark ¿Dónde esta Roey?-

Tony lo miro esperando a que siguiera su charla

–ha pedido una unidad de rescate para ella y cuando llegamos solo encontramos un puñado de agentes de H.Y.D.R.A. y el centro comercial clausurado de rabo a cabo-

Tony no respondió

–ademas ¿Qué son esos?- señalaba Fury a la distancia -¿niños en peligro?-

minorizo su atención –una llamada del Capitán América por la otra línea-

Stark asintió

–Tony hay un dirigible sobrevolando la estatua de la libertad con al menos cincuenta niños de diferentes países a bordo, nos apresuramos en el quinjet para allá-

Tony se detuvo en seco, miro hacia el dirigible y el centro comercial

–Stark nos llevaremos a los agentes, pero necesitamos desinstales lo que sea que tu loca asistente haya puesto en el edificio-

este asintió, debatiendo mentalmente a donde dirigirse primero, finalmente y con un suspiro de molestia se encamino al dirigible –no vayas muy lejos Fury, necesitare ayuda para devolver a los menores- el del parche solo asintió y corto la comunicación –voy en camino Cap- Steve asintió y también finalizo la llamada.

******************

Iron-man rodeo el dirigible sin entender lo que ocurría y se preparo para hacerle una abertura

–no te recomiendo hacer eso, Anthony-

Stark miró confundido detrás de él encontrándose a los minis de Lizzie -¿como es que…- la duda quedo en el aire

–hay una bomba dentro al viejo estilo, ya sabes cables y un detonador directo, es preferible que no dispares hacia ellos y desciendas tranquilamente, si uno de los minis entra ellos podrán desactivar la bomba-

Stark asintió y acercándose con el mini Cap lo dirigió a una ventana abierta

–asegura el área y pídale a sus compañeros que no hagan alguna explosión en un rato-

Tony asintió y se comunico con la nave, esta vez fue Natasha quien respondía.

***********

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos cuando el dirigible estaba descendiendo cerca del centro comercial y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. rodeaban el área, en efecto había al menos cincuenta menores secuestrados en el interior

–antes de devolverlos deberías hacerles algunos anáisis- indicaba Tony a Fury

-¿crees que hayan hecho experimentos con ellos?- Stark asintió –será mejor cerciorarse de eso- Nick se dirigió hasta Hill y ambos se prepararon para volver al Helicarrier con el resto de los niños –dile a Roey que la veré mañana en la ONU- el castaño asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el resto de sus compañeros

–¿todo bien?- le pregunto el Cap

–aún no sé donde esta Lizzie- se escucharon algunas quejas a sus espaldas -¿Qué sucede F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- cuestiono al ver a la gente incapaz de abandonar el edificio

–Jefe, la señorita Roey implemento un código de seguridad nivel C-

el Cap y Tony se miraron -¿código de seguridad?- la IA respondió con una afirmación

-¿qué es un código de seguridad nivel C?- pregunto Rogers mientras el moreno se encogía de hombros

–la señorita ha instalado un campo de energía alrededor de cada edificio de la ciudad para evitar su destrucción, estos varían desde nivel E hasta nivel SS dependiendo de quien sea el atacante y la amenaza que representa-

Clint se acerco hasta ellos –tu asistente esta muy bien preparada- silbo con sorpresa

–demasiado- respondió

-¿Cuándo se activo el protocolo?- pregunto el Capitán

–hace alrededor de una hora señor- Steve se quedo pensativo

-¿hay manera de saber que paso con Lizzie?- esta vez era Banner quien preguntaba desde el quinjet

–esa información esta restringida para mi señor, pero estoy segura que el compañero de la señorita puede responderles-

Iron-man se dirigió a los minis -¿Dónde esta?- estos le miraron extrañados -¡¿Dónde esta?!- grito agitando a su mini yo para luego recibir un pulso electromagnético que lo abatió de inmediato, el resto de vengadores alarmados desenfundaron sus armas y les apuntaron

–no los traten así- se escucho una voz extra

-¿Blackmoon?- Loki había perseguido a Thor hasta ese lugar

–señor Laufeyson- mini Cap se inclino ante él haciéndolo sonreír con placer

-¿Qué ha pasado con Roey?- se escucho un escape de aire parecido a un suspiro –la señorita fue secuestrada- todos abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿Qué?- -¿Cómo? -¿Por qué?- -¿por quien?- las preguntas desde diferentes voces se arremolinaron para el compañero de Lizzie mientras Iron mini elevaba sus manos en son de paz

–parece ser que ha obtenido algo del baron Strucker y…- nadie se quedo a escuchar terminar las palabras de Blackmoon

**************

De inmediato los vengadores se habían dispersado

–señor Barton- fue el más próximo y al que detuvieron los minis

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono Clint algo molesto mientras miraba el quinjet despegar

–tengo localizada a la señorita, pero el resto de sus compañeros no parece escucharme por lo que necesito que usted la ayude-

Barton se rasco la cabeza en gesto pensativo -¿sabes que no somos como amigos cierto?- miro como ambos minis asentían

–la señorita tenia una herida de gravedad en uno de sus costados y lleva al menos una hora en auto, no la han atendido y esta perdiendo sangre a cada segundo- Clint los miro con los ojos abiertos como platos –no necesita ir usted, dentro del edificio hay un par de buenos amigos de Lizzie, si quiere solo de la orden para que los escudos caigan y pueda notificarles-

el arquero asintió –F.R.I.D.A.Y. desactiva los escudos de la ciudad, mantente alerta ante cualquier eventualidad- se escucho la voz robotica de la IA confirmando la orden y vio como ambos minis salían apresurados hacia el interior –también llama el vehículo prototipo de Lizzie y asegúrate de poner más flechas en él-

Barton espero alrededor de 10 minutos afuera del edificio, de pronto miro a dos hombres siendo traídos por los minis, uno no muy conforme y el otro pálido

-¿Clint Barton?- cuestiono Charles al verlo junto a un vehículo deportivo –soy Charles Xavier y este es Erick Lehnsherr ¿Qué sucede con Elizabeth?-

el arquero los saludo rápidamente –suban, les explicare en el camino-

Lehnsherr no se veía muy feliz por la situación, pero siguiendo a un preocupado Charles subió en el asiento trasero

–indícame el camino Blackmoon- este asintió

–Blackmoon haz el reporte como Lizzie te mostró- hablo Charles a lo cual Barton lo miro extrañado pero sin decir nada se guió por el GPS del auto.

************** 

Habia pasado alrededor de media hora revisando una vez más la ciudad de rabo a cabo -¿la han encontrado?- cuestiono Tony comunicándose con todos los vengadores

–nada- respondia cada uno desde su posición

–maldita sea- el castaño golpeaba una viga de metal de una construcción abandonada –¿Cómo es que nadie la vio salir?- ninguno respondió

–Tony, todos la vimos salir, pero no le dimos importancia- respondía el Cap

Stark se maldijo internamente –F.R.I.D.A.Y. comienza a buscar en los hospitales, registra las llamadas y los vídeos de seguridad de cada rincón- la IA asintió

-¿alguien ha visto a ojo de halcón?- cuestiono Bruce

–no- respondieron todos

–Chicos he localizado a Roey- reportaba Clint –esta en una vieja base de S.H.I.E.L.D. al norte de la ciudad, les enviare las coordenadas- todos asintieron y se prepararon para ir hasta ese lugar.

**************

Lizzie abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando donde estaba, sintió la boca seca y distinguió una luz tenue en la lejanía colgando sobre ella

–me alegra que despiertes- murmuraba Strucker caminando saliendo de entre las sombras parándose frente a ella –es una lastima que hayas despertado en este momento- indico a algún punto a su lado, distinguiendo lo que parecía ser un taladro y algunas herramientas pequeñas –será mejor que no llores demasiado-

Un agente de H.Y.D.R.A. se acerco a ella, llevaba una bata blanca y un cubre bocas –dime lo que quiero saber- la menor negó mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba –hasta los mas duros caen al final Roey- se alejo en medio de la oscuridad –háganla hablar- fue lo ultimo que dijo para volver a perderse en la oscuridad.

Lizzie miro con horror un trozo de hierro a punto de ser clavado en la herida de su costado; cuando el objeto fue finalmentre introducido de golpe grito con todas sus fuerzas volviendo a desmayarse.

***************

-Apresurate Clint- pedía un desesperado Charles al conductor

–voy lo más rápido que puedo- a lo lejos divisaron una vieja construcción encima de algunas montañas

-¡No!- grito Xavier sobresaltando a los demás –Erik, ella…ella esta…-

Magneto se sobresalto en su sitio y abandonando el vehículo mirando a Charles –dime donde e iré por ella-

Xavier asintió y lo guió mentalmente adentrandolo al complejo

-¿Dónde están?- llamo Clint al resto de los vengadores

–estoy cerca- avisaron todos

–diles que necesitaremos una camilla, suero, algunas agujas y probablemente…sangre-

Barton empalideció al escuchar aquello –Natasha necesitaremos el equipo de operaciones del quinjet, de inmediato- esta respondió afirmativamente acelerando aún más

–Bruce necesitare que te prepares para atender una emergencia- indco la pelirroja a Banner quien también confirmo

–Stark…- Clint no sabia como decir aquello –¿sabes el tipo de sangre de Roey?-

Tony se detuvo en seco tras escuchar aquello

–Erik nos necesita adentro ¡ahora!- grito Charles llamando la atención del rubio

–Clint…no me digas que… Clint ¡Clint!- la comunicación habia finalizado, nadie quiso decirle a Stark sobre los sollozos que escuchaban, y mucho menos cuando algunos de ellos estaban en la misma situación

-¡Stark! Despabila, Lizzie necesita que muevas tu culo hasta su posición ahora- era Barnes quien lo llamaba sacándolo del trance, Bucky paso a su lado montado en la moto de la menor -¡ahora soldado!- reafirmo retomando el vuelo y dirigiéndose al viejo edificio.

*************

-¿sigue sin hablar?- se escucho la voz del Barón, la menor sonrió de lado, apenas percibiéndolo por un ojo hinchado y la sangre escurriéndole por los labios y los costados –necesitas medidas de disciplina chiquilla- se mofo el aquel hombre tomando otra afilada barra de hierro y enterrandosela desde el estomago hasta la espalda. Lizzie lanzo un grito lleno de puro terror

-¡Elizabeth!- escucho el grito de Charles lejos de su sitio y miro a magneto entrar triunfalmente

–lamento…arruinar tu cita- esbozo con una risita perdiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

*****************

Barnes salto de la motocicleta aún en vuelo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al interior del edificio, encontrándose con algún que otro agente tirado aquí y allá. Vio un elevador al final del pasillo y un agujero que atravesaba el edificio hasta la ultima planta, decidió tomar el ascensor marcando el ultimo piso con desesperación.

Stark estaba detrás de él, pero dudo a ultima instancia de siquiera entrar

-¿Tony?- lo llamo Steve quien había llegado segundos después que ellos, este miraba el gran agujero recién hecho con la mascara levantada y los labios temblorosos -¡Stark!- grito haciéndolo girar en su dirección –conmigo ahora soldado-

asintió levemente y descendió hasta donde estaba el capitán

-¿Qué camino debemos tomar?- Tony se congelo de nuevo en su sitio, mientras Steve se molestaba visiblemente y arrastrándolo entraron por un agujero que se veía recientemente alterado, aun con miedo Iron-man descendía mirando a algunos soldados de H.Y.D.R.A. desmayados, se encontraron con Barnes quien se vio rodeado por al menos 15 de ellos, estaba cabreado y los desmayaba azotando su cabeza contra los muros –vamos- hablo Rogers al ver a un paralizado Tony, el castaño asintió y acercándose a Bucky lo ayudaron con algunos agentes, seguido de esto aparecieron algunos robots y pronto se vieron rodeados nuevamente.

***************

-¿Cómo esta?- Charles habia llegado junto a Erik que miraba a Lizzie

–no creo que sea prudente moverla-

Xavier ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada para verla, al contrario se había concentrado de lleno en la pelea que llevaban ojo de halcón y los soldados

–iré a ayudar, tu protégela con alguno de tus campos- le sonrió Erik revolviendo su cabello y dándole un beso rápido –estará bien-

Charles asintió, retrocediendo hasta la menor y protegiéndola de cualquier ataque.

El barón había escapado en cuanto vio a magneto y a Charles, quizás había escuchado acerca de ellos o simplemente temió al ver las capacidades de magneto; Charles dirigió lentamente su mirada a la chica y se detuvo al ver su rodilla rota, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y devolvió la mirada al frente -¿Blackmoon?- los minis estaban alrededor de él –revisa a Elizabeth- ambos asintieron e Iron-mini se acerco a la menor mientras que mini Cap se colocaba su escudo y dirigía la mirada al frente

–parece ser que su rodilla izquierda esta rota, dos de los dedos de sus manos también, tiene un fierro atravesado por el costado izquierdo y…- se detuvo con cierto temor –necesita salir ahora- mini Cap se coloco su escudo y se dirigió hasta Iron-mini

-¿Qué sucede?- pegunto sin mirar

–tiene una hemorragia interna, el maldito le atravesó una barra de hierro-

Charles dio un salto en su sitio de la impresión cuando vio caer un robot atravesando las paredes

-¿Dónde esta?- era Barnes que se abría paso hasta la chica seguido por Rogers y Stark.

James diviso a la menor en el área y se fue de rodillas contra el suelo, parecía no comprender lo que pasaba

-¿chicos cuanto les falta?- cuestiono Steve aun sin ver el estado actual de su amigo -¿Bucky?- lo miro de rodillas en el suelo, ya no había ningún hombre amigo o enemigo de pie

-¿Charles?- llamo Lehnsherr a su pareja, pero este no respondió, cuando Xavier finalmente había decidido mirar a la menor el impacto fue demasiado grande.

Entraron Wanda y Visión por el agujero que había hecho magneto –necesitaremos que baje el quinjet- hablo Maximoff encontrándose a Lehnsherr pero sin mediar palabra, Natasha afirmo y descendió el quinjet en la espaciosa habitación, de inmediato salio Bruce con una camilla

–¿Dónde esta?- miro a Charles, Erik, Visión, Wanda y Clint rodeando algo, pero evitando mirar demasiado, el doctor se aproximo y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, la rabia se abría paso

–debes estar calmado doc, ella depende de ti- Clint llevo su mano hasta la espalda del doctor y lo miro asentir para cerrar fuertemente sus ojos

-¿Tony?- llamo el Capitán al ver el estado de shock en que se encontraba,

Barnes se había arrastrado hasta donde estaban los demás, pero Stark parecía no concebir lo que sucedía

–ya la encontramos yo…debo de…- quiso volar, pero fue detenido por los protocolos que Lizzie había instalado en la armadura

–nada de volar bajo presión Anthony- se veía a la menor dentro de un vídeo –sea lo que sea que haya pasado debes afrontarlo, yo estaré ahí para ti siempre- las lágrimas del moreno comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

–debes tomarla con cuidado- alertaba Blackmoon al doctor quien aun miraba la escena con el corazón destrozado,

Bruce la acomodo en la mullida cama y la arrastro con urgencia de vuelta al quinjet. Charles corrió de inmediato tras la camilla siendo perseguí por Erik, de igual forma se precipito Loki, Clint, Bucky y finalmente Wanda, Rogers tomo a Tony y arrastrándolo también subieron, los minis se adentraron al final, el resto del equipo volvió por sus propios medios.

**************

Pepper miraba preocupada hacia afuera, checando la hora cada tanto en el reloj de muñeca, suspiraba frustrada y golpeteaba el folder negro. Habían pasado demasiadas horas y la ciudad se encontraba cubierta por varias nubes grises que anunciaban una tormenta, miro de nuevo frustrada y se encontró con la entrada del quinjet vislumbro el descenso del doctor Banner apresurado perdiéndose por la entrada de emergencia y temió lo peor. El resto de los vengadores llego hasta donde ella estaba -¿Tony?- llamo al castaño quien se hundió pesadamente en uno de los sillones –¿Dónde esta Lizzie?- este no respondió haciendo sentir culpable a la mujer -¿esta bien?- Stark negó cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos -¿Qué paso?- 

Tiro de sus cabellos castaños frustradamente y levantándose del sillón estrello uno de los vasos que reposaba tranquilamente en la mesa, Pepper dio un salto por el susto mientras sus compañeros solo le miraban, se escabullo hasta la puerta del taller y tras que le marcara error cinco veces pateo la puerta con furia y se retiro a su habitación

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Pepper a los demás, pero tampoco parecían muy abiertos a responder. Loki se soltó del agarre de Thor y se perdió en el elevador seguido de Charles y Erik

Natasha suspiro y se acerco a la rubia –alguien secuestro a Lizzie del centro comercial, parece que pensaba volver ella sola- Romanoff tomo a Pepper por el hombro y la invito a ir al despacho de Stark a hablar.

**************

Loki suspiraba con pesadez dentro del estrecho elevador, no reconocía a los hombres junto a él, pero era lo que menos importaba. Dejo ir un golpe de frustración contra el metal y tras el *clink* característico salio prácticamente corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Bruce con Lizzie. La había instalado nuevamente en la sala especial para Hulk, de cerca lo seguía un tranquilo Erik y un mar de nervios Charles.

Al llegar miraron a Banner proceder quirúrgicamente ayudado por los minis

-¿el virus que recién capturo ayer en su cuerpo no le hará nada?- cuestiono Charles a Loki y este no supo responder

–parece que por el momento el virus no es un peligro potencial- confirmo Banner extrañado ante el hecho de que Charles lo supiera, el resto de la operación la pasaron en completo silencio.

************* 

Pepper miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a Natasha, ni siquiera se imaginaba la condición actual de la menor.

Esta la reconfortaba con palmadas en su espalda –aun no entiendo como Tony puede ser tan insensible, ni siquiera la miro en todo el trayecto y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse- recrimino Natasha

Pepper negaba llorando incontrolablemente –él debe estar sufriendo demasiado con esto- aseguraba entre lagrimas Potts –Lizzie ha hecho tanto por él-

Natasha asintió –es por eso que no entiendo como puede no estar allí con ella-

Virginia negó aun mas veces –no lo juzgues tan duramente- pidió mirándola –debe estar destrozado sin saber que hacer- Romanoff asintió abrazándola –todos se sienten mal por esto, pero estoy segura que Tony se debe estar culpando- continuo llorando largo mientras Nat la abrazaba.

**************

En la sala común nadie hablaba, cada quien se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos. Steve miraba a Bucky completamente ido, Wanda se aferro a Visión sin decir nada, T’Challa y Falcon se habían sumido en los sofás sin moverse, Thor miraba la lluvia azotar la ciudad con relámpagos aquí y allá, Clint miraba el techo, sin saber que pensar, nadie parecía muy atento a nada mas.

Finalmente fue Rogers quien dejando a un ido Barnes en la sala se aventuro a seguir el mismo trayecto que había hecho el millonario, se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamo un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Con dudas en su cabeza se aventuro a entrar a la habitación encontrándose con una escena increíble, Tony estaba sentando en un rincón con una cobija de Hulk envolviéndolo y la Starkpad entre sus manos -¿Tony?- este despego la mirada lentamente dejando ver su rostro cubierto de lagrimas que estrujo el corazón del rubio. Dejo la puerta cerrarse tras de si y se apresuro a abrazarlo fuertemente, el primer impulso de Tony fue alejarlo, pero lentamente cedió aferrándose a la camisa de Steve y comenzó a llorar, aquello descoloco al Capitán, pero no se aparto, paso sus manos por detrás del castaño atrayéndolo más hacia si y le acaricio el cabello sin mirarlo o decir algo solo permitiendo que Tony sollozara sobre él.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas en silencio frente a la sala donde estaba Lizzie. Bruce había podido remover con éxito las barras incrustada en su cuerpo y había enyesado su rodilla, curo los leves raspones en otras áreas y miro con frustración el ojo morado de la menor, le limpio los labios partidos y la sangre que tenia dentro de la boca, estrujo la mesa donde estaba la chica tras terminar, intentando calmarse

-¿Bruce?- la menor movió su mano buscándolo

–aquí estoy- respondió tomándola

–que bien- sonrió abriendo los ojos con pesadez –hey ¿mis compras están bien?-

el doctor rió con algunas lagrimas escapándosele por el rabillo del ojo –están bien-

la menor asintió -¿y el barón?-

Banner negó varias veces –estas a salvo ahora-

la chica le sonrió –gracias- suspiro volviéndose a quedar dormida

Bruce salio de la sala para encontrarse con Loki y los mutantes, le seguía de cerca mini Cap, pues Iron mini se había quedado con la infante –será mejor notificar a los demás de esto- los tres asintieron y seguidos del mini Cap volvieron al ascensor.

*************

En la sala común todos miraron expectantes al doctor –¿Dónde esta Tony?- fue lo primero que pregunto obteniendo una negativa, Natasha apenas salía del despacho con Pepper quien aun limpiaba alguna que otra lagrima -¿puedes ir por él?- mini Cap asintió apresurándose a entrar al pasillo, pasados unos cuantos minutos apareció Stark seguido del Capitán y mini Cap –he terminado de remover las barras del cuerpo de Lizzie- informo –parece ser que la hemorragia ha sido detenida al menos de momento- todos suspiraron –me preocupa la perdida de sangre que tuvo así que le he instalado una transfusión- los vengadores le miraban expectantes –se esta recuperando progresivamente así que, buen trabajo equipo- todos se relajaron en su sitio, suspirando y perdiéndose de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos

–¿no hay peligro con lo del virus?- cuestiono Tony arrebatando los papeles de las manos de Bruce

–parece ser que no, las medidas de seguridad de Lizzie lo retienen en su cuerpo y la vacuna lo destruye fuera de este-

Stark asintió –entonces ¿para que absorberlo en primera instancia?-

Banner se encogió de hombros

–la perdida de sangre es parte del porcentaje que su cuerpo ya había sintetizado, el resto esta aun en proceso- respondía Blackmoon a través de mini Cap –no puede estar simplemente así  o el virus atacara su cuerpo actual, necesita una transfusión de sangre que contenga la vacuna y la enzima dentro del refrigerador- todos se miraron extrañados –es el liquido azul que a veces le comparte a Pepper- indico yendo hasta a él –revitaliza no solo a los humanos sino cada habilidad que posea incluso un meta humano o mutante- el mini Cap se apresuro a ir al elevador –Iron-mini ha inyectado la vacuna en la sangre que le ha puesto el doctor así que por el momento solo llevare esto, les sugiero no acercarse durante unos momentos a la sala-

Stark lo detuvo en pleno vuelo -¿Por qué?-

mini Cap le miro –entrara en un shock algo brutal, sus poderes comenzaran a salir de control y podrían ver algo que no deberían- finalizo escabulléndose de vuelta al ascensor. Cuando este se detuvo en el ultimo piso el letrero marco un error

-¿Qué ocurre F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- cuestiono Tony sacando su Starkpad

–Blackmoon ha bloqueado la entrada y la salida de la sala de Hulk, así como todo el nivel y acceso a ella señor-

Tony bufo molesto –enlaza a la cámara de seguridad en la sala donde esta Lizzie- Stark miro a la menor con un Iron-mini a su lado, mini Cap llego segundos después dándole de beber el dichoso liquido y la vio retorcerse –¿Qué rayos?- Lizzie parecía estar convulsionando en la cama –ese idiota la quiere matar- Tony se apresuro al elevador, pero Loki le detuvo -¿Qué quieres diva?- cuestiono jalándose de su agarre

–Blackmoon no intenta matarla-

Stark elevo una ceja –¿estas coludido con ese sujeto?- Loki negó –eso explicaría todo reina de hielo- el Dios se sintió ofendido –solo te has aprovechado de la ingenuidad de Lizzie-

el azabache mordido su labio –cállate y escucha- le señalo con el dedo índice el cual Tony manoteo

–no, tu cállate y escucha, no voy a permitir que un sociopata me aleje de Lizzie, escuchaste tu…-

Loki le volteo una cachetada –ahora cállate y ven- lo arrastro fuera del lugar ante las miradas curiosas de todos, el Capitán los iba a seguir

–Steve, Loki sabe lo que hace- le detuvo Thor no muy conforme hizo caso de las palabras de este y los dejo marcharse.

**********

-ahora escucha tú tonto niño mimado- dijo Loki arrojándolo contra la silla de su despacho –Lizzie es un mago y como tal necesita de sus poderes para seguir viviendo, la edad infantil en la que esta provoca que estos se salgan de control ante ciertas alteraciones- explicaba Loki –la perdida abrupta de sangre que tuvo puede hacer que su cuerpo pierda el control tanto de sus habilidades como de la maldita cosa que tiene dentro- Loki se quedo mirando los libros de una estantería –el liquido azul que comparte con Potts es un mero tonificante, una poción para reestablecer energías de cualquier tipo es por eso que esa mortal se siente bien después de beberlo, relaja el cuerpo por completo y te devuelve vitalidad- Stark no lo miraba –la poción en pocas palabras esta restaurando sus habilidad superiores a los simples mortales, no se con exactitud cuantas ni cuales son estas- el Dios chasqueo la lengua –cuales quiera que sean verlas podría ocasionarnos diferentes tipos de shock, desde el enojo hasta el terror, es por ello que debemos quedarnos aquí, además Blackmoon es una parte de ella que jamas la traicionaría-

Stark levanto la mirada –¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Loki suspiro –ella me contó que entre los magos de su mundo era normal que estos crearan a partir de su magia a compañeros para canalizarla, ese individuo es un pedazos de su alma y como tal la protegerá por siempre-

Tony no parecía muy a gusto con la respuesta

–es como si pensaras que tu tecnología va a traicionarte-

Tony se perdió en algún punto inexistente en la pared, pensando en lo sucedido con Ultron, negó varias veces -¿de verdad confías en él?-

Laufeyson respiro profundo y negó, Tony soltó una risita sarcástica –creo en ella, muy a mi pesar- Stark asintió y el Dios de las travesuras se alejo hasta la puerta

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunto haciéndolo detenerse

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono sin mirarlo, la puerta ya estaba abierta

–que la conociste-

Loki rió –no es de tu incumbencia mortal- salio sin mirar al millonario, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tony se dirigió a una estantería de caoba donde guardaba más botellas, las miro fijamente y decidido tomo una, la miro entre sus manos, dándole vueltas y leyendo la etiqueta, estaba ensimismado en ella que ni siquiera noto que alguien lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Quito el tapón y se dedico a oler el liquido, suspiro fuertemente y volviendo a taparlo lo recargo en su frente, negó varias veces y volvió a ponerlo en sitio, se acerco hasta su silla y fue ahí cuando noto un par de orbes cerúleos mirándolo -¿Cap?-

Rogers se había quedado jugueteando con sus dedos, escucho al moreno llamarlo y decidido se adentro a la oficina de aspecto algo viejo.

************** 

Lizzie parpadeo con dificultad alejando la mirada por un reflector que le daba de lleno en la cara, sintió dolor en su ojo derecho y al tocarlo se le escapo un suspiro lleno de frustración, se miro llena de vendas y con un yeso en la pierna. Su infantil cuerpo tembló al mirarse en el vidrio de la sala, soltó una risita –tantas compras para nada- intento forzarse a seguir sonriendo, pero no podía, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir por sus ojos así que respiro lo mas profundo que pudo causándose algo de dolor –bien, Blackmoon informe- los minis reaccionaron ante su voz y se apresuraron a su lado

–¿Qué debería decirte primero?- pregunto molesto

–lo que sucedió, después los regaños-

se escucho un bufido departe de su compañero –luego de que Strucker te secuestrara, S.H.I.E.L.D. llego al lugar de los hechos, Fury y Hill se precipitaron para localizarte pero al llegar solo había agentes de H.Y.D.R.A. noqueados en el suelo, tras esto Fury informo a Stark que deberías dejar de dar falsas alarmas o al menos permanecer en el lugar de emergencia-

la menor negó varias veces –si alguien te secuestra no puedes permanecer en el lugar de la emergencia- murmuro Lizzie

su compañero carraspeo antes de continuar –tras esto se dirigió a rescatar a los niños los cuales fueron puestos en custodia de Fury, finalmente arribaron todos al centro comercial y antes de que pudiera explicarles la situación se fueron- la menor rodó los ojos –finalmente tuve que pedir a Barton que desactivara los protocolos para ir a buscar a Lehnsherr y Xavier que se quedaron atrapados dentro del edificio-

la menor se dio una facepalm lastimándose en el proceso y gruñendo por su propia estupidez –seguro que Erik me cuelga por interrumpir su cita dos veces en un mismo día- los minis asintieron

–tras encontrarlos nos dirigimos a buscar una forma de transporte, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y.  me notifico que Barton pretendía acompañarnos. Finalmente guié a los tres hasta tu ubicación exacta y fue ojo de halcón quien aviso al resto-

Roey abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa –bien eso le suma puntos para que lo ayude con Bruce- reconoció la menor

–Lehnsherr abrió la base de piso en piso para encontrarte y se enfrento a un grupo de agentes, tras esto entraron Xavier y Barton para esperar que el Quinjet aterrizara. El resto de vengadores llego por sus propios medios, Barnes tomo tu motocicleta y bueno al final Banner te trajo aquí por mi sugerencia pues era la única sala capaz de absorber tus poderes si tu instinto de supervivencia los consideraba enemigos- Lizzie asintió –perdiste demasiada sangre así que también te hicieron una transfusión-

Lizzie soltó un suspiro -¿no afecta eso a la canalización del virus?- una serie de gráficas apareció frente a ella

–de primer instancia hubiese sido dañino para ti si la sangre hubiera sido introducida sin protección alguna, pero tras hacer que Iron-mini inyectara la vacuna en ella no hubo mayor problema, además te di la poción que compartías con Potts y parece que todo esta estable-

la menor dirigió su mirada al techo -¿no hay problemas con la sangre que perdí en la base?- una serie de vídeos se presento ante ella

–como predijiste cada gota de sangre desapareció con el mínimo contacto a la exposición de oxigeno y sol, asi que la idea de que alguien la usara para recrear el virus es imposible- la menor asintió –todos están preocupados por ti y tu solo piensas en seguir haciendo tu trabajo-

la menor dio un respingo en la cama dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cristal –parece ser que lo trabajólico se pega- respondió desapareciendo las pantallas holográficas

–deberías convivir entonces menor tiempo con Stark- respondía Clint acercándose hasta el cristal -¿Cómo te encuentras-

Lizzie suspiro –lo mejor que puedo estar- el arquero chasqueo su lengua –gracias y lamento causarte problemas-

Barton enarco una ceja mirando los orbes violáceos –no fue por ti-

ella asintió –deberías invitarlo a una cita- vio cierta molestia en el rostro del rubio –o al menos invitarlo a algún sitio- agrego encogiéndose de hombros

-¿eso no es una cita?-

la menor rió –no son la misma cosa, invitarlo a un paseo romántico o conocerlo más a fondo pueden ser cosas separadas-

el arquero negó –eso aun cuenta como una cita si vamos los dos solos-

la menor lo miro pensativa -¿y si van más y en el camino accidentalmente se pierden?-

Barton sonrió –parece que tienes una idea en mente-

Lizzie asintió –no eres el único rubio con problemas románticos, aunque debo quitarme el sombrero por ser el primero que lo nota y acepta-

los ojos de Clint se abrieron como platos -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Lizzie le miro una sonrisa tirando de sus labios

–si estabas despierta debiste decirme- comentaba un enfadado Loki entrando a grandes pasos.

Barton y Laufeyson dieron un salto al encontrarse, mientras que Roey miraba el ambiente incomodo y tenso que se formaba entre ellos

–debería retirarme- murmuro Clint

Loki estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario sarcástico, pero la dura expresión de Roey lo detuvo –a veces te odio-

Clint dio media vuelta pensando que le hablaba a él y con toda la intención de golpearlo lo encaro percatándose de una mirada suave que dirigía a la menor, algo dentro de él se removió ante la expresión de Loki, algo parecido a la sorpresa y cierta simpatía

–lamento mucho escuchar eso, oh poderoso Dios Loki- dijo la menor soltando una risita que fue respondida por los labios del azabache

–te castigaría si no fueras mi más leal sirviente-

Lizzie rió con mas fuerza mientras Loki negaba varias veces con esa sonrisa

Clint miraba la escena incrédulo y fuera de si, no comprendía como el azabache podía hacer esas expresiones con ella, y a la vez se quedo pensando en Banner y Stark, incluso Pepper o Natasha, parecían encantados con la chica, pero ante sus ojos ella no era más que problemas

-¿sucede algo hawkeye?- le llamo la menor, sus grandes ojos violáceos le miraban con preocupación y algo dentro de si se estrujo recordando la escena de como la habían encontrado y la delicadeza con la que Bruce la había llevado hasta la camilla y los cuidados que le proporcionaba -¿Clint?- lo llamo de forma mas familiar.

Barton noto como la risa sincera de Laufeyson se había borrado, como si jamas hubiese existido y ahora tenia una mirada desinteresada mientras contemplaba sus uñas -¿a cuales rubios te referías?- cuestiono viendo el respingo y la mirada de molestia que le dirigía el azabache a la chica

esta en respuesta para el Dios se encogió de hombros –no quiero morir mientras tengo una rodilla rota y un ojo lastimado-

Loki chasqueo la lengua y la miro molesto

–vamos Loki también me apoyabas con lo de Bruce-

el arquero enarco una ceja –pero no por ello debes revelar mis cosas personales-

Clint no comprendía, solo vio como la menor llevaba una de sus manos para pedirle que guardara silencio

–jamas dije algo de ti, tu solo te estas echando la soga al cuello-

Loki camino en círculos molesto

-¡Loki!- se escucho la voz de Thor llamándolo

Clint vio cierto atisbo de molestia en el azabache, pero no por ello se movió de su sitio

–hermano- lo llamo Thor de nuevo al verlo –tenemos que hablar- 

Había ocasiones que el rubio parecía olvidar al resto de las personas que lo rodeaban –hay que volver y hablar con padre…- Thor dejo sus palabras en el aire mirando como el azabahe lo ignoraba -¿Loki?- este negó, cruzándose de brazos

–¿esperas que vaya contigo a un sitio que no me interesa mientras esta mortal esta en estas condiciones?-

Lizzie trago en seco tras hacer contacto con los ojos azules de Thor

-¿esperas que yo crea que te importa?-

la menor abrió los ojos como platos

–yo tampoco creo en tu repentino interés por mi, ni en el de Odin- Loki se giro hacia la chica, con los ojos temblorosos buscando algo de seguridad, esta le sonrió con cariño esperando que eso lo calmara

Thor por su parte lleno de furia estampo el mjolnir contra el cristal que resistió el impacto

Lizzie dio un salto ante la sorpresa que la hizo caer de la cama lastimándose en el proceso –mierda- murmuro tratando de enderezarse en su sitio

-¡eres un imbécil!- grito Loki corriendo dentro de la sala para ayudar a la menor -¿estas bien?- a la menor se le había abierto de vuelta la herida

–Clint…¿podrías llamar a Bruce?- pregunto la chica desde su sitio, este asintió y salio en dirección a la sala común

-¿debo ponerte en la cama?-

la menor negó –solo necesito que Bruce lo revise, pero será mejor que me quede aquí-

Loki asintió con la mirada de preocupación

–yo…- Thor quiso hablar, pero la magia de Loki lo rodeo empujándolo por el pasillo en dirección al elevador –Loki- llamo esperando que este saliera a mirarlo

–fuera- dijo con furia levantándose del suelo y mirándolo seriamente

Dentro de Thor algo se estrujo al verlo así, no dijo palabra y agachando la mirada salio en dirección al elevador

–no seas tan duro con él- decía Lizzie aun en el suelo

–es un imbécil- las lagrimas de acumularon al filo de sus ojos

–no te lastimes así Loki- este negó –volvió a abrirte la herida Lizzie-

la menor sonrió –a veces la sangre solo hace parecer una herida grave y en realidad no es nada-

el azabache la miro con los ojos tristes

–esta bien, solo necesito algo de reposo, después la magia hará el resto, ya lo sabes- Loki asintió no muy convencido –deberías hablar con él-

Laufeyson negó –no quiero escuchar sus estúpidas excusas de troglodita-

Lizzie rió –al menos podrías escucharlo y no perder la calma en el proceso- la mano infantil de Roey acaricio el mentón de Loki –escuchalo la próxima vez, suceda lo que suceda sabes que iría hasta Hellheim por ti-

el azabache le sonrió –quizás podría dejarte ahí, con seguridad nada mas te pasaría-

la menor negó –oh poderoso Loki, no debería apreciarme tanto- ambos empezaron a reír con mas ganas.

Dicha escena presenciaron ojo de halcón y Bruce, el rubio estaba desconcertado ante las risas del Dios, cargados con un toque de picardía, gracia y cariño parecidas en gran medida a las que daba Stark también en presencia de la menor

-¿Lizzie?- la voz de Banner lo devolvió a la realidad

–aquí- dijo la chica alzando una mano que no se veía por la cama

–acá esta Bruce- se enderezo Loki aun con la sonrisa que se borro cuando miro a Clint volviendo esa expresión de desinterés

-¿Qué paso?-

Lizzie sonrió –un Thor salvaje apareció y voló todo con su martillo lasher- el tono de la menor sonaba divertido haciendo reír a Bruce

-¿alguna molestia?-

la menor negó –solo que salio algo de sangre- señalo la mancha que atravesaba las vendas

-¿te duele?- esta negó –de acuerdo te levantare del suelo para revisarte mejor- la menor asintió, pero cuando Banner la cargo un dolor recorrió su cuerpo -¿estas bien?-

Lizzie no respondió con una mueca en el rostro –necesito que salgan de aquí- murmuro -¡ahora!- los minis se alarmaron y una sirena resonó en la zona, apresurados mini Cap y Iron-mini los expulsaron de la sala y una cortina cubrió el cristal desde el exterior

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono Barton mirando a un preocupado Banner

–probablemente la exaltación por la magia desprendida de Thor hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar catalogando como peligrosa incluso nuestra presencia- respondió Loki

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el sonido del elevador atrajo la atención de todos

-¿Qué ocurre?- era Tony seguido de Charles, Erik y Steve

–esta teniendo una crisis mágica- pormenorizo Loki

-¿de qué hablas?-

Laufeyson intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para explicarlo cuando un grito desgarrador los hizo mirar de nuevo hacia la sala completamente cerrada

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo Tony golpeando la puerta -¿estás bien?- pero no hubo respuesta

-¿Charles?- Lehnsherr miraba a Xavier en espera de una respuesta mientras que este tenia los ojos cerrados

–es...difícil mirar, hay demasiado ruido- respondía

–contacta con uno de los minis- sugirió Loki, todos le miraron extrañados

–hay mucha luz en la habitación, Lizzie se esta sacudiendo de forma estruendosa, parece que su magia adquiere una consciencia independiente si esta en peligro, algo la altero demasiado, las emociones fuertes en su estado infantil pueden ser contraproducentes-

Loki rechino los dientes con disgusto

-¿magia? Hey diva ¿fuiste tu?-

Loki chasqueo la lengua y no respondió

–no fue él- respondió Clint

-¿entonces?-

Barton los miro con esa expresión de “tienes que estar bromeando” –aparte de Loki hay en la torre otro asgardiando que usa magia, genio-

Stark lo miro frunciendo el ceño -¿Thor?-

Rogers tenia una mirada de incredulidad –F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Qué sucedió?- antes de que la IA pudiera responder la cortina se levanto lentamente dejando ver a la menor agotada.

Loki se precipito a entrar seguido de Bruce -¿Lizzie?-

la menor los miro con esfuerzo -¿Quiénes son?- ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y empezaron a balbucear –es broma Loki, Bruce- la infante se comenzó a reír estrepitosamente

–pequeño diablillo- esbozo Loki haciendo que la risa de la menor aumentara

-¿y tu me lo dices?- Loki rió falsamente

–¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Bruce acercándose a mirar su herida

–parece ser que mi cuerpo tenia algo de prisa por sanarme, así que aparte del ojo morado el resto de las heridas se esfumaron-

Banner levanto una ceja y comenzó a revisar a la chica -¿Cómo es que…- pregunta se quedo en el aire cuando Iron-mini se aproximo a él

–la pócima que estaba en el refrigerador aumento sus habilidades mágicas, el nerviosismo que produjo el martillo de Thor al estrellarse en el cristal potencio satisfactoriamente el uso de la pócima orillando a su cuerpo a regenerar las heridas mas graves para asegurar un escape rápido- Lizzie asintió

-¿no pudiste haberlo hecho antes?- se acerco Lehnsherr hasta ella

–nop, ser herida por humanos no es tan grave como que el Dios del trueno amenace con estrellar su martillo en tu cabecita- Lizzie sonrió mientras Loki se cruzaba de brazos

–alguien debería enseñarle modales a esa bestia- bufo con molestia

–oh el señor Laufeyson se preocupa por mi-

Loki rodó los ojos ante las palabras de la menor

–entonces ya no necesitaras el yeso- comunico Banner revisando los análisis que había hecho con ayuda de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

–no- respondió ella, Iron-mini se aproximo a la menor y lanzando un rayo desintegro el yeso

-¿en serio tienen nuestras habilidades?- cuestiono Tony

Lizzie le sonrió –las poseen y algunas extra, además que las usan mejor- acaricio la cabeza del pequeño castaño y mini Cap también se aproximo a ella jalando a Iron-mini –diría que tienen incluso algunas partes de su personalidad- sonrió viendo a Anthony sonrojar y al Cap hablar con magneto y Charles sin enterarse de nada

-¿no es un apego natural? Ya sabes son del mismo tipo de criatura así que seria normal que ambos prefirieran tenerse cerca- cuestiono Banner

Lizzie negó varias veces –creara cuantos creara siempre es necesario una base tanto para forma su cuerpo o personalidad, así que este apego entre ellos yo diría que es más natural en base a sus personalidades- Bruce quiso agregar algo más –si hiciera a un mini Loki o un mini Bruce seguro se llevarían bien entre ellos, pero al momento de ver a mini Clint o mini Thor seguro que dejarían de frecuentarse tanto- rió viendo las miradas descolocadas de los tres

-¿entonces Thor quería volarte la cabeza?- desvió el tema Stark

Lizzie asintió –no creo que sea el único pero debo decir que mi favorito esta perdiendo plaza- rió al ver las miradas confundidas de los mayores –deberíamos subir a cenar chicos, parece que Nat pidió pizza- los mayores asintieron mientras Lizzie miraba la caída de su cama al suelo

–ven- hablo Clint al notar su mirada preocupada por la caída que tendría hasta el suelo, la levanto en brazos y finalmente se encamino con ella al elevador

–hey, Lehnsherr lo de la tarjeta sigue en pie, también si encuentras quien te haga ese viaje puedes aprovecharlo- le sonrió a Charles y  Erik que venían detrás de Bruce, Clint y Loki, al final venia el Capitán con Tony charlando lo cual sonsaco una sonrisa en los labios de la infante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden tener cuidado con esos Thor's voladores que poseen martillos lasher :v


	17. Limando asperezas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tension continua dentro del equipo aunque con algunos tintes diferentes ¿seran capaces Thor, Clint y Steve de descubrir el por qué detras de su molestia con Lizzie?

La sala común se quedo en silencio en cuanto vieron a la menor -¿estoy muerta y nadie me dijo?- pregunto a Clint recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Loki –lo siento- murmuro sobando su cabeza -¿podrías bajarme?- cuestiono la menor mirando los ojos claros del arquero

–¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono Clint a lo que la menor hizo un puchero

–no me mires extraño de acuerdo- Clint asintió mientras los demás pasaban a su lado –no me agrada que me miran-

Barton soltó una risotada sin poder evitarlo, cuando devolvió la mirada a la menor esta tenia lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas

–eres un idiota- susurro y mini Cap le asesto un golpe en la cabeza haciendo a la menor caer, Iron mini la capturo en el aire y desapareció con ella

-¿Dónde esta?- Loki se había girado al notar que el arquero se había quedado atrás

–y yo que voy a saber- pormenorizo Barton adentrándose a la sala

–¿sucede algo?- se acerco Charles preocupado por la menor

–ese estúpido mortal- gruño por lo bajo el azabache

-¿y Lizzie?-

Loki negó varias veces

–la buscare, espera- Lehnsherr se quedo mirando a Charles mientras este recorría de rabo a cabo la Torre –va en dirección al estacionamiento-

Laufeyson y Xavier entraron al elevador corriendo mientras magneto se tomaba su tiempo –en serio comprare hasta una mansión con la tarjeta de esa chiquilla- refunfuño cuando las puertas se cerraban.

–Clint ¿Dónde esta Lizzie?- lo cuestiono Stark quien tenia un plato con una rebanada de pizza entre las manos mirando al arquero

–salio corriendo- pormenorizo sentándose en la barra de la cocina

-¿y la dejaste ir?- este ni siquiera lo miro, Stark dejo el plato en la mesa de la sala y se apresuro al elevador

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bruce a Tony

–Clint dejo que Lizzie se fuera-

Barton rodó los ojos fastidiado por la situación –chicos no tiene cinco años- ambos le miraron con reproche

–te recuerdo que tiene el tamaño de una niña de cinco años, maldita sea Clint, de todos los aquí presentes tu pareces entender menos esto- Stark tomo su saco y a grandes pasos se alejo

–espera Tony- lo llamo Bruce saliendo detrás de él

-¿Dónde están Tony y Bruce?- Natasha miraba a su amigo algo desconcertada

–salieron detrás de Lizzie- la pelirroja se sobresalto e imito la acción de los mayores -¿Por qué todos parecen tan malditamente alborotados con ella?- le gruño haciendo que su amiga se volteara molesta

Natasha lo miro con molestia –por todos los cielos Clint ¿te estas escuchando?- le hablo jalándolo lejos de la vista de los demás -¿Qué esta sucediendo Clint?- la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos mientras el rubio se hacia el desentendido -¿Clint?-

Barton conocía ese tono sutil y amenazante que usaba antes de volarle la cabeza –me molesta- soltó con enfado –no entiendo como todos se vuelven locos con ella Stark, Loki, hasta Bruce-

Natasha soltó una risita -¿te estas escuchando?-

Clint negó fervientemente –Nat tu sabes que…- suspiro antes de terminar la oración

–y así como sé acerca de tus sentimientos, Lizzie conoce los de Bruce-

los ojos de Clint se abrieron como platos -¿Qué?-

Natasha le sonrió –que deberías preocuparte menos sobre el trato de Lizzie y Bruce, y ocuparte en invitarlo ya a salir-

Clint hizo un puchero –¿es el día de decirle a ojo de halcón que invite a Banner a salir?-

la viuda negra rodó los ojos –es el día de decirle a Clint que Bruce ve a Lizzie como una hermana menor, muy sabia, pero al final pequeña- Barton asintió –ahora me dirás ¿Qué paso?- el rubio asintió mientras miraba por una de las ventanas

*************

Lizzie se encontraba en el estacionamiento tomando su motocicleta, iba apresurada pues quería volver a casa de inmediato, tras tanto tiempo por fin le pesaba la distinción que ocurrió entre los vengadores para con ella. Suspiro frustrada mientras se subía –Blackmoon, vamos a casa- los minis se apresuraron a sentarse cerca de ella –asegúrate de desconectarte de la red Stark y vuelve conmigo, deja los protocolos de seguridad en espera para cualquier eventualidad- su compañero no respondió más en breves segundos ya estaba a su lado, convertido en su forma usual, un dije de luna color plata, parecía la sonrisa de  un gato, era atravesado por dos lunas oscuras crecientes con las puntas mirando hacia abajo

-¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto tras escuchar el motor

–no he estado segura de muchas cosas ultimamente, menos con este pequeño cuerpo sentimental- bufo con molestia y se perdió en medio de la ciudad de nueva york

*************

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo Loki mirando como se alejaba

–espera- lo detuvo Bruce

–Banner lo sabes cierto-

el doctor no respondió, pero soltó su agarre

–adiós Bruce, un placer fastidiarlos a ti y a Hulk- Loki emprendió un vuelo para seguir a la menor mientras que Charles intentaba comunicarse con ella “Lizzie debes volver”

la menor se detuvo unos instantes permitiendo a Loki alcanzarla “Charles…no me quedan fuerzas” gimoteo sobre el volante

“siempre has sido fuerte Lizzie”

esta negó “este maldito cuerpo me hace mas susceptible a todo” sintió unas leves caricias en el cabello -¿Loki?- el mayor la miro –señor Laufeyson- la menor  le sonrió

–¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto alejándola de su dichosa moto

–escapo, supongo-

Loki frunció el entrecejo –si me hubieras dicho que tenias un limite lo hubiera buscado antes de…-

Lizzie le sonrió –lo siento-

el azabache asintió –creí que irías hasta el helheim por mi-

la menor agacho la mirada –lo haría, pero he estado incomodando a demasiados en la torre- suspiro

-¿quieres ir a casa?- los ojos de Lizzie se iluminaron al mirarlo –tampoco me siento particularmente aceptado con los vengadores- se encogió de hombros

–cualquiera que tuviera una sola queja de ti se enfrentaría a la furia de Thor antes siquiera de mirarte mal-

Loki negó –sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso-

la menor le sonrió –una cosa es como te veas y otra como él te vea, debes darle la oportunidad- Laufeyson negó frustrado –hagamos una apuesta- Loki le miro con los ojos radiantes –siempre has sido un chico de apuestas- ambos sonrieron

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- pregunto el azabache alzando una ceja

–ambos volvemos a la torre y quien aguante más al resto de vengadores tendrá que hacer lo que él otro pida-

Loki la miro no muy convencido –nada de lagrimas de aquí en mas- Lizzie levanto su meñique para darle confianza

–creeré y confiare en ti- respondió el azabache enlazando su dedo con el de la menor y recargando su frente a la contraria –gracias Lizzie-

la chica le sonrió aun con lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla –creo que yo debería agradecerle oh poderoso Laufeyson-

el mayor sonrió tiernamente –debes pequeña mortal pues tu señor te esta dando un trato especial- ambos rieron con más ganas y regresaron lentamente hasta la torre

**************

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto un molesto Stark al verla

la menor le sonrió y salto sobre él –también te quiero Anthony- sonrio dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonreír al moreno. Bruce se acerco hasta la chica y le sonrió, Lizzie paso de los brazos de Stark a los de Banner en un segundo –gracias Brucie- el mayor solo asintió –perdón por aún interrumpir tu cita, Erik, pensare seriamente en buscar por mis propios medios a alguien que les de un viaje hasta la luna-

Lehnsherr la miro –lo espero con ansias, Roey-

Charles revolvió los cabellos de la menor y ambos se despidieron

–pueden tomar mi auto, si quieren-

la mirada de Stark, Bruce y Loki se poso sobre ella

-¿tienes un auto?-

la menor asintió y se estiro hasta uno de los minis que le entregaba las llaves –tómenlo si quieren como un regalo- las lanzo y magneto las atrajo hacia él –Blackmoon parece que volverás a tu sitio en la Torre Stark- se quito el dije levantándolo en el aire

–sabia que no estabas segura-

Lizzie sonrió y de pronto el dije desapareció en destellos de luz que se incrustaron al edificio

–¿esa era la forma de Blackmoon?- pregunto Loki

Lizzie asintió, mirando como Erik y Charles desaparecían en medio de la noche

–aun queda pizza- comento Bruce haciendo saltar a la menor de felicidad –vamos- los tres volvieron al ascensor.

******************

-entonces hiciste sentir mal a una niña pequeña cuando esta te pedía su apoyo-

Clint rechino los dientes –lo siento sabes-

Nat asintió –deberías disculparte con ella antes de que Banner piense que eres un idiota- el rubio agacho la mirada –te veías heroico cuando salvaste a Roey, pero ahora que la has hecho sentir mal restaste ese punto, eres un idiota-

Barton negó hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos, ambos escucharon un *clink* que provenía del elevador –y entonces entro a la sala y brinco sobre mi volando un auto con su martillo lasher- se rió la menor al ver la mirada incomoda de Loki

-los celos son un feo enemigo- sumo Bruce topándose con la mirada de Barton

–tsss- soltó Tony mirando también a Barton

–Roey-

Lizzie se giro encontrando a Barnes a un lado del elevador –James- le sonrió y mirando a los mayores se fue con él

-¿vas a algún sitio?-

la menor arrastraba a Bucky hacia la sala común –necesito ir a la habitación de Anthony- Lizzie detuvo su andar a un paso de Nat –ah…Natasha ¿podrías venir?- la mayor la miro con expresión confundida –quisiera tomar un baño, pero ya sabes, cuerpo infantil, desenvolvimiento motriz extraño, etc., no quisiera tener que pedírselo a Barnes cuando tengo una mente de adulta en un cuerpo de niña-

Natasha asintió y camino junto a Barnes, Lizzie y los minis

–nosotros deberíamos ir a asegurarnos que Thor no haya acabado con la pizza- Stark empujaba a Loki fuera del pasillo dejando solos a Barton y Banner

–esto…-

Bruce miro a Clint -¿Qué pasa?-

el rubio agacho la mirada –fue mi culpa que ella se fuera- mordió su lengua de tan rápido que hablaba

Bruce se rió al mirar la expresión de Barton –volvió, así que no hay problema, además creo que es hora de seguir ese consejo- Clint levanto la mirada hasta los ojos oscuros de Bruce -¿quisieras…tener una…cita conmigo?-

Barton dio un saltito en su sitio, sonrojándose mirando a un nervioso Banner -¿Qué hay de Lizzie?- se reprendió mentalmente al traer a la menor a colación

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- el doctor enarco una ceja mirando a Barton algo serio

–los celos son un enemigo peligroso ¿eh?- el arquero desvió el rostro sonrojado mirando a una pared

–no es eso- Bruce sonrió y contra todo pronostico se apresuro a abrazar al rubio –¿eso es un si?-

Barton asintió en el pecho del doctor, se separaron unos centímetros y se dedicaron a mirarse un par de segundos para después torpemente unir sus labios en un beso lento.

*************

Lizzie habia entrado en el armario de Anthony buscando uno de sus brebajes, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta que eran lo que contenían esas pociones, pero tampoco se molestaban en preguntar. Barnes y Romanoff venían de cerca algo callados para gusto de la menor

–creí que te irías- comento James al verla salir del armario

–pensaba ir a mi casa por algunas cosas, pero recordé que de nada sirve ir por ropa justo ahora- sonrió señalándose. Bucky asintió. La menor pidio a los minis a recoger las bolsas que habían guardado durante el ajetreo con Strucker, busco entre sus cosas algunas vendas y se encontró un parche, tomándolo se arrastro hasta el baño –Natasha perdona por pedir esto, pero ¿podrías ayudarme?- la pelirroja asintió y siguiendo a la menor se adentro en el baño

–espero no estés demasiado molesta con Clint- indago la pelirroja a lo que Lizzie negó varias veces mientras comenzaba a sacarse el vestido blanco con varios agujeros en el

–estaba tan lindo cuando lo compre-

Natasha rodó los ojos –espero que las mañas de Stark no se te estén contagiando-

la menor negó –siempre he tenido ciertos aires de egolatría, pero eso es punto y aparte- murmuro mientras se adentraba en la tina

Natasha se acomodo a un lado de esta y abrió la llave dejando el agua caliente correr -¿esta bien la temperatura?-

la menor asintió haciendo a un lado su cabello tomo el frasco de una sustancia verdosa y viscosa para esparcirlo por su ojo, lo froto levemente y enjuago

–¿Qué es eso?-

la menor miro a Natasha –un concentrado de hierbas curativas- el resto del baño continuo en total parsimonia.

***************

-¿y?- Loki se había escabullido una vez más de Thor llegando con Bruce, Tony también esquivo olímpicamente la charla pendiente con el Cap acerca del beso matutino. Ambos miraban al doctor sonreír solo o sonreirle a Barton que conversaba con Falcon de estrategias de entrenamiento

–nada- quiso pormenorizar Bruce, pero una sonrisa brillante se escapo de entre sus labios tras un suspiro

-¿él y tu?- Stark enarco una ceja de manera insinuante

–algunas cosas nunca cambiaran- agrego Banner a lo que Tony chasqueo la lengua –le pedí una cita- ambos estuvieron a punto de lanzar un grito cual fangirls al escuchar la noticia del doctor

-¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué usaras?- las preguntas llovieron por parte de ambos quienes se reían al ver el sonrojo en Banner

–aún no lo sé- suspiro con resignación –pensaba pedirle un consejo a Lizzie asi que…- ambos negaron

–jamas he visto a esa mujer salir con alguien y mucho menos preparar una cita- comento Stark –deberías preguntarle a alguien con mas experiencia-

Banner los miro -¿Cómo a quien?-

ambos inflaron el pecho –YO- respondieron unísonos mirándose con molestia

–las citas imaginarias con tu hermano no cuenta Reina de Hielo- Tony miraba a Loki como si fuera superior

–las citas que terminan en sexo no son una anotación, por eso el Cap no te hace caso, Diva-

Stark llevo una mano hasta su pecho –eso ha sido demasiado, incluso para ti- lo señalo acusatoriamente

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntaba Lizzie apareciendo en medio de ellos con una bata color crema de tirantes y un short que le llegaba hasta las rodillas en el mismo tono, había unos listones en un sutil rosa adornando el cuello

–te ves como una mocosa- soltó Stark obteniendo un puchero de la menor

–justo ahora soy una mocosa, genio- ironizo

–Bruce le pidió una cita a Barton- respondió Loki, la menor dio un saltito en su sitio

–un asesino menos- rió haciendo a Bruce rodar los ojos -¿has pensado a donde ir?- Banner negó

–deberías llevarlo a bailar y después de unos tragos a un hotel- todos miraron mal a Stark }

–ya te veré Anthony, ya te veré- soltó Lizzie con una risita ladina

–alguna otra clase de entretenimiento no les haría daño- sugirió Loki

–Bruce ¿A dónde sueles ir tu solo?- pregunto Lizzie haciendo al mayor quedarse pensativo

–frecuentaba algunos salones de baile dada tu sugerencia así que me desenvuelvo bien en esa clase de lugares, o en parques, bibliotecas y laboratorios- agrego encogiéndose de hombros

–sin duda polos opuestos se atraen- ironizo Stark

-¿Qué te parecería planearlo con Clint-

los mayores negaron cada quien a su manera

–quien invita siempre debe planear las citas- intervino Banner

-un caballero debe saber a donde asistir- respondió Loki

-las fiestas siempre son lo más eficiente- agrego Anthony

Lizzie negó –Bruce debes sentirte cómodo con esto, sabrás que hacer, pero no escuches a este par, cada uno desea una cosa en especifico y ni ellos son tu y ni tu eres ellos, en cuanto algo suene como desastre para ti deberías no hacerlo- Banner asintió –podrías tener una primera cita en el centro comercial, hay gran variedad de tiendas y actividades, restaurantes y cines, estoy segura que las opciones no se acabarían tan fácilmente-

Bruce contemplo la idea algunos instantes –suena razonable-

Lizzie asintió -¿sabes que vas a vestir?-

de nuevo Laufeyson y Stark dejaron ir una lluvia de ideas de lo más extravagantes

–chicos, chicos, hablamos de Bruce no de ustedes- ambos detuvieron su parloteo -¿Cuándo será?- Banner parecía contemplar las posibilidades –pregúntale acerca de sus planes próximos y según esto podemos decidir después lo del vestuario-

Bruce asintió –pareces tener mucha experiencia en este campo-

la menor le sonrió -¿Por qué no habría de tenerla?- los tres mayores se quedaron boquiabiertos

–espera…¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es que? ¿Quién?-

Lizzie se rió y continuo su trayecto hasta la mesa de la sala –toma- decía un animado Barnes a la menor dejándola sentarse entre él y Natasha

–¿creen que?- Bruce miro a Tony y a Loki quienes aún no salían de su sorpresa. Banner resignado a que la pregunta quedara en el aire se acerco hasta Clint para preguntarle sus planes de la siguiente semana

-¿Qué pasa con esos dos?- pregunto Nat señalando a Tony y a Loki

–creen que nunca he tenido una cita en mi vida- se encogió de hombros la chica

–si alguien más escuchara eso en tu situación actual seguro creerían lo mismo-

Lizzie miro a Barnes de manera seria –¿y ustedes cuando piensan salir?- James comenzó a atragantarse con su pizza mientras Natasha levantaba una ceja

–no porque el trió de rubios tengan ya a alguien en la mira significa que debas emparejar al resto- la menor miro a la pelirroja

–creí que había una chispa, mi culpa- luego de aquello se levanto con su plato en mano y se dirigió a la cocina,

Barnes miro de reojo a Natasha –podría pensarlo- resolvió la pelirroja y le sonrió sin que nadie más lo notara, a su vez Bucky se cohibió en su sitio.

Lizzie sonreía mientras se dirigía a la cocina, había escuchado lo ultimo que le dijo al soldado de invierno y mientras recorrió el camino hasta la cocina se permitió mirar de soslayo, parecía que Bruce por fin había concretado la hora y día de su cita. Miro al resto de vengadores, Wanda y Visión superaban por mucho al resto en cuanto a avances a su relación, quizás era hora de intervenir para que Maximoff se dignara a visitar a su padre o al menos a saber de Peter. Loki parecía pasar cabalmente de Thor hablando con Anthony mientras este ultimo cambiaba a cada rato de lugar evitando a Steve

Lizzie negó varias veces “¿Cómo ayudar a esos cuatro?” pensaba mientras dejaba el plato en el lavavajillas “odio tener el estomago de un niño” agrego recordando que había comido solo una rebana de pizza, seguro que si Anthony hubiese notado aquello se hubiera burlado. Giro mirando de nuevo la sala, sintiendo un sentimiento molesto, sabia desde el principio que estar ahí podría ser difícil, todos eran tan distintos a ella y tenían ciertos cimientos en sus relaciones, solo necesitaban el empujón extra que les hiciera notarlo, y a pesar que ella pudo ser ese empujón solo era eso, un extra que tarde o temprano debería partir a algún otro lado. Suspiro jalando sus mejillas “nada gano pensando en eso ahora, cuando deba suceder…lo afrontare y listo, como todo” levanto un puño al aire

-¿Qué haces?- Lizzie miro a un Thor enarcando una ceja

trago saliva duramente –nada- vio al rubio Dios suspirar

-¿Por qué mi hermano parece tan apegado a ti, mortal?- se agacho hasta ella y la miro acusatoriamente

la menor se encogió de hombros, no sabia como responderle, no quería que la historia tras su encuentro con Loki saliera a relucir ahora y mucho menos podía ser ella quien se la contara al rubio

–Roey- esta vez entraba Barnes tomándola por los hombros y alzándola con facilidad por lo hombros –he caído en cuenta de que eres una niña y ya son pasadas las once-

Lizzie miro a Barnes sin comprender nada y limitándose a sonreírle –tienes razón James- el aludido asintió y se llevo a la menor hasta donde estaba Stark

-¿Dónde la pongo?- la voz de Barnes resonó estruendosamente por todo el salón, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo encoger a la menor. Rogers inhalo fuertemente y a grandes pasos llego hasta ellos

–duerme conmigo, la ultima puerta del pasillo-

Bucky enarco una ceja

–sígueme copo de nieve- bufo Tony desapareciendo de la sala con Barnes

-¿esta bien dejarlos ir solos?- cuestiono Clint

–Lizzie esta con ellos- pormenorizo Loki

–Lizzie tiene cinco años- agrego Bruce y de inmediato el Capitán hecho a correr tras ambos

************

-¿estarás bien durmiendo aquí?- Bucky levantaba a la menor por el torso

–no si sigues agitándome así, no soy un costal de papas-

Anthony enarcaba una ceja

–lo siento- murmuro colocándole en el suelo mientras la menor se adentraba a la habitación

Stark se había apresurado hasta la cama -¿necesitas algo mas?- pregunto el moreno ante la mirada atenta de Barnes

-¿esta bien compartir la cama con una niña?-

Tony lo miro sin comprender sus palabras

-¡James!- la menor arrojo una almohada a la cara del soldado -Te he dicho que Anthony y yo no tenemos…-  los ojos cerúleos de Steve les miraban expectantes

–Lizzie ha dormido siempre aquí, así que si nos disculpas- y la puerta se cerro en la cara de ambos

–Anthony- la menor lo llamo encontrándose con una escena inusual, el moreno recargado contra la pared, su brazo izquierdo abrazándole en una postura autoprotectora mientras su mano derecha cubría su rostro -¿Anthony?- el mayor no respondió. Lizzie se apresuro hasta él y tiro de su pantalón –si necesitas un abrazo tendrás que agacharte, alguien se ha puesto más pequeña en estos días- el mayor soltó una risita pero se deslizo con la espalda en la pared cayendo frente a ella, la menor rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno -¿Qué pasa?- este negó varias veces –está bien- con una mano comenzó a hacerle mimos en la cabeza

–vino por él ¿cierto? Porque aún cree que no puedo controlarme al tenerlo enfrente, porque seguramente cree que aún lo odio por la muerte de mis padres, porque…-

Lizzie poso su mano en la boca del mayor –Anthony, no vino aquí por él, digo si Barnes apareció aquí y eso, pero no vino por él, vino por ti-

Stark negó escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo infantil de la chica –sé que vino por él, fue lo primero que pregunto al llamar, ha estado pegado a él todo el tiempo, Lizzie yo…-

la menor negó –estuvo contigo mientras yo estaba intentando no colapsar-

Tony rió falsamente –estaba en medio de ambos, técnicamente no estaba conmigo, y aun así Lizzie, todos me miran como si…-

la menor le dio un sape –a nuestro millonario ¿le preocupa como le miren los demás?-

Anthony esbozo una sonrisa cansina –sabes que si-

Roey lo abrazo de nuevo –quizás quería hablar contigo o quizás solo temía que Barnes pudiera volver a perder el control- Anthony renegó –sabes, verte usar tu armadura fue sorprendente- Stark levanto la mirada hacia la menor –gracias Anthony, por preocuparte y dejar tus fobias de lado solo por mi-

el moreno estrujo a la menor entre sus brazos –no pude acercarme cuando te vi en ese estado, Lizzie, lo siento….lo siento-

Roey enredo sus dedos con el cabello castaño –esta bien Anthony, no era una escena agradable y sé que estabas pendiente durante la cirugía, estoy bien- la menor tomo el mentón del mayor haciendo que la mirara –estamos bien y eso es lo importante-

el mayor asintió -¿Cómo te sientes?- noto el parche cubriéndole el ojo, roso sus dedos sobre el blanco vendaje

–estoy mejor, pero también me incomodaban las miradas- 

Stark enarco una ceja

-¿Qué? Me sentía cual adolescente con su primer marca de acné, yo lo llevaba con calma, pero parecía que todos me miraban como si tuviera un volcán en el rostro-

el mayor rodó los ojos -¿Qué hay de estar bien?-

la menor formo un puchero –no puedo estar bien si me miran como si fuese a morir por un ojo morado- Anthony negó -¿esa es mi cobija de Hulk?- la menor señalo el cobertor hecho bola en el suelo haciendo al moreno dar un saltito –creía que no te gustaba- enarco una ceja

–hacia frió-

la menor comenzó a reír mientras se alejaba a tomarlo –creo que deberíamos dormir, mañana deberé presentarme a la ONU- la chica bufo

-¿crees que te dejaran pasar con esa apariencia?- Anthony se había acercado a tomar el cobertor viendo como a la pequeña se le dificultaba

–tengo mis maneras, Stark- dijo cruzándose de brazos con lo cual ambos se echaron a reír

–casi, pero jamas podrás igualar mi estilo-

Lizzie rodó los ojos

–ahora a dormir señorita- la levanto por el torso –así que esta señorita ya no pudo comer sus cinco rebanadas de pizza-

Lizzie abrió los ojos en expresión de sorpresa -¡estabas viendo!- se retorció en los brazos del mayor mientras este se reía

–estas más ligera gracias a eso-

la chica hizo un puchero -¿me estas llamando gorda?- el mayor se encogió de hombros mirando a la chica abrir la boca y señalarlo –ya veremos en un años quien es el gordo-

Stark negó varias veces –no hay forma de que yo me ponga gordo, dulzura soy un playboy-

la menor sonrió ladina –eso esta por verse, Blackmoon ficha eso como pendiente de aquí a un año el señor Stark debe rodar- su compañero asintió –y dile a Loki que venga a dormir, seguro me cuelga por dejarlo solo, recuérdale a Bruce avisarme de su cita-.

*****************

Mientras tanto afuera de la puerta se encontraba un enfurecido Rogers que apretaba sus puños con frustración al escuchar las risitas de parte de ambos

-¿Steve?- la voz de su amigo lo hizo reaccionar -¿sucede algo?- este negó sobando el puente de su nariz

-¿Cómo has estado Bucky?- Barnes levanto una ceja –me refiero a estos últimos meses- el castaño asintió no muy seguro

–he estado bien, al principio confundido y luego arrepentido, pero Lizzie…- noto el chasqueo que hizo el rubio tras la sola mención de la menor -¿no te agrada?-

Rogers dio un respingo por la sorpresa –no es eso, es solo que…- dejo las palabras al aire para recordar lo que había platicado con Clint en el cumpleaños de Stark

-¿solo que?- volvió a preguntar Bucky

–no lo sé, me crispa los nervios como puede llevarse tan bien con Stark…con todos- se corrigió al ver la mirada acusatoria de su amigo

-¿con Stark o con todos?-

el rubio negó –con todos, quiero decir…- suspiro de pura frustración pues ni el entendía ese sentimiento de fastidio que le hacia tener la menor

–llamar perra loca y otras cosas a una chica que apenas conoce no es propio de usted Capitán- Loki se encontraba tras ellos con una pose cual diva, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y una de sus manos sobre su rostro

-¿Qué hiciste que?-

Steve miro de mala gana al Dios y se marcho a grandes zancadas

-¿en serio la llamo así?- Barnes parecía desubicado, como en una realidad alternativa, el azabache asintió y James con un rostro de sorpresa salio detrás del rubio

Loki rió ladino –seguro que esa mortal hubiera hecho lo mismo- se adentro en la habitación

-¿necesitas algo diva?- lo recibió Tony terminando de colocarse su pijama

–Lizzie me llamo- apunto a la menor que parecía somniolienta

Tony enarco una ceja -¿no dormirás con tu hermano?-

Loki chasqueo la lengua -¿y tú no deberías estar tras el Capitán?- ambos se quedaron en su sitio incómodos

–solo a Bruce le van bien las cosas ¿no?-

Loki asintió sentándose en la cama –no quiero hablar con ese troglodita tras lo que le hizo a Lizzie-

Stark abrió la boca en forma de “o” ante la sorpresa -¿ya no es la mortal?-

Loki negó varias veces –es la mortal más leal, eso es extraño- Stark asintió –parece que a cada paso que da esconde algo y siempre resulta en algo bueno- ambos concordaron –y entonces- el moreno se sentó junto al azabache

-¿entonces que?-

Tony señalo a Lizzie -¿Cómo terminaste involucrándote con ella?-

Loki dirigió su mirada a la menor –es un poco difícil sacártela de encima una vez que la conoces-

Stark rió estruendosamente y se enderezo para ir con la menor –en eso te doy la razón-

Loki se acerco al armario tomando la pijama que Lizzie le había dado anteriormente, olía fresco como a alguna hierba

-¿Qué eso no es de…- el moreno sintió un golpecito en su codo

–cállate y duerme ya Anthony- renegaba la menor tallándose su ojo -¿Loki?- llamo al Dios mientras este se escabullía al baño a cambiarse –no lo molestes demasiado Anthony- concluyo la menor volviendo a acomodarse entre la cobija

–esta bien- respondió el mayor revolviendo sus cabellos -¿esta dormida?- Tony se encontraba acostado junto a la almohada de cuerpo completo que lo separaba de la menor –entonces ¿dormirás aquí?-

el azabache arqueo una ceja –no veo algún otro sitio disponible- Loki se acomodo en el lado contrario poniendo también una almohada obteniendo una mirada interrogante del millonario –no quiero aplastarla- espeto para después cubrirse dispuesto a dormir

Tony no pregunto mas y acurrucándose contra su almohada se durmió.

************

-¿estas seguro que no es nada?- Bucky se encontraba en la sala común con Steve, ante ellos Clint y Banner charlaban mas animadamente mientras Thor en un rincón miraba por la ventana, el resto de los vengadores se habían dispersado y Pepper se había ido

-te lo dije Bucky, nada sucede- estaba sentado con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho

-¿la edad moderna te esta afectando?- Steve lo miro serio –nunca te has dirigido de tan mala manera a alguien mucho menos a una señorita-

Rogers chasqueo la lengua –no creo que lo entiendas- susurro

–creo que eres tu quien no lo entiende- respondio James a lo que el rubio suspiro haciendo sonreír a Bucky –deberías avanzar Steve, no estaremos siempre cubriéndonos las espaldas y no quiero ser el responsable de impedirte continuar con tu vida-

Rogers negó varias veces –no me estas impidiendo nada-

Barnes suspiro -¿entonces por que no funcionaron las cosas con Carter?-

el rubio negó varias veces –no fue tu culpa de acuerdo- Barnes asintió –es solo que…somos demasiado diferentes, creo que solo fue algo por el calor del momento-

James rió a carcajadas ante la respuesta llamando la atención del arquero y el doctor –perdón- murmuro calmando sus risas, pero Clint enarco una ceja

-¿de qué hablan?- Banner se acomodo los lentes a sabiendas de que cuando Clint fijaba la mirada en algo no podía apartarla hasta obtener todas las respuestas que le satisficieran

–deberías contarles- susurro Bucky obteniendo una mirada de molestia del rubio

-¿acerca de qué?- Bruce miraba a Rogers encogerse de hombros y revolverse incomodo en el sofá

–creo que Clint tenia razón acerca de…la señorita Roey-

Barton abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa mientras Bruce escaneaba al rubio su lado con una expresión seria –yo…Cap, no...- Clint dirigió la mirada hacia Banner quien tenia una expresión seria –Bruce…no-

la viuda negra cruzaba en ese momento la cocina, notando el ambiente tenso en el resto del grupo se acerco -¿Qué sucede?- todos dieron un brinco en su sitio a excepción de Barnes quien ya había notado la presencia de la pelirroja

–parece que Steve tiene un interesante punto de vista que comparte con Clint-

el arquero se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el suelo ante las palabras del doctor

-¿acerca de lo que hablamos hace rato?- Barton miro a Natasha mientras esta arqueaba una ceja tomando del vaso de agua que había ido a buscar

–si- respondió mirando de reojo a Banner quien suspiraba

–no creo que el compañero Barton o Steve estén equivocados acerca de esa chica- Thor dejo de lado la contemplación de la ciudad para sumarse a su platica –hay cierta aura extraña a su alrededor, incluso Loki parece hechizado con ella-

Natasha reprimió una risita siendo Barton el único en notarla

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Thor obteniendo la mirada de la ex espía

Nat se acomodo en el sofá a un lado de Barnes –los celos son un mal compañero ¿no crees?- el castaño a su lado abrió los ojos como platos y analizo a los rubios, abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y luego rió a carcajadas

Rogers le miro incomodo, mientras Clint se encogía de hombros y con un rostro sonrojado miraba a Bruce que parecía más relajado. Thor por su parte soltó un gruñido y se cruzo de brazos

–vaya Steve ¿asi que por eso la ofendiste?- el aludido dio un salto en el sofá, mirándo de forma molesta a James mientras un sonrojo atravesaba su rostro

–supongo que Thor la ataco por el mismo motivo- susurro la pelirroja dándole un sorbo a su vaso, el Dios dio media vuelta y salio de la vista de todos.

Banner suspiro mirando con una sonrisa a Barton quien se quedo analizando lo que había sucedido

–aun no me convence del todo, hace parecer las cosas demasiado fácil- concluyo el Capitán América cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –

si no los conociera apelaría a la idea de que las rubias son tontas- espeto Barnes obteniendo una mirada de indignidad de su amigo

Steve también se levanto del sillón y desapareció por el mismo pasillo que Thor

–¡si te vas así solo lo confirmas!- grito Bucky recibiendo el azote de la puerta como respuesta, el soldado de invierno negó varias veces y sonrió –de verdad que solo a Lizzie le suceden estas cosas-

Nat lo miro arqueando una ceja –¿llevaban una buena relación?-

Bucky sonrió de manera ladina -¿agregamos a alguien más a la lista señorita Romanoff?-

la pelirroja sonrió negando –jamas creería que le gustas a Lizzie sin fundamentos-

James le sonrió coqueto –nos llevamos bien durante bastante tiempo, al menos el tiempo antes de que H.Y.D.R.A. borrara por completo mi memoria y ella tuviera que vérselas sola escapando de mi o ayudando a quienes perseguia- se recargo contra el sofá –ha sido una buena amiga y aliada-

Natasha asintió –sin duda es buena en lo que hace-

Barnes sonrió –demasiado- agrego mientras Natasha posaba su mano en la rodilla del castaño -¿sabes?- los orbes verdes le miraron expectantes –ella me ayudo a recordar más del pasado- tomo la mano que se posaba sobre su rodilla y llevándola a sus labios deposito un beso en ella –recuerdos de aquel entonces, Natalia-

Natasha dejo escapar un rastro de sorpresa, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos -¿recuerdas? entonces…-

James asintió sonriéndole mientras limpiaba una lágrima que había caído de sus ojos

–jamas creí que lo harías-

Barnes hizo un puchero –debo decir que la ayuda de Lizzie llego en el momento exacto-

Natasha asintió y sonrió –ahora entiendo los contras que tienen Thor y Steve- el castaño arqueo una ceja –no es fácil sobre llevar que alguien a quien deseas salvar sea salvado por otra persona más fácilmente-

Bucky sonrió –no creo que lo haga con segundas intenciones y seguro que considera la inconformidad de otros, pero cuando existen cosas que puedes hacer no debes esperar a que otros lo hagan primero- Natasha asintió

–hey par de tórtolos- la llamada de Clint hizo que ambos se distanciaran –nosotros iremos a dormir-

Nat arqueo una ceja de forma incrédula ante las palabras del arquero

–si a dormir, ya me has escuchado, buenas noches- ambos asintieron y miraron a Clint perderse en el pasillo junto a Bruce

–creía que Banner y tu…-

Natasha rodo los ojos –por un tiempo todos lo creyeron, pero en realidad nunca fuimos más que amigos, me alegra ver que después de todo este tiempo Clint se esta dando una oportunidad-

Barnes asintió –también deberíamos ir a dormir- declaro el castaño poniéndose de pie

Natasha lo siguió y ambos se despidieron antes de entrar a su habitación con una sonrisa suficiente para darle seguridad al otro sobre el día por venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise apegarme un poco mas a la idea de que Natasha y James tienen un pasado por ahí del que el resto de vengadores no sabe nada :v pero bueh, gracias a que Barnes ha recuperado mas partes de su memoria finalmente la recuerda a ella.


	18. Demasiado lejos...para estar juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Loki y Thor se proponen a hablar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v tampoco recuerdo si había explicado esto pero es un buen momento para hacerlo, dentro de los diálogos a veces incluyo oraciones entre comillas "algo así" esto significa un pensamiento del personaje que esta hablando en ese momento mientras que 'esto' son diálogos con otros personajes que esta contando desde su perspectiva.

Lizzie se desperezo en la mullida cama escuchando un pitido constante, se enderezo y tomo una toalla para dirigirse hacia el baño y tomar una ducha, camino hasta la bañera sin prestar atención a nada más, Bostezando ocasionalmente se metió al agua caliente dejando destensar sus músculos y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se percato de que cabía perfectamente en la tina, reviso su cuerpo notando la diferencia entre ser una niña y ser ya una adulta de veintidós, curvas por aquí y elevaciones por allá. Comenzó a reír frenéticamente al notar aquello –Blackmoon ¿Qué sucedió?-

de inmediato entraron los minis por la puerta del baño –parece ser que tras potenciar su magia con la poción esta termino adaptando a tu cuerpo por completo-

Lizzie negó varias veces –hice compras en exceso entonces- ambos minis asintieron –podría aprovecharme de ustedes y usarlas- los dos dieron un respingo y salieron disparados fuera del baño, la menor termino su ducha y envolviéndose con la tolla se apresuro a buscar ropa en el armario.

-¿Lizzie?- Tony se giro al escuchar el ruido haciendo a la menor dar un saltito –espera ¡¿Qué?!- el ruido del grito resonó por toda la Torre haciendo aparecer a los vengadores.

De inmediato Lizzie había jalado una bata para ponersela encima

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- la primera en aparecer fue Natasha seguida de Barnes

Roey negó varias veces –Anthony puede ser un poco loco por lo que…-

ambos miraron a la chica, la pelirroja le dio media vuelta a Barnes dejándolo con la mirada hacia a puerta -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

–potenciadores de magia- respondió la menor encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué?- Tony se había enderezado en su cama

–eso, parece que la poción funciona mejor de lo que creía- el moreno entrecerró la mirada –no, no podía haberlo utilizado antes, mi cuerpo lo puso a funcionar por sentirme en peligro- Stark suspiro, mientras la menor se adentraba al armario, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo caer a Bucky

-¿Qué sucede?- entraron Steve y Thor mirando a Natasha, y a Bucky en el suelo –creímos que había ocurrido algo de nuevo- ambos rubios se congelaron al ver a Tony aun recostado con un Loki “cerca”. Rogers trago saliva y su semblante cambio por completo mientras Thor apretaba el mango de su martillo

–listo- se escucho la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a Lizzie usando una falda negra algo entallada, la camisa de botones blanca que terminaba de abrochar y un saco en la mano en tono blanco con la orilla negra y la orilla de las bolsas igual -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirando a Thor y a Steve

–parece que escucharon el grito de Tony- respondió Bucky levantándose del suelo

–Anthony- reprendió la menor

–no es mi culpa que haya despertado y tu estuvieras paseándote en toalla-

la menor negó varias veces mientras Steve chasqueaba la lengua

-¿Qué ocurre?- Loki abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a Lizzie –oh…- respondió al verla

–ves esa es la reacción normal- dijo Lizzie mirando al moreno mientras señalaba a Loki

–seguro que veía esto todos los días en Asgard- minorizo el millonario

–en realidad no- negó sin levantarse de la cama

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera si cuando nos acostamos tenias el tamaño de una niña de cinco años y al despertar te encuentro más grande?-

la menor volvió a negar –no esperaba que gritaras y molestaras a los demás-

Thor arrojo el mjolnir contra un desprevenido Stark siendo detenido por el antebrazo de Lizzie haciendo una onda de energía

-¡Thor!- grito el azabache enderezándose de un salto

la menor agito su brazo varias veces dejando que el martillo cayera –recuérdenme no hacerlo de nuevo- espeto sobando su muñeca

-¿estas bien?- Loki se apresuro hasta ella mirando su mano mientras esta sonreía

–tranquilo, solo fue la falta de costumbre ante esta clase de cosas-

Barnes miro a Natasha -¿alguien ha hecho eso antes?-

la pelirroja asintió –solo Visión ha sido capaz de detener el martillo…hasta ahora-

el Dios del trueno encolerizado tomo al mjolnir del suelo, Loki se paro justo enfrente de él –eres un maldito troglodita- espeto ante la atenta mirada del rubio que parecía en shock tras verlo

–oh-oh- dijo Lizzie alejándose hasta donde estaba Anthony

–¿Qué sucede?-

la menor puso una extraña expresión –seguro Loki me mata, señalo cubriéndose el rostro

-¿Por qué?-

Thor miraba a Loki como si sus ojos no concibieran lo que pasaba, las largas piernas frente a él le hicieron tragar en seco, subió la mirada encontrándose con lo que alguna vez Stark había llamado short solo que este comenzaba más arriba de la rodilla, siendo cubierto en su mayoría por una sudadera que le quedaba enorme. Thor la identifico de inmediato, atolondrado se quedo ahí sin decir nada y con la boca medio abierta

-¿me estas escuchando?- refunfuño el azabache al notar la mirada perdida del mayor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza

–espera… ¿eso no es de Thor?- susurro Tony hacia la peliplata, la menor asintió poniendo esa expresión de terror -¿no le habías dicho?- negó varias veces –corre, corre por tu vida- hablo Stark a lo que la menor asintió y furtivamente se escabullo a un lado de todos

-¡Lizzie!- escucho el grito de Loki y corrió por el pasillo

-¿Lizzie?- cruzo a Bruce en el pasillo sin detenerse continuo su camino

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. contacta con el Dr. Banner, tengo una emergencia justo ahora- una de las cosas que a Lizzie le gustaba de la Torre era el hecho de las llamadas internas con las pantallas holográficas estas podían mantenerse en movimiento -¿Lizzie?- giro la pantalla hacia un lado permitiendo mirar hacia el frente -¿Cuándo será tu cita?-

Bruce rió y negó varias veces –primero dime ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- un rayo verde paso delante del doctor

-¿Dónde esta?- Loki apareció en pantalla –vas a sentir mi furia, mortal-

la menor negó y continuo corriendo al ver que el Dios desaparecía de la pantalla

-¿descubrió lo de la pijama?- ella se limito a asentir -¿también Thor?- Bruce giro la pantalla mostrando al Dios del trueno persiguiendo a su hermano

–voy a morir, dile a los futuros niños que yo quise conocerlos, pero que morí intentando que el tío Loki y el tío Thor se juntaran-

el doctor negó varias veces -¿Cuáles niños?-

Lizzie chasqueo la lengua -¡Roey!- la menor esquivo uno de los ataques de Loki que impacto contra una ventana sin destruirla –genial, el prototipo funciona hasta con los ataques de Loki ¿lo viste Bruce?- este asintió –es un gran progreso, finalmente la ONU…- Lizzie se congelo en su sitio al ver a Thor con el mjolnir en mano –te llamo luego Brucie- corto la comunicación y se giro mirando a Loki con un destello verde en su mano

************

–bien, atrapada- dijo levantando las manos -¿el grandote es tu hermano o solo una ilusión?- el Dios no respondió –bien, no quiero arriesgarme, seria otro día demasiado agitado y tras el baño y vestirme tan decente para la reunión con la ONU preferiría quedarme así-

Loki deslizo su mano hasta el mentón de la menor

–créeme, tengo buenas razones para que no me mates poderoso Loki-

este chasqueo la lengua –no vuelvas a hacer algo así-

ella se encogió de hombros –creí que lo notarias al instante por el olor-

el azabache se sonrojo –eres una tonta- le dio un golpe en el pecho

–bien no tiento a mi suerte- agrego –entonces es una ilusión ¿no? Es decir, el Thor real ya me hubiera lanzado el martillo o algo- Laufeyson rodó los ojos –si, si ni tu entiendes para que molestarte conmigo, pero ya sabes me debes una, y no el dominio del mundo no es una forma de regresar un favor-

el rubio Dios llego unos segundos después –hermano tenemos que hablar-

Lizzie dio un paso siendo retenida por el azabache –di lo que tengas que decir- espeto sin soltar a la menor

Lizzie agacho la mirada al sentir la mirada del Dios, el ser tan alto y robusto hace que tu mirada asesina intimide a otros, sin duda

–no es de la incumbencia de una mortal- gruño

pero Loki no la soltó –Lizzie no es cualquier mortal- la mirada de sorpresa se giro hacia los orbes verdes de Loki que enfrentaban al rubio, ambos con imponentes posturas haciendo saber al otro que no cederían. Al no ver respuesta el azabache jalo a Lizzie para comenzar su camino

–aún no he dicho nada- el tono de voz de Thor parecía exaltado además de ser estruendoso

–habla entonces- se giro aún con la menor a su lado quien buscaba vías de escape, el mayor miro a la chica con fastidio

–debemos volver a Asgard, padre y madre están preocupados por ti, además…-

Loki no le dejo terminar de hablar –me disculpare con Frigga cuando llegue el momento, pero no necesito volver a Asgard para ello. Además tu padre dejo muy claro lo que pensaba de mi hace ya tiempo-

el rubio le miro con enojo –Loki no actúes como un niño-

este rió negando –el único que se comporta con un niño eres tu Thor, ¿o es que acaso es normal seguir al que creías tu hermano por todos lados?- el rubio trago en seco –vuelve a Asgard, Odin padre de todo excepto de mi siempre se ha enorgullecido de su heredero, vuelven con él y no me molestes más- sin decir palabra se afianzo al agarre de Lizzie, estrujo su mano en busca de comprensión obteniendo como respuesta un apretón

–Loki tu no entiendes, yo…- pero el azabache no parecía querer escuchar más, comenzó a caminar rápido haciendo que Thor jalara a la chica estrellándola fuertemente contra una de las paredes.

Loki se detuvo en seco y giro sus orbes esmeralda con odio -¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- el azabache hizo apareció su clásica armadura amenazando al rubio con sus poderes -¿Quién te crees que eres?- el rubio le miro confundido –he dejado de utilizar mi magia para dañar a otros, hermano- esto ultimo lo dijo con ese tono de asco –pero toca un solo cabello de esta mujer de nuevo y no me contendré-

la expresión de Thor se tenso mientras apretaba los dientes -¡estas loco Loki!- grito haciendo a la chica estremecer aún presa de una de sus manos -¡esta mortal te tiene hechizado!-

Loki rió falsamente –estas diciendo que no puedo estar con una mortal como tu ya lo has hecho ¿es eso? Debo seguir tras de ti como cuando eramos niños ¿eh Thor? Te gusta saber que alguien te persigue como un perro faldero ¿no?-

Lizzie jalo a Loki –deja de decir esas cosas- la menor comprendía el dolor en las palabras del azabache, recibió otro choque contra la pared de parte de Thor haciéndola retorcerse un poco,

Loki disparo contra Thor haciéndolo caer contra el piso y de inmediato corrió hacia la chica -¿estas bien?- ella asintió

Thor más colérico se levanto lanzando el mjolnir contra ella asestándole un golpe a Loki haciéndolo atravesar varias paredes –yo…lo…- sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando recibió otro ataque de parte del azabache. Su riña continuo por varios minutos más, entre ataques y palabras hirientes de parte de ambos

-¡basta!- grito la menor deteniéndolos a ambos con tan solo sus manos. Miro los orbes esmeralda ya brillosos ante lo ocurrido, el que Thor respondiera a sus insultos no era necesariamente lo que quería, pero lo había provocado. Los ojos azules del Dios se encontraban rojos entre la ira y la tristeza. Ambos chasquearon la lengua al notar a la menor entre ellos

–no te entrometas mortal- gruño Thor conjurando mas truenos al mjolnir

–hazte a un lado- Loki tenia la quijada apretada por la ira

–he dicho basta- ambos se miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos –cálmense y arreglen esto como se debe- ninguno respondió y mucho menos alejo su ataque del otro. Lizzie negó varias veces por lo que ya molesta desprendió un ataque sobre ambos que les impedía utilizar magia

–pero ¿Qué?- Loki miro sus manos mientras los rastros de sus poderes le abandonaban de igual manera Thor noto como el mjolnir caía al suelo impidiéndole levantarlo una vez más

–ahora, si quieren que les devuelva sus poderes tendrán que hablar como las personas civilizadas, aunque les cueste- apunto hacia ambos y miro las grietas en la pared. Molesta se dejo caer en la cama de la habitación de Bruce donde habían terminado llegando, por suerte el doctor ya se había levantado –Blackmoon dile a los minis que arreglen este desastre- no hacia falta que su compañero respondiera así que mirándose de nuevo noto que su ropa se había rasgado de algunas parte, intento calmarse frotando el puente de su nariz –hablen ahora, iré a cambiarme- ninguno respondió, pero tampoco hicieron por irse mientras ella se perdia en el pasillo

**************

Loki miro fijamente a Thor –habla-

este asintió, y suspiro profundo, lo más hondo que pudo –quiero que regresemos a casa juntos Loki-

el menor suspiro y cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho –Asgard ya no es mi hogar Thor, nunca lo fue-

el rubio negó –hermano, Asgard es nuestro hogar, ambos crecimos y jugamos ahí ¿has olvidado nuestra infancia juntos?-

Loki le miro –a estas alturas ya debes saber que Odin me retuvo en Asgard como una salida política con los gigantes de hielo, la familia en la que creí y crecí solo fue una mentira-

Thor negó sujetándolo por sus brazos –nuestro tiempo juntos jamas fue una mentira-

el azabache lo alejo –no, Thor, incluso eso lo fue, te escuche hace demasiados años junto a Sif y el resto, incluso tu estabas avergonzado de mi, de que fuera tu hermano-

el rubio trago en seco -¿lo escuchaste?-

Loki asintió –es cosa del pasado Thor, como todo lazo que nos unió- el azabache dio un paso hacia la puerta

–espera, Loki por favor- el menor negó intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio –Loki, por favor, volvamos a casa-

el azabache se giro –Asgard es tu reino Thor, tu hogar, el sitio que heredaras y debes proteger- los ojos azules del mayor se clavaron en él –yo soy un gigante de hielo Thor, no un hijo de Odin y mucho menos un asgardiano, soy descendiente de un enemigo declarado por padre de todo, no tengo un lugar con los gigantes y mucho menos un lugar en Asgard, vuelve antes de que Odin caiga en el sueño-

Thor negó aún más tomando una de sus manos –Loki, no, yo te…-

el azabache llevo una de sus manos cubriendo su boca –no me quieras robar el titulo de Dios de las mentiras y engaños-

el rubio suspiro con pesar –no es una mentira, me he dado cuenta durante el tiempo que permanecimos separados, no solo atravesando los 9 reinos y cada cosa especifica que me recordaba a ti, sino también la ira que ofusca mi corazón cuando te veo con esa señorita, Loki, hermano, no tengo dudas yo te…- pero las palabras quedaron una vez mas atrapadas en sus labios a causa de las manos del menor. Las tomo acariciando la tersa piel con la yema de sus dedos, elevándola hasta sus labios para depositar un beso que hizo sonrojar al más bajo, deslizo la mano de Loki hasta colocarla en su pecho –no hay ser más hermoso que tu en los nueve reinos, hermano- el azabache no respondió –Loki, por favor yo te…-

este negó impidiéndole continuar –no, Thor, lo tuyo es un flechazo de adolescencia, un algo que jamás llego a concretarse, ni lo hará. Deberás buscar una reina que gobierne a tu lado, tan hermosa como madre e igual de cariñosa-

el rubio negó atraiéndolo más hacia si, rodeandole la cintura con su brazo y recargando su frente en la contraria –por favor Loki, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, desde siempre te he mirado así. Fui un idiota hasta que padre me envió a midgard, entonces lo comprendí, el cariño entre hermanos no es esto que siento por ti, por favor Loki, no me impidas decirte cuanto te…-

el azabache deslizo sus manos por el cuello del mayor haciéndolo inclinarse para darle un beso, lento y tierno. Se miraron unos segundos tras aquel acto –lo siento Thor, estamos demasiado lejos para estar juntos- se deshizo del abrazo del mayor y dejándolo ahí se marcho primero lento y tras cruzar la puerta corrió todo lo que podía en busca de Lizzie, evitando las miradas del resto de los vengadores ahí presentes. Con una mano en su pecho y otra sobre sus labios, negó varias veces sin poder contener las lágrimas que se escurrían en sus mejillas

****************

Miro la puerta y tras cruzarla encontró a la menor apenas abrochando una nueva camisa, se lanzo contra ella estrujándola fuertemente mientras sus manos temblaban -¿Loki?- el mayor no respondió, tan solo quería saber que ella estaba ahí, que estaría ahí –cálmate- sentía a la menor acariciándole el cabello, suspiro mirándola –Lizzie él…él…- la menor negó varias veces –tiene sentimientos por ti, te ama- el azabache asintió –pero yo no…- la menor limpio una lagrima de su rostro –no puedes volver con Thor a Asgard, por Odin o los gigantes de hielo- este asintió de nuevo

–Loki te estas precipitando- el mayor negó –sé que aún es doloroso recordar ese tiempo, pero quizás lo mejor sea hablar con él. Loki si él te quiere, si tu lo quieres, si ambos sienten lo mismo- la menor sonrió y mirándolo declaro –dile que si, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no- Loki la miro sonriendo –Loki, recuerda que estaré aquí para cuando lo necesites, nuestra promesa estará aquí-

el azabache asintió recargando su frente en la menor –gracias, por lo de ahora y lo de ese entonces-

ella negó –nada de gracias, despilfarraste mi dinero y aún me lo debes- Loki soltó una risita y miro a la chica, se escucho un ruido en la puerta

–Loki yo…- era Thor quien parecía no saber si tocar, entrar o hablar desde ahí

–anda, habla con él, así también me quitas un rubio asesino de encima- el mayor rodó los ojos, mientras Lizzie se levantaba con un atuendo igual al anterior

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver a Loki concentrado en su atuendo

–bien ahora saldré y tu hablaras con Thor- dijo mientras tomaba el par de prendas del armario

Loki la miro enarcando una ceja -¿me estas dando ordenes?-

la chica negó y abrió la puerta recibiendo una expresión de sorpresa de parte del rubio –asegúrate de conservar la calma, es algo diva- Loki le gruño desde la cama –y tú, más vale que hables con la verdad pequeño Dios o de lo contrario me vas a conocer- el azabache se encogió de hombros mientras la menor salía dejándolos solos

*************

–Blackmoon asegúrate de que nadie interrumpa la charla de esos dos, y  comunícame con Fury, necesito saber de los menores de ayer- su compañero se mofo de los dioses y llamo de inmediato a S.H.I.E.L.D.

–ya era hora Roey- el hombre del parche la miraba serio

–seguro que cuando le propongas matrimonio a Hill dirá algo similar- una risita tras de ella se hizo presente

–doctor Banner- saludo el director percatándose de la presencia de este

–Brucie- le sonrió la menor

–quería saber que había pasado, mi habitación tenia un agujero-

Lizzie rio avergonzada –perdón ¿ya lo arreglaron los minis?- Banner asintió

-¿problemas en el paraíso señorita?- cuestiono Fury viendo la mirada preocupada de la chica

–si esto fuera un paraíso créame que habría de todo menos problemas, estos sujetos son más complicados de lo que pensé en un principio- ambos le miraban de manera extraña -¿la reunión se mantendrá a la misma hora de ayer?-

Fury la miro de pies a cabeza –será a la una en el edificio de la ONU-

Lizzie asintió mirando su reloj en su muñeca -¿Qué ha pasado con los niños de ayer?-

Hill camino hasta el director para entregarle un reporte –todos los niños fueron secuestrados en distintas partes del mundo, a diferentes días y horas, no hay un patrón que seguir, parece que los seleccionaron al azar, sin embargo, cada menor pertenecía a uno de los países que impulsaron los tratados de Sokovia-

Lizzie llevo una mano a su mentón –lo más probable seria que los quisieran utilizar para algún altercado ahora que la ley esta en vista de ser vuelta a su posición- la chica chasqueo la lengua -¿todos están bien?-

Fury enarco una ceja –les hicimos varios estudios antes de disponerlos a sus respectivas embajadas- la menor asintió –parece ser que solo fueron secuestrados y nada más- 

Lizzie arqueo una ceja –mantelos vigilados aún cuando regresen a sus países-

Fury la miro serio –no eres nadie para dar ordenes-

Lizzie rodó los ojos –los mantendré vigilados entonces, adiós- y corto la comunicación mirando el rostro enojado de Fury

Bruce suspiro a su lado -¿hoy es la reunión?- Lizzie asintió -¿Cómo volviste a la normalidad?- la menor sonrió y se encamino a la sala común con Bruce para explicarle a detalle las propiedades de la poción que había elaborado.

**************

En la habitación de Stark se encontraban los dos hermanos mirándose sin saber como comenzar, si abrazarse o dejar de lado aquella charla que parecía no tener nada que agregar

–Loki- fue el rubio quien aún con la idea del rechazo lo llamaba. Casi siempre había sido así, a pesar de que el azabache perseguía a su hermano la mayor parte del tiempo era Thor que con cierto nerviosismo abría la boca, sabia lo mucho que Loki odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras pensaba en alguna cosa, practicaba su magia o leía algún libro –lo siento…por todo- Thor llevo su mano a su sien pensando que decir después

–esta bien, es cosa pasada ya- Loki parecía tan calmado sentado en la gran cama, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra

esa tersa y blanca piel a la vista desconcentro al mayor, quien negó varias veces y desvió la mirada –no lo esta Loki, las cosas que les dije a Sif y a los demás no eran lo que realmente quería decir, en ese entonces actué como un idiota inmaduro y…- Thor dejo de hablar al ver la mirada atónita de su hermano -¿hermano?- Loki parecía incapaz de responder, se acerco lentamente hasta el azabache y se arrodillo frente a él -¿Loki?-

el menor deslizo una de sus manos al rostro de Thor –jamas creí que hablarías tan comprensivamente- ambos sonrieron

–han pasado muchas cosas durante mi viaje en los nueve reinos-

Loki asintió –antes de continuar, hay algo que quiero contarte- Thor asintió mirándolo fijamente –es acerca de Lizzie…- noto como el ceño del rubio se fruncía ante la mención de la menor –antes de que continúes con tus caretas escúchame, ella en realidad ha sido…una buena sirviente- Loki negó -¿Cómo decirlo?- mordió su labio inferior, presa aún de esas emociones que le costaba exteriorizar

-una buena…¿amante?- cuestiono Thor también con dificultad obteniendo una mirada de incredulidad como respuesta

tras observar que el rubio parecía serio ante sus palabras Loki comenzó a reír -¿en serio crees que nosotros?- pero no obtuvo respuesta haciendo que su risa se calmara –no es nada de eso…más bien tenemos una relación de amistad…- Thor parecía no comprender lo que le decían -¿Thor?-

el rubio se quedo pensativo –entonces ustedes…¿no?- las manos del rubio se movían de manera extraña como si intentaran atrapar algo en el aire

–supongo que deberé explicarte todo desde el principio- el azabache se quedo mirando a la distancia, recordando y pensando por donde debería empezar. Cuando su mirada volvió a posarse en Thor por un segundo el tiempo parecía volver más atrás, a cuando el rubio le insistía para que le contase alguna historia o leyera un cuento, esa expresión expectante y risueña le robo el aliento

-¿hermano?-

suspiro tras varios segundos mirándolo, ensimismado en los recuerdos de infancia –supongo que lo mejor es empezar por el principio- el rubio asintió mirándolo fijamente tomando una posición más cómoda en el suelo. Loki respiro profundamente recordando

**[*********]**

–supongo que nuestro encuentro tomo lugar al mismo tiempo que ella encontró a Banner, no sé a cual de los dos encontró primero por diferentes circunstancias, pero esto fue lo que paso: tras la ultima batalla que tuve contra los vengadores había terminado mal herido y deseaba refugiarme para planear un próximo ataque en venganza contra ustedes, sin embargo, encontré a una conocida quien buscaba una manera de hechizarte para volver a Asgard y que la convirtieras en tu reina. Hasta ese momento creí que sus ideales y los mios eran parecidos, pero supongo que jamas conoces del todo ni a tus enemigos ni aliados. Al principio lo deje pasar aunque luego terminaría arrepintiéndome de ello, pues a pesar de que otro plan se había puesto en marcha esa mujer aprovecho para ajustar las cosas a su beneficio mientras yo recobraba fuerzas, había perdido la costumbre de utilizar mi magia sin necesidad de mi báculo y bueno eso me estaba pasando factura.

En ocasiones no tenia el control sobre mi forma de gigante cosa que esa mujer no desaprovecho, en fin, termino poniendo mis planes en mi contra y en algún momento la cueva de hielo en donde nos reuníamos con otros sujetos se derrumbo, ella me lanzo un hechizo y en un ultimo momento en que escape los escombros alcanzaron a fracturarme una pierna. Fue tan patético y ridículo que…no importa, en ese entonces no aparecí muy lejos de esta Torre y sabes, de hecho estuvimos a punto de chocar, tú, el Capitán y yo, por lo que recuerdo habían ido a hacer algunas compras claro que termine internándome en un maldito callejón cayéndome en el proceso, pero ambos pasaron de largo así que no tenia de que preocuparme. Pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad, y muy pocas personas quedaron en la calle, aproveche esto para buscar un sitio donde refugiarme hasta que mi herida sanara, pero tres tipos detuvieron mis avances. Cuando uno de ellos me arrojo contra la pared me di cuenta que mi magia se había ido, al final terminaron golpeándome como si fuera cualquier otro maldito midgardiano, pero nada podía hacer.

Recuerdo vagamente la humillación y rabia que sentí en ese entonces, pero lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la voz de Lizzie, más bien el grito de ella contra mis agresores. Su imagen cubriéndose con un paraguas pensé 'esta mortal es idiota' y luego su mirada violáscea sobre mi. Una risa de autosuficiencia en sus labios y paso algo que no tenia contemplado, los sujetos salieron del callejón con varios golpes, renegando de demandarla. Se acerco hasta a mi y me ayudo a levantar descubriendo de paso una herida más en mi torso, parece que era cierto que si tienes una herida grave no notas las demás. Me dijo que me llevaría al hospital y ante mi mirada solo sonrió y dijo que mejor lo haría ella misma.

Tras eso me llevo a un departamento de lujo que tenia cerca y me llevo hasta una de las habitaciones que tenia, atendió mis heridas y jamás pregunto el porque de estas, salio del lugar y al poco rato volvió con una bandeja llena de comida, la dejo al lado de mi cama y se fue. Sabes era una situación de lo más extraña, estar ahí con una mortal siendo atendido por ella. Creí que podría aprovecharme de ella, y así lo hice, pero un día desperté después de un mal sueño “soñaba que los gigante me habían llevado a Jotun, que se mofaban porque nadie iría a salvarme, y era cierto, nadie lo haría”, creyendo que estaba en el mismo sitio que en mi sueño me levante olvidándome de mi pie enyesado y caí al suelo estrepitosamente, quería llegar a la puerta e irme a cualquier sitio “incluso contemple venir aquí, pero el sueño me hizo cambiar de idea”. Al final ella entro, asustada de verme en el suelo se apresuro a levantarme “a pesar de mis insultos y maldiciones” y no se retiro de la habitación hasta que volví a dormirme. Cuando desperté había un tono distintos en la cortinas que permitía a la luz filtrarse lo suficiente para no ser incomodo al dormir y al mismo tiempo ver el sitio donde estaba, no la encontré allí cuando abrí los ojos, así que lentamente salí del lugar encontrando otra puerta cerca de la mía que preferí ignorar guiándome por un ruido que provenía del fondo del pasillo.

Dio un salto cuando se percato de mi presencia y se apresuro para guiarme al sofá que estaba frente a los grandes ventanales. La vista del atardecer sobre la ciudad “era casi tan hermosa como en Asgard y por un momento contemple ir a buscarte de nuevo” era algo interesante, así que permanecí allí por alguno minutos mientras que ella se acercaba dejando un plato de comida entre mis manos y luego se retiraba con otro por el pasillo, no tardo demasiado en volver sin el. Me miro y pregunto por mi nombre “dude si contarle sobre mi era una buena idea” así que le dije que era el poderoso Loki y ella enarco una ceja ‘ah ya veo’ esbozo restándole importancia a mi nombre, le iba a lanzar un rayo para demostrarle que debía temerme y obedecer, pero mis brazos solo se quedaron ahí, elevados al aire sin ningún rastro de mis poderes ‘parece que se te han acabado los trucos, oh poderoso Loki’  dijo con una risita irónica haciéndome enojar ‘solo estoy teniendo compasión de ti humana’ ella sonrió ‘oh gran Dios ¿Qué he hecho para que me tenga en consideración?’ chasquee la lengua al notar la sorna con la que decía aquello.

El resto del tiempo antes de que sanara mi pierna solo la pasaba entre la cama y el sofá, comiendo lo que ella preparaba y a veces llevaba a mi cuarto o en ocasiones “en las que cansado de la mullida cama me acercaba a la cocina en busca de compañía” en la sala. No hablaba de demasiadas cosas con ella, pero ella me contaba demasiado de sus proyectos a futuro, demasiado habladora para mi gusto. Finalmente cuando me retiro el yeso me mostró lo que era su estudio lleno de libros de diferentes tipos y épocas “de inmediato aquel se volvió mi sitio favorito”, pero lejos de emocionarme simplemente acudía cuando estaba demasiado aburrido. Un día mientras leía apareció eufórica por la puerta y me arrastro hasta un centro comercial, me dio una tarjeta y bueno, termine sobre girándola “recuerdo que estuvo cerca de una hora diciéndome del valor del dinero y por qué no despilfarrar” aunque sinceramente ¿quien deja a un Dios con una tarjeta tan limitada?-

**[*********]**

Thor esbozo una risita cargada de ternura hacia el menor, mirándolo de una manera especial que a Loki hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la columna, carraspeo antes de volver a su anécdota

**[*********]**

–tras eso era frecuente que saliera a distraerme a las tiendas, ya fuera solo o con ella. Además de que mi magia parecía regresar lentamente. Un día tras volver de las compras me encontré con Banner sentado en el sofá de la sala, ambos dimos un salto al ver al otro tirando algunas cosas en nuestro camino hasta que Lizzie apareció “la maldita se empezó a reír al ver nuestras caras de espanto”. Tras unas cuantas explicaciones ambos terminamos compartiendo el departamento, y bueno todo se remite hasta ahora-

**[*********]**

Thor no parecía del todo contento por aquella explicación -¿Cómo terminaste considerándola una amiga?- espeto haciendo dar un saltito al azabache

–varios eventos me llevaron a notar que los midgardianos no son tan inútiles como pensaba-

el rubio suspiro -¿me dirás que eventos?-

Loki trago en seco -¿quieres saber?- sus labios temblaban

–solo si tu quieres-

**[*********]**

Loki estrujo sus ropas, pensando si era lo correcto contarle o no. Trago en seco y miro a Thor una vez más –ella quiso ir a celebrar una ocasión, ni siquiera recuerdo porque “era una excusa tonta”, así que como en ocasiones anteriores fuimos de compras y comer algo. Banner desistió de acompañarnos, así que solo eramos nosotros dos. Fue la primera vez que visite un restaurante italiano y la conversación con ella se torno acerca de libros varios "fue algo ameno", finalmente cuando volvíamos algo o más bien alguien me arrastro a un callejón, no se como, pero mi aliada había ido con los gigantes de hielo, dándoles a conocer algo que esperaba nadie supiera nunca…-

el azabache suspiro recordando aquel momento –sabes, luego de enterarme que era un gigante de hielo me decepciono en cierta forma ser tan pequeño en comparación con otros, aunque luego de investigar un poco, me entere de porque esto era así-

Thor tomo las manos de Loki mirando la dificultad que tenia para hablar de aquello –parece que existe cierta leyenda entre los gigantes, es decir, es obvio que no hay mujeres entre ellos ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?- el rubio negó –los gigantes tienen hijos entre ellos y bueno…al parecer esta propiedad solo se da en uno de cada tantos. Es decir, los que son más pequeños son los apropiados para tener hijos-

Thor abrió los ojos como platos –¿quieres decir que tu…puedes?-

Loki rio sin diversion mientras asentian –fue tan extraño saberlo, y esa mujer utilizo esta información para que los gigantes me llevaran a Jotun- el azabache volvió a suspirar –ellos habían venido por mi para…revivir al resto de los gigantes- los ojos esmeralda del menor se cristalizaron –planeaban encerrarme para ser un productor en masa de gigantes de hielo- su voz parecía quebrarse –me tomaron desprevenido y me arrastraron hasta un portal, escuche los gritos de Lizzie y vi como la retenían “quería llamarte, gritar tu nombre y que aparecieras para ayudarme, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió”, no podía hacer demasiado con la magia que poseía en aquel entonces, así que termine siendo arrastrado a Jotunheim, una caverna de hielo donde había mas gigantes “al verme pusieron una mirada lasciva que me produjo asco”. Se acercaron para colocarme unas esposas y arrinconarme “estaban decidiendo quien lo haría primero, y tomando turnos para ser los siguientes”- de sus ojos comenzaron a correr algunas lágrimas que fueron retirada por las manos de Thor –de repente escuche un estruendo “creí que eras tu, que habías venido a ayudarme, que después de todo lo que había sucedido aún te preocupabas por mi, pero no” lo primero que vi fueron los ojos violetas de Lizzie “serios como jamás los había visto, su expresión dura” me miro esbozando una sonrisa “parecía que su expresión seria ni siquiera había estado ahí” tres de los gigantes se mofaron de ella “otra más que quiere ser un contenedor”, pero ella los miro con parsimonia, como si sus palabras o su existencia no fueran algo perceptible para ella, se acerco hasta mi esquivando sus ataques con facilidad, como si en realidad solo el viento surcara a su alrededor y los gigantes no estuvieran ahí.

Finalmente me libero de las cadenas y me cubrió con su larga gabardina ‘no mires’ fue lo único que me dijo y yo me limite a bajar la mirada “avergonzado por las probabilidades de que ella supiera lo que era y porque me habían arrastrado ahí, apreté fuertemente mis ojos, negándome a que ella me mirara como el resto” para cuando volví a mirar los gigantes habían desaparecido y estábamos de vuelta en el callejón. Ella me sonrió y caminamos de vuelta al departamento. Dentro no había ni un solo ruido ‘seguramente Bruce esta dormido’ explico mientras me sentaba en el sofá, tras eso me acerco una bebida caliente “algo dentro de mi se movía inquieto ante sus escasas palabras y falta de cuestionamientos”. Nos quedamos mirando la televisión en silencio y me hablo de un invento que tenia en mente desde más joven, la escuche mientras ella se reía con las cosas que decía, para mi se veía como una idiota en aquel entonces “nadie acepta a alguien más sin conocerlo antes” al caer la noche me aventure a cuestionarla por lo que pensaba acerca de lo sucedido en la tarde. Ella me miro pensativa y susurro ‘me alegra que no hayas querido comer más lasaña después de ese segundo plato’ la mire con cierto enfado “aunque luego comencé a reír” 'te pondrías gorda si tu hubieras comido más pizza' le respondí mirando como se reía y negaba.

Supongo que fue tras eso que las cosas entre nosotros se volvieron más amenas-

**[*********]**

Thor arqueo una ceja y suspiro –debí haber estado ahí para protegerte- golpeo el suelo con un puño –jamás podre perdonar no haber estado ahí-

el azabache negó –probablemente fue cuando estabas viajando por los 9 mundos “lo mejor es que no paso a mayores”-

el rubio negó -¿le contaste de Asgard?- Loki asintio –ya veo- Thor parecía perdido en su pensamientos, quería decir algo, continuar preguntando sobre aquel tiempo, pero también hacerle saber lo que sentía –has dicho que estamos demasiado lejos…para estar juntos- hablo el rubio y trago en seco –al principio no concebía esa lejanía, pero ahora…creo que tienes razón, estamos demasiado lejos-

Loki cerro sus ojos con fuerzas, temía a las palabras de Thor, a lo que su sola presencia le había provocado y le provocaba su cercanía, pero aún pesaba el pasado, pesaban las cosas que en primera instancia le habían herido. La forma en como su hermano lo había menos preciado hace ya bastante tiempo por ser más débil que él, por no ser lo que se esperaba de un asgardiano, pesaban las comparaciones típicas de Odin entre ambos hermanos, pesaba la verdad que siempre se le había ocultado y las razones tras de esta, padre de todo pretendía usarlo como preso político para amedrentar a un pueblo que jamas lo concibió como parte de él ni lo haría; pesaba saberse despojado de todo en lo que creía y en quienes confiaba, de no tener un lugar al cual pertenecer realmente, no ser ni de aquí ni de allá, peso finalmente la preferencia de Thor hacia midgard y su gente, dejando de lado lo que sucedía en Asgard, lo que sucedía con él, y tras la caída por el bifrost aquel peso solo aumento aplastando los buenos recuerdos y momentos de su infancia donde su ignorancia lo hacia feliz. Las lágrimas no pudieron continuar reprimidas en sus ojos, se agolparon escandalosamente para finalmente salir en un llanto desgarrador que no sabia estaba soportando durante ese tiempo.

**[*********]**

Cuando Lizzie apareció pesaron también aquellas cosas, pero lejos de juzgarlo o sonsacarle las cosas de manera forzada ella lo dejo ser. Iba y venia a su antojo, podía ser tan déspota como quisiera con la menor obteniendo bromas y sarcasmo como respuesta que lejos de molestarle le hacían sonreír, el encuentro con Banner no fue diferente de esto. Ambos parecían percibir que el otro no hablaría de más porque tenían sus propios problemas, pero tampoco se apartarían como si el extraño frente a él estuviera rabioso. Roey le había dado algo que hasta ahora los demás le habían quitado, confianza, y no, no es que él confiara en ella, al menos no al principio, sino que fue ella quien confió en él, le cedió el acceso a cada cosa que poseía, incluso le confeso estar ahí por petición de diferentes personas para proteger el curso de esa realidad. Jamas le negó alguna cosa y siempre terminaba malcriandolo.

Hasta aquella ocasión con Stark, fue él quien le brindo la ayuda de su magia para llamar la atención del equipo S.W.A.T. para buscar al moreno, de ahí en fuera la chica no había vuelto a pedirle alguna cosa, ni siquiera con los problemas que tuvo ella con su magia, parecía solo darle a manos llenas todo lo que poseía. La convivencia con ella pareció sencilla y cotidiana una vez que decidió prestarle atención, incluso llego a compartir más momentos con Banner y aunque pareciera raro, con la bestia verde tras ver que la menor lo calmaba. Compartían videojuegos de batallas donde siempre terminaban en un empate, Hulk usando solo personajes con fuerza y Loki con sus estrategias. Fue raro notar que un viejo enemigo podría volverse alguien cercano. El día que decidió hablarle de Asgard, Thor, padre de todo y Frigga, algo se estrujo en su corazón cuando al concluir la menor lo abrazo 'Odin suena como un idiota, teniendo tan buen partido cerca de su hijo y hace estupideces' el azabache la miraba con sorpresa '¿Qué?' esa ocasión ahora se le antojaba como divertida: a pleno amanecer charlando en la sala bebiendo un capuchino con la menor '¿de donde sacas que siquiera miraría a Thor? Sin contar que Odin por supuesto estaría en desacuerdo'

La menor había suspirado soltando una risita 'dos cosas oh poderoso Loki' sabia ya por el tono irónico que su conversación tocaría situaciones que no le agradaría del todo 'habla mortal, sin rodeos' él también tomaba aquella postura con la chica 'esta bien mi señor' ironizo levantando la taza de café 'en primer lugar tu manera de hablar acerca de él, todo se remite a Thor esto, Thor aquello, Thor y yo, y entonces Thor, pero cuando Thor lo otro' el Dios había elevado una ceja de manera incrédula 'eso es una mentira, te he hablado de cuando iba a la biblioteca a aprender hechizos nuevos, mientras que Thor…' la menor le habia mirado de esa manera peculiar 'olvida ese ejemplo, hubo otra ocasión que pensaba internarme en el mundo oscuro a espaldas de padre de todo, para probar mi valentía como guerrero aunque a medio camino una enorme bestia me ataco, pero no podía usar mis poderes mágicos por lo que volví a Asgard, estuve a punto de morir cuando Thor…' la menor soltó una risita 'sabes, hubo mas ocasiones donde yo hacia actividades solo, como cuando forme mi propio ejercito, cientos de súbditos a mi mando, los mejores y más leales'

Lizzie le sonrió 'podían incluso competir contra el ejercito de Thor y salir victorioso' agrego la chica obteniendo una mirada de molestia del azabache 'mira Loki, no lo tomes a mal de acuerdo, será imposible que me cortes la cabeza, pero debo sacar esto de mi sistema' el Dios de las travesuras se cruzo de piernas mirándola, esperando a que continuara 'tienes un complejo con tu hermano. Y no, no es solo por las comparaciones constantes de tu psicótico padrastro, es más que eso, para alguna u otra cosa siempre termina Thor viniendo al tema incluso ahora que no has sabido nada de él' el azabache negó 'por ejemplo ayer, te quedaste parado frente a una tienda de poptarts de diferentes sabores, y no me mires así que lo note' Loki chasqueo la lengua 'no es verdad' susurro haciendo reír a la menor 'vamos Loki ¿crees que no he notado tus coqueteos a chicos rubios de cabello largo, altos, fornidos y de ojos azules? No me vas a decir que te van las personas como el Capitán América' el azabache la miro molesto '¿estabas espiando?' la menor negó 'siempre terminas poniéndoles un pero, demasiado bajos, poco trabajados, pelo para nada sedoso o cualquier excusa tonta, vamos Loki del ultimo no te gusto el grosor de sus labios' el mayor asintió 'eran demasiado delgados sabes ¿a quien se le ocurriría que aquello es atractivo?' la menor soltó una carcajada 'entonces dime ¿Quién seria atractivo?'

Loki parecía analizar las preguntas de la chica 'tu podrías serlo' la chica enarco una de sus plateadas cejas 'gracias, pero no soy un chico, y no es como que hayas fijado demasiado en chicas últimamente' Laufeyson hizo un puchero 'pienso que Bruce es lindo' la chica volvio a negar 'lindo no es del todo atractivo, y tampoco entra demasiado en tus estándares usuales' soltó un suspiro frustrado '¿a quien tienes en mente?' la pelipata sonrió ladina '¿prometes no enfadarte?' más el azabache no respondió 'de acuerdo te diré' tomo su celular 'bien, te gusta Thor…o quizás ¿Zac Efron?' la menor volvió a reír al ver la expresión confundida del azabache 'créeme, Thor no tiene nada que envidiarle al joven Zac' el mayor negó varias veces 'es imposible que este enamorado de él' una risita se formo en los labios de la chica 'jamas dije enamorado' tomo un cojín cercano y lo lanzo contra ella 'solo acéptelo oh poderoso Loki ¿no me diga que jamás tuvo pensamientos sucios mientras tomaban un baño juntos?' el azabache se enrojeció al oír aquello, rememorando viejos pensamientos que creía ya enterrados en su inconsciente, maldijo los sueños húmedos de su adolescencia y las malas pasadas de su aún joven mente mientras ambos recurrían a un baño nocturno común entre ellos. También a las malas costumbres del rubio por dormir juntos en la misma cama, Loki odiaba las costumbres de su hermano por entrar en su cama mientras él estaba medio dormido, más aún hacerlo sin ninguna prenda encima, odio internamente aunque fuera un poco, sus hábitos de usar prendas delgadas para dormir, detestando despertar con sudor

**[*********]**

-¿Loki?- levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de Thor mirándolo, con un deje de preocupación en ellos. El azabache no respondió dedicándose a mirar ese profundo azul que había estado añorando sin querer pronunciarlo en voz alta, extrañaba a Thor la mayor parte del tiempo, rememorando el pasado como quien mira su película favorita a diario. Aunque siempre era un recuerdo distinto, ya fuese más de su infancia o adolescencia, jamás se repetían los recuerdos, pero si aquellos sentimientos que hacia tiempo acallo y últimamente surgían de nuevo con más ímpetu.

La cercanía entre ellos se fue aminorando, sintiendo el aliento del otro, haciendo que un escalofrió le invadiera al cuerpo, desde su pecho perdiéndose en la punta de sus dedos –Loki- el sonido de su nombre siempre le había parecido tan distinto cuando el rubio lo pronunciaba, así, simple sin ningún honorifico antes o después. Siguió mirando sus profundos ojos sintiendo como el mayor recargaba su frente contra la propia

–quizás estamos demasiado lejos- Thor retomo sus palabras –pero no quiero dejarte ir, no ahora que te he encontrado ¿querrías darme la oportunidad de acortar esa distancia?-

él solo asintió sonriendo, pero no como tantas otras veces había hecho, esta vez sin sarcasmo, sin tapujos de por medio a lo que sentía –jamás haré algo que no quieras- sintió sus labios sobre su frente mientras las manos de Thor tomaban una suya para llevarla a su pecho.

Loki estaba seguro que jamás habia experimentado algo asi, no sabia que era lo que pensaba Thor mientras llenaba su rotro de besos; y, sin embargo, sentía que su corazón no volvería a encontrar un lugar más seguro que ese, más apropiado por el cual golpear su pecho como una manada de caballos desbocados

-¿puedo besarte?-

el azabache sonrió -¿es necesario preguntar?-

el rubio negó –siempre has dicho que soy un bruto-

Loki le sonrió –lo eres- obtuvo un puchero como respuesta

-¿eso es un no?-

Loki rememoro un último recuerdo, algo lejano del tiempo en que Thor comenzó a entrenar, tiempo antes de escucharlo hablar con Sif y demás, fue una noche en que el rubio se había escapado intentando levantar el mjolnir, regreso con algunas quemaduras en las manos y recurrió a él para sanarlo, intentando evitar el regaño de Odin y no preocupar a Frigga.

Esa noche mientras atendía sus heridas Thor lo había estado observando por demasiado tiempo. Mirando su rostro deslizando sus ojos sobre él sin descaro, cuando Loki se detuvo para recriminarle lo incomodo que era mirarlo así, el rubio se había arrojado encima de él dándole un roce brusco de labios y estrujando sus hombros en medio del acto.

Loki lo golpeo una vez que sus hombros comenzaron a doler y Thor desubicado salio disparado de su habitación.

Sonrió mirando esa misma expresión desubicada de su ahora ya mayor hermano -¿no saldrás corriendo?- susurro más para si mismo que para el otro, aún así el rubio sonrió negando, y llevo sus manos al rostro blanco del menor. Acaricio las mejillas con parsimonia y dando un ultimo beso a su mejilla deposito uno más a sus labios, lento, ambos inhalaron pesadamente mientras sus corazones latían a un doloroso ritmo, el mayor deslizo una mano detrás de la nuca de Loki afianzándose a los negros cabellos, mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo suspirar, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda deliciosamente

Detuvo el beso, pero no se alejo de aquel contacto. Hace tiempo cuando había hablado con Sif soltó aquello con premura ante la idea que su amiga le espeto: '¿no crees que Loki es demasiado bonito?' Sus amigos habían mirado a la chica algo perdidos 'es decir, tiene la piel más suave que cualquier chica, su belleza casi compite con la de Frigga'

Thor no aceptaría frente a los demás que el mismo pensaba eso, amaba a su madre, pero en realidad había llegado a pensar que Loki era mucho más hermoso que ella. Finalmente Sif lo había mirado esperando una respuesta, y sus amigos burlones preguntaron si Thor haría de su hermano su reina, malditas bromas de críos.

Ahora eso era lo que pensaba, pero en aquel entonces las miradas delatoras de todos por su inexistente respuesta lo hizo sentir vergüenza, más aún recordando ese beso que incluso a él le tomo por sorpresa. En un arranque de frustración había soltado que Loki era un debilucho, apático y fanfarrón.

Jamás imagino el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron por años en Loki, como cada fallo que acontecía en su vida era una bofetada de la realidad grabandole la expresión del rubio a fuego en su inconsciente, y tampoco lo comprendería porque Loki moriría antes de expresar aquello.

Miro a los orbes esmeralda frente a él, bailando confundidos, sus labios temblando suavemente –te quiero- soltó dándole un ultimo beso en la frente –quiero estar junto a ti…como algo más- se levanto mirando como Loki ocultaba su rostro de él –esperare lo que deba, Loki- el azabache solo asintió, mientras el rubio con el corazón algo estrujado se dijo a si mismo que debería salir y dejar al menor con sus pensamientos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que puedo decir? Este capitulo en especifico me ha estrujado el corazón mientras lo escribía, y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.


	19. Anthony y Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony tiene una tendencia a mal juzgarse...

Thor cerro la puerta tras de si -¿todo bien?- escucho una voz femenina, levanto la mirada encontradose con los ojos violáceos afuera de la habitación –si, no, no lo sé-murmuro a la chica -¿paso algo?- el rubio la miro dubitativo, rememorando la historias de Loki acerca de la mujer frente a él –me dijo acerca de los gigantes- la menor dio un respingo en su sitio y asintió –gracias por eso- el mayor parecía no tan acostumbrado a agradecer

“y seguro menos a un enemigo en potencia” especulo la menor –hice lo que debía- espeto sin esperar una respuesta –deberías apresurarte antes de que erradiquen el desayuno de la mesa- Thor asintió y contra todo pronostico se fue a paso lento por el pasillo.

*************

La chica suspiro y toco la puerta un par de veces, al no obtener respuesta se adentro mirando a un absorto Loki contemplando la ciudad sentado en la cama sin evitar suspirar cada tanto -¿pasa algo?- se acerco lentamente hasta la cama y subió sentándose junto al Dios sin mirar su rostro

–Thor…él- se revolvió nervioso en su sitio sin saber del todo como explicarlo

-¿por fin te dio duro contra el muro?- se burlo la chica a lo cual Loki dio un brinco en su sitio y volteo la mirada a la menor que parecía contener una risita, frunció el ceño ante la expresión de la chica –niega que estabas esperando por ello…desde hace ya rato-

Loki sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de saltar sobre ella y ahorcarla ahí mismo

-¿debería decirle que vuelva tras reponer fuerzas con el desayuno?- Lizzie levanto las cejas de manera insinuante haciéndolo negar varias veces

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota y confiar en ti?-

la menor se encogio de hombros –no sé, oh poderoso Loki que lo hizo contarme acerca de sus desventuras, quizás fue la presión en el centro comercial con los rubios, quizás fueron las historias de infancia donde me presumía su grandeza e inteligencia en el manejo de hechizos complicados que nadie a su edad podría entender, o quizás su magnificencia se vio influenciada por la atención con la que suelo escucharlo y cegada por ello me revelo tan delicadas confidencias- la menor tenia una risita ante la mirada incrédula de Loki

–aprecia mi grandeza y preferencia por ti mortal, podrías perderles algún día- respondió cruzándose de brazos

–espero que no mi señor Loki-

el azabache rió mientras negaba con la cabeza –sabes como engatusarme para revelarte mis secretos-

la menor negó –claro que no señor ¿Quién podría engatusar al Dios de las travesuras?- la mirada risueña le hizo saber a Loki que de alguna manera había sido eso, en parte

–espero que jamás lo intentes o sentirás mi ira-

la chica negó –ahora, tampoco quiero sentir su ira porque el desayuno se agoto con todos los hombres que devoran a su paso lo que hay, quienes le recuerdo hacen demasiado para acabarse una vaca en una sentada…y eso cada uno-

Loki rió y se enderezo levantándose de la cama –deberías cambiarte eso…antes que en serio te azoten contra un muro- Loki miro sus ropas, la prenda que Lizzie había robado de Thor y le había dado ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Demasiadas coincidencias que incluso el característico olor del rubio estaba estampado en el, se sonrojo un poco para luego ser deslumbrado por un flash

–haré que Thor pague muy bien por esto- esbozo con una risita mirando a los minis volando alrededor

-¿Qué?- soltó irónico

–ambos tienen cámaras integradas en sus armaduras que envían imágenes directo a F.R.I.D.A.Y. aunque claro se quedan grabados en la memoria de Black, por lo que solo yo puedo acceder a ellas- la menor sonrió triunfante acariciando a Iron mini mientras un mini Cap estaba ¿celoso?

-¿esas cosas tienen emociones propias?- cuestiono el azabache haciendo a la chica sonreír

–no le cuentes a Anthony ni al Cap ¿vale? Necesitaba una imagen de esta realidad para que fuera sostenible, además de que ambos contienen las habilidades de sus respectivos, también tienen sus personalidades y sentimientos…por eso a veces a mini Cap no le agrado y Iron mini es el que flota a mi alrededor más usualmente, también explica porque cada uno se va con su contrario gigante- rió ante su comentario –solo que se expresan mejor entre ellos, son menos orgullosos y aprenden que los quiero a ambos por ser como mis bebes- el azabache asintió –entonces ¿Qué dijo Thor?-

Loki respiro profundo recargando la espalda en una de las paredes –quiere que seamos mas que hermanos y me beso…- un tono rosado abordo sus mejillas casi de inmediato obteniendo como respuesta otro flashazo -¡Lizzie!-

la menor se encogió de hombros –seguro que un Dios posee demasiadas riquezas, quitarle una o dos por una foto de su amado avergonzado no creo que sea malo-

el azabache hizo un puchero –te mataría antes de que lo hicieras-

la chica no respondió y se limito a asentir –espero que le hayas respondido favorablemente- pero Loki negó –creí que eso era lo que querías- de nuevo se limito solo asintiendo –aun pesa el pasado ¿cierto?- Loki cerro los ojos conteniendo algunas lagrimas –no dejes que lo haga demasiado, Loki, ya te he dado mi opinión sobre ello, respira profundo y deja que las cosas fluyan lentas, busca de nuevo la seguridad que te hacia sentir y pídele ser sincero, vayan lento y descubrirás si al final quieres esto de verdad o es mejor solo limar las asperezas. Aunque ambos sabemos lo que sientes, también debes poner de tu parte para una cosa u otra ¿de acuerdo? Estaré aquí apoyándote-

el mayor asintió y miro a la menor –necesito cambiarme- sentencio deshaciéndose de sus prendas

–Loki, soy una chica y se supone que no te desvistes frente a chicas- soltó la menor obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta –de acuerdo, si alguien quiere matarme esta vez te culpare, no es justo que me impacte un jodido martillo por tu indecencia-

Loki negó –cállate ya y ayúdame a vestir-

la chica rodó los ojos y se aventuro al closet –recuerda ir por ropa esta tarde- le espeto mientras se internaba en el closet, tomo uno de los trajes de Stark gris claro con líneas blancas, una camisa blanca, una corbata verde y un elegante chaleco negro, un par de zapatos negros y unos lentes con el cristal transparente, seguro Loki se sorprendería al descubrir que estos se tornaban oscuros con el sol, por ultimo tomo una mascada larga de seda verde.

Al salir el azabache la miraba expectante a sus pasos, deja las prendas y se adentra al baño tomando uno de sus mágicos frascos. Sonrie con cierta malicia y se adentro de nuevo en la habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una de las mesas de noche y tomo algo de una de ellas. Se sienta en la cama e intenta no mirar a Loki, si claro que no le gustaba, pero joder ¿Qué tenían en contra de respetar cierta privacidad entre ellos? Es decir, si tienes a alguien enfrente de ti que se esta desnudando y porque no aceptarlo es atractivo por supuesto que no puedes solo hacer la vista gorda ¿o si? Se encandilo mirando el techo como quien mira por ves primera algun lugar

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo extrañado al notar como se habia desconectado de la realidad

–¿si?- pregunto aun sin mirarlo

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-

la chica agito la mano de un lado a otro –busco mi poder creativo, ya sabes para estafar a Thor- escucho un gruñidode los labios de Loki –bueno bueno, quizás encuentre la forma de dárselas sin cobrarle-

el bufido del azabache fue más que audible –no lo harás- afirmo con todo y sentencia visible en sus palabras

la chica sabia que si contaba algo le cortaría la cabeza, pero seguro que el rubio se derretia al ver las imágenes, por Dios si ella se había derretido de solo verlo, claro que no le diría eso a nadie –señorita solicitan su presencia en la sala común- Lizzie rió, seguro que las palabras exactas de Anthony “dile que traiga su culo aquí” por suerte F.R.I.D.A.Y. era mucho mas delicada que su creador y Lizzie a veces agradecía aquello, seguramente la IA era más parecida aquella mujer de otra realidad…Tasha, sonrió al recordarla “debería decirle acerca de su invento, ha sido bastante útil” pensó la menor para si volviendo la mirada hacia Loki ya vestido con el ceño algo fruncido anudando su corbata. Riendo se acerco al azabache –déjame hacerlo- este asintió y levanto un poco el mentón para dejar a la menor hacer el nudo –debemos apresurarnos o Anthony vendrá hasta aquí a sacarme a rastras- termino de hacer el nudo en un santiamén y miro hacia el chico, sonrió de lado –perfecto- espeto encontrado una pizca de orgullo y vergüenza en el rostro ajeno, negó varias veces y tras tomar el pequeño frasco de la mesa se hunto un poco de aquel liquido transparente y acomodo el cabello del azabache

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto aun mirando su cabello

–ya sabes un nuevo look no le hace daño a nadie- espeto mirando como una de las cejas de Laufeyson se levantaba de manera incrédula –confía en mi, te ves muy bien- aún con la misma mirada solo se resigno y salio en dirección a la puerta, la menor tomo el frasco entre sus manos y lo guardo de regreso en su lugar, aquello podría ser divertido, sobre todo considerando la sustancia del bendito frasco. Se apresuro a salir de la habitación alcanzando a Loki en el pasillo.

***************

–espero que hayan dejado algo de desayuno para nosotros, tuve que hacer papeleo de emergencia mientras tu y Thor hablaban…detesto a Fury y su papeleo- soltó Lizzie con un suspiro, recordando que a pesar de la información ya proporcionada previamente de las bajas de millones de personas por las que se fundaron los tratados parecía que por primera vez Nick lo había pasado por alto. Loki dejo escapar una risita burlesca –anda, ríete de mi dolor- espeto la menor moviendo una mano mientras continuaban el camino

-¡buenos días!- dijo Lizzie mirando a todos en el comedor, el asiento de Loki junto a Thor estaba reservado previamente con un plato listo para comer y un vaso de juego al frente, la menor sonrió notando el nerviosismo del rubio quien mientras jugaba con sus dedos, miraba de reojo a su plato y al asiento vació al lado, sonrió aun mas mirando un pequeño temblor recorrer el cuerpo de Laufeyson –tomare algo de café- a grandes pasos la menor se encamino hasta la cocina y miro divertida las acciones de esos dos:

Loki acercándose lento intentando mantener el control en su nerviosismo y  Thor a punto de tirar la silla donde estaba por levantarse a correr la silla para el azabache. Ambos sentándose de vuelta con la espalda completamente recta, comiendo en silencio. La mirada curiosa de Natasha fue la primera en deslizarse sobre ambos, probablemente Wanda noto aquello así que giro la mirada de uno a otro y una risita traviesa se escapo por sus labios captando la atención de Natasha, ambas se miraron unos segundos hasta que la viuda negra expreso un leve “o” y una risa picara se alojo en su rostro, Bucky la miro extrañado, pero aun así con cierto dulzor.

Lizzie negó varias veces hasta notar que Wanda retomaba su conversación con el hombre rojo, Visión parecía también interesado en lo que sucedía entre los Dioses; ajenos a la situación ahí en frente estaban Clint y Bruce, el ex-espía contado anécdotas de misiones pasadas y Bruce mirándolo mientras asentía, absorto en el movimiento de labios del rubio, aaah aquella mañana parecía destilarse amor por todas partes

–Lizzie deja de mirarme tanto- la voz de Anthony la saco de su ensimismamiento –sé que no puedes dejar de contemplar mi belleza…- y ahí estaba, la egolatría siendo destilada por el hombre en cuestión

pero a través de los meses la chica había descubierto la manera infalible de que el mayor guardara silencio –el amor es una cosa que no se puede ocultar, si no lo cuenta tu boca te traiciona el mirar- el aludido callo de inmediato tras pronunciar que era normal a su edad estar enamorada de un hombre mayor, sobre todo un jefe y bla bla, dio un respingo en su sitio asintiendo a las palabras de la menor y mirando su plato continuo comiendo en perfecto silencio.

Clint soltó una típica risita ante lo ocurrido –jamas creí que una breve rima pudiera callar la egolatría marca Stark, de haberlo sabido antes…- el resto asintió retomando su alimento, mas la chica no menciono nada al oír como el vaso de cristal crujía entre los dedos del Capitán

-¡Steve!- grito Barnes en un reproche al ser salpicado de jugo, el rubio pareció recordar donde estaba y se apresuro a limpiar con una servilleta a su amigo, claro que fue arrebatada por Natasha al ver la mano impertinente del capitán tomar un rumbo mas sugerente

–dicen que los poemas pueden servir para hacer caer una mera atracción- espeto la menor tomando la taza de café y alejándose de los demás obteniendo un gruñido de parte del rubio. Loki la miro de manera especulativa, intercambiando las miradas entre ella y Steve para luego sonreír ante el callado Anthony Stark al otro lado de la mesa alimentando a un mini Cap. Lizzie noto esa risita traviesa adornando el rostro del azabache y esa mano en su rostro mientras mordía su meñique ligeramente, la menor negó varias veces –Loki recuerda pasar a casa por ropa- soltó desviando la atención del azabache, lo que menos necesitaba era que el Dios interfiriera al menos por ahora o seguramente terminaría siendo agredida por un escudo y aquello armaría una pelea en medio del desayuno, demasiado derramamiento de miel y buenas oportunidades para ser interrumpido así.

Su celular comenzó a sonar por lo que tomando un sorbo de café se apresuro a contestar

-¿Lizzie?- la pelirroja de ojos claros parecía incrédula ante ella

–hola…señorita Potts- le sonrió obteniendo una mueca de desaprobación por su parte –Pepper- ella asintió repitiendo el nombre de la mujer, a veces no le gustaba usar aquel apodo porque era uno acogido por sus amigos

-¿sucede algo?- la pelirroja le miraba con cierto grado de preocupación

Se limito a negar dejando su pesimismo de lado

–necesitamos hablar- Potts tenia un montón de documentos al frente, por lo que Lizzie podía distinguir estaba en la oficina de Anthony en Industrias Stark

–¿algún problema?-

Virginia asintió para luego acomodar las hojas dándole golpecitos contra la madera y volver a suspirar –las tarjetas siguen llegando-

la menor le sonrió –tranquila Pepper, todo ira bien- había usado las mismas palabras desde que las tarjetas de amenaza habían llegado y ella sabia que no fueron enviadas por Strucker o H.Y.D.R.A.

–deberías hablarlo con Tony, pedir ayuda a los vengadores-

la menor negó –ya hemos discutido esto antes- Pepper se quedo en silencio

-¿discutido?-

Lizzie desvió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Anthony que le miraba con una ceja alzada –ya sabes, amenazas vía exprés que nunca llegan a realizarse- dio un sorbo a su café mirando como el mayor se cruzaba de brazos y mordía su labio

-¿estas loca? ¡apenas hace unas horas estabas en esa situación!- la habitación se lleno de un silencio sepulcral

–son cosas diferentes- espeto devolviendo la taza a la mesa

–¿diferentes? ¿en que mierda son diferentes?-

la menor contuvo una risita pensando que quizás el moreno podía ser igual en algunas situaciones al Cap

-¡Roey!-

miro tranquilamente a los ojos de Anthony –Pepper, hablamos después si no existen mas pendientes en cuanto a mis labores en la oficina tengo un 3312 justo aquí- la pelirroja estaba algo pálida y a punto de esbozar un “lo siento” Lizzie colgó –Anthony ¿Cuál es el problema?- vio al castaño crisparse furioso en su sitio

-¡me has estado ocultando cosas! ¿Cuál va a ser mi maldito problemas después de que…- la voz se le fue apagando

ella se enderezo acercándose a él –ven- dijo tomándolo del saco para arrastrarlo lejos de la mirada del resto –continúen con su desayuno- vio a todos dar un saltito en su sitio al saberse expuestos.

************

Se dirigieron al estudio del moreno, dejándolo entrar y luego simplemente suspirar para tomar asiento detrás del escritorio

–Lizzie yo no…- gruño por lo bajo llevando sus manos a su rostro

–hey, tranquilo entiendo que estuvieras preocupado por lo de Strucker y demás, pero una situación y otra en serio no tienen relación- la menor llamo a los minis quienes de inmediato entraron algo nerviosos,  acaricio a ambos y tomo su celular –sabes que estuve realizando viajes en pro de ayudar a otros, desde antes de conocernos e incluso después de eso- el moreno asintió –la verdad es que durante algunos de estos viajes estuve metida en varias instalaciones con personas no muy…apegadas a la ley-

Anthony levanto una ceja ante las palabras de la menor -¿Qué tan grave fue?-

ella negó –en realidad solo fue charlar con ellas y pedirles hasta cierto grado algo de ayuda para averiguar más cosas, sobre todo por…- la menor se quedo pensando en revelar la siguiente información –perdona Anthony, pero involucraba el ayudar a entrar a H.Y.D.R.A. a un par de amigos y no creo que eso sea algo que yo deba decirte-

el castaño suspiro -¿tus amigos del centro comercial?-

Lizzie lo miro durante varios segundos para luego asentir

–¿Quiénes son ellos?-

la chica le sonrió –se volvieron amigos después de encontrarme con cierta información ultra secreta por ahora-

el moreno resoplo dejando ir todo su peso sobre la silla -¿Cuántos secretos más me estas guardando?-

la menor le miro con una sonrisa –Anthony, sabes acerca de mi lo único que puedo permitirte sin involucrar los problemas de otras personas, supongo que lo del secuestro tendrá que ser por apoyar a Fury en algunas reconstrucciones para S.H.I.E.L.D.- dijo encongiendose de hombros obteniendo una mirada de reproche por parte del castaño

-¿es por los tratados?-

la menor negó –deberías saber que S.H.I.E.L.D. ha sido propuesta como un puesto de inteligencia avanzada para resolver problemáticas menores de manera global, los tratados de Sokovia han sido desde el inicio algo casi infundado, pero esto lo sabrás cuando este en la ONU, esos bastardos han pedido que la transmisión de la conferencia sea en vivo, pobres- Lizzie sonrió ladinamente

–tienes un plan ¿no?-

la menor asintió con una sonrisa –Anthony, sé que hiciste un gran esfuerzo por volver a tu armadura cuando estuve desaparecida…-

el castaño negó –hubiera querido estar ahí antes-

Lizzie tomo su mano –estaba segura de poder escapar sabes, por eso protegí a los ciudadanos dentro del centro comercial, pero cuando Strucker hablo de los menores preferí ir con él. Mi magia podría haberme transportado a algún otro sitio, pero sabia que nadie podría perdonarse que tantos pequeños sufrieran por mi, no era el mejor momento para un escándalo de esa magnitud Anthony, y preferí arriesgarme por ellos, por ustedes, sé que no solo hubiera sido un golpe más duro de la opinión publica sobre sus medidas al momento de la acción, por ello también notifique a Fury, si bien no creo que los vengadores apoyen jamás los métodos de S.H.I.E.L.D. me aventuro a presuponer que pueden ser un apoyo para el otro en alguna circunstancia- Lizzie se rió al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del mayor –toma las cosas con calma con nuestro buen amigo Nicolas-

Stark puso una cara de fastidio al escuchar su nombre –solo tu podrías manejarlo-

la menor negó varias veces –solo es cuestión de ponerse en un punto medio, ceder cuando el otro hable y exponer los contras que has encontrado en sus palabras sin hacerlo sentir del todo idiota, debes conceder las cosas en las que estas de acuerdo, pero jamas ceder del todo en las acciones a realizar, aunque tampoco hay que ser testarudos Anthony, sé cuanto te preocupas por cada uno de los integrantes de este grupo. Les faltan los puntos medios y respetar claros y oscuros, por supuesto estar de acuerdo es otra cosa, pero aquí todos tienen problemas con la interacción con otros-

Anthony negó varias veces –observar a las personas siempre ha sido lo tuyo-

la menor se rió –parece que ellas jamás les han llamado la atención lo suficiente- el moreno arqueo una de sus castañas cejas –ignoralo, deberías volver a la sala, quizás tu hayas acabado con tu desayuno, pero yo apenas bebía café y debo devolver la llamada a Pepper- Lizzie acaricio su nuca –vamos- dijo Anthony a lo que ella asintió.

Lizzie se detuvo antes de salir –por cierto, perdona por no poder hablarte de Loki, Bruce, Barnes e incluso de la situación actual con mis amigos-

Tony suspiro con fuerza, de alguna forma siempre encontraba la manera de sacar de sus casillas a las personas frente a él, pero la menor parecía contener paciencia infinita y la manera correcta de guiarlo para desatar su frustración y tener una platica tranquila, jamas había caído ante sus provocaciones o malas palabras

–estoy consciente de tu riña con Rogers y sobre todo con Barnes…si necesitas hablar sobre ello o que lo lleve lejos de la torre, Anthony ambos lo entenderemos-

el castaño volvió a dar un suspiro regresando a su asiento -¿estas segura que no volverá a intentarlo?-

la menor le miro comprendiendo de inmediato sus palabras, aquel atentado de parte del soldado no había hecho mas que reafirmar el dolor del pasado, se abrieron las viejas heridas y Anthony no pudo ocultar aquello –estuve investigando la manera en que lo mantenían bajo control, la verdad es interesante como las personas almacenan cierta información por demasiado tiempo y en demasiados sitios. Black y yo estuvimos discutiendo en como romper aquel control y bueno...-

la chica le mostró la información de Barnes perteneciente a H.Y.D.R.A. había algunos vídeos, pero el moreno prefirió dedicarse a leer –parece que al principio tuvo una perdida de memoria tras despertar y bueno aprovecharon la falta de recuerdos para implantarle algunos nuevos, sin embargo, conforme avanzo el tiempo sus recuerdos volvieron de a poco causando cierto conflicto con sus pensamientos. Fue como una perdida de identidad completa, habían modificado recuerdos acerca de su nacimiento, padres, creencias y más cosas así que después de ser un patriota americano, no tan a lo Rogers, pero si con ciertas creencias y despertar adorando al Baron Strucker no es como que una cosa vaya demasiado con otra, tras eso pensaron que para prevenir una traición de su parte y aún mantener al soldado era mejor hacerle todo un lavado de cerebro, sin embargo, lo que utilizaron, las palabras y eso fueron insertadas como ya lo sabes, bajo cierto tipo de idioma, la verdad es que si alguien hubiese intentado sacar la frecuencia de esas palabras de la cabeza de James hubieran calcinado su cerebro- “al menos claro que tu lo hicieras” pensó la chica.

Los ojos del castaño la miraban fijamente, sin expresar demasiado -sabes lo que le hizo a mis padres, Lizzie-

la chica asintió suspirando –Anthony, esto ya lo he mencionado antes…pero estas consciente de ¿que fue lo que en realidad te afecto aquella vez?-

el castaño negó –no hagas de esto una cuestión personal, Roey-

la menor sabia por el tono de voz rasposo en Stark que aquello seguía siendo un tema del que no quería discutir –Anthony…- suspiro pesadamente mientras el negaba –de acuerdo, cuando quieras hablar de esto lo haremos-

el castaño asintió -¿no dirás nada más?-

la chica lo miro extrañada -¿Cómo que?-

el castaño se encogió de hombros –que no me meta en tus asuntos porque yo no quiero hablar de los míos-

Lizzie le sonrió –tenemos maneras distintas de hacer las cosas Anthony, y si bien puede ser contradictorio pedirle respuestas a quien no se las quieres dar ambos sabemos que paso realmente ese día, puedes guardar tus emociones todo lo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta que la realidad puede golpearte en la cara algún día. Bucky no es el problema, y la verdad es que considero que nunca lo fue en medio de esta guerra, fue algo como…la excusa perfecta- el moreno no respondió ante las palabras –hay batallas que están perdidas desde el inicio y otras que es mejor perder Anthony, en esta realidad las cosas no salieron de control, pero debes pensar claramente las cosas- la chica le dio una caricia en el brazo –puedes hacer lo que te propongas, pero aún no sabes de donde obtener esa fuerza, esta bien querer proteger a los tuyos de todo el peligro allá afuera, aun así no por ello estuvo bien encerrarlos del mundo, debes limar muchas asperezas Anthony o resignarte a perderlos y dejarlos desprotegidos-

el castaño asintió sosteniendo la mano de la menor –no te expongas de nuevo-

ella negó varias veces –haré las cosas como considere, después de todo tengo su ejemplo señor Stark-

el mayor esbozo una risa sincera –mi ejemplo no es el mejor-

la chica le sonrió -¿Quién querría ser un playboy, millonario, filántropo, que se preocupa por sus amigos aun cuando considera que le han clavado un cuchillo por la espaldas y ha impulsado una mejora alrededor del mundo con tan solo alentar a estudiantes universitarios a continuar experimentos para hacer de este sitio un lugar mejor, que ha escarbado hasta en la ultima piedra para apoyar a su familia y ha estado observando a su mejor amigo en cada día de rehabilitación así hubiera pasado tres noches en vela, a quien le cargaron el peso del resto de sus compañeros cuando estos simplemente desaparecieron por ideales o abandonaron por no poder continuar sin el resto? Tiene razón señor Stark, no debería continuar su ejemplo- termino con sarcasmo la ultima línea, mirando la expresión de sorpresa del mayor –eso sin contar el resto de buenas atribuciones que tiene Anthony Stark, ya sabe, tocar el piano, ser buen bailarín, su gusto por el arte y la colección del Capitán América tras el muro al final del armario-

el mayor comenzó a reír sonoramente –el ególatra Tony Stark, cariño, alcohólico, fiestero y mujeriego empedernido, no se me escapa ni una sola falda en las fiesta- le sonrió coqueto mientras la abrazaba

–ah si, la figura publica de Tony Stark, caray creí que con tan buenas referencias de la figura privada la publica era chiquita- le sonrió con ternura deslizando un mechón castaño tras la oreja del mayor –¿sabes que tienes unos ojos muy expresivos?- el mayor negó –la primera vez que los vi, danzaban entre el llanto y la melancolía, se iluminaban al solo instante de la mención de los vengadores, de Pepper y de Rhodey, pero al siguiente segundo se inundaban de tristeza-

el castaño se recargo contra el hombro de la menor -¿por eso me evitaste en el desayuno del día siguiente?-

ella negó –ese día en que nos vimos si bien puedes expresar las sonrisas coquetas que quieras y los tonos de sarcasmo, tus ojos te delatan, tu mirada me hizo saber que tenias un grado de resignación predispuesto a que yo continuara con tus bromas, que sabias que podía ser solo rollo de una noche y hasta luego, pero eso no era lo que te hacia falta- la menor deslizo sus manos sobre la espalda del castaño –sé que querías a alguien que enserio se detuviera a escucharte, que te mirara no por ser Tony Stark, el playboy, el millonario, el filántropo, el genio egresado del MIT a temprana edad, Iron-man, el hombre que vendió armas en un pasado algo oscuro, la figura publica que siempre aparece en las revistas y programas de chismorreos, sabes como desenvolverte en esos medios, en las fiestas, con el alcohol o los consumos de otras sustancias, aquel que separo al grupo de los vengadores. No era nada de eso lo que necesitabas escuchar, seguro que ese día te llevaste una sorpresa cuando el mesero pasaba de ti para hacerme más halagos a mi, así como fue una impresión dura como prefería evitar a los medios mientras tu seguramente te hubieses pavoneado de cualquier cosa, hecho algún chiste sobre las circunstancias de aquel entonces y respondido banalmente las preguntas- la menor noto al mayor sollozar levemente

-pero ¿sabes qué fue lo mas sorprendente de todo?- el castaño negó aun sin mirarla –descubrir que el Cap podía expresarse tan impropiamente de alguien- la menor soltó una carcajada –estoy muy segura que nadie creería aquello si no lo hubieran visto- Anthony asintió soltando una risita

–aun ni yo puedo creerlo- dijo Tony notando un asentimiento de parte de la menor.

Limpio con sutileza las lágrimas rebeldes que escurrían por su rostro y suspiro profundamente, pensando en las palabras de la menor -¿de verdad crees que soy un buen ejemplo?-

la chica se quedo pensativa –creo que debes recordar que nadie es perfecto…ni siquiera las grandes teorías, la lógica, o alguna ciencia es absoluta, y nosotros como humanos podemos ser aún más imprecisos. Nos tambaleamos en reglas que un día sirven y al siguiente no, por ejemplo, durante un tiempo la homosexualidad fue algo permitido, ya sabes los grandes griegos y pensadores podían tener ciertas preferencias entre los adolescentes, y estos podían, si querían devolver ciertos favores con algo más que las buenas intenciones y de pronto pum! La homosexualidad ya era una enfermedad, una aberración o algo parecido. La verdad es que las excusas de las personas son mas idiotas que algunos comentarios en fb, y ahora henos aquí, siglos después, replanteándonos que esta bien, que esta mal, lo mismo con las matemáticas, ya sabes el giro copernicano, la refutación y el surgimiento de las matemáticas no-euclideanas o incluso pensar el movimiento de los astros.

Somos progreso y regresión Anthony, e incluso la ciencia como un artefacto creado por nuestra comprensión, entendimiento e inteligencia podría simplemente estar alterando los factores para no sentirnos perdidos. Incluso Ultron fue un fallo y Visión fue progreso, ambos creaciones tuyas, ambos distintos uno del otro, y no, la gema de la mente no tuvo que ver, créeme que él aun no comprende del todo las limitaciones que puede tener o siquiera si las haya, todo es ensayo y error. Anthony es momento de que también seas consciente de que tu imperfección es algo que de hecho sucede y eso no te hace más o menos vulnerable, solo humano, y que ser uno no esta mal, porque incluso los errores que llegamos a tener podemos transferirlos a nuestras creaciones-

el castaño suspiro fuertemente levantando la mirada hacia la menor -¿Cómo lo haces?-

la chica le sonrió –vivo, sufro, aprendo y continuo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –confió y aunque las caídas sean duras, en el fondo sé que no soy yo quien falla y no me reprocho entregar lo que soy o lo que no-

el mayor le sonrió acariciando una de sus mejillas con los ojos aún húmedos y una que otra lagrima recorriendo su rostro

la menor lo miro por algunos segundos, sonriendo para si al mirar aquellos ojos dulces que Anthony no dejaba salir a mirar el mundo muy seguido, seguramente si las personas conocieran más a Anthony que a Stark sabrían como manejar la situación siendo más amables con él, pero al final el castaño tenia también su carácter y no, la prepotencia, egolatría y más cosas no eran algo de ello. Quizás si lo testarudo, pero no el resto, Lizzie continuo mirando los ojos chocolate que al rayo de sol se apreciaban más claros, suspiro pensando que quizás en el futuro esos ojos podrían ver más tiempo el mundo cuando la situación estuviera en calma, ella creía que así seria porque haría lo posible por ello. Así el mismísimo Thanos quisiera intervenir o hasta Galactus, no importaba, lo mejor era que aún estaba a tiempo de reparar el vinculo entre los vengadores para prevenir a cualquiera de las dos amenazas en el momento que llegaran.

-¿deberíamos volver a la sala?- le pregunto el castaño revolviendo sus cabellos

–por favor, que necesitare fuerzas para salir a patear traseros presidenciales-

el castaño sonrió negando –espero que sepas lo que haces-

Lizzie solo sonrió –por supuesto, no sabrán ni que les pego, además será un buen momento para ponerlos en su lugar por todo-

***************

Ambos salieron del despacho del mayor ya mas relajados

–Pepper dijo que había un inversionista interesado en ti-

la chica negó varias veces -¿sabias que arriesgo el 60% de su empresa solo por fastidiar a Industrias Stark? Prácticamente este sujeto ya no tiene ni en que caer muerto- la menor bufo

-¿eso te molesta?-

la chica asintió –en cualquier momento tendrá que vender o recortar personal, si no es que ya sucedido, demasiadas personas desempleadas no son buenas para un país como este, bueno para ninguno-

el castaño asintió mirando a la menor –hay momentos en que hablas de manera muy apasionada-

la chica le sonrió ladina –oh señor Stark, que nadie jamas le escuche decir eso, es un secreto entre nosotros- escucho un carraspeo mientras se adentraban a la cocina

-¿todo bien?- la inconfundible voz de Steve Rogers en ese tono de enfado y plan “soy Capitán América y debo saberlo todo” hacían a la menor reírse

–Anthony decía que soy muy apasionada- le sonrió notando la dura expresión que se formaba en su rostro, las cejas fruncidas, la quijada oprimida y los labios fruncidos –claro que solo soy una representante en este momento y hablar apasionadamente de política y otras cosas me resulta verdaderamente reconfortante, pero bueno Capitán quizá debería invitarlo de ahora en adelante para hablar de esos temas que Anthony a veces encuentra difícil de seguir, seguro que su conocimiento en el campo seria algo apreciable a la hora de…- la menor rió ante la mirada de sorpresa del rubio -¿Capitán, sucede algo?-

Steve parecía ido en una facción de incredulidad -¿de qué estaban hablando?- se le escapo entre los labios casi sin ser consciente de ello obteniendo un sonrojo tras notar su comportamiento

–le explicaba a Anthony que esta tarde tendré el placer de patear culos presidenciales…- vio la boca de Rogers moverse para soltar una reprimienda, pero mordiéndose la lengua antes de siquiera articular alguna letra –y me regañaba por no reportar las amenazas de secuestro, le explique un poco porque no lo considere importante, pero…- vio al rubio sobar el puente de su nariz

–un momento…¿me esta diciendo señorita que usted de hecho ya sabia que podría ser secuestrada?-

Lizzie asintió mirando el rostro de fastidio que expreso de inmediato

-¿y que creyó conveniente dejarlo pasar?-

La menor volvió a asentir

-¡¿en que rayos estaba pensando?!-

Stark dio un respingo detrás de ella –verá Capitán, hice mis prioridades y…- noto la mano blanca delante de su rostro pidiendo que se detuviera

-¿prioridades?-

ella asintió mirándolo aún fijamente

-¡¿su integridad no es una prioridad?!- la sala que había permanecido vacía volvió a llenarse de miradas curiosas

–mi integridad no estaba en juego Capitán-

Tony rodó los ojos –Lizzie…- la llamo con tono de reproche, pero ella se limito a asentir

-¡¿por eso no tenia dos malditas barras de hierro atravesadas en el dorso?!-

la menor giro la mirada al resto de ojos expectantes –creí que solo Stark sacaba de sus casillas así al Capitán…- vio que Clint murmuraba hacia Natasha, la cual solo frunció los labios –es imposible que dos barras de hierro me hagan algo Capitán-

Steve quiso arrancarse el cabello al ver la parsimonia de la menor -¡te estabas desangrando por Dios! ¡si Banner no te hubiera hecho una maldita transfusión quien sabe…!-

la chica elevo una mano en el aire deteniendo las palabras del mayor –comprendo su enfado Capitán, pero no creo que gritonear o sermonear hubiera cambiado mis prioridades, soy una mujer adulta y sé que si no hubiera ido con Strucker los niños en el dirigible no hubieran estado a salvo. Por otra parte las heridas que me infringió el Barón fueron necesarias ¿o prefería que le revelara la ubicación de tan delicado artefacto?-

Steve bufo con verdadera ira -¡¿Quién te crees que…!-

Anthony detuvo el brazo de Steve  en el aire, se había dejado llevar por su ira levantando una mano contra la chica que estaba decidida a sufrir el ataque físico del soldado –mas te vale contenerte, Rogers- escupió con sarna el castaño frunciendo el ceño y con la mirada filosa, aun así el rubio no cedió ni aparto su mano

-¿o si no que Stark?- le reto mirándolo de igual manera

–o si no ambos se quedaran haciendo labor social por una semana- soltó la menor entre ellos obteniendo una mirada confundida –creí que no habría necesidad de hacer mención de esto, dado que creo todos se llevan bien- miro al resto del equipo en la sala mientras tragaban en seco –parece que los tratados tenían un montón de castigos y penalizaciones severas para quienes no lo cumplieran, como ya sabe esto fue en parte me supongo porque Nick ya conocía la tendencia que rosaba con lo hostil de algunos de sus miembros- miro de reojo a Stark y Rogers quienes se miraron con fastidio –claro que no creo que esas pretensiones propuesta por Fury represente algún peligro, inconveniente o molestia en alguno de ustedes, son demasiado rudos para pensar que si realizan algún acto en contra del tratado deberían ir a prisión- esbozo hundiéndose de hombros

–eso solo sirve para los ciudadanos promedio que han cometido un acto bandalico en una sola ocasión, el resto no debería ir precisamente a algo llamado prisión- Lizzie obtuvo algunas miradas reprobatorias de parte de los vengadores –no, no sugiero acabar con sus vidas, pero no creo que encerrarlos día y noche vaya en verdad a cambiar algo, eso solo es mantenerlos alejados del resto de las personas para que no hagan un mal a alguien mas… dejando eso de lado, preferí optar por tratarlos más como personas y no involucra que haya penalizaciones de ese tipo. Sin embargo, propuse realizar tareas que a cada uno le desagradan, y la propuesta para Stark fue pasar tiempo en labor social y la del Cap tener que acompañar a Anthony sin protestar, gritar, o salirse de sus casillas- sonrió ladina ante la mirada de desaprobación –para el resto considero que se portaran como niños buenos, o al menos eso espero, aunque tampoco es momento de decirles que deberán hacer en caso de que hagan algo malo, y decidí agregar niveles para considerar una penalización más prudente de acuerdo a sus acciones-

Natasha dio un paso seguido de Wanda –decidimos- dijeron unísonas obteniendo la mirada de sorpresa del resto

–en realidad Natasha hablo de esto conmigo, y yo le propuse hacerlo de esta manera-

la ex–espía asintió –ambas le dimos la idea a Lizzie- Roey no respondió tan solo las miro

-¿Qué hicieron que?- espeto Clint

–bueno Barton, nada de esto incluye más allá de sus propias personas, con esto quiero decir que si en algún momento hacen algo fuera de cierto limite no les vamos a impedir salir de la torre o algo así, la mayoría de las cosas se componen de labor social en diferentes lugares o incluso países- Lizzie tomo su celular tecleando en el y pasándolo a manos del rubio –sé que las pequeñas riñas entre ustedes pueden ser una cosa de todos los días y claro que no les estoy pidiendo que dejen de hacer sus actividades o de ir y venir de donde sea, simplemente estamos atendiendo a algunos principios como equipo y no respetar alguno de ellos es lo que en verdad les haría merecer una penalización, y lo digo por ambos- se giro señalando a Steve y Anthony –deben guardar la calma con el otro, esta ha sido la primera llamada de atención para todos, pero créanme estos eventos han sido plateandos por Wanda, Natasha, Pepper y yo así que piensen si realmente les gustaría saber a que atenerse-

los hombres presentes tragaron en seco

–cada miembro ha sido considerado, incluso Barnes y Loki- ambos se miraron

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron unísonos

–hay cosas que esta bien hacer y hay cosas que no señores, así que espero que se comporten ahora que están aquí…- sonrió poniendo una cara maliciosa –una vez dentro no pueden salir- ambos suspiraron –espero que esto amenice la relación del grupo, o al menos sirva como amenaza para que la paz reine en todo momento aquí- todos asintieron para repartirse en la sala

–Capitán- le llamo la menor volviendo hasta él –sé que he utilizado mal mis palabras haciendolo obtener una idea equivocada acerca de lo que me referia- esbozo mirándolo tensarse nuevamente –quise decir que en ese momento me pareció que otras cosas eran más importantes como para arriesgarme a perderlas, sé que nuestros puntos de vista son diferentes y habría logrado algo más de intentarlo, pero justo en ese momento algunas de mis habilidades no estaban del todo funcionales y la situación se presento: era yo o aquellos desprotegidos. Confié en los minis y Black para resolver la situación y ellos sabían que podían confiar en ustedes e incluso en el Cherik- Lizzie sonrió al ver el rastro de confusión en el rostro del rubio –aun así, agradezco que haya ido en mi auxilio y le recomiendo controlarse antes de ya sabe, patear traseros no presidenciales- espeto mirando como negaba

–jamas pensé que hubiera alguien mas difícil que Stark-

la chica le sonrió –la dificultad en un campo de batalla no es la que se mira en primera instancia, siempre hay caminos y maneras de asaltar a un enemigo sin necesidad de la violencia- Rogers la miro con una ceja alzada –lo acabo de inventar, pero piénselo- le sonrió y se retiro a la cocina a preparar algún plato solo para ella –lo que temía…adiós desayuno- susurro mientras habría el refrigerador –lo único bueno fue que nadie noto la ¡pizza en el refri!- grito atrayendo a todos de inmediato

-¿pizza?-

la chica soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta que habían caído en su truco –no hay, pero comprare algunas- dijo entre risas al ver esos rostros de desilusión –hagan una lista de especialidades y las traeré tras la conferencia-

de inmediato el grupo volvio a la sala y comenzaron a buscar papel y lápiz

–chicos tienen una Starkpad cada uno y están buscando hojas ¿en serio?- se miraron entre ellos y salieron desplegados de la cocina.


	20. Tratados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la segunda reunión acerca de los tratados de Sokovia esta aquí, pero ¿qué sorpresas habrá tras estos?

Lizzie desvió la mirada hacia el refrigerador una vez la sala quedo vacía

–siempre has sabido amenizar los sitios- se escucho a Barnes detrás de ella

–mas bien aquí nadie sabe hacerlo- el castaño no respondió y tampoco se alejo -¿Cómo van las cosas con Natasha?- lo vio dar un salto mientras ella tomaba diferentes tipos de queso y jamón para hacer sándwiches

-¿te comerás todos esos?- quiso desviar el tema

la chica le sonrió tomando una lechuga y tomate del refri –deja que vuelvan y la magia ocurrirá-

el mayor asintió -¿de verdad crees que la conferencia funcione?-

de alguna manera Lizzie sabia lo que pasa por la cabeza de James, no era precisamente preocupación sobre la propia situación, sino sobre Steve, la chica lo miro –haré que funcione- James se limito a asentir –estará bien James, ya sabes un poco de esto y de aquello, soy buena en lo que hago, no tendrás que volver a correr por ahí-

Barnes soltó un suspiro y asintió, mirando uno de los rojos tomates mientras jugaba con el entre sus manos -¿crees que Stark este molesto o en contra por... ya sabes-

la chica le sonrió y lo jalo del brazo haciéndolo entrar en la cocina –ayúdame en esto- dijo pasandole un cuchillo y el resto de jitomates, mientras ella limpiaba la lechuga –hace un tiempo hablando con Anthony me contó lo desconsiderados que podían ser los vengadores-

Barnes elevo una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refería

–esa misma expresión fue la que hice- le sonrió la menor –había preparado un par de sándwiches y los deje ahí justo al filo de la barra- acciono un botón justo encima de la mesa que paso de nuevo a ser una barra –ese día teníamos una junta también y paso tomando lo que había preparado, como siempre-

Barnes comenzó a rebanar los jitomates recién lavados

–de momento, justo antes de darle un mordisco se le quedo mirando y recorrió con sus ojos el resto de la sala y las sillas altas, suspiro audiblemente y le pregunte que sucedía- la menor se acerco a Barnes y abrió la bolsa de pan por completo, negó varias veces volviendo al refrigerador tomando la mostaza y la catsup, tomo algunos trozos de jamón y los frió rápidamente antes de retomar su lugar junto a Bucky –le pregunte que tenia que ver los sándwiches con ser desconsiderado y se rió, miro hacia las ventanas y suspirando me dijo que había ocasiones en que todos se levantaban después que él, o aparecían por la cocina después que él, ya sabes, de manera alternada, en diferentes días u horarios-

Bucky asintió comenzando a preparar los sándwiches como Lizzie le iba señalando

–me dijo que de alguna manera había aprendido más de los vengadores en esos momentos que en el campo de batalla. Cada uno de ellos le había robado al menos un par de sándwiches una ocasión por eso los llamaba desconsiderados- la menor sonrió –de esa manera aprendió a quienes les gustaba una variedad basta de sabores, a quienes más queso o más jamón, sin verduras, con mas verdura, no muy relleno y rellenos en exceso, quien definitivamente no se comería el jitomate y quien haría lo posible para que fuera lo ultimo en comerse, ya sabes prioridades-

Barnes la contemplo absorta en su manera de repartir por completo los ingredientes entre los sándwiches

–desde los que preferían un simple emparedado hasta los que comerían una torre de ser posible- la menor acomodo los platos en lo largo de la barra –recuerdo cada detalle a la perfección por la manera de expresarse de Anthony, era importante para él aunque el resto ni siquiera lo sabe-

Bucky asintió -¿y que tiene que ver…con eso?-

la menor le miro y continuo con su cháchara –también aprendió de sus horarios y de quien era el primero en aparecer tras algo y el ultimo- sonrió al ver como de a poco volvía el grupo de vengadores tan absorto en una Starkpad cada uno –sabes cosas un tanto intimas que son mas bien una cosa que realiza continuamente, sin siquiera notarlo- conforme pasaban cerca de la barra levantaban la vista y sin fallas se llevaban el primer plato que veían, Lizzie rió al mirarlos –Anthony es bastante…intenso a la hora de que algo le gusta o le desagrade, créeme que si el estuviera molesto o alguna otra cosa te lo haría saber sin vacilar-

James asintió con una risa –eres tan observadora como Nat-

la menor sonrió ladina –entonces las cosas van bien-

Barnes se sorprendió ante la afirmación sonriendo con un sonrojo

–espero hayas preparado también para mi- se escucho la voz del castaño mirando con un puchero a cada miembro con un plato

la menor sonrió y le paso un plato –por supuesto que pensamos en ti Anthony-

Stark regreso la mirada a la cocina encontrándose a Barnes junto a Lizzie, lo inspecciono varios segundos y luego se alejo en dirección a la sala –no olvides preparar para ti también-

Bucky creyó que hablaba para la menor, pero Lizzie sabia que era una invitación no dicha a que Barnes permaneciera en la torre por tiempo indefinido, sonrió ante la confusión del soldado y le señalo un plato frente a ellos.

Ambos miraron hacia los demás que fijaban finalmente su vista con atención sobre sus platos, cada uno extrañado por lo que tenia entre manos

-¿Quién hizo esto?-

Lizzie se giro huyendo de las miradas expectantes de todos buscando alguna soda en el refrigerador

-¿James?- Natasha arqueo una ceja en espera de una respuesta por parte del aludido, quien solo atino a encogerse de hombros

–le ayude a Lizzie- respondió tras varios segundos haciendo que las miradas se posaran en la menor

ella camino absorta en sus ideas sentándose junto a Stark siendo seguida de cerca por Barnes, escucho un carraspeo y levanto la mirada ante el silencio -¿Qué?-

los ojos esmeralda de Natasha se posaban sobre ella en espera de una explicación –esto- indico señalando el sándwich entre sus manos, las cubiertas estaban algo tostadas, pero el resto no estaba caliente

–un sándwich- respondió dando una mordida al suyo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- regreso la mirada hacia Clint, obviamente sin jitomate y más jamón que queso, aun así un poco de catsup en el

–pues…tome un par de panes que decían sándwich, le metí jamón, queso y lechuga- el rubio arquero frunció el ceño

-¿es una coincidencia que todos sean tan diferentes?- espeto Rogers tomando su sándwich, un perfecto ejemplo de: jamón, queso en proporciones iguales para finalizar con lechuga y jitomate ¿condimentos? Dañinos para la salud

–no creo que sea un hecho de probabilidades, más bien es una certeza- replico Banner con una risita pintada en los labios

la chica también sonrió

–deberían comer y dejar de quejarse- soltó Stark aunque Lizzie vio el nerviosismo en su rostro

-¿no les gustaron?- pronuncio ella de manera casual para obtener un asentimiento general -¿y ya esta esa lista?- el silencio en la sala se hizo presente –terminen de comer y ya luego continúan, apenas son las 12-

************

Lizzie suspiro con frustración terminando su sándwich para luego retirarse de nueva cuenta a la cocina y dejar todo en el lavaplatos –notifiquen a F.R.I.D.A.Y. cuando terminen o mándenla por mensaje- todos asintieron mientras ella partía en busca de su saco de vuelta a la habitación –Black ¿esta todo listo?- los minis asintieron –de acuerdo, comunícame con Pepper- escucho la llamada durante varios segundos pitando

-¿Lizzie?- la chica sonrió al mirar a la pelirroja algo preocupada

-3312 resuelto con éxito señorita Potts-

la mujer hizo un puchero –sabes que tengo un embarazo de 4 meses-

la chica asintió –quiero saber del empresario del que le hablaste a Anthony-

Potts suspiro –sabes que esta perdiendo porcentajes en su empresa, pero no por ello poder o contactos. Lizzie me temo que en realidad vas a tener que…-

la menor negó varias veces –tranquila, la compra de su empresa es un hecho, seguramente piensa que fue Industrias Stark y aunque sea cierto lo más probable es que espere le devuelvan la compañía, tengo un negocio para él que sin quererlo Anthony propuso hace ya tiempo, estamos en contacto- le guiño el ojo y sin esperar mas colgó –será otro día largo- los minis la miraron expectantes –momento de una mejora pequeños- sonrió acercándose a ambos tras ponerse el saco blanco –esto dolerá como un pequeño pinchazo, pero ayudara bastante- ambos asintieron tomando la mano del otro.

Lizzie se replanteo lo que haría, ceder un pequeño poder curativo para Iron mini y unas cuantas hojas de vibranium para mini Cap el cual podría sin problema sostener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que si se alejaba demasiado del escudo utilizaría las habilidades que vio en otro pantera negra servirían de mucho –Black- de inmediato un leve resplandor apareció frente a ella, una gema purpura y una verde, tomo primero a mini Cap y presiono la gema purpura contra su pecho mientras este soltaba un leve quejido, después realizo lo mismo con Iron mini notando la mirada seria de mini Cap –sabes que te quiere más a ti que a mi, no hagas esas expresiones- le sonrió obteniendo un puchero como respuesta. Lizzie poso un dedo sobre los labios del pequeño rubio –sabes que los quiero ambos- el aludido asintió cruzándose de brazos –además este caballerito te prefiere a ti- sonrió mirando como seguían sujetos de las manos.

************

Con ambos ya en brazos se retiro de la habitación. En el pasillo su celular comenzó a sonar –F.R.I.D.A.Y. transfiere la imagen delante de mi- asi lo hizo la IA, enfrentandose a Fury –Nicolas- saludo sonriente obteniendo la dura expresión de Nick como respuesta

–espero que estés lista, mis agentes pasaran a buscarte-

la menor suspiro –¿no puedo ir por mis propios medios?- más no hubo respuesta

-12:30 en punto afuera de la torre-

la chica suspiro de nuevo escuchando el noticiero –esta tarde los altos mandos de 111 países diferentes se reunirán en el edificio de la ONU para discutir con la señorita Elizabeth Roey los tratados de Sokovia- una reportera desde el edificio anunciaba

-¿Cuántas veces más se necesita discutir esto?- hablaba un hombre de mediana edad con calvicie, Lizzie negó por lo bajo

–la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué pinta la señorita Roey en este asunto?-

la menor reconoció a la molesta conductora, una rubia de mayor edad que conoció apenas hacia poco

–su presencia en el mundo del arte ha sido destacada así como sus discursos filosóficos y sociológicos en países tercer mundistas-

noto la mira de impresión de los presentes

–su acercamiento al rey T’Chaka en años ateriores parece…-

la chica se concentro en la expresión de desconcierto de pantera negra

-¿mi padre?-

Lizzie lo miro a la espera de que continuara con su oración

-¿conocías a mi padre?-

la menor se quedo pensativa –charlamos en algunos eventos, pero nada más, me gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre su impresión del mundo- se encogió de hombros –sabe que no era muy frecuente su asistencia más que a ciertos lugares-

T´Challa asintió retomando la vista a la pantalla

–entonces ¿creen que la presencia de la menor se deba a un mero interés romántico sobre Anthony Stark?-

la menor rodó los ojos –uno ya no puede tener méritos sin necesidad de querer…- noto los ojos celestes de Steve clavados en ella –hey Cap, en su tiempo ¿criticaron a la agente Peggy Carter por sus logros?- a Rogers le tomo por sorpresa la llamada de la menor –tomare eso como un si- espeto retomando su camino hacia la salida de la torre

-¿ya te vas?-

se giro mirando a Anthony para luego asentir

–demuéstrales el poder de nuestro amor-

Lizzie volvió a rodar los ojos –quizás debería dejar que vayas tu-

Stark negó –vamos Lizzie solo una broma inocente-

la chica negó varias veces –llamale broma inocente a la idea nacional de que compartimos cama que estipulan ya pronto la boda-

Stark soltó una carcajada

–Anthony, sé lo que siempre has pensado de los medios, pero si tuviera mi interés fijado realmente en alguien lo ultimo que quisiera seria que escuchara estas cosas, no es bonito saber que la persona con la que estas es públicamente aclamada para salir a desposar a otro- Lizzie rodó la mirada hasta Steve quien era el único atento a la conversación

-¿tienes a alguien mas?- Stark llevo una mano a su pecho en pose melodramática

–Anthony- llamo en señal de reproche

–de acuerdo, dile que venga a cenar alguna vez- el castaño se enderezo caminando hasta ella –sabes que los medios manejan las cosas como quieren-

ella asintió –es el momento de demostrar que soy mas que una cara bonita-

Stark le sonrió –y yo soy el ególatra-

la menor se burlo –espera con ansias el giro de eventos, ¡también ustedes chicos! Seguro habrá mas de una cosa que los sorprenderá- los demás vengadores asintieron desde la sala –debo irme, recuerda enviar la lista para celebrar-

el moreno le sonrió –cualquiera diría que te comportas como toda una Stark-

la menor negó –prefiero ser toda una Roey- Lizzie se perdió con los minis entre sus brazos ingresando al elevador –F.R.I.D.A.Y. quédate al pendiente de los cambios en la ciudad y el mar alrededor del edificio de la ONU, cualquier circunstancia extraña notificala de inmediato a Black, si llego a necesitar el apoyo del equipo recuérdale a Anthony enviar la armadura sola, el resto lo haré yo- la IA respondió afirmativamente.

***********

Lizzie respiraba con pesadez una vez en el auto de S.H.I.E.L.D. una maldita camioneta blindada con el escudo correspondiente, miraba a los dos agentes en los asiento delanteros y a cuatro más con ella, todos armados –me siento como el maldito presidente- espeto mirando los rostros serios de todos y las caras durmientes de los minis. Sonrió para si misma, esos dos pequeños podrían acabar con el crimen en un santiamén, pero la idea no era esa, era fortalecer al grupo perteneciente a esa realidad para eventualidades futuras, detener a los villanos existentes no haría eso.

*****************

Suspiro de nuevo sintiendo el carro detener su movimiento, de inmediato los agentes se dispersaron afuera y luego el conductor se acerco para ayudarla a bajar, tomo a los aun dormidos pequeños y miro alrededor el montón de cámaras, micrófonos, luces y gente…suspiro de nuevo, miro hacia al frente y haciendo uso de sus habilidades se abrió paso entre los reporteros que intentaban ser dispersados por los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Una luz golpeo a Iron mini haciéndolo sollozar de golpe seguido de mini Cap, la atención se centro mas en ella mientras que intentaba alejarse, lo ultimo que escucho fue hijos de…

Lizzie volvió a suspirar, maldecía sin duda la exageración de los medios por cada maldita cosa que hacia. Miro a los alrededores una vez dentro del edificio, los elegantes trajes y las personas concentradas en sus asuntos, acurruco de nuevo a los minis en sus brazos y poso un beso suave en ambos

–lamento lo ocurrido- la voz de Fury la saco de su ensimismamiento quien curioso dirigió la mirada a los pequeños –espero que no sean…- dejo la palabra en el aire

Lizzie se reprendió negando –son un pequeño proyecto sin relación con Stark- aseguro, detestaba la manera en la que todo tenia que siempre ver con Anthony metiendo la pata

–no creo que la dejen pasar con ellos-

la menor elevo una ceja –no estoy pidiendo permiso- los miro una vez y sacudiéndolos lentamente los llamo para que despertaran –hora de volar pequeños- dijo cuando ambos fijaron su mirada en ella, asintieron elevándose uno a cada lado de la menor mirando a Fury

-vamos- dijo este dejando pasar la situación y caminando hacia otro elevador

–genial piso 30- espeto mirando el botón que apretaba Fury

–escuche que ya todos están reunidos en la torre- Lizzie asintió

–es bueno que no hubiera percances en el fin de semana-

sabia que aquello había sido con sarcasmo –solo un caluroso reencuentro y un picnic, una salida de compras, lo normal-

Fury asintió y continuo su camino tras abrirse el ascensor seguido de la menor y ambos minis.

Cuando entro Fury el silencio se hizo presente en la sala, tras entrar Lizzie los cuchicheos comenzaron a sonar, la menor soltó un bufido con hastió “¡¿hasta los presidentes?!” grito en su mente, gruño por lo bajo y tomo su lugar al frente. De inmediato entraron algunas cámaras y reporteros que se colocaron al frente, en los laterales y al fondo, nadie hablaba expectantes por las acciones de la menor. Lizzie sonrió al encontrarse con los minis sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos mientras la miraban “tan honestos y cariñosos como quieren” pensó mientras escuchaba el carraspeo del presidente de E.U.

–señorita, conforme a la petición firmada acerca de los tratados de Sokovia ¿ha hablado esto ya con los respectivos?- 

la menor sonrió “a la mierda las opiniones personales de los vengadores, bueno no tan así, ellos no habían especulado no querer hacerlo así que la verdad de no ser dicha pues…es inexistente” –así es señor-

el presidente continuo mirándola, quizás buscando algún rastro que demostrara lo contrario -¿Qué han respondido?-

Lizzie recordó que Natasha había hablado con varios de los vengadores en Wakanda expectantes ante un posible regreso, un regreso que nadie se atrevía a admitir que deseaba, pero se esforzaban por no demostrar lo contrario, un leve toquido se escucho en la puerta y Lizzie sonrió –antes me gustaría atender a nuestro visitante- el resto de la sala la miro de manera intranquila.

Tomo un auricular para llamar a F.R.I.D.A.Y. –avisa a T’Challa-

[POV's Vengadores]

Todos en la sala veían la transmisión en vivo de manera expectante

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Clint con unas palomitas entre sus piernas

–señor T’Challa la señorita me ha pedido que le avise acerca de las preguntas que tendrá en esta ocasión, así como me pidió que les dijera que estuvieran sentados y alejados de cualquier cosa que pudieran tirar o atragantarse-

Clint se bufo –no creo que la sorpresa sea tan…- comenzó a toser fuertemente mientras Banner le daba palmadas en la espalda

–deberías reconsiderar la palabra fanfarrona para describir a Lizzie-

ojo de halcón desvió una mirada amenazante hacia el doctor -¿ese es…- el silencio en la sala común de los vengadores se hizo presente al mirar al rey de Wakanda, T’Chaka

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

la IA apareció algunas fotos frente a T’Challa –parece ser que la señorita Roey y el Rey quisieron desenmascarar un traidor desde el interior de la ONU, la señorita sabia del atentado que ocurriría en Wakanda y proporciono al Rey T’Chaka esta información así como otras, por el momento son los únicos datos que Black me ha permitido proporcionarle-

todos en la sala miraron a Stark –créanme que si no sabia de Bruce, Loki y bola de nieve mucho menos esto- dijo levantando las manos en el aire

-¿Nat?- Clint esperaba que al menos ella tuviera una respuesta

–jamás supe de esto- todos miraron de regreso a la pantalla

[POV's Lizzie]

–espero que al ser el Rey T’Chaka quien firmo en el tratado se le permita estar aquí- el silencio sepulcral recorrió por completo el sitio –su alteza- dijo la menor sonriéndole al hombre sin hacer reverencia.

El susodicho tomo asiento en su lugar correspondiente

–ahora entiendo porque dijo que traer al príncipe T’Challa era innecesario- escucho la voz de Fury a sus espaldas

carraspeo ligeramente retomando su lugar –como bien ha dicho el señor presidente- indico con la mirada al hombre que se encontraba de pie –he hablado con los vengadores “en realidad nunca de esto pero es momento de confiar en el instinto” y ellos han decidido permitirme hacer lo que mejor crea posible- suspiro audiblemente –rechazamos el firmar los tratados de Sokovia mientras estos se mantengan centrados únicamente en los gobiernos de cada país y reafirmamos nuestra voluntad de pasar las concesiones de los mismos a Capitán América, Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark, Iron-man-

T’Chaka parecía sonreírle quizás ante la impertinencia de la menor

–hemos discutido esto durante días- otro hombre se levanto hablando –incluso antes de que usted apareciera señorita-

la menor clavo su mirada sobre aquel hombre maduro con un traje azul

–ya hemos discutido por demasiado tiempo, si ellos no van a aceptar tomaremos medidas drásticas-

Lizzie soltó una risita ladina que hizo silenciar al hombre

–las consecuencias serán graves- agrego una mujer pelirroja que rondaba los 50

Lizzie la miro expectante, de a poco la sala se lleno de reclamos y amenazas para ella y los vengadores

[POV's Vengadores]

–eso no luce bien- espeto Rogers al ver como la menor se mantenía en su sitio recibiendo las amenazas sin hacer nada

–Lizzie puede controlarlo- dijo Tony tomando algo de agua del refrigerador

-¿de verdad lo crees?- pregunto Wanda algo nerviosa

–la he visto salir de situación peligrosas, pero los presidentes de 111 paises…- Bucky se revolvió nervioso junto a Natasha

–quizás debimos de haber ido con ella- agrego la viuda negra

–que va, ella puede afrontarlo- Loki miro a todos cruzándose de brazos

–encontrara como hacerlo- agrego Banner

el sonido del ascensor llamo su atención dejando entre ver al resto del equipo. Pepper, Rhodes y Sam -¿ya ha empezado?- pregunto la pelirroja apresurándose hasta ellos

[POV's Lizzie]

–me gustaría escuchar razones más lógicas que el haberlo discutido previamente, señores, apenas me estoy encargando de este tema así que es mejor que las expongan-

alrededor se escucharon bufidos de molestia

–quizás yo pueda darle las razones, señorita- se escucho la voz de Ross a sus espaldas

–señor- le miro ella estirando su mano

el presidente de E.U volvió a levantarse –consideramos a el grupo los vengadores como una amenaza a nuestras naciones- espeto

-¿bajo que pruebas?- agrego la menor haciendo reír a todos en la sala

–la situación en nueva york acerca de los chitauri es una de ellas, el ataque de Ultron en sokovia, el atentado de Wakanda que gracias a Dios el rey T’Chaka pudo librar-

Lizzie estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada

–la información proporcionada por el gobierno de E.U. y S.H.I.E.L.D. sobre las bajas que ha habido en las misiones individuales de cada uno de los integrantes y por supuesto, la fuga y lucha reciente de unos contra otros- todos suspiraron fuertemente

[POV's Vengadores]

-¿de verdad hemos hecho todo eso?- cuestiono Clint

–a mi ni me miren, la destrucción Chitauri ni siquiera estuvo en mis manos-

el arquero miro molesto al Dios de las travesuras

–creo que esto se le esta yendo de las manos- agrego Rogers

–calma Cap, déjala hacer lo que deba- Tony miraba la escena sin moverse demasiado

–la van a despedazar Stark-

el castaño negó varias veces –no lo creo Cap-

el rubio se cruzo de brazos resoplando regresando la mirada cerulea a la pantalla

[POV's Lizzie]

–me gustaría saber señores ¿Dónde estaban ustedes cuando cada incidente aconteció?- todos la miraron de manera acusatoria –han escuchado este dicho ‘muerto el niño se tapa el pozo’-

otro hombre se levanto –señorita no creo que tenga que ver en esta conferencia, es evidente que los poderes que poseen estas personas no pueden estar fuera de control-

la menor carraspeo –no quiero comenzar riñas viejas aquí, pero los vengadores no son los únicos con poderes que otras personas no pueden controlar si sabe a lo que me refiero-

una vez más el presidente de E.U. se levanto –nadie atacaría a otras personas-

Lizzie asintió –los vengadores no han atacado a civiles de manera directa-

Ross detrás de él comenzó a reírse -¿Qué me dice de Hulk?-

[POV's Vengadores]

Banner dio un respingo en su sitio inhalando fuertemente

-¿Bruce?-

el doctor suspiro mirando los ojos claros de Clint

–era obvio que el otro sujeto tendría que salir a relucir-

ojo de halcón asintió sin apartarse del mayor –espero que ella sepa lo que hace-

Lizzie miraba a Ross –creo señor que es el menos indicado para hablar de experimentos científicos con rayos gamma- Lizzie le miro sarcásticamente –Hulk es sin duda un buen jugador de bolos- espeto mirando las caras de confusión –es decir ¿alguien realmente sabe que sucedió en aquel entonces?-

Ross volvió a intervenir -¿control mental? Por favor-

 la menor le sonrió –señor, la manipulación psicológica es un hecho sin necesidad de poderes sobre humanos, es decir, incluso cuando las personas están criando a sus hijos los condicionan a tener valores y principios que los lleven por lo correcto, de no cumplir con ello obtendrían un castigo, eso es un chantaje psicológico que se da de manera natural en cada sociedad a través del mundo-

los presentes la miraron fastidiados –los niños no son el problema aquí-

la menor asintió –claro que no, los niños desaparecidos que el grupo de los vengadores rescato no son un problema-

Loki sonrió –cada palabra que utilizan termina estando en su contra-

Thor le miro curioso -¿Qué quieres decir hermano?-

el azabache le sonrió –esta utilizando sus argumentos, palabras y situaciones expuestas en su contra-

Stark se rió sonoramente –siempre hace eso-

los presentes asintieron

–no es el momento para hablar de esto señorita Roey-

la menor negó –ustedes hablan de las cosas que perdimos, y nunca de las cosas que hemos ganado-

Rogers dio un respingo en su sitio

–no estoy hablando de honor, fama y mucho menos gloria señores, simplemente he preguntado donde estaban los gobiernos aquí presentes cuando estas amenazas globales que han enfrentado los vengadores- nadie respondió –han permitido a instituciones como S.H.I.E.L.D. actuar bajo las sombras durante años, como secretos a voces que todos conocen- la menor se giro hacia Fury –nada personal Nicolas- el mayor rodó la mirada –y no es mi deber juzgar esa manera de actuar, ha habido y seguirá habiendo amenazas como H.Y.D.R.A….- vio a todos crisparse en sus sitios –por Dios, secretos a voces señores-

Suspiro audiblemente –digan una sola razón lógica por la cual el actuar de los vengadores de manera independiente no esta bien- Lizzie miro a la misma mujer pelirroja levantarse de su asiento

–las miles de muerte que…-

la menor soltó un bufido audible

-¿señorita?- le reprendió la mujer

–Black, los reportes- pidió sobándose el entrecejo –miren, me encanta que tenga a otras personas en cuenta, en serio que si, pero he hecho mis propias investigaciones y sus cuentas son falsas- todos abrieron los ojos como platos en la sala

-¿falsas?- giraron la mirada en busca de Stark quien había empezado a ahogarse con el agua

–Jefe, la señorita Roey advirtió que…-

Stark soltó un gruñido de molestia –maldita sea, esa mujer nunca me cuenta nada ¿Natasha lo sabias?-

la aludida se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué debo saberlo todo?- los demás le miraron como “tienes que estar bromeando” –estuve investigándola desde el momento que la vi, no es mi responsabilidad saberlo todo de todos ¿o si?- los demás negaron

-¿Wanda?-

la bruja escarlata negó –es imposible tener algún acceso a sus pensamientos- Visión asintió

-¿alguno reviso la información de Sokovia o Wakanda?- llamo la atención T’Challa

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rogers

–ella acaba de mencionar que hizo su conteo propio ¿alguien sabe como es esto posible?- todos negaron

–Lizzie menciono que antes de encontrarnos llevaba ya cinco años con Barnes, algo nos estamos perdiendo- todos miraron a Banner

–es obvio que estuvo haciendo más cosas que solo ayudar a Barnes- aseguro Stark

[POV's Lizzie]

-¿Cómo puede decir eso señorita? Los peritos que…-

la menor negó varias veces –deberían haber buscado algo de información mía y no solo lo estipulado en la prensa de mi actividad como asistente de Anthony Stark- esbozo girándose para abrir una pantalla holográfica –estuve presente en cada lugar donde estuvieron los vengadores, a excepción de Nueva York y los Chitauri, ya saben gajes del oficio- abrió varios vídeos –sé que durante su primera misión no hubo ni una sola baja civil en la ciudad-

el presidente asintió –es una lastima que la buena suerte se haya acabado tras eso-

Lizzie lanzo una mirada fiera hasta la reportera que había abierto la boca –señorita…-sonrió ladina –Ailyn, se le ha permitido el acceso mientras mantuviera la boca cerrada- soltó con sorna viendo a la mujer retorcerse en su sitio –como decía, paso sin mayor incidente de heridos y algunos edificios destruidos- el resto permaneció en silencio –¿alguno considero que una amenaza así podría repetirse?- la sala continuo igual –seguramente si, y díganme ¿Cuál era la manera de detener dichas amenazas?- de nuevo el silencio permaneció en la sala –claro SH.I.E.L.D. y los vengadores, créanme también confiaría en ellos para algunas cosas, seguro que no para preparar un desayuno- sonrió la chica –dejaron el planeta entero a cargo de que…¿cinco personas? Todos sabían de sus poderes previamente a su unión, no por nada Fury fue a reunirlos personalmente ¿no pensaron en ese entonces que representaban una amenaza?- Lizzie noto las miradas de molestia –reunieron a un equipo de personas poderosas sobre el promedio, incluso sobre sus limitadas armas para defender al mundo y hasta Sokovia consideraron que eran un peligro, que yo no me lo creo señores- sonrió ladina –¿acaso cedieron la responsabilidad por completo a S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿en serio?- de nuevo miro a Nick –sigue sin ser personal Fury, de verdad creo que eres bueno en tu trabajo- el mayor negó varias veces

-¿A dónde quiere llegar señorita?- pregunto uno de los hombres del fondo

–señor, quiero llegar a la aceptación del dicho previo que utilice, seguramente vieron las manifestaciones, pequeñas, pero manifestaciones contra la creación o consecución del equipo, vamos que aun hay esas personas por ahí- se giro hacia una cámara –chicos tampoco es en contra vuestra, pero por favor, argumentos lógicos-

[POV's Vengadores]

Stark comenzó a reír audiblemente dentro de la sala –esa mujer sabe como cargarse al mundo y volver a unirlo-

Natasha dejo escapar una risa

–hable claro Roey- gruño Ross detrás de ella

–señores, las costumbres culturales son una cosa cambiante, las necesidades al menos en cuanto a prioridades humanas también lo son, nos creemos superiores por raciocinio y cognición, les estoy preguntando, como raza superior ¿en serio hasta Sokovia planearon los tratos?-

la pelirroja volvió a levantarse –señorita esta dando un espectáculo estupendo aquí, pero eso no cambia la situación-

la menor negó –las bajas que han sufrido diferentes países son la razón circunstancial de la creación de los tratados, para mi son basura-

Rogers estrujo el vaso de cristal entre sus manos -¡¿es en serio?! Nos esta poniendo la maldita soga en el cuello-

Stark lo miro –calma Capitán- esbozo mirando el liquido derramado en el piso

-¡¿Qué me calme Stark?! Esa mujer…tuya- rechino los dientes ante las palabras

–nada de mía Cap, ella no es una propiedad-

el rubio gruño -¡¿ahora resulta?! Creí que si pagabas por su maldito tiempo…-

Natasha detuvo su andar

–ese es el caso Cap, yo no le estoy pagando nada- las miradas se alejaron de la televisión posándose en el castaño

[POV's Lizzie]

-¡¿sabe lo que esta usted diciendo?!- se exalto el presidente de E.U.

–claro señor, basura dije- algunas risas macabras se dibujaron en distintos rostros

–no tiene idea de lo que esta hablando-

la menor sonrió –ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hablan- los reporteros rieron sonoramente obteniendo una mirada de reprimienda de todos los presentes

–creo señorita que es usted, una mujer de farándula y malas compañías quien no entiende que...-

la menor volvió su expresión dura –me parece señor que mis compañías son del todo apetecibles por cualquiera, claro que mi vida social, privada y demás son propiamente mías y no hay porque hablar de ellas en este sitio-

la pelliroja volvió a levantarse –señorita, creo que todos aquí sabemos el porqué de su presencia-

la menor negó con una sonrisa –créame señora que si fuera por las razones que todos consideran este seria el ultimo sitio en el que quisiera estar- le sonrió con una mirada picara

–explíquese entonces señorita- hablo por fin el Rey T’Chaka

–su alteza- respondió ella aun sin hacer reverencia –me gustaría comenzar con la situación en Sokovia- agrego deslizando la pantalla holográfica detrás de ella ampliándola mas –creo que la cantidad de decesos ha sido ya presentada ante ustedes- todos le miraron ya con aburrimiento y obviedad

–bien, seré breve- hablo tomando un control remoto –Black, activa el protocolo de seguridad nivel C en la ciudad- uno de los minis asintió –me gustaría que fijaran la mirada hacia afuera- un resplandor verde cubrió cada edificio del sitio

-¿Qué es esto?-

la menor sonrió –esto señores es lo que parece nadie pensó al iniciar el equipo de los vengadores, resistente contra cualquier ataque y mantiene seguros a los civiles en el interior, es imposible que los edificios sean derribados- espeto la menor

-¿Qué relación tiene esto con Sokovia?- pregunto un hombre al frente

–me agrada su pregunta señor, como ya he mencionado he estado en algunos lugares donde las misiones de los vengadores se llevaron acabo, justo en el ataque a Sokovia yo me encontraba debajo de la ciudad, ya saben con el resto de personas que estaban ahí, de quienes notificaron a sus familiares de un…deceso- Lizzie aun no sabia que palabra utilizar para no decir “muerto” pues detestaba la palabra –ese mismo día estaba probando un prototipo de lo que ahora les presento por la ventana, un escudo que puede resguardar a los civiles durante cualquier atentado, al ver un tramo de la ciudad elevarse constate que lo mejor seria probar suerte para salvar a las personas que se encontraban ahí. Fue algo difícil dado que la ciudad se partió justo en el centro siendo los bordes lo mas peligroso, ayude a alejar a cuantas personas pude, haciendo que quienes se encontraban en las orillas se aconglomeraran en tan solo un lado de la ciudad y el resto se retirara más metros del centro- mostró unos cuantos mapas, vídeos e imagines acerca de esta actividad –no fue tan fácil, ya que algunas personas querían mirar lo que allí acontencia. Para cuando la ciudad quedo completamente suspendida en el aire el resto de las personas se disperso casi de inmediato acatando mis ordenes, me asegure de que los edificios estuvieran completamente vacíos y dado que el rango del prototipo era menor que el de ahora tuve que cubrir solo una parte de la ciudad- agrego sacando una ultima lista –de inmediato pedí a cada persona escribir su nombre, edad, dirección y familiares.

Cuando revise esto y la declaración que había como referencia en el tratado quede sorprendida al descubrir que todos los nombres coincidían- Lizzie vio como un hombre tragaba en seco –y mas aun, mi sorpresa fue tras descubrir que la zona dañada de la ciudad estaba recientemente en venta, predispuesta para la construcción de una fabrica que por supuesto  seria de manera ilegal en la ciudad, y mas aun el saber la cantidad de indemnización por daños que dieron por ese viejo edificio- la menor soltó una risita –veo que nadie comprobó los datos, sin embargo, si necesitan la información aun conservo los nombres, números de teléfono y bueno, las edades  han cambiado obviamente- a los presentes se les había ido el color del rostro –ahora, lo que acontece a los eventos de Wakanda donde estaba probando un alcance mayor, a más de un edificio y la calle en relación al espacio, aun no tenia las proporciones necesarias y debo agregar que los heridos, en realidad si fueron heridos. También tengo los expedientes médicos e información detallada, por segunda ocasión me encontré con alguna cosa extraña similar a la de Sokovia, un grupo de personas fue indemnizado con casi todo el dinero que se habían otorgado a los familiares de las miles de personas supuestamente heridas, así que pensando en que podría significar todo aquello comencé a conectar algunos puntos y voila- dijo mostrando una ultima imagen –he de decir que los altos mandos han estado pagando el armamento de H.Y.D.R.A.- sonrió la menor sonriendo

[POV's Vengadores]

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el grupo de vengadores al mismo tiempo

–sin duda muy estúpido, incluso para seres inferiores- espeto Loki

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. respuestas ahora- el silencio reino en la habitación

–lamento esto Stark, pero deberán hablar de esto de manera personal con Lizzie-

Stark se extraño ante el tono de voz -¿Black?- frunció el ceño -¿Qué le has hecho a F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- Stark se tenso en su sitio

–parece ser Jefe, que mientras los protocolos de seguridad son activados la responsabilidad de Black en la ciudad superpone a cualquier otra IA- explico la voz robotica femenina –no cambia nada sobre el régimen de cosas que puedo manejar, ya sea la torre, Industrias Stark o sus armaduras, Jefe, pero hay cosas que se ven limitadas a la aprobación y situación en la que estemos-

Stark resoplo –maldita sea, solo porque aun no he podido quitar el hackeo que Lizzie hizo- las miradas una vez mas se posaron sobre él

-¡¿Qué ella que?!- grito Clint

[POV's Lizzie]

–y bueno señores, he leído las constituciones, reformas y leyes de los 111 países aquí presentes y he de decir que ningún tratado puede ser establecido cuando su fundamentación es la difamación, así que como he dicho desde un inicio, Capitán América e Iron-man tomaran la decisión sobre el grupo vengadores, es todo, gracias por su tiempo- la chica se inclino y vio a un hombre salir de la habitación –Blackmoon comienza el cierre individual de cada área tras mi salida-

una fuerte explosión se escucho desde fuera

–me gustaría que saliéramos todos juntos, pero me temo que es peligroso exponerlos a esto- agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. entraron para reagruparse con Fury –director, tendrá que vigilar este lugar, nadie entra y nadie sale gracias al escudo, pero me parece que hay un fugitivo en los pasillos al que debo dar alcance, he enviado a algunos de sus hombres a resguardar el orden en diferentes salas y todo esta cubierto- el del parche ni siquiera pudo responder –su alteza, permanecerá aquí junto al resto de presidentes y gobernantes, disculpe por esto, pero el objetivo esta cerca- T’Chaka solo asintió –volveré mas tarde por usted- sin embargo el Rey se limito a hacer una llamada a Wakanda.

Lizzie se apresuro por los pasillos, había descubierto algo mas tras la crisis en S.H.I.E.L.D., Sokovia y Wakanda, una primera parte era la que ya todos conocían y otra era poder continuar con su guerra, después de todo el dinero no crece en los arboles, pero para esa estrategia económica solo bastaba un hombre –Blackmoon avisa a los vengadores, recuerda dejar que Anthony, Loki, Barnes y Bruce se queden, necesito que el resto venga y me impresione- de inmediato la orden fue dada en la sala común.

[POV's Vengadores]

-¿para que nos quiere ahí?- suspiro cansado Barton

-¿es eso un pulpo gigante? Parece que H.Y.D.R.A. tiene planes contra el edificio de la ONU y la información proporcionada por Elizabeth Roey ¿Quién es realmente esta mujer?- todos miraron a la pantalla

-¿un ataque? ¿Ahora?- Barton volvió a suspirar frustrado

–en marcha chicos-

cada vengador se disperso lejos a su habitación tomando sus cosas

–que bien no tener que ir a salvar a un montón de mortales incompetentes- espeto Loki estirándose en el sofá

–Blackmoon se puede saber ¿Por qué nosotros debemos quedarnos?- Tony hacia un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para mantener la calma

–Lizzie solo menciono que el resto del equipo debería impresionarla- todos bufaron molestos

-¿en serio vamos a quedarnos aquí?- hablo Barnes revolviendo su cabello -¿Qué si nos necesitan?- nadie respondió

–probablemente lo mejor sea quedarnos en este sitio, no creo que la opinión publica piense muy bien de nosotros-

Tony se levanto –a la mierda la opinión publica, F.R.I.D.A.Y. mi traje- espeto Stark levantándose del sofá para encaminarse a la terraza

–supongo que…vamos- esbozo Bruce al notar la salida de todos

–señor Barnes, la señorita me solicito entregarle esto en caso de salir-

una de las paredes se abrió dejando ver un brazo metálico y una especie de antifaz metálico

-¿Qué es esto?-

la IA no respondió, pero de inmediato Tony volvió –así que en esa maldita cosa había estado trabajando, dormí menos por eso, ya vera cuando vuelva- soltó Stark sosteniendo el brazo para acercarse a Barnes quien le miro con cierto temor –a ver bola de nieve, tendrás que quedarte quieto para ajustar esto ¿de acuerdo? No seas una niña- sorpresivamente el moreno parecía absorto en lo que hacia, retirando el brazo de H.Y.D.R.A. y colocándole uno nuevo –tienes que estar de broma- bufo Tony al ver la legendaria “A” del grupo en el hombro metálico

–vamonos ya- hablo Natasha quien regreso por ellos -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto al ver el brazo y el antifaz

–parece que tu novio tiene ganas de ir a una fiesta de mascaras- respondió Stark saliendo a un lado de ella

–vaya no hay una negación a su relación- sonrió Loki mirando a ambos

–deberíamos irnos ya- concluyo Bruce empujando al Dios azabache

–es de Lizzie, en el camino te explico- dijo Barnes con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras tomaba la mano de la ex-espía

–protocolo de seguridad nivel S activado- retumbo por toda la torre mientras las luces se apagaban.

*************

Lizzie continuaba su camino a lo largo del edificio

–parece que la caballería ha venido por él-

escucho la voz de su compañero proveniente del auricular –sin duda uno de los mejores planes económicos jamás conocidos- respondió abriendo las puertas para abandonar el edificio. De inmediato cientos de agentes de H.Y.D.R.A. le apuntaron mientras dos grandes robots casi salidos de “guerra de dos mundos” estaban de pie –nadie me dijo que los aliens eran de H.Y.D.R.A.- se mofo –chicos necesito que se alejen, lo último que quiero es que salgan heridos- ambos minis asintieron utilizando la nueva modalidad de camuflaje de las armaduras –son una monada- pensó al ver como mini Cap se cubría el rostro con una tela especial que estaba agregada al traje y tomaba de la mano a Iron mini –derraman miel en mi frió corazón- se escucho un carraspeo –hey Barón Strucker ¿ya encontró su dichosa esfera?- se mofo mientras este indicaba que dispararan y luego volvía a un submarino que parecía un calamar gigante –es gracioso que H.Y.D.R.A. este representado por un octópodo de tres corazones, quizás eso significa mucho amor a la causa- se encogió de hombros y esquivo los balazos de energía con facilidad.

Vio el quinjet acercándose a lo lejos y a un hombre adentrarse a la misma nave de donde descendio Strucker, chasqueo la lengua y corrió para alcanzarlo hasta que un sonido en particular la hizo detenerse -¿Anthony?- el mayor iba completamente desprotegido a excepción de guanteletes y botas que lo suspendían en el aire

–no me iba a perder toda la diversión- expreso mientras apuntaba a algunos agentes

la menor asintió –hey peques, con Anthony ahora- ambos minis aparecieron de su escondite mirando con sus grandes ojos a la menor –escuchen, eviten por cualquier medio ser capturados y que hieran a Anthony ¿de acuerdo?- miro de reojo como el pulpo gigante donde estaba Strucker se hundía en el mar –tendré que ocuparme de otros asuntos, pero estén al pendiente. Blackmoon cuida de ellos y pídele a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que rastree a donde se dirigen- el resto de vengadores hizo acto de presencia mirando inquietos a la menor hablar y hacer marometas para esquivar las balas

-¿no vas a pelear?- espeto Clint apuntando a los agentes, la chica negó

-¿no piensas hacer nada?- Falcon la miro incrédulo mientras ella señalaba a los minis

–por el momento esa es toda mi ayuda- las miradas curiosas del resto se posaron en los pequeños mientras una mueca de molestia o risa se posaba en sus labios.

**********

Lizzie miro algunos bufidos y se concentro en los ataques de los mayores –Blackmoon, escaneo completo a las habilidades de los vengadores, comparación de rendimiento con la media general de sus contrapartes en otras Tierras- miro a lo lejos a Bruce en espera en el quinjet –F.R.I.D.A.Y. comunícame con Bruce- de inmediato miro el rostro confundido del doctor -¿estas seguro de traer al otro sujeto?- Banner suspiro con cierta resignación –ten en mente que los enemigos son pocos y fáciles de controlar- Natasha rodó frente a ella con una expresión de pocos amigos –bueno, creo que son fáciles, aun así el protocolo esta activado Bruce- el doctor asintió y ella se despidió con un ademan.

Giro la mirada al campo de batalla una vez más –rayos- chasqueo la lengua al percatarse del impacto que estaba a punto de recibir el desprotegido Anthony que disparaba a diversos lados, tomo una cuerda de entre sus bolsillos, una pistola, esquivo a Natasha que luchaba contra cuatro tipos, a T’Challa que se enfrentaba a dos hombres en armadura, se deslizo debajo de Thor y le sonrió a Loki cuando paso junto a él. el azabache bufo, paso junto al Capitán y se dirigió hasta Clint –hey arquero, le propongo un trato- el rubio parecía molesto con ella –no hay tiempo Barton, dispara una flecha hacia el Cap- el arquero la miro con una expresión de confusión –maldita sea- gruño al ver al tripulante del pulpo gigante levantar el cañón contra un distraído Stark, arrebato las flechas del arquero y pateando a un agente de H.Y.D.R.A. le arrebato la flecha disparando contra el Cap, en ese momento las cosas pasaron en cámara lenta para los presentes

-¿Lizzie?- Tony dirigió hacia ella una mirada de confusión y la tensión estaba a punto de ser palpable

–Cap- el rubio por instinto elevo su escudo al ver un iminente ataque, la flecha impacto en el escudo del Capitán dirigiéndose al cañón mientras la menor con la cuerda ataba las manos de Thor para dirigir sus truenos contra el pulpo, disparo a un par de hombres en las piernas y suspiro tras ver que el débil impacto que se escapo por el cañón era detenido por los minis

–bueno reflejos compañera- escucho la voz de Black

–gracias por el aviso previo- soltó con sarcasmo

–sabia que eres la mejor-

–Blackmoon informe de la actividad en la ciudad- noto las miradas expectantes sobre ella mientras una pantalla holográfica se presentaba frente a ella por obra de Iron-mini –ya veo, desbloquea los protocolos de seguridad- la menor sonrió al ver a Anthony algo confundido –buena batalla señor Stark- sonrió para volver dentro del edificio

-¿Cómo sabias?- Clint la detuvo por el brazo

la menor le miro confundida -¿Qué cosa?- el arquero parecía no encontrar una respuesta correcta para aquello –hablamos después- todos asintieron volviendo al quinjet con un pensativo Bruce.

************

Una vez más Lizzie subió por el elevador del edificio hasta el piso 30, miro el pasillo completamente despejado y el silencio palpable en la sala que antes estaba –es una lastima que no haya podido capturar a nuestro amigo de finanzas- sonrió al notar aún las expresiones serias de los presentes

–señorita- hablo el presidente de E.U. –hemos convenido hablar acerca de la iniciativa “vengadores” como un asunto manejado por Iron-man y Capitán América, creemos que la situación actual de ambos héroes ha cambiado grandemente para considerar una vez más que ellos dirijan la iniciativa en pro del bien común- la chica asintió

–pero Hulk señor…- Ross parecía cabreado

–también hablaremos acerca de ello, consideramos que en este tiempo y dados los eventos pasados deberemos charlar largamente, por el momento el Dr. Bruce Banner queda bajo jurisdicción de los vengadores hasta nuevo aviso-

Lizzie sonrió ladina hacia el militar

–aceptamos su propuesta de que S.H.I.E.L.D. contribuya con los vengadores- Lizzie miro la expresión seria de Fury

–señor, el hermano de Thor, Loki esta en la torre necesitamos que…-

el presidente elevo una mano negando ante las palabras de Ross –S.H.I.E.L.D. cedió la custodia de Loki enteramente a Thor, por el momento permanecerá donde esta-

la menor asintió conteniendo una risita burlesca

–detesto que te salgas con la tuya Roey-

la menor miro al hombre del parche y le sonrió –también te quiero Nicolas, saludos a Maria y los niños- lo vio dar un pequeño salto seguido de un carraspeo

–espero su llamada- dijo mirando a todos

Luego se dirigio a T’Chaka –su alteza- la chica le miro

–señorita- respondió el con la expresión seria

–quisiera escoltarlo hasta la torre de los vengadores y el príncipe T’Challa, estoy segura que se alegrara de verlo- el rey no respondió

–he pedido escolta a alguien más-

la menor arqueo una ceja –comprendo, le estaremos esperando alteza-

T’Chaka asintió y la menor de nuevo se dirigió a la salida donde se encontró con los minis

–hey peques- hablo acariciando sus cabezas –gran trabajo el de hoy- los dos le sonrieron -¿saben que son la cosa más adorable del mundo?- Iron-mini asintió mientras mini Cap dirigía su mirada al primero. Lizzie sonrió con ternura –seguro que nuestro Iron-mini es la cosa más adorable del mundo- el pequeño de traje azul asintió mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Roey lo estrujo entre brazos –tambien Cap es muy lindo- el de armadura roja asintió haciendo a la menor estrujarlo –volvamos a casa- ambos asintieron siguiéndola a la salida.

**********

Lizzie suspiro frustrada al recordar que tendría que volver a la torre por sus medios, se debatió entre trasladarse usando sus poderes, un taxi o flotar el trayecto hasta la torre. El sonido de su celular la hizo dar un brinquito en su sitio, atendió la llamada mostrando a Anthony del otro lado

–espero que no estés olvidando la pizza-

la menor soltó una risita –tendré que conseguir al menos unas veinte para todos-

Tony asintió –necesitamos tener una conversación, Lizzie-

la menor negó varias veces –no es la mejor frase para utilizar, pero estoy de acuerdo-

el castaño suspiro -¿Cuántos secretos más quedan?-

la menor elevo su mano izquierda, haciendo un conteo…

-espero que cuando sea el momento confíes en mi-

la chica asintió –lo veo en unos minutos con torres de pizza, señor Stark ¿quieres alguna otra cosa?-

el mayor negó varias veces

–de acuerdo, pasare por donas y algo de helado-

el castaño la miro con una sonrisa infantil -¿es eso un chantaje señorita Roey?-

la menor le sonrió –por supuesto que no, son para mi- vio el puchero que adorno los labios del mayor –quizás las comparta contigo- elevo la mano agitándola de un lado a otro –bye- el castaño solo asintió –de acuerdo, Blackmoon haz el encargo de las pizzas en donde ya sabes, también pide dos paquetes de donas de la cafetería cerca de la torre y, el helado hmmm, seria genial poder comprar un montón de esos helados cubiertos de chocolate con algo de almendras, búscalo y pide que lleven algunos a la torre- los minis asintieron mientras la chica tecleaba en su teléfono solicitando un Uber. 


	21. Dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña reunión puede desencadenar mas de lo que se espera.

Pasaron no más de 5 minutos cuando un auto apareció frente a ella, el conductor era bien parecido, alto, moreno, de ojos claros y por lo que podía percibir una espalda ancha, tomo asiento en la parte trasera. Se abrocho el cinturón y miro de reojo a su conductor, la ruta ya trazada en el celular, la menor estrecho la mano del hombre mayor quejándose al sentir el fuerte apretón –de inmediato señorita-

Lizzie se dedico a jugar con los minis el resto del viaje mientras daban vueltas recogiendo algunos encargos de la chica. Al escuchar la música de su celular le pidió al hombre bajar un poco el volumen de la música mientras ella respondía –si, ya voy en camino- respondió a un molesto Stark que parecía ya tener hambre –no, pedí que esperaran afuera para yo misma tomarlo- recordó acerca de las entregas de helado que había solicitado –si Anthony, ya voy en camino- finalmente colgó mirando de reojo al hombre a su lado ¿estaba cerca de cumplir su objetivo o…? el auto freno en seco haciéndola sacudir fuertemente.

Miro de nuevo al moreno y este le apuntaba con un arma “debí recordar las historias acerca de subir al auto de un extraño” pensó mientras aun miraba el arma delante de ella –no se alarme señorita, necesito llevarla a un sitio- la menor esbozo un quejido mientras que con sus manos torcía por completo el arma frente a ella –mira cariño, no se quien ni porque ni me interesa, ahora necesito entregar 25 pizzas en la torre para ya, mueve ese culo y continua el trayecto o le haré lo mismo a tu paquete- el mayor se quedo blanco al mirar su arma y tragando en seco avanzo de nuevo –buena decisión- soltó una risita al ver la mirada de confusión del chico. En un santiamén estuvieron llegando a la torre –ahora escucha, fue un agradable paseo y bueno si necesitas algo, llama- resolvió entregando su tarjeta con el dinero por el viaje

*************

–hey niños, necesito ayuda- los minis se revolvieron perezosamente y cada uno tomo la mitad de las cosas saliendo del vehículo con Lizzie y el par de cajas de donas. Miro de soslayo al aun confundido conductor. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a los sujetos de la compañía de helados esperando por ella con una caja llena, Lizzie se apresuro a firmar tomando después la caja con facilidad. Abordo el ascensor y escucho su celular una vez más –su alteza- respondió obteniendo una confirmación de parte de T’Chaka –entiendo señor- esbozo al saber que estaría ahí en cualquier instante –enviare a mis mejores hombres para recibirlo- sonrió mirando de soslayo a los minis –entiendo, ¿debo avisar al príncipe?- al parecer el Rey de Wakanda asistiría con compañía y necesitaba hablar con el príncipe –así lo haré su alteza- escucho el tono de timbre y el elevador llegando al mismo tiempo.

Suspiro adentrándose en la sala común dejando todas las cajas en seis torres –Lizzie- dio un salto al escuchar la tan acostumbrada voz de Anthony –sin matarme por favor- dijo llevando la mano derecha a su pecho -¿Dónde están todos?-

el castaño la miro seriamente –sala de juntas- espeto mirando la caja de donas y helado de la menor

–supongo que necesitare esto- sonrió levantando las cajas para después girarse en direccion a la cocina a tomar una cuchara, guardar una caja arriba del refri con una etiqueta en particular y depositando la caja de helados en un rincón de la cocina –la pizza se enfriara- esbozo obteniendo un suspiro de parte Stark para luego escucharlo alejarse.

Miro de reojo la sala algo desordenada y suspirando abrió la caja tomando un envase de helado, luego unas cuantas cucharas y finalmente el otro paquete de donas, resolvió a poner las pequeñas cucharas de colores en un vaso pequeño de cristal y seguida de los minis se apresuro a la sala de juntas.

************

Volvió a suspirar frente a la puerta entrando finalmente con paso seguro. Las miradas de los vengadores se clavaron en ella como finas agujas, cada uno con una expresión analítica –hey peques, necesito que atiendan a nuestro invitado. Black ya sabes como proceder- los minis asintieron y salieron del lugar

–bien, entonces ¿Qué pasa?- dijo llevándose una de las donas a la boca, los mayores se miraron unos a otros

–fue un buen espectáculo el de hoy- esbozo Loki obteniendo un asentimiento de la menor

–hermano- lo reprimió Thor al notar las miradas hostiles de los ahí presentes

–Elizabeth- hablo Rogers atrayendo la mirada de la menor –queremos una explicación por tus actos-

la chica se saco el saco y miro a todos –exactamente ¿Qué actos?-

el Capitán suspiro

–seguirnos, por ejemplo- hablo Clint haciendo a la menor asentir

–en realidad por aquel entonces ya estaba preparando mis pequeños escudos, espero al menos hayan notado que ningún ataque o caída de los enemigos afecto al edificio de la ONU- todos asintieron –bueno, desde que llegue pensé que seria bueno contribuir con los héroes en turno a la hora de la protección de ciudadanos porque siendo sincera parece que nadie se preocupa por cosas volando cuando tienen un enemigo en frente- escucho algunos gruñidos –bien, pensé que debería utilizar la tecnología ya existente y en base a ella realizar una protección a las ciudades y con ello al ciudadano promedio, finalmente cuando obtuve un prototipo creí que lo mejor era probarlo en, ya saben, en vivo y a todo color- Lizzie suspiro mirando de soslayo su helado –creo que todos sabemos que no son los mas organizados a la hora de proteger ciudades y demás, aunque debo reconocer que en realidad ni siquiera por separado han tenido bajas de civiles, pero bueno, tras ver los acontecimientos con los chitauri creí que era mejor hacer uso de los prototipos cerca de donde estuvieran- mostro algunas imágenes desde su celular –fue sencillo seguirles la pista hasta Sokovia y debo decirles que mi pequeño proyecto resulto bastante bien aunque, en realidad no cubría las zonas necesarias para salvaguardar a todas las personas-

los mayores le miraron incrédulos -¿mentiste a la ONU?- se escucho la voz de Barnes al fondo ante la cual la menor se quedo pensativa

–en lo que refiere al conteo de personas que supuestamente murieron en ese incidente no, en cuanto a que fue mi prototipo quien salvo a esas personas, algo, debo decir que en realidad hice un poco de uso de mis poderes para reunir a las personas mas rápido de lo que realmente fue, aunque repito, cada ciudadano estaba a salvo a excepción quizá de algunos golpes- la chica de nuevo expuso la lista –alguien te debe una disculpa Anthony- Lizzie dirigió la mirada al castaño quien solo suspiro. El mayor le había contado el encuentro que tuvo con la madre de uno de los hombres fallecidos durante el incidente de Ultron

-¿y en Wakanda?- la menor giro hacia T’Challa

–parece ser que su padre sabia de los beneficios que habría si el desaparecía. Tras encontrar a Loki y Bruce me encontré con el Rey T’Chaka en una gala, hablando me menciono algo que me dejo inquieta varios días, eso fue: “incluso durante los tiempos de paz, las puñaladas vienen desde el interior” no sabia a que se refería, pero digamos que decidí asistir a la firma del tratado por mera curiosidad, claro que su alteza y yo nos encontramos segundos antes de que entrara a la sala. Se me ocurrió y que bueno que fue así, colocarle un prototipo de protección individual que ya había desarrollado cuando Bruce y yo nos conocimos- el doctor la miro expectante –por supuesto que, su alteza ya había previsto fingir su muerte con el accidente, y también en aquella ocasión la operación que resulto casi fallida con Wanda, el Cap y demás estuve ahí; chicos son un imán para los problemas, aunque si pretendía ayudar debería estar cerca- se encogió de hombros

-¿mi padre fingió su muerte?-

la menor dirigió la mirada a pantera negra –lo siento príncipe, esa es una cosa que no me corresponde hablar-

T'Challa asintió sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo descubriste a H.Y.D.R.A. detrás de esto?- pregunto Stark

la menor se quedo pensativa –digamos que…las investigaciones que nos llevaron a H.Y.D.R.A y S.H.I.E.L.D. en los últimos meses no son las únicas que he realizado, antes cuando ayudaba a Barnes estuve haciendo algo de trabajo de campo- miro al castaño de pelo largo –tenia que encontrar una manera de borrar el control mental que poseían sobre él así que investigue varios sitios y la información almacenada la deje a cargo de Black, también fue uno de los motivos por los que enviaron a James detrás de mi- Bucky miraba expectante a la menor

–¿encontraste una forma de revertir el control mental?- pregunto Natasha obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta -¿no puede generar eso un daño en su psique?-

la peliplata se quedo pensativa unos segundos mirando de reojo a Anthony

–Lizzie evito que H.Y.D.R.A. continuara utilizándome como un arma, tras esto los recuerdos como Bucky y el soldado de invierno se desbloquearon de mi cabeza, me hablo acerca de desaparecer los recuerdos como el soldado de invierno, pero las pesadillas es lo menos que merezco-

la chica miro al soldado de manera seria –por supuesto le dije que era un idiota, pero si despertaba a las tres de la mañana podría llamar- Barnes sonrió asintiendo –volviendo a como los 111 países terminaron pagando los armamentos de H.Y.D.R.A. encontré algunos nombres, movimientos de cuenta y tierras que simplemente parecían sosprechosas. Así que volví a investigar mi vieja lista de refugiados en Sokovia y las personas que rescate en Wakanda, parecía algo estúpido que la ONU pasara por alto cosas tan evidentes como un par de nombres mencionados cerca de tres veces cuando las propiedades afectadas fueron contadas, aunque en realidad debo decir que no fue estúpido si no más bien, elaborado casi a la perfección, claro que teniendo a F.R.I.D.A.Y. o a Black es fácil notar esos errores. Investigue más a fondo y descubrí que de hecho nuestro buen hombre había operado en S.H.I.E.L.D. como un agente condecorado- la menor soltó una risa que a los demás les pareció impropia –lo siento, en fin, no quería tomar esas medidas contra la ONU y exponerla frente a la opinión publica global, pero la presencia de Ross, varios periodistas indecentes y falta de argumentos precisos y validos me llevo a ello. Fue interesante notar que incluso en H.Y.D.R.A siguen esas transmisiones en vivo- Lizzie los miro mientras suspiraba –eso es todo- se sentó tomando el helado y una cuchara

-¿Qué hay acerca de dispararle al Capitán?-

la chica miro en dirección del arquero –ah, eso, Black- se mostró una fotografía de la escena –como sabrán nuestro buen Anthony acudió sin la armadura completa- los presentes se giraron consternados al moreno –oh vaya, que nadie lo noto, venga el apoyo de equipo y atención a los alrededores- se burlo mientras las miradas filosas de todos se clavaban de nuevo en ella –de acuerdo, hagamos esto- se puso una vez mas de pie deslizando el helado y las pequeñas cucharas frente a Loki quien las tomo con una sonrisa –Black adelanta algunos segundos, al momento en que yo volteé hacia Anthony-

la imagen rodó varios segundos hasta el momento indicado

–enfoca desde la percepción de Clint, un poco mas afuera, ahí- la chica tomo una pequeña pluma y comenzó a rayar en la pantalla algunos círculos –de acuerdo, estaba aquí a punto de volver adentro para pedirle a Fury que llamara a sus agentes, entonces mire una vez mas que Anthony no tenia su armadura, solo los propulsores y las botas- señalo encerrando a ambos en círculos de tonos diferentes –tras esto mire el cañón de nuestro amigo pulpo gigante y vi que se disponía a impactar sobre él y los minis- continuo trazando líneas conforme hablaba –realmente creo que un PEM es lo ultimo que Anthony soportaría sin su armadura, bueno una de las muchas cosas, menos cuando a este le seguía un impacto de fuego y otras cosas- las miradas rodaron hasta ella –me informo señores, y de haber escuchado a Romanoff que teníamos información acerca de H.Y.D.R.A. y sus artimañas habrían descubierto lo que hace esta cosa, en vez de perder el tiempo de vacaciones en el paradisíaco Wakanda, sin ofender alteza-

T’Challa la miro de reojo restándole importancia

–así que bueno, no podía pedirle a Natasha o a Thor atacar directamente sin que el resto de sujetos se diera cuenta, pero creía que una flecha que es “desviada accidentalmente” a todos les pasaría inadvertido así que llegue hasta Clint para pedirle que disparara al escudo del Cap, que confiando en sus instintos casi de gato lo vería de inmediato y balancearía su escudo para protegerse, claro que ojo de halcón me miro extrañado y no podía ponerme a platicar todo esto con un poco de te o helado- por menorizo viendo como ahora Thor y Loki compartían el helado –así que lanzando la PEM para impedir la salida del primer ataque era el objetivo, tuve que disparar contra el Cap para que rebotara de forma exitosa la flecha al cañón desestabilizándolo algunos segundos que aproveche para desviar el ataque de Thor que retumbo en la armadura, pero incendio la pequeña maquinaria- la chica termino de trazar dibujos en la pizarra

–Lizzie- la voz de Black saco a la menor de la inspección incrédula de los mayores –su alteza ha llegado, parece molesto-

la menor suspiro saliendo de la sala seguida de T’Challa -¿Por qué el Rey esta enojado?-

la chica suspiro –prometí a tu padre enviar a mis hombres mas fuertes, quizás el pensaba en los vengadores, pero los minis son los únicos bajo los que tengo control-

el príncipe suspiro con frustración -¿esta bromeando?-

la menor negó obteniendo una mirada de enfado de parte de pantera negra

************

Se escucho el tono del ascensor dejando ver al Rey con el rostro serio seguido de dos mujeres imponentes

-¡Padre!- T’Challa se encamino hacia él mirando con preocupación a las dos féminas que se encaminaron a la menor –padre no…- intento detenerlas, pero fue imposible

–Black, protocolo de seguridad nivel B- la menor dio una marometa hacia atrás, la Torre se cubrió de un tono verde que así como llego desapareció, en menos de un minuto la menor había sometido a las guardianas del Rey –lamento si lo ofendí su Alteza- dijo sosteniendo a los minis en sus brazos, el Rey la miro de pies a cabeza

–debería conocer más a fondo a mi hijo, señorita-

la chica quiso rodar los ojos, pero se limito a mirarlo

–padre, necesitamos hablar- ambos se encaminaron a la sala mientras Lizzie ayudaba a las féminas a incorporarse para después verlas irse detrás del Rey y el príncipe en dirección a la sala de juntas

–su Alteza- escucho la voz unisona de los vengadores a sus espaldas identificando un bufido que la hizo reír. Surpirando se encamino a la habitación de Anthony bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes.

*************

Lizzie necesitaba otro baño, demasiadas emociones en tan solo pocos días. Se adentro a la habitación mientras se quitaba el saco para luego entrar en el armario tomando unos jeans grises rotos de las rodillas, una blusa blanca larga con el letrero “I love you” escrito en letras rojas y brillantes, colgó el saco blanco y se adentro a la bañera.

Paso poco tiempo antes de que volviera a salir ya arreglada, tomo un par de calcetines de colores y sus tenis, suspiro de nuevo mirando a la salida pensando en la presencia del Rey T’Chaka, no quería ser grosera, pero tampoco sabia como tratarlo. Seco su cabello con una toalla más y tras dejarla en un cesto dentro del baño se apresuro a salir atando su pelo en media coleta alta. En la sala común se vivía una pequeña riña por las pizzas puestas en la mesa. Suspiro viendo a Thor y a Clint peleando por una pizza de especialidad carnes frías, Bruce parecía concentrado en la pizza de queso entre sus piernas que compartía con Loki, giro la mirada encontrando a Sam con tres cajas de pizza en la barra de la cocina, junto a él Visión y Wanda charlaban amenamente, miro en la sala a Natasha hablando con Bucky, parecían ponerse al corriente acerca de esos últimos años, con gestos exagerados de parte del castaño hablando quizás acerca de los sitios que visito por H.Y.D.R.A. Le tranquilizaba de cierta manera el hecho de que se sintiera mas a gusto hablando de ello; su vista giro en torno a un recién llegado Rhodes que platicaba entre risas con Stark, por lo que escuchaba era del enfado en Ross y como había caído en el combate con la menor durante la conferencia.

Desvio la mirada al sitio favorito de T’Challa, al parecer aún seguía conversando con su padre, finalmente se centro en Steve que tenia su cuaderno de dibujos y varias cajas al frente de él que ignoraba magistralmente. El rubio miraba atento las expresiones de Anthony y desviaba la vista para trazar algunas líneas que parecía redescubrir en el rostro del castaño. Sonrió suspirando “si tan solo fueran mas honestos” era demasiado pedirle siempre al genio ser él quien iniciara las charlas; y probablemente Rogers lo ultimo que quisiera seria una charla acerca de como acercarse al genio, estallaría al enterarse que ella sabia cosas tan intimas de Anthony. Suspiro mientras caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaba el rubio, quizás llevarlo al museo o una demostración de pintura de Miguel Angel, algún concierto de música clásica o hasta a alguno de los sitios donde aun sonaba música de los años cuarenta, aunque considerando otras realidades bien era posible que encontrara algún nuevo gusto musical

-¡Lizzie!-

sintió un tiron en su mano y por la manera en que los ojos ceruleos la miraron supo de inmediato quien le había jalado. Se giro descubriendo la obvia molestia del Capitan y los ojos curiosos sobre ella, estaba encima de las piernas de Stark, gruño por lo bajo –Anthony, nada de jalar a la gente, podría haber golpeado a Rhodes- el castaño soltó una risa y la menor se giro para intentar disculparse con Rhodey descubriendo una risa en sus labios, suspiro de nuevo y aparto al castaño, si se iba a sentar ahí no seria arriba del moreno -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una vez acomodada en su sitio intentando evitar contacto con el castaño

–selfie- respondió rodeando sus hombros con una mano para apretar su cuerpo contra él

la menor intento por todos los medios no mirar los azules ojos que parecían un cielo a punto de la tormenta, miro a la cámara de Stark para después escuchar el tronido de un beso en su mejilla y un cuaderno ser botado a la mesa de manera violenta. Dio un respingo y se aparto del castaño

–esto ira directamente a fb, Lizzie, la asistente de Industrias Stark pateando culos presidenciales…-

la menor soltó una sonrisa sarcástica –eso incluye el suyo señor presidente-

Rhodey hizo una “o” enorme con sus labios y comenzó a reír ante la cara escéptica del moreno –buena esa Elizabeth- alzo la mano esperando que ella las chocara

Lizzie asintió y acompaño la risa de Rhodey

Tony fingió una risa para fijar su vista en la mesa, primero en la caja de pizza que tenían al frente, luego las que estaban más allá y finalmente en el cuaderno verde de dibujo de Rogers.

El rubio parecía demasiado furioso como para querer volver su vista hacia ellos y, de paso descubrir que Tony había tomado interés en ese cuaderno en el que se leía “Steven Grant Rogers” en letras doradas y cursivas, mas aun para notar que el moreno recordaba aquel cuaderno del primer cumpleaños que el soldado pasaba despierto tras todos esos años en el hielo.

Stark lo reconocía por las pequeñas letras que había grado en una esquina T.S., sonrió ligeramente algo que no paso desapercibido por la menor a su lado, pero que lo dejo ser mientras Rhodes le relataba las historias acerca de Ross que corrían ya por su pelotón. Tony se estiro desde su cómodo lugar junto al calor reconfortable que le daban Lizzie y Rhodes, ya había escuchado las bromas de su amigo y no quería volver a hacerlo, sus ojos chocolate se concentraron en ese pequeño cuaderno y el debate interno de cogerlo o no, habia notado a Steve abrirlo casi en las ultimas hojas, quizás las ultimas 35 o 30, mientras estaba absorto mirando lo que él consideraba algún punto perdido detrás del sofá donde Rhodey y él charlaban.

Se decidió a arrastrarlo lentamente por sobre la mesa esperando que quizá si le incomodaba que él lo mirase lo retiraría en algún momento, pero eso nunca paso. Sus dedos se movieron casi temblorosos trazando el nombre del rubio y descubriendo que aquel cuaderno era en efecto su regalo de hacia ya algunos años, paso lentamente los dedos sobre sus iniciales y soltó un suspiro casi doloroso, volvió a mirar el semblante serio del Capitán, con la mandíbula apretada y los brazos y piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta y los labios apretados; un latido y un remojo inconsciente en sus labios fue lo que provoco aquella imagen, recordaba que Steve había tenido una extraña riña con Lizzie, normalmente las peleas eran únicamente con él, se regaño mentalmente por la pequeña dosis de celos que le dio al saber que también la chica a su lado podía enfadar al icono de América.

Suspiro de nuevo sintiendo que sus costillas se clavaban dolorosamente a él mismo, levanto la gruesa pasta y sonrió al ver su dedicatoria “Feliz cumpleaños Capi-paleta, pensé que a un anciano como tu le vendría bien una de estas” T.S. así parecía tan sencillo lo escrito, pero los leves borrones aun estaban presentes y algunas manchas también, deslizo sus manos cambiando la pagina descubriendo un dibujo a medio hacer, un par de ojos desafiantes y las cejas algo anchas que reposaban sobre la mirada indomable ¿de quién seria aquella mirada?

Dio vuelta a la hoja descubriendo lo que reconoció como la habitación del rubio en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Continuo encontrando paisajes diferentes: Central Park, una vista a Nueva York, un dibujo rápido al helicarrier y una noche de luna que no supo distinguir de donde era, y de nuevo se topo con esa mirada, la diferencia entre esta y la primera era quizás el inicio de una nariz respingada y las cejas pobladas más resaltadas, los ojos parecían brillar por si mismos, pero aun con la expresión “casi coqueta” que veía en ellos los rasgos desafiantes no se alejaban del todo, la siguiente hoja contenía un par de labios, o lo que parecía alguien mordiéndose los labios de manera juguetona, esa boca ni delgada ni gruesa, pero si definida, por alguna razón se le hizo extrañamente conocida y decidió que quizás el rubio tenia alguna clase de fijación por alguna mujer en aquel entonces, bien podría haber sido Natasha, pero no recordaba haber visto una expresión así en la ex-espía.

Su mirada busco una vez más al rubio viéndolo suspirar para dirigir de nuevo la mirada a la mesa y tomar una rebanada de pizza casi sin ganas, la menor y su amigo a su lado aun charlaban entre bromas y risas, pero él continuaba expectante de aquel cuaderno, deslizo las páginas de manera algo más rápida, encontrando dibujos varios de Natasha, Bruce, Clint y Thor, mezclados con más paisajes. Suspiro notando que no había ni uno suyo y se debatió entre continuar mirando o dejarlo estar, sin embargo, y como siempre, la curiosidad había ganado más que sus sentimientos.

Giro otra pagina encontrándose con algo que lo dejo escéptico, era una imagen de él despojándose de la armadura y quedando únicamente con bermudas y una camiseta, tenia la mayoría de las piezas rojas y doradas por el suelo mientras con una risita apenas visible y los ojos clavados en su muñeca se despojaba de las muñequeras y el guantelete; todo en el dibujo parecía perfectamente definido, los contrastes de luces y sombras, las líneas azules del reactor y sus hebras tan perfectamente definidas.

Su corazón pareció dar una voltereta para después comenzar a correr cual caballo desbocado; levanto la esquina de la hoja pensando en tranquilizarse con el siguiente dibujo, pero este se detuvo al verse a si mismo sentado en un sofá rojo en lo que parecía una sala de descanso del helicarrier contestando su celular, con los labios relajados y la expresión cansada, su mirada a pesar de todo se conservaba divertida y coqueta, mientras su mano desanudaba su corbata, trago en seco pensando que el dibujo se veía realmente sensual, no solo por ser él quien estaba ahí sino por una carga emocional que parecía tener quien lo dibujo…o eso creía.

Respiro calmando sus nervios escuchando una risita a su lado que considero se debía a los chistes de Rhodey, dio vuelta a la pagina encontrando algo que lo hizo congelarse y sentir toda su sangre elevarse hasta su rostro, era él con tan solo una bata, claro que en la imagen se veía el de espaldas, con el rostro girado hacia un lado con una sonrisa sarcástica y coqueta, la mirada risueña, el pelo algo mojado, pero lo impactante era que estaba con la fina bata completamente abierta, cada una de sus manos sosteniendo uno de los lados y el parecía mirar a Steve como si fuera a comerlo ahí mismo.

Se removió inquieto en su sitio, recordando que habían tenido una charla con una escena similar, había sido quizás después de los chitauri, Rogers había ido a la torre por petición de Fury para hacer su parte del informe, llego cuando Tony había terminado de bañarse y al olvidar su ropa atino a ponerse la prenda para acercarse al armario y coger lo primero que viera, en ese momento algunos golpes lo interrumpieron y creyendo que quizá a Pepper se le había olvidado alguna cosa cedió el paso sin preguntar quien era, obviamente Steve se enojo como era su costumbre al escuchar que Tony Stark no hacia informes y menos para gruñones con un parche, tuvieron una discusión que termino en: “¿Qué eres sin tu traje?” Stark sonrió ladino, mirando a Steve por sobre su hombro y abriendo su bata contra el armario “justo ahora Cap, solo un hombres desnudo” fue su respuesta que hizo a Rogers teñirse de todos los tonos de rojo posible y salir refunfuñando que esperaba ese informe o el mismo lo arrastraría ante Fury.

Escondio el rostro en el cuaderno pensando lo idiota que había sido en ese momento, y volvió a girar la mirada hacia el Capitán encontrándose con algo desconcertante, el rubio se había puesto pálido y una tira de queso se escurría escandalosamente hacia la alfombra, sus ceruleos ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus labios temblaban ligeramente al descubrir al moreno con su cuaderno. Tony miro el cuaderno entre sus manos y justo cuando iba a dar vuelta a la próxima pagina alguien empujo su mano haciéndolo cerrarlo, dirigió su mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos violáceos que le miraban tranquilamente, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios la menor señalo en dirección a Rogers y él no tardo en comprender que debía devolvérselo, aun cuando su rostro ardiera, sus manos temblaran, su cabeza fuera un caos y la curiosidad permeara, el cuaderno no era suyo y por el rostro incomodo del Capitán debía dárselo –dibujas…muy bien- dijo al entregárselo observando un sonrojo en el rostro del soldado y un leve asentimiento mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la mesa como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

La menor suspiro mirando todavía a Anthony, había demasiadas cosas entre aquellos dos; continuo la charla con Rhodes mirando de reojo al castaño que estaba ensimismado en su rebanada de pizza, el Capitán comía igualmente mirando a ningún punto, pero sosteniendo con fuerza su cuaderno. La menor había visto el siguiente dibujo de Rogers, un Anthony Stark, con una toalla enredada a la cadera que dejaba poco a la imaginación, la mirada altanera y la risa coqueta en los labios, una mano estaba sosteniendo su toalla y la otra ocupada secando su cabello con una segunda toalla, había algunas marcas de gotas de agua recorriendo su torso y ¿Por qué no mencionarlo? “bueno si era su mejor amigo y demás pero…nadie dibuja ciertas partes de tu anatomía nada mas porque si, ¿o si?” el par de pezones de Anthony no era algo desconocido para la menor, pero tampoco algo que tuviera razón de ser en el dibujo del Capitán menos aun en esa posición rígida en la que resaltaban, aunque si había definido hasta la humedad de la toalla dejada por el cabello del azabache aquello no era de extrañarse.

Había dejado pasar los primeros dibujos de los ojos del mayor como quizás lo primero que vio tras despertar, pero desde el momento de ver el par de labios que ella misma reconocía, que cualquiera lo haría no había duda de lo que venia sospechando, a Steven Grant Rogers le atraía Anthony Edward Stark, más allá de lo que siquiera alguno de los dos habían imaginado ¿Cómo lo sabia? Por aquel ultimo dibujo del rubio en su libreta y porque ahora la sostenía como si fuera a volar en cualquier momento.

Unos cuantos pasos la alejaron de las posibilidades que estaban calculándose en su mente para ayudar a que aquello funcionara sin ser un desastre, miro de reojo hacia el elevador encontrándose con la mirada reprobatoria de T’Chaka –su alteza- expreso en voz fuerte poniéndose de pie, haciendo a todos dar un saltito en sus respectivos lugares -¿ya se va?- el Rey asintió mientras Lizzie se encaminaba hasta él –espero que el príncipe comprendiera sus motivos-

T’Challa tenia los puños cerrados mirando hacia el suelo

T'Chaka miro a su hijo –como heredero deberá comprender las acciones que un Rey comete en bienestar de su pueblo-

la menor asintió notando que en realidad el príncipe no parecía comprenderlo –espero que su escolta se encuentre bien-

T’Chaka soltó una carcajada que desencadeno un escepticismo general

-¿seguro que no estamos en una dimensión paralela?- escucho la voz de Barton y un suspiro de parte de Bruce

–es usted una mujer excepcional sin duda señorita- la menor se quedo en su sitio aun sin comprender que tan bueno era aquello –estoy seguro que su pareja debe sentirse dichoso al tenerla a su lado, ¿no es así señor Stark?-

la menor se crispo en su sitio mientras escuchaba la sonora risa del castaño, se giro para encontrarlo levantándose del asiento y caminando con esa sonrisa coqueta hasta donde estaba

–es la mejor de todas, sin dudas su alteza-

la chica le dio un ligero codazo para evitar que se acercara pues había visto cierta frustración en Steve

–aunque como vera ella no parece del todo contenta conmigo-

Roey noto la sonrisa en el Rey de Wakanda y la mirada de soslayo que dirigió a su hijo

–sin duda una mujer excepcional merece un hombre igual de sobresaliente-

Lizzie carraspeo algo incomoda por la obviedad del Rey –su alteza ¿continuara en la ciudad por negocios?-

T’Chaka pareció notar la incomodidad de la menor y negó –esta misma noche regreso a Wakanda, no puedo dejar mas tiempo desprotegidos a los míos-

la menor asintió –sera una grata sorpresa para los habitantes de Wakanda el verlo regresar-

el Rey suspiro –quisiera que mi hijo volviera conmigo, pero parece demasiado entretenido con…la exquisites de la ciudad-

a Lizzie el comentario no le paso desapercibido

–pasa todo el tiempo en la torre ¿Cuál exquisites?- murmuro Clint

Lizzie estuvo a punto de reir ante el comentario, sin embargo, las serias miradas de T’Chaka y sus dos guardaespaldas le hicieron saber que era mejor abstenerse de ello –espero que el principe T’Challa pueda acompañarlo al aeropuerto- el aludido levanto la mirada asintiendo

–me agradaría señorita, que nos acompañara también-

Lizzie trago en seco al escuchar aquello, las atenciones de un Rey para favorecer a su hijo en frente de una dama eran demasiado serias para pensar en rechazarlas

–espero que no le ofenda mi oferta Elizabeth, ni al señor Stark-

Anthony negó con una de sus características sonrisas mientras Lizzie quería negarse a aquello

–quisiera que resolviera ¿Por qué enviarme a ese par cuando solicite a sus mejores guerreros?-

la menor supo que aquello había ya sido decidido incluso antes de que lo previera –será un placer acompañarlo su alteza, iré por un abrigo- de inmediato salio disparada a la habitación de Anthony pensando que debería inventarse alguna excusa para ello, pero siendo el Rey de Wakanda ¿Cómo se le decía que no?

***********

Abrió la puerta a toda prisa y tomo una gabardina blanca, se miro al espejo descubriendo que quizá no era la mejor manera de vestir, así que deshaciéndose de su ropa completamente se coloco un vestid en tono beige con mangas de tres cuartos, una línea negra casi al final y unas medias negras para finalizar con unos zapatos a juego con el vestido. Se deshizo la media coleta y dejo caer su pelo ondulado. Tomo un abrigo a juego y salio presurosa de nuevo.

***********

El ligero asentimiento que hizo al verla T’Chaka la hizo relajarse. Lo ultimo que quería era simplemente contrariarlo ahora que parecía empeñado en lograr alguna cosa, claro que a la menor lo que menos le importaba era no ser de su gusto, sino ofenderle después del apoyo que tanto él como T’Challa habían tenido con los vengadores, sobre todo por Anthony, gruño por lo bajo, ya encontraría la forma de librarse de aquello

-¿vamos?-

la menor asintió –volveré en unas cuantas horas, no me esperes despierto- se sintió mal al realizar una escena melosa con el castaño más aún bajo la mirada atenta del Capitán, pero si el hombre tardaba lo que tardo congelado cualquier persona terminaría con Stark, el castaño la miro confundido, las probabilidades de que cualquier otra persona le comenzara a hacer ojitos a Stark era altamente probable.

Dio un beso en la mejilla de Anthony sonriéndole al retirarse –te esperare- escucho decirle cuando las puertas se cerraban.

***********

–parece que el Rey esta empeñado en convertir a Lizzie en la próxima Reina- soltó Sam al momento que Tony regresaba a su sitio

–una cosa es lo que ese mortal quiera y otra lo que le dejare hacer a Roey- soltó Loki con molestia obteniendo una risita por parte de Bruce a quien Clint le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados

–tienes razón cuernitos- solto Stark mirando a Loki –Lizzie es mi asistente y en mi agenda no esta a futuro asistir a la boda de ella y T’Challa-

Natasha rodó los ojos –una cosa es que ayude en tu empresa, otra que sea tu asistente y otra muy diferente con quien quiera pasar el resto de su vida- el castaño negó ante las palabras de la pelirroja –ademas de que, no es tu asistente, ni siquiera le pagas-

Tony bufo con molestia –firmo el contrato y al siguiente día ya estaba renunciando- soltó ante la mirada atenta de todos

-¿Qué quieres decir? Creía que esa mujer te adoraba- Clint continuaba devorando una pizza

–no lo sé, es decir, nunca se quejo de lo que hacia o decía, simplemente al siguiente día cancelo el contrato con Pepper aun cuando continuo aquí- el moreno decía la verdad. Apenas hacia un tiempo se había enterado que Lizzie no recibia un sueldo por nada de las cosas que realizaba, ya fuera en la empresa, los laboratorios, las entrevistas, programas, expos, el MIT, las misiones con Black Widow, sus berrinches frecuentes ante querer algo o ir a un sitio, jugar juntos, etc. Cualquier cosa que él le pidiera ella casi siempre respondía favorablemente o lo reprendía en caso de ser como siempre Tony Stark, el egocéntrico, de ahí en fuera si disponía a salir a jugar una guerra con pistolas de agua, durante una lluvia torrencial a las 3 de la mañana en Central Park ella sonreía y asentía, lo sabia porque de hecho había ocurrido una vez

-¿no estará realmente enamorada de ti?- lo cuestiono de nuevo halcón haciendo dar un salto a Steve que nadie noto

–creo que Roey es demasiado directa como para no haberlo dicho a estas alturas- agrego Rhodes obteniendo un asentimiento de Stark

–pero…- Clint quería agregar algo más

Wanda intervino –probablemente ella solo se preocupa por él sinceramente, y crea que recibir un sueldo hará que esa preocupación sea menospreciada- todos le miraron sorprendidos –parece esa clase de chica- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Visión asentía

–creo que Wanda tiene razón- agrego mientras todos rodaban los ojos

}–es probable que tenga un cariño hacia él, pero eso no involucra un romanticismo- las miradas se clavaron en un contrariado Barnes, no era su asunto, no conocía bien a Stark y no creía que meterse en la vida amorosa del genio fuera algo que él sobre todos los presentes debiera agregar algo, pero la manera en que la conversación se desviaba lo hacia sentir que consideraban a Lizzie una idiota enamorada que solo obedecía cual perro lo que Stark quería y la menor era comprensiva, cariñosa y demás con Bruce, Loki, Stark e incluso con él, pero para nada aquello significaba un interés amoroso para con ninguno y en más de una ocasión ella se lo había confirmado, porque si, se habían reunido en diversas ocasiones tras el asalto aquella noche en la torre y habían compartido ya fuera, desayunos, comidas o cenas en las que se enteraba que “Anthony tenia trabajo que hacer” o “Loki quiso dar una vuelta solo en el centro” además de un “Bruce tenia experimentos por realizar” y no, él no era jamas el remplazo para un hueco en su agenda, ella siempre tenia delimitados espacios para todos, a pesar de lo atareada que estuviera, hacia espacio para las inquietudes de cada uno, ya fueran llamadas, mensajes o visitas, acudía siempre, veía a los cuatro a diario sin tener que hacer necesariamente a un lado a uno de ellos

–concuerdo con bola de nieve- respondió Stark señalándolo –es un asunto zanjado muchachos, ella y yo solo nos llevamos bien- finalizo levantándose para ir al refrigerador

–demasiado bien…- susurro Clint llevándose la ultima rebanada de pizza a la boca, pero le fue arrebatada en el aire

–te escuche Katniss- espeto Stark llevándose la rebanada lejos de Clint mientras una risita de Bruce contagiaba al resto

A todos excepto a Steve que parecía ensimismado en lo que pasaba “¿Qué si realmente Roey estaba enamorada de Stark? Es decir, tantas confidencias, mimos y demás cosas no podían solo ser porque eran amigos íntimos ¿o si?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy segura que Tony como Fanboy de Steve tuvo que hacerle al menos un regalo xD ¿Que mejor que un cuaderno de dibujos donde empiece a plasmar sus sentimientos confusos? :v


	22. Lizzie: ¿Qué sí? ¿Qué no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay secretos que deben permanecer ocultos por siempre...

Lizzie continuaba mirando al cielo por el vidrio del auto, mientras escuchaba las lejanas voces de T’Chaka y T’Challa y sentía las miradas de las dos féminas de piel oscura sobre ella, suspiro una vez mas mientras miraba la luna completamente redonda

-¿usted que cree señorita?-

la menor dirigió su mirada hasta T’Chaka –considero que comenzar un dialogo con los presidentes de otros países es un paso muy grande para Wakanda, claro que confió en sus medidas de seguridad para conservar el secreto del vibranium- y por la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del hombre mayor estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua y maldijo a como su mente aun divagando procesaba la información externa, casi bufo al notar una mirada prepotente en una de las acompañantes que parecía no despegar los ojos de T’Challa

-¿y acerca de las intenciones de mi hijo?-

Lizzie estuvo a punto de negar, pero se esforzó por limitarse a responder lo que había escuchado planeaba T’Challa –ciertamente permanecer como un miembro activo de los vengadores puede suponerse como algo no recreativo para un joven príncipe. En cambio, sí él sabe que Wakanda reposa en las protectoras manos de su alteza considero es mejor dejarlo ampliar sus horizontes, claro que T’Challa piensa acudir cuando sus responsabilidades le necesiten en su tierra natal- por segunda ocasión quiso volarse el pedazo de carne que reposaba en sus fauces, detestaba los matrimonios arreglados y este sin duda era el claro ejemplo del porque.

Suspiro al ver la entrada a los hangares porque si, cual todo pronostico dictaba el Rey de Wakanda poseía un avión privado a su disposición

–ha sido agradable verla señorita, me alegra que en el ambiente que mi hijo comenzara a desenvolverse usted este presente-

la menor estrecho la mano del Rey –el placer es mio, su alteza, sin duda me asegurare de que la estancia del príncipe sea…interesante- aquello fue dirigido con un doble sentido a lo que el Rey solo asintió

–mi hijo- T’Chaka estrecho entre sus brazos al joven príncipe haciendo relajar los pensamientos de la menor, quizás, y solo quizás, el Rey parecía tan empeñado en buscarle una compañera para no dejarlo en un hostil mundo en donde tarde o temprano el perecería, esperando que quizá fuera de una manera natural y no alguna acción que hiciera ceder a su hijo en busca de venganza. Por supuesto T’Challa aun era joven, quizás inmaduro, pero la presencia de su padre de vuelta en su vida seria algo que debía agradecer infinitamente al Dios Pantera; sonrió por costumbre cuando T’Challa dio la vuelta una vez el Rey estaba ya en el aire.

Miro a lo lejos el transporte en el que habían llegado, Lizzie lo miro varios segundos -¿crees que tu padre se moleste si...- la pregunta quedo en el aire al momento que la menor miraba al chofer del vehículo

T’Challa negó varias veces ya más relajado –por lo que me dijo la ONU le proporciono tanto el vehículo como al conductor para hacer su estancia mas amena después de…ya sabes de la situación en Wakanda-

la menor asintió –tengo algo que proponerle, pero primero ¿estas de acuerdo en que le pida que se marche?-

el mayor la miro algo contrariado -¿Por qué?-

la chica suspiro –no me mires de manera extraña después de esto ¿esta bien?- el mayor asintió de manera dudosa –quería competir un rato ya sabes, con un prototipo de realidad virtual-

T'Challa la miro esperando que aquello fuera una broma

–la ultima vez que lo hice con el Capitán, supero la marca estándar-

T’Challa la miro aun desconfiado de que aquello era una broma

la chica suspiro volviendo sobre sus pasos –esta bien, solo volvamos a la torre-

el mayor suspiro aun sin comprender del todo a la chica, había una probabilidad en que las palabras dichas por sus amigos tuvieran cierto sentido “igual que una Stark” ¿Quién había mencionado aquello? –hey señorito, le saldrán raíces si continua ahí-

escucho una risita y miro en dirección al vehículo.La menor tenia la mirada fija sobre el, con una expresión tranquila y una sonrisa leve en los labios

-¿aun quieres tener esa competencia?- miro la sonrisa ensancharse y los ojos brillar un segundo pero la menor parecía dudar de sus palabras

-¿estas seguro?- la pregunta sonó tímida sin desear ser algo mas, asintió pensando en que la menor era mas bien extraña, la chica cerro la puerta y tuvo unas palabras con el conductor designado y este asintió de buena gana subiendo al auto y arrancando dejándolos atrás

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. envía mi moto y diles a los minis que traigan mis propulsores y el guantelete- la menor obtuvo una confirmación por parte de la IA

-¿Cuánto tardaran?-

Lizzie miro a T’Challa fijamente y se encogió de hombros –no mas de cinco minutos- este asintió mirando al horizonte -¿quisieras charlar de algo?- el hombre asintió -¿Qué tal una ronda de preguntas? Cada quien pregunta una cosa para así conocernos mejor- de nueva cuenta asintió suspirando.

***************

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche cuando Tony escucho risitas provenientes de la terraza, el resto del grupo se había organizado poco después de la partida de Lizzie para interrogarlo acerca de su relación silenciando con las palabras de Barnes, un bufido de Loki y un reproche con la mirada de parte de Bruce; tras eso se habían juntado todos en el sofá mas amplio dispuestos a ver una película en la cual ni siquiera podía concentrarse. Se debatía por lo dicho por sus compañeros, no exactamente por sentimientos románticos entre él y la menor, sino por las razones de su presencia y las acciones que tenia para con él –claro que no- escucho aquello girándose hasta una de las ventanas. Lizzie volvía con T’Challa, la moto, los propulsores y los minis, parecían compartir una charla acerca de experimentos y mas cosas, cuando su mirada choco contra la violáscea la sonrisa de la menor se ensancho tomando el casco mostaza de entre las manos de pantera negra y encaminandose hacia él. Para Stark no paso desapercibida la sonrisa ligera en el rostro del joven príncipe –Anthony, no vas a creer esto- el mayor aun con la vista perdida hacia la ventana continuo escuchando lo que la chica decía

-¿recuerdas mi prototipo de realidad virtual? Es asombroso, T’Challa pudo haber derrivado medio ejercito Chitauri completamente solo- la menor no cabía en su asombro, el príncipe había demostrado tener habilidades para cubrir al menos a medio equipo de los vengadores

–tu habrías podido acabarlos sola- se escucho la voz de su alteza resonando con cierta gracia

la chica solo sonrió –el caso no es que yo los acabe, el caso es que ustedes lo hagan-

Ambos la miraron sin comprender de que se trataba aquello

–como viajera espacio-temporal no puedo realizar grandes cosas que puedan afectar al curso de esta realida. No puedo afectar a los eventos previstos, sin importar las consecuencias de aquello- la menor suspiro dejando el casco sobre una mesa auxiliar mientras se giraba noto la mirada del resto sobre ella.

Restándole importancia se encamino a la mesa para descubrir que la pizza había sido arrasada quizás desde hacia horas, volvió la mirada sobre el resto de los vengadores y se encamino a la cocina abriendo concretamente el horno de donde saco una pizza enorme

-¿Qué?- fue la escueta pregunta al ver los ojos de todos sobre ella

sonrió al percatarse que al menos un par de ojos veian la pizza que había sacado, se acerco a la mesa con la charola en mano y la coloco ahí

-¿nos dirás el motivo real de tu presencia aquí?- Romanoff era una mujer que no se andaba con rodeos

–primero que nada, cenar- pero a la menor le gustaba reafirmar sus primeras impresiones, así  que pretendía probar los limites de la paciencia

–sabes de lo que habla, Lizzie- esta vez la voz de Anthony la llamo

–oh, acerca de estar en esta realidad- todos asintieron mientras ella dejaba ir un suspiro –en general, estoy aquí para ayudar- algunos suspiraron con resignación dejándose caer pesadamente mientras otros clavaban sus miradas como cuchillos –no puedo decir más porque seria interferir en la realidad de manera directa, solo digamos que de manera hipotética me llamoron- las miradas se alzaron expectantes y curiosas mientras el tono de un celular comenzaba a alzarse entre el silencio

-¿Quién es?- la voz de Visión atrajo las miradas hacia Wanda quien parecía mirar su celular con fastidio

–deberías contestar- soltó con calma Roey mirando como los ojos de la bruja escarlata parecían encenderse del rojo de sus poderes

El celular paro, para de nueva cuenta volver a sonar tras varios segundos; la bruja escarlata cruzo miradas tanto como con Visión como con Natasha, al parecer eran los únicos que sabían que aquel rostro fruncido en desaprobación y disgusto podía ser causado por una persona. Varias veces continuo sonando el celular de la menor, mientras ella lo sujetaba con disgusto y sus amigos suspiraban al ver que no lo cogería.

Finalmente tras el ultimo intento comenzó a sonar el de Lizzie, Wanda la miro sorprendida, pero suspiro intentando calmarse. Roey se levanto del cómodo sofá donde había pensado esperar reclamos e improperios y malas miradas, y aquello vendría solo que quizás...

Cogió el celular al segundo timbraso y se alejo a la cocina –hey Charles ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?- sonrió sabiendo que el telepata se pondría de colores por sus palabras –esta bien, no no tienes que venir a traerla a la torre- al parecer la tarjeta que les proporciono para su cita había servido a bien dándoles a ambos un paseo inolvidable –ya me contaras que tal les fue- se escucho una risita feliz del otro lado del celular mientras giraba la vista hacia los vengadores –ah, ya veo- aquello lo soltó casi con un hilo de voz.

No quería intervenir en una cuestión tan delicada como aquella, pero si no había de otra –buenas noches distinguido hombre ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada?- soltó sarcástica a sabiendas de que el magnético la reprendería cuando se vieran –comprendo, sí, de hecho aquí estoy- los secretillos flotaron por la sala mientras ella se giraba para no verlos –sabe lo que debe decir señor, sin ello no puedo operar- y la chica no mentía, nada de lo que hiciera podría llevarse sin que aquello fuera dicho. Era como una especie de genio atrapado a las reglas de la lámpara -¿debo ir también?- aquello sonó con dificultad –de acuerdo veré que pasa, nah, estaré en mi casa si algo así sucede-

Por supuesto las palabras y el secreto que revelaría ahora seria algo que podría hacer que Anthony y el resto la desterraran de la Torre, bueno aquello y otras cosas, consideraba que no seria para tanto, pero siendo una petición no podía negarse –de acuerdo sé que aman el misterio, el suspenso y el drama señores, así que aquí esta otra razón para desconfiar de mi- soltó con sarcasmo evitando la mirada de Anthony –Blackmoon, archivo Q- de inmediato la sala se lleno de pantallas holográficas –verán hace unos tres meses quizás cuatro, entre las bases que investigaba encontré una activa que se servia de rejuntar ADN de otros…¿meta-humanos? Dejémoslo en mutantes-

Suspiro dirigiendo su atención a Wanda –muchas de las cosas que se conservaban ahí eran restos de personas con poderes que ya estaban muertos…y con restos, sí, me refiero a partes varias de cuerpos- se detuvo a mirar una que otra imagen, aquello era realmente algo fuerte, ya fuera brazos, piernas, cabezas u ojos se conservaban en capsulas con un liquido verde –fue bastante...bastante…bien lo diré, fue bastante interesante descubrir que conservaban cosas así, aunque también fue éticamente reprobable, pues aun conservaban a personas con lasceraciones graves que debían ser atendidas de inmediato y otras que…cielos…no se les permitia morir aun cuando ya practicamente lo estaban- para Lizzie los temas de muerte siempre habían sido considerados casi tabú, mas aun cuando descubrió mutantes con lesiones de cierto grado que ya los habrían matado de no ser por fuertes antibióticos, si, aquello definitivamente había sido duro

–en aquel entonces ya tenia una relación, más o menos intima con un hombre que ayuda a los mutantes “en cada realidad habida y por haber” así que le solicite ayuda. La seguridad de H.Y.D.R.A. en esta base era sobre todo tecnológica por lo que averiar cámaras, cortar luces y demás fue realmente sencillo, supongo que no pensaba que alguno de los residentes fuera a escapar- y la menor sabia que de hecho no habían escapado demasiados –tras arribar la ayuda de los x-men a mis coordenadas, varios individuos fueron evacuados y otros…por fin tuvieron la paz que buscaban- la menor froto el puente de su nariz, en realidad no quería ser ella quien hablara de eso

–al final quemamos información, laboratorios y el resto después de buscar más datos sobre los ahí presentes y que fuera el único sitio que hacia esta clase de cosas- su mirada se centraba aun en la bruja escarlata –sin embargo, algo llamo mi atención en aquel entonces, un archivo que a diferencia de todos los demás estaba resaltado por una “Q”- Lizzie abrió la imagen de ella frente a una computadora y las carpetas que estaban en la misma –mi curiosidad se abrió paso cuando lei “alive” en un recuadro verde, siendo que el resto se marcaba en cuadros rojos como “deceased”, volví sobre mis pasos al ver a un ultimo hombre salir con la mirada perdida, supongo que ni siquiera mi descripción del lugar podría prepararlo para aquello…nada podría-

trago en seco bajando la mirada al piso y tras un suspiro miro a los presentes –de inmediato comunique aquello a los lideres del grupo que habían ido hasta ahí para mantener a salvo a quienes lograran rescatar, tras reunirse conmigo nos encaminamos al sótano donde estaba marcado aquel registro, entramos sin dificultad y tras pasar las puertas nuestro impacto fue aun mayor…- la chica había llegado a la parte relevante de la historia, busco con la mirada los ojos chocolate de Anthony esperando que estos le transmitieran confianza, pero se veía perturbado.

Quizás después de todo si pasaría algunos días en su casa –sé que, tras la pelea con Ultron perdieron a uno de su equipo- sentía que la voz se le cortaría cuando los ojos se abrieron como platos de todos los presentes –pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen- la menor mostró por fin la imagen de Pietro Maximoff dentro de una cúpula de cristal flotando en un liquido verde fosforecente –parece ser que la “Q” hacia referencia a un apodo que le dieron tras comprobar sus habilidades, quicksilver- las miradas oscilaban entre la sorpresa, la confusión y la ira, esta ultima más bien provenía de Wanda

-¿pensabas decírmelo?-

la menor  tuvo que hacer uso de su mejor actuación para girarse hacia Anthony y no sentir que el corazón se le partía. Su postura y mirada parecían gritar “traición”, pero sus ojos clamaban más por “herida”. Se limito a asentir –pensaba comunicárselos por Natasha-

la pelirroja le miro -¿pero?-

Lizzie sabia que en efecto no había pero que valiera -¿saben cual es la edad actual de los gemelos Maximoff?- los demás le miraron sin saber a que se refería

Visión pareció comprender aquello -18 años-

Lizzie asintió mientras los demás solo les miraron sorprendidos

–fue Lehnsherr ¿no es así?- esta vez la voz de Wanda atrajo su atención mientras ella se limitaba a asentir

-¿Lehnsherr?- el coro resonó con confusión

–nuestro padre biológico-

la chica volvió a asentir –Erick Lehnsherr estaba presente cuando descubrí a Pietro, claro que al ser su padre y única familia mayor de edad…- la chica suspiro al ver las expresiones de cierto desprecio sobre ella

–no puedes simplemente arrebatar a un joven del lado de su padre más si es menor de edad y este esta presente- aquello fue pronunciado por Rhodey

Roey asintió agradecida de que alguien no se centrara demasiado en que quizás fue un error no poder avisarles

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?-

volvió a suspirar y tragando todo el aire que pudo se apresuro a revelar uno de los secretos mejor guardados hasta ahora –los viajeros espacio-temporales, sobre todo aquellos que no pertenecen a un circuito de realidades alternas como este en el que viven no podemos actuar tan libremente como otros, es decir, si una Wanda de la realidad alterna viniera a contarles que de hecho existe un Pietro que en su realidad murió, pero aquí continua vivo en algún sitio escondido, seria toda la información que podría revelarles, nada de ubicaciones, de papeles bajo la puerta o situaciones así, solo podría decirles ‘hey saben que descubrí que Pietro esta vivo aquí, busquenlo’- levanto las manos soltando aquello estando a punto de reír por su mala interpretación –pero he aclarado que de hecho yo ni siquiera pertenezco a las realidades de este circuito- el grupo asintió –ahora bien, de acuerdo a la postura externa que tengo en torno a algunas situaciones no puedo revelar ninguna información que tenga, haya encontrado o conozco por alguno de sus alter egos, es decir, estoy prácticamente maniatada conforme a lo que se me pida hacer-

escucho un bufido de molestia a su lado -¿estas tratando de justificarte?-

la menor negó, realmente era difícil explicar como termino involucrada con aquel extraño circuito, con esa realidad en especifico –si tratara de excusarme continuaría diciendo que las leyes me obligan a ceder la situación de Pietro a Erick- se escucho otro suspiro –de acuerdo, alguien pida la cosa más improbable del mundo- espeto mirándolos a todos –lo que sea, no puedo darles ideas, solo tienen que pedirlo- las miradas se clavaron en ella como si fuera Galileo diciendo que la tierra era redonda, suspiro con frustración –de acuerdo, solo diré que tienen que contestar mas seguido sus celulares- escucho una risa sarcástica

-¿acaso tienes más secretos?- y la voz quebrada de Anthony la desarmo por completo -¿sabes que? Tengo algo que pedir…-

**************

Lizzie se mordió la lengua por haber hablado conociendo los arranques del moreno

"deseo que no vuelvas a pisar la Torre"

Tal como había previsto salio impulsada atravesando cada pared que contenía la torre enredándose con algunos cables y más cosas, saliendo mas allá, hasta donde los mismos laboratorios subterráneos terminaban, aun con la imagen clavada en su memoria de todos los presentes, incluidos Stark con los ojos abiertos ante la situación.

Cayo estrellándose contra un edificio clavándose una vieja antena en la pierna que le hizo soltar un alarido –de acuerdo, eso había salido de las mil maravillas- espeto viéndose en un charco de sangre, un par de truenos hicieron temblar parte del edificio donde estaba para dar paso a una tormenta –genial ¿algo más?- lo siguiente que vio fue a los minis siendo impulsados de la misma violenta manera, se enterro una vieja varilla cachando a Iron-mini mientras mini Cap caía con una voltereta en una posición perfecta.

Suspiro con frustración al darse cuenta que la caída del pequeño rojo le había dislocado también el hombro –vaya basura- comento con una risa sarcástica y se puso de pie lanzando un alarido cuando retiro la gran antena y un segundo al sacar la varilla –debo decir que después de todo, salio bien- miro hasta el callejón oscuro cayendo a este como un costal de basura, el ruido seco al estrellarse su cuerpo la hizo enojar –siempre Anthony y sus grandes ideas- Iron-mini se apresuro a ella haciendo uso de sus nuevas habilidades curativas.

Una vez cerradas las heridas más grandes se acomodo el hombro y comenzó a caminar –Blackmoon regresa- dicho aquello el dije apareció en el cuello de la menor

–te dieron una buena ¿no crees?-

la chica se rió sin ganas, asintiendo –haz que F.R.I.D.A.Y. envié mis cosas- de inmediato la motocicleta y el casco aparecieron frente a ella

-¿y ahora que?- escucho la voz de su compañero

ella suspiro –y ahora a dormir, he estado haciendo demasiado en los últimos días; más de lo que me gustaría admitir ¿deberíamos tomar vacaciones?- la pregunta quedo en el aire mientras la chica caminaba hasta central park -¿vacaciones o no?- miro a su celular que había comenzado a sonar, era Anthony. Se debatió entre contestar o no hacerlo y volvió a suspirar –hey señor Stark, necesito vacaciones- fue todo lo que dijo para volver a colgar, sabia que quizás a Anthony se le había pasado el breve berrinche, quizás mas por preocupación que por otra cosa, marco a otro numero

–hey Charles, dile a tu magnético que esta hecho. Wanda lo sabe y probablemente vaya hacia allá- suspiro sobando el puente de su nariz –¿yo? Salí volando un par de calles, nada grave. Sí eso haré, claro, debería ir por ella, aja, gracias Charles, mejor véndelo, si quedan cosas de ellos hacelos saber-

Volvió a suspirar, cortar toda comunicación con Anthony significaba necesariamente cortar toda relación con ¿Bruce, Loki y Barnes? Lo más probable era que si –hey Black, saca mi ropa por completo del departamento, guarda a los minis y prepara nuestro viaje, iremos a ver a una vieja amiga- un destello de luz rodeo a los tres y en un instante desapareció al igual que todo lo que poseía en cualquier sitio.

************

–No esta- la voz de Loki se quebró al notar que la ropa de Lizzie hacia falta en el armario de Stark –Thor ¡no esta!- corrió hacia el rubio que parecía no comprender nada

-¿Qué cosa hermano?-

el azabache hizo un puchero –las cosas de Lizzie-

se escucho un golpe proveniente de la cocina -¿Quién has dicho?- Tony tenia muy mala cara mientras bebía café y luego lo escupía

-¡las cosas de Lizzie no están!- esta vez entro Bruce gritando desde el laboratorio –las investigaciones, los proyectos, hasta su bata, nada esta en el laboratorio- Banner se estrujaba los cabellos con desesperación

-¿alguien podría decirme por que la mitad de mis flechas no esta? Y ¿a que se debe el espacio vació en el estante de la sala de pruebas? No recuerdo tener un segundo arco- Clint miraba a Bruce con curiosidad

–no lo tienes porque apenas Lizzie estaba trabajando en él y la mitad de tus flechas las hizo ella-

Tony miraba la escena con desgano –no creo que sea para tanto- bufo el moreno mientras devolvia la mirada a su taza

–Tony, no deberías hablar antes de tiempo- soltó Natasha apareciendo tras de ellos encendiendo la televisión

–y parece que con esto llega a su fin las coartadas de Anthony Stark, la desaparecida asistente del multimillonario abandona la iniciativa vengadores ¿podemos confiar en un equipo que cada que afirma traer paz uno de sus integrantes desaparece?- todos suspiraron audiblemente

-¿alguien sabe algo de Lizzie?- esta vez fue T’Challa quien interrumpía el silencio de la sala común

–tu deberías saberlo, después de todo tuvieron una cita- aquello salio con sorna de los labios del millonario haciendo arquear una ceja al mas joven

–tuvimos una charla acerca de las cosas que esperaba se lograra en los vengadores, de puntos negativos y positivos en cada grupo y contigo tenia razón-

el castaño se crispo en su lugar cual gato furioso lanzando la taza de café que tenia entre manos al fregadero

Pantera negra negó varias veces, después de todo lo que Lizzie había dicho es que Tony podría verse contrariado entre lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, cada cosa se regia en una constante contrariedad en la que su razón entraba en juego para salvarlo de una herida emocional profunda, demasiadas heridas le habían enseñado que era mejor no sentir

–en otras noticias, parece que la señorita Elizabeth Roey aún da de que hablar, tras sus últimos momentos que paso en la Torre Stark luego de ser lanzada de esta por lo que ella llamo “un error de calculo en mis propulsores” se le vio acompañando a  Simón Williams- se escucharon risitas en el programa

Tony gruño –error de cálculos mi trasero- pero algo dentro de él se encendió como un fósforo recordando haber utilizado una frase así antes

-¿es cierto señor Williams que tuvo una ultima cena con la señorita Roey?-

el aludido se encontraba en la oficina de su empresa –así es-

la reportera sonrió con emoción -¿algún encuentro romántico clandestino?-

Simón negó varias veces

-¿sabe de los rumores acerca de la señorita y Tony Stark?- este volvió a asentir -¿así como de los otros rumores de la señorita y el heredero de Wakanda?- el hombre arqueo una ceja –se les vio juntos al menos una ocasión- este negó -¿sabia que la señorita estuvo cuidando del Dr. Banner durante más de un año?- Williams volvió a asentir –¿así como de un tal Loki Laufeyson?- este volvió a asentir -¿cree que la relación con Charles Xavier o Erick Lehnsherr sea exclusivamente de trabajo?-

aquel hombre volvió a arquear la ceja -¿Qué relación tienen sus amistades con nuestra cena?- parecía que le había colmado la paciencia por completo

–se sospecha que la señorita mantiene una o varias relaciones con estas personas-

el hombre en la pantalla soltó una risa que le duro por varios minutos –¿me ha hecho perder una junta para hablar de las relaciones de una chica que se ha ido de vacaciones?-

la mujer arqueo una ceja incrédula –lamento haber hecho eso señor Williams-

el aludido negó –la señorita ha asistido a Malibu para el parto de una amiga cercana, eso es todo- dijo retirando a la reportera y la cámara de su sala. El resto de las personas en el programa se quedaron en shock por lo que se lanzaron los comerciales

-¿de donde conoce Lizzie a tantos hombres?- espeto Bucky aún extrañado por aquello

Natasha le miro consternada -¿no reconoces ningún nombre?-

Barnes negó –escuche llamadas telefónicas entre ella y un sinfín de sujetos en las cuales les hacia saber que estaría ahí, también escuche varios nombres de mujeres, pero no tengo idea de quienes son en realidad- suspiro audiblemente

-¿Dónde queda esa tal “Malibu”?- le pregunto Loki a Bruce obteniendo un gruñido de molestia de Stark –tu cállate Tony, apenas tres días desde que se fue y ya no sabes ni cual es la cantidad correcta de café-

el castaño le saco la lengua a Loki –hay días que lo prefiero más amargo o dulce cuernitos-

Bruce tomo su celular y tras una pantalla holográfica le enseño a Loki donde quedaba aquello. De pronto el teléfono de Bruce comenzó a sonar –eh ¿Lizzie?- la voz de Banner se coloco nerviosa mientras una risita le respondía

-¿Qué tal todo Brucie?-

el aludido sonrió de medio lado mientras dirigía la mirada a Clint que le regalaba una sonrisa tranquila –todo bien…si todos estamos bien- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Tony quien se mordía una uña mientras miraba el celular entre las manos de Bruce -¿la cita? Ah, decidimos posponerla, no lo haré, de acuerdo Lizzie ¿Dónde estas? ¿Malibu?-

la chica seguía sonriendo

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto el doctor al notar un hombre rubio de espaldas.

Stark se sobresalto al escuchar aquello, se dio prisa presionando el botón de vídeo encontrándose con una escena mas bien extraña, la espalda ancha y bien trabajada de un hombre rubio alto en lo que parecía el umbral de una cocina

–de acuerdo cariño-

la chica le sonreía rodando los ojos hasta posarse en los chocolate de Tony, en cuanto sus miradas chocaron esta se sobresalto cubriendo la pantalla con sus manos -¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- Stark había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia -¿en donde rayos estas? ¿Qué mierda haces?- apenas evitaba morderse la lengua por la rapidez de sus palabras -¡Lizzie!- }

la menor suspiro retirando la palma de su mano de la pantalla dejando ver que estaba efectivamente en Malibu -¿Qué?- le soltó con un suspiro al castaño quien aun seguía molesto

-¡¿Dónde estas?! Creia que estabas en casa de tu amiga, pero no me dias que...-

la menor abrió los ojos como platos al entender la insinuacion en las palabras de Anthony y tragando en seco puso la típica expresión sin vida que solía dar cuando estaba molesta –lo más lejos posible de tu mierda de Torre- y tras aquello colgó dejando a un cabreado Stark, unos preocupados Loki, Bruce y Bucky, dos atentos Clint y Natasha y un despreocupado Thor

–F.R.I.D.A.Y. localiza las coordenadas de Lizzie- soltó tras varios minutos de pie clavado en el mismo sitio que tenia durante la llamada

–me temo que es imposible, Jefe-

Tony chasqueo la lengua -¿Por qué? ¿Blackmoon?-

la IA permaneció en silencio –me temo que no es solo el compañero de la señorita quien me prohíbe darle acceso señor-

el genio miro con desasosiego algún punto en la nada -¿entonces?- de nuevo la respuesta tardo segundo en venir

–parece que la señorita no se encuentra en algún lugar conocido- todos escucharon con atención aquello

-¿Qué quieres decir?- una pantalla se mostró frente a él

-¿deseas Jefe que utilice la información proporcionada por la señorita Roey?-

Stark apretó el verde botón para confirmar la acción y aquel mapa que alguna vez la menor había utilizado para explicar las realidades alternas se abrió paso en la sala

–la señorita se encuentra en el “Malibu” de una realidad alterna- tras las palabras la imagen desapareció.

El castaño volvió a morderse las uñas mientras entraba una vez mas a la cocina vaciando la cafetera para volver a llenarla

–me parece que la señorita esta alojada en una casa muy particular en Malibu ¿debo registrarla?- la pregunta quedo en el aire por varios segundos mientras que Tony miraba a la nada, preparando un café que extrañamente a pesar el mismo que había consumido siempre, ahora le sabia fatal, como si hasta la cafetera se hubiera puesto en su contra.

Sopeso lo sucedido en los últimos meses en compañía de la que creyó una gran amiga, al nivel de Pepper porque aun temía admitir que Lizzie jamas quiso su dinero cosa que siendo como conoció a Pepper solo se había dado. Tampoco quería admitir que la menor fue quien le ayudo a sopesar su desagrado hacia el soldado de invierno

–dame la dirección F.R.I.D.A.Y. iré por esa mortal- la IA respondió con la aparición de unas letras en una pantalla mientras Loki las miraba detenidamente

–iré contigo- soltó Bruce tomando una foto de aquella imagen

–también voy- se apunto Barnes mientras miraba a Natasha y esta le sonreía

–¿Lizzie tiene tanto dinero?- murmuro el azabache

Aquello saco de sus pensamientos a Stark

–vaya…todo este tiempo limitándome acerca de mis compras- bufo Loki –cuando la encuentre le quitare el 75% de todo lo que posee- sonrió encaminándose al helipuerto

-¿necesitan una invitación previa? Vámonos ya- el resto del grupo se acerco hasta la terraza

-¿Tony?- Bruce sabia que el castaño era muy malo para exteriorizar sus emociones -¿podrías venir? no conozco esa zona- eso había sido la excusa perfecta para que también saliera

Subieron al quinjet y marcaron la dirección que les había proporcionado F.R.I.D.A.Y., Clint fue el ultimo en subir pues había dejado una nota para el resto del equipo.

*************

Al principio Lizzie pensó atravesar el país para conocer al hijo de Tasha, pero el día anterior durante su cena con Williams, que había aceptado tras tantas insistencias y por temor a que en cualquier momento se convirtiera en ese hombre de iones, había recibido la noticia de que por fin había nacido un pequeño niño. Sin detenerse realmente a pensar le comunico eso a Simon quien solo le sonrió ladino. Cerraron un pequeño trato que convertía a Industrias Stark y la compañía de Williams en socios, suerte que aun contaba con el marco legal para hacerlo, y tras eso tomo la motocicleta y la llevo hasta su limite.

Se había escondido perfectamente de cualquier cámara, o eso había pensado, pero al final llego a la hermosa mansión construida en madera y pasarelas de cristal. Sonrió recordando que Tasha le había sugerido precisamente aquella, la vista era perfecta, el sonido de las olas era perfecto y lo mejor era que estaba mas alejada del resto de personas. Así que la playa afuera era en exclusiva suya y cualquier kilómetro a la redonda, volvió a sonreír mientras desempacaba y desordenaba por el lugar colocando a los minis en el sofá, prefería evitar que se dieran cuenta de como se encontraba. Después de meses había terminado flaqueando con Anthony y sus emociones tan coloridas, negó varias veces y tomando su guantelete, los propulsores y el casco aseguro la mansión –Black cuida que la mansión sea segura hasta que vuelva, si algún evento inesperado ocurre desaparece todo- su compañero había confirmado la petición y tras esto apretó unos cuantos botones para desaparecer cerrando los ojos.

*************

Todo cambio drásticamente, desde el día siendo sustituido por la noche hasta la casa siendo reducida a ruinas. Apenas recordaba el pequeño detalle de porque no consiguió la casa en la realidad de Tasha. Camino por la playa sacándose el casco y colocándolo bajo su brazo, se apresuro al ver las luces encendidas de la mayor y con una gran sonrisa entro por las puertas que daban a la playa escuchando de inmediato un llanto apenas perceptible

-¿Lizzie?-

la menor se removió en su sitio tras escuchar la voz de aquel hombre –Capitán- saludo con pose militar, pero una risa aun en sus labios

–creí que vendrías tiempo después- la menor negó varias veces -¿Cómo van las cosas?- la chica suspiro pesadamente –¿tiempos difíciles?-

ella asintió mirando de nuevo los orbes azules

–Steven ven, necesito que…- y las palabras de la castaña murieron en sus labios al ver a Elizabeth, así como desapareció el dolor de espalda, en sus finos labios se esbozo una sonrisa mientras aun sostenía al pequeño recién nacido en sus brazos

la menor sonrió de vuelta acercándose hasta ella

-¡Lizzie!- soltó en un chillido agudo mientras la abrazaba

la chica correspondió al borde de las lagrimas –Tasha- ambas continuaron varios minutos mas hasta que el rubio se acerco a abrazarlas

–Peter- susurro haciendo a la peliplata mirarlo

-¿Peter?- ambos mayores asintieron mostrándole al bebé

–Peter, cariño esta es Lizzie, gracias a ella te tenemos-

a la chica se le encogió el corazón ante el comentario de la castaña –es gracias a ustedes dos y su labor- soltó con una risita haciendo sonrojar a los mayores. Roey desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño y algo regordete menor, sus cabellos castaños como los de Tasha y las espesas cejas como las de Steve, la nariz quizás parecida a la de Maria y las pestañas rizadas…eso no sabia a quien atribuírselo, el pequeño bostezo estirando sus manos sorprendiendo a sus padres mientras la menor solo le miraba, los parpados dejaron ver unos orbes azules tan hermosos como los de su padre –Petey-pay- sonrió la menor recordando a otro pequeño Peter con un no tan pequeño Wade que lo llamaba así, haciendo sonreír siempre al menor, los azules ojos le miraron de manera circunspecta mientras a ella se le derretía el corazón

-¿Petey-pay?- atrajo su atención Steve completamente confundido

–lo escuche por ahí- soltó devolviendo la mirada hacia el menor.

Desde ese instante Lizzie se había pegado al pequeño bebé contándole cada anécdota que podía sin mencionar demasiados nombres, de igual manera les había hablado a Tasha y a Steve acerca de las cosas en la otra realidad

-¿en serio dije eso?- pregunto avergonzado cuando la menor les contó el encuentro con el alter ego de Steve mientras que Tasha solo se reía

–siempre has sido bastante celoso- agrego la castaña obteniendo un beso como respuesta de su marido, la menor los miraba complacida –y ¿Qué paso para que estés así?-

************

Después de la cena se había quedado sola con un muy hogareño Steve Rogers de una realidad alternativa, desvió la mirada buscando a Tasha, Natasha Stark alias Iron-woman por la sala y al no verla le confeso a Rogers lo que había pasado

–de manera que Tony esta molesto contigo-

la chica suspiro –supongo que lo ofendí y herí de alguna manera-

Steve asintió pasándole un plato para lavarlo –deberías disculparte-

ella nego –seria aceptar que de hecho hice algo malo y no hay nada peor que disculparte por algo que no es erróneo-

el rubio la miro varios segundos -¿estas segura que no has hecho mal?-

devolvio la mirada por varios segundos y luego asintió –esconder información es algo malo, pero no es como si realmente pudiera hablar de ello desde un principio. Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien usa esas palabras-

el rubio volvió a asentir –fue difícil poder ayudarte cuando no podías siquiera hablar de ello-

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios –el deseo de Tasha cuando intento solucionarlo no fue malo, solo violo el primer principio-

Steve la miraba analítico -¿alguien uso esas palabras para que no hablaras con Tony?-

la chica asintió –él estaba desesperado porque su hija no lo supiera así que técnicamente me sello la lengua-

el rubio cedió el ultimo plato a la menor quien comenzó a secarlo -¿Tony deseo algo después de saberlo?-

la chica asintió estrujando el trapo y el plato

-¿algo que te lastimo?-

volvió a asentir y se escucho un jadeo tras ello

-¿Qué hizo?- era Tasha quien al parecer había escuchado su charla

–no puedo entrar a la Torre…- dejo las palabras en el aire mientras unos sollozos se escapaban de sus labios

-¿él sabe lo que hizo?-

la menor negó varias veces

–no puedes decirle Tasha, él debe descubrirlo por si mismo- le recordó su esposo estrujandolas a ambas en un abrazo consolador

************

–desearía que alguien la buscara- soltó Tasha tras cerrar la puerta de Lizzie, quien había preferido ir a dormir para no pensar mas en lo ocurrido. Lo que Stark no sospechaba era que mientras Blackmoon fuera consciente de las palabras, los poderes de la menor funcionaban, y como por arte de magia al día siguiente a todos en la torre de la realidad del Tony Stark con el que había vivido la menor, surgio el hecho de buscar algo entre las cosas de Lizzie notando que todo había desaparecido.

Ese mismo días en los noticieros habían aparecido cosas relacionadas con la menor y finalmente tras unos segundos Lizzie se había animado a llamar, la chica apenas había hablado inhibida por el desayuno familiar que se estaba celebrando. En aquel momento los vengadores que conocía Tasha se habían reunido ese día para conocer al nuevo integrante. La menor se removía incomoda en su silla para evitar llamar la atención de los espías principales y algunos ojos curiosos, sonreía de soslayo y fue Steve quien apresuro a todos al jardín trasero dejando a la chica respirar y atender como se debía.

Al instante de no escuchar la voz de Bruce se giro pensando que la llamada se había cortado, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar los ojos de Stark, iba a deslizar una sonrisa cálida esperando explicarse de una mejor manera para que Anthony no se sintiera desilusionado con lo dicho y hecho, pero la desilusión se la llevo ella en el momento en que Steve salía de la cocina. Temió demasiado que Stark lo hubiera visto y escuchado un “amor” de su parte, cubrió con ambas manos el móvil para evitar que más escenas fueran vistas por los de la otra realidad y, cuando pensaba de nueva cuenta justificarse la mirada y palabras del moreno le hicieron tragar en seco sacando a flote una parte de ella que odiaba.

Colgó sin saber que hacer o decir y decidió que quizás era mejor darle más tiempo al castaño para contemplar sus pensamientos. Sonrió al ver al grupo de vengadores, graciosamente en aquella realidad muchos de ellos cambiaban de sexo lo cual solo la hacia divagar más ante las posibles y solidas relaciones que podrían darse

-¿Lizzie?-

Las miradas impactadas se dirigieron a ella, pues nadie más que los super esposos habían reparado en que era la menor. Rió y acercándose a Nathaniel le pidió cargar a Peter, definitivamente algunas cosas podrían cambiar a mejor siempre y cuando se encontrara la manera y el pequeño entre sus brazos le demostró que así era.

El tiempo que había pasado ahí algo perdida cuando atravesó sin desearlo a ese extraño circuito de realidad la había descolocado, estaba acostumbrada a la magia y a la tecnología, pero no como ahí la hacían. Tras conocer a Tasha quiso revelarle los acontecimientos que la llevaron ahí, pero una vez más habían puesto un castigo sobre ella, peor aún uno del que no podría hablar y que la limitaría a los proyectos futuros; primero se le había limitado hablar del castigo o de cualquier forma de ayudar que pudiera realizar para mejorar un sitio, es decir, si caía en la época anterior al descubrimiento del fuego y ella sabia como hacerlo no podía decirle a los hombres “hey hagamos fuego y los ahuyentamos” las cosas habían dejado de funcionar de la manera acostumbrada “piensa y actúa para luego escuchar a los demás” pasaron a ser un “escucha a los demás y si caen en cuenta de lo que necesitan entonces actúa y luego piensa que habría sido mejor”

Se sintió muy frustrada al no poder hablar siempre, ser un viajero espacio-temporal que en realidad era, que no sabia como había llegado a esos circuitos que también así era, y que había ido a ayudar, en aquella ultima frase todos le miraban de “ah, woau ¿ayudar como?” y dado el castigo era imposible decir “si mira, sé que puedes hacer x o y pero considero que mejor a” porque las palabras se quedaban en su boca dado que sus dientes jamás se separaban para poder decirlo. Era como el hechizo de Sophie en el castillo vagabundo, no podía decirlo y la segunda cosa era que…si no quería que el progreso que había alcanzado el mundo al que ayudaba se viera afectado debía permanecer no más de 10 años en una misma realidad, es decir, cualquier mundo con una enfermedad terminal debía ser contenida en 10 años o menos, y contenida era todo el procedimiento, localizar paciente cero, síntomas, algún sobreviviente, contraatacar y volver al procedimiento de no acatar esa regla así a la vacuna le falta una gota de un componente químico adiós a toda la investigación, es decir, jamas vería al pequeño Peter crecer lentamente, ella seria la tía lejana con mucho trabajo que lo vería quizás…cada 5 o 10 años; suspiro audiblemente mirando al pequeño dormir entre sus brazos. Aquello no podría significar mucho para otros, pero se podría perder tantar cosas por ver unas.

Se perdería la emoción de Steve y Tasha cuando el pequeño dijera su primera palabra, cuando este los sorprendiera sabiendo armar cosas desde temprana edad y aún más circunstancias, ver el futuro era una de las habilidades que amaba y a la vez odiaba, porque sabia que ver al pequeño Peter haciéndolo bien en la obra del Kinder a la que sus padres estarían muy ocupados para ir a ver le impediría estar el día que niños mas grandes lo bullearan por ser tan listo a tan corta edad.

Chasqueo la lengua abrazando al infante ¿Cuántas cosas perdería por salva otras? Era difícil decidir a que sí y a que no ¿su baile de graduación o el accidente en el auto? ¿la primera vez que consumiría alguna sustancia o su primer corazón roto? Sabia que en cada una Peter necesitaría escuchar a alguien más que sus padres, porque siempre hace falta esa persona que te escucha y te comprende, se preocupa, pero se detiene a hacerte saber tus errores sin reclamos o gritos, y seguramente Steve y Tasha a pesar de ser padres amorosos tendrían sus errores, así que como amiga que sabia seria de aquel pequeño bebé ¿Qué situaciones sí y que situaciones no?

Suspiro de nuevo pensando en Anthony, al menos los días apartada de esa realidad le darían más tiempo para algún futuro…porque a diferencia de con Tasha tendría menos días con Anthony, menos días con el Petey-pay de esa realidad y, así como había ayudado a unos también otros se perderían  como en otras tantas realidades ¿Quién sí y quien no?

Eso no le tocaba a ella decidir, porque de poder hacerlo haría que a ninguno le pasara nada, como la muerte de Maria y Howard, ella podía volver y evitar que Bucky siquiera fuera capturado por H.Y.D.R.A pero ¿para qué? Si no podría evitar el que Anthony muriera joven, ya fuera por congestión alcohólica, sobredosis o venta de órganos. Cada cosa que le había evitado en un presente no se la podría evitar a un Anthony de 14 a 17, además estaban sus ordenes provenientes de los padres del castaño “Que Anthony fuera feliz” solo porque ellos no supieron como hacerlo

El pequeño bebe R.S como había comenzado a nombrarlo se agito en sus brazos con hambre, sonrió de medio lado, tampoco podría advertir a Tasha o a Steve las cosas malas que ella no podría evitarle al pequeño Peter, porque había cosas que tendrían que ser de esa manera, suspiro de nuevo ¿estar con los super esposos cuando supieran del aborto o estar con Tasha cuando perdiera a Steve en muchos años por delante? ¿Qué dolía más? ¿Qué sí y que no?


	23. Deseo y castigo

Miraron la casa por fuera en busca de algún rastro de la menor, Stark tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su celular de manera indecisa, quería llamar a Lizzie, pero aun se debatía por hacerlo

–buenas tardes- se escucho una voz proveniente del aparato entre sus manos

-¿Blackmoon?- le miro incrédulo al descubrir de quien se trataba, el resto del grupo se acerco a él tras escuchar aquel nombre

–hola a todos- soltó mientras en la pantalla solo se mostraban ondas de colores

-¿Dónde esta Lizzie?- pregunto Bruce

–me temo que la señorita no esta en casa- se escucho un suspiro general

-¿Cuándo vuelve?- pregunto Bucky

–no lo sé, podría ser ahora o dentro de ocho años- los cálculos de Blackmoon dictaban que Roey había pasado al menos ya dos años en la realidad de Natasha Stark, en medio año se acoplo a la vida ahí, en otro medio año Natasha descubrió que era de hecho estéril y busco una manera de cambiar eso, aun con sus temores por su niñez y el ser una mala madre lo intento para ensanchar mas la sonrisa en el rostro de Steven quien aun cada mañana despertaba creyendo que era un sueño. Lizzie se burlaba de ello, si es un sueño aprovecha para amar cada centímetro de ella, le habia dicho alguna mañana haciendo sonrojar al rubio, pero ganándose una risa sincera, la castaña había pasado al menos otro mes hasta que se le ocurrió pedir ayuda a Lizzie, desde entonces ella tardo aproximadamente una semana para dar solución a lo que Natasha Stark no podía, la creación de una matriz a partir del material genético de Stark y la conjunción con el de Lizzie, aquello era completamente funcional…Incluso en hombres, testado completamente, la castaña no tardo demasiado en quedar en cinta y apenas cumpliría los ocho meses, pero al parecer el pequeño Peter tenia demasiada prisa por disfrutar de la vida para esperar un mes más

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

el compañero de Lizzie era como una mente humana, independiente de ella, pero aun así tenia que seguir las estrictas ordenes impuestas a su creadora –no puedo proporcionarles mas información, menos con una pregunta tan poco clara- aunque a diferencia de la menor podría abusar de su calidad como compañero

–explica ¿Por qué Lizzie tendría que estar otros ocho años fuera de aquí?- Loki se cruzo de brazos esperando que la voz que inundaba la habitación respondiera, pero un destello cambio sus planes

–esta bien, si de acuerdo voy de inmediato, dile que le pateare el trasero si lo intenta- la menor se hizo presente en la sala mirándolos con una ceja levanta –Black, empaca todo debemos ir a la mansión de Charles- la habitación sufrió otro destello mientras la motocicleta de la menor aparecía ahí, colocándose el casco mostaza se subió a ella

-¿A dónde vas?- Stark la tomo del brazo dándole un débil tiron

-¿no he sido clara?- espeto soltándose de su agarre mirándolo a través del casco

–Lizzie…- el tono de Bruce sonaba a un reproche lastimero

la chica se saco el casco y los miro –miren, Wanda pretende mover el cuerpo de Pietro de donde esta, no es la mejor de las opciones. Justo ahora solo haría que se vea afectado, tiene un patógeno en el cuerpo que están intentando eliminar en el laboratorio de la mansión- miro al pequeño grupo que iba en su búsqueda –parece ser que Maximoff considera a su padre una amenaza para la integridad de Pietro, pero son sus malditos poderes los que están drenando el material del cuerpo de su hermano. Ha irrumpido en la casa y si continua jodiendo solo va a ocasionar que Magneto se desconcentre y será el fin…- soltó un suspiro revolviéndose sus cabellos

–¿sabes como salvarlo?-

Lizzie miro a los ojos chocolate de Stark y asintió

–entonces…¿Por qué?-

La pregunta quedo en el aire, la menor no podía hablar de aquello que le impedía realizar acciones libremente en ese circuito de realidades o cualquier otro, se mordió la lengua para no comenzar a castañetear los dientes como siempre le sucedía cuando alguien hacia ese tipo de preguntas.

Suspiro audiblemente y pasando su mano por su cabeza volvió a colocarse el casco –debo irme- fue todo lo que respondió para encender la moto

-¿Qué mas estas escondiendo Lizzie?- la pregunta tenia esa carga sarcástica e hiriente

–demasiadas cosas- soltó haciendo rugir el motor –Blackmoon despierta a los minis, transportalos de inmediato y ponlos en modo defensiva, dame un camino para seguir- tomo su celular tecleando algunas cosas que para el resto fueron ininteligibles. Un agujero se abrió a su lado en donde los minis se perdieron

–iremos contigo- se escucho la voz firme de Natasha a lo que ella suspiro asintiendo

–Blackmoon…tendremos compañía, estabilizalo el tiempo suficiente- el resto se retiro volviendo al quinjet mientras ella miraba a un serio Anthony Stark

-¿algún día sabre todos esos secretos?-

La chica le miro, intentando que los sollozos que salían de entre sus labios no se escucharan

Tony la veía rígida en esa posición casi acostada sobre la moto, no sabia que pensar o hacer, de nueva cuenta se sentía desplazado de algo que estaba seguro comprendería, pero que al parecer no era digno de confianza de saber… De nuevo pensaba en Steve, en aquella pelea que tuvieron en ese maldito y frió rincón del mundo; chasqueo la lengua –desearía poder entenderte-

Lizzie sonrió de medio lado –si pudiera explicarlo lo haría-

Al castaño aquellas palabras le cayeron como agujas en una herida recién abierta, sus sentidos se enervaron y la miro con ira y tristeza ¿si pudiera explicarlo? ¿Acaso consideraba que él no era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprenderlo? Y se pregunto si alguien conocía el secreto que la menor no quería profesarle, lo más posible era que con su suerte los demás lo supieran, Loki, Bruce o Barnes, el solo pensamiento fue suficiente para apretar la quijada en desaprobación -¿alguien lo sabe?-

la chica le miro confundida, pero el lenguaje corporal de Anthony jamás escondía nada, era bastante gracioso ver a las personas comiéndose la cabeza por pensar que pasaría por su mente cuando su cuerpo lo decía todo, pero no podía revelarle aquella información que él necesitaba tener porque después de todo el sitio donde Anthony residía, aquella realidad estaba en mira de todas las demás ¿para que estaba ella ahí? Simple, para preparar a los vengadores para salvar su realidad porque la colisión inminente de al menos cinco realidades distintas contra aquella era un hecho, todos pensaban volar la tierra donde Anthony estaba ¿Por qué? Sencillo, la explosión arrojaría una onda que les daría tiempo al resto para alejar y salvar cada uno su realidad, pero a casi nadie le importaba la realidad que estaba por colapsar. Suspiro acostándose sobre el manubrio, demasiado para hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Miro a los ojos chocolate que comenzaban a proyectar fastidio ante su silencio –no- fue la respuesta que soltó, si cualquiera de los presentes de aquel mundo ponían un solo pie afuera de su realidad estaban muertos, lo ultimo que quería era aquello.

*************

Para todos en el quinjet resultaba aun raro el dar salto a través de aquellos agujeros, saltaban de ciudad en ciudad llegando por fin a la residencia de Charles donde la menor sin previo aviso salto contra el césped cayendo de manera perfecta –

creía que solo el Cap hacia eso- solto Clint recordando las entradas del rubio, el resto solo se encogió de hombros y esperaron que aterrizaran

 –Blackmoon protocolo de seguridad nivel C- soltó al ver que Wanda había utilizado sus poderes en varios de los muntantes, ajusto su guantelete y se abrió paso por los estudiantes que sufrieron su control –traten de no lastimarlos- informo al resto mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Loki habia arremetido contra uno dejándolo inconsciente, Clint le miro de mala manera y este lo miro sin importancia

–Charles ¿Dónde están?- intento comunicarse con el profesor, pero fue imposible –Black- de inmediato un pequeño mapa le señalo los niveles inferiores, por lo que continuo abriéndose paso enfrentando a varios mutantes que le parecieron fuertes, pero mal entrenados. Descubrió que algunos poseían poderes que ni siquiera habían descubierto.

***********

Suspiro por fin cuando tras las puertas encontró a una furiosa Wanda, pero no era la única en aquel sitio, tras sus pasos entraron el resto del grupo y abrieron los ojos como platos, el Capitán América, Pantera Negra, Visión y Halcon habían acompañado a la Bruja Escarlata hasta aquel sitio. Lizzie se dio un facepalm ante la situación

–Wanda- la llamo Clint quien mantenía una mejor relación con la chica

La Bruja Escarlata se volteo enfadada y descargo su ira contra Lizzie siendo persuadida por mini Cap y derribada por Iron-mini, el príncipe de Wakanda pareció sorprendido por ello

–de acuerdo señores es momento de poner orden- añadió Stark acercándose al frente del grupo, sin embargo, del otro lado todos se posicionaron para atacar, detrás de Lizzie la escena se repitió, la menor volvió a darse un facepalm

–de acuerdo chicos, compraremos galletas de avena y la próxima vez las de chocolate- la chica se rio al ver las expresiones confundidas de todos -¿acaso por cada maldita cosa deben hacer una guerra?- aquello cayo como cubetada de agua fría para los ahí presentes

–esto es tu culpa- soltó Wanda a lo que el resto pareció darle la razón –si no hubieras ocultado que Pietro seguía vivo, si tan solo…-

la chica le miro con el entrecejo fruncido –no creo que a él le moleste estar con su padre- aquello fue el detonante suficiente para recibir un ataque de parte de la bruja escarlata que Lizzie recibió sin que este le causara un rasguño –mira linda, si quieres hacerme daño tendrás que hacerlo mejor- se burlo sacudiéndose los hombros.

Wanda volvió atacar a la chica quien solo bozteso y con un movimiento de mano regreso los poderes hasta ella –en serio niña- solto con una risita mientras miraba a la otra enfurecer –hey Charles, avisa a Erik que estoy aquí, si dile que no se preocupe, claro- sonrio ladina esquivando cual felino el siguiente ataque –parece que no lo  tienes claro, niña- y en un parpadeo se habia colocado detrás de la menor torciéndole uno de sus brazos. Todos los vengadores miraron la escena sin saber que hacer –escucha ahora, Pietro tiene un maldito metal liquido dentro de su cuerpo que puede matarlo a no ser que permanezca aquí con Magneto desviando ese material, entra ahí y perderá la concentración matando a tu hermano al instante-

Wanda abrió los ojos como platos

-¿no podias decirnos eso antes?-

la voz de reproche del Capitan revolvió su estomago –te recuerdo Rogers, que sali disparada de la torre antes de siquiera poder terminar lo que decía- y noto el golpe de sus palabras en Anthony –pero en fin, ahí lo tienen, si quieren ser tan temerarios para “rescatar” al menor de las garras de su terrorífico padre pueden hacerlo, es más saben ¿Qué?- la menor se alejo unos pasos hasta la puerta abriéndola –ahí esta, si quieren armar otra maldita civil war, háganlo, me voy- solto mirándolos para salir de ahí

–explicamelo- Wanda la sujeto por el brazo

-¿Qué cosa?- solto sin mirarla, tenia demasiada frustración encima considerando que el tiempo se acababa y el grupo de ineptos parecían mas empeñados en volar cosas que en concentrarse en ser lo que era, héroes

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

la chica suspiro mirando a Wanda

–No estas usando las palabras adecuadas- esta vez fue Charles quien irrumpió en la sala mirando a Lizzie y a Wanda

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiono Maximoff con una ceja alzada

-¿tu sabes por qué ella esta aquí?- la voz de Stark resonó  por la habitación

el profesor miro a Tony y luego a Lizzie quien se quedo mirando fijamente al suelo –no, no lo sé- y aquello era en parte verdad, pero en parte mentira

-¿a que te refieres con que no son las palabras correctas?- Wanda miro a Lizzie mientras esta se mordía el labio -¿por favor?-

la chica soltó una risita irónica –esas palabras sirven para la mayoría de las cosas, pero no para estas- se soltó del agarre de la castaña

–Lizzie-

la menor se giro hacia el telepata y este alzo la tarjeta que le había dado con anterioridad –creía que tu y Erik planeaban su huida al espacio-

el hombre negó mientras el magnético aparecía a su lado -¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto con una ceja alzada mirando a todos en la sala para terminar centrandose en Wanda quien aun estaba en el suelo

–medidas disciplinarias Lehnsherr-

el pelirrojo la miro con ira

–Erik…- mientras el ingles trataba de calmar a su pareja

–no te pedí que hicieras eso-

la chica se encogió de hombros –dijiste: “hazla entender cueste lo que cueste”- volvió a girar para salir de la sala, pero su guantelete quedo suspendido en el aire –¿Qué quieres ahora?- se giro para mirar los iris grises

–ayúdame…-

Lizzie sabia todo el orgullo que el magnético tuvo que tragarse para esa simple palabra, y de ser por ella Pietro ni siquiera hubiera pasado todos esos meses en coma inducido para sacarle aquello –sabes lo que debes decir- suspiro al saber que sonaba por demás engreído, mientras las miradas se posaban sobre ella como dagas. Aquello no era correcto para decirse en voz alta, pero en verdad…estaba maniatada. Se acerco pasando al lado de Wanda levantándola del suelo con un solo brazo y sin perder de vista a Charles y a Erik se acerco lo suficiente para que aquello fuera una confidencialidad.

Los miro por varios segundos tras los cuales Charles se alejo de ellos acercandose hasta Wanda, el aire era tenso tras las espaldas de Lizzie quien sonrió intentando aminorar la carga del magnético

-¿lo disfrutas?- soltó de repente con un tono de enfado

la chica negó varias veces –detesto esto más de lo que cualquiera considere-

Lehnsherr parecía buscar algún indicio de mentira en los violáceos ojos de la menor, pero solo vio un brillo que sabia reconocer, soledad; suspiro buscando con la mirada a Charles quien le esbozo una calida sonrisa, luego asintió y el magnético se adentro a la sala donde yacía Pieto

Soltó un murmullo cuando las puertas estuvieron selladas.

La menor percibiendo sus palabras se ajusto el guantelete y tomo posesión de la tecnología que residía en la mansión –Blackmoon- de inmediato una serie de pantallas holográficas se mostraron en la sala –necesitare tus poderes para algunas zonas, le diré a Charles que le pida a Wanda quedarse podríamos necesitar algo de su sangre si cortamos una zona delicada, ahora escucha si te pido una velocidad constante deberás seguirla así nuestro pequeño Pietro se retuerza, tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra sin importar lo que veas ¿de acuerdo?-

el magnético trago en seco mirando a su hijo

–primero necesito despertarlo- dijo tomando una jeringa con adrenalina –puedes hablar con Charles si necesitas apoyo en algún momento- agrego mirando al pelirrojo, este le regreso la mirada llena de decisión –buen chico- sonrió ella para acercarse a Maximoff

**********

Afuera los vengadores miraban a Charles quien permanecía inmóvil ahí de pie junto a Wanda, pero ya sin mirarla

-¿están teniendo alguna especie de conversación mental?- intento burlarse Stark quien seguía confuso ante los eventos, ambos negaron -¿entonces?-

Wanda suspiro para acercarse a Visión y mirarlo fijamente

–debes estar tranquila, sé que la señorita Roey no ha sido muy sensata en estos días, pero tiene sus razones-

la bruja escarlata lo miro como si Visión tuviera las respuestas a sus dudas

-¿Cómo conoce a Lizzie?-

Aquella respuesta atravesó la sala hasta los oídos de Charles, busco a su interlocutor fijando a Barnes quien le miraba con una pose firme a Charles. Miro a Bucky durante varios segundos y regreso su mirada a la puerta para hablar con Erik “debo contarles acerca de Lizzie, parece que algo grave ocurrió entre ellos”

el magnético chasqueo la lengua dirigiendo la mirada a la menor –protocolo de seguridad restaurado- fue lo que respondió a la muda pregunta de Erik, el conocía más capacidades de la chica de lo que los vengadores habían visto, una de ellas era poder interferir en las comunicaciones privadas entre Charles y Erik. El pelirrojo se giro esperando que Pietro despertara “estaremos bien”

Charles rio bajito ante la respuesta simple del judío, suspiro mirando al grupo “estaré en comunicación para saber de la salud de Peter” no necesitaba que el pelirrojo le dijera que se mantuviera en contacto para saber que de hecho así lo quería, Erik aun tenia ciertas reservas para hablar de las cosas que quería…las que no, era un tema muy diferente.

Miro una vez más a los “vengadores” preguntándose ¿Qué habría pasado con Lizzie para que estuvieran tan hostiles con ella? Porque lo habia notado, las miradas y el lenguaje corporal de cada uno dejaba entrever su sentir hacia la menor, y no es que él creyera que Lizzie era un pan de Dios, por supuesto que no, la chica habia demostrado ser un hueso duro de roer, pero siempre era comprensible, no sarcástica y hostil como su mirada le hizo saber que podia ser –hablemos arriba- solto encaminándose al pasillo para regresar a la mansión.

**********

Charles se aseguro que los alumnos estuvieran bien al igual que Azazel y Bestia quienes eran los únicos presentes de momento. Tras ello guio a los vengadores a la biblioteca donde el espacio seria suficiente para recibirlos –bien- dijo luego de sellar la puerta y ver como cada uno se sentaba en sillas diferentes volviendo a la división que tenían en un princio “¿Cómo puede Lizzie lidiar con esto?” pensó obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de Maximoff, suspiro de nuevo pensando en como hablar de aquello –de acuerdo, conocimos a Lizzie hace poco más de cinco años- todos intercambiaron miradas de confusión

Barnes permanecio estatico esperando el resto de la historia, carraspeo ante los murmullos que se arremolinaban

–en aquel entonces iniciaban el proyecto de esta escuela para mutantes. Habia un grupo de viejos amigos de los cuales algunos no están presentes, el caso era que buscábamos a los muntantes atrapados en diferentes partes del mundo para luego darles cobijo aquí y ellos decidían permanecer o irse; en alguno de aquellos rastreos de mutantes nos encontramos con Lizzie. Primero creimos que era un mutante influenciados por el color de ojos y cabello, pero no mostraba signos de alguna habilidad y paso varios días sin hablarno solo susurrando a un dije que poseía- Charles saco de entre sus bolsillos un viejo dibujo que habia tomado de su oficina cuando paso por ahí y se los mostros a los vengadores –al no ser una mutante y no querer hablar con nosotros decidimos que era necesario dejarla ir- varios rostros fruncieron el ceño –tras días de su partida un grupo anti-mutante nos ataco aprisionando a gran cantidad en jaulas o redes electrificadas y con tranquilizantes- el inglés se detuvo al recordar las escenas violentas de aquel dia –la fuerza que poseíamos en aquel tiempo no fue la suficiente para salvar a los nuestros y de alguna manera todos terminamos cayendo- respiro profundo tomando de vuelta el dibujo mientras lo doblaba

 -¿Qué tiene que ver esto?- soltó Wanda mirando al hombre mientas soltaba un bufido

Charles pensó que el carácter de la menor se parecía al de su padre –no sé porque Lizzie esta aquí, o cuales sean las limitaciones de sus habilidades o la imposibilidad que parece tener para hablar de ello pero en aquel momento llame con todas mis fuerzas a que alguien nos ayudara, mientras miraba como abatían a los mas pequeños con dardos, los enjaulaban y electrocutaban mientras no podíamos hacer nada…-

el grupo intercambio miradas mientras se mantenían en silencio por el tema delicado que tocaba Charles

este suspiro de nuevo –fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no sé como o de donde y mucho menos porque no la sentí, pero Lizzie apareció ahí en compañía de varios mutantes más que se habían marchado en días anteriores. Salvaron a todos y cada uno de los presentes- miro al techo rememorando aquello –al principio pensé que esa chica solo había avisado al resto por vernos en problemas y de hecho asi era, pero también fue ella quien ayudo a la mayoría, destruyo la tecnología que tenían en ese momento aquel grupo y tras eso curo las heridas con poderes que creí mutantes-

la mirada de Maximoff volvió sobre él -¿creías?-

este asintió –en cada una de las personas que nacen o se vuelven mutantes existe un registro en el código genético, pero revisamos la sangre de Lizzie y este gen es inexistente. Tras lo sucedido decidimos hospedarla aquí para mantenerla vigilada, volvimos a hacer unos cuantos análisis cuando ella demostró poseer más habilidades de las que había dejado ver en un principio, era como si absorbiera las habilidades de los estudiantes y luego a partir de ellas desenvolviera más capacidades- Charles dejo la mirada perdida en algún punto

-¿Cuántas habilidades encontraron?- la curiosidad de Bruce lo llevo a hacer aquella pregunta

Charles negó –en algún punto perdimos la cuenta y ella nos hizo saber que era mejor no saber el numero aproximado- la sala se quedo en silencio –sin embargo, tras medio año aquí desapareció de pronto un día y al volver tenia en mente nuevos proyectos. Se acerco a nosotros con planos bastante extraños y hablándonos de el control mental de una persona que acababa de conocer- las miradas se centraron en Barnes –al parecer encontró la solución a aquel problema

Tras saber la realidad de los números aproximados de las habilidades de Lizzie yo mismo considere intervenir en su mente para bloquear algunas de ellas, pero...-

la mirada de Wanda se volvió turbia –es imposible acceder, te rebota a tus pensamientos o te lleva por senderos que es mejor no pasar-

Charles asintió mirando a la bruja escarlata –su mente es peligrosa para cualquier telepata- agrego suspirando

-¿y cual era el numero aproximado?- pregunto Rogers capturando la atención en la sala

–no quieren saberlo- sentencio con seriedad

-¿es peligrosa?- pregunto Thor obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de Loki

–solo para quienes intervienen en su misión- soltó suspirando

-¿Cuál es esa misión?-

Charles negó varias veces –no tenemos idea, solo sabemos que parece acatar ordenes o seguir cierto estimulo- los vengadores se miraron

-¿Cómo la palabra correcta?- agrego Clint a lo que Xavier asintió -¿Cuál es esa palabra?- agrego Halcon

-el deseo, parece ser el estimulo suficiente para que ella acceda a realizar alguna tarea- Erik entro a la habitación

Charles le miro de manera interrogante a lo que él gruño -¿Qué paso?-

El magnético se dejo caer en una de las sillas como peso muerto “Pietro se estaba revolviendo de una forma dolorosa así que le dije que debíamos parar, tras eso me saco de la sala”

el profesor le miro de manera incrédula “solo nos queda esperar” agrego haciendo al otro suspirar

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Stark al ver el ambiente tenso

–si…- dejo escapar el telepata para volver a la charla

-¿quieres decir que cualquiera que desee algo lo cumplirá?-

Charles negó varias veces –se remite a ciertos factores de los cuales no sabemos demasiado, además de una primera misión en la cual cumplir el resto son solo ramificaciones- las caras de confusión le hicieron arrastrar un pizarron al fondo –intentare explicar esto de manera sencilla…-

************

Lizzie miro a Pietro en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, le revolvió levemente los cabellos y sonrio. Se alegraba al menos de salvar al pequeño quicksilver aunque no pudo hacer demasiado por algunos de otras realidades. Negó varias veces alejando los pensamientos negativos y volvió a mirar al menor de los gemelos Maximoff pensando que al final Wanda y él volverían a ser tan unidos como antes. Se giro para cerrar manualmente las pantallas holográficas –Black, avisa a Charles y Erik que el pequeño Pietro esta despierto- miro de reojo como el menor se movia a cámara lenta mientras buscaba como abrir la puerta -2853-  susurro mientras tomaba su guantelete y lo ajustaba. Hacer uso de las habilidades magnéticas la obligaba a despojarse de el, después de todo podia haber arruinado la extracción de metal de la sangre de Pietro. Rio al ver como el menor buscaba algun panel y tomando su celular se acerco a la puerta, deslizo su mano al costado de la misma y un panel holográfico se desplego mientras la menor marcaba los dígitos –tu hermana esta arriba- hablo mientras veía como el menor desaparecia por la puerta en un santiamén –parece que alguien esta teniendo una charla interesante acerca de mis deberes en este lugar ¿crees que tengan idea?- dijo mirando a un punto inexistente en el pasillo blanco. Salio y cruzo un agujero para instalarse entre los estantes donde la charla se llevaba acabo

************

-¿esta proponiendo alguna especie de amenaza que le impide hablar?- esta vez era Stark quien hablaba mientras todos parecían confundidos

–todo es posible- completaba Charles

Clint distinguio una especie de ventisca y se revolvió en la silla, sintió los brazos de Bruce posarse sobre sus hombros al igual que un calor abrigarle la espalda, le sonrio al mayor para devolver la mirada hacia la calurosa charla que se habia extendido entre Stark, Sam, T’Challa y Charles acerca de la presencia de Lizzie en aquel mundo

De pronto vieron a Pietro instalarse detrás de Charles y quedarse mirando a un punto fijo en los estantes

-¿Qué? ¿No lo viste venir?- se burlo Lizzie ante la mirada incrédula del chico

-¿Cómo pudiste llegar más rápido que yo?-

La chica reacomodo un libro en la estantería y se acerco al grupo que la miraba también de soslayo. Se instalo en la mesa libre que servia como división en los recientes grupos formados -¿alguna buena suposición?- solto mientras se cruzaba de piernas mirándolos a todos, el ambiente se torno incomodo

–no sé de que hablas- soltó Tony ganándose una risita de la menor

–la cara de emoción de Charles, T’Challa, Sam y Anthony revelan sospechosamente teorías científicas mientras el visible fastidio de Lehnsherr y el Capitán gritan Roey de manera activa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros haciendo a los aludidos revolverse incómodos en sus sitios –parece que la ciudad me necesita- bajo de la mesa mirando su celular, paso junto a Erik –podría tener un amigo que te lleve a ese viaje al espacio- el aludido soltó un bufido mientras la chica salía por la puerta dejando a los demás en un incomodo silencio

-¿Cómo lo supo?- hablo bajito Stark escuchando una risa en el pasillo

*************

 –escucha esto Tasha- tenia el teléfono entre las manos mirando a la castaña quien le hacia mimos al pequeño Peter –creo que los vengadores creen que soy una especie de consumidora de realidades- se rió fuertemente –ay esos sujetos-

la castaña solo sonrió ladina –seria bueno que pudieras contarles las verdad-

la chica asintió suspirando –pero es algo demasiado imposible de realizar, ya lo sabes- el silencio se instauro mientras golpeteaba los dedos sobre su motocicleta

–debería haber una forma-

la menor negó –sabes que no hay una manera, mis habilidades lo prohíben- la castaña suspiro –Peter se ve lindo durmiendo- quiso cambiar la conversación pues sabia la incomodidad de Tasha al hablar de aquel tema –sabes que estos hombres no poseen tu belleza e inteligencia- Tasha la miro con sus orbes chocolate parecidos a los de Anthony mientras Lizzie suspiraba. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con aquel hombre

–intuición femenina Lizzie, eso es lo que les hace falta-

la chica sonrió ladina –más bien creo que el amor los tiene idiotas- soltó una carcajada

-¿Cómo están yendo las cosas?-

la menor esbozo una risita –tu esposo aun me odia-

la castaña le sonrió –sabia que Steven era celoso, pero jamás creí que podría serlo contigo, es decir, pareces una hermana pequeña para ambos-

Natasha Stark no supo el efecto de sus palabras en la menor, una sensación de calidez y pertenencia –gracias Tasha-

la aludida negó –nosotros debemos darte las gracias, por Peter, por las personas de ese mundo, si tu no hubieras llegado...-

Colgó de manera abrupta girándose hasta Pietro

–¿si tu no hubieras llegado que?-

la menor estuvo a punto de dar un salto de alegría, la curiosidad del menor había estado a punto de revelar la situación de Lizzie

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

pero parecía que la condenaría más de lo pensable, suspiro largamente cuando vio al resto de vengadores aparecer y subió a su motocicleta

-¿Quién es Tasha?-

la chica miro los ojos del joven Maximoff, estos parecían querer comprender la situación actual, pero ella se debatía entre decir aquello o simplemente. Las sorpresas no cesarían aquel día, miro la aparición de agentes de A.R.M.O.R.

–Elizabeth Roey, esta bajo arresto por incumplir con las ordenes estipuladas para su ingreso-

la menor se dio un facepalm –sargento, usted acaba de empeorar la situación- se resigno a caminar hasta ellos –necesito hablar con Sky- se giro montando su motocicleta y viendo las caras de confusión de todos –de acuerdo chicos, ahora estaré perdida algunas horas, necesito que mantengan aquí todo en orden sin pelear por comprar las galletas de avena o las de chocolate- las miradas reprobatorias no se hicieron esperar –vale, llamen si necesitan algo, no pidan que vaya a la torre Stark, podemos vernos en algún otro lugar- noto la tensión en el rostro de Anthony –pregunten a Charles que ocurrió la ultima vez que no pude entrar a un sitio- finalizo subiendo a la moto y desapareciendo junto a los agentes de A.R.M.O.R.

************

Habían pasado alrededor de seis horas desde que no tenían indicios de Lizzie. Algunos habían llamado a su celular y la menor les había hecho bromas, pero al parecer estaba en aprietos, se escuchaban regaños constantes que la hacían cortar la comunicación, la mayoría de los vengadores resto importancia a la falta de su presencia casi desde el segundo que se fue solo Bruce, Loki, Bucky, T’Challa eran los que parecían afectados por ello.

Tony se debatía entre sentirse mal o dejarlo pasar, y ahora se sumaba a ellos Pietro quien estaba ido aun cuando Wanda le hablaba.

La mayor de los gemelos rodó los ojos y suspiro -¿Cómo lo hace?- bufo con molestia mientras los presentes se encogían de hombros

–es una cualidad…- comento Bruce encongiendose de hombros

–hombres- soltó ella mientras todos los aludidos negaban.

De nueva cuenta tomaron sus teléfonos para llamar a la chica tras otra hora, fue Loki quien pudo hablar con ella

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto pegándose el celular a la oído mientras firmaba unas hojas

-¿todo bien?-

la menor soltó una risita haciendo fruncir el ceño del azabache -¿Qué de bueno habré hecho para que un Dios de su altura se preocupe por mi? Oh señor Loki- escucho el chasquido de lengua del Dios cuando termino su frase mientras ella reia mas fuerte y algunos agentes se detenían a mirarla extrañados

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Bruce al ver la expresión en el rostro del azabache, pero este torció su boca en un gesto dando a comprender al mayor que lo tomaba muy bien, pasara lo que pasara

–ay no…- aquello se escapo de los labios de Elizabeth casi sin quererlo

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso que el tono de su voz no sonara preocupado tras escuchar el suspiro de frustración

–llama a los vengadores, necesitaré un fa…su presencia- quería decir la palabra “favor”, pero aquella humillación publica que se le pedía era todo menos eso, gruño por lo bajo mientras entregaba los documentos firmados –algun dia hare que Sky bese su propio trasero- sentencio encaminándose a la salida –los veo en el café de la esquina cerca de la Torre en cinco minutos- colgó la llamada y encamino sus pasos, aquello seria por demás…horrible.

*********

Loki tomo su celular entre sus manos sin saber a quien comunicarle primero aquello, dio tres pasos y tomo a Bruce de la camisa –Lizzie necesita que se reúnan todos con ella en cinco minutos en el café de la esquina- el doctor le miro extrañado

–creí que no podía venir a la torre- la voz de Tony los saco de sus pensamientos –veamos que trama nuestra señorita- y de inmediato pidió a F.R.I.D.A.Y. reunir al equipo.

Pasaron dos minutos más cuando vislumbro a todos acercándose a pie desde la torre, la pequeña calle estaba desierta a pesar de ser cerca de las 10 de la noche. Se saco el casco color mostaza y re activo a los minis

–Lizzie- el primero en llamarla fue Bruce a lo que esta le sonrió de manera cálida, al igual que el resto, miro al Capitán América y a Anthony al centro del equipo mientras el resto parecía dividirse a su izquierda o derecha –necesito de la presencia de al menos tres miembros del grupo por alrededor de cinco minutos- soltto entregándoles unas cuantas hojas a Stark y Rogers

-¿para que?-

la menor suspiro –presenciar algo que pretende Sky sea un castigo ejemplar- se encogió de hombros mientras el resto del equipo le echaba una mirada a cada juego de copias

-¿solo tres?- pregunto Tony elevando una ceja a lo que la menor asintió

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Sam sin saber de que iba todo aquello

-¿instituciones y sus métodos?- lanzo una mirada al cielo mientras suspiraba, aquello no iria bien

-¿necesitan algún equipo en particular? ¿iran a algun sitio especifico?- la menor negó ante las preguntas de Rogers

-¿Entonces?- Tony se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a Lizzie

–el siguiente paso después de la acera es el inicio de los laboratorios subterráneos de la torre- agrego señalando el sitio, los demás le miraron con obviedad –no puedo entrar ahí, pero Sky quiere que…ustedes…lo vean- las palabras se fueron entrecortando en sus labios –no es necesario que lo hagan todos, pueden elegir a solo tres de ustedes, pero…traten de que sean algo…resistentes para escenas fuertes- de nuevo su boca quería hacer que su voz se ahogara en su garganta. Aquello no estaba bien, ese tipo de cosas no debería ser presenciado por nadie

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la pregunta de Natasha sonaba seria, como si lo que ella decía no lo fuera

–decidan rápido- soltó jalando sus cabellos plateados, el grupo se miro unos a otros –ire yo- dijo Bruce acercándose a la chica, pero esta negó –el otro sujeto podría alterarse…- era verdad, ella había hecho amistad con Hulk y si algo le habia enseñado otros mundos era que se comportaba sobreprotector

–entonces ire yo- la menor abrazo a Loki

–no soportarías esto…- se escucho un suspiro de frustración al tiempo que el azabache se separaba

–señorita si no nos dice de que se trata esto no podemos organizar un equipo adecuado- soltó Steve mirándola algo frustrado la chica suspiro

–podríamos ir todos- la menor alzo la cara ante la voz burlona de Stark que se alzaba en tono de broma.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos se posaron Anthony mientras los chocolate le miraban…sintió su mirada volverse triste y apagada mientras la sonrisa del castaño desaparecía de sus labios

–esa podría ser una buena opción- espeto Thor mirando a sus compañeros

–hagamos eso entonces- confirmo Clint mientras todos miraban a la chica

–prefiero volver a la Torre- las miradas se posaron sobre Pietro, incluyendo la de su hermana

-¿Por qué?- le cuestiono su gemela

–hable con Erik y Charles acerca de esto…no creo que sea una buena idea mirar- las miradas se alternaron entre la chica y el corredor

–Peter…- Lizzie se habia acostumbrado a llamarlo asi, tras el tiempo en que Erik y Charles le hablaban acerca de una visita a la mansión cuando este era más joven. La mirada del menor se poso sobre ella y solo pudo sonreir; el joven dio media vuelta y volvió a la Torre, tras él Wanda y Visión se retiraron

–de acuerdo, entonces ¿vendrán todos?- su expresión algo dolida se poso sobre las iris de los vengadores, de verdad prefería que nadie viera aquello, pero al final reglas eran reglas, más para una extraña como ella. Todos tragaron en seco asintiendo –Blackmoon, activa el escudo alrededor de la Torre, prepara el escudo de contención para mi y, asegura que las habilidades curativas de Iron-mini estén al cien- no dijo más, de inmediato ambas barreras se alzaron y los minis se quedaron en el asiento de la motocicleta uno junto a otro.

Mini Cap veía con la boca fruncida la escena mientras Iron-mini había optado por simplemente esconder su rostro en el hombro del de armadura azul, la escena paso desapercibida para casi todos

–Lizzie- Loki quien había presenciado aquello una pequeña espina se instalo en su corazón

–Bruce quédate con él, por favor- el doctor estaba tan cerca de ella que escucho el quedo susurro, asintió tomando por los hombros al azabache y se alejo hasta donde reposaban los minis –bien, aquí vamos- suspiro dando los últimos pasos mientras los hombres entraban con confianza al recién alzado escudo. Se quedo dubitativa al filo de la banqueta, el siguiente paso ardería como el infierno.

Los vengadores notaron el cese de sus pasos y ella sentía algunas traviesas lagrimas querer resbalarse por sus mejillas, esto ultimo fue percibido por la atenta mirada de Anthony y Bucky

-¿Lizzie?- la llamo el militar mientras ella buscaba su mirada para darse más confianza, respiro profundamente y se giro mirando por un ultimo instante a Bruce y a Loki, el Dios mordía una de sus uñas pintadas de negro con nerviosismo.

Volvió la mirada al frente y al encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Anthony las dudas de dar ese paso cesaron, el primero ardió como mil agujas, pero no se comparaba con el segundo, el tercero…noto como su piel comenzaba a presentar los síntomas de una piel quemada, suspiro con dolor y se detuvo de nuevo

-¿Lizzie?- la voz confusa y preocupada de Barnes le llamo

mientras ella intentaba amainar el dolor, dentro del escudo pedazos de su piel comenzaban a desprenderse apareciendo más y más pústulas dolorosas producto de un calor inexistente. Los pasos comenzaron a detenerse mientras ella miraba el reloj de muñeca, no lleva más de medio minuto. Mordió sus labios reteniendo un grito de dolor, y así varios mas…su cuerpo comenzó a estar literalmente en llamas. Tras el minuto y medio los pasos se detuvieron por completo y cada persona que giro en su dirección tuvo que ahogar un grito entre sus manos…lo veía…el horror en cada una de esas miradas, tuvo que contenerse de no empezar a soltar lágrimas cuando su piel se comenzaba a teñir de negro…joder apenas dos minutos, algunos corrieron en su auxilio siendo alejados por un campo de electricidad que rodeaba el escudo donde ella se encontraba.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo buscando desesperadamente algo a que afianzarse y los jadeos de horror no se hicieron esperar cuando rastros de la piel chamuscada de su cuerpo quedaban pegados al asfalto. Quiso decir algo, quiso pedirles que se detuvieran de mirarla, pero al final eso era lo que Sky había querido que la miraran, porque de alguna manera aquel hombre se había enterado de su accidente atrás tiempo en la mansión de Charles, cuando no pudo volver a pisar la cocina, vaya broma estúpida, su cuerpo comenzó a arrojar humo el cual luego se transformo en llamas…ardía de los mil demonios, pero no podía alejarse. Miro el reloj cuatro minutos y 55 segundos…

Su corazón se escuchaba como trompicones en sus oídos, la respiración comenzaba a fallar y la mirada ya no podía mantenerla fija, miro las cara de horror de los vengadores y la espalda de Anthony quien temblaba con los puños apretados…espero que no volteara porque sabría lo que pasaría si aquellos ojos veían la escena, se culparía, buscaría la manera de autodestruirse. Noto como el hombro de Stark se giraba encontrándose con un rostro compungido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados –Anthony…no lo hagas- fue una suplica, una suplica que todos parecían comprender y a la vez no, miro a Rogers alejarse con la mirada confusa y sujetar a Tony para que no abriera los ojos…la leve alarma del reloj de muñeca sonó y tras esto se desmayo.

Cada vengador sufrió un shock diferente tras la escena…el horror quedo impreso en sus rostros mientras el corazón les latía a mil, cada uno dudo de lo que sus sentidos les alertaron, el hedor a fuego…a carne humana quemada les hizo erizar la piel mientras aquello calaba hondo en sus memorias, trayendo cosas del inconsciente que hubieran preferido nunca más volver a saber de su existencia.

*************

Bruce y Loki miraron expectantes a cada miembro del equipo completamente abatido, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada perdida en algún punto, Stark era el único que parecía no saber que habia sucedido mientras en medio de ellos permanecía el escudo que resguardaba a Lizzie en su interior completamente enegrecido, los minis pasaron al lado del Dios y el doctor apresurados a mirar a su creadora. Iron-mini volaba a toda prisa arrastrando al pequeño de armadura azul y estrellas de su brazo, el escudo ni siquiera se movio de su sitio cuando el mini Tony se interno y mini Steve comenzaba a empujarlo

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el azabache buscando la mirada azul de su hermano quien cerro los ojos fuertemente y negó varias veces

–ella tenia razón hermano, necesitaba a los miembros más resistentes- suspiro amargamente –el problema fue que ninguno era lo suficiente- aquello fue un balde de agua fría para el resto, cada uno busco protección entre sus propios brazos

–Rogers ¿Qué paso con Lizzie?-

el rubio negó varias veces –es mejor que no lo sepas…Tony-

aquel sentimiento que transmitió al usar su nombre le recorrió como un escalofrió de mal augurio, corrió hasta donde los minis llevaban a Lizzie y rebusco en el escudo como desaparecerlo. Sacudió a mini Cap pidiendo explicaciones hasta que una risa burlesca se escucho llamando su atención

–pero si tu lo has hecho mi amigo- las palabras pesadas de Blackmoon cayeron con una estaca a su corazón.

Miro como sus compañeros eran encerrados dentro de otro escudo que les impedia llegar a hasta ellos

–no hagas el que no sabes de que hablo Stark…tu querías esto-

De pronto miro el cuerpo de Lizzie calcinado por completo junto el hedor que desprendia de este. Su estomago se revolvió al revelar aquella imagen digna de un periódico amarillista, llevo su mano para mover a Llizzie y que esta le mirara con sus violáceos ojos, pero entre sus dedos solo quedo un trozo de carne chamuscada que se había desprendido del cuerpo de la menor, gimió ante el terror de aquello y jalo su cabello con desesperación…

Un nuevo fuego se inicio donde estaba la Torre y luego en el resto de la ciudad, sin saber como Tony se levanto y comenzó a correr, la ciudad se inundo del mismo hedor que tenia encima Lizzie. Aquello era una completa pesadilla, corrió en círculos hasta que volvió a la torre y encontró a sus compañeros de igual forma que Lizzie, jadeo mientras sentía unas nauseas invadirle para dar paso a un vomito incontrolable vaciando por completo su estomago

–esto era lo que deseabas Anthony- la voz resono en su cabeza

–esto no es…- cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se mordió la lengua al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Lizzie -¡Desearía nunca haber dicho eso!- pero ya era muy tarde…el fuego le había alcanzado y miro sus manos convirtiendose en cenizas...


	24. ¿Pesadilla o...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras despertar en su cama Tony no sabe que pensar de las ultimas escenas que presenciaron sus ojos ¿Todo fue una pesadilla? O...

-¡Anthony!- Una brusca caída de su cama le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, miro con confusión en direccion a donde la voz provenia encontrándose con unos orbes violáceos mirándolo fijamente -¿estas bien?- Lizzie lo miraba entre confundida y extrañada. Sintió sus cabellos pegados a su frente y llevo una de sus manos descubriendo que estaba bañado de sudor -¿Anthony?- volvió a llamarlo la menor y él cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar que un sollozo se escapara de sus labios. La miro levantarse con esa tonta camiseta de un gato y unos pantalones grises como pijama, involuntariamente las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos mientras ella se lanzaba a abrazarlo

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto en tono consolador acariciando sus rebeldes mechones cafes

–creo que…fue una pesadilla- suspiro intentando calmarse, con las manos al aire y temblorosas que querían ceñirse sobre la fémina figura, pero no podía, no tras aquello

-¿quieres contarme?- la menor levanto su mentón mirando profundamente a los ojos chocolate mientras le limpiaba algunas lagrimas traviesas.

Tony sonrio de lado dejando por fin a sus manos reposar en las caderas de la chica –ya sabes…agujeros negros- mintió de manera creible porque ella esbozo una risita

–crei que nuestro genio playboy no temia mas a cosas como esas-

Y era cierto, no temia más a aquel trauma que significo años invertidos en psicólogos distintos, pero que al final tras una charla con Steve Rogers había quedado zanjado. Esto era diferente, esto era el mismo miedo que habia sentido cuando creo a Ultron o un miedo mas aterrador -¿Qué paso con Wanda?- recordaba la ultima charla en la sala con Lizzie confesando que Pietro estaba vivo

La menor le sonrio –creo que lo esta tomando lo mejor posible-

el castaño asintió y luego suspiro, miro el reloj que ahora daba gracias por tener en la mesa auxiliar a un costado de la cama. Lizzie habia insistido en ponerlo ahí y este lo reorientaba justo ahora, el dia seguía siendo exactamente el mismo cuando habia comenzado la discusión acerca de Quicksilver -¿estas tu bien…aquí?-

la chica le miro con una ceja arqueada -¿a qué te refieres?-

Stark negó varias veces –quiero saber si estas a gusto en la torre-

la menor solto una carcajada –no es como si el hecho de que no me agrada te hiciera cambiar el diseño de tu tan perfecta morada- sonrio estirando los brazos con obviedad

–podria…- pero las palabras murieron al ver la negación de la menor

–Anthony ya hablamos de esto, no se cambia las cosas porque a una persona no les guste, sino porque de hecho es a nosotros mismo a quienes no les gusta aquello, si bien una persona puede incentivar a considerar más nuestra personalidad al final el cambio debe ser por uno propio- le sonrio replegando su frente con la contraria –ahora a dormir señor, que mañana debemos ir a la mansión de Charles-

Stark asintió aún con dudas acerca de su sueño “¿Qué habia sido todo eso?” suspiro tras ver a la chica acomodarse a su lado y más allá a Loki con una camisa de Thor, se quedo extrañado

–shh, no lo sabe- se escucharon unas leves risitas por parte de los minis

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

La menor se encogio de hombros “¿debería contarle a Anthony que Loki parecía dormir mejor teniendo alguna prenda del rubio?” prefirió sonreírle pues los parpados comenzaban a pesarle por el cansancio

-¿sabes como ayudar a Pietro?-

Lizzie se giro hacia Anthony y asintió abrazando la almohada de cuerpo completo.

Stark la miro largo rato mientras los parpados de ella se cerraban lento para perderse en el profundo sueño. Enredo uno de los plateados mechones y suspiro, sus temores con Lizzie no eran diferentes a los que sufria con el resto de los vengadores, el único problema en realidad es que la menor parecía estar a años luz por delante de los planes de Stark. No habáa manera de pararla o de alejarla de su lado, ni con mentiras, tetras o engaños la chica se alejaría y aún cuando él lo pidiera si ella encontraba algun rastro de mentira en su petición se burlaría de él para plantarse más firmente a su lado. Quizás ese era el mayor problema con ella, que podía ser tan buena con él… Suspiro aun con el mechon entre los dedos se dejo hacer por la mullida cama y la respiración calmada que sonaba tan cerca…

***********

Un molesto rayo de sol se colaba entre las cortinas dándole directamente al rostro. Se removio en las cobijas molesto y se giro buscando esconderse de aquel diminuto filtro de sol. Uno de sus ojos se abrió lentamente enfocando la perfecta habitación, busco en la cama a Lizzie o a Loki, pero ambos se habían esfumado. Rodo para tomar el reloj digital de la mesa: 10 en punto. Se levanto estirándose cual felino y arrastro los pies hasta el baño para tomar una ducha.

El agua caliente se deslizo por su espalda de manera refrescante. Tras salir se seco los cabellos mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, sonrio ladino para luego adentrarse en su armario y tomar un traje Armani de tres piezas color gris perla, una camisa negra y un par de zapatos. Se coloco todo en perfecta armonía y tras esto salio a la sala común.

Miro al grupo de vengadores moverse a diferentes ritmos por la sala de la casa conviviendo como antes de aquel desastre, alejo sus pensamiento y se adentro a la cocina buscando a Lizzie. Se sorprendio al encontrar a Natasha desenvolviéndose naturalmente en aquel espacio acompañada de un confundido Barnes. Resto importancia dejándolos continuar con su labor y se devolvió a la sala. Las cosas estaban en calma, cada uno de sus compañeros se distribuia en el sillón mientras la tele permanecia encendida.

Bruce y Loki compartían opiniones acerca de un libro. No podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada que esos dos estaban cerca, era una combinación por demás extraña, al lado de cada uno reposaba Thor y Clint mirando distraídos cualquier cosa. En otro sofá se encontraba Sam hablando con T’Challa esos dos parecían haber descubierto un monton de cosas en común; más retirados estaban Wanda y Vision, la fémina parecía burlarse de las maneras tan propias del bio-androide. Dirigio su mirada al sofá individual donde Steve leia el periódico, negó varias veces con la cabeza, algunas costumbres permanecían arraigadas a pesar del pasar del tiempo, sonrio sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su corazón cuando los orbes ceruleos le miraron -¿alguien ha visto a Lizzie?- el silencio parecio inundar la habitación haciendo que algo en su interior se estrujara

Trago en seco recordando el sueño que habia tenido y se agobiaba aún más mientras el silencio permanecia en la sala. Dio un salto ante el leve *blink* del elevador –ya te lo dije Pepper, esta bien, asistiré- la voz le hizo girar demasiado rápido casi perdiendo el equilibrio

-¿Anthony?- los ojos violáceos le miraron con preocupación –si, Pepper debo colgar, no todo esta bien, parece que Anthony tiene un flechazo- sonrio mirando el puchero que se formaba en los labios del mayor –no, claro que no, ya sabes el color de ojos que prefiere- y una risita divertida se escucho por parte de ambas –claro Pepper, saludos a Happy- y finalizo la llamada mirando al moreno -¿sin corbata?- le solto mirándolo fijamente

Tony asintió sintiéndose algro abrumado –bien- le sonrio dándole una palmada en el brazo, la miro entrar a la cocina soltando una carcajada después. Se acerco a pasos apresurados sintiendo una mirada penetrante a la altura de su cuello, pero le resto importancia persiguiendo la risa de la menor.

Rogers suspiro mirando al castaño escabullirse detrás de Roey ¿Por qué no habia comentado nada acerca de su falta de corbata si él la habia notado primero? Chasqueo la lengua cambiando la página de manera brusca estrujando el papel entre sus dedos. Se habia perdido en la visible clavicula del millonario haciéndolo estremecerse en su sitio, pero se le dificulto la respiración al escuchar el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba al pronunciar ese nombre: “Lizzie”, sonaba tan familiar, tan cercano, tan intimo que desde el principio le habia provocado un nauseabundo dulzor como ninguno antes lo habia hecho. Y, no solo era él, o no, parecía que esa mujer se habia armado un sequito de fieles servidores, claro que no comprendia el como aquella mujer lograba acercarse a las personas tan desinteresadamente…como habia pasado con T’Challa el dia anterior, como paso con Bruce, con Loki, con Bucky, con ese tal Charles y Erik, con saber a cuántos más, pero solo uno seguía causando el efecto de empalague al pronunciar su nombre, Tony Stark, no sabia porque, pero el hecho de que la chica se le encimara a cualquier otro parecía ser sin importancia.

El día que habían arribado a la Torre fue un caos seguido de otro, pero el momento que compartieron juntos ambos pudieron dar sus opiniones sobre un tema al que habia estado rehuyendo por demasiado tiempo, aunque las palabras que más calaron en ese instante fueron la comparación de una posible relación entre ella y Bucky, y ella y Tony, la sangre se le calentó al escuchar lo segundo, aunque por la manera tan intima en que se trataban bien podría ser un hecho.

Estrujo una vez más el periódico doblándolo por fin, habia leído el ultimo párrafo al menos diez veces y no terminaba de comprenderlo. Escucho más risitas provenientes de la cocina y volviendo la mirada hacia los demás miembros del grupo se decidio a ir a mirar lo que sucedia –eres un tonto Anthony- sintió un respingo zurcarle el cuerpo, esa era otra de las cosas que le molestaban “Anthony”, Stark siempre recalcaba que le llamaran Tony, pero a ella le permitia nombrarlo de esa manera. Cerro sus puños y paso campalmente a su lado en un intento de ignorarlos mientras tomaba algo del refrigerador –Natasha comenzó todo, tu misma lo dijiste- escucho la risa de Bucky tras de él y la alegre risita de la menor, algo se agito en su interior haciéndolo gruñir –pero era un juego entre Nat y James- suspiro pensando ¿Por qué no le molestaba la informalidad en la que trata a Bucky? Escucho más risitas girándose para tomar un vaso, de pronto tenia una escena enfrente que le acelero el corazón y comprendio el porque de las risas, al parecer habían tenido una mini pelea de comida en la cocina, con Bucky y Natasha cubiertos de harina y jarabe de chocolate, mientras la menor tenia chantilly en las mejillas, Tony tenia algunos rastros también de Chantilly en la comisura de los labios y chocolate embarrado en el cuello cerca de su manzana de Adan, aquello le hizo revelotear el corazón y suspirar profundo

-¿ocurre algo Steve?-

miro hacia Bucky quien parecía preocupado por el pesado suspiro que solto de pronto

–no seas aburrido anciano, solo teníamos una pequeña disputa- dirigio los orbes azules a Tony quien se relamia los labios borrando los rastros del producto blancusco de estos. Se estremecio y continuo mirando en cámara lenta sus movimientos, miro como buscaba la atención del par de orbes violáceos y quería salir de ahí en ese momento

Tony entreabrió sus labios dejando escapar la punta de la lengua para lamer la mejilla de la menor arrebatándole la mancha de chantilly que el mismo habia dejado ahí, pero Lizzie le detuvo a medio camino –Anthony, nada de locuras- le espeto picándole el pecho y lo miro reir de manera sincera haciendo estrujar de nuevo su corazón ¿Cómo lo hacia?

Recordaba por las charlas con Stark en alguna ocasión que al principio ni Pepper podía hacerlo esbozar una sonrisa tan transparente como la que estaba presenciando, suspiro de nuevo apretando el vaso de cristal contra su pecho ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Busco con sus orbes la mirada de los otros dos en la cocina, Natasha y Bucky miraban la escena cada uno con diferente perspectiva, la pelirroja parecía acostumbrada a aquello mientras algo en la mirada de Barnes parecía centellar mirando también a la fémina de orbes violáceos. Se preguntaba si Bucky por fin habia recordado a Natasha y la mirada cargada de sentimientos que le dirigio a la pelirroja le hizo saber que de hecho asi era, pero ¿Qué era aquella mirada que todos ponían al ver a Roey? Miro entre sus manos un carton de jugo de naranja y el vaso de cristal

-¿de verdad usaras eso?-

la voz cargada de sarcasmo y diversión volvió a inundar la habitación capturando su atención una vez mas. Lizzie se habia acercado a donde él se encontraba mirando los ojos chocolate seguirla, la miro riendo mientras tomaba un vaso de cristal del fondo con muchos gatos pintados en negro -¿acaso no es un regalo suyo señor Stark?- y ahí estaba, esas respuestas espontaneas que a veces le daba y al otro le parecían lo mas gracioso del mundo –para mi loca de los gatos favorita- respondio guiñándole un ojo. Steve se estremecio en su sitio –aunque debo decir que tu cuadro tiene un toque mas exquisito- Rogers dio un respingo en su sitio dejando caer el vaso de cristal entre sus manos. Lizzie lo miro extrañada y se apresuro junto con èl a levantar los vidrios chocando al instante, ambos se ruborizaron y mientras sobaban su cabeza y se disculpaban volvían a la labor de levantar los restos

–parecen tontos- se escucho decir a Romanoff mientras continuaba preparando el desayuno

-¡Hey! Rogers podrá serlo, pero no Lizzie-

y la menor vio al soldado congelarse en su sitio, Stark se apresuro tomando el brazo de la chica para ponerla de pie

–es un descuido de Rogers deja que termine de levantarlo-

esas palabras hicieron que Steve se cortara con uno de los vidrios

–Anthony-

Ahí estaba el tono de reproche que Stark conocía bien, pues el mismo lo utilizaba en varias ocasiones, la chica volvió a arrodillarse y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el dedo manchado de sangre, Steve apretó con furia su mano herida y continuo con la otra recogiendo los restos. Sintió un par de manos posarse sobre su herida y comenzar a atenderla, escucho el bufido de molestia de Stark y no pudo evitarlo, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera tenia idea de que habia hecho, habia empujado a Roey con rostro de preocupación frente a él sin ninguna explicación o rastro de remordimiento, joder ¿Qué la mirada de impresión le causara placer era extraño? ¿o no?

El rostro de Stark enrojecio en cólera y dio trompicones hasta posarse a un lado de Lizzie levantándola del suelo, la mirada fiera del millonario le golpeo como una cubetada de agua helada en el rostro, los mechones revueltos y los ojos brillantes algo inyectados de sangre, la mandibula apretada y el ceño fruncido que tenia en frente le causo un revuelo en el estomago. Miro de soslayo a la chica a su lado conteniendo una risita ¡¿de que mierda se reia?! iba a girar en un movimiento brusco, pero solo la vio posar una mano en el pecho de Tony, a escasos centímetros de rosar su piel por los botones desabrochados, gruño por lo bajo, mientras este relajo todas sus facciones ante ella y le sonrio ladino, casi sumiso haciendo enfuerecer aun mas a Steve, los miro intercambiando mensajes indescifrables con sus pupilas hasta que Stark suspiro para luego asentir, se retiro de la cocina y Lizzie volvió a agacharse para recoger los vidrios rotos. Suspiro recargándose contra la pared y pasando una mano sobre su rostro ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Dejo su mirada vagar escutriñando la cocina hasta que vio a Bucky con el ceño fruncido mirando en su direccion, lo vio negar varias veces y luego volver su atención a la fruta que estaba picando ¿habia hecho algo mal? Escucho un quejido bajando la mirada hasta Lizzie mirando como se llevaba un dedo a la boca y luego lo miraba. También se habia cortado con uno de los cristales, volvió a suspirar agachándose junto a ella para terminar de recoger los vidrios ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se volvió a preguntar mientras posaba su mirada en la menor, era bonita, su rostro delicado, no tan fino como el de otras mujeres, pero le daba un aspecto algo infantil, casi como una muñeca, los ojos grandes y violetas, las pestañas plateadas y rizadas, noto los labios de la menor convirtiéndose en una sonrisa

–ni lo pienses Rogers- se escucho la voz amenazante de Stark desde algun punto –suficiente tengo con Sam y T’Challa-

la menor lanzo una carcajada que se contagio en una risa en Tony, de nuevo sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, carraspeo intentanto alejar el mal sabor de su boca –tranquilo Stark, ya salgo con Sharon- los sorprendidos ojos de Bucky se posaron en él y escucho a Sam atragantarse en la sala

–es muy malo mentir, Capitán-

Aquella tersa voz lo hizo dar un salto, sus ojos ceruleos viajaron con confusión hasta encontrarse con los orbes violetas, abrió la boca al ver la mirada divertida de la chica que le confirmaba su conocimiento acerca de su situación con Sharon

–el novio de la agente podría molestarse- le guiño un ojo y se levanto para tirar los trozos de vidrio –F.R.I.D.A.Y. separa estos restos junto con los del laboratorio- se giro desapareciendo por el arco de la puerta

–ella tiene razón Steve- Bucky se acerco hasta él para posar su mano sobre el hombro ajeno -¿Qué te sucede soldado?-

Dejo escapar un suspiro profundo que le hizo doler los costados. Miro los ojos de su mejor amigo encontrando en ellos preocupación

–no entiendo que te sucede con Lizzie, Steve- y se alejo volviendo a su tarea de cortar fruta

Rogers paso sus manos entre su cabello mientras dirigía la mirada a la susodicha, tampoco lo comprendia. No era la presencia de la menor lo que lo irritaba, ni su facilidad de palabra, comentarios sarcásticos, inteligencia y un sinfín de cualidades que parecían descubrir todos en ella. Miro a Stark cruzándose de brazos con un puchero y mirando a la chica mientras esta le esbozaba una risita, noto la mirada chocolate suavizarse y teñirse de calidez ¿Cómo lo hacia? No recordaba aquella mirada en Stark en ningún momento, lo miro moverse decidido en estrechar a la menor entre sus brazos y suspirar, enredando sus manos entre los mechones plateados y luego mirarla de nuevo mientras le jalaba las mejillas, el resto en la sala les miraba entre consternados y sin interes.

Lizzie habia visto a muchos "Tony's" a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba en aquel circuito de realidades, en aquel multi-universo, pero cada mirada era distinta y a la vez similar, y cada par de ojos ya fuera azules o cáfes cuando le habían dedicado una mirada le transmitían todo aquello que no decían, confusión, angustia, calidez, amistad, comprensión, enfado, ira, cada emoción era fácil verla en los orbes de Anthony y esa era una de sus muchas cualidades que nunca cambiarian sin importar en que realidad estuviera.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos haciéndole saber la importancia de su presencia, una emoción de calidez la invadio así como de satisfacción. Habia derrumbado las barreras del gran Anthony Stark, muchos se jactarían de agregar otro a la lista, excepto claro los vengadores mismos, si Steve fuera mas consciente de sus sentimientos sería estrechado entre aquellos brazos con la misma gratitud que el mayor demostraba con ella, claro que con Rogers la situación se tornaria a una romántica en menos de un segundo.

Sonrio mirando sobre el hombro de Anthony y encontrándose con una escena que se le antojo perfecta, ya habia notado que Bruce y Loki se llevaban bastante mejor de lo esperado, sobre todo por lo sucedido al principio con Hulk, pero seguro que el hombre verde habia encontrado el encanto de Loki, y al parecer también Thor quien le miraba debatiéndose entre acariciarle los cabellos negros o darle un beso en la mejilla.

Claro que al saber que el menor sostenia un libro entre sus manos lo detenia. Lizzie sintió su corazón orpimirse de pura felicidad, desvio la mirada a Barton quien fingia, pesimamente, tener la atención sobre sus flechas, pero sus ojos claros se posaban sobre el rostro de Bruce. Dejo escapar otro profundo suspiro y se permitio mirar al resto de vengadores, cada uno metido en su situación, Wanda charlando con Vision probablemente de sus aventuras con Pietro y la emoción de volver a verlo, T’Challa y Sam planeando entrenamientos y debatiendo sobre inventos que sabían Industrias Stark se llevaban acabo, sonrio pensando que Anthony pasaría más tiempo entre personas que hablaran su idioma, seguro que aquello seria una osadia digna de ver…

Suspiro mirando una vez más a los orbes chocolate que parecían concentrados en los mechones plateados de su cabello

–hey, no acapares asi a Lizzie- la voz de Loki inundo la sala

Mientras sus ojos se dirigían de manera inconsciente hacia Thor, el de ojos azules parecía estar más de acuerdo con la relación que mantenían ambos, asi que solo sonrio, noto la mirada esmeralda buscar al rubio de la cocina y tuvo que retener una carcajada al notar que Loki también lo sabia, le miro con cariño.

Para Steve la voz enojada de Loki se hizo presente en la sala haciendo que la menor diera un saltito y mirara hacia el azabache, de tres zancadas estaba al lado de ellos tirando de la chica y ella rodaba los ojos

–niños, niños, ambos son bonitos- les decía haciéndolos entrecerrar los ojos, el sonido de su celular hizo que soltara a ambos en un movimiento mientras ellos discutían acerca de pasar mas o menos tiempo con ella

–suficiente deberías tener con que duerma contigo- le tiro de momento Loki haciendo a los demás rodar los ojos incrédulamente

–tambien duerme contigo- respondio

Mientras la chica alejada unos cuantos pasos asentia y negaba tímidamente -¡hey!- levanto la voz cuando los gritos de ambos le impidieron continuar con su llamada. Ambos cruzándose de brazos con un puchero que hizo sonar la estruendosa risa de Thor por la habitación

–jamás crei que alguien compartiría el comportamiento de mi hermano- agrego mirando al azabache con cierta dulzura.

Lizzie suspiro tras colgar la llamada, agito el celular golpeándolo contra su mano y se mordio un labio, tenia que acudir a aquello, pero también Erik y Charles necesitarían su ayuda… ¿Cómo estar en dos sitios a la vez? Claro sin tener que quebrantar alguna estúpida ley en el proceso, porque los viajeros espacio-temporales exteriores a un circuito tenían que seguir las reglas de cada sitio de donde provenían y para su buena o mala fortuna, le habia tocado venir de cierto lugar donde existía un libro que prácticamente agregaba reglas cada segundo, más aún tratándose del tipo de magia que poseía.

Miro hacia la sala notando que Loki y Anthony se miraban de soslayo para luego bufar, sonrio negando y desvio la mirada hasta la cocina donde el Capitan se encontraba aun recargado bebiendo su jugo, suspiro mientras retorcia su boca en un gesto  reprobatorio ¿Qué tan imbécil era el hombre? ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de sus celos obvios referente a ella y el tiempo que pasaba con Anthony? Al parecer no, y tampoco habia nadie que notara que aquello fuera celos, seguramente sospechaban que era como cualquier otra de sus peleas, y vamos que lo era, pero en serio ¿nadie notaba eso flotando en el aire cuando sus miradas chocaban? Era como una maldita lluvia eléctrica estuviera ahí, sentias toda la energía cargada de ambos queriéndose estampar contra la pared, y literalmente, arrancarse la ropa.

Ella sabia acerca de esas escenas porque en alguna ocasión habia visto a Tasha con su esposo discutiendo cargados de la misma tensión, al igual que en otros sitios que paso mientras recababa la información necesaria para acudir a cumplir su misión, pero vaya que el Steven Grant Rogers de este mundo era idiota, mira que sacar a Sharon asi como asi, aquello habia sido una detonante de emociones en Stark que de no haber alejado ella misma con sus tonterías habría detonado al genio a encerrarse minimo una semana en su taller, sin salir para nada ¿Por qué? Simple, Anthony ya habia instalado en el taller un pequeño refrigerador para no tener que salir casi por un mes.

Después de una mala broma que hizo al mayor soltar una risita se quedaron mirando, sus ojos chocolate le hacían saber la confianza que estaba depositando en ella, -si quieres ir solo dilo- la chica le sonrio Anthony fue consciente de donde provenia la llamada, asistiría por la tarde, rodo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos curiosos y escrutinios de los vengadores, casi solto una risa burlesca al ver esas expresiones de haber entrado a un mundo irreal.

**************

El desayuno transcurría de manera normal, las miradas en la mesa rodaban de Steve a Anthony y viceversa, parecía que todos querían comentar algo pero nadie se atrevia. Lizzie desde la escena notaba la casi nula conversación, solo Bruce y Loki continuaban charlando acerca de libros asi como Sam y T’Challa de experimentos. Termino de comer los cuadros de fruta sonriéndole a Barnes a su lado

-¿estan bien las cosas con Steve?-

La menor sopeso contarle acerca de sus inquietudes, pero no era algo que ella pudiera expresar libremente. Después de todo la cuestión era asunto solo de dos –es complicado estar bien con él- prefirió ser honesta ante la preocupación en la mirada ajena

–nunca lo habia visto comportarse asi, bueno si, pero jamas sin razones-

tuvo que soportar una carcajada mordiéndose la lengua, razones parecía tenerlas de sobra, no le gustaba verla cerca de Anthony, punto –quizas solo este de alguna manera sintiéndose desplazado- se mordio la lengua, no quería victimizar a nadie, por suerte Bucky parecía absorto en saber que pasaba con él –tranquilo, se defenderme sola- le guiño un ojo -¿Qué tal las cosas con Natasha?-

el aludido se rasco la mejilla algo nervioso –aun no…la he invitado a salir-

la chica le sonrio -¿Quién diría que James es una persona tan reservada?- ironizo recordando sus intentos de coquetería, el mayor se sonrojo agachando la mirada –me alegra que tus recuerdos sobre ella estén de regreso- le sonrio posando su mano en el hombro contrario –tratala bien soldado- este asintió mientras Lizzie se retiraba –y piensa en como pedirle esa cita- aquello lo susurro de manera casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Barnes lo escuchara.

**************

Entro a la cocina mirando de soslayo hacia el Capitán, parecía absorto en Anthony. Rio pensando que en realidad hacia mucho que no se le veía tan reluciente, con su sarcasmo y risita burlesca, dando la vuelta a los comentarios que daban Sam, T’Challa y ahora Banner acerca de los últimos inventos en energía renovable

–pero Lizzie no ha querido explicarme como lo hizo-

dio un brinco en su sitio sintiendo como volvia a ser el centro de atención en la mesa, caray, a veces consideraba si el castaño no lo hacia a posta para que Rogers la odiara, se giro encontrando a mini Cap entre las piernas del moreno –no, porque son mis bebes- solto riendo mientras veía a Iron-mini en las piernas de Steve, este parecía curioso acerca de la armadura. Se debatio entre decirle o no que aquello que intentaba seria una mala idea, lo miro buscar como sacarle la mascara, curioso girándolo entre sus manos con delicadeza, Iron-mini soltaba una risita infantil por los movimientos, pero cuando percibio un *click* se sostuvo la mascara con todas sus fuerzas –le sugiero no hacer eso Capitán-

Steve rodo los ojos hacia la menor mirándola mientras aun sostenia al pequeño entre sus manos.

Lizzie desvio la mirada hasta el pequeño de la armadura azul, sus grandes orbes azules posados sobre Steve y el movimiento de Iron-mini nervioso para escapar –o podria resultar herido- sonrio sorbiendo de su vaso con jugo mientras los pequeños puños de mini Cap se estrujaban al ver que no soltaba a su compañero, gruño entre las manos de Anthony

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

La menor se encogio de hombros ante las atentas miradas –que será mejor que lo suelte, sino quiere acabar en el piso- sonrio señalando al pequeño –no parece agradarle lo que hace- se removia inquieto buscando desesperadamente que no le arrebatara el casco de las manos.

El pequeño de traje azul se elevo gracias a las habilidades que Lizzie le habia dado, Anthony se inquieto al ver la posición que tomaba agarrando su escudo de su espalda y lanzándolo contra el rostro de Steve con furia haciendo que soltara a Iron-mini.

Roey dejo escapar una risita ante las caras estupefactas de los vengadores, continuo riendo estruendosamente mientras Steve se reincorporaba del suelo tras caer por el impacto y la sorpresa, Iron-mini llego al lado de Lizzie sollozando –ya peque, perdona la curiosidad del Capitán, todo esta bien ¿ves? mini Cap esta aquí- el aludido estaba al lado del más pequeño mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules preocupados. Lizzie lanzo una risita cargada de ternura cuando mini Cap estrujo entre sus brazos a Iron-mini, siempre tan honestos en como se sentían en cuanto a la presencia del otro, los orbes azules se posaron sobre ella con reproche –si, pude haberlo quitado, pero al final sabes que no es a mi a quien siempre espera- le sonrio al mirar el tono carmín en sus mejillas –la próxima vez yo lo aparto y tú lo golpeas ¿de acuerdo?- el pequeño asintió mientras ella miraba a los vengadores absortos ante los sucesos

–esas cosas ¿no poseen la personalidad de a quien representan?- solto con malicia Loki sonriendo felinamente.

El rubor y sorpresa instalados en Anthony y Steve fue inmediato, los demás solo arquearon las cejas entre incrédulos y sorprendidos mientras ella se reia a carcajadas

-¡esa cosa no se parece en nada a mi!- grito Stark golpeando la mesa haciendo a todos estremecerse por la impresión

Lizzie lo miro y después hacia los mini -¿deberiamos enseñarle?- ambos negaron –parece que tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión- sonrio mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca, cuando Anthony vio aquello un estremecimiento le zurco la espalda –Charles y Erik esperan por nosotros- dijo mirando a los vengadores para luego devolverse a su cuarto a ponerse tennis, detestaba usar zapatos dentro de la casa, los minis como siempre volaban alrededor de ella, mini Cap sosteniendo la mano de Iron mini quien lanzaba risitas divertido.

*************

Tony suspiro dejándose caer en la silla para comenzar a picar su fruta, tenia razón al decir que no era igual que la creación de Lizzie. Pues él no podía dejar de lado su orgullo e inseguridades para confiar tanto en Steve, si bien durante algun tiempo lo habia comenzado a hacer ahora parecía que ese tiempo fue inexistente, una mera ilusión. Ya no hablaban como antes ni se trataban como antes, y a pesar de que a veces extrañara esos momentos una parte en él consideraba que era mejor no relacionarse demasiado con el militar, a pesar de sus sentimientos. Comio un trozo de lo que parecía manzana y desvio la mirada hasta las escaleras ¿Por qué Lizzie habría creado a los mini? Esa era la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerle, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta, porque muy en el fondo la conocía. Sonrio al verla bajar mientras los minis jugaban atrapadas a su lado, la sonrisa tierna que ponía al verlos ¿acaso podría él llegar a hacer lo mismo con Steve? Alejo los pensamientos negando, seguramente no -¿lista?-

Sus ojos volvieron a la mesa en donde los platos vacios eran retirados por Barnes y Natasha mientras el resto de vengadores se levantaba de la mesa para dirigirse al quinjet “parecen una manada, en cuanto uno va a hacer algo importante el resto le sigue” Lizzie esbozo una risita “se complementan muy bien” sonrio mirando aún a Anthony picando su fruta. Se acerco para posar una mano en su hombro -¿vienes?- el castaño la miro y tomando un ultimo trozo se levanto mientras Lizzie tomaba el plato entre las manos y lo dejaba en la cocina.

Finalmente los alcanzo en la terraza para tomar el quinjet

-¿estas segura de esto?- le pregunto Stark mirándola de soslayo

ella asintió –se los debo a los cuatro- miro hacia la bruja escarlata quien era seguida por Vision –además quiero ver la cara de Peter cuando mire a Wanda-

Tony enarco una ceja -¿Peter?-

la chica volvió a asentir –Charles lo llamo asi, desde hace años que se presento en su casa, parece que fue algo divertido, pero Erik no quiso ahondar en ello, no con el estado actual de las cosas-

************

Mientras Lizzie se encaminaba hasta el asiento del piloto del quinjet alguien detuvo su avance

–cuidado niña, no querras hacerte daño- era Clint con Bruce a su lado, este negó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-

Barton le sonrio ladino –es obvio que no sabes manejar cosas asi, no a tu edad- y la risa de Stark resonó desde el fondo

–quizas quieras enseñarme- espeto alzando una ceja

Barton negó varias veces mientras tomaba asiento en el lado de copiloto

-¿y Lizzie?- cuestiono Natasha al ver al rubio

La chica se recargo en el respaldo del asiento de Clint –tranquila Nat solo voy a enseñarle a nuestra señorita como se maneja esto-

La ex-espia busco con sus orbes esmeralda a la menor quien solo le sonrio mientras asentia –Clint ha sido muy amable en ofrecerse a enseñarme-

Bruce le dio un codazo a Tony cuando este comenzaba de nuevo a reir ante la mirada incognita de Loki

-¿no lo sabes cuernitos?- le dijo susurrando el castaño a lo que Loki alzo una ceja –cuando aterricemos lo dire- Tony miro al azabache suspirar y murmurar entre dientes mientras volvia la mirada hasta Lizzie

–deberias sentarte, esto se pondrá turbulento-

la chica sonrio mirando a Natasha retener una risita

Clint se estaba dando su importancia; Lizzie lo dejo pasar mientras tecleaba en el panel la ubicación -¿A dónde iremos?- cuestiono Barton al ver que la menor simplemente se apropiaba del panel

-al 1407 Graymalkin Lane en Salem Center, una comunidad de North Salem, un pequeño pueblo en el condado de Westchester aproximadamente 93 kilómetros al noreste de la ciudad de Nueva York- sonrio marcando las coordenadas para después buscar asiento y abrocharse el cinturón

–gracias por no decirle- escucho que hablaba Banner

–esta bien lucirse de vez en cuando- sonrio encogiéndose de hombros, aquellos susurros no llegaron a nadie mäs.

************

Encontrar la mansión Xavier no fue en realidad difícil, aterrizar lejos quizas no era la mejor idea. Lizzie sonreía mientras caminaba por la zona boscosa con facilidad, seguida por los vengadores, pero también le divertida de ver a Loki refunfuñando en los brazos de Thor, él, como habia dicho, no entraría a arruinarse la ropa costosa que habia comprado por un puñado de seres inferiores.

La risa se le escapo de forma involuntaria a Roey, cuando su hermano lo tomo por las caderas para cargarlo al estilo princesa, algo más o menos parecido habia sucedido con Anthony, a quien Steve detuvo de caer por la cintura y dadas las circunstancias el soldado lo llevaba cargando. Por supuesto que entre gritos y de mas, al principio el castaño se negó, pero cuando Barnes se ofrecio a llevarlo Steve lo jalo diciendo que dejara de ser infantil, la menor se habia reido tanto que cayo estrepitosamente y se quedo en el suelo un rato más riendo, aunque esa risa paso a carcajada cuando Steve tras cargar a Tony en el hombro cual costal o caja se encontró con la mirada azul posada en la parte baja de Stark y su mano peligrosamente cerca de aquel sitio, vio el rostro de Steve enrojecer hasta el cuello y las orejas para luego llevar al castaño entre sus brazos, por supuesto aun con el rostro enrojecido y los reproches de este. En cuanto el castaño cruzo la mirada con ella y su estruendosa risa le levanto el dedo medio a lo que ella fingio capturarlo y guardarlo entre sus ropas, la mirada de enfado de Anthony se poso sobre ella como dos afiladas cuchillas que le parecieron más bien inofensivas.

Y asi llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, tras varios tropiezos, gritos y tirones, ella intentaba por todos los medios que la sonrisa tierna que le producia la incomodidad de Steve no se posara en sus labios, pero es que Anthony parecía ni siquiera notar que moviéndose como lo hacia solo se le restregaba al rubio casi de manera inapropiada, claro que en su frustración porque ella guardara silencio él ni lo notaba.

Dio tres golpes a la puerta principal como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo estar ahí, tras algunos segundos todos reconocieron al hombre del centro comercial que habia ayudado en la búsqueda de la menor -¡Charles!- grito eufórica mientras lo abrazaba a lo que este le sonrio

–Lizzie-

la chica miro a las escaleras de la mansión topándose con la mirada escutrinia de Erik -¡Erik!- grito con la misma euforia a lo que este rodo los ojos -¿Dónde están los niños? ¿y los demás?- la casa estaba completamente en silencio de no ser por la presencia de ambos

–la mayoría de los niños regreso a casa de sus padres por vacaciones de verano- le sonrio Charles

–entiendo- la menor sabia que pese a las dificultades de muchos alumnos en cuanto al control de sus poderes gracias a la ayuda que recibían en la mansión la mayoría eran bienvenidos de regreso al seno familiar

–los demás están jugando en las canchas-

ella chica asintió, claro que no para todos las cosas marchaban color de rosa

–¿a que has venido?-

La chica dirigio la mirada a Lehnsherr. Se giro buscando al resto de sus compañeros y sonrio al mirar que Wanda era la primera en llegar seguida de Vision –he traido compañía- sonrio dejando a la castaña a sus espaldas pasar.

El encuentro entre el magnético y la menor fue casi un choque eléctrico en kilómetros a la redonda, un corte eléctrico de esos tan de improvisto que te hacen saltar

–Wanda- saludo él sin moverse de su sitio

–señor Lehnsherr- Maximoff parecía querer reprochar algo, pero probablemente indagar en su mente era lo mejor

–no me gusta que hagan eso- dijo Erik al notar que la menor indagaba en sus recuerdos

El silencio abordo la pequeña escena mientras el resto de los vengadores comenzaba a entrar

–nos volvemos a ver- sonrio Charles para el grupo en general estos asintieron rápidamente y se acomodaron en la pequeña recepción

-¿y donde esta Pietro?-

se escucho el chasquido de lengua de Maximoff y Lehnsherr al momento que esbozaba una risa

–abajo- agrego Charles aun con el ambiente algo tenso –hemos intentando todo para sacarlo de su estado actual, pero…-

Lizzie asintió mientras se encaminaba por un pasillo acompañada de Charles, seguidos de Erik y Wanda, mas atrás el resto de los vengadores.

************

Lizzie se preguntaba si las grandes mentes tenían una especie de fetiche con los laboratorios subterráneos ¿alguna clase de indirecta? Quizas, pero era mejor no hablar demasiado de ello. Los blancos pasillos y las puertas con la X grabada podrían perder a cualquiera por su similitud, pero  tener cierta clase de habilidades te hacia más fácil desenvolver donde fuera.

Su ultima parada era el sitio donde Pietro Maximoff residia

–creimos que sacar el material de su cuerpo seria más sencillo con las habilidades de Erik, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido gran avance-

Roey asintió mirando la información que Charles le proporcionaba

–alguien aquí es un inútil- comento Wanda mirando a Erik

–me gustaría ver que lo hicieras mejor-

Charles se interpuso en medio de ambos mientras Lizzie releía los estudios realizados cuando llego y actualmente –la sangre arrastra demasiado rápido los materiales de regreso a su corazón y moverlos muy rápido podría significar un derrame interno asi como cortes a alguno órgano importantes-

Lehnsherr la miro con enfado, aquello era demasiado obvio

–esta bien- sonrio ella mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta indicándole a Erik que entrara

-¿sabes como resolverlo?-

La chica asintió mientras era seguida por el pelirrojo –solo necesito algunas indicaciones para ayudar a Erik a que él mismo lo haga- sonrio mirando al hombre –es mi deuda por no poder darles ese viaje al espacio- guiño un ojo mientras entraban a la sala

–me gustaría saber mas acerca de tus poderes- Charles miro a Wanda quien parecía molesta por la situación –deberiamos darles algo de tiempo- sonrio encaminándose por el pasillo y los demás le miraban dubitativos a excepción de los mas cercanos a Lizzie. Thor parecía más abierto a conocer a la chica aunque los demás aún dudaban

-¿deberia confiar en ella?- la bruja escarlata buscaba en Vision un apoyo para aquel momento

–creo que de no saber que hacer no habría venido hasta aquí, su relación con el señor Xavier y el señor Lehnsherr parece estrecha-

la castaña suspiro para seguir al hombre por los pasillos y finalmente el resto del grupo se alejo del sitio.

***********

Lizzie tomo su celular conectándola a la computadora de la mansión –de acuerdo Black, hagamos esto-

Erik a su lado la miraba serio –no deberias haber venido-

ella chica negó varias veces –por supuesto que no, pero aquí estoy- agrego mientras tecleaba en su teléfono escaneando al menor que yacia en coma

-¿crees que haya estado bien inducirlo a este estado?- el magnético cuestiono

–era la única forma en que no fuera letal, pero eso ya  no importa, ahora lo sacaremos por completo- sonrio mientras despegaba pantallas holográficas desde su móvil

–¿la tecnología Stark es tan avanzada?-

la menor se congelo en su sitio ante las palabras –he estado haciendo mis propias investigaciones- sonrio de nuevo acercándose al menor que yacia dormido –ahora escucha, si podemos mantener un ritmo constante con tus poderes podremos sacar los materiales en él, jamas crei que utilizaran restos de metal para mantenerlo encerrado- suspiro audiblemente mientras lo miraba en la cama –seguro que se alegra un monton cuando vea a Wanda, a ti y a Charles- el magnético no respondio, pero se acerco al lado del menor –ahora, traje esto para que fijes la constante en la que quiero se encuentre tus poderes, he calculado todo con ayuda de Blackmoon y estoy segura que no hay errores aun asi puede resultar doloroso para Pietro, podría suceder que de manera insconciente se queje por ello- la chica le acerco un frasco grande de cristal con un liquido rojo –esta sustancia simula la sangre y los diminutos fragmentos- lo coloco sobre una mesa auxiliar metalica –hagamos ahora esa constante unas cuantas veces hasta que estes seguro- sin responder el pelirrojo elevo sus manos concentrándose en el frasco.

***********

El silencio invadio la sala, mientras que Wanda miraba a Charles –hablame acerca de tus poderes-

la chica no parecía muy interesada de hablar con aquel hombre acerca de ellos, tras los incidentes en Sokovia y mas actualmente Wakanda y la guerra civil se habia vuelto a cerrar hacia el resto del mundo a excepción de Vision, pero al final no habia encontrado en nadie un apoyo para la reciente situación. Dubitativa miraba a Charles sobre si seria bueno confiar en ella o no

“¿a que le temes?”

la voz en su cabeza resonó cuando la mirada del castaño se poso sobre ella, miro a Charles y suspiro “rayos de Eldritch, escudos contra ataques misticos y telequinesis, en resumen manipulación mágica”

Charles la miro expectante mientras ella se alisaba el vestido

“ahora quiero saber todo acerca de como encontraron a Pietro” el mayor asintió

************

-¿realmente esta funcionando?- Erik miraba con desaprovacion a Lizzie mientras continuaba practicando con el liquido envasado, la menor a su lado solo asentia mientras el sudor corria por su rostro ¿Por qué mierda estaba sudando en ese momento? Dejo de lado las indagaciones sobre la chica y se concentro de nuevo en el frasco, llevaba al menos 10 minutos sobre este mientras algunos gruñidos se habían hecho perceptibles desde la cama donde yacia Pietro, a pesar de que habia intentado voltear la mirada sobre él, Lizzie le pedia volver a concentrarse mientras gruñía en respuesta

–y listo- dijo haciendo click en la pantalla de su celular

la miro incrédulo -¿estamos listos para ayudar a Pietro?-

la chica le sonrio mientras tomaba una jeringa y agregaba un liquido en esta –que va, estamos listos para despertarlo- su mirada de confunsion ataco a la chica haciéndola sonreir –una vez que mantuviste el ritmo empece a desviar tus poderes hacia Pietro, en realidad estabas muy enfocado para notarlo, y bueno ahora esta fuera de peligro-

los ojos grises del magnético se posaban sobre ella con una mezcla de confusión, enfado y algo mas -¿has estado jugando conmigo?-

ella sonrio mientras pinchaba al menor que reposaba en camilla –será mejor que le avises al resto, no tardara demasiado en despertar y comenzar a correr de aquí a alla-

Erik suspiro frustradamente, una vez mas habia caído en el juego de la menor, dio grandes zancadas para abandonar la sala mientras la chica contemplaba el rostro dormido de Pietro

–seguro que tu hermana sonreirá al verte- revolvió los cabellos plateados del menor y se giro para tomar su celular y llamar

–soy yo, sí iré esta tarde, haré lo posible por llevarlos- sonrio al sentir una leve brisa detrás de ella –no, ahora mismo estoy en otra parte visitando a unos viejos amigos, jajajaja problemas de niños, si ya sá- la charla se tornaba divertida cuando hablaba con aquella mujer –estaré ahí en un par de horas, si, adiós- el teléfono le fue arrebatado de las manos –si me sigues saldrás mas fácilmente de aquí- sonrio mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la salida guiando el camino de quicksilver


	25. De citas y vengadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :'v porque siempre debe haber una pareja que cueste trabajo aunque 7u7

-¿crees que ya hayan terminado?- Tony se dirigio a Charles que por alguna extraña razón, más allá de la ocasión del centro comercial, se le hacia familiar.

Unos leves pasos inundaron la sala dejando ver al magnético –hemos terminado- se acerco hasta Charles sentándose a su lado y este poso su mano en la rodilla contraria en una muestra de apoyo –debería despertar en cualquier momento-

Wanda se quedo expectante por el camino donde habia visto llegar a Lehnhserr, esperaba en cualquier momento ver a su hermano aparecer por el pasillo

–y aquí estamos- la voz de Lizzie resonó y con ello una ligera brisa se sintió, la risita de la chica era percibida por todos en la sala mientras Pietro enredaba el cabello de su hermana de manera cariñosa

Wanda parecía estar viendo a un fantasma frente a ella, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veian, sintió el peso de sus hombros desmoronarse mientras estrechaba a su hermano en brazos

–creo que deberíamos, ya saben, ir a buscar el quinjet- resolvió Lizzie mientras encontraba la escena de ambos hermanos, los vengadores asintieron y se alejaron para darles privacidad a los gemelos

–estaremos afuera- dijo Charles tomando a Erik de la mano para salir

Lizzie fue la ultima en cruzar la puerta sonriendo ante la escena de los gemelos

**************

-¿hay alguna probabilidad de una secuela?- cuando Charles miro a los vengadores salir por la puerta principal retuvo a Lizzie junto con Erik

–no lo creo, no ha sido sencillo, pero estará bien- sonrió mientras veía la expresión de Xavier relajándose al igual que la de Lehnhserr

-¿has hablado con Wanda?- Charles miro a Lizzie por varios segundos percatándose que de hecho sabia de la charla que habían tenido

–ella quería escuchar acerca de ustedes dos, lo que fue antes y lo que es ahora- sonrió mientras el ingles asentía –ahora supongo que buscara saber acerca de Erik- el judío pareció tensarse ante las palabras

–es hora de hacerlo, mi amigo- Lenhserr elevo una ceja ante la palabra dicha por Charles

–si, también deberían ser honestos sobre eso- sonrió la chica haciendo a Charles sonrojar –son lo suficientemente grandes e inteligentes para entenderlo después de todo- escucharon un par de risitas acercándose a donde estaban

–señorita Roey- hablo Pietro mirando a la peli plata

-¿si?- la chica miro a ambos, notando en Wanda cierta tensión

–gracias- dijo finalmente la bruja escarlata mirando impaciente el rostro de Lizzie

–un placer- sonrió -¿irán con los vengadores?-

los gemelos se miraron, transmitiendo un lenguaje indescifrable para el resto, compartían los miedos e inseguridades, los viejos temores, las nuevas esperanzas –quisiéramos volver a la torre por el momento- hablo la castaña –pero vendremos pronto para hablar- agrego el menor

Charles y Erik los miraron y luego se miraron, Lehnhserr suspiro –vuelvan pronto- dijo Charles mientras los gemelos salían por la puerta principal

–Supongo que estaremos en contacto- resolvió el telepata mirando a ambos

–así es- Lizzie se despidió de Charles con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para Erik quien no parecía demasiado a gusto con ello –dile a Charles que te desinfecte después- sonrio mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Las cosas parecían ir tomando un nuevo orden, un nuevo curso para una pequeña familia algo rota, sin embargo, parecía que de a poco ellos mismos sanaban las heridas y antiguas riñas, lentamente volviendo a integrarse, pero aún ninguno era consciente de su sentir al pequeño grupo, aún se trataban como desconocidos. Necesitaba encontrar una manera para limar las asperezas más ligeras que les hicieran dudar en el futuro ¿pero que? Suspiro audiblemente mientras miraba a los gemelos Maximoff divertirse con sus poderes, alejo las ideas conspiratorias y emprendió el camino hacia el quinjet.

************

Cerca de la Torre Lizzie se levanto de su asiento, camino hasta el panel de control y tecleo para salir

-¿A dónde vas?- le cuestiono Clint al notar lo que la chica hacia

-¿ya es ese dia del mes?- cuestiono Natasha

Lizzie asintió, se dio media vuelta para salir en su moto directo al hospital

-¿te vas?- cuestiono Loki mientras la chica asentia

-¿era hoy?- cuestiono Anthony algo escandalizado

–seguro que le prometiste ir, pero lo olvidaste- agrego Bruce mirándolo burlonamente

Stark trago en seco dirigiendo su mirada a Lizzie

–volvere cerca de las siete- sonrio perdiéndose por el quinjet

-¿A dónde va?-

Natasha miro de soslayo a Clint –al hospital-

Las miradas de los vengadores se posaron sobre la charla de ambos ex-espías

-¿Por qué?-

estaban sobrevolando la torre –va cada mes a visitar a los niños en el hospital- las miradas incrédulas se posaron sobre ella

***************

El viaje en motocicleta venia bastante bien cuando podías volar sobre la ciudad, porque a tierra el trafico lucia espantoso, pero así eran las calles de Nueva York. Siempre en movimiento como cualquier otra ciudad, sonrió pensando qué debería leerles a los pequeños aquel día. Se había vuelto una costumbre asistir a leer al hospital a esas caritas llenas de dicha ante su presencia, se estaciono y pago el parquímetro mirando el gran edificio repleto de ventanales y tintado en blanco, jamas entendería el afán de aquello ni aunque leyera mil veces la psicología detrás de los colores.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a ella y se sumergió en el pasillo repleto de enfermeras y doctores yendo y viniendo, se aseguro que el ala de pediatría seguía siendo el mismo y tras esto subió al ascensor.

Una vez en el piso indicado suspiro al escuchar risitas, pasos y pequeños murmullos, sonrió de soslayo ingresando a una de las salas y sonriendo a las enfermeras -¿Cómo están hoy?- una mujer rubia se acerco hasta a ella para sonreírle mientras otra pasaba a su lado bufando por su presencia –no le prestes atención- la menor asintió sonriendo y mirando las seis camas que se extendían en aquella sala.

Miro cada par de ojos que se elevaba curioso y expectante -¿Qué les gustaría que hiciéramos hoy?- sonrió mientras algunos se acercaban a tomar un cuento de una pequeña estantería, otro llevaba una guitarra en mano y así se distribuían en la habitación -¿estarás aquí mucho tiempo?- la menor asintió mirando a la enfermera –tal vez deberías aceptar las invitaciones de los doctores- Lizzie comenzó a reir –y de los enfermeros, cirujanos, vendedores de medicamentos, padres solteros y un largo etc…- la mujer enfundada en su traje blanco alzo una ceja -¿y por qué no?- la menor sopeso las ideas –en algún momento tendré que ir a otro lugar- y era cierto -¿no podrían ir contigo?- la chica negó –cosas de magnates superhéroes ya sabes- la rubia asintió mientras Lizzie retornaba la vista a los pequeños de ojos brillantes –quizás acepte a alguno- sonrió finalmente ante la prisa que veía en la enfermera, sabia de sobra lo que iría a buscar

*************

-¿realmente asiste cada mes al hospital?- la voz de Clint resonó por el laboratorio donde estaba Bruce haciéndolo dar un saltito

–ha sido así desde hace tiempo-

Barton dejo escapar un silbido –pobre Capitán, la competencia es muy dura-

Bruce rio levementante el comentario del arquero –no creo que tenga una competencia real-

el rubio asintió –ya, pero saber que la chica que es sospechosamente cercana a la persona que te gusta es tan…perfecta-

Banner solto una carcajada recibiendo una mirada fiera del arquero –¿eso no son celos agente Barton?-

un escalofrió surco la espalda de ojo de halcón ante la mirada y tono de voz de Bruce –no- solto con un puchero mientras Bruce volvía a soltar una risita

–Lizzie es todo menos perfecta- soltó haciendo que los ojos azules del menor se volvieran a posar sobre de él, sonrió dándole un beso rápido por la corta distancia entre ambos y llevo una mano hasta la mejilla contraria –aunque debo darte la razón, Steve tiene un enemigo formidable, sus propias inseguridades-

Clint asintió levemente acortando la poca distancia para rodear al doctor con sus brazos –aunque debo decir que el cambio que presenta Stark con Lizzie fue muy impresionante para todos- sintió el pecho del doctor vibrar al sonido de su risa instalando una sensación cálida en su pecho –sobre todo para el Cap, debiste ver la manera en que la trato la primera vez que la vio fue tan…- escucho un leve gruñido –mejor no hablemos de eso ahora- sonrió enredando sus manos con los rizos oscuros de Bruce –ella ha sido una buena influencia en Stark- concluyo mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros del doctor -¿debería agradecerle?- sonrió Barton acortando la distancia lentamente

–no sino quieres hacerlo-

El arquero dejo ir una risita ante la respuesta –tal vez debería preocuparme más porque empiezas a notar mis manías-

el mayor dejo ir un suspiro besando la comisura de los labios ajenos –jamas pensé que los celos fueran una- Bruce sonrió al notar el puchero que adornaba los labios del rubio, le dio un beso corto para después contemplar su mirada. Clint podía ser una persona fuerte y bastante independiente, pero al parecer las muestras de cariño espontaneas podían avergonzarlo cada tanto

–aun me debe una cena doctor- le sonrió ladino mientras le atraía por la nuca para reanudar el beso. El contacto fue lento y suave, apenas unos cuantos roces entre sus labios, una vez más sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos dejaron ir un suspiro al mismo tiempo para después sonreír.

–iugh son tan cursis- la voz de Stark les hizo dar un salto, miraron en direccion a la entrada sin romper el abrazo en el que estaban –Lizzie me comento acerca de la salida de Brucie, pero jamas crei que seria contigo legolas-

el rubio fruncio el ceño ante la sonrisa que adornaba los labios del moreno

–Tony- le repreprendio el doctor mientras este llevaba ambas manos a su cintura

–escucha Katniss, no se como hiciste para atrapar a mi hermano de ciencia, pero te advierto que si lo haces sufrir conoceras la furia de un Stark- sentencio elevando un dedo amenazante

Bruce se quedo de piedra al oir las palabras de su amigo

Clint esbozo una risita –no lo ha puesto muy fácil en estos dos años Stark, dudo mucho que ahora vaya a dejar que se escape-

Tony rio estruendosamente al ver el rostro sonrojado de Bruce mientras que Clint esbozaba una risita ligera –bueno, Brucie debemos ponernos al dia con las investigaciones- el doctor alzo una ceja –no me mires asi, necesito tu ayuda en un par de cosas desde hace tiempo-

Clint miro a ambos mientras suspiraba –crei que Lizzie estaba apoyando tus proyectos-

Stark le sonrio –esa mujer da demasiados problemas- Tony no quería revelear que por primera vez no podía seguirle la corriente a un socio y menos a Lizzie, dejaba las charlas a medias para concentrarse en lo que hacia o cambiaba los temas demasiado constantemente en el proceso de una explicación

-¿demasiado perfecta?- esbozo Clint con una risita

-¿son celos lo que noto en tu voz Katniss?-

Barton fruncio el entrecejo mientras Bruce reprimia una risita –no soy Thor o el Capitán- y esta vez la sala se inundo con la estruendosa risa de los científicos

–creo recordar legolas tus charlas a escondidas con ambos durante la fiesta- Tony le guiño un ojo mientras que Clint carraspeo ligeramente ignorando las palabras de Stark

–hablando de eso- giro la mirada hasta Bruce –quizas deberíamos salir a cenar y…¿despues un baile?- convino el arquero a lo que el doctor abrió los ojos como platos sopesando las posibilidades

–deberian ir directo a un hotel- decía Tony mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos altos de metal que habia en el laboratorio, ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido

–típico en ti Stark- sonrio Clint con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos

–ni tanto- sonrio Banner mientras el rubio le miraba de manera interrogante

–primero seria el alcohol y luego el sexo- sonrio el castaño

Barton resoplo –crei que ya no bebias- respondio mientras recordaba la sorpresa que Natasha les habia comunicado en una de sus visitas a Wakanda

–he estado limpio desde hace meses, pero no es relevante- Tony se llevo una mano a sus cabellos levantándose de su asiento, quería olvidar las cosas pasadas, entre ellas los errores

-¿fue por Lizzie?- le cuestiono Barton obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Stark

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- y sus ojos viajaron a Bruce quien levantaba las manos en símbolo de paz

–Natasha llego extraña una ocasión, sabes, parecía como si la cosa más sorprendente del mundo hubiese pasado, daba vueltas cuchicheando y de repente negaba-

Tony rió levemente –esa mujer siempre ha estado loca-

Clint negó varias veces –ese no es un estado común en ella, cuando le preguntamos respondió: “Tony me negó un trago”-

el castaño resoplo –me hace sonar como un alcohólico- gruño dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Qué paso en realidad en estos meses Stark, entre tu y esa mocosa?-

Tony dio un respingo en la puerta sosteniéndose fuertemente del marco –no es algo de su incumbencia- respondió para simplemente salir del laboratorio

-¿Bruce?- Clint quería saber lo que realmente ocurría, no consideraba que Tony abriera las puertas de su casa, su intimidad y confiara en alguien de la noche a la mañana nada mas por salvarle la vida una ocasión

–no me corresponde hablar de eso Clint-

el arquero asintió con las dudas aun instaladas en su cabeza

-¿Qué dices de salir hoy a cenar?- Bruce le abrazo por la espalda susurrando en su oído

–me agrada la idea- sonrió mientras sentía un beso ligero posado en su mejilla –quisiera saber mas acerca de ella- el mayor le miro confundido –Lizzie parece un tema demasiado frecuente en la torre, pero con muy poca información acerca de su persona- sonrió girándose sin romper el contacto –me agrada ver que te has desenvuelto mas, aunque he de admitir que es molesto saber que ella es la razón-

Bruce soltó una risita mientras el arquero esbozaba un puchero –ella no fue la razón, simplemente es el empujón que necesitaba para ver la verdadera razón-

Barton arqueo una ceja en espera de una charla que nunca llego y en algún punto entre los besos compartidos con el mayor comenzó a olvidar.

*************

Lizzie debía admitir que pasar tiempo en el hospital siempre le resultaba algo refrescante tras ver las caras llenas de ilusión y las risas compartidas con los pequeños, algo dentro de ella se instalaba con una calidez que le hacia regresar los pies a la tierra sin perder la esperanza de volver a emprender el vuelo. Realmente que ese día estuviera cerca había caído como anillo al dedo y ahora podía volver a la torre Stark para enfrentar a un cierto individuo que parecía tenerla fija entre ceja y ceja, lo único bueno era que Anthony ya no era tan coqueto con ella como los primeros días porque si no Steve le hubiera arrojado el escudo como mini Cap en la cara, sonrió al recordar al pequeño, eran demasiado adorables los minis y los niños estaban complacidos con su presencia, pese a todo habían entendido, mejor que Rogers, el no sacarles los cascos ni molestarlos demasiado.

Suspiro audiblemente mientras miraba la imponente torre elevarse con cierta presunción más alta a otros edificios, seguro cualquiera pensaría que aquella torre era un monumento al ego de Anthony Stark, y vaya que podría serlo, pero al igual que aquel hombre había demasiadas cosas ocultas por aquí y por allá que sorprenderían a más de uno.

Descendió para dejar la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y luego tomo el ascensor ¿Cómo estarían las cosas entre el resto de parejas que se formaban entre los vengadores? Esperaba que de cierta manera aquello los uniera un poco más, lo gracioso era que pese a dividirse el equipo siempre entre Anthony y Steve parecía que entre los demás se complementaban, sonrió pensando que quizas las cosas llevarían el curso que debían. Escucho el breve *blink* y dio el paso para salir seguida como siempre de los minis, seguro que Rogers al descubrir cuan adorable era Iron-mini debajo de la mascara se moriría desangrado ahí mismo, algo similar le pasaría a Anthony, pero quizás era mejor esperar a que lo vieran, de cualquier manera si los minis permitían que alguien les sacara los cascos era decisión de ellos.

Escucho risas en la sala común, al parecer alguien había cambiado los canales a un programa de bromas absurdas por lo que vio, aún así siguió su curso sin observar realmente que pasaba, subió las escaleras dispuesta a ir a la habitación de Anthony a deshacerse de sus zapatos. Aun era temprano para dormir y, sin embargo, el cansancio le estaba pasando factura mientras que se acomodaba en la cama para deshacerse de sus tenis, escucho la puerta abrirse y ni se molesto en levantar la mirada tras escuchar un suspiro de molestia de Anthony

–realmente lo olvide sabes-

la menor suspiro más por cansancio que por cualquier cosa –no pasa nada- sonrió de lado mientras se dejaba caer en la mullida cama

-¿no estas molesta?-

Lizzie miro el rostro de preocupación del castaño. Algunas cosas sin importar el tiempo transcurrido parecían no cambiar -¿tu qué crees?- y era mejor en ocasiones dejarlo ser, porque Anthony luchaba más contra sus propios reproches que realmente contra la molestia de otros

–lo compensare, mandare una donación en este mismo instante y…-

la chica detuvo su avance jalándole del brazo hasta tirarlo en la cama junto a ella, sin soltarlo se acostó de lado mirándolo y enredando sus dedos entre los mechones quebradizos del castaño –Anthony, ese hospital recibe una donación de tu parte cada año- y en realidad era asi, pero la expresión del castaño revelo que ni siquiera lo recordaba

–entonces comprare flores para adornar las habitaciones, peluches y…-

de nuevo Lizzie lo detuvo de su arranque

-¿ya lo he hecho?-

la menor asintió mientras su mano descendía del cabello algo revuelto hasta posarse en su mejilla –ese lugar podría llevar tu nombre en este momento- sonrió al ver el puchero formándose en sus labios

–quiero…- mordió sus labios sin saber como pedir disculpas por haber olvidado aquello

-¿realmente me veo molesta?- le dijo posando la mirada sobre los orbes chocolate que escaneaban su rostro, una sonrisa ligera se deslizo entre sus labios al ver al mayor ahí, escaneando sus expresiones, suspiro audiblemente

–sabia que nadie podía resistirse a mis encantos demasiado tiempo-

la menor sonrió mientras negaba varias veces –ha hablado el playboy más codiciado- respondió ella sonriendo ante la mirada entrecerrada que le lanzo

–no uses ese tono de sarcasmo conmigo-

Lizzie dejo ir una carcajada –olvidaba que eso solo puede hacerlo un Stark-

Tony iba a darle la razón cuando escucho de nueva cuenta la risa de la menor –sonries demasiado- solto mirándola

-¿es eso una queja señor Stark?- arqueo una de sus plateadas cejas mientras lo miraba

–sabes que no confio en las personas que no tienen un lado oscuro-

y la menor volvió a reir –por supuesto que lo tengo-

aquello llamo la atención del castaño -¿a si?-

la menor asintió –he encontrado un placer culposo en molestar a algunas personas- sonrio de lado al notar que Anthony no entendia, o no quería entender aquella indirecta

–eso no suena demasiado oscuro-

la chica volvió a reir –esta bien, he hecho algunas cosas de las que preferiría no hablar demasiado- volvió a mirarle fijamente

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto Tony saboreando las palabras mientras los orbes violáceos le miraban fijo

–trabaje alguna vez como asesina a sueldo- Lizzie miro fijamente a Anthony mientras el buscaba un rastro de mentira en sus palabras –a que has caído Stark- sonrio mirando su rostro estupefacto

-¡Lizzie!- chillo con molestia

–oh vamos Anthony, sé a lo que te refieres- suspiro para volver a ese ambiente serio –y dire que mi lado oscuro surge solo cuando alguien molesta a las personas que quiero o a aquellos que no se pueden defender- bufo ante las ultimas palabras

–no deberías ser una jodida niña buena-

la menor negó –que va, no soy una niña buena, simplemente no veo la necesidad de mancharme las manos- le guiño un ojo

–no te creo Roey-

la chica se encogio de hombros –quizas tengas la oportunidad de ver mis lados malos, pero podrias tampoco verlos, aunque estoy segura de que los hay- finalizo mirando al moreno suspirar

–ahora que lo pienso ¿acaso todos tienen una cita hoy?- suspiro mirando los ojos chocolate –Clint saldrá con Bruce, Natasha con Barnes y al parecer Thor quería ayuda para una pequeña cena con Loki-

Stark se enderezo en la cama -¿Qué?- le miro incrédulo

–creía que Thor era muy obvio con su forma de preocuparse y seguirlo por todas partes- soltó una risita al ver la mirada escéptica –Blackmoon recuerda llamar al restaurante favorito de Loki y pide también unas cuantas rosas rojas- Lizzie volvió a enredar sus manos entre los mechones castaños –hablando de salir tal vez deberíamos salir a jugar un rato-

el castaño enarco una de sus gruesas cejas -¿jugar?-

la chica asintió –te debo una revancha con las pistolas de agua después de todo-

Tony dejo escapar una risa –creía que jugaríamos cosas un poco más…adultas- insinuó levantando sus cejas

–no lo creo señor Stark, usted y yo tenemos muy claras las cosas en ese ámbito-

el mayor se encogió de hombros –no se pierde nada con intentar-

la menor sonrió mientras negaba –hay cosas que nunca cambiaran ¿cierto?-

Tony asintió mientras tomaba unos mechones plateados entre sus manos –parece que Visión saldrá con Wanda, eso nos deja con un montón de chicos en la torre- sonrió mirando el puchero que se formaba en el rostro ajeno

–iré a ver como van los preparativos de Bruce y a hablar con  Thor para orientarlo un poco, piensa en qué haremos el resto de la noche- se alejo por la puerta mientras un par de zapatos sonaba tras ella

–deberíamos hacerme caso, no creo que un montón de hombres mayores jugando en el parque sea algo divertido-

la menor  sonrió ladina –estoy muy segura que alguien compraría fotografías de nuestro pequeño duelo de camisetas mojadas-

un leve sonrojo adorno las mejillas del mayor que se limito a asentir

–tal vez podríamos formar equipos y…quien sabe- Lizzie esbozo una sonrisa casi felina sabiendo a donde se dirigían salvajemente los pensamientos de Anthony –piénsalo- dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

*************

Atravesó los pasillos hasta la habitación de Bruce esperando que ya estuviera listo, toco la puerta levemente para luego entrar. Sonrió al notar el semblante de confusión que tenia el mayor –si Clint se entera que te vi en esas fachas me mata- hablo al notar que el doctor solo llevaba una toalla enredada en su cintura mientras el agua le escurría del cabello -¿hace cuanto de tu ducha?- escucho un suspiro audible mientras dirigía la mirada a la cama donde se dispersaban varias prendas de ropa –Brucie amo dibujar y de tener una libreta y lápiz créeme apreciaría mejor tu posición, pero justo ahora necesito que te concentres- sonrió al verlo dar un saltito y girar la mirada hacia ella –te ayudare a elegir la ropa mientras te empiezas a poner algo- señalo la toalla en su cintura –porque si tu novio me encuentra aquí contigo vestido así tendré una flecha atravesada en mi cabeza- el doctor asintió mientras se sonrojaba y avanzaba a un armario –ahora ¿A dónde irán?- no escucho respuesta mirando las diversas camisas de Bruce, entre lo casual y lo formal, rió bajito al notar que la mayoría de la ropa del doctor constaba de camisas moradas y pantalones beige, gris o caqui, algo similar era con sus zapatos.

Estuvo por gruñir hasta que noto las camisas sin mangas de tela ajustada sonrió ladinamente mientras tomaba una camisa gris oscura y una negra, pantalones del mismo tono gris y los zapatos negros, doblo el resto de la ropa y comenzó a acomodarla prefectamente sobre la sabana

–Lizzie ¿Qué se supone que haga? Estoy demasiado nervioso como para recordar siquiera como actuar-

la chica le sonrió mientras le entregaba las prendas seleccionadas haciendo al doctor enarcar una ceja –sabes Bruce, para alguien con tu físico tienes demasiados problemas en dejar un poco menos a la imaginación- sonrió ante el sonrojo que volvía a posarse sobre el mayor –escucha, no pretendas ser quien no eres, Clint y tu han compartido demasiadas cosas como para intentar mierdas nuevas- escucho un gruñido –mi culpa, a veces se me va la lengua, ahora, cámbiate y sé tu mismo- el mayor enarco una ceja –y no me mires así, la ropa la saque de tu armario así que no puedes molestarte conmigo por algo que tu mismo compraste- sonrió mientras este asentía –ahora termina de arreglarte mientras hago una llamada-

**************

Salio de la habitación con el celular en mano mientras sonaba –hey Thor- el rubio la miro mientras suspiraba –¿sucede algo malo?- este la miro pensativo

–quise utilizar el horno, pero…-

la chica negó varias veces –Black avisa a los minis, tienen una pequeña misión- sonrio para darle apoyo al rubio –ahora escucha, date un baño que desde aquí estoy viendo manchas de chocolate o salsa sobre de ti, respira profundo y piensa en lo que le diras a Loki esta noche ¿de acuerdo?- el rubio parecio dudar –confia en mi, me he hecho cargo de las comidas de Loki en midgard y al parecer cada una ha sido de su agrado…excepto aquella ocasión con los burritos- sonrio de lado mientras suspiraba

–no lo sé Roey- el estruendoso tono de voz del rubio le hizo saber la frustración tras sus palabras

–escucha Thor, te he ofrecido mi ayuda porque sé que quieres que las cosas salgan bien- se llevo una mano en la cintura –puede que la cena y el ambiente corran por mi cuenta, pero el resto de la noche será simplemente responsabilidad tuya- lo escucho gruñir –de acuerdo, toma una ducha rápida y piensa que vestir mientras ayudas a los minis a colocar la mesa ¿necesitas alguna cosa mas?-

el rubio asintió –flores-

la menor reprimio una risita -¿Cuáles?-

Thor llevo su mano a su mentón –rosas rojas- exclamo con euforia mientras Lizzie se enternecia –y algunas blancas-

la menor asintió –de acuerdo, no tardaran demasiado en llevar el pedido y en llegar los minis- el rubio asintió –más te vale hacerlo feliz- los ojos azules se tornaron serios mientras miraban a la menor –buena expresión decidida, ahora corre- se despidió y tras eso colgó

–las cosas parecen ir bien-

Lizzie dio un brinco en su sitio tras escuchar aquella voz –Barton, no me mates antes de saber que tal salieron las respectivas citas-

el rubio le sonrió -¿sabes si ya esta listo Bruce?- la miro algo incomodo mientras la puerta a sus espaldas se abría

-¿estas segura de que esto se ve bien?-

la chica noto al rubio abrir la boca mientras miraba al doctor, Soltó una risita haciendo que el mayor levantara la mirada hasta ambos sonrojándose sin terminar de abrochar los últimos botones de su camisa –pregúntale a Clint- sonrió mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, escuchando las risitas tímidas de ambos.

*************

Quería mirar como lo llevaban Natasha y Barnes, pero al parecer eran los únicos seguros de a donde irían, el soldado llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camiseta verde pasto y una chaqueta negra con las características botas, la menor negó varias veces mientras sonreía –espero que le des una buena impresión a Natasha- este asintió revolviéndose el cabello con las manos algo nervioso

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuve una cita?-

la chica se encogió de hombros –depende si quieres tomar en cuenta ese café hace tres años- sonrió al mirar como se relajaba el otro –o si quieres considerar el baile en el que Steve se acobardo de invitar a Peggy en el ultimo segundo- vio al soldado sonreír

–gracias- dijo mirándola mientras ella asentía

–recuerda que a pesar de que las citas no son lo que eran antes, la caballerosidad y galantería siguen siendo un punto estratégico- le guiño un ojo mientras regresaba a mirada al pasillo

–debe hacerlo bien Lizzie, si es que espera una segunda cita- se escucho el sonar de un par de tacones por los pasillos mientras la menor sonreía al ver la expresión de Barnes, Natasha vestía algo sencillo, un pantalón corto por debajo de las rodillas, un par de tacones del mismo tono y una blusa verde agua de mangas de tres cuartos, el cabello recogido en media coleta y el pelo lacio

–si no lo hace recuerdame golpearlo- le sonrió a la pelirroja pasando a su lado

**************

La ultima parada de la noche era notificar a Loki, sabia que el Dios necesitaría al menos toda una hora o poco más en arreglarse como quería. Subió los escalones dejando a sus espaldas las palabras inconcisas de Bucky acerca de lo radiante que se veía Natasha –Blackmoon ¿Dónde esta Loki?- Lizzie se recargo en una de las paredes

–parece que esta en la terraza hablando con Thor-

la menor sonrió, definitivamente era mejor que el rubio le dijera aunque seguro Loki no estaría demasiado feliz con ese aviso tan precipitado

–debiste preguntarme antes si tenia algo que hacer- escucho la voz del azabache entrando a la sala, no había rastro de Bucky y Natasha –no te rías- espeto con molestia.

Lizzie contuvo una risa porque pese a que Loki fingia un tono de enfado tenia una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenia el teléfono móvil

–no lo sé, tal vez ya tengo planes con alguien más- sonrio ladino saboreando el silencio que seguramente se habia instalado en el mayor –con Bruce o con Lizzie, incluso con Stark- lo miro mofarse –no es una maldita broma, idiota- Lizzie negó varias veces –está bien, solo espero que la comida sea algo digno de un Dios- respondio mientras se sentaba en el sofá cruzando una pierna –aunque no espero demasiado de ti-

Roey suspiro profundamente, en definitiva los vengadores le hacían amar más a los minis –de acuerdo- escucho colgar a Loki para después acostarse en el sofá y abrazar un cojin, sonrio pensando que quizas los sentimientos de Loki eran muy honestos, pero él mismo los apartaba tras contemplarlos un poco -¿saldras?- fingio mientras entraba casualmente a la sala

-¿Por qué?- le solto con molestia el azabache mirándola fijamente

–ah bueno, Anthony y yo estábamos pensando tener una pequeña competencia por equipos dado que varios saldrán en una cita- sonrio mientras dirigía la mirada a los orbes esmeralda

–he recibido una llamada, pero podría dejarla de lado-

la menor negó -¿Loki negándose a algo que sin duda lo superpone entre nosotros los mortales?- sonrio con sarcasmo al ver la expresión del azabache

–a veces exageras demasiado-

la menor llevo una mano hasta su pecho en fingida expresion de sorpresa –el desprecio de mi señor es lo ultimo que puedo soportar- fingio caer muerta entre los mullidos cojines -¿necesitas ayuda?- sonrio mirando los ojos verdes mientras danzaban entre la incredulidad y la felicidad

–no- respondio mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tener un leve temblor

Lizzie sonrio mientras le seguía de vuelta a la habitación de Anthony

-¿lo sabias?- dijo Loki mientras la menor le miro –acerca de…Thor ¿lo sabias?- ella menor asintió -¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

la chica se encogio de hombros –era mejor que él lo hiciera ¿no?-

el azabache mordio levemente una de sus uñas pintadas de negro –no sé qué hacer-

la menor se acerco poniendo una mano en su hombro –haz lo que mejor sabes, ponerte deslumbrante-

el azabache negó varias veces –eres incansable-

la menor sonrio –eso me pasa por llamarte deslumbrante-

Loki sonrio ladino -¿eso piensas?-

la chica negó mientras abria la habitación de Anthony –no pienses en obtener mi atención- le sonrio mientras le guiñaba un ojo –despues de todo hay alguien más importante ¿no?-

Loki se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada

–escogere algunos trajes lindos para ti mientras te duchas- sonrio para acercarse al gran armario –ya sé, solo lo digno de un Dios- sonrio al escuchar los pasos detrás de ella –aunque casi cualquier cosa te iria como anillo al dedo- escucho la puerta del baño ser cerrada mientras ella se internaba en el gran guardaropa

************

–siento como si estuviera entregando a mis hijas en matrimonio- fingió limpiarse una lagrima que apenas se escapaba por el rabillo de su ojo –confió en Clint y Bruce, aunque Barton parece tener interés en convencerlo de ir a bailar- rió bajito mientras se debatía entre las prendas –Thor y Loki son más como fuego y agua, si Loki siente que Thor ejerce demasiada presión se alejara y si Thor no presiona se sentirá fuera de lugar- suspiro audiblemente –aunque podría ser que lo sobrelleven- volvió a sonreír mientras movía varios trajes de un lado a otro –por otro lado están Natasha y James, supongo que los recuerdos pasados, las viejas heridas y demás servirán para apoyarse y entenderse- suspiro de nuevo –seguramente T’Challa y Sam encontraran a alguien en su momento sino…- sonrió ladina –de acuerdo no, eso no funcionaria del todo- suspiro mientras miraba los trajes entre sus manos, demasiado ostentosos para la ocasión intima que se aproximaba

Abrió un par de cajones tomando solo una camisa de tres cuartos verde y un chaleco negro, unos pantalones de vestir en el mismo tono y unos característicos botines que sabia le gustaban al azabache –esto será mejor- sonrió mientras ordenaba todo y agregaba como toque final la bufanda verde que le gustaba al Dios –solo espero que su buen gusto no me mate- suspiro de nuevo mientras daba leves toques a la puerta del baño para después retirarse.

Lizzie recordó las viejas anécdotas del azabache acerca de Asgard y los cientos de súbditos que le rodeaban en el esplendoroso castillo, asi como algunas costumbres que estos poseían y adopto para con el mayor, sí. a veces era cierto que parecía más una subordinada o algo parecido para Loki, pero al final él nunca se había abierto antes con nadie. Cruzo la puerta y luego se recargo en una pared, la parte más difícil de todas serian Steve y Anthony, dejo escapar el aire con dificultad, esos dos siempre representaban las ideas contrarias, incluso cuando creían que el otro tomaría cierta decisión se veían orillados a ideales contrarios, negó varias veces, debía admitir que el hecho de ser tan opuestos dejaba entre ver que una relación entre ellos seria algo catastrófico, pero pese a los defectos de ambos que pudieran apartarlos pudiera ser estúpido pensarlo, la mera improbabilidad resultaba fascinante, eran como el choque de dos universos colapsando, podían ser caos y al mismo tiempo, nacimiento.

Solo por ello a pesar de los universos existentes donde habían peleas constantes y choques sin cesar…la improbabilidad de ambos juntos de hecho existía, y estaba a tan solo una vuelta a la esquina: Natasha Stark y Steve Rogers estaban juntos y no, no solo para evitar la guerra civil, fueron mas cosas los que los llevaron hasta aquel punto y no, no solo eran ellos en al menos un par de mundos mas, sino también el Anthony Stark y Steve Rogers de algunos universos mas, debería prestar atención cuando se le notificaba a la tierra en la que aterrizaba. Suspiro recordando esos mundos, vaya que ambos atravesaron situaciones difíciles para llegar donde estaban, por supuesto, pero tampoco era como si en el resto de mundos no hubiera existido la misma atracción y chispa a medio camino que se presentaba aquí, la diferencia era, como siempre, algunos prejuicios de parte de ambos que el camino forjo sobre ellos, pero nada que no pudiera romperse con la tensión necesaria. El resto de sus versiones había desistido de hallarla o lo había hecho, claro que había mas factores en juego como apariciones de otros super héroes, pero a falta de ellos, a falta de las cosas que pudieran llevarlos a ese desenlace y evitar la tragedia trayendo un futuro que en realidad nadie esperara, estaba ella.

Camino dos pasos decidida a hacer lo necesario para alcanzar su objetivo y luego volvió a suspirar mirando la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina, Anthony y Steve cruzados de brazos bufando mientras se miraban de soslayo ¿en serio vida? Bueno era parte de su atractivo como pareja, noto una risa burlona en los labios de Sam y a T’Challa negar varias -¿Dónde esta carrerin?- sonrió intentando cambiar de tema como que ella no había visto nada, ambos hombres de piel oscura la miraron extrañados mientras se sentaba entre ellos –Peter o Pietro- la expresión de ambos cambio a una leve “o”

–fue a seguir a Wanda en su cita-

Lizzie negó varias veces –ese niño no cambia- los mayores esbozaron una risita mientras ella enarcaba una ceja -¿y qué paso aquí?- señalo a Rogers y Stark mientras su cabeza rememoraba a otro Anthony discutiendo con su Steve por echarle bronca a alguien más acerca de quien tenían el pene más grande o algo asi, se le escapo una risa por los labios haciendo que las miradas se concentraran en ella –lo siento, lo siento- intento calmarse, pero vaya que Anthony podía ser muy…divertido cuando hablaba de ciertas cosas asi que volvió a reír –perdón, me tomo en serio su discusión por…- giro la mirada esperando una respuesta de T’Challa y Sam

–señorita Roey ¿es cierto?-

la aludida ladeo la cabeza sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Anthony bufo mientras rodaba los ojos –me temo Capitán que no entiendo a que se refiere- le sonrió la menor ganándose la atención del castaño

–del maldito día que me pasee en pelotas mientras estabas aquí-

la chica arqueo una ceja analizando la situación –ah, aquel dia- dejo ir un suspiro –Anthony se hizo una cicatriz en la cadera con la cafetera por no hacerme caso de vestirse-

Rogers la miro algo incrédulo -¿eso es todo lo que dira?-

la menor llevo una mano a su mentón –estuvo a punto de tomar su armadura para ir a…- las manos del castaño se apresuraron a tapar la boca de la menor haciendo dar un brinco a los hombres de piel oscura

–habla claro Rogers- gruño Stark mientras miraba a Lizzie

–he comprobado una vez más que eres un idiota, Stark-

la menor miro con curiosidad la escena mientras ambos se armaban de palabras y reclamos mientras los hombres a su lado parecían entretenerse con aquello. Lizzie ya cansada de su pelea se puso en medio de ambos mirando primero a Anthony y luego a Steve –chicos si van a meterme en sus peleas maritales, al menos me gustaría saber de que tratan- ambos le miraron consternados por la palabra que empleo

–no creo que el virgen de Steve comprenda lo que es ser apreciado incluso dentro de las cuatro paredes de tu casa-

el rostro de Rogers enrojeció entre la vergüenza y la ira

Lizzie negó varias veces –Anthony no tiene nada que ver ser un exhibicionista con lo que has dicho de Steve-

los ojos chocolate se clavaron en los violáceos -¿te estas poniendo en mi contra por este idiota?- Lizzie negó

-¿Cuándo empezaron a haber lados?- cuestiono Steve llevando su manos a su cintura

–tu fuiste el primero en ponerlos ¿no es asi Capitán?-

la menor tras tres leves pasos cubrió la boca de Stark –lamento las ofensas Capitán- esbozo ante él –aunque no comprendo del todo que tiene que ver aquella situación- dijo señalando a Anthony –no creo que sea un tema a tratar entre cuatro caballeros y una dama- y el ambiente se tenso dando la razón a la menor –si necesita algo referente a ese día podría preguntarlo sin darle más rodeos-

T’Challa y Sam decidieron abandonar la sala mientras Anthony fruncía el ceño

–mire señorita…creo que he caído en las provocaciones de Stark- suspiro sobando el puente de su nariz

-¿Anthony?- la menor se giro esperando una explicación de su parte

–de acuerdo te diré, tras que todos salieran de una vez por todas les dije una verdad a medias a los chicos, acerca de que no había nadie dentro de la torre, así que T’Challa y Sam decidieron salir a nadar y bueno, Capi-paleta y yo decidimos unirnos en ya sabes…¿una charla amistosa todos juntos?- la menor asintió cruzándose de brazos –en algún momento empezamos a hacer estupideces y bueno…terminamos sin bañador, T’Challa persiguiendo molesto a Sam para que le regresara el suyo y…el señor virgen detrás de mi para que le entregara el suyo-

Lizzie enarco una ceja mientras Anthony desviaba la mirada y Steve bufaba

–estuvimos un rato asi por la sala hasta que F.R.I.D.A.Y. dijo que estabas todavía aquí…-

la chica asintió mirando el rostro avergonzado de Steve y la risa satisfactoria en el rostro de Anthony

–Rogers se molesto porque ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro que la torre estaba sola y bueno también por lo otro…-

Lizzie desvió la mirada discretamente al ver como el castaño se perdía entre sus pensamientos relamiendo sus labios, lo que sea que Anthony hubiera visto prefería que se quedara en su mente -¿y luego?- murmuro girándose hasta Steve

–le dije que era un idiota porque incluso tu me habías visto desnudo aquella ocasión, y lo llame virgen- la chica enarco una ceja –sé que no debí expresarme así de alguien en la misma condición que tu, pero…-

La chica elevo la mano en señal para que detuviera su palabrería -¿de qué hablas Anthony?- le miro extraña mientras el tragaba saliva y se acomodaba una toalla blanca que llevaba por los hombros, si Lizzie reanalizaba la situación, la verdad era que todos se veian despeinados, mojados y cubiertos por una toalla, debio haber leído mejor la escena antes de acercarse –por cierto Loki tambien estaba aquí- agrego Lizzie a lo que escucho a Steve gruñir

–quiero decir…ya sabes Lizzie, esa mierda que respetan todas las mujeres…bueno no, es decir, tu no eres como todas…oh bueno eres mas como un amigo, no quiero decir que seas un chico-

la mejor solto una risita –solo dilo Anthony- esbozo mientras miraba Rogers quien estaba incomodo

–quiero decir que no veas el ser virgen como algo malo, aunque lo sea- lo ultimo lo murmuro mas bajo, apenas perceptible

la menor arqueo una ceja –ah, ok ¿Quién dice que lo soy?- los ojos chocolate se abrieron como platos mientras las risas que habían iniciado en el pasillo murieron –de acuerdo chicos, la fiesta y confesiones de mayores de edad acaba aquí, Capitán lamento las molestias, cuando le pedí a Anthony que buscara una forma de divertirnos jamas creí que haría algo así- Lizzie miro a Steve –ahora creo que será mejor desaparecer de aquí- dio algunas zancadas para salir de la vista de todos.


	26. De citas y apuestas

Pasaron segundos tras los cuales las ideas del moreno parecieron hacer click y salio disparado tras la chica chocando con ella a medio camino -¿Lizzie? Espera, yo no…-

la menor se encogio de hombros –recordé que me debias esa revancha asi que volvi por eso, no deberías lanzarte a los brazos de las personas Anthony- la menor le sonrio haciéndolo suspirar para luego tirar de sus mechones castaños -¿Qué dicen chicos? una pequeña pelea con pistolas de agua- los hombres la miraron algo consternados –oh vamos, en serio me van a poner esa expresión después de saberlo- entrecerró la mirada viéndolos mientras Stark carraspeaba buscando como salir de aquello. El resto parecio captar la indirecta a lo que Lizzie negó varias veces alzando la mirada para ver el rostro sonrojado de los mayores, de acuerdo, decirle a Anthony acerca de aquello en esa situación no era lo mejor, pero al menos evito un conflicto mayor -¿temen perder acaso?- enarco una ceja al ver que las miradas se posaban de nuevo en ella –les dare la ventaja, ustedes cuatro contra mi- sonrio al ver como fruncían el ceño

-¿estas segura Lizzie? Esta vez unas cuantas lágrimas no te salvaran- se burlo Tony

algo que a Roey podía gustarle de Stark era que pese a las situaciones difíciles con una dosis de humor negro y sarcasmo podía volverlo algo gracioso –por supuesto Anthony, ¿o acaso temen que les gane?- los mayores parecieron sopesar las probabilidades -¿Qué tal apostar un poco?- agrego mirándolos –si ustedes ganan hablaremos acerca de mis experimentos, aunque eso no incluye levantar la mascara de mis minis, pero si el como fueron hechos, claro que para el Capitán tendrá que ser una cosa diferente asi que lo dejare escoger-

las miradas de los científicos se posaron en ella -¿cualquiera de tus experimentos?- Lizzie asintió

-¿cualquier cosa que quiera?- espeto Rogers

Lizzie miro fijamente los orbes azules, algo ocultaban y por un momento deseo saber que pensamientos atravesaban la cabeza del rubio mientras la miraba, noto un rápido movimiento dirigido a Anthony y sonrio ampliamente

-¿y qué si tu ganas?- pregunto Stark

–deberan desistir de la información de por vida- sonrio

-¿qué hay de Steve?- pregunto Sam 

la menor miro al Capitán –tendra que darme 48 horas de su tiempo, ni mas ni menos- sonrio ante las miradas atónitas -¿trato?- cuestiono a los cuatro hombres, sabia que su curiosidad era mas que el detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias –aunque en vez de utilizar pistolas de agua deberíamos usar las de gotcha- sonrió incorporándose

-¿había pistolas de gotcha en la torre?- cuestiono Anthony mirándola

Lizzie se limito a asentir mientras reanudaba los pasos esta vez para dirigirse a la habitación donde dormía Barnes –nada de hablar de esto con James- amenazo mientras jalaba uno de los libros en la estantería y esta se retiraba

-¿Cuándo hiciste eso?-

la chica se encogió de hombros –simplemente note el espacio y bueno…- se dejo ver un pequeño armario repleto de cosas. Lizzie tomo el equipo de gotcha dándoselo a los mayores –de acuerdo, escojan un color- tomo las pequeñas balas para pasárselas mientras ella misma recargaba su arma –Steve azul, Anthony rojo, Sam gris y T’Challa negro ¿en serio? Así de predecibles- los mayores la miraron entrecerrando los ojos –al menos el morado pasa- sonrió mientras acomodaba de regreso la estantería –de acuerdo, tenemos al menos diez disparos, entonces el primero en ser herido de “gravedad” termina el juego, por cierto he pensado dejarlos utilizar sus armas como vengadores, claro si llegan a ellas- sonrió felinamente –entonces…F.R.I.D.A.Y. inicia la simulación- la chica rodó mientras la torre se inundaba de una parpadeante luz roja, los demás se miraron entre ellos despistados al ya no notar a la menor –no podían esperar que les diera la ventaja chicos- se escucho su voz alrededor del pasillo

Cada uno apretó el arma entre sus manos, los primeros en avanzar fueron T’Challa y Sam cubriéndose entre los sillones para buscar a la chica, fue en un parpadeo cuando Lizzie apareció detrás de Sam dándole justo en la cabeza –Falcon fuera- se escucho entre los pasillos mientras veían la cabellera de la menor desaparecer por las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Anthony.

**************

Una vez dentro Rogers y Stark fueron atrapados –esa maldita mocosa, siempre tomándose las cosas en serio- gruño al escuchar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre T’Challa y la menor, escucharon ruidos por al menos tres minutos y luego un par de disparos –T’Challa fuera- resonó la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. en la habitación, Stark jalo a Rogers por el pasadizo a su laboratorio –escucha capitán de cuarta, si logramos llegar a mi armadura tendremos la ventaja en esta situación-

Steve no respondio concentrado en el rechinar de dientes del menor -¿estas molesto?- escucho un gruñido como respuesta -¿Por qué?- enarco una ceja

–detesto perder Rogers, además quiero poner mis manos en ese mini Cap- solto mientras avanzaba más rápido por el pasillo encontrando finalmente las paredes de cristal que ocultaban tras de si el laboratorio

-¿solo en mini Cap? ¿Qué hay de Iron mini?- cuestiono cruzándose de brazos en el marco de la puerta mientras Tony le jalaba por el brazo

–Cap, si quisiera admirarme podría hacerlo en un espejo, no necesito una replica de habilidades compacta- sonrio con ironia mientras arreglaba la armadura pues estaba en el suelo desperdigada en trozos

–Anthony, Anthony, siempre tan predecible- se reía la menor mientras los miraba desde afuera de los cristales

–tu eres la predecible- levanto el arma disparando contra ella, pero lo evito fácilmente

–es una lastima que vayas a perderte el adorable rostro de mi mini Cap- se mofo del castaño pues en realidad conocía sus intenciones

–cállate- le siseo disparando de nuevo haciendo la bala rebotar

–te falta practica Anthony- sonrió ella disparando en el mismo angulo que el castaño, pero dándole en el hombro -¿ves?-

Steve miro a la menor con el ceño fruncido mientras le miraba el golpe a Tony -¿estas bien?- este asintió a pesar de que la piel se le marco un leve moretón. Steve disparo al mismo tiempo que Tony viendo como la menor esquivaba, asi pasaron alrededor de un minuto esquivando y disparando hasta que los tiros de ambos se acabaron. Lizzie sonrio sarcando el cargador mostrándoles la ultima bala que le quedaba –no será doloroso- sonrio disparando haciendo rebotar la bala contra algunas cosas para después acabar rebotando en las cabezas de ambos -¡lo hice!- grito eufóricamente mientras T’Challa y Sam hacían acto de presencia seguidos por los minis –hey Iron mini, revisa la herida de Anthony- sonrio la chica mientras el Cap e Iron-man salían por la puerta –buen juego- le felicitaron todos a lo que ella asintió –aunque debo decir que T’Challa me disparo en la pierna y auch- se rio sentándose en el suelo mientras el pequeño de armadura dorada y roja entraba seguido de mini Cap

-¿Qué tal quedo el departamento?- interrogo la menor atrayendo la atención de mini Cap, Iron mini se acerco hasta Anthony mirando la herida y luego aputando con su mano

-¿estas segura que sabe lo que hace?-

la chica enarco una ceja –si quieres una marca de guerra de la cual presumir solo deberías decirlo- Iron mini se cruzo de brazos mirando a Stark, haciendo que Steve se riera por lo bajo

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le recrimino adoptando la misma pose, haciendo que la risa del rubio se ampliara

–dije que eran similares- sonrio la chica notando un leve sonrojo en el Capitán que la hizo suspirar –de acuerdo ¿entonces?- ambos minis la miraron y cuchichearon algo entre ellos, como un par de infantes que acaba de cometer una travesura, la menor escuchaba atenta el chismorreo mientras los mayores no comprendían su pequeño lenguaje –woau esperen ¿ustedes que?- la chica enarco una ceja mientras los minis le miraban con diversión -¿y usaron mi tarjeta?- ambos asintieron –Thor me debe medio asgard con eso- suspiro mientras los minis le miraban como niños regañados –chantajistas- murmuro mientras estos sonreían cada uno a su manera

–¿Cómo es que los entiendes?- enarco una ceja Stark

–oh eso, bien estudie algún tiempo los comportamientos particulares entre gemelos, parece que estos pequeños encontraron ese lenguaje particular cuando los cree- sonrió mirando a ambos minis mientras aun seguían inmersos en su platica

–creía que esos niños jamas revelaban su lenguaje a ajenos- agrego Sam a lo que Lizzie asintió

–pase mucho tiempo cerca de estos niños sin intervenir realmente en su ambiente así que…de a poco solo lo entendí- tomo a ambos entre sus brazos levantándose del suelo –pero bueno una apuesta es una apuesta señores- sonrió mirándolos –mini Cap tiene permitida la violencia contra ustedes al igual que Iron mini si se atreven a molestarlos o a averiguar su origen y eso les molesta-  Sam y T’Challa asintieron mientras Anthony rodaba los ojos –esto es en serio Anthony, que a mini Cap le agrades no quiere decir que te permitirá molestar a Iron-mini y eso también va para usted Capitán, estos chicos están demasiado unidos y realmente son alguien a tener en consideración- sentencio ante las miradas incrédulas de los presentes –ahora, Rogers, me debe dos días enteros de su tiempo- le señalo con el dedo índice –y pienso hacer que los cumpla, 48 hrs todas mías- le guiño un ojo obteniendo un gruñido de parte de Stark –eso incluye las horas de siesta- salio a toda prisa antes de que el castaño pudiera captar lo que aquello indicaba.

Sonrio a los minis entre sus brazos mientras seguían con el relato de la velada que habían preparado con ayuda de Thor para Loki, pintaba para algo romántico que aunque sabia Loki se quejaría estaba mas que segura que le gustaría, volvió la mirada a los minis –entonces ¿Thor pensaba regalarle a Loki un brazalete de oro?- ambos asintieron desperezándose entre los brazos de la menor –definitivamente me deberá medio Asgard- los minis se miraron entre si riendo mientras continuaban hablando –un momento ¿tenia esmeraldas incrustradas?- ambos asintieron mientras continuaban su parloteo –al menos espero que hayan ordenado todo adecuadamente- ambos asintieron mientras la menor suspiraba llegando hasta el sofá, de repente había vuelto el desgane para hacer cualquier cosa –F.R.I.D.A.Y. luces fuera- murmuro contemplando la vista de la ciudad por la noche, los minis se estiraron entre sus brazos cayendo uno junto al otro en un sueño profundo. Lizzie sonrio apartando la mascara de mini Cap y el casco de Iron-mini para después enredar sus manos entre los cabellos castaños y rubios, verlos dormir era algo bastante tierno, ahí mientras se sostenían sus manos y daban algunos suspiros, muy juntos con las mejillas algo enrojecidas, eran una copia perfecta de sus respectivos solo que con un tamaño completamente adorable. Sonrio dando un beso en cada mejilla y se dedico a acariciar los cabellos entre sus manos, la noche estaba tranquila y al parecer el resto de los vengadores no volverían quizas hasta entrada la mañana, sonrio ladina mientras tomaba su celular en la otra mano

–Blackmoon ¿Cómo les esta yendo en su cita a nuestros amigos?- la imagen de la pantalla se distorsiono para presentar pequeñas escenas donde estaba cada pareja respectivamente –recuerdame que utilizar mis hechizos para seguimiento es la mejor de mis ideas- rió mientras miraba la cena de Wanda y Visión, al parecer el androide hablaba con la chica acerca de conocer a Erik mas profundamente y ella negaba querer hacerlo por miedo y por una vieja riña. Lizzie negó varias veces, vaya que Lehnsherr había sido un dolor de cabeza, pero Charles era un remedio hasta para él, sonrió pensando que quizás si Wanda se dejaba llevar por su hermano menor quien parecía tener curiosidad acerca del profesor X y su relación con el magnético podrían empezar a cerrar viejas heridas tanto para los menores como para el mismísimo magneto.

Deslizo su dedo cambiando de imagen hacia Natasha y Bucky, era gracioso notar como de un restaurante elegante a donde había ido Wanda pasaba a un billar donde esos dos apostaban entre tragos unos cuantos tiros, las cosas marchaban viento en popa entre ellos, se ponían al dia con lo que había acontecido, daban sus opiniones acerca de cada uno de los vengadores y los tratados, se sonreían de maneras insinuantes cuando llegaban a rosarse “sin querer” y continuaban jugando billar. Lizzie suspiro, esos dos parecían ser los que mejor llevaban el ser diferentes y a la vez similares. Cambio de escena después de notar que compartían un beso y susurros mientras tomaban sus chaquetas, aquello que seguía no era para detenerse a mirar.

Los siguientes fueron Clint y Bruce, estaban en un restaurante donde la vista era única, era parte de una construcción en la que ella había trabajado, pero que todos desconocían de su participación, a excepción obviamente de los arquitectos que le contrataron, era una mezcla exótica entre la adrenalina y la soledad, el restaurante estaba suspendido al menos a 70 metros de altura, sostenido por vigas que le daban el aspecto de una rosa, aquello había sido todo un caso. Las mesas estaban separadas individualmente, exclusivamente para parejas, habia al menos 40 mesas algunas a la altura de 70 metros y otras a 75, dando mas privacidad a las parejas, había escaleras de cristal que llevaban directamente hasta la plataforma y finalmente en el centro de las mesas candelabros dando un aire mas intimo. Aquello realmente había sido la sensación haciendo al pequeño restaurant estar reservado todo el año, claro que al participar en aquella obra le había ayudado, llamo a unos cuantos colegas y dijo que haría uso de la mesa que se mantenía casi siempre reservada para ella, oh si, Anthony se iría de espaldas si le contara de aquello, pero quizás luego le dejaría asistir ahí para una cena con cierto rubio.

Noto que Bruce mantenía los dedos encima de la mano de Clint apenas en un roce leve mientras el rubio hablaba hasta por los codos de sucesos graciosos de sus sobrinos, de como había terminado la construcción que le había prometido a su hermana y de como estaba creciendo el nuevo integrante de la familia, el mayor solo sonreía mientras dejaba pequeñas caricias en la blanca mano y bebía de su copa. Lizzie suspiro al ver las miradas que se dirigían entre cada palabra, esos escasos cinco segundos de silencio y ensoñación de parte de ambos. Volvió la mirada a los minis notando su profundo sueño, le alegraba sobremanera saber que Clint y Bruce llevaban bastante bien las cosas, pese a notar miradas indiscretas en otras personas a su alrededor, gruño por lo bajo, pero suspiro notando que esos dos estaban encerrados en su pequeña burbuja, absortos del mundo y lo que pudiera pasar. La respiración se le corto cuando miro a Bruce tomar la mano de Clint quien dirigió una mirada de molestia hacia algún lugar, seguramente ojo de halcón poseía algo mas que una buena vista, lo miro sonrojarse mientras Banner depositaba un beso en sus nudillos para después entrelazar sus dedos y comenzar a hablarle de los proyectos que quería realizar a futuro en la torre. Barton tuvo que olvidar las cosas a su alrededor si quería concentrarse mejor en las palabras de Bruce o quizás en el suave movimiento de sus labios cuando hablaba. Lizzie lanzo una risita mientras capturaba ese momento, ojala nunca supieran que la foto de hecho existía.

Deslizo la imagen con un suspiro pasando a los Dioses, esperaba que Thor estuviera haciendo las cosas bien para Loki, miro expectante la escena, los sillones de la sala habían desaparecido cosa que de momento le preocupo, en su lugar estaban ambos sentados rodeados de velas y pétalos de rosa mientras una mesa auxiliar se elevaba a no mas de medio metro del suelo. Noto el rostro serio del azabache y, sin embargo, un brillo expectante en los orbes esmeralda ante los platillos extendidos de manera descuidada en la mesa. Lizzie sonrió de lado mirando la escena, el temblor notable en las manos del rubio al tomar los cubiertos o su copa, mientras parecía que Loki estaba sereno claro si nadie miraba como se mordía el labio cada tanto o estrujaba su ropa con la mano contraria, Thor parecía rememorar sus travesuras de infancia, los viejos juegos, las escapadas nocturnas y el como siempre se sentía seguro pues Loki estaba ahí, a su lado, el aludido miraba con los orbes algo temblorosos por la manera cariñosa en que su nombre escapaba de los labios de Thor al rememorar como se escabullían de sus niñeras, de los estudios, de varias responsabilidades como príncipes para pasar tiempo juntos, alejados en los jardines, como Thor no había podido aprender magia algo que Loki había hecho con maestría y como Loki siempre detesto las armas por ser demasiado pesadas para él.

Cada cosa que mencionaba Thor sobre el menor acentuaba más un brillo peculiar en sus ojos azules. Lizzie no pudo evitar suspirar por quien sabe que vez en lo que iba de la noche, noto al azabache morder de nueva cuenta su labio inferior mientras arrastraba su copa para darle un sorbo. Parecía sopesar las ideas que cruzaban su cabeza, quizás un debate entre lo que los recuerdos le hacían sentir y lo que sintió en cada momento que Thor mencionaba, tal vez su cabeza se debatía entre sisear algunas palabras de desprecio y quizás algunas más románticas, la menor negó varias veces –Blackmoon, reproduce la canción que esta en el radio- sonrió mientras se levantaba del sofá no sin antes colocar las mascaras de los minis, se acerco al mini bar de Anthony y tomando una copa sirvió algo de vino en ella, quería que Loki sonriera una vez más, de aquellas sonrisas de verdad que una vez se le escapo tras una borrachera de fin de semana, el Dios no era mucho de beber, pero al parecer aquel dia pesaban demasiado los recuerdos, las heridas volvían a abrirse como si las costuras previas se hubieran roto. Sonrió escuchando los acordes lentos que comenzaban mientras Loki buscaba con la mirada de donde venían:

***********

Un día de estos   
Tendré que abrazarte más fuerte   
No vaya a ser que te me vueles   
Igual que la pena en un bar

Noto el puchero posarse en los rosados labios de Loki mientras dirigía la mirada a toda la habitación buscando de donde provenia aquel sonido, bufando al percatarse de que era imposible callar el ruido

  
Un día de estos   
Tendremos que vernos a oscuras   
La piel no conoce otra forma   
Para ir resolviendo las dudas

Lo escucho carraspear mientras volvía a tomar de su copa, con el ceño aun fruncido y los ojos cerrados, presto atención al movimiento de su manzana de adan mientras pasaba la bebida y algo pareció despertar en su interior   
  
Yo sé que solo es miedo   
Fantasmas de la infancia   
Tú intentas arrojar tu corazón por la ventana   
Luchar contra el deseo en plena madrugada   
Es como esperar que Dios conteste una llamada 

  
Miro los verdes orbes temblar ante la estrofa, las palabras parecían contener algo que él habia querido ignorar, su idea sobre la infancia de ambos era calida, pero para Loki no significaba lo mismo, sopeso con incomodidad aquella información y acorto la distancia entre ambos, rodeando la cintura ajena con su brazo derecho mientras su mano izquierda atrapaba un mechon del cabello oscuro

  
Tu piel me la regalas   
El alma continúa anestesiada   
Si quieres yo te cuento las cosas que te pasan   
Cuando abres al amor dejando la cadena echada   
Comprobaras que todas las cosas que no hacemos   
Después son esas mismas cosas que echaras de menos

Lo miro suspirar ante el contacto mientras sus ojos recorrían la palida piel de su cuello, su mano acaricio la suave mejilla y solto un suspiro mientras su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Los orbes esmeraldas le miraron, expectantes y temerosos como en varias situaciones habia ocurrido, durante su primera batalla frente a un ejército de gigantes de hielo

  
Quiero follarte lento mirándote a la cara   
Leer tu cuerpo en braille con las luces apagadas   
Quiero que entiendas esto si ya no entiendes nada   
“Amor” es la palabra que resuelve el crucigrama

Sonrio mientras otro supiro se le escapaba, rozo los labios del menor con sus dedos mientras este cerrraba los ojos y llevaba sus manos hacia él sujetándole por el brazo, pero sin apartarlo, las mejillas se le teñian de un leve tono rosa, quizas por las palabras de aquella canción

  
Un día de estos   
Tendrás que ir bajando la guardia   
Las cosas que otros te hicieron   
Son cosas que ya no te pasan 

Sonrio al escuchar un –maldita mortal- de sus labios, cubrió el rostro de besos rapidos mientras escuchaba los suspiros del menor y un leve temblor en su cuerpo, le atrajo mas hacia si por la cintura, miro los orbes abrirse por la sorpresa, su rostro a escasos centímetros y la respiración agitada, volvió a acariciar la mejilla con sus dedos

  
No sabes bien el viento   
Que ha de mover tu falda   
Si dar un paso al frente, o cincuenta hacia tu espalda  
Te digo solo es miedo   
Fantasmas de la infancia   
Amantes que vinieron pero no buscaban nada 

Lo sintió intentar alejar su brazo, asi que deshizo el abrazo notando un puchero en sus labios le aprisiono tras esto suspirando audiblemente, deslizando su mano por la espalda de Loki, lo escucho quejarse con un tono de voz casi hecho un hilo

  
Tu piel me la regalas   
El alma continúa anestesiada   
Si quieres yo te cuento   
Las cosas que te pasan   
Cuando abres al amor dejando la cadena echada   
Comprobaras que todas las cosas que no hacemos   
Después son esas mismas cosas que echaras de menos 

Le miro dudoso, levantándole el mentón para poder ver mejor sus ojos ante la escasa Luz, sus orbes bailaban nerviosos mientras mordia sus labios y un sonrojo cubria sus mejillas y orejas –Loki- le llamo tan suave que ni el mismo se reconocio, saboreo el nombre del menor entre sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierto temor y algo mas…algo que le dio un escalofrio por la espalda

  
Quiero follarte lento   
Mirándote a la cara   
Leer tu cuerpo en braille con las luces apagadas   
Quiero que entiendas esto   
Si ya no entiendes nada   
“Amor” es la palabra que resuelve el crucigrama

Y ahí fue cuando las cosas tuvieron mas sentido, cuando tras acercarse y besar al menor entre sus brazos y estrecharlo mas hacia su cuerpo el mundo pareció cobrar un sentido que hasta ahora creía perdido, el porque las cosas con otras personas jamas funcionaban, porque nadie poseía esa belleza, esa elegancia que siempre le atrajo de su hermano, porque las peleas con sus amigos siempre empezaban y terminaban con Loki, porque cada maldita cosa siempre empezaba y terminaba con sus pensamientos sumergidos de él, porque siempre había deseado devorar esos labios como ahora lo hacia, y porque siempre prefería compartir el lecho con él y nadie mas…

Por fin lo aceptaba libremente, amaba al azabache entre sus brazos, los temblores al sentir la presión, los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de sus labios cuando lo mordía en medio del beso, el nerviosismo, y los latidos erráticos que sentía sobre su pecho tanto propios como ajenos –te amo- sentencio dando un beso sobre la frente del menor y luego miraba su rostro cubierto completamente por un sonrojo

–eres un idiota- gruño como defensa a lo que el rubio soltó una carcajada

–siempre has dicho eso hermano- le sonrió uniendo sus frentes –pero eso no significa que no sé como me siento-

El azabache gruño –solo estas caliente-

el rubio negó varias veces y luego suspiro –puede que un poco-

Loki entrecerró la mirada –maldita bestia- espeto queriendo romper el ambiente alejándose para volver a ser jalado entre los brazos del mayor

–no esperes que no lo este después de hacer ruidos extraños- reprocho mientras Loki enarcaba una ceja

–no es mi culpa que seas una maldita bestia-

el rubio le atrajo por la nuca para reanudar el beso, mordiendo su labio inferior para hacerlo mas profundo haciendo que involuntariamente soltara un gemido, se reprendió mentalmente tras escuchar una risita –es tu culpa en parte Loki-

el siseo de su nombre le estremeció a sobremanera, mordió su labio en forma de reprensión contra si mismo, no podía caer en un jodido juego de seducción con Thor porque estaba seguro de que como las cosas se estaban desarrollando caería –no se de que hablas- y una risita resonó haciendo eco en el pecho del rubio con lo que algo dentro suyo desperto como si hubiese pasado bastante tiempo –Loki- giro la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules impregnados de felicidad y algo mas, algo que Loki sintió recordar de alguna parte, le miro suspirar y a traerlo de nueva cuenta a un beso y pequeños roces que le siguieron.

Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente haciendo que sus manos se aferraran a los hombros de su hermano, la cabeza le dio vuelta y lo achaco por un momento al vino, quizás se había excedido

–déjame amarte-

escucho un susurro grave, parecido a un ronroneo mientras los labios del rubio apresaban parte de su cuello, un suspiro involuntario escapo de sus labios al sentir un contacto húmedo contra su piel, aparto al rubio en cuanto escucho una risita -¿para que necesitaría que tú me amaras?- aquello fue un golpe bajo y lo noto pues los orbes azules se desviaron de forma abrupta, mordió su lengua fuertemente tras varios segundos de silencio

–tampoco pierdes nada con dejarme hacerlo- respondió mirándolo con la mirada encendida para apresarlo en un beso mas salvaje

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- lo escucho suspirar para luego romper el contacto y jalar sus rubios cabellos

–tal vez por una o dos…eternidades-

el azabache abrió los ojos como platos –hablo en serio Odinson- le siseo con molestia a lo que el rubio asintió aun sin mirarlo

–yo te quiero desde siempre- suspiro el mayor llevando los orbes azules sobre los esmeralda.

Loki lo miro, saboreando las palabras próximas a decir, analizándolas por breves segundos e intentando que estas no salieran atropelladas

–te puse otras caras y otros nombres- el azabache enarco una ceja –te busque en otros brazos, pero al final- los ojos azules le miraron con decisión –siempre fuiste tu- sonrió tomando una de sus manos para depositar un beso en sus nudillos mientras que con su otra mano abría una caja negra

Loki estaba atónito ante las palabras y acciones

–quiero amarte Loki- le sonrió mientras sacaba el brazalete y lo aseguraba en su muñeca derecha

-¿y piensas comprarme con cosas caras?- le siseo aun inseguro mientras el rubio negaba

–quiero que seas consciente, estoy sellando mi promesa contigo-

el azabache soltó una risita –Odin jamas lo permitiría- reconoció en voz alta muy a su pesar

–es una promesa entre nosotros, si me dejas amarte y logro hacer que me ames de vuelta- le sonrió con calidez al menor –no importara la opinión de Odin-

Loki expreso un leve “o” en forma de burla -¿sabes que podría aprovecharme de esto para conquistar midgard?-

el rubio asintió –estoy confiando en ti, hermano. Como antes, como siempre lo he hecho- le sonrió mirando los orbes esmeralda volver a danzar dudosos –solo déjame hacerlo- se acerco para darle un beso, pero se quedo a escasos centímetros mirándolo, deslizando los orbes azules sobre aquel fino rostro, desviando la mirada entre los labios ligeramente abiertos y los ojos algo húmedos -¿Loki?- lo llamo al notar que los orbes esmeralda se desviaban bajando por su rostro, sintió las manos temblorosas atrapar sus hombros y decidió acotar la distancia, lanzando una ultima risita

***************

Lizzie bloqueo la pantalla de su celular, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras daba el ultimo sorbo a su copa

–creí que estaba prohibido beber en la torre-

escucho un par de pasos tras de si –tu te prohibiste beber en la torre- le sonrió ladina ante el puchero que se formo en los labios de Anthony

-¿Qué mirabas con tanto interés?-

la menor se encogió de hombros –unos cuantos trabajos pendientes-

el castaño enarco una ceja mientras se acercaba lentamente -¿crees que regresen a dormir?- le cuestiono oliendo el contenido de su copa

–no- respondió ella mientras terminaba su trago y miraba los ojos chocolate

–estos sujetos vuelven a vivir a expensas de mi-

Lizzie le sonrió –no eres el único estafado- suspiro mirando al sofá donde reposaban los minis

–algún día descubriré como los creaste-

la menor negó varias veces –por ahora deberíamos dormir- Anthony asintió dando media vuelta para subir a su habitación.

*************

Lizzie se quedo mirando a la distancia mientras escucho un par de pasos que la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento –Capitán espero que no haya olvidado nuestro trato- miro al rubio dar un saltito girando la mirada hacia ella

–no- fue la respuesta nerviosa que le dio

–eso incluía sus horas de sueño- le sonrió dejando la copa mientras se acercaba al sofá a tomar a los minis –entonces vamos-

el rubio dudo por varios segundos en su sitio mientras la chica enarco una ceja

–espero que no sea de los que faltan a su palabra- reprimió una risita al ver su mirada vacilante para luego con cierto temor empezar a dar pasos hacia la habitación de Anthony

-¿duermes con Stark cierto?-

la chica asintió –pero la cama es lo suficientemente grande para unos cuantos mas- le sonrió mientras veía el nerviosismo en sus movimientos

-¿no crees que se molestara?-

la chica se encogió de hombros –los cuatro aceptaron, así que tendrá que respetar su palabra- abrió la puerta con el rubio detrás quien trago saliva audiblemente.

Al entrar Anthony se estaba colocando la pijama para dormir -¿no crees que están llevando las cosas muy rápido? Es decir, todos pasaran la noche afuera ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

Lizzie resto importancia a la apariencia del castaño mientras se internaba hasta la cama dejando a los minis justo del lado izquierdo

-¿Lizzie?- cuestiono mirando hacia la puerta y la risa sarcástica se borro de su rostro haciéndolo dar un respingo

la menor comenzó a reir –deberias vestirte, tenemos un invitado nocturno- los ojos chocolate la miraron “tienes que estar bromeando” parecían decirle con molestia –apostamos 48 horas enteras con Steve- sentencio sin dar su brazo a torcer –por cierto Capitán ¿dormira asi?-

Rogers noto que aun tenia su atuendo casual puesto, negó varias veces ante la chica y luego se sonrojo

–ve a ponerte una pijama Rogers- le gruño Stark mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el rubio asintió sin saber bien que sucedia y salio de la habitación

–asegurate de volver rápido- agrego Lizzie sonriéndole al castaño -¿Qué?- le cuestiono con inocencia

–tu sabes bien que-

la menor negó varias veces dirigiéndose al armario –si lo supiera no lo preguntaría- sonrio tomando su pijama para luego dirigirse a la esquina de la habitación, carraspeo al ver que Anthony aun tenia la mirada clavada en ella y este de inmediato fijo la mirada en la puerta

–sabes que Steve no puede dormir aquí-

la menor se rio a sus espaldas –no debiste aceptar la apuesta si pensabas eso- termino de cambiarse para recibir una mirada de molestia del castaño

–eres una tramposa, de haber estado en igualdad de condiciones-

la chica elevo su mano –Blackmoon, dile a Anthony que protocolo de seguridad tenia en ese momento- se cruzo de brazos a esperar la información

–protocolo de seguridad nivel E activado- se escucho resonar en la habitación

–explica eso que quiere decir- el castaño refunfuño

–eso significa que sus habilidades físicas no son superiores a las de Black Widow o Hawkeye de esta realidad-

la menor asintió –gracias Black- sonrio mirando al castaño –no tenia para nada una ventaja demasiado alta- sonrio acomodándose en el extremo izquierdo de la cama haciendo que Stark enarcara una ceja

La charla murió cuando Steve entro tímidamente a la habitación, portaba un pantalón azul y una camiseta negra de tirantes bastante entallada, la menor carraspeo cuando noto que Anthony estaba a punto de comenzar a babear ante la escena –nosotros en la orilla y el Cap en medio- sonrió acomodándose en la gran cama y apagando la lámpara a un costado de ella

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestionaron unísonos lanzándose una mirada de desaprobación

–no me miren así, si no les gusta no vuelvan a apostar en su vida conmigo, he dicho- se giro sobre la cama abrazando a los minis quienes aun descansaban, pero ahora completamente envueltos por sus brazos –de que se quejan si están las almohadas- suspiro empezando a perderse entre el cansancio. Sintió primero el peso de Steve quizás resignado y cansado se había arrastrado al centro de la enorme cama, escucho un gruñido de Anthony y luego sintió el cuerpo del castaño subir a la cama, al instante Steve se tenso junto a ella, pero estaba demasiado cansada para animarlo a dormir, se perdió en sueños

*************

Escucho leves murmullos y sollozos entre sueños haciéndola despertar de un salto, rodeo la cama hasta llegar al lado de Anthony y ahí se hinco en el suelo para comenzar a acariciar los castaños cabellos.

Se encontró con la mirada de Steve quien estaba sentado en medio de la gran cama -¿Qué sucede?-

la menor continuo con los mimos para el castaño y lo miro lentamente calmarse para volver a caer en un profundo sueño –lamento que haya visto eso capitán- sonrió ladina con esfuerzo

-¿aun tiene pesadillas?-

la menor guardo silencio, considerando lo próximo que diría y finalmente se decidió a asentir

-¿los chitauri?-

volvió a asentir, pero no eran solo los chitauri, era cada momento de riesgo como Iron-man, como vengador, cada circunstancia donde había temido por su vida y mas aun por quien protegería a aquellos a quienes, obstinadamente se negaba a querer

-¿hay algo mas?-

la menor dio una respuesta positiva, suspiro reuniendo todo su coraje, al menos las pesadillas se habían calmado y Rogers no había protagonizado uno de esos momentos donde Anthony se tiraba a llorar o gritar, donde terminaba temblando en alguna de las esquinas de la habitación.

El castaño se mostraba imponente como siempre, pero en el lecho de su habitación, donde nadie le veía se permitía dejar caer la pesada armadura. Chasqueo la lengua pensando que habría hecho lo incorrecto al dejar al rubio entrar, más miro los ojos azules clavarse en el rostro apasible del mayor, lo miro suspirar para luego jalar sus cabellos dubitativo

–podríamos…- suspiro mirando una vez mas al castaño, sus ojos titilaban con indecisión

–Steve necesito pedirte dos cosas- le sonrió la menor en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron –no menciones nada acerca de esto- suspiro mirando como asentía –y ayúdame a mover a Anthony en medio, tu te quedaras de un lado y yo del otro- lo miro asentir lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama llevando sus manos debajo del cuerpo del castaño, elevándolo del colchón para luego colocarlo en el centro de la cama –gracias- le sonrió la chica mirando como se movia lentamente para acostarse, le señalo a los minis y el rubio se los paso con sumo cuidado observando como los acunaba entre sus brazos mientras les susurraba palabras cariñosas.

Lizzie acomodo a los pequeños a su lado mientras se acercaba mas a Anthony dejando la almohada de cuerpo completo justo al lado del cuerpo del castaño, le acaricio los mechones del cabello una vez mas y le dio un beso en la mejilla para terminar cubriéndose con las sabanas –buenas noches Steve- recibió un suspiro como respuesta y tras esto volvió a perderse en el sueño.

*************

Despertó cerca de las siete de la mañana, sonriendo de soslayo al notar a Steve aferrado a Anthony y este corresponderle, pensó en moverse para ir al baño, pero Stark se removió molesto entre las cobijas, tentando la cama en su dirección, la menor suspiro y negó varias veces al notar como abandonaba los cálidos brazos de Steve para impedirle que se fuera a cualquier sitio. Se acerco un poco mas evitando que se deshiciera del agarre por completo dejándolo ser cuando le sujeto por la cintura mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, acaricio los cabellos castaños y tomo su celular mientras miraba a los minis completamente ensimismados con el otro, saco las estorbosas mascaras para dejarlos ser a  plenitud, tecleo en la pantalla bajando el volumen para mirar las noticias de la ultima noche.

Entre chismes y mas los vengadores pasaron a ser la comidilla, Lizzie torció la boca con desaprobación al mencionar a Clint y “el hombre verde”, venga que Hulk era una cosa y Bruce otra, chasqueo la lengua cambiando la escena, al menos las cosas acerca de Natasha y James fueron mas relajadas, Wanda y Visión eran otra novedad, pero todos estaban demasiado lejos de tener una información certera de su rol en el grupo. Finalmente se propago la noticia de Thor preparando una cena especial en un departamento donde había un cargamento enorme de pétalos de rosas, rosas blancas y rojas.

Suspiro de nuevo mirando a los hombres a su derecha, Anthony había dejado de abrazarla a ella para concentrarse en el agarre de Steve en sus propias caderas, tecleo un par de cosas en su celular, lo primero era enterarse de como habían obtenido las imágenes de Clint y Bruce, lo segundo seria destrozar la carrera del sujeto que se había atrevido a llamar monstruo al doctor, gruño audiblemente estrujando las cobijas, ineptos e imbéciles, así le parecían demasiadas personas del medio, pero sabría como hacerlos temblar en su sitio tan solo escribiendo algunas cosas y  sacar la maldita nota de la televisión

-¿Lizzie?- escucho el murmullo de Anthony mientras le veía revolverse en la cama

–a tu izquierda- contesto mientras tecleaba unas cuantas palabras y las enviaba al menos a cinco números diferentes.

Stark abrió un ojo de forma perezosa y al ver a Lizzie en su sitio simplemente atrapo el brazo de Steve haciéndose un ovillo ante el calor corporal ajeno detrás de su espalda, Roey volvió a reír bajito mientras lo veía volver a dormir acomodado entre los brazos del rubio a sus espaldas

–Black ¿han vuelto todos?- miro la pantalla de su celular recibiendo una confirmación –supongo que algunos volvieron en medio de la madrugada-


	27. Tiempo juntos

Lizzie continuo jugando un poco más con su móvil hasta que fue seguro salir de la cama para tomar una ducha rápida. 

Salio cubierta con una bata enredada a su cuerpo y una toalla a su cabello ingresando en el armario para vestirse. No tardo mas de cinco minutos para colocarse un par de jeans, una camiseta verde claro y unos tenis negros, seco su cabello a la orilla de la cama escuchando bostezar a Steve y dando un salto del colchón que le hizo caer. Contuvo la risita al ver los orbes azules viajar entre sus manos y la espalda descubierta frente a él, desvió la mirada cuando noto que giraría su rostro hacia ella

–buenos días-

escucho que le decía y volvió a mirarlo esta vez mas tranquila –buenos días Capitán- le sonrió para después salir en dirección al baño a dejar las toallas para lavar después -¿quisiera tomar una ducha?- le sonrió mirando en la misma dirección, recayendo en los descubiertos hombros de Anthony

–lo…haré en mi habitación- de tres zancadas Rogers salio del cuarto mientras la menor miraba a los minis, supuso que Steve ni siquiera noto que estos estaban sin mascaras.

Se acerco a los pequeños y noto los orbes azules de mini Cap posados en el aun dormido rostro de Iron-mini, se giro mirándola a ella y le sonrió –buenos días para ti tambien-  tras esto sintió a Stark removerse y  despertando lentamente del sueño profundo, la miro con un puchero en su rostro mientras ella se encogia de hombros –lo siento, pero tu oso de peluche corrió hace unos dos minutos- el castaño parecía no comprender sus palabras hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos como platos y con el rostro sonrojado salio en direccion al baño

-¡no se de que mierda hablas!- grito en su trayecto y azoto la puerta

Lizzie solto una carcajada tomando a Iron-mini y siendo seguida por el de armadura azul salio de la habitación.

***************

El silencio reinaba en la torre a esa hora, suponía que cada uno de los vengadores estaría demasiado cansado por festejar que seguirían durmiendo. Encontró a Steve en la barra de la cocina sosteniendo su cabeza con una taza de café enfrente de si, Lizzie paso a tomar la cafetera y servirse un poco de café para acompañarlo -¿sucede algo?- pregunto con calma mirando las reacciones del rubio, quien se tenso y se deshizo cual gelatina en su silla

–nada- murmuro poniéndose de pie para ir a sentarse al sofá

-¡Lizzie!- la voz del castaño llego hasta sus oídos mientras ella rodaba la mirada a las escaleras

-¿si?- enarco una ceja ante su euforia

-¡funciona!-

la menor puso cara de “ah que bien” haciendo que el moreno formara un puchero y se cruzara de brazos -la nueva actualización de F.R.I.D.A.Y. funciona- la menor asintió y le paso una taza blanca con café mientras Anthony aun le miraba molesto –mierda Lizzie- se escucho un gruñido en la sala mientras ella bebia de su humeante bebida –F.R.I.D.A.Y. es ahora una inteligencia artificial poliformica compuesta de cuádruple programación- la menor fijo su atención en los ojos azules que se relamían contemplando al castaño frente a ella.

Una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro mientras notaba la taza entre las manos de Steve con el grabado de el reactor arc, rodo la mirada al escuchar un bufido de molestia sonriendo al ver la taza con el escudo del capitán -¿y?- aquello salio sin intención, pero ocasiono que el mayor le mirara de forma gelidad

-¡eres idiota!- grito saliendo a grandes zancadas.

Steve bufo levantándose de golpe deteniendo al castaño por el brazo, Lizzie puso sus manos cubriendo los ojos de Steve evitando que mirara las lagrimas que rodaban por el rostro de Stark, la menor suspiro cuando este huyo en direccion al elevador y el rubio por fin se devolvió a su lugar

-¿no estas molesta?-

ella lo vio extrañada -¿Por qué?- enarco una ceja mientras Steve se tensaba

–Stark siempre es un prepotente-

la menor rodo los ojos –no creo que sus peleas de testosterona sean mejores Capitan- el rubio bufo –siempre hay una manera de arreglar las cosas con Anthony, pero la mayor parte de las veces debes acercarte con la cabeza fría y…- acomodo un par de donas en una charola y una taza de café –saber las cosas que le gustan- sonrio ladina –ahora capitán, usted tambien le debe una disculpa- vio como el rubio fruncia el rostro –nada de peros señor, tampoco debe jalar a la gente asi como asi- la menor se coloco a espaldas del rubio empujándolo levemente con su mano libre mientras en la otra llevaba la bandeja

–Conoces…muy bien a Tony…- las palabras le salieron en un susurro cuando iban a medio camino

–en realidad solo le presto atención cuando cree que nadie le mira- escucho al rubio tragar en seco y apretar la mandibula, seguramente en parte molesto con ella y con el mismo

***************

Una vez en el pasillo hacia el taller se escuchaba la estruendosa música de AC/DC resonando, Steve suspiro con fastidio mientras Lizzie se aventuraba a tararear la canción

-¿mismos gustos musicales?-

la menor lo miro –que va, gustos demasiado contrarios en realidad-

el rubio enarco una ceja mientras seguía a la chica lentamente, la miro sacar su celular tecleando algunas cosas }

–Black abre- noto la mirada chocolate posarse con furia sobre ellos mientras la menor se adentraba despreocupadamente, deteniendo el reproductor de música para luego colocar las cosas sobre la mesa

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- cuestiono con las manos en la cintura mientras miraba a Lizzie sentarse en el sofá y mirar a Steve como si nada la cosa –Espero que vengas a disculparte Roey, porque no creas que este intento inútil de ofrenda de paz va a convercerme- canturreo mientras tomaba una dona y comenzaba a comerla

–fue mi culpa, lo siento Anthony- dijo con el tono calmado mientras Stark apretaba los dientes

–hazlo de rodillas- su risa se volvió torcida mientras sus ojos se hacían acuosos

-¡¿estas loco?!- grito Steve al tiempo que Lizzie se ponía de pie y colocaba una mano en el pecho del rubio.

Lizzie se planto frente a Anthony con el mentón en alto y se agacho siendo detenida por el moreno

–no Lizzie…yo no-

la menor le regalo una sonrisa de lado mientras terminaba de agacharse y le pasaba una rondana que estaba en el piso, desde que habia entrado la habia mirado –ten, no quiero que pongas la torre de cabeza nuevamente por perder una de estas-

a Stark casi se le viene la quijada abajo -¡tu!- la señalo acusadoramente mientras ella esbozaba una risita

–ahora si, estamos a mano-

el moreno rodo los ojos ante la atenta mirada de estupefacción de Rogers, Lizzie por su parte se giro tomando asiento de nuevo en el sofá –ahora, veamos esas actualizaciones para F.R.I.D.A.Y.-

el moreno suspiro y sonrio levemente mirando a la chica, a Steve se le estrujo el corazón y se le formo un nudo en la garganta al ver esa sonrisa plantada en los labios de Stark, tan sincera, suspiro audiblemente mientras Lizzie palmeaba el asiento a su lado –el capitán tambien lo siente- le sonrio al tiempo que ambos se miraban y Steve sin saber realmente que decir solo asentia

–que me compre todo Krispy cream si quiere mi perdón-

el rubio enarco una ceja

–se de mejores formas en que te gustaría que te lo pidiera- se rio Lizzie

Steve giro la mirada hacia Lizzie quien tenia un tono de voz jugueton dirigido al castaño, Tony escondio la mirada levantándose hasta la cafetera que tenia en el taller, la menor solto una risita mientras veía a Anthony temblar levemente -¿a que te refieres?- pregunto con curiosidad

la chica sonrio ampliamente hacia el rubio –por cierto Capitán ¿A dónde le gustaría ir en estos dos días?- ignoro la pregunta campalmente con una sonrisa haciendo a Steve plantearse lo que la menor dijo

–crei que tenia que hacer lo que quisieras por 48 horas- se escucho la voz del castaño

Lizzie mordio su dedo meñique levemente para después sonreir con malicia –tal vez preferirías esas 48 horas ¿eh Anthony? Seguro que las aprovechas muy bien-

Stark escupio su café mirando a la menor con un sonrojo mientras temblaba nervioso -¡estas loca!- le grito apuntándola con su dedo índice mientras Steve los miraba

–tal vez deberíamos ir los tres a algun sitio- le sonrio la chica notando a Stark gruñir por lo bajo

–no me metas al mismo saco que el boy scout-

la menor enarco una ceja –tienes razón Anthony- ambos la miraron con incredulidad –bien Capitán ¿Qué tal ir al museo?-

el rubio la miro por varios segundos y finalmente asintió

–aunque debo decirle que para nada me gustan las obras del nuevo siglo-

Rogers arqueo una ceja interesado en la menor -¿entonces?-

la chica sonrio –prefiero obras más…clásicas-

**************

Lizzie se levanto del sofá siendo seguida por el rubio -¿le pare bien ir a MET?-

el rubio miro a la chica entre sorprendido y fascinado –hace un tiempo que no asisto-

la menor le sonrio de vuelta notando a Stark con los puños cerrados aun en su taller mientras ambos abordaban el ascensor –espero que no le moleste conducir Capitán-

el rubio negó levemente esbozando una sonrisa –será un placer-

la menor le sonrio de vuelta mirando las puertas cerrarse y a Anthony quedarse con la mano estirada hacia ellos. Detuvo todo movimiento volviendo a abrir la puerta –perdona Anthony ¿decias algo?- el castaño la miro molesto por la risita que tenia atrapada entre sus labios, una ceja rubia enarcada en el rostro de Steve, finalmente suspiro

–tengo un viejo conocido en el MET asi que les acompañare a saludarlo-

la menor asintió ensanchando su sonrisa –vamos- el castaño asintió dejando su labor para subir al ascensor -¿tiene alguna época favorita para la pintura capitán?-

el rubio la miro pensando varios segundos –diria mas bien que tengo solo una que no termina de agradarme-

Lizzie le sonrio –dejeme adivinar…¿arte posmoderno?- el rubio asintió con un rubor en la mejila –dejeme decirle que siendo una viajera espacio-temporal, este siglo siempre me ha resultado un desastre en cuanto a arte- el rubio asintió mientras un bufido escapaba de los labios de Stark –le dije que nuestros gustos no eran para nada parecidos-

el castaño se giro mirando a ambos -¿gustos parecidos?-

solto una sonora carcajada y tras esto se escucho un *blink* mientras las puertas se abria en el estacionamiento –vamos Anthony, alguna cosa en común si que tenemos- le sonrio la menor

–lo dudo mucho, cielo-

la chica rodo los ojos ante la mirada atenta del capitán

-¿Por qué crees que tenemos gustos parecidos Capi-paleta?- los ojos azules chocaron con los chocolate

–se me ocurrio tararear la canción que escuchabas camino al taller- respondio la chica mientras su mirada vajaba entre los autos –Anthony, ¿Quién ira contigo?- llamo la atención de ambos mayores que parecían perdidos cuando se dirigieron a ella –de acuerdo yo en la motocicleta y el cap y tu en el Maybach Exelero- se dirigio a subir a su motocicleta cuando un brazo la detuvo –nada de peros señor Stark- resolvió ella soltándose del agarre para subir en su moto

–Respetare la velocidad que lleves- acondiciono poniéndose el casco mientras Anthony volvia a bufar subiendo a uno de sus lujosos deportivos en un tono negro. Aquel automóvil era el único existente que una compaña alemana construyo para él, Rogers le seguía de cerca algo nervioso hasta que escucho la voz de Lizzie dentro del vehiculo –en alguna ocasión Anthony y yo tuvimos una pequeña competencia- se escucho una risita mientras el castaño se encogia en el asiento del conductor frente a la mirada acusatoria de Steve –tranquilo cap, nada malo paso y no, no hubiera podido pasar porque todo habia sido fríamente calculado por F.R.I.D.A.Y. – el rubio gruño por lo bajo –por cierto Capitán ¿le gustan solo las pinturas o las esculturas y el arte en general?- el motor del auto y la moto ronronearon con potencia dejando salir el exuberante coche primero a las calles seguido de la chica

–principalmente la pintura, pero el arte en general es maravilloso–

la chica asintió alcanzando el choche en un semáforo

-¿de verdad iremos a un sitio tan aburrido?- el rubio rodo los ojos

Lizzie reia –aun estas a tiempo para dejarnos solos al Capitán y a mi ¿no es a si Steve?- el aludido asintió con sorpresa por escuchar su nombre en los labios ajenos haciendo a Stark rechinar los dientes

–ni lo sueñes- gruño de manera audible haciendo sentir incomodo al hombre a su lado

-¿le gusta la música clásica capitán- el rubio se quedo pensativo mientras miraba a Lizzie moviendo la cabeza y levantar los brazos en su moto durante las paradas por los semáforos

-¿ya estas de nuevo?- cuestiono Tony a su lado con una risita en los labios

–hey, si tu escuchas metal a todo volumen en tu taller yo puedo ser feliz con cancioncillas de Ska ¿no?-

el castaño negó varias veces golpeteando el volante al mismo ritmo que la menor bailoteaba en su moto

–en realidad las canciones de los 40’s tambien son de mi agrado- Lizzie suspiro –uno de los periodos con buen gusto musical lleno de glamour, orquestas y solistas con voz prominente, amable y algo melancolica-

Stark enarco una ceja -¿ahora me diras que eras fan de Sinatra?-

la menor solto una risita -¿y decir que no soy cursi?- negó la menor

–estas loca-

la menor sonrio –a veces- se encogio de hombros adelantando su motocicleta

****************

No tardaron demasiado en estar frente al museo, la imponente arquitectura se erguia segura sobre la gran avenida. Lizzie sonrio de soslayo subiendo con emoción los grandes escalones

-¿Qué veremos primero?- el rubio compartio su extasis por el lugar donde estaban mientras Anthony dibujaba una sonrisa tierna al ver la emoción de ambos

–hay una exhibición del periodo helenístico- chillo Lizzie con emoción tomando a ambos hombres mayores de los brazos, ignorando al guardia en la puerta que pedia sus entradas.

La habitación era enorme dejando entre ver varias esculturas haciendo al rubio y a la menor jadear sorprendidos, mientras Tony les miraba una risita dulzona se escucho desde sus labios al ver la emoción que compartían.

Lizzie tomo de su bolso un cuaderno de hojas blancas haciendo trazos rápidos ante los atentos ojos de Steve, quien tomo el lápiz de entre las manos de la menor para hacer correciones, la menor le sonrio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Anthony, frente a una figura de cuerpo completo del que fuera Alejandro Magno -¿sabes que es lo que mas amo de los griegos?- sonrio ladina

–crei que Alejandro fue emperador de un territorio más extenso que solo Atenas-

la chica se rio –por supuesto, pero en realidad amo más a los griegos- Anthony rodo los ojos –amo el mito del andrógino- la menor suspiro tomando de nueva cuenta su lápiz para dibujar algunos trazos rapidos alejándose de nuevo

-¿el mito del andrógino?- le interrogo Steve mirando a la menor dibujando tan rápido como sus manos podían

–es una tontería que tiene metida en la cabeza-

Rogers dejo escapar una risita -¿de qué trata?- cuestiono mirando los ojos chocolate

Stark suspiro –habla de las almas gemelas-

Steve enarco una ceja –sin duda tienen diferentes gustos-

Tony torcio la boca y prefirió no responder al escuchar una voz sonora junto a las risas de Lizzie, busco a la menor encontrándose con el mismo director de museo que viera hace algun tiempo, cuando apenas conocio a la joven, sonriéndole y agradeciendo por aquella ocasión asi como invitándola a formar parte de otra subasta, la menor solo asentia mirando de reojo a Steve y Anthony quienes permanecían demasiado callados junto al otro

–gracias señor- se alejo despidiéndose con la mano para mirar a los dos hombres.

**************

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas más dentro del museo dibujando, charlando y comentando acerca de las obras mientras Anthony comenzaba a aburrirse como una ostra entre tantos hombres mayores y las risitas complices que empezaban a tener Steve y Lizzie, gruño cuando por un momento ambos se acercaron tanto a contemplar el dichoso cuaderno de dibujo que sus mejillas se rosaron haciendo a los dos dar un brinco y ponerse colorados. Chasqueo la lengua saliendo de la sala, era demasiado estúpido sentirse molesto por aquello, pero ahí estaba el maldito sabor a hierro cuando algo le molestaba mientras sus puños se apretaban de manera inconsciente. Aun asi no tardo demasiado tiempo en que ambos le buscaran y le miraran con reproche por abandonar el sitio

–aun es demasiado pronto para una comida- suspiro la menor buscando con la mirada que seria lo próximo que harian -¿Qué tal un paso por central park?- les sonrio a ambos mientras estos se limitaban a asentir. Regresaron a sus respectivos transportes y se dirigieron al parque.

**************

Lizzie habia optado por sentarse cerca del lago mientras terminaba sus dibujos, Steve y Anthony se sentaron en la banca a su lado en total silencio mientras el viento removia los arboles y se escuchaban pasos lejanos, era cerca de la una de la tarde de un jueves por lo que no habia demasiadas personas en los alrededores -¿Qué tal un dibujo de ambos?- les sugirió la chica a lo que ambos se miraron consternados, pero Lizzie insistió ante lo que ambos aceptaron sin saber muy bien el porque

–podriamos solo tomar una foto- dijo Tony sacándose el saco para colocarlo en el césped donde se iba a sentar al lado de Steve

–si quisiera una foto la hubiera sacado de cualquier revista, Stark- le gruño la menor en respuesta mientras

Rogers solo se limitaba a sentarse en el verde pasto con Tony refunfuñando a su lado

–tardare unos minutos asi que escojan la posición más comoda-

Steve asintió relajándose un poco mientras estaba sentado, mirando fijamente el lago frente a ellos

por su parte Tony chasqueo la lengua desajustándose la corbata azul para luego despeinar sus cabellos y dirigir una mirada fiera a la menor quien le arqueo una ceja como respuesta para luego sonreírle

–me agrada que tu primer dibujo con el capitán tendrá esa mirada que dice “playboy” en todo su esplendor-

ironizo la chica atrayendo la atención de Steve quien miro a Tony a su lado. Habia una cierta chispa en su mirada que no reconocia

–callate- siseo con diversión mientras una risa más honesta se posaba en sus labios.

Sintió una mirada fija sobre de él a su izquierda y dirigio sus orbes chocolate para chocar con esos azules, se quedaron mirando largo rato sin saber exactamente el porque, pero tambien sin la intención de voltear a algun punto diferente.

Lizzie sonrio comenzando a dibujar con una rapidez no antes demostrada, los trazos fueron volviéndose ambos hombres, contemplando al otro con parsimonia, como diciendo todo y a la vez nada. Sonrio satisfecha cuando daba los retoques a su dibujo, plasmando la intensidad de ambas miradas con luces y sombras hasta que un perro salvaje apareció persiguiendo un frisbee y cayo encima de ella, la menor se rio mientras su dueño, un chico joven llegaba para domar a la pequeña fiera disculpándose con ella –de verdad, estoy bien- la menor habia mirado al chico,  para después percatarse que la escena protagonizada por sus acompañantes se habia terminado en algun punto dando paso a un sonrojo en ambos con un Steve mirando al suelo jugueteando con sus manos y un Anthony girando el rostro hacia la derecha zafando su corbata con desespero, la menor silencio el parloteo del chico arrojando el dichoso juguete lejos, tenia que capturar ese maldito momento y nadie se lo impediría, hizo una captura con su celular esperando que si el tiempo en que ambos se quedaran asi no era suficiente tendría que terminar lo empezado en algun momento.

La siguiente hora la pasaron correteando en el césped, Lizzie habia tomado los zapatos de ambos hombres corriendo con ellos en manos mientras aun avergonzados la seguían, dieron una vuelta completa corriendo alrededor del lago, con Anthony diciendo improperios a la menor y un Steve suplicando que le regresara su bota –muy lentos- sonrio esquivándolos a ambos haciéndolos caer uno encima del otro, la chica se solto a reir sonoramente mientras ellos tambien esbozaban una risita al mirarse despeinados y llenos de pasto, tras esto Lizzie se disculpo y les regreso a ambos su zapato para luego dedicarse a recoger piedras pequeñas que lanzo al lago

*************

-¿siempre es asi?- pregunto Steve a Tony quien miraba a la menor con una sonrisa

-¿loca y sin sentido?- ironizo Stark desviando la mirada hacia Steve, el rubio se encogio de hombros –tiene una manera diferente para hacer las cosas- continuo Anthony mirando a la chica juguetear con el perro de antes

–es bastante…envolvente- agrego Rogers ante una ceja enarcada por Stark

-¿envolvente?- se burlo conteniendo una risita -¿Qué clase de adjetivo es ese Rogers?-

Lizzie se acerco a ambos con una sonrisa mientras el perro: un golden retriver y su dueño se alejaban -¿Qué dicen de ir a comer?- miro la molestia en el rostro de Steve y la risita burlesca en Anthony

–eso seria muy envolvente- se carcajeo el moreno mientras el rubio suspiraba y se unia a la risa de Anthony, se miraron por unos segundos y luego asintieron

-¿shawarma?- pregunto Steve dando la mano al moreno para ayudarlo a levantar del césped

–shawarma- Tony tomo la mano del rubio jalando su saco en el camino

Ambos comenzaron su andar de regreso al auto mientras Lizzie sonreía para sus adentros, los mayores entraron al vehiculo mientras ella se subia a su motocicleta –hey Black- la menor corto los mensajes para ser escuchados en el auto mientras ella aun oia ligeramente la conversación de ambos, al parecer Anthony proponía mirar una película nueva mas tarde. Lizzie sonrio al ver la mirada incrédula del Capitán para luego asentir con una sonrisa amplia -¿Cómo van las cosas en la torre?- se mostraron una serie de imágenes dentro del casco mientras Lizzie suspiraba –todo bien aún ¿Qué sucedió con las noticias acerca de Bruce?-

los anuncios se desplegaron –parece que las transmisiones fueron detenidas en cada uno de los noticieros, si no pensaban rectificar los adjetivos hechos al Dr. Banner simplemente fueron sacados-

la menor sonrio –asegurate de hacer un seguimiento a esas personas, además de enviar una ligera notificación- se escucho una afirmación de parte de su compañero -¿Loki y Thor todo bien?- las imágenes dejaron ver que ambos estaban ya en la sala, Loki con un libro entre sus manos y Thor con un monton de comida en la mesa de la sala –ese hombre no para- de pronto un sonido de música llamo su atención, Anthony habia pedido a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que reprodujera unas cuantas canciones de Sinatra mientras Steve viajaba con él, a Lizzie se le antojo aquello como romántico y dulce –asegurate de hacerles toda una sesión fotográfica-

se escucho una risa de parte de su compañero mientras ella negaba sonriendo -¿demasiada miel para ti Roey?- se escucho decir

amplio su sonrisa –nunca hay demasiada para mi y lo sabes- se escucho de nuevo la risa mientras ella se estacionaba, habia dejado a los mayores unas cuantas calles atrás -¿alguna noticia relevante?- se adentro a un callejón con el celular en mano

–a menos que te refieras a tu búsqueda por un asalto, no lo creo- la menor gruño –esta bien, parece que ha habido bastante actividad de un grupo de científicos perteneciente a H.A.M.M.E.R.-

Lizzie rodo los ojos –pero aun no es tiempo de…- dio un salto al escuchar un bote de basura caer

–será mejor que tengamos esta conversación en otro momento-

la menor asintió –buscare como dejar a ese par solos, hara falta para lo que viene- se giro sobre sus pasos saliendo del callejón para volver a su moto.

**************

Tardaron cerca de diez minutos más en llegar al restaurante de shawarma, algo enfurruñados y bufando -¿pasa algo?- cuestiono la menor mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas mas alejadas

–una anciana salto sobre mi auto-

Steve chasqueo la lengua –la ibas a atropellar por pasarte el jodido alto-

Lizzie enarco una ceja

–lenguaje- ironizo Anthony, una mesera se acerco al trio sonriendo a ambos hombres, pero siendo ignorada por el enfado

-¿Black?- ambos la miraron mientras tecleaba en el teléfono –entonces ¿una anciana salio de ningún lado cuando Anthony acelero para continuar el trayecto y no saben si de hecho estaba el siga?- ambos asintieron con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la espalda erguida –ah, esta mujer- sonrio de lado haciendo a los mayores mirarla –a decir verdad, un sujeto la empujo y de hecho estaba el verde- dejo el celular en la mesa al ver los tres platos acercarse –enviare algunas disculpas y una compensación por el susto- ambos bufaron –no fue culpa de nadie y a pesar de que acabo con la cadera desviada en el hospital tampoco es responsabilidad de alguno- se encogio de hombros ante la mirada acusatoria –pasare a verla al hospital mañana para saber si necesita alguna cosa- ambos bufaron

–siempre eres asi- resoplo Tony mientras Lizzie enarcaba una ceja

-¿loca y sin sentido?- sonrio al ver al castaño atragantarse con sus alimentos mientras Steve dejaba escapar una risita –¿Dónde les gustaría ir después?- ambos hombres se miraron –oh- exclamo ante las miradas complices –acabo de recordar que de hecho tengo un asunto pendiente por la tarde- ambos le sonrieron

-¿uno de tus locos experimentos?- la menor negó -¿otra ida a un hospital?- volvió a negar -¿encontrar el área 51?- se rio Stark

–Thor sabe de eso- le respondio la menor dejando a ambos atonitos mientras ella reia

–entonces ¿entrar a la casa blanca?-

la menor se encogio de hombros –la arquitectura, decoración y demás es bonita, pero no hay nada de impresionante- ambos abrieron los ojos como platos

-¡¿te has metido a la casa blanca?!- le grito Stark atrayendo la atención de los presentes

la chica sonrio de esa manera en que no dejaba saber si aquello era una broma o era cierto.

El resto de la comida paso en intercambiar ideas acerca de lo visto en el museo, en como Lizzie y Steve querian mostrarle la exposicion científica a Anthony, pero este se habia escabullido y finalmente el parque, ella encontraba divertido como intercambiaban puntos tan diversos que parecían convenir de alguna manera, algo dentro de Lizzie se torno calido al ver a los mayores jugándose bromas, alguna subidas de tono por parte del castaño mientras Steve escondia la mirada, al final luego de varios platos de comida los tres salieron, enojados ante el atrevimiento de la menor por intentar pagar la comida -¿Qué tendría de malo hacerlo?- se encogio de hombros mirando a ambos

–eres una señorita- respondio Steve

–vives bajo mi techo y bajo mis reglas- contravino Anthony a lo que ella se rio

–si mamá y papá no volveré a usar mi primer sueldo para invitarles una comida- ambos hicieron un puchero a lo que ella saco el celular y les tomo una foto haciéndolos sisear –nada de estar riéndose con extraños- amenazo la menor –serios y sin separarse- acomodo la corbata de Anthony –nada de coqueteos Stark- le dijo la menor con una sonrisa

-¿por quien me tomas?- se burlo él

–tienes razón, las almas pecadoras abundan ahí afuera, por suerte hoy Steve estará contigo- el rubio se sonrojo –podrias invitarlo a caer en tentación- se burlo la menor dándole golpecitos con el codo

–cállate- dijo el castaño haciendo a Steve mirarlos

–el tiempo que pase con Anthony no se descontara de mis 48 horas Capitán- les sonrio la menor subiendo a su moto mientras se colocaba el casco mostaza –nos vemos en la torre- el motor gruño y Lizzie se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad

–Asegurate de seguirlos y grabar todo Black- se escucho una respuesta afirmativa –entonces ¿Cuánto falta para ese golpe?- cuestiono haciendo ronronear el motor –F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Dónde hay una zona totalmente sola?- apareció un mapa en la pantala de su casco –deberia practicar- sonrio mirando los espejos laterales notando que de hecho alguien la seguía

****************

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a un cine cercano, ambos salieron del auto aun entre charlas acerca del joven que se habia acercado a Lizzie en el parque –el sujeto lo hizo a propósito- se rio Tony ante la mirada de incredulidad de Steve –por eso volvió después- sentencio mientras se acercaban al mostrador para ordenar -¿deberiamos comprar algo para comer dentro?- cuestiono el castaño mientras Rogers asentia –entonces ¿Qué película quieres ver?- el rubio se detuvo mirando los carteles unos segundos –si no escoges pronto entrare a ver The purge: election year- el rubio enarco una ceja –veamos esa- concluyo Anthony comprando las entradas

Steve rodo los ojos mirando a varios pequeños acompañados de sus padres asi como algunas parejas, sin entender el porqué una pregunta se formulo en su cabeza ¿Cómo verían a Tony y a él el resto de las personas? Escucho una risa coqueta de los labios del moreno, la cajera tambien le sonreía de igual manera, sin pensarlo demasiado se acerco hasta él –recuerda lo que Lizzie dijo- vio al castaño crisparse en su sitio para cambiar su sonrisa a una mas ligera

–adiós Linda- le sonrio tomando el combo que habia comprado para adentrarse en la sala, algunas luces continuaban encendidas para permitir a las personas encontrar sus asientos –no le digas a Lizzie- susurro el moreno

Steve apreto su mandibula fuertemente por las palabras –crei que Tony Stark hacia lo que quería-

el castaño forzó una sonrisa –asi era, hasta Lizzie-

los dedos de Steve tronaron por la fuerza que ejercio al cerrar su puño

Tony creyo que aquel sonido habia provenido de uno de los asientos o algo parecido restándole importancia

–entonces…tu y Roey…- las palabras no salieron de sus labios y Stark solo enarco una ceja mientras tomaba algunas palomitas –olvidalo- sentencio acomodando su bebida en su asiento para después concentrarse en la pantalla. Era cierto Tony Stark hacia lo que quería y desde que él mismo habia quebrado su confianza y con ello su amistad no podía esperar que el moreno a su lado se sincerara, conocía poco de la vida nueva que llevaba Tony, sabia de los nuevos productos salidos a mercado por su compañía, sabia de las galas y reuniones a las que asistió, sabia que Natasha y Vision continuaron en el complejo de los vengadores a pesar de sus fugas continuas a Wakanda. Ahora sabia acerca de los tratados y lo que habia hecho él para remediar aquello, ahora sabia de la menor que le acompañaba en cada fotografía que habia encontrado en las revistas, ahora sabia de la confianza que le tenia a la chica pese a que todos consideraban que ocultaba mas cosas de las que decía, sabia que compartían no solo la torre sino incluso su habitación, pero lo que no sabia o no quería terminar de comprender era que tan intima era su relación y el porqué esta le provocaba un malestar.

No sabia porque cuando el hombre a su lado compartia una de esas sonrisas cariñosas con Lizzie frente a sus ocurrencias simplemente algo en su interior se revolvía, algo parecido a la rabia, suspiro audiblemente mirando de soslayo hacia Tony, pero al final ¿Quién era él para decirle a Tony que estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitara? Si en realidad cuando más lo hizo simplemente dio la vuelta para marcharse, tuvo tres meses después de eso para llamarlo y disculparse, tuvo cinco meses mas en los cuales solo se preguntaba si estaría bien y hablaba con Natasha quien enarcaba una ceja y luego dejaba escapar un suspiro

¿Quién era para preguntar ahora acerca de la vida intima de Tony Stark? Si en meses pasados no tuvo el valor para levantar ese teléfono y la única llamada que el castaño realizo fue interceptada por Bucky ¿Qué le habría querido decir aquella vez? Miro los orbes chocolate mirándolo con una ceja enarcada, suspiro de nuevo esbozando una sonrisa que ni siquiera sentía sincera, vio el par de labios relamerse nerviosos como preparándose para decir algo, un cosquilleo inicio desde su pecho para hacerse espacio en su estomago. Trago en seco reconociendo el sentimiento y desvio la mirada fingiendo poner atención a la pantalla, escucho un gruñido a su lado, pero prefirió no volver a mirar hacia esa direccion, algo estaba sucediendo que no terminaba de comprender o que…temia terminar de entender

************

-para entonces los vengadores van a colgarme Black- suspiro Lizzie dejando su casco en el sofá de su departamento, habia ido después de cruzar una construcción en su moto para salir volando en ella, el sujeto vestido completamente de negro que le perseguia se habia caído de una viga haciendo explotar su moto y luego nada, la ciudad se habia quedado en silencio y las llamas fueron extintas con rapidez -¿crees que haya relación entre la invasión chitauri, H.Y.D.R.A. y H.A.M.M.E.R.?- cuestiono acercándose al refrigerador, de su celular surgieron una serie de imágenes

–sabes tan bien como yo cuales son los principales peligros en el resto de realidades-

la menor chasqueo la lengua –sabes que esta es una realidad que esta por extinguirse- el silencio reino la habitación por varios minutos mientras sacaba una cajetilla y comenzaba a furmar

–crei que habias dejado eso- se escucho la voz de Black

–hemos creido demasiadas cosas a través de los años-

un suspiro se hizo audible -¿aun no me perdonas?-

la menor negó varias veces –hay heridas que solo cicatrizan sin alcanzar el perdón- suspiro ella

–¿a pesar de que sabes lo que sentía por ti?-

Lizzie asintió

–eso es un descaro de tu parte-

la chica solto una risita sarcástica –jamas te pedi que hicieras algo tan estúpido como seguirme-

Dejo el celular en la mesa y a grandes zancadas se alejo de ahí, pero sintió una presión en su mano haciéndola girar –recuerdame quitar esa opción- sonrio mirando la imagen holográfica frente de ella

–sabes que es imposible que lo hagas- la menor asintió suspirando –lamento lo de aquella ocasión-

Lizzie solto un suspiro lastimero –deberiamos solo resolver esto- se alejo de aquella imagen girando el pomo de su habitación

–esta bien- se escucho decir tras de ella

En cuanto puso un pie en su alcoba tras cerrar la puerta se deslizo sobre esta cayendo al suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, demasiadas cosas y demasiadas personas yendo y viniendo, sabia de antemano que encariñarse con sus protegidos era un error que terminaría pagando cuando todos los personajes fueran puestos en escena, que seria desplazada mas rápido y fácil de lo que habia llegado, Anthony le odiaría por no poder evitar la próxima masacre y se culparía de todo, Loki le odiaría por ocultarle ese secreto tan preciado y con justa razón, probablemente los que menos reproches tendrían serian Barnes y Bruce, pero al final apoyarían al resto del equipo acerca de guardar información tan importante, se mordio la lengua para luego enterrar su rostro entre sus piernas.

No podría negarse a que le culparan o a los reclamos porque al final estaba ahí para ayudar, para evitar los grandes desastres que pondrían en peligro no solo a su universo sino al menos cuatro más; se incorporo al escuchar un ruido lejano limpiándose las lágrimas para luego abrir y ver lo que pasaba, suspiro al notar que solo se trataba de los minis entrando al departamento -¿todo bien mis niños?- ambos se miraron con una pizca de preocupación

–el evento ha iniciado- se escucho la voz de Black inundando el departamento

Lizzie tomo su casco y maldijo por lo bajo tras tomar su celular y las llaves de su moto, ambos minis la siguieron de cerca con una mirada de preocupación.

************

La torre Stark se encontraba llena de paparazzis ante la noticia de Steve y Tony en el cine, asi como las recientes situaciones que involucraban a un par de vengadores en situaciones intimas en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Tony sonreía a las cámaras con su tan característico porte y cinismo –señor Stark ¿Cómo van los proyectos de industrias Stark?- decía una reportera rubia mientras Steve se escabullia directamente al interior de la torre -¿Qué puede decirnos de la cena en el rose?- el castaño arqueo una ceja –señor Stark ¿es cierto el romance con el c…- Tony levanto ambas manos acallando a la muche dumbre –señores, señoritas estamos en pleno siglo XXI y por supuesto los romances suceden en cada rincón del mundo asi como los avances científicos existen a la orden del dia-

Lizzie habia llegado hecha un rayo mirando de reojo a cada reportero presente –Black, ya sabes que hacer- las cámaras reventaron mientras los micrófonos instalados en los oídos de cada reportero emitieron un zumbido lastimero haciendo huir a todos los presentes

–mi caballero de brillante armadura- ironizo Tony mirándola

–no creo que sea la clase de caballero que esperas Anthony- este le sonrio -¿Qué tal el cine?-

el castaño se encogio de hombros –ha estado muy callado casi desde que inicio la película- lo escucho suspirar

-¿Qué fueron a ver?- ambos entraron a la torre encontrándose con Steve en el ascensor –Capitan- le sonrio la chica entrando seguida de los minis -¿se siente bien capitán?- curioseo la menor ante la mirada de Anthony

–si…solo me sorprendi de ver tantos reporteros-

la chica le sonrio –parece ser que las salidas en pareja de los vengadores están bajo la mirada de los reflectores- suspiro ella

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, tanto el moreno como la peliplata abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿no lo has notado?- cuestiono Tony mirando al rubio encogerse de hombros -¡no puedes estar tan malditamente ciego!- chillo saliendo del ascensor atrayendo la mirada de cada vengador

–Stark- le reprendio en su tono habitual

-¡tiene que ser una jodida broma!- se tiro de los cabellos ante las miradas

-¿Qué es una broma?- cuestiono Clint junto a Bruce

Tony levanto su mano acusatoria señalando al capitán –no sabe que todos los presentes se están follando- una cara entre incredulidad y molestia se instalo en el rostro de los presentes, a excepción de Pietro y Thor quienes peleaban un bote de helado en la cocina

-¿Qué?- Clint enarco una ceja pensando que aquello era una mala broma del millonario

–woau, Stark te recuerdo que no somos todos- se excuso Sam levantando ambas manos en señal de paz haciendo reir a Lizzie

–vamos Anthony, el capitán es muy inocente- dijo la menor pasando a su lado para adentrarse en la pelea de la cocina, dejo el bote de helado en las manos de Pietro y saco otro del refrigerador entregándoselo a Thor quien sonrio satisfecho volviendo a su lugar junto a Loki

–ser inocente es una cosa Lizzie, nuestro capitán es un idiota-

la menor rodo los ojos mientras algunas risitas se dejaron oir en la sala

–te recuerdo que estoy aquí Stark- la voz ronca del rubio asi como la intimidante pose que tomo hicieron callar a todos

–oh Capi-paleta crei que te habias perdido en el cine- sonrio de lado caminando a tomar asiento junto a T’Challa

–entonces ¿a que vino lo que dijo Tony?- hablo Natasha tras varios minutos de silencio.

Lizzie sonrio empujando a Steve a sentarse en uno de los sofás donde estaba Sam para luego sentarse entre ellos –unos cuantos reporteros interceptaron a este par abajo- aclaro Lizzie

-¿no estabas tu con ellos?- cuestiono Loki mirándola fijamente

–se fueron al cine solos-

una sonrisa felina se formo en el rostro del azabache tras escuchar aquello –asi que les preguntaron sobre las parejas que se están formando entre los vengadores-

Lizzie le sonrio mientras asentia

–y no sospecharon que…- las miradas se posaron entre el azabache y Lizzie

-¿Quién no lo pensaría Loki?- le sonrio la chica haciendo al resto enarcar una ceja

–oigan tambien queremos información- los llamo Clint

–parece que estos reporteros saben en donde estuvieron todos anoche- prosiguió Lizzie evitando que el tema se dirigía a otros rumbos

-¿Cómo lo saben?- cuestiono Bruce

–bueno, tampoco es que hayan ido a un sitio muy discreto ni creo que sea algo malo- todos asintieron tras un suspiro –me hare cargo para evitar los acosos de la prensa, seguramente esperaban que Anthony dijera algo, pero vaya que ese movimiento fue muy idiota- aseguro la chica poniéndose de pie para acercarse al refrigerador por una soda

-¿Por qué lo seria?- cuestiono Wanda ante las miradas de los demás

–Anthony seria el ultimo en hablar acerca de sus relaciones de pareja- aseguro con voz firme y sin posibilidades de contradecirla, los vengadores se miraron entre ellos mientras Roey solo suspiraba tomando la soda y luego saliendo a la terraza dejando que cualquier cosa que se tuvieran que decir lo resolvieran entre ellos

Se sobo el cuello alejando los malos pensamientos, los próximos acontecimientos solo serian un dolor de cabeza tras otro y ella tendría que hacer lo que mejor sabía, arrastras a las personas a su propio ritmo.

************

El silencio permaneció en la sala tras la salida de Lizzie, aun continuaban lanzándose miradas y algunos suspiros se escapaban

–bueno Capi-paleta esta cuestion no me concierne asi que…- Tony se escabullo ante las atentas miradas en la misma dirección que Lizzie, dejando al resto confundido mientras se miraban y dirigían hacia Steve

-¿de verdad no lo habias notado?- cuestiono Romanoff

Rogers negó varias veces –al principio sentí las miradas curiosas en el cine, pero estaba demasiado distraído pensando en…otra cosa- aquel silencio no paso desapercibido para la espia y menos aun para Loki

–debemos hablar Steve- la pelirroja se levanto del sofá para acercarse al rubio y jalarlo hacia la terraza en dirección contraria a donde Stark y Lizzie se encontraban sentados junto a la piscina –mira Steve, esto apenas esta comenzando para cada uno de nosotros- comenzó Natasha –las cosas…se dieron simplemente por este nuevo acercamiento y quizás sea algo difícil de explicar porque la mayoría de las relaciones son…ya sabes entre chicos y…-

el rubio abrió los ojos como platos atragantándose con su saliva, tras varios segundos recuperándose de aquello le respondio –Nat, confio en que todos somos adultos y sabemos llevar nuestras vidas intimas, debo decir que me sorprender saber que están en ese tipo de relación, pero me agrada saber que por fin tambien te estas dando una oportunidad con Banner-

Se escucho la risa burlona de Lizzie y Tony a unos pasos lejos de ellos -¿y entonces que hiciste?-

el rubio suspiro al saber que no habían escuchado sus palabras y parecían inmersos en su propia charla

–Steve, Bruce y yo solo somos amigos, en realidad- la pelirroja suspiro –yo estoy con James-

el rubio abrió los ojos como platos -¿perdona que?-

Natasha suspiro –sé que tú y él tiene un pasado que…-

Rogers negó alarmado –carajo, Natasha no lo hagas sonar asi- reprendio a la ex–espia y esta enarco una ceja –mi preocupación con Bucky siempre ha sido como un amigo, de hecho me sorprende porque crei que le gustaba alguien más-

Romanoff asintió –Lizzie jamás ha mostrado demasiado interés por nada más que no sea Tony Stark- y espero la reaccion del rubio, su mandibula se tenso y apretó sus puños fuertemente

–ya me di cuenta de eso-

la pelirroja poso su mano en el hombro ajeno en señal de apoyo –tienes que ser honesto Steve-

Rogers no termino de comprender aquella frase –entonces tu y Bucky eh, debo decir que es inesperado, pero no imposible-

ella asintió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Lizzie y Tony

-¿Quiénes mas están juntos?- aquello salio tan espontaneo que se sorprendio a si mismo

–Clint esta con Bruce- el rubio dejo escapar un leve “oh” tras aquello –pienso que Loki y Thor…- ambos se miraron confundidos

–pero ¿no son hermanos?- cuchicheo Steve mientras recibia una risita de parte de la pelirroja

–no se como funciona en realidad- Rogers asintió –ya debes saber acerca de Wanda y Vision- una risa se ensancho en el rostro del rubio mientras asentia –y por ahora somos todos- el Capitán dejo escapar un suspiro –parece que tanto Sam como T’Challa tienen un flechazo por Lizzie- una sonrisa forzada se asomo en el rostro del rubio

–creo que todos han pasado por eso- dirigio la mirada hacia Tony y Lizzie quienes seguían riendo por las historias de la menor

-¿tambien te paso?-

Steve la miro entre sorprendido y consternado, negó varias veces para después bajar la mirada

–¿sucede algo?- volvió a interrogar Natasha recibiendo una negativa, pero algo en los ojos de Steve con la mirada perdida entre Tony y Lizzie le decía que estaba pasando algo más de lo que el rubio quería decir o quizas admitir, le dio un golpecito en el hombre haciendo que le mirara y tras unos segundos se adentro en la torre dejando al rubio perdido en sus pensamientos

–hey Capi-paleta escucha esto- le sonreía Tony llamándolo a sentarse junto a ellos, por alguna extraña razón que no acabo de comprender, al notar que el moreno tenia una mano sobre la de Lizzie se dejo caer en medio de ambos. Stark enarco una ceja mientras la menor solo sonrio recorriéndose para darles más espacio, por un segundo se sintió completamente idiota –Lizzie comparte tu opinión acerca de que es absurda la idea de la purga- no supo la razón, pero se perdió contemplando las facciones de Tony, sus gestos, los movimientos de manos que hacia al expresarse, los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, la chispa de sus ojos, suspiro audiblemente tras varios minutos de silencio –cap ¿sucede algo?- la preocupación en sus ojos chocolate mirándolo, negó varias veces –creo que estoy cansado- }

el castaño enarcando una de sus tupidas cejas dijo –pasan de las diez, seguro que es eso- reafirmo llevando una mano a su mentón y su dedo índice se deslizo sobre sus labios.

Tan pensativo como estaba no noto cuando comenzó a relamerlos lentamente haciendo que una parte Steve se estrujara en un movimiento inquientante -¿quieres ir a dormir?- otro suspiro se escapo de sus labios mientras su mano se movia involuntariamente a posarse en la mejilla del castaño, sus dedos se deslizaron en una sutil caricia que le corto el aire a Tony, suspiro una vez más despeinando su cabello para luego levantarse, no se dio cuenta en que momento Lizzie habia salido del lugar dejándolos solos.

Tony por su parte llevo una de sus manos a su pecho intentando regular su respiración, se pregunto si tendría un paro cardiaco de un momento a otro.

Lizzie miraba atenta los acontecimientos a su alrededor, esperando que las cosas siguieran su curso y a la vez temiendo por ellas, la noche calida de un mes recién iniciado concluyo sin mayores problemas, solo algunas bromas por parte de los vengadores hacia el capitán por ser tan inexperto en cuestiones del amor que lo dejaron sumido en más pensamientos de los que deseaba en realidad tener.


	28. ¡Vacaciones!

Era viernes durante el desayuno y, todos parecían tener una rutina ya predeterminada. Olvidando por completo los eventos anteriores. Lizzie casi rogaba porque el resto de situaciones no llegara, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que lo harian. Decidio entonces que tomaría la situación tranquilamente, solucionando las cosas que pudiera a como vinieran, tomando al toro por los cuernos. Así fue como finalmente se habia decidido ir a la playa.

Para todos paso desapercibido cuando tomo una pequeña maleta que bajo hasta su auto, y luego se devolvió a la habitación sacando una tabla de surf

–¿es una broma cierto?- el primero en notarla fue Clint quien atrajo la atención de Bruce

-¿exactamente a dónde estas yendo Lizzie?-

La menor dio un brinco al estar perdida en sus pensamientos y girando lentamente encaro al grupo –he pensando que bajar por el Everest con una tabla de surf seria una experiencia placentera a inicios de junio, ya sabes lo normal- se mofo de los mayores que le miraban con las cejas enarcadas desde la mesa –voy a la playa- concluyo restándole importancia al ruido de un par de zapatos tras de ella

-¿a qué?- cuestiono Stark mirándola con reproche

–mamá, sé que no avisarte a ti y a papá estuvo mal, pero te juro que el que mi novio consuma marihuana en algunas ocasiones no le hace un delincuente- se carcajeo la chica haciendo fruncir el ceño del mayor –Anthony en serio, voy a la playa con los minis- finalizo soltándose del agarre. Se dio media vuelta notando a Steve mirarles con cierto enfado, suspiro ¿por quien se estaba enojando ahora este idiota?

Dio tres pasos hasta que escucho un suspiro lastimero a sus espaldas, resignada dijo –hey chicos ¿Qué dicen de una escapada a la playa?- por alguna razón que Anthony no había revelado no quería pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con los demás. Suspiro mirando los rostros estupefactos –hay un concurso de surf este fin de semana y un par de amigos estaran ahí- sonrió esperando que los mayores dejaran esas expresiones incrédulas –¿los gastos corren por mi cuenta?- agrego enarcando una ceja –bueno si alguien desea ir- dijo girando la mirada hacia el castaño –les doy una hora para preparar sus cosas- finalizo tomando de vuelta su tabla para salir de la torre por el ascensor. 

Una vez dentro suspiro de forma audible ¿Qué estaría mal con Anthony?

***************

Paso los primeros diez minutos dando vueltas como león enjaulado en el estacionamiento, tras esto tomo su casco y subio a su moto dejando correr la simulación de un nueva york invadido por chitauris. Luego de romper el record de T’Challa volvió a aburrise.

Apenas habia corrido media hora y aún nadie a la vista. Chasqueo la lengua estacionando su motocicleta de nuevo, esta vez cambio la simulación a uno de los muchos mundos que habia visto, uno donde existían los zombies y vampiros. Acoplo mentalmente un escenario de un viejo edificio al cual entrar y sujeto una pistola imaginaria entre sus manos. Era un mejor entrenamiento tener un objetivo móvil; pasaron quince minutos más en los que termino la pequeña misión autoimpuesta y aún nadie.

Hizo un puchero mirando su reloj y decidio hacer otra actividad con el casco, esta vez se trataba de correr lo mas rápido posible, en algun punto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero por la velocidad de sus piernas y los magnetos que poseia en sus botas estaba colgada al techo, cayo frente a una silueta que no reconocio al momento hasta que el casco estuvo entre sus brazos

Miro a Anthony frente a ella –hey- dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se recargaba en su motocicleta

–Lizzie- los ojos chocolate se posaron sobre ella en una expresión que la confundió

–antes que nada no, los chocolates engordan, las flores se marchitan y las joyas caras no me terminan de agradar, a excepción del brazalete que Thor le regalo a Loki, ese es lindo- el moreno dejo escapar una risita acercándose a la menor –Anthony si algo te esta molestando debes decirlo-

el castaño asintió mientras la abrazaba –no vayas sola- murmuro

Lizzie suspiro "no me dejes aqui" resono en la mente de Stark, dejo escapar una risa tratando de calmar las ansias del mayor –tranquilo Stark, me ato las sandalias yo solita- se escucho otra risa suave de parte del moreno -¿estas asustado?- atino a preguntar mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos castaños, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿alguien que quiera ir a la playa?- se escucho un bufido cansado mientras el ascensor abría las puertas dejando ver a los vengadores bastante entusiasmados con sus maletas, aunque los ojos de Steve se abrieron como platos para luego mantenerse firmes sobre ellos con molestia –suban todo ahí- señalo Lizzie una camioneta a lo que el resto asintió –no deberías temer por disculparte con ellos Anthony- el castaño le miro confundido -¿no es eso lo que te tiene preocupado?- ella esbozo una sonrisa dándole un golpecito al hombro del mayor

Stark la miro largos segundos para luego sonreír y negar bajito –siempre eres así-

La menor ensancho su sonrisa –ya sé que soy casi tan fabulosa como Anthony Stark- el castaño asintió sonriendo –entonces ¿playa?-

Tony le mostró la maleta y ambos se acercaron al vehículo

–y dijiste que seria una perdida de dinero, espacio y tiempo comprar una camioneta- dijo Lizzie tomando asiento del lado del piloto, mirando como el resto de vengadores apenas había entrado cómodamente en el vehículo

–al principio creí que querías formar un maldito equipo de futbol-

La menor soltó una risita –por supuesto, aunque me faltaría espacio para las reservas- Anthony rodó los ojos subiendo del lado de copiloto

**********

Tony golpeteaba en su pierna –entonces este amigo tuyo-

Lizzie se quedo esperando que Anthony dijera algo mas, varios segundos pasaron mientras avanzaban por las calles de nueva york en busca de una salida a la carretera –es un chico que conocí buscando a Barnes, ya hace algún tiempo de ello. Fue antes de encontrarme con Charles y Erik- aclaro la chica mientras veía por el retrovisor a los demás pasajeros –hay una bolsa de botanas detrás de Clint- agrego mirando al arquero quien tenia entrelazada su mano con la de Bruce.

Thor se giro buscando entre las maletas recién subidas, Loki a su lado cambiaba la pagina de un libro tranquilamente sin moverse ni un centímetro

-¿Cuántos chicos mas tienes bajo el efecto Roey?- ironizo Tony

–te sorprendería saberlo- se mofo la chica

-¿eso incluye tipos de otros universos?-

Lizzie giro tomando la autopista para llegar a su destino –dejemoslo así Anthony- concluyo la chica dejando la pregunta al aire, seguramente si alguien escuchaba de sus enredos con otros en las distintas realidades causaria confusion, e incluso compartirían la opinión del Capitán acerca de ella. Soltó una risita al pensar en aquello, tampoco era en verdad que Rogers fuera un santo en los mundos alternos.

************

Tardaron cerca de siete horas para llegar a california, se escucharon quejas constantes acerca del viaje que estaban realizando

-¿exactamente a donde vamos?- cuestiono Tony al ver a Lizzie tomar sus maletas con ambos brazos, tras bajar del auto cerca de lo muelles. Siendo seguidos por el resto de vengadores

–Hawái- respondio sonriéndole

El castaño hizo un puchero -¿no era más rápido ir en avión?-

La menor asintió y continuo su camino entrando en los puertos.

Los demás resoplaban algo fastidiados por el trayecto, que si bien habían estado en comodidad las horas los habían agobiado

–esperen aquí- les indico un refugio hecho por ramas y algunas maderas –pidan algo de beber, necesito encontrar a alguien- el resto asintió con fastidio entrando a la zona, donde más tarde se dieron cuenta era parte de un restaurante de comida rápida

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?- cuestiono Clint suspirando, notando a los demás derretirse en sus asientos

–Hawái- expreso Tony dejando escapar un suspiro, el resto solo renegó

-¿no era más fácil tomar un avión?- cuestiono Sam ante las miradas del resto

–creo que lo que ha preparado Elizabeth será de su agrado- repuso Visión ante las miradas escépticas

-¿de qué hablas?- cuestiono Tony mientras veía aproximarse a la menor con una sonrisa

-¿alguien sufre de nauseas viajando en barco?- los mayores enarcaron una ceja mientras Wanda y Pietro le miraban expectantes –es momento de abordar- sonrió caminando de vuelta por donde había llegado mientras todos se levantaban para seguirla. En verano el calor podría ser insoportable en la playa, los vengadores siguieron a la menor a través de varios puertos donde se repartían montones de barcos de diversos tamaños, desde los pesqueros hasta los trasatlánticos –espero que no les moleste el espacio- todos alzaron la mirada encontrando un barco comercial en donde solo había montones de cajas

–es una broma ¿cierto?- cuestiono Stark 

Lizzie dirigió la mirada al gran barco –para empezar, no es este- sonrió avanzando unos pasos más donde encontraron un yate blanco de dos pisos –el diseño es para cortar a través de hielo o icebergs si hubiera necesidad, pero también es adecuado para nuestro viaje- los mayores arquearon una ceja

-¿es tuyo?- pregunto con curiosidad el menor de los Maximoff

–hace poco lo compre- sonrió al notar las miradas escépticas

-¿para qué?- cuestiono Stark cruzándose de brazos

La menor ignoro la pregunta ayudando a los demás a subir a bordo quienes estaban impresionados ante la amplitud del mismo –pensaba adaptarlo para ser también un submarino, pero es bonito de esta manera- todos asintieron ingresando en la amplia embarcación.

Lo primero que encontraron fue una sala común con un mini bar y una barra.

Tras esto Lizzie les mostro seis camarotes con dos camas individuales en cada uno, si bien el espacio no se comparaba a la torre al menos estarían comodos –hay dos más arriba- señalo cuando salieron a la proa

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos viajando?- le cuestiono Bruce

–quizás medio dia- el resto asintió –oh lo olvidaba- sonrio haciéndoles señales al resto para que la siguieran. Al final de los camarotes habia una habitación más que al abrirla daba a una sección separada del barco –si quieren algo para divertirse o matar el rato pueden utilizar los esquís, la moto acuática o el equipo de buceo- todos arquearon una ceja

-¿a quién secuestraste para comprar todo esto?- dijo Tony mirándola

–te sorprendería saber que ciertas desapariciones de políticos alrededor del mundo no son coincidencia- dio un bufido al notar que nadie lo tomaba a broma –supongo que el humor ácido de Anthony es mas especial que el mio- se giro sobre sus talones para salir de aquel espacio –será mejor que se preparen para navegar- les sonrio subiendo las escaleras directo al puesto de mando que estaba unido al camarote principal

**************

-¿segura de esto?- escucho la interrogación de Black al entrar, mientras miraba a los minis escondiéndose del sol

–no puedo preocuparme por cuanto tiempo queda para cada pequeño quiebre Black- dejo escapar un suspiro ajustando las coordenadas en un panel –asegúrate de mantener vigilado y en ritmo esto- se escucho una confirmación mientras se acercaba a su maleta tomando un par de boxers de playa bastante pequeños para luego acercarse a los minis –de acuerdo chicos, no quiero que mueran de calor- ambos la miraron expectantes para luego susurrar cosas entre ellos, sonrió cuando estos asintieron acercándose a ella

-¿Lizzie?- la puerta se abrió mientras ella le quitaba la armadura al pequeño Iron-mini haciendo que mini-Cap lanzara su escudo contra la cara de Anthony -¡¿Qué rayos?!- gruño mientras el pequeño rubio tomaba de regreso su escudo haciendo las mismas poses que Rogers -¿realmente estas cosas están basados en nosotros?- arqueo una ceja intentando mirar lo que la menor hacia

–lo siento Anthony, pero en su defensa debo decir que ibas a ver a Iron-mini sin ropa y a él no le agrada-

el moreno frunció el ceño -¿a mi copia no le gusta que lo miren desnudo?- la menor asintió –con razón es una copia y una barata-

la menor dejo escapar una risita mientras mini-Cap le dirigía una mirada entrecerrada –eso lo dices ahora- fue lo ultimo que agrego Lizzie dando la vuelta para mirarlo

Tony se encontraba curioso ante las creaciones de Lizzie -¿Qué se supone que haces?-

la chica le sonrió mostrándole los pequeños trajes –tendrían demasiado calor dentro de sus armaduras así que pensé en quitárselas- la menor le sonrió

-¿y ponerles esto?- cuestiono el castaño a lo que la menor asintió –espero que este sea del Capitán, jamas me pondría algo tan ridículo-

la menor rodó los ojos mientras se devolvía a mirar a Iron-mini quien lucia un bañador rojo, era la viva imagen de Anthony Stark aunque mas pequeño –te ves tan lindo- dijo estrujándolo en sus brazos –por cierto ¿necesitabas algo?-

el castaño dudo por varios segundos viendo una mata de cabellos castaños entre los brazos de Lizzie –ah si, Clint y Pietro ataron los esquís a la moto acuática-

la chica soltó una risita burlona –van a tragar agua- ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a los minis dentro terminando de cambiarse

**************

Al salir los vengadores tenían ya puestos sus trajes de baño, Lizzie dirigio la mirada hasta los causantes de cierto alboroto, Clint y Pietro iban a todo lo que podía la motocicleta, zigzagueando y haciendo trucos y poses extrañas

–alguien se abrirá la cabeza- murmuro Wanda mirando con molestia a su hermano

-¿alguien quiere bucear?- cuestiono la menor, pero no hubo respuesta. Se encogio de hombros y se acerco a tomar el equipo despojándose de su ropa en el proceso para dejar entre ver un traje de baño negro ajustado –de acuerdo chicos, Black esta a cargo de nuestra navegación y por lo visto alguien intenta romperse un hueso, si sucede estare abajo- se coloco los googles para luego acomodarse el tanque de oxigeno

-¿esta bien que vayas sola?- cuestiono Steve atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los vengadores hacia él al momento que la menor se perdia en el mar sin siquiera responder

–¿preocupado por mi Lizzie, Capi?- murmuro Tony, haciendo a Bruce darse un facepalm a sus espaldas

la tensión se sintió en el ambiente entre Steve y Tony, pero esta estaba cargada con algo más, algo distinto a las confrontaciones anteriores, ambos tenían un cierto sabor a hierro en su boca mientras apretaban fuertemente los puños

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era la preguntaba que rondaba en la mente de ambos

–ire a ver como esta- reacciono Barnes soltando la cintura de Natasha mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla –ya vuelvo-

La pelirroja asintió mientras veía a James abandonar la nave

-¿sucede algo hombre de hierro?- hablo Thor quien apenas notaba la situación entre ambos dirigiéndose primero a Tony

–no, nada- suspiro desviando la mirada fiera que habia posado sobre Steve

–¿los mortales son siempre tan lentos?- agrego Loki, se escucho una risa a la distancia al tiempo que Clint y Pietro caian al agua

**************

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Natasha mirando a James quien se retiraba el agua del rostro

–parece que siempre nos preocupamos de más por Lizzie- sonrio de soslayo mirando a la agente de pies a cabeza –siempre luces hermosa- un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas tras aquello a lo que Natasha deslizo por breves momentos una sonrisa

-¿tienes idea de qué esta haciendo?- cuestiono Stark mirando al ex-militar

Lizzie salio a la superficie notando la tensión que el resto de vengadores dejaba palpar en el aire al momento que esos dos hablaban, era casi como si se estuviera desatando la tercera guerra mundial. Saco en silencio una pequeña pistola de agua apuntando a la cara del moreno -¿demasiado lento sin tu armadura Anthony?-

el castaño solto un bufido mirando a la menor –cuida tus espaldas Roey-

la menor solto una risita acercándose para abordar el yate una vez más

-¿encontraste lo que buscabas?- le cuestiono Bruce mirando a Clint y a Pietro pelear por haber volcado la moto

–algo asi- sonrio al notar el leve puchero en el rostro del doctor –hey Brucie, tengo algo que mostrarte en mi camarote-

el doctor desvio la mirada del arquero para mirar los ojos violáceos

–te gustara- sonrio ladina mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla –sabes que mis sorpresas siempre te gustan- aquellas palabras llegaron hasta oídos de Loki quien sonrio ladino, dejando que ambos se fueran sin que el resto lo notara

-¿pasa algo hermano?- le llamo Thor con el torso mojado a causa de la pelea de Clint y Pietro

–nada- sonrió devolviendo la mirada a su libro mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otro, no paso desapercibido el trago seco que Thor dio ante su acción

-¿alguien ha visto a Bruce?- Barton regresaba con una toalla secándose el cabello y el rostro

–estaba aquí hace un momento- hablo Wanda quien reprendía a su hermano menor por ser tan impertinente

–se fue con Lizzie a su camarote- hablo Loki notando los ojos azules volverse turbios ante la información para luego a grandes zancadas salir de ahí lanzando la toalla con fastidio

–bien hecho cuernitos- reclamo Stark

el azabache se encogía de hombros –el pregunto por su ubicación, que ustedes no vieran a donde fue no es mi problema- regreso sus orbes verdes a su libro mientras escuchaba suspiros frustrados a su alrededor

–será mejor que vaya- hablo Tony saliendo detrás de Clint

************

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al camarote –vamos Brucie solo serán unos minutos como en el pasado, además Clint estaba ocupado- el tono meloso de la menor resonó por el pasillo, el arquero sintió una emoción arder en su interior

–hey Barton- Tony intento calmarle antes de cometer una locura, pero debía admitir que jamas había escuchado ese tono dulzón en la chica

–Lizzie te he dicho que te equivocas en cuanto a Clint-

la chica soltó una risita mientras aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para el arquero –vamos Bruce estoy segura que le gustara- ambos hombres en el pasillo se desubicaron y decidieron entrar sin siquiera tocar, la menor tenia una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y otra en su cabello mientras Bruce estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida a algún punto –Anthony, Clint- hablo Lizzie mientras el doctor abrió los ojos como platos mirando al arquero

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- interrogo el rubio cruzándose de brazos

–aw Brucie, te dije que Barton si era de esos, me debes $20- el aludido desvió la mirada sonrojándose y esbozando una risita

-¿de esos?- pregunto Tony una ceja arqueada

la menor se encogió de hombros –entonces ¿Qué opinas de las fotografías?-

tanto Clint como Tony devolvieron la mirada hacia Banner quien sostenía el celular de Lizzie entre sus manos con fotografías de debajo del mar –creo que son excelentes para algunas postales-

la menor sonrió deshaciéndose de su toalla dejando ver el traje de baño que aun cubría su cuerpo, rodó los ojos hacia los intrusos y sonrió de lado –no estarían dejando volar su imaginación ¿o si?- ambos rodaron los ojos sintiéndose estúpidos y expuestos –entonces preparare la comida antes de que alguien acabe con nuestras reservas- Lizzie le sonrió a Banner mientras este asentía levantándose de la cama dando unos cuantos pasos hasta Clint –deberías hablar de tu problema con nuestro arquero- le sonrió la fémina a Bruce saliendo de la habitación jalando a Anthony en el proceso –nada de hurgar entre mis cosas o mini-Cap podría ponerse agresivo- dejaron a ambos solos en el camarote.

************

Bruce suspiro tomando a Clint por la espalda, el arquero guardo silencio esperando que el mayor hablara. Pasaron varios minutos en los que aquel espacio se redujo al silencio y sus respiraciones acompasadas

-¿soy de esos?- pregunto Clint quien dudaba acerca de lo que había escuchado, una risa forzada se escucho en su hombro mientras las manos del doctor se deslizaban a su cintura

-¿prometes no reírte?-

el arquero se debatió entre girar y mirar directamente a los ojos de Bruce buscando que era aquello que lo puso inquieto, sin embargo, aquel fuerte agarre sobre si le hizo saber que el mayor prefería estar de esa manera –no me reiré, lo prometo- ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo dejando que una risita cómplice amenizara el momento

–estaba…celoso-

Barton dio un brinco al escuchar un susurro sobre su oído que le dio un escalofrió en su espina dorsal

-¿Qué?- su voz se volvió algo cortada haciendo estremecer al mayor quien se alejo unos pasos

–estaba celoso-

esta vez escucho mejor las palabras haciendo que enarcara una ceja -¿celoso?- cuestiono mirando a Bruce quien volvía a sentarse en la cama. Lo miro asentir para luego suspirar con frustración -¿de que? ¿el mar?- intento bromear notando un puchero en los labios ajenos

–Pietro-

escucho decir al mayor y tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para contener la risa que aquello le había infundido, noto la mirada reprobatoria en Banner y se acerco lentamente a él abrazandolo -¿a que se refería Lizzie con que soy de esos?-

le sintió dar un brinco entre sus brazos para luego levantar la mirada y suspirar –le conté acerca de mi molestia y dijo que de seguir mirándolos terminaría trayendo al otro sujeto, así que si necesitaba relajarme sabia como hacerlo-

Clint mordió ligeramente su mejilla internamente mirando aun a los oscuros ojos del doctor -¿entonces?-

vio como una sonrisa se abría paso en los labios del mayor ante el tono de su voz –me trajo aquí y me mostró las fotos que estuvo haciendo bajo el mar, después de unos minutos cuando me vio mas relajado me pregunto la causa de mi molestia- y el doctor volvió a suspirar desviando la mirada –le dije que algo se removió de forma extraña en mi cuando te vi con Pietro y entonces se hecho a reír-

Clint mordió su labio ligeramente pensando en lo gracioso y adorable que debió haber visto aquello

–finalmente dijo que era un celoso-posesivo, pero que estaba bien en no hacer una rabieta, que debía hablar esto contigo porque sabrías que decirme ya que ambos somos así-

Fue el turno del arquero para quedarse de piedra ante aquellas palabras, la risa que contuvo se volvió frustración. Después de todo eran ciertas las palabras de Lizzie pues desde un principio había visto a la menor como un obstáculo, dejo escapar una risa irónica para después deslizar sus manos entre los rizos  oscuros del mayor -¿tu crees que no lo soy?- Bruce asintió sobre su abdomen y a Clint se le estrujo el corazón

–eres divertido, muy expresivo y bastante seguro de ti, no creo que Lizzie tenga razón esta vez- la mirada de Bruce cambio a una mas cálida con cierto brillo que hizo a su corazón latir desbocado –eres perfecto- declaro Bruce llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla del arquero, quien su única reacción fue tomar aquella mano y acortar la distancia entre los dos para posar sus labios sobre los ajenos.

*************

Las pisadas de Lizzie y Anthony eran casi imperceptibles, afuera se escuchaban las risas y voces de los demás vengadores así como una pequeña riña entre los gemelos Maximoff

–jamas creí que tuvieras ese interés en Bruce- se apresuro Tony

la menor rodó los ojos adentrándose en la pequeña cocina tomando algunos filetes de pescado del refrigerador

-¿desde cuando?- cuestiono el moreno

la menor enarco una ceja ante la curiosidad de Stark, saco algunos vegetales para preparar una ensalada -¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono Lizzie tomando el cuchillo para cortarlas en pequeñas rodajas

–sientes cosas por Bruce-

Un ruido atrajo la atención de ambos notando a Steve con los ojos abiertos como platos haciendo a la menor sonreír –¿son celos lo que noto en usted señor Stark?- se mofo la chica haciendo al moreno rodar los ojos y abandonar el lugar.

Lizzie suspiro continuando con su labor

–a ti…-

La menor miro a Rogers haciéndose un lio con lo que quería explicar, pero para su suerte aparecieron Clint y Bruce riendo y charlando juntos -¿todo bien?- pregunto ella haciendo que ambos se miraran de manera complice y luego asintieran

–ire a patear el trasero de ese niñato- hablo ojo de halcón depositando un beso en la mejilla de Bruce para luego salir del sitio

el doctor sonrio negando varias veces para acercarse después a la chica -¿sucede algo Capitán?- cuestiono Bruce al notar que el rubio permanecia en el mismo sitio con una extraña expresión

–si- Steve se sento en uno de los comodos sofás perdido entre sus pensamientos -¿Qué estas preparando?-

La menor tenia varias zanahorias y zucchini cortado en laminas, asi como champiñones fileteados, tomates y unas papas que puso a hervir –salmon salteado con verduras-

Bruce le sonrio siguiendo los movimientos de sus manos, mientras Lizzie no perdia de vista al Capitán quien parecía tambien absorto en lo que ella hacia –Black ¿los minis aun están dormidos?- se escucho una afirmación dentro de la cocina -¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino?- un pequeño mapa apareció mientras apagaba el fuego de las papas –ah, tres horas más- suspiro dando los últimos toques de la comida para después sacar los platos –Bruce ¿podrias avisar al resto que la comida esta lista?-

el doctor asintió y salio del lugar dejándola a solas con Steve

–espero que no este confundido con las palabras de Anthony, Capitán- el aludido dio un salto mirando con más atención a la menor –sé que siempre ha sido bastante bromista y no quisiera que hubiera malos entendidos acerca de mi amistad con Bruce o los demás- el rubio asintió acercándose hasta la chica mientras ella extendia los platos en la pequeña barra de la cocina

–entiendo Elizabeth-

la menor enarco una ceja ante su nombre salido con aquel grueso timbre de voz casi como un gruñido –Black- dejo los platos en la mesa saliendo al instante ante la mirada confundida de Steve –Capitan necesito resolver algo urgente, espero pueda terminar de ordenar la mesa- el rubio asintió mientras la chica salio disparada escaleras arriba

*************

–Black ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- se adentro al armario del camarote sacando un vestido blanco y otro traje de baño de dos piezas –he notado algo extraño en Steve que…Black- no hubo respuesta. Lizzie miro a los alrededores sin encontrar a los minis –maldita sea- chasqueo la lengua dando vueltas en círculos dentro de la habitación

–Lizzie-

la voz de su compañero la saco de su ensimismamiento

–las cosas han comenzado a moverse-

la menor trago en seco, sabia lo que eso significaba

–los eventos se desarrollaran mas rápido de lo que habíamos previsto-

mordió sus labios con fuerza haciéndose sangrar mientras escuchaba las voces de los minis ocultos en una esquina en el armario –shh…todo estará bien pequeños- Iron-mini tenia un temblor en su pequeño cuerpo mientras era resguardado por mini-Cap

–sabes que esto también puede afectarte Lizzie-

la menor asintió –pero es el riesgo que decidí correr por esto Black, además no es que vaya a cambiar demasiado-

se escucho un suspiro inundando la habitación –temo que el lobo te coma-

la menor soltó una carcajada mientras llevaba sus manos a su estomago –oh Black, los celos son un muy mal aliado- otro suspiro se hizo presente

–sabes que detesto mi situación actual-

la menor asintió –pero no es como que yo te haya llevado a esto- el silencio permaneció por varios minutos hasta que el sonido de su puerta abriéndose le llamo la atención

-¿todo bien?- era Barnes quien tras tocar abrió la puerta

–una pequeña discusión con mi camarada- finalizo escuchando otro suspiro

–entiendo, baja a comer cuando termines-

la menor soltó una risita a lo que el soldado enarco una ceja, pero prefiero retirarse

-¿camaradas?- la voz de Black estaba cargada de sarcasmo

-¿Qué esperabas que le dijera?- se tiro en la cama suspirando

–tampoco creo que ocultar lo que sucede entre nosotros…-

Lizzie gruño ante aquel comentario –Black, no te confundas jamas podre perdonarte- el ambiente en su camarote se volvió tenso –si alguien pregunta por mi avísales que dormiré hasta que lleguemos- no hubo una respuesta y para Elizabeth no fue necesaria, las viejas heridas amenazaban con volverse a abrir si ella no permanecía en quietud al menos por unos instantes

***************

Bucky regreso a su asiento junto a Natasha, las cosas entre ellos se estaban estableciendo lentas, pero seguras. Miro de reojo a la pelirroja, de alguna forma estar con ella se sentía correcto

-¿y Lizzie?- la voz del millonario lo saco de su ensimismamiento

–estará durmiendo hasta llegar al puerto- resonó la voz de Black mas plana que de costumbre, pocas veces habían escuchado un tono distinto en la rebotica voz que incluso les hizo pensar que aquello era parte de su imaginación

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Stark, un reloj apareció de manera holográfica mostrando 2:40:00, los vengadores se relajaron cada uno al lado de su pareja dedicándose a charlar tranquilamente de cosas random, series de moda, películas, algún chisme sin importancia, pero jamas tocaron el tema del resurgimiento de S.H.I.E.L.D. las recientes actividades de H.Y.D.R.A. o alguno de los incidentes que involucraban a Lizzie, y eso a Tony no sabia si le venia bien o mal

-¿sucede algo Stark?- le llamo Steve a su lado mientras veía la botella de agua entre sus manos, el resto del grupo seguía perdido en su charla

–iré a ver a Lizzie- sabia que estaba evitando el contacto con los vengadores, a pesar de los meses que paso considerando que la torre era demasiado grande ahora que estaban en aquel espacio reducido algo dentro de si le decía que no se acostumbrara a esa cercanía. Suspiro cuando escucho un gruñido de parte de Steve ante su abrupta parada para ir en busca de Lizzie, de alguna extraña manera ella lo hacia sentirse más cercano a cualquier persona o sitio, tenia una manera de ser envolvente.

***********

Llamo a la puerta un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió lentamente la puerta encontrando una toalla en el suelo y a Lizzie pacíficamente sobre su cama vestida de blanco, con ambas manos sobre su estomago y la respiración tranquila, junto a ella dos pequeños bultos que sobre salían cubierto por las sabanas color vino, el pequeño puesto de mando estaba a un par de metros de la cama, en una pantalla resaltaba un GPS mientras en otra habia un radar de rastreo sin señal de alguna otra embarcación. Se adentro hasta a un lado de la cama mirando a la menor dormir. Enredo sus manos entre su cabello plateado sintiéndolo suave como tantas otras veces –te ves tan apacible sin nadie cerca y para mi es tan difícil conciliar el sueño si no estas a mi lado- aquello se escapo de sus labios en un tono tan suave que no recordaba haber utilizado jamas

la menor se revolvió lentamente en la cama para comenzar a abrir los ojos -¿Anthony?-

Sintió algo en su interior removerse haciéndole sonreir –¿has estado durmiendo bien?-

los ojos violáceos lo enfocaron mientras ella asentia –solo estoy algo cansada por el viaje- le sonrio de vuelta

-¿falta mucho para llegar?- miro arquear una de las cejas castañas mientras ella se reprendia por dentro, por supuesto si Black era quien les llevaba a su destino entonces debería preguntarle a él no a Anthony, suspiro dejándose caer en la almohada -¿Black?- debía reconocer que tenia algo en común con el castaño frente a él, ser demasiado cabezota y orgullosa

–falta alrededor de una hora aun- la voz se escucho apagada haciéndola suspirar de vuelta. Noto que Stark se quedaba pensativo quizas también habia percibido el tono, pero algo removiéndose a su lado atrajo su atención, noto a mini-Cap removerse levantándose de la cama y tallando sus ojos, la mirada chocolate del mayor se abrió ampliamente causándole una risa a Lizzie mientras el pequeño a su lado les miraba aun adormilado, de repente como si recordara la condición en la que estaba cubrió a Iron-mini con su cuerpo

-¿es esto una broma?-

la menor negó ante el escepticismo del mayor –te dije que eran iguales-

Tony llevo su mano hasta el pequeño capitán tomando los mechones de cabello rubio entre sus dedos mientras los ojos azules le miraban expectantes

–creo que no quiere que veas a Iron-mini- le sonrio la menor al ver al pequeño rubio cubriendo al castaño aun dormido atrás de él

-¿Por qué?-

la chica se encogio de hombros mientras veía al pequeño castaño removerse abriendo sus lindos ojos chocolate lentamente –buenos días- le sonrio Roey mientras este se tallaba los ojos y sonreía tanto a la chica como al mini rubio

-¿se supone que esto soy yo?- el pequeño castaño miro a Tony abriendo sus expresivos ojos cafes para luego mirar al piso -¿sucede algo?- vio el enfado en el rostro del mini rubio mientras robdeaba con sus brazos a su versión pequeña

–él lo sabe- le sonrio la chica mientras tomaba a ambos minis entre sus brazos dando pequeños besos en la cabeza castaña

-¿Qué sabe?- bufo con molestia Stark mirando aun a la chica

–Anthony ¿sabes que tienes unos ojos muy expresivos?-

el mayor arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a mini-Cap murmurar cosas ininteligibles al pequeño castaño –estas diciendo tonterías- solto sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho

–estos pequeños comparten la personalidad de a quien representan a excepción de algunas cosas, como una pequeña cotraparte el conoce de tus miedos e inseguridades- animo al pequeño a mirar a Stark –él lo sabe Anthony, tu auto rechazo-

el castaño abrió los ojos como platos contemplándose en los ojos de Iron-mini, tuvo una sensación extraña que le provoco nauseas al ver aquel ser tan frágil e incluso débil

–no Anthony- le sonrio la menor dejando que mini-Cap se acercara al castaño mas pequeño –este chico lindo no es para nada débil y mucho menos frágil- noto la sonrisa del menor ensancharse mientras mini-Cap hablaba con él -¿sabes por que cree a estos dos juntos?-

el mayor arqueo una ceja mientras ella le sonreía

–ustedes dos son las figuras más representativas de los vengadores, tan opuestos, pero a la vez similares. Ellos se comportan a veces como ustedes, pero dejan que las diferencias y demás cosas solo sean otra caracteristica que les hace diferentes y especiales- la chica sonrio al notar como los minis se sonreían –supongo que sus diferencias no han sido la mejor manera para conocerse y el orgullo ha podido más entre ustedes, pero estos pequeños a pesar de su orgullo saben escuchar al otro- Anthony rodo los ojos haciendo que Lizzie soltara un suspiro “no se como logra Howard ser mas idiota en cada universo” bufo pues sabia que de alguna u otra manera aquel sujeto terminaba dejando a Anthony hecho un lio con la idea que el castaño tenia de si

–las cosas con Steve jamas resultarían asi-

fue turno de Lizzie para enarcar una ceja y guardar silencio, miro al castaño abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla, sabia que lo estaba llevando a los extremos asi que opto por no arrinconarlo más -¿Qué tal estuvo la comida?-

el mayor le miro entre el asombro y la resignación –bastante bien- forzo una sonrisa a lo que la chica le jalo de la mejilla

–no tienes porque presionarte Anthony- le sorio cálidamente para después abrazarle –solo quiero que entiendas que Iron-mini conserva muchas partes de tu personalidad, no pienses en demasia cuales si o cuales no, solo acéptalo-

el castaño no repondio, pero atrajo más el cuerpo de la chica hacia si mientras escondia su rostro en el hombro de la menor –¿Cómo lo haces?- dejo escapar un largo suspiro tembloroso para después estampar un beso en la mejilla contraria

–nadie nace sabiendo las cosas, las aprende sobre la marcha-

Tony dejo escapar una sonrisa cansada

–solo digamos que he vivido lo suficiente-

el mayor dio un respingo para después ambos suspirar y reir bajito

–estaremos arribando a Hawái en media hora- la voz de Black sonaba algo rasposa

haciendo suspirar de nuevo a Lizzie –hey compañero, relájate un poco es Hawái donde vamos- le sonrio a Anthony tomando su mano para levantarse de la cama –debemos disfrutar del presente y liarnos con lo que venga cuando lo tengamos frente- le sonrio mientras lo guiaba afuera, hacia el mirador sobre puesto en la proa.

Los vengadores no despegaron sus ojos del paradisiaco lugar que se extendia frente a ellos entre bromas y empujones arribaron a Hawái.

**************************

Lizzie suspiro mientras tomaba su maleta y la tabla de surf –hey Black perdona lo de hace rato- no obtuvo una respuesta tras sus palabras asi que tomo su celular colocándolo en su bolsa de mano y le sonrio a los minis cuando estos se colocaron sus armaduras y le devolvieron los pequeños trajes. Habia instalado un sistema de control de temperatura desde el interior para que fuera más soportable para ellos. Salio del camarote seguida por ambos pequeños mirando a los vengadores quienes seguían entre risas y bromas, hizo un gesto de disgusto al notar que tanto Anthony como Loki se separaban del resto del grupo no porque en realidad estos les desagradaran o hubiera viejas rencillas simplemente parecían no saber como integrarse.

Se aventuro tomando al azabache del brazo para luego jalar a Anthony –hey chicos ¿Qué tal ir de comprar después de instalarnos en el hotel y luego unos tragos?- ambos arquearon las cejas a la vez -¿Qué?- les sonrio con inocencia

–no recuerdo haberte visto tomar antes- respondio el azabache haciéndola soltar una carcajada –por supuesto que no, cielos tenias como medio bar encima mientras yo tenia aun mi primera copa-

-¿Qué dicen?- sonrio ella desviando la atención de aquella noche en que habia iniciado su convivencia con Anthony –prometo que será divertido- sintió la mirada clavada de Steve sobre ella

-¿no deberías encontrarte primero con tu amigo?- cuestiono Sam

Lizzie asintió –estoy segura que tambien querran venir- los demás le miraron expectantes mientras reanudaba su camino con Loki y Anthony, sonriéndoles

-¿Qué tal el libro?- le cuestiono al azabache

Loki se encogió de hombros –aún me queda un cuarto por leer-

la chica sonrió ampliamente –recuerdo pasar noches a oscuras en mi cama con una linterna leyéndolo- miro a Loki enarcar una ceja –también duermo, lo sé es sorprendente- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Loki rodo los ojos dejándose hacer por la menor

-¿estás segura que tu amigo estará aquí?- dijo Tony mirando a los alrededores

–eso espero o su mujer lo golpeara- solto una risita mientras se adentraban en la playa seguidos por el resto de los vengadores.

La gente paseaba tranquilamente con escasa ropa o trajes de baño y una tabla de surf bajo el brazo, las calles se pintaban de una variedad pintoresca de lugareños y extranjeros, aquel sitio parecia abría de par en par sus brazos para cualquiera que deseara visitarlo. Un sitio donde las comunidades rurales y urbanas coexistían armónicamente y ofrecen a los turistas y residentes lo mejor de ambos mundos, o al menos aquello era lo que Lizzie había escuchado de ese lugar.

Sonrió a los dos hombres a su lado mientras ellos parecían absortos en lo que hacían, Anthony mirando su celular y Loki de vuelta a su libro

–hey preciosa deja a esos idiotas y ven-

Escucho una voz familiar que le hizo rodar los ojos y soltar una risita, se aparto de ambos hombres que de inmediato la siguieron con la mirada -¡Henry! grito con euforia corriendo hacia él mientras sus amigos le miraban anodadados

–¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto aquel hombre tras darle un beso en la mejilla.


	29. Hawái

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Después de todo como en tan poco tiempo había logrado algo que él en todos esos años no estuvo siquiera cerca de obtener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otras chicas, tengo celos xD ay Steve

Por instinto Loki y Anthony se cruzaron de brazos mirando la escena con desaprobación

-¿has traido a tus amigos?- aquel hombre de 1.80, cabello rubio y ojos azul bondi le sonreía de manera amplia a Lizzie

-¿conoces a ese midgardiano?- le cuestiono Loki al castaño, este negó dejando escapar un gruñido

–¿y tu cuernitos?- el azabache negó cerrando su libro y comenzando a caminar mientras que Lizzie le sonreía al rubio, su sudadera gris abierta se ondeaba un poco con la brisa y su traje de baño color rojo dejaba unas cuantas gotas de agua a la vista

-¿Dónde esta Janet?- Roey le vio ampliar la sonrisa mientras sus ojos destelleaban con la sola mención de aquel nombre

–ha estado dando unas vueltas cerca del puerto-

la chica asintió mirando a sus amigos mientras el resto de vengadores se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos, noto el rostro enrojecido de Banner y Rogers, quizas la playa y los pequeños bañadores en algunas exuberantes mujeres no era una buena idea después de todo, menos si Clint te miraba como tiro al blanco

-¿ya tienes donde hospedarte?-

Roey negó con una sonrisa

-¡¿vinimos aquí sin un sitio donde pasar la noche?!- le grito Tony mientras ella sonreía

–en realidad Janet me habia dicho que su residencia aquí es bastante grande-

el rubio asintió mientras tomaba la maleta de la joven rozando sus dedos.

La mandibula apretada y las uñas encajadas en la ropa de Tony no pasaron desapercibidas para el Capitán quien por alguna extraña razón paso un trago muy amargo –espero que no les moleste pasar unos días junto a nosotros- hablo mas alto Henry para el resto del grupo

–me sabe mal interrumpir a unos recién casado- se mofo la menor mientras Loki y Tony suspiraban como liberando tensión

–estoy seguro que Janet estará feliz de verte- Henry comenzo su caminata

-¿deberia ir a buscarla?- le cuestiono Lizzie al rubio mientras este tomaba su celular

–tranquila le llamare para preguntarle donde esta-

la menor asintió devolviendo la mirada hacia los vengadores, Loki y Anthony no se veian demasiado felices por la aparición de Henry

–listo, parece que te vio a lo lejos asi que esta en camino-

Lizzie le sonrio mientras divisaba a lo lejos a una mujer castaña un poco más baja que ella y de ojos azul cobalto -¡Janet!- le grito con una sonrisa y elevando la mano, la mujer hizo un puchero de molestia y luego sonrio acercándose a ella

–crei que te habrias perdido con algun turista- le codeo burlona Jan haciéndola sonrojar

–aun es demasiado temprano para esas cosas ¿no?- excuso Henry haciendo a Lizzie darse un golpe en la cara

–recuerdame no volver a contarte cosas estúpidas-

la castaña solto una risita mientras miraba al resto del equipo -¿y ellos?- le cuestiono con picardía

–detente ¿si? La mayoría son pareja- le susurro cerca del oído

–oh ¿ahora te va la poligamia?- Roey bufo mientras la mujer se reia –de acuerdo entonces ¿estos son los famosos vengadores?-

Lizzie asintió mientras seguía a Janet al grupo –Natasha, James, Steve, Wanda, Peter, Vision, Sam, T’Challa, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Loki y Anthony- sonrio la chica presentando a cada uno –Janet Van Dyn y Henry Pym- todos abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿fue usted quien descubrio las celulas Pym?- cuestiono Sam a Henry, el rubio asintió no muy a gusto con aquel tema

–genio cientifico al rescate- se burlo Jan dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a su esposo

Lizzie sonrio al notar el nerviosismo del rubio

-¿se quedaran con nosotros?- sonrio la castaña entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo, en ambas reposaba un anillo –alquilamos una villa cerca de la playa, seguro que les gusta- sonrio Janet mirando a cada uno de los vengadores –siganme- dijo sin esperar respuesta

Lizzie asintió mientras se aproximaba a la pareja para tomar de vuelta su maleta de la mano libre de Henry

-¿y como conocen a Lizzie?- pregunto Bruce quien rozaba sus dedos con la mano de Clint inseguro de tomarla

–Lizzie y yo trabajmos juntos en un proyecto en Australia- sonrio el rubio a lo que la menor asintió

–la conoci en la ultima pasarela de Monique Lhuiller- conto Jan, los vengadores arquearon una ceja mientras Lizzie dejo escapar una sonora carcajada

–mortales- murmuro Loki rodando los ojos mientras miraba la decepcion en el rostro de Janet

–en realidad solo estuve de visita, Janet- la mujer hizo un puchero

–sé muy bien que has modelado para ella, Coco Chanel, Prade y Vera Wang-

Lizzie negó varias veces –estas muy equivocada, te lo repito-

Loki enarco una ceja escuchando atentamente la conversación

–no, no me equivoco, incluso Henry ha visto ese lunar- los ojos de los vengadores se abrieron como platos

Lizzie salto hacia la mujer cubriendo su boca –ssshhh- le reprimio con molestia haciendo un puchero

-¿es cierto?- le cuestiono Loki -¿has sido tan tacaña?-

Lizzie dejo escapar una risita mientras le sonreía al azabache –oh poderoso Loki, prometo comprarte trajes exclusivos si perdonas mi ofensa- se mofo

mientras el azabache se limitaba a deslizar una risa burlona –los mas caros, solo asi-

la peliplata se rio asintiendo

-¿de que lunar habla?- cuestiono Anthony haciendo a Lizzie dar un respingo

–tiene un lugar en la pierna derecha- respondio Henry mirando a su esposa enojarse

–quiero el divorcio- canturreo ella mientras caminaba a paso acelerado

–ay Janet- solto un suspiro para luego caminar rápido y levantarla entre sus brazos mientras ella seguía molesta

-¿Qué relación tenias con él?- la curiosidad y sobre protección de Anthony le hizo entrecerrar su mirada hacia la menor

Lizzie elevo los brazos en son de paz y miro de reojo la molestia y rabia latentes en Steve así como la consternación presente en la mirada de Sam y T’Challa –salimos un par de veces- sonrió ella encongiendose de hombros –después le presente a Janet y ahí hubo magia- con sus manos hizo un ademan como si lanzara chispas

-¿es correcto involucrarte con el ex de tu amiga?- sonrió Loki al notar la incomodidad del grupo

–solo si no era una cosa importante, en realidad Henry estaba flotando en las nubes por mi buen desempeño-

Loki soltó una risa sarcástica -¿buen desempeño?-

Lizzie analizo unos momentos la mirada, el tono de voz y la risita -¡no! Quiero decir de cuando trabajábamos juntos, por Dios Laufeyson- le gruño para luego reír con el rostro algo sonrojado

-¿no estuviste en su boda?- cuestiono Anthony con un deje de preocupación

–nop, creí que la novia o el novio correrían por la situación tan incomoda, es decir, ellos creían que yo no sabia de su relación y bueno, la ultima vez vi a Henry fue hace como tres años y con Janet, bueno ella siempre insiste en que aparecí en tal o cual revista de moda- suspiro audiblemente.

El grupo de vengadores fue arrastrado por Natasha para seguir a la pareja de recién casados hasta su estancia, mientras Lizzie caminaba un poco mas lento con Loki y Anthony

-¿sentias algo por él?- murmuro Tony con indiferencia, si a Lizzie a un le afectaba el tema...

Lizzie miro por breves instantes al castaño, esa mirada dolida y sus palabras, aun le afectaba aquella situación de hace tantos meses. Por supuesto noto la mirada azul de Steve que les observo de reojo, venia a un lado de James y Natasha, bromeando con Bucky acerca de que la pelirroja podría mantenerlo bajo control. Lizzie agacho la mirada y negó varias veces sonriéndole a Anthony –supe desde un principio que aquello era mera admiración- el castaño asintió mientras ella miraba hacia Loki, parecía que el azabache tambien tenia sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados, esperaba que pronto aquello pasara, después de que ese secreto tan bien guardado, incluso de ella misma, saliera a la luz

-¿y al final se conocieron y se casaron?- fue el turno de Loki para preguntar

la menor negó varias veces –Henry y Janet eran muy diferentes desde el principio, como bioquímico y ella como seguidora de la moda- los ojos chocolate y verdes se posaron sobre ella –pero tiempo después de que ellos comenzaron una amistad el padre de Janet, Vernon Van Dyne fue asesinado- la chica solto un suspiro mientras veía a la pareja sonriéndose, de alguna manera las cosas en esta realidad habían resultado mejor para aquel par –al final pasaron más tiempo juntos, Hank y su bio-ingenieria entraron a la vida de Jan para quedarse- les sonrio, no quería ahondar en detalles pues apenas habían comenzado su vida como super héroes y sus identidades no eran reveladas, si ellos querían pertenecer más tarde al equipo lo harian y si no pues…eso ya no era algo que ella fuera a alentar o impedir

**************

-¿Cuál fue el proyecto que tenias con Pym?- cuestiono Anthony

Lizzie le ignoro campalmente -¿Qué?- le respondio con una sonrisa mientras se entretenia con la arena de la playa, estaban cerca de entrar a la “villa” que habían rentado los recién casados. Por suerte el castaño no pregunto más quizás creyendo que aquel tema le agravaba emocionalmente, aunque no fuera asi agradecia que Stark pudiera preocuparse asi por ella y evitar el tema acerca de la creación de otro Ultron años antes, claro que ella y sus sabotajes de vez en vez ayudaron bastante, porque la solución para los criminales menores que aun enfrentaban de manera individual el grupo de vengadores habia sido la creación de Ultron, por supuesto ella se habia movido de lugar para sabotear aquel intento, pero al final fue Anthony quien lo llevo acabo, no pudo detenerlo, pero al menos le habia dado una estabilidad al matrimonio de Janet y Henry, claro que ¿bajo que costo?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Loki y a Anthony adentrarse en un camino estrecho de piedras, alrededor de la propiedad de los Pym se extendía un jardín bastante exótico que prohibía el paso a más de un individuo por aquel caminito empedrado. Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba al hombre frente a ella, no sabia decir si este universo había sido muy cruel con Anthony, después de todo las malas decisiones que se repartían equilibradamente en otros universos, dañando más profundamente aquí habían recaído en Anthony, sabia que las realidades alternas a veces no eran muy…”justas” a la hora de los eventos que marcaban la historia de cada universo, pero vaya que se les había pasado un poco la mano en este

-¿estas bien?-

miro los ojos preocupados de Anthony notando que ya no había nadie más delante de ellos pues habían entrado a un pequeño edificio hecho completamente de madera con puertas de cristal –por supuesto- sonrió tomando su mano y continuaron los últimos pasos en silencio.

No podía hacer demasiado por aquel hombre, salvo permanecer a su lado y…poner pequeñas trampas para que él se viera tentado a guiarse por un camino del que solo su orgullo y heridas del pasado le apartaban, apretó más su agarre sobre el mayor mientras continuaban el resto del camino en silencio. Compartiendo de vez en cuando una mirada o una sonrisa

-¿estas segura de estar bien con esto?-

la menor noto a Anthony algo tenso con la idea de que ella permaneciera cerca de Hank –hey Anthony- el castaño la miro y ella le abrazo fuertemente –gracias- le sonrió de manera dulce dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Escucho un carraspeo proveniente del Steve claro que cuando Anthony volteo hacia ellos convenientemente T’Challa hacia su aparición

-¿algún problema?- dijo Tony de manera burlona pensando que el príncipe se habría molestado

la chica sonrió mirando a ambos

–Pym te estaba buscando Elizabeth- hablo el Capitán a lo que la menor asintió soltando la mano de Anthony, la chica cruzo la mirada con Rogers sonriéndole de manera descarada, al punto de hacerlo rabiar. Dejo a los tres hombres tras de si para ir en busca del otro rubio oji-azul

***************

A paso lento contemplo aquel lugar, era un sitio bastante amplio, se podía observar desde la estancia una piscina con forma de ocho y al centro de esta una pila de rocas con una caída en cascada pequeña, la estancia tambien era bonita, con las paredes color arena y el techo chocolate, asi como unos cuantos cuadros y las puertas deslizables de cristal que permitían la vista hacia afuera, los sillones estaban hecho de mimbre con cojines de color café, verde y arena. Dirigio la mirada hacia una sección que se abria en varios pasillos, dando seguramente hacia la habitación, más allá estaba una cocina integral moderna en tono chocolate haciendo juego con lo demás, pudo distinguir el termostato del sitio cerca del pasillo

-¿Lizzie?-

la voz de Henry le hizo dar un salto para después soltar una risita –aun eres todo un ninja- comento con diversión mirando a los ojos azules que tan bien parecían preocupados

–no sabia que Janet y tu aun mantenían contacto-

la chica dejo escapar una risita –eso es porque le dije: si al hombre quieres tener hablar de su ex jamás debes hacer-

el rubio negó con una sonrisa –no salimos más de dos ocasiones-

la menor negó –en realidad fueron unas cinco- miro al rubio desviar la mirada –hey Henry, todo bien, me alegra que Janet y tu estén juntos, y vamos no fue para tanto que saliéramos a los bolos, el billar o a beber- le sonrio esperando que el otro le mirara –vamos, ella es maravillosa y eso es lo que importa- le miro fijmente sin decir palabra

–entonces…¿estamos bien?- cuestiono Hank

la menor enarco una ceja luego le sonrio –por supuesto que si, aunque no esperes regalo de bodas sin haberme invitado- lo miro sonreírle mientras ella suspiraba, Hank le agradaba y si, quizas en algun punto le gusto, pero vamos, al final sabia que él estaría con Janet, era de esas parejas que se repetia en cada realidad hasta el infinito, y tal vez sentía celos, pero no, no porque ellos estuvieran juntos sino porque ella misma no tenia con quien continuar en esta o alguna otra realidad o algun otro circuito, estaba sola

–hey Lizzie, debería mostrarte tu cuarto- sabia que Janet tambien estaba preocupada por el encuentro de ellos dos, pero al final fue decisión de Hank escribirle a la menor

–aunque podría decirle a Janet eso que quiere saber a cambio- los ojos de la castaña brillaron expectantes –claro que no en tu presencia- se rio mirando al rubio para después irse con la castaña

****************

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Jan una vez estuvieron a solas en lo que seria su habitación, tal como había previsto aquel pasillo dirigía a varias habitaciones más

-¿y los demás?- cambio un poco el tema pues apenas se había percatado que nadie estaba en los alrededores

–uno de ellos dijo que no quería estar presente cuando los problemas se desataran y el resto le siguió-

Lizzie enarco una ceja

–era un hombre de color- se encogió de hombros quizás avergonzada porque la mención del tono de piel seria muy despectiva

–entiendo- le sonrió girando la perilla de su puerta. La habitación era bastante amplia, poseía dos camas individuales con una mesa auxiliar entre ellas en la cual estaba colocado un teléfono, así como dos lámparas sostenidas a la cabecera de ambas camas que estaba empotrada al muro, la habitación estaba pintada de color arena y el suelo era de madera, frente a las camas había un escritorio empotrado de igual forma la pared con una cómoda silla de escritorio al frente y un espacio libre, probablemente para una computadora, pero seria mejor para una pantalla holográfica. Ya le sacaría provecho después, desde el frente de la puerta se podía observar una ventana amplia que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo cubierta por unas cortinas del mismo tono que la pared, así como un sillón de dos piezas en color chocolate y un par de cojines sobre este, en la cama descansaba una almohada y tres cojines más al frente, todo en perfecto orden y de un tono blanco.

Habia una puerta justo a un lado del escritorio que daba a un baño con un espacio básico para una regadera, un lavamanos y debajo de este un espacio con toallas y rollos de papel higienico, en el mismo sitio se encontraban dos puertas que daban a un inodoro y la otra a un armario

–es el espacio suficiente para pasar algunos días- le escucho decir a Jan aunque en realidad ella pensaba más en que quizás cierto genio estaría incomodo por la falta de espacio –no creimos que vendrían tantas personas contigo asi que tendrán que dormir dos por habitación- la menor hizo cuentas pensando en quienes la habían seguido en su loca travesia –en total ocuparan 7 de las ocho habitaciones- la menor se encogio de hombros algo avergonzada

–en un principio vendría sola, pero tras el secuestro no creo que…- no termino su charla pues sintió un par de brazos apretarle los hombros

-¡¿secuestro?!- chillo la mujer delante de ella

Lizzie se reprendio y luego de una breve explicación continuo con la charla –ademas hubo otros factores para traerlos a todos- la castaña asintió –por cierto Janet- ambas se miraron de manera seria –felicidades por tu boda- la estrecho entre brazos haciéndole comprender que aquello le parecía correcto, claro que dudaba necesitaran su aprobación, pero sentía  que aun asi debía darles un respiro ante aquella situación –espero que mi regalo de bodas te haya gustado- le sonrio pensando en que ella misma habia pedido el vestido a una diseñadora exclusiva

–llame al numero en la tarjeta y estuve a punto de hiper ventilar- se emociono la castaña –¡me contesto Vera Wang!- aplaudio con euforia –y dijo que tu y ella se conocían bien, pero que habias sido un dolor en el culo porque no te gustaron los primeros 50 diseños, pero agradecia que con ello hizo la colección de este año y…-

la menor le sonrio al verla parloter como años atrás –tranquila Jan, por cierto, no creo que pasemos la noche aquí- le sonrio dándole un golpecito –son un par de recién casados y deberían ya sabes…- se encogio de hombros mirándola

–oh, entiendo estas en una isla con un monton de desconocidos pululando por ahí- Wasp arqueo las cejas de manera sugerente

Lizzie rodo los ojos –vamos Jan, eso es cosa del pasado-

fruncio el ceño –no creo que Alejandro piense lo mismo, o ese chico Immanuel ¿Cuáles eran los nombres del ingles, el frances y el veneciano?-

la menor solto un bufido para luego soltarse a reir –no debi contarte- le sonrio mientras la puerta se abria de par en par

–ooops- solto la castaña al notar la mirada seria de Anthony sobre Lizzie –no metas demasiado la pata- susurro Jan saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿y bien?- le cuestiono aquel hombre

la chica se encogio de hombros -¿digamos que puede que el Cap tenia razón?- le miro rodar los ojos mientras suspiraba –vamos Anthony, no puedes juzgarme por algo que paso hace años-

el castaño hizo un puchero –sabes lo que la gente piensa cuando se entera de algo así-

y por supuesto que Lizzie lo sabia, sabia porque el mayor reaccionaba de esa manera, tener una lista de personas que pasaron por tu cama, así fueran un par era algo mal visto y mas aun para ella siendo una chica –nadie lo sabrá y si lo saben al menos que reconozcan mi buen gusto- se mofo mientras escuchaba otro suspiro –ademas te tengo aquí- le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño en la puerta, como pasos alejándose

–y aquí estaré…- le escucho susurrar al castaño mientras ella lo abrazo muy fuerte, sabia que Anthony la pasaba mal con las cosas que a veces le contaba sobre su persona.

Habia comenzado a saber diferenciar cuando su historia propia coincidia con la del mayor y que aquello le heria tanto por recordar el pasado como porque ella quizas se sintiera igual de perdida y desolada que él, atrapo unos mechones castaños entre sus dedos y sintió las manos de Stark rodearle la cintura aun con ciertos temblores pues la poca costumbre de recibir un abrazo hacia mella

–gracias-

susurro el mayor con cierta alegría que le estrujo el corazón, de alguna manera termino adorando al Anthony de ese mundo, pues se habia tragado mas cosas que el resto de los Stark, le quería como aun hermano a veces mayor cuando le sobreprotegia o a veces menor cuando parecía desbaratarse entre sus manos al minimo contacto, dejo escapar un suspiro para luego depositar unos cuantos besos en la cabellera castaña impregnada de un dulce olor –te quiero Anthony- le susurro sintiendo como este se crispaba entre sus brazos quizas con la intención de buscar huir de su presencia, pero de alguna forma reteniéndose a hacerlo -¿Qué te parece una salida a beber?- cambio el tema intentando relajarlo sintiendo como se apartaba para mirarla

-¿vas a dejar que tome?-

La menor dejo escapar una carcajada –el gran Tony Stark no necesita permisos- le sonrio al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo

–me agrada que me conozca tan bien señorita Roey- le respondio poniéndose de pie mientras ambos salían del cuarto -¿Dónde están los demás?-

la menor se encogio de hombros –huyeron- solto mirando de reojo una puerta entre abierta donde seguramente estaría Steve o T’Challa –Black, pide a los minis que instalen las cosas en mi habitación- hablo a través de una muñequera a lo que un par de ojos chocolate le miraron expectante

-¿no planeabas unirte a un concurso de surf o solo viniste por ellos?-

Lizzie le sonrio –por supuesto que ambos- el castaño negó varias veces sonriéndole de vuelta –de hecho justo ahora pensaba inscribirme ¿vienes?- el castaño asintió mientras ellos se perdían en el pasillo entre risas, bromas y algunos empujones bajo el seguimiento de un rubio de ojos azules.

**************

Steve había estado sintiendo esta extraña presión en el pecho desde que descubrió la relación tan intima que Stark tenia con Roey, aun no comprendía que le pasaba. A solas la menor podría agradarle, pero en cuanto estaba con Tony se volvía algo molesta. Quizás era porque se influenciaba por la manera de ser de este, aunque también le había causado un gran impacto saber de sus relaciones pasadas pues había escuchado por accidente su platica con la señora Pym, así como le sorprendió descubrir que Stark no huyo de su habitación tras susurrarle un “te quiero” tan sincero como hacia años no escuchaba, ni siquiera los “te amo” que alguna vez escucho de Pepper para el mismo castaño.

Su quijada estaba tensa tras escuchar aquello y salio a grandes pasos del umbral de la puerta soltando un gruñido y pasando aquel sabor a hierro. Rabia sangro su labio sin siquiera percatarse en que momento comenzó a morderse tan fuerte, dejo ir un golpe en la pared que retumbo en la habitación ¿Qué estaba mal?

Recordó la mirada triste en los ojos chocolate tras escuchar de la relación de la menor y gruño de nuevo con fastidio acostándose en  su cama, aun no sabia con quien le tocaría compartir habitación, pero al menos sabia que no seria con Lizzie, oh cielos, suspiro de nuevo recordándose que en realidad ella no le desgradaba… No del todo, pues aquel paseo por el parque y la salida al museo fueron bastante divertidos, hacia rato que no tenia tiempo o a alguien con quien charlar de arte en general o pintura en particular y aquello había sido refrescante.

Así como noto que la menor era genial dibujando, chasqueo la lengua, hubo algo que en ese momento le altero y fue la devoción con la que plasmo a Stark, él mismo había intentando dibujarlo antes, así como había hecho un dibujo de cada uno de los vengadores, incluso de Bucky, Pietro y T’Challa, todos por el poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos, por supuesto que Tony no fue la excepción, pero jamas podía capturar todas sus facciones y joder… Lizzie había hecho trazos tan rápidos que creyó haría algo como un dibujo tonto o a medias, vaya manera de subestimar al enemigo. Habia capturado la esencia de Stark por completo, sobre todo ese brillo en su mirada y las ligeras arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos al sonreír, apretó los puños dejándolos ir en un golpe sobre el escritorio ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Después de todo como en tan poco tiempo había logrado algo que él en todos esos años no estuvo siquiera cerca de obtener.

******************

El paseo por la playa con Anthony se volvió en un juego con ellos dos mojando al otro y escapando para no ser mojados. Lizzie escuchaba rumores de que eran una pareja recién casada así que de cuando en cuando la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro, pero mirar a Anthony le hacia volver a sonreír, que la gente pensará la mierda que quisiera, se decía cada que un comentario alteraba el momento

–entonces ¿las inscripciones son con un salvavidas?- cuestiono abrazándola por los hombros mientras Lizzie se dejaba hacer

–al parecer es así, espero tener suerte este año- le sonrió al mayor mientras se acercaban a la tan conocida silla alta y blanca.

Habia un hombre moreno de cabellos largos y oscuros con los ojos color miel que le sonrio a Lizzie haciendo que Anthony la tomara por los hombros

-¡Elizabeth!- grito con un acento que al principio el mayor no distinguio

-¡Kalani!- le sonrio la menor extendiendo los brazos mientras este le estrujaba

-¿otro ex?- le pregunto con sorna el castaño mientras Lizzie rodaba los ojos

–que gracioso, justo iba a preguntar si eras su actual pareja-

noto a Anthony enojarse –Kalani- le reprendio en un conocido tono para Stark haciendo a los dos rodar los ojos –ven, ya empiezan a llevarse bien- sonrio la chica obteniendo una risa del hombre y un suspiro del castaño

-¿has venido a concursar?-

la menor asintió –he escuchado que este año vinieron más personas del medio- le susurro con diversión –espero verte patear traseros, hace un año desapareciste el dia de la final-

Lizzie suspiro mirando a Kalani

–tanto Malú como Kai han preguntado por ti-

la chica hizo una expresión divertida entre terror y desagrado

–vamos Kai no es tan malo-

Lizzie enarco una ceja –si claro- le respondio

–de acuerdo Lizzie, hoy es el ultimo dia para inscribirse asi que ten- le extendió una tablilla con varias hojas ya rellenadas –deje el espacio libre para ti-

la menor sonrio ampliamente

–por cierto ¿no saliste con un tal Henry Pym? Escuche que esta aquí de luna de miel-

la chica dejo escapar una risa –de hecho tambien he venido a verlo junto con su esposa-

Kalani dejo escapar una mirada de preocupación -¿todo bien?-

Lizzie sonrio mirando de reojo a Anthony –parece que nadie acepta que estoy bien, solo porque no podre volver a salir al billar con Hank significa que es el fin del mundo-

el hombre dejo escapar una sonrisa –si tu dices que las cosas están bien, lo están- le exclamo dándole unas palmadas en su espalda –ademas veo que has redirigido ya tus pasos-

la menor negó varias veces mientras Kalani se marchaba con la tablilla en mano y guiñándole un ojo señalando de manera “discreta” a Anthony

–ves, todos saben que soy la pareja perfecta- le escucho hablar con sarcasmo

–nadie dijo que no lo fueras- solto con simpleza notando el rostro confundido del mayor haciéndola reir sonoramente

-¡hey!- grito  el castaño como represalia dejando escapar tan bien una risa -¡vuelve aqui!- le grito a la chica mientras esta esquivaba sus intentos de sujetarla

–veo que la pasan bien- murmuro Bruce

Lizzie sonrio mientras se acercaban al resto de de vengadores -¿encontraron algo de su agrado?- pregunto siendo ella quien atrapo a Anthony

–la verdad es que no- espeto Loki con desagrado

–¿Qué quieren hacer?- el cielo estaba teñido de colores naranja, amarillo, violeta y azul, la noche se abria paso lentamente mientras las nubes se alejaban

–no creo que sea buena idea interrumpir a una pareja de recién casados- agregaba Natasha a lo que la menor asintió

-¡este sitio es increible!- comento quicksilver llegando con montones de comida entre sus brazos mientras Wanda le reprendia con la mirada

-¿te gusta el atun crudo?- cuestiono Lizzie enarcando una de sus cejas a lo que Pietro asintió –de acuerdo- hablo levantando las manos en señal de paz –conozco a un sujeto que tiene el mejor de los luahs de por aquí, solo que…bueno lo verán cuando lleguemos- el resto asintió mientras Lizzie comenzaba a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

******************

El sitio al que se dirigio se encontraba al lado de una cascada azul, claro que el estrecho donde caia el agua le daba al lugar un toque mágico junto a las antorchas que estaban instaladas para guiar el camino

-¿Lizzie?- cuestiono un hombre de cabello negro semi-largo y piel algo bronceada –no le creí a Kalani cuando dijo que habias vuelto-

la menor dejo escapar una risita nerviosa al notar las miradas entre los vengadores, el reproche en los orbes verdes de Loki y los chocolate de Anthony, asi como la molestia en los inquisidores ojos azules de Steve. Combinado a cierta decepcion de parte de Sam y T’Challa asi como a la curiosidad excesiva en el resto, por los Dioses, en momentos asi adoraba la capacidad de Thor para perderse de todo a excepción de las tres cosas que parecían ser prioridad en su vida 1. La comida y bebida, 2. Una buena cama y el mjolnir, asi como oportunidades para usarlo y 3. Que Loki estuviera bien y cerca, oh si, le gustaría que todos pudieran ser tan básicos y certeros como él, pero no, no pasaría

-¿pasaras mucho tiempo aquí?-

la menor negó notando la decepcion en los oscuros ojos del menor

–niño ¿Cuántos años tienes?- cuestiono Loki mirándolo fijamente y haciendo que los azules ojos de Thor se fijaran en Lizzie como si fuera un maldito gigante de hielo, oh joder

-17- respondio con una sonrisa forzada

–asaltacunas- se escucho una fingida tos de parte de Clint haciendo a Lizzie negar varias veces a la vez que el menor sonreía

–Kai esta cerca así que deberías tomarlo en cuenta-

la menor agradeció el consejo mientras recomponía una mirada mas seria –gracias Malú- el adolescente dejo escapar una risita nerviosa junto a un sonrojo. Lizzie sabia que aquel joven había quedado flechado de ella desde cinco años atrás, cuando se decidió a tomar unas cortas vacaciones, luego de todos los desastres de ese año, primero Barnes, luego el Cherik y mas cosas que faltaban por enlistar, conoció a Kai y este automáticamente fanfarroneo ser el novio de la chica cosa que ella desconoció hasta que Malú le cuestiono de ello con varias lagrimas en sus ojos, tiernos y torpes amores de adolescente, claro que desmintió a Kai, pero no regreso hasta dos años después, tras las salidas con Henry y antes del resto de desastres que pasaron más tarde.

Camino segura de si con aquel vestido blanco algo mojado aun y sintiendo la brisa fresca que anunciaba la noche

-¿Quién es ese tal Kai?- cuestiono Clint muy interesado en la charla

–al parecer un ex- solto con enfado Stark levantando el menú una vez estuvieron instalados en una mesa

-¿es común que reunas a tus ex en el mismo sitio Lizzie?- siseo con diversión Loki

La aludida dejo escapar un suspiro y luego sonrio ladina –ya me gustaría ver que te saliera tan bien- se mofo al notar la molestia del azabache

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Thor impactado por aquello

–vamos que aquí nadie es una perita en dulce- sonrio Stark notando que aquello molestaba a “cuernitos”

–sobre todo tú- se dejo escapar un comentario de los labios de Steve ganándose las miradas sorprendidas del resto

–oh Capitán, cuidado que eso me ha sonado a que quiere formar parte de la lista- le sonrio con sorna Lizzie, pues aquel comentario habia sido horrible sobre todo viniendo de él, los demás observaron el conflicto de miradas violaceo contra azul, la chica burlándose como si conociera cada uno de sus secretos y él hecho una fiera que podría saltar desde el otro extremo de la mesa sobre ella

–pero miren lo que trajo la marea-

Lizzie dejo escapar un suspiro para luego recomponer una sonrisa -¡Kai!- aunque aquella euforia fingida no paso desapercibida para algunos presentes, los mas allegados a ella, y quizás los dos ex-espías que parecían entender un poco mejor a la menor a través de la expresión de sus parejas

–Elizabeth Roey, hace tiempo que no te veía, desde el incidente con Malú-

Lizzie apretó los puños con reprobación, Kai era el hermano mayor de Malú, actualmente tendría 26 años mientras el chico tenia los 17, ambos eran primos-hermanos de Kalani quien rondaría ya los 30. En realidad Lizzie se sentía mas cercana a Kalani, a sus primos siempre los había visto como chiquillos en busca de aventuras, lo que hacia la edad –justo lo acabo de ver- sonrió con sinceridad notando la molestia que eso le causaba al mayor

–el muy ingrato se fue a vivir con Kalani, pero sigue trabajando aquí-

aquello fue un suspiro para la menor

–veo que has traído compañía- aquello sonó con desagrado

–si, algunos amigos de Nueva York- noto las miradas sorprendidas quizás por el termino “amigos”

-¿algún pececillo rico que hayas atrapado?-

Anthony dejo escapar un golpe en la mesa mirando con ojos fieros al hombre –en realidad puede que haya atrapado dos que tres- le sonrió con malicia ganándose un gruñido como respuesta –ya sabes, no me gustan los niñatos- lo noto apretar los dientes

-¿sucede algo Kai?- hablaba un hombre mayor acercándose a ellos, las miradas del resto de clientes se posaban sobre ellos.

Lizzie por un momento se sintió como Lilo y su hermana en aquella escena en el lua

-¿Lizzie?- el hombre parecio reconocerla

ella estuvo a punto de soltar un quejido –señor- sonrio mirándolo

–me alegra que hayas vuelto- sabia que aquellas palabras eran mentira –Kai y Malú han esperado bastante por tu regreso-

la chica solto un suspiro, quizás no fue tan buena idea ir a aquel sitio, pasaba de un momento incomodo a otro -¿aún Malú se hace cargo de la cocina?- el hombre solto un chasquido y en seguida mando a Kai ir por el más joven

–siempre has tenido buen gusto- solto con sarcasmo

ella solo sonreía –nadie puede negar eso- sonrio de igual manera

–espero que disfruten la comida- alego el hombre sacando del sitio a su hijo mayor mientras Malú le sonreía acercándose a la mesa

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-

La menor le sonrio ampliamente tomando la libreta de entre sus manos e invitándolo a tomar asiento a su lado –trae cinco platos de lomi lomi, cinco de kalbi ribs, seis de kalua pig y unos catorce de lau lau, pero considera que nuestro buen amigo Thor come tanto como Kalani en pleno verano-

el chico dejo escapar una risita -¿algo de beber?-

Los vengadores se miraron confundidos con los nombres exóticos en el menú aún cuando en letras más pequeñas se leia en que consistían –para Natasha un lava lava- Malú busco con la mirada entre las mujeres notando que la pelirroja le miraba –para Wanda una Haupia- el joven anoto mirando a la bruja escarlata –para Clint y Bruce una piña colada- el arquero sonrio haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras Banner se acomodaba sus anteojos –procura que la bebida de Bruce sea sin alcohol- susurro Lizzie cerca del oído del menor haciéndolo sonrojar –para Loki un Martini de nueces- el azabache miro al chico de pies a cabeza y sonrio ladino haciendo que en el acto Thor mirara con fastidio a Lizzie –ponle toda la maldita botella de ser necesario- el chico la miro incrédulo

Tony a su lado dejaba escapar una risita -¿haras que la diversión no sea exclusiva de los señores Pym?-

la menor le sonrio –para el resto un Mai Tai solo que deja el de Pietro libre de alcohol- señalo al chico de cabellos plateados junto a su hermana y Vision, sonrio ladina mientras el chico terminaba de anotar -¿y para ti?- se aventuro a preguntar el menor haciendo sonreir a la chica –lo acostumbrado- lo miro asentir para luego salir disparado de aquel lugar

–espero que este show tenga una explicación- hablo Tony a su lado

–Kai es un hijo de puta- noto las miradas sorprendidas ante sus palabras

–Lenguaje- le reprendió con sarcasmo el castaño junto a ella haciendo enojar a Steve

–es un hijo de madre de moral distraída- aquello hizo reír a Stark

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Sam al otro lado

–su hermano fue enfermizo de pequeño, su padre los hizo a un lado por cuestiones que aún no entiendo y en vez de ayudar a su recuperación gasto cada centavo en construir este sitio o en embriagarse- la chica dejo escapar un suspiro mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa al ritmo de la música de fondo

-¿y entonces?- inquirio Clint

–su madre recurrió a varios medios para obtener el dinero para la recuperación de Malú así como el tiempo restante en llevarlo a terapias- dirigió la mirada al lugar bastante lleno

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- se escucho la voz de Pietro

–después de mi primer encuentro con Barnes y tras la rápida aventura con Charles y Erik hace cinco años vine aquí, ya saben para relajarme y esas cosas que uno pretende con salir de vacaciones, en ese tiempo conocí a Kalani, un salvavidas que era una especie de matón en aquel entonces- soltó una risita mientras dirigía su mirada a la cocina donde permanecían varias mujeres y algunos hombres –era una extranjera en la temporada baja y estaba sola así que llame por completo la atención, era como un bicho raro- sonrió mirando a los vengadores –entre ellos las personas para las que Kalani trabajaba, ya saben, mujer sola, en temporada baja, saquen conclusiones- desvió de nuevo la mirada –Kalani pretendía abordarme, pero al final le salio el tiro por la culata y en algún momento empezamos una amistad, tras esto salve a Malú de ahogarse un día en el mar y bueno, me entere que aquello no fue un accidente si saben a lo que me refiero- el ambiente se volvió asfixiante

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rogers obteniendo un bufido de Loki como respuesta

–la gente para la que su “amigo” trabajaba planeaba quizás prostituirla o venderla de alguna manera y Malú pensaba en suicidarse-

Lizzie negó varias veces mientras miraba a Rogers descomponerse –tras esto Kalani empezó a dudar sobre realizar este trabajo porque Malú estaba de por medio, si lo hacia el pequeño podría volver a intentar nadar contra corriente y si no lo hacia al final estarían detrás de toda su familia- la menor suspiro mientras veía a Malú acercarse hasta ella

–que lo disfruen- sonrio dejando las bebidas frente a cada uno

-¿entonces que paso?- se intereso James

–bueno el quiso ocultarlo por bastante tiempo hasta que Kai comenzó a fanfarronear acerca de que teníamos una relación la cual acabo cuando me entere- se escucho a Clint reir –al final estos sujetos vinieron a por Kalani y su familia y bueno…alguien misteriosamente les pateo el trasero- sonrio con malicia mirando las expresiones de los demás

-¿Qué hiciste después?- cuestiono T’Challa

–por desgracia me entere de que Malú y Kai habían desarrollado un interés amoroso por mi, ya saben cosas de adolescentes-

Tony a su lado se burlo de ella murmurando entre dientes "efecto Roey" –no eres tan grande sabes-

ella rodo los ojos y suspiro –tras saber Kai del interés amoroso de Malú comenzó a humillarlo, alegando que quería frenarlo de su estado auto destructivo- la menor deslizo la mano sobre su copa –tras una conversación amena que acabo con algunos huesos rotos con Kai amenazo con no dejar de lastimarlo si yo no me iba y no volvia- la menor suspiro mientras miraba a lo lejos el cabello rebelde del chico –al final le conte a Kalani y le pedi que lo alejara de ese idiota, tras obtener una respuesta afirmativa me fui a buscar nuevos horizontes- dio un trago leve a su bebida

-¿y por que volver ahora?- cuestiono Wanda atrayendo las miradas hacia ella

–asegurarme de que las cosas estén en orden-

la castaña la miro por largo tiempo y después suspiro dando un trago a su bebida que luego miro con aprobación

-¿pensabas tomar cartas en el asunto si las cosas iban mal con Malú?-

la conversación se volvió mas privada entre Anthony, Loki y ella –por supuesto, patearía el miserable trasero de Kai y revelaria la herencia que la madre de Malú dejo para él- ambos enarcaron una ceja –por supuesto no era demasiado dinero, pero vamos, esos 25  dolares que me presto alguna vez y prometi pagarle fueron bien invertidos y ahora podría pagarse una carrera en el extranjero, una casa y algunas menudencias más- sonrio mirando el rostro de aprobación de ambos hombres –al final Malú es como un hermano menor para mi- ambos dirigieron la mirada a un punto inexistente mientras la charla del resto de los vengadores inundaba la mesa entre las cosas que querían hacer, los sitios por visitar y la intención de volver más tarde para caer de inmediato rendidos y no ser una molestia para los señores Pym

*************

–que lo disfruten- se escucho de nuevo tras media hora, varios platillos se extendieron en la mesa con las medidas exactas para alimentar a aquel grupo, asi como otros platillos que Lizzie no habia ordenado, sonrio al chico y este se ruborizo mientras sonreía de vuelta –gracias- susurro mientras el menor se alejaba –sus modales son tan excepcionales- dijo cuando devolvio la mirada a la mesa. Sonrio al notar como la comida era prácticamente devorada y ella apenas había picado su plato

–deberías estar acostumbrada- hablo Tony a su lado

ella solo asintió –de acuerdo jefe, hora de acostumbrarse- se rió mientras comía su platillo lentamente, escuchando las platicas divertidas de vejas misiones o situaciones bizarras, notaba de vez en vez al castaño a su lado soltar una risita ante las palabras de sus compañeros mientras Loki parecía relajado en aquel ambiente, sonrió para sus adentros, en momentos como este le gustaba saber que ambos se sentía al menos atraídos a aquella escena.

La cena transcurrió sin prisas ni inconvenientes, con algunas miradas curiosas por la energía que aun parecían poseer sus compañeros, pero nada demasiado importante -¿Qué opinan de ir a bailar?- hablo la menor mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos –muchos piensan que la diversión esta por excelencia en Honolulu, pero eso no es del todo cierto, podríamos ir a Wakiki Beach o Chinatown- los vengadores se miraron entre ellos de manera pensativa

-¿no encontraremos mas “amigos”?- interrogo Loki con una sonrisa ladina

–a mi me gustaría encontrar a tus “amigos”- recalco la menor escuchando un gruñido de parte de Thor y la mirada molesta de Loki

–eres una idiota- bufo mirando a su mano como si aquella ofensa jamas hubiera salido de sus labios

–no decías lo mismo anoche- los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos mientras ella soltaba una carcajada –por Dios sus caras- se rió sonoramente llevando una de sus manos a su estomago para luego limpiarse una lagrima –ah, lo siento ¿entonces? Solo no pidan subir las escaleras al cielo a estas horas- el grupo le miro curioso –son 3.922 escalones que linkean “directamente” al cielo, las escaleras de Haiku- suspiro al notar que no tenían ni idea de que hablaba –los llevare después, ahora decidan, podría llevarlos a The Yard House es un restaurante-bar con buena variedad aunque sus yardas de cerveza son siempre bien recibidas o podemos ir a Walk and Rum Fire-

Lizzie se cruzo de brazos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro –conozco el sitio perfecto, el Hula’s bar- comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta, después de todo la mayoría de las parejas en el grupo estaría más a gusto en esa clase de lugares. Regresaron al alojamiento que compartían con los señores Pym, solo tomo un par de llaves que colgaban en un llavero atrancado en la pared junto a la puerta que al parecer nadie habia tomado en cuenta –Black manda a los niños a dormir- se burlo haciendo referencia a los minis quien al parecer ya llevaban un rato acostados en su cama.

Lizzie se dirigió a una camioneta lo suficientemente amplia para transportarlos a todos –de acuerdo Wanda y Pietro nada de bebidas alcohólicas o fugas inoportunas, y nada de hablarle de esto a Charles o a Erik ¿entendido?- puntualizo mirando a los gemelos quienes asintieron dejando escapar una sonrisa –y nada de prejuicios sea lo que sea que vean- agrego mirando mas exactamente hacia Steve, quien parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, suspiro profundo pensando que quizá por fin el Capitán se estaría decidiendo a aceptar sus sentimientos -¿de acuerdo?- acomodo el espejo retrovisor  mirando al gran grupo por el mientras todos asentían –Anthony, cinturón- el castaño chasqueo la lengua y de mala gana se acomodo el cinturón a su lado, arranco saliendo del estacionamiento para dirigirse a Kalakaua avenue.


	30. Ser menos Capitán America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cree que hay algo malo con él...y puede que así sea.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, solo una charla acerca de la base de Pearl Harbor. Aquello estuvo a punto de salirse de control entre discusiones del inicio de la guerra, las motivaciones de cada parte para unirse a ella y las tretas de los diversos gobiernos para reclutar gente. Lizzie tuvo que morderse la lengua y apretar el volante fuertemente o aquello iniciaría una pelea con Rogers que sabría muy bien como acabaría y no, no ganaría el rubio

-¿las calles siempre están asi?- dejo escapar un comentario diferente T’Challa

la menor dudo unos segundos en responder –hay temporabas bajas en que escasean los turistas, pero eso no pasa muy frecuentemente- le sonrio por el retrovisor

–ese bar ¿Qué clase de sitio es?- cuestiono Tony a su lado

ella solo atino a relamerse los labios reprendido con ello la sonrisa burlesca que amenazaba con posarse en sus labios –un sitio muy liberal- se mofo mientras seguía el estrecho camino que atravesaba un parque y daba vuelta sobre la avenida. Miraba de reojo a los turistas que caminaban entre bromas y algunos empujones.

**********

Finalmente aparco frente al lugar, habia un parque con variedad de flores en el y algunas palmeras, a muy pocos metros se encontraba la playa haciendo que el lugar fuera sitiado por varios hoteles –henos aquí- señalo a un local, habia una barra circular al centro, bastantes mesas circulares repartidas, algunas sillas altas alrededor de la barra y finalmente unas cuantas pistas en forma de cuadro con luces azules del tamaño suficiente para permitir que un par de personas muy juntas bailaran, sonrio al notar las miradas sorpresivas de los vengadores aquel lugar, algunas luces salían del sitio asi como una variedad de música ya fuera por el genero o la época -¿algun problema?- cuestiono al ver que ninguno se movia de su sitio, evitando reírse por la cara roja de Rogers y su quijada casi en el suelo

-¿a esto te referias con “liberal”?- cuestiono Bruce haciendo comillas con sus dedos y mirando de lejos aquel sitio

–solia venir aquí- las miradas se llenaron de curiosidad ante sus palabras –hey no tiene nada de malo ser un lugar gayfriendly- murmuro dándose la vuelta para entrar

-¡Lizzie!- le gritaron abochornados al ver como se integraba a aquel sitio como si estuviera en la torre o en su departamento

–deberiamos seguirla- hablo con seguridad Clint aunque estaba siendo arrastrado por la mezcla de alcohol y la curiosidad de un bar gay

–Clint no creo que…- Bruce quiso detener a su pareja recibiendo un beso subido de tono escuchando algunos silbidos del otro lado de la avenida que solo incrementaron la curiosidad en Clint. Banner se derritió en el acto dejándose hacer por el arquero terminando ambos perdidos

-¿deberíamos ir?- cuestiono Natasha hacia el resto del grupo más específicamente hacia Bucky

–no es como que seremos los únicos dentro- le sonrió con confianza adentrándose a buscar a sus amigos

Wanda dirigió una mirada a la espía y tomo a Visión y Pietro de los brazos para acercarse –nada de desaparecer con alguien- le advirtió a su hermano antes de entrar de lleno

Sam se encogió de hombros hacia T’Challa y los demás –ya estamos aquí- hablo siguiendo a Loki y Thor adentro

–no podemos dejarlos solos- le sonrió el príncipe intentado darle confianza a Rogers, pero Steve no se movió ni una milésima de su sitio.

**************

T’Challa no tardo demasiado en encontrar al resto de vengadores ya charlando amenamente en una mesa. Lizzie parecía desenvolverse tranquilamente en aquel sitio y el resto agradecia que fuera asi -¿entonces frecuentabas este sitio?-

la menor sonrio –para nada, es la primera vez que entro- noto como los mayores estuvieron por escupir sus bebidas y los gemelos Maximoff se rieron

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron de manera unisona atrayendo unas cuantas miradas

–no me gustaría que se sintieran fuera de sitio en alguna otra parte- dio una mirada rápida al sitio notando la ausencia del soldado –ire por el culo de Steve- solto una risita ante las expresiones de incredulidad y sorpresa asi como la mirada chocolate que le seguía con cierto recelo

–seguro que será todo un atractivo aquí- se encogio de hombros notando que internamente cada vengador aceptaba ese hecho

-nadie piensa negar lo que dijo Lizzie-  aquello fue más una afirmación por parte de Loki que una pregunta haciendo reir al menor de los Maximoff

-¿alguien podría negarlo?- se mofo el peli plata para luego seguir con la mirada a Lizzie

***************

-¿Capitán?-

el rubio miro a la joven aún sin moverse de su sitio

–¿no viene?-

Rogers permaneció de pie anclado en su sitio sopesando la idea

-¿me dira que es homofóbico?-

los ojos azules le miraron con sorpresa mientras negaba fuertemente –yo no…estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de sitios- llevo una de sus manos a su sien sobándola nerviosamente

–entiendo, aunque esperaba que entrara con los demás- no pudo evitar arquear una ceja –ah- suspiro la menor –supongo que tendre que contarle un par de cosas- Lizzie inhalo fuertemente pensando en como decir todo aquello –Black ¿Cuáles son las ultimas noticias en los programas de chismes?- solto con hastio, se dejaron ver varios programas de bajo prestigio, pero gran cantidad de seguidores hablando de las recientes “salidas de closet” de algunos miembros de los vengadores, asi como la “riña” anterior entre estos

-¿nos traijiste aquí por esto?-

la menor suspiro –tenia pensado desde un principio venir para arreglar las cosas con Janet y Hank, asi como para asegurarme que Malú estaba en un sitio seguro, claro que hubo ciertos factores que me influenciaron para pedirles venir, entre ellos esto- la menor chasqueo la lengua –han habido demasidas quejas por esto, porque un grupo de super héroes esta corrompiendo a los jóvenes e infantes ¡una mierda!- grito con cólera golpeando una plamera –ahora entiendo la furia de Platon contra aquellos que mataron a Socrates- se mofo respirando de nuevo –no seas un homofóbico de mierda capitán- forzó una sonrisa

–no lo estoy siendo- aseguro con la voz firme

la menor dejo escapar una risita –tranquilo, nadie se va a aprovechar de ti o tu culo- bromeo dándole una nalgada que hizo sonrojar al mayor –despues de todo estas con amigos- le guiño un ojo animándolo a caminar –confias en tu equipo ¿no?- el rubio asintió caminando a su lado –no actúes como…- se mordio la lengua y después deslizo una sonrisa mas amable –tranquilo en este sitio no nos molestaran terceros, solo diviértete- se encogio de hombros caminando junto a él adentrándose en el bar hasta la mesa donde estaba el resto del grupo

–miren quien decidió unirse- bromeo Bucky tirando del rubio por el cuello en un abrazo fraternal que hizo bufar a Anthony –gracias Lizzie-

le sonrió James dándole un beso en la mejllla, la menor levanto las manos en son de paz hacia los orbes esmeralda de Natasha haciendo reír a la espía. Sintió el brazo de Anthony jalándole hasta caer sobre sus piernas “mierda” pensó al ver los orbes de molestia de Steve

-¿todo bien Capitán?- se atrevio a preguntar el millonario con una risita sarcástica a lo que Lizzie quiso darle un sape

–sin problemas- aseguro con ese típico tono con el que daba ordenes

Lizzie pellizco una de las mejillas de Anthony para luego sentarse en el sillón y negar varias veces

***************

La noche comenzó con bebidas coloridas y variadas, asi como charlas diversas desde las series de moda hasta los descubrimientos científicos del ultimo minuto, por supuesto la mayoría se habían llevado acabo en los laboratorios de Stark haciedole sonar jactancioso, Lizzie de vez en vez le reprendia con un comentario sarcástico o detenia con un chiste, para sorpresa de todos la menor podía seguir el hilo de la conversación tran extraña pasando por tantas y diversas áreas

-¿Qué carrera tienes?- cuestiono tras varios minutos T’Challa

Lizzie se encogio de hombros y solto una risita –filosofia- respondio dejando al resto como los ojos abiertos –apendi varias cosas más sobre la marcha, pero estoy especializada en filosofía- reafirmo mientras una risa divertida y sin sentido se escapaba de Clint

-¿Cómo pudiste hackear a F.R.I.D.A.Y. con una carrera como esa?- alego de manera despectiva

el castaño a su lado ella solo sonrio –no necesito un papel que certifique que puedo o que no puedo hacer- se encogio de hombros levantándose hasta la barra sonriéndole al barman

–no eres el único que puede aprender cosas en una noche- se mofo Banner a su lado mientras Clint le repartía besos en la mejilla

–cállate Brucie- Tony le saco la lengua mientras daba largos sorbos a su bebida

-¿Lizzie batea para el otro lado?- cuestiono arrastrando las palabras Clint

Todos giraron en la dirección que el miraba encontrando a la menor rodeada por un par de chicas más

–es imposible que ella este ligando más que nosotros- dijo Tony y se escucho una risa burlesca a su lado

–habla por ti- le respondio Sam señalando a los demás que de apoco se habían alejado en parejas hasta una pequeña pista de baile.

El castaño desvio la mirada hacia Steve relamiéndose los labios para luego despeinar sus cabellos castaños ¿Qué estaba pensando? Seguro era el efecto de aquella bebida colorida que habia pedido.

Lizzie volvió con una yarda de cerveza entre sus manos –hey chicos las señoritas quieren saber si están solos- les sonrio a Sam y a T’Challa quienes le miraron incrédulos -¿les digo que no?- Roey enarco una ceja mientras tomaba asiento entre Steve y Anthony

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y dejaron ir una risita mientras se levantaban caminando hacia las chicas que parecían algo nerviosas

-¡genial!- se mofo Tony mientras Steve parecía demasiado concentrado en donde estaban los demás

-¿Qué dice de bailar Capitán?- le sonrio la menor y Steve sin pensarlo asintió, ambos se levantaron ante la mirada acusatoria del castaño

Se deslizaron hasta la pista -¿quiere continuar nuestra platica?- por suerte para ambos la música cambio a un tema más lento, pero el volumen era lo suficientemente alto para que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas por nadie

-¿esta bien que estemos aquí?- fue la primera pregunta que solto Steve

Lizzie suspiro –escucha Capitán, lo que menos necesitan ahora es esta mierda bombardera y mala ostia- hablo con dureza mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del mayor –perdona, estoy bastante molesta con todo ese desastre- suspiro mientras Rogers asentia –mira, tras la situación de hace ocho meses...casi nueve, las personas tienen en la mira cada acción grupal o individual que estén realizando, la increíble opinión publica esta al acecho de cualquier cosa que hagan y si el gobierno no pudo seguirlos presionando o juzgando con los tratados de sokovia y su guerra civil terminara prendándose de cualquier cosa que pueda para someterlos-

Steve suspiro mientras llevaba una de sus manos al torso de la menor –asi que después de todo no sirve de nada lo que hagamos- murmuro

Lizzie nego -¿crees que las clases de baile de Anthony no sirvieron?- la peliplata enarco una ceja junto a una sonrisa juguetona al ver su sonrojo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono Steve

la menor rio suavemente –charlas de media noche- murmuro mientras buscaba al castaño con la mirada, le encontró con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios

-¿noches en las que no podía dormir?- susurro Steve con preocupación

Lizzie dudo en responder aquello, pero decidió asentir lentamente

-¿de qué hablaban exactamente?-

sus ojos violáceos se dirigieron a los orbes azules encontrando consternación, recelo y culpa –no puedo revelarle eso Capitán- le sonrió llevando una mano a su hombro –son cosas demasiado intimas para Anthony, tal vez debería preguntarle-

el rubio negó mirando hacia el suelo –no tengo el derecho para hacer algo así- su voz se entre corto

–no se ha disculpado como es debido- tanteo el terreno

Steve levanto la mirada buscando a Tony

–deberías ser menos Capitán y mas Steve- las palabras de la menor desubicaron al ídolo de américa

Steve forzó una sonrisa que salio como una mueca rota en su rostro.

Lizzie negó dándole un sape suave para luego sonreírle de manera calida –aquel chico de Brooklyn no era tan malo como lo haces sonar- murmuro mirando de reojo a Anthony

–era débil, enfermizo y pequeño- solto el rubio casi al punto del hastio

–nop- remarco la menor la ultima letra llevando su mano para tomar la ajena siguiendo el ritmo de la música –he escuchado una larga lista de cualidades que posee Steven Grant Rogers-

una de las rubias cejas se enarco con escepticismo -¿a si?- su voz sono casi orgullosa tras escuchar aquello obteniendo una risita como respuesta -¿de Bucky?-

la menor negó varias veces –él tambien recuerda al chico enfermizo- suspiro mirando al resto de vengadores bailando en la pista

-¿Natasha?-

negó de nuevo –ella me ha hablado más del Capitán, aunque reconoce un par de cosas de Steve- sonrio mientras el rubio se mordia los labios y veía a la menor

¿Tony? Cruzo su mente aquel nombre, pero negó apartándolo de sus pensamientos -¿Wanda, Clint, T’Challa, Thor?-

la menor negó a cada nombre dejando escapar una risotada –te dejare más nombres libres solo porque pareces temer en reconocer a alguien-

un escalofrio zurco su espalda mientras se sentía observado por aquellos ojos violáceos. Por un momento se sintió el chico débil que solia recibir palizas -¿y que te ha dicho acerca de mi? ¿Qué soy un presuntuoso?-

la menor le sonrio –al contrario Capitán, eso es algo que todos aceptan a excepción de esta persona-

Steve busco a Tony con la mirada, negando al verlo empinarse aquella copa gigante llena de cerveza –sabes que no debería beber tanto-

la menor asintió –por fortuna aún no es un alcohólico- aseguro mirando a Steve

–eso no lo sabes-

la menor negó –al contrario Capitán, lo sé- afirmo obteniendo un entrecejo fruncido como respuesta

-¿entonces?- desvio la charla al tema anterior

-¿sabes lo que diría Capitán America ante eso?-

Sabia que se referia a Tony bebiendo. Steve le permitio hablar

–Stark, deja de autodestruirte o ponernos en constante peligro con tu estado de ebriedad- se mofo al notar que el tono de voz le habia salido similar

-¿y Steve?- la pregunta sono tonta al salir de sus labios

–Deberias tomar menos Tony, me preocupa- hablo con un tono más delicado y suave

-¿te lo ha contado?- pregunto pues reconocia sus palabras

la menor asintió

-¿charlas de media noche?-

La chica volvió a asentir. Claro que no hablaría acerca de como Anthony se derretio al escuchar aquello y como aun ahora lo hacia, ella podía asegurar que su corazón dio un vuelco y varios suspiros se le escaparon, casi podía imaginar los corazones revoloteando, pero no hablo de eso con Anthony y menos lo haría con Steve

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- cuestiono el rubio

Lizzie le dio un suave tiron a la nariz de Rogers obteniendo una cara extraña como respuesta –a que Steve y Capitan America son distintos- volvió a hablar –Capitan America son valores, son creencias, es presuntuoso, siempre debe tener la ultima palabra y decisión pues es un estratega, al final un militar entrenado y curtido por el campo de batalla, America es su chica, su vida, es orgulloso, testarudo, de sangre fría, el “valiente”, un símbolo de cosas que han dejado de existir hace más de una década, pero aun asi las personas se mofan de mantener vigentes, doble moral es como yo le llamo- chasqueo la lengua evitando maldecir o dirigir una mala palabra que le hiciera ganar una reprimienda del rubio

–entonces no soy nada- dejo escapar el rubio consternado y en shock por las duras palabras de la menor

–eres Steve-

el mayor dejo escapar una risa cansina quizas no tan consciente de que significaba eso -¿y qué es Steve?- dejo salir de manera casi dolorosa con los ojos azules algo húmedos

–debo decir que apenas tuve oportunidad de charlar con él, he discutido más veces con el capitán- se burlo la menor sacándole una pequeña risa al rubio

–y entonces ¿Qué es Steve?- reafirmo la pregunta con un deje de esperanza bailando en sus ojos obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta

–el vunerable, emocional, dependiente- noto los ojos azules moverse con dificultad, pero llevo sus brazos para rodearle por el cuello –el emocional y sensible artista fuera de contexto, formal, correcto, romántico, de habla perfecta, el honesto, brillante, tímido, carismático, curioso, gentil, adorable, tierno, ingenuo, impulsivo, apuesto con poco conocimiento acerca de la moda- lo ultimo le arranco una risa sonora al mayor

-¿acaso el hermano de Thor te ha dicho todo eso?- la menor sonrió al notar el sarcasmo en la voz de Steve.

Lizzie se paro de puntillas haciéndolo agacharse mientras con el dedo señalaba a Anthony con la copa de cristal entre sus manos, el rubio dejo caer su boca de manera desencajada mientras Lizzie dejaba ir una carcajada sonora –debi haber traido a los minis para que tomaran una foto- se alejo al termino de la música deslizando sus dedos sobre el pecho del capitán –no hay que ser tan escépticos en esta vida Stevie- le guiño un ojo para volver a la mesa con el castaño

******************

-¿Qué bicho le pico a Rogers?- comentaba Stark a Lizzie

La menor se encogio de hombros

–esta mirándome con una expresión de idiota, bueno más que la acostumbrada- se empino la  gran copa

Lizzie suspiro buscando al rubio quien parecía en shock aún en su sitio –todos por aquí son muy lentos- suspiro estirándose en su sitio –necesitamos otra ronda- jalo a Anthony junto con ella para sentarse en la barra -¿recuerdas nuestra ultima competencia?-

el castaño asintió enarcando una ceja –eres muy débil para vencerme- alardeo mientras tomaba un shot

–si claro, mal perdedor- se mofo la menor imitando su acción

-¿de que hablaste con Steve?- le cuestiono tras 10 shots

–de que debería ser más Steve y menos Capitán-

Tony llevo una de sus manos a su cabello –crei que esa charla permanecería entre nosotros-

la mujer a su lado rio –jamás me pediste que quedara entre nosotros-

gruño como respuesta

–y no, no estaba implícito, después de todo fue en una borrachera y bueno- Anthony chasqueo la lengua –los secretos que salgan en una borrachera pueden ser contados incluso públicamente, fue lo que dijiste- lo miro girarse para beber de golpe tres shots más

–yo y mi gran boca ¿no?-

Lizzie no respondio, se limito a beber junto al castaño y chocar los pequeños vasos de vez en cuando

******************

-¿Qué hora es?-

Bruce se acerco hasta ella mientras Lizzie intentaba que Anthony no cayera de la silla –cerca de las tres-

Banner miro el reloj que estaba en la barra –deberíamos irnos-

la menor asintió mirando a Bruce ajustarse el cinturón de su pantalón haciendo que arqueara una ceja

–n-no es lo que piensas- hablo nervioso mirando de reojo hacia los baños

A la menor casi se le escapa una risa ante esto -¿y los demás?- Lizzie busco con la mirada al resto de los vengadores: T’Challa y Sam permanecían con las mismas chicas que habían bailado ahora en un extremo del lugar charlando, mientras que Thor bailaba junto a Loki, al parecer el azabache estaba algo subido en copas pues aquella manera en que se movía era muy sugerente mientras que parecía que el rubio se estaba refrenando con sus manos ancladas en las caderas del más bajo. Visión permanecía junto a Wanda y Pietro en su mesa, los gemelos ya habían caído rendidos, dirigio la mirada hacia James y Natasha quienes bailaban en el centro de la pista, Barnes de vez en cuando sonreía ampliamente mientras que Natasha dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa más discreta. Clint salía del baño con una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras Steve iba tras él con una mirada consternada

-¿nos vamos?- sonrió el arquero rodeando con los brazos a Bruce

-¿sucedió algo con Steve?-

los colores subieron por el rostro de Banner mientras Clint dejaba escapar una risa sonora.

Steve volvío a su sitio con Visión y los gemelos Maximoff. Lizzie entrecerró la mirada, analizando las expresiones de aquel trió y algo hizo click en su mente -¿Steve se dio cuenta que pretendían hacerlo en el baño?-

Barton hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos mientras Banner escondía su rostro entre sus manos

–por el perro- expreso la menor soltando una risa –mejor vayámonos- el doctor asintió mientras Lizzie iba hasta Steve –es hora de irnos chicos- Visión asintió mientras tomaba a Wanda entre sus brazos –Capitán, necesitare algo de ayuda para mover a Anthony- el aludido se congelo en su sitio mirando dubitativo a la menor

–¿Qué?- cuestiono Steve, hasta para si había sonado estúpido –usted lleva a Anthony y yo al chico Maximoff- le sonrió Lizzie acercándose al menor –déjelo en la parte trasera- dejo pasar a Visión y miro como Steve comenzaba a caminar a paso lento. Tomo a Pietro entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño y soltó una risa –después de todo las oportunidades se dan solo una vez- comenzó a caminar avisando al resto del grupo que era momento de irse, noto una mirada de incomodidad en T’Challa y Sam por el chico entre sus brazos que seguía profundamente dormido.

*************

Steve suspiro por tercera vez de manera insegura, Tony se había quedado dormido en la barra con al menos treinta shots a su lado, chasqueo la lengua y se sobo la nuca ¿debería despertarlo? Se reprendió mentalmente por siquiera tantear la idea de llevarlo cargando hasta el auto –hey, Stark- le movió suavemente, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta –Tony, despierta- le llamo de manera más suave notando como la mueca de molestia desaparecía de su rostro para volverse una ligera sonrisa –Tony- volvió a llamarlo fijando la mirada en sus ojos, las gruesas y tupidas pestañas así como las cejas espesas y perfectamente delineadas, sin saber el porque su corazón se estrujo haciéndolo suspirar de manera involuntaria, reacciono tras varios segundos de embelesamiento y frotándose una vez más la nuca llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de Anthony mientras la otra la pasaba debajo de sus rodillas.

Lo alzo lentamente pendiente de si despertaba, pero al ver que simplemente se removía para acomodarse contra él una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Dejo de tras de si el sonido de la música e inconscientemente cubrió con su cuerpo el de Tony evitando que la brisa fresca le diera de golpe, camino despacio escuchando los suspiros fugaces del castaño mientras una sensación de calidez inundaba su cuerpo

–gracias por traerlo- le sonrió Lizzie al momento que se apartaba de la puerta de la camioneta, dejo que Steve lo acomodara ahí y luego se acerco para reclinar un poco el asiento, abrocho el cinturón y deslizo su mano por los castaños cabellos –espero no le importe ser mi copiloto Capitán- le sonrió la menor ante la estupefacción de su mirada

La manera tan familiar en que ella había tocado a Tony y la sonrisa amplia que adorno sus labios le hizo tragar en seco mientras sentía su sangre hervir –no hay problema- respondió con el mismo tono con que ordenaba algo, mordiéndose la lengua al descubrir una risa burlesca en los labios de la menor.

***************

El trayecto de vuelta fue más tranquilo, con la mayor parte del grupo ya rendida. Lizzie miro por el retrovisor a Visión con los gemelos Maximoff recargados contra él, Sam y T’Challa miraban cada uno en el extremo del asiento trasero por la ventana. Natasha suspiraba enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Bucky con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Loki y Thor por su parte estaban recargados contra el otro sin mediar palabra envueltos por un silencio cómodo. Bruce intentaba por todos los medios que su pareja no le arrebatara su cinturón del pantalón así como pretendía que su camisa siguiera abrochada, aquello le hizo soltar una risita, dirigió la mirada hacia Anthony quien permanecía dormido y suspiraba de vez en cuando

-¿sucede algo?-

Lizzie dio un salto en su lugar ante el tono de voz del Capitán, algo agresivo –sin novedades en el frente, Capitán- intento bromear, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta. Suspiro acelerando un poco, no necesitaba las escenas de celos de Steve en ese momento. Sin embargo, no paso a más.

***************

Al abrir la puerta noto el reloj en la pared, era de madrugada y sin avistamientos de los señores Pym, volvió la mirada al menor de los Maximoff mientras suspiraba nuevamente –gracias por su ayuda Capitán- le sonrio al rubio dejando pasar al resto de los vengadores –espero que hayan repartido habitaciones antes de que se fueran- dirigio la mirada a los demás y ellos asintieron,

Bucky bostezo mientras Natasha lo guiaba al final del pasillo, de igual manera desfilo el resto de parejas aunque ella se quedo al final, justo detrás de Steve

–los gemelos se quedaran juntos- hablo Steve mirando a la menor

ella asintió siguiendo a Vision mientras él aguardaba afuera de su puerta

–el señor Stark ha dejado sus cosas en su habitación señorita-

Lizzie se quedo mirando algo sorprendida al sintetizoide –Capitán- se dirigio a Steve y el rubio se limito a asentir, entro con Lizzie detrás y deposito a Tony en una de las camas, al despegar su vista del castaño se quedo maravillado con la habitación de la chica mientras esta dejaba escapar un suspiro

–Black ¿Qué paso aquí?- cuestiono pues su habitación se encontraba cubierta de paredes holográficas con imágenes de las estrellas

–Iron-mini- respondio su compañero haciéndola suspirar

–supongo que era de esperarse- solto devolviendo la mirada hacía el castaño, deshizo el perfecto nudo en su corbata y retiro sus zapatos.

Steve se giro mirando lo que hacia la menor, sus brazos se envolvieron inconscientemente frente a su pecho mientras chasqueaba la lengua

–asi estaras más comodo- le sonrio la menor mientras desabrochaba un par de botones de la camisa a Tony -¿todo bien Rogers?- se giro encontrándose con la mirada encendida como un cielo estruendoso anunciando una tormenta

–si- mintió, pues los mometos en que las manos de la chica rosaron la piel algo bronceada de Tony se le hicieron terriblemente eternos. Miro esa sonrisa ladina adornando los labios de la chica como quien sabe algo que tu desconoces

–a dormir Capitán- le corrió prácticamente empujándolo fuera y cerrando la puerta tras de él

–Black apaga las imágenes de la habitación- de inmediato se dejo ver solo la pintura color arena

-¿todo bien Lizzie?- cuestiono la voz casi robotica

–perfecto- sonrio mientras se acomodaba la pijama para dormir, paseo la vista una vez más sobre Anthony y después se acomodo en la cama

*****************

Stark se levanto con una terrible jaqueca justo al medio dia, estirándose por completo en la cama individual sintiendo la calidez del sol entrar directamente a su espalda. Escucho el sonido del agua de una regadera -¿Lizzie?- se levanto de la cama al no obtener respuesta tocando sutilmente la puerta –¿Lizzie?- la menor hizo un leve sonido para que siguiera hablando, sin embargo, decidio volver a la cama esperando que ella saliera.

Tardo exactamente tres minutos en envolverse en una toalla y coger otra para secar su cabello -¿todo bien?- cuestiono al castaño

–si, es solo que…no recuerdo nada tras tu broma de St…- las palabras murieron en su boca cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y Rogers entro

–es hora de levantarse…- su mirada choco con la de Lizzie y sin pensarlo se detuvo un instante mirándola de pies a cabeza

-¡hey sal de aqui!- grito Tony levantándose de la cama cubriendo a la menor con su cuerpo

Steve estaba a punto de reclamar algo, pero termino avergonzándose casi de inmediato –lo siento- pronuncio mientras salía de la habitación

–ese sujeto- rechino los dientes con molestia volviéndose hacia Lizzie –te dije que era imposible-

la menor suspiro –¿estas consciente de que estoy usando un traje de baño?- dijo secandose el cabello –ahora si me permites- lo empujo hasta la puerta cerrando tras de él

Tony se vio de pronto en el pasillo

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Bruce mirándolo ahí de pie con cara de pocos amigos

–perfectamente-

el doctor arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos –no me diras que estas asi por ver a Lizzie bailando con Steve ayer ¿o si?-

el castaño no respondio y ninguno de los dos noto que de hecho el aludido estaba ahí –no estoy para bromas Brucie

\- el doctor negó  varias veces –cuando se trata de ese tema jamás lo has estado-

el castaño chasqueo la lengua –no me vengas con eso Banner, empiezas a sonar como Lizzie- dijo sobándose el entrecejo

-¿Qué yo que?- hablo la menor abriendo la puerta con un vestido turquesa de mangas cortas

Stark elevo sus manos en son de paz –le contaba a Bruce lo imprudente que fue Rogers al entrar mientras tu estabas en toalla-

los colores subieron de vuelta en el rostro de Steve

-¿y no hiciste nada?- recimino Bruce cruzándose de brazos

Lizzie dejo escapar un suspiro "traje de baño" murmur mientras se frota el entrecejo

–sé que debería haberlo golpeado- gruño Tony mirando de nuevo hacia Lizzie

–claro con la resaca que tienes y demás, hay que buscarte una taza de café- menciono tomando la oreja del castaño para arrastrarlo fuera

–espera, Lizzie, para- murmuraba mientras seguía a regañadientes a la chica -¿Clint ya despertó?- pregunto a Bruce quien se limito a asentir –tambien necesitara una taza de café- le sonrio al doctor mientras pasaba junto a Steve –buenos días Capitán- le sonrio dejando a Anthony ahí parado

–buenos ¿dias?- cuestiono Janet mientras veía a Lizzie entrar en la cocina

–no preguntes- le sonrio la menor tomando una taza y la cafetera

–de acuerdo aunque no pude evitar notar que pasaste la noche con Stark- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-¿y?- cuestiono la chica

–ya sabes, Tony Stark, playboy-

la menor negó mientras reia –solo es Anthony durmiendo tras una borrachera, tú lo sabes- se burlo restándole importancia

la castaña se encogio de hombros y asintió –ya es muy tarde para ordenar el desayuno- agrego mientras se dirigía a uno de los sofás junto a su esposo

–supongo que tendre que conformarme con lo que haya- dirigio la mirada hasta Steve  y Anthony quienes parecían tener algo que decir, pero al final seguían en silencio

–café- hablo Lizzie colocando la taza al frente para que luego el castaño la tomara

-¿algo interesante ocurrio?- pregunto Hank a Lizzie cuando la escucho acercarse

–nada de nada- respondio tomando el teléfono

–tranquilo Bruce, una resaca no es nada- hablaba Clint entrando a la cocina seguido del doctor quien suspiraba

-¿algo en especial que quieran?- cuestiono Lizzie desde el sofá con el teléfono en mano –aspirinas- corearon ojo de halcón y el hombre de hierro –eso es muy especifico- continuo esperando la llamada

-¿sucede algo Cap?- Clint podría estar desubicado por el dolor de cabeza y algunos otros malestares, pero noto cierta tensión entre Steve y Tony muy diferente a la usual

–nada- respondio de manera seca

–solo que le gusta irrumpir en las habitaciones de otros sin tocar- agrego Tony haciendo que Clint casi escupa su café

–Stark- reprendio Steve sobándose el puente de su nariz

-¿Qué en los 40 no enseñaban algo tan básico?- agrego el castaño mirándolo con molestia

–jamás has tocado antes de entrar en la torre- agrego Clint mirando al moreno, pero Bruce le tomo del brazo y negó

–jamas he entrado a la habitación de Natasha o Wanda-

Barton enarco una ceja -¿Qué quieres decir?- hablo con cierto grado de molestia

–que Rogers es un miron- agrego señalándolo mientras se acercaba a servirse más café

-¿Cap?- el rostro de Clint era todo un poema, pero jamás daría por hecho aquello sin que Steve dijera algo

–no fue lo que paso y lo sabes Stark- agrego con enfado

-¿Qué paso exactamente?- el arquero se cruzo de brazos dirgiendo la mirada entre uno y otro

-¿y los demás?-interrumpio Lizzie sonrio como si no supiera que pasaba

–probablemente dormidos- agrego Bruce

–Black ¿podrias despertarlos?- no necesito una respuesta para adentrarse de vuelta a la cocina y buscar otra taza –estaba pensando que deberíamos visitar el sendero Haiku, no es un lugar muy bien cuidado y es casi exclusivo de los montañistas, pero tiene una vista impresionante ¿Qué dicen?- las miradas consternadas se ciñieron sobre ella –practicamente podemos ver toda la isla desde ahí- agrego dando un sorbo a su café –deberia mirar si los minis han despertado- les sonrio abriéndose paso entre los cuatro hombres para perderse en el pasillo

–siempre igual- hablo Hank recibiendo una risita de su esposa

–arrastrando a todos a su ritmo- agrego Janet mientras daba un beso a la mejilla de su esposo

los cuatro hombres en la cocina se miraron como un acuerdo mutuo de no indagar más

************

–he pedido el desayuno- sonreía Lizzie para Natasha y James quienes salían de su habitación con el cabello húmedo

–gracias- sonrió Barnes mientras Natasha le miraba inquisidora

-¿Qué tramas?- cuestiono una vez su pareja se perdió en dirección a la sala

-¿nada?- respondió Lizzie con simpleza mientras ingresaba a la habitación sin cerrar la puerta

–estas tramando algo, y no lo niegues porque reconocería esa cara en cualquier parte-

Lizzie dejo escapar una risa mientras se acercaba a su cama localizando a Iron-mini y mini-Cap en la cama, el de traje azul se estiraba mientras el pequeño castaño se frotaba los ojos sobre su mascara –buenos días- sonrió para ambos tomándolos entre sus brazos

–Lizzie- hablo la ex-espía

–sé que reconoces el gesto porque sueles usarlo, pero no puedo revelar mi plan secreto o todo se iría al caño justo ahora, solo recuerdame si muero en combate- dramatizo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-¿Por qué habrías de morir? ¿Qué hiciste?-

la menor se encogió de hombros –creí que eras la mejor analizando situaciones, tal vez me equivoque- y ahí estaba la única pista que dejaría para la pelirroja, quizás si ella se unía a su plan seria todo un tanto más sencillo, pero también si le revelaba aquello podría ser algo escéptica o frenarla por los eventos ya no tan frescos

–te estaré observando- escucho decir tras de si cuando pasaba junto a la puerta de los gemelos.

********************

Wanda también la miro analíticamente mientras Pietro a su lado se tallaba los ojos lentamente

Sonrió para ambos caminando de vuelta a la sala encontrándose con el resto del grupo ya levantado

-¿y el desayuno?- cuestiono Loki mirándola

–en camino- sonrió en respuesta sentándose en un espacio libre a un lado de Anthony, saco su celular y comenzó a teclear sobre él

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestiono el castaño pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros atrayéndola más a si, solo ella alcanzo a escuchar el gruñido de Steve ante la acción

–¿Qué dicen sobre un poco de montañismo?- les sonrió a los presentes mientras les mostraba imágenes del sendero Haiku

-¿no tenias un concurso hoy?- cuestiono Rogers mirándola fríamente

–es por la tarde Capitán- se limito a responder con una sonrisa relajada.

Steve era demasiado torpe para notar siquiera que su voz sonaba de manera inusual

por supuesto que Barnes a su lado lo miraba algo consternado -¿Qué bicho te pico?- pregunto sin pensarlo

el rubio rodo los ojos hasta el y arqueo la ceja –ninguno- su expresión sono mas calmada

–tu tienes algo- entrecerró la mirada

-¿este sitio esta en Oahu?- cuestiono Jan obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Lizzie

-¿no es aquella escalera creada tras el ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor?-

la menor dirigio la mirada hacia Loki enarcando una ceja mientras el silencio se hacia presente

–no es mi problema que no lean sus propios libros, mortales- siseo dirigendo la mirada hacia la taza de café que Thor habia puesto entre sus manos

Lizzie por su parte dejo escapar una risita algo alegre del interés que intentaba ocultar el azabache –efectivamente fue construida tras eso dado que la base naval de la armada estadounidense instalo una antena para poner en marcha una radio de alto alcance que transmitia información a los barcos de norteamerica- agrego Roey sorbiendo a su café para luego sobar su cuello

-¿te duele?-

Lizzie negó ante las palabras de Anthony sorprendiéndose después de sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros dándole un ligero masaje, escuchaba algunos murmullos de los demás hablando de la idea de subir y conocer aquel sitio gracias a las imágenes que les había presentado así como la importancia que este tenia, dejo escapar un suspiro sintiendo las manos ásperas de Stark, seguramente aquello se debía a su uso constante con las herramientas

-¿y estas segura que volverás a tiempo para el concurso?- dirigió la mirada hasta Sam quien la observaba fijamente

–probablemente si y probablemente no- sonrió dando otro sorbo a su café –comenzaba desde las 10 saben, es muy tarde para preocuparse- dijo encongiendose de hombros alejando las manos de Stark.

Las miradas entrecerradas se fijaron en ella pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar –disculpen- sonrió levantándose del sillón para salir por una de las puertas de cristal a la playa -¡Kalani!- sonrió alejándose de la casa escuchando más murmullos tras de si –me has salvado el cuello- dejo escapar una risita mientras miraba al mar -¿aun no ha sido mi turno? Entiendo, estaré ahí en un santiamén, gracias- tras cortar la llamada regresa al interior sin mediar palabra con nadie yendo directamente a su cuarto a tomar la tabla que había guardado en el armario, tomo una toalla que arrojo en una mochila pequeña y la pasa sobre su cabeza cruzándola frente a su pecho –supongo que es momento del show- sonríe mientras a paso seguro vuelve a salir

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le detuvo Tony antes de cruzar la puerta

–concurso- sonrió mientras se soltaba del agarre para continuar su camino –supongo que eso nos deja con dos opciones-

Tony se giro hacia sus compañeros para luego irse a cambiar por ropa más cómoda y salir detrás de la menor

–eso no me lo pierdo- se mofo Clint arrastrando a Bruce junto con él

Loki se levanto sin retirar su mirada del libro, pero continuo el mismo camino con Thor tras de si

el rubio contemplaba de reojo al azabache mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros contrarios –deberías fijarte por donde caminas, hermano-

el azabache emitió un sonido extraño como respuesta sin dejar de leer cada línea

-¿vamos?- cuestiono Bucky a Natasha y ella solo asintió levantándose

Falcon y pantera negra se miraron un par de segundos y encogiéndose de hombros para seguir a los demás

–apresúrate hermana- hablo el menor de los Maximoff arrastrando a su gemela del brazo

-¿viene con nosotros Capitán?- cuestiono Visión a Steve mientras el rubio suspiraba aceptando de mala gana

*****************

En la playa se reunian distintos grupos de personas, mirando y ovacionando a los concursantes

-¿llego tarde?- cuestiono Lizzie acercándose a Kalani quien miraba desde la orilla lo que sucedia en el mar

–¿tú tarde? Eso es muy poco probable- se mofo el moreno mientras Lizzie negaba -¿has venido sola?- la menor asintió encogiéndose de hombros

–somos yo y mi tabla- sonrio

–toma- coloco un numero distintivo en la menor –me sorprendio no verte en la reunión ayer-

Lizzie suspiro –paseaba con los chicos- noto la mirada fija sobre ella a tiempo que suspiraba. Escucho que voceaban su numero y se aparto –deseame suerte- corrió hasta la orilla de la playa nadando poco después para colocarse en una mejor zona

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Stark tras mirar la ola que se formaba haciendo que los demás se atragantaran con sus bebidas

–ahora que lo recuerdo, dijeron que estaríamos recibiendo olas de 15 metros o más- hablo Kalani a su lado deteniéndolo por el saco blanco

–tranquilo, ella estará bien, la he visto hacer cosas más peligrosas- dijo volviendo la mirada al castaño

–esta actuando como una idiota- respondio cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba sobre la arena

–debes aceptar que tiene una buena técnica- hablo Barton a su lado con una hamburguesa en la mano

Tony dirigio la mirada hacia la menor encontrándola ya sobre una ola bastante enorme

–debe medir cerca de 20 metros- Kalani fijo la vista en Lizzie

–diria que 18- secundo Bruce sentándose junto a Stark en la arena –deberias confiar un poco más en ella Tony- susurro su hermano de ciencia entregándole una bebida fría

–no es que no confie en ella Brucie- se miraron por varios segundos

Clint carraspeo –no quiero interrumpir su momento ni nada, pero Roey acaba de caer-

los ojos chocolate de Tony se abrieron como platos e ignorando a todos corrió hasta la orilla donde la menor salía mojada completamente mientras reia -¡Elizabeth Roey!- le grito cuando la tuvo enfrente

ella lo miro –lo se papá, nada de cosas peligrosas con una tabla y cerca del mar ¿acaso no ves el peligro en el que te pusiste? No fue ningún peligro solo quería acabar ahí o tendría que permanecer más tiempo por la competencia, y si todo estaba premeditado- le sonrio ladina mientras el castaño se cruzaba de brazos –ahora puedo mostrarte el sendero Haiku- la menor paso una toalla sobre su cabello y se quedo varios segundos sintiendo la brisa –hey Kalani ¿todo con Malú va bien?- se acerco a su amigo y comenzó a charlar con él

–Tony- le llamo Bruce poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras el millonario asentía

–Lizzie no es demasiado precavida consigo misma- susurro Tony formando un puchero tras la risa nada disimulada de Bruce

–por algo te agrada-

el moreno dejo escapar un suspiro profundo –es más que eso Brucie- por fortuna o desgracia nadie había caído en cuenta de la presencia de Steve y menos aun de que había escuchado y a pesar de estar riendo de una broma de Natasha hacia Bucky un vació se formaba alrededor de su corazón.


	31. Fuera de jurisdicción

-¿y que les parece?- la vista desde la cima del sendero Haiku era impresionante. Cada punto de la isla podría observarse desde ahí, ya fuera la carretera que se utilizaba para salir o la zona donde se reunían los surfistas

–es…- los vengadores no tenían palabras para describir aquello, bueno los pocos que decidieron acompañarla que extrañamente resultaba ser el pequeño primer equipo con Barnes y Loki encima

–no he conocido zona tan bella como midgard-

Lizzie sonrió al notar que Loki asentía a las palabras de Thor

–esta cordillera es bastante impresionante, podría darle a Pietro desde aquí- sonrió Clint simulando tener su arco entre sus manos.

Roey fue la única que dejo escapar una risa sonora

–no dudo de tu puntería- hablo Steve a lo que Bruce se encogía de hombros y asentía

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la base?- pregunto James

la menor señalo una zona apartada que tenia aun rastros de un teleférico –hace tiempo que sellaron esa parte dado que ahora se cuenta con satélites en Pearl Harbor en realidad no necesitan más de este sitio, cortaron el acceso a pie- sonrió dirigiendo la mirada al grupo. El espacio era algo completamente angosto por lo que debían caminar uno delante de otro

Sintió la brisa de la tarde pegar de lleno contra ellos y sonrió, pero algo atrajo su atención, un sonido de crujido la hizo volver la mirada percatándose de que Bruce y Clint caerían por la escalera, contra todo pronostico Loki fue quien les detuvo de su caída

–gracias- le sonrió Banner mientras miraba a Clint quien parecía no saber que había sucedido.

Lizzie le sonrió como agradecimiento a lo que el azabache respondió regresando la mirada a su libro

–creía que tu magia había sido restringida, cuernitos- hablo Tony dirigiendo la mirada hacia Lizzie

–jamas considere hacerlo, por eso muchas de mis tarjetas acabaron en sus manos y ya sabes, algunos problemas con Hulk- sonrió recordando esas tardes en que Loki llamaba para avisarle que la bestia verde se había salido de control, claro que jamas aceptaría que tenia una pizca de miedo por el hombre

-¿entonces por que Heimdall no podía encontrarlo?- cuestiono Thor

Lizzie se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista hacia la playa –decidí esconder por un tiempo su magia- se acomodo el largo cabello mientras escuchaba algunas quejas, tenia idea de porque los vengadores se ponían así, pero jamas en todo ese tiempo que Loki llevaba viviendo en su departamento creyó que el azabache intentaría algo, y no, no fue por las heridas en su cuerpo, o por puro ego de que ella pudiera frenarlo, aunque eso podría suceder, fue por otras razones, una que involucraba agua teñida de rojo, vendas en las muñecas de Loki, sollozos incomprensibles y una introducción a su mente para salvarle, pero nadie debía saber aquello –solo confiaba en él- afirmo mientras el viento le revolvía el cabello, sin un atisbo de duda o mentira en el tono de voz a la par que regresaba la mirada hacia el azabache

El pequeño grupo de vengadores había comenzado una discusión acerca de lo arriesgado que pudo haber sido y, por diferentes motivos Thor y Bruce salieron en defensa del Dios de las mentiras, los orbes verde bosque se cruzaron con su mirada, en una muda muestra de agradecimiento de su parte, habia aprendido, al igual que con el resto a captar la manera en que sus ojos le miraban ya fuera con disgusto, con diversión, con claros dejes de planear una travesura, cada mutismo representaba una manera diferente de externar sus emociones y a ella le causaba cierto placer conocerlas –seria genial poder lanzarse en paracaídas- suspiro mirando de nuevo hacia el mar, haciendo que la discusión a su lado se detuviera.

Varios minutos permanecieron ahí, en silencio mirando aquella cordillera por donde las escaleras se elevaban, ya no había más a donde seguir, pero por breves instantes se sintieron tan capaces de tocar el cielo como tan pequeños en aquel mundo.

–quiero creer que Asgard posee una belleza más extraordinaria- hablo Lizzie atrayendo la atención de ambos dioses

Thor asintió mientras Loki dejaba escapar un suspiro melancólico

–no desearía contraponerlas de esa manera, por supuesto Asgard tiene vistas increíbles- explico Thor volviendo la mirada al frente

Lizzie sintió algo extraño en el aire, como cargado de alguna rara energía, sin pensarlo jalo a Thor tirándolo de cara contra la escalera mientras cubría a Loki con su cuerpo rebotando una flecha. Giro la mirada llena de furia mientras los vengadores reaccionaban ante la situación

–hazte a un lado mortal- la mujer que llevaba una armadura hablo dirigiéndose a ella

Lizzie dejo escapar una risa sarcástica sin intenciones de moverse un solo milímetro

–Sif ¿Por qué estas aquí?- se levanto Thor dirigiendo la mirada a su amiga

–Odin ordena que llevemos al traidor de regreso- las palabras eran crudas y duras

Lizzie lo sabia, podía sentir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo que resguardaba tras de si, sintió la cercanía de alguien más, girándose dando una patada al aire sin separarse demasiado del azabache

–creía que los midgardianos eran más mansos- hablaba otro hombre vistiendo armadura mas alto y de cabellos rizados

-¿Volstagg?- el rubio Dios parecía desubicado con la presencia de esos dos

Lizzie giro pateando el rostro ajeno quien le evadió colocándose al lado de Sif

–chicos, deténganse- hablo Thor, pero fue ignorado pues un par de espadas resonaron tras de si -¡Fandral! ¡Hogun¡- aparto a ambos que se debatían en un duelo con Lizzie

-¿Qué estas haciendo Thor?- cuestiono el rubio, a la par que el gran pelirrojo y el azabache le miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- hablo Thor con voz firme mirando de reojo a Loki quien parecía no inmutarse por lo que sucedida a su alrededor, a excepción de un ligero temblor que noto en las paginas de su libro. Dirigió la mirada después hacia Lizzie ¿Cómo había podido reaccionar tan rápido? –Odin ha ordenado llevar ante él al hijo de Laufey-

Lizzie quería por todos los medios cubrir los oídos de Loki y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero no era un niño ya al que pudiera salvar haciendo esto, dio un paso firme al frente pasando su brazo delante de él y mirándolos de manera desafiante, no necesitaba el apoyo de los vengadores o de Thor para darles una paliza a ese grupo, simplemente estaba guardando el decoro y respeto al rubio Dios.

 Thor les miro –padre acordó permitirme llevar a Loki cuando lo encontrara- las palabras quemaron en su garganta

–han pasado demasiados días Thor- hablo Hogun.

Las espadas desenfundadas y los escudos firmes en las manos ajenas fueron suficientes para Lizzie –jamás me han gustado los mandaderos, si alguien pretende venir a llevarse el culo de Loki de este sitio tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver- las palabras salieron en un gruñido, los guerreros la miraron casi incrédulos ante su aspecto quizás

–Elizabeth- llamo a sus espaldas el azabache haciéndola a un lado, pero ella no lo permitió.

No dejaría que las cosas terminaran ahí, la promesa seguía tangible y aunque no recordara demasiadas cosas sabia que no podía dejarlo marchar así

–Lizzie- llamo Anthony a su lado, pidiendo que se calmara, noto la misma mirada en Bruce, en James, incluso en Clint y Natasha

–he tomado mi decisión, Loki no esta aquí para ocultarse, esta aquí como mi invitado y Odin no puede llevárselo porque se le hinchen las pelotas- sostuvo firmemente su vestido turquesa para deshacerse de él en un movimiento quedando con tan solo el traje de baño de color negro, la mirada de los asgardianos permaneció rígida

 -¿crees que eso será suficiente para vencernos?- se mofo Fandral mientras la menor deslizaba una sonrisa ladina

–Black, protocolo de seguridad nivel B desactivado, ven aquí- agrego mientras el dije en el cuello se mostraba, aquello llamo la atención de los hombres

–espero estés consciente de que esto puede significar el inicio de una guerra entre Midgard y Asgard- hablo Sif

Lizzie llevaba una mano a su pecho –los asgardianos no pueden iniciar una guerra si son ellos quienes han venido a atacar e invadir en primera instancia, además claro que no soy de aquí- se mofo al notar la molestia de los otros, el dije en su cuello se convirtió en el mango de una espada mientras una masa negra rodeaba su cuerpo formando una armadura. Miro a Thor quien parecía debatirse entre lo correcto o lo que dictaba su corazón, volvió la mirada hacia Loki y le sonrió más ampliamente, le atrajo en un abrazo y coloco en su cuello un pequeño dije de una luna creciente plateada -¿estos fueron los sujetos?- pregunto casi en un susurro

Loki se estremeció, pero asintió

La menor dejo escapar un gruñido –estoy aquí, todo ira bien- murmuro alejándose del azabache –chicos, necesito que se lleven a Thor y a Loki de aquí, no pueden hacer nada en su contra y Thor esta algo…indispuesto justo ahora para llevarse a Loki, confió en ustedes vengadores- palmeo el hombro de Anthony y Clint para dirigir una vez más la mirada a los guerreros asgardianos –si creen siquiera que pueden tocar uno de los cabellos de Loki los invito a intentarlo- los demás se quedaron de piedra mientras ella extendía su brazo hacia el Dios

el azabache estrujaba su libro entre sus manos –no debiste hacer esto Lizzie- le gruño notando que le era imposible utilizar magia en su contra.

Los guerreros se miraron desconfiados mientras que Steve llamaba a su equipo a salir de ahí, pues si Thor no había llevado a Loki aún ante su padre y ni siquiera se había reportado seria por alguna cosa que no necesitaba saber para considerar importante. Los demás salieron del trance comenzando a caminar de regreso en el sendero.

Loki suspiro cerrando su libro y con un brazo lo estrujo mientras con el otro jalo a Thor -¿piensas quedarte como idiota ahí todo el día?- los ojos color mar le miraron, preocupados, desubicados, con tanto por decir, pero sin saber como comenzar, tiro de nuevo de su brazo y empezó a caminar –jamas cambiaras, niño llorón-

una sonrisa se formo en sus labios dejando que el mundo a su alrededor se fuera a la mierda, mientras su cabeza le guiaba a recuerdos del pasado, donde como ahora Loki le tomaba de la mano mientras sostenía un libro contra su pecho

–Thor no…-

Lizzie corto el camino de Sif aun con esa mirada pretenciosa, los guerreros se miraron entre ellos acordando planes y estrategias de manera muda.

Volstagg agito su hacha para darle mientras Hogun salía a arremeter en contra de Loki. No fue necesario que ningún vengador interfiriera como ya había dicho Lizzie, su mano sostenía la hoja de la espada que rozo apenas con un movimiento de muñeca ante la mirada desorientada de los guerreros –mala suerte- sus ojos se volvieron vacíos mientras una risa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro, con dos golpes Hogun cayo.

Elevo la mirada acomodándose el cabello colocando el mango de una espada inexistente en su hombro mientras que con la otra mano los invitaba a acercarse, la risa en su rostro parecía casi desquiciada. Sif fue la siguiente en buscar una distracción mientras que Volstagg se dirigía a atacar a Loki, de alguna manera que ninguno de los guerreros comprendió la espada de la mujer termino enterrada en el hombro de su compañero haciéndolo gruñir de dolor al instante.

El mango de la espada de Lizzie descansaba comodante en su cadera mientras sobre sus hombros cargaba con el hacha del pelirrojo, sus mejillas estaban algo cubiertas de sangre mientras una sonrisa ladina adornaba sus hombros

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- cuestiono Clint deteniendo el avance

Lizzie le dirigió una mirada que por primera vez en bastante tiempo intimido a un hombre como Barton, apresuro el paso llegando más allá de la mitad del camino –eso nos deja con dos- hablo mientras daba tres golpes a Volstagg para que cayera junto a Hogun. Faldran y Sif se miraron varios segundos, Roey por su parte contemplo el hacha que termino arrojando a las piernas de Sif –te hace más falta a ti, cariño- se mofo mientras el mango descansaba unido a su cintura, los rubios parecieron hablar sobre las posibilidades de ataque mientras Lizzie dirigía de nuevo la mirada a la playa, de verdad quería disfrutar de ciertos eventos más tiempo, pero lo que menos le quedaba era eso, tiempo. Sif y Fandral saltaron sobre ella mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero no por ello tuvieron un final diferente a sus amigos.

 ***************

-¿Dónde esta Roey?- cuestionaba Wanda mirando los rostros cansados de los mayores, así como algunas manchas de tierra y el cabello revuelto

–y ¡llegamos!- sonrió Lizzie bajando los últimos escalones de un salto –aw, también te extrañe pequeña- le sonrió a la castaña escarlata mientras esta entrecerraba la mirada -¿sucede algo?- la peliplata quiso negar, pero una espada rompió el encanto de la tranquilidad –dije sobre mi cadáver, pero eso no significaba que esperara los suyos- se giro con molestia a los cuatro heridos guerreros –supongo que no queda de otra- suspiro tomando el mango vació deslizando una mano sobre la hoja inexistente.

Diez segundos exactos bastaron para que cayeran los guerreros sobre la arena por la fatiga, la menor ni siquiera se miraba cansada, pero sobre el vestido que se había vuelto a colocar se dejaban ver algunas gotas de sangre así  como en su cabello y rostro

-¡¿Lizzie?!- gritaron a coro los vengadores

Ella hacia un movimiento de mano como si envolviera el mango hasta convertirse una vez mas en su dije –gracias Blackmoon- sonrió al momento que el mismo desapareció –ahora veamos ¿Cómo funcionaba esto?- su mano atravesó una parte en el espacio que dejo un agujero negro tomando algo de ahí, una bolsa

-¿eso es un agujero de gusano?- hablo Loki a unos pasos de ella

–oh, perdón- lo disolvió al instante como si fuera el acto más normal, se trono los dedos en un movimiento y saco lo que parecían runas antiguas –Black, un chequeo completo y curación instantánea- sonrió al notar el pequeño resplandor verde sobre ellos para luego teclear en la pantalla holográfica de su teléfono -¿recuerdas como se usan estas?- se mostró la posición de las runas mientras ella volvía la mirada a los guerreros –oh entiendo- deslizo la pantalla lejos y se acerco a colocarlas ante las miradas curiosas de los demás –bien ¡Heimdall abre el portal!-

los ojos del par de dioses y el resto de presentes se abrieron como platos cuando distinguieron el portal del Bifrost absorbiendo a los guerreros lejos, tras esto las preguntas pululaban por su mente

-¿Qué?- sonrió la menor devolviendo las pequeñas piedras a su bolsa devolviendolas de donde las había sacado –lo único que le falta a Hawái son tacos- sonrió abriéndose paso entre los presentes para volver a la residencia de los señores Pym.

Los demás se miraron unos segundos para luego fijar la mirada en los asgardianos. Loki paso campalmente de ellos mientras Thor sobaba su nuca –supongo que esto amerita una explicación- hablo el rubio deslizando la mano por su cuello mientras con una ceña les pedía que le siguieran. En el trayecto Lizzie noto a Loki caminando a su lado sin mediar palabra, la menor sonrió y comenzó a tararear una canción notando como los orbes verdes le miraban y una sonrisa casi inexistente se posaba en los rosados labios

–sabes que detesto esa clase de música-

la menor se encogió de hombros y continuo tarareando mas bajito.

**************

-¿todo bien?- la voz de Hank resonó casi gutural con una mirada de preocupación

–si ¿por?- sonrió Lizzie pasando detrás de Loki

–escuchamos de avistamientos de extraterrestres- hablo Jan haciendo reír a la menor

–guerreros asgardianos- corrigió ella mientras se detenía por breves momentos a contemplar el vestido amarillo y negro que traía la castaña

–estábamos cerca del sendero Haiku cuando unos amigos de Thor se detuvieron a saludar, así que tras verlos me cuestione que tan fuertes serian los guerreros de asgard, ya saben- pormenorizo adentrándose a la cocina a tomar una soda

–siempre eres tan cabezota-

la menor se rió ante el comentario de la castaña –me lo dicen muy seguido para ya sabes…tener tantos hallazgos-

Janet chasqueo la lengua devolviéndose a su habitación a quitarse el traje -¡y en mi luna de miel!- agrego

Lizzie se encogió de hombros –ahora tiene el chantaje necesario para que responda a su pregunta- le sonrió a Hank hablando bajito

–creíamos que algo malo pasaba-

la menor sonrió atrapando otra bebida del refrigerador para entregársela a Loki quien seguía sin decir palabra –si tuviera los suficientes problemas sin soluciones entre las manos los llamaría- sonrió sentándose en el sofá

-¡¿ellos los atacaron?!- la voz de Wanda mostraba pura sorpresa haciendo que la mirada de Hank se posara de nueva cuenta sobre Lizzie esta vez con cierta molestia

–dije problemas que no pudiera resolver- sentencio tomando el control de la televisión

–siempre igual- dejo ir un suspiro para dejarse caer en uno de los sofás

–hay cosas que nunca cambiaran- sonrió dejando ver sus dientes a lo que Pym dejo escapar una risita y asentir.

–no creo que debamos permanecer mas tiempo aquí hermano-

Loki lamió la punta de su dedo índice cambiando la pagina con tranquilidad –estoy aquí por mi gusto Thor, y ni tu ni nadie podrá sacarme si no lo deseo- la seguridad de sus palabras así como su posición confirmaban esto

–no creo que Odin te deje hacer lo que te venga en gana cuernitos- hablo Tony cruzándose de brazos

el azabache suspiro deslizando uno de sus dedos en el interior del libro como marca paginas, los miro analíticamente unos segundos –me sorprende más que sea Lizzie la única con suficientes blanquillos-

la aludida soltó una carcajada desde su sitio ante la estupefacción de los demás

–sabes lo que hará nuestro padre si se entera de que…- las palabras murieron en la boca de Thor al ver esos ojos afilados, llenos de sentimientos negativos que creía estaban desapareciendo

–tu padre, Thor no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana por los nueve mundos- y aunque aquello era mitad verdad también contenía mentira –si estas tan falto de su aprobación vuelve a casa, no te necesito- el ambiente se cargo de tensión entre ambos.

Los orbes de Thor se volvieron vidriosos mientras los verdes de Loki se impregnaban en ira

–entonces ¿puedo traficar prácticamente de todo en Hawái, pero no conseguir tacos?- las miradas se volvieron con extrañeza hacia Lizzie quien tenia su celular en su mano –denunciare a todos esos bastardos mañana mismo Kalani- soltó una risita enderezándose del sofá mientras caminaba de vuelta a su alcoba –te digo que solo eran unos extranjeros perdidos- se rió mirando de reojo al equipo –¿una noche de tragos?- les sonrió a la par que ellos ponían caras extrañas –no, a ti no, los chicos tienen toda esta…tensión sexual entre ellos, te lo juro, dan ganas de saltar por la ventana mientras ellos atienden lo suyo- algunos rostros se sonrojaron de inmediato mientras unas risas aparecían en los demás –por supuesto, sabes que amo la pizza, pero aún así…los tacos Kalani-

se retiro a su habitación ante las miradas expectantes de los demás –seguro Kalani, solo eran amigos de Thor- sonrió deshaciéndose de su vestido –vamos Kalani, sabes como funciona esto, a veces aparecen ex-parejas “confundidas” cuando se comienza una nueva relación- escucho una risa relajada del otro lado del teléfono –parece que su padre no esta muy de acuerdo y mando a los mejores amigos y su ex- la risa sonó más fuerte esta vez –por supuesto que, de ser yo, no dudaría acerca de Loki, pero bueno…no es como que haya muchas personas en contra de a quien yo escoja- suspiro tomando un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta con la imagen de un gato gris y blanco –todo ira bien Kalani, sabes como soy cuando se trata de mis amigos- se escucho un largo suspiro –a veces también ex-amigos- acomodo su cabello en una coleta alta –quizás me vaya mañana, no tranquilo, no han venido a hablarme siquiera, incluso el padre de Malú parecía consternado con verme, tranquilo tu solo cuida a nuestro pequeño- sonrió de nuevo acariciando el escritorio y volviendo la mirada hacia los minis, el atardecer se veía a través de la ventana de su habitación y ambos pequeños descansaban cómodamente sin sus mascaras soltando suspiritos que la hicieron sonreír –mantenme al tanto, y tranquilo si algo malo sucede y necesito tu ayuda sabes que llamare, adiós- dejo el móvil en la madera mientras volvía a la sala.

El leve toquido en la puerta principal le hizo desviarse de el ambiente nuevamente tenso que estaba en la sala. Thor y Loki ni siquiera estaban cerca del otro, no hablaban ni intercambiaban las miradas que había visto antes, por otro lado los vengadores habían convertido la sala en una mesa de reuniones acerca de desastres e invasiones asgardianas, técnicamente tenían un plan contra un enemigo inexistente. Al abrir noto a un par de trabajadores enfundados en el habitual traje de un restaurante de pizza, ambos chicos tenían al menos 10 cajas cada uno

-¿Elizabeth Roey?-

la chica sonrió mientras asentía, intento ayudar a uno de los chicos, pero este se negó con un tímido sonrojo, ambos entraron haciendo callar la discusión -¿solo necesitaba traer comida para callarlos? ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Oh esperen es cierto yo pedí la pizza- se regocijo ante las miradas extrañadas y entrego una tarjeta a los chicos quienes intercambiaron una mirada y luego deslizaron aquel plástico –y esto- dio una sustancial propina en dólares a lo que los chicos se miraron aún más extrañados y salieron de ahí

–alto ahí, mi pizza, mis reglas- hablo señalando a Clint quien le miro con un puchero en los labios –primero no más ideas locas acerca de ejércitos asgardianos descendiendo- noto a Steve intentar hablar, pero le silencio con un gesto –segundo no más miradas de soslayo hacia Loki- su mirada se torno gélida haciendo dar un respingo a los presentes –tercero lo que sucede de aquí en adelante ya sea con los amigos de Thor u Odin, asgard y ejércitos locos, será mi responsabilidad, nada de ayudas ni mucho menos- las miradas se apartaron de ella mientras se devolvía al sillón con una caja de pizza entre sus piernas sentándose a un lado de Loki estirando en un acto mudo la caja hacia el azabache para que tomara una rebanada.

La mirada verde retomo cierto brillo de antes

–pero Lizzie-

la aludida levanto un dedo en señal de negación –nada de peros Anthony Edward Stark, yo pateé esos traseros asgardianos y, si Odin decide traer su real trasero aquí también haré lo mismo, eso por supuesto te incluye Thor- la mirada azul se desvió hacia ella con mutismo, rechazo la comida y volvió a su habitación –genial- hablo suspirando mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba los cabellos azabache del Dios a su lado –ahora vuelvo, no te acabes mi parte- le sonrió cuando Loki devolvió la mirada a ella

Loki asintió levemente devolviendo la mirada a su libro

–nada de romper mis reglas mientras no estoy, tengo ojos en todas partes- a pesar de la sonrisa los demás comprendieron que aquello no era una broma.

Toco dos veces a la puerta del dios del trueno y sin esperar respuesta entro, el rubio se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la ventana –no, no vengo a patear tu principesco trasero- se rió alzando las manos en son de paz

-¿Qué buscas mortal?- la voz sonaba afilada y amenazante mientras los orbes color mar parecían perdidos

–hablar, ya sabes de…ahm ¿mortal a Dios? ¿midgardiana a asgardiano? Hombre a mujer no porque esas charlas terminan en otro sentido, ya sé Lizzie a Thor, eso me gusta más-

la expresión tensa se relajo invitándola a acercarse

-¿acerca de que dudas Thor?- lanzo la pregunta, la que sabia el rubio le causaba más conflicto

–quiero llevar a Loki de vuelta a nuestro hogar, a Asgard, pero- suspiro enterrando su cara entre sus manos

–Odin no le permitirá ser libre y él ya no ve a Asgard como un hogar- la mirada azul se poso en ella seguido de un ligero asentimiento –yo puedo patear el real culo de Odin porque no me atan los años a su cuidado o esas cosas familiares, pero tanto tu y aceptemoslo Loki y, demás no podrían hacerlo tan así- las palabras parecieron no convencer al rubio -¿crees que haya manera de que Loki pueda pisar Asgard y hablar con ese padre de todo sin que necesite esposas, guardias o alguna vigilancia o custodia?-

el rubio negó dejando escapar otro suspiro

-¿tu quieres a Loki?- una risa ligera se poso en los labios gruesos del Dios mientras con un movimiento seguro asentía -¿confías en él?- el rubio pareció sopesar la idea

-¿tu lo haces?- respondió mirándola con cierto recelo y miedo

–hemos compartido bastante sabes, secretos, mi dinero, mi casa, videojuegos de terror- soltó una risita –no le gusta que juguemos silent hill o algún juego de terror después de las 10 de la noche, simplemente desaparece como por arte de magia, me escondía mis cosas, joyas, ropa, maquillaje, hizo explotar la comida de Bruce al menos 30 veces de las cuales 15 se convirtió en Hulk, le gustaba esconder todo tipo de cosas, pero así mismo había días en que encontraba café recién preparado, mi ropa acomodada, o simplemente flores en la mesa- dejo escapar una risa más calmada –le daría la única cosa que puede matarme sin dudarlo- aseguro volviendo la mirada hacia Thor –y mira que lo intento unas cinco veces al menos por curiosidad. Bruce casi lo cuelga, pero al final me reí por sus intentos- ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la ventana –Loki solo es Loki ¿no crees? Sus acciones parecen tener siempre cosas ocultas y vaya que las hay en muchas de las ocasiones, pero a decir verdad, jamás he visto malas intenciones en sus actos- dejo escapar una carcajada ante la mirada incrédula de Thor –creo que tu problema real no es acerca de confianza, puedo decirlo por la manera en que lo miras, si él enrollara sus manos en tu cuello hasta la asfixia lo dejarías y no, no es por pena, lastima o arrepentimiento, ni tampoco lo son tus sentimientos- el silencio se extendió en la habitación mientras Lizzie tamborileaba sus dedos en su antebrazo al ritmo de una canción.

–no quiero que Loki sea un prisionero, pero tampoco puedo enfrentarme a Odin-

La respuesta llevaba más carga emocional de lo que pretendía escuchar Lizzie, lo sabia por supuesto, el padre que Thor conoció y el padre que Loki intento demostrarle cuan valioso era siempre fueron un sujeto distinto bajo una misma fachada, lo sospechaba, que demonios lo sabia, pero una cosa era escuchar los relatos de Loki esforzándose por probar que era todo un príncipe y otra eran las historias de juegos y paseos que seguramente tendría Thor. Odin jamas fue duro con su hijo mayor, le dejo hacer y deshacer a voluntad propia hasta que llego a los extremos y le despojo de su poder, pero venga ya, al final Odin tenia cero conocimiento para ser un padre –algún día tendrás que hacer saber a Odin tus deseos Thor, sé que Jane fue denegada como tu pareja por ser una midgardiana y bueno…otras cosas- los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos –venga ya, llevo cinco…casi seis años aquí y ¿crees que se me escaparía algo así?- sonrió con ligereza posando un brazo en el hombro ajeno –probablemente tus sentimientos por Loki sean solo un gusto pasajero- su mano fue rechazada de un movimiento violento mientras le veía bufar –pero si no quieres eso tendrás que hacerle saber a Odin tus deseos y cargar con lo que venga ¿no hiciste lo mismo al volver a midgard?- escucho un largo suspiro –amas a midgard y todo lo que en ella habita, por supuesto Loki no pertenecería a esta clase de sitio, pero dudo demasiado que pertenezca más a Asgard. Las cosas de la infancia que tu recuerdas como brillantes, preciosas y demás estoy segura que difieren de la infancia de Loki a excepción de dos elementos- le vio girar alterado en busca de respuestas –pero tu ya deberías saber cuales son esos dos elementos ¿no?- le dio un golpecito con su dedo índice en la nariz –de no ser así, bueno Loki es lindo, nos llevamos bien, vivimos juntos, compartimos cama unas cuantas veces- esquivo un golpe que se clavo en la pared –estoy aquí para patear el real culo de Odin, chitauris y mil bestias más que quieran hacerle daño- giro en una pierna pateando su pecho haciéndolo caer en la cama sin que el Dios pudiera evitarlo –incluso puedo patear tu trasero- le sonrió con malicia –decide rápido Thor, que el tiempo corre y yo he dejado más huella que tu- le susurro –aunque bueno, podrías volver donde Jane e intentarlo, es decir, tuviste a Loki bastantes milenios ahí cerca, pero decidiste follarte medio reino…¿adivina quien se encargo de la otra mitad?-

Lizzie jugaba con fuego, podía verlo en la expresión de ira y los puños apretados del rubio, sabia que utilizar las cosas que Loki le había contado casi como secreto de estado o confesión no deberían salir de su boca. Aunque tampoco es que haya follado con la otra mitad de Asgard, pero era suficiente con decir que había unos cuantos

-¡mientes!- el grito retumbo en la habitación casi como un rugido

Lizzie dejo escapar una carcajada –oh no Thor, yo no lo deje caer por Bifrost, ni le mentí de pequeño, jamás le he prometido estar siempre a su lado y le he fallado cuando he metido la pata arrastrándolo en mis locas aventuras y deseos de gloria, por supuesto, tampoco evitaba hablar de los lechos que ha compartido ni mas cosas, no lo juzgue cuando era a mi a quien evitaba que juzgaran, no lo deje morir por recuperar el Éter para Odin- las palabras eran como golpes certeros en Thor –y tampoco dejaría de estar a su lado solo porque mis “amigos” lo pretendan o mi padre lo considere- deslizo una sonrisa casi felina al notarlo arrojarse contra ella en una furia no contenida, deslizo sus piernas por el cuello contrario haciéndolo caer y que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo

–tú no estuviste ahí para verlo traicionarme-

Lizzie negó –jamás un ser amado te ha traicionado- y detuvo su rostro irancundo cuando una vez más se levantaba para golpearla –Black- sonrio deslizando su celular –noviembre de 1950, instalaciones de Industrias J.- la imagen se proyecto en su celular mostrándosela a Thor, era una foto de la menor junto a un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos como aceitunas –este de aquí es John…John Black, y aquí estoy yo cuando aun no poseía un par de restricciones- sonrio –hey Black ¿deberiamos contarle a nuestro amigo de aquel tiempo?- no necesito una afirmación para comenzar a relatar lo que habia pasado en aquel entonces, se sento en la cama palmeando el sitio a su lado –te contare acerca de amar y ser traicionado- sonrio con una seguridad afilada

**************

La sala se habia llenado de silencio, tenia tres horas que Lizzie se habia colado en la habitación de Thor y habia puesto un cartel explicito de “no molestar” mientras los minis hacían guardia afuera, parecían fáciles de evadir asi que en un intento por comprobar que pasaba adentro se organizaron unos cuantos equipos, por supuesto Loki y Bruce se abstuvieron de participar

James se encogio de hombros –no es la mejor idea- respuso –pero quiero ver de lo que son capaces- agrego enlistándose en la pequeña misión

La primera en acercarse fue Wanda con Pietro y Visión, un trio bastante interesante a decir verdad, el peliplata habia capturado a Iron-mini entre sus brazos alegando que era el más fácil de raptar mientras Visión retenia a mini-Cap y Wanda se colaba a escuchar que sucedía, a medio paso Pietro fue noqueado por el escudo del pequeño rubio mientras el pequeño castaño disparaba contra el sintetizoide haciéndolo soltar a mini-Cap quien dejo fuera de combate a la castaña

–no habrá más pizza para ustedes- se burlo Barton mientras armaban un nuevo plan

–Tony siempre es imprudente, deberíamos coger primero al Cap- las palabras molestaron al castaño mayor quien soltó un bufido de molestia

El siguiente grupo se compuso de Natasha y James, se acercaron con sigilo mientras ambos minis tenían una pequeña conversación, la pelirroja saco una dona y se la presento a Iron-mini, mietras Barnes se acercaba al pequeño rubio entregándole una hoja y un lápiz, tuvieron apenas dos segundos para acortar la distancia hasta la puerta cuando se vieron abatidos en el suelo

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Bucky levantándose del suelo volviendo hacia los demás

–son demasiado astutos- agrego Romanoff pasando de los siguientes planes

–esas cosas fueron creadas por Lizzie, eso debería decirles algo mortales- Loki cambio la pagina de su libro mirando de reojo a Bruce que parecía divertido por la situación

–no creo que vayan a detenerse por eso-

el azabache rodo los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Los siguientes en intentarlo fueron el Capitán y Clint, ambos rubios se miraron de reojo mientras Barton lanzaba una pequeña flecha contra el rubio más pequeño y el Capitán se abalanzaba sobre Iron-mini, aquella acción hizo que el castaño más pequeño comenzara a sollozar entre las grandes manos de Steve a quien se le revolvió el estomago al escuchar aquel pequeño llanto y aún más cuando sus intentos de calmarlo solo incrementaron el gimoteo, mini-Cap se libero del agarre y lanzo un par de escudos desde su espalda que atinaron en la frente de Clint rebotando en la nuca de Steve

–eres demasiado violento cuando se trata de Stark, Cap- bromeo el arquero haciendo avergonzar al aludio

Tony arqueo sus cejas al notar que incluso las orejas del rubio se habían puesto coloradas

–no sabia que la frente o el cuello podían ponerse rojas- siseo Loki desde su lugar haciendo forzar una sonrisa en el rostro rojo de Steve para luego verlo correr de ahí a la playa

–ni yo- se burlo Bruce mirando de reojo a Clint

–supongo que es tu turno- se dirigio el castaño a T’Challa quien se acerco hasta los menores y los examino unos breves momentos

–quisiera hablar de algo con Lizzie- los pequeños le miraron dejando su charla de lado -¿puedo entrar?- ambos negaron -¿aunque sea un asunto importante?- los minis se miraron algunos segundos y negaron -¿es importante lo que ella y Thor están hablando?- ambas miradas se posaron sobre Loki y luego asintieron, el príncipe se dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá –supongo que mi padre no debería haberse sentido ofendido cuando Lizzie envio a sus guerreros más fuertes- fue todo el comentario que realizo Black Panther mientras volvia a mirar la televisión

–tu turno Stark- hablo Clint

el castaño sopeso las probabilidades y a grandes pasos se acerco a los minis, tomo al de armadura roja por el traje y mientras el pequeño de azul se paraba flotando hasta él mirándole amenazante, miro los orbes azules desafiantes, tan parecidos a los de Steve mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una seña muda de que no le gustaba como trataba a su compañero. Tony dejo escapar una risita amarga, por supuesto que Steve jamás pondría aquella expresión cuando se tratara de él, con Bucky, sin embargo, era una cuestión diferente. Miro al de rojo que permanecia mudo entre sus manos, dio palmaditas a su cabeza y contra todo pronostico le planto un beso al de azul que le hizo ponerse tan rojo como el rubio mayor, solto a su versión mini y se adentro en la puerta –y asi es como termine con un vestido rojo, zapatos negros y en mitad de la nada- terminaba su charla ante la atenta mirada de Thor, ambos se giraron a ver a Anthony.

Lizzie con esa expresión bastante tranquila y el rubio con algunas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

-¿has hecho llorar al grandote?-

la menor solto una risita –seguro que le plantaste un beso a mini-Cap- sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama –y esa Thor, es una historia de un amor ciego y trampas de por medio, que no te asuste la situación actual, te cubriré las espaldas hasta que tomes una decisión o me aburra y tome a Loki- le sonrio ladina mientras abria la puerta mirando a Iron-mini cruzado de brazos mientras mini-Cap tenia el rostro rojo y le pedia al pequeño que le perdonara, pero aquello le habia tomado de sorpresa –ya, ya, si tanto te molesta ve y desinfectalo- sostuvo a ambos en sus brazos y les dio un beso sobre los cascos para luego dejarles que se fueran a su habitación –espero que hayas guardado pizza para mi, Loki- sonrio la chica abriéndose paso hasta la sala sentándose lejos del azabache.

Tony miro hacia Thor quien inhalo fuertemente y se puso de pie pasando a su lado sin decir palabra, se dejo caer en el espacio libre junto a Loki y con un brazo atrajo al menor depositando un beso en su nuca que le tomo desprevenido erizándole la piel propiciando un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, los vengadores permanecieron en silencio, paseando de vez en cuando la vista entre los dioses y Lizzie, a pesar de que ambos parecían calmados Thor dejaba escapar suspiros perdido en sus pensamientos mientras rodeaba al azabache con su brazo por las caderas y con su otra mano enredaba los mechones de su cabello.

-¿y Rogers?- cuestiono Lizzie haciendo que las miradas se apartaran de los dioses

–Stark lo beso y salio corriendo- la punta de las orejas del aludido se tiño de rojo

-¿es una habilidad midgardiana ponerse rojo hasta las orejas, cuello y frente?- ironizo Loki haciendo reir a Lizzie

–¡no bese a Steve!- respondio formando un puchero en sus labios y cruzándose de brazos, la puerta de cristal se abrió dejando ver a un Capitán más relajado y tranquilo

-¿Quién besaría a este idiota?- espeto abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartia con Lizzie y cerro fuertemente

–yo diría que él quiere- murmuro Roey dejando que los vengadores escucharan, pero nadie dijo nada.

–por cierto Henry, piensa en tu regalo de bodas de mi parte, mañana mismo nos vamos- sonrio Lizzie mirando al rubio a la par que se levantaba –preparen sus cosas chicos- se escucho un bullicio negativo por aquello –podemos irnos por la tarde, hablenlo y mañana me avisan- les sonrio adentrándose en el pasillo hasta perderse en su habitación

*****************

-¿de que hablaste con Thor?-

la menor dejo escapar un suspiro ante la pregunta que le asalto apenas entrar –Odin y Loki- respondio sentándose en su cama dejando escapar un suspiro

-¿confias en él?-

la menor se giro encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Anthony –tanto como en ti- sonrio viéndolo suspirar “son más parecidos de lo que les gustaría” pensó mirando al castaño, extendió sus brazos invitándolo a subir a su cama –tranquilo, todo ira bien- le sonrio atrapándolo en un abrazo

el castaño se dejo caer sintiendo las manos de Lizzie envolverle cálidamente mientras su cabello era atrapado entre sus dedos. Se acomodo mejor contra el pecho de la fémina y se dejo hacer –si Thor no recapacita ¿pretendes tomar a Loki para ti?-

Lizzie dejo escapar una carcajada –suena a que le comprare a un granjero a su hija más linda por vacas-

el castaño dejo escapar una risa -¿para que le dijiste eso?-

Roey miro a la noche que se alzaba desde su ventana –Thor esta dudando y bueno, las situaciones en donde obtienes una presión externa te hacen decidir entre una y otra causa. Solo es presión- aseguro deslizando las manos por la espalda del mayor y depositando un beso en el cabello castaño

-¿y que si Thor prefiere a Asgard y a Odin?-

Lizzie comprendia a donde se dirigían las palabras de Anthony, se estaba reflejando en la situación de Loki acerca de Thor, Odin y Asgard, después de todo él sentía que aquella situación embonaba con la guerra que llevo al quiebre de su familia, quiebre que solo él veía aún como permanente –tendre que mimarlo con un monton de libros, chocolates, ropa, salidas y perfumes caros, asi como mi protección y cariño incondicional, ya sabes de eso- escucho una risa suave entre sus brazos y luego un asentimiento

–conozco bastante de eso-

la menor sonrió –por supuesto, gaste bastante en chocolates la primera semana que vivi en la torre- un pequeño golpe se asento en su hombro

–aunque tu gusto por colonias tan “varoniles” aun me deja mucho que decir-

sonrió de nuevo a la par que sentía un par de lagrimas resbalar sobre su piel, con ambos brazos estrecho más fuerte al mayor sin decir palabras, solo revolviendo su cabello y a veces dejando fugaces besos en la mata castaña

–debería presionar tambien a Thor, no me imagino dejando que abraces a alguien más-

palabras asi de Anthony salían pocas veces sin sarcasmo, dejo escapar una risita –siempre puedo hacer tiempo para ambos, si antes lograba hablar con Bruce, James, Loki y tu, estoy muy segura que cuidar a ambos será más fácil, eso sin contar a los demás- no obtuvo una respuesta, pero se quedo ahí, abrazando fuertemente al castaño mientras el sonido del mar se escuchaba al fondo, asi como los murmullos de los vengadores.

*************

No supo en que momento se quedó dormida hasta que los golpecitos de la puerta llamaron su atención, se tallo los ojos dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana donde el sol comenzaba a salir, se removio en la cama intentando levantarse a abrir, pero los brazos de Anthony no la dejaban hacerlo –adelante- se convencio que daba igual quien entrara claro que repuso esa idea cuando un par de ojos azules curiosos se posaron sobre ella y el agarre de Stark

–lo siento, yo solo…- intento excusarse el Capitán mientras desviaba la mirada

–Lizzie…dile a Pepper que no estoy…que me fui  Malibu- la menor dejo escapar una risita mientras el castaño continuaba balbuceando -¿durmio bien?-

Rogers reaccion posando la mirada sobre ella mientras la menor se enderezaba en la cama logrando apenas sentarse, pero no por ello apartar el agarre de Stark, sin quererlo una mueca de fastidio se poso en sus labios -¿sucede algo?- arrastro la mirada del agarre hasta los ojos violáceos que le miraban curioso y negó, mas para si que para ella –los chicos dicen que es mejor partir ahora-

Lizzie volvió la mirada hacia afuera y tras largos segundos asintió

–vuelve a dormir…- se escucho el reproche de Tony 

ella dejo ir su mano acariciando los mechones castaños -¿todos tienen listas sus maletas?-

Steve negó intentando que su estomago no se revolviera, pero el sabor a hierro fue inconfundible –solo Loki parece preparado-

Lizzie asintió moviendo lentamente el hombro de Anthony

–no deberías estar jungado con ambos- las palabras salieron como un gruñido

sorprendio a Lizzie haciéndola sonreir con burla después -¿de qué habla Capitán?-

sus puños se apretaron fuertemente ante esa mirada –hablo de Loki y Stark-

la mirada llena de ira regocijo los adentros de Lizzie -¿Qué le preocupa Capitán? Loki es un prófugo y Thor no parece querer lidiar con eso, y Anthony…bueno ¿Qué puedo decir de él que usted no sepa de cuenta propia? Ah, si que hay algo, la razón de su reactor devuelta en su pecho ¿no la sabe capitán?-

el rubio se congelo ante la mirada gélida de Lizzie

los ojos violáceos resplandecían cual hielo bajo el cielo, peligrosos como un arma en medio de la oscuridad

Steve trago en seco –escuche que su corazón volvió a fallar, que aún tenia restos de metal en su sangre-

la risa leve que solto la menor le helo la sangre –es sorprendente lo que una emoción fuerte puede generar en el corazón de las personas ¿no cree?- delineo el cuello del castaño con el roce de sus uñas siguien el paso de la carotida –el frio y un paro cardiaco podrían matar a cualquier ¿no capitán?-

Steve se congelo en su sitio ¿paro cardíaco? -¿de qué estas hablando?- quiso sonar serio, pero la voz le salio casi como un hilo

–oh capitán, tan preocupado por los asuntos de sus amigos, pero le reitero tanto Loki como Anthony no entran en su jurisdicción- la menor se solto del agarre de Anthony levantándose hasta el cuerpo erguido de Steve –despues de todo, ya dejo morir a Anthony-

Las palabras golpearon el pecho de Steve cual dagas -¿morir?- reitero mirando los orbes violáceos, tan frios y calculadores que superaban a Loki

–es algo que nadie sabe, claro a excepción de F.R.I.D.A.Y. y yo pero shhh- llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios –la gente no suele creer que un corazón roto puede matar a alguien, aunque no es como que le importara en su momento, ya sabe cuando su escudo estaba enterrándose en la armadura de Iron-man, o cuando la armadura de Tony crujo bajo sus puños, no es que importara entonces el frío o el sitio donde golpeaba, aún a sabiendas de que el corazón de Anthony es débil ¿Por qué habría de importarle si yo juego con él ahora?- De un empujon saco a Steve de su habitación, cerrando la puerta en su cara, dejándolo ahí de piedra, con tantas dudas sin resolver, con tantas incognitas

-¿Steve estas bien?- Barnes llego a su lado, mirándolo preocupado -¿Por qué lloras?-

y eso basto para quebrarlo como hacia tanto no sucedia, se volvia a sentir el frágil chico de Brooklyn que los bravucones golpeaban por diversión, se sintió pequeño, frágil, roto…


	32. Sentimientos que no quiero conocer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que Steve finalmente esta dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos.

El sol golpeo directo al rostro de Tony mientras una canción salía del baño acompañada de gotas de agua –You’re never gonna love me- escucho la voz de Lizzie –so what’s the use?- el castaño se enderezo sentandose en la cama sobando su nuca –What’s the point in playing a game you’re gonna lose?- se estiro y levanto para luego tocar la puerta –What’s the point in saying you love me like a friend?- roso la puerta sin llegar a golpear –You’re too proud to say you made a mistake- cantaba Lizzie para luego solo tararear -¿Anthony?-

El castaño se recargo contra la puerta, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender las canciones que Lizzie siempre entonaba calaban hondo en su interior -¿Qué sucede?- hablo bajo fingiéndose adormilado

–perdón por despertarte, sé cuanto odias a Marina y sus diamantes- se mofo la menor sacandole una pequeña sonrisa

–eso jamas te ha detenido para cantar antes- ambos rieron

–empaca tus cosas, nos iremos hoy-

dejo escapar un gruñido a la par que se devolvía a tomar su maleta  y arrojarla en la cama

–saldré en un minuto- canturreo la joven.

Tony no dijo palabra mientras abría el ropero para arrojar toda su ropa en la maleta

–you’re a coward ‘till the end- continuo cantando Lizzie

Haciendo que de manera inconsciente Tony llevara sus manos hasta su pecho. Los recuerdos acerca del reactor siendo colocado de vuelta a su sitio estaba confusos, recordaba estar con Steve peleando, las heridas, los golpes no eran nada comparado a su enojo, la traición le supo amarga; así mismo el saber que no era suficiente para Steve.

Contrario al pensamiento del Capitán acerca de su molestia sobre ocultarle lo de sus padres, él se sentía molesto porque para Steve no era lo suficientemente maduro para enfrentar una verdad como esa, creyó que saltaría sobre su amigo cual cavernícola, por supuesto que se molestaría, joder, el mundo podía cogerse el cadáver de Howard si quería, pero Maria, su madre, había sido tan horrible aquello para ella.

**[Flashback]**

Negó sus pensamientos, recordaba el frió correr por su cuerpo dado que los golpes en su armadura habían dañado severamente el traje, ya no tuvo fuerzas ni energía necesaria para seguir a Steve o siquiera para moverse. Se quedo ahí tumbado, pensando que quizás morir era lo mejor. Su familia estaba quebrada, aún lo estaba y era su maldita culpa, por interferir en aquello, por no consultarlo con cada uno, pero que más daba, si él moría Visión y Natasha podrían ir a reunirse con los otros, liberar a Wanda y a Clint de su prisión y luego escapar, lo único que le dolía seria que dejaran a Rhodey, pero sabia que Pepper le ayudaría a salir adelante, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar unas lagrimas. Rhodey y Pepper habían resultado heridos al permanecer tan cerca de él, los había quebrado al igual que al equipo, que a su familia, ¿Por qué creyó que era su oportunidad de ser feliz? Era Tony Stark, estaba destinado a la desdicha y a la destrucción, sus manos mataban todo lo que tocaban, nada podía salir bien para él.

Pasaron las horas y el frió sobre su cuerpo había hecho lo suyo, cayo en coma sintiéndose ligero; se pregunto si Steve se había sentido de igual manera al caer congelado, probablemente no, Steve dejaba a un mundo que lejos de sus manos permanecería inseguro, pero Tony podría dejarlo libremente sin la presión de que alguien sufriera algún daño sin que él estuviera presente. Pepper encontraría sin duda alguien que la mereciera, Industrias Stark no estaría en mejores manos, los vengadores a cargo de Steve hallarían la forma de volver a su quehacer, Rhodey seria atendido sin falta. Cada uno tendría un lugar mejor en un mundo fuera del alcance de sus manos. Se entrego a un sueño eterno donde poco a poco las cosas importantes se fueron olvidando…

Horas después despertaba en la camilla de su laboratorio, con el reactor de arco en su pecho, tragando aire tan fuertemente que pensó se le reventarían los pulmones. F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo recibía con las estadísticas de sus ondas vitales, el traje de Iron-man descansaba en su sitio y el escudo del Capitán América a su lado, delineo las marcas de las garras de pantera negra y se tiro a llorar como nunca antes había hecho.

**[Fin FlashBack]**

Tras eso adquirió una nueva rutina, lejos de cualquier cosa. Colocarse la mascara de su traje le provocaba asfixia y nauseas a partes iguales así como miedo, sus dedos recorrieron un cierre tras empacar todo en la maleta, deslizo el mango para arrastrarla mas cómodamente. Se quedo mirando fijamente al mar, jamás supo como termino de vuelta en la torre Stark, no lo sabia incluso ahora. Alguien había hackeado a F.R.I.D.A.Y. borrando los vídeos de seguridad. Era alguien preocupado, fue todo lo que menciono su I.A. la voz sonaba muy alterada y asustada cuando lo había llevado de vuelta. Tony por supuesto había dejado escapar una carcajada ¿alguien preocupado por Tony Stark? Los únicos que podrían serian Rhodey quien estaba en un hospital y Pepper con quien aún no tenia comunicación.

Escucho la puerta tras de él abrirse a la par que Lizzie salía con un vestido blanco algo entallado y una toalla en su cabello -¿en qué piensas?- le sonrió

haciendo que una tranquilidad inusual se posara en su corazón –nada importante- aseguro tomando uno de los mechones húmedos enredándolo entre sus manos

-¿listo para irnos?- pregunto ella

Él asintió mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios. De alguna manera aquella chiquilla le hacia sentir seguro y eso le aterraba en ocasiones, pues era parecida a la seguridad que habia encontrado en Rogers, aunque Lizzie era demasiado diferente al Capitán. Era más como el mismo en algunas situaciones como en querer patear traseros cuando alguien se metia con los suyos y bastante inteligente en temas científicos. Podía seguir su conversación sin perder el hilo, aunque tambien se avergonzaba ante comentarios subidos de tono como lo hacia Steve, ella era como una mezcla sublime entre ambos -¿tienes algun defecto?- se escapo la pregunta que por meses se habia hecho haciendo que una sonrisa abierta se extendiera en el rostro de la menor,  esa sonrisa que fácilmente podría competir contra la del capitán

–soy pésima para dar a entender mis  sentimientos y pensamientos, termino metiendo la pata en las relaciones interpersonales, y no se colorear- lo ultimo hizo soltar una carcajada a Stark

-¿dibujas y no sabes colorear?-

la menor asintió sonriéndole –siempre fallo al combinar colores e intentar resaltar luces y sombras todo me queda muy a lo peppa pig-

Otra risa se escapo de los labios de Stark.

Sonrisa la cual presencio Steve estrujándole el corazón al instante, Tony no era de reír tan abiertamente y a él le había costado trabajo sacar esa sonrisa limpia y sincera, las mejillas coloreadas del castaño y los dientes blancos, la escena siempre había sido algo que permanecía intimo entre ellos. Pues normalmente tenia esas risas sarcásticas, más a lo Stark. Pero esta risa, tan perfecta era algo que compartían en plena noche cuando sus demonios les despertaban, encontrándose en la sala común y charlando amenamente, fue un 7 de noviembre de su segundo año en el grupo de los vengadores cuando descubrió esa risa

-¿todo listo?- pregunto Lizzie

Con lo que aquella risa se esfumo de los labios de Tony al notar su presencia –todos están listos- confirmo Steve sintiendo una punzada en su corazón ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–bien chicos, hora de irse- Lizzie tomo entre sus brazos a los minis dándoles besos en sus cascos mientras estos se desperezaban -¿todo listo Black?- una confirmación fue suficiente para que tomara su maleta, pero Anthony se la arrebato tomándola entre sus brazos

–yo la llevo- la menor le miro con duda y luego le sonrio haciendo que el castaño tambien riera

–Dejen de perder el tiempo- las palabras salieron como un gruñido de la boca de Steve

–deja de ser un amargado Rogers- le señalo el castaño pasando a su lado a lo que el rubio miro de reojo el reactor en su pecho. Un suspiro doloroso salio de sus labios, había estado tan absorto en otras cosas que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en porque estaba de vuelta en ese sitio. Lizzie paso frente a él con una risa burlesca en sus labios, la usual cuando alguien tiene más conocimiento que tú en algo y esa risa te hace saber que te considera un idiota, dejo ir un golpe contra la pared –maldita- su tono de voz crudo y herido le sorprendió al igual que la referencia hacia Lizzie. Hacia tiempo que no sentía esa molestia hacia la presencia de la menor

–gracias por la invitación de cualquier manera-

escucho las voces de la sala y se dirigió ahí

–me gustaría que charlaramos mas acerca de esas moléculas Pym y los usos que le estas dando- Tony estrechaba la mano de Henry Pym como lo haría con cualquier colega

–tendrás que llamar a mi laboratorio cuando vuelva en un mes- le sonreía el hombre.

Lizzie estaba a su lado mirando expectante todo aquello

–dalo por hecho, Hank- ambos hombres se miraban con cierto compañerismo impreso en el aire

–tambien espero verte a ti Lizzie- la menor asintió mirando de soslayo a Tony

–espero que esta vez sientes cabeza- replico Janet a la menor haciéndola rodar los ojos y soltar una risita

–Elizabeth Stark no suena mal, se lo he dicho- bromeo Tony

Lizzie dejo ir un codazo contra el castaño, la atmosfera les envolvió con algo más haciendo a Steve carraspear -¿nos vamos?- los Pym le miraron extrañados al igual que Tony mientras que Lizzie dejaba ir esa sonrisa burlesca

–dudo que Anthony sepa que hacer conmigo- agrego la menor haciendo sonreir a los presentes

–dudo que Stark sepa que hacer con cualquiera- el comentario venenoso escapo de su lengua haciendo a los presentes mirarlo. Steve se mordió la mejilla desde el interior

 -¿disculpa?- replico el moreno

-¿acaso te has quedado sordo Stark?-

el rostro de Tony se coloreo de rojo por la cólera –eres un imbécil Rogers-

Lizzie se interpuso entre ellos tomando por un hombro a Tony y posando su otra mano en la mejilla del castaño para que la mirara, de inmediato la expresión colérica se relajo a una más suave.

Steve no supo porque ni en que momento, pero había empujado a Lizzie con tanta fuerza que no comprendió como no se hizo daño, el rostro de Tony cambio por uno de alarma al verla en el suelo con los minis flotando a su alrededor, escucho pasos tras de si, pero un zumbido en sus odios retumbando le hizo encolerizar

-¡discúlpate en este momento Rogers!- Tony llevo su dedo índice picando el pecho de Steve

Lo sintió, la mirada enfurecida, la fuerza, el tono, había cabreado a Stark sin entender el porque había empezado, pero a pesar de lo que su razón dictara, de que empujar a Lizzie no era correcto, que la molestia en su pecho y el sabor a hierro eran pasajeros igual que el zumbido -¿Por qué debería?-

la frente de Tony jamas había estado tan roja por la furia, Steve lo sabia -¡creí que eso hacían en los 40 con las damas!-

Steve sintió como se mordió la mejilla en un intento burdo por detener el veneno de su lengua –tú lo has dicho en los 40 o quizás 50 con damas-

el ceño de Tony se frunció a un nuevo nivel mientras Lizzie intentaba tirarle por el hombro –habla claro Rogers- los ojos avellana estaban inyectados en sangre, pero había algo más que furia en ellos, decepción

–me disculparía con una dama, no con ella- los ojos de los vengadores se abrieron como platos mientras Lizzie sacaba a rastras del sitio a Tony. Cuando la imagen del millonario se perdió en la distancia escucho una voz tras de si

-¿Steve?- era Wanda con la mirada confundida, como si tuviera delante de una ilusión o un fantasma

Se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en el rostro

–tienes un grave problema- hablo Bucky mirándolo con enfado -¿Qué hiciste?- era un claro regaño y un gruñido de advertencia por parte de su amigo

**************

Anthony iba caminando tan rápido delante de ella que Lizzie apenas le podía seguir el paso con los minis entre sus brazos, lo escuchaba murmurar y gruñir con reproche –si sigues así puedes irte solo- ante aquello el moreno se detuvo de golpe, se giro y estrujo a la menor entre sus brazos, dejando escapar más murmullos –hey, tranquilo vaquero- Lizzie dejo escapar una sonrisa a lo que los ojos chocolate le miraron, negó y asintió varias veces ante la mirada incomprensiva de Lizzie

–lo siento- termino hablando entrecortado a lo que volvía a estrujarla entre sus brazos

–ya, ya, tranquilo- los minis salieron de sus brazos flotando a su alrededor a lo que Lizzie le abrazaba y estos se sumaban a la acción

–ese Rogers, es un imbécil, aunque no entiendo...- siseo volviendo a respirar fuertemente

–ajá ahora mírame y respira- los orbes oscuros se posaron sobre ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla del mayor

–como puedo estar…de ese imbécil- llevo sus manos a tirarse del cabello a lo que Lizzie las retiro y las tomo entre las suyas

–tranquilo, todos están nerviosos por lo que paso ayer con los guerreros asgardianos-

el castaño negó varias veces –esto es algo más, parece una maldita competencia entre lobos por el mandato en la manda-

Lizzie se rió -¿estabas viendo ese documental?-

el castaño asintió dejando ir una risa cuando se percato que Lizzie había descubierto la mentira acerca de su poco interés en cosas como esa

–y me hiciste hacerte un resumen- fingió estar indignada a lo que la sonrisa de Anthony se ensancho

-ya, te comprare todo Ferrero Rocher si lo deseas-

la menor asintió –también a los modelos por favor-

el castaño fingió indignación -¿estas diciendo que un montón de modelos son mejores que el gran Tony Stark?-

Lizzie le miro por varios segundos sin expresión

-¡¿lo estas considerando?!- el grito atrajo la atención de los transeúntes así como la carcajada de la menor que fue acompañada por la del castaño

************

Así los encontraron los vengadores riendo estruendosamente y dandose palmaditas en los hombros de vez en cuando. ante las miradas curiosas

–hey tórtolos hora de irse- recalco Clint a lo que ambos le miraron con el entrecejo fruncido, se miraron de nuevo y se encogieron de hombros luego asintieron, su comentario, sin quererlo o esperarlo, se clavo profundo en el pecho de un par de personas: Thor y Steve, los dos rubios se sintieron algo abatidos por razones distintas.

***********

Lizzie se había quedado encerrada en su camarote, dejando a Tony solo con los demás vengadores que no sabían como mirarlo por lo acontecido con Steve. Cuando pretendía hablar con alguno estos se daban la vuelta o tenían cosas que hacer, eso le trajo más pesar y molestia. Termino charlando con Bruce, Clint, Loki y Bucky, ante las miradas atónitas de los demás, el castaño bromeaba con el soldado llamándolo señorita Nesbi de vez en cuando, claro que Barnes comenzó a reír con Stark ante esas referencias y su sarcasmo. Clint por su parte termino teniendo charlas amenas con Loki acerca de libros, Bruce en algún momento se alejo de su novio dirigiéndose hacia Tony y Barnes quienes encontraron un juego de mesa escondido bajo la mesa, un Jenga. Tony y Bruce se mofaban de lo sencillo que fue hacer que Bucky perdiera las primeras tres veces, y luego Tony le echaba bronca a Bruce acerca de como acomodaba las piezas y aquel desastroso pedazo de chatarra cedía ante su perfecta construcción.

Tiempo después Thor se unió al lado de su hermano, y ambos junto con Clint al juego de mesa que en algún momento se volvió acerca de retos, uno de ellos, por supuesto dictado por Loki involucraba un beso entre Iron-man y “la señorita Nesbi”. Tony se había encogido de hombros mientras que Bucky dirigió una mirada a su novia quien le miraba divertida

–eso cuenta como engaño- siseo Clint mirando a su amiga y luego a James

–solo si yo lo digo- hablo Natasha bastante entretenida en la situación –pero un reto es un reto- eso era un permiso de la pelirroja para que su novio hiciera lo que habían acordado.

Ambos se miraron incómodos, pero luego de suspirar se acercaron peligrosamente detenidos solo por Steve –Lizzie no esta aquí para dar su permiso- señalo a Stark e hizo reír a todos sonoramente

–Tony Stark no necesita el permiso de nadie, además no estamos juntos, por millonésima vez-

Los vengadores compartieron una mirada

Natasha se levanto para plantar un beso en los labios del soldado de invierno haciéndole sonreír cual colegiala enamorada para luego entregarle un shot –reto o bebida ¿no?- los jugadores asintieron mientras Bucky le miraba extrañado, con un gesto mudo la ex–espía miro hacia Steve

Un leve “oh” se formo en los labios del castaño de pelo largo a la par que una risita se escapaba de sus labios –tiene sentido- fue la corta respuesta de James.

Rogers frunció el entrecejo y salio del lugar acercándose a la popa del barco.

************** 

Tras dejar el yate en california subieron a la camioneta que los había llevado desde nueva york para el regreso. Solo que esta vez Lizzie se quedo dormida en medio de Steve y Stark, mientras Natasha y Clint iban al frente manejando

–supongo que enfrentarse a guerreros asgardianos no fue tan simple- había dicho la pelirroja cuando al llegar a la costa Lizzie continuaba dormida

Fue Tony quien la tomo entre brazos para llevarla en el coche rechazando la propuesta de Steve de hacerlo por él, le había gruñido un par de veces como advertencia de mantenerse alejando y fue Loki quien hizo a Tony continuar su camino, los demás se habían acoplado a aquel cambio.

************

Cerca de seis horas después llegaron a la torre Stark, con los rostros algo cansados por el viaje cada uno fue descendiendo hasta que el trió fue el ultimo dentro del vehiculo

–vamos Steve- le había hablado Bucky intentando evitar otra pelea, pero una risita burlesca en sus labios hizo que el Capitán se negara

–no vas a poder llevarla todo el camino-

Tony se había girado hacia él como si no lo escuchara -¿disculpa que? Ah, solo eres tu-

Sus palabras eran mordaces y por todos los cielos, Steve rogó tener algo de paciencia –Stark- el castaño lo ignoro campalmente llegando hasta el ascensor donde los demás vengadores les miraban, curiosos

–ahora como por arte de magia el señor vuelve a ser el correcto caballero que siempre se ha jactado, no necesito de hipocresías Rogers-

el resto del equipo solo se miraba mientras Natasha negaba y Bucky intentaban retener una risita, era algo nuevo ver aquella faceta de Steve

–me disculpo por eso-

una ceja incrédula se enarco en el rostro del castaño –te llame virgen y jamas me perdonaste y ¿esperas que yo lo haga tras verte empujar a Lizzie y la insinuación clara detras de tus palabras?- las miradas incrédulas se intercambiaron mientras algunos se encogían de hombros.

Loki les miraba entre divertido y fastidiado

–no deberías dudar asi de alguien-

la mirada de “tienes que estar bromeando” de Tony se clavo en los ojos azules. Lizzie se removio entre los brazos de Tony haciéndolo quedarse como piedra por temor a tirarla –vete de una maldita vez Rogers, vas a despertarla-

De nuevo  aquella molestia en el estomago de Steve se hizo presente –jamás te he visto que el sueño de alguien sea impedimento para armar incluso una fiesta- aquello fue un reproche de las veces pasadas en que Tony traía a una cantida exorbitante de gente sin siquiera avisar a nadie

–es mi maldita casa, son mis reglas- Tony dio dos pasos más, pero se detuvo de nuevo asustado mirando a Lizzie y dejando ir una sonrisa calida al momento de ver que aún dormia profundamente

–admitelo Stark solo lo haces para follartela-

la expresión de incredulidad y terror cubrió el rostro de Tony, parecio desubicado por varios momentos -¡¿Qué mierda Rogers?! ¡deja de hablar estupideces y vete de una puta vez!- sus ojos volvieron a inyectarse de rabia mientras el sabor de hierro inundaba la boca de Steve.

–y hasta ahí- hablo Lizzie entre los brazos de Anthony enderezándose para caminar –gracias por el paseo vaquero- le guiño un ojo a la par que devolvía la mirada hacia Steve, el soldado la miro de arriba abajo. Lizzie sin prestarle importancia camino unos pasos

–discúlpate Rogers- exigió Tony picando su pecho

–y una mierda- respondio el rubio y de nuevo el zumbido –todos sabemos que eres una puta- la cachetada contra su mejilla resonó fuertemente en el estacionamiento, así como los ojos chocolate se abrieron como platos, el sonido de los tacones de Lizzie había resonado tan rápido parecido al zumbido que cubría el oído de Rogers

Sus orbes ceruleos se movieron de una manera que parecía desubicado cuando los orbes violáceos le miraban

–suficiente Capitán- hablo la menor jalando a Anthony de un brazo para avanzar lejos de ahí –cuando deje de ser un maldito infantil consideraré sus disculpas, hasta entonces le quiero lejos de Anthony- sentencio mientras se acercaba al elevador

Los vengadores se removieron nerviosos y algunos terminaron fuera mientras Lizzie apretaba el botón de subida con los restantes dentro -¿estas bien?- la menor llevo sus manos hasta el rostro del castaño que estaba algo blanco con los labios secos, el aludido asintió estrechándola entre sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la menor. Los demás simplemente se giraron como si no estuvieran presentes.

***************

Bucky parecía desubicado ante la actitud de Steve

El rubio seguía ahí de pie en el mismo sitio, completamente tenso y con los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos}

-¿Steve?-

Negó varias veces cubriendo con una de sus manos su rostro, el sonido del elevador los saco de su ensimismamiento así como el ruido de zapatos abordándolo

–debemos hablar- susurro Barnes poniendo una mano en su hombro a la par que le empujaba para subir

–no creo que…sea correcto- murmuro sin poner resistencia –Lizzie dijo…- sintió un fuerte apretón en sus hombros que le hizo mirar a Bucky, la desaprobación en su mirada y aquel deje de decepción le hicieron sentirse débil

-¿Qué esta pasando Steve?-

Él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta, pero aún no tenia respuesta, había confusión desde el momento que leyó un articulo acerca de Tony Stark y su nueva conquista: Elizabeth Roey, una chica de la que nadie sabia prácticamente nada. Aunque lo realmente impactante había sido esa sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de Stark sin el sarcasmo de siempre, una sonrisa abierta y sincera acompañado de aquella chica que era más bella que cualquier otra que hubiera conocido antes.

**[FlashBack]**

Las charlas con Natasha y Visión tomaron nuevos rumbos cuando ella apareció. Aunque tampoco mencionaron como obtuvo de vuelta Tony su reactor, solo hablaban de la alegría que parecía ceñirse en el rostro del moreno cuando ella estaba cerca que era técnicamente siempre, de sus charlas amenas, su facilidad de palabra, sus habilidades culinarias y domesticas que habían vuelto a Tony Stark un hombre de casa en apenas dos meses. Tras los cuales recibió en una caja blanca su escudo de vuelta con las reparaciones necesarias “Howard te lo dio a ti después de todo, T.S” era lo único escrito, ni más ni menos, con una caligrafía perfecta que pertenecía a la peliplata, lo sabia porque Natasha se lo había dicho. Arrugo el papelito con ira envuelta y arrojo aquel cacharro al fondo de su armario en Wakanda, no lo necesitaba para nada, pero horas después se encontraba ahí, delineando con los dedos las marcas inexistente de pantera negra.

Tras aquello se había vuelto más callado con los residentes de Wakanda y más conversador con Visión y Natasha quienes siempre tenían historias nuevas que contar acerca de la extraña pareja que compartía habitación en la torre. Aquello le hirvió la sangre, aunque no entendia porque.

Regreso a sus dibujos, encontrando cierto alivio en dibujar la selva que se expandía a todo lo largo y ancho desde su ventana, pero aquello le parecio burdo cuando encontró el viejo cuaderno que Tony le habia regalado entre las pertenencias que Natasha había traído desde la torre –estaba bien guardado, por eso lo traje- le habia dicho la pelirroja extendiéndole aquel block con pastas duras y su nombre grabado en el con tonos dorados. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la breve dedicatoria con la rápida y desastroza letra del ingeniero a la par que su pecho se estremecía y unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, llevo su mano a su boca deteniendo el gemido amenazante por salir ahí a mitad de la noche.

–en serio, eran las tres de la mañana y ese par de maníacos estaban jugando con pistolas de agua en central park- se escuchaba la voz de Natasha

–no me lo creo, Nat- respondía Clint haciendo suspirar a su compañera

-¿Quién estaría tan loco para salir a esa hora y con la lluvia?-

se escucho otro suspiro –no entenderías a ese par-

una risa de parte de Clint –después de lo que hemos visto no será tan sorprendente-

los pasos se escuchaban cerca de la sala común en donde se había dispuesto a dibujar

–créeme que esto no tiene precedentes-

los escucho entrar mientras cerraba la tapa con fuerza y uno de sus dedos se deslizaba sobre su mejilla borrando todo rastro de sus lagrimas

–hey Steve, escucha esto- se burlaba Clint caminando hasta él para contarle las historias sin sentido que tenía Natasha acerca de Tony y “Lizzie”, como todos habían empezado a llamarle

***********

–estoy seguro que follan como conejos- fue un comentario cualquiera en un miércoles por la tarde

-¿las víboras?- hablo Wanda acercándose a donde miraba. Tan solo con un mes ahí, la castaña y Clint habían llegado sin tener idea de como

–no, Stark y Lizzie-

el Capitán había cerrado su libro tras no poder comprender lo que decía aquel párrafo por pensar cosas que no le concernían

–estoy con Clint- había dicho Sam mientras T’Challa entraba al lugar

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto haciendo sonreír al arquero

–de como Tony lo esta pasando bomba con una chica más joven y nosotros aquí como idiotas en la jungla, sin ofender- se encogió de hombros recordando que estaban en el reino de T’Challa

–no todo es sobre sexo- le reprendía Maximoff

–a esa edad es lo normal- alegaba él

–la señorita Roey y el señor Stark no han llegado ni siquiera a los besos- persuadía Visión mirándolos seriamente

por alguna razón que Steve no comprendió aquello le quito un peso de encima

–el contacto de labios no es necesario para follar como conejos-

Las  miradas desaprobatorias no se hicieron esperar a la par que la salida de Steve del lugar

Necesitaba aire, se refugio en el jardín más precisamente arriba de un árbol, el esfuerzo por subir le había tranquilizado permitiéndose una vista magnifica por dibujar. Bucky llevaba tiempo desaparecido pero consideraba que sí no habían anunciado algo en las noticias acerca de él era porque no lo habían encontrado. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Llevo la mano hasta el bolsillo de su camiseta color verde tanteando el celular. Suspiro nuevamente abriendo el block entre sus manos comenzando a dibujar sin nada concreto en mente. De pronto las palabras de Clint le vinieron como rayo ¿seria cierto? Sin duda lo seria, Tony no era de los que mantiene demasiado cerca a una mujer bella sin intentar nada. Luego negó recordando que tanto Natasha como Wanda habían vivido con él, pero ninguna dormido en la misma habitación. Se perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que su mente recayó en lo que estaba haciendo…

Se congelo ante la imagen entre sus manos y trago en seco ocultándolo de inmediato en su pecho. Era una imagen sugerente del ingeniero que no supo bien como llego a plasmar, con un brillo delirante en sus ojos, perlado en lo que era agua o quizás sudor. Sintió una calidez en el vientre y luego se abochorno ante el bulto entre sus pantalones ¿Qué era eso? Obviamente lo sabia, pero ¿Por qué? Su rostro se enrojeció mientras el contaba hasta cien en un intento de que su anatomía se relajara. Bajo del árbol de un solo salto y corrió hacia su cuarto como si fuera un chiquillo que rompió la ventana del vecino jugando con su pelota, escondió el cuaderno en lo más profundo del armario sentándose después en la cama para hundir su rostro entre sus manos.

**[Fin FlashBack]**

Siguió a Bucky hasta la más alejada de las habitaciones mirando de reojo como Lizzie ya estaba de nuevo haciendo sonreír a Tony de esa manera que le gustaba, un momento ¿gustarle? Alejo los pensamientos siguiendo a James frente a él. Natasha también les seguía de cerca mientras el resto se había dispersado ya fuera a la sala o a guardar el equipaje –estas loca- escucho decir a Tony con cierto grado de diversión en su voz y una chispa electrizante en la mirada que le recorrió como un escalofrió por toda la espalda, suspiro pesadamente mirando como la puerta frente de si se abría a la par que Bucky ingresaba y también Natasha.

*************

Los vengadores se miraban de reojo aún incrédulos por la actitud de Steve

–tal vez ella hizo algo- había dicho Wanda mientras su hermano se encogía de hombros

–follar con Stark, eso hizo- siseo Loki con cierto deje de burla y prepotencia, Thor le había reprendido con una mirada seria que cambio cuando este le dio un beso en la mejilla

–fácil- le había dicho Clint dirigiendo la mirada hacia Bruce

–realmente dudo que Lizzie hiciera algo- agregaba el doctor mirando hacia la menor y Stark que ahora estaban en la cocina intentando preparar algo. Claro que solo distinguía una pelea de harina y chocolate.

***************

Steve miraba la habitación de un lado a otro desde la silla de un pequeño escritorio, Bucky parecía pensativo mientras Natasha miraba a la ciudad

-¿sabes que lo que le hiciste a Lizzie esta mal?-

Se sentía como un niño pequeño frente a los regaños de su madre cuando tiraba golpes indoloros a Billy Tonks ¿Qué clase de apellido es Tonks? La mirada de decepción en Bucky le hizo agachar la mirada y asentir

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Sabia cual era la respuesta que le daría a su madre acerca de ese tal Billy, era un bravucón que se metía con los de primero e incluso amedrentaba profesores. Por supuesto lo hizo porque el sujeto solía pasarse de la raya por medir 1.70 a sus cortos 13 años, pero no era por Billy por quien Bucky preguntaba. Lizzie mediría cerca de 1.79 y tenia 22, era una mujer y aunque fuerte y valiente, seguía siendo una simple niña, suspiro negando

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes Steven Grant Rogers?-

Era un reclamo, un claro reclamo que le hacia sentir que tenia 12 años de nuevo, podría empezar a hiperventilar por el asma en cualquier momento, pero no paso

-¿Steve?- Esta vez fue Natasha quien hablo -¿Qué esta mal con Lizzie?-

La pregunta cambio, pero la carga era la misma, todo había estado mal con Billy, pero con esa chica era difícil decir que hubiera algo mal más allá de –su maldita risa- la voz sonó grave con hastió, sorprendiendo a los tres dentro de la habitación

-¿desde cuando eres un amargado?- se burlo Barnes sin comprender la molestia de su “amigo”.

Agacho la mirada de nuevo ante los orbes cargados con decepción y negó –no lo sé- su voz sonó casi como un hilo

Bucky llevo su mano al hombro contrario –Steve ¿Por qué estas molesto con Lizzie?-

Eso tenia más sentido, pero la respuesta le daba miedo

–el día que salieron junto con Stark volviste muy alegre-

Reprendió la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios por recordar aquel día

-¿te molesta que Lizzie este cerca?-

Negó de nuevo pensando en Billy y de nuevo en Lizzie, alternando entre cada uno

–¿te molesta que este en el equipo?-

Negó de nuevo ante las palabras de Bucky quien comenzaba a frustrarse

-¿Qué este en la torre?-

volvió a negar

-¿entonces?-

De nuevo el miedo se aferro a su mente ante la idea que amenazaba con salir a flote. Mordió su lengua haciéndola sangrar dentro de su boca reconociendo el sabor a hierro

–no tienes problemas con que Lizzie este aquí, tienes problema con quien esta- sentencio Natasha

No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Steve oculto su mirada detrás de sus manos mientras se hacia un ovillo en la silla donde estaba, negó varias veces

-¿Nat?- hablo Bucky mirando a la pelirroja sin comprender del todo

–es obvio James- el aludido se quedo en su sitio sin comprender –Steve, debes afrontar esto de manera valiente, lo que estas sintiendo es normal-

Negó varias veces recordando más dibujos que había hecho de Tony sin ser consciente de como realmente lo estaba dibujando

–estamos en pleno siglo XXI, Steve-

Continuo negando recordando como tras cada dibujo el cuaderno terminaba perdido durante días o semanas en el armario solo para que en una noche de frenesí volviera a tomarlo marcando cada línea con sus dedos, tragando en seco y sintiendo aquella calentura poco usual

–es una persona atractiva Steve-

Continuo negando apretando mäs las manos contra de si

–solo acéptalo, no es tan malo-

Un gruñido salio de sus labios para luego enderezarse y salir corriendo hasta su habitación, maldiciendo y apartando las ideas confusas de su mente tomo todas las cosas que pudo meter a una bolsa incluyendo el dichoso cuaderno y salio tomando el elevador, después su motocicleta y finalmente perdiéndose en la ciudad de Nueva York

**************

-¿Qué carajo?- Bucky pensaba salir tras de él

Natasha le detuvo –necesita pensar James- le había dicho sentándolo de nuevo en la cama

-¿pensar en que Nat?- los orbes azules y verdes se enfrentaron en un choque, los primeros pedían conocer lo que los segundos parecían entender

–Steve esta molesto por la cercanía de Lizzie con Tony, sabes que nadie es demasiado cercano a Tony- el castaño asintió –nosotros tampoco lo eramos en un principio, pero él comenzó a abrirse con Steve, a pesar de las peleas y esa tensión pululando a su alrededor- la pelirroja atrapo uno de sus mechones perdiendo el hilo de la conversación –sabes que Steve dejo todo por ayudarte-

Aquello era un duro golpe para Barnes, quien jamás deseo que Steve sacrificara nada por él, a veces se detestaba por esa torpe promesa de estar juntos hasta el final de la línea

–le dio la espalda al ejercito, a los vengadores, a Estados Unidos-

el soldado no quería escuchar más pero necesitaba hacerlo

–dejo a Tony-

Miro con curiosidad a su pareja quien posaba una de sus manos en su hombros -¿Qué quieres decir Nat?- no terminaba de comprender sus palabras

–te he dicho que Steve fue con quien más contacto tuvo Tony, de igual manera fue Tony quien entre burlas y bromas ayudo a Steve a entender este mundo- el castaño asintió –Lizzie es tan cercana o más de lo que fue Steve a Tony-

algo hizo click en su mente –esta cegado por sus celos-

La pelirroja asintio haciendo que el peso de los hombros de Bucky cayera

-¿celos?- dejo escapar una risa seca mientras veía a los orbes esmeralda

–es bastante tonto ¿no?-

el soldado asintió –bastante Steve- agrego abrazando a la ex–espía por la cintura –necesitara ayuda pronto-

Natasha suspiro –pero primero debe pensar a solas-

James lo sabia y asintió enredando sus manos en el cabello rojo para luego besar lentamente a Natasha, dejándose ir en la suave cama

**************

Las miradas alarmadas aún se dirigían al elevador. Lizzie miro el debate interno de Anthony entre restarle importancia y salir corriendo detrás del rubio. Roey dejo ir un suspiro mientras metía dentro del horno un pastel que había preparado con ayuda del castaño, le dio una palmada en el hombro y con una ceña muda le animo a salir a buscar al Capitán, pero él se negó. Devolvió la mirada a lo que Lizzie había dejado en el horno y una risita esperanzadora adorno sus labios. Lizzie lo comprendió, no necesitaba palabras de por medio

**************

Eran cerca de las once cuando los vengadores se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir, Lizzie seguida de Loki y Anthony mientras algunas migajas descansaban en la mesa de la cocina, aquel intento había salido bastante bien, pero aun no convencía a Stark. Ella solo sonreía esperando que las ideas del castaño y sus esperanzas sobre aquello no fueran en vano, rogaría a los dioses porque fuera así, hasta el mismísimo Odin.

*************

El mes paso demasiado rápido, sin noticias de Steve. Ni siquiera Fury parecía saber donde estaba el rubio, nadie tenia noticias o indicios. La verdad eso era lo que todos pensaban porque habia cosas que no escapaban al ojo minucioso de Elizabeth, Black habia encontrado, seguido y rastreado al ídolo de america y ella misma se habia reunido un par de veces con él alegando que era simples coincidencias por los encargos de la gran Virginia “Pepper” Potts.


	33. Steve

**[FlashBack]**

En el primer encuentro cerca de Cleveland, el rubio casi se cae de bruces contra el pavimento de la banqueta. Portaba una gorra azul, unos lentes oscuros y una camiseta de los Dodgers. Lizzie se había reído de su torpeza y le había invitado un café. Charlaron como viejos amigos y, Steve por primera vez comprobó la certeza de Tony al juzgar a alguien. Lizzie era loca y sin sentido, le había hecho mil comentarios sobre diversos temas que se vio sorprendido al poder seguir y ser envuelto en la facilidad de palabra. La menor le comento acerca de permanecer aquel día y al siguiente en la zona por pedido de Pepper y le invito a conocer un par de lugares en sus ratos libres.

Al principio se negó recordando la manera en que había sido con ella, pero tras las insistencias y los relatos de las zonas que le apetecía visitar para también ver a viejos conocidos accedió. Había que resaltar que la chica conocía de primera mano todos los museos en todo el país, sus directores, obras guardadas, economía y problemas diversos. Se sorprendió aún más siendo invitado a las reuniones y galas de subastas a las que invitaban a la chica

–siempre me piden dejar perder las piezas “modernas”-

Le susurro cuando una pieza era exhibida causándole desagrado que su rostro no oculto, haciéndola reír

–pero no le digas a nadie, los niños ricos creen que esas son las mejores piezas y dejan una buena cantidad para que otras obras sean salvadas-

Le guiño un ojo a Steve a la par que se fingía decepcionada por aquel artilugio. No supo si alguna foto de ellos salio en revistas o si de alguna manera los demás se enteraron, pero partió al siguiente lugar.

************

Lizzie lo sorprendió el fin de semana en San Petersburgo, Florida. Frente al museo de Salvador Dali completamente lleno de turistas, al principio no la reconoció por el atuendo formal y la coleta alta así como las gafas oscuras -¡Steve!- pero ella pareció detectarlo al instante. Se quedo duro como una piedra en su sitio cuando ella le tomo del brazo, pero alejo la idea cuando uno de los guardias se acerco a la menor pidiéndole pasar, ella alego que era su acompañante y, por supuesto el hombre enarco una ceja cuando noto su camiseta. Los Broncos de Denver no le hicieron demasiada gracia, pero dirigiendo la mirada a la chica se devolvió dejándolos pasar sin siquiera comprar un boleto. La arquitectura moderna era imponente por si misma, pero el interior podría robarle el aliento a cualquiera. Se quedo sumergido casi cuatro horas entre las exposiciones, charlas e información histórica que proporcionaban. No dudo dos veces en llevarse varios recuerdos así como replicas de algunas pinturas.

**************

Cuando Lizzie apareció a su lado ofreciéndole otra invitación, el rubio no dudo en aceptarla –esta noche podemos llevarnos uno de tu agrado- le sonreía la menor haciendo extrañar al rubio –incluso uno de los buenos- sonreía entusiasmada estrujando las manos de Steve. La subasta continuo durante la noche, pero Steve no cedió ante ninguno de los cuadros, su mente se había vuelto un caos en algún momento de la noche cuando Lizzie recibió una llamada de Tony, colgó, pero el sonido del teléfono vibrando se repitió sin parar haciéndole enfurecer en algún momento y trozarlo entre sus manos. La menor no dijo palabra, volvió la mirada al frente para continuar pujando, siendo como siempre, un éxito.

*************

No volvió a verla hasta dos semanas después en Denver, justo un partido de los Broncos contra las Panteras de Carolina, la menor llevaba una camiseta del equipo rival -¡hey Steve!- se le acerco en medio de la gente a pesar de los bullicios y demás. Estaban sentados justo en la fila donde terminaban los seguidores de los Broncos y empezaba el de las panteras –supongo que debo disculparme- comenzó a decirle mientras acomodaba un vaso de cerveza y un perrito caliente, él tenia una expresión extraña en su rostro –te he molestado demasiado con Anthony- chasqueo la lengua en un intento de levantarse. Claro que la sensación murió tras un pinchazo que le dejo ahí, clavado en la butaca –nada de ahora me voy porque no me gusta hablar del tema- sentencio la menor justo cuando las Panteras anotaban –sé que los últimos meses no fueron fáciles para ti, bueno para nadie en realidad. Incluso a Anthony le costo bastante trabajo adaptarse a algo nuevo, pero necesario- le dio un largo trago a su cerveza –me dejo cerca de 15 veces afuera de la habitación la primera semana- se rió la chica mientras miraba de nuevo al campo –que decir de las sodas que me explotaron en la cara, el chicle en el pelo, el agua fría repentina en la ducha, mi ropa pérdida- se estiro mirando hacia Steve –no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas aunque creo que ustedes lo ven así, como que llegue un día con él y dije: hey soy Elizabeth Roey, viviré contigo y él me sonrió felizmente ayudándome con mi maleta. Tuve que hackear el sistema al menos unas 40 veces el primer mes- recargo la cabeza con hastió.

-¿para qué me cuentas esto?- dijo Steve con fastidio

la menor dejo escapar un suspiro –mira, sé la razón por la que a veces no me soportas, te lo dije desde un principio ¿recuerdas? Si fuera tan cercana a Bucky como lo soy con Anthony ¿te molestarías? Ambos sabemos que no, que Bucky es todas esas mierdas de tu mejor amigo, estar juntos hasta el final de la línea, y blah blah blah- escucho un gruñido –tranquilo niño explorador- se mofo mirando de nuevo a la distancia –quiero que quede claro que no todo siempre ha sido miel sobre hojuelas con Anthony, incluso ahora hay veces que le gusta joderme haciendo que una soda me explote en la cara- volvió a reír –pero sabes, también me han tocado esas otras ocasiones, las duras, las que estoy muy segura viviste con él, cuando los miedos le atacan a altas horas de la noche- escucho suspirar al rubio mientras asentía –no sé como tomen ustedes la idea de estar juntos de nuevo, yo considero que les gusta, que se llevan bien y hasta parecen más alegres, no por nada me rompí la maldita muñeca en esa prisión- se dio un golpe en la frente al notar los ojos de Steve –supongo que hay cosas que aclarar ¿no Capitán?- el rubio no respondió, permanecieron en silencio mirando el juego.

Ni siquiera noto quien gano, solo escucho la euforia rodearlo mientras salía del lugar seguido de Lizzie -¿deberíamos ir a comer algo?- cuestiono la menor, asintió ante la pregunta, mirándola de soslayo mientras la seguía ¿Quién era realmente esa chica? La vio subir a un auto lujoso mientras le señalaba el asiento del copiloto –diría que fuéramos por pizza, pero eso es demasiado usual, quizás comida italiana- no respondió, dejo las decisiones a la menor escuchando el pitido de su celular -¿hola?- miro de reojo el nombre en la pantalla “Anthony Stark” y algo dentro de si se removió inseguro –te dije que Pepper me envió a revisar la sucursal en Denver, no puedo estar ahí para limpiarte el culo- escucho la risa estruendosa desde el teléfono y una imagen cruzo su cabeza de manera fugaz –si, regresare por la noche, tranquilo lo estas haciendo genial, claro- tras despedirse colgó y miro de reojo a Steve -¿debí haber usado el altavoz?- se mofo ante el gruñido que salio de sus labios.

El Esters Denver era un restaurante rustico perdido en la ciudad, pese a los lugares que había acostumbrado con la menor anteriormente este por supuesto era contrario a todo eso. Un lugar discreto y de ambiente familiar -¿cree que no cuadro en un sitio así Capitán?- se sonrojo al saberse expuesto mientras agachaba la mirada y asentía. El menú fue entregado en sus manos por una mesera rubia de cabello largo –gracias- le sonrió Lizzie mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre el, era tarde y había pocos transeúntes en la calle. Steve suspiro mirando de vuelta a Lizzie ¿Qué quería contarle esa mujer? ¿le gustaría lo que escucharia? ¿seria acerca de Tony? ¿Cómo estaría él? Negó varias veces ¿Cómo estarían todos? Volvió a negar, debía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros, la vio torcer la boca mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa, la joven mesera regreso con un bolígrafo en mano y un block de notas en la otra -¿listos para ordenar?- Lizze la miro y luego desvió su atención a Steve -¿Capitán?- miro de soslayo a la mesera, pero ella no pareció tomarle importancia –una pizza y una cerveza- termino diciendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Steve pidió lo mismo entregando el menú a la rubia –de acuerdo- sonrió la joven perdiéndose hasta una barra.

-¿Tony sabe que estas aquí?- la pregunta pareció desubicar a Lizzie, tanto como a él mismo, pero obtuvo un asentimiento –Pepper quería resolver unos asuntos con los directivos de Malibu, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo uno de nuestros inversionistas había pedido una cita con ella justo hoy, así que cuando fui a verla esta mañana para llevarle algunos papeles con las firmas de Anthony hizo que me subiera a un helicóptero y termine aquí- la menor dejo escapar un suspiro –me agrada aligerar la carga de trabajo de los hombros de esa mujer. Sabes, es excepcional el desempeño y facilidad con que realiza su trabajo, pero no es bueno que este dando tantas vueltas en su estado actual- una ceja se enarco en el rostro de Steve –oh, creí que todos lo habrían escuchado en el cumpleaños de Anthony- la miro encogerse de hombros -¿a qué te refieres?- la mesera volvió con una pizza individual para cada uno, y una copa con cerveza –gracias- dijeron al unisono haciendo reír a la rubia.

–Pepper tiene…cinco meses de embarazo- Steve casi se atraganta con su bebida haciendo que la menor se asustara golpeando su espalda –tranquilo boy scout- le sonrio cuando recupero el aliento –creí que ella y Tony habían terminado hace tiempo- una risita se escucho –no es de Tony- le sonrió mientras tomaba un pepperoni de su pizza –es de Happy- y de nuevo aquella tos le ataco -¿deberíamos comer y luego charlar?- le sonrió sarcásticamente con una ceja alzada. Steve negó mientras daba un trago largo a su cerveza –Pepper y Anthony tendrían por estos días un año de haber terminado- Steve asintió comiendo una rebanada de su pizza –parece que desde que se separaron además claro de los problemas con Iron-man, ella ya tenia a alguien más en su corazón- la menor dramatizo un poco –de alguna manera el desastre con los tratados desvió la atención de Anthony lo suficiente para que olvidara el tema- Steve se quedo en silencio, mirando a la menor comer -¿y entonces como es que…Pepper?- la menor dejo ir una risita –como todos Capitán, ya sabes, una abejita quiere mucho a otra abejita y entonces le regala su semillita- se escucho atragantarse a un hombre al fondo –eso…eso ya lo se- se avergonzó ante la obviedad de la menor –supongo que pasar tanto tiempo junto a alguien te deja ver más las cosas buenas y malas. Happy pasa técnicamente todo el día junto a Pepper y, a decir verdad ella le gustaba desde antes, no es que importe demasiado sabes, a Anthony de cualquier forma le gusta alguien más…desde hace ya bastante tiempo- Lizzie dio un trago largo a su cerveza hasta acabarla pidiendo otra al momento.

-¿Quién?- su voz salio con un tono de urgencia y exigencia a cantidades iguales –no me corresponde decírselo- se encogió de hombros frente a él -¿esto es una venganza por lo de antes?- y ahí estaba esa risita maliciosa decorando el níveo rostro de la menor –por supuesto que no Capitán, estoy más acostumbra de lo que parece a que alguien me llame perra loca- se mofo al notar como los colores se le subían al rostro –esa no es la verdadera pregunta soldado- le apunto con un tenedor ¿de donde había salido? -entonces ¿cual es?- la menor le miro largo tiempo, el suficiente para que ambos terminaran de comer y bebieran al menos dos copas más de cerveza.

************

Lizzie le detuvo de volver al coche y comenzó a caminar –cuando conocí a Anthony un sujeto le había arrojado contra el suelo y estuvo cerca de obtener una contusión, su cabeza iba a estrellarse contra el filo de la silla donde yo estaba- relato mirando a la distancia –no niego que estuve tentada a reírme, es decir, estaba completamente borracho intentando ligar con cuanto culo se paseara, ya sabe- Steve asintió muy a su pesar, sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba –fue a los meses que le habían dejado solo sabe, creo a los tres, estaba ahí para relajarme por la molestia de un nuevo director, me había intentado gritar por una maldita tina de vomito que fue vendida- Lizzie gruño –así que dije: hey estas aquí, tienes dinero ¿Por qué no pasarla bien? Aunque termine conociendo a Anthony Stark, genio, millonario y conoces el resto- Steve asintió riendo ante la palabra de la menor -¿sabe? He estado en este sitio el tiempo suficiente para identificar las intenciones de las personas en los pubs, y créame cuando le digo que había una cantidad de personas interesadas en el trasero de Stark, desde los pervertidos usuales, secuestradores y vendedores de órganos- Rogers sintió un mareo momentáneo al escuchar aquello –el sujeto que le arrojo era uno de esos, supongo que intentaba que se golpeara la cabeza tan fuerte como para desmayarse y sacarlo de ahí, claro que no contaba con que de hecho yo me acercaría a nuestro buen Anthony- emociones contrarias se revolvieron en el estomago del rubio –cuando comenzó a parlotear sobre sus hazañas como Iron-man lo escuche atentamente, jamas lo había visto así- un suspiro escapo de los labios de Lizzie.

–volviendo a lo de romperme la muñeca- sonrió de lado mientras se recargaba contra uno de los muros –supongo que recuerda a Clint y a Wanda encerrados en “la bóveda”- Steve asintió mirándola atentamente. Lizzie saco su celular y tecleo algunas cosas sobre él mostrando una imagen de la prisión –esta bastante bien diseñada, tiene planes de contingencia para cada situación o posible escape, incluso lo tiene para cada vengador- Steve sintió que le faltaba el aire, Tony había creado esa estructura impenetrable y además ¿había entregado un plan para cada vengador? –oh no Capitán, no le de todo el crédito a Anthony ¿alguna vez le pregunto a Sam como fue aceptado en S.H.I.E.L.D.?- el rubio negó –Black, planes de contingencia: vengadores, nombre en clave: Halcón, contraseña 523871442882- un archivo se abrió apartando la imagen de la bóveda –demos las gracias a nuestro chico Halcón por el plan anti-vengadores de S.H.I.E.L.D. que puede estar en manos de cualquiera- la menor se mofo –H.Y.D.R.A. tuvo acceso a esto así que podrían tener el archivo, el ejercito tiene todos los archivos de los agentes y ex-agentes de Fury, claro a excepción de los actuales. Sam tuvo una gran ventaja aunque claro no tenia planes diseñados para todos, pero si para los importantes- Steve paso una mano sobre su rostro –debo decir que no podemos juzgar su trabajo, seguro que sabra disculparse por esto y todos le perdonan, lo gracioso en verdad es que…de haber sido propuesto por nuestro magnate hombre de “negocios” todos habrían pegado el grito en el cielo- Rogers no respondió, se dejo caer recargado contra la pared mientras miraba a Lizzie tomar un cigarro entre sus dedos.

–los efectos de estas alternativas serian dolorosos para cada miembro en los vengadores, por supuesto que Ross tenia acceso a él aunque bueno ahora mismo el archivo esta “misteriosamente” perdido- le regalo una sonrisa a Steve cuando los orbes ceruleos le miraron –esta guardado celosamente en la memoria de F.R.I.D.A.Y. y Black, como un viejo block acumulando polvo. Un secreto muy bien resguardado lejos de manos incorrectas- Steve asintió –ni siquiera Anthony tiene acceso a él, la medida de prevención esta en espera hasta que cada vengador decida que se use en su contra- dejo escapar un suspiro placentero –Ross pensó en utilizar esta información para capturarlos, sin embargo, fue Anthony quien intercedió a tratarlos como vengadores y no como animales de caza, sin duda este plan- indico el cual se efectuaba contra él –se ve doloroso ¿sabe que pensaron incluso dispararle una “cura” contra el suero de super soldado?- Steve negó apretando sus puños –aún cuando no firmara nadie los tratados Capitán, alguien terminaría siendo crucificado por “el bien” común- Rogers no hablo.

–no pensaban utilizar las palabras con Wanda o con Clint durante su estancia en “la bóveda”- Lizzie giro los documentos permitiendo ver a Steve los planes que se tenían para ambos -¿utilizar a su hermana embarazada?- Lizzie asintió golpeando la pantalla –una sonda lo suficientemente fuerte podría hacer a Wanda retorcerse hasta vomitar por el dolor- indico golpeteando la imagen donde la castaña aparecía –incluso Wakanda tenia un traidor, no dudo que lo utilizaran para amedrentar a T’Challa- Steve con su mano revolvió el cabello rubio lleno de frustración –sabe Capitán, entrar a la bóveda un jueves por la mañana fue casi un paseo por el parque, la ventilación es un lugar estrecho y los sistemas de seguridad captan cualquier peso de más en las zonas, así como hay millones de cámaras de seguridad y cientos de vigilantes, pero al final es como toda prisión- Lizzie cambio una vez más a la imagen en 3D –hackear los sistemas, dejarles libres, no fue una acción tardada o difícil, lo verdaderamente difícil fue que salieran, me torcí la muñeca en un paso mal dado mientras Wanda y Clint corrían como venados lampareados, solo las luces del pasillo así como de sus celdas se apagaron de pronto- Lizzie dejo escapar una risita –Anthony había buscado la manera de sacarlos a ambos, ya fuera legal o ilegalmente, ese día parecía dispuesto a quemar todo el maldito sistema para que salieran corriendo aunque eso involucrara liberar a otros más- la imagen en la cámara de seguridad de Tony mirando en todas direcciones apareció en la pantalla –pero no era un lujo que pudiera darse, los vengadores separados y perdidos en quien sabe donde no era un tema muy alentador si se consideraba liberar a estos sujetos- dio una ultima calada a su cigarro –después de salir casualmente llegaba un taxi que al parecer nadie recordaba haber solicitado. Mientras Ross se encontraba con Anthony en el pasillo principal yo salía como si estuviera en mi propia casa, arregle la salida de un barco de carga entre una exposición en Francia y otra de california, fue super casual que un barco de rescate estuviera abordo lleno de provisiones, una brújula y un mapa con lo necesario para llegar hasta Wakanda- Steve abrió los ojos incrédulo –oh vamos Steve ¿crees realmente que pasaron el mar solo por suerte?- por un momento lo había imaginado, pero jamas creyó que hubiera sido ella.

-¿Por qué?- la menor se encogió de hombros y sonrió –ayudar siempre ha sido mi propósito- era la respuesta más corta, la que no necesitaría de explicaciones que aún no podía dar -¿fue por Tony?- Lizzie le miro varios segundos, había preocupación, tranquilidad, mil sentimientos en ese par de ojos azules, también una pizca de recelo –también por Bruce y James, sumemos a Loki, pero no le diga nada- le sonrió, el grupo preocupaba de alguna manera al Dios de las travesuras, no lo aceptaría ni en ese entonces, ni ahora, ni nunca -¿Thor?- Lizzie asintió mirando la risa que se formaba en los labios de Steve –supongo que de alguna manera eso relajo a Anthony por algún tiempo- ambos suspiraron -¿lo quieres?- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa mientras ella le miraba algo dentro de Steve golpeaba –la pregunta correcta Capitán es ¿para qué?- desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, sintiendo esas emociones revueltas en su estomago -¿y tu Capitán?- los ojos ceruleos le miraron dubitativos –¿te has detenido a pensar el por qué de las veces que me agredías?- Rogers asintió cubriendo su cara con sus manos, de nuevo se sentía pequeño, débil, insuficiente.

-¿listo para admitirlo en voz alta?- Steve negó escondiéndose más, no quería admitir aquellos sentimientos, el recelo ante la menor, ante la manera en que Tony se deshinibia con ella, a como las sonrisas que antes eran más pasajeras sucedían entre ellos ahora las repartía abiertamente con tan solo mirarla, el recelo, la rabia, la ira contenida se desataba sin siquiera avisar cada cierto tiempo cuando las mejillas del castaño se coloreaban y una sonrisa cálida se posaba en su rostro y con voz suave llamaba a la menor.

Dios como había deseado que su nombre fuera envuelto de esa manera en la voz del castaño, el como relamía sus labios para humedecerlos y pronunciar de manera adecuada el nombre de la peliplata, con cuanto cuidado y tanto cariño había notado que hablaba con ella, que se dirigía, incluso las bromas sarcásticas cesaban entre ambos y les envolvía un dulzor doloroso para él. Maldita la manía de observarles de cerca, de contemplar los besos fugaces que dejaban en el cabello del otro y el ensimismamiento y parsimonia con que se tocaban, roces casuales y lentos, nada sensual simplemente roces llenos de afecto. Gruño ante sus emociones y su corazón galopando por la frustración, maldecía sus deseos, pero ni aun así estos cesaban –esta mal- fue lo que respondió intentando reincorporarse, su mente lo decía, sus creencias, sus ideales, su educación. Podría aceptar que los demás tuvieran esas relaciones tan abiertas, Thor, Bruce, Clint, incluso Sam o Bucky podrían tener algo así, lo merecían, ser felices ante todo…pero él.

Era el jodido Capitán América, un símbolo de cosas que dejaron de existir hace más de una década, el peso del uniforme era más grande que el escudo. Peggy era su mujer ideal, la mujer que vio más allá de su condición débil y le amo sobre todas las cosas, pero ahora ella estaba en un lugar mejor. Tony fue la primera persona que vio al despertar, esos ojos avellana llenos de sorpresa que le contemplaron, fue una tabla salvadora en medio de aquel caos, ningún agente de H.Y.D.R.A. podría tener esa expresión de asombro y terror. Solo por ello había bajado sus defensas, solo por Tony. Su relación comenzó con el pie izquierdo, nunca se había apresurado tanto a juzgar a alguien, pero parecía que Tony seria la excepción a todas las reglas, su sentido común se volvía gelatina entre sus manos cuando estaba frente a Stark, cuando las cosas trataban acerca de él. Y de igual manera había sucedido con la chica a su lado, la había juzgado pensando en lo que conocía de Tony, más bien en lo que todos juzgaban de él, se baso únicamente en su faceta Stark, pero nunca espero que alguien viera a través de Tony.

Era un pensamiento egoísta y, él mejor que nadie lo sabia. Querer que aquel hombre se mostrara como el niño travieso y mimado que había comprobado más de una vez que podía ser, que le enseñaba sus temores, que le hablo de sus metas y proyectos, quería ser solo él quien supiera todo aquello, y fue así hasta que él mismo quebró la confianza que había depositado en sus manos. Estrujo no solo su orgullo como Stark, sino cada fibra emocional que poseía el castaño, lo había entendido, tarde para variar, que Tony podía encontrar equilibrio en alguien más, peor aún, había descubierto porque guardaba con tanto recelo la posición que tenia con el castaño, de alguna manera había impedido que los demás vengadores fueran tan esenciales en la vida del moreno como él mismo lo era, su presencia sopesaba más que la de cualquiera y por supuesto él lo entendía. Fue su modelo a seguir por demasiados años, fue un icono incluso para el infante que fue separado de sus padres a corta edad, también a ese pequeño le había fallado. Inhalo profundo mirando el humo de un segundo cigarrillo en los labios de Lizzie, una risa dolorosa se formo en su rostro, quebrando finalmente la idea que permanecía atrapada por muros gruesos en su inconsciente. Tony, aquel hombre que se mostró confiado y que era más desastroso que cualquiera del equipo, de alguna manera su mirada chocolate le había atravesado profundamente, se parecía a Maria, la esposa de Howard, con ese brillo penetrante y contenía la marca Stark en su sarcasmo y cinismo, era honesto, refrescante y a veces un dolor de cabeza. Tony era todo aquello que Steve no era, y eso, más que alejarlo, le atraía irremediablemente, como un imán con carga contraria, una lo suficientemente grande para impedir su escape.

-¿al menos lo has admitido para ti mismo?-

Suspiro pesadamente…mirando hacia el cielo que estaba oscuro, asintió, pero tras su respuesta solo hubo silencio. Saberlo era una cosa, podía seguir conociendo aquello, pero no necesariamente contárselo a nadie, nadie más allá de la chica a su lado tendría que saberlo. Sobre todo Tony, aquello de ser revelado seria como un golpe bajo ¿Cómo podría hablar de sentimientos tan honestos? Cuando el había sido todo lo contrario ocultando aquel secreto por años, dejo escapar otro suspiro -¿Cómo esta él?- quiso corregirse, pero una mano se poso sobre su hombro

–ha estado como loco- le sonrió calidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado, coloco su celular entre sus manos y le mostró unos cuantos vídeos del castaño metido en la cocina, a veces con ella, a veces con Visión, a veces con Bruce e incluso con Natasha y James –se llevan bastante bien- le menciono señalando al soldado

–gracias a ti- había respondido dejando escapar un suspiro mientras ella negaba

–suelen ponerse en mi contra al mismo tiempo- le miro sonreír con cariño –a veces Loki los hace desvariar- le mostró la imagen donde el Dios escondía alguna cosa, una cuchara, la harina, los huevos, cualquier pequeña cosa

-¿quieres desquiciarme Barnes?- le había soltado Tony a Bucky apuntándole con un batidor a lo que el soldado levantaba las manos al aire, claro que el delantal rosa con fresas hacia ver tan amenazador al moreno como Bucky se veía tan indefenso con su brazo de metal expuesto.

Steve dejo escapar una risa sonora

–a veces dan vueltas en la sala como buscando algo- cambio el vídeo en el que ambos parecían un par de leones enjaulados, a veces Bucky tomaba una hoja y garabateaba mirando a la nada y a veces era Tony quien se sentaba en la sala y recorría el sillón con sus dedos, como si algo faltara.

El pecho se le oprimió. Era Natasha quien se llevaba a Bucky por las noches sacándole risitas y, era Lizzie quien permanecía del otro lado de la sala en absoluto silencio, dándole espacio a los pensamientos de Tony y a su manera de actuar, le veía reír con la menor, pero a veces su mirada se dispersaba a algún punto en la nada que le hacia suspirar y luego negar, por algún motivo se removió ansioso –lo siento- atino a decir mirando los ojos violeta,

Lizzie negó varias veces –estas disculpándote con la persona equivocada- le sonrió levemente palmeando su hombro -¿Qué dices de visitar otro museo en algún momento?-

El rubio asintió, intentando alejar la opresión que se formaba en su pecho al ver a Tony lamer la mejilla de la menor por residuos de chocolate -¿tu cumpleaños será pronto?- la chica pareció pensarlo, alzo los dedos y contó mentalmente mientras asentía

–aunque este viendo el celular a cada segundo del día jamás recordaría si es lunes o viernes, necesito escribirlo o me pierdo espacio-temporalmente- ambos rieron

-¿has conocido muchas personas en tus viajes?- la vio pensativa

–si hablamos de todos mis viajes sí, si hablamos de mis viajes por este circuito de realidades. nope- los ojos violáceos se perdieron en la infinidad de la noche

-¿todo esta bien en la torre?-

Lizzie asintió

–supongo que Tony tenia razón acerca de ti-

La menor dejo escapar una risa -¿loca y sin sentido?- ambos rieron –también creo que Anthony tenía razón acerca de Steve y del Capitán América- el rubio no respondió –espero que encuentres la respuesta correcta sobre lo que sientes, Rogers-

Suspiro fuertemente, sintiendo que sus costillas apretaban contra su corazón.

–supongo que tu y Anthony tienen una cosa en común- Steve miro con curiosidad a la menor –están ahí para los demás, pero cuando ustedes pasan por un momento difícil es como un: hey mundo, ábrete que vengo de malas- sonrió mirando la expresión anodada de Steve –he aquí mi ultima reflexión para usted Capitán- el rubio asintió –sabes la facilidad con la que caen las personas ante Anthony, sabes tan bien como yo que no le gusta la soledad…- el rubio asintió mientras un hueco se formaba en su estomago ¿A dónde quería llegar Lizzie? -¿estas seguro de que quieres perderlo?- la mirada cerulea se poso en la menor -¿estas seguro que tienes las pelotas suficientes para verlo con alguien más? ¿Puedes siquiera intentar imaginártelo abrazando a alguien más? ¿Bensandolo, diciéndole que le ama y que esa persona le responde lo mismo? ¿Puedes imaginártelo sincerándose con alguien más como lo hizo contigo? ¿Imaginártelo desvistiéndose frente a esa persona? ¿Compartiendo sus temores y sueños y luego recostándose a su lado y acurrucándose entre sus brazos, diciéndole que todo ira bien mientras con sus manos recorre su cuerpo? ¿Acaso puedes imaginar todo esto y aun así intentar sonreír y desearle suerte?- las palabras calaron como golpes bajos, su temperatura disminuyo a la par que sus labios se secaron -¿p-por que preguntas eso?- la menor dejo escapar un suspiro –no has tenido demasiados intereses románticos, y no Steve, ni Sharon ni las otras tres chicas con las que saliste una vez cuentan- gruño al saber que poseía aquella información –y no Capitán, la lista de personas con las que Anthony ha tenido algo serio es muy diminuta- encendió otro cigarrillo –ni siquiera la lista de las personas con las que se ha acostado es tan larga, la mayoría de las veces terminaba demasiado ebrio como para siquiera mover un musculo- le escudriño con la mirada –Pepper noto algo más en Anthony sabes, un cambio que no tenia nada que ver con su presencia en la vida de Stark- hablo mirando de nuevo al frente.

–no es algo que pueda charlar abiertamente contigo, pero antes de que te lances de un precipicio por creer que tus sentimientos no son algo “normal” es necesario que abandones ciertas creencias, el país en el que te formaste, las costumbres, su gente, ha cambiado en exceso, incluso los veteranos que podrían compartir contigo historias han cambiado, los tratos hacia las personas que gustan de personas de su mismo sexo también han cambiado, sé que en los poblados pequeños acostumbraban a desaparecer a estas personas y días después les encontraban muertos- dejo escapar un suspiro –Steve, no me gustaría que alguien como tu se cegara ante lo que siente- le sonrió al notar la incredulidad en su mirada –has estado rompiendo barreras desde que despertaste de ese hielo, has ido en contra de muchas cosas que seguramente el Steve de antes se quedaría boquiabierto, no solo han sido las circunstancias con Bucky y lo sabes. Barnes fue más como la gota que anuncia un vaso a punto de derramarse- el rubio miraba a ningún punto –son tus emociones y decisiones Steve, pero si me preguntas, si le preguntas a tus amigos o compañeros, yo creo que estarían de acuerdo en que mereces ser feliz, así esa felicidad vaya en contra de alguno. Por supuesto no se trata de entrar y volar cabezas por placer sólo eres un hombre común de ¿25?- el mayor asintió –hazte las preguntas necesarias paso a paso, pero también ten en cuenta todas las opciones como un estratega, después de todo eso eres- poso su mano en el hombro contrario –toma- dijo extendiendo una tarjeta blanca con letras negras en cursiva “si necesitas ayuda, ahí estaré” junto con un numero telefónico.

–llama si necesitas un consejo, piensas volver a la torre, olvidaste hacer la lavandería, un lugar donde quedarte, dinero, un arreglo a tu departamento, una construcción, transporte….bueno casi cualquier cosa, excepto drogas, trafico de personas, favores sexuales, asesinar a alguien inocente…- la chica parecía pensar en más opciones, pero luego solo sonrió –a veces hago de doctora corazón, me ha funcionado bien- el rubio negó con una sonrisita –espero verte pronto Steve- el mayor asintió devolviéndose al coche –si algún día quieres un sitio donde quedarte puedes ir a mi departamento, ahora esta muy solo- no respondió, pero volvió al coche.

Anduvieron parte del camino hasta nueva york hasta que decidió que era momento de bajar –si necesitas que traigan tu moto también puedes pedirlo- el rubio lo hizo y en menos de tres minutos la vio a travesar un agujero de gusano montada en su motocicleta –entregas exprés- le dijo mientras ambos se apartaban, ella volviendo a Nueva York y el sopesando si era mejor el norte o el sur.

Le escribió algunos mensajes, preguntando por museos, exhibiciones para asistir, los directores de algunos de estos museos. Lizzie se atrevió a enviarlo a conciertos de música clásica, salones de música de su época, así como a algunos eventos masivos que al final no fueron del agrado del rubio, hicieron reservaciones para eventos de ballet asistiendo juntos.

**[Fin FlashBack]**

Cuando Natasha abrió una revista de reseñas y noto la foto no pudo evitar hacerle un escándalo a Lizzie por ocultar el paradero de Steve –no sé donde esta- se excuso ella –hablamos de dibujo, de pinturas, de pinceles, de ballet, de pintores, de museos, de recetas, pero jamás cosas más personales- fue su respuesta, los vengadores le miraron seriamente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Loki como siempre se divertía de verlos con los nervios crispados

–tenias que decirnos de sus encuentros-

la menor elevo una mano y negó –si Steve y yo teníamos estos encuentros es porque sabe que es imposible para cualquiera de ustedes seguirme, no se ofendan chicos, pero de habérselos dicho armarían justo el pancho que están haciendo e intentarían por todos los medios de localizarlo, tiene demasiado en su cabeza para ocuparse de pensar en que estén detrás de él, además ya esta grande, es un militar entrenado y esas mierdas, nadie se le atravesaría en el camino para dañarlo- se escucharon gruñidos como respuesta

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- le cuestiono Bucky con esa mirada asesina

–ay corazones, aún no tienen idea de con quien tratan- se burlo de ellos y salio de la sala común, tomando sus llaves para luego salir de la torre, Anthony le detuvo por el brazo.

–sigue practicando hasta que “eso” te salga bien- le sonrió –iré un rato a mi casa o de lo contrario alguien terminara por entrar si no me ven. Todo un mes fuera es sospechoso, ya saben, y no, los vecinos no saben que estoy en la Torre Stark, es decir el ultimo piso es técnicamente mio ¿a quien le importaría o quien notaria que ni este?- los minis flotaban como siempre a su alrededor –le diré a Steve que llame porque pretenden patearme el culo por “ocultar su paradero”- el castaño frente a ella dejo ir un suspiro –volveré antes de que anochezca- sonrió revolviendo sus cabellos castaños y dándole un beso en la mejilla –y guardame un trozo de ese pastel quemado- Stark hizo un puchero, pero la dejo irse. Sabia que Lizzie difícilmente se tardaría en volver si decía que no lo haría, aunque un hueco en su estomago se formara por ocultar el paradero de Steve, todos habían estado buscándole como locos. Al final pidieron la ayuda de Fury quien siempre se veía obstaculizado en su labor, ahora entendía el porque, si ni siquiera F.R.I.D.A.Y. aunque le costara admitirlo podía con Black, difícilmente S.H.I.E.L.D. haría algo.

-¿necesita ayuda señor?- la voz de Visión alejo sus pensamientos

Tony asintió mirando al sintetizoide para luego devolverse a la cocina, había estado casi todo un mes practicando la forma correcta de hacer un pastel de chocolate, pensó hacerlo en solitario,  pero como era costumbre Lizzie lo había descubierto, también Visión, de igual manera Natasha y Barnes, al final sus intentos de que aquello fuera un secreto del que culpar después a Lizzie le salio mal, pudo hacerlo con el brazo fabricado para Barnes, con algunos asuntos más, pero para nada este seria uno de aquellos. Suspiro colocándose el delantal e intentando poner mejor cara

–espero no quedarme cuatro horas en el baño de nuevo- se burlo Clint, prácticamente todos en la torre se habían enterado ahora

Aunque nadie sabia que pretendía Tony con aquello, probablemente solo ella, solo Lizzie.

Miro la fecha en su celular 30 de Junio de 20XX, tomo los elementos necesarios y se dispuso a trabajar en el dichoso pastel.

*************

Como era de esperarse las luces de su apartamento estaban apagadas. Los minis se movieron lentamente frente a ella teniendo una de sus típicas charlas. Al parecer habían perdido un juguete en el departamento y la misión seria encontrarlo. Sonrió al verlos tan apasionados en su búsqueda

–bienvenida- le hablo Black a lo que ella asintió

Paseo los dedos sobre los muebles y reviso habitación por habitación –todo limpio- sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala que estaba directo en la ventana

-¿crees que recapacite?-

La menor miro la forma holográfica de Black, perdía cada vez más consistencia. Dejo ir un suspiro –espero que haga lo que crea correcto- y así era, sabia de los sentimientos de ambos lideres de los vengadores, sabia de sus miedos, de los tropiezos, pero también de las risas, las confidencias, lo único que quedaba era que ellos evaluaran cual pesaría mas.

Anthony tendría más opciones para estar con alguien, después de todo así era en otras realidades. De igual manera Steve tenia aún bastante tiempo para encontrar una compañera decente, pero en esas realidades no se comparaban los futuros en nada al visto en Natasha Stark y Steve Rogers, en Anthony Stark y Stephani Rogers, en Natasha Stark y Stephani Rogers. Supuso que las complicaciones eran los eventos, la guerra civil podría marcar un antes y un después casi partiendo las cosas de tajo, así como la aparición de Bucky.

Aunque debía admitir que resolver sus diferencias en ping pong fue de las cosas más divertidas que había visto que hicieran ese par, claro que los métodos de Natasha seguían siendo más efectivos, sonrió pensando en la pareja-dispareja –las probabilidades existen, las cartas están sobre la mesa, queda en ellos tirar y perder o jugar y ganar- el holograma asintió mientras ella paseaba la mirada en el apartamento –me hace gracia que aún nadie encuentre esa información- dejo ir una risita burlesca –supongo que por ahora Thor posee solo una pieza del rompecabezas ¿esta a punto de ocurrir?- un gráfico se mostró en pantalla –así que tras el cumpleaños del Capitán- deslizo su mano sobre su barbilla –ahorra energía cariño, la necesitaremos- el holograma humanoide desapareció mientras ella se deslizaba sobre el sofá, escuchaba el ruido de los minis así como susurros –cada vez más cerca…- y se dejo ir en un sueño profundo

*************

Su celular sonaba estruendosamente, haciendo que se revolviera en el sofá, lo tomo aun con los ojos cerrados y contesto. Un silencio abrió paso antes de que ella hablara -¿hola?- no hubo respuesta así que colgó haciendo que el celular sonara de nuevo -¿hola?- se escucharon voces a lo lejos dejándola identificar el sitio, pero no hubo respuesta, se levanto y tomo su chaqueta –Black, activa el protocolo de seguridad en la torre, busca a Steve y alerta a los vengadores, envía a los minis de vuelta a casa por un portal- no necesito una confirmación, solo vio partir a los dos menores y siguió en GPS de su celular, tomo su motocicleta y la elevo en el aire.

**************

-¿un pub?- se sorprendió al notar el nombre The Island, más aún cuando noto que los clientes a aquel lugar en su mayoría eran homosexuales y trasvestis –ay  Cap- negó varias veces adentrándose. Miro como una pelea se desencadenaba en la pista, un par de guardias de seguridad intentaban detener a un hombre rubio –Hey- hablo alto pues la música aunque baja permanecía en el lugar. Los hombres se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a un Steve con sangre sobre su cabeza, heridas en los brazos y una rabia incontenible en el rostro, así como a un chico delgado, castaño y de ojos avellana temblando junto a él con los pantalones abajo. Lizzie negó varias veces, se aproximo al rubio –¿Dónde esta el dueño?- los hombres la miraron fríamente

–tranquilo chico, ven- le sonrió ampliamente al más joven dándole confianza a acercarse, cosa que hizo casi de inmediato –tranquilo, todo esta bien- le apretó entre sus brazos -¿alguien viene a buscarte?- el chico negó soltándose a llorar y temblando en sus brazos -¿Cómo te llamas?- las lagrimas escurrían lastimosamente por su rostro maltrecho –Antonio- Lizzie casi deja escapar una risita, aquel menor podría ser casi un gemelo o hijo perdido de Anthony -¿vienes solo?- lo vio negar y luego asentir.

Lizzie le cubrió con la larga chaqueta que traía encima –soy Elizabeth Roey- los ojos claros se abrieron como platos ante la mención de su nombre

–la chica que clausuro el negocio de Mr. Lurx-

Lizzie puso una cara de “culpable” notando los ojos de Steve posarse sobre ella  -de acuerdo bonito, pongámonos en pie y vamonos- el chico asintió levantándose mirando de reojo a Steve –tranquilo es un amigo mio ¿cierto?- el rubio asintió mientras sus huesos tronaron al enderezarse. Demasiado pronto, fue lo que pensó Lizzie ante ese crujido

–pero que tenemos aquí, la famosa chica Roey-

La menor reconocía aquella voz, suspiro con cansancio mientras abrazaba más fuerte al menor –hey Alex- el hombre de tez morena, traje entallado de manchas de leopardo y cabello corto pintado en rosa le sonrió

–creí que no volvería a ver tu cara por estos lugares-

Lizzie se encogió de hombros escondiendo tras de si al menor –ya sabes, un día estas en un sitio, al otro en otro, y así visitas tantos lugares que terminas olvidando donde no podías entrar- la risa sarcástica que dejo escapar aquel hombre le hizo rabiar

–lo siento nena, pero la mercancía no sale de acá- señalo al chico tras de ella

–oh, yo creía que este lugar era un sitio legal, por favor ¿crees que me trago el cuento que tenga más de 18?- el hombre gruño en respuesta, haciendo que sus guardias se acercaran a la menor tronando sus dedos. Puso una mano en el pecho de Steve para detenerlo

-¿un amigo tuyo?-

Lizzie se encogió de hombros –que va, sabes que no me gustan los chicos buenos- se rió mostrando una sonrisa amplia

–por supuesto, aunque si lo hicieran estoy seguro que acabarían decepcionados de una persona de tu clase-

La joven no respondió, la mirada cerulea de Steve se poso nerviosamente sobre ella

–oh, así que tu “amigo” no sabe de tu pasado obscuro- guardo silencio –vamos Lizzie, desde cuando te sientes avergonzada por ser un mercenario-

La expresión de Steve era de pura incredulidad y decepción

–oh, de verdad que no lo sabia ¿le has contado de tus grandes hazañas?-

Ella se encogió de hombros -¿para que molestarme si solo era cosa de una noche?-

el hombre se rió sonoramente negando –vamos Lizzie, no mueves tu culo de tu casa por aquellos de una sola noche- no hubo respuesta –pero volviendo a los negocios, me temo que mi chico no puede ir contigo, verás desde tu ultima visita llevándote a mis buenos trabajadores he tenido dificultades, y este pequeño me esta proporcionando pasta a montones, tal vez tu amigo quiera unirse-

la quijada de Steve crujió

–quizás no- señalo con una sonrisa –tu y yo teníamos un trato- respondió Roey y el hombre negó mientras la mirada incrédula de Rogers se posaba sobre ella

–sabes como es esto Lizzie, hoy eres tu, mañana es ese idiota de Ping, pasado algún otro maníaco, lo siento nena, pero negocios son negocios-

La menor se encogió de hombros y luego asintio –entiendo-

Rogers le sujeto del brazo tan fuerte que sintió se partiría

–espero que recuerdes las letras pequeñas del contrato- el hombre se quedo anonadado para luego sacar un arma y apuntar contra el menor.

Steve le protegió con su cuerpo mientras Lizzie lanzaba una pequeña pelota sobre ellos que se transformo en una esfera verde que los rodeaba

–con lo divertido que era- sonrió dando dos pasos y ante los ojos abiertos de Rogers crujió el cuello de uno de los guardias

-¡matenla!-

Lizzie se movía alrededor del lugar, la gente había salido disparada desde el momento que el dueño había aparecido. Por lo tanto era ella contra al menos 30 hombres más, disparo, pateo, golpeo, trono, camino, salto, vueltas aquí y allá, bajo la atenta mirada de Steve quien parecía sorprendido por sus acciones, al final apunto con un arma a la frente del ultimo sujeto en pie –nada personal cariño, negocios son negocios- había sonreído de lado para luego volarle la cabeza al sujeto y dejarlo ahí, en un charco de sangre

**************

–hey Antonio ¿quieres venir conmigo?- los orbes del muchacho se abrieron como platos luego las lágrimas le cubrieron una vez más el rostro mientras que se lanzaba a los brazos de la menor, importándole poco los rastros de sangre, un golpe en su rostro o cualquier otra cosa.

Steve le miraba con horror y furia a niveles iguales

–Black, la camioneta- no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando un vehículo negro esperaba afuera

–gracias señorita Roey- dijo el chico, subiendo al vehiculo acompañado de un par de hombres

La menor negó varias veces –ahora estarás en un lugar mejor- el chico asintió con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

Para los ojos de Rogers no paso desapercibida la placa falsa, la camioneta quizás robada y el hombre enorme al volante –quiero una explicación Roey- el sonido de su voz sonó casi gutural, a lo que la menor asintió

–también necesitare que me aclare algunas cosas Capitán-

el rubio gruño tensándose al instante

la menor en un movimiento le indico subir a su moto –Black ¿todo bien en la torre?- la pantalla apareció frente a su motocicleta sin necesidad de un instrumento. En la imagen se mostraba a los minis y a cada vengador tranquilo en su sitio –mantén el protocolo y pide a los minis que estén alerta- la imagen desapareció mientras aceleraba para volver a casa.

**************

No estaciono afuera, de manera directa dejo la moto arriba de donde vivía –por aquí capitán-

Steve parecía consternado, el techo se había abierto dejando entrar a la menor mientras veía un montón de vehículos, aviones, jet, y transportes diversos.

Bajaron unas escaleras que les dieron acceso inmediato a lo que reconocía como el pent house de la menor, sin embargo, el acceso por donde ellos llegaron desapareció en algún punto de la pared de la cocina

–siéntese-

el rubio obedeció mientras veía a Lizzie tomar un par de cervezas del refrigerador y dejarlas sobre la mesa

–Black, avisa a Anthony que llegare un poco más tarde de lo estipulado, si pregunta dile que me encontre con Steve en un evento nocturno, pero que volveré antes de que se acueste-

Steve la miro mientras descorchaba las cervezas

-¿un trago?-

Negó haciendo que la menor suspirara y diera un trago largo a la botella –Black, datos acerca de Elizabeth Roey, folio: 98713546852- una serie de imágenes se dejo ver, eran artículos acerca de la menor –verá Capitán, he pasado el tiempo suficiente en este mundo y he aprendido a moverme en él, pero no puedo ir por ahí diciéndole a todos que soy de hecho una viajera espacio-temporal, eso sin duda llamaría demasiado la atención en los barrios bajos si sabe a que me referido-

Steve no respondió

–esta será una larga noche- suspiro dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este capitulo planea relatar el como Steve sobrellevo sus emociones, el como no acepta reconocerlas en voz alta. Así como un poco de historia detrás, sé que en un principio en el MCU no es Tony quien lo encuentra, pero aquí quise seguir un poco la idea tanto de los cómics como de las series.


	34. Sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –de acuerdo, pida un deseo Capitán-   
> Solo una cosa pudo aparecer en su cabeza, pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas en los últimos días llegaron de golpe, desde el fondo de su corazón deseo que Tony Stark fuera feliz…

La historia de Lizzie había resultado demasiado revuelta para su gusto, no solo parecía haber estado en contacto con científicos reconocidos sino con matones y cabecillas de lo que ella llamo “barrios bajos”. Las respuestas fueron insuficientes, pero cuando intento buscar cualquier cosa de ella de inmediato los sistemas rebotaban y las computadoras se apagaban. Llamo a Fury y este pareció menos dispuesto a ayudar, quizás seria mejor contactar con la milicia, pero tras la guerra civil no sabría que tan bien recibido seria. Se dejo caer en la amplia cama, se había quedado en el departamento de Lizzie, de alguna manera aquella chica lo había persuadido y para cuando noto que era una treta muy bien planeada ya traía puesta una pijama y ella cruzaba la puerta despidiéndose “Black esta a su servicio Capitán, no dude en usarlo” fue lo que le dijo cuando desapareció por el mismo arco que habían llegado.

Cogió su teléfono indeciso aún de llamar a Clint, Natasha o Bucky. Lizzie parecía ocultar algo que probablemente pondría en riesgo a los vengadores y eso quería evitarlo a como diera lugar, suspiro pesadamente ¿Qué quería Lizzie realmente? Era la única pregunta que parecía no poder responder, Tony cruzo su mente muchas veces ¿acaso todo lo que hacia la menor era por él? Negó, no podía atribuir la localización y protección de Loki o Bucky por complacer al millonario, con Bruce el tema podría tener sentido.

Se aferro a una almohada ¿estaría de nuevo durmiendo con Tony? Bufo, era obvio que estaba con él, los días que paso en la torre le dejaron ver que prácticamente Stark la arrastraba a todos lados y que perderle de vista no era algo frecuente, menos después del secuestro de Strucker ¿Qué relación tendría la menor con H.Y.D.R.A.?  Se quedaba realmente solo en las cuestiones que involucraban a Bucky y su ayuda a científicos reconocidos. Fue su instinto quien refuto la idea. Lizzie parecía dejar entre ver solo retazos de quien realmente era, satisfaciendo la curiosidad de su acompañante, pero no revelando cada minuciosa parte. Se giro sobre la cama, recordando la serie de preguntas que le había hecho la menor respecto a Tony ¿Qué quería conseguir ella a partir de eso? Sabia que estaba a la merced de la chica, no parecía ser una fanfarrona sino al contrario, era casi tan cínica como Stark solo que a pesar de saberse vencedora tenia un as bajo la manga que podría hacerte morder el polvo, los encuentros con ella se lo habían hecho saber ¿acaso se lo diría a Tony? Se enderezo de golpe en la cama, respirando rápidamente, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y luego tiro de su cabello, no, no era posible que ella lo hiciera ¿o si? Se levanto cogiendo su teléfono entre sus manos tecleando a uno de sus contactos.

-¿hola?- la voz sonó con duda eran cerca de las 12 y la sala común continuaba repleta con los vengadores. James y Natasha miraban una película de terror a petición de la pelirroja, aunque ambos parecían más bien de día de campo. James desvió la mirada hacia la cocina –si aquí esta- le había respondido a Steve, parecía demasiado agitado –ambos- su pareja enarco una ceja mirándole con el mentón alzado como una pregunta muda –tenemos un 3312- bromeo levantándose del sofá ante la mirada esmeralda -¿Qué sucede?-

El rubio no respondio, tenia las placas militares entre sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza –Lizzie, ella lo sabe-

Bucky clavo los ojos en la menor, estaba en la cocina junto a Stark preparando como lo acostumbrado en los últimos días un pastel de chocolate -¿a qué te refieres?- la mirada violácea se poso en él y guiñándole llevo su dedo índice a sus labios

–la razón por la que he sido agresivo con ella, lo sabe-

James relajo una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para salir a la terraza -¿es por eso que has estado escondiéndote?-

Steve no respondió mientras miraba la ciudad desde la ventana del pent house -¿las cosas están bien?-

Barnes suspiro -¿a qué te refieres con bien Steve?-

Rogers miro con detenimiento los edificios –¿has estado en la torre todo el mes?- escucho una risa por parte de Bucky

–he estado bastante bien Steve, se siente…ya sabes…como en los viejos tiempos, además de que Nat es increíble- el estrés que en un principio sintió comenzaba a irse

-¿no han sido duros contigo?-

James arqueo una ceja -¿A dónde quieres llegar Rogers?-

Las brillantes luces de una ciudad que nunca duerme se reflejaban como pequeños focos navideños en el gran ventanal ¿Cómo podría decirle aquello a su amigo? Que parecía que solo Tony seguía siendo esquivo con él, que había visto que Bucky y Stark podían sobre llevar mejor el pasado y sus acciones anteriores a lo que él podía sobre llevarlas, que en algún momento tuvo esa clase de sentimientos oscuros donde por una milésima de segundo deseo que Tony y Bucky reanudaran una riña por los eventos pasados y tener una excusa para presentarse en la torre. Suspiro de nuevo

–de cualquiera manera Lizzie sabría manejar bien las cosas suceda lo que suceda-

Gruño como respuesta, reprendiéndose al instante por el silencio que suscito –ella es demasiado confiable-

Otra risa salio de los labios de Barnes –los celos son un mal consejero- bromeo, pero a Steve no le parecía gracioso –has estado saliendo con ella ¿no?- le cuestiono Bucky

No quiso responder, era difícil admitir en voz alta que la menor era astuta, inteligente, agradable, casi perfecta, que el maldito único defecto que le seguía encontrando, además claro de ver a través de las personas, era esa simpleza en la que despojaba a Tony Stark de su caparazón haciéndolo ver más brillante, más imponente, más atractivo, más inalcanzable de lo que de por si ya era

–deberías solo decírselo Steve-

Se congelo en su sitio –no lo entenderías Bucky- escucho el suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

–creo que eres tú quien no lo entiende- respondió Barnes sintiendo una mano en su hombro, era Natasha quien le miraba de manera comprensiva -¿Steve?- Barnes le sonrió mientras asentía -estas haciendo las cosas mal Steve, Lizzie esta limpia, pero eso no es relevante acerca del otro tema- el rubio trago en seco –solo estas poniendo excusas como aquella vez en el callejón- ambos rieron –el Steve que conozco no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente-

Rogers dejo escapar un pesado suspiro –ese Steve jamás se había enfrentado a algo así- y era cierto, jamás algo tan complejo le había sucedido, jamas alguien había sacudido tan intensamente sus emociones y más aún sus creencias

–claro que si, ese Steve conoció a una persona importante cuando aún ni siquiera conseguía el suero de super soldado, no quiero creer que en tu condición actual te sientas más indefenso que entonces- Bucky rió, pero Steve no lo hizo

Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que a pesar de que su amigo podría tener la razón al final si que se sentía más débil cuando aquel par de orbes chocolate le miraban, despojándolo de su fuerza, del suero, de su valor, despojándolo de las pocas cosas que aún le sostenían en aquel mundo moderno. Tenia miedo de que Tony le viera tal cual era y que no le gustara lo que encontrara, de que al igual que él lo hizo por muchos años le considerara un problema que solucionar, un error que reparar, un chico débil que no valía la pena. Dejo ir un suspiro frustrado

–ademas si Lizzie hubiera querido revelarle algo ya lo habría hecho desde hace rato ¿no?-

Tampoco respondió, no sabia que tramaba la menor, pero sabia que al descubrirlo no le gustaría. Tampoco sabia si tenia alguna relación con él o con Tony, quizás con ambos, pero ¿ella lastimaría a Stark? Ni siquiera a Bruce, Bucky o Loki parecía considerar ponerles una mano encima, había ayudado a Barnes por años, al menos más años que a Banner o Laufeyson y si Steve hubiera representado algún problema antes o ahora ella misma lo borraría del camino –supongo que tienes razón- concluyo

–deja de darle vueltas al asunto, esta próximo tu cumpleaños deberías volver-

Gruño. El día de su cumpleaños no le emocionaba realmente, menos siendo la figura que se supone representaría aquel día en su máximo esplendor. A veces deseaba ser una persona como cualquier otra porque los deseos, los sueños que conservaba por ser el Capitán América poco a poco se deslizaban de entre sus manos a medida que pasaba más tiempo en la época moderna que constantemente le recordaba que todo aquello que represento era solo una huella del pasado, una a veces muy difusa -lo pensare- colgó antes de escuchar a Barnes del otro lado. En realidad lo que menos quería era pensar, solo daba vueltas en un circulo vicioso del que parecía jamás se libraría. Gruño con fastidio, mirando de reojo la gran ciudad mientras abría el refrigerador de Lizzie, no estaba cómodo tomando cosas en una casa ajena, pero no tenia nada que perder además que era un invitado

–le sugiero que beba del frasco rojo, Capitán- sintió que aquella voz se mofaba de él

Lizzie conservaba más frascos de vidrio de diversos colores, había tomado uno de tono purpura que regreso cuando Black hablaba -¿Qué son estos?- la respuesta tardo varios segundos en llegar

–en palabras simples: pociones que ha creado Lizzie-

Bufo, era normal que todas las cosas fueran de ella -¿Tony alguna vez ha estado aquí?- también era irremediable que las palabras salieran de su boca sin control

–el señor Stark estuvo aquí cuando la señorita adquirió el departamento- de nuevo el grado de burla, volvió a gruñir

-¿Por qué el rojo?- cuestiono tomando aquel frasco entre sus manos

–esta hecho para obtener un mejor descanso, creí que querría dormir mejor-

Hacia tiempo que no descansaba al dormir, despertaba en medio de recuerdos confusos y borrosos, de pesadillas que se remitían a Tony Stark debajo de él con esa expresión dolorosa en su rostro, una que no había presenciado antes –no funcionara- afirmo mientras giraba el frasco entre sus dedos

–no pierde nada con intentarlo-

Aquello era cierto, estaba cansado, no había pasado demasiado durmiendo, siempre era dibujando, leyendo, entrenando, pero desde que había iniciado su viaje por el país intentando huir de sus emociones y pensamientos no había conseguido dormir más de un par de horas donde las pesadillas le sobresaltaban en medio de la nada.

Suspiro mirando fijamente el frasco y delineandolo, parecía una bebida gaseosa de arándanos o alguna otra cosa. Destapo el frasco y aspiro un poco de su aroma, olía suave y fresco, como alguna flor recién cortada. Dio un sorbo a la bebida que se le antojo dulce y sintió un efecto parecido a un toque de gas en su garganta, tras algunos tragos volvió a la habitación principal la cual tenia un estilo más rustico. Se dejo caer en la enorme cama y atrapo una de las largas almohadas, el fresco de la tela sobre su piel fue reconfortante. Cerro los ojos mientras dejaba ir un suspiro, sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormido.

******************************

Era algo tarde cuando el ruido de su celular le despertó “tengo un regalo para ti, T. S.” Steve se extraño un poco al notar que era ya 4 de julio. No tenia demasiado claras las cosas, pero seguía en el departamento de Roey. Convencido de que aquella poción pudo ocasionarle un coma por varios días decidió enfrentar a la chica, por supuesto esta estaría en la torre Stark.

Acomodo su camisa y tomo su chaqueta saliendo con algo de ira. Gruño pesadamente mientras el elevador descendía con calma ¿Quién le manda a tomar cosas en casa ajenas? Nadie, pero jamas creyó que alguna de las bebidas le provocaría un coma temporal. Suspiro saliendo del edificio encontrando su moto estacionada en la acera.

*******

El recorrido paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tras estacionarse se adentro al edificio escuchando la bienvenida de F.R.I.D.A.Y. al lugar. El ascensor lo dejo arriba del todo y al abrir se quedo algo sorprendido. Habia una especie de fiesta sorpresa con algunos adornos y más cosas pero contrario a otras fiestas donde todo hacia alusión a su posición como Capitán América, esta tenia colores diversos dejando de lado el característico azul, rojo y blanco. Algo dentro de si se reconforto con ello al ver un cartel holográfico con su nombre

–te estábamos esperando- le sonrió Natasha escoltándolo hasta la sala común donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban

Saludo a cada uno recibiendo felicitaciones y bromeando sobre que empezaba a verse senil, el ultimo en felicitarlo fue Bucky quien bromeo con el recordando viejos tiempos para después abrazar a Natasha por la cintura y darle un beso en su mejilla

-¿todo bien?-

De alguna manera estar en aquel sitio rodeado por todos, incluso Loki, se sentía bien, bastante familiar, dejo ir un suspiro buscando a Tony con la mirada

–bajara pronto- le sonrió Bucky dándole un golpecito en el hombro

Se avergonzó al saberse descubierto –yo no estaba…- pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a Tony caminando por la pasarela de cristal que llevaba a su pent house, su corazón dio un vuelco al notar el traje entallado ceñirse sobre su cuerpo. Suspiro desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar

–espero que no hayas olvidado tu propio cumpleaños en medio de tu berrinche Capipaleta-

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal ¿ese era su tono usual? Negó mientras intentaba por todos los medios no mirarle, concentrándose en los adornos, los invitados, el cartel o cualquier otra cosa excepto en el par de ojos chocolate que sentía estaban sobre él –tu eres el único que hace berrinches, Stark- Steve estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, un golpe, un disparo de los guantes del castaño, una broma aun mas pesada, cualquier cosa menos lo que paso. Escucho la risa de Tony tan suave y sincera como las que le había visto tener con Lizzie, como las que estaban grabadas en su memoria. Su mirada viajo de inmediato para posarse sobre Stark, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo

–jamas podrías competir conmigo, Rogers-

Aquello parecía un intento de comentario mordaz,  pero por la sonrisa ladina del mas bajo se percato que no era así, los ojos de Tony brillaban expectantes, curiosos y llenos de ingenio como la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había algo mas, algo indescifrable que a Steve le causo revuelo en el abdomen -¿y donde están Rhodey, Pepper y Lizzie?-

La menor apareció detrás de ambos con un pastel enorme en el que reposaba el nombre del Capitán en un trozo de chocolate blanco en la superficie.

Se quedo desconcertado al no reconocer la letra y dirigió la mirada escudriñando a sus compañeros en busca de quien podía tener esa caligrafía, repaso a cada uno quienes parecían comprender su duda limitándose a negar, poso por ultimo los ojos en Tony quien fingió repentino interés en sus ojos y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Lizzie ¿habría sido la menor?.

–Rhodey y Pepper deberían estar por llegar- sonrió ella dejando el delicioso pastel decorado de manera perfecta a un lado de una mesa llena de regalos –recibimos algunas cartas y pequeños detalles de sus fans, espero que no le moleste que estén aquí-

Sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro, se acerco hasta la mesa y tomo una tarjeta verde de entre todas, era el dibujo de un pequeño de 4 años que le enviaba felicitaciones, abrazos y un dibujo de él con su traje de Capitán América. La sensación fue agridulce, deslizo sus dedos sobre los trazos hasta descubrir una posdata “quisiera ser tan buen dibujante como el Sr. Rogers” una sonrisa se ancho entre sus labios mientras devolvía la carta a su sitio

-¿no se supone que esto es una fiesta?- el tono de voz de Tony volvía a su sarcasmo habitual, la música comenzó a sonar mientras los vengadores se repartían en la sala, algunos bailando y otros devorando los bocadillos que Lizzie iba acomodando –irremediables- decía la menor mientras sonreía.

Su mirada solo pudo posarse sobre Tony, redefiniendo su figura, había cometido siempre mil errores al intentar plasmarlo en sus dibujos. Su mirada paso desde la espalda ancha hasta la estrecha cintura, inconscientemente se relamió los labios cuando paso la mirada notando como el traje aprisionaba perfectamente el par de glúteos que…

-¿algo de su agrado Capitán?- la risita burlesca de Natasha lo desubico

Negó varias veces –el pastel luce bien-

ella sonrió de manera ladina, burlesca –por supuesto, el pastel-

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse a la par que desviaba la mirada a los globos que adornaban el sitio -¿sabes quien escribió mi nombre?-

Natasha arqueo una ceja, cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho y llevo una mano hasta su mentón en una pose reflexiva -¿tienes a alguien en mente?-

Steve recorrió la estancia con la mirada, encontrando en un rincón lejano a Lizzie charlando con los recién llegados Rhodey y Pepper, esta ultima acompañada con un hombre y un visible vientre abultado -¿Quién es él?- a Steve le parecía conocido, pero no recordaba de donde.

-¡Tones!- saludo amigablemente Rhodey en un abrazo mientras la pareja le seguía de cerca

–Pepper- sonrió el castaño –estas engordando bastante, quizás deberías comer un poco menos- la aludida le lanzo una risita mientras el otro hombre estrechaba su mano –Happy-

Por un segundo su mente se congelo, era mas que obvio que aquel hombre era la pareja actual de Potts. Temiendo lo próximo se acerco hasta Tony dejando ir una mano sobre el hombro ajeno en una posición protectora y posesiva a partes iguales. Rhodey, Pepper y Happy se quedaron con la mirada algo extrañada mientras Lizzie dejaba ir una risita

-¿sucede algo Capipaleta?- Tony parecía turbado con su acción

–no yo…quería…quería saber quien escribió mi nombre sobre el pastel- sonó estúpido decirlo en voz alta

Tony le miro entre extrañado y divertido –fue Lizzie-

La menor casi se atraganta con su bebida a la par que miraba a Steve –claro que no- dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro

–vamos cariño no seas modesta, tu letra es preciosa-

Steve cerro su mano libre con fuerza

–y porque escribo hermoso es evidente que esa letra tan horrible no es mía- siseo con diversión a la par que los orbes chocolate de Tony se abrían como platos

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! pase seis malditas horas intentando escribirlo sin que se viera tan horrible y tu…- Tony se quedo con la boca abierta, pareció notar sus palabras quedándose en silencio de golpe mientras las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos se posaban sobre él

–en realidad fueron siete- agrego Lizzie a la par que el castaño salía a toda prisa disparado a su taller

–lo lamento señor, pero me prohibió determinantemente dejarle entrar al taller o salir de la torre por este día- se escucho la voz femenina de F.R.I.D.A.Y. en casi un susurro mientras la música aun sonaba en la sala impidiendo a los demás escuchar, solo Steve se percato de eso.

-¿te prohibiste entrar al taller?- su voz denotaba felicidad pura, los orbes chocolate le miraron con un rastro de nerviosismo en ellos. Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero paso junto a él a grandes pasos renegando mientras se dirigía hacia su mini-bar

–señor le recuerdo que…-

Tony gruño deslizando los dedos sobre el cristal, maldita la hora que había instalado el control sobre sus bebidas en F.R.I.D.A.Y., Lizzie le palmeo el hombro a la par que le daba un bocadillo –sé más honesto- fue todo lo que dijo volviendo con Rhodey, Pepper y Happy

-¿todo bien?- cuestiono Steve mirándolo

–si- respondió secamente dando un mordico a su bocadillo

-¿Pepper y Happy?- el castaño le miro de manera extraña y luego suspiro

–parece que están juntos desde hace una temporada-

Rogers asintió recargándose contra el mueble del mini bar -¿y estás bien?-

Stark soltó una risita sarcástica –no al principio, es decir, antes de que ella y yo termináramos ya no pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, parece que tomarnos un tiempo fue su manera de decirme que terminábamos- se encogió de hombros mirando a la pelirroja –luego pasaron una serie de cosas y finalmente Lizzie llego, fue ella quien mantenía contacto con ambos y al final, limamos asperezas- dejo escapar una risita que al otro le estrujo el corazón de mala manera.

–ella te ha ayudado demasiado- aquella afirmación fue dolorosa

–me ha salvado el culo más veces de las que quisiera, no sé como recompensarle todo, incluso con el pastel ella…- y de nuevo guardo silencio cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba en dirección a la menor

-¿el pastel?-

Tony no respondió encaminándose al centro a tomar una de las cervezas que no recordaba si pertenecían a Barnes o a Barton –propongo un brindis…aunque sea con esta mierda barata- el arquero le miro de mala manera, sonrió triunfante, aquello era de Barton  –por Steve- dijo elevando el envase de cerveza clara a la par que los demás hacían, cada vengador elevo su bebida y dirigió algunas palabras al festejado, escuchando comentarios desde ser un gran líder, gran estratega, gran dibujante, bailarín, amigo, y cosas diversas, al final el grupo centro la atención en Lizzie

–por Steve y…¿su culo?- las risas se dispersaron por la sala mientras el rostro del Capitán se enrojecía -¡hey! No me culpen, se llevaron todas las cosas buenas ¿Qué mas podría decir?- la menor también se sonrojo y negó varias veces para después reír con los demás, el rubio cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos a la par que negaba

–algo bueno hizo el suero ¿no?- agrego Stark deteniendo las risas haciendo que las expresiones de todos cambiaran a pensativas.

-¡por favor!- gritoneo Steve mientras negaba mirándolos a todos, los vengadores se encogieron de hombros, pero jamás se atrevieron a desmentir lo dicho por ambos. El grupo se reunió alrededor del rubio para cantarle un feliz cumpleaños mientras las velas eran encendidas

–Tony quería colocar las 95- le susurro Lizzie mientras encendía las dos únicas velas

–es lo correcto ¿no? Colocar una vela por año-

Lizzie gruño en respuesta

–cuando estés cerca de los 50 quiero ver que lo hagas- bromeo Steve obteniendo un puchero como respuesta, desvió la mirada en un intento de alejar sus impulsos, por breves instantes había querido jalar al mayor y plantarle un beso en esos labios

–de acuerdo, pida un deseo Capitán-

Solo una cosa pudo aparecer en su cabeza, pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas en los últimos días llegaron de golpe, desde el fondo de su corazón deseo que Tony Stark fuera feliz…

*********

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba siendo jalado a la habitación de Stark por el mismo con la excusa de que su regalo descansaba en la alcoba del castaño, escuchaba las voces y la música provenientes de la sala y se pregunto si nadie tendría intenciones de ir a buscarlos. Tony había dicho que no, que de igual manera Lizzie los persuadiría de no ir a buscarlos. Gruño al saber que la menor conocía la sorpresa que tenia preparada para él.

Entro aun guiado por la mano de Tony, el castaño le había vendado los ojos tras subir las escaleras y de tanto en tanto se detenía dejándolo de lado, no podía escuchar ningún ruido a parte de la música pues el castaño había pedido a F.R.I.D.A.Y. elevar el volumen -¿Qué se supone que haces Stark?- estaba asustado, pero quería aún sonar autoritario mientras escuchaba la risita de Tony, sintió el cambio de suelo creyendo que ya estaban dentro de la habitación del mayor

–solo espera ahí, no vale mirar ¿de acuerdo?-

Steve asintió a la par que intentaba agudizar su oído para enterarse al menos un poco de lo que sucedía, escucho una puerta a su derecha siendo abierta recordando que ahí estaba el armario, luego los pasos de Tony que sonaban diferentes, no el sonido usual de sus zapatos caros -¿Tony?- no obtuvo respuesta, la cama crujió un poco desubicándolo, llevándose los dedos a la venda, pero algo extraño le detuvo

–no vale hacer trampas Capitán-

Aquello sonaba entrecortado, casi como un suspiro, sintió de nuevo aquel escalofrió recorriendo su espalda a la par que se mordía su labio inferior

–de acuerdo, puedes quitarla-

Removio la venda de manera casi desesperada abriendo los ojos como platos en cuanto vislumbro la escena frente a él, Tony Stark el genio, millonario, filántropo conoces el resto muchas gracias, estaba ahí, tendido al centro de la enorme cama con las manos sujetas a la cabecera de la cama. Estaba completamente desnudo y solo una almohada diminuta cubría su intimidad -¿Tony?- su voz sonaba grave –yo no…- miro la vergüenza apoderarse del rostro contrario mientras desviaba la mirada posándola en algún punto perdido en su pecho

–no sabia que…regalarte y bueno…Barnes y Natasha dijeron que debería colocarme un moño…-

Gruño internamente a la par que sus ojos ceruleos recorrían la piel del castaño

–luego…luego vinieron los comentarios y risitas, y bueno…yo no…-

Rogers no se dio cuenta en que momento se había acercado tanto la cama hasta quedar entre las piernas del mas bajo, el mismo dio un pequeño salto al notar su cercanía -¿Qué esperas que haga Tony?- su voz tenia un sonido más grave del común. Vio la mirada nerviosa con indecisión mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre el cojín

–es tu cumpleaños…haz lo que quieras-

Sintió una sacudida recorrerle el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies -¿lo que quiera?- el castaño asintió mientras desviaba la mirada -¿estás de acuerdo?- volvió a asentir aún sin mirarlo, le tomo del mentón haciéndolo que le mirara fijamente, los ojos cargados con ansiedad le miraban expectantes, las pupilas más dilatadas de lo normal y el relamer de sus labios le impulso a besar esos labios en constantes toques pequeños mientras escuchaba los suspiros cortos de Tony -¿quieres esto?-

el castaño le miro por breves instantes luego bajo la mirada mientras asentía lentamente

Se regocijo al verlo tan callado, tan indefenso, más aún porque era él quien había decidido aquello. No recordaba demasiado como había ocurrido, solo sabia que le había cubierto los ojos con rapidez para que el otro se dejara llevar más fácilmente, acaricio la piel expuesta con parsimonia, cada rincón, cada lugar lo lleno de besos húmedos arrebatando algunos suspiros y gemidos que no podían ser retenidos por el otro.

Dejo ir un suspiro profundo mientras posaba la mirada en el cuerpo debajo de él, no recordaba haberse quitado la camisa o los pantalones, pero no era nada de lo que quisiera preocuparse por el momento, repaso cada curva, cada lunar, cada extensión de piel expuesta frente a sus ojos que se le antojaba como algo exquisito. Había retirado el cojín hacia segundos y notaba la semi-ereccion en el castaño, respiro profundo, su razón había saltado quien sabe por cual ventana inundando a su ser con el deseo puro de poseer aquel cuerpo

-¿Steve?- la voz ronca salio casi como un gemido necesitado

Trago en seco intentando controlarse para no provocarle un daño al otro, tomo el miembro semi duro del mayor, rozándolo apenas, a pesar de su edad, a pesar del tiempo en el campo de batalla, y a pesar de que otros soldados compartían aquel tipo de calor con otros durante las batallas jamás había sentido la necesidad de tocarse o tocar a alguien más, sintió al cuerpo contrario crisparse, retorciéndose de manera involuntaria con los labios entre abiertos dejando escapar gemidos y quejidos suaves.

Sus dedos se movían con calma alrededor de la entrada de Tony, mirándolo con el vientre manchado y de nueva cuenta su miembro erecto, sentía un calor insoportable al ver la mirada dilatada del castaño, en algún punto no supo como continuar así que se vio en la penosa necesidad de preguntarle. Con la vergüenza en su rostro recibió una risita y una broma burlesca sobre su virginidad hasta que le hizo saber al castaño que quería que el fuera el primero. Al principio se avergonzó y luego una sonrisa picara adorno su rostro a la par que le señalaba la mesa junto a la cama “ahí guardo algunas cosas” fue lo único que dijo mientras él sacaba un bote pequeño de un liquido viscoso “tendrá que prepararme, Capitán” sonó como una suplica acompañada de un ronroneo que le hizo besarlo bruscamente, escucho un gemido ahogado en los labios del mayor mientras le besaba con desenfreno.

El primer dígito entro con dificultad, la cavidad era demasiado estrecha y parecía contraerse aún más por su interrupción “tienes que relajarte” había dicho obteniendo una mirada de enfado como respuesta. Se acerco repartiendo besos por todo su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, lentamente mordió el labio inferior contrario y luego lamió, llevo su mano izquierda sobre el miembro del castaño robándole algunos suspiros. Adentro su dedo índice al momento que los músculos se relajaban escuchando un quejido de los labios del castaño, sintió las paredes internas relajarse tras varios segundos permitiéndole meter un segundo dedo moviéndolos en forma de tijera. Los besos se intensificaron terminando por devorarse la boca, el tercero entro más fácilmente a la par que Stark movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto, retiro los dedos considerando que estaba preparado recibiendo un quejido como respuesta. Se despojo de sus escasas ropas en un movimiento rápido y reanudando un beso adentro su miembro en aquella cavidad. La estreches le apretujo de una manera dolorosa y placentera a partes igual “joder” gruño Tony mientras el llevaba la mano al falo del castaño sintiéndolo flácido “¿te lastime?” el mayor le miro y negó lentamente “dame un momento” el rubio asintió mientras repartía caricias y besos en la piel contraria así como mordidas en el cuello de Stark que había  descubierto lo hacían retorcerse, en medio del placer que le provocaba la estreches del más bajo enterró sus uñas en uno de los costados de Tony haciéndole dar un respingo a la par que un gemido “¿Qué rayos?” cuestiono mirándolo confundido, Steve deslizo una sonrisa traviesa mientras repetía la acción haciendo sacudir al mayor tirando de su miembro, en el proceso ambos gimieron por el acto.

Tras breves minutos se encontró arremetiendo contra las caderas morenas mirando al otro retorcerse en una delgada línea por el dolor y el placer, el vaivén era lento, pero duro arrancándole suspiro al mayor, escuchar su nombre de manera entrecortada jamás le había parecido excitante…

***********************

Despertó por un débil rayo de luz, buscando con sus manos al cuerpo del mayor. Abrió lentamente los ojos notando que estaba en la habitación que Lizzie le había preparado, se paro de golpe descubriendo el dolor en una parte nueva en su anatomía. Miro hacia su pantalón entre avergonzado y molesto por la erección matutina que por primera vez experimentaba

-¿se encuentra bien Capitán?-

Negó mientras cubría su rostro –sin problemas- respondió a Black levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría con urgencia; revivió cada maldito detalle, segundo a segundo provocando que ni el agua fría, el himno nacional, el abecedario al revés y la tabla periódica “la cual por supuesto se sabia por completo” fueran suficientes para calmar aquella dolorosa necesidad. Con fastidio llevo su mano derecha hasta su hombría repasando la cabeza con el pulgar, soltando un suspiro doloroso, envolvió en su mano su miembro y se dejo arrastrar por los recuerdos, llegando al orgasmo de una manera deliciosa.

***********************

Lizzie suspiro estirándose en la enorme cama de Stark, mirando a su izquierda al castaño aún durmiendo mientras Loki yacía al otro lado. Negó varias veces mirando la sudadera enorme de Thor que el azabache ahora usaba por voluntad propia, alegando que era más cómoda por lo grande que era. Se deslizo fuera de la cama siendo retenida por ambos

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionaron mientras sus piernas sobresalían del colchón

–a mi departamento- agrego mientras intentando zafarse del agarre

–algo estas escondiendo- hablo Anthony

–seguramente algún chico- siseo Loki obteniendo una mirada de Stark

-¿Qué mierda?-

Aprovecho para saltar de la cama y correr hasta el baño a tomar una ducha.

Estaban en fin de mes, quería mantener el secreto de que Steve permanecía en su casa por el momento. Solo hasta que alguien, dígase Anthony Stark, mandara la invitación al rubio por su cumpleaños, solo esperaba que no olvidara dado que seguía repitiendo sus pasteles a diario, los cuales de alguna manera terminaban a manos de algún pequeño en el hospital, alguno de los cumpleaños celebrados en Industrias Stark o en algún otro lugar llevados por Lizzie.

El castaño, frente a cualquier pronostico, había aprendido a preparar un pastel y hornearlo sin quemar nada, era gracioso verlo caminar despacito con el molde para meterlo a hornear. Sin duda era de sus escenas favoritas, a veces ayudaban los vengadores a aquello, sin saber siquiera porque lo hacían, ella se había percatado de que todos creían, aun no entendía el porque el castaño estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para preparar aquello por ella. Se rió tan fuerte cuando lo supo que casi se le revienta una costilla, más cuidado con eso de reír.

**********

Se baño rápidamente para luego salir a cambiarse presenciando una pelea de divas en medio de la habitación –chicas, chicas, ambas son bonitas y tiene buen culo- las miradas se posaron sobre ella con ese deje afilado de advertencia -¿o no?- ninguno pronuncio palabra mientras que se cruzaban de brazos

-¿es cierto?- hablo Anthony

-¿Qué cosa?- no comprendió la pregunta

–no respondas con otra pregunta y dime si es cierto-

La menor negó varias veces -¿Cómo sabre de qué me hablas si no me dices?-

el castaño la miro seriamente –Loki dice que tienes un hombre en tu departamento con el cual estas saliendo ¿es cierto?-

La menor negó varias veces ¿saliendo con Steve Rogers? –no-

Los orbes verdes se posaron sobre ella –estas yendo a diario a tu departamento y vuelves cansada solo buscando dormir ¿realmente crees que no lo sabríamos?-

Maldita perspicacia del azabache -¿crees que miento?- se cruzo de brazos mirando a Loki

Por su parte los orbes esmeralda se posaron sobre ella escudriñándola –no- respondió Laufeyson dándose media vuelta para tomar sus ropas y entrar a bañarse

-¿Por qué estas cansada cuando vuelves?-

Dejo ir un suspiro. Era el maldito tercer día que el Capitán pasaba en su casa, el hombre la había sometido a un entrenamiento exhaustivo por “hacerle” beber de su dichosa pócima. Vaya a saber que soñó porque en todo el jodido día le había evitado la mirada y parecía absorto mirando la torre Stark que sobresalía imponente del resto de edificios, rodó los ojos –este amigo mio puede ser un dolor en el culo-

Tony arqueo una ceja para luego entrecerrar los ojos

–debo irme, pide a alguien que prepare el desayuno- el castaño abrió la boca –preparare tu café antes de irme- le vio sonreír -¿necesitaras ayuda para hornear hoy?- Stark negó levemente para luego seguirla –traeré algunos ingredientes para adornar por la tarde- Anthony asintió mirándola irse a través de la puerta.

Últimamente ambos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus actividades y sentía cierta distancia con la menor, negó varias veces, debía ponerse al día de una vez.

************* 

Encontró a Steve en el parque, empezando una carrera por quien daría la vuelta primero. Evito niños, perros, ancianas y finalmente por unos instantes le gaño al rubio, riéndose de lo “lento” que era, el rubio revolvió su cabello haciendo bordes en su perfecta coleta mientras ella hacia un puchero –quisiera que me acompañara a hacer unas compras, si tiene tiempo- le sonrió la chica mientras él asentía

La última parada de la tarde era un gimnasio golpeando algunos sacos de box, salieron tomando la motocicleta del rubio mientras la chica le indicaba el lugar al que irían

-¿una confitería?- cuestiono enarcando una ceja mientras la chica bajaba

–necesito algunos dulces para adornar un pastel- la mirada cerulea se quedo escaneandola

-¿pastel?-

La chica asintió mirando con confusión al rubio

–no, nada-

Lizzie continuo mirándole unos segundos hasta entrar a aquel sitio, el lugar era un paraíso infantil al igual que un hervidero para las caries. Dulces varios se repartían por las paredes desde el suelo hasta el alto techo, había varios vendedores rondando por la tienda con un mandil de franjas rosas y chocolate

-¿necesitan algo?-

La menor negó la ayuda revisando los estantes -¿algo que le guste Capitán?-

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda reconociendo la frase mientras intentaba negar

–me gustaría su ayuda para decidir si comprar algunos dulces o no-

Steve la miro algo confundido –no creo saber que elegir-

La menor le sonrió –lo que le guste-

Volvió a negar –desconozco demasiado de marcas-

Lizzie soltó una risita –no se trata de comprar por marca, se trata de comprar porque le guste, si quisiera alguien que sepa de marcas traería a Anthony- hizo una mueca –aunque seguro compraría los dulces que le daban Maria o Jarvis-

Se quedo estupefacto ¿le había compartido parte de su historia de infancia a Lizzie?

–Incluso donas, pero eso no luciría bien en un pastel- el rubio asintió dejando sus pensamientos de lado -¿Cuáles llevamos?-

**********

Un par de horas después se encontraban con un par de bolsas que cargaba el rubio y una más que tenia la menor. La joven arrojo todo a su mochila haciéndola quedar enorme –debo dejar esto en la torre ¿me acompaña?- el rubio la miro por varios segundos, pero luego asintió –de acuerdo- la menor le sonrió. Pasaron otra hora más de camino a la torre. Steve dejo que la menor entrara sola, cubriéndose con una gorra y un par de lentes mientras esperaba recargado en su moto

************

Lizzie entro con la enorme mochila a la sala común, escuchando pasos presurosos así como susurros y algunas cosas mas -¿sucede algo?-

Los vengadores negaron, centrados en sus cosas mientras ella arqueaba una ceja

–¿y Anthony?- sintió un par de manos posarse sobre sus hombros haciéndola brincar –no asustes a la gente- reprocho la menor, pero ladeo la cabeza al notar la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido –traje varios dulces- sonrió tomando de nueva cuenta la mochila para dársela al castaño, le miro fijamente dejando escapar un suspiro

-¿Quién es el tipo de abajo?-

La chica arqueo una ceja mirando de reojo las miradas indiscretas posadas sobre ellos –mi chofer en turno, sorpresa Uber ha incluido motos en sus servicios- se burlo sin lograr su objetivo –Anthony, me partí el culo recorriendo media ciudad para traerte esto-

el castaño arqueo una ceja –no dudo de ello-

La menor dejo ir una carcajada ante las palabras –escucha, Anthony, cielo, nadie esta partiendo el culo de nadie aquí. Bueno en todo caso no a mi, que ya es mucho decir, tengo ligeras sospechas de que pasa por aquí en las noches- se escucharon toses fingidas en la sala –ahora, escucha, el sujeto de abajo créeme que podrías decir que ni le agrado, solo estamos de paso para dejar esto y si no te apresuras a sacarlo todo, tus lunetas empezaran a derretirse- la menor le palmeo el hombro –en todo caso estoy segura que a él le gustaría más partir tu culo- le dio una nalgada a modo de juego haciéndolo brincar en su sitio mientras ella huía hacia el elevador.

–señorita Roey, le informo que el señor Stark la ha encerrado en el elevador-

La menor suspiro –joder- sonrió con malicia a la par que miraba a la cámara –hey Stark, si tienes tanta curiosidad por saber quien es ¿Por qué no te asomas y le llamas a Rogers?- sabia que el genio no podría evitar la tentativa asi que apresurándose tomo su celular entre sus manos mientras tecleaba rápidamente –Black, llévame abajo- el ascensor comenzó a moverse de manera rápida casi rompiendo los cables que le sostenían. Salio a paso apresurado notando la mirada esquiva de Steve, la menor le tomo por el brazo haciéndolo subir detrás para que ella manejara

–bloquea la localización del Capitán- Black hizo caso a su petición a la par que ella simplemente manejaba de regreso a su departamento

***********

–esto es de locos- se burlo la chica –jamás creí que Stark fuera tan sobreprotector- se deshizo de su chaqueta a la par que Steve entraba tras de ella

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Dejo ir un suspiro –Loki y Anthony creen que estamos saliendo-

El rubio se atraganto con su saliva

–bueno no tú y yo, sino yo y algún sujeto misterioso- ambos suspiraron dejándose caer en el sofá

–supongo que es lo normal cuando estas con alguien-

La menor le miro -¿de qué hablas?-

El rubio trago en seco, este era el momento para al fin decirle adiós a sus sentimientos y enterrarlos en el fondo de su corazón –tú y Tony, sé que están juntos-

Lizzie lo miro varios segundos sin expresión alguna para después soltarse a reír de manera estruendosa -¿es en serio?- cuestiono tras varios minutos de risa incontrolable –ay Cap, mira Anthony y yo nos queremos, puedes decir eso, pero no, no tenemos nada juntos, más allá de compartir la pasta dental de manera ocasional y a veces el shampoo- le sonrió la chica –nos llevamos bien, nos ofendemos de forma random, nos preocupamos por el otro, pero creo que salir o follar seria lo último que quisiéramos con el otro. Además a él ya le mueve el tapete alguien y en cuanto a mi. Bueno yo solo estoy de paso-

Steve enarco una ceja -¿de paso?-

La menor suspiro reprendiéndose mentalmente –no soy de piedra Cap, en algún momento caeré- el rubio gruño como respuesta –pero no pensemos en cosas tristes ¿tienes planes para tu cumpleaños?-

Negó con la cabeza a la par que miraba a la ciudad

–es en un par de días sabes-

Asintió dejando ir un suspiro –recuerdo las pequeñas fiestas que mi madre organizaba para mí, éramos comúnmente ella y yo. Luego Bucky se sumo al paquete- dejo ir una risa melancólica –siempre estaban preocupados porque no enfermara en ese día, mi madre preparaba un pastel pequeño de chocolate, decorándolo con chantillí blanco y algunas cosas diversas. El último cumpleaños que estuvo conmigo, tenia más jarabe de chocolate en la superficie, algunas fresas cortadas en cuatro y unos cuantos adornos, uno de ellos en chocolate blanco llevaba mi nombre- sonrió mirando a la distancia

-¿Qué hay de tus demás cumpleaños?- pregunto la chica mientras él la miraba

–algunos los pase intentando entrar en el ejercito, otros más en misiones y batallas diversas, el ultimo ante de ser congelado lo tendría tras mi baile con Peggy- dejo ir un suspiro cansado

–¿y los más recientes?-

Steve rió –uno lo pase en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. Después de eso en compañía de los vengadores, recuerdo cuanto Tony me regalo una libreta para dibujar con mi nombre grabado en ella- la menor ensancho una sonrisa a la par que Steve –el año pasado también lo celebre con ellos-

-¿Sabes? Tras despertar de tantos años congelado, después de sentirme fuera de lugar, también me sentí sin un hogar al que volver. Peggy eran los restos de mi vida aquí, me aferre a ella tanto tiempo que apenas note que deje de lado a personas importantes, los vengadores dejaron de ser un equipo para volverse mi familia y, sin embargo, fui tan inconsciente de arrastrarlos conmigo y mis ideas egoístas- dejo ir un suspiro profundo –herí a personas que aprecio y me apreciaban, destruí su confianza y ahora. ahora soy tan inútil como para arreglarlo ¿patético no?-

La menor le miro varios segundos –bastante patético Capitán Rogers- ironizo mientras los ojos ceruleos se abrían como platos –la confianza, como cualquier otra construcción, comienza ladrillo a ladrillo, pero también puede tirarse de golpe ¿no cree que es momento de remover los escombros y reconstruir? Las grandes ciudades, las grandes ideas, no se forjan de un día a otro. Así que, personas normales como nosotros debemos hacer las cosas a nuestro ritmo, el primer paso es de los más difíciles, pero concluir es un regocijo que vale la pena experimentar, las amistades, los amores, las cosas tienen sus altibajos, todos comprendemos eso, pero aquello valioso e importante. Merece la pena arriesgarse a los retos que nos tira la vida por ello, así que- le guiño un ojo –vaya por ello Cap-

El rubio dejo ir un suspiro -¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente, Lizzie?-

La menor le miro con sorpresa para luego reír –como le he dicho desde el principio, ayudar- le extendió el teléfono –encontré a la hermana mayor de nuestro Antonio- miro una foto del joven –hay que aprender a ser león y zorro Capitán, amedrentar a los abusivos con la suficiente fuerza para que teman al igual que proteger a los “débiles” impulsándoles a abrir las alas, esa es mi manera de hacer las cosas-


	35. Preparativos y conflictos

Steve no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos. Probablemente nunca lo estaría, pero por un segundo, por esa imagen, quiso creer en que Elizabeth Roey estaba ahí para ayudar

–debo volver Capitán, ya es demasiado tarde y seguro que Anthony y Loki se están volviendo locos-

Steve enarco una ceja -¿todo esta bien en la torre?-

Lizzie le miro varios segundos para luego asentir –todos bien-

El rubio jugo con sus manos aún nervioso -¿Bucky y Tony?-

la menor sonrió levemente –todos se crispan en su sitio cuando están a un metro de distancia, no logro entender el porque. James habla con él como hablaría con cualquier otro y Anthony suele hacerle burlas ¿no es eso lo suficientemente normal?- se encogió de hombros ante la mirada cerulea –incluso han compartido nombres de anteriores conquistas-

Steve se sorprendio -¿ellos que?-

Ella asintió –claro que Anthony a veces lo hace para mofarse cuando Natasha accidentalmente le tira cosas encima- dejo escapar una risita –supongo que no es muy agradable saber que tu pareja recuerda los nombres de tus ex’s de hace 70 años, entre otras cosas-

Steve negó varias veces –en ocasiones es un boca floja-

Lizzie asintió –sabrá que no debe jugar con una ex–espía o cortara algo más que su garganta-

Steve se sonrojo hasta el cuello mientras cubría su rostro con su mano.

–de ahí en fuera las cosas van bien, algunas discusiones ocasionales de parte de Clint para con Loki por “robar” la atención de su pareja. Por supuesto que Bruce cambia de colores encogiéndose en el sofá mientras Thor mira a su “hermano” con ojos de cachorro triste. Asegúrate de volver pronto, tú ausencia es palpable en las noches de película, Anthony estuvo a punto de cancelarlas-

Rogers se quedo mirándola fijamente -¿Por qué?-

Roey se quedo pensativa unos segundos –porque se supone que aquello comenzó como una rutina más eficaz para que aprendieras sobre la era moderna, ver películas repetidas que a cada uno le gustan perdió cierto sentido al no tener a quien explicárselas- se encogió de hombros mirando al rubio –de alguna u otra manera todos te extrañan- finalizo tomando su chaqueta para después abrir la puerta del departamento –supongo que la Sra. Rogers te enseño, que cuando cometes un error debes disculparte para aligerar la tensión y, arreglar las cosas a pasos lentos de ser necesario- Rogers no respondió –asegúrate de decidir que hacer para cuando vuelvas-

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse así como los pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo fueron lo ultimo que escucho. Dejo ir un suspiro mientras se devolvía al sillón dejándose caer, el atardecer cubría por completo la ciudad.

***************

Lizzie entro con calma a la torre Stark suspirando, un monton de documentos que Pepper le habia pedido llevar a Anthony para que los revisara estaba contra su pecho. Miro el gran bloque ¿acaso no podían hacerlo en computadora y notificarle por medio de F.R.I.D.A.Y.? a saber. Subio al elevador algo cansada, Steve le habia impuesto bastantes ejercicios para un mes. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su cuello mientras miraba los dígitos cambiar en la pantalla del ascensor, escucho el leve *blink*. Camino por el pasillo, todo estaba silencioso, quizás los vengadores se habían ido a dormir temprano…demasiado temprano.

Encontró a todos en la sala devorando la ultima creación de Anthony, parecían demasiado absortos en los sabores haciendo que Lizzie arqueara una ceja. Unos ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre ella. Aún le dolía un poco la cadera por una serie de caídas cortesía de Rogers

-¿demasiada diversión?- bromeo Loki meneando sus caderas. Aquello capturo la atención de Thor quien parecio al borde de querer empujarlo contra uno de los sillones

–sí ir a ver a Pepper se considera demasiado divertido, si- busco con la mirada a Stark, hallándolo en la cocina con la mirada pensativa. Seacerco a él -¿Anthony?- dio un saltito tras el contacto con su hombro tirando una cuchara llena de mezcla para pastel al suelo, el castaño se agacho recogiéndola y luego la miro

-¿Dónde estabas?-

La menor sacudió el enorme bloque de papeles –Pepper quiere que firmes esto- sonrió notando la expresión seria de Stark -¿sucede algo?- el mayor negó, luego asintió, volvió a negar y finalmente a asentir.

Al no obtener respuesta Lizzie suspiro –tomare eso como un sí ¿Qué pasa?- lo vio respirar profundo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–el tipo que esta en tu departamento ¿estás saliendo con él?-

quiso contener la risa que eso le provocaba. Suspiro mientras negaba –es alguien con problemas que necesita ayuda- Anthony la miro varios segundos intentando quizá encontrar rastros de una mentira en ella

–sabes que eres demasiado joven aún, no te involucres con perdedores que no te llegan ni a los talones-

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras

–si quieres…si quieres tener una relación con alguien está T’Challa, Sam e incluso…incluso Steve- la menor abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada de Anthony la detuvo –son…bastante lentos e idiotas, pero estoy seguro que son personas adecuadas para ti, son inteligentes y agradables no creo que…vayan a hacerte sufrir-

Lizzie lo estrecho entre sus brazos con el corazón encogido de la emoción –son tan idiotas- susurro. Steve creía que ella podría hacer feliz a Anthony, mientras Anthony pensaba la misma cosa, estaban siendo idiotas y cobardes, pero sinceros deseando lo mejor para el otro. Ella sabia que no era lo mejor para ninguno, creía en lo que ellos podrían construir juntos más que en lo que harían por separado –Anthony escucha, me agrada tú preocupación y demás, pero creo que estás siendo un pelin idiota al creer que siquiera le intereso a Steve, digo: hola, perra loca a las tres en punto- se señalo mientras reía ante la mirada escéptica del castaño

–tampoco parecía tener demasiada confianza en mi cuando nos conocimos, al final creo que nunca la tuvo- respondio Tony con un suspiro

La menor le palmeo el hombro ante las palabras del castaño –Anthony ¿tú lo odias? ¿le guardas resentimientos por lo pasado? ¿quieres que lo golpeé?- el castaño negaba ante cada pregunta y con la ultima dejo ir una sonrisa

–no golpearías al Capitán América- 

Lizzie dejo ir una carcajada –Anthony, cielo, me importa una mierda su titulo, el suero y demás cosas- el castaño arqueo una ceja de manera incrédula –puedo patear su perfecto culo si crees que lo amerita, lo amerita de verdad y decides que así sea- se encogió de hombros –claro que, dudo que quieras que toque, mire o me acerque a menos de medio metro de distancia de ese perfecto culo- el castaño se sonrojo ante sus palabras, abriendo la boca de manera exagerada para protestar y señalándola, pero no dijo palabra, apenas balbuceos incomprensibles.

Roey desvió la mirada a la sala común –parece que has mejorado bastante en este mes eh- sonrió mirando a los demás, el ambiente se apreciaba como familiar. Dejo ir un suspiro de pura satisfacción -¿has enviado la invitación a Rogers?-

Stark se mordio el labio –no sé si quiera venir, después de todo se fue por su propio pie-

Lizzie le miro pasar los dedos sobre los utensilios que uso para preparar el pastel -¿vas a enviarle su regalo?- el castaño tampoco respondió -¿debería tomar cartas en el asunto?- por breves instantes los ojos chocolate de Stark se posaron sobre ella, con ese deje de suplica silenciosa –de acuerdo, buscaré a Steve y traeré su perfecto culo a rastras de ser necesario- el castaño dejo ir una risita, la menor suspiro. Anthony necesitaba unos cuantos empujones más para desenvolverse con ciertas personas –me debes otra, Stark, espero que lleves una lista detallada sobre eso-

el castaño negó –no sé de que hablas cariño-

Lizzie le sonrió –¿has practicado tu escritura para el pastel?- le vio negar –le pediré a alguien más que lo haga- la menor dejo ir un suspiro a la par que entraba Bucky a la cocina.

–hey James ¿recuerdas cómo eran los pasteles de la madre de Steve?-

El ex-militar la miro varios segundos algo desubicado –a ella le gustaba adornarlo con un trozo de chocolate blanco en la superficie a modo de tarjeta donde escribía su nombre con jararabe- parecio pensar en más detalles –nunca hacia el mismo diseño para el pastel dos años seguidos, pero siempre procuraba que la base si fuera de chocolate, lo adornaba a veces con dulces, otras con frutas, pero el detalle de su nombre escrito con la letra cursiva siempre estaba presente. Cuando ella se fue, a Steve no le gusto mucho recibir algo en ese día hasta que se unió a la milicia como Capitán América. El resto creo que es bien sabido- la menor asintió mirando de reojo a Stark –recuerdo que siempre quiso un kit de dibujo profesional de Faber-Castell, pero jámas tuvo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo, también una moto nueva aunque no creo que eso le haga falta a estas alturas. Me pregunto si habrá comprado el kit- Bucky parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos

–busca otra cosa que comprarle Copo de Nieve, ese será mi regalo- sentencio Stark señalándolo acusadoramente

–en realidad pensaba si invitar a una chica para hacerle compañía ese día era una buena idea-

Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro -¿en serio James? Le dire a Nat que te vi coqueteando con la chica de envíos-

Los colores subieron por el rostro de Barnes mientras negaba –no fue asi, ella salto sobre mi primero, estuve a punto de golpearla, pero entonces apareciste y…-

Ella comenzó a reír –Natasha sabe que a esa chica le gusta coquetear, tranquilo, solo no traigas a nadie, ni siquiera a Sharon, ella no es de mi agrado- ambos hombres arquearon una ceja mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos –sin preguntas, solo me he encontrado con ella un par de veces, es buena en lo que hace, pero las relaciones interpersonales no son lo suyo, y no, no se excusen en que a ustedes tampoco les va tan bien- ambos asintieron

–por cierto, Pepper quiere que firmes esto, parece que uno de los altos ejecutivos quieren delegar de su puesto huyendo con bastantes ganancias, no, tranquilo nada grave, solo échale un vistazo- Anthony asintió tomando el bloque de papeles –creo que enviaría un resumen a tu correo, pero mejor léelo- el moreno salio con los papeles directo a su estudio ante la mirada de Barnes

–James- llamo de nuevo Lizzie mientras miraba al mayor –no hagas tonterías, sabes como se siente Steve y dudo en demasía que quiera una chica justo ahora-

el hombre asintió –en realidad pensaba en otra cosa- se rasco la mejilla en un movimiento nervioso -¿Dónde se consigue cloroformo?-

La menor le miro varios segundos y luego dejo ir una carcajada –no creo que quiera esa clase de regalos aunque seguro si que le impactaría, pero dudo demasiado que sepa que hacer con un Stark noqueado por drogas- intercambiaron miradas por bastante tiempo, el sonido del televisor a fondo así como los comentarios por lo delicioso que estaba aquel pastel “hecho” por Visión, la menor dejo ir un suspiro –secretos a voces- fue lo único que dijo para dar media vuelta y salir del lugar. Escucho un suspiro acompañado de una risita de parte de Barnes mientras salía mirando al grupo de vengadores.

*************

De alguna manera en ese ultimo mes se habían acoplado a esta clase de rutina, a compartir juntos y reintegrarse con el otro. Había habido un intercambio de miradas aún con ciertas asperezas de por medio, pero al final, al final acababa con una risa y un abrazo. Todos sabían que habían hecho mal y perdonar fue una cosa bastante simple entre ellos. Aún le costaba trabajo a Anthony perdonarse por dañarlos y fracturar aquello que había logrado con años de esfuerzo, se acoplaba, más por costumbre e ingenio que por otra cosa, a las situaciones que se le presentaban día a día. Había vuelto a las bromas sarcásticas para cada vengador, a los sobre nombres y a sus ademanes acostumbrados a un ritmo impresionante, él ni siquiera se percataba de cuanto agradecían los demás aquello, que les daba ciertos grados de confianza de que las cosas podrían seguir su cause, y que las viejas heridas sanarían con el tiempo, que la confianza no estaba perdida y podrían volver a construir. Solo Steve y Anthony parecían incapaces de percatarse de aquello, quizás la culpa les carcomía a parte iguales.

Ni siquiera a Barnes parecía incomodarle el como Stark a veces se dirigía a él con esas bromas y burlas que en realidad le hacían gracia, ni siquiera la tensión entre Loki y Clint duraría demasiado, los vengadores parecían más preocupados  de que el soldado quisiera volarle la cabeza al millonario. Por supuesto, Bruce, Loki y Lizzie se burlaban secretamente de los nervios e imaginación volátil de estos; los gemelos Maximoff también fueron la sensación, en el último mes Pietro había pasado el tiempo yendo y viniendo de la mansión Xavier y la torre Stark, acompañando a su padre y su pareja por las mañanas y tardes, para secretamente, boicotear las recetas de Visión una vez regresaba, al sintetizoide aquello le parecía curioso mientras que para Wanda era estresante.

En algún momento Stark intervino para ayudar a Visión a comprender aquella situación, pero alego que ser hijo único le hacia imposible entender los pleitos que tendrían los gemelos.

Lizzie rió fuertemente mientras se interponía entre los gemelos -celos de hermano, tal vez el deba conseguir una pareja rápido aunque seguro que Wanda pondría la misma cantidad de peros que este jovenzuelo-, la bruja escarlata no dijo palabra. Solo miro a su hermano varios segundos en ese lenguaje mudo que tenían ocasionalmente, luego el peli plateado la abrazo y susurraron cosas inteligibles para el resto. Lizzie prefirió ignorar aquella charla, después de todo comprenderla no le daba permiso a ser participe

Dejo ir otro suspiro mirando con una sonrisa al grupo, aún había pruebas por delante pero confiaba en que sabrían salir adelante.

**************

–listo- cerca de una hora había pasado cuando apareció Stark en la sala común. Los vengadores estaban repartidos en los sofás en pleno ocio

-¿todo bien?- él asintió mirando a Lizzie para luego sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros

–Pepper lleva bastante bien las cosas aún con su embarazo-

La menor asintió –quizás deberías regalarle algo grande para su hijo-

el castaño sonrió enredado uno de sus mechones plateados entre sus dedos –tal vez le guarde un lugar en la empresa-

Lizzie le dio un codazo mientras el castaño reía

–hey, se llevo a mi guardaespaldas, chofer y amigo, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerle por esa traición- la menor no respondió negando divertida

-¿Pepper sale con Happy?- cuestiono Natasha con preocupación

–llevan alrededor de año y medio juntos, creo- el ambiente se tenso

–le sienta bien el embarazo- agrego Lizzie a lo que el castaño asintió

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- pregunto Natasha

Tony comenzó a hacer cuentas con sus manos y luego miro a Lizzie

–cinco meses- ella nego mientras rodaba los ojos

la pelirroja arqueo una ceja -¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

la chica se encogió de hombros –un mago nunca revela sus secretos- los orbes esmeralda le miraron con escepticismo –de acuerdo, tenia una prueba de embarazo sobre su escritorio un dia cuando fui a recoger papeles- el castaño la miro varios segundos, mientras la sala se llenaba de silencio.

Lizzie noto el ambiente volverse tenso –tengo que hacer una llamada- sonrió levantándose del sofá para luego salir a la terraza, el silencio perduro tras su salida -¿no ha habido cambios importantes que reportar?- diversas imágenes se desplazaron frente a ella

–sin nada nuevo que reportar- confirmo Black

-¿el impacto multiverso?- las imágenes cambiaron

–hay cuatro universos en conflicto con el actual, los viajes espacio-temporales han sido prohibidos en su totalidad por A.R.M.O.R.. a excepción de ti nadie puede ir ni venir o estará bajo ataque. De igual manera los intentos de ataques a distancia a la tierra actual están terminantemente prohibidos y, aunque alguien pretendiera realizarlos seria imposible impactar. Se les ha avisado a los demás que el escudo-espejo esta presente así que en vez de afectar a tu residencia actual terminaría rebotando los ataques en su contra-

Ella dejo escapar un largo suspiro

–todo estará bien Lizzie, todavía tienes dos años para sacar adelante esto- la chica asintió mirando a lo lejos la ciudad –reenvía un mensaje de aviso a los vengadores de las cuatro tierras aledañas, así como al grupo secreto Illuminati que se encuentre entre ellos. Hazles saber que no estamos bromeando y, hackea a Stark de ser necesario- una confirmación se presento frente a ella –añade una disculpa lo suficientemente clara y corta- acciono el botón verde de enviar que apareció frente a ella una vez redactado el mensaje, inhalo y exhalo fuertemente sintiendo el dolor en sus pulmones.

–llama al Capitán- su compañero asintió haciendo una vídeo llamada –hey Rogers- el rubio la miro algo extrañado -¿harás algo el 4 de julio?- lo miro negar –genial, no hagas planes- la miro confundido

–pensaba asistir a una función ese día en el…-

la menor negó –has dicho que sin planes, no pongas excusas ahora, mañana iremos de compras así que prepárate- lo miro suspirar para luego asentir –pasare por ti temprano- colgó sin esperar respuesta. Todo estaba yendo bastante bien

–Lizzie- la voz de Tony le hizo dar un saltito –necesito ayuda-

La menor le sonrió de lado -¿para?- la miro varios segundos pensativo

–no se me da escribir con calma, normalmente hago notas rápidas para que las ideas sobre mis proyectos no se pierda y, bueno la costumbre me ha llevado a no poder escribir de manera calmada o “linda”-

Ella asintió mirándolo unos segundos –traje papel vegetal para eso, no te preocupes- el castaño sonrió asintiendo a la par que la menor entraba de regreso a la torre. Los vengadores se habían dispersado finalmente a sus habitaciones siendo solo ellos quienes permanecían en aquel sitio.

-¿Qué planeas escribir?- el castaño se quedo pensativo mientras Lizzie sacaba los cuadros de papel vegetal y los acomodaba junto al jarabe de chocolate

-¿Steven Grant Rogers? ¿Steve Rogers? ¿Capitán América? ¿Capi-paleta? No eso no, sino sabrá que fui yo quien lo hizo-

la chica dejo escapar una risita, en realidad el rubio ya sabia que él estaba practicando para hacer un pastel

-¿Capcake? ¿Capsicle? Hmm demonios, jamas había hecho esta clase de mierdas, debería venir a besarme el culo y…-

Lo miro sonrojarse por sus palabras –Steve Rogers esta bien- dijo la menor palmeando su hombro –vamos a ello-

Lizzie escribió primero, en diferentes estilos de letra para que Anthony eligiera un molde que seguir

–esta- señalo el castaño

–inglesa crescendo, buena elección- le sonrió la menor a la par que le pasaba al mayor el jarabe

–de acuerdo, allá voy-.

***************

Era cerca de la una cuando subieron a dormir. El mayor bufaba con molestia mientras Lizzie se limitaba a mirarlo

-¿Por qué mierda es tan complicado?-

la chica no respondió, simplemente observo al mayor quien tiraba de su cabello –te dejare un patrón a seguir con F.R.I.D.A.Y. ya has dominado bastante bien el preparar y hornear, el reto es decorar en estos tres días. Le pedí a Visión que prepara algunos pasteles para que tu pudieras continuar desde la decoración sin preocuparte por hornear, mañana será un nuevo día y lo harás mejor- le sonrió dándole un golpecito en la frente con su dedo –paso a paso Anthony-

el castaño suspiro mirándola fijamente –sabes que prefiero correr antes de caminar-

la menor le sonrió –esta vez no, es  mi área y se hace como yo digo- rodó los ojos ante las amenazas de la menor –saldré a buscar una ropa para la ocasión mañana ¿quisieras que comprara algo para ti?- los ojos chocolate la miraron dubitativamente

–si Faber-Castell esta por tu camino compra un kit profesional-

la chica asintió -¿algún traje nuevo?- por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio mirándose

–si encuentras algo decente tráelo-

Ella sonrió ladina mientras asentía –duerme- lo escucho suspirar del otro lado de la cama

–no sé si pueda, cierro los ojos y solo veo cada maldita letra salirme mal-

la menor dejo ir una risita –si para el cuatro por la mañana no has conseguido algo que te guste te ayudare de alguna manera- los orbes chocolate le miraron escépticos –no, no voy a escribirlo yo así perdería todo el chiste- el mayor asintió mirando aun a la chica –pero encontrare una forma de que seas tú quien lo haga sin falta-.

Ambos se acomodaron en la gran cama, mirando de soslayo a Loki quien portaba la enorme sudadera una vez más, los minis ya se habían acostado junto con Lizzie a descansar mientras Stark intentaba conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que la menor se sentó en la cama –ven aquí- indico su regazo a lo que el castaño dudo varios segundos –es esto o una inyección- el mayor jamás admitiría su aberración por esas pequeñas sanguijuelas así que decidió obedecer a la menor –cantare algo para que duermas- frunció el ceño e iba a recordarle a la chica que esa clase de cosas no funcionaba, pero ella ya tenia su mano entre sus cabellos:

Idir ann is idir as                                              Between the north, between the south  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas                                    Between the west, between the east  
Idir thiar is idir thoir                                          Between the time, between the place  
Idir am is idir áit  
  
Casann sí dhom                                                From the shell  
Amhrán na farraige                                           A song of the sea  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin                                       Neither quiet nor calm  
Ag cuardú go damanta                                      Searching for love again  
Mo ghrá                                                           Mo ghrá (My love)  
  
Idir gaoth is idir tonn                                      Between the winds, between the waves  
Idir tuilleadh is idir gann                                 Between the sands, between the shore  
Casann sí dhom                                             From the shell  
Amhrán na Farraige                                        A song of the sea  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin                                     Neither quiet nor calm  
Ag cuardú go damanta                                    Searching for love again  
  
Idir cósta, idir cléibh                                       Between the stones, between the storm  
Idir mé is idir mé féin                                      Between belief, between the sea  
Tá mé i dtiúin                                                 Tá mé i dtiúin (I am in tune)

Lizzie sonrió mirando de soslayo al ya dormido castaño, lo acomodo sobre su almohada y se dispuso a dormir. Anthony entre sueños quería preguntar por el dialecto de la canción, pero se sentía demasiado tranquilo para intentarlo.

*****************

Despertaron cerca de las 10 de la mañana, se apresuraron a arreglarse y encontraron al grupo reunido en la sala con la noticia de que algunos saldrían a realizar compras diversas y pasarían el día entero fuera

–casualidad- murmuro Loki con una risita a la par que todos le veían algo asustados

–estaré con Erik y Charles- aviso Pietro, quien como era costumbre pasaba el día con aquel par

-¡espera! Dijiste que me acompañarías a buscar un obsequio- Wanda miro a su hermano con un rostro amenazante

-¿puedo invitar a Erik y Charles?-

La castaña se congelo en su sitio, buscando a Visión con la mirada

–me gustaría pasar tiempo con Tony- hablo el sitetizoide

Lizzie soltó una carcajada al notar la mirada de Anthony y Wanda

–deberías darles una oportunidad- agrego Visión mientras Wanda lo miraba con sorpresa

–Erik y Charles tienen historias muy interesantes del temor de los humanos hacia personas con poderes, recuerdo cuando fui con ellos a salvaguardar un grupo de mutantes que…- Lizzie miro como la platica había despertado el interés de Wanda, no quería externar lo que le causaba que otras personas temieran acerca de ella, pero era mejor que supiera que no era la única en esa clase de situación. Sin duda Erik y ella eran más parecidos de lo que cualquiera de los dos aceptaría

–gracias- hablo Visión

La chica se encogió de hombros –tómalo como mi pago por ayudar hoy a Anthony- Roey dio un beso rápido en la mejilla del castaño, a Bruce, Loki y Barnes para finalmente salir

-¿no desayunaras?- le cuestiono el ex-militar a lo que la chica negó mientras tomaba el ascensor

–tengo una reunión importante- las puertas se cerraron a tiempo para evitar preguntas que no sabría como responder.

****************

Envió un mensaje de texto a Steve preguntándole si ya habia desayunado, tras recibir una negativa lo invito a ir a algún sitio a comer algo.

Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos cuando ambos se encontraron en una rustica cafetería, la menor inhalo con  cierto placer el aroma de los granos recién molidos de café, eran un deleite -¿sucede algo?- pregunto ante la mirada curiosa de Steve

–nada en absoluto- respondió de manera rápida regresando la mirada al menú que hacia tan solo unos minutos una chica de piel oscura, ojos de color y el cabello rizado les dejara a ambos –no creía que utilizaras gafas-

La menor dejo ir una risita –es más por costumbre, durante la mayor parte de mi vida los use, se sienten como una extensión de mi a pesar de que no los necesito- el rubio la miro largos segundos

–¿listos para ordenar?- los ojos violáceos chocaron con los azules en busca de su aprobación, al ver que este asentía ella lo imito. Tras ordenar la charla continuo

-¿de donde eres?- cuestiono Steve, dandose cuenta que jamás había preguntado

De nuevo soltó una risita –supongo que la geografía terrestre no es algo que cambie demasiado en el multiverso y menos aun en los múltiples circuitos de realidades, sin embargo, mi mundo era demasiado viejo para lograr decir un pais con exactitud-

Steve enarco una ceja -¿Qué te trajo a un sitio como este?-

dejo ir un suspiro largo –no puedo compartir esa información con usted Capitán, ni con ningún ser viviente de este planeta-

aquello impresiono al rubio -¿Por qué?-

Ella rememoro algunas escenas, el pasar de la tierra de Natasha Stark a una donde yacía un Anthony Stark que solo parecía preocupado por su universo y con tal de salvarlo haría añicos a otros. Dejo ir otro suspiro mas –reglas capitán, no me ata un gobierno, pero si una serie de reglas podría decir lógicas o matemáticas que me impiden comentar algo que pueda influir en el flujo espacio-temporal de esta o más tierras-

el rubio la miro escéptico –no me creo que exista algo como el multiverso-

Ella dejo ir una risita –es una lastima que no pueda mostrárselo- antes de que volvieran las preguntas de Rogers la mesera  dejo sus platos delante de ellos.

–jamas terminaste de contarme cual es la deuda que tiene contigo Stark-

La menor alzo la mirada hasta Steve –no es una demasiado grande- sonrió levemente

-¿de qué se trata?- volvió a replicar

–lo siento Capitán, pero Anthony me prohibió determinantemente hablar de esto con alguien-

Rogers frunció el ceño –creía que nadie te prohibía que hacer-

La chica soltó otra risita –las promesas son pactos bastante sagrados Capitán, creo que comprende eso- el resto del almuerzo continuo en un perfecto silencio, de vez en cuando Rogers notaba a las personas absortas en sus celulares a pesar de estar en compañía de alguien, aquello le hizo bufar y gruñir más veces de las que Lizzie pudo contar.

****************

–no puedo creer como las personas están tan enfrascadas en esos aparatos- hablo cuando caminaban hacia la motocicleta del mayor para ir al centro comercial

–los malos hábitos se adquieren con el tiempo, como todo- la chica miraba alrededor siguiendo las miradas reprobatorias de Steve

-¿haces lo mismo?-

ella negó varias veces –si voy a salir a algún sitio con alguien es para darle el 100% de mi atención ¿para que miraría mi celular? De haber una cosa más importante por hacer, en primer lugar nunca hubiera quedado de ir a algún sitio con alguien- al rubio pareció gustarle su respuesta.

***************

Tras un rápido viaje ya estaban frente al centro comercial que Lizzie habia visitado en su forma infantil, miro a Steve por un par de segundos y se le ocurrio realizar una travesura para él y para alguien más…

-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?- le había cuestionado a la menor cuando empezaron a dar vueltas de un lado a otro

–pensaba invitarte a cenar el día de tu cumpleaños, creo que me pase de la raya desde que nos conocimos y por ello empezamos con el pie izquierdo- los orbes ceruleos parecían dudar de sus palabras así que ella hizo su mejor cara de niña buena

–está bien- murmuro al final el rubio

Lizzie dio un saltito de felicidad y lo arrastro hasta una tienda de trajes -¿algún color que te guste?- el mayor pareció dudar por varios segundos su respuesta y Lizzie pudo intuir el porque –no me van los trajes en color rojo- bromeo mirando al otro como se coloreaban sus mejillas

–yo no…jamás…es decir-

la menor le palmeo el hombro mientras comenzaban a mirar los diversos trajes, los comunes smokin, el traje casual y el formal, así como la variedad que cada uno representaba. Lizzie comenzó a tomar algunos, alrededor de 15 para luego dárselos al rubio, lo empujo dentro de uno de los probadores.

Tomo su celular por un momento buscando el numero de la dichosa compañía que le había dicho Anthony, tras varios minutos cerro el negocio comprando un kit de dibujo art&graphic con un surtido de 126 piezas, el estuche de color wengué con una selección de las tres gamas, es decir, 36 colores por gama más accesorios, un paquete de lápices ecológicos y finalmente algo más que preferia mantener como sorpresa para Anthony un set de pintura rutistica kit dibujo Royal & Langnickel Maa que seguro también llamaría la atención del rubio así como un caballete eléctrico y moldeable de acuerdo al formato que se pensara para dibujar, este ultimo era una delicia, pues el material metálico y resistente era difícil de conseguir, finalmente compro bastidores de tamaños medianos para que el rubio comenzara a pintar.

-¿Lizzie?-

La chica alzo la mirada de su celular después de realizar las diversas compras a través de internet, claro bajo la afirmación de Black que aquellos sitios eran reales y no meras estafas. El rubio vestia un traje en tono azul marino, escucho los fangirleos detrás de ella, pero de inmediato negó –ponte otro- las miradas desaprobatorias de las vendedoras se posaron sobre ella.

Rogers cambio por al menos 10 trajes más a los que Lizzie desaprobó completamente, las mangas eran muy justas, la espalda, y una larga lista de etcéteras que al final las mujeres en la tienda comprendían el porque de su desagrado, para el traje numero 12 Rogers ya esperaba otra desaprobación

–¿Qué tal este?- escucho un gruñido de fastidio de parte de las mujeres presentes en la tienda y algún que otro hombre.

El traje negro se asentuaba sobre él de manera perfecta, la camiseta blanca, el chaleco a punto gris, el fino pañuelo en su lado izquierdo y el nudo de la corbata hecho con bastante maestria, si, aquello iba como anillo al dedo para alguien como Steve –ese- confirmo sin esperar a que el otro pudiera reprochar algo. Lizzie fue hasta donde la cajera e intercambio un par de palabras con ella, la mujer le notifico, sin quererlo, que aquel traje pertenecía a una recién salida colección primavera-verano con motivo de la celebración de una boda. Dejo escapar una risita tras notar el porque la molestia de las demás mujeres en la tienda y finalmente le pidió a la señorita un traje a juego a este.

La mujer le miro raro varios segundos hasta que Lizzie le contó, obvia mentira, que el hermano de su “prometido” seria el padrino de bodas y dada la relación tan estrecha entre ambos quería que vistieran de manera similar en un día tan importante, la castaña le miro largos segundos para después sonreírle y aceptar. Lizzie le dio las medidas exactas de cierto castaño para luego devolverse hacia el Capitán y salir de ahí con la compra en una bolsa.

-¿algo más por hacer?-

Lizzie miro rápidamente el lugar para luego devolver la mirada hacia su reloj, las tres de la tarde –parece que hemos acabado más pronto de lo previsto ¿quieres hacer algo más?- el rubio miro de reojo los locales que podía vislumbrar a lo lejos, Lizzie desvió la mirada de un lado a otro y al final arrastro al mayor a un centro recreativo de videojuegos.

***************

Eran las seis de la tarde en la torre Stark, algunas salas se encontraban completamente a oscuras a excepción de la cocina y la sala común. Visión preparaba pasteles de chocolate como si no hubiese un mañana, por una parte curioso del para qué serian y por otro en donde terminarían, esa era la parte más preocupante. Miro de reojo a Stark, parecía demasiado absorto en lo que hacia, primero la decoración, a veces muy excesiva que terminaba sin gustarle al  grado casi de arrojar lo preparado contra el piso, pero deteniéndose a medio camino como recordando algo y poniéndolos en la mesa.

Llevaban al menos 10 pasteles horneados por el sintetizoide los mismos decorados de maneras diversas, abstractas y extrañas por las manos del genio. Suspiro mirando una vez más el último que había preparado, repleto en la orilla con chantilly y encima de esta varias lunetas de colores en completo orden por color, de manera inconsciente termino formando el escudo del Capitán América encima

-¿eso es lo que creo que es?- la voz de Loki resono por el lugar

El castaño levanto la mirada de su labor -¿de qué hablas?-

el azabache suspiro. Stark estaba demasiado absorto en su labor que parecía a veces que su personalidad egocéntrica y sarcástica se despegaba de él a sobre manera, más cuando eran cosas que absorbían su atención por la “dificultad” que representaban

-¿no ibas a una cita con Thor?-

Loki negó sentándose en una de las sillas altas y mirar los otros 9 pasteles ya adornados –¿no es ese el emblema del capitán?- escudriño a Tony con la mirada, notando la sorpresa en su mirada al descubrir lo que habia hecho

–estas ciego- fue lo único que atino a decir para luego colocarlo sobre la mesa

-¿para que son todos estos?- Visión miro a ambos hombres

–caridad- fue la respuesta seca de Tony a la par que Loki empezaba a huir hasta que escucho un *blink* del elevador.

-¡Loki!- la estruendosa voz de Thor se escucho por todo el complejo.

Tony no supo en que momento, pero el aludido paso justo a su lado encerrándose en la alcoba principal.

Tony toco varias veces la puerta sin obtener respuesta, miro a Thor suspirar pesado al fondo del pasillo y frotar el puente de su nariz, los pasos fueron disminuyendo tanto de velocidad como de fuerza hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta. Toco levemente con los nudillos de su mano; por su parte Tony decidió dejarlos solos para arreglar el problema que tuvieran. Se habia percatado que Thor podía cometer muchas estupideces sin siquiera notarlo así como Loki era más sensible de lo que quería demostrar.

Se encontró con Lizzie en la sala portando varios boletos -¿A dónde fuiste?-

La menor le sonrió llegando hasta el castaño mientras le entregaba los tickets –tuve una competencia interesante en varios juegos shooter- lo miro enarcar una ceja –compre también tu traje, mira- la menor le mostró la fotografía en su celular –claro que el modelo no lo luce tan bien- la miro rodear la mesa con la mirada fija en Visión.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con los gemelos y su padre?-

el sintetizoide retiro la mirada del pastel recién salido –Wanda dejo de mandar mensajes hace tres horas- reporto

la menor le sonrió –supongamos que eso es bueno- el otro asintió –tengo un sitio genial para enviar estos- señalo los pasteles –empezare a empaquetarlos-

el castaño asintió -¿tienes algo que decirme?- de alguna manera la actitud de la chica le parecía normal, demasiado normal

–compre más cosas de las que solicitaste-

no dijo palabra, probablemente la elección de la chica por comprar algunas cosas extras estaría bien, no era que necesitara guardar dinero o alguna cosa parecida

–me entretuve un rato buscando tu traje y luego tuve una reta con un anciano en el shooter- le sonrió ante el ceño fruncido  -empatamos 5 a 5-

el castaño volvió a su labor, adornar pasteles con todo lo que la menor había comprado para él con anterioridad.

****************

Dos horas más y ya se contaban con 17 pasteles, el ultimo estaba en manos de Stark. Lizzie le miraba de reojo, la dedicación que tenia para aquello aunque parecía que cada tanto lo arrojaría contra el suelo arrepintiéndose a mitad de camino

–señor- hablo Visión para Tony

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- pregunto sin levantar la mirada de su labor

-¿para que esta horneando todos estos pasteles? ¿son para caridad?-

Lizzie dejo escapar una carcajada haciendo enarcar al castaño una ceja

–Jefe, hay un hombre afuera de la torre que desea hablar con la señorita Roey- resono la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

La menor se encogió de hombros a la par que acomodaba los pasteles uno sobre otro con facilidad sacándolos de ahí –parece que es momento del envió- no dijo nada más desapareciendo del lugar.

Tony miro unos segundos su creación –recuerdas…- dejo ir un suspiro llevando una de sus manos al tabique de su nariz y otra a su cintura -¿recuerdas cuando te pregunte como habías hecho para que Wanda te perdonara por todo el caos que ocasionamos?-

el sintetizoide le miro varios segundos para luego asentir –su consejo preciso fueron chocolates y flores-

Tony rió mientras asentía –era lo más oportuno- se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué relación tiene con los pasteles que esta preparando señor?-

Stark tamborileo los dedos con parsimonia perdiéndose varios segundos en un espacio inexistente frente a él –hable con Lizzie acerca de pedir disculpas- comenzó a decir –más bien, ella simplemente escucho mi monologo entero. Soy Tony Stark, jamás pido disculpas porque no hago las cosas mal, simplemente los otros no ven las cosas como yo lo hago, es su culpa-

Vision le miro sin decir palabra

–justo esa fue la expresión de Lizzie, sin gritos ni palabra de por medio, solo me miro esperando a que continuara- dejo ir un suspiro

-¿A dónde quiere llegar señor?-

Tony miro de nuevo el pastel frente de si mientras suspiraba –sabes como soy cuando comienzo a hablar Vis, simplemente sigo y sigo y sigo mientras las personas me miran sin importarles o simplemente se van- tomo una palita para comenzar a colocar el chantilly blanco –sé muy bien que puedo ser un dolor en el culo- se quedo mirando de soslayo el sitio vació donde antes estaban todos los pasteles –solo quiero…remendar mi metedura de pata- confeso finalmente mirando el rostro inexpresivo de Visión, soltó una risita y luego volvió a lo suyo

–comprendo- dijo el hombre rojo y verde para luego volver a su tarea.

Tony jamas revelaría que en aquel tiempo tras todo el monologo que inicio se tiro en el sofá a llorar mientras Lizzie le mimaba, lloro sin una razón aparente y por todas las cosas que no había hecho antes, se lamento de tantas cosas en su vida, pero la menor no le pregunto por ellas, solo siguió ahí palmeando su hombro a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos, le dejo llorar en su hombro y luego volver a levantarse. No comprendía del todo como había sucedido, pero en medio del llanto, de las heridas abriéndose de nuevo comprendió finalmente que no podía anestesiarse de aquella manera en que solía hacerlo cuando algo le heria. Que encontraría apoyo en las personas más cercanas a él porque a pesar de sus meteduras de pata habían estado a su lado, que no estaba tan solo como creía, que finalmente las cosas tomarían un nuevo orden y él debía retribuir de alguna manera todo el daño causado con anterioridad a las personas que más apreciaba. Estrujo a la menor entre sus brazos y ella le correspondió, temía que ella desapareciera como otros antes, pero en el fondo había una especie de consuelo que aliviaba el dolor y el temor, ella le estaba ayudando a encontrar un camino en el que de estar solo se hubiera ahogado o jamás hubiese encontrado.

No, no le entregaba nada nuevo simplemente se quedaba a su lado cuando las dosis de anestesia se estaban acabando y él temía lo que fuera a encontrar, saberse vació, saberse incapaz, saberse insuficiente, saber todas estas cosas a pesar de la fuerte personalidad que se jactaba de poseer, aquella armadura que protegía al infante decadente de todo, saber que podía quebrarse y descubrir lo que había dentro le aterraba.

–quizás debas ponerle menos cosas coloridas- le sonreía Lizzie desde el ascensor

–cállate- hablo en un intento de sonar serio

–perdona cariño olvidaba que estas en tus días- el castaño la miro con molestia -¿Cómo vas con la decoración?-

suspiro mientras miraba las lunetas de colores –no entiendo como lo hacen ver tan fácil en los tutoriales-

la menor dejo escapar una risita –es simple, tienes que ir haciéndolo conforme te guste- hizo a un lado las lunetas y tomo una manga pastelera para comenzar a adornar, el castaño a su lado bufo

–haces que todo parezca fácil-

Ella dejo ir una risita –tu haces que utilizar tecnología parezca fácil-

los ojos chocolate brillaron –eso es porque soy Tony Stark “el futurista”- se regocijo mientras la menor a su lado seguía en su labor, la miro por breves momentos, como sus manos transformaban un chorro desastrozo de mezcla blanca en rosas perfectamente elaboradas –empiezo a creer que te mofas de mi- la miro poner una sonrisa ladina rayando en lo sarcástico

-¿yo? Para nada señor futurista-

Ambos sonrieron ante una mirada expectante -

¿Qué hacen?-

la menor desvió la vista hasta Loki invitándolo a sentarse en una de las sillas –llevamos a cabo nuestro plan maestro- se burla la chica –el primer paso es dejar que Anthony hornee un pastel llevando a los vengadores a preguntarse que tan saludable es comer esto- se escucho una queja de parte del castaño –el segundo paso es retarlos a probar lo que prepara- de nueva cuenta un reclamo no se hizo esperar

-¿y el paso final?-

la menor le sonrió –dejamos que devoren  todo lo que hace Stark para que cuando deban presentarse los llamen “los rodadores”- ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando la expresión de la chica –claro ustedes saben hacer mejores bromas- ambos asintieron mientras la chica negaba retomando su labor –y listo-

Tony desvió la mirada a lo que la menor acababa de hacer, un pastel con tres rosas de color blanco resaltando sobre el chocolate oscuro, las tres perfectamente colocadas en una de las orillas a la vez que los tamaños entre una y otra parecían distintos.

-¿Qué tal?- Lizzie miro a Loki, no quiso mencionarlo, pero tenia rastro de un llanto reciente, las lágrimas secas en el rostro y los ojos rojos un poco hinchados -¿Qué dicen de una bebida caliente?- ambos asintieron mientras ella dejaba el pastel ante las miradas atentas de ambos girándose para prepara un café y un té de hierbas.

*****************

Los pasos de Thor retumbaron por el edificio, apenas eran las 9 de la noche y el resto de vengadores no habia vuelto a aparecer. En algun momento Vision se habia excusado en que debería salir y Lizzie le agradeció por su ayuda con el horno. Sabia por la mirada algo distraída del sintetizoide que estaba inquieto por la castaña Maximoff, quizas habría tenido una discusión con Lehnsherr. Esperaba que no o aquello seguro seria un holocausto. Pero volviendo a Thor, habia permanecido bastante tiempo dando vueltas sobre el pasillo que conectaba con la alcoba principal, solo ahí, paseándose de un lado al otro, apretando los puños, aligerandolos, frunciendo el ceño, dejando ir un suspiro y luego de nuevo repetia el ciclo. De vez en vez al llegar al final del pasillo miraba hacia el trio, luego abria la boca para hablar y de nuevo empezaba con el ir y venir.

Tras colocar en las manos de Loki y Anthony el té y café respectivamente, la menor les sugirió a ambos contemplar la vista desde la terraza. Salieron sintiendo la brisa del verano en su rostro, lo mejor era que por la noche el intenso calor del día desaparecía

-¿todo bien con ricitos?- el primero en romper el ambiente fue Stark

Laufeyson le miro por varios segundos queriendo mandarlo a la mierda o alguna ocurrencia, pero eso no paso, de alguna manera esos dos parecían comprenderse. Los orbes esmeralda pasaron de los avellana a los violáceo

-¿Qué?- cuestiono la chica bebiendo de una malteada fría que ella misma se había preparado

–a veces te detesto- dijo Loki, el castaño miro a la chica y al azabache varios segundos para luego asentir –siempre haces parecer todo tan fácil-

la menor dejo ir una risita –me hago suficientemente mierda con mis dudas existenciales así que no veo porque arrastrar a todos con ello- fue su respuesta ante la mirada escéptica –de acuerdo, si no vas a contarme tendre que empezar a suponer cosas- rió ladina a la par que miraba a Loki.

–Thor es un imbécil- fueron sus palabras mientras la chica seguía con su bebida

–creo que eso puede predecirse si lo miras por medio minuto- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-¡¿Qué?!- el rostro de Loki revelaba cierta ofensa por las palabras de la chica

-¿en serio nadie lo nota?- ironizo negando varias veces –Black pon el vídeo- la pantalla apareció mostrando diversas escenas donde Thor estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos manchando el piso, su ropa, o cualquier cosa a su alcance de comida, en uno en especifico incluso un bocado se había caído de su boca

-¡Lizzie!- le grito el azabache mientras Stark estaba en la silla riendo a carcajadas.

–ahora dime ¿Qué paso exactamente?- el azabache rodó los ojos y torció la boca, se cruzo de brazos, luego de piernas y miro al firmamento

–aún esta con Jane-

Tony casi se va de boca al momento de escuchar aquello mientras Lizzie dejaba ir un suspiro fastidiado

-¿estás seguro?- cuestiono Tony mirando con cierta molestia hacia la cocina buscando al grandulón

–si-

Lizzie negó varias veces mientras dejaba ir un suspiro “esa perra”, de pronto vio la silueta de Thor en medio de la oscuridad, suspirando de nueva cuenta –oye bonito- le llamo Lizzie a Loki tomándolo por el brazo –escucha bien tu, Anthony y yo saldremos de putas esta noche- se quedo mirando la reacción del rubio ante las miradas escépticas de ambos –gastaremos todo el dinero que tengamos en nuestros bolsillos- saco su dichosa tarjeta negra –en toda clase de bebidas, marihuana, metanfetaminas, líneas, etc que gustes- camino con ambos hacia la orilla del edificio

–tú ni siquiera consumes eso- le sonrió Tony mientras negaba

–dije que saldríamos, conozco varios sitios divertidos de Strippers y no es por presumir ante ustedes, pero los cosplays en ese sitio están…de fantasía- les sonrió ladina –así que- tomo a ambos por sus ropas, Anthony llevaba un atuendo sencillo, una camisa de vestir color vino y un pantalón negro, de simil manera iba Loki, solo que su camisa era verde –ustedes, yo y nueva york- les sonrió con más confianza a la par que les incitaba a saltar con ella los pisos de la torre.

-¿estas borracha?- le cuestiono Tony notando lo que pretendía hacer

–créeme que si lo estuviera ni lo intentaría- le sonrió ella con confianza

el castaño temió por varios segundos, pero al descubrir los rastros de lágrimas secas en el rostro pálido de Loki considero que podría dejarse arrastrar por la loca menor

–y a la de tres…1…2…¡3!- los arrastro saltando mientras la voz de Thor se perdia detrás de ellos.


	36. Compras y preguntas

Eran las 11 de la noche y Thor seguía en el mismo sitio con la mirada perdida en el vació, no sabia como, pero Roey había arrastrado a Loki lejos. Ni siquiera sabia a donde. Volvió a suspirar como llevaba haciendo, las cosas aquella noche no pudieron verse más desastrosas

**[Flashback]**

Todo comenzó en el restaurante de lujo al que Clint le había comentado fue con Bruce, claro que tras unas cuantas explicaciones de parte del rubio más bajo de que las reservaciones tenían que pedirse con meses de anticipación y bueno, él no quería esperar, pero también quería darle algo especial al azabache por ser el primer mes que estaban juntos. Jamás había sido tan cuidadoso en esos términos, pero la emoción que le presentaba aquella fecha le embriagaba de sobremanera.

-¿Cómo pudo conseguir reservación el doctor?- parecía que ni siquiera Clint se había preguntado por ello hasta ese momento.

No llevaban el suficiente tiempo saliendo para que Bruce ya hubiese agendado una cita, los ojos del arquero se habían ensombrecido llenos de duda por aquello así que se dirigió a zancadas y bufidos hasta donde Bruce quien le recibió con una sonrisa tímida ante la presencia del Dios

-¿sucede algo?- cuestiono el de pelo quebrado al notar que su pareja seguía bufando y cruzaba los brazos

–recordaba la ultima cena que tuvimos en ese restaurante de lujo- el azabache le miro varios segundos -¿Cómo conseguiste la reserva? Si recuerdo que había una pareja de casados que tuvieron que esperar ocho meses para aquello-

Banner por su parte le sonrió mirando de reojo a Thor –¿quieres saber la verdad?- el arquero asintió con los nervios a flor de piel –fue por Lizzie- aquello se sintió como una cubetada de agua helada haciendo que los pensamientos de Barton corrieran horrorizados en varias direcciones ¿había hecho la reservación para llevarla a ella y él solo fue el remplazo de ultimo minuto?

–parece que estuvo trabajando con los arquitectos que diseñaron el restaurante porque tenían problemas en modelar de manera perfecta los planos y al final como pago el dueño hizo le reservan una mesa, no recuerdo si una vez por año o todo el año, el caso es que la reservación esta como permanente para ella- los ojos del arquero le miraron con duda –hable con ella acerca de hacer de nuestra…primera cita algo especial- las mejillas de Bruce estaban ya coloradas –y me dijo que si quería tomar esa reservación podría llamar para confirmarla, es por ella que asistimos a ese lugar ese día-

los ojos del arquero estaban abiertos como platos -¿Roey te dio su reservación?- el mayor asintió viendo aún con incomodidad a Thor -¿Por qué?-

Bruce suspiro dejando ir una risita cariñosa hacia Clint, parecía que él aún no comprendía las atenciones que tenia la joven con sus “gatos callejeros” –porque le pedí ayuda para hacer de ello un momento especial-

el rubio estrecho fuertemente al doctor a la par que Thor salía del sitio –creo que…debería disculparme por escupir en su café-

Bruce miro fijamente al rubio con sorpresa –¿hiciste que?-

el menor se empezó a reír de la expresión que poseía su pareja –es broma, solo la moleste un par de veces, me siento como un idiota-

Thor  decidio dejar a ambos para ir en busca de la susodicha

*******************

Dio grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba la menor, encontrándola en la cocina con el hombre de hierro sonriéndole y haciéndole burlas ocasionales -¿necesitas algo ricitos?- no le respondió a Stark sino que continuo con la mirada clavada en la peli plata, no sabia como comenzar a hablar con ella, las malas miradas que le había dirigido antes, lo que ahora conocía de su vida y su anterior indecisión de defender a Loki, no sabia si estaba en la posición adecuada para pedirle algo.

Recordó que el último lugar a donde llevo al azabache termino en un confrontamiento con un mesero, ese maldito estaba coqueteándole a su hermano en sus narices y el menor aunque no parecía molesto tampoco demasiado feliz por eso. Fue cuando el azabache se levanto al baño que el otro sujeto le persiguió y lo encontró casi implorándole de rodillas. Bufo con la mirada aun clavada en Lizzie quien levanto una ceja esperando que le dijera algo, al no obtener respuesta la más pequeña tomo el ultimo pastel que había creado Tony y arrastro a Thor hasta el sillón, sentándose con el justo al lado de Sam y T’Challa.

Thor seguía en su ensoñación a la par que Lizzie colocaba aquel pastel de chocolate entre sus piernas y repartía una cuchara a los otros dos, de igual manera tomo una cuchara y cortando pedazos pequeños fue alimentando a un Thor perdido entre sus fantasias; medio pastel después el rubio le miro de nuevo. Abría y cerraba la boca sin saber muy bien como empezar –tú, cena yo, en la noche-

Lizzie dejo ir una carcajada mientras palmeaba el hombro del rubio, miro a los hombres a su lado con la quijada casi en el suelo -¿quieres que arregle una cena para ti?-

el rubio pareció comprender que sus palabras no habían salido del todo coherentes así que se limito a asentir

-¿algún sitio especifico?-

volvió a asentir –Bruce y Clint-

la chica esbozo un leve “oh” mientras llevaba un trozo de pastel a su boca –entiendo, avísame que noche deseas ir y llamare-

el rubio asintió mirándola al igual que a los sujetos a su lado que parecían estar por atragantarse con lo que comían

–primer mes de citas- la chica le sonrió y se levanto dejando el pastel en la mesa –Black confirma una cita más en “el Rose”- los minis asintieron mientras se retiraban a la habitación de Stark

Thor se pregunto una vez más que tan vivos estaban esos dos seres, no estaba demasiado familiarizado con la magia, pero sentía una presencia en ellos

–recuerda hacerlo especial- le palmeo la menor volviendo donde Tony

******************

Y el día x había llegado más pronto de lo esperado, no sabia demasiado de citas mortales, pero creía que seguir ciertos puntos de citas asgardianas le darían puntos; compro un ramo de rosas de un tamaño prudente a consejo de Stark y se vistió con sus mejores ropas. Acomodo su cabello en una coleta y finalmente paso a recoger a Loki en la habitación principal. Por millonésima vez el azabache le corto el aliento, no sabia aún como lograba siempre verse hermoso con cualquier prenda que usara, aquella noche por supuesto no fue la excepción. Le entrego el ramo que saco una risa ladina de los delgados labios y salieron rumbo a la limosina que Roey había pedido para ellos.

Se sentía algo incomodo con el lazo en su cuello, pero notaba que Loki no dejaba de verlo aun de reojo o por las ventanas del auto, así que su ego pudo más que la incomodidad.

******************

Al llegar al dichoso restaurante se sorprendido tanto como el menor, aquel sitio estaba flotando a varios metros de altura. Tomo la mano del azabache ayudándole a bajar y ambos entraron.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento, les recibieron con cortesía, les acompañaron mostrándoles su mesa que se reservaba casi como una burbuja de cristal separada de otras parejas, cada una envuelta en su propio mundo, las luces bajas armonizaban el ambiente. Retiro la silla para Loki tomando asiento después mientras les dejaban un par de cartas a ambos, el menor deslizo su mirada con expectativa y complacencia en lo que alcanzaba a contemplar

–por supuesto, obra de Lizzie-

Sonrió de una manera tan sincera como hacia años que no veía, un dulzor amargo le embargo el pecho, él por su parte deshizo los pensamientos celosos para concentrarse en los ademanes del otro.

Quería que aquello fuera especial, el sitio lo era y sabia de sobra que no solo por ser un lugar privado, apartado, por la vista que tenia en plena noche, sino porque el menor se sentiría seguro en aquel sitio diseñado por la midgardiana, enlazo su mano con una de las blancas de Loki, se sentía como porcelana, suave y algo fría al contacto, pero aquello le aceleraba el corazón lo suficiente para apartar esa sensación, los orbes esmeralda le contemplaron con cierta duda para luego brillar con luz propia.

Así transcurrió la cena, con miradas cómplices y leves roces entre sus manos, nada más allá de esto pues sabia a la perfección que Loki prefería reservarse las caricias más intensas para los momentos de intimidad, aunque aún no habían llegado más allá de feroces besos o tanteos sobre la ropa, cosa que a veces le desesperaba, pero la inseguridad de los orbes esmeralda por ir mas allá le alejaba todo pensamiento, sabia que el menor le estaba permitiendo ya demasiado con tocarle.

La charla no fue escasa, ambos rememoraban asuntos de la infancia, travesuras perdidas en el tiempo que siempre los llevaban a ellos escabulléndose a lugares que no debían, y a veces terminaba en la preocupación de su madre, Frigga, jamas tocaban el tema de Odin. Thor lo prefería así porque sabia que era terreno delicado para Loki y lo que menos quería para una ocasión tan especial era justo llenar aquellos orbes de pena.

Dos horas completas se les fueron como el agua, decidieron volver en alguna otra ocasión especial a la par que se dirigían a la salida y fue ahí cuando ocurrió. Jane Foster apareció por el ascensor un poco desubicada al mirarlo, acompañada de Darcy en medio de una charla banal, la castaña le había saludado mirando de reojo con incredulidad a Loki mientras Jane se abalanzo sobre él dándole un beso casi desesperado que Thor no supo evitar, tras largos cinco segundos busco con la mirada algo confundida a Loki, pero el menor ya no estaba.

Darcy parecía tan desubicada como él mirando a su amiga con cierto reproche

–Jane yo no…- ella asintió rompiendo en llanto haciendo más bochornosa la escena, las miradas se clavaron sobre él al tiempo que un mesero llegaba entregándole un mensaje “adiós Thor” era todo lo que tenia grabado en la perfecta caligrafía del azabache. Se quedo mirando a Jane varios segundos más mientras recobraba la compostura y tras salir del elevador en la planta baja invoco a mjolnir para buscar al azabache, el primer sitio al que acudió fue a la torre, encontrando ahí a Loki y terminando por perseguirlo.

Se quedo agónicos minutos entre intentos de roces fugaces para tocar la puerta, en donde finalmente atino tres golpes secos, entro sin esperar respuesta encontrándose con la mirada más helada que recordara le había dedicado el menor. Se quedo ahí, congelado como si el otro le hubiese vuelto de piedra o hielo, sus ojos no demostraban nada, solo un vació agónico que Thor no quiso contemplar –hermano- hablo intentando tomarle la mejilla, pero el menor le dedico una sonrisa llena de puro sarcasmo e ironía, una sonrisa rota

–no quiero tu compasión Thor, nosotros no somos hermanos, solo somos dos extraños quienes pretendían ser una familia. No soy nada más que un monstruo que solo tiene que venir a arruinar tu vida- las palabras hirientes le descolocaron –no piensas que ya es hora para ti ¿de entender esto?-

el rubio suspiro mientras negaba –Loki yo no…Jane no…no estamos más juntos- una risa irónica se escapo de sus labios

–no puedo creerte y no necesito hacerlo-

le detuvo del brazo antes de que cruzara el umbral, notando como el azabache se abraza a él mismo mientras apartaba su agarre –le deje las cosas claras la ultima vez que nos vimos, que mi prioridad era encontrarte, que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionarían porque yo necesitaba verte-

la risa sarcástica volvió –ahora me has encontrado y ha quedado muy claro que ella es tu prioridad-

algo dentro del rubio pareció quebrarse -¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- le zarandeo bruscamente hasta hacer que el menor le mirara, y fue cuando lo noto. Los rastros de lagrimas secas en su ahora azul piel, llevo sus dedos hasta la helada mejilla gimiendo por el puro contacto con lo frió

–es evidente ¿no? Después de todo te quedaste con ella mientras yo regresaba como un maldito perro con la cola entre las patas, debes estar orgulloso hijo de Odin…- no dijo más, contuvo los gimoteos que amenazaban con salir en un llanto descontrolado, arrojo a un lado al rubio y salio a grandes zancadas a pesar de escuchar los llamados del rubio.

Se deslizo hasta la cocina en donde encontró a Lizzie, quiso correr sobre ella y echarse a llorar como tantas otras veces había hecho con su madre, Frigga, su hermosa madre que le mimaba y acunaba cuando Odin se excedía con sus gritos, más no lo hizo por la presencia de Stark, no quería mostrarse débil frente a su casi rival. Escuchaba los pasos de Thor como un león enjaulado yendo y viniendo, a la espera quizás de que tanto Tony como Lizzie se alejaran del menor, al final acepto esa taza de té que ella propuso tomar en la terraza.

**[Fin Flashback]**

Thor dudo por varios segundos mirando de nuevo el espacio por donde habían desaparecido, tal parecía que ni siquiera llegaron a tocar la acera de la calle. Escucho pasos detrás de si y decidió volver adentro, no sabia que hacer para enmendar aquello.

Entro haciéndose girones el cabello ante la atenta mirada de Bruce y Barnes, ambos se dirigieron una mirada casi cómplice e instaron al rubio a seguirlos.

Tras la charla de lo sucedido en la habitación de Bruce, el doctor considero los posibles sitios a donde Lizzie se hubiera marchado. Contemplo la idea de volver al departamento, pero estaba seguro que seria el ultimo lugar de la tierra a donde Lizzie iría, más con Loki a como imaginaba se encontraba. Dejo ir un suspiro, ya cansado, miro de reojo a Barnes junto a él quien parecían sopesar ideas al igual, luego se paso la mano entre los cabellos y palmeando el hombro de Thor salio del lugar

–creo que…nadie me ayudara a encontrarlos-

Banner quiso en verdad que la culpa le estrujara el corazón para ayudarle al Dios rubio, pero no fue así, la mirada perdida y dolida no le hizo ni cosquillas a su consciencia imaginando más el dolor que tendría el azabache. Incluso por momentos sintió ese escalofrió común que denotaba a un Hulk queriendo liberarse, pero aquello era demasiado extremo para las circunstancias actuales –tendrás que esperar a que vuelvan- fue lo único que atino a decir cuando el rubio desaparecía por la puerta ante la mirada atenta de Clint

-¿sucede algo?- cuestiono el arquero preocupado por Thor, Bruce le miro algunos segundos y luego asintió, preparándose para contarle aquello.

*****************

Era cerca del medio día y la torre estaba patas arriba pues recién algunos se enteraban de que Tony, Loki y Lizzie habían desaparecido el día anterior. Todos sin excepción supusieron que se encontraban dormidos por el pastel recién decorado en la barra de la cocina. El caos se sembró casi de inmediato cuando Clint comento a Bruce que la chica no había vuelto y no había rastro de los otros dos, comenzó un pleito diminuto entre todos acerca de la confianza y responsabilidad hasta que los tres aparecieron en medio de la sala con risitas cómplices, bolsas en mano y seguidos de dos chicos en pleno cosplay. Nadie pudo apartar la mirada de aquel par de hombres, uno pelirrojo y el otro azabache que seguían de cerca al trió, las risitas continuaron hasta que los cinco se perdieron en la habitación de Lizzie.

El primero en levantarse con enfado del sofá fue Thor, a grandes zancadas llego hasta la habitación y toco tan violentamente que pareció derribaría la puerta, quien salio fue la menor, mirando a Thor en unos jeans grises y una camisa de tirantes ajustados, lo escudriño de pies a cabeza y tras cerrar la puerta saco un fajo de billetes –dos son suficientes lindo- le sonrió mientras colocaba el dinero entre las prendas del Dios para darle media vuelta con una facilidad atroz y una sonora nalgada que le hizo sonrojar y salir disparado.

Los presentes no supieron que hacer. Y así que contra todo pronostico se aproximo James empujado por Natasha, el castaño miro escéptico la puerta y escucho las risitas, toco un par de veces y esta vez fue Stark quien le miro -¿alguien pidió a un soldado?- se burlo de él y picoteando su pecho lo aparto de la entrada –fiesta privada amigo, solo solteros. Si ves a Sam o a T’Challa por ahí puedes invitarlos a subir- los aludidos huyeron como rayo de la vista de Stark mientras Tony arqueaba una ceja -¿esperas dinero o un manoseo?- a Bucky se le subieron los colores al rostro y huyo hasta donde su novia –eso creí- fue lo que dijo el castaño mas bajo antes de volver a entrar.

Por ultimo y tras un suspiro fue Bruce quien subió hasta la habitación, toco un par de veces y el primero en recibirlo fue Loki –mira midgardiano, no quiero que tu verde amigo vuelva a partirme el culo así que sal de aquí-

Bruce solo atino a ponerse blanco tras la flecha que se impacto en la puerta, mirando de reojo a Barton, de pronto los gritos en el interior cesaron y tanto Lizzie como Tony aparecieron en la puerta

-¿Qué opinas?- le pregunto Stark a la menor mientras los tres miraban de reojo a Banner

–mira, si Bruce llega a cansarse aún tendríamos al otro sujeto, a mi me parece tentador- sin más que decir el doctor fue ingresado a la habitación a la par que Clint subía molesto hasta el cuarto.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos entre cortados y a Banner dar un chillido de sorpresa, tomo su arco con furia y entro apuntando a todo lo que había a su paso encontrándose con que los strippers estaban prácticamente ahí para una sesión de fotos con los tres, encontró a Bruce tras la cámara y un montón de luces distribuidas en el sitio

–debimos traer a Clint- hablo Tony mirando al arquero

–podría vigilar los reflectores- Lizzie descansaba en una silla rodeada por los cuatro hombres, mientras sus amigos parecían divertidos por la cara desubicada tanto de Bruce como la de Clint

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?-

la menor se encogió de hombros –tras una larga charla, creí que la mejor terapia era que estos dos- dijo señalando a Tony y a Loki –tuvieran una sesión de fotos con chicos candentes, claro que pedírselos a ustedes o traer a un grupo más grande seria un poquito exagerado- los aludidos asintieron mientras Bruce suspiraba

–déjalos ser Barton, en cualquier momento se les pasa el berrinche- ambos miraron con fingida molestia a la chica.

Clint no dijo palabra entrando en el lugar para ayudar a su pareja, de ningún modo iba a dejarlo solo con ese trió incontrolable.

*************

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas enteras tomando fotos tanto a Loki como a Tony. Bruce hacia las tomas, Clint ajustaba las luces y Lizzie hacia algunos retoques y fondos de manera hábil y rápida que hacia rabiar al par de divas por alardear de su destreza en el photoshop. Tras la sesión la menor agradeció al par de chicos que al parecer conocía y les pago una jugosa cantidad.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- cuestiono Natasha en el sofá mientras Barnes apartaba la mirada del grupo

–si James hubiese estado ahí todo seria más fácil, nos hicieron falta manos- dijo con cierto grado de picardia Lizzie haciendo sonrojar al castaño

–no vuelvas a invitar a modelos a venir aquí- respingo Clint

Stark le miro unos segundos –mi casa, mis reglas- todos los presentes rodaron los ojos.

–señorita Roey me gustaría hablar con usted- la voz de Maximoff desvió la atención de Lizzie, Wanda parecía demasiado reacia a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que suspirando por la caminata intensa realizada antes indico a la menor que la siguiera ante las miradas escépticas del resto de los presentes

–esto tengo que verlo- hablo Pietro siendo congelado por su hermana

–tu charla, tus preguntas, tus decisiones de quien nos escucha- fue lo que dijo Lizzie mientras aún caminaba. Maximoff dudo de lo que haría a continuación, pero finalmente dejo que Pietro las acompañara.

-¿hoy también horneara señor?-

Tony asintió mientras miraba a Visión, el sintetizoide se levanto de su sitio acompañando al castaño hasta la cocina

-¿entonces no estaban montando una orgía?- el comentario casi inocente de Bucky se convirtió en carcajadas del resto

Clint le palmeo el hombro a la par que negaba y se sentaba a su lado

–pero el comentario de Lizzie…- cayo en cuenta lo que la menor había hecho, recordando la charla del mismo Thor acerca de su incidente el día anterior.

Bruce le miro un par de segundos para luego tomar asiento junto a Clint y finalmente Loki junto a Bruce tomo un libro que había elegido hacia pocas horas.

La salida exprés de Lizzie se convirtió en un tour por varias bibliotecas y librerias haciendo saltos en el espacio para ir de un lado del mundo a otro. Buscando libros que llamaran la atención del azabache.

Loki no recordaba haberse divertido tanto desde hacia milenios, con la sorpresa en las expresiones de la gente por su repentina aparición así como el saber que podía elegir todo lo que quisiera, aquello le había reconfortado a sobre manera. Loki deslizo sus dedos sobre la cubierta de pasta dura, las letras resaltadas en un color plata mientras la pasta era de color negro, aquel libro era de magia midgardiana antigua, se preguntaba que tanto serviría, pero seguro ya intentaría ponerlo en practica por si solo o le pediría ayuda a Lizzie. Tamborileo sus dedos y mientras abría la cubierta dejo que el aroma de las hojas ya gastadas le inundara las fosas nasales, empezó la lectura sumergiéndose sin prestarle más atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

*****************

Lizzie sabia de sobra que Maximoff no la tenia en el mejor de los conceptos, no era que la odiara particularmente o que no le agradara, era solo Wanda siendo desconfiada como había aprendido tras Ultron, por su parte Pietro la miraba con ojos casi centellantes, quizás el menor la tenia en una mejor posición que su hermana o solo era la emoción de una chica linda en plena adolescencia, quizás tan bien el descubrir que ella era amiga de su padre le habría dado un beneficio de la duda que por supuesto no gozaba con Wanda

–cuéntamelo todo, ahora- fueron las palabras exactas de la bruja escarlata

Roey se encogió de hombros aún sin comprender del todo aquellas palabras -¿el qué?- se atrevió a preguntar bajo la mirada de furia que le brindaba aquella chica

–papá y Charles dijeron que sabias la historia de nuestra madre y que los señores Maximoff no eran nuestros verdaderos padres-

Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro –Black recuerdame que invadir la mente ajena no es una buena idea, ya que los hijos de estos pueden venir en busca de respuestas-

Wanda amenazo a la chica con uno de sus rayos mientras Pietro le miraba de manera expectante

–cariño, arrójalo si tienes los cojones para hacerlo- le guiño a Wanda

La menor comenzó a invocar su magia mientras Lizzie le veía con aburrimiento

-¿podrías por favor hablarnos acerca de eso?- dijo el menor

Pietro era completamente diferente a su hermana, se alegraba por haberlo conocido todavía en una época de adolescencia y no más grande.

–De acuerdo, esto será algo largo- suspiro Lizzie una vez más mirando hacia Wanda -¿quieren que les relate el cómo conocí realmente a Erik y a Charles en el proceso? ¿o solo su madre?- los gemelos se miraron varios segundos para luego empezar a hablar en ese dialecto acostumbrado.

Lizzie tomo un par de audífonos que había en el escritorio de Stark y los enchufo a su celular ante la mirada molesta de Wanda –pase algunos años estudiando el idioma entre gemelos, los minis lo hablan y lo comprendo a la perfección, así que a menos que quieras que escuche tu charla personal con tu hermano dejaras de mirarme así y seguirás con tu discusión mientras yo me reviento los tímpanos con esto para no oírlos-

la castaña no dijo palabra, solo espero hasta que Lizzie comenzara a escuchar música lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera y reanudo su charla con Pietro

Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro más, aún ni siquiera pasaban los acontecimientos que esperaba y ya estaba ahí, enfrentándose a los gemelos Maximoff por las respuestas necesarias para conocer mejor a su  padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no recuerdo si le puse o no nombre al restaurante xD


	37. Celebración y problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no podía arrebatarle la gran sonrisa, el brillo, la esperanza que abordaba el rostro acanelado cuando los ojos violetas le miraban, no después de quebrarlo, no después de herirlo, no después de dejarlo, no después…después de descubrir que le estaba queriendo…que le quiso desde antes, que ni siquiera noto cuando esos sentimientos de rivalidad, de fastidio, de extrañeza, de curiosidad, todo eso se fue transformando en solo querer admirar esa amplia y sincera sonrisa, los ojos chispeantes de emoción

La mañana del cuatro de julio Lizzie casi bendijo a los padres fundadores de América

**[Flashback]**

Demasiadas cosas para que apenas empezara el mes habían sucedido; primero, Loki ignoraba a Thor como si el Dios rubio con su imponente aspecto no fuera visible. Lo removía de enfrente de él siempre con su magia, una vez incluso lo mando a volar. Aquello de verdad hubiera sido gracioso si las marcas de lágrimas secas no siguieran apareciendo en el rostro del azabache.

Luego de ello, Thor confronto a Lizzie demasiadas veces para la paciencia de la menor, fueron los vengadores quienes alejaron al rubio más alto de la chica pues ella poseía una paciencia increíble, pero su habilidad para el sarcasmo y reabrir heridas que uno ya creería extintas era más que impresionante. Nadie quiso admitirlo, pero daba miedo como podía saber las cosas que les incomodaba, enojaban, herían hasta aquel grado donde Thor se lleno de rabia y llanto. Loki no presencio aquello, pero Tony estaba seguro que se terminaría enterando.

Por supuesto fue un par de horas más tarde cuando el azabache entro a la cocina donde la chica cocinaba con él a “confrontarla”, el primer reproche fue acerca de su sobre protección hasta el limite de hacer llorar a Thor.

Stark podía ver en los ojos de Loki que el reclamo llevaba rastros de agradecimiento que pretendía acallar, herir a quien uno quiere después de que le ha herido puede convertir en monstruos a las personas fácilmente, le había comentado Lizzie tras aquellas palabras intercambiadas con Thor.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?- pregunto Stark, la chica había abrazado a sus rodillas mientras se acostaba Tony y Loki fingía dormir

–a veces las heridas y las lágrimas nos hacen recordar que no somos de piedra, nos motiva a la empátia y a la pronta solución de nuestros errores…-

Fue la respuesta más corta que le había escuchado dar y también la más cargada de pensamientos. Aquello le calo profundamente y mientras adornaba un pastel aquel día se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera los casi 150 pasteles que había hecho en el mes, habían curado una parte de él que ni siquiera había notado herida, vaya cosa más extraña.

******************

La charla con los gemelos no fue demasiado larga. En algún momento Lizzie se había cansado de hablar así que se aventuro a hacer un viaje entre sus memorias con ellos. Ambos se quedaron algo extrañados ante la habilidad de la menor por penetrar en su propia mente como un tercero –no sabes cuando necesitaras tu ayuda desde afuera- es lo que dijo para guiarlos por los pasajes de su recuerdo. Tras aquella incursión la mirada de Wanda hacia ella distaba demasiado de lo que fuera en un principio y la expresión de asombro en Pietro aún se conservaba aunque con mas ahincó. Les permitió saber de su encuentro con Erik y Charles, y el como estos arreglaron sus diferencias y se volvieron pareja, basta decir que Charles jamás descubrió que Erik había estado flirteando con él y para asombro del magnético aquello no le desagrado tanto como esperaba.

******************

Las noticias de Steve con James estuvieron al borde del cese, pues el castaño llego a llamarlo cobarde por refugiarse en si mismo y no aceptar sus emociones.

Lizzie de alguna manera había terminado siendo una especie de saco de box en donde liberar su enfado y rabietas infantiles, así como ayudo a ambos ex-militares, sin que supieran, a llevarse mejor con el otro; una amistad de tantos años no podía quebrarse solo porque uno de ellos empezara a plantearse la vida de otra manera y sintiera miedo, el miedo y la cobardía que sacudía el cuerpo de Steve era más comprensible de lo que cualquiera quisiera aceptar, incluso James. Vivir un letargo de suspensión por 70 años, no se comparaba a saber alguna cosa nueva cada tanto, y también estaba la situación de que James siempre había sido un mujeriego, casi desde el inicio de los tiempos, había incluso ocasiones donde dejaba tirado a Steve por irse tras alguna chica

–maldita tu manía de perseguir culos- le había dicho Lizzie mientras tomaba un trago de whisky en una jugada de póker ocasional

T’Challa y Sam la miraron con escepticismo, Anthony dejo escapar una carcajada y Barnes se excuso en que el moreno había sido igual, antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra tanto Bruce como Loki hablaron al unisono –había- espetaron, mirándose de reojo mientras cada uno volvía a su libro.

Clint quien era abrazado por Banner los miro arqueando una ceja. Visión, Wanda y Pietro también miraban con curiosidad lo que sucedía mientras que Thor…parecía un alma en pena después de demasiados días siendo ignorado por el azabache, claro que el imbécil había reanudado llamadas con Jane.

****************

Un día antes, Sharon Carter había entrado como Juana por su casa, charlando amable y servicial con todos

–lame botas- hablo Loki rodando los ojos mientras volvía a entrar a la piscina para tortura de Thor.

La rubia se paseaba como ultima coca del desierto mirando por encima del hombro a Anthony. Lizzie quien hasta en ese momento no había querido despojarse de su camiseta blanca y holgada miro a la chica varios segundos, como sopesando ideas

–quiero ver a Steve, ahora- fueron sus exactas palabras mirando tanto a Tony como a Bucky

–¿y tu eres?- Tony fingió ignorancia, por supuesto que conocía a la chica, pero no quería empezar a rabiar como un celopata

–hace un mes que no vive aquí- hablo Barnes con la expresión seria, a veces tenia cambios de personalidad que confundían al resto, excepto por supuesto a su novia, al resto de gatos callejeros y a Lizzie. Restos del lavado de cerebro, había explicado Lizzie, dado que una personalidad fue sobre puesta en la propia para beneficio de H.Y.D.R.A. esto podía desencadenar esos episodios. Claro que a Barnes eso también le afectaba, no comprender quien era él y quien no. Lizzie se había encogido de hombros y sonriéndole dijo –eres como una chica en su periodo- aquello le arranco una risita y siempre lo hacia cuando tenia esos episodios.

Natasha había sido su gran salvavidas, desde que habían comenzado su relación, la pelirroja no mediaba palabra innecesaria acerca de esas ocasiones, pero solía hablarle de su infancia cosa que James entendía casi no le gustaba relatar. Saber que ella se había sentido tan confundida y perdida en el mundo hasta encontrar a Clint y a S.H.I.E.L.D. le hizo saber que no estaría solo tras el final de la línea.

Pero volviendo a la inesperada visita de la agente 13, seguía pavoneándose en medio de las miradas. Wanda exclamo unas cuantas palabras en su idioma natal antes de arrastrar a Pietro fuera del sitio con Visión siguiéndoles de cerca. Finalmente la rubia volvió a posar su mirada en Stark, regodeándose como si fuera superior a él –es obvio que no estaría aquí- dijo con fingida lastima –he venido a decirles donde se encuentra, pues se ha contactado conmigo-

Oh gran error, Roey arqueo una ceja

–el director Fury le ha pedido que vuelva a S.H.I.E.L.D.-

strike dos, pensó la chica, a la par que iba sacando su vieja camiseta ganándose la mirada de los presentes, se levanto hasta a Anthony y jugando con sus cabellos intento alejar la tensión que la rubia le había generado

–me ha pedido que llevara sus cosas a la central-

Strike tres –tu...¿Carol?- la rubia negó mientras ella fingía estar apenada –lo siento cariño, pero veras, justo ayer una chica, pelirroja que trabaja a unas cuadras vino a decir que Steve pensaba volver a la milicia ¿Cuál era su nombre?- dirigió la mirada hacia Loki, notando la estupefacción en los otros.

–Amy- agrego Bruce, haciendo al resto abrir los ojos como platos

–si, ella, tenia lindas pecas, bueno ella vino y la habitación de Steve esta más vacía que un centro comercial en quincena- se escucharon risitas al fondo –así que te pediré que te retires y bueno, si Steve vuelve a enviarte por sus cosas aconsejale que traiga su culo hasta aquí-

la rubia estaba roja de ira -¿Qué?-

Loki rió ladino –la escuchaste mortal, el soldado se ha ido a jugar a otro lado-

la mirada escéptica de la chica no se hizo esperar

–Black, contacta con Rogers- hablo Lizzie levantándose del lado del moreno para ir hasta donde la chica, el sonido del alta voz inundaba el lugar, uno, dos timbrazos y ahí estaba Steve –Rogers- le sonrió la chica a lo que el Capitán también sonreía haciendo rabiar aun mas a Carter -¿Dónde estas ahora?- pareció dudarlo por varios segundos –en la base- la menor miro con superioridad a Sharon –vino una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. por tus cosas, parece que Fury extraña tu culo en la silla de los reportes infinitos- se escucho un bufido

–hable hace más de un mes con él y me negué rotundamente a participar una vez más con S.H.I.E.L.D., además justo ahora Amy y yo…-.

Lizzie noto su teléfono caer al agua –Black ¿lo tienes en vídeo?- se mofo encolerizando más aún a Carter que intento lanzársele encima, las miradas incrédulas se posaron en ambas, y la rubia abrió los ojos como platos al verse sometida en un movimiento contra el piso –ay cariño, muévete un milímetro y adiós trabajo de campo por medio año- no obedeció, retorciéndose entre los brazos de la chica sintiendo su brazo casi romperse –creo que nadie te ha enseñado acerca de modales corazón, pero en serio no puedes venir aquí sintiéndote superior y preguntar por Steve ¿Qué va a pensar Lars acerca de esto?- la rubia la miro con incredulidad, con terror mezclado con ira –creía que ustedes estaban en algo serio, seguro que le parte el corazón saber que viniste a aquí a armar un escándalo de este tamaño- los vengadores no sabían que decir mientras Sharon dudaba entre seguir retorciéndose en su sitio o simplemente apretar los labios y bajar la mirada.

Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro mientras acomodaba su cabello para luego liberarla, dio un par de pasos y sintió a Carter arremeter contra ella siendo detenida por Barnes

–no lo pienses- su mirada fría y afilada la recibió haciéndola estremecer

Natasha le miro varios segundos y luego se encogio de hombros; las miradas volaron hacia cualquier otro lugar a excepción de Loki, Bruce, Clint, Nat, Tony y Lizzie –James- llamo su novia y este le dio un empujon ligero a la chica

–Steve no tiene más interés en ti, entiéndelo y lárgate- la voz casi pastosa y seca alerto a la chica la cual salio huyendo despavorida

–y es por cosas asi que moriré vieja y senil- se mofo Lizzie recibiendo su celular de manos de Loki –creo que ire a reparar esto- salio de las miradas curiosas para aislarse en el taller y reparar su celular.

************

El verdadero lió con Amy y la base fue más bien otro, “Amy” fue el nombre del prototipo de casco de realidad virtual que Lizzie le había dado, y la “base” era un sitio central en el que había configurado Steve aparecería cada hora de juego, en donde sus signos vitales eran tomados por Black mientras los minis se concentraban en mirarlo ahí, tumbado en el sofá. De alguna manera el Capitán se había vuelto un poco adicto a ese tipo de tecnología aunque no quería admitirlo. La llamada de Lizzie fue justo sobre la hora haciendo las cosas más sencillas. Bruce conocía el nombre “Amy” de su casco así que fue el que eligió para aquella mentira, bien jugado por el doctor, por otra parte Bucky no estaba en realidad más que despertando de una larga siesta y el maldito sol parecía volverlo loco tras unas horas expuesto, eso era lo que había despertado su “mal humor” y quería que la voz chillona de la rubia cesara o terminaría taladrándole la cabeza.

Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro mientras reparaba su celular, benditas ventajas de investigar constantemente a su compañía, en términos de observación claro esta.

**[Fin Flashback]**

Volviendo al día actual. Lizzie miraba a Anthony caminar preocupado yendo de un lado a otro.

Ya se había confirmado la asistencia de el Capitán a la torre Stark, aunque parecía demasiado nervioso como para siquiera aceptar realmente, la peli plata temiendo por las cosas que atravesaban la mente de Rogers perturbándola se había atrevido a leer su pensamiento, dando con el recuerdo fresco y bochornoso del sueño del Capitán. No había concluido todas las imágenes que se le presentaron al mayor, pero había visto lo suficiente para avergonzarse y querer evitar al castaño, claro que eso haría que comenzara a investigar y resultaría peor que supiera el porque lo evitaba, así que avergonzarse frente a Stark solo traería complicaciones.

Bloqueo ese par de imágenes con otras cosas y finalmente se encontró preparada para hacerle frente al castaño.

Tony por su parte estaba demasiado preocupado, su letra seguía siendo un asco para colocarlo sobre el pastel y apenas empezaba a comprender lo que era adornar, suspiro mirando lo que recién sacaba. Había hecho dos pisos más pequeños que los normales y se miraban algo chuecos, maldita la hora que pensó podría hacer eso

-¿todo bien?-

la voz de Lizzie lo devolvió a la realidad

Era cerca de la una de la tarde, sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos; de alguna manera termino sentado en el sofá con la peli plata a su lado

-¿Cuál es el problema?- el castaño la miro largos segundos para luego comenzar a pronunciar frases sin sentido y dirigirse a la cocina mientras ella le seguía

Golpeo su rostro con su mano y desviando la mirada señalo lo que había hecho

–regla final sobre el uso de la cocina- le sonrió con dulzura la chica –no hay cosas mal hechas mientras sepan bien y puedas sacarle partido con los adornos- la mirada incrédula en el mayor amplio su sonrisa –Black busca una solución rápida a esto, determina el tiempo aproximado para la llegada del Capitán y avisa a todos de volver antes de esa hora, o personalmente arrastrare sus culos aquí-

Tony dejo escapar una risita, de alguna manera ver a la chica con una expresión más “seria” lo calmaba.

–ahora escucha, solo los vengadores están invitados a venir hoy, ni Fury, ni nadie en S.H.I.E.L.D. debería traer su trasero a esta celebración, bueno Pepper y Rhodey vendrán- los ojos avellana se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa –Anthony, Pepper piensa traer a Happy hoy- el mayor asintió mirándola con incredulidad –sabes que ella te ve como parte de su familia al igual que a Rhodey, creo que pretende formalizar con Happy y por ello quiere “acercarlo” al grupo, pero me preocupa un poco como lo vayan a tomar los demás- arqueo una ceja esperando que la chica continuara. Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro –veras, creo que ellos piensan en Pepper como un capitán dejando a su barco hundirse sin intentar algo para salvarlo. Sé que para ti su partida dejo un hueco que has sabido reparar en estos últimos meses y que jamas te atreverías a juzgarla por dejarte- desvió la mirada, pero Lizzie le tomo del rostro, acariciando su mejilla –aún cuando hay cosas que terminan y crece otra piel sobre la herida, debes reconocer que otras personas se preocupan por ti, yo lo estoy, hoy veras también a Steve, aunque quieras ponerme esa mirada de chico rudo sé que estas nervioso Anthony- Stark no dijo palabra, solo la miro largos segundos –estoy aquí, para no dejarte caer o quedarme en el suelo contigo. Pepper y Happy esperan los aceptes, para ambos es importante, sé que ni siquiera deben pedírtelo, ni siquiera deberían creer que no lo harás, pero bueno, es así, están tan temerosos como tu lo habrías estado, es un nuevo paso a su relación y quieren compartirlo contigo- el castaño asintió mirando a la chica.

–he encontrado varios resultados en google Lizzie ¿Cómo quieres que proceda?-

la menor miro a Stark –muéstranos algo lo suficientemente fácil, poco ostentoso y visiblemente aceptable- lo vio hacer un puchero con sus labios –todo tiene solución si piensas con la cabeza fría- le dio un golpecito en la frente –elige uno mientras traigo a los minis para que nos ayuden, dos pares de manos pequeñas no estará de mas- el castaño asintió, mirando las diversas imágenes que se presentaban frente a él.

*************

Lizzie no tardo demasiado en subir a la habitación, encontrando a los pequeños fuera de sus respectivos trajes, vistiendo algo más casual. Los miro durante varios segundos, sus pequeños trajes eran algo que ella misma había diseñado, un pequeño Anthony Stark vestido en un traje negro con orejas de raton y un pequeño Steve Rogers con unas características orejas de gato al tono de su cabello; la menor abrazo a ambos mientras daba gritos internos para luego volver donde Anthony

-¿y eso?- dijo al mirarlos sin sus ropas usuales

-¿pequeños ayudantes?- le sonrió la chica al momento que les pasaba un par de pañuelos y delantales

el castaño suspiro a la par que miraba al pequeño rubio

–después de todo hoy también contaría como el cumpleaños de este pequeño- Stark no dijo nada mas, se limito a regresar la mirada a las imágenes que se presentaban frente a ellos. Lizzie lo hizo detenerse en un pastel adornado con fichas de domino -¿no te había ganado una vez un juego?- señalo mirando el puchero en los labios de Anthony

–lo deje ganar, es diferente-

la menor dejo ir una risita mientras colocaba un pañuelo sobre su cabello –de acuerdo, hagamos ese-

Tony por su parte se limito a asentir y mirar de reojo la charla entre los minis, ambos se veían emocionados contemplado la mezcla “extraña” ya horneada –bien- respondió mirando a Lizzie de reojo

–pues, lo has hecho bastante justo para un diseño como este- le sonrió tomando lo necesario para comenzar -¿con o sin relleno?-

ambos se quedaron en pose pensativa.

***************

Tres jodidas horas le había costado montar aquello, por mucho que Lizzie quisiera ayudarle Tony sentía que dejarla hacerlo seria demasiado pedir, así que le ordeno envolver los regalos y tener listas las demás cosas. De alguna manera se había empeñado tanto en que el pastel fuera solo cosa suya y aún no entendía el porque.

Eran las cuatro cuando colocaba una ultima ficha hecha de mazapán por los minis, sobre todo por mini-Tony quien había dejado con un tic nervioso a Stark tras resaltar sus habilidades en la cocina. Gruño al ver las alabanzas del rubio a su lado que se limitaba a pasarle ingredientes o utensilios, festejando cada cosa que hacia. Lizzie estaba loca si creía que se tragaba el cuento que aquellos dos eran casi reflejos de ellos porque ese pequeño sujeto parecía sacado de un cuento macabro, gruño audiblemente para el mini castaño obteniendo una risita sarcástica que hizo reír a mini-Cap.

Dejo ir un suspiro tirando de su cabello, maldita la hora en que pensó comenzar aquello –todo listo, Jefe- le aviso F.R.I.D.A.Y. haciéndolo apartar la mirada del pastel, tenia que admitir que la sala común jamas había estado tan…presentable. Aunque se cuestionaba porque los globos que Lizzie había colocado variaban del arreglo común al que estaba acostumbrado ver en el cumpleaños del Capitán -¿Lizzie?- la menor se giro desde una de las mesas auxiliares donde removía unos cuantos libros para colocar flores -¿Qué paso con los adornos rojo, azul y blanco?- ella miro a su alrededor, había colocado unas cuantas estrellas con globos de otros colores alrededor, en una esquina había un arreglo con globos verdes, en otra con rojos, en otra morados, negros; pero jamás se mezclaba el tan familiar trió con el que se festejaba al rubio.

Lizzie sopeso revelar el secreto más reciente de Steve: estaba dudando de aquellos colores –creo que le vendría bien un festejo a Steve y no al Cap-

Tony la miro por varios minutos, demasiados para el gusto de la chica hasta que finalmente asintió recorriendo con la mirada de nuevo la estancia -¿y por que las estrellas?-

Roey dejo escapar una risita de nueva cuenta –estoy representando algo interesante aquí, si lo descubre te cuento- le guiño un ojo y luego dio media vuelta -¿terminaste?- le cuestiono mientras acomodaba los cojines haciéndolos más esponjos

–sí, solo falta que llegue la comida-

Lizzie se quedo de pie, mirando con calma al castaño

-¡no contrate el maldito banquete!- grito tirando de su cabello

la menor negó varias veces –olvida eso, lo haré en un santiamén, ahora ve a prepararte-

el castaño negó –te ayudare…- hizo un puchero al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió la chica –en lo que pueda- suspiro resignado, sabia que no había demasiado que pudiera hacer a esas alturas

–bien- la menor se adentro a la cocina para empezar a preparar aquello que el moreno pedía

***************

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando la sala común se encontraba ya ordenada y lista para la celebración. Lizzie le sugirió a Anthony dejar el pastel para el final aunque el castaño había arrebatado el chocolate donde había escrito el nombre del  Capitán -¿sigue sin gustarte?-

Tony asintió mientras devoraba el ya quinto trozo del día

–vas a ponerte gordo- fingió una risa mientras rodaba los ojos –te enseñare algo divertido- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras picaba su nariz con su dedo índice

-¿Qué es?-

la menor se encamino de regreso a la habitación dejando al castaño comer el trozo de chocolate

**************

Lizzie dio un suspiro rápido mientras habría un portal en medio de la nada –seguro que si se lo muestro de nuevo se infarta- dijo casi en un susurro, urgo en el espacio al otro lado hasta que dio con aquello que buscaba. Una pluma en tonos plateados y dorados que hacia mucho no utilizaba. Se quedo mirando de manera pensativa como intervenir para ayudar al castaño, hasta que dirigio la mirada a los inquietos minis, el pequeño Anthony parecía estar en un dilema similar al de su contraparte mayor, aquello le hizo soltar una risita, entonces la idea a travesó por su cabeza, sonrio ladina y lanzando una rayo de tono rojizo de sus manos se dirigio de vuelta a la cocina donde se encontraba Stark

-¿y entonces?-

La menor le sonrio escuchando las risitas detrás de si, al ser ese par su creación parecían conocer sus trucos, les lanzo una mirada complice y extendió hacia el castaño el objeto

Tony miro confundido lo que tenia entre sus manos, la pluma habia desaparecido convirtiéndose en un pincel con las puntas doradas y el mango platino -¿Qué es esto?-

Ella se encogio de hombros –un pincel- Stark arqueo su ceja esperando que ella agregara algo más, pero no lo hizo –F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Dónde están los demás?- la IA mostro varias imágenes sobre calles aledañas, taxis, centros comerciales y otros lugares

–¿a que hora vendrá Rogers?- pregunto Tony mirando aún con interés el pincel.

Lizzie dejo ir una risita –Steve estará aquí a las 9-

el castaño arqueo una ceja mirando a la chica -¿Steve?- pregunto curioso pues la menor no solía llamarlo así

–oh perdón, tú Steve estará aquí a las 9-

los colores subieron desde el cuello hasta las mejillas del rostro del mayor -¡no digas tonterías!-

Lizzie esquivo una botella de plástico riendo sonoramente

-¿Qué hacen?- la voz de Loki interrumpió a ambos mirándolos fijamente

-¿conseguiste lo que querías?- el azabache miro a la menor por varios segundos

–si- le entrego la tarjeta negra en las manos

–¿todo bien con ricitos?- Tony y Loki intercambiaron miradas, el castaño mantenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho

-¿Qué es eso?- indago señalando el pincel

–Lizzie me lo presto- le tendió el pincel lo suficientemente cerca para que Loki se acercara, el azabache suspiro dando pesados pasos hasta Stark quien retiro el pincel antes de que los dedos de Loki lo alcanzaran

–Stark- gruño al ver alejado el objeto

–habla cuernitos- se miraron por varios minutos dejando de prestar atención a lo demás.

Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro entrando a la cocina a preparar un café y té

************

Sin decir palabra tomo primero las manos de Loki depositando una taza entre ellas y luego una taza en las manos de Anthony, ella dio un largo trago a su bebida intercambiando la mirada entre uno y otro

-¿no dirás nada?-

Ambos la miraron mientras ella se encogía de hombros –creía que ustedes tenían su propia manera de resolver el conflicto- Anthony suspiro largamente mientras Loki rodaba la mirada

–es obvio que este sujeto no sabe nada de estar en sinfonía con sus emociones-

el azabache arqueo una ceja ante las palabras del castaño, dejando ir una risita -¿tu hablas de emociones?- rió incrédulo –no piensas en nada más que en tu culo-

Lizzie dejo ir una risita

-¿yo? Que me dices de toda la mierda de tratamientos para la piel-

Loki gruño –al menos yo me preocupo por ello, tus malditas manos callosas lastiman a cualquiera-

el castaño rodó los ojos –habla por ti princesa, las damas caen rendidas por las marcas del esfuerzo físico-

Lizzie negó varias veces

-¿damas? Las zorras con las que has estado antes no se les puede catalogar así-

Las palabras siguieron su curso, pasando desde su cuidado personal, hasta sus actividades y gustos.

Lizzie solo los miraba calmadamente

–a Rogers no le interesara tu culo usado-

Tony deslizo los labios de lado al escuchar eso –seguro que a Thor no le interesas por virgen- ambos se miraron, ya fastidiados

–eres una puta que nunca podrá ganar su atención- gruño Loki

–mejor que un maldito virgen enamorado por miles de años cuyo amor no resultara-

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, mirándose fijamente, entre la rabia y la sorpresa

–esto es estúpido- susurro Loki en un intento por correr siendo detenido a medio camino

–imbécil- murmuro el castaño también siendo detenido a medio camino

Fijaron la mirada en la menor que no había dicho palabra, los ojos violáceos les hicieron inclinar la mirada mientras ella estrujaba a ambos en un abrazo

–más te vale disculparte diva- hablo primero Stark

–tu primero niño mimado-

Sin saber en que momento ambos habían comenzado un llanto doloroso en los hombros de la menor, las palabras del otro parecían tan ciertas y aquello era más hiriente que el hecho de que ellos mismos pensaron asi alguna vez

–ahora, vamos a sentarnos a hablar como corresponde- ambos asintieron dejándose guiar por la menor hasta el sofá.

Lizzie se sentó en el suelo haciendo más fácil el contacto con las miradas agachadas de ambos –primero, ni Anthony es tan cascos ligeros ni Loki tan santo- ambos dejaron ir una risita amarga mientras asentían –segundo, existe la creencia popular de que los rubios son medio lentos- aquello les provoco una risa más sincera –tercero, la vida da demasiadas vueltas como para dar por hecho que ellos no se fijarían en ustedes- las miradas chocolate y esmeralda parecían no muy convencidas de aquello. Lizzie les sonrió con calma –estoy muy segura que estar en una situación similar a esta no fue uno de sus pensamientos regulares, ya saben, ambos enamorados de sus respectivos- los dos rodaron los ojos cruzándose de brazos

–Tony Stark jamas se enamora, las personas caen ante él- hablo el castaño

–jamás podría enamorarme de un idiota como ese, estoy para ser servido y alabado- argumento Loki

La menor soltó una sonora carcajada ganándose las miradas de enfado de ambos mayores –perdón, es que…- dejo ir otra risa mientras aun los miraba -¿Por qué no empiezan haciendo eso?- ambos arquearon una ceja –les gusta llamar la atención, la verdad es que lo hacen fácil, son…seductores por si solos- los colores subieron hasta las mejillas de ambos –oh vamos, no pueden avergonzarse porque yo diga que son lindos- los dos negaron –bien ahora, escuchen, son llamativos y exóticos de manera intensa, saquen provecho de eso, de que otros los miren y los alaben, eso siempre funciona-.

Lizzie elevo su tasa como si estuviera brindando –sean lo que mejor saben ser, ustedes- les guiño un ojo mientras se incorporaba del suelo, revolvió los cabellos castaños y azabaches y luego con una sonrisa desapareció del lugar

-¿Cómo mierda es que siempre lo hace?- cuestiono Tony mirando hacia Loki quien parecía algo frustrado

–jamás me había sentido tan expuesto- susurra de manera casi inaudible

Tony dejo ir una carcajada al escuchar las palabras del azabache –creí que era el único- se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

Lizzie volvió a su lugar mirándolos con una ceja enarcada

–Jefe, los vengadores están de regreso- anuncio la IA mientras el ascensor se abría de par en par, inundando de voces el lugar las cuales murieron ante una expresión de asombro

–deberían arreglarse, no creo que Rogers tarde demasiado- la risa irónica dirigida hacia Anthony con la pronunciación del apellido del rubio le recorrió como un escalofrió haciéndolo levantarse cual resorte del sofá, el resto le miro extrañado, pero dirigieron sus pasos a sus respectivas habitaciones con algunas cajas bolsas y envoltorios extraños entre manos

–vamos- le dijo Lizzie a Loki tomándolo de la mano lentamente para acompañar a Stark a su habitación, la mirada azul de Thor los seguía fijamente mientras sus manos se hacían puños

Bruce dejo ir un suspiro al mirar la notable molestia del dios mientras Clint a su lado posaba sus manos en los hombros ajenos y le animaba a comenzar a caminar, la sala común se vio pronto vacía.

**************

-ocho con cicuenta y cinco- avisaba Lizzie mientras secaba su cabello rápidamente con una toalla. Anthony ya tenia colocado su traje, pero daba vueltas intentando arreglar la complicada corbata

–deja de retorcerte- le gruño Loki mientras intentaba ayudarlo, intercambiaron miradas fieras y luego suspiros frustrados

Lizzie por su parte sostenia su cabello para con ayuda de los minis subir el cierre de su vestido azul con encajes negros

Loki vestia en un tono gris con verde y su cabello perfectamente arreglado.

Finalmente el castaño y el azabache dejaron ir un suspiro cuando mini-Tony y mini-Steve se acercaron a arreglar el moño del moreno –odio que seas tan jodidamente hábil- gruño Tony al pequeño recibiendo una mirada de reproche del mini rubio

–Anthony, no lo molestes o mini-Cap va a patear tu culo- el de ojos celestes asintió cruzándose de brazos aún mirando con un puchero en labios y el ceño fruncido a Stark.

Tony en un impulso dio un golpecito en los labios del pequeño con su dedo índice haciéndolo sonrojar; el ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios en un puchero revolvieron el estomago de Tony, desvio la mirada hacia otro lugar

–enfermo- murmuro Loki rodando los ojos y poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas burlescas

Stark quiso excusarse por todos los medios, pero le fue imposible decir palabra, se dio un facepalm y luego desvió la mirada hacia Lizzie quien acomodaba su cabello en un recogido bajo y se colocaba unos aretes plateados con azul de luna creciente -¿lista?- la menor asintió mirándolos a ambos y dejo ir un suspiro, daba por hecho que esos dos estaban más que apantallantes, pero era mejor que lo descubrieran por las miradas de otros, soltó una risita y luego los tres salieron finalmente del lugar.

**************

Dieron las 9 y el ascensor se abrió dejando que Steve se introdujera al oscuro lugar. Camino con cierta duda en cada paso dado que todo estaba en completo silencio, agudizo sus sentidos hasta que las luces prendieron de golpe y ahí estaban todos sonriéndole y dándole la bienvenida. Dirigio la mirada a cada uno mientras daba los últimos pasos para estar frente a ellos. De inmediato llovieron las felicitaciones, los abrazos y  algunas bromas rápidas sobre su “vejez” y actual estado “senil”, sonrió ampliamente recorriendo con la mirada la decoración, noto que a diferencia de otros años este dejaba detrás los arreglos acostumbrados por la celebración de dicho día; descubrió en su lugar un arreglo de globos que dejaba como distintivo los colores usuales en cada vengador, resaltando incluso los tonos de rojo con distinción entre Natasha y Tony, aquello le arranco una risa sincera mientras buscaba a la ex-espía y al genio por la estancia, la pelirroja le sonrió pasándole una copa mientras que Tony…

Tony estaba jodidamente radiante, carraspeo tras sentir que se ahogaba con su bebida, al darse cuenta que el castaño portaba el mismo diseño del traje que él llevaba. Por su parte el moreno le sonrio con la mejor de sus risas coquetas mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Por puro instinto desvio la mirada, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría llegar a delatar aquello que estaba intentando por todos los medios esconder. Se habia convencido de que podría permanecer junto al mayor como un mero amigo, revolvió sus arreglados cabellos y busco a Lizzie por el lugar, hallándola en una charla amena con el castaño y Loki

-¿todo bien?- le pregunto Bucky acercándose a Natasha para darle un beso en la mejilla que la pelirroja recibió con una ligera sonrisa

**************

Las horas pasaron entre risas y charlas, entre las escapadas involuntarias de la mirada de Steve cada que la voz de Tony se hacia más estruendosa a causa de Lizzie, su interior se revolvía confuso, alegre al ver esa sonrisa y rabioso al saber quien era la causante. Dejo ir el suspiro numero cien mientras regresaba la mirada hacia Thor que le contaba una de sus épicas batallas, busco una forma de excusarse por mantenerse callado por mas de cinco minutos aunque el otro seguía hablando, pero entonces noto que el rubio más alto estaba tan callado como él y dirigía la mirada hacia el mismo sitio, ubico finalmente junto a Tony y a Lizzie a Loki, quien tambien aportaba comentarios a la conversación de los otros dos y lanzaba risitas burlescas y coquetas a la menor. Steve abrió los ojos como platos no comprendiendo aquello, escucho la respiración de su amigo volverse más rápida y furiosa mientras la copa que traía entre sus manos reventaba de manera estruendosa

–lo siento- dijo Wanda acercándose a los dos rubios cuando las miradas se posaron sobre ellos

-¿todo bien?- se apresuro Clint a llegar su lado

La castaña asintió mirando seria a los dos rubios más altos

–fue culpa mia- anuncio Pietro –le dije a Wanda que sus poderes eran demasiado lentos para darme y…-

La castaña le dirigio una mirada de enfado –lo siento- dijo de todos modos

Clint enarco una ceja mientras miraba extrañado a los gemelos. No le parecían creíbles sus palabras, pero no tenia razones para dudar. De inmediato aparecieron mini-Cap e Iron-mini levantando los restos de vidrio mientras Lizzie se apresuraba con un recogedor para tirarlos –gracias- les sonrió a los pequeños de la armadura y estos asentían.

Thor gruño sonoramente mirando a la chica, inflando el pecho y cruzándose de brazos, Steve rodó los ojos como si la presencia de la fémina le fastidiara

Clint miro extrañado la escena y tras escuchar una risita de parte de Bruce expreso un leve “o” mirando de manera burlesca a los dos rubios -¿Qué tal unas palabras para el festejado?- dijo elevando la copa de su mano, haciendo que los demás apoyaran la noción y la tensión en el rincón se fuera olvidando.

Steve camino hasta quedar justo al lado de Tony, respiro tan profundo por el nerviosismo que le causaba la presencia del mayor a su lado que arrastro el olor de la colonia del más bajo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndolo suspirar sonoramente ganándose la atención de los ojos chocolate, se congelo en su sitio mientras sentía los colores subírsele al rostro, la mirada castaña reflejaba curiosidad y ¿miedo?.

El sonido de la voz de Clint comenzando su discurso desvió la mirada de ambos, las palabras tuvieron pequeñas dosis de: bromas, respeto y cariño, el siguiente fue Bruce, luego Natasha, Bucky, Visión, Wanda, y así sucesivamente.

La atención de Lizzie fue atraída por la llegada de Rhodey, Pepper y Happy, la pareja parecía temerosa al notar el corte abrupto en el discurso y las sonrisas.

Tony se disculpo pasando por en medio de la sala para llegar hasta ellos, Lizzie y Loki parecían los únicos en calma ante la presencia de esos dos

-¿no tuvo problemas esta vez?- hablo para Rhodes la menor, el hombre la miro varios segundos, como intentando encontrar alguna minúscula evidencia de que ese encuentro pudiera salir mal

-¡pero miren que trajo el espíritu patriótico!- se mofo Stark poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas sarcásticas –Pepper- la pelirroja se quedo estática sujetando más fuerte el brazo de su pareja, Tony por su parte la abrazo fuertemente –Happy, mi buen amigo yendo sobre una empresaria, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado- ambos se miraron por unos segundos -¿vas a un funeral?-

el hombre negó sonriendo –señor Stark-

Tony puso una cara de desagrado –no me hagas sentir viejo cuando no es mi cumpleaños- bromeo

–Tony yo…-

el castaño negó mirando a la pelirroja –nada de negocios cielo- miro a Happy y este se limito a asentir –no creo que eso le haga mucho bien a mi sobrino-.

Desde la distancia Steve miraba la escena, como de a poco la tensión inicial se escapaba del sitio, miro a Lizzie charlando con Rhodey amenamente mientras sujetaba la mano de Tony y este hablaba con Pepper y Happy. Las miradas de los vengadores eran de desconfianza, pero de a poco volvieron a centrar su atención en Steve

-¿sucede algo?-

Noto como Tony buscaba la mirada violácea de la menor como apoyo, ella le sonrió haciendo que un suspiro involuntario se escapara de los labios del castaño. Steve trago con dificultad cerrando los ojos fuertemente ante la sensación de rabia que empezaba a acrecentarse en su estomago

-¿estas bien?- hablo Natasha mirándolo preocupada

–sí, es solo que me siento algo abrumado-

la pelirroja arqueo una ceja -¿la edad?- se mofo burlesca

el rubio soltó una risita –algo así- respondió

-¿has resuelto tus dudas?-

Volvió la mirada hacia Tony, mirándolo sonreír más abiertamente con los recién llegados mientras le pedía a la menor hacer algo y ella se dirigió a la cocina. Tony pidió que se reanudara el brindis dejando a todos con la mirada llena de sorpresa al ver como integraba a los recién llegados al festejo.

Lizzie miraba desde la cocina el penthouse, de alguna manera la escena cargaba cierta tensión mientras se acercaba la hora de que Tony, Pepper y Rhodey hablaran los rostros se cubrían de pesimismo como si una visión perfecta e ilusoria se fuera a quebrar

–creo que hablo por todos- comenzó Tony mirando a sus amigos, Pepper y Rhodey parecían no muy convencidos cuando dirigieron las miradas hacia él.

Lizzie paso por detrás de ambos palmeando levemente sus hombros para entregarles una copa, Rhodes la miro varios segundos mientras ella sonreía, el mayor lo notaba, que aquello era un pacto silencioso para aceptar el discurso que daría Stark. Suspiro mirando a los ojos chocolate, estos buscaban su apoyo. Rhodey suspiro sabiendo que no podría negarle nada a esa mirada casi suplicante, miro a los ojos violáceos llenos de decisión y acepto elevando su copa.

La situación con Potts no fue distinta, sabia que no podía reprocharle a Steve sobre su traición hacia Tony, no cuando, a pesar de que las circunstancias eran distintas, ambos le dieron la espalda al castaño cuando más los necesitaba. Happy acepto sin duda la copa de las manos de la menor mientras Pepper dejaba ir un suspiro y mirando su ya abultado vientre elevaba su copa con un poco de jugo de uva dentro de ella.

Tony sonrió ampliamente mientras la menor regresaba a su lado y también elevaba su copa –que Steve nos ha enseñado la clase de amigos que hay que buscar en esta vida y la que es necesario ser- las palabras fueron agridulces para todos, pero a pesar de los tragos amargos que pudieron tener en un primer momento y el trago seco que dio Steve, la risa en los labios de Tony fue la dosis necesaria para conservar la calma, aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo, una vez más, agradecían internamente su manera de ser

–tu turno- sonrió Anthony mirando a Lizzie, la menor arqueo una de sus cejas mientras las miradas se posaban en ella de manera expectante, sabia que la mirada chocolate esperaba que ella agregara algo más al casi crudo discurso que había dado.

Dejo ir un suspiro pensando que podría agregar y entonces recordó el sueño de Steve, elevo su copa con una risita en los labios –debo decir que todos han abarcado las mejores cualidades de Rogers- las miradas del resto se posaron sobre ella –pero hay una que se les ha olvidado o no quieren obviarla demasiado- a su lado Anthony la miro varios segundos intentando comprender a donde dirigía la charla –pero bueno, no me dirán que esto es una mentira así que- elevo su copa –por el culo perfecto del Cap- cada uno llevo su copa hasta sus labios para después de maneras diversas atragantarse con él mientras Lizzie reía sonoramente, el castaño a su lado frunció su entrecejo mientras el aludido cubrió su rostro con ambas manos –diría que lo siento si estuviera mintiendo- fue lo único que dijo cuando las miradas intimidadoras de todos se posaron en ella –nadie aquí me va a negar la veracidad de mis palabras ¿o si?- algunos desviaron la mirada al suelo, otros al techo y otros se giraron para charlar con quien tenían a un lado

-¡chicos es en serio!- se quejo Steve obteniendo una palmada en la espalda de parte de Tony

–deberías abrir tus regalos- aconsejo Bucky obteniendo el apoyo a la noción por parte de Natasha y el resto, el rubio se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero

-¿debería traer el pastel antes?- las miradas curiosas se giraron hacia Lizzie –si no quieren engordar díganlo- dijo encongiendose de hombros

-¿pastel?- curioseo Steve

La chica le sonrió y tras una mirada rápida hacia Anthony fue hasta la cocina para sacar el pastel de dos pisos. Una exclamación de asombro por parte de todos recibió lo que Stark había hecho haciéndolo avergonzarse un poco.

Lizzie encendió un par de velas y comenzó la pequeña canción para Steve al momento que las luces de la sala común bajaban de intensidad.

Tras los aplausos y que el rubio soplara las velas, todos comenzaron a abrazarlo de nuevo entre risas y festejos

–gracias- le sonrió Tony a Lizzie

–me debes otra- un puchero se formo en los labios del mayor

–esto sabe muy bien- hablo Sam tras dar el primer mordisco a su rebanada

–delicioso- siguió Clint

–el sabor me parece familiar- agrego Natasha

–¿no se parece a aquel que probamos el día que descubrimos a Stark horneando?-

Las miradas incrédulas se posaron en Tony

–que va, ese día solo estaba ayudando a Lizzie-

La menor levanto ambas manos al aire y negó

–hay un 99% de probabilidades que el señor Stark lo haya hecho- agrego Visión, Wanda y Pietro a su lado dejaron ir una risita burlesca

–es imposible que Tony hiciera esto- convino Pepper con Happy

–no lo sé Pep, hace buenos sándwiches- le defendió Rhodes todos asintieron mientras el castaño fingía una mirada ofendida

–gracias por el apoyo mejor amigo-

Rhodey se encogió de hombros mientras daba otro bocado

–entonces ¿Quién preparo esto?-

Tony miro a Lizzie por agonizantes 60 segundos

–yo…diría que revisaran las cámaras de seguridad- bromeo la chica mientras el entrecejo del castaño se fruncía

–estoy completamente seguro que lo hizo el señor Stark- agrego Visión ganándose una mirada confusa del moreno

–Vis, no me ayudes- fue lo que dijo mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha y llevaba la izquierda a sus caderas.

Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro al notar la incomodidad en el cuerpo del castaño, dio unos cuantos pasos encontrándose con una pistola de dardos en un sillón, sepultada entre los cojines, seguramente nadie lo había visto y era probable que llevara meses ahí enterrado. Jugueteo con ella entre sus manos, dirigió la mirada hacia los vengadores.

Steve tenia cubierta su boca con una de sus manos y un fantasmal sonrojo en sus mejillas, Anthony a su lado negaba las burlas de los demás respondiendo con algún improperio de vez en vez, la menor noto una risita apenas perceptible en los labios del Capitán, era probable que ni siquiera el la hubiera notado. El rostro de Stark estaba a punto de teñirse de rojo cuando un dardo color naranja eléctrico atravesó  la sala clavándose en la frente de un risueño Clint

–pero ¿Qué mierda?- pronuncio el rubio alejando el dardo de su frente a la par que sus ojos fijaban a Lizzie -¿Qué crees que haces?-

la menor sonrió encogiéndose de hombros -¿no se supone que esto es una fiesta?-

Bruce dejo ir una risita divertida mirando a Lizzie mientras asentía

–Bruce- intento quejarse Clint, pero al ver la sonrisa del doctor cualquier intento de queja quedo olvidado, el rubio sonrió al doctor a su lado y comenzó una charla más tranquila con Natasha.

Poco a poco las bromas dirigidas hacia Anthony se fueron olvidando y Lizzie volvió a su sitio junto a Stark, los ojos oscuros siguieron el camino que recorría hasta que su voz se dirigió hacia él –las cosas para el Cap están en tu cuarto-

La miro por breves momentos con sorpresa y tras un beso rápido en la pálida mejilla camino hacia Steve quien parecía demasiado distraído para escuchar la platica de Natasha y Clint. Tony se quedo varios segundos alternando la mirada entre su copa y la mirada perdida de Steve, tamborileo los dedos sobre el frió vidrio y al regresar la mirada hacia el rubio los ojos ceruleos de este le miraban con curiosidad. Quiso correr hasta encerrarse en su laboratorio, pasar ahí las próximas horas, o días, no, mejor meses, pero una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del otro derritiendole el corazón en el proceso y arrancándole un suspiro profundo y casi doloroso, saboreo un trago más de su copa al sentir la garganta algo seca notando algo de nerviosismo en los pasos que daba Steve hasta él.

–ehm…- las palabras del rubio murieron en su boca ¿Cómo debería llamar al castaño frente a él? ¿Stark? ¿Tony? Las dudas parecían volver a su mente haciendo que su mano izquierda se deslizara en el bolsillo de su pantalón, estrujando la tela ante la incertidumbre, miro los labios húmedos del castaño mientras lentamente la lengua rosada del mas bajo parecía saborear palabras impronunciadas en el proceso

–yo…- ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose de reojo se sintieron estúpidos y ambos soltaron una risita que pareció romper el tenso ambiente que empezaba a surgir

–tu primero- dijo Tony mirándolo mientras daba otro trago a su bebida

Steve negó mentalmente al percatarse de que su mirada se desviaba en la manzana de adán del moreno –es una fiesta estupenda- mierda, no podía sonar mas estúpido –no tanto como la tuya, claro- joder ¿para que hablaba? Dios.

Tony dejo ir una risita a la par que el mal sabor de boca le abandonaba, busco de reojo la mirada violácea de Lizzie, la menor asintió mientras continuaba charlando con Pepper, Happy y Rhodes –si que lo es, Lizzie arreglo todo- una mueca involuntaria se formo en los labios del rubio, haciendo un puchero inusual para Tony -¿sucede algo Cap?-

Rogers negó mientras se sobaba la nuca con su mano libre –supongo que eso explica la decoración tan…inusual- la chica sabia de sus dudas, de sus temores y él ni siquiera tuvo que pronunciar palabra sobre ello, le gustaba ese ambiente, pero muy dentro de si hubiera preferido que el castaño fuera el responsable

–no creí que extrañaras los colores del traje Rogers- una risita tímida surco sus labios, sin comprender muy bien el porque

–no lo hago- respondió de manera sincera haciendo que una de las espesas cejas se arqueara. Desvió la mirada hacia algún otro lugar, sentía que estaba mirando demasiado a detalle a Stark

–tengo una sorpresa para ti…- hablo de manera insegura Tony, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentirse estúpido por estar al borde del tartamudeo

Steve abrió sus ojos claros con sorpresa mirando de manera incrédula al castaño

–entiendo si no quieres nada que venga de mi es solo que…- miro de reojo hacia Rhodes y Pepper, ambos parecían muy animados en hablar con la menor entre ellos, Happy acariciaba el abultado vientre de Potts mientras una risa ligera surcaba sus labios

-¿Tony?- ambos se miraron, los ojos azules reflejaban la sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del castaño saliendo de sus labios de igual manera le veía Stark, algo extrañado porque en todo ese momento había evitado llamarlo así –yo…erm, esta bien-

el moreno mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo una risita de felicidad que amenazaba en aparecer en su rostro –esta en mi habitación- dejo ir un suspiro y no supo descifrar la expresión que estaba en el rostro del rubio -¿sucede algo?- Rogers negó varias veces recorriendo los tres pasos de Tony en una larga zancada, finalmente una sonrisa sincera se acomodo entre los labios del mas bajo sin que pudiera evitarlo revolviendo el estomago de Steve haciendo aparecer una sonrisa similar en su rostro.

**************

Los escasos metros hasta la habitación continuaron en un silencio sepulcral, ninguno parecía saber como retomar la conversación con el otro, jugueteaban nerviosamente con sus manos de vez en vez para finalmente clavar la mirada hacia el suelo. Dejando ir un suspiro sin notar que a su lado el otro se encontraba de igual manera, hecho un mar de nervios.

Tropezaron al intentar adentrarse en la habitación, Steve puso su pie en el camino de Tony haciéndolo caer, el castaño esperaba golpearse el rostro de lleno contra la alfombra de su alcoba aunque eso jamas sucedió, sintió una mano capturando su cintura y otra su hombro, giro el rostro encontrando la mirada preocupada de Rogers, esos azules ojos confundidos en lo que había sucedido y lo que sucedería después.

Tony carraspeo ligeramente haciendo que el mas alto le soltara deslizando su mano lentamente de la cintura a la espalda en una caricia fantasmal estremeciéndolo en el acto –bien, debería estar por algún sitio- devolvió la mirada al frente para buscar el gran paquete que había visto a Lizzie envolver con dificultad, lo encontró en una esquina, era de un tono blanco con figuras de los vengadores -¿es en serio?- pregunto chocando su mano contra su rostro

Los ojos azules se fijaron en aquel enorme paquete, se veía que debajo había varios objetos perfectamente acomodados, dejo escapar una risita al ver a todos dibujados sobre el papel de figurillas.

-¿Cap?- el rubio se acerco hasta Tony palmeando su hombro para brindarle algo de confianza –esto…bueno, esto explica porque no estaba con el resto- Tony sobo su cien de manera nerviosa ¿Qué mierda había hecho Lizzie?

–oh- fue toda la respuesta del rubio sin saber muy bien que decir

–puedes abrirlo…si quieres, después de todo es tuyo-

el rubio asintió mirando el moño rojo que dejaba caer un par de lazos a los lados con unos rulos perfectos -¿Qué es?-

el castaño mordió su labio inferior, en realidad no sabia del todo que había comprado Lizzie para el rubio –una sorpresa- respondió secamente notando como los ojos ceruleos se tornaban algo serios. Steve dejo ir un suspiro, acariciando uno de los rulos rojos con indecisión, finalmente jalo de él mirando como el papel caía mostrando todo lo que la menor había comprado.

Tony arqueo una ceja esperando la reacción de Steve, la mirada azul recorrió los diferentes paquetes de pintura y dibujo haciendo que una sonrisa enorme se instalara en sus labios

–gracias Tony- de manera inconsciente cegado por su felicidad atrapo al mas bajo mientras aun sonreía, el castaño se tenso al segundo que sus pechos chocaron sin saber muy bien que hacer, el aroma del rubio lleno pronto sus fosas nasales dejando que las dudas se arrumbaran en un lugar recóndito de su mente, disfrutando la calidez que los brazos del super soldado le brindaban.

No supieron cuanto pasaron así hasta que ambos dejaron ir un suspiro casi doloroso, Steve se alejo de Tony como si este le quemara haciendo que el  color subiera por sus mejillas, desvió la mirada hacia el primer paquete que encontró abriéndolo con nerviosismo.

Tony deslizo su brazo derecho abrazandose a si mismo al sentir la ausencia de los brazos de Steve alrededor, suspiro por segunda vez, mirando la emoción en el rostro de Rogers la cual saco una sonrisita entre sus labios -¿te gustan?-

Steve se crispo al reaccionar por su escandalosa emoción, hacia demasiado que había dejado las acuarelas, los lápices de colores, los lienzos, todo aquello que pudiera relacionarse con pintura y dibujo, si bien asistía a las exposiciones de arte hacia mucho en realidad que no dibujaba nada en forma. Apreciaba que los vengadores hubieran recibido con una sonrisa los dibujos que había hecho para cada uno, pero no iba a negar que extrañaba ensuciarse con las pinturas en alguna que otra ocasión, si bien convertirse en soldado había sido un sueño casi realizado, últimamente se cuestionaba si no hubiese sido más feliz dibujando, probablemente no. Dejo ir otro suspiro esta vez mas pesado, últimamente parecía que estaba lleno de sueños frustrados, de nostalgias, de aquello que no fue, de lo que pudo ser y de lo que jamas seria, estaba mas perdido que tras haber despertado en una época que no era suya; sintió una mano cálida en el hombro así como el recorrido que esta continuo sobre su brazo hasta tomar los lienzos en blanco que tenia entre sus manos

–espero que sea de tu agrado-

asintió mientras sentía un revoloteo en su estomago, y un escalofrió en sus brazos.

-¿Qué dices Cap? ¿me pintas como a una de tus chicas francesas?- oh mierda, lo había dicho. Tony sintió que el calor en su cuello abordaría sus mejillas como un sonrojo, apretó los ojos para no mirar la expresión de Steve, riendo estruendosamente como si hubiera visto su gesto de sorpresa

el rubio trago en seco, recordando la referencia a la escena de Titanic, sin pretenderlo su mirada recorrió la figura del moreno de pies a cabeza mientras su risa llenaba la habitación de manera estruendosa.

Cuando la mirada chocolate y cerulea chocaron de nuevo ambos se averguenzan y desvian la mirada, fingiendo que aquello no había descolocado a ninguno e incitado en el fondo a que eso se volviera una realidad. Steve dejo ir otro suspiro, ya había visto a Tony prácticamente sin una sola prenda cubriendo su cuerpo, no por nada le había retado un par de veces en el gimnasio acompañándole después en la ducha, claro que en ese entonces no tenia ninguna necesidad de mirar aunque fuera de reojo hacia el moreno, más bien, continuaba pensando en todo aquello que había perdido, justo como ahora, que pensaba las oportunidades que perdió para admirarlo más de cerca.

–parece que Lizzie metió algo más en el paquete- Tony se inclino frente a Steve, recogiendo una tarjeta de cumpleaños hecha a mano por la menor

La mirada azul dudo en recorrer la anatomía del más bajo o desviar la mirada…no es necesario decir cual ocurrió al final. Stark se giro hacia el rubio entregándole aquella tarjeta de tamaño común, Tony estiro su mano hacia él sin comprender la incomodidad que había en el rostro del rubio –gracias- dijo con torpeza mientras abría el objeto, dentro reposaba un pincel y una pequeña nota: “Feliz cumpleaños Rogers, he decidido guardar la firma de cada vengador en este pequeño papel. No, no te preguntes que tan especial es eso, cabe mencionar que cada firma esta hecha con este pincel, falta solo una para completar esta tarjeta, pídesela a Anthony cuando estén solos. PD: pídele que escriba tu nombre como una pequeña dedicatoria, espero que seas tan veloz de pensamiento Cap, si tienes alguna duda será mejor que la consultes con Loki. Sin mas que decir Lizzie Roey” noto que las firmas de cada uno se veían demasiado diferentes al como escribieron su nombre –Tony- el castaño le miro varios segundos, sin comprender del todo la emoción que le embargaba –en la tarjeta Lizzie pone que hace falta tu firma- sonrió tímidamente extendiéndole el papel mientras la curiosidad lo abordaba

Tony hizo un puchero y luego asintió -¿todos escribieron una dedicatoria?- enarco una ceja al no recordar ver a ninguno firmando aquello ¿Qué se suponía que escribiera? feliz cumpleaños ¿Capitán América?, ¿Steve Rogers? ¿Amigo? Gruño al descubrir que no sabía como llamar al rubio, no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para volver a llamarlo amigo, y en menor medida era por lo sucedido en Siberia, la razón de peso era algo inconfesable. Dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia los otros escritos, dejando ir un suspiro y se detuvo en una corta inscripción; “Feliz cumpleaños Steve Rogers. Loki” era todo lo que ponía, sin rodeos, directo y corto. Tony asintió haciéndose a la idea de que por el momento escribiría algo similar “Feliz cumpleaños Steve Rogers, Tony Stark” no supo el porque, pero su nombre se veía demasiado desordenado y mal hecho a diferencia del nombre del rubio, atribuyo aquello a las horas que había pasado escribiendo aquel nombre, doblo la tarjeta y se la entrego a Steve –deberíamos volver con el resto- el rubio asintió mirando de reojo su regalo –le diré a Lizzie que le pida a alguien que lo lleve a tu recamara- un gruñido se deslizo por sus labios, el moreno parecía confiar cualquier cosa a la menor sin la menor duda en ello –vamos- asintió y en un par de zancadas regreso al lado del castaño

-¿sigues pasando mucho tiempo con Roey?- aquello fue una afirmación cargada de molestia

Tony arqueo una ceja mirándolo curioso –no hay nadie más con quien pasar un buen tiempo- las palabras no llevaban un gran peso en ellas, solo que era difícil volver a llevar una rutina con los demás y Lizzie, ella siempre terminaba arrastrándolo o dejándose arrastrar a alguna locura. Como la vez que terminaron a bordo de un avión en dirección a China, así un jueves por la noche Tony se levanto tomando su chaqueta porque no soportaba la maldita ansiedad de estar en esas cuatro paredes, recordó que hacia tiempo Pepper le mencionara sobre negociar con algún extranjero de un país asiático. Entonces caminando a paso apresurado sin decir nada a nadie ya estaba bajando al ascensor, murmurando lo estúpido que era lo que haría, pero tras cerrar la puerta de su auto descubrió a Lizzie a su lado con una carpeta en la que contenía cinco nombres de empresarios chinos –revise cada uno, no hay demasiadas personas con una mentalidad occidental en el rubro del trabajo y sé que te molestarías al saber que esclavizan mujeres o niños con sueldos miserables, este hombre fue un refugiado durante la segunda guerra en E.U, su padre fue quien le instruyo en el negocio- hablo de ventajas y desventajas de trabajar con cada uno así como de los tratos y condiciones al personal. Tony no quería cometer los mismos errores que con la creación de armas.

Un suspiro involuntario salio de entre sus labios, Lizzie lo leía como un libro abierto, sabia cuando acercarse o cuando alejarse, las palabras precisas, la mirada necesaria, el acto cariñoso que el moreno necesitaba en cada acontecimiento, en cada recaída, supo levantarlo y quedarse con él hasta que la tormenta amainara. Todo aquello se lo agradecía, así como las ocasiones en que fue ella quien le sacaba del taller, quien le llevaba café, quien hablaba con Pepper, Rhodey, Natasha y Vision cuando el sentía que no podría más, fue quien le sostuvo sin pedir nada a cambio desde el primer instante, lo trataba como un igual, y él, él no sabia como enfrentar las atenciones y las miradas que jamás fueron de lastima –es una gran amiga-.

Amigo, la palabra que a Steve continuaba doliéndole y taladrando en lo más profundo de su ser, sabia el peso que esas palabras deberían llevar, pero aún así ¿Por qué solo con Tony jamás se imaginaba un final de la línea? Jamás le había tratado como un amigo, como un compañero o como un conocido, la respuesta siempre llevaba al mismo punto, quería estar con él, juntos a travesar cualquier problema, sí, sonó como camaradería en un primer instante, pero… ¿hacia cuanto que ya no significaba eso? Miro como los ojos del castaño desprendía un ligero brillo al hablar de Lizzie mientras el corazón se le comprimía y sentía su sangre hervir ¿acaso no había más temas de conversación? Dejo ir un suspiro casi doloroso, no, tenia que admitir una y mil veces más que allá donde el fallo campalmente, la menor había triunfado, haya donde él solo dejo heridas, Lizzie cerro grietas, pinto paredes, encendió luces y dio nuevos sentidos, porque en el fondo lo sabia, sabia que el moreno irremediablemente terminaría descubriendo lo grandiosa que era y quedaría flechado por ella y claro la menor jamás dejaría a un lado a Tony, jamás le abandonaría, pero ¿Qué si el castaño se enteraba lo que ella era?.

Negó varias veces, no era quien para juzgarla, no sabia siquiera las actividades que desempeñaba como “mercenario” a sueldo, no podía arrebatarle la gran sonrisa, el brillo, la esperanza que abordaba el rostro acanelado cuando los ojos violetas le miraban, no después de quebrarlo, no después de herirlo, no después de dejarlo,  no después…después de descubrir que le estaba queriendo…que le quiso desde antes, que ni siquiera noto cuando esos sentimientos de rivalidad, de fastidio, de extrañeza, de curiosidad, todo eso se fue transformando en solo querer admirar esa amplia y sincera sonrisa, los ojos chispeantes de emoción, ni siquiera Pepper había traído tanta vivacidad a esa mirada.

No, no podía arrebatarle más a Tony ni ser el motivo de otra de sus desgracias, lo mejor era callar, callar y alejarse. De pronto su mirada se fijo en su nombre escrito en el trozo de chocolate blanco arriba del pastel, seguía ahí, intacto a pesar de que ya faltaban bastante rebanadas, recordó entonces la tarjeta que le diera la menor, y deslizo sus dedos sobre la firma de Tony, su nombre se veía escrito de manera muy apresurada ¿tanta urgencia tenia de volver con los demás? Negó, con la menor, dio un vistazo rápido a lo que escribo, dejando ir un suspiro ¿Qué esperaba? Que la nota fuera más cálida que aquella escrita en su libreta verde, pero no, no podía pedirle eso, no podía exigir eso, solo podía conservar las malditas esperanza en que los ojos de Tony Stark le miraran como antes, pero el mismo había destruido aquello.

Fueron sus manos las que destruyeron aquello, fue su egoísmo, su miedo, miedo a que Tony destruyera el último vínculo que tenía con el pasado. Hecho una mirada rápida hacia Bucky, no, a él tampoco lo había salvado con aquello. Barnes había decidido volver a ser congelado para no causar más problemas y, contra todo pronostico, el mismo día que eso sucedería la llamada de Stark lo había alejado para siempre de aquello. Bucky también fue salvado por Lizzie, guiado por ella hasta el punto donde podía estar junto a Natasha en un traje formal con su cabello atado en una coleta, sonriendo ampliamente mientras depositaba besos en todo el rostro de la pelirroja haciendo que una risita adornara sus labios, recorrió con la mirada la estancia. Rhodey había vuelto a caminar, por Lizzie. Pepper, Happy y Tony volvían a hablar como grandes amigos, por Lizzie. Bruce y Clint podían estar juntos, en parte por Lizzie. Cada pieza embonaba de manera perfecta en algún lugar por la menor, cada cosa que él había destruido había sido reparada por las manos definitivamente más pequeñas de la chica ¿y él? De nuevo se sentía perdido, no sabia que cosa debería hacer, a dónde ir, ¿podría ser de nuevo un vengador?, tomar decisiones para salva guardar a los civiles.

Tenia la oportunidad de ir a donde fuera y por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía prisionero de si mismo, de sus pensamientos, de las convicciones y de los sueños rotos. Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la nota, la letra de Tony parecía cambiar cuando escribió su nombre, desvió la mirada mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, distinguió una vez más el trozo de chocolate blanco, haciendo que su mirada se entrecerrara, descubriendo así una parte de lo que la nota de Lizzie parecía querer decir -¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que Tony lo hiciera?- dejo ir un suspiro

–registro de voz confirmado, Capitán, la señorita Roey me ha pedido que le envié un mensaje personal a su teléfono- la voz era de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Sintió una vibración en su pantalón que reconoció como la del móvil, dejo ir un suspiro ¿Qué tramaba esa chica?. Lo siguiente que vio le hizo cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos mientras su espalda se impactaba contra la pared, era Tony lleno de harina cocinando con Lizzie en una foto que tenia escrito día 1, a esa siguieron más fotografías donde los vengadores se unían lentamente a la actividad, una en especifico revolvió su estomago y le causo una extraña sensación de placer, eran Natasha, Bucky y Tony solos en la cocina, ambos castaños parecían algo perdidos sobre lo siguiente a realizar, mirando confusos los ingredientes frente a ellos mientras Natasha negaba con una risa disimulada en labios.

La penúltima imagen era de Tony con un puchero en labios y el entrecejo fruncido, distinguía “Steve Rogers” sobre el trozo de chocolate blanco escrito muy rápidamente, la ultima contenía la imagen del castaño con una sonrisa en labios, más amplia de las que había notado antes. De nuevo la sensación de aleteos en su estomago le lleno. Miro de reojo hacia Lizzie y Stark, los ojos violetas se posaron en él mientras elevaba una copa en su dirección y guiñaba un ojo. Lizzie lo sabia después de todo, aquello que él quiso negar en el último mes tras descubrir que ella estaba ahí, que esas emociones estaban presentes más que nunca “gracias” hablo entre labios apenas en una mueca mientras ella asentía.

Se pregunto al ver a Loki huyendo una vez más de Thor ¿Qué tendría que preguntarle a él? Vio el forcejeo que comenzaba entre ellos, la mirada rota que había en los ojos esmeralda. Dio cuatro zancadas, pero antes de siquiera poder detener a su amigo la mano de Lizzie ya estaba sobre él, apartándolo con una mirada fiera y el mentón en alto, parecía que nadie notaba la escena o si lo hacían pasaban de ella

–hijo de Odin, espero que no estés pensando en faltar al respeto a esta fecha tan importante-

Thor gruño, dejando ir al azabache que pareció temblar al contacto del abrazo de Lizzie –no podrás apartarme por siempre, mortal- espeto mientras se giraba casi chocando con Steve

-¿todo en orden?- le pregunto cuando los ojos azules le miraron, el rubio de pelo largo dudo unos segundos para luego dejar ir un suspiro. Negó mientras la mano de Rogers llegaba a su hombro en señal de apoyo. Thor agradeció y luego se encamino a charlar con cualquier otro.

–Loki- le hablo Steve al ver a Lizzie alejarse del lado del azabache, una de las cejas oscuras se arqueo al ver al Capitán

-¿si?- deslizo una risa burlesca que hizo estremecer al rubio

–esto…- dijo sacando el pincel de entre sus ropas

Loki lo miro varios segundos sintiendo ese rastro de magia -¿de donde lo sacaste?-

Steve desvió la mirada hacia Lizzie, señalándola con su dedo índice notando la mueca de molestia en el rostro de Loki, se encogió de hombros –Roey me la dio-

La mirada esmeralda se dirigió hacia Lizzie ¿Qué era realmente esa chica? Distinguió una marca dorada en el pincel que hacia demasiado tiempo no veía. Un extraño zumbido lo golpeo al igual que un mareo, las cosas a su alrededor dieron vueltas más y más y más rápido

-¿Loki?-

La música ceso cuando el hechicero disparo contra las copas sin siquiera notarlo, su cuerpo se sentía extraño. De pronto había mucho calor y de golpe mucho frió.

Lizzie miraba a la distancia la escena, estática en su sitio mientras los vengadores esquivaban los ataques de magia temiendo lo peor, las armas de cada uno se levantaron apuntando al azabache. Bruce luchaba por no perder la calma al ver el descontrol del que era presa Loki y la ansiedad que pronto inundo el lugar

Thor volvió a pasos agigantados cubriendo el cuerpo de Loki mirando con recelo hacia Lizzie quien continuaba bebiendo de su copa como si nada ocurriera, nadie más parecía notar la actitud de la peliplata a parte del rubio Dios, truenos comenzaron a resonar estrepitosamente afuera en la ciudad.

–parece que el sujeto del clima se equivoco- dejo ir una risa ladina mientras el azabache se desplomaba en el suelo, al borde del impacto Thor le rodeo entre sus brazos mientras la chica le guiñaba un ojo –buena atrapada- lentamente los vengadores bajaron las armas, algo aliviados, pero igualmente desconcertados ante los ataques del azabache

Así termino la fiesta de cumpleaños de Steve Rogers.


	38. Religare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay un secreto que persiste desde hace tiempo, un secreto del cual ni siquiera las partes involucradas conocen, o recuerdan.

Loki despertó envuelto en un calor familiar mientras sentía las leves caricias entre sus cabellos oscuros. Abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose con los ojos azules de Thor, preocupados y pensativos mirando a cualquier punto distinto de su persona. No pudo evitar el suspiro pesado que salio de sus labios seguido de un gruñido por el dolor de cabeza

–hermano- hablo el rubio enfocando la mirada en los verdes orbes de Loki

el azabache miro por largo tiempo esos ojos azules -¿y Lizzie?- obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta

-¿desde cuando te preocupan los mortales?- Thor no quiso sonar agresivo, pero en el fondo, sentía rabia al ver la parsimonia con la que la chica había actuado frente a la situación de Loki

-¿acaso no era lo que querías?- pregunto con molestia el azabache

una rubia ceja se enarco -¿ahora me harás caso? ¿Qué hay de aquella vez en el restaurante?-

el sonido de la puerta abriéndose distrajo a Loki de lo que fuera iba a decir, sabia que estaba al borde de un enfrentamiento con Thor

-¿Cómo estas?- Lizzie se quedo mirando la frustración en los rostros de ambos

–sal- ordeno Thor con su voz estruendosa

la menor enarco una ceja mirando de reojo a Thor –Loki- llamo la chica mirando al azabache, los orbes esmeralda parecían estar llenos de dudas, la quijada del rubio se tenso al notar la mirada descompuesta de Loki –fue Thor quien se interpuso entre el suelo, los vengadores y tú, ten eso en mente- el cuello del azabache giro tan rápido que Lizzie temió que se fuera a romper. Miro de soslayo a Thor y le dirigió una risita burlesca haciéndolo gruñir –escucha con atención, no pierdas la calma- fue el consejo rápido para ambos mientras salía del lugar.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio sepulcral, mientras Loki intentaba recordar que había sucedido exactamente

–hermano- murmuro Thor con inseguridad atrayendo la mirada esmeralda del azabache

-¿Qué?- cuestiono secamente por los estragos del dolor de cabeza

Thor respiro profundo, preguntándose cuando había sido la ultima vez que se sentía así de ansioso, probablemente la ultima ocasión fuera cuando recibió a mjolnir de su padre

–si vas a ser parte del inmueble acomódate en otro lugar, quiero descansar- murmuro Loki acomodandose en la cama

–debemos hablar- los orbes esmeralda se volvieron filosos a la par que el mentón de Loki se elevaba

–no tengo nada que hablar contigo, hijo de Odin- 

Aquello fue despectivo y doloroso para Thor quien comprendía la dureza e insultos que conllevaban sus palabras, se irguió de golpe mientras sentía su sangre arder mirando los inquietos ojos esmeralda, bufaba por la molestia que le causaba las palabras de Loki, la incomodidad, el remordimiento, las costuras de viejas heridas que se rompían a la par que su lengua deslizaba las palabras en su boca. Gruño cuando noto sus pensamientos desviarse sobre el menor –hablo en serio, Laufeyson- aquello fue igualmente despectivo, notando como pese a la jaqueca que aún persistía Loki se levantaba como un resorte frente a la ofensa, no porque al menor le incomodara que le llamara así por un respeto hacia su padre como sucedía con Thor, la razón, era más profunda y dolorosa de lo que el mismo azabache quisiera admitir

–¿te ha comido la lengua el ratón?- se burlo el azabache mirándole de manera fiera

Thor bufo apretando los puños respirando profundo para conservar la calma

–sal- ordeno Loki en un intento vano de evitar los insultos que procederían de sus labios

Thor dio tres pasos acortando la distancia entre ellos, acuno el claro rostro entre sus manos deslizando su pulgar sobre ellos, dejo ir un suspiro junto a una risita tonta –debemos…- negó varias veces, no estaba usando las palabras correctas para hacer que el menor le escuchara, ahora caía en cuenta –necesito que me escuches- hablo de manera firme, mirando los orbes verdes temblar ante el tono de su voz, seguro, pero suave

Loki cerro los ojos sintiendo el aroma de Thor inundarle las fosas nasales, desvió la mirada asintiendo a sus palabras

El rubio dejo ir un suspiro al ver la respuesta muda del azabache, tomo aire sintiendo su pecho comprimirse de manera casi dolorosa –no sé como comenzar esto…- deslizo una mano entres sus rubios cabellos notando el puchero de molestia en los labios de Loki que le hizo esbozar una risita

–no le veo la gracia- reprendió el menor

–escucha, Loki- unió sus frentes cerrando los ojos para esclarecer sus ideas –entre Jane y yo hace tiempo que no hay nada, Darcy me dijo que ese día estaba en una cita con un compañero de trabajo con el que salía recientemente, no sé que le haya impulsado a hacer lo que hizo- deposito un beso rápido en la nariz del menor para luego mirarlo varios minutos, así en silencio. El rostro del azabache se convirtió en muecas que divirtieron al más alto, recordando una vez más su época de infantes

–sal…quiero descansar- la mirada verde choco contra la azul

Thor  le miro unos segundos mas para luego asentir, revolvió los mechones oscuros y tras un beso sobre estos salio de la habitación.

Thor encontró a Lizzie afuera sobre el pasillo, mirando a los minis flotando mientras se perseguían entre risitas tímidas. No comprendía como la menor había podido crear a aquellos seres ni mucho menos lo que eran

-¿Cómo esta Loki?-

quiso ignorarla y continuar su camino, sin embargo, el objeto entre sus dedos le hizo detenerse -¿Qué tienes ahí mortal?-

La menor dejo ir una carcajada ante la voz estruendosa y amenazante de Thor –un regalo, de hace mucho tiempo hijo de Odin-

miro con atención el objeto, una especie de magia le rodeaba, algo que sentía conocer de algún sitio

La chica estiro la mano con el objeto en ella dejándolo frente del rubio para que pudiera contemplar

–dime ¿por qué?- exigió saber sus razones para su calma ante el extraño ataque que había sufrido Loki

–él necesita recordar…- hablo ella mirando aún el objeto –es todo lo que sé- se sincero, de alguna manera sabia que Loki y Thor debían encontrarse con ese artefacto, tras la manipulación que le realizo, tras el contacto con aquello, solo sabia eso. Lo demás era un hueco oscuro como ya antes le había acontecido, era algo que solo los involucrados podían descubrir y esclarecer en el proceso el objeto.

La mano de Thor tomo el objeto sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo –bruja- gruño contra Lizzie mientras la menor se encogía de hombros, intento invocar el mjolnir, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a descender de manera escandalosa hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

****************

Loki abrió los ojos lentamente mirando de reojo el reloj de la habitación, había dormido la mayor parte del día. Se desperezo en la cama, estirándose cual felino para luego incorporarse y salir a buscar algún alimento.

No había ni un solo ruido en la enorme estancia, siguió sus pasos encontrando a Lizzie al lado de Thor quien parecía dormitar. Dejo escapar un suspiro, rememorando sus palabras, pero su mirada fue captada por los rayos violasceos que salían de las manos de la joven, mientras susurraba algo en un dialecto que no recordaba haber escuchado antes. Volvio a mirar a Thor una vez más notando leves rastros de ¿hielo? Apresuro sus pasos hasta posicionarse donde la menor, haciéndola brincar al poner una mano en el hombro contrario -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto alarmado escuchando un suspiro deslizarse por los labios de Lizzie

–debemos hablar- esbozo la chica mirando después de reojo al rubio, los rastros de hielo estaban desapareciendo y el ritmo de su respiración volvió  a ser el mismo –siéntate, Loki-

el azabache asintió mirando con preocupación al mayor, se acomodo en el sofá junto a Thor, y Lizzie atrajo el pincel rodeado con sus poderes

–debes escuchar algo Loki, es probable que esto cambie tus pensamientos hasta ahora-

Loki asintió, tensándose al escuchar el tono de voz empleado por Lizzie

–no tengo idea de que sea este objeto, y bueno, esta no es su forma inicial, la he moldeado ya varias veces y, creo que tu debes saber a donde pertenece- la chica tomo el objeto entre sus manos ante la mirada atenta del azabache.

Thor se revolvió incomodo en el pequeño espacio donde estaba para luego dejar ir un suspiro de satisfacción –Thor toco este objeto y al igual que tú, su cuerpo pareció entrar en shock al hacerlo- dejo ir un suspiro revolviendo su cabello con frustración –juro que no lo he hecho apropósito es solo que, debo ser sincera contigo- esbozo una risa algo rota –sabes que he estado vagando por varios universos- el mayor asintió mirando a la chica –he estado en situaciones parecidas antes, tiene que ver con…las restricciones que te conté antes-

una de las oscuras cejas se arqueo al recordar la charla con ella acerca de las cosas que podía y no hacer en cualquier lugar al que fuera –no pareces de las que sigan reglas-

la joven dejo ir una risita –no lo hago porque lo quiera-

Loki asintió -¿Cuál es tu punto?- dijo cruzando una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra

la menor suspiro haciendo girar el objeto con sus poderes para devolverlo a una traslucida esfera violácea, el objeto retorno a su forma inicial, una hoja caída de tonos dorados y plateados. Loki miro con duda aquello, pensando si aquel artefacto lo había visto con anterioridad –probablemente esta ni siquiera sea su  figura original- agrego Lizzie –es solo aquella que recuerdo como la inicial, podría haber estado envuelto en magia cuando me lo dieron-

el azabache asintió –puedes darmela-

la menor negó mientras dejaba ir un suspiro –no puedo arriesgarme a que pase lo mismo contigo o con Thor, necesitamos ayuda externa-

Loki hizo una mueca de fastidio, levantándose de su lugar para arrebatar el objeto haciendo que la cúpula cristalina se reventara cual burbuja entre sus manos, al contacto con su piel sintió como si le quemara, sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse, noto la mirada llena de confusión de Lizzie quien estaba clavada en su lugar

-¡Thor!- le llamo la menor al rubio quien parecía no despertar –¡Black los minis!- pero tampoco hubo respuesta de los pequeños

Se sentía impotente frente a la fuerza que ejercía el artefacto en ella, en Loki; el azabache sentía perder el control de su cuerpo a la par que zonas de su piel se tornaban azules, así como rayos de su magia salían impactando contra aquello a su paso -¡F.R.I.D.A.Y. protocolos de seguridad nivel C activados!- grito con desesperación mientras luchaba por levantarse para arrebatar aquel objeto.

Maldita la hora en que le dijo a Anthony que ella se haría cargo. Un escandaloso impacto alcanzo a salir del bloqueo inminente de la torre, Lizzie miro con horror como algunos de los rascacielos se reventaban sus vidrios –activa el protocolo de la ciudad- escucho algunos gritos tras los cuales todo se cerro. Una luz roja de emergencia se encendió en el interior –informe de daño- un vídeo de seguridad de las afueras de la ciudad mostró la caída de algunos cristales que estuvieron cerca de herir a los civiles de cinco kilómetros a la redonda de la torre Stark, miro a Loki convulsionarse, incapaz de hacer que parara haciéndolo caer de rodillas con su piel completamente azul. Trago en seco al verlo caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa, jadeando con dificultad para respirar.

Cerro los ojos tras un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cayendo junto al frió cuerpo de Loki, lo ultimo que vio fueron los ojos azules de Thor mirándoles con terror.

*****************

Un estremecimiento parecido al ahogo le devolvió a la realidad. Respiro de manera agitada llevando una mano a su pecho, intentando con todas sus fuerzas retener los últimos estragos de un sueño vago…tan lejano y tan real. Estrujo la manta con la figura de Hulk esbozando una sonrisa, seguramente Anthony le había llevado hasta ahí. Se levanto de golpe recordando la condición de Loki notando también que el objeto no estaba en su posesión, corrió todo lo que pudo percibiendo de nuevo la soledad del edificio –Black informe- las imágenes que aparecieron frente a ella le hicieron abrir los ojos como platos. Loki parecía preparar una maldita invasión, no, no de nuevo, no ahora, la hoja que le hubiera entregado antes, no maldición, la ciudad estaba resguardada bajo su invento, no había ninguna baja civil.

Los vengadores estaban frente al azabache rodeándole y con las ropas algo ya rasgadas. Corrió hacia la salida tomando su mochila y atravesando las puertas de cristal –Black, envía a los minis comunícame con los vengadores- de un salto se deslizo por el edificio, colocando sus propulsores y guanteletes en el camino. Se elevo por lo alto mientras aceleraba aún más la velocidad.

****************

–Jefe, la señorita Roey solicita comunicarse- Tony miro de reojo lo que sucedía, aún no podía soportar colocarse la armadura, pero había ayudado a que los civiles se resguardaran en los edificios tras activarse la alerta en la ciudad. Ver a Loki ser quien movía los hilos de una nueva amenaza...no quería creer en lo que sus ojos veían, pero no podía hacer otra cosa

-¿Anthony?- la mirada violácea frente a él denotaba preocupación

–Lizzie, no sé que esta sucediendo con la diva, pero…- sus labios temblaron entrecortando sus palabras

–tranquilo, lo solucionare- asintió mirando a la chica atravesando el cielo -¿Quiénes están ahí?- desvio la mirada –todo el mundo-

Lizzie noto entonces el helicarrier flotando cerca de la costa, dejo ir un suspiro de frustración –recuerdame no traer objetos extraños a casa de nuevo-

una risa fantasmal se deslizo en los labios de Tony

–le hablare a Fury- el castaño asintió –no cuelgues- murmuro ella mirándole de soslayo

–Nicolas- fingió una sonrisa

-¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?!-

la menor se encogió de hombros –vamos Nicolas, no es para tanto- el ojo de Fury se abrió con enfado. Lizzie corto entonces la comunicación –creo que el viejo Fury esta algo falto de atención-

Tony negó varias veces, contemplando el cielo detrás de Lizzie

–Black, comunícame con el Cap- su compañero  asintió –hey- le sonrió la menor al rubio quien tenia un lado de la mascara visiblemente rasgado

–Roey- respondió secamente al verla

–oh, cariño, perdona que tu plato del desayuno estuviera vació- los ojos azules de Steve le miraron con furia –situación soldado- espeto con tono firme

–Loki se ha vuelto loco y ha arrastrado a Thor-

la menor arqueo una ceja, aterrizando justo frente a Steve, ambos hermanos estaban uno junto al otro.

Loki se mofo al mirar a Lizzie, mirándole con inferioridad, levanto su puño al aire y bajo su dedo pulgar. Thor le observo con sus profundos ojos azules, una sonrisa gélida se poso en su rostro ante la acción, llevo una de sus rodillas al suelo, hincándose frente al azabache y tomando la pálida mano entre las suyas, besando los nudillos. Se levanto como resorte empuñando el mjolnir para luego empezar a hacerlo girar

–vaya- espeto la menor atrayendo la atención de los vengadores

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Bruce algo preocupado

–no creía que llevaran acabo eso-

Clint se cruzo de brazos –habla Roey-

la menor dio tres pasos –un rey siempre se inclina ante su reina antes de la batalla, es como una especie de ritual para la buena fortuna- una carcajada escapo de los labios de Thor, complacido ante el conocimiento de la menor

–Thor- le reprendió el azabache

La menor avanzo unos pasos más quedando frente al rubio y tras este Loki. Lizzie suspiro fuertemente –Loki-

el rubio se coloco en medio de ambos, mirándole fieramente, casi gruñéndole

Roey pico el pecho de Thor con su dedo índice –habla claro ricitos- le espeto de manera juguetona,.

Thor apretó fuertemente el martillo entre sus manos

-¿tienes miedo princesa?- el impacto sobre el rostro de Lizzie hizo que todos se alertaran, la menor apenas giro su rostro a causa del martillo mientras un rastro de sangre le escurría de la boca –buen golpe princesa- reanudo mirando la furia en el rostro de Thor, pero los ojos azules no podían mentir. Había temor al igual que en la mirada esmeralda de Loki

-¡Lizzie!- grito Bruce al mismo tiempo que Bucky intentando acercarse a la chica, pero los minis les detuvieron

–chicos, contacten con Fury, díganle que retire las unidades de S.H.I.E.L.D. todo esta bajo control-

Los vengadores se miraron, dudosos de como proceder, algunos buscaban la mirada de Steve para confirmar la orden dada.

Bruce tomo a Clint de la muñeca mientras asentía, Natasha arrastro a Bucky lejos de ahí

–Lizzie- la menor miro a los gemelos Maximoff algo nerviosos –todo ira bien- aseguro levantándose firmemente en su sitio.

–me sorprende que Odin haya confiado el trono de Asgard a alguien tan débil- una risita burlesca sonó de los labios de Loki haciendo enfurecer a Thor quien arremetió de nueva cuenta contra la menor

–calla tus necedades mortal, allá a donde iras nadie necesitara escucharte-

la chica enarco una ceja –debo suponer que su alteza me escoltara hasta el mismo Valhalla-

Thor negó intentando golpearla nuevamente, pero Lizzie le propino un cabezazo que le hizo retroceder

–parece que la chica tiene talento- susurro Loki haciendo enfurecer aún más a Thor.

Lizzie negó varias veces, esquivo el ataque horizontal de Thor deslizándose entre sus piernas, aplicando una llave en el proceso para inmovilizar

Loki miro complacido la escena  –tal vez deba relevarte de tu cargo-

Thor gruño con furia sacándose a Lizzie de encima arrojándola a los pies del azabache -¡eres mio!- grito con furia cuando la chica choco contra el suelo cerca de las piernas de Loki

–no lo soy- respondió Loki sintiendo la mano de Lizzie tocar su pierna, el viejo cetro que poseyó alguna vez apareció entre sus manos, apuñalando el corazón de la menor haciendo una mancha de sangre se esparciera en el suelo

–creí que yo iba a encargarme de ella- dijo Thor

–eres demasiado lento- respondió notando la sangre correr mientras su báculo salía del pecho de la menor.

Tony chillo ante la escena en la pantalla, notando como esta se apagaba tras lo sucedido. De inmediato llamo a Bruce contándole, el doctor giro estrepitosamente sobre sus pies llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que Steve cortara la platica con Fury

-Loki acaba de…- un nudo en su garganta apareció mientras corría apresurado, Clint permanecía a su lado corriendo tan rápido como hiciera Banner. Detrás le seguía de cerca el resto del grupo

Lizzie tosió enfocándose en la palabra final del sueño inconexo que había tenido, trazo sobre su pecho una marca que apenas recordaba como una ilusión –religare- pronuncio atrayendo la mirada esmeralda y marino de ambos hermanos. Una fuerza desconocida sacudió la zona, haciendo estremecer a ambos Dioses y a los vengadores que volvían tras sus pasos. Casi nadie noto la leve onda de colores que se deslizo rápidamente en el suelo

-¿Lizzie?- fue Loki el primero en salir de su ensoñación, sacudiendo su cabeza intentando recobrar  la compostura. Miro con terror el cetro entre sus manos y desvaneció rápidamente su armadura asgardiana volviendo a las ropas que le diera la fémina tendida en el suelo

Thor imito las acciones de Loki, dejando ir un suspiro al saberse de nuevo poseedor de sus movimientos

Lizzie por su parte elevo su mano derecha, notando el objeto que le diera a Loki volver a la cúpula de cristal violácea. Miro hacia el cielo, descubriendo lo próximo a llegar. Se levanto sintiendo un leve mareo, recibiendo flashes de lejanos tiempos que involucraban a Thor y a Loki más jóvenes, así como el artefacto entre sus manos –religare…soulmate- murmuro deslizando una risa breve al incorporarse

************

El protocolo de seguridad fue quebrado por Tony quien corrió presuroso al encuentro del resto. Llegando del lado contrario al de los vengadores saltando casi sobre Lizzie con preocupación, le elevo el rostro y removió sus cabellos. Noto la mancha de sangre sobre su pecho y al girar la mirada llena de ira contra los verde bosque de Loki su corazón se estrujo. Conocía esa expresión rota, la mirada perdida, el brazo  cruzado al frente para la autoprotección. Podía leerlo con todas las letras: autodesprecio, un jadeo lastimero salio de sus labios, pero antes siquiera de poder decir algo fue interrumpido por Lizzie, la chica le había girado el rostro con delicadeza, sonriéndole cuando sus miradas se encontraron, desubicándolo por completo

La menor dio  un leve empujón a Stark para ponerse de pie, el tiempo empezaba a ser oro ahora que las cosas empezaban a tomar un nuevo orden. Tras levantarse acorto  la distancia entre Loki y Thor –parece que hay algo que necesitan saber- ambos le miraron confundidos, dolidos, perdidos –no puedo darles todas las respuestas- Loki asintió mientras sentía la mano de Lizzie tomar una suya –pero creo que puedo guiarlos por el camino que deben tomar- Thor la miraba algo confundido y avergonzado.

Un impacto se escucho tras ellos, dejando ver a los amigos del rubio de nueva cuenta –hemos venido por Loki- rugió uno de ellos

Lizzie dejo que el objeto envuelto en la burbuja violácea se posara entre sus manos –las dudas persistirán siempre- continuo recordando los flashes que viera al ser su corazón apuñalado –pero dependerá de ustedes continuar…o no…- ambos asintieron –religare…- pronuncio ella mirando como ambos se quedaban con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa de la palabra que estaban por pronunciar –soulmate- dijeron unísonos mirando al objeto brillar para adaptar una nueva forma: un par de anillos con una inscripción antigua grabados en ellos

Loki reconoció al instante su nombre en el anillo dorado, pero el contrario le pareció algo difícil de leer. Necesitaría los viejos libros de la biblioteca en Asgard, dirigio la mirada hacia Thor, quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, por instinto tomo el anillo dorado dejando a Thor el otro para girarse hacia los guerreros Asgardianos.

Lizzie entrego el anillo de plata a Thor y se enfrento a los guerreros –¿Qué asuntos tienen con Loki?- cuestiono de manera retadora

–Odin, padre de todo quiere verlo- respondió Sif, sin soltar el mango de su arma

–les he dicho que él mismo debería venir si tenia asuntos pendiente con MI invitado- el grupo gruño al ver la decisión en la mirada de la joven

–Roey- llamo Thor a Lizzie –no pidas imposibles, padre es una persona ocupada-

La chica reprimió la risa que iba a deslizarse de sus labios mirando a Loki –no puedes obligar a Loki- fue todo lo que dijo, parándose de manera protectora frente al azabache

–no lo haré, pero necesito respuestas- dijo con un suspiro –Loki- el azabache le miro –hermano- quiso negarse al tono suplicante en la voz de Thor –estoy seguro que has visto lo mismo que yo-

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, era cierto, recordaba a soldados Asgardianos persiguiéndoles en un bosque de midgard, recordaba la mano firme de Thor apretando la suya mientras corrían, recordaba un calor inusual envuelto entre sus brazos. Luego un salto en el tiempo, un mercado lleno de mortales que les ofrecían comida, a ellos intercambiando algunos bienes, luego todo eran flashes inconexos, incoherentes. Muy en el fondo sabia que había cosas aún escondidas, que algo había desencadenado el objeto que tanto Thor como él tocaron, que esos anillos tenían un significado más profundo del que en realidad quisiera creer, pero sobre todo, recordaba una sonrisa y una voz que hacían eco en su mente aunado a una palabra: “madre”. Miro a Lizzie buscando respuestas, comprendiendo que aunque ella conociera la verdad tras esas imágenes, tras el objeto, no podría pronunciarla, las reglas le impedían pronunciar las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, miro de reojo hacia el resto de los vengadores, encontrando la mirada preocupada de Stark, sonrió al verlo con esa idiota expresión en su rostro. Laufeyson dio dos pasos hasta quedar junto a Thor –iré- hablo el azabache ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todos y una sonrisa triste de Lizzie.

De inmediato el grupo de Asgardianos saco esposas y bozal para amarrar al pelinegro, pero Thor les detuvo –Loki no ira como un prisionero- las miradas llenas de sorpresa y reprobación no se hicieron esperar

–pero Thor, él es…-

silencio las palabras de Sif con tan solo una mirada firme, la castaña dio dos pasos hacia atrás dejando escapar un suspiro

-¿Qué tal si vamos todos?- sugirió entonces Lizzie, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de los vengadores -¿Qué?- cuestiono al verlos desubicados –vamos chicos es Asgard, y por supuesto Odin no puede decirle que no a los invitados de su hijo, además creo que estaría complacido en conocer a los mortales que han ayudado tanto a Thor en estos años- todos arquearon una ceja mirando hacia Tony y Steve.

–no creo que sea un inconveniente- dijo Steve haciendo a Tony crispar en su sitio, la mirada chocolate le escaneo con curiosidad -¿Qué piensas Stark?-

el moreno miro hacia los hermanos, hacia el grupo de guerreros, a los vengadores y finalmente a Lizzie. Suspiro pesadamente –si ricitos tiene problemas y requiere mi ayuda, supongo que iré- la sonrisa se ensancho en el rostro de Lizzie, de Thor y una risa fantasmal se dibujo en el rostro de Loki.

Steve por su parte sintió el corazón estrujándosele al ver como el moreno no despegaba la vista de Lizzie así como por sus palabras, él quería su aprobación para mover a todo el equipo, pero Tony tan solo respondía por si mismo. Dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, estremeciéndose y evitando que alguna lagrima traicionera resbalara por sus ojos, jamás le había dolido tanto las actitudes del castaño, pero ¿Qué esperaba? –esta decidido-

Los guerreros miraron con recelo a Loki, Lizzie dejo escapar un suspiro caminando varios pasos hasta ellos, levanto las manos en señal de rendición y se giro en su sitio –si no están tranquilos sin llevar a alguien atado me ofrezco voluntaria- las miradas corrieron de manera rápida entre unos y otros

–Lizzie no creo que…-

La chica negó ante los reproches de Barnes –necesitan sentirse seguros tanto como nosotros, alguien debe ser un costal de papas para ello y no dejare que sea Loki, ni ninguno de ustedes o Thor- las miradas se deslizaron en el grupo de vengadores –no hay pero que valga- agrego mientras asentía a los guerreros –ademas seamos sinceros, podría patear traseros asgardianos y el de los vengadores con los ojos cerrados- todos rodaron los ojos ante la presunción de la chica.

Los guerreros miraron a Thor antes de hacer cualquier movimiento

–no creía que trajeras tus fetichismos a relucir- se mofo Loki haciendo reír sonoramente a la joven

–oh mi señor, yo no creí que recordara nuestros juegos nocturnos- las referencias fueron escuchadas por todos, haciendo al rubio tomar el mismo el bozal y cubrir los labios de Lizzie ante las miradas extrañadas de todos

Tony negó varias veces mirando a la menor mientras una risa burlesca también adornaba  sus labios

–vamos- hablo Thor a Loki, mirándolo con una mezcla de timidez por sus palabras antes dichas, el menor asintió acercándose a Lizzie y deslizando su mano sobre la mordaza que retenía a la menor

La chica le miro varios segundos mirando las reacciones del azabache y cuando Thor se acerco para posar una mano en el hombro de Loki levanto sus cejas de manera sugerente sacándole un respingo y dejando que escapar una mirada burlesca.

**************

Vijaron en el quinjet hasta el desierto para ser transportados hasta Asgard, los vengadores se miraron en un silencio sepulcral. Natasha y Clint parecieron notar de inmediato la mirada cabizbaja de Steve mientras Wanda comprendió el porque gracias a sus poderes.

Tony golpeteaba sobre el árido desierto con su pie izquierdo, concentrado en tararear una canción que se había incrustado en lo más profundo de su mente, pero el pequeño estribillo poco podría decirle de toda la canción –Lizzie- se giro hacia la chica quien le miro con sus grandes ojos violáceos. Deslizo los dedos sobre la mordaza que le impedía hablar a la joven e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Thor elevo su martillo pronunciando las palabras usuales ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, Loki se erguía firme a su lado mientras miraba furtivamente a la joven de cabello plateado, Lizzie dejo escapar una risita tranquila, intentando reconfortar a Tony, Bruce e incluso Bucky quienes al igual que Loki la miraban furtivamente.

El camino arcoiris estaba intacto desde la ultima vez que lo viera Loki. Dejo ir un suspiro cuando se encontraron frente a frente con Heimdall al final del camino. Se quedo firme en su sitio sin saber muy bien como continuar, Asgard había dejado de lucir como un “hogar” para él hacia mucho, y decir que no le intimidaba aquel enorme sitio era mentir, pero eso sabia hacerlo mejor que nadie.

Detrás de los Dioses el grupo se detuvo, maravillado por la espectacular vista que representaba aquel sitio digno en efecto de una fantasía. Tony miro la inseguridad en los hombros de Loki, se estaba volviendo cada vez más perceptivo en leer a las personas, pero aún no sabia como entablar una charla sobre aquello.

Thor se giro mirando a su hermano de reojo, incapaz de percibir lo que sus ojos parecían gritar.

Steve por su parte se debatía sobre si dar él el primer paso para entrar a aquel lugar; los gemelos se miraban entre ellos. Pietro parecía querer correr sin parar por todo el lugar mientras Wanda lo reprendía con la mirada, quizás más preocupada por el obvio ambiente tenso que para el menor de los Maximoff poca o nada de relevancia poseía. Visión observaba analítico la situación

-¿entraremos o no?- resonó  la voz de Lizzie haciendo girar a los vengadores hacia ella, la menor miraba el cielo estrellado –no llamen la atención- les dijo y ellos enarcaban una ceja al ver que la mordaza seguía en su sitio

–Thor, tu padre aguarda- hablo Heimdall sacando de sus pensamientos a todos, el rubio asintió dando un paso firme mientras miraba a Loki de reojo pidiéndole seguirlo, el de orbes esmeralda lo miro dudoso y tras una ultima mirada furtiva hacia Lizzie decidió seguirlo. Cuanto antes obtuviera las respuestas que necesitaba mejor.

***************

El castillo de Odin se elevaba en medio del resto de los edificios que bien podrían haber sido sacados de una fabula como el resto del lugar, los amigos de Thor miraron de soslayo al rubio al reencontrarse con sus caballos

–no esperábamos…visitas- dijo Fandral al mirar de soslayo a los vengadores, estos arquearon una ceja casi al mismo tiempo

–podríamos ir al castillo y volver por ustedes- Steve sopeso la idea de Thor mientras Tony negaba

–algunos tienen poderes y otros han venido con todo y traje- sonrió mirando a los chicos –encontraremos la forma de seguirte el paso-

Thor asintió mirando de reojo a Steve quien parecía desconcertado –¿necesitas que te lleven?- le sonrió Loki mirando a Tony quien había ido sin su armadura

–gracias cuernitos, pero preferiría que fuera Lizzie quien me llevara de ser posible- se cruzo de brazos mirando al azabache quien soltó una ligera risa

-¿has escuchado eso, hijo de Odin?- se mofo el menor, el rubio asintió y con un gruñido y ante las miradas escépticas de sus amigos libero a la chica quien dejo escapar un suspiro mientras con una mano sobaba su quijada

–temí el tener que ir así el resto del camino-

Loki avanzo la distancia que le separaba de la menor, llevando sus manos contra el rostro de la chica e inspeccionándolo de inmediato -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

la chica le miro unos segundos y elevo su dedo pulgar –todo bien mi benévolo señor- ella dejo ir una risa fresca mientras Loki sonreía de lado

–espero que aprecies mi acto, mortal-

la chica se rió mientras negaba –claro, le invitare de nuevo a un antro el próximo fin de semana-

Thor gruño estruendosamente

–deberías dejar al hombre de Hierro y venir conmigo-

La chica le sonrió, girándose para mirar al resto del equipo.

Sam se acomodaba el traje mientras le sugería a T’Challa llevarlo, Bucky y Nat compartieron una mirada rápida para saber de inmediato que irían juntos incluso si tenían que hacer toda una caminata. Pietro miro de soslayo a Wanda como suplicándole para correr por cualquier lugar, pero ella aún se negó, mirando a Steve. Visión hecho una mirada rápida a Tony quien solo asintió, el sintetizoide se acerco hasta Barton y Banner para sugerirles ir con él. Bruce se negó aclarando que después de todo, sentía a Hulk inquieto desde que pisaron aquel lugar y en cualquier momento lo dejaría ir. Por supuesto con la condición de transportar al arquero y no romper nada que no fuera necesario; así el resto del equipo estaba ajustándose a las condiciones que presentaba Asgard para su llegada al palacio de Odin

–quizás tu deberías venir con nosotros- sonrió Lizzie mirando a Loki mientras estiraba sus brazos –una competencia sana entre los tres nos vendría bien- aquello llamo la atención de Loki, despegandolo de su yegua negra para acercarse a la joven

-¿Qué clase de competencia?-

La menor sonrió al ver los ojos chispeantes del azabache –creo que no estas contando que tenemos un peso extra- señalo al grupo de tres que parecían molestos tras esto

–no es una forma muy correcta para hablar de nosotros- dijo Bucky mirando a Lizzie

–se han llevado lo mejor de las opciones, créeme- aseguro la menor –tu y yo llevamos al Cap y Tony mientras dejas que Natasha y James tomen tu caballo- sonrió ladina la chica

Loki arqueo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¿y en que consiste esta supuesta competencia?-

Lizzie se humedeció los labios, casi saboreando la manera sencilla en la que el Dios de las mentiras podría caer ante algunas cosas, justo como un niño –sera una competencia de traslado-

el azabache dejo escapar una risa –no creo que seas demasiado rápida-

la menor arqueo una ceja -¿acaso temes perder?-

Loki gruño mientras se acercaba hasta Tony para envolver en una esfera verde –veremos quien pierde- se elevo por los aires con el castaño a su lado

–bueno, eso deja un caballo libre- sonrió la chica mirando divertida hacia Natasha y James –si sienten que va demasiado rápido acaricien detrás de su oreja derecha- ambos miraron a la chica de manera expectante -creo que es mejor que James vaya detrás y Nat al mando, peeero finalmente ustedes deciden como hacerlo- ambos asintieron mientras escuchaban un gruñido de frustración a sus espaldas

–no es no bestia verde- gruñía Clint cruzándose de brazos mientras Hulk parecía desesperado moviéndose de un lado a otro para después mirar a Clint y rabiar

-¿Qué sucede?- hablo Steve mirando a ambos

–Barton solo deja a Hulk llevar tu culo hasta la entrada de la ciudad- agrego Lizzie mirando de soslayo como el resto ya se había ido. Visión acompañado de Wanda y esta arrastrando a Pietro quien parecía estar enfadado por no permitirle explorar aquel lugar. Incluso los asgardianos ya habían partido y apenas podía distinguir a Loki y Tony por la magia del pelinegro

–no pienso ir con el feo- Hulk le gruño en el rostro a Clint dando un gran salto sobre el puente y luego regresando para mirarlo con furia

–el caso es Barton, que si no dejas que te lleve Bruce no lo dejara avanzar y él no dejara a Bruce volver si no avanza-

el rubio llevo sus mano a sus caderas y dejo ir un suspiro pesado mientras miraba de reojo a Steve

–solo acéptalo, Clint-

El arquero asintió mirando a Hulk una vez más mientras este esbozaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa haciendo reír a Barton. Tras esto ambos partieron

–bueno Cap, creo que nos toca ir juntos- el rubio dejo ir un largo suspiro mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Lizzie. La menor le miro varios segundos de manera analítica hasta que con un movimiento de manos lo envolvió en una esfera violácea –estarás más cómodo así- la chica se apresuro en dirección a Loki –espero que te haya gustado la fiesta sorpresa- hablo la menor

–era sospechoso desde el momento que me invitaste-

Lizzie dejo ir una risita –los demás dejaron a Anthony morir prácticamente solo, debiste ver las casi 1500 vueltas que le dio a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono en la sala o las cercanas 50 veces que giro su celular entre sus dedos para luego devolverlo a algún cajón- la menor dejo escapar una risita –ups…se supone que no debería contarte eso-

el rubio enarco una ceja -¿fue lo mismo con el pastel?-

Lizzie miro los ojos azules durante varios segundos mientras se aproximaban cada vez más hasta donde Loki y Tony, la chica suspiro –sígueme la corriente ¿de acuerdo?- el rubio asintió sin saber del todo porque hacia aquello.

***************

-cállate cuernitos- fue todo lo que dijo el moreno para sentarse en la esfera donde Loki le transportaba y desviar la mirada de Lizzie y Steve

–por supuesto que tenia un relleno Rogers-

el rubio pareció no comprender de que hablaba –no recuerdo que fuera así- esperaba que la menor diera mas indicios de lo que hablaba

–eso es porque estabas demasiado distraído cuando comías tu porción- se cruzo de brazos sin responder –Hey, Loki ¿recuerdas que el pastel del Cap tenía relleno?-

el azabache la miro varios segundos sin poder recordar de que hablaba –claro que no tenia- respondió mirando a ambos

–por supuesto que tenia, seguro estaban pensando algo más que ni lo notaron- ambos hombres negaron mirando de nuevo a la chica

–era un maldito relleno de mermelada de fresa, por todos los dioses- Steve y Loki fruncieron el entrecejo aun sin creer en las palabras

Tony por su parte gruño al notar la falta de atención que el rubio tuvo frente a su creación

–Anthony, seguro que tu pusiste atención al relleno-

el aludido dejo ir otro suspiro frustrado, claro que lo recordaba, joder que había tenido que amenazar y finalmente ceder una reservación para Barnes por conocer el gusto del rubio para aquello. Miro los ojos violáceos de Lizzie y luego hacia Steve quien miraba a la menor con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios, quiso reír ante la imagen cuando sintió el revoloteo en su estomago. Aunque no lo hizo por la sencilla razón de su charla con Loki, el azabache se mofo del como Steve había mirado a Lizzie la mayor parte de la noche en su cumpleaños. Recordaba haber encontrado las miradas furtivas de Steve en su dirección más de una vez, pero saber aquello dolía demasiado

–si hubiera sido mermelada lo hubiera notado de inmediato, esa cosa es demasiado dulce- se quejo el rubio

Loki agrego una queja más y Lizzie se rió de ambos, la discusión llego a un punto en que Tony gruño sonoramente

-¡crema de chocolate y fresas silvestres!- grito enfadado atrayendo la mirada de los tres

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono Steve al ver la seguridad con la que dijo aquello

–porque yo lo hice- y fue entonces cuando al chocar con los ojos muy abiertos de Steve. Desvió la mirada para contemplar una risilla victoriosa en labios de Lizzie, el calor se estanco en sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose avergonzado y enfadado

Loki a su lado dejo escapar una risa burlesca encendiendo una rabia y frustración que le desorbito haciéndolo arrojarse contra él de manera incomprensible

-¡Tony!- grito Steve al ver como ambos se precipitaban contra las calles pobladas de Asgard

–bueno Cap, lo veré en el palacio- la menor se despidió mientras la esfera donde el iba seguía su curso, la miro arrojarse entre la gente para detener aquella pelea que no comprendía porque había comenzado. Golpeo con sus manos la cristalina forma para luego gruñir al notar que no cedía, en menos de tres minutos se encontraba con el resto a las afueras del palacio de Odin mientras que no había ni rastro del trió

–estarán bien- trataba de animarlo Bucky –Lizzie esta con ellos-

tanto él como Thor gruñeron tras escuchar el nombre de la menor haciendo al soldado cruzarse de brazos

–dejen de actuar como novios celosos- hablo para ambos lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos escucharan, pero sin alertar a los demás sobre el asunto.

Notaron como la esfera donde viajaban Loki y Tony rebotaba estrepitosamente del suelo para estrellarse en donde estaban. Lizzie alcanzo a meterse debajo de ambos para detener el irremediable derrape que darían contra el suelo del palacio

–hola- sonrió la chica con ambos hombres aplastandola soltando algunos jadeos e improperios

-¡eres un imbécil!- grito Tony hacia Loki

–no te quedas atrás Stark- le respondió el azabache, ambos se miraron con furia

–tranquilos chicos, yo me puedo quedar aquí a ser parte de la decoración como tapete de entrada, ustedes sigan- se burlo Lizzie mientras sacudía el polvo de sus ropas –oh…mierda- dijo al ver que una piedra le había raspado toda la pantorrilla y comenzaba a sangrar de manera escandalosa así como otra pequeña piedra se había clavado en su cabeza –bien…- dijo enderezandose con dificultad mientras intentaba cubrir la herida con su mano para evitar perder la vista con la escandalosa herida

Hulk diviso a la menor y gruño con furia atrayendo la atención de todos mientras se acercaba junto a Lizzie

–tranquilo grandote, ya sabes como pueden ser de exageradas las heridas-

Barnes corrió junto a ella revisando la profundidad de las heridas y mirando con molestia hacia Tony y Loki

–ya, ya, fue mi culpa ¿sí?, estaba molestándolos y al final termino en una guerra de Divas- les sonrió a ambos mientras con su magia curaba sus heridas –y listo- sonrió hacia Bucky y Hulk mientras veía como Clint se acercaba detrás del hombre verde –entonces ¿estamos todos?-

Thor asintió mientras se acercaba hasta Lizzie para saber que sucedía, el rubio tomo el rostro de la menor entre sus manos y lo giro en busca de alguna señal de herida palmeando su hombro al ver que no había quedado ni un solo rastro

–por cierto señor príncipe, había un hombre como con mil vasijas en el camino y, bueno le debes cerca de la mitad- se disculpo la chica pues irremediablemente habían terminado rompiendo el trabajo de aquel hombre

Thor asintió mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la entrada del palacio seguido del pequeño grupo de guerreros, los vengadores y al final Loki y Tony quienes continuaban una lucha de miradas y gestos de lo más graciosos para Lizzie, la menor suspiro, finalmente en Asgard.


	39. Secretos

Thor apretó sus puños mientras escuchaba las risitas fugaces de Loki a su lado izquierdo. Sif y el resto de sus amigos venían justo a su lado derecho, intentando atraer su atención cosa que parecía no funcionar. Ni siquiera las charlas en un intento de rememorar las grandes batallas libradas. Los pensamientos del rubio estaban enfrascados en las risas furtivas del azabache, risas ocasionadas a veces por Stark, pero mayormente por Lizzie. Sentía ese ardor en el estomago elevándose por su pecho y a punto de salir como improperios para la menor, debía calmarse, Loki se reencontraría con padre de Todo después de bastante tiempo, para él fácilmente pudieron ser siglos para Loki probablemente ni siquiera le habría interesado hacer un recuento del tiempo que hubiera transcurrido.

Thor dejo ir otro suspiro mientras intentaba relajarse rememorando las visiones que el artefacto dado por Lizzie le hubiera otorgado, recordaba una imagen distante de Loki, con el cabello más largo tejido en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro, envuelto en pieles gruesas y una sonrisa amplia siempre adornando sus labios, sus perfectos labios. Carraspeo intentando escuchar a Frandal perdiéndose sin siquiera notarlo en la imagen de Loki. La visión que se había presentando en él era de un tiempo lejano, recordaba vagamente un pueblo perdido en Midgard muy al norte, conocía algunos de esos pueblos por ser sus adoradores, de vez en vez a Loki y a él les gustaba mirarlos desde Asgard, pero no recordaba haber estado alguna vez en ese lugar.

La imagen cambiaba al igual que las ropas de Loki y el largo de su trensa ¿el menor se molestaría por sugerirle ahora dejárselo crecer? Por Odin, soltó un suspiro, y es que la imagen de una sonrisa tan viva como la que se presento frente a él ni siquiera estaba fresca en sus memorias. No había absolutamente nada parecido desde que ambos pasaran la adolescencia, sin embargo, la imagen frente a él le parecía demasiado lejos de ser algo falso. Se sentía como haber encontrado algo perdido y más aún, reconocía significativamente el anillo que ahora colgaba de su cuello en el interior de sus ropas. Quizás su madre sabría lo que ponía en el; dejo ir otro suspiro recordando con fuerza el ultimo fragmento de la visión: Loki con su cabello hasta la cintura, sentado a la orilla de un lago mirando divertido dentro del agua, recordaba risas aparte de las del menor y se recordaba a si mismo sonriendo con la misma fuerza que el azabache, recordaba la sensación de protección que la imagen frente a él se presentaba, así como una figura difusa dentro del lago, cerca de la orilla siendo observado por los brillantes orbes esmeralda de Loki, sintió la opresión en su corazón, nostalgia y perdida, gritaba, pero él ni siquiera comprendía ¿Qué había perdido?

Escucho el carraspeo de Volstagg a su lado mientras palmeaba su hombro, el rubio asintió mirándolo varias veces regresando de su ensoñación. Escucho un suspiro de resignación y amargura a su lado seguido de una risita divertida, aquello llamo su atención, notando a Lizzie haciéndole caras extrañas a Loki y adquiriendo poses en el proceso. Loki parecía retener una carcajada ante los ademanes de la menor, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Thor se pregunto como la joven conseguía aquello, que los orbes esmeralda a veces embravecidos a veces tristes, brillaran con esa intensidad y los labios rosas se arquearan en una sonrisa. Apretó sus puños al igual que sus labios, debía detener a toda costa las palabras que querían salir cual vomito de sus labios, no podía hacerle eso a Loki, no podía simplemente impedirle sonreír por celos.

*****************

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar primero al rubio, seguido de Loki y los guerreros asgardianos. Detrás de ellos iba Tony con las manos sobre los hombros de Lizzie, tras estos Steve y el resto que miraban furtivamente el evidente enfado de los rubios al frente

–padre, madre- saludo Thor al tiempo que se inclinaba frente a ellos con una rodilla firmemente apoyada en el suelo

Frigga contuvo la respiración, pero no por ello las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al ver a Loki. Odin se erguía firme en su trono, pero parecía no respirar ante la presencia de sus hijos. El grupo de guerreros se acerco inclinándose al igual que Thor mientras Loki miraba al hombre que considero su padre durante tantos años, miro a Frigga agachando levemente la cabeza en un movimiento apenas perceptible.

–hoy- comenzó a hablar Odin dirigiéndose a los presentes quienes no eran pocos

Tony se irguió buscando la mirada de Loki en un intento de transmitirle confianza, obteniendo un gruñido por parte de Steve a su lado

–mi hijo Thor finalmente ha regresado-

Lizzie sostuvo furtivamente la mano de Loki quien no se hallaba más que a dos escasos pasos

–y me complace- continuo Odin mirando a Loki –que haya traído de vuelta a su hogar a mi hijo, Loki-

La mano del azabache tembló un poco, mientras las miradas se posaban sobre el aludido, los rumores comenzaron a circundar en la sala, los cuales no eran muy gratos, el moreno se sintió de nuevo, el infante desprotegido que era la comidilla de los visitantes de su padre, el que se perdía entre los pasillos con libros escondidos entre sus ropas, evitando a la mayoría de las personas, precisamente por aquellas actitudes. Jamás le habían aceptado como hijo de Odin, ni siquiera a pesar de que él parecía confiado en llamarlo así, siempre lo supo, era diferente.

La mirada de padre de todo se poso en los presentes, obligándoles a regocijarse de sus palabras, no todos los aplausos fueron sinceros más, tras el susurro de Lizzie fijo sus orbes esmeralda en Frigga, la diosa resplandecía de alegría y belleza. Sus palmas juntándose para denotar su jubilo le dieron una sensación de calidez, sacándole una sonrisa discreta, escucho a Odin proclamar un festín para recibir a los recién llegados, mirando como todos salían del lugar, escuchando el suspiro de cansancio del hombre cuando la puerta finalmente se cerro tras los amigos de Thor

–debemos hablar- menciono Odin mirando a Frigga quien asintió

Los vengadores se removieron en su lugar algo incómodos

–padre- hablo Thor poniéndose de pie, a la par que dejaba ir un suspiro cuando este levanto su mano en señal de negación

–necesito hablar a solas con Loki-

el azabache dejo ir un suspiro apenas perceptible para si mismo

-¿quieres hacer esto?- le murmuro Lizzie recargándose contra su espalda

el azabache tomo una de las manos de la menor para atraerla hasta su pecho, respirando profundamente para controlarse –es inevitable-

la menor negó –sabes que solo debes decir una palabra-

le reconforto escuchar aquello, era consciente de que ella le sacaría de cualquier apuro, sin saber como, había terminado confiando en ella y en sus palabras que a veces eran pocas, pero sus actos habían sido muchos.

Odin carraspeo atrayendo la atención de Loki quien dejo ir la mano de Lizzie acercándose hasta el Dios

Thor le miro de soslayo, dando un paso inseguro detrás del azabache y siendo detenido por Frigga en el camino a la sala contigua, un pequeño espacio en el que a veces Odin se quedaba solo para reflexionar –madre-

la mujer le sonrió calidamente mientras dirigía la mirada siguiendo a Loki -¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- cuestiono mirando a los vengadores, intentando que Thor apartara la mirada por donde había salido el menor.

*************

La puerta se cerro a su espalda, dejando ver el esplendor en la sala, un espacio repleto de libros, trofeos de caza, pieles y un mapa del Yggdrasil, escucho los fuertes pasos de Odin retumbar el lugar. Apenas podía sentir su respiración

–estoy seguro que estarás lleno de dudas, hijo- quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpido –pese a los acontecimientos pasados, y aunque parece que la idea te repele continuare llamándote de esta manera, porque es lo que eres y serás siempre para mi y Frigga-

se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro de como sentirse

–toma asiento, Loki-

El azabache dudo, mirando al hombre canoso frente a él suspirar mientras redirigía sus pasos a la gran silla que se erguía detrás de una mesa que fungía como un escritorio. Con fingida decisión se acerco al sofá rojo frente a la mesa, deslizándolo un poco para tomar asiento cruzando una pierna sobre otra

–no pretendo pedir perdón por esas “acciones pasadas” Odin-

el anciano enarco una ceja, mirándolo expectante –tu comportamiento no fue el mejor de todos, y creo que eres consciente de ello, sin embargo, no te pediré una vez más disculparte- se aclaro la garganta –quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir, sobre ese o cualquier otro asuntio-

Loki tembló en su lugar, no sabia si por la sorpresa de las palabras, la ironía, o la rabia abriéndose paso en su cuerpo, jaloneo sus ropas sintiéndose de pronto sofocado haciendo rebotar el anillo que se deslizo en el suelo

Odin abrió los ojos con impacto al mirar el objeto entre sus dedos

–parece que serás tú quién tiene que dar explicaciones- murmuro el pelinegro.

**************

La puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a un furioso Loki quien lo único que hizo fue tomar a Lizzie de un brazo y sacarla a rastras

Thor les siguió al igual que Tony, tras este Steve y tras el Capitán el resto

Roey elevo la mano despidiéndose de Frigga mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo acelerado marcado por Loki

Odin apareció por la puerta, fatigado y soltando un suspiro para luego mirar a Frigga

-¡recuerden el banquete!- dijo la diosa, obteniendo la mirada de Thor y Loki así como un asentimiento de parte de ambos -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto girándose a su esposo

–Loki tiene un anillo de plata con su nombre grabado en Gàidhilig-

Frigga le miro varios segundos, luego asintió mientras dejaba ir un suspiro –es el momento- fueron sus palabras para luego salir dejando a Odin solo envuelto en sus pensamientos.

**************

Lizzie sintió su espalda crujir cuando Loki le azoto con fuerza contra una de las paredes sacándole un suspiro lleno de dolor mientras las miradas del resto se posaban sobre ella

-¿Por qué esta escrito en Gàidhilig?- le gruño con rabia mientras restregaba el anillo en su cara

-¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?- respondio la joven

-¡es tu jodido anillo!- grito mientras miraba de soslayo a Thor

La chica dejo ir un suspiro mirando de nuevo el anillo en la mano de Loki –si dices que es Gàidhilig ahí ni siquiera esta escrito Loki- fue su escueta respuesta mientras sentía las manos del azabache soltarle levemente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

la chica respiro profundamente, acercándose a Thor para tomar el anillo que antes le diera –debes saber a estas alturas que las religiones con diversos dioses están presentes por todo midgard- Loki asintió mirando atento a Lizzie –existe una teoría acerca de la religión protoindoeuropea-

Stark bufo a sus espaldas mirando de soslayo a Loki

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido mortal?-

el castaño arqueo una ceja –hay una jodida fiesta en tu nombre y continuas preguntándote por esto-

Loki estuvo a punto de golpearlo una segunda vez, deteniéndose al ver a Lizzie mirarlo con la ceja enarcada

–creo que tiene razón- apoyo Bruce quien habia vuelto a ser el mismo

–deberiamos solo dejarnos llevar por la situación esta noche, cuernitos- dijo Tony con diversión

Loki se quedo mirando largo rato hacia una de las paredes del palacio, sin decir nada

***************

–pediré que les preparen una habitación a cada uno- hablo Thor, girando sobre sus pies para solicitar la ayuda de Frigga

-¿de qué estabas hablando?-

Lizzie suspiro mirando de nuevo el anillo –aquí esta escrito Lugus-

Thor detuvo sus pasos -¿Quién?-

La menor le palmeo el hombro a Loki –según las creencias de la religión protoindoeuropea era tu contra parte en  la religión celta-

el azabache se cruzo de brazos enarcando una ceja -¿y?-

la menor negó varias veces mirando esta ves el anillo de Thor –tiene de cierta manera sentido, es decir, en este esta escrito Taranis, es una especie de homologo de Thor- el rubio regreso sobre sus pasos mirando a la chica

-¿Qué significa esto?-

ella negó varias veces, mirando entre los anillos y los hermanos. Lizzie tomo su celular de entre sus ropas haciendo a otros mirarle incrédulos

–no creo que eso funcione aquí- hablo Clint cruzándose de brazos

La chica solto una risita mirándolos unos segundos para luego comunicarse con Black –necesito que envíes a los minis a indagar cerca de los Alpes, no, tranquilo estarán bien, mantente al pendiente de la torre y la ciudad, ayuda a F.R.I.D.A.Y. y manten a Rhodes alerta- tras eso colgó mirándolos

–¿Qué clase de tecnología estas usando?- le cuestiono Tony

la menor entrego su celular al castaño –creo que las respuestas que necesitan se encontraran en la región de los celtas, los alpes serán el punto de inicio, si no hay suerte tendremos que regresar para entender el significado de esto porque es obvio que ambos anillos son un complemento- dijo entregando a cada uno su respectivo

-¿complemento?- cuestiono Thor, apretando en su mano el anillo

–estoy muy segura- dijo mirando a Loki –que son anillos de matrimonio- el azabache la miro con una expresión incomprensible mientras el dios del trueno se atragantaba con su saliva

–deberiamos…ir donde esta Padre- hablo Odinson caminando a grandes zancadas para salir de ahí

Lizzie dejo ir una risita mientras le entregaba a Loki el anillo plateado –llamame loca- comenzó a decirle obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta –pero tengo la sensación de que esto les pertenece- los orbes esmeralda se deslizaron sobre aquel objeto, sacándole un suspiro para luego emprender el camino que habia iniciado Thor, a su lado tanto Lizzie como Tony le miraban

–aun no comprendo como funciona esto- hablo el castaño

Lizzie rodo los ojos, tomando su celular para luego mostrar algunos esquemas –es por la ampliación de comunicación a través de ondas HAM utilizando los meteoros, posible gracias a la comunicación por impulsos meteóricos. La comunicación por impulsos meteóricos es un modo de propagación de radio que usa el rastro ionizado que dejan los meteoros en la atmosfera. Al entrar en la atmosfera los meteoros pueden crear un rastro denso de partículas ionizadas que puede usar el operador de radio HAM para establecer breves rutas de comunicación entre operadores a una distanca de 1500 millas…-

Loki miraba la espalda de Thor, no recordaba la ultima vez que le habia visto asi de tenso. Suspiro una vez más desviando sus pensamientos a la ilusión causada por el objeto entre sus manos ¿de quien era la voz infantil que le llamaba? Algo dentro de si parecía reconocer ese tono de voz, sonsacándole una amplia sonrisa como no recordaba haber dado desde hacia siglos.

**************

La puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par, dejando ver un sinfín de invitados a una cena de “gala”, el grupo fue integrado por Thor de inmediato a la reunión, parecía que el Dios quería simplemente desviarse del tema por el que Loki habia terminado volviendo a Asgard

–quizás- le hablo Lizzie a Loki mientras tomaba la copa de la mesa –deberíamos  buscar pistas en los sitios que frecuentabas-

el azabache le miro varios segundos para luego asentir –vi…- temió continuar con sus palabras –la visión que tuve por el anillo involucraba una voz infantil- se animo a decir, mirando al resto del séquito en la mesa. Recordaba algunos rostros de quienes jamás fueron de su agrado -¿crees que Odin sepa algo?- cuestiono a la menor quien solo suspiro

–ahorremos fuerzas, por ahora bajo perfil, Loki-

él asintió  mirando a la distancia, cruzándose en el camino con Frandal quien al verlo elevo su copa. Loki gruño desviando la mirada, tantos años y aún nadie se daba cuenta de la imbecilidad de aquel hombre. Sintió a Lizzie recargarse contra él, tomándole la mano y depositando un beso sobre sus nudillos

–creía que las miradas por aquí serian más discretas que en la tierra-

Soltó una risa, elevando su copa hacia el guerrero que yacia a la izquierda de Thor –yo creía que habías tenido acceso a los mitos midgardianos-

Lizzie le sonrió –quería creer que no todos eran tan promiscuos como decía, al menos tú no tienes tantos hijos como se narra-

Loki enarco una ceja -¿Cuántos se supone que debería tener?-

ella negó varias veces –a estas alturas, deberías tener todo un séquito que bien te detestarían o alabarían-

Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro, soltó un suspiro mirando de nuevo hacia Thor

-¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?-

el dios negó varias veces –me ha dicho que Jane estaba ahí por pura casualidad-

Lizzie asintió –por supuesto no le crees, pero no es por él- el azabache la miro varios segundos para luego dar un trago a su copa –el Dios de las mentiras tiene un detector personal- se burlo la menor, sacándole un gruñido –los celos no son un buen aliado, para quien los siente- dijo Lizzie a la vez que miraba hacia Thor –pero pueden ser un valioso recurso para segundas personas, para bien o para mal- sonrió ladina -¿bailas?-

Loki la miro escéptico, sin comprender a donde se dirigía la chica con su palabrería, asintió levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la pista, donde yacían otros invitados.

La menor miro a Loki –no tengo idea como bailan en Asgard- se sincero sacándole un puchero

–entonces ¿para qué insistir?-

Lizzie dejo ir una ligera risita a la par que tomaba la mano del azabache y la dirigía hasta su cintura –sé cuanto te gusta llamar la atención- aseguro haciéndole rodar los ojos –demosle algo de que hablar a estos mojigatos-

una risa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Loki al comprender lo que  pretendía la menor.

El ritmo de la música comenzó lento, guiándose en pasos ligeros y dirigidos al principio por ella, después dejo a Loki continuar aquello

–no creo que a él le interese mucho- dijo Tony señalando hacia la pista desde la mesa, comia con algo de aburrimiento al verse distanciado de aquel par, además claro, que al parecer Steve volvia a incomodarse a su alrededor. Dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado mirando hacia Thor, quien estrujaba intensamente sus cubiertos entre sus manos -¿pasa algo ricitos?-

El rubio negó tras oír la voz del hombre de hierro

–parece que aún le gusta ser el centro de atención- murmuro Sif sobándose la sien, mirando a Volstagg devorar la comida frente a él y a Frandal siguiendo los movimientos de Loki

-¿Quién es ella?- cuestiono Hogun

–una midgardiana- respondió secamente el rubio devorando su comida sin apartar sus ojos

–hey- le hablo Tony a modo de queja –Lizzie no es solo una midgardiana-

Bruce a su lado asintió mirando de reojo al Dios

–si tuviéramos que ser precisos ella seria LA midgardiana- se mofo Clint sonriéndole a Banner cuando este le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Barton deposito un beso jugueton en la nariz del doctor haciéndolo desviar la mirada a otra parte.

*************

La pareja se había lucido frente a todos en la pista, más aún cuando al final Loki deposito un beso en la frente de la menor, tensando el ambiente de una manera que no había visto antes. Las miradas se posaron de inmediato sobre Lizzie así como una multitud de hombres que le pedían bailar, la menor se las había arreglado para rechazarlas todas, siendo llamada tanto por Odin como por Frigga para hablar a solas.

Cuando se hubieron retirado los reyes y la joven, el lugar se inundo de chismorreos que no pasaban desapercibidos para los más allegados a la chica y sus respectivas parejas. Tony gruño mientras Loki se acercaba hasta él con bebida en mano

-¿sucede algo hombre de hierro?-

el moreno negó ante el tono burlesco -¿siempre ha sido así?-

Loki enarco una ceja, mirándolo mientras se desentendía del resto del mundo

–estos “seres superiores” no difieren demasiado de las mujeres en los programas de chismes-

el azabache asintió –Asgard no es muy diferente de Midgard en cuanto a las malas costumbres de sus habitantes-

A la charla se unió Barnes, mientras miraba a Natasha de lejos

–los secretos a voces son algo común- indico Clint llegando junto a Bruce.

–Los reyes- comenzó de nuevo Tony -¿de qué tendrían que hablar con Lizzie?- todos suspiraron mirando a la misma dirección que el castaño

–probablemente, algo referente a los anillos- respondió Bruce

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto Loki

Las dudas rondaron la cabeza de los cuatro, soltando suspiros de vez en vez mientras aún miraban por la puerta donde había salido la joven. Tony y Loki nunca descubrieron la mirada de cierto par de rubios sobre ellos, peleando contra sus propios demonios que parecían cada vez más despiertos y al borde del dominio sobre ellos.

*************

Cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando ver a Lizzie con una sonrisa así como a Odin y Frigga pensativos, los reyes miraron hacia Loki y luego a Thor, analizando y razonando aunque jamás nadie supo de que. La fiesta concluyo finalmente con todos dirigiéndose a sus aposentos y Lizzie charlando una vez más con Loki y Anthony, haciéndolos reir con los comentarios y burlas furtivas hacia las expresiones de otros de los dioses.

Finalmente el grupo se separo al ver a la servidumbre del castillo escoltándolos a diferentes habitaciones.

Lizzie elevo la mirada hacia el cielo, mirando el jardín que se extendía en el interior del palacio, imaginando a un joven Loki y Thor jugando en aquel lugar -¿sucede algo?- la voz de Thor le saco de su ensimismamiento…”el estruendoso” recordó haber leído en alguna parte cuando se hablaba de Tiranis el homologo celta de Thor, volvió la mirada hacia afuera ¿Qué significaba aquello? Ella recordaba vagamente una imagen en la distancia que había vuelto con más furia tras sostener el objeto, la pluma que convirtiera en pincel no recordaba en cual universo la había obtenido, solo recordaba que tenía que ver con “verdaderos sentimientos”.

Cuando se la entrego a Anthony para escribir sobre el pastel y luego cuando se las cedió a los otros vengadores sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, mostrarle a Steve que todos y cada uno de ellos le veían como alguien más que solo el Capitán América, el rubio podía ser bastante idiota cuando se lo proponía, ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos y cerrándose al resto, en aquello, no se diferenciaba demasiado de Stark

–Lough y Tiranis- fue la iniciación de la conversación que procedió Thor –no conozco esos nombres-

ella asintió, por supuesto que el dios no sabría de aquello

–sin embargo- saco el anillo haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos –se siente como algo familiar, algo que debería recordar- miro a lo largo del pasillo por donde Loki se alejaba sumido en una charla con Tony –me gustaría agradecerte por hacerlo sonreír-

la menor arqueo una ceja mirándolo

–pero soy yo quien debió haber notado desde un principio que estaba herido, jamás vi más allá de ser el mejor heredero para Asgard, lo lleve a mil batallas conmigo, enfrentamos muchas guerras juntos- la menor no dijo palabra –pero jamás supe ser un hermano mayor, nuestras confidencias se perdieron en algún punto de la adolescencia así como la complicidad para sus travesuras- deslizo su mano contra su rostro –perdí a mi hermano, mi amigo, mi aliado, un guerrero al que jamás supe escuchar y menos entender- gruño con frustración –perdí las risas cómplices y las conversaciones con él y lo peor es que jamás me detuve a pensar que mientras más cerca lo tenia en un campo de batalla más lejos estaba de mi lado-

Ella le miro mientras palmeaba su hombro –no negare tu falta Thor- comenzó a decir –ni siquiera en medio de tu sufrimiento en Midgard comprendiste acerca de su sentir, ni siquiera cuando su plan funciono al traerte de regreso- los orbes azules se abrieron como platos –esto no es algo que él me haya permitió confesarte- aclaro –aunque tampoco me prohibió hablarte de ello- Lizzie dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia el pasillo –Loki sabe de tu aprecio a tus amigos, sabe que aún en medio de la batalla saltarías de un acantilado por ellos- el rubio asintió –es por ello que envió a destructor detrás de ellos, además claro para hacer creíble su conquista ante Laufey- Lizzie miro los orbes azules de Thor removerse con confusión –quería protegerte, pero también derrotar a los gigantes de hielo- le sonrió la joven –en aquel entonces estaba demasiado confundido, no sabia como actuar frente al hecho de haberle engañado toda su vida. Descubrir que eres adoptado no es la cosa más sencilla del mundo, saber que ni siquiera tú cómo futuro rey serias alguien estable- el rubio gruño –hey, no eras una persona muy sensata por aquel entonces, eras un mimado presuntuoso que solo pensaba meterse entre las piernas de las mujeres asgardianas y no puedes negarlo, tengo pruebas suficientes para confirmarlo- el rubio no respondió –eras un dolor en el culo Thor, y no tenias tiempo para detenerte a mirar si tu hermano menor lo pasaba bien o mal, no te culpo, pero debes empezar a entender muchas cosas si pretendes volver a acercarte a él-

Loki volvió la mirada hacia ellos, arqueando una ceja al verlos cerca -¿acaso no te basta con molestar a Rogers?- murmuro mientras se acercaba hasta Thor, mirándolo de reojo

–oh cariño, sabes que tengo un fetiche con los rubios- se mofo Lizzie sonriéndole mientras palmeaba el hombro de Thor

–ya todos se encuentran en su habitación- se acerco una joven de cabellos oscuros hasta Thor, el rubio asintió mirando hacia Loki y Lizzie

–no se preocupen por mi, estare aquí un rato más y luego ire por el mismo camino que el resto-

Los hermanos se miraron unos segundos y luego el azabache asintió, comenzando su andar a su alcoba

–no dudare en herirte si le haces sufrir otra vez- amenazo Lizzie al rubio quien miraba a Loki marcharse –así que ve, y averigua que hacer con todo esto, no dejes el tema de lado solo porque te sientes incómodo, afrontalo como el próximo rey de Asgard- palmeo  su hombro y luego se giro para avanzar hacia el jardín. Habia cierto magnetismo en sus flores tan distintas a las de la tierra. Vio al rubio dudar varios segundos para luego echar a correr tras el azabache, chocando de bruces contra la gran puerta y haciéndolo arquear una ceja

–hablemos…Loki-

Él miro a su dirección, pero ella rehuyo de los orbes esmeralda. No podía siempre darle el lujo de asentir por él, dándole esa tranquilidad de que si las cosas salían bien o mal la tomaría contra ella.

Camino a paso seguro sumergiéndose en el medio de las flores, aspirando los nuevos aromas y la fresca brisa que rodeaba el sitio, camino mezclándose con la hierba algo alta. Cuando estuvo a varios metros lejos del pasillo se giro buscando que sucedía con los asgardianos, sonrió al ver como Loki asentía después de un aparente mutismo y con lentitud abría la puerta ampliamente para dejar entrar al rubio quien entro con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejo ir un suspiro -¿Qué tal va la búsqueda Black?- una imagen satelital se mostró ante ella con los minis en medio de una montaña

–hay rastros de magia algo añejos- se mofo su compañero, Lizzie asintió –aún no localizamos nada conciso, seguiremos rastreando-

Asintió guardando su móvil ¿Cuál era el secreto que ella guardaba de Loki? No recordaba demasiado, a decir verdad, solo tenía ligeras sospechas y probablemente flashes de aquello. Sabia que las respues del dios estarían ahí, en Asgard, pero no sabia precisamente por donde debían comenzar.

Sus pasos la llevaron cerca de las celdas de prisioneros, arriba se erguia parte del jardín real, con algunas flores curiosas de tono ambar, aspiro el aroma, similar a la canela que le picoteo un poco la nariz. Miro al suelo descubriendo una cúpula cristalina que al parecer daba de lleno a la prisión en el subsuelo, serpenteando sus dedos dejo ir un suspiro -¿en cuantos mundos tendras solo este acceso?- recordaba que en uno de los mundos que visito, Loki yacia bajo tierra, con el único contacto de la luz del sol a través de un filtro similar, era malo haberse colado asi a Asgard, pero tenia que hacerlo para saber del azabache.

Suspiro mientras regresaba la vista al pasillo que apenas se vislumbraba desde donde estaba, siguió un camino a gatas estructurado por pequeñas piedrecillas que estaban en un orden demasiado perfecto para ser algo al azar –esto es…- encontró un agujero mal cubierto con tierra y flores encima –Black- la lámpara de su celular encendio fungiendo como un laser para revisar el hueco recién encontrado –hay marcas de huellas demasiado viejas- la menor miro el chequeo que realizaba su compañero desde el celular, era un registro de los posiblemente involucrados en aquello delatando a Loki como el hacedor de ello

-¿Qué podría ser esto?- murmuro escarbando en el suelo, sus uñas se llenaron de a poco con la tierra húmeda hasta que escucho algo extraño. Se giro buscando lo que hubiera provocado ese ruido encontrándose con un furtivo Odin quien parecía hacer lo mismo que ella. Dudo varios segundos, escarbo finalmente con desesperación para luego encontrar una caja metalica pequeña y esconderla entre sus ropas, se escabullo entre las flores y el pastizal que se alzaba cubriéndola en cuiclillas para salir de ahí casi corriendo, agitada regreso al pasillo y sostuvo la perilla entre sus manos de una habitación, si era la suya se dedicaría a descansar, si era la de alguien más… Buscaría una excusa para esa abrupta nterrupcion al sueño ajeno

-¿estás pérdida?- se escucho la voz del viejo Odin detrás de ella que le hizo dar un respingo

–no, señor- respondió alejando sus nervios al más recóndito lugar en su cuerpo

–no creo que estas sean horas de visita- agrego mirando de soslayo hacia su mano que mantenía firme el picaporte –es probable que mi hijo este dormido-

Lizzie solto su agarre mientras miraba una vez más a la puerta, sin notarlo estaba cerca de colarse a las habitaciones de Loki, sonrió de lado sin saber que decir -…//no puedes dejar que Odin lo sepa//…- la voz del azabache resonó en su cabeza. Miro de vuelta al hombre ya canoso frente a ella –perdón, creía que iba a la habitación de…- la mirada del Dios le hizo saber que pronunciar algún nombre masculino haría que dudara de su reputación –Natasha- sonrió ampliamente, el hombre asintió, dándole unas miradas furtivas a la habitación del azabache -¿hay alguna forma de distinguir unas habitaciones de otras?- pregunto alejándose y fingiendo revisar las otras puertas, escucho un suspiro a sus espaldas para después mirar desaparecer al hombre por el pasillo, tras un suspiro de alivio se alejo de vuelta a la que seria su habitación, afligiéndose porque tenia una larga temporada que no pasaba la noche en una cama a solas.

**************

El esplendor asgardiano era digno de alabarse. La habitación podría cortar la respiración de cualquiera ante sus lujos, miro la cama y con un suspiro de resignación se escabullo bajo las sabanas -¿Qué habrá sido aquello?- dijo girándose en las suaves sabanas, parecidas a la seda. Recordaba la voz de Loki, en su mente, y por supuesto sabia que él azabache no le habia hablado por telepatía, fue más…rememorar algo. Desvió sus pensamientos para permitirse dormir…

Era aún de noche cuando la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie se abrió entre rechinidos, alertando a la menor. Enderezo la cabeza en busca de quien ocasionaba aquel ruido encontrando a Anthony de pie, vistiendo solo la camisa de su traje con sus ropas enmarañadas entre sus manos, parecía desorientado y temblaba levemente -¿Anthony?- se levanto a grandes pasos siendo apresada por el castaño, quien tenia los labios temblorosos así como las manos y su cuerpo fríos, sus palabras quedaban como frases incomprensibles y su mirada estaba vacía. La joven envolvió el cuerpo del mayor en un abrazo, dejando que las ropas restantes de este cayeran en el suelo mientras de a poco lo arrastraba a la cama, lo miro suspirar en cuanto ambos estuvieron debajo de las cobijas a la par que volvía a dormirse profundamente –Black, haz un chequeo en aAnthony con ayuda de F.R.I.D.A.Y.- una vez más su celular fungió como un láser que escaneo al castaño de pies a cabeza.

La menor torció sus labios en una mueca de disgusto al ver los resultados, dejo ir otro suspiro mientras revolvía sus cabellos y lentamente se acurrucaba contra el mayor

-¿preparo el viaje de regreso?-

negó al escuchar a Black –quédate al pendiente de sus signos vitales y cualquier otro cambio- una confirmación de parte de su compañero le hizo estrujar al mayor sacándole un suspiro de molestia, soltó una risita y volvió a acomodarse –sin importar que…me asegurare que estés mejor- dijo dando unos golpecitos con sus dedos en el reactor, bajo el abrigo de la noche ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

*************

Loki entro a grandes zancadas en la habitación, el chismorreo de una de las sirvientas había llegado hasta él, la indecencia de la cual según ellas Lizzie había llevado al palacio de Odin, el “escandalo” ya estaba en boca de todos la servidumbre de palacio. Suspiro al notar que efectivamente, Stark dormia allí plácidamente en los muslos de la chica –lamento el inconveniente- le respondió ella mientras no apartaba la vista del hombre

-¿Qué paso esta vez?-

ella se encogio de hombros, de alguna manera en el ultimo mes con la desaparición de Rogers y el estrés que guardaba el castaño para si, en una noche Loki descubrió lo que con tanta celosía habia resguardado en su alcoba, las pesadillas de las que era victima disminuían gracias a la magia de Lizzie así como a su compañía.

La menor no había compartido aquella información hasta que Loki despertó por la presencia de esta, quizás el sueño ligero que también ahondaba en él por su pelea con Thor le hizo más fácil las cosas, ver a Lizzie con las facciones duramente resaltadas mientras posaba su frente con la del castaño le hizo saber que algo no estaba bien, así como los temblores constantes, la fuerza con la que una de sus manos estrujaba las sabanas y la otra se clavaba sobre la piel descubierta del hombro de Lizzie, las pesadillas de Stark consistían mayormente de agujeros negros, pero también de saberse el divisor de la única protección del frágil Midgard. La visión de Wanda se repetía también, mezclando estos tres factores así como su imposibilidad de usar de nuevo su armadura destrozaban de a poco a Tony, por ello no le extraño que se supiera de inmediato en el castillo que ambos estaban en la misma habitación.

Lizzie misma había hechizado la mente de Stark para que le permitiera caminar en medio de sus sueños, sólo si él se sentía lo suficientemente necesitado por ayuda, ayuda que ella sin duda le brindaría alejando las sospechas del castaño de ser inservible. Loki recordaba amargamente la mano de Lizzie, que en medio de la atención hacia el castaño ella había desviado sus violáceos ojos y secado una furtiva lagrima que escapo de sus ojos tras el parloteo del castaño acerca de lo pequeño, roto e inservible que siempre había sido. Clamando por Maria y arremetiendo contra Howard. Fue en ese día que Loki noto porque Tony podía causarle esa sensación amarga y reconfortable…familiar. Era como se sentía cuando veía al otro siendo sarcástico y a veces hiriente, dramático e infantil. Comprendió entonces porque Lizzie le había dicho que era buena idea quedarse ahí en la torre Stark. Supo también porque tanto Bruce como Hulk tenían ese aprecio hacia el genio, y como de a poco se había ganado a los vengadores.

Se cruzo de brazos dejando ir un suspiro mientras veía a Lizzie enredar sus finas y pálidas manos con los cabellos castaños –mimado- gruño, haciendo que las rizadas pestañas comenzaran a agitarse

–envidioso- obtuvo como respuesta haciendo reír a Lizzie.

–Ven- le dijo la menor, palmeando su muslo izquierdo y luego extendiendo su brazo sus movimientos fueron casi mecánicos.

Habia algo en la joven que le hacia sentirse tan seguro como siempre se sentía entre los brazos de Frigga –las sirvientas te han llamado zorra aprovechada- de nuevo rió, sabiendo que era un comportamiento más que común que cosas asi pasaran

–aceptemos que, el hecho de que ustedes dos sean tan dóciles conmigo es una gran hazaña- la mirada esmeralda y chocolate se dirigieron hacia ella de forma cuestionadora –parece que me exprese mal- ambos asintieron, ella sonrió, sabiendo que esperaban algo que reconfortara su ego, aunque en el fondo, las palabras eran la manera correcta para que ambos se decidieran a que no eran tan terribles como se miraban –es decir, si yo conociera a un Dios tan galante y un genio millonario, me preguntaría que clase de personas podrían acercarse a ellos- ambos hombres asintieron –y luego estoy yo- la miraron expectante –joven de 22 con cuerpo de modelo y personalidad agraciada, por supuesto el resto de mis congéneres se sentirán opacadas con mi gran intelecto y personalidad…- ambos rieron mientras negaban

–y yo soy el egocéntrico- dijeron unísonos mientras la menor reía a carcajadas. Ambos soltaron un placentero suspiro, sin saber que pensaban en lo mismo mientras una sonrisa arqueaba sus labios, sin entender como, la joven les había arrastrado hasta hacerse formar parte de su vida, a un ritmo extraño que al principio podría verse lento o en todo caso imposible.

***************

Para cuando el chismorreo recorrió todo Asgard, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un Steve y Thor con caras de pocos amigos, mientras que el trió yacía en la cama, tanto Tony como Loki habían empezado a hacer una competencia por quien tendría la mejor historia para contarle a la joven. Ella solo enarcaba una ceja y refrenaba una risita cuando el otro comenzaba a tachar de imposible las palabras ajenas, en dicha escena ambos rubios irrumpieron con esas expresión que solo resaltaron cuando vieron que ambos hombres reposaban en los muslos de la joven empujándose de vez en cuando en una competencia infantil por llamar la atención de la chica, tanto Loki como Tony arquearon una ceja, cruzándose de brazos

-¿sucede algo?- preguntaron unísonos mientras que de nueva cuenta Lizzie reía –cállate Roey- hablaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo

mientras ella contenía una risita –separados al nacer- murmuro desviando la mirada como si no hubiese comentado nada.

–hermano, no creo que sea correcto estes aquí- el mencionado arqueo una ceja

–Stark, irrumpir en la alcoba de una señorita no es correcto- de igual manera Tony bufo mostrando su descontento

–hey Lizzie- dijo entrando Clint acompañado de Bruce, Bucky y Natasha –este par se perdió ayer de camino aquí- el arquero se sento en la cama, haciendo a Tony y Loki apartar a Lizzie de manera casi posesiva. Natasha le dirigio una mirada complice al notar el descontento del Capitan y Thor –seguro que ambos se cansaron de esperarnos y terminaron durmiendo-

Stark arqueo una ceja sin comprender que sucedia

–te dije que tener una reunión en medio de la noche en mi habitación terminaría asi- sonrio Lizzie hacia Natasha quien asentia

–supongo que una vez dentro de las sabanas todos cayeron rendidos- completo, alejando a los hombres que yacían en sus piernas

–por cierto- se estiro Lizzie cediendo la caja que anteriormente encontró hacia Loki -¿sabes qué es?-

el azabache la tomo entre sus manos, reconoció de inmediato su magia alrededor del objeto, pero no tenia siquiera un vago recuerdo de ello, deslizo las manos sobre un débil grabado, apenas podía percibir lo que allí había escrito -…vitnir?-

***

La puerta se abrió una vez más dando paso a Odin, quien miraba de manera inquisitiva la presencia de los vengadores en la habitación de la joven. Lizzie ya se habia calzado nuevamente asi como arreglado las ropas y tenia en mano su móvil, carraspeo un poco mirando a la joven para luego ver el objeto en las manos de Loki -¿Qué es eso?-

por alguna razón que el azabache no comprendio sus manos desaparecieron el objeto al instante haciendo que una de las cejas blancas de Odin se enarcara. Thor miro a su padre para luego salir tras de él cuando se hubo retirado

–cuanta tensión- murmuro Clint dejándose caer en la cama a la par que miraba hacia Tony –no creía que fueras de los que se escurren a media noche para un poco de acción- elevo sus cejas de manera juguetona haciendo gruñir a Tony y a Steve

–soy Tony Stark hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y donde quiero-

la menor negó mirándolo de soslayo -¿vitnir?- cuestiono Lizzie hacia el azabache dejando pasar el comentario del castaño

el Dios asintió mirando fijamente el objeto entre sus manos, un cosquilleo le recorrió desde el vientre hasta dispersarse por todo su cuerpo, tenia una sensación familiar. Con sumo cuidado aparto los sellos de su magia que contenían con recelo lo que hubiese dentro guardado, arqueo una ceja al notar un mechón de cabello negro igual al suyo a la par que envuelto en una fina tela había un trozo seco, como hierba

-¿eso es un cordón umbilical?- cuestiono Lizzie mirando el objeto con la mirada perdida

-…vitnir- repitió deslizando una de sus manos sobre el mechón

Lizzie utilizo su celular para hacer un nuevo escáner a ambos objetos –pídele a los minis rastrear este ADN en los alpes- una confirmación de parte de Black basto para ella. Sin embargo, un segundo mensaje apareció en la pantalla –quizás deberíamos  buscar más pistas alrededor  del castillo- sugirió tras una rápida lectura del mensaje a lo que tuvo un asentimiento general.

Los pasos de Thor se escucharon de nuevo en el pasillo mientras volvía al lado de Loki, le mostró el contenido en la caja a la par que el resto se encaminaba al jardín. Clint acompañando a Bruce, Steve detrás de Tony quien parecía entrar a un nuevo monologo y finalmente Loki y Thor, Natasha y Barnes esperarian a que el resto despertara para luego sumarse a la búsqueda.

Lizzie tomo de nueva cuenta el teléfono apretándolo entre sus manos, dibujo algunos símbolos en el aire mientras realizaba una nueva llamada para después perderse de vuelta en un agujero negro.


	40. Fenrir y el olvido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un secreto se resuelve, pero otros más se suman  
> -En vano trato Loki de mantener a su hijo oculto en la cueva donde vivía, pues crecía tanto que ningún lugar podía contenerlo-

Tony miraba de soslayo hacia Steve, de alguna manera sabia que el rubio estaba evitando mirarlo –¿Qué hice esta vez?- las palabras salieron casi como un gruñido lastimero.

Steve dio un respingo antes de girarse a mirarlo.

Asi pasaron los segundos, con la mirada chocolate sobre la cerulea en busca de respuestas, Rogers suspiro profundamente ¿acaso Tony no recordaba? O ¿solo estaba fingiendo? Claro estaba que el millonario estaba borracho, y él no era mejor por aprovecharse de esa situación, pero -¿no recuerdas?- pregunto

el castaño descruzo los brazos y le miro algo estupefacto -¿Qué cosa?- Tony recordaba haber bebido lo suficiente para llegar a su habitación a rastras, uno de los sirvientes fue en realidad el que le acompaño hasta su alcoba. Bueno, no solo a él, habia bastantes Dioses que habían sido llevados de la misma manera hasta sus aposentos, asi como uno que otro de los vengadores. Se quedo analizando la mirada de confusión y ¿tristeza? En los ojos celestes ¿Qué era lo que estaba olvidando? –Deja de darle vueltas Rogers, y solo dilo de una vez-

Steve suspiro, sopesando las ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza ¿Tendria que contarle? Suspiro desviando la mirada de los ojos castaños ¿Qué diría Tony al saber lo que habia hecho? –yo no…- se mordio el labio inferior ¿deberia empezar por disculparse?, Tony volvió a cruzarse de brazos con el rostro lleno de impaciencia.

Stark tamborileaba sus dedos contra su brazo ¿Qué era lo que estaba olvidando? Miro de manera analítica a Steve, clavando los ojos en los ceruleos del contrario, intentando que con ello su memoria volviera. Paso minutos asi, escuchando la respiración de Steve y mirándolo atentamente, recreando el festejo el dia anterior. Recordaba a Loki siguiéndolo mientras se burlaba de él mientras la voz de Lizzie se perdía con la de Thor, el azabache ingreso a su habitación y una vez que el sirviente que lo había arrastrado ahí pues las copas de más le hacían trastabillar.  El sirviente apenas lo había dejado en la alcoba se marcho, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos, claro que a eso se le sumaba la distancia que sentía cada vez más y más entre Rogers y él. Se dejo caer en la cama y tras unos instantes Loki salio de ahí, lo último que escucho fue la voz de Thor en el pasillo para luego perderse en algun punto.

Pero entonces ¿Cómo habia terminado en la habitación de Lizzie? Suspiro mirando hacia el verde pasto del jardín, al menos eso no era tan diferente en Asgard ¿diferente? Regreso la mirada hacia Rogers y una serie de imágenes diversas aparecieron en su mente. La primera fue despertarse en medio de la habitación tras algun tiempo por un ruido detrás de su puerta, se levanto para ver de que se trataba, claro que tambien podría ser producto de su borrachera pues aún sentía los mareos ocasionados por el alcohol asgardiano. A pasos pesados y tropiezos abrió encontrando la mirada azul de Steve con cierto deje de preocupación, lo miro varios segundos esperando alguna pregunta o inicio de conversación que le dijeran que hacia ahí, pero nada.

-¿es por lo de ayer?- la voz de Tony lo trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos

Desvio la mirada hacia los orbes chocolate y trago en seco, entonces ¿lo recordaba? Lo miro por varios segundos hasta que finalmente asintió ¿Qué diría Tony ahora? Después de todo él ya habia sido lo suficientemente patan con el castaño

Tony por su parte respiro profundo mientras más imágenes borrosas se presentaban, recordaba haber empezado una charla con Steve acerca de lo ocurrido con Loki y Thor después de que Lizzie les diera el pincel plateado y dorado. Steve parecía tener a veces ciertas desconfianzas con la menor, pero la noche anterior habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso:

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que creer lo peor de ella?- ese era el problema con Steve, o al menos el actual problema. Parecia como si tuviera que atacar constantemente a la joven

-No la conocemos realmente- era cierto, Steve sabia el secreto de Lizzie, ella era un mercenario

-Yo la conozco, tú no has querido hacerlo- las palabras de Tony cargaban rastros de verdad. Pero Steve solo pudo rabiar ante ello

-Meterte en sus faldas no es conocerla, Stark- sabia que era más el calor de momento, sus sentimientos se estaban inmiscuyendo en las circunstancias.

-¡no hables asi de ella! ¿Por qué siempre debes creer lo peor?- tenia que hacerle saber a Steve, aunque no entendía porque, pero algo en él necesitaba que el rubio no juzgara tan duramente a Lizzie, ni a él.

-porque eres tú de quien hablamos- el comentario de Steve fue mordaz, buscaba lo que obtuvo: lastimar.

Tony apretó sus puños con furia de tan solo recordar las palabras del rubio, dejándole una vez mas en claro que él solo podía cometer errores –creia que habia algo de lo que debíamos hablar- comenzó a decir haciendo a Steve dar un respingo –pero ahora recuerdo que solo eres un idiota Rogers-.

Steve suspiro observando la mirada de ira en Tony ¿Qué mas esperaba después de lo imbécil que se habia portado?

Tony aparto la mirada, pero un recuerdo llego a su cabeza: era de Steve estanpandolo estruendosamente contra la puerta a lo que el quiso replicar, devolvió la mirada lleno de ira, pero solo encontró los orbes ceruleos cubiertos en dolor ¿Por qué? …//no lo hagas//… escucho su propia voz a la par que un dolor de cabeza terrible lo atacaba, se alejo a grandes zancadas hasta volver a la habitación de Lizzie, no quería estar más tiempo con Steve.

Rogers apenas pudo mirar como se iba el castaño, sosteniendo con una de sus manos su cabeza a la par que una mueca de dolor pasaba por su rostro, quizas tenia algo de resaca. Le dejo marchar, después de todo la noche anterior no habia sido del todo honesto con él, ni ahora lo estaba siendo. Sus sentimientos poco a poco estaban solamente interfiriendo en los deberes que se presentaban en el dia a dia. Y Steve no podía culpar de todos esos sucesos a Lizzie, aunque pesara, el mismo tenia que ver con el nuevo conflicto entre él y el castaño, solo esperaba que…de alguna manera Tony interpretara la situación pasada como una broma de mal gusto. Despues de todo no estaba en sus cabales.

************

Tony arrastro los pies hasta la cama de la habitación de Lizzie, bufando entre el dolor de cabeza y la rabia que sentía tras la charla con Rogers ¿Para que mierda quería seguir hablando con ese…idiota? Ah si, él descubrió que estaba enamorado de Steve, maldito crush adolescente que no murió con el paso del tiempo. Chasqueo la lengua suspirando a la par mientras se dejaba caer en el suave colchón, atrapo una de las almohadas entre sus brazos y finalmente se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo sin ser consciente.

************

-¡no pueden hacer eso!- grito Lizzie con furia mientras golpeaba la mesa en la sala de reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury junto con Hill la miraron sin inmutarse por su rabieta

–no es algo que tu decidas Roey-

La menor bufo dejándose caer en una de las sillas

–dijiste que Loki no representaba un peligro latente mientras permaneciera en la Tierra, y que tú te encargarías de ello ¿Sabes lo que esto representa frente a la opinión publica? Los altos mandos están buscando la forma de traer de vuelta los tratados y…-

Lizzie negó varias veces

–no tienes un as bajo la manga para cada suceso- y ante las palabras de Nick Lizzie comenzó a reir

–claro que los poseo- hablo la menor con fuerza sin deshacer la risa que se instalo en sus labios, el hombre del parche enarco una ceja

–no me hagas arrepentirme de ocultar la información que S.H.I.E.L.D. tenia acerca de ti, Elizabeth-

La menor fruncio el ceño, pero luego lo aparto con una sonrisa divertida -¿Hablas de la parte en la que era un mercenario? ¿o de la que he estado cubriendo tu mierda Nicky?- aquello no hizo gracia al mayor, pero la risa fresca de Lizzie resonó por la habitación

–ni Peggy Carter, ni los comandos aulladores te dieron el derecho de…-

Lizzie silencio a Fury levantándose de su silla –los comandos no son más que ya un montón de cadáveres Nicky, acéptalo-

Fury rabio como nunca antes había hecho, deteniendo a la menor del brazo –no he terminado Roey- el tono quiso sonar serio, pero para la joven aquello solo empezaba fastidiar

–Black- hablo atrayendo su celular con su brazo libre –muestrale a nuestro buen Furia porque es relevante la presencia de cada super héroe que podamos tener, incluyendo por supuesto a Loki- la mirada de la menor se volvió burlesca, molestando a Nick a la par que le extendía el celular con autosuficiencia

–esto no puede estar sucediendo- hablo el hombre a la par que Hill se instalaba a su lado mirando con una expresión dura la información que proporcionaba la menor.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, con Fury dando vueltas en círculos dentro de la sala, sopesando las ideas -¿esta información es veraz?- no tenia motivos suficientes para desconfiar de la menor, aún menos cuando las cosas se estaban revelando tal cual ella parecía tener controlado –¿Cómo se que estarás de nuestro lado?- la chica sonrió, Fury entonces supo que había perdido la batalla sin siquiera poder comenzarla.

**************

Lizzie volvió a Asgard de la misma manera, un agujero de gusano que sabia como manejar. Lo primero que la recibió en su habitación fue Anthony completamente dormido sobre la cama, con la expresión relajada, el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada y los labios ligeramente abiertos dejando ir leves suspiros, sonrio para sus adentros. La charla con Fury termino tal cual esperaba, el hombre acepto sus términos y las condiciones asi como el regreso inminente de Loki en la Tierra bajo la supervisión de los vengadores, después de todo establecer algun tratado a partir de un caos que no genero bajas era más difícil, aunque claro todavía estaba pendiente aquello.

Deslizo sus manos sobre los mechones café de Anthony, y con algo de su magia comenzó a revalorar la mente del hombre. Bufo al ver la charla que recién habia tenido con Steve, suspirando cuando las emociones ajenas le atacaron –es lo mejor- hablo al notar que habia surtido efecto lo que habia hecho, Anthony no tenia que pasar por algo asi. Eso sin duda seria un golpe aún más duro de lo que de por si ya habia sucedido en Siberia, era mejor para Anthony no saber que habia ocurrido después de la charla, después de que Steve lo azotara contra una puerta al verse superado por sus sentimientos, era mejor que no sé enterara del arranque emocional que había pasado entre ambos, y al cual finalmente Rogers le atribuyo una disculpa; era mejor que no conociera porque su cabello estaba revuelto, la mitad de sus ropas hechas un montón entre sus brazos, así como la mirada llena de lágrimas, los labios rojos y finalmente la marca que reposaba aún en su cuello. Es mejor, se convenció, porque sin duda el ya de por si frágil corazón que poseía Stark terminaría de circundar un camino que prefería Anthony no conociera. Su dedo viajo hasta donde permanecia la marca de Steve, deslizo el digito sobre esta y la desaparecio –es mejor- afirmo para dar un beso sobre los castaños cabellos y buscar al resto de vengadores.

Se levanto a paso seguro dejando la habitación tras de si, necesitaba ayudar a Loki a encontrar las respuestas sobre los anillos. Suspiro viendo a la distancia a Steve, por lo que pudo deducir, el Capitan no se había movido de su sitio en quizas bastante tiempo. Acomodo sus ropas y se acerco –hey Cap- el rubio se giro algo confundido mientras la miraba

-¿Lizzie?-

ella guardo silencio al ver su mirada

–Tony no… ¿no dijo nada anoche?-

ella negó, no tenia más opción. No podía revelarle a Steve la manera en como entro a su habitación, las lágrimas agolpadas en el rostro y los murmullos lastimeros que pedían por favor, detuviera el trago amargo por el que estaba pasando, mordio su labio inferior y negó –creo que solo quería fastidiarme por el baile con Loki- supo de inmediato que la mentira no se la tragaría el rubio, pero sus ojos le hicieron saber que no preguntaría más –entonces ¿encontraron algo?-

Steve dejo ir un suspiro a la par que negaba, no encontraba el alisiente suficiente para continuar con la búsqueda, desde hacia un rato que de alguna manera se sentía cada vez más desganado en lo que respecta sus funciones como vengador. Aparto la mirada de Lizzie buscando al resto de sus compañeros, aún no se sentía con el valor suficiente de hablarles sobre aquello.

*************

El grupo se reunio una vez más tras algunas horas en la habitación de Lizzie. Anthony ya estaba despierto al igual que los gemelos Maximoff -¿alguien encontró algo fuera de lo normal?- fue la primera pregunta de Lizzie y por la expresión de todos fue toda a broma

–no creo que haya nada más aquí- hablo Loki dejándose caer en la cama junto a Stark

-¿deberiamos volver?- el azabache deslizo la mirada hasta Thor quien parecía bastante consternado con la situación –creo que…deberíamos mirar en los Alpes- hablo Lizzie atrayendo la atención de los Dioses

–puede que…puede que padre sepa lo que esta sucediendo- los orbes esmeralda se fijaron en Thor con sorpresa y por supuesto rabia

-¿Qué?- hablo en un intento de calmarse

Lizzie dejo ir un suspiro mientras se acercaba hasta Loki –Odin no lo sabe- afirmo mirando los orbes esmeralda –recuerdo tu voz pidiéndome que no lo dejara que lo sepa- agrego mientras la expresión de frustración desaparecia del rostro del azabache

–tengo la información que requieres- hablo Black desde el altavoz de su celular haciendo que las miradas se posaran sobre ellos

–vamos- dijo Lizzie de manera tranquila hacia Loki –hora de averiguar que esta pasando-

**************

El camino hasta el Bifrost fue sin contratiempos, parecía que la mirada de molestia en Thor y la desconcertante de Loki eran capaces de abrir el camino alejando a las personas

-¿crees que este bien?- hablo Tony para Lizzie pues el rubio parecía que podría acabar con los gigantes de hielo justo ahora

–solo esta haciendo berrinche- fue la respuesta de la chica rememorando como se habia suscitado aquello

–aunque ricitos tiene un punto- agrego Anthony llamando la atención del resto del grupo

-¿Cuál?- hablo Bruce

–Lizzie jamás podría darle lo que Thor- dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera insinuante

Steve a su lado casi se atraganta al escucharlo

La menor solo rodo los ojos y atino a reir –por supuesto que tú debes saber lo tentador que es eso ¿no Anthony?- se burlo la joven haciendo referencia a Steve

Todos intercambiaron miradas rápidas a la par que el rostro de Stark se teñia de rojo y apresuraba el paso hasta Thor.

**************

El silencio se instalo una vez hubieron llegado al Bifrost dándose cuenta que Odin estaba ahí. Todos intercambiaron una vez más miradas mientras Lizzie se acercaba hasta él

–señor- hablo a la par que Odin le miraba

–he de agradecer a los vengadores por traer de regreso y a salvo a mis hijos- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a Thor y Loki –y debo pedirles que acompañen a ambos en esta nueva encrucijada- los vengadores le miraron algo escépticos mientras el Rey abrazaba a Thor y luego miraba fijamente a Loki –hijo- hablo en un tono más bajo lo cual hizo saber al resto que aquello requería privacidad.

Dieron algunos pasos hasta posicionarse en el puente de arcoíris mirando tan solo a la distancia

-¿Fury esta de acuerdo con esto?- hablo Clint poniéndose junto a la menor

–Fury jamás estaria de acuerdo con algo que aún ni siquiera sabe que esta pasando- afirmo ella haciendo reir a Clint

–por cierto- agrego Barton –que paso realmente entre el Cap y Tony-

Lizzie suspiro, era evidente que alguien tendría que enterarse del asunto –terminemos esto primero y luego te lo explicare solo…solo no le digas a Tony lo que viste-

La mirada clara de Clint se poso sobre ella, quizás sopesando las ideas que atravesaban por su cabeza  y las recientes palabras –no lo hare- confirmo alejándose de ella.

Loki se acerco tras varios minutos con la mirada algo perdida y una llave entre sus manos

-¿Qué es eso?- el primero en pregunta fue Tony, lleno de su habitual curiosidad llevo las manos hasta la altura del objeto

Loki se aparto antes que pudiera tocarlo –metete en tus asuntos- fue la respuesta seca hacia Stark seguida de una mirada confundida dirigida a Lizzie

–ni me veas, estoy más confundida que tú- fue lo único que agrego la menor a la par que eran arrastrados de nuevo a Midgard.

**************

El recorrido hasta los Alpes fue casi en tiempo record, prácticamente Lizzie metio a todos en el quinjet junto con un monton de trajes lo suficientemente calientes para soportar aquellas temperaturas, ayudada por Pietro quien selecciono las cosas más rápido, un corto gracias fue lo que basto para emprender el viaje hasta el lugar.

-Estas segura que encontraremos lo que buscamos en la tal Italia, mortal- la voz de Thor sonaba estruendosa dentro del quinjet

–Black envió los datos de rastreo de los minis, ellos ya están esperándonos ahí- el rubio asintió no muy convencido volviendo a su asiento

–este secreto- comenzó Tony mirando a Lizzie y a Loki frente de él –¿Por qué parece que nadie era consciente de él?- ambos dejaron ir un suspiro mientras intercambiaban miradas –no creía que fueras de las que olvida Lizzie- la menor dejo ir una risita notando la indignidad en Loki, el chasqueo de lengua por parte de Steve atrapo la atención de todos

–¿Qué sucede?- hablo Lizzie al notar la molestia en el rubio

–parece que hay una ventisca y no podremos seguir con el quinjet-

Lizzie suspiro mirando al grupo

–deberemos bajar y continuar caminando hasta donde Black te ha indicado- agrego en su tono usual de Capitán, claro que, ya no portaba el traje y una vez más había abandonado el escudo en la torre –seria bueno contar con alguna de tus armaduras Stark-

Lizzie negó al ver a donde se dirigía aquel comentario –los llevare hasta ahí- aseguro mientras se colocaban el equipo necesario –no hace falta que siquiera desenvuelvan sus trajes-  aseguro

**************

Descendieron cerca del Rio Tagliamento a petición de Lizzie, entre un espeso bosque donde apenas era visible algunos arboles dada una especie de neblina –las nubes bajan a tomar agua- dijo Roey de manera despreocupada a la par que miraba ese manto blanco que impedía su visibilidad

-¿Dónde esta exactamente el lugar al que vamos?- Cuestiono Tony a su lado mientras se pasaba las manos sobre los brazos para darse un poco más de calor

–estamos cerca de los Alpes Cárnicos, en automóvil esto tomaría alrededor de dos horas, claro si es que encontramos la carretera con esta neblina- sonrió a los chicos a la par que comenzaba a atar una soga alrededor de todos

-¿para qué es esto?- hablo Barnes mirándolo algo confundido

–llámenme paranoica- comenzó diciendo mientras ajustaba el lazo a su cintura –pero si un par de anillos hicieron a Thor y Loki actuar un poco…psicópatas- algunas risitas fugaces se escucharon –creo que deberíamos tomar esto con precaución- suspiro –sobre todo porque esto parece un secreto demasiado bien guardado incluso para las partes involucradas. Me gustaría que todos regresen en una pieza- concluyo ante las miradas rigidas por aquello último

**************

El camino hasta el monte Coglians fue guiado por Black y los minis, aunque a Steve le extraño el atuendo que poseía mini-Cap pues eran una variedad de accesorios de Iron-man

–quizas deberías haber traido tu armadura- hablo Clint a medio camino cuando Stark comenzó a frotar sus brazos con sus manos haciendo que el castañeo de sus dientes cesara por completo

–te recuerdo que fue Lizzie quien trajo todo- hablo mirando de soslayo a la menor

–te recuerdo que desconozco la contraseña de acceso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras apresuraba el paso, mientras más rápido subieran era mejor

*************

-Estamos perdidos ¿cierto?- hablo Clint mientras continuaban subiendo a lo que los demás vengadores suspiraron

–fue buena idea dejar a los gemelos con Visión- agrego Lizzie –pero lamento arruinar tus indicios de aventura, no estamos perdidos- continuo mientras veía su celular –llevamos alrededor de una hora de camino- las miradas algo incrédulas se posaron sobre ella -¿prefieren que diga que estamos perdidos?- algunos se quedaron pensativos mientras unos asentía y otros negaban

-¿Qué tan efectivo es el sistema de Black?- hablo Bruce mientras lanzaba un suspiro, realmente el camino en medio de esa niebla era cada vez más espesa, apenas distinguiendo algunos arboles

Lizzie escucho un leve ruido, como de una rama crujiendo, tiro de la cuerda que ataba a todos haciéndolos caer

–Lizzie que mierda…- el primero en quejarse fue Tony, habia caído de bruces contra la tierra algo húmeda lastimándose con una pequeña piedra, mientras que Steve casi cae sobre él

-¿estas loca?- hablo Loki siendo detenido por Thor

–no estamos solos…- murmuro el rubio Dios mientras todos permanecían en esa posición

la menor se quedo mirando fijamente a los arboles que podía percibir, sintiendo el corazón acelerarse al igual que un olor familiar -¡Sal!- hablo con fuerza percibiendo un movimiento de sobresalto

–¿Qué son?- se escucho una voz algo gruesa mientras la menor dirigía una mirada hacia los vengadores para guardar sus armas, las miradas de desconfianza no se hicieron esperar, el grupo giro la mirada en busca de la aceptación de Steve ante esa orden mientras que Loki y Tony suspiraban levantándose las manos al aire.

Steve miro con cierto recelo el como Tony aceptaba fácilmente lo que dijera Lizzie asi que entre gruñidos asintió para el resto. El grupo bajo sus armas a la par que Lizzie se acercaba hasta uno de los arboles.

-amigos- afirmo la chica mientras se descubria un hombre tan alto como Thor cubierto con una capa hecha de hojas, musgos y ramas, sus cabellos visiblemente negros y sus ojos de un azul turquesa

-¿Qué eres?- hablo el hombre mirando a Lizzie y de soslayo al resto

–no creo que haya un termino exacto- dijo la menor mientras sonreía poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas -¿y tu?-

el hombre dudo varios segundos para luego suspirar –Gillie Dhu-

la menor se queda varios segundos mirándolo para luego asentir –estás algo lejos de casa- agrega mientras el hombre suspira, desvia la mirada hacia Loki viéndolo con atención

–Lugus- menciona mientras da tres pasos hacia atrás con la mirada temblorosa al igual que los labios, Thor se acerca al hombre intentando hablar con el, pero solo lo ven correr mientras un ultimo nombre sale de sus labios –Cú Síth-.

-¡Debemos seguirlo!- gritan unísonos Steve y Thor arrastrando a algunos de los vengadores debido a la soga, pero siente un peso al final de la cuerda que se los impide

-¿Lizzie?- habla Barnes para la menor pera ella continua con su expresión pensativa. Thor y Steve batallan con la soga y son retenidos por la chica –no hagan nada estúpido- menciona a la par que se queda en guardia mirando a ningún sitio –Black- se escucha su voz resonar –cierra el quinjet, protocolo de seguridad B. Dile a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que lo clausure por completo, nadie sale, nadie entra- asegura sin necesitar confirmación sigue avanzando ante la mirada incrédula del resto, la neblina empieza a espesar.

************

Sienten que han caminado horas, pareciera que días, pero es imposible saber a ciencia cierta

-¿Qué es un Ghillie Dhu?- pregunta Tony mientras mira de reojo a Steve

Lizzie suspira, mirando la ramas bajo sus pies –es el guardián del bosque- responde concretamente mientras continua con la mirada gacha

-¿no estás siguiendo algun camino?- se escucha la potente voz de Steve y la mirada de Thor se clava en ella, la chica saca su celular y muestra la aplicación del GPS

-¡no puede ser!- se escucha la voz de Clint con cansancio y todos deciden detenerse de golpe al saber la nueva información

-¿estamos caminando en círculos?- comienza T’Challa, pero ella niega

–no puedes negar lo evidente Roey- agrega Sam con cierto cansancio en sus palabras

–y no lo hago- dice ella mientras continua mirando hacia las ramas

–hay algo que no nos estas contando- Loki siempre es suspicaz en situaciones así, las miradas se levantan hacia ella mientras se sienta en el suelo y toca la tierra sin hacer contacto visual

–hay un rastro- dice ella mientras se pone de pie y continua caminando

–no es solo eso- agrega Natasha aún mirando a la menor

–es mi magia- asegura mientras del suelo levanta una soga de tono morado resplandeciente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

La menor suspira ante las miradas escépticas de todos, pero no responde es mejor continuar.

Thor y Steve intercambian miradas y de alguna manera comprenden que las respuestas que necesitan no las recibirán de Lizzie, en un movimiento ambos corren perdiéndose en el bosque al igual que el resto de vengadores y Roey solo pueda bufar con molestia –imbéciles- alcanza a decir mientras con la soga los detiene alejando los rastros de neblina, mostrando con ello un monton de seres al acecho

-¡Draugr!- gritan a la par Thor y Loki, el rubio eleva el martillo, pero Lizzie lo detiene. La mirada azul cargada de enojo le mira, esperando respuesta

–hazlo y mataras a todos- fue la escueta respuesta mentras veian con desagrado aquellos seres

-¿Draugr?- preguntan los vengadores mientras ella asiente

–guerreros no-muertos- es la corta respuesta mientras continúan subiendo.

************

Reccorren más camino, pero solo sienten el cansancio, no dan cuenta de que tan cerca o lejos están de ningún lugar –esto es una perdida de tiempo- se escucha decir a Sam mientras los demás se limitan a intercambiar miradas

–estamos cerca- dice Lizzie a la par que suspira. De nuevo las miradas se posan sobre ella de manera escéptica.

No pasa demasiado tiempo para cuando descubren una cueva, las miradas se intercambian mientras se disponen a tomar una posición defensiva

–esto me es familiar- habla Thor bajando el mjolnir. Loki se cruza de brazos, algo desconfiado espera lo que suceda a Thor. Escuchan un gruñido proveniente de algun sitio tras de ellos, la niebla no permite mirar bien, pero aún asi el aspecto que tiene Lizzie les hace saber que ella puede ver que los acecha

–no creo que…no tendría sentido- habla entre balbuceos mientras los demás se quedan en sus sitios, frustrados por la falta de información

-¿Qué sucede?- llama Steve en el tono normal para cuando da ordenes

–vitnir…- dice en un susurro – **Hróðvitnir-**

Loki abre los ojos como platos mientras ven a Thor ser disparado por un campo de fuerza con los colores usuales de la magia de Laufeyson

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- un aullido hace eco llamando a otros, de pronto se ven rodeados por lobos lo suficientemente grandes para competir contra Hulk, todos levantan las armas menos Loki y Lizzie

–creo que deberías de quitar la protección- sonríe la menor para Loki

–quiero saber de que son capaces-

Roey rio mientras veía como los lobos acechaban a los vengadores –si piensas cumplir tus sueños húmedos de Thor cubierto de sudor y sangre, por favor excluye al resto- Lizzie podría jurar que escucho tronar el cuello de Loki por la velocidad en que volteo a mirarla, se encogio de hombros mirando los orbes esmeralda, el Dios dio unos cuantos pasos hasta comenzar a retirar el escudo, sintiendo en el proceso un fuerte dolor en su corazón y cabeza. La caída de Loki fue algo estruendosa, los lobos corrieron aullando y Thor se precipito contra su hermano

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- grito contra Lizzie mientras ella miraba a Loki

– **Fenrisúlfr-** escuchan llamar a Loki, y Thor no puede evitar la sorpresa en ese nombre

-En vano trato Loki de mantener a su hijo oculto en la cueva donde vivía, pues crecía tanto que ningún lugar podía contenerlo- empezó a hablar Lizzie, acercándose al mayor de los lobos alzando su mano hasta el hocico de este, la mirada cromática que le dirigió el animal junto al leve gruñido le trajo recuerdos lejanos…

**[Flasback]**

Una voz clamaba por ayuda a la distancia, pero a su alrededor solo habia una luz blanca. Se giro con incomodidad, notando que las blancas sabanas de la sala de revisiones en A.R.M.O.R. ya habían desaparecido, quiso chasquear la lengua. De nuevo Dr. Marcus le echaria bronca por desaparecer.

Llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza donde aún quedaban rastros de las sondas que habían instalado para monitorear su cerebro, la sangre que brotaba de las pequeñas incisiones estaban frescas. Miro a lo lejos una serie de rayos aterrizando en un mismo punto mientras se escuchaba una clase de batalla, acompañada de una serie de aullidos y patas chochando contra lo que reconocio como nieve.

Se enderezo con dificultad aún por la anestesia que habían aplicado sobre ella, sin reconocer del todo el sitio donde estaba, solo sabia que era un bosque cubierto por la nieve, montañas se alzaban a lo largo. Empezo a levantarse despacio, apoyada contra un árbol mientras enfocaba la confusa imagen que habia frente a ella -…//¡Ayuda!//…- grito un eco dentro de su cabeza y como si fuera un pequeño metal atraído por un iman de grandes proporciones fue arrastrada hasta estar posada frente a un ser de largos cabellos negros, ojos esmeralda empapados en lágrimas, llevaba ropas lo suficientemente abrigadoras para dicho entorno y envuelto en un manto algo se removia –cambia…formas- fue lo primero que dijo al ver a un bebe tranfosmandose en lobezno.

El azabache le dirigio una mirada de furia, pero poco duro su molestia cuando los truenos sesaron abruptamente –no, Thor- desvio la mirada para continuar su travesia en aquel espeso bosque mientras a la distancia el golpeteo de grandes patas se unia a un sonido más bien metalico, botas de una armadura, pensó la menor mientras se reincorporaba del nuevo golpe -…//por favor…por favor…alguien…quien sea//…- y de nuevo fue arrastrada hasta estar frente al bello joven de cabellera negra y ojos tristes.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- grito con miedo y furia mezclados mientras se hacia un ovillo contra las ramas que sobresalían de la tierra

–Elizabeth- contesto ella con simpleza pues aún no fungía un papel en ese circuito de realidades, en especial porque el Dr. Marcus y A.R.M.O.R. le habían prohibido la salida de sus instalaciones dado el desconocmiento de ella o alguien semejante a ella en otras realidades, más aún después de lo que había sucedido con

–has venido aquí por…- apretó el pequeño vulto contra su pecho mientras ella negaba con las manos en alto

–no sé donde estoy- hablo con sinceridad, pero un fuerte estruendo hizo correr al joven con aquel pequeño entre sus manos.

Tras ellos paso un sequito de hombres enfundados en sus metálicas armaduras, no reconocia del todo su procedencia, pero parecían enfocados en encontrar algo.

-…//¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme?//…- la voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, haciendo que una vez más la joven fuese arrastrada entre la nieve por el mantra con el que habia caído en ese lugar “Ayudar”,  todo sería más fácil si supiera con exactitud a quien. El joven de cabellos azabache estaba rodeado, pero gracias a su magia parecía que aquellos hombres no lo podían ver. Miraba con susto al niño entre sus brazos a la par que las lágrimas caian y sus labios temblaban dejando salir palabras consoladoras para el pequeño. Una espada se irguió frente a ella mientras veía de reojo al azabache

-¿Quién eres mortal?-

La chica quiso burlarse cuando la nombraron asi, pero no estaba en la mejor postura –Elizabeth- se identifico

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

se encogio de hombros mientras miraba sus ropas, no debía contar lo que en realidad sucedia gritaba su instinto –me robaron mis pertenencias asi que camino al pueblo más cercano- el hombre entrecerron la mirada mientras ella miraba de reojo al azabache, un aullido lejano distrajo a los hombres y motando  a sus caballos se alejaron rápidamente

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- murmuro el azabache

Lo miro varios segundos en silencio y dio algunos pasos hasta estar a su lado atravesando el campo de magia que este había usado  –por aquí- dijo acercándose a la montaña donde una cueva se abría hacia lo profundo –no sé de qué o quién huyes- dijo cuando vio la duda en los orbes esmeralda –pero puede que vuelvan pronto y él- señalo al bebe de cabellos negros –no debe estar aquí cuando eso ocurra- el joven suspiro mientras apartaba su cabello tejido en una trenza

–Loki- hablo mientras entraba aún con desconfianza –este es **Fenrisúlfr** -

**[Fin Flashback]**

Lizzie sintió el piso bajo sus pies ceder. Cayo de rodillas contra la tierra y levanto la mirada cruzándose con los ojos cromáticos de un lobo de color gris más grande que cualquiera que hubiese visto –ustedes, estaban aquí cuando eso paso- la manada bajo la mirada mientras asentía buscando luego tanto a Loki como a Thor –en esta región…- volvió a hablar Lizzie –los lobos no son muy bien vistos pues hay la creencia de que son de mal augurio- suspiro girándose hacia Loki –ahora recuerdo- dijo poniéndose de pie –recuerdo que aquí te conocí por primera vez- sonrió la menor mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia el escudo que impedía la entrada a la cueva –Thor no pudo lograrlo, fue sorprendido y no llego hasta aquí-

**[Flasback]**

El hechicero tras de ella cubrió con los últimos estragos de su magia el sitio donde estaban. Finalmente los guerreros los habían alcanzado y pretendían llevarse al joven y un destino cruel para el infante que ahora había pasado a manos de Lizzie –no sé quién seas- hablo el chico mientras hacia retroceder a los guerreros evitando que se acercaran demasiado –Thor y yo…no supimos como sobrellevar el decirle a nuestros padres- hablo mientras la respiración se le entrecortaba –debes esconderlo- murmuro mientras se alejaba –no dejes que Odin lo sepa- sonrio de manera rota mirando una ultima vez al pequeño –mi Fenrir, lamento haberte sellado en esa forma cuando tu pretendías enfrentar a esos guerreros junto a tu padre- el niño gimoteo entre los brazos de Elizabeth –no sé cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que nos volvamos a ver, pero te amo- y con esas palabras aquel joven salio de la cueva arrastrando a todos los guerreros con él

Lizzie observo largo rato al pequeño entre sus brazos a la par que se inquietaba más y más, conforme el llanto aumentaba el tamaño del pequeño lo hacia. Crecio lleno de furia hasta ser lo suficientemente grande para poder arremeter contra ella. La joven miro apacible el subir y bajar del pelaje negro del pecho de aquel lobo mientras un par de ojos lapislázuli se posaban en ella, con un gruñido advirtió que no se acercara, pero ella ya no podría fallar a su promesa –debo irme- salio como un gruñido de las fauces del lobo, pero ella negó.

**[Fin Flashback]**

De alguna manera había terminado por encerrar al hijo de Loki dentro de aquella cueva bajo un sello que solo ella podría desaparecer.

La barrera cayo ante Loki, el azabache entro con duda al lugar mientras era seguido de cerca por Thor y el resto de los vengadores, cuando Lizzie volvió la mirada a la manada estos habían desaparecido.

************

El interior de la cueva era húmedo, del techo colgaba algunas estalactitas y la falta de luz junto al frió era perceptible. Loki encabezo el grupo con algo de indecisión, Lizzie no sabia si el azabache ya habría recuperado sus recuerdos anteriores y la cara de extrañeza en Thor le dejaba saber que el Dios del trueno no recordaba demasiado sino es que nada.

En silencio continuaron descendiendo por los lugares que Lizzie podía recordar, al parecer Loki sabía a donde se dirigía y eso no sabia si le agradaba o le preocupaba.

Tras un suspiro largo de la menor se dieron de bruces con una crisálida grande en tono morado, la menor miro las caras de duda de los vengadores y aún ante la duda entre Thor y Loki decidio deshacer su hechizo -¿listos?- pregunto a los dioses, pero ellos apenas se miraron con indeterminación. Lizzie busco la mirada de alguien más que no le hiciera sentir que aquello era incorrecto, pero como parecía empezar a ser usual, nadie sabia que decir.

-…y debo ir a…- las palabras murieron en la boca del hombre que tenían en frente. Fenrir había regresado a la edad que tendría cuando Lizzie lo conoció, era un adolescente midgardiano en toda regla, y eso era notable para cualquiera dada su desnudez.

Thor cubrió a Fenrir con su roja capa sin siquiera pensar en ello, los orbes azul marino y lapislázuli chocaron de momento y el rubio esbozo una sonrisa amplia al joven frente a él. Loki dejo escapar todo el aliento que sus pulmones estaban reteniendo mientras un chiflido de sorpresa se instalaba en la boca de Anthony a la par que Steve le reprendía.

Fenrir miro con detenimiento de Thor a Loki y de Loki a Thor, dejo ir un suspiro de alivio mientras se aferraba al cuello de Thor.

Lizzie sintió algo arder en su nuca, debajo de su cabello reconoció la sensación de algún otro lugar y finalmente dejo ir un suspiro, las cosas estaban tomando su lugar.

Seria agradable poder decir que las cosas estaban en calma, pero como era costumbre con los vengadores, las cosas jamás podrían estar en calma. Lizzie tenía que recordarse constantemente, es más hacerse un tatuaje directo en su piel, de no alertar a los vengadores de las bases que conocía de H.Y.D.R.A. pero como era también común en ella y las cosas de las que podía hablar, jamás quedaban demasiado tiempo dentro de su gran bocota

-lo siento Cap- dijo por milésima vez mientras que Steve casi le gruñía –pero hay cosas más importantes ahora- fue lo que concluyo, tras arrastrar al rubio haciendo uso de la fuerza que poseía la menor, ante las incrédulas miradas, hasta el quinjet con los gemelos Maximoff y Vision. Todo porque a ella se le habia ocurrido mencionar que el pueblo que se encontraba kilómetros abajo estaba cerca de una de las instalaciones del grupo en cuestión.

Rogers a su diestra giro tan rápido el cuello que ella esperaba un audible *Crack*, pero solo obtuvo una mirada de desaprobación asi como una orden de revelar la información

–no dejare que te expongas, que nos expongas justo ahora- fue la contestación de la menor a lo que el rubio hizo una expresión sarcástica que nadie recordaba que poseyera –Rogers- gruño la menor hacia el blondo y este solo la observo –suficiente tengo con parar el culo de Nick tras el suceso con los anillos- ambos notaron la incomodidad en los Dioses asi como la expresión seria del recién unido Fenrir –todo es una mierda justo ahora, al menos deja que esta situación se arregle-

Steve quiso replicar en contra y por primera vez Thor se acerco posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo pidiendo a través de su silencio algo de comprensión para la situación que se presentaba –está bien- había respondido para tres minutos después correr como alma que lleva el diablo y ser abatido por su versión mini junto a Lizzie.

En un dos por tres Elizabeth había vencido a Steve aplicando “la nordica” sobre él con la mirada llena de enfado –escucha Rogers, a menos que quieras que el maldito gobierno este tras todos otra vez te calmaras y comportaras como un buen niño o tendré que romperte los huesos aquí y en cada maldito momento que estos sanen- sonrió, pero no había ningún brillo en su mirada, y pese a todo lo que Steve había vivido en la guerra por primera vez temió, porque sabia o imaginaba lo que pasaría si los tratados eran impuestos una vez más. No quería cometer más errores, viejos o nuevos, pero en concreto, no quería ver la expresión de dolor y decepción en el rostro de Tony. Bajo la mirada como jamás habia hecho, sintiéndose pequeño e impotente y se limito a asentir.

-vamos a ponernos al dia- dijo Lizzie saliendo de encima de él –con H.Y.D.R.A. y todo lo demás, pero por ahora nos retiraremos ¿de acuerdo?- la menor poso su mano frente al rostro de Steve. El Capitan la miro por varios segundos hasta solo acceder a tomarlo, notando que el grupo ya los habia dejado atrás.

–Espero que no mal entiendas mi molestia- dijo Roey mientras caminaban siguiendo el rastro de huellas de sus compañeros –me agradas…algo- agrego de manera insegura –normalmente cuando no eres tan cabezota, pero entiendo que todos tienen sus momentos-

Steve no respondio, inseguro de lo que estaba por venir, mirando hacia Lizzie quien parecía saberlo todo o al menos estar preparada para ello

La menor le sonrió mientras negaba –hay muchas cosas que desconozco- dijo la fémina sin apartar la vista del camino –me encantaría decir que todo es táctica y estrategia-

Rogers comenzó a escuchar más voces a lo lejos, el grupo parecía estar haciendo bromas hacia Tony

–pero es más un hacerlo por aquello, por aquellos que valen la pena- la menor miro en su dirección y suspirando dijo –aprecia lo que tienes Steve- palmeo su hombro y le señalo con el mentón para que se acercara.

El rubio parecía una piedra que término siendo empujada por su versión mini, notando esa decisión en la mirada ajena del más pequeño que reconocia de sus años de infante. Lástima que ahora todo parecía hecho de arena y tan fácilmente destructible.

-amas las cosas aún cuando sean algo que la muerte puede tocar- fue la primera oración que salio de los labios de Fenrir quien estaba en brazos de Thor, tanto el rubio como Loki y el resto de presentes le miraron extrañados

–buena reflexión- dijo Lizzie subiendo al quinjet mientras Vision miraba a ambos de manera consternada –los seres vivos- dijo Roey mirando al sintetizoide –tenemos un ciclo, un inicio y un fin- el hombre rojo asintió –somos mortales, pero no por ello debemos temer al contacto con otros- dijo esto último hacia Steve y Anthony –porque pese a que podemos perecer en cualquier momento, es mejor poder amar a alguien con todo lo que posees hasta el final o quizá más allá- la menor se abrió paso entrando al final con Vision mientras la puerta se cerraba

-¿has perdido a alguien?- hablo Bucky a su lado, pensando en las palabras de la menor

–no todos los que piden ayuda la piden para salvarse a si mismos- respondió –algunos piden por la felicidad que no pudieron dar a otros- esto le recordó de manera concreta a Maria y Howard Stark, de ese y otros universos

-¿no es eso algo egoísta?- hablo Wanda frente a ella

-¿Qué es el amor sin un poco de egoísmo?- respondió Lizzie dejando a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

***************

Cerca de la Torre Stark comenzaron a vislumbrarse montones de cámaras, micrófonos y reporteros

–suerte que entraremos volando- sonrió triunfante Tony, pero pronto la sonrisa se le borro cuando dos helicópteros sobrevolaron lo suficientemente cerca

–no podemos acelerar- hablo Natasha desde los mandos con Clint a su diestra

–ya me ocupo- dijo Lizzie saliendo con sus “zapatos mágicos” como había nombrado Black a su creación, los demás miraron a la joven perderse en el cielo

-¿seguros que estará bien?- hablo Sam, pero el resto no dijo palabra.

**************

Eran cerca de las dos de un martes a mitad de verano, afuera el sol estaba en todo su esplendor mientras que dentro de la Torre la depresión y tonos grises eran casi palpables

–bieeen- el primero en querer romper el ambiente denso fue Clint, sin embargo, los suspiros cargados de frustración le hicieron saber que no era el mejor momento

–creo que la hemos cagado como nunca– sumo Bucky recargándose contra el sofá

–todo el crédito es suyo- dijo Tony cerca de su mini bar, repasando las botellas con la mirada, Steve gruño junto a él

–creo que les debemos una explicación- dijo Thor atrayendo las miradas, a su lado Loki y Fenrir

-¡ya llegue cariño!- dijo Lizzie entrando por el elevador notando el ambiente tenso -¿ahora que?- menciono mirando a todos derretirse en sus sofás

–eso- dijo Tony señalando al televisor donde se hablaba de la reunión de Fury con los altos mandos, una reunión de emergencia

-¡El dólar incremento en precio! Joder, hubiera vendido mi casa en Los cabos la semana pasada- las miradas se posaron sobre ella con molestia –Bien- dijo la menor dando un aplauso estruendoso –primero chicos, sé que gozamos con la desnudes de nuestro otro muchacho nórdico, pero creo que necesita ropa, ya saben, la gente común se viste- dijo señalando a Fenrir, quien seguía cubierto con la capa de Thor –segundo tenemos que hablar sobre los acontecimientos de hace pocos días y decidir que hacer y más importante decir sobre ello. Fury ya no esta a cargo de este equipo y pese a que las bajas no existieron, pero hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento es necesario que alguien salga a dar una explicación- la menor les miro varios segundos –no fue tan grave comparado a la última vez- se encogio de hombros –tercero, habrá que hablar de esas bases de H.Y.D.R.A. y averiguar que se traen ahora entre manos- todos suspiraron

-¿de nuevo a las andadas?- escucho el comentario cansado

–puedo ir con los minis- aseguro ella recibiendo miradas de desaprobación -¿no? Bien, finalmente creo que necesitan algunas explicaciones sobre lo acontecido con Thor y Loki, así como una llamada de Fury que espero a las cinco- la menor termino de escribir sobre su teléfono tecleando fuertemente sobre la pantalla del móvil un último punto –además quisiera que vieran algo- todos asintieron mirándola aun con cierto desface de la realidad -¿sala de juntas?- agrego, todos asintieron levantándose de su lugar y saliendo a rastras, Lizzie solo suspiro ¿Cómo lograban hacerlo todo tan así? Deprimente.

************

Habia pocas cosas que Fenrir esperaba al encontrarse con sus padres de nuevo. No era consciente dentro de la crisálida en la que le habían metido asi que paso esos años con la angustia cubriendo su corazón y mente, pero cuando volvió a encontrarse con los orbes azules de su padre y los esmeralda de Loki creyo que todo seguía tal cual. Que los guerreros que habían ido en su búsqueda habían sido derrotados ante la fuerza de su padre salvando a Loki cual caballero en armadura, como las historias que ambos le contaban cuando era pequeño.

Por supuesto Fenrir siempre se habia preguntado porque cambiaban tan constantemente de hogar, recorriendo gracias al mjolnir y la magia de Loki, los mares, bosques y demás para encontrar un nuevo recinto. Su madre decía que era porque les gustaba viajar y aprender nuevas cosas en nuevos lugares, pero tras volverse amigos de aquella montaña, sus bosques y sus habitantes descubrió que no era todo tal cual sus padres le hicieron creer.

Pero para Fenrir Thorson no había nada más importante y más justo que sus padres, y ahora, frente a sí, su progenitor le miraba con sus expectantes ojos esmeralda sin el añorado brillo de su calor maternal, suspiro sin saber muy bien porque. Su gestante parecía ni siquiera reconocerlo, y haber perdido toda la jovialidad que él recordaba poseía, de símil manera se hallaba su padre. Cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta “eléctrica” habían mencionado ambos. Se coloco las ropas por demás extrañas que ambos le ofrecieron, le venían un poco holgadas, pero estaba acostumbrado a que las ropas de los “midgardianos” fueran extrañas comparadas a las armaduras asgardianas de sus padres.

-¿finalmente puedo presentar el ritual para la mayoría de edad y obtener mi armadura?- pregunto, recordando que esa fue una de sus últimas conversaciones

Thor y Loki le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y amargura, el azabache cruzo la habitación en un par de zancadas estrechando a Fenrir entre sus brazos. Thor dudo unos segundos, pero sus piernas se movieron involuntarias hasta ambos, rodeándolos de forma protectora sonsacando la risa del más bajo, ambos encontraron la mirada lapislázuli llena de felicidad y por un momento, todo pareció cobrar sentido, dentro de ellos vibro la nostalgia y el afecto ante el pequeño.

Su primogénito, uno al que no recordaban.

**************

La sala de juntas gozaba de un silencio y pesimismo sepulcral, probablemente se debía a los lideres principales y sus dudas existenciales

–supongo que entre menos cabos sueltos más fáciles serán las cosas- Lizzie se estiro al frente de la sala de juntas –no pienso darles una charla emocional sobre lo correcto y esas cosas por el momento- suspiro –así que al punto- deslizo la pantalla holográfica del pizarrón para presentar ambos anillos –al fin tengo noción de que son estas cosas- hablo mirando como entraban Thor y Loki junto a Fenrir, este ultimo parecía el menos tenso de la situación –después de poner al pequeño Fenrir en una crisálida fui hasta Asgard…

**[Flashback]**

Lizzie aún no sabia si el joven hechicero necesitaba más ayuda de la que ya le habia proporcionado, asi que averiguo donde se encontraba. Por suerte Dr. Marcus le habia instruido de manera amplia sobre el multiverso y las tierras y presencias que sobre el se extendían. Recordaba al joven Loki como una constante en el multiverso, asi como a Thor, su hermano. Se pregunto que estarían haciendo aquellos dos con un niño, y la idea de “incesto” se remarcaba de manera latente en su mente. Cosa que descarto al recordar que también se repetía la constante de que uno o ambos fuesen adoptados.

A pasos rapidos llego hasta a “Asgard” gracias a su habilidad mal llamada “salto ET” por el vampiro, se dio cuenta que reinaba la tranquilidad en las calles y que nadie hablaba del suceso como tal, sino del regreso de Thor y Loki.

A Elizabeth aquello se le auguro como una cosa mala, asi que siguiendo algunas indicaciones consiguió entrar al reino de Odin, y encontrarse con Thor. El príncipe apenas recordaba su nombre, algunas cosas distantes sobre ir a midgard, pero nada más. Parecia una hoja en blanco y solo reconocia el nombre de Loki, claro que como algo peligroso. Lizzie acuño aquello como obra de Odin, después de todo para el rey quizas aquello era una desventaja, un escandalo de tamaño mayor al problema que ella realmente veía.

Entonces busco a Loki, el hechicero parecía más suspicaz a lo que acontecia a su alrededor. Aunque sostenia con todas sus fuerzas algo entre sus manos. La menor apenas podía percibir todo esto desde el traga luz que se encontraba en el jardín del reino de Odin, no comprendía que sucedía, pero al menos había encontrado a ambos.

-Padre, no sé que te hayan contado esos hombres- hablo Thor desde el pasillo exterior cercano a donde Lizzie se encontraba –pero en verdad no creo que Loki haya hecho nada de lo que dicen- agrego el rubio hecho un manojo de nervios –sé que… sé que Loki a veces puede ser- torció sus labios en un gesto de desagrado –difícil- fue la palabra que menos ofensiva encontró –pero no creo que mi hermano, que tu hijo haría algo como lo que ellos aseguran-

Odin afirmo ante las palabras de su hijo, suspirando –Loki es un niño listo sin duda, y tampoco creo que él hiciera lo que han dicho- aseguro mirando a la distancia. Lizzie se oculto tras lo que parecía un sauce –es por ello que necesito que vayas conmigo a midgard- afirmo Odin dando grandes zancadas seguido de cerca por Thor.

Lizzie entonces salio de su escondite, mirando la direccion que tomaba Odin, hacia el bifrost. Entonces se detuvo a mirar una vez más por el traga luz cubierto por una cúpula de cristal. Notando como Loki se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un objeto entre sus manos, haciendo uso de sus habilidades se escabullo hasta estar junto a él

-tú de nuevo- sonrio de manera cansina, habia rastros de golpes en su rostro y las vestiduras antes algo elegantes para la época se habían reducido a prendas de un prisionero

–si- contesto ella sin saber que más decir ante la mirada rota de Loki

-¿Fenrir?- pregunto en voz baja

–oculto- respondio de manera limitada, esperando que él pidiera más, pues su actuar estaba de alguna manera limitada al no conocer aún las consecuencias que sus acciones tendrían

–eso esta bien- Loki miro con tristeza hacia los rayos de sol que se filtraban -¿Thor?-

ella asintió –parece…no recordar- una risa amarga se extendió por la celda que parecía tambien hecha de cristal, aunque quizá era mas un campo de energia o magia

-necesito otro favor- aclaro él entregando una caja en sus manos –esconde esto donde pueda encontrarlo solo yo-

ella le miro varios segundos, sin saber con exactitud donde podría ser un buen lugar

Uno de sus delgados y blancos dedos se elevo señalando el árbol que se encontraba fuera –es mi lugar favorito para leer- ella asintió haciendo lo que le pidiera, pero él la detuvo –aun falta un par de cosas- ella asintió esperando lo que él le entregara –esconde estos tambien- tomo el par de anillos de sus manos, leyendo el nombre sobre estos –Lug y…- Loki la silencio con un gesto –nadie debe saber esto- aclaro, Lizzie se limito a asentir.

-Ten- dijo extendiendo una llave hacia sus manos –creo que…creo que mi padre va a matarme- dijo con las manos temblorosas, y algunas lagrimas amenazando con zurcar su rostro –sé que Thor será el próximo rey- agrego con la voz algo quebrada –no…no quiero que Fenrir y yo seamos una carga, pero…- y miro a la distancia intentando componerse –si sucede…si sucede que sus sentimientos por mi no cambian ni los mios- agrego mirando a la joven –por favor, dame esto si sucede- ella asintió y el comenzó a conjurar un ultimo hechizo

**[Fin Flashback]**

-Una vez que realices tus tareas olvida todo- dijo Loki mirando a la menor del otro lado de la sala

Lizzie se limito a asentir. Mirando las expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros de los vengadores

–despues de todo Odin siempre…-

Lizzie detuvo la perorata de Loki negando fuertemente –yo deje esa llave en sus manos- juro que el hechicero le saltaría encima de no ser porque de alguna manera confiaba en ella –Odin no tenia idea de donde estabas, de la perdida de memoria de Thor ni siquiera…- y entonces Lizzie callo cuando Fenrir salio a toda prisa de la habitación –creo que esto concierne más a una charla privada- dijo para dejar marchar a ambos Dioses que si bien no recordaban a su primogénito de manera consciente, ambos habían seguido al joven sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-eso nos deja a nosotros- hablo volviendo la mirada a los vengadores quienes asintieron desde su lugar cada uno –bien, no sé que tan bien nos vaya asegurando que tanto Thor como Loki estaban bajo alguna especie de hipnosis en el momento que comenzó el ataque- todos se desparramaron en su silla –así que, estoy abierta a sugerencias- Lizzie pensaba que lo mejor era maquillar  un poco la información obtenida, que no había sido mucha, pero no podía presentarlo tal cual ante el grupo, después de todo no era su decisión

-sé que tienes algo en mente- hablo Tony desde la izquierda –compartela con nosotros- se burlo un poco mientras la miraba de manera detenida

–creo- dijo Lizzie mirando a su diestra los orbes ceruleos de Steve –que aún son un equipo- dijo aclarándose la garganta –y aunque, he acordado contigo- dijo volviendo a ver los orbes de Stark –que representaría públicamente a este equipo- golpeo la mesa mirándolos a todos –aún son sus decisiones- algunas cejas se enarcaron a la par que se escucharon algunos suspiros –chicos, en seeeerio que me quiero evitar la charla emocional. Incluso la idea de Fury de presentarlos ante, un grupo de apoyo- algunos los miraron incrédulos –si bueno, quizas necesitan esa charla en grupo con algun psicólogo- se rio ante las miradas de molestia –aunque yo sigo creyendo que pueden limar asperezas de manera perfecta hablando como los niños grandes que son- no hubo respuesta y tampoco la necesitaba

-pero dejemos los pañuelos para después- suspiro girándose hasta la pizarra –algunos videos zurcan internet y es por medio de estos que hay la mayor parte de información acerca del ultimo suceso- agrego desplegando las imágenes –apenas en visible en estos que ustedes estaban presentes, pero para nuestra fortuna- agrego –no hubo realmente una invasión como la de los Chitauri y los rostros de Thor y Loki ni siquiera son perceptibles- se escucho un suspiro general

-¿Qué hiciste?- dice Steve desde su derecha, mirándola de forma calmada, pero como si conociera todos los secretos de la menor

La joven se limita a encogerse de hombros mientras los demás reconocen cierta tensión en Steve, incluso Tony puede verla, se limita a desparramarse en su silla y cubrir su rostro con una mano mientras suelta un bufido –nada que requiera ensuciarme las manos- dice ella de una manera tan natural

Steve apenas resiste exponerla frente a todos por su cinismo. El rubio niega mientras desvia la mirada hasta Tony ¿Por qué siempre debe involucrarse el moreno con personas difíciles? Entonces recuerda, que de alguna manera esta en deuda con la menor por traer de vuelta la sonrisa al rostro de Stark y se debate internamente entre lo correcto y el agradecimiento ¿Qué tanto deberá permitirle a la mujer frente a él? La fémina descubre aparentemente lo que piensa pues le sonríe con suficiencia para finalmente guiñarle un ojo.

-estamos en la mira señores- agrega Lizzie notando la tensión en el ambiente –pero no por ello perderemos esta pelea- sonríe intentando calmar las aguas, cosa que logra a medias –estan aquí por un propósito que han vuelto común con sus compañeros, si han olvidado de que se trata les sugiero buscar en los recovecos de sus pensamientos- se escuchan más suspiros y ella decide cambiar de tema, después de todo, una charla emocional individual suena mejor.

Desliza varias imágenes sobre el pizarrón holográfico pensando en como dar la siguiene noticia, pero bueno, lo peor aún falta asi que hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos –H.Y.D.R.A.- dice una vez que las miradas se instalan de nuevo en ella –parece que esta intentando hacer algunos amigos en oriente- cambia las imágenes –ISSIS sin duda es el tema del momento y pese a que el gobierno actual esta intentando atacar con lo que tiene, me temo que necesitaran su apoyo-  se acomoda las ropas mientras espera la reaccion general

–no somos soldados- replica extrañamente Bucky atrayendo las miradas de todos

–no lo son, por supuesto- afirma Lizzie –sin embargo, parece que nuestros amigos de los tentáculos están experimentando con algo que no deberían- las siguientes imágenes muestran algunos planos extraños que apenas son comprensibles asi como componentes

-¿creacion de un espacio-tiempo paralelo?-

Lizzie miro algunos segundos a Anthony, para luego asentir –es un poco más complejo, creo- dijo pensativa –pero después te enviare los prototipos que he encontrado- el genio asiente y ella se limita a continuar

-¿Zola?- se escucha la voz de Steve

Lizzie gira la mirada hacia la pantalla y gira un poco su cabeza, no recordaba así a Zola, pero asiente dado que Rogers lo ha reconocido –tenemos sospechas de que esta trabajando para este grupo, probablemente aprovechándose de sus ideales y dada la posición que tiene- el grupo asiente en general –por ahora no tenemos claro cual sea su objetivo, pero es evidente que no se traen nada bueno entre manos- asegura y los suspiros vuelven a hacerse presentes

-una cosa más- sonríe ampliamente –han empezado a llegar unas cuantas solicitudes- despliega algunas fotografías –de personas con super poderes alrededor del mundo- las miradas se quedan observándola de manera analítica –probablemente no quieran incrementar el grupo- suspira pues cree que seria mejor –pero podrían ayudar a los jóvenes a seguir un camino menos…mmh ¿dificil? Sé que, quizás no es el mejor momento, pero muchas de estas personas decidieron este camino al verlos a ustedes. Podria ayudarlos, a todos- concluye esperando que de alguna manera el entusiasmo juvenil pueda servir para limar asperezas aún existentes, heridas que parecen abrirse con facilidad.

El grupo asiente casi de manera ausente y todos salen de la sala, dejando tras de si a Steve y Tony

-debemos hablar- dice Rogers mirando a Lizzie quien lo observa algunos segundos

–los flirteos no están permitidos en horas de trabajo Cap- Tony se acerca peligrosamente al rubio, según él

–no soy como…- pero muerde su lengua al ver como los ojos del castaño pierden vivacidad –escucha Tony- se recompone –no quiero molestar a tu…- se muerde la lengua escuchando una risita de parte del mas bajo

–amiga- dice sin remordimiento el castaño

Lizzie observa la escena, deslizándose despacio cual mosca pegada a una pared

–es mi amiga, Cap-

Steve asiente ante las palabras de Tony y recompone un poco la postura –solo necesito discutir algunos asuntos con ella- asegura, mas relajado, preguntándose como es que antes perdía el control cuando era tan fácil hablar con Tony

–creo que será imposible-

y gruñe, porque recuerda que Tony Stark no hace siempre las cosas fáciles

el moreno señala a la puerta y lo ultimo que ve Steve es el cabello plateado atravesando la puerta rápidamente –eso lo aprendió de ti- declara Steve de una manera espontanea que sin embargo sonsaca una sonrisa en el rostro de Tony, es la primera que ve desde hace mucho tiempo y siente algo cálido instalarse en su pecho mientras se sumen en un silencio cómodo.

************

Apenas Lizzie da el primer paso en la habitación de Thor se ve expulsada por el ancho pecho de Fenrir, quien al mirarla se apresura ayudarla a levantarla del suelo. La fémina sonríe haciendo que el chico haga lo mismo. Desvia la mira de los orbes lapislázuli para descubrir el ambiente tenso en el interior, las cosas no parecen demasiado bien entre los dioses. Dirige una segunda mirada hacia Fenrir y en silencio le hace saber que hablara con ellos. El chico apenas la mira y tras asentir se va sin quitar la mirada triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- habla mirando a Loki y Thor mientras se cruza de brazos, ninguno responde, ocupados ambos en mirar al suelo. Suspiran y aumentan la distancia entre ellos, Loki se sienta en un sofá individual para “continuar” su libro mientras Thor mira la ciudad desde la ventana, todo se sume en silencio

-creo que…- empieza Thor a decir tras lo que parecen horas en silencio –debemos decirle la verdad- Lizzie sabe que no es a ella a quien se dirige, se debate entre dejarlos solos o continuar observando desde la puerta

–haz lo que quieras Odinson- murmura Loki desde su lugar –si tan poco te importa tu hijo- agrega con amargura que parece cercana a la rabia

–sabes que no es asi- responde el rubio sin apartar la mirada desde la ventana –es solo…- calla sin saber que mas decir

–dilo- el azabache eleva la voz –di que no es un hijo deseado- ambos se miran durante segundos agonizantes

Lizzie casi quiere reírse porque después de todo ninguno recupera del todo sus recuerdos –religare soulmate- habla atrayendo sus voces –es la oración que reza junto a los anillos que Loki me entrego- continua mientras se acerca hasta el sofá individual donde antes reposara Loki -es, como un conjuro- dice intentando recordar las últimas palabras del azabache antes de perderse detrás de las amplias puertas que le llevarían aún más dentro de las celdas:

**[Flash back]**

Apenas Lizzie termina de escuchar las palabras de Loki es expulsada de la sala. Mira desde un rincón oscuro lo siguiente a suceder mirando a algunos hombres entrar y tomar a Loki de la celda

–tu padre nos envía- afirman

Loki no dice nada, pero sabe por su mirada todo lo que causa en su interior escuchar esa oración. Como desea decirle que no es verdad lo que aquellos hombres han hablado, que tanto Odin como Thor han ido a midgard a buscarlo. Entonces escucha algo más, sobre la visión del oráculo acerca de su hijo. Fenrir esta designado a matar a Odin en el Ragnarok y todo cobra sentido. Al menos el porque de la persecusion de ambos, uno de los hombres se atreve a abofetearle el rostro hasta que su labio se parte y comienza a sangrar. Gruñe desde la esquina donde se encuentra apresurándose a cumplir con el pedido de Loki.

**************

No tarda demasiado en la tarea, se asegura de esconder la caja de madera sellada con un hechizo bajo el sauce. Da saltos entre el espacio de midgard y Asgard para asegurarse de que Fenrir tenga un placido sueño hasta que sus padres vuelvan por él, desea con todo su corazón que sea asi mientras da un toque nítido a la mordida que le dio el joven mientras intentaba detenerlo.

Se apresura a volver al lado de loki, sosteniendo los anillos, la llave que le ha dado y un líquido incoloro.

**************

Apenas escucha los insultos que da el pelinegro cuando llega hasta la zona más baja de las celdas, ahí no se ve ningún prisionero pues solo consta de un amplio cuarto, una silla al centro y una tenue luz -¡¿Dónde esta?!- grita una vez mas lo que Lizzie percibe como un asgardiano, Loki no responde como el espera y vuelven a arremeter contra él, no puede distinguir del todo exactamente que le están haciendo, pero percibe el dolor que esta sintiendo.

Quiere salir, necesita salir, pero pronto la puerta se abre dejando ver a Odin, furioso como nunca nadie más lo habia visto. Reclama al hombre por sus actos, el otro se excusa con el infortunio del que será victima con el nacimiento de Fenrir, ambos observan a Loki, Odin apenas lo mira y el grupo que acompaña a aquel sujeto se ve reducido a polvo.

Loki aparta la mano que Odin le ofrece, pero aún así es envuelto en la capa de su padre. Gruñe, pero cuando este le pregunta el porque ha escapado junto a Thor no queda registro en su mente. Lizzie casi suelta un alarido de dolor, pues escucha a su inconsciente gritar preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, cuando pasan junto a ella y ambos la perciben la confunden con una sirvienta nueva que se ha extraviado.

El llanto interno del azabache hace eco en su mente, no puede tolerar más ese sufrimiento y termina llorando de manera desconsolada.

Cuando Thor ve a Loki las cosas parecen tan…vacias. No ve ningún indicio de sentimientos más allá de lo fraternal y puede que ni siquiera eso. Thor sigue a Odin mientras Loki va en busca de Frigga.

Lizzie baja la mirada hasta los anillos, la llave y el líquido incoloro. Decide transformar los primeros en algo que pueda tener siempre a la mano. Con indecisión se aleja siguiendo a Odin y cuando se encuentra con los orbes marino de Thor, escucha una suplica perdida para su hijo, Fenrir es más que su orgullo. Le regala una sonrisa descompuesta al joven príncipe y le da a Odin la llave que Loki le entragara –creo que, el príncipe Loki lo ha perdido- dice de manera rápida y tras una reverencia se aleja. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que Odin no olvide entregársela.

Por ultimo queda el liquido incoloro, se da cuenta lo que es en cuanto destapa la botella y el olor llega a su nariz –religare- pronuncia la ultima oración que hizo recoveco en la mente de Loki –soulmate- y bebe todo para finalmente desaparecer de ese mundo.

**[Fin Flashback]**

-¿eso es todo?-

La menor asiente, descubriendo a los dioses sentados frente a ella cual infantes escuchando una historia

–deberia haberte dejado sin recuerdos con un hechizo-

Lizzie rie ante la mirada de enojo de Loki

-¿para que era la llave?- pregunta Thor a Loki, pero el azabache no puede responder porque no lo recuerda. Suspira mirando a los orbes violáceos esperando que estos le respondan

–creo yo- dice la menor mirándolos a ambos –que sus recuerdos están incompletos por una sola razón- aclara atrayendo los anillos –religare- dice mientras se los da de manera contraria a como siempre han cargado con ellos, borrando los rastros de escritura Gàidhilig, dando a Thor aquel con el nombre de Loki, y a Loki aquel con el nombre de Thor –el amor puede ser un arma de doble filo- dice mientras ambos miran a sus respectivos anillos, los mira suspirar y luego sonríe –hay asperezas por limar, pero si ambos creen en esto que tienen, los recuerdos volverán por si solos. Eso creo- los deja sumidos en el silencio, se pregunta si la escucharon, pues las sortijas de ambos parecen haber sido un buen incentivo para comenzar a resolver sus dudas.

La puerta se cierra a su espalda, y espera que esta vez los recuerdos, el pasado, solo sirvan para querer mirar al presente. Espera que para todos asi sea.

Encuentra a Fenrir en la sala, mirando a la distancia y sabe que él no recuerda, al menos por fortuna, la mordida que arde ante su presencia. Espera que cuando la próxima luna llegue para el cambia forma, no descubra ese secreto tan bien guardado. Recuerda entonces porque decidió beber la poción de Loki. Existen ciertas formas en que un Alfa y un Omega dejen de lado su lazo. El olvido, ahora sabe, es una de ellas.


	41. Separacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Acaso todo ha sido tan solo una falacia?

Es jueves por la mañana cuando Tony se levanta en el sofá que tiene en el taller. La noche anterior desistio del entrenamiento de rutina con el Cap y el resto del equipo. Suspira pensando que la calma vuelve de a poco, pero él no sabe como integrarse. No puede volver a reunirse con el equipo sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido por los acuerdos.

Suspira más profundo mientras sube las escaleras para rellenar su taza de café, pues dentro del frigo bar que tiene no queda ni una sola migaja de nada, sus donas y las cafeteras han desaparecido por arte de magia, aunque es probable que eso sea responsabilidad de Lizzie. Bien, quizas las donas y el café que tiene desde hace unos tres meses ahí guardados no estuvieran en condiciones, pero que él sabia lo que hacia con su alimentación.

**************

Tomo la cafetera una vez estuvo en la cocina descubriendo que el café ya había sido preparado recientemente –buenos días- dice una voz tras de si y gira tan rápido que por un segundo cree que caerá contra el suelo, Steve lo detiene por el hombro y la cintura mirándolo algo confundido y sorprendido

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- se burla Lizzie a la distancia mientras le mira sobre sus acostumbradas gafas de color negro

-¿estas bien, Tony?-

Joder, quiere gruñir y reírse, apartarlo y abrazarlo, pero se queda tan solo mirándolo, como tantas otras veces ha sucedido.

Recuerda entonces la cantidad de veces en que creyó haberlo visto pasar, en la torre, en las calles de Nueva York, e incluso dentro de Industrias Stark, y reprime el tocarlo como si fuera algo fantasmal.

Steve le mira desubicado, algo preocupado pensando quizás que se debió quemar con la cafetera

No escucha del todo sus regaños con el tono de preocupación, solo suspira y deja ir una suave sonrisa que se contagia en el rostro ajeno –mi cerebro no es el que ha paso tanto tiempo congelado- dice con su tono característico de sarcasmo, pero la sonrisa no se va del rostro de Steve.

-solo vine por café- dice tras algun tiempo, tiempo en el que han observado al otro casi de manera inconsciente

Steve sale de su ensimismamiento y se aparta dejando el camino libre para que vuelva al taller –crei…- intenta hablar, pero no sabe muy bien como decirlo, lo detiene por el brazo y Tony no se suelta de su agarre, esperando por lo que tenga que decir

–deberias mostrarle al Capitán en que estas trabajando- habla Lizzie desde la sala haciendo que ambos la miren

por un segundo Steve cree que el rostro de Tony se ha sonrojado, pero no puede verlo claramente ya que el moreno se aparta de él y se apresura contra la chica, tomando la pistola de pelotas de Clint en el camino, la menor se cubre con un cojin y en una hábil voltereta se cubre detrás del sillón -¿en qué estas trabajando?- Steve jamas había sentido esa necesidad, la necesidad de ser reflejado en los ojos de otra persona, pero desde que se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos no puede alejarla de sus acciones y pensamientos

Tony esta contra Lizzie, haciendo cosquillas a la menor y esta a su vez al moreno, parecen un par de niños jugueteando hasta que la fémina se da de lleno contra la mesa de cristal

Steve quiere reírse por su torpeza, pero la mirada de preocupación del castaño detiene su acción

–auch- dice la chica mientras se soba la cabeza y mira hacia Anthony –solo dile y luego me matas- aclara mientras se levanta del suelo corriendo de la mirada de reproche

­-¿y bien?-

como detesta y adora ese tono, piensa Tony mientras se gira para mirar a Steve quien permanece en la cocina –aún no he volado nada- dice mientras levanta las manos al aire

Steve desea poder realmente enojarse con Tony, puesto que sabe que la gran mayoría de las cosas que suele inventar el castaño terminan explotando, por ello Fury tambien le ha regañado millones de veces en el pasado, pero contrario al pensamiento que debería tener, una risa se instala en su rostro y solo puede mirar al suelo mientras deja ir un suspiro

-es un escudo- suelta por fin Stark mientras se lleva una mano a la cintura y otra a su mentón –parece que últimamente estas usando menos el cachivache que te dio Howard- dice mientras se acerca para tomar de vuelta su taza –creía que, estaba roto y pensé en hacer otro- continuo encogiendose de hombros y tras tomar la taza y la caja de donas que Lizzie sin duda ponía sobre el refrigerador se apresuro a salir sin detenerse a mirar a Steve.

El Capitán se quedo como piedra en su sitio, sin saber muy bien que debería sentir, así que con un agridulce sabor de boca se apresuro a la sala de entrenamiento donde había quedado con Thor. Verían las habilidades que poseía Fenrir, el resto del equipo estaría ahí, así como Loki, y probablemente Bruce, por ello llevaba rato buscando a Tony, pero parecía que desde el dia anterior, tras la escapada de Lizzie de la sala de reuniones, el genio había decidido encerrarse a piedra y lodo en su taller. Suspiro pasándose la mano entre sus rubios cabellos, desordenando un poco el perfecto peinado que siempre mantenía ¿Cómo le diría al grupo que pensaba prescindir del traje?

*************

Chasquea la lengua por tercera vez mientras intenta prestar atención a la junta. Pepper le ha llamado de ultima hora alegando que su presencia es imprescindible, se entretiene en el lugar claro esta, pero nada tiene que ver el montón de gráficos que se presentan en pantalla y el millón de razones por las que el proyecto que le presentan en cuestión debería ser un éxito

-presta atención Tony- le dice Pepper casi golpeándolo con su prominente vientre cosa que más que desagradarle le hace gracia. Repasa las facciones de su ex-pareja y descubre que jamás la había visto tan radiante como en estos instantes se presenta. Virginia Potts sin duda siempre ha sido una mujer hermosa, inteligente y exitosa, algo neurótica en ocasiones, se recuerda mientras continúa ajustando algunos tornillos con un desarmador de cruz.

Escucha un carraspeo desde el fondo de la sala y es cuando repara en que le están hablando a él, continúa atornillando su proyecto tras solo asentir y ve como Pepper comienza a dar vuelta por la habitación.

-¡Pepper!- grita atrayendo la atención de todos los empresarios -¡arrojame un zapato!- dice mientras oprime el botón del nuevo dispositivo que se asemeja al escudo del Capitán América solo que este tiene una estructura holográfica. Se da cuenta por la mirada de Potts que decir esa simple oración podría hacer que la peli cobre le arroje la Hulkbuster con sus propias manos, pero Stark no es de los que se intimidan, claro que reconsidera esto y tras un suspiro de fastidio sale de la habitación dejando un “Sigan haciendo su trabajo tan bien como hasta ahora”, nadie sabe como tomar lo dicho, con el sarcasmo típico del moreno, con la casi amabilidad que parece estar mostrando o como un comentario al aire.

Virginia suspira alejando uno de sus cobrizos cabellos que recae en sus pecas, llevando el mechón tras su oreja, manda un mensaje rápido con un destino concreto: Lizzie. No lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero aun no sabe como reprender a Tony tras las cosas que han vivido juntos, no han hablado claramente y pese a que su jefe parece llevar las cosas de manera normal y hasta natural, ella sabe que su ruptura ha marcado al moreno, y tras lo sucedido con el equipo… Suspira pensando que utilizar a la menor como un medio para tener vigilado a Tony es cobarde, pero todos esperan, Rhodey, Visión e incluso el resto de los vengadores, que el moreno explote de alguna manera. Presiona enviar para después girar sobre sus zapatos de tacón bajo y componer una sonrisa en su rostro.

*************

Si Thor tenia alguna duda de las habilidades de combate de su primogénito, tras el ejercicio dejaba en claro que para nada estaba por debajo de los estándares de la media. Como se espera siempre de un príncipe, no solo uno Asgardiano, el joven poseía no solo fuerza, astucia e incluso maña, parecía haber heredado de manera perfecta la fuerza de Thor, pero la cabeza fría y calculadora de Loki, asi como algunos hechizos que Fenrir anuncio le había mostrado el azabache.

Loki contemplaba desde la entrada del salón con complacencia como su hijo no habia derribado solo a Clint, Natasha y Sam, así como Wanda y Vision. A estos pronto se sumaron el par de super soldados y Thor. No podía sentirse más orgulloso y menos cuando, como dictaba la costumbre, el pelinegro le dedicaba cada victoria a su “madre”. Según las leyes de Asgard la victoria siempre debía dedicarse a la “fémina” más importante en la vida del guerrero, siendo para Thor y Loki su madre Frigga; aún cuando Thor tonteaba con las mujeres de Asgard, jamás había dejado esa tradición de lado…

Jamás... Una escena vino a la cabeza de Loki haciéndolo marearse en su sitio, se sostuvo apenas de la pared y estuvo a punto de caer en seco, siendo detenido tanto por Fenrir como por Lizzie que le miraban asustados mientras Thor reacciono más bien “lento” en comparación de esos dos. El grupo en la sala levanto la ceja al notar que Lizzie habia saltado desde donde estaba Banner con Clint, alrededor de 15 metros y habia cruzado otros 20 hasta llegar a Loki.

Fenrir fue el primero en llamar a Loki con una expresión de desesperación haciendo sonreír a su “madre”, el joven sin lugar a dudas era hijo de Thor, pues esa expresión solo la podía poner el rubio. Acaricio la mejilla de su hijo dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, este se aparto suspirando

–madre…- se corrigió mientras negaba como un infante siendo reprendido –Loki- afirmo mirando los orbes esmeralda

a Laufeyson aquello le hizo gracia -¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?- cuestiono pues había notado que el joven tendía a cambiar la palabra “madre” por “Loki”

–tu dijiste que…- el joven carraspeo –me has dicho que no podía llamarte madre frente a otros, ni siquiera frente a padre- dijo bajito, apenas perceptible para Loki

aún así Thor alcanzo a escucharlo y rió sonoramente –siempre tan precavido, hermano- dijo el mayor dando un beso sobre los cabellos negros de Loki –has enseñado bien a nuestro hijo-

Loki quiso sentir alguna mezcla extraña de emociones por las dos palabras de Thor “hermano” y “nuestro hijo” eran algo que sabia no debían estar dentro de la misma oración, pero pese a lo que su cabeza pudiera decir, su corazón solo pudo regocijarse de alegría.

**************

Eran cerca de las siete cuando todos se habían reunido en la sala común. Miraban un documental acerca de la segunda guerra mundial, extrañamente, por petición de Steve y Bucky, aunque cada tanto ambos se quejaban de la “veracidad” de la información.

Lizzie estaba alejada del grupo, mirando desde el sofá individual a la puerta que daba al taller de Stark, suspirando de tanto en tanto mientras miraba en su celular el mensaje enviado por Pepper

–si es urgente habla con él- dijo Bruce desde el otro lado, sentado como empezaba a ser costumbre entre Clint y Loki.

El azabache sostenia un libro enorme, cambiando la pagina con tanto silencio y delicadeza como si fuera a romperse entre sus manos, Fenrir estaba sentado en la alfombra dejando que sus padres le acariciaran los negros cabellos en círculos, mostrando una expresión reconfortante

-quizás- respondió la menor tecleando algunas cosas en su celular mientras esperaba que Anthony se uniera al resto del equipo.

Aquello no sucedió hasta pasadas las once cuando solo estaban los Dioses, Fenrir, Clint, Bruce y Steve en la sala, el resto había sido llamado por Fury pues aún eran miembros activos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Lizzie se despereso en el sofá mientras sentía como una mano se enredaba en sus cabellos –los mimos no borraran el mensaje de Pepper- dijo obteniendo un suspiro como respuesta

–se me ocurrirá otra manera de sobornarte- agrego el castaño acercándose a la menor, empujándola un poco hasta hacerse caber con ella en el mullido sofá

–estas gordo, deja las donas- agrego ella empujándole un poco obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta

–tal vez tu deberías dejar las pizzas-

la menor hizo una mueca de dolor fingido llevando una mano al pecho y otra a la boca como si diera un grito horrorizado

–fingir indignidad no funcionara- habla Tony mientras toma un bol con palomitas -¿Qué es esto?- pronuncia con cierto asco

–palomitas hechas con aire y queso cheddar- canturre la menor comiendo unas cuantas

-¿Por qué estamos viendo esto?- agrega buscando el control con la mirada, localizándolo entre las manos de Steve. Deja ir un suspiro mientras toma otro puño de palomitas de maíz

–asi que respecto a Pepper- reanuda la charla la menor a su lado –creo que deberías hablar con ella- el castaño apenas asiente sin entender del todo el porque –creo que ella piensa que no tiene ningún derecho a regañarte-

Stark abre los ojos como platos mientras las miradas del resto del equipo se desvían a ellos -carajo- dice Tony mientras continúa mirando el documental –creia que librarme de Pepper seria lo ultimo que ocurriría en mi vida- dice bajito –eso mientras era enterrado con la armadura, ya sabes-

Lizzie le mira de manera expectante mientras continúa comiendo palomitas

–le llamare- dice firmente levantándose del sofá

–deja que al menos te grite un poco sobre los inversionistas-

Tony rie mientras se aleja por el pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad

-no tenias que preocuparte- dice Banner desde el otro lado

–no me preocupaba Anthony- asegura la menor mientras se levanta del sofá para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador

–no estas dando un buen ejemplo aquí- se escucha la voz de Clint con cierta burla

–creo que el menor conoce mas de bebidas que todos juntos- ironiza la chica, a lo que el azabache de ojos lapislázuli agacha la mirada como niño regañado

-¡Fenrir!- le reprime Loki, pero el joven apenas gira la mirada hacia Thor quien ante los ojos verdes y chispeantes se encoge de hombros y sale huyendo de la vista esmeralda.

Lizzie rie desde el sofá mientras se acerca a ocupar el lugar vacio del rubio Dios e insconscientemente revuelve el cabello azabache de Loki quien se deja hacer

–hey- exclama Bruce con indignación ante los mimos

–la ultima vez solo a ti te toco- reprende Loki mientras se inclina contra la menor ante la atenta mirada de Fenrir –no creas que te escaparas de un sermón jovencito- el aludido asiente agachando la mirada una vez más

-¿entonces que te tenia preocupada?- llama Clint a Lizzie, notando la mirada de Steve clavada de manera discreta en ellos

–creo que Pepper no sabe bien como tratar con Anthony luego de romperle el corazón- aclara ella sin el menor de los tactos en ese tema

–bueno, no es fácil supongo- dice Clint mirando de reojo hacia Bruce esperando algun apoyo ante sus palabras, el doctor solo atina a sonreir de manera sincera haciendo a su pareja imitar la acción

-todo listo- dice Tony volviendo a la habitación, notando el semblante serio en el Cap

–¿todo bien?- habla Lizzie quien ha vuelto a su sitio en el sofá individual

el castaño asiente –me ha gritado un poco por lo de los inversionistas- dice sonriendo mientras se acomoda junto a la menor

–bien hecho- le sonríe ella

–creo que ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba en un principio- la chica le mira expectante a que agregue algo –se ha tirado media hora a llorar por teléfono- dice algo agobiado –creo que las hormonas la han puesto patas arriba-

la peliplata se rie levemente –sabes que te quiere- le recuerda haciendo que una sonrisa se extienda por el rostro del moreno -tal vez…- Lizzie mira a Anthony por varios segundos, sopesando las ideas que cruzan por su cabeza, así que haciendo uso de lo poco que puede argumentar con los vengadores de 199999, decidió levantarse alborotando los castaños cabellos de Anthony ahora algo más largos -las personas no suelen recordar- dice mientras se aleja y eleva un poco la voz -que tienes una manera especial para querer a otros, así que lo haces molestándolos- corre ante la mirada asombrada del castaño, sabiendo que de alguna manera lo ha expuesto frente a los otros.

Banner se ríe levemente al ver la mirada de Steve con cierto shock

Loki desliza una risa burlesca en sus labios mirando al castaño -debes tener una manera especial para todo, ¿no Stark?- los orbes chocolate se giran hacia los esmeralda

-no es solo cosa mía, ¿cierto?- ambos ruedan los ojos ante las palabras del otro. Tony se levanta de su sitio tras sentir la mirada de Steve fija en él -esa mocosa me va a escuchar- argumenta saliendo del lugar

dejando a Barton con una risa agridulce entre los labios, y a Loki con un leve puchero, pero de alguna manera mas calmado ante la situación.

*************

-¿para que hiciste eso?- dice Tony nada más entrar en la habitación principal, mirando a Lizzie mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, la menor se quita los tenis con lentitud mirándolo

-¿Qué cosa?- dice sin prestar demasiada atención

-has dicho cosas de mas- replica Stark, sin saber aun como sentirse con la declaración de la menor

-Anthony- la menor se levanta de la cama, decidiendo que es lo mejor para lo próximo a venir, no son solo los sentimientos correspondidos que tiene hacia Steve, no es solo el sentirse culpable aun por la tensión que a veces suscita en la torre, son tantas cosas las que han desquebrajado a Anthony Stark, cosas que ella puede comprender, pero comprender y sentir de primera mano jamas son lo mismo. Recorre la distancia que los separa en tan solo segundos para abrazarlo pues los ojos oscuros del moreno le hacen ver triste, su rostro puede reflejar compostura, pero sus bonitos ojos oscuros dejaban saber todo lo que siente. Lizzie aun cree que es por esto que Stark suele utilizar gafas oscuras aun en lugares con luz artificial

-esto no te libra de mi pregunta- dice devolviéndole el abrazo

la chica sonríe ampliamente ante ese tono de “molestia” que da el moreno, sopesa las ideas que cruzan por su mente -los recuerdos- comienza a decir -son algo modificable, pero las emociones no- siente el cuerpo del moreno tensarse ante sus palabras y ella no sabe que decirle, las heridas aun sangran para Stark mientras el resto se acopla, es difícil, lo sabe, no solo por él. Anthony jamas dejo que los demás supieran de sus verdaderas emociones por lo cual todo continúa significando un conflicto -he de disculparme si te ha molestado lo que he dicho- dice al final, dejando sus manos en el pecho del moreno -pero has de saber que espero con ello lograr algo positivo-

Tony la mira de manera indescifrable, no quiere zumcumbir una vez más a esa “seguridad” que le provee la compañía ajena, él es un Stark, solo hay seguridad para el dentro de los muros del taller, Dum-E, Friday y Jarvis…niega levemente, debe recordarse que Jarvis se ha marchado, ahora es Visión. Siente como una vez más es envuelto en la calidez del calor corporal de Lizzie, y quiere con todas sus fuerzas no sentir que las piezas rotas dentro de si se unen con tan solo eso

-estaré cerca siempre que lo necesites- asegura ella

como tantos otros antes, como Pepper y Steve cuando las pesadillas le asaltan, quiere no creer y que su corazón se lamente y volverse un mar de lagrimas entre esos brazos que le parecen frágiles ¿Qué pueden proteger? Se pregunto la primera vez que Lizzie le ha asegurado estar junto a él siempre que lo necesite. Suspira largamente, y deja escapar una risa sarcástica -soy Iron-man niña, puedo cuidarme solo-

la menor le sonríe de oreja a oreja -entonces no habrá mas sopa de pollo cuando te resfríes- se mofa

haciendo que sus ojos violetas se adornen de ese brillo que él conoce mejor que nadie, niega un par de veces para perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos -no puedo permanecer cerca de ellos- dice al final…

Lizzie lo sabe, lo sabe de manera concreta, Anthony ha perdido demasiado en tan poco tiempo, no solo han sido sus padres, su infancia, adolescencia, Pepper o Steve, los vengadores, y mas recientemente ha perdido el ser Iron-man. Suspira mirando sus oscuros ojos brillar con la tristeza y la melancolía, carga demasiado peso en sus hombros pues todas las cosas que Stark se ha permitido retribuirle a Lizzie son aquellas que el mismo ha hecho.

Lizzie ha mantenido un contacto primeramente anónimo con la IA de Stark, logrando así sacar a Wanda y Clint de la balsa, ha conseguido la información completa de los tratados junto a miles de formas de truncar sus objetivos; ha encontrado una serie de información acerca de control mental junto a archivos e ideas sueltas de como desvanecerlo. La menor contiene las lagrimas que amenazan salir de sus ojos, ¿Cómo pueden ser todos tan idiotas? Sabe lo doloroso que es para el moreno mirar a Rhodey a los ojos tras el incidente, mucho mas difícil de lo que resulta para Falcon, sabe lo duro que es mirar a Visión sin añorar a su Jarvis y lo que significa la llegada de Friday.

Le cobija entre sus brazos, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo lo recuerda, el plan para expandir la iniciativa vengadores, necesitarían mas espacio, sonríe mirando al de ojos oscuros pensando que solo quiere verlos brillar con autentica felicidad -tu expansión para la iniciativa hablaba de una mansión-

Tony la mira, dudoso y pensativo ¿dejar que todos se queden en la mansión que pertenecía a la fundación de su madre? Pensó en que alejar a sus compañeros no era lo correcto, pero después de todo no era como si aun en la Torre ellos hablaran demasiado con el castaño -yo…lo pensare- dice finalmente recibiendo un beso en la mejilla

-has lo que creas conveniente, para ti- aclara la menor dándole unas palmadas en el brazo. Lizzie se gira sobre sus talones, quizás lo mejor es tener al equipo lejos y dejarles llegar cierta información, solo por si acaso. Camina unos pasos y entonces decide aclarar otro punto -que sepas que me quedare aquí- dice en tono de amenaza sonriendo ante la estupefacción del moreno

-¿Cuándo me librare de ti?- dice Stark rodando los ojos con cierto grado de molestia que Roey comprende solo es fingido

-cuando las vacas y los cerdos vuelen por ellos mismos- agrega saliendo de la habitación.

En medio del cuarto Tony lo piensa, el grado en que extrañara las bromas entre los vengadores que difícilmente se dirigen a él, suspira alejando el mal sabor que empieza a sentir. Se cubre con ambos brazos al salir a su balcón, dejando que su mente divague tranquilamente sobre cierto par de ojos azules mientras sostiene entre sus manos la carta que le mando Steve junto al teléfono.

***************

En la sala se escucha un poco de ajetreo. Lizzie se acerca despacio con los pies apenas cubiertos por un par de calcetines, la voz estruendosa de Thor hablando con Steve y James atraen su atención -las guerras de los humanos son tan míticas como las hay en Asgard, pero dudo que sus guerreros estén al nivel- no sabe como tomaran ambos el comentario del rubio dios, pero tampoco tiene demasiada importancia en detenerse a ello.

Loki continua en su sitio, indiferente a lo que acontece a su alrededor mientras Fenrir lo mira algo impaciente -¿Qué?- le habla el azabache a su hijo y este se crispa en su sitio -no…no quería molestar- Loki levanta una de sus cejas de manera analítica y asiente -deja que haga lo que quiere- le dice al azabache menor -le servirá de escarmiento- Fenrir observa a su progentior de manera indescifrable -tranquilo, estará bien- agrega mas calmado y con cierto sentimiento que el cambiaformas logra percibir, asiente y se levanta de su sitio para caminar hasta la cocina

-hola- saluda Lizzie en cuanto los ojos lapislazulli se cruzan con su mirada

Fenrir se crispa en su sitio, parece avergonzado y corresponde de manera torpe al saludo

-¡otro!- se escucha la voz de Clint quien mira a Roey y esta solo rie

-no es mi culpa que tu puntería sea mala para estas cosas- se mofa la peli plata a la par que ingresa a la cocina -¿quieres cenar?- ofrece al azabache menor y este solo asiente en su lugar algo timido

Pasan algunos minutos y Loki se acerca a ambos tomando algo del refrigerador mirando a Lizzie con los ojos entrecerrados, la chica eleva sus manos que sostienen un cuchillo de cocina -no quiero problemas legales ni de ningún otro tipo- dice con una expresión de terror en el rostro

Laufeyson se mofa de ella -que bien que recuerdas que he leído las leyes de este país-

Roey rueda los ojos pero extiende una taza de té hasta Loki -hice tu favorito- el moreno asiente aspirando el aroma a hierbas

-¡Buen movimiento! Primero hay que ganarse a la suegra- grita Clint

Lizzie atina a hacer un facepalm, la menor juraría que ve una vena saltar en la frente de Loki y que se contiene por golpear al arquero y de paso a ella -mejor pediré algo- dice escapándose de la cocina

-oh, retirada estratégica- un objeto da de lleno contra la frente de ojo de Halcón, los presentes miran a Loki pensando que la paciencia del peli negro se ha agotado, pero este también parece estupefacto

-controla mejor tus palabras amigo- se escucha la voz de Thor algo mordaz y desde la cocina la risa de Loki llena el vació provocado por la acción del rubio.

Lizzie toma su celular y pide algo de comida de manera rápida, queriendo por todos los medios salir del lugar cuanto antes. La herida en su cuello esta ardiendo de manera endemoniada y el sonrojo adornando las mejillas de Fenrir no ayuda en demasía, gruñe bajo mientras choca de lleno contra Anthony cuando intenta subir las escaleras.

Los ojos oscuros la observan analíticos por el ruido provocado y el silencio de los vengadores acompañado por la risa nada disimulada de Loki

-no creerás esto- dice la menor -Thor tiene una puntera superior a la de Hawkeye-

el castaño dirige la mirada hacia Barton quien tiene esa expresión de enfado en el rostro, Bruce a su lado pretende reprimir una sonrisa que pronto se contagia por la de Loki haciendo que las mejillas del arquero se ruboricen. Tony levanta una de sus cejas en espera de una explicación que Lizzie parece no querer darle, analiza lo que sucede en la estancia y a pesar de los curiosos ojos de Barnes posados sobre él y Steve nada parece del todo inusual a excepción de la risa de Loki que no parece querer morir. Decide entonces que sea lo que sea que haga reir al moreno debe ser algo interesante, descubre así a Fenrir en la cocina, con la mirada algo furiosa sobre su persona, lo observa varios segundos de manera intensa y entonces cuando siente la mano de Lizzie en su hombro para que la mire lo nota, el ceño algo fruncido del hijo de ambos dioses -¿acaso siempre debes gustarle a sujetos raros?-

la menor lo mira con una expresión algo extraña entre la indignación y la vergüenza -te quedas sin donas una semana- dice ella alejándose del lugar con teléfono y billetera en mano

–¡¿Qué?!- grita indignado yendo tras la menor, escuchando la risa de Loki morir a sus espaldas.

************

Terminada la cena improvisada todos vuelven a sus habitaciones dejando solo a algunos. Barnes se acerca despacio a Lizzie, suspirando mientras revuelve sus cabellos -no creo que esto sea correcto- dice a la menor mientras se acomoda a su lado, recogiendo alguna morona suelta o un trasto de papel para tirar

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta ella sin mirarlo aunque sabe a donde se dirige

-no quiero vivir a costa de Stark, no es correcto- agrega dejando ir un suspiro -no estoy cómodo sobre todo por lo que sucedido con Howard y…Maria-

La menor lo mira algunos segundos y asiente -entiendo tu punto James- se aclara la garganta y mira a Barnes unos segundos

-quiza lo mejor para todos es que me marche- dice el castaño de cabello largo suspirando

Lizzie niega deteniendo el paso que ha dado -resolveremos esto mañana- asegura la menor, sabiendo cual seria la resolución de Anthony acerca de la mansión de la fundación Maria

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- los ojos azules de Barnes demuestran cierto miedo, resentimiento, frustración y tristeza

-te estas acoplando a estar junto a Natasha de nuevo- dice finalmente la menor -disfruta de eso James, no pienses demasiado en lo que otros quieren porque probablemente estés yendo por el camino erróneo- asegura tirando el ultimo trasto de papel a la basura para alejarse del lugar.

***************

Clint se encuentra sentado en un banco del laboratorio de Banner, apenas ha dicho palabra en lo que lleva metido ahí dentro, pensando que quizás sus ojos lo estén engañando -Bruce- llama al doctor haciendo a este girarse dejando de lado su experimento

-¿me dirás que te tiene dando vueltas?-

Barton no cree que eso sea siquiera una pregunta, pero quizás solo esta siendo paranoico -Lizzie se lleva bastante bien con las personas- Banner lo mira expectante por varios minutos en silencio, esperando a que continué con lo que debe decir -fue Stark ¿no?- intercambian miradas, hasta que un suspiro abandona los labios del doctor -quien ha estado protegiendo la isla donde viven mi hermana y mis sobrinos, el escape de la balsa entre otras cosas-

El doctor desvía la mirada, dejando los tubos de ensayo que tenia en ambas manos, se acerca lo suficiente para mirar a Clint fijamente, se deshace de sus gafas esperando que lo siguiente no suene demasiado duro -¿Qué cambia eso?- dice de manera seria pues ahora comprende a donde quería llegar con lo de Lizzie.

Clint niega varias veces mientras desciende su mirada, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos y las palabras surgen de manera sincera -quizas nada- piensa en todo lo que estuvo haciendo durante la llamada “guerra civil”, todo lo que ha pensado de Stark y sus acciones -nada cambiaria y no me atrevería a pedirle una disculpa a ese hombre, pero…- sopesa las ideas que vienen a su mente desde hace algunos días mientras Banner aun le mira, esperando que agregue algo mas pero es demasiado difícil para el arquero decir lo que esta pensando en voz alta -de ser asi…- continua hablando mientras que hace gesto diversos

Bruce se da cuenta de a donde se dirige la platica -no diré que no hace falta una disculpa- escucha un gruñido de parte de Clint -el caso es que tu creas que es necesaria-

Barton suspira mirándolo fijamente -sé que Stark es tu amigo-

el doctor asiente mirando el laboratorio -me preocupa Tony, porque es mi amigo, pero eso no significa que te obligare a hacer algo que no te agrade- suspira mientras mira los ojos grises de Barton -sé que no siempre es fácil, y no quiero que creas que esto se va a volver una cuestión de elegir bandos- le sonríe intentando tranquilizar al menor -Tony es mi amigo si y tu eres mi pareja- las mejillas del rubio se tiñen de un ligero sonrojo -haz lo que creas correcto Clint- dice posando su mano en el hombro del arquero.

Barton lo mira por varios segundos, pensando demasiadas cosas de manera muy rápida y se limita a asentir tras un suspiro muy largo -gracias- suelta de pronto mirando de reojo el experimento a medio empezar de Banner -creo que estoy molestando- intenta levantarse del banco, pero es detenido por Bruce

***************

Lizzie despierta por el balbuceo de Tony cerca de las tres de la mañana, no sabe con exactitud a que hora ha decidido arrastrarse hasta la cama -¿Anthony?- nota que esta profundamente dormido -¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- la IA responde a su llamado –¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así Anthony?- se muestran algunos gráficos que relacionan las horas de sueño, de descanso y la aparición de pesadillas en esos días -has un recuento con los datos de la semana pasada y compáralo con meses anteriores- Lizzie descubre a través de esto que las pesadillas de Stark han vuelto nada mas pisar tierra después de Asgard, tuerce la boca con sincera molestia -lamento esto, pero es la única solución que tengo por ahora- se sube sobre el abdomen del moreno, quedando en cuclillas sobre el y apartando sus cabellos ya algo largos une su frente con la ajena. No pasa demasiado tiempo para que lentamente la expresión acongojada de Anthony cambie a una de relajación.

No es la primera vez que sucede aquello y aparentemente no será la ultima, Lizzie reconsidera entonces que realmente el mayor necesita estar lejos de los vengadores, no son una influencia positiva para él en este momento, menos aun Steve, chasquea la lengua y escucha como alguien entra a la habitación

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho ya eso?- la voz de Loki tiene un tono neutro

Suspira quitándose de encima de Stark y mira los orbes esmeralda del azabache -he perdido la cuenta- declara, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Anthony

-¿eres consciente que puedes calcinar su memoria?- reprocha Loki, dando algunos pasos hasta la menor

-lo sé, bastante bien- asegura mientras deja ir un suspiro y se pasa la mano por los cabellos platinados -pero…- se muerde los labios, porque no debería estar hablando de esto con nadie

-¿pero?-

El silencio inunda la habitación, siendo acompañada de los pasos estruendosos de un par de botas quizás militares -madre creo que…- las palabras de Fenrir mueren al ver a Lizzie, dejándolo con una expresión anonadado a la vez que se forma una risa traviesa en los labios de la menor.

Loki carraspea llamando la atención de su hijo -¿Qué sucede?- Laufeyson tiene un tono un poco mas rasposo de lo normal

Lizzie intenta no reírse por la acción del azabache hasta que un suspiro profundo viene de parte de Anthony, desliza una mano para tomar una de las del castaño, sintiendo que de alguna manera su inconsciente recordaba lo sucedido aquella noche en Asgard, quiere gruñir ante los pensamientos auto destructivos que le siguen.

Escucha un gruñido de parte de Fenrir, siendo observado de manera inquisitiva por Loki, de verdad Lizzie se reiría por la posesividad que demuestra el cambia formas y eso que ni siquiera conoce la situación, pues en efecto sabe que Fenrir no recuerda para nada lo sucedido tiempo atrás, agradece de cierta manera al cosmos por eso.

-debemos hablar- afirma Loki sin esperar siquiera una negativa o excusa

Lizzie asiente, segura de contar solo lo necesario para que el azabache entienda la posición en la que se encuentra, es necesario que Anthony este presente para el futuro, no solo eso, no es solo que sea Iron-man y por ello un elemento importante en todo el multiverso, no se trata solo de ello. Roey suspira largamente mientras pasa junto a Fenrir, podría jurar que nota su rostro contraerse con molestia, todo un alfa, se mofa internamente, guiñándole un ojo solo por molestarlo, el azabache se desubica y Loki los mira malamente -mamá gallina- dice ella adelantando a ambos hacia alguna otra habitación donde aquella platica no sea escuchada.

*************

Llega el viernes con Lizzie a media cocina, sosteniendo una taza humeante de té, piensa ciertamente que todo se esta volviendo confuso, de alguna manera las cosas parecían ir bien al principio, quizás solo se trataba de limar asperezas, pero como suele ser costumbre en los individuos, es más fácil dejar pasar las disculpas ante una situación y seguir de largo. Eso era justamente lo que el grupo de vengadores hacia con Anthony, limitarse a vivir día a día y aunque de cierta manera era entendible, no llegaba a comprender como podía fracturarse algo tanto, creía que todo venia tras Ultron o era probable que el grupo jamas alcanzara a ser lo que Stark tenia en mente, la familia que el castaño veía en ellos probablemente era tan solo el potencial de estos, o quizás…siendo analíticos podrían ser un equipo, sin el castaño.

Suspiro largamente mientras se estiraba en el sofá, la luz del solo comenzaba a filtrarse por los ventanales. Unos pasos llamaron su atención, reconocio el sonido de las voces de Steve y James como ecos en el pasillo

-debes entenderlo, Steve- Barnes parecía ofuscado por las actitudes de su amigo

-no lo hago Bucky, no comprendo este ataque repentino por irte- reprocho el rubio -hace poco tiempo que te encontré de nuevo y…- Barnes suelta un suspiro largo, cansino

-Steve, somos casi hermanos, pero debes comprenderlo- el castaño revuelve sus cabellos -no puedo estar aquí, este no es mi sitio- afirma, dejando escapar todo el aire que hay en sus pulmones

-¿Por qué esta decisión tan repentina?- Rogers parece no querer ceder frente a la situación

-no es repentina, pensaba hacerlo desde antes, pero entonces tu te fuiste y las cosas con Natalia comenzaron a ir mejor…- ambos se quedan en silencio cuando descubren a Lizzie sentada en el sofá perdida en sus pensamientos, Barnes carraspea para llamar su atención y ella apenas los miras -¿sucede algo?-

Ella esta algo desubicada, pensando en lo lejano que parecen ahora Steve y Tony del emh…están demasiado lejos -divagaba- afirma mientras se levanta del sillón, cruzando la mirada con Rogers -deberia seguir el consejo de la señorita Carter respecto a James- le da una palmada en el hombro  y sale en dirección a la habitación de Anthony

Steve mira por varios minutos a Bucky, pensando en lo que tiempo atrás platicara con Peggy -¿es por Stark?- termina, dándose cuenta que esta presionando demasiado, después de todo parece que no es fácil para ninguno -creía que había aceptado que lo sucedido con Howard…-

Bucky corta su cháchara levantando la mano frente a Steve -no lo comprendes Steve, no puedes hacerlo porque no estuviste ahí y esto no te esta afectando- intercambian miradas y la tensión los envuelve.

Rogers quiere decir que comprende, pero sabe que en realidad no lo hace, ni antes ni ahora -supongo entonces que es momento de seguir el consejo de Peggy-

Los ojos azules de Barnes se posan sobre él y una risa ligera adorna su rostro, el castaño palmea su hombro -también deberías resolver eso que tienes con Stark- sentencia

Steve sabe que eso ya no tiene solución, ya no son solo las viejas heridas, la falta de confianza que siempre tuvo hacia Tony, esta enamorado de él, si, pero eso no significa que tenga futuro, menos después de lo que aconteció en Asgard.

Bucky se retira para buscar a Lizzie y decirle que le permita alojarse en su departamento, quizás ahí será más fácil todo, no dejara a Natalia, ni a Steve, ni siquiera al amigo irritante del rubio, Sam, pero definitivamente no puede pasar mas tiempo cerca de Tony sin que Howard aparezca en su mente, y menos aun sin ser consciente de que dejo huérfano a un chiquillo que apenas podía valerse por si mismo. De alguna manera, todas las malas decisiones que ha habido en la vida de Stark se vuelven una carga sobre sus hombros.

*************

-diria que es demasiado extraño viniendo de ti- dice Lizzie cuando Anthony detiene el vehiculo frente a un panteón, cerca se esta llevando un funeral

-lo dirias si no me conocieras como lo haces- afirma el moreno, acomodando sus lentes oscuros

-¿estas seguro de esto?- Lizzie le pasa el ramo de rosas blancas a Stark

-me pregunto si tu equipo puede terminar en el tiempo que has dicho- dan algunos pasos, hacia un determinado lugar

-me has encargado este trabajo, no pienso liarla- suspira mientras el castaño se acerca a una lapida en concreto para dejar las flores

-eso espero- dice Tony pasando los dedos sobre la gris lapida, suspirando mientras aparta sus gafas oscuras -lamento no haberte visto antes, tía Peggy-

**************

Son las cuatro de la tarde en la torre, y nadie parece tener noticia acerca de Tony o Lizzie. Ninguno de los dos contesta su teléfono y ni F.R.I.D.A.Y.  ni Vision parecen saber a donde han ido.

No están demasiado seguros de que tanto debería preocuparles la desaparición de ambos, pero todo parece irse lentamente al carajo, cada uno lo nota de alguna manera.

El elevador se abre dejando escuchar un par de tacones que todos piensan en principio se trata de Pepper, pero en realidad es Lizzie, que viste un traje elegante en un tono oscuro y tacones altos, el cabello recogido en una coleta y sus gafas

-necesito conversar con todos- dice paseando la mirada por la sala, todos están reunidos ahí -en la sala de juntas, ahora- no espera respuesta para dirigirse hacia el lugar y el resto intercambia miradas consternadas.

**************

No son necesarios más de dos minutos para que los vengadores estén reunidos ya en el lugar citado, cada uno a tomado asiento en la mesa larga de cristal, Lizzie comienza a repartir folders de color negro con diversos papeles -como sabran- comienza a decir -la propuesta para la ampliación de la iniciativa vengadores comenzara a llevarse a cabo a partir del lunes- el grupo intercambia miradas, pues habían olvidado que aceptaron aquello -por sus caras me doy cuenta que habían olvidado que votaron positivamente por esto- nadie dice palabra

Lizzie suspira, acomodándose mejor al frente del equipo -he reunido la información pertinente de aquellos que están interesados en unirse a su causa- indica los folders y cada uno toma el que tiene frente a si -me tome la libertad de incluir algunos conocidos-

Rogers la mira desde la izquierda con una expresión severa

-ademas de esto, dada la ampliación de la iniciativa será necesario tener una base de operaciones más grande- suspira para mostrar las fotos tomadas de la recién innovada mansión de los vengadores -puesto que ahora son un grupo fuera del gobierno y S.H.I.E.L.D. por lo que únicamente están recibiendo apoyo financiero de Stark- algunas mirada se deslizan al suelo -he hablado con Anthony acerca de la renovación de la mansión, y él ha decidido dejarla a su disposición junto con nuevos materiales dispuestos para ustedes-

El silencio perdura demasiado tiempo hasta que Lizzie carraspea para atraer de nueva cuenta la atención del grupo -sus pertenencias han sido trasladadas, y ustedes deberán estar en 890 de la Quinta Avenida, Manhattan.- Lizzie quiere reir antes las miradas estupefactas

-¿estas prácticamente corriéndonos?- de nueva cuenta Steve la mira de manera furiosa

-no, claro que no, esas cosas no suceden- se mofa ante los ojos azules cubiertos de molestia -solo que necesitaran tiempo para acoplarse a un nuevo lugar- cierra la carpeta entre sus manos

-¿debemos irnos hoy mismo?-

Lizzie asiente ante las palabras de James -sé que para algunos esto es precipitado y para otros demasiado, pero algunos estarán mas tranquilos de esta manera- Barnes asiente, comprendiendo que esta es la solución que Lizzie esta dando a su problema

-supongo que no tenemos opción- habla Clint desde el extremo contrario

Lizzie le mira varios segundos -claro que la tienen, S.H.I.E.L.D. y algunas otras instituciones privadas y gubernamentales están mas que dispuestos a contratarlos para servicios diversos-

se escucha un golpe en la mesa de parte de Rogers -esto no es una broma-

Roey se rie de él, colmando su paciencia

-sabes lo que pasaría si…- el rubio se muerde la lengua sabiendo que ella esta consiguiendo lo que quiere

-he dejado las propuestas en sus manos, tomenlas o déjenlas, de cualquier forma solo quería decirles que deben dejar la torre hoy mismo- todos la miran extrañados, sin comprender exactamente que quiere decir con eso

-¿ocurre algo?- Banner presiente que esto no augura anda bueno

-Anthony ha decidido expandir industrias Stark- asegura Lizzie, golpeando algunos papeles contra la mesa -ademas de que hará una remodelación en los pisos superiores de la torre- no quiere que lo sepan aun, que todo aquello que pertenece al equipo será erradicado del lugar

-entonces Stark nos esta echando a la calle- protesta Sam

Lizzie no evita la risa estruendosa que sale de sus labios obteniendo algunos ceños fruncidos como respuesta -saben, les diré lo que yo creo conveniente justo ahora y me disculpo de antemano, príncipe por esto que diré- T’Challa la mira, expectante pues sabe que se refiere a él -no están perdiendo un apoyo económico y esta desapareciendo el principal obstáculo de su función como equipo. Anthony se ira a otro sitio, lejos de ustedes y podrán gozar de libertades, estrategias, espacios y dinero ilimitado, no veo exactamente cual es su molestia, si parecía desde el principio que lo estaban haciendo bien sin Stark- todos se consternan en su sitio

-¿este era tu plan desde un inicio?- gruñe Steve -dividirnos y…-

Lizzie lleva su dedo índice hasta los labios del rubio y niega -no me el crédito a mi, de algo que usted hizo capitán- susurra la joven tan bajo que nadie puede percibir la sorna de sus palabras -tomenlo o déjenlo, son libres después de todo, nada los obliga a estar atados a sus pseudonimos, ni siquiera a seguir combatiendo, los tratados ya no son mas un impedimento para ninguno y ciertamente puede que tengan mejores cosas en que gastar su tiempo- se rie, de esa manera sarcástica y cruel que creían haber olvidado

-¿Tony esta de acuerdo con esto?- pregunta Natasha, no muy segura de las palabras de la menor, mirando de reojo hacia Wanda quien comprende lo que debe hacer

-pues tu equipo hizo un trabajo excelente- entra Tony, atrayendo las miradas de todos -oh, has comenzado- dice poniendo la mejor de sus carismáticas sonrisas -mi chica siempre tan eficiente- Lizzie rueda los ojos ante la mención del moreno

-explícate Stark- gruñe Steve, atrayendo la mirada avellana sobre si

-bueno, estoy seguro que Lizzie ya les habrá dicho todo- carraspea tomando el folder negro que hay frente a la fémina -si, bien hemos estado recibiendo un sinfín de peticiones de un club de fans con habilidades diversas para unirse al equipo, algunos son bastante jóvenes así que difícilmente se les permitirá alguna misión sin la super visión de alguno de ustedes. Pero a excepción de estos casos todos parecen más que dispuestos de unirse a la gran familia feliz- sonríe, devolviendo el folder a su lugar inicial

-¿otro lugar, Tony?- le llama Bruce

el castaño asiente -tendran mas espacio para recibir a estos chicos y en definitiva será menos complicado para asistir alguna emergencia, además de que será menos fácil ubicarla- agrega -seguridad ante todo-

Lizzie se rie detrás de él -nadie quiere que se repita un incidente como Malibu-

La mirada de Tony cambia un poco pero acepta el comentario

-¿nos das dinero y una casa a la cual ir, haciéndote el chulo mientras nos botas como basura?- Clint reclama, de alguna manera esta dolido y sabe por la expresión de sus compañeros que el sentimiento es mutuo

Tony se queda algo desubicado, pero pronto se recompone -Katniss, no sabia que me amaras así de mucho, ten cuidado que Brucie es un pelin celoso y no quiero que el otro sujeto me golpee-  ríe de manera estruendosa, con los músculos del rostro algo rígidos, porque en verdad desea que de alguna manera ellos no quieran alejarse de él porque le aprecian, tanto o mas de lo que él lo hace. Pero sabe que esa es una fantasia que ni siquiera puede permitirse -tendrán todo lo necesario y yo finalmente podre hacerle caso a Pepper de expandir industrias Stark, tómenlo como mis vacaciones del equipo-

Rogers gruñe a su lado -nadie toma vacaciones- asegura, haciendo que todo se vuelva tenso

-un viaje al extranjero nunca es dañino para nadie- la voz de Bucky alerta a todos -de igual manera puede haber allá afuera mas chicos que quieran unirse al equipo, a mi me parece bien que se tome vacaciones, después de todo es el mayor aquí- los ojos azules de Bucky y los oscuros de Tony se cruzan, no hay una expresión concreta de por medio, pero tampoco hay demasiadas señales del inicio de alguna vieja rencilla o ajuste de cuentas

-finalmente bola de nieve dice algo sensato- se anima Tony, sabiendo que al menos asi ambos estarán tranquilos, y con ello la tensión del resto disminuirá bastante

-a mi aun no me parece correcto- se escucha la voz de Wanda -si esto es por lo que sucedido con Ultron…- pero Vision y Pietro detienen su perorata

El sintetizoide lo comprende, comprende a Stark y sus acciones, esta dejando ir algo que quiere y le esta dando la protección suficiente para ello, esta haciendo lo que cree esta dentro de sus posibilidades aun cuando estas no sean las acciones correctas

-creo que se ha hecho lo que se ha podido- afirma Pietro a su lado, pues aun cuando su hermana parece querer sanar las heridas que siguen sangrando, traer el tema de Ultron a colación en esa situación tan delicada solo empeorara las cosas

-¿asi que ya esta? ¿lo aceptamos sin mas?- reprocha Sam, llamando la atención de todos

-creo que es una buena oferta- afirma T’Challa a su lado -¿los señores Pym?-

Lizzie asiente a las palabras de pantera negra -ambos están interesados en trabajar con ustedes lo mas pronto posible, de igual manera Lang ha llamado para asegurar un lugar en el equipo- la charla continua entre pantera negra y Roey, dejando que los demás intercambien las miradas necesarias para resignarse a esta nueva decisión.

**************

Son las seis y ya todos se han reunido en la sala comun tras asegurarse de que no olvidan nada, han intercambiado despedidas cordiales con Stark y Lizzie y han ido desapareciendo algunos, llevando una que otra cosa suelta entre sus manos

-jamas creí que tomarías esta decisión- habla Bruce, mirando a Tony en la cocina

-sé que me extrañaras por las noches Brucie, pero créeme que es mejor para nosotros terminar esto de una vez-

Banner rueda los ojos, sabiendo a donde llevara aquella charla de seguir por ese camino -¿Por qué?-

Tony quiere realmente hacer un chiste sobre eso, pero Bruce no esta para bromas -no es por ellos, es por mi.  No puedo simplemente fingir que nada ha sucedido Bruce-

El doctor lo mira por largos minutos y finalmente asiente, le da un abrazo y sale del lugar

-así que ¿esto hace un Stark normalmente?- se crispa en su sitio por la voz de Barnes -no soy quien para reprocharte algo- suma a sus palabras, notando que Tony esta nervioso -pero deberías afrontar mas las situaciones por aquellos a quienes quieres- suspira, al no obtener respuesta da unos cuantos pasos para salir de la torre, pero se detiene a medio camino -lamento todo lo ocurrido- dice apretando sus puños -con Steve, con Howard, con tu madre- suspira -se que esto no puede significar demasiado

-significa- se apresura Tony, sin comprender muy bien -no creo a Rogers le afecte realmente que algo así haya pasado, como sabrás y sino quizás lo notaste, no siempre estuvimos en buenos términos- Barnes asiente -y Howard era mi padre, pero era un idiota, es solo que, Maria, mi madre ella…- se muerde los labios -solo no lo arruines- dirige la mirada al piso -ayuda a cuantos puedas-

Bucky asiente -jamas podre pagar todos mis errores- asegura -pero al menos ahora puedo volver a hacer lo que pretendía cuando decidí unirme al ejercito-

Ambos saben que las cosas no cambian demasiado entre ellos ahora, pero al menos es un paso mas hacia una ofrenda de paz por parte de ambos.

James sale de escena, encontrándose a Steve en el camino, los ojos azules del Capitán parecen vacilantes, dolidos y sobre todo resignados. Le aprieta el hombro como señal de apoyo comprendiendo que no será fácil lo que vendría a continuación.

Steve encuentra a Tony mirando la sala con las luces apagadas, carraspea levemente llamando su atención -asi que…esto es todo- dice sin saber muy bien a que se refiere con ello

-asi es- Tony no quiere conversar demasiado, toma un vaso de cristal pensando en servirse una copa pero se encamina a tomar una bebida agridulce del refrigerador

-¿estarás bien?- suena estúpido preguntarlo a estas alturas

-tengo a Lizzie- confirma Tony, sin esperar con ello la reacción que ocasiona en Steve -¿ocurre algo?-

Steve niega, apretando con fuerza sus puños -supongo que…ya nos veremos- intenta creer que en algún momento Tony se sumara al grupo

-no lo creo Capipaleta- Tony deja su bebida en la barra de la cocina -soy un hombre ocupado- se acomoda el chaleco de su traje -ya sabes, negocios-

Steve asiente sin saber porque, quiere hablar más tiempo con Tony, pero parece que todo los llevara a la misma situación, al silencio. Suspira mientras se permite contemplar la silueta del otro. No quiere marcharse y no sabe como quedarse, no puede pedirle eso al castaño -supongo que es hora de irme- dice estúpidamente como si aquello fuera una amenaza suficiente para que el mayor le detenga, pero no lo hace, lo mira y acepta su apretón de manos como despedida.

Se aleja con el corazón hecho un lió y un nudo en la garganta, intentando por todos los medios que sus lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos claros pensando en mil razones por las que quiere quedarse, pero solo una le recuerda porque no debe hacerlo, Tony no lo quiere cerca, lo ha dejado claro. A paso forzado se arrastra hasta el ascensor…pensando en sus ojos oscuros, en esa noche en Asgard, en cada cosa que han pasado juntos, y se remite a recordar que después de todo, de las caricias y besos compartidos, aunque fuera un breve instante, el fue cobarde y simplemente se disculpo como si todo aquello hubiese sido un error.

No, no podía dejar que volviera a pasar.

*************

-sabes- habla Tony en cuanto escucha a Lizzie entrar a escena, sus botas de comando retumban de manera estruendosa -quizás no debería escucharte- agrega, como si tuviera más elección de donde elegir

-no te he obligado Anthony- asegura ella, con la mirada clavada en el castaño

-no, no lo has hecho- repite él -pero me he dejado llevar por tus palabras- la mira fijamente, esos ojos violetas que parecen dispersos en otra cosa -¿estas segura de lo que me has dicho?-

Roey asiente, después de todo es lo mejor al menos de momento -todo pasara en un santiamén- promete, pues en realidad es así. Acorta la distancia entre ambos, mientras el mayor se deja caer con pesadez en el sofá, escucha un largo suspiro salir de sus labios y sus bonitos ojos oscuros se nublan como el cielo cuando esta a punto de llover

-Cuando era niño recibi un cachorro como regalo de navidad- comienza a relatar mientras se levanta del sofá para ir hasta el mini bar -¿Puedes imaginarlo? Para un niño de 6 años fue algo muy emocionante. Era el mejor regalo de todos- toma uno de los vasos de cristal y una botella de whisky -Sin embargo, tristemente…- suelta un suspiro mientras comienza a verter algo del liquido -un accidente- expresa con los ojos algo ya rojos -La razón por la que un niño llora es que al hacerlo probablemente obtiene lo que quiere ¿no?- Lizzie no le responde, pues no hace falta -Todo resultaba ser como yo deseaba. Si, un pequeño mocoso mimado- se rie, de una manera rasposa lo suficientemente dolorosa y da un sorbo al vaso para desaparecer el nudo que se forma en su garganta

-Pero esta vez no. Llore todo un cubo, sin obtener nada más que un silencio ensordecedor- se gira de regreso al sofá con la botella en una mano y el vaso en otra -Howard dijo que buscaría otro cachorro para mi- la mueca en su rostro hace saber a la menor que aquello era extraño entonces y ahora -Mi madre lo detuvo. Ella trato de explicar con sutileza, pero con un tono muy serio sobre la “perdida”- menea el vaso entre sus manos -pero yo era muy joven para entender eso y no vi nada claro-

Su mirada se fija en los altos edificios o eso pareciera porque sabe con exactitud que esta añorando un tiempo que ahora parece mas una ilusión, una utopia para su perdida mente -Jarvis salvo ese dia. El dijo … “El puppy de la mágica navidad se ha ido, pero sin duda volverá en la próxima”- rie de nuevo, sutil casi sin ganas recordando al hombre, no a su IA -No puedes razonar cuando eres niño. Y prefieres creer en la magia y en los cuentos de hadas-

Lizzie lleva su mano hasta la botella, deteniéndolo de servirse otro trago, los ojos oscuros la miran al principio con reproche y después con algo de miedo mezclado con vergüenza

-Sin embargo, la vida no es ese tipo de historias. Algun dia tienes que madurar. Y ese mismo dia…- sorbe discretamente, parpadeando varias veces para detener su patético llanto -…finalmente comprendi, lo que mi madre se referia cuando me hablo sobre la “perdida”- suspira recomponiendo la voz -Algunas cosas se van para siempre. Y jamas vuelven. Esa mierda de la magia nunca existio en lo absoluto- deja que la menor le retire el vaso de entre las manos -He estado perdiendo desde entonces tantas cosas. Eso pasa- la mira con esa risa sarcástica y rota -Y solia considerar todo eso como una desgracia insignificante. Y ese Tony Stark, aun asi tuvo la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz-

Lizzie descubre unos ojos ceruleos del otro lado de la sala, a espaldas de Anthony, pero no dice nada y tampoco el contrario. La fémina decide concentrarse en las palabras de Stark

-Ya sabes…los caminos se entrecruzan y debo admitirlo- suspira llevando una mano hasta su frente para cubrir las lagrimas que amenazan con salir -Tal vez Iron-man tiene ese super poder- se le empieza a quebrar la voz -…el de arruinar todo lo que va atesorando- siente un nodo en su garganta, pero ya no puede buscar el vaso para servirse otro trago -No quiero ser una mala experiencia o un mal recuerdo- y duele tanto, duelen los errores, el pasado, cada cosa, cada decisión -pero lo soy, lo soy…- y no puede resistirse al temblor que consume su cuerpo, el sollozo que escapa de sus labios como si la vida misma le estuviese siendo arrebata, no puede contener las lagrimas mas tiempo

Se desarma en cuanto Lizzie le rodea entre sus brazos, Tony no es una persona que quiera creer demasiado en las promesas salidas en palabras bonitas, pero cuando ese par de brazos que parecen frágiles le rodean, quiere creer en todo lo que dicen…

Steve observa, inmóvil desde su lugar ¿Cómo pudo estar tan equivocado por tanto tiempo? Creyo ciegamente que Stark era de acero al igual que sus armaduras, más bien, quiso creer eso porque era más sencillo aceptar ese hecho que pensar en lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando…

Los orbes violetas al otro lado de la habitación lo miran, cual hiel, estupefactos sin decir ni transmitir nada y la sonrisa que se forma más abajo en los labios de Lizzie le hiela la sangre y le hace salir corriendo del lugar como un chiquillo despavorido…

Lizzie mira por ultima vez los ojos chocolate mientras aprieta la jeringa que tiene en su mano izquierda.

Tony asiente, cerrando los ojos mientras aquella delgada punta atraviesa la piel de su cuello, no nota siquiera lo que ha sucedido, solo se deja arrastrar por las palabras de Elizabeth, un suave arrullo que promete un lugar mejor.


	42. Ultimatum: Hydra y Superior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se encuentra en coma y nadie sabe como ha llegado a pasar. Mientras que Elizabeth es interrogada por Fury en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. un ser venido de otro universo llega para llevar lejos a Stark.

Es agosto, y la lluvia se escucha repicando contra los cristales de los ventanales de la sala de espera. Lizzie esta de pie junto a la ventana, el blanco inmaculado del hospital no la calma, nada lo hace y en realidad ni siquiera las miradas cual dagas de los vengadores pueden quitar su semblante. Transmite seguridad, o eso pretende.

Escucha los susurros de Steve tras de ella, el Capitán tiene sus manos palma contra palma, rezando entre murmullos y Lizzie juraría que solloza cada tanto, no lo culpa, después de todo las posibilidades de aquel suceso son de un millón a una, pero bueno parecía que de alguna manera el multiverso siempre encontraba la manera de poner en jaque a todos los vengadores. Algunos recibían palizas muy fuertes, pero otros se llevaban heridas más profundas.

Clint estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, en la misma postura con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, apoyando su espalda contra Bruce quien mantenía una mano en la cadera del arquero, mostrando su apoyo para todo aquel mar de emociones que sabia estaba pasando

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?- le reprocha de nuevo Natasha, mirando de reojo a Steve, es un golpe duro para todos la noticia que acaban de recibir

-jamás crei que esto pasaría- miente y nota por la mirada que le da la pelirroja que aquello no se le da tan bien -ordenes del jefe- asegura, estirando sus brazos mientras la lluvia continúa golpeando la ventana

-¿desde cuando sigues ordenes?- no puede creer aquello, que Lizzie les haya guardado aquella información de vital importancia. No sabe que más hacer, que decir, jamas se le escapa nada y hasta ahora se enteraba de ello

-no cambia nada- afirma Elizabeth, pasando junto a Natasha, golpeando el hombro de Sam que intenta frenarla parándose frente a ella. Empuja la puerta marcada por el 205 y una habitación tan blanca como el resto del hospital la recibe

La imagen de Anthony en una cama, conectado a algunas maquinas asi como tubos y demás le recibe. Quiere recordarse que la impresión de aquello debería ser menor, no es la primera vez que lo ve asi, y probablemente no sea la última, pero no puede evitarlo, el cabello castaño un poco más largo se extiende por la almohada, su semblante es calmado al menos. Rie pues puede imaginar cuanto odiaría estar asi y la cantidad de comentarios y desplantes que haría por esa habitación tan plana y sin chiste. Se desliza hasta estar en la silla a su lado, acaricia la morena mejilla con su mano

-no sé si decir que eres un héroe o un tonto, asi que te llamare super tonto- se rie, intentando alejar la preocupación de su persona, aunque no resulte -no creía que ese lugar daría problemas, menos que irían ahí de manera personal, ni siquiera que esto involucraría que resultaras herido- la puerta se abre mientras ella esta acariciándole el pelo

-¿Cómo esta?- la voz de Steve suena dudosa e incomoda

-aun no le traen comida- el rubio la mira sin entender que quiere decir -asi que al menos no esta levantando una demanda, todavía-

Ambos rien, de manera tiesa y seca, pero al menos se siente mas ligero todo

-¿Cómo sucedió?- habla de nuevo Steve, llamando la atención de la menor

Suspira, considerando contárselo todo -creo que ya ha estado asi desde “El Mandarin”-

Steve asiente, apretando sus puños al saber que aquello tenia demasiado tiempo y jamas lo había comentado con nadie

-¿Qué hiciste?- le cuestiona, enfrentándose a los ojos violetas, quiere saber que aquella noche en que se fue de la torre…

-lo deje ir- dice, sonriendo de manera casi dolorosa

Rogers no lo comprende -¿ir?-

La menor asiente, mordiéndose la lengua mientras se prepara para contarle a Steve lo que ha ocurrido…

**[Flashback]**

Había hablado con Anthony sobre la posibilidad de remediar su problema del corazon a través del ultimo invento de la Doctora Cho, asi como támbien resolver su problema emocional. El castaño parecía solo querer huir al rincón más oscuro y apartado del mundo. La jeringa que tiene preparada es una especie de anestesia, habrá otra, aseguro, una revision exahaustiva con nanochips para saber que estaba mal con su corazon, no quiere que nada malo le suceda y aquel intento por alcanzar su estabilidad emocional se vea inutilizado antes siquiera de empezar.

Le ha sonreído a Rogers, porque sabe que de alguna manera será el rubio y el resto de su equipo quien le de aquella estabilidad a Stark.

Sabe que Sky no estará a gusto con su actuar, pero después de todo, él solo menciono que no debía haber viajes interdimensionales, jamás hablo de mandar la consciencia de una persona a algún otro lugar, o quizás…

De cualquiera manera seria un viaje de al menos un mes, nadie lo notaria, además que Anthony ya había dispuesto a F.R.I.D.A.Y. para controlar la armadura de Iron-man y ayudar al resto durante las emergencias.

De esa manera consigue que Anthony tenga un sueño más lucido acerca de como podría ser la relación con los vengadores si cambiaba ciertas cosas, sin saber que, en realidad, aquel mes la paso realmente con su equipo, pero en una dimensión distinta, claro sin usurpar el lugar de su otro yo

**[Fin flasback]**

El carraspeo de Steve la trae de regreso a la realidad, Lizzie le mira de pies a cabeza como si apenas notara su presencia en la habitación -él…ha estado teniendo problemas- habla sin saber bien como comenzar, como si su habilidad para hacerlo se encontrara oxidada después de no utilizarla. Pues así ha sido, Stark ha estado durmiendo cual dulce Aurora encerrado en su torre, siendo vigilado día y noche por ella. Raramente cruza más de dos palabras con los vengadores cuando la situación se presenta, después de todo alguien debe cuidar la armadura de Iron-man a pesar de que este bajo el control de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

-habla claro- gruñe Steve como advertencia

Lizzie resiste las ganas que tiene de gastarle una mala broma al Capitan, es decir, a Nomada…Una risa sale de sus labios y la mirada chispeante que le dirige el rubio la hace reconsiderar todo movimiento. Se permite, no por primera vez, pasear los dedos sobre el frio cristal del reactor arc, obteniendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Rogers

-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos- Steve se cruza de brazos mirándola de mala manera, siendo atraído tan solo por los quejidos de Stark

Roey toma una larga bocanada de aire -Stark estuvo en un procedimiento medico durante este mes- los ojos azules se abren de par en par, parpadeando rápidamente como si no concibiera aquello

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Iron-man estuvo todo el tiempo…- pero calla percatándose apenas que de alguna manera el castaño estaba demasiado cooperativo y que jamas se había quitado el casco antes, durante o después de las emergencias donde se le requerían -explicate-

A Elizabeth ya no le sorprende ese tono autoritario que parece tener Steve sin darse cuenta cuando los temas son sobre Anthony, seguramente es una cuestión de ese par en almenos…¿19999 realidades? ¿y sus inversos? Ni siquiera esta segura de como nombrarlo. Se aleja lo suficiente para quedar de vuelta en la ventana -F.R.I.D.A.Y. es quien se ha encargado de controlar a Iron-man siguiendo la única regla que Anthony le impuso- se gira hacia Steve, notando los orbes azules demasiado desorientados

Por primera vez todo es tan claro, ahora comprende porque Capitan America e Iron-man habian lucha por encontrar la manera de acoplarse

-has siempre lo que diga Capitán América- dice Lizzie, y quisiera que no sonara a sentencia o alguna cosa extraña y negativa, pero no lo consigue, aquello da de lleno contra Steve y lo sabe por como sus ojos se nublan y aprieta sus manos hasta volverlas puños

Antes de que Steve pueda decir algo más, un pitido seguido de otro los alerta. Tony esta sufriendo una especie de ataque, su ritmo cardíaco se ha detenido de golpe. Escucha el ajetreo en el exterior posiblemente de enfermeras y doctores, se aparta rápidamente de la cama para darles acceso libre en cuanto entren, pero eso jamás llega a pasar. La entrada se ve obstruida por Elizabeth, ha cerrado con seguro y de paso con algún hechizo o tecnología que no logra comprender, le reprocha entre gritos.

La menor se sube de cuclillas encima de Tony y amolda sus manos palma contra palma. Steve ni siquiera puede respirar al ver como esta golpea de lleno contra el reactor arc, el leve *bleeeeep* de la maquina resuena en la habitación mientras que Tony no reacciona.

**************

Roey apenas se detiene a mirar las paredes sin chiste en la sala de interrogatorios de S.H.I.E.L.D., sabe que Fury y el resto del equipo, al menos los principales, están del otro lado del cristal y pese a las esposas que lleva solo contiene una risa en sus labios. Aun la creen capaz de dejar morir a Anthony Stark, eso esta bien, al menos se mantienen preocupados por la seguridad del castaño aun cuando su salud mental y fisica este en jaque.

-quiero que me digas exactamente que paso- habla Maria Hill, entrando por la puerta de manera imponente, se rie de ella haciendo que la morena la mire con molestia

-Stark se moría, salve su culo, fin del asunto- se relaja en la silla mirando de nueva cuenta hacia la nada, hay una cámara en la esquina, desconectada, se mofa ante eso ¿Con quien creen que tratan?

-impediste el paso de personal medico haciendo que Stark estuviera muerto clínicamente al menos cinco minutos- replica Hill, mostrando los informes de aquello

-fueron tres, y al menos fue menor tiempo que en Siberia, de nada por cierto- la morena le mira con sus oscuros ojos, no parece mostrar la sorpresa que lee a través de su mente -ahora cariño si me disculpas, necesito ver como esta Anthony-

De inmediato entra un escuadrón bloqueando las salidas y tras el cristal los vengadores la observan manteniendo sus posiciones, sonríe de lado guiñando un ojo en su dirección y recarga la espalda contra la silla. Al menos cinco láseres se apuntan contra su frente mientras cierra los ojos y empieza a respirar pausadamente. Confía en las enseñanzas telepáticas de Charles, lástima que el de ese mundo aún no aprenda a contactar con más personas además de mutantes.

***************

-¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestión Fury una vez que todos se reúnen en la sala de juntas

-nadie lo sabe con certeza- habla Bruce frunciendo el entrecejo -Iron-man estaba con nosotros al igual que Elizabeth, pero ella desapareció de manera repentina, lo siguiente que supimos fue que Tony estaba en el hospital-

La sala esta tensa, todos se ven visiblemente agotados, Banner ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de cambiarse los pantalones y lleva encima una sudadera de Clint

-ha girado en una esquina y ha desaparecido de pronto- agrega Sam -como si algo se la hubiese tragado-

-Tony no estaba con nosotros- dice Steve, haciendo que las miradas se posen sobre él -si bien es cierto que Iron-man lo estaba, Roey ha dicho que Tony se encontraba en otra parte-

Fury gruñe, disconforme por aquello -¿nadie ha notado nada extraño?- los reprende -¿y se hacen llamar un equipo?- ninguno se siente con las fuerzas suficientes para reprochar aquello

-si que lo hemos hecho- dice Thor, entrando en compañía de Loki y Fenrir -Loki ha dicho que el comportamiento del hombre de hierro era extraño-

El grupo se mira de manera consternada ¿Por qué nadie había prestado atención en las palabras del Dios? Ah, cierto, aún era el maníaco que quiso conquistar la tierra al menos dos veces

-Elizabeth utilizo los diversos portales que existen para viajar entre los nueve reinos- agrega Loki, sentándose y cruzando sus piernas, manteniendo a Fenrir cerca suyo -eso o probablemente alguna de sus habilidades, no es la primera vez que la vemos usar algo a lo que ustedes llaman agujeros de gusano-

**************

La siguiente ocasión que Lizzie cruza palabra con alguien es con Bruce, el doctor parece consternado dado los sucesos

-hablaré- dice ella acercándose a Banner -pero que nadie este detrás de ese cristal- apunta de manera directa a cada uno como si los tuviera en frente

Bruce sale de la sala y se dirige al equipo, todos aceptan de mala gana abandonar la sala con la condición de que si algo extraño sucede con la menor avise de inmediato, pues ni siquiera el otro sujeto parece un rival para ella. Banner acepta aquello, recordándose que hasta ahora Lizzie no ha dado indicios de querer actuar en contra de ellos.

Regresa con algo de comida para la menor, pues lleva al menos 12 horas dentro de aquella habitación sin despegar la vista de la pared, Tony no ha despertado, pero al menos tiene mejor semblante

-ha querido estar en un coma inducido por un mes- le suelta de pronto, haciendo que Bruce tire el café que tiene entre sus manos -me ha pedido revisar su corazon, y ayudarlo a hacer una cirugia-

-¿Por qué?- es lo primero que dice y la mirada que le da la joven le hace saber que esa pregunta tiene una respuesta por si sola

-creo que no lo ha soportado más- se encoge de hombros tomando otro trozo de teriyaki -los vengadores han sido para él algo más que un proyecto, ya lo sabes- los rizos de Bruce se agitan a la par que este asiente -le he dicho que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las heridas sanaran- suspira mientras mira de reojo, la sala detrás del cristal se ha vuelto a llenar…

-no ha querido escucharme- desvia la mirada como si no se hubiese percatado de los presentes ahí, la mayoría de los involucrados en la, mal llamada, guerra civil -asi que le he aconsejado utilizar su ultimo invento, aquel que presento en el MIT- toma otro bocado cruzando la mirada con Bruce -eso y los nanobots-

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?- no quiere sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo pero siente a Hulk en su interior removerse inquieto

-le han disparado, creo que eso es obvio, un maldito PEM en el reactor arc- las palabras duelen al salir de sus labios, puede sentir como su garganta se cierra y una oleada de calor viene desde su estomago ¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara? Elizabeth chasque la lengua, de un salto sus manos esposadas tras su espalda pasan al frente y la silla en la que estaba sentada se estampa contra el cristal blindado, del otro lado algunos se sorprenden por la reacción de la fémina, pero Natasha, Bucky y Clint ni siquiera se inmutan

-era una mala idea desde el principio- dice refiriéndose a dejar a Anthony solo en la torre cuando ese día despertaría -solo era un momento para ir a ayudar a los vengadores y luego de eso traer la armadura de regreso, como hasta ahora-

Bruce apenas puede creer lo que escucha, nadie ha tomado como inusual la presencia de Iron-man y su actuar pese a que ha estado demasiado obediente bajo las ordenes de Capitán América, puesto que ahora ocupara Bucky. Él ha creído que tan solo esta pasando por un “momento”, Tony ha presentado antes episodios así, donde tiende a hacer caso de lo que le dicen cuando la depresión que le ataca es demasiada. Todos han sido burlados una vez mas por Stark

-entonces llego una transmisión de emergencia- dice Lizzie llevándose las manos al rostro y jalando sus cabellos -mierda…- susurra bajito pues al parecer los involucrados no han comentado lo ocurrido -lo siento, vale- su voz pierde potencia, pero los altavoces en la sala permiten al equipo escuchar aquello -normalmente las transmisiones deberían llegar directo a la mansión, siempre es así, esta programado para que sea así- quiere gritar por lo imbécil que ha sido -es solo que…esta vez no fue así…-

Guarda silencio recordando cuadro por cuadro lo que aconteció -puede que haya sido porque F.R.I.D.A.Y. no detecto movimiento en la zona, o puede haber sido una sucia treta del destino- carraspea para no demostrar lo profundo que aquello le esta doliendo -en caso de emergencia, Anthony ha programado a su IA para transmitir a cualquiera que este disponible, en caso de vida o muerte- agrega, fijando la mirada en el cristal, buscando a Clint -tu lo conoces Brucie- le llama sintiendo que se le estruja el corazón -es demasiado terco para si mismo, demasiado impulsivo-

Banner asiente a las palabras de la menor dando un sorbo a su café, le da la razón en aquello, pero aun así Tony no es solamente eso

-se preocupa por otros incluso antes que por su seguridad- los ojos oscuros de Bruce se posan sobre ella, sorprendidos por sus palabras -le he dicho que no debería exponerse haciendo cosas apresuradas, que puede confiar en otros, o al menos apoyarse- suspira largamente, todo ha pasado demasiado de prisa, un segundo estaba ayudando a los vengadores con la infiltración a la base de Hydra y al siguiente… -me ha llamado al ultimo instante- dice mordiéndose la lengua -ha dicho que era algo pequeño, nada alarmante, pero su respiración sonaba agitada- recuerda que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la voz del castaño tan apagada -me ha hecho una broma y después…-

Lizzie busca con la mirada los orbes claros de Clint, sintiendo que merece la flecha que seguro el arquero querra lanzarle cuando la escuche -ha sido Laura…- advierte la mirada de molestia en Barton y no se extraña que en menos de un minuto se encuentre a su lado, estampándola contra la gris pared

-explícate- dice Clint, mirándola con enfado

**************

A.R.M.O.R. había implementado las suficientes medidas para evitar el contacto con la tierra 199999, a ordenes de Sky, y bajo el consejo de Morbius se había movilizado a diversos agentes para “Alertar” de manera pacifica que todo intento de contacto de cualquier tipo seria visto como una amenaza y se enviaría a un equipo adecuado para “resolver” aquello. Basta decir que la agencia no resaltaba demasiado por sus buenas maneras.

Algunos grupos de héroes dejaron de intentar, los iluminati, ultimate, entre otros, no fue así el caso de un par en concreto, pero tampoco era como que a ellos precisamente se les pudiera llamar por aquel titulo, no después de tanta sangre derramada.

Un par de ojos brillan en la oscuridad de una habitación, un gran ventanal deja ver tras del sofá la ciudad de Nueva York con las luces brillando incandescentes

-¡Alguien te detendra!- grita una rubia de traje rojo y azul, Carol Danvers, ambos brazos completamente rotos cuelgan a sus costados. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro ajeno que apenas puede percibirse -esto no puede acabar asi, Ulysses...- pero la mirada azul desinteresada le hace detener su chachara

-ese ha sido tu problema desde el inicio, Marvel- se mofa levantándose del sofá -has dejado que otros decidan este destino para ti-

Los ojos claros de la rubia se llenan de terror -¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Acaso no has perdido ya suficiente?-

Su mente se transporta a otros tiempos, otros mas simples -he perdido todo- responde el hombre levantándola por el cuello -no poseo nada por lo cual detenerme- y el delgado cuello cruje bajo sus manos, el ascensor anuncia la llegada de alguien más, no necesita mirar para saber de quien se trata

-finalmente lo has hecho- dice cruzándose de brazos, fijando al de ojos azules con sus imponentes orbes rojos, el cabello rubio se le ve algo desordenado

-no necesito tu mierda- responde el otro, con una voz seca de emoción -¿Cuándo te iras?- escucha una risa sardónica obteniendo una mirada de superioridad

-¿estas preocupado por mi, Rogie?- suelta sintiendo que las palabras deberían ser un fuego incontrolable, pero no siente nada, como morir bajo el hielo. Se gira rompiendo los ventanales de la torre ya deshecha, permitiendo que más luz entre en el lugar descubriendo el piso cubierto de sangre y cadáveres que difícilmente se podría distinguir a quien pertenecen, algunos llevan emblemas de S.H.I.E.L.D., otros de A.I.M., ve en el rincón un 4 encerrado dentro de un circulo y más allá una X, pero, que más da.

Mira por ultima vez la armadura que ha creado gracias al Extremis, sonriendo mientras se refleja el color plata por la filtración de luz en un ultimo ventanal, lo único que arruina la perfecta visión, es el rubio de mierda que porta un pulpo en el pecho -me iré ahora- dice dando la vuelta hacia él mientras toma entre sus manos un artefacto, en una pantalla de tono verdoso se muestra el numero 199999. Aprieta el único botón que posee en esa mano, y se pregunta, no por vez primera ¿Por qué no ha matado a ese imbécil?

****************

Despertar de vuelta a la realidad debería ser una cosa placentera, o al menos así lo cree cuando mira los anuncios de televisión acerca de camas o almohadas, claro que siempre es mejor distorsionar un poco la realidad en esos aspectos.

Siente una venda apretando contra su cabeza y todo el cuerpo le duele, se enderaza alarmado al recordar el ataque que ha sufrido, pero esta en una habitación blanca impoluta, la luz de la ciudad se filtra por un ventanal desde su derecha y a la izquierda un par de orbes esmeralda le observan

-no deberías observar a la gente mientras duerme- dice haciendo que los rizos rojos se alboroten -¿Nat?- la pelirroja no habla solo continua mirándolo, se revuelve nervioso entre las sabanas mientras observa la cantidad de aparatos que tiene conectados a su cuerpo, en concreto uno que se pierde debajo de su bata y que va directamente a su pecho

-lo saben- le dice Romanoff alarmándolo

*****************

-¿no piensas responder nada más?- Fury esta en la celda mirando de manera pensativa a Elizabeth -¿Qué más esperas que diga?- dice la menor, haciendo un aro con el humo de un cigarrillo.

Fury se acerca para arrebatárselo de los labios obteniendo como respuesta un aro que se impacta contra su rostro y se pierde dentro de sus fosas nasales -¿debo recordarte que estas bajo investigación por intento de asesinato?-

Lizzie se ríe tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permiten -si quiero a alguien muerto solo lo hago, pregúntale a Rogers-  antes de que Nick pueda cuestionar algo una alarma inunda el lugar. Roey se precipita en su asiento al escuchar perfectamente que un hombre de armadura plateada ha entrado en la zona de Nueva York y se dirige al hospital donde esta Anthony

-finalmente reaccionas- dice el de parche mofándose de la menor

pero ella sabe lo que significa la presencia de aquel hombre -¡déjame salir!- ordena, recibiendo una negativa como respuesta

-el equipo del Capitán se hará cargo- agrega el hombre.

Elizabeth niega mientras retuerce las manos entre las esposas -no lo entiendes, si no voy ahora todo será…- la comunicación que mantiene Furia desde su auricular se ve apagada por una explosión y un grito, de inmediato el hombre cambia su expresión a una más seria y desaparece de la vista de Roey

-hasta que no estés dispuesta a aclarar lo que esta aconteciendo no saldrás de aquí- recalca

La fémina se revuelve en el suelo donde permanece sentada, quiebra uno de sus dedos para liberarse de las esposas y lleva hasta su oído un auricular -Black- llama a su compañero -informa a Sky, que A.R.M.O.R. este lista- se apoya contra la pared para devolver su pulgar a su posición -envía a los minis lo más rápido que puedas a la posición de Stark y asegura todo Nueva York- escucha como cruje su dedo al estar de vuelta en su sitio -necesito llegar pronto, pon a Pepper y a Happy a salvo. Manten a los vengadores lo suficientemente ocupados para presentarse, a todos ellos-

Un portal se abre frente a ella, y traga en seco, aquel hombre no es para nada paciente y si no se apresura a llegar antes de que tenga un encuentro con Anthony todo puede acabar muy mal.

*************

Tony no puede creer lo que sus ojos están presenciando

-Hola Tony- dice una voz que suena demasiado familiar, -he venido por ti- se escucha una pequeña mofa

Apenas distingue a través del humo causado por los escombros de la habitación y un pequeño incendio que se ha extendido por las cortinas que aún están suspendidas a la pared y algunas en el piso, puede ver claramente trozos de concreto y algunas varillas sobresaliendo mientras escucha un inconfundible ruido metalico chocando en el blanco azulejo

-quedate atrás- advierte Natasha levantando su arma mientras quita el seguro -no es…posible- mumura muy bajo, apenas dejando entre ver la sorpresa

-Black Widow- habla el hombre de mechones negros y ojos azules -¿Qué tal lo llevas Nat?-

En menos de tres segundos ambos se han involucrado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tony no sabe que hacer, que decir o que pensar, nada parece llevarlo a una explicación lógica para lo que esta aconteciendo hasta que la muñeca de Natasha cruje desde tres sitios diferentes. La pelirroja apenas hace alguna mueca ante el dolor que le causa aquella herida, Tony se levanta lo más rápido que puede de la cama cayendo de lleno contra el piso -Black Widow- la llama al ver como aquel hombre la levanta del suelo por la solapa de su ropa.

Natasha no comprende porque aquel hombre resulta tan extrañamente familiar y como es que lleva aquella armadura

-veo que aun no me reconoces- se mofa dislocándole el brazo izquierdo en el proceso para luego arrojarla a los pies de Tony -¿Dónde esta el resto? Hace mucho que no tengo una reunión en forma- se acerca hasta Stark riéndose de como Romanoff aun pretende interponerse, le propina una patada en la cien que la deja lo suficientemente mareada para no poder levantarse -¿Qué opinas Tony?-

el de ojos chocolate apenas presta la suficiente atención preocupado más por la condición de Natasha

-presta atención- habla de manera fuerte apuntando la palma de su mano contra la fémina -estoy seguro de que reconoces este diseño-

Tony agacha la mirada, intentando escapar a la posibilidad de que alguien haya robado el proyecto inconcluso que tenia con el extremis por ser demasiado volátil

-esto es lo que puedes lograr, Tony- dice el de cabellos negros y ojos azules -esto y más- agrega sonriéndole -sólo debes venir conmigo-

El castaño no comprendia porque pese a todas las señales de alarma que debería darle la presencia e invitación de aquel hombre, una respuesta positiva ya se estaba formulando en su mente. Dejar atrás todo, todos, sonaba tan terriblemente tentadora antes y ahora. Su mano se dirigio de forma temblorosa hasta el guantelete plateado y esos ojos azules que reflejaban algo que conocía demasiado bien

-¡No!- aquella voz sonó tan potente como desesperada, giro el rostro ubicando a Natasha en el suelo, con el labio partido y la mirada algo desorbitada -Tony no- aquello fue una suplica que incluso él no podía darse el lujo de negar

-¿Qué esperas Stark?- agrego el hombre frente de si -¿más traición? ¿más heridas? ¿más humillación? ¡¿más perdidas?!- Tony no respondió, aquel hombre no sabia de lo que hablaba -claro que lo sé- dijo él -te conozco mejor que cualquiera- agrego sonriendo con malicia -porque yo soy tu-

****************

La maldita espera le estaba destrozando, no había posibilidad de acercarse lo suficiente al hospital sin terminar golpeado por alguno de aquellos seres que aparecieron de la nada. Cubiertos de pies a cabeza y con tan solo una “R” bordada al hombro izquierdo de sus uniformes, encerrado en un triangulo isósceles.

Steve temía que fuera quien fuera el que estuviese buscando a Tony no era una buena noticia. Hasta ahora se las habían arreglado bien con los problemas que aparecían frecuentemente, entre armas, enemigos de toda la vida, seres inmortales, y un sinfín de cosas que parecían salidas de una novela de ciencia ficción de los años 40, el equipo lo llevaba bien. Aun cuando él había declinado al mandato y a ser todavía el Capitán América, Bucky lo llevaba bastante mejor.

No podría decir que no se alegraba profundamente y algo revoloteaba en su interior cuando la armadura de Iron-man aparecía durante todas las emergencias, siendo que Tony había dicho que no continuaría haciéndolo por estar demasiado ocupado. Una parte dentro de si se regodeaba al verlo luchar junto a ellos. Pero toda emoción murió cuando se entero que jamás fue el castaño quien aparecía.

La situación no fue diferente al enterarse que el mismo Tony Stark al que tachaban de egocéntrico y cero emocional apareció en el hospital en coma, tras librar una batalla con sus manos desnudas frente a agentes de un grupo que aún no reconocían. Tony había ido al rescate de Laura Barton y sus hijos en cuanto esta se comunico, aun cuando no poseía una armadura que lo protegiera al cien y sin saber a que se enfrentaba. Recibió un impacto directo en el reactor, de un PEM que lo dejo malherido dadas las lesiones anteriores que su corazón ya sufría.

Steve apenas pudo mantenerse en su lugar al saber que el golpe que le había dado en el pecho a Tony había terminado en una muerte clínica para el castaño. No pudo volver a mirarlo y a pesar que se presentaba a diario en el hospital jamás pudo volver a ingresar en la habitación del moreno. Incluso ahora no podía hacerle frente, pero dadas las circunstancias tenia que tragarse su vergüenza e incomodidad e ir en su ayuda.

***************

Apenas aterrizo en la habitación lo primero que hizo fue dar una patada al pelinegro que se encontraba en el lugar -Elizabeth- la llamo aquel hombre con el que compartiera antes un par de secretos, entre ellos su matrimonio con Steve Rogers

-Tony- respondió ella de manera seca, intentando por todos los medios que su garganta no se cerrara y el escozor de las lagrimas por salir no le molestara -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- lo ultimo que supo de aquel hombre fue que se había enterado del doble juego del Capitán América, si bien su mundo podría ser un espejo del 616, aquel Anthony Stark era por demás, superior al resto, pero también tenia un pasado más oscuro

-he venido por él- habla Stark señalando a su contra parte -este mundo no tiene nada para ofrecerle- asegura mirando a los orbes violetas que antes le animaran a adoptar a su pequeño Peter junto a Steve -ha llevarlo lejos de ti y tu estupidez-

Roey no responde, ha tenido demasiado poco tiempo para hacer algo por el pelinegro. Ha estado limitada a las acciones que A.R.M.O.R. impone y de igual manera a lo que el multiverso esta llevando a cabo. Lo siguiente que los reportes le han dicho es que Tony se ha vuelto loco tras descubrir que ha sido el propio Steve el que se han manchado las manos de sangre para arrebatarle a Peter. Suspira, mirando hacia Anthony y Natasha, la pelirroja se ve en pésimas condiciones

-¿Qué podrias ofrecerle tu?- la pregunta es mordaz, porque aquel hombre no posee nada de lo que antes fuera

Una sonrisa perfecta y fría se forma en los labios del otro -un mundo sin dificultades- aclara -sin una pizca de dolor- asegura -me he encargado de eso-

Lizzie se congela en su sitio, notando las manchas de sangre ya secas en la armadura -¿Qué has hecho?- quiere sonar mas segura, pero no puede

-te aseguro que todos están en un lugar mejor- se ríe, acercándose a ella para tomarle un mechón de cabello de manera delicada -ya han sido juzgados por sus crímenes- asegura estrellando el rostro de la menor contra el suelo

-¡basta!- grita Tony desde la esquina, observando como aquel hombre que se hace llamar a si mismo su otro yo levanta a Lizzie por el mentón

-¿no se lo has dicho? Oh cariño eres más imbécil de lo que creí- mira a su dirección con una expresión de pena –creía que este pequeño hombre seria tan astuto como yo, pero al parecer no solo su cuerpo es una vergüenza a comparación-

Elizabeth le detiene por el brazo -Tony, basta- agrega intentando apelar a la poca cordura que desde su inconsciente empieza a escuchar, el hombre herido que lo ha perdido todo de manera literal, recibe una patada en el torso que la hace chocar contra la pared

-déjame decirte algo de tu amiguita- se gira hacia el castaño remojándose los labios como saboreando las palabras -todo este tiempo ha sido una doble agente de Hydra-

Los orbes chocolate de Tony y los esmeralda de Natasha se fijan en ella como si estuviesen viendo una pelicular de terror o algo peor, definitivamente mucho peor.

Elizabeth se levanta para tomar del brazo a Tony y que la mire -Tony, sabes que yo no…- pero recibe el impacto de un rayo de la armadura plateada.

El silencio se extiende por la habitación, mientras un segundo portal se abre desde una esquina -asi que no eres tan idiota como creía- habla una voz masculina que tanto Natasha como Tony reconocen. Ambos ubican al hombre de cabellos rubios y la imagen que porta en el pecho hace que se les revuelva el estomago -tampoco esta tan mal esta versión- devora a Tony con su roja mirada, el castaño siente una necesidad de cubrirse ante esa mirada que solo puede causarle repulsión

-Black Widow- habla Rogers riéndose ante la imagen de la pelirroja -la última vez que te vi fue antes de dispararte en la cabeza por defender al imbécil de Barnes- rie de manera más fuerte al notar la sorpresa que aquello causa en ambos -hey Stark ¿Qué mierda haces?- habla al pelinegro cuando nota que tiene a Lizzie por el cabello -creia que ya habias superado lo de Spider-man- recibe un impacto en el pecho junto a un vete a la mierda que lo expulsa hasta la orilla del edificio

-Superior Iron-man- habla Lizzie levantándose del suelo -debo recordarte que estás en zona restringida, llevando a A.R.M.O.R. a amenazar con la destrucción de tu realidad a no ser que regreses-

Stark ríe, profundamente -¿a qué crees que he venido?- se da vuelta para acercarse a la menor -no hay nada que desee salvar de ese mundo de porquería- asegura mostrando todos sus dientes a Roey así como dándole una mirada helada -ni siquiera a este imbécil-

Lizzie agacha la mirada, notando que realmente Tony ha cambiado, el hombre que solía preocuparse por todos, por todo, ha quedado sepultado en el fondo del inconsciente del pelinegro desde donde le escucha llorar de manera lastimera. Pero como sucede con los recuerdos que no son visitados por la memoria, de a poco se va extinguiendo. Busca a Rogers con la mirada, el rubio apenas ha mostrado alguna expresión desde que Stark se ha vuelto así. Se pregunta ¿Cómo es que todo se ha ido a la mierda tan rápido? El Tony frente a ella no solo ha perdido lo mismo que Anthony quien le mira ciertamente con temor, el ha perdido a todas las personas que ha querido, a Pepper con el extremis al igual que a Happy, a Rhodes frente a Thanos por planes fallidos de Carol Denvers, a Bruce por las manos de Clint, a Vision, a Natasha, y muchos otros. Sobre todo ha perdido a Peter y a Steve el mismo día, el primero asesinado a sangre fría por el segundo.

No tiene las suficientes fuerzas para decirle a Tony que esta equivocado, que siempre hay esperanza y que todo ha de mejorar. No tiene como recriminarle el asesinato de Capitán Marvel, de Susan Storm y de los nuevos mutantes que recién tenían su primera misión bajo ordenes de Xavier. Le hacen falta las palabras de aliento que bien podría proporcionar Steve, un Steve que no este bajo la influencia de Hydra y que ha dejado ir a Peter por la salvación de Tony. No sabe como enfrentarse en concreto a ese Superior Iron-man sin sentir que esta siendo injusta ante su perdida.

Asi que lo deja ser, le permite arremeter contra su cuerpo tanto como al otro le parezca suficiente mientras se interpone cada vez en que se acerque a Anthony, este Stark no ha perdido tanto como él y difícilmente estar juntos hara las cosas mejor para cualquiera de los dos.

Finalmente el escudo de vibranium de color plata con una estrella roja pintada al centro detiene los pasos de Tony -¿hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto?- la voz suena neutral, pero por la forma en que ambos se miran es fácil decir que ellos entienden de lo que hablan

Superior arroja el escudo lejos, sin importancia y continua su andar hasta su otro yo -es hora de irnos- anuncia viendo los ojos chocolate, pero el estruendo del metal chocando lo detiene de tomar al castaño por su bata de hospital

La imagen agitada de Steve en ropa casual parece mover algo dentro de Superior, pues continua observándolo por varios segundos

-¿Qué miras?- recrimina Rogers tras de si alejando los guantes negros dejando que un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda brille, se ríe secamente mientras vuelve a mirar al rubio de ojos azules.

Steve apenas repara en lo que esta sucediendo, Natasha esta en el suelo junto a Tony. Lizzie yace de pie contra la pared y rastros visibles de golpes y sangre. Ve de reojo a aquel hombre levantar la mano apuntando en su contra, su escudo esta muy lejos para alcanzarlo y entonces se congela. Al fondo hay alguien extrañamente familiar, al principio el color de ojos lo desubica, pero finalmente repara en el estampado de su pecho, un pulpo.

-¡cuidado!- Lizzie apenas logra embestir al rubio lejos del rayo, Steve rueda hacia donde se encuentran Tony y Natasha. Superior apenas si le dirige una mirada a Elizabeth, una que lleva resentimiento

-Elizabeth, Sky ha llegado con agentes de A.R.M.O.R. para detener la anomalía-

La menor se congela en su sitio en cuanto escucha el sonido estridente de botas acercándose al lugar, un helicóptero sobre vuela desde afuera llamando a Superior instándolo a rendirse. El pelinegro ríe mirando hacia Lizzie con cierto deje de decepcion en sus orbes azules -siempre lo haces- dice entre labios y ella logra escuchar el grito de su inconsciente.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido, un grupo entra a la habitación y ella dirige la mirada a los orbes chocolate de Anthony, el castaño no sabe que sucede, pero también tiene esa decepción en la mirada. Lizzie se arrepiente como tantas otras veces de no haber ayuda a Tony, a ese Tony en concreto. Escucha la voz de Sky advirtiendo a Capitán Hydra y Superior Iron-man que vuelvan a su realidad de inmediato o se verán forzados a disparar en su contra.

Ambos apenas sonríen de manera gélida tomando aquello como un reto que se volverá divertido. Ninguno hasta ahora se ha manchado las manos de sangre con un agente del multiverso. Lizzie rueda por el piso, lanzando una bomba apenas perceptible para cubrir al trio del 199999, así como a los agentes de A.R.M.O.R. Alcanza el escudo con la estrella roja y lo lanza contra Rogers lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder y desaparece dentro de un agujero negro. Superior la mira, diciendo todo y nada, se acerca rápidamente para propinarle varios golpes que impactan contra ella de lleno a excepción de uno, dirige una descarga contra Tony lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo unos segundos. Sky y sus hombres están apuntando contra ella

-lo siento- murmura contra el oído del pelinegro -por todo- agrega llevando su mano a la frente de aquel hombre dispuesta a bloquear sus recuerdos el tiempo suficiente para que la perdida sea más llevadera hasta que ella logre, con ayuda de otra persona, re-orientar la realidad de Tony. Es llevado por los minis dentro de un agujero a la par

Sky se acerca lo suficiente para darle una reprimenda física -has dejado ir a dos de los mejores asesinos del multiverso- declara el hombre.

Elizabeth nota como Anthony y Steve se crispan en su sitio al escuchar aquello

-estás alterando el orden del multiverso a tu antojo y con ello mi paciencia- aquello es una sentencia clara para terminar como Capitan Mexica.

Roey no puede darle demasiada importancia ahora -creo que debes hablar con ellos- dice a Sky señalando al pequeño grupo, notando como por los pasillos se acercan rápidamente el resto de equipo de vengadores, junto a algunas caras nuevas

-no hay nada de que hablar- Sky esta preparado para regresar con su grupo a la base hasta que Lizzie le detiene

-Superior ha hablado demasiado, entre ello ha inmiscuido la muerte de…ciertas personas. Sabes lo que esta información inconclusa puede llevar- no ha sido el primer incidente en el cual un alter ego habla de más acerca de los acontecimientos de su realidad, y ello ha llevado a la destrucción de una galaxia entera.

Sky suspira mirándola mientras analiza pros y contras -cuéntales lo suficiente-

La menor asiente, alzando su cuello para darle acceso a Sky, el hombre acerca su muñeca y escuchan un ligero bip seguido de un punto rojo perdido en algún punto bajo su piel -supongo que también deberás hablarles de esto- anuncia al notar la enorme cantidad de ojos curiosos que se instalan sobre ella.

Elizabeth ríe ante la declaración, sintiendo el alivio en las palabras de Sky, seguramente el hombre aún esta pensando demasiado acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la tierra de Superior -pero esto no te libra de lo otro- la peli plata asiente, pero no desiste de su decisión, ha alterado el tiempo de aquel mundo, pero no quiere ver más dolor reflejado en la figura de Tony Stark ¿Cuánto más debía sufrir a lo largo y ancho del multiverso?

Los agentes desaparecen y el grupo la mira expectante a cualquier cosa que vaya a decir. Se acerca lentamente hasta Anthony y revuelve los castaños cabellos -necesitamos una reunión de emergencia- le sonríe obteniendo la mirada curiosa de esos orbes chocolate. Suspira, al menos no es otra mirada de decepción.

Elizabeth se ve esposada nuevamente por Maria bajo ordenes de Fury, aún con los gritos insistentes de Stark resonando desde la dirección contraria al pasillo donde él será trasladado a una nueva habitación y ella puesta bajo custodia hasta que las cosas se aclaren.

-sindrome de Estocolmo, podría ser- agrega Clint como una broma ante la situacion acerca de la relación de Stark y Roey, los orbes azules de Steve se clavan en el como dos filosos cuchillos por lo que la broma termina ahí; nadie quiere ver a Rogers molesto.

*************

-es hora de que hables más acerca de tu estadia aquí, Roey- Furia no parece más contento que unas horas atrás, de hecho, tiene musculos tensos y un par de arrugas que casi podría apostar Lizzie no estaban ahí antes.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dice ella, sabiendo que posee mas libertades ahora. Detesta a Marcus por el cachivache que le ha creado a Sky para limitar sus palabras

-todo- agrega Nick apretando una mano contra el hombro de la menor -ahora-

Elizabeth suspira, mirándolo fijamente asiente -hay pocas cosas de las que puedo hablar- nota como el entrecejo de mayor se frunce -pero por aquellas que voy a revelar será mejor que estén aquí los demás-

El hombre asiente, llamando a Hill para trasladar a la menor a una habitación más amplia, asi como alertándola de que la joven no puede estar cerca de Stark mas alla de seis metros. Pide que todos se reunan.

**************

Pasa cerca de dos horas esposada a una silla de escritorio, de vez en vez se entretiene haciéndose girar con los pies o deslizándose los escasos metros que tiene permitido.

El grupo entra, pero pese a la petición de Elizabeth solo lo hacen los “fundadores” y los más allegados, no hay rastros de Wasp o Ant-man, ni siquiera Capitan Britania quien apenas esta pensando en unirse, ni de algún otro. Se sientan alrededor evitando mirarla o sentarse cerca de ella, hasta que al final ve a Anthony, el castaño tiene cara de pocos amigos hasta que hacen contacto visual, ella le sonríe levemente, esperando que no este molesto por las ultimas horas.

Tony apenas la mira se rie con ella, su cabello esta enmarañado y sabe la de horas que pasara entre quejas y el tocador de su habitación hasta que este liso como la seda -no creía que Fury fuera tan inquisitivo con sus agentes- bromeo acercándose hasta Maria Hill -debe ser un dolor en el culo cuidar de esta chica, eh-

La menor quiso protestar y reir por la cara de sorpresa que trataba de contener la morena a su lado, al parecer todos seguían pensando que Stark sufria un severo caso de síndrome de Estocolmo o alguna cosa parecida -soy tan buena compañía como tu, Stark, por lo que Fury gusta de dejarme en tan buena compañía y retenerme tanto tiempo-

Dirije los orbes oscuros hasta la menor, notándola desmejorada, tiene ojeras y los labios algo secos. No han tenido demasiado tiempo para entablar una conversación y no se ve que la chica lo lleve demasiado bien -por eso es que llevas tanto tiempo conmigo- le sonríe una vez más, tratando de calmar las ansias que descubre en sus facciones, un golpe se escucha tras de él y no reconoce al rubio que esta en la esquina.

Lizzie recuerda que Anthony aún no conoce la sucesión que le ha hecho Steve a Bucky sobre el titulo de Capitan America, es probable que aún nadie haya informado al castaño de ese suceso, y mucho menos que el mismo Rogers haya hablado del por qué, quizás y solo quizás Barnes sepa. Asi que no se extraña demasiado cuando Stark se mueve en la habitación usando ese peligroso andar, lo ha visto antes, siempre con un alter ego del rubio en el multiverso, un andar tanto sensual como peligroso que puede arrastrar lo mejor o lo peor de Rogers, siempre sea el caso.

Todos contienen la respiración desde sus lugares, han tenido una invasión de robots salidos de ningún lugar en las pasadas horas por lo cual nadie podía ir a la ayuda de Tony, a excepción de Steve quien se había tomado un descanso por aquel dia, por extraño que pareciera, el rubio tenia dando vueltas en su cabeza a demasiadas cosas, las cuales se involucraban con el castaño de ojos oscuros que se acercaba peligrosamente hasta él. Se congelo en su sitio, sintiendo un escalofrio recorrerle cuando Tony remojo sus labios con su lengua, con la mirada brillante y sus dedos enredándose en su cabello

El equipo retuvo sus risas cuando Tony llamo atractivo al chico “nuevo”, mirando hacia otro lado o, como Clint, cubriendo sus bocas con ambas manos como si la vida se fuera en ello. Natasha y Bucky observaban de manera analítica, como solo ellos sabían hacer, riendo internamente cada uno por lo torpe que podían ser los lideres del equipo

-tu nombre- repitió Tony mientras bajaba la mirada por el tan atrevido escote en “v” que poseía aquel traje, mirando detenidamente cada musculo bien trabajo en el abdomen blanco

Steve trata por todos los medios de contener un jadeo, jamás se ha sentido tan expuesto y tan atraído a una mirada. Contrae sus manos en puños mientras calma su respiración y piensa que su corazón no puede latir tan fuerte como para que el otro lo escuche -n-nómada- se traba un poco, pero al parece Tony ni siquiera lo nota tan abstraído como esta mirándolo.

Tony piensa entonces que será divertido hacerle una broma al nuevo por tenerlo casi babeando frente a los demás, recuerda algunos billetes sueltos que trae en su cartera desde lo ocurrido con El Mandarin.

Steve siente sus mejillas arder entre la venguerza y la ira cuando Stark decide poner un par de billetes bajo su traje con la excusa de que “si te vistes como un stripper, te trataran como uno”.

Elizabeth rie tan fuerte mientras aplaude desde la otra punta de la habitación denotando que se ha liberado de las esposas que la mantenían presa a la silla. Hill le apunta con su arma laser mirándola de mala manera -tranquila cielo, nadie hara nada- responde la menor

Steve arroja los billetes al suelo y soltarle una reprimienda moral a Tony, el castaño se rie hasta que sus ojos se abren de par en par cómicamente luego de llamarlo tan anticuado como el anciano de cerebro congelado de Rogers, a lo que el rubio responde que los valores de los años 40 no están perdidos.

Ambos se miran algo confusos por la situación anterior y sin cruzar más palabras dan media vuelta y salen en dirección contraria a donde esta el otro.

-veo que lo llevan mejor- entra Fury con algunos papeles en mano seguido por Coulson quien sonríe a Steve en cuanto lo mira.

Tony chasquea la lengua y se acerca a sentarse encima de Lizzie, quien levanta las manos en son de paz cuando entra todo un grupo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. dispuestos a aturdirla con sus armas si planea atacar a Tony.

-normalmente es a mi a quien quieren lejos de las menores de edad- se burla Tony sentándose, por indicación de Natasha, cerca del resto del equipo lo más lejos de la menor.

-cualquiera con medio cerebro lo haría- responde Barton, sacando un suspiro de Banner, el doctor se relaja cuando Clint hace una sonrisa de medio lado

Fury carraspea desde su sitio, mirando hacia el grupo -como sabran, tras el ultimo atentado que sufrio Stark hemos decidido mantenerlos bajo vigilancia asi como…-

Tony tamborilea los dedos en la mesa, mordiéndose la lengua mientras se reprende mentalmente ¿Cómo es que no lo noto? Despues de todo, pese al antifaz, no hay nada distinto en Rogers. Deja un suspiro escapar a la par que mira en dirección de Natasha y Bucky, el hombre ahora lleva el antiguo traje de rayas y estrellas, aquel con el cual Steve fue encontrado. Se pregunta ¿Qué habrá hecho Steve con aquel que él diseño?

Lizzie ve a Anthony desde lejos, deja ir un suspiro mientras Fury a su lado la instiga a empezar con su explicación. Carraspea llamando la atención de Stark lejos de Nómada, rie notando un leve bochorno en el rostro del moreno

-¿Quiénes eran los hombres que atacaron a Tony? ¿por qué estaban aquí? - Steve deja ir las preguntas, recordando levemente al rubio vestido de negro con el pulpo en el pecho

 -buscaban a Anthony pues creían que estaría de su lado tras los…efectos de la guerra civil- Elizabeth fija la mirada en los orbes azules de Steve, el rubio parece estar entre la sorpresa y los malos recuerdos

-probablemente no se enteraron que Tony Stark jamás estará del lado de los malos- agrega el castaño, molesto porque aún aquel evento daba de que hablar

-parece ser que has frustrado los planes de esos hombres- Sam lleva cierto reproche y advertencia en su tono de voz

-¿Quiénes eran?- reitera Bucky

Lizzie respira hondo -Superior Iron-man, Tony Stark- y no quiere mirar a los ojos oscuros de Anthony -y Capitan Hydra, Steve Rogers- el aire se tensa alrededor de ellos -del universo Ultimátum- agrega, dejando que el aire escape de sus pulmones

-¿Qué?- Steve esta incrédulo ante lo que acaba de escuchar

-les he dicho antes que soy una viajera del multiverso- Roey retoma su conversación, esperando que con ello Rogers deje de lado la noticia que acaba de recibir -el universo principal ha sufrido un cambio que ha alterado todos los demás de menor a mayor grado- agrega, levantándose de la silla siendo seguida de cerca por el arma de Maria Hill

-¿Qué clase de cambio?- Natasha es la única que parece permanecer en calma

-la aparición de Capitan Hydra- agrega Elizabeth -Craneo Rojo ha encontrado la manera de alterar la mente de Steve- todos la miran de mala manera

-jamás seria tan fácil- reprocha Thor

-siempre hay maneras- habla Loki, a su lado, ambos tienen una enfrenta de miradas

-el cubo cósmico- Elizabeth no tiene la intecion de generar una nueva separación en el grupo, menos aun con los problemas que falta enfrentar

-te he escuchado antes hablar de él ¿no era lo que Strucker buscaba? - Banner se ajusta los lentes, mirando entre Lizzie y Tony -¿Cuál es la funcionalidad de dicho objeto?-

-permite alterar la realidad- Fury agrega mirando a todos los presentes, las miradas de reproche no se hacen esperar

-siempre un paso adelante- añade Tony dejando salir un suspiro largo

-no he estado perdiendo el tiempo desde que S.H.I.E.L.D. se ha visto comprometida, Stark- reprocha el del parche y es muy tarde para cuando rectifica sus palabras en su mente.

La tensión pronto se ve sustituida por el pesimismo, la sombra de aquello que sigue atormentando al grupo incluso después de casi un año.

-¿Por qué Superior te ha culpado a ti?- la voz de Steve suena algo desubicada y rota

-ha habido una segunda guerra civil en su mundo- agrega dejando escapar un suspiro -se supone que tal evento no ocurriera puesto que ese mundo estaba destinado a la destrucción, pero tras los cambios del universo principal algunos eventos están variando en otros lugares- toma de entre sus ropas un cigarrillo para llevarlo entre sus labios y encenderlo -el hijo de Superior murió en esa lucha- no quiere decir más, ha sido de las cosas más dolorosas que ha tenido que presenciar. Tira de su cabello recordando por breves momentos…

**[Flash back]**

Sky le ha ordenado asegurarse que los eventos del Ultimátum se lleven acabo sin tener que interferir, pero nada ha sucedido como se espera. Charles Xavier ha detenido ha magneto con una charla en el interior de su mente. Erik no ha utilizado el Mjolnir para destruir todo el planeta y se ha rendido ante el profesor con una condición clara, su presencia durante el tiempo en prisión.

Aquella noticia no va a dejar demasiado feliz al director de A.R.M.O.R., ya han sido demasiados universos que están sufriendo alteraciones a costa del cubo cósmico del 616. Es lo malo de esos eventos y ciclos tan cerrados que se presentan en un circuito como ese.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Tras algún tiempo Sky decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es investigación de campo, es enviada y preparada para llegar al Ultimátum e inmiscuirse como una más. Se le inventa una historia, un sobrenombre y se le permite el uso de ciertas habilidades. Tony Stark la recibe gratamente, dado que ella aún es joven, 17 años para ser exactos, Stark es justo como una mamá gallina alla donde se encuentre.

Steve por otro lado desconfia de ella desde el primer segundo, pero no hace un comentario para abolir la decisión de Stark, supone Lizzie que es asi como llevan ya años de matrimonio, nueve para ser exactos.

Pasan los meses en el Ultimátum, las cosas vuelven a seguir cierto cause, pero en este universo también se ha descubierto el uso del cubo cósmico para el cambio de personalidad del sujeto Steve Rogers, alias Capitan Hydra. Aquello revuelve su estomago fuertemente ¿acaso todo lo que ha construido junto a Tony es una mentira? Más tarde se da cuenta que no lo era…

Tal como ha sufrido el Steve del 616, 8002 Steve, tiene ciertos rasgos de doble personalidad. Sus recuerdos pasados y presentes chocan entre ellos, lo único que parece no diferir entre uno y otro, es el interés que despierta Stark en él, solo que uno es más enfermizo que el otro. Uno existe para proteger y el otro para quebrar.

Elizabeth no puede más que sonreir y alentar a Tony, cuando este le deja saber que Spider-man, o Peter Parker ha quedado huérfano tras la muerte de May Parker, Stark tiene la inteción de hacer del joven Peter el heredero de los Stark y todo lo que aquello conlleve, asi mismo, le confieza cierto temor a la reacción que pueda tener Steve frente a eso. La vida de super héroe no es color de rosa, los riesgos existen, y lo que menos quiere Tony es que el castaño de ojos azules sufra más de lo que ha sufrido… Lizzie ni siquiera quiere imaginar que es lo que haría frente a un Peter Stark-Rogers, de verdad no quiere hacerlo.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Contra todo pronostico, Steve lleva bastante bien sus obligaciones como padre, vengador, y doble agente. Elizabeth reporta a Sky el nuevo rol que funge Peter en sus vidas y tras eso es enviada a revisar otra anomalía. Pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que le permiten volver.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Para cuando regresa Ulysses ya es el centro de atención, tal cual esta sucediendo en el 616, solo que esta vez, durante la pelea entre Carol y Tony un puñado de soldados de H.Y.D.R.A. es descubierto por Peter. Las cosas pronto se vuelven un caos, y el joven Ulysses revela la verdadera identidad de Steve. Tony no podría estar más roto… o quizás si, y es justo lo que sucede cuando Steve atraviesa el corazón de Peter con una bala, el joven cae inerte al suelo, muerto…

Sky ni siquiera permite a Elizabeth volver a poner un pie en el Ultimátum, puede escuchar el inconsciente de Tony clamando por su ayuda, pero las drogas tan intensas a las que exponen a su cuerpo junto al control que posee Sky de su voz gracias a Marcus, no puede volver…

**[Fin Flashback]**

-hay algo más ¿no es asi?- pregunta Clint al notar el silencio en el que Lizzie se ha sometido pese a la algarabía que ha inundado la sala

La menor asiente, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla -quien ha matado al hijo de Tony no ha sido otro más que su pareja, era un doble agente de H.Y.D.R.A. y yo lo sabia desde el principio-

Tony se atraganta con su propia saliva y no puede replicarle a Fury, mira a Lizzie con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sintiéndose confundido

-muchos de los caidos durante ese evento eran allegados a Tony, no quiero justificarlo, pero…- respira intentando impedir que las lagrimas caigan de sus ojos -habia sufrido demasiado…-

Tony ni siquiera piensa con claridad cuando se levanta de la silla y atraviesa la sala a grandes pasos, rodea a la menor en un abrazo consolador permitiendo que derrame lagrimas de arrepentimiento.

Elizabeth no ha dejado caer una lágrima de manera tan desesperada desde hace algún tiempo, se siente en deuda con la figura de Tony Stark en cada universo, pues ha sido él quien ha intentado ayudarla desde el principio, aunque el ponerla a manos de Sky no haya sido la mejor de las opciones. Sin duda el hombre creía que hacia lo correcto y no quisiera pagar su buena voluntad de mala manera, pero parecía que cada que intentaba mejorar algo solo lo empeoraba. El multiverso no era justo.

***************

Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. terminan por sacar a Lizzie de la sala, a regañadientes Tony permite que la menor sea llevada con esposas en mano por el pasillo que sabe perfectamente conduce a una serie de celdas. Respira hondo, tratanto de poner su mejor cara y toma asiento de vuelta, ignorando a Steve Rogers, alias Nomada en todo momento, lo escucha gruñir a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo?- habla Stark en voz alta deteniendo la perorata de Nick y Hill

-deberias decírnoslo tu, Stark- el del parche se cruza de brazos -¿Qué tal tu viaje de negocios?-

El grupo se pone firme, mirándolo fijamente, escudriñandolo, recuerda esa sensación, de sentirse al borde de un abismo, entre la espada y la pared de cuando quedo huérfano. Un grupo de reporteros alcanzo a rodearlo, era demasiado joven para siquiera poder reaccionar, pero las miradas fijas, intentando desarmarlo impregnadas de codicia y lastima, le hicieron enfadar

-no creo que a un hombre viejo le interese demasiado ese tema- sabe que nadie cree en sus palabras por las expresiones en su rostro, seguramente ha acabado en el hospital después de acudir a la llamada de auxilio de Laura Barton, pero no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando esos niños sonaban desesperados -los asiáticos y yo no compartimos ideales- finje, como tantas otras veces y deja de lado la espina que su corazón aún resiente -entonces ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Clint no soporta más de esa farsa, necesita respuestas y Stark no parece dispuesto a darlas. Mira a Bruce a su lado y deshace la unión en la que estaban sus manos de manera lenta, apenas perceptible para ambos. El doctor asiente dejándolo ir, no es necesario intercambiar palabras para entender a donde irá Barton. El arquero no se detiene aun cuando Fury le habla, ya no es su jefe, y la relevancia de aquel asunto familiar pesa más que cualquier deuda que pueda tener con el hombre.

Nadie dice palabra, solo miran de Fury a Tony, y de Tony a Fury. Es Natasha quien deja ir un suspiro largo y pesado, mirando hacia el castaño -Tony, debes preocuparte más por ti mismo- aquello lleva un peso sentimental del que ambos están conscientes. Stark suspira, entre resignado y sintiendo un pequeño calorcillo familiar instalarse en su pecho

-aún no han realizado tus pruebas- recrimina Bruce, y ajustando sus lentes toma a Tony del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación -Pepper me ha pedido de manera encarecida que te revise de cabeza a pies o…-

Tony rueda los ojos, como si aquella muestra de preocupación le fastidiara, pero sabe bien que lejos de hacerlo, le reconforta.

Nick queda en la sala con solo algunos miembros, Natasha ha salido tras Stark y Banner, por lo que la junta se da por terminada hasta que Tony declare lo sucedido o Lizzie lo haga. Saben de antemano que ambos son testarudos y jamás hablaran sin que el otro sea consciente. Todos se permiten dejar ir un suspiro largo para luego retirarse.

**************

-No te estoy pidiendo un favor- es la trigésima vez que Clint usa su tono amenazante, pero la mujer frente a él ni siquiera se inmuta, aún cuando saca su arco y flechas -habla, ahora-

Lizzie esta tan cansada como cualquiera de los vengadores, e incluso mas -¿Qué quieres?- repite de nueva cuenta pues no comprende que explicación espera Barton de ella

-cuentame todo lo que sabes- aclara -desde el por que estas aquí hasta el como es que Stark tiene una enfermedad del corazón que nadie conocía- Clint no esperara más tiempo, sabe que algo esta mal, desencajado, su instinto se lo hace saber, y al parecer solo Tony tiene esa respuesta, pero Elizabeth representa una salida rápida a aquello que el castaño no les esta contando -y no me refiero a tu perorata de venir a ayudar, quiero la verdad-

Lizzie tenia que admitir que jamás espero tanta suspicacia de Clint, quizá de algún otro, pero el arquero no entraba en el top de aquellos que dudaran de ella -ya he mencionado que ha habido un cambio en la tierra principal del multiverso- se relame los labios -es claro que aquello traerá consecuencias en el resto del circuito, piensa en ello como una pieza de domino que es empujada contra otras o como un efecto mariposa- no espera una respuesta de Barton -mi deber es ver cuales eventos se están alterando, y a partir de ello informar a A.R.M.O.R. tras lo cual Sky decide de que manera se debe actuar-

Barton la mira, esperando algún gesto que denote que esta mintiendo y de a poco baja su arco –¿Cómo es que nos hemos visto envueltos en una amenaza zombie? Ademas de eso ¿no dijiste que estabas aquí por una petición?- Clint recuerda algunos detalles de cuando la chica apareció frente a ellos -dijiste que no podias contarnos todo, pero recibiste la autorización de tu jefe, lo que me recuerda ¿Qué es esa mierda?- el hombre señala al cuello de Lizzie, donde ahora es perceptible un aro negro no más allá de medio centímetro de grosor

Lizzie muerde su labio inferior odiando un poco la buena “poca” memoria que parece tener el blondo ¿tendria que ponerse a explicarle que Tony, ayudado por los illuminati y el guantelete del infinito ha condenado a la tierra 199999 junto al menos otros cuatro universos? Suspira dejando ir todo el aire que le cabe en los pulmones -¿recuerdas a mi compañero, Black?-

El rubio asiente sin comprender en realidad que relación tiene aquello

-bien…

*************

Bruce mantiene a Tony recostado en una cama, intentando realizar los exámenes médicos suficientes para saber de la condición del castaño. Al parecer era cierta la información proporcionada por F.R.I.D.A.Y. Stark tenia una enfermedad del corazón y ya habría sufrido un paro cardiaco ocasionado en parte por el golpe tan fuerte que recibió de Steve en Siberia. La muerte clínica de Tony duro más minutos que aquella que le ocasionara Lizzie en el hospital, no sabia que pensar al respecto. Tambien parecía ser una de las razones por las que tenia de vuelta el reactor arc. Necesitaria una aclaración de parte de Lizzie, pues había descubierto que la menor era quien le había arrastrado aquel fatídico dia hasta la torre y operado al instante. De no ser por ella, seguramente se encontrarían llorando la perdida de Stark desde hacia meses. Respingo notando a Natasha a su lado, con un semblante preocupado que no recordaba haber visto en la pelirroja antes

-¿todo está bien?- susurra sin apartar la vista de Tony en ningún momento

Bruce suspira, notando las lesiones en el corazón de Tony, no es la clase de doctor calificado para ello, pero aún asi nadie podría pasar desapercibida la arritmia que presentaba Stark -necesitare hacer más análisis y consultarlo con algún medico capacitado- responde a Romanoff sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, Tony no esta en su mejor condicion -probablemente no sea nada, pero si esto es lo que creo que es…-

Natasha gruñe, Banner jamás esta equivocado en sus especulaciones y es una advertencia para que hable con claridad

-ha sufrido ya dos paros cardiacos lo suficientemente graves…necesita a un especialista- concluye girando sobre sus pasos mientras teclea un numero conocido en su celular

Bruce observa a Tony, el castaño parece estar en calma ahí recostado en una cama mientras F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo escanea de pies a cabeza -si me permite hacerle una recomendación Dr. Banner- habla la IA aparentemente solo para él, pues Tony ni siquiera se ha movido de su lugar, entretenido como esta con un cubo ya anteriormente visto -la señorita Roey ha hecho un seguimiento de la salud del señor Stark, desde la operación donde devolvió el reactor arc a su pecho me ha pedido hacer un seguimiento, chequeo y comparación de sus síntomas a lo largo de estos meses- Banner suspira, dejando ir una risilla que hace a Tony mirarlo

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Brucie?-

Bruce lo observa varios segundos, hasta que suelta un suspiro largo y profundo. Tiene un reporte escrito frente a si, meticuloso hasta el minimo detalle, junto a grabaciones y datos, entonces comprende por que Lizzie ha estado durmiendo en la misma habitación que Stark todo ese tiempo, el porque tras su insistencia en llenarlo de papeles que sabe le desagradan al morocho y los rumores de sus jugueteos incluso bajo la lluvia. La enfermedad que tiene Tony ha comenzado con el estrés con el que ha cargado desde su cautiverio con Yinsen, aparentemente, la metralla no es lo único capaz de mantener en riesgo al millonario. Aunque según los resultados parece que parte de esta se ha diluido con su sangre, y Stark, bueno…como diría Clint no podía estar más jodido.

-siempre crei que eras de los que iban un paso adelante del resto- responde Bruce tras un largo rato de silencio -pero veo que aún hay personas que pueden ir por delante de ti- se rie cuando el castaño le mira entre sorprendido y ofendido

-me agradabas más antes de juntarte con el pajarraco- le refuta, pero ambos saben que eso esta muy lejos de ser cierto.

*************

Natasha se encuentra con Clint a medio camino de la celda donde permanece Roey, ninguno dice palabra cuando las botas de Steve resuenan fuertemente por el pasillo y sigue de largo frente a ellos para introducirse donde la menor. No es que a ambos les preocupe en demasia lo que Rogers sea capaz de hacerle algo a Roey, pero es una cuestión diferente cuando piensan en ella hiriendo al rubio o peor.

Se apresuran, encontrándolos en apacible calma charlando, de los mismos asuntos que los ha llevado a ambos a recurrir a Lizzie: Tony Stark y lo sucedido en los últimos meses

-¿Qué pasa con Stark?- habla Clint hacia la pelirroja, esta apenas hace algún gesto de molestia -debemos hablar, Nat-

Romanoff asiente, ambos poseen la información suficiente para comenzar a atar cabos, y son lo suficientemente astutos para rellenar los espacios vacios -no por nada Fury aún nos quiere en el campo- responde Natasha  y ambos desaparecen del pasillo.

**************

Steve no puede sentirse más perdido, miserable y estúpido. Elizabeth ha aclarado sus dudas, por supuesto, sobre ella, sobre su misión, y, sobre todo, los problemas cárdiacos de Tony que parecen ser la orden del dia. Recuerda que meses antes de los tratados de Sokovia había visto al moreno con un frasco de medicinas, incluso después de la reunión con Ross y el ataque de Bucky hacia Stark, le había visto ingerir esas malditas pastillas. Una enfermedad coronaria que ha empezado a amainar en el morocho desde que se ha convertido en Iron-man, solo que tras los sucesos con Ultron el estrés ha sido demasiado difícil de manejar.

Roey le ha aclarado que el estrés prolongado puede causar una serie de enfermedades, que si bien ahora Tony presentaba solo una debían mantenerse alerta, porque pese a que todo estaba en relativa calma, Stark podría, incluso sufrir un ataque asmático, un paro cardiaco, o una angina. El castaño no estaba en la mejor posición para enfrentarse a los deberes y responsabilidades que tenia el ser Iron-man, por lo cual ella misma había aconsejado a Tony darse un descanso, dejando a F.R.I.D.A.Y. a cargo, a ella a su cuidado y a Pepper como CEO de Industrias Stark.

Al parecer Potts se entero de la enfermedad de Tony en algún momento en que Stark estuvo al borde de una angina, con los medicamentos en mano y la peli plata socorriéndolo.

El estrés que represento la presión de tener a todos conformes, al gobierno haciéndolos firmar y a ellos en un lugar seguro donde no pudieran dañarlos lo llevo a un punto culminante. Sumado a ello, le dijo Elizabeth, Tony sufrio lo que se conoce como “enfermedad del corazón roto”, que si bien puede no ser en principio una enfermedad grave, dados los problemas que ha presentado el órgano del mayor desde la metralla, no podía ser algo tomado a la ligera. Stark colapso en Siberia; en la granja de la familia de Clint, y finalmente en el hospital. Al parecer todos tomaban demasiado a la ligera el hecho de que Tony era demasiado “humano”, según Roey, ella insiste en que no pretende victimizarlo, y aunque Steve piensa que la menor podría estar siendo demasiado blanda con Stark, debe aceptar que Tony jamás ha tenido una preparación para lo que ha estado enfrentando. Ha visto a hombres entrenados para la guerra quebrarse en el campo de batalla, se pregunta si ha subestimado en demasia al moreno.

Con esa duda en mente, se aleja de la celda donde permanece la menor, encontrándose a Loki a medio camino, le sigue de cerca su hijo, y Thor parece insistirle unos pasos más atrás en que no debería estar en ese lugar ahora mismo. Ve a los dos primeros entrar donde Roey mientras Odinson se detiene frente a él, le mira y tras unos segundos posa su palma en el hombro de Steve -animo amigo mio, el hombre de metal es más fuerte de lo que creemos- Steve suspira largamente, sintiendo sus pulmones dolerle como hace mucho no sucedia, no desde los ataques asmáticos que sufria en los frios suburbios de Brooklyn.

************

Tony lanza un suspiro largo mientras camina. Bruce finalmente ha terminado sus análisis, han pasado cerca de dos horas y el hombre sigue metido en artículos que él no recuerda haber instalado en la memoria de F.R.I.D.A.Y. pero que aún asi, ahí están. Le ha preguntado a Hill y a Fury por Elizabeth; ambos han dicho que no puede verla hasta que Banner lleve la información necesaria para descartarla como un peligro potencial hacia su persona. Se ha mofado de ellos. Continua su camino a donde recuerda ha estado Loki encerrado -hablando de la reina de nieve- se burla cuando lo ve saliendo por una de las celdas, sabe que Loki no le importan más que por pocas personas, y dado que Thor y Fenrir están a su lado, sabe con rapidez a quien ha ido a ver

-no estoy para tus bromas Stark- el azabache le gruñe al final de sus palabras y a paso rápido se aleja seguido de cerca por los otros dos

Se encoge de hombros sin saber que mosca le pico a la diva y sus zapatos resuenan contra el azulejo del lugar

*************

Cuando entra a la sala, encuentra a Lizzie mirando a ningún punto en la pared -tierra llamando a Lizzie- bromea, pero la chica solo deja escapar un suspiro

-Anthony- dice con una sonrisa medio rota cuando lo ve

aquello hace a su corazón encogerse, solo un poquito -¿Qué sucede?- ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar cuando las palabras ya han salido de su boca como vomito verbal.

La menor piensa en mil y un cosas, todos los acontecimientos que se han evitado porque no debían suceder en un principio, necesitan un punto de fuga. El juego ha cambiado, pero los protagonistas siguen el guion, no sabe cuanto más pasara hasta que la bomba estalle. Primero era la llegada de los guardines, cosa que no estaba prevista para esta realidad. Segundo, Thanos pisando sus talones, bueno, para ello había un pequeño guiño al llegar Loki a intentar conquistar la Tierra. Tercero, el virus, esa era la parte jodida ya que, no sucedería en ningún otro lugar, era un efecto mariposa que comenzaba con la tierra 616, el punto de fuga, como lo había llamado Morbius.

Cada Tony que poseía el guantelete del infinito, que ya había enfrentado a Thanos y conocía los peligros del multiverso condeno sin misericordia al siguiente planeta, para salvar asi su propia tierra, y algunas aledañas. Claro que no había sido su decisión y ni siquiera su idea, pero por desgracia si que había sido su mano la culpable de aquello. Perecieron mundos que se suponía tendrían otro destino y con ello el aleteo de una mariposa se convirtió en un huracán.

Mira una vez más los orbes chocolate de Anthony Stark mientras todo el aire que hay en sus pulmones se escapa como si no hubiese más alternativa. Recuerda entonces que se ha encontrado antes a Maria y Howard, de algunas otras tierras, en veces en galas, en veces segundos antes de morir. Nadie sabe que Tony, el primero con el que se encontró, ha dejado en su posesión uno de los guanteles del infinito, convertido en aquel instrumento que le permite recibir llamados desde cualquier punto aledaño, claro que sin alterar la realidad.

Normalmente aquellos llamados son por personas a punto de morir por lo que jamás contaran aquello, y que, de intentarlo su memoria seria borrada antes de cometer tal acto, por la gema de la mente. No sabe como es que Tony ha hecho semejante artefacto, pero cree que aquellos conocimientos asgardianos que se permitio Loki compartir con él, y el hecho de pertenecer al siglo XXX tienen que ver, en demasia, con aquello.

-¿Lizzie?- su voz lleva un tono de preocupación que no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que utilizo -¿todo esta bien?- no quiere sonar demasiado exaltado por la etapa que esta pasando la menor.

**[Flash Back]**

No recuerda demasiado de como termino en el hospital y menos aun del tiempo que estuvo en coma, pero recuerda el susurro de Elizabeth antes de sentir que su pecho se contraía brutalmente faltándole el aire en los pulmones; tras eso despertó en la cama de hospital, el olor casi nauseabundo a limpiador barato combinado a mendicamentos le revolvió su vacio estomago.

Fury entro apenas unos minutos de dejar sus jugos gástricos en el inodoro

-no recuerdo haber hecho algo para tener tu molesta cara aquí- gruñe arrastrándose hasta su cama -¿Qué quieres Nick?- suspira, arrancándose la intravenosa con el suero. Busca su celular por encima de los muebles, jamas ha detestado tanto el color blanco como cuando visita un hospital

-supongo que ya te han puesto al tanto- Fury tiene un tono de voz neutro

-¿al tanto?- pregunta sin encontrar el objeto -mierda- no encuentra el starkphone por ningún lado -¿has visto a Lizzie?- pregunta, seguro ella debe tenerlo y si no es asi deberá presentar una queja -espera a que venga para decirme lo que debas Nicky- se mofa al notar la molestia en el rostro ajeno que contra todo pronostico desaparece en un suspiro

-no va a venir Stark- responde con calma el hombre -esta bajo arresto en S.H.I.E.L.D.-

Se levanta tan abruptamente por la sorpresa, todo da vueltas y él se precipita contra el suelo cayendo de rodillas. Fury se ve descompuesto por unos segundos hasta que Stark vuelve a ponerse en pie -que mierda ¡¿Por qué?!- su voz debio sonar lo suficientemente estruendosa para llamar la atención de Natasha. La pelirroja le mira con sus grandes orbes esmeralda

-se suponía que debias informarle- le reprende Nick

-esperaba una orden oficial y una explicación para lo sucedido- contesta ella de forma neutral

Hill entra segundos después con papeles en mano y Happy a su lado. Por lo que puede percibir Pepper esta al teléfono con él

-Tony, necesito que me escuches con atención- Romanoff suspira viendo que nadie hablara acerca de lo sucedido -Lizzie esta bajo investigación por intento de homicidio en tu contra-

**[Fin Flashback]**

-¿eres algo asi como bipolar?- es lo primero que cuestiona, Lizzie le ha salvado la vida en diferentes situaciones que prefiere no comentar, por lo que duda en demasia que la fémina haya pensado en acabar con su vida, pero a lo largo del tiempo ha conocido a toda clase de gente…asi que no esta de mas desconfiar, de verdad quiere hacerlo, y entonces esos ojos violetas le miran con tristeza y una risa seca retumba en el lugar

-lo siento- agrega Elizabeth, suspirando pesadamente -¿venias a preguntarme algo?- no se siente en la mejor de las posiciones para ayudar a Anthony, no ha sido honesta con él por diversas causas y aunque el castaño no le reprocha ya nada no tiene de donde sacar la fortaleza para continuar mirándolo o apoyándolo

-Lizzie- habla él de manera más suave, descubre el temor al error tras esos orbes. Se recuerda a si mismo lo ansioso que ha estado en las diversas etapas de su vida. Entrar a un internado desde joven, la universidad a destiempo, los abusones, la muerte de sus padres, el secuestro, la traición de Obadia, ser Iron-man, los vengadores, Ultron, la ruptura con Pepper…cada evento viene a su mente y su cuerpo se mueve solo, desliza sus manos hasta abrazar a la menor, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar mezclado con ansiedad, rechazo, necesidad y sentimientos confusos -e-estoy aquí ¿vale?- Ha sido demasiado el tiempo que ha pasado desde que ha abrazado a alguien en la intimidad, de esa manera que pretende transmitir protección, desde Pepper que no hace algo asi. Su cuerpo le juega malas pasadas hasta que una mano de la menor se desliza a su espalda. Entonces todas las dudas y el peso de sus hombros se aleja a paso lento.

-necesito contarte algo- habla por fin Elizabeth, juntando todo el valor que posee para contarle a Tony acerca de su presencia en esa realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Superior Iron Man en concreto no tiene una tierra de pertenencia, ya que surgiria en el final de la guerra civil II, no ha sido el mejor de los comics sin embargo ha surgido esta idea en mi cabeza. En el siguiente capitulo explicare de manera profunda acerca de él.


	43. Cataclismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pasado del cual no se puede huir

Tony ni siquiera se ha movido del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. para cambiarse de ropa, ha usado como pretexto los estudios que Bruce pretendía hacerle, pero todos saben sus verdaderos motivos. Incluso Fury ya sabe a donde ir a buscarlo cuando está desaparecido por más de tres minutos, nadie da crédito a lo interesado que se muestra Stark por ir a buscar a Roey, las cosas no parecen ser distintas para Bruce, Bucky e incluso Loki. Elizabeth pasa en realidad poco tiempo sin que alguien vaya a visitarla, sea alguno de sus cuatro gatos perdidos, o del resto del equipo de vengadores para intentar sonsacarle información de su vida en otra realidad.

Al final el equipo se ha reunido para atar cabos sueltos en base a la historia que ha contado a cada uno

-entonces ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?- Steve esta frente a un pizarrón holográfico, cortesía de F.R.I.D.A.Y. junto al resto del equipo

-se ha mantenido en la misma versión de hechos- habla Natasha mirando hacia Clint

-viene de otra realidad, o eso dice. Tambien tenemos la presencia de A.R.M.O.R. ya en dos ocasiones- agrega el rubio arquero

-no tenemos nada como eso aquí- comenta Furia viendo unos cuantos papeles, cortesía de Hill -sin embargo, no debemos descartarlos como amenaza-

El equipo intercambia miradas

-¿Dónde esta Loki?- cuestionan a Thor, pues no hay rastro de él ni su primogénito en ningún lado.

Thor suspira largamente antes de responder -Roey- el silencio inunda el espacio unos segundos para que después retomen la conversación

-Ella ha dicho que Black es parecido a la amiga F.R.I.D.A.Y.- agrega Odinson, mirando las caras suspicaces de sus compañeros -pero que también era diferente, más como Vision e incluso…-

-Ultron- agrega Wanda mientras deja ir un suspiro, Janet y Hank se tensan un poco en su sitio

-¿Ultron?- cuestiona Hank, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes

-Hicieron investigaciones tras los atentados de Sokovia- dice Pietro, mirando interesado al doctor

-es el nombre del proyecto que Hank empezó hace tiempo, pero jamás concluyo ni con la ayuda de Lizzie- Janet se queda mirando al equipo de manera pensativa, y de momento sin esperarlo todos salen corriendo de la sala de juntas, con ellos Hill y Fury

************

-¡Jaque mate¡- grita Elizabeth mientras se rie de los azabaches presentes en la sala

-Lizzie estamos jugando jenga, eso no tiene sentido- espeta con calma Barnes a su lado

-deja de decir obviedades, bola de nieve- agrega Tony, al lado contrario de James

-¿Qué es jaque mate?- indaga Fenrir mirando hacia Loki

-es una oración que se dice cuando ganas en otro juego- habla con calma el Dios de las travesuras

-¡Ultron¡- grita alguien abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo que Tony se levante estrepitosamente y tire la torre

-perdiste Stark- sonríe Laufeyson porque definitivamente, quien tire la torre bajo cualquier circunstancia es el perdedor indiscutible

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no- el castaño se enfrasca en una discusión con Loki acerca de las verdaderas reglas detrás del juego, cada una replicada por el pelinegro, mientras que Bucky y Fenrir les miran expectantes y algo tranquilos

De pronto tienen varios ojos posados en ellos, y el cuarteto de hombres desvia la mirada hacia el piso

-les he dicho hasta el cansancio que nadie debería estar aquí- Fury se abre paso entre los vengadores para luego mirarlos -saben que están dentro de instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. y aqui hay reglas que seguir-

Lizzie les mira mientras reacomoda el jenga ¿Qué los habrá alterado asi?

-Lizzie- llama Janet, escabulléndose entre los enormes hombres presentes y la estrecha sala, su bonito cabello castaño esta algo desordenado por tal azaña -acerca de Ultron-

La menor sabe entonces por donde ira la charla, esto es acerca de lo que ha dicho de Black, suspira escuchando la pelea que ha iniciado entre el resto -sabotee el trabajo de Pym- esas palabras son suficientes para que el silencio inunde la sala, cada uno de los presentes le mira

-¿Qué?- cuestiona el rubio, mirándole de manera confusa

-la forma en la que pretendias crear a Ultron era más peligrosa que aquel salido de la gema del infinito- sintio un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo al recordar como en algún momento Pym se vio sustituido por su creación en otro lugar

-no podrias saberlo- dice Hank frustrado por la cantidad de tiempo perdido que creo infructífero

Elizabeth le mira largo tiempo en silencio, haciendo que por fin los hombros de Hank bajaran rendidos

-era un peligro en potencia que no podía dejar que sucediera, en algún momento habría dos Ultron y eso si seria terrible- sabe que no es la excusa más razonable de todas, pero lo había visto, dos de ese ser solo podría augurar cosas malas

-no podemos confiar en que seas quien dices- Clint suelta la cuestión que a todos les da vuelta en la cabeza, han visto muchas cosas muy locas en todo ese tiempo, de manera conjunta e individual. Más la presencia de un viajero como Elizabeth es de las cosas menos fáciles de manejar, incluso para ellos

Lizzie respira profundamente, pensando en como hacer para que los vengadores razonaran de manera más seria en ello

-hemos visto demasiadas cosas como para no creer en esto- hablo Tony mirando a los demás como si fueran locos

-no hay pruebas para ello- suma Sam con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué hay de Fenrir?- excusa Bucky, no entiende demasiado de las cosas alocadas que han enfrentado los otros, pero el chico lobo debe significar algo ¿no?

-invension de Loki ¿Qué más?- la mirada de reproche de Thor les hace saber que no permitirá esa clase de acusación

-Existe un reporte acerca de ella, de Peggy Carter- anuncia Fury contra todo pronostico -S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene el deber de dejarla actuar como mejor le parezca- gruñe, por las ordenes de la primera al mando, su comando de lobos aulladores ha firmado ese papel, uno de tantos que no esta almacenado en los archivos electrónicos

-¿Qué?- Steve permanece incrédulo, boqueando como un pez mientras los demás están en el mismo estado.

Tony se burla con algo de malicia de ellos, pero en el fondo sabe que esta igual o más impresionado.

*****************

Nadie tiene la expectativa que un buen jueves de agosto conocerían los archivos secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D., o al menos la bóveda donde estos se almacenan. La cascada espectacular que se presenta ante ellos es de las cosas que dejan boquiabierto a mas de uno

-993 metros de altura ¿no?- Lizzie tiene un vago recuerdo de aquello, bastante escondido a decir verdad  -me gustaría más recordar a la buena agente Carter- murmura tan bajo que nadie la escucha, o quizás se deba al ruido de la cascada. Dado que Marcus instalo en su cuerpo el suero Omega, para doblegarla, hay cosas que no recuerda.

Fury no pretende que un puñado de héroes sea con quien visite aquel lugar, se suponía que ahí era donde se otorgaba el titulo de director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Asi que esperaba llevar a su sucesor en algún momento, dentro de bastantes años. Contarle su experiencia, lo que se esperaba de él y como había hecho frente a cada obstáculo, como cuando Carter le había dejado el mando, jamás espero encontrarse con una aliada que para Margaret significo bastante en una sola misión, y tampoco que fuera tan cabezota o más que Tony Stark, pero no creía que el buen juicio de su mentora hubiese sido desechado por la borda. Carter confio en ella, y ahora le tocaba a él confiar en ese reducio grupo para contarles ese secreto.

Lizzie encontró un par de piedras que fungían como entrada secreta, Fury le reprendio con la mirada cuando de improvisto aquella cascada se apartaba dejando ver los secretos que en más de 40 años nadie había encontrado, se encogio de hombros y bajo la mirada. Tuvo un leve flash de Carter mostrándole el funcionamiento de esa cosa asombrada por la tecnología de Stark.

Se adentraron entre el temor a lo desconocido y la emoción de un sitio que normalmente no conocieran. Clint iba entre risitas furtivas mirando a Bruce de soslayo. Junto a ellos Bucky y Natasha compartían miradas analíticas. El resto del equipo parecía intentar calmar su asombro, mientras Lizzie a sus espaldas intentaba encasillar sus recuerdos.

**[Flash Back]**

Las cosas en A.R.M.O.R. eran técnicamente sencillas. Desde que Tony Stark le dejara a manos de Sky pensó en que quizás no todo seria tan malo. Tony lo hacia de buena fe, había tenido presente la guerra civil donde había perdido compañeros, amigos, y por su puesto al amor de su vida. No había llegado en el mejor momento, y ella ni siquiera se encontraba en el mejor momento.

No había podido salvar a los suyos, pues sus poderes habían sido doblegados, el ultimo sacrificio que hizo fue restaurar todo a como antes estaba. Las cosas irían mejor si ella desaparecia de su propio mundo, de su propia realidad, llevándose consigo todo aquello que había creado y cada habilidad que poseía en las distintas realidades. Habia alcanzado un conocimiento más allá del que le estaba permitido como humana, primeramente había obtenido una inteligencia superior, segundo, había podido desarrollar poderes telequinesicos sumado al uso de una magia que se creía casi extinta. Probablemente alguien debio preveer que aquella pequeña niña seria un cataclismo no solo para si, pero no, tantas “bendiciones” en su persona solo podrían ser justo eso, un regalo de Dios.

Para cuando cumpliera los 16 se daría cuenta que no, que contra todo pronostico, inteligencia, y habilidad superior, alcanzar el cielo con los dedos solo podría terminar en eso, con ella mordiendo el fango menzclado con su sangre. Todo gran poder siempre es anhelado por alguien, por algo, y eso era justamente lo que le había sucedido, alguien tan poderoso como ella le había buscado, le había encontrado y le había vencido. La cosa es que, dados sus conocimientos de realidades alternas, visiones futuras, y demás circustancias ella lo sabia. Incluso aunque muriera en ese momento por las heridas de la guerra, nada podría detener a aquel ser de buscarla en otro lugar, porque él era tan parte de ella, como ella de él. Y la verdad es que nunca podría tener un final feliz, podría tener breves instantes de calma, de aparente felicidad, pero jamás, jamás habría alguien al final a quien proteger. El cataclismo se llevaría a todos aquellos que amara, fueran padres, hermanos, hijos o pareja. Aquella realidad fue tan dura, tan clara y atroz que hizo algo que venia penalizando para otros. No era extraño en su circuito que alguien declinara su destino de maneras patéticas, según ella, las elecciones constantes eran la muerte o el “declive”, la renuncia a todo aquello que se es dentro de un circuito.

Elizabeth jamás había escuchado hablar de alguien que lo intentara, en primera porque la magia necesaria para aquello superaba al de alguien promedio, en segundo porque aquello iba contra la naturaleza de uno mismo, era como la máxima muestra de auto desprecio, por lo que conllevaba, y el tercer punto era que aquello se consideraba una blasfemia contra el Dios protector que otorgaba aquel destino.

Lizzie como una Roey jamás creyo que necesitaría de aquel ritual, por su cabeza no paso nunca repeler su vida, y todo lo que conllevaba su existencia dentro de su circuito. No tuvo ese pensamiento, pero una madrugada tuvo la visión más horroroza que hasta ese momento se le presentara. Su propia caída en combate y en ella le seguían sus seres queridos, y su realidad misma. Su circuito estaba condenado a la extinción por el mero hecho de que ella existiera. Esto no era llevarse un problema entre patas, no era algo tan sencillo, para variar. Jamas pudo preveer que las cosas se tornaran de esa manera, asi que hizo lo único que estuvo en sus manos, proteger a aquellos que amaba, y dejarlos…

************

Despertar en otro circuito no estaba entre sus planes, pensaba simplemente ir pereciendo de a poco en la brecha que conectaba los circuitos, un punto en que las leyes cuánticas hacían lo suyo con seres como ella; desvanecerlos sin generar un caos. Una vez más la situación escapo de sus manos y fue arrastrada por algo que incluso ahora no comprendia, el multiverso de Anthony Stark le absorbio con tanta facilidad, renaciendo en ella una esperanza que creía perdida.

Lástima que, las circunstancias y realidad siempre son más aplastantes.

************

Sky no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente una vez que Tony Stark le dejara a su cargo, lo comprendio en su momento, lo comprende ahora. Pero nada le había preparado para ser el conejillo de indias de A.R.M.O.R. Sin embargo, pese a la insistencia de Sky hacia Marcus por mantenerla bajo su control, nada cambia realmente, solo es limitada, cada vez más, por la magia de Dr. Strange y Wanda. Charles Xavier también interviene. Es una amenaza latente, y ella lo sabe, por ello permite que mantengan a cierto margen sus habilidades, pero no puede evitar el deseo que sigue naciendo al ver las almas de tantos otros repetirse, reunirse con sus seres amados, un ciclo del cual ella ya no goza, y que sin duda esta dispuesta a proteger.

*************

Quizá sentir empatía por la figura de Tony Stark es algo que debería replantearse, pero no puede evitar ver con expectación y verdadera nostalgia como el hombre es capaz de consumirse por aquellos a quienes ama. No lo hace bien la mayoría de las veces, es claro. Y aún así, cuando cae en una nueva tierra le gusta saber si el hombre en cuestión existe en ella. La mayoría de las veces resulta divertido enterarse que si y conocerlo un poco. Algunas otras es demasiado pronto para que este exista. Y muy pocas veces, se entera de la muerte de este. La situación le entristece siempre, porque su alma gemela parece tan desorientada sin su presencia, sea el momento que sea, aquella figura que se contrapone con Stark, parece más gris, apagada e incluso vieja, sin la presencia del castaño. De simil manera sucede con Tony, puede parecer tan resplandeciente como siempre alrededor de sus amigos, de su pareja en turno, pero en la intimidad de su taller, lo ha observado como si estuviese perdido.

************

Lizzie casi podría jurar recordar los ojos grises de Jonh Black, un agente de A.R.M.O.R. al que Sky le permitio experimentar un suero sobre la chica. Lástima que, para infortunio del mismo Sky, aquel suero fuera pensado para que la fémina permaneciera con él.

Recuerda el conflicto que surgio, Sky por supuesto sabia que su subordinado era de hecho un triple agente, trabajando para él, Fury y finalmente Strocker. El chico era un genio, y Roey quizás se permitio confiar en él por la nostalgia que sus ojos causaron en ella. Pero, tras verse expuesta ante H.Y.D.R.A., ser perseguida, traicionada y usada para su escape, Lizzie comprendio porque no podía confiar en cualquiera, estaba sola, su alma era única en todo el multiverso y en cuanto ella muriese, no había una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores.

Estaba en deuda con él único hombre que le apoyo y dio cobijo, tenia que ser fuerte hasta que saldara esa deuda, asi que, se levanto mientras su vestido rojo era cubierto de lodo, y escombros, con dos costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y sus tacones rotos. Strocker le seguía de cerca, y finalmente cuando todo estaba perdido fue Black quien le salvo, recibiendo un impacto parecido al de una PEM en su pecho.

Lo ultimo que Lizzie conserva de él, son sus pensamientos, voz y recuerdos inconexos en una IA hecha a la carrera, como maga siempre necesitaría un compañero, como persona, Black era un recuerdo constante de porque debía mantenerse a raya, incluso en los momentos más difíciles.

***********

El suero omega hizo cosas extrañas en su organismo, después se rio cuando conocio lo que ser un omega significaba. Porque una cosa estaba clara, todo omega necesitaba un alfa, al menos asi dictaba la costumbre. Nuevamente fue Anthony Stark quien le dijera aquello, y Elizabeth rio tan fuerte cuando descubrió a un Tony Alfa y un Steve Omega mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenia a un Johnny en brazos y Peter cubria con sus pequeñas manos una risita -Y por supuesto es él quien lleva el mando en esta relación- sonrio cuando Tony boqueo mientras Steve sonreía.

Por supuesto, el suero no hizo nada demasiado sencillo o demasiado difícil. Para todos aquellos que se sentían perdidos o solos parecía que ella tenia un letrero inmenso de “protección”. Para otros era más bien un “peligro”. Marcus trato de explicarle, sin éxito, que eso se debía a la naturaleza de feromonas que despedia. Era más sencillo en aquellos sectores del universo donde existiera el ABO, como solian llamar a la presencia de alfas, betas y omegas.

Incluso en universos donde existían los rasgos de ciertos animales, era fácil identificar el porque les agradaba más a unos que a otros. Pero en universos donde las personas eran más “normales”, aquello no tenia demasiado sentido, era extraño como lograba desubicar a personas que se tachaban de tranquilas con tan solo una mirada, al parecer, los que estaban más predeterminados a Alfas la sentían como amenaza, los Omegas como alguien cercano por su naturaleza adquirida, los Betas era mas bien una cuestión de curiosidad.

***********

Fue tan extraño conocer a los soulmate, en una batalla de los vengadores contra Loki. Thor boqueo como un pez mientras su mjolnir caia de lleno en la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad. El azabache Dios no supo siquiera en donde esconder la cabeza, mientras Tony le sostenia del brazo y Steve se desequilibraba

-esto no es…- Thor estaba a la diestra de Elizabeth, Clint y Natasha se acercaban con el resto en el quinjet, pero Tony decidio adelantarse junto a Steve y Thor para intentar detener lo que sea que Loki hiciera.

Roey palmeo como si aquello fuese la mejor broma que hubiera a lo largo y ancho de los siete mares. Escondida de forma discreta bajo las muñequeras de la armadura de Loki resposaba una figura familiar, una que Thor no dudaba en presumir cuando salía de la bañera con la toalla enredada al cuerpo, perfilada en su cadera. Decia que aquello era un regalo del mismísimo Yggdrasil por lo que nadie debería tener vergüenza a mostrarlo. Claro que cuando Clint se referia a cubrirse no hablaba de aquella marca, sino en general.

Quedaron asi, suspendidos en un silencio del que nadie sabia como salir. Tony en su asombro y la duda de que debería hacer con el alma gemela de su compañero vengador. Thor luchando porque las palabras llegaran a su boca que cada que se abria se volvia a cerrar de forma casi automática.

Steve entonces se giro hacia ella, con una expresión seria pero decidida -lo hablaremos- fue lo que dijo para Thor mientras instaba a Tony a bajar con un abochornado Loki aún de su mano.

Aquello fue más bien extraño, entre las explicaciones para ella y que comprendiera lo delicado que era el asunto, la noticia de que Steve y Tony eran de hecho soulmates y que repelieron el tema durante un buen tiempo. El desagrado de Loki hacia Thor, y la estupefacción del mismo. Todo era un enrededo bastante grande, hasta que Natasha acompañada de Clint hablo. Todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos tras la charla de Widow, como era costumbre la pelirroja tenia sabiduría impresa en sus palabras.

¿Quién diría mas tarde que Elizabeth tendría semejante marca? Deshecho el recuerdo. No era momento de pensar en cosas contingentes.

************

Margaret Carter era una mujer fuerte de convicciones inquebrantables. Habia levantado una organización fuerte con pocos años de vida. Una líder en una época dura para las empresas dirigidas por mujeres. Y aun asi, S.H.I.E.L.D. resistio y resistiría sin duda por bastante tiempo.

Pese a lo que conocía de ella, no tenia recuerdos de la chica de 199999. Sabia poco por Tony y Bucky, incluso por Steve y Fury. El hombre de parche en cuanto escucho su nombre casi se fue de espaldas.

Ahora pensaba que quizá la situación hubiese sido como con Fenrir, sus recuerdos estaban enfrascados lejos de ella por alguna razón que desconocia…

**[Fin del FlashBack]**

-te estas quedando- hablo Tony, mirando hacia Lizzie quien daba cinco pasos exactos y se detenia por al menos dos minutos

La menos salio de su ensoñación, buscando al hombre de cabellos castaños -no recuerdo a Carter- dijo, llamando la atención del resto que le miraron escépticos.

-es una broma ¿cierto?- Tony no sabe como tomarse las palabras de Lizzie

-nope- dice ella, bajando la mirada. Peggy ha sido parte importante en la vida de Stark, una aliada en sus días de travesuras, una amiga en días amargos, una madre cuando Maria se ha ido. La huella de Carter esta presente en Anthony, aunque le duele admitirlo, dado que se ha distanciado demasiado tiempo de ella, algo más de 10 años. No ha podido asistir a su funeral, y aquel tiempo perdido pesa en Anthony.

Tony suspira, pasando su mano por su rostro, hace poco que ha ido por fin a visitar la tumba de aquella mujer. Respira hondo y se mantiene a parte junto a Elizabeth -te ayudare a recordar-

La menor sabe que pese a la risa burlesca que hay en los labios de Anthony debe tomarse la charla en serio, entre susurros siguen de cerca al resto del grupo.

************

Para cuando han llegado al lugar donde están los archivos, Barnes ya se encuentra al lado de Stark y Roey, proporcionando a la charla una nueva perspectiva de Carter. Steve les observa de reojo, no muy seguro de unirse, pero tampoco de apartar la mirada. No sabe que puede suceder con aquel trio

-Llegamos- Fury entra por una puerta alta que tiene grabado el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D., rebusca entre los estantes y ficheros que hay en una sala algo desgastada por el tiempo y desuso, mientras el resto le observa de manera expectante, curioseando desde su sitio, mirando todo lo que sus ojos les permiten

-aquí esta- Fury tiene un paquete de documentos recubierto por un trozo de cuero ya desgastado -hace tiempo que debi entregarles esto- menciona mientras extiende dos sobres pulcramente blancos hacia Steve y Tony. Ambos reconocen de inmediato la caligrafia de Peggy, y comienzan a abrirlo tan pronto alcanza sus dedos -Elizabeth-

La menor da un paso al frente, algo extrañada por la mirada formal que mantiene Fury

Nicks uspira mientras rebusca con la mirada el paquete de documentos, Hill lo sostiene entre sus manos -espero que esto esclarezca tu mente-

Roey acepta el sobre con su nombre, abriéndolo más lentamente de lo que hicieron Rogers y Stark. Sabe a ciencia cierta que debe revisar la marca, pero se resigna a hacerlo al final. Suspira mientras lee la fecha en la superficie derecha y Carter comienza con un: Querida Elizabeth...

**************

No habla con nadie acerca del contenido de aquella carta, y ahora tiene idea de por que ni siquiera tiene recuerdos de Carter. Ha sido durante la época que escapo de Sky tratando de ayudar a Tony y Steve durante una guerra nuclear. Cabe decir que no ha podido ayudar a nadie, solo Banner había sobrevivido gracias a Hulk. Suspira, mirando a la nada pensando en Bruce y sus intentos de suicidio.

Tras eso, tras ver como Banner se caia a pedazos en un mundo en el que no queda nadie de las personas que le importaran hace una locura. Ahora lo recuerda, al menos las cosas necesarias.

Habia visto que en A.R.M.O.R. preservaban al Capitan Mexica, un comandante azteca con las habilidades de Rogers, pero jamas supieron como una civilización tan antigua poseía semejante tecnología. No era lo mismo desarrollar el suero de super soldado en la segunda guerra mundial a hacerlo cerca de 1520. Sin embargo, ha pasado, y Lizzie se ha limitado a hacer una cosa, arreglar un problema que Sky le encargara.

En uno de los multiples universos, los vengadores no existen como se espera, los encargados de tal destino han sido otros e incluso hay una vacante el grupo: “guardianes de la galaxia”. Esa realidad por si misma surgio de las alteraciones ocurridas en el 616, por ello es de esperar que sea carente. Sin embargo, A.R.M.O.R. no puede erradicarla de buenas a primeras, su propia seguridad no lo permitiría pues la agencia tiene su contra parte en ella. Sky le había ordenado a Elizabeth buscar un remplazo temporal para el grupo hasta que Quill decidiera aparecer.

Lizzie ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces. Existen en algunas realidades catástrofes como la ocurrida con Banner, en donde solo uno de los vengadores ha surgido, o aquellas como las del Capitan Mexica, donde están fuera de contexto incluso dentro de su propia realidad. Asi que Roey tiene por supuesto una solución al problema de Sky, juntarlos a todos y ponerlos en un paquete.

Debio haberlo pensado mejor porque por supuesto la solución no satisfacio al hombre

-¿Todo esta bien?- Barnes se acerca a Lizzie, bajo la mirada analítica de Stark. La menor simplemente asiente, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos y concentrándose en lo que tiene en frente

-este es el documento- habla Fury para todos, levantando un viejo folder con una gran cantidad de papeles en ella -esto es un reporte de la misión- dice dejándolo en una vieja mesa de metal que esta oxidada

-genial, justo lo que necesitaba, tetanos- se burla Clint, acercándose hasta el grupo

El equipo intercambia miradas rapidas mientras revisan los papeles, intercambiándolos entre ellos

-deberias mirar los documentos- insta Lizzie al ver que Bucky mantiene una mirada curiosa sobre lo que haya en la mesa -es parte de tu trabajo, sr. Capitan America- se rie al ver la mirada escéptica del hombre, sus ojos azules y su anatomía podrían confundir a cualquiera con el traje encima. Bueno, casi a cualquiera. Barnes le da un apretón en el hombro, haciéndole saber que estará ahí si necesita hablar, da media vuelto y se retira a pararse junto a Black Widow y Nomada.

-no debería haber traido un Armani a este lugar- Anthony esta de pie frente a ella sacudiéndose el polvo del lugar

Elizabeth solo lo mira, en realidad no debería ir por ahí sin su armadura, pese a que trae el condenado malentin rojo y dorado. Sabe que Stark no puede usarlo, no puede ser solo Iron-man, una gran cantidad de miedos y reproches cruzan por su cabeza ahora mientras solo sostiene ese maletín. ¿Qué pasaría si siquiera intenta ponérselo? Caos, es la única palabra que pasa por su mente. Anthony seguramente tendría una crisis de la que seria difícil salir, más en combate -sabes que te gusta presumir a donde se van todas las donas que comes- dice de manera burlona, recordando el comentario del propio Stark una tarde en que discutían las ventajas de comer donas

-¿es acaso envidia lo que percibo?- se burla el mayor, pero tiene las mejillas algo sonrosadas

-seria envidia de la buena- agrega socarronamente -es por eso que usas los trajes ¿no?-

Tony rueda los ojos, preguntándose por que se acerco en primer lugar, obviamente Roey puede manejar lo que sea que su mente le haya puesto a pensar para poner una cara de cachorro abandonado

-gracias- murmura la menor, apretando levemente la mano que Stark le ofreciera para levantarse del suelo

-¿por?- se finge desinteresado, no quiere que la menor sepa que esta preocupado por ella

-recordarme que debo comer si quiero un trasero más pronunciado- le sonríe mientras cierra un ojo por diversión, el boqueo que hace Anthony vale la pena y lentamente arroja los recuerdos al lugar de donde no debieron salir.

*************

-digamos que te creemos- Sam no esta del todo conforme con la explicación que da Margaret Carter a la presencia de Roey en aquel lugar

-pero no hay que decirlo asi hombre- Sam esta a punto de gruñirle a Clint

-si Carter lo ha dicho- retoma la conversación Bucky -habrá que probar-

Tony esta en el extremo contrario al equipo, junto a Lizzie con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Quiere argumentar, pero sabe que al defender a Elizabeth seria atacar a Tia Peggy. Lizzie le sonríe mientras le aprieta ligeramente el hombro

-no tengo nada en contra de eso- dice de manera firme la peli plata

-claro que de ahora en más habrá algunas limitaciones en cuanto tu actuar- agrega Rogers, mirándola con sus ojos azules

-S.H.I.E.L.D. esta obligada a responder por tus actos dado las ordenes de Carter- continua Fury -dado que tu custodia nos pertenece debes saber desde este momento que no actuarás más con los vengadores-

Tony da un golpe en la mesa, pero Lizzie no le deja continuar -esta claro en el documento que no serviré a S.H.I.E.L.D. y sus ideales- agrega, señalando en el papel firmado por Margaret

-sin embargo, el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. debe dar su consentimiento para aquello que estes haciendo o informar a A.R.M.O.R. de lo contrario-

Lizzie bufa, porque en realidad no estipula a A.R.M.O.R. dentro del registro, solo habla de un superior a ella o a Fury –¿Qué sugiere entonces? Jefe- lo ultimo va con toda la ironia que puede

-dadas las circunstancias no puedes permanecer aún en un rango menor de seis metros de Stark- Fury nota a Tony tensarse en su lugar, listo para confrontarlo -pero, dados sus problemas de salud no podemos tenerlo de regreso como Iron-man-

Lizzie arquea una ceja, esperando que a Fury no se le ocurra alguna estupidez

-estaras cerca de él como hasta ahora bajo una constante vigilancia. Nada de quedarse solos en un espacio cerrado y nada de estar mas cerca de dos metros- advierte -o me vere en la obligación de reportarte con tu superior-

Lizzie lo nota, la risa triunfante de Fury al haberla puesto en “su lugar”. Esta claro que este hombre no sabe lo que hace.

-ahora decidiremos quien estará con ustedes, regresen al quinjet- ordena Fury a ambos, mirando en dirección a Barnes quien seria el nuevo líder del equipo, dada la baja de Rogers del titulo y la indisposición de Stark.

Tony golpea ambos puños en la mesa, pero se limita a seguir a Lizzie cuando esta simplemente asiente y se va

-de haber sabido que era tan sencillo- murmura Clint mientras deja ir un suspiro, no sabe si esta de acuerdo o no con la decisión actual.

-Widow ve con ellos- susurra alguien a sus espaldas.

***********

Natasha esta expectante a cualquier reacción por parte de Stark y Roey. Tony ni siquiera esta mirando a la menor por susurrarle cosas en tono molesto a su maletín. La menor parece más concentrada en revisar su teléfono celular. De vez en vez, la menor da risitas furtivas al aire, atrayendo la mirada de Tony que en acto reflejo va relajando su expresión.

Romanoff quisiera reir ante eso, pero se limita a observarlos. Tony es como un niño grande que quiere cuidar al resto. Mientras Lizzie es…extraña.

Un sonido cruza el lugar, suena alegre y proviene desde el celular de la menor:

-Tony, Darling, you’re my best friend…

Widow la mira extrañada para luego mirar hacia Tony quien esta igual

-But there’s a few things that you don’t know of- continua con la canción pegajosa que ha estado en su cabeza desde instantes atrás

-Why I borrow your…screwdriver so often?- Tony se rie al percatarse que la menor esta cantando y acoplando la canción para que suene “mas coherente”

-I’m using your shirt as a pillow case- Natasha continua observando la risa que se ha quedado impresa en la cara de Stark, algo incrédula por lo relajado que parece frente a la joven

-I wanna ruin our friendship- lo entona con mas ganas, haciendo soltar una risita al mayor mientras interpreta un baile de manos

-We should be lovers instead- Romanoff parpadea, pensando que la canción podría significar algo mas

-me has perdido ya- ironiza Stark

-I don’t know how to say this- continua ella -cause you’re really mi dearest friend-

-no diras lo mismo cuando sepas que me he comido las ultimas uvas- Tony se burla por la cara de indignación que dura pocos segundos en la cara de la menor

-Tony, Darling, you’re my best friend- al menos hasta que decide retomar la canción

-estoy seguro que no lo repites frente a la reina de nieve- ambos se rien

-I’ve been doing bad things that you don’t know about-

-vale tienes toda mi atención- dice sentándose frente a la menor, exactamente al lado de Romanoff

-stealing your stuff now and then-

Tony finge indignación -con que ahí ha acabado el billón de dólares que perdi hace una semana-

Lizzie se burla mientras le saca la lengua -Nothing you’d miss, but it means the world to me- la menor se levanta, dejando el celular en la barra que funge como asiento

-si claro, con eso definitivamente puedes darle la vuelta al mundo- Tony rueda los ojos, entretenido con lo que hace la menor

-I wanna ruin our friendship-

Una carcajada sale desde la garganta de Stark -claro ahora que me debes dinero, chica lista- dice lo ultimo mientras la señala y mira hacia Natasha

-We should be lovers instead- la menor comienza un baile al principio gracioso para Tony, hasta que le insiste unirse

-I don’t know how to say this-

-creeme las canciones no son la mejor forma- se burla, siguiendo sus pasos de manera torpe en un espacio tan reducido

-cause you’re really my dearest friend- la menor le rosa la barba con su mano derecha, haciéndolo reir nuevamente

-lo siento cielo, ya tengo a Brucie- ambos rien ahora, mas limpiamente

-I wanna ruin our friendship-

-vale, puedes reponer solo la mitad- agrega Tony teniendo como respuesta un puchero de la menor

-I don’t know how to say this- ambos se han olvidado de la regla de Fury, dos metros de distancia pronto se vuelven apenas medio metro

-cause you’re really my dearest friend- y Lizzie no miente al decir eso, con tanta alegría lo pronuncia

-Tony, take my hand- el Stark se burla, porque puede escuchar claramente a la cantante en el celular decir “Jenny”

-we are more than friends- Natasha escucha el ruido de pasos acercándose, y pese a que debería protestar por la distancia que ya mantienen ambos frente a ella los deja ser. No puede quitarle esto a Tony, no ahora. Reconoce el andar de Bucky, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar al igual que el de Clint y Bruce, seguido de los pasos de Steve.

-I will follow you until the end- los ojos de Tony se ponen acuosos ante el susurro de Lizzie, intenta desechar los recuerdos frente a la frase, poniendo una sonrisa

-Tony, take my hand- dice la menor, estirando su mano, sonriéndole de manera segura, y ambos saben que hay algo mas frente a esa oración

-cannot pretend- dice la menor susurrando mientras mueve las caderas al ritmo de la música -why I never like your boyfriends- y ambos rien mas sonoramente

-Your love for them won’t last long- Lizzie se burla por el puchero de Anthony, ambos saben que habla de los chicos que le “gustaron” a Tony cuando salían de fiesta los fines de semana tras el trabajo en IS, todos tenían algún parecido con una única persona

-forget those amigos- dice la menor, mientras Tony pone los ojos en blanco, repite la oración un par de veces.

Cuando los ojos de Steve hacen contacto con el lugar, Lizzie esta cantandole el coro a Tony a todo pulmón - I wanna ruin our friendship, I don’t know how to say this. cause you’re really my dearest friend- y algo dentro de si cruje por la cercanía que le permite a la chica que lo ha dejado morir - We should be lovers instead- y Tony se atreve a reir ante eso - cause you’re really my dearest friend- de esa maldita manera tan dulce, que jamas a él le ha dirigido. Golpea tan duramente el acero del quinjet que lo abolla haciendo brincar tanto a Tony como a Lizzie. El castaño borra toda sonrisa cuando lo mira y solo tiene esa expresión desolada. Steve no soporta demasiado verlo y da media vuelta para irse.

Natasha entonces lo sabe, porque Steve ha estado evitando constantemente tener tiempo suficiente para asistir a las citas que intenta arreglarle. Steve no lo esta superando.

-aun tienes gusto por romper reglas desde que te las dan- dice Bucky entrando tras la salida de Steve, Lizzie se rie.

-¿nos vamos ya?- Tony apenas acomoda su camisa blanca para volver a ponerse encima su saco gris

-de inmediato, discutiremos la situación mas tarde- Barnes da una mirada hacia el lado donde se ha ido Steve y luego mira a Natasha, la pelirroja asiente y vuelve la mirada hacia Tony y Lizzie

-¿deberia preocuparme su charla telepática?- ironiza Tony mientras acomoda sus mancuernillas

Ambos niegan con la cabeza mientras el hombre en mallas se marcha

**********

Cuando Lizzie puede tener un momento a solas vuelve a leer la carta de Peggy, su mano busca furtivamente una marca en el, pues se le ha enseñado a distinguir ciertas minuciosidades entre la realidad. Suspira cuando la encuentra, hay un viejo numero en una de las esquinas -52A, Lizzie deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Peggy le ha salvado el culo, aunque no haya sido la Peggy del 199999. Sonrie finalmente, guardando la carta entre sus ropas, hay un motivo por el que este documento ha llegado hasta aqui y ella no puede rendirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la cancion es: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dh2KN1t4OsE xD me parecio divertido imaginar la cara de Tony si alguien cambiara la letra de una cancion para él


	44. 26 de Agosto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre debe haber al menos una persona a su alrededor, pero eso puede ser imposible un dia

-la negación es parte natural de los rubios- es la primera oración que Lizzie lanza al aire cuando entran a la habitación el trio de rubios más importante de avengers. Clint la mira con una risa en los labios, Thor intenta comprender a que ha venido aquello tan “espontaneo”, Steve esta con esa expresión de pocos amigos -¿no?- dice de manera burlona mirando concretamente a Clint

Barton parece comprender que la menor solo esta haciendo el comentario por fastidiar, la forma en que aprieta la mano de Bruce bajo la suya lo hace mas evidente -oh- dice acercándose para sentarse justo encima de Banner rodeándole el cuello con sus manos. Steve le mira con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras que Thor tiene una expresión indescifrable -es una pena que te hayas dormido en tus laureles- bromea con la fémina, sintiendo a Bruce un poco tenso bajo él y notando sus orejas ya rojas -pero asi es esto, aprende a perder Roey-

Y con esa oración tan simple, Tony y Loki comienzan a reir -te la ha hecho- dice el castaño, mirando a su hermano de ciencia con el rostro colorado -el pajarraco te la ha jugado- continúa riendo por un rato más

-y yo que creía que de todos Clint era el más despitado- Elizabeth encuentra la situación divertida, porque sabe que Steve se ha ido por las ramas y Thor no alcanza a comprenderle, pero le gusta Clint, es más divertido que los otros dos rubios y por supuesto, al menos para ella, la mejor opción para Bruce -supongo que, ya que Brucie tiene a su lado a alguien tan acertivo y guapo- dice con mofa, mirando a los ojos grises de Clint -debo rendirme y buscar nuevos horizontes-

Barton se rie con ella -claro, pero tampoco eres mi tipo, asi que busca esos horizontes en otro lugar- concluye, dejando a Bruce huir a la cocina por algo de agua para pasar la vergüenza

-rayos, has visto completamente a través de mi- Lizzie lleva una mano a su pecho -iba a hacerlo sufrir arracandote de sus brazos, pero creo que es imposible- bromea al tiempo que se acerca a Anthony y Loki -me deben 50- dice con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- dicen Steve y Thor de manera unisona

-estos chicos aquí dijeron que Clint me veía como una amenaza, yo dije que por supuesto que no, hicimos una apuesta, gane- dice extendiendo la mano hacia ambos hombres -tengo una prueba grabada gracias a Black- agrega sin apartar la mano hasta que ambos le pagan

-espero la mitad de la ganancia- agrega Clint, agradeciendo la bebida que le da Bruce

-necesitaras el dinero para la próxima vez que Hulk te de una paliza en el KOF- Lizzie se rie hasta que nota el nerviosismo de Bruce, oh vaya, piensa, fibra sensible eso de que a “tu otro yo” le guste pasar tiempo con tu pareja -o en todo caso la próxima vez que, mágicamente, una tubería se rompa mientras intentas lavar los platos- Lizzie y Clint miran a Loki, el azabache se estira de forma perezosa casi felina, restándole importancia a que ambos saben que aquello no fue un accidente

-a propósito de eso ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan estar aquí?- Fenrir habla desde la espalda de Lizzie haciéndola brincar -es extraño que la señorita Elizabeth y el señor Stark pasen tiempo en la mansión-

Tony hace una expresión de asco -por favor niño, solo Tony, señor Stark me hace sentir viejo- y deja escapar un audible iugh

-ordenes de Nicky, el pirata- habla Lizzie, poniéndose en posición seria cubriendo su ojo con una servilleta -hasta que la situación mejore, y sepamos que ella no representa un peligro, ambos, Stark y Roey están bajo vigilancia de los vengadores- le “imita” haciendo aparecer una risa burlona en Anthony -y es por eso que estamos aquí, pequeño Thorson- le sonríe al menor pasando a su lado para sentarse junto a Stark

-no podemos hacer de niñera todo el dia- agrega Clint -deberiamos simplemente dejarlos en la torre y…- siente la mirada de Rogers sobre su cuello, tan espeluznante como la de Natasha cuando dice algo fuera de lugar -mierda- agrega -olvide que hoy me toca sacar la basura- Banner a su lado se rie cuando ve al arquero fugarse de la vista del “líder”

-no sé porque tanto alboroto- agrega Loki, instando a Fenrir a sentarse a su lado -no es como si Stark valiera mucho la pena-

-el sentimiento es mutuo, cuernitos- agrega Tony, gruñendole un poco

-sobre todo porque si Lizzie te quisiera patas por delante, no habría pedido ayuda para tu rescate cuando ibas a ser vendido por partes en el mercado negro- Loki instala un silencio largo e incomodo en la habitación. Nadie aparte de él y Banner sabe de aquello

-¿Qué?- Steve parece incrédulo desde su sitio

-hoy le tocaba a Sam pasar tiempo con nosotros- dice Tony tomando a Lizzie de la mano mientras la arrastra -después de todo son ordenes del jefe, y solo pueden cuidarnos de a uno. Salvar gente es más importante- y antes de que Rogers pueda siquiera formular una pregunta, Tony y Lizzie ya están cruzando la puerta del salón para ir a buscar a Falcon.

*************

Falcon aún se cuestiona por que Fury les ha impuesto vigilar la relación entre Roey y Stark. No dira a nadie jamás en voz alta que ha seguido de cerca el trabajo que realizaba Tony, y mucho menos que de hecho se consideraba un gran fan, no ha tenido demasiado tiempo para acercarse a él y conocerlo de manera personal, pero por lo que ve, Stark no es ningún jodido niño o una persona estúpida que, si supiera que su vida esta en riesgo se quedaría, al menos eso quiere creer.

Por otra parte, Lizzie parece más bien alguien inteligente, que alguien que usa la fuerza, ha estudidado la manera en que les pateo el trasero, y no parece confiarse en sus hablidades físicas, sino, en las posibilidades. Si por él fuera, habría salido a la misión del momento con el resto, pero no, tenia que quedarse a cuidar a ese par

-Tony, si intentas hacer eso será una locura- Lizzie parece demasiado reacia a que Stark se acerque a su laboratorio

-sabes que hará falta- replica Stark, pero Wilson no entiende siquiera de que hablan

-bien, Sam- el hombre gira el rostro hacia la fémina, notando su expresión de molestia -¿quieres ir a ayudar el resto?-

*************

La cosa es que, Tony Stark había decidido ponerse su armadura, sin embargo, todo se ha quedado hecho un desastre cuando no ha podido colocarse el casco, Lizzie se ha quedado con él, susurrándole cosas que Sam no alcanza a comprender. Wilson se pregunta si los abrazos no están permitidos entre ellos, pero la deja ser. Cuando Stark se reincorpora, ordenando a F.R.I.D.A.Y. seguirle la pista a Sam para llegar con el resto.

-no puedo dejarlos solos- reitera, porque no puede dejarles sin supervisión

-iré contigo- agrega Lizzie mientras mira hacia Anthony -recuerda portarte bien-

Sam se sorprende de esa manera en que Stark parece un niño mimado cuando Roey le habla. Se pregunta como se logra aquello mientras sale detrás de Lizzie.

************

Pese a que la ayuda de Sam y Lizzie para localizar rápidamente la sala de control y volar el lugar les viene de perlas al equipo que tenían conflictos, Steve no parece demasiado feliz de dar su brazo a torcer

-joder Rogers, estaban a punto de crear un ejercito de Hulks- le recuerda Tony, mirándolo con molestia, porque bueno ¿Quién necesita un ejercito de Hulks suelto en las calles? Cortesía de Red Skull, quien de alguna manera había podido replicar el incidente que diera vida a “el otro sujeto”

-Sam tenia sus ordenes- replica

La conversación se enfrasca en ellos dos discutiendo hasta que Bucky les detiene, nadie dice palabra porque el jodido soldado de invierno da miedo, no tanto como Natasha, pero vaya que se le acerca más que nadie -vamos a calmarnos- dice con las manos contra la mesa de reuniones -¿de quién fue la idea de que Sam abandonara su posición?-

Wilson esta preparado para aceptar que de hecho él quería participar en la misión, pero la mano de Lizzie lo detiene

-vi que tenían problemas asi que lo delegué de sus actividades infructíferas- responde Tony, ni siquiera se inmuta cuando los orbes ceruleos de Steve le miran con enfado, tan concentrado como esta en el semblante serio de Barnes al otro lado de la mesa

-sabes cuales eran las ordenes para Falcon- espeta James

Y Tony sabe que cuando se usan sus nombres como super héroes la cosa va en serio

-has dejado también a un civil acompañarle- Bucky señala a Elizabeth, quien se mantiene en su posición -sabes que ella ni siquiera forma parte del equipo- James tiene razón, la menor ni siquiera debería estar ahí escuchando junto a ellos

-he salvado su trasero- recuerda Tony -de una serie de soldados de HY.D.R.A.- que parecían comenzar a transformarse en hombres verdes

-así es- respira profundo Bucky, pensando en que debería hacer ante esta situación -nos has ayudado en esta ocasión, pero deberías pensar en las consecuencias en caso de que ocurra una segunda vez-

Y con ello se da por concluida la charla, la situación tensa, sin embargo, no parece querer irse por ningún motivo.

************

-¿estás bien?- Lizzie ha seguido a Anthony hasta su laboratorio y se ha colado antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

-¿hasta cuando?- pregunta él, como si hablara a la nada

-no es tan sencillo- responde Roey, porque sabe que Anthony se sigue preguntando hasta cuando será capaz de volver a utilizar su traje sin que eso le genere un maldito ataque de ansiedad

Tony rie de manera ironica, casi con fastidio, esta por explotar lo sabe

-¿no pasaban hoy la nueva temporada de grey’s anatomy?- Lizzie mira de manera seria hacia Anthony, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, sopesando ideas

Tony no puede evitar reir, recordando porque Lizzie le agrada. La menor puede ser tan cabezota a veces, pero siempre nota cuando necesita espacio para no pensar en nada, para no hacerse un lio mental que finalmente le llevara a ninguna parte

-¿vamos?- pregunta Lizzie, porque hay veces en las que ver tu programa favorito, enfrascarte en un libro, escuchar música, o cualquier actividad que se considere como hacer nada, puede traer ante ti las respuestas ante preguntas que quizá ni te has formulado

Tony asiente, dejando caer sus brazos, se siente más ligero, no como con aquel traje negro para la nueva armadura apretándole todo el cuerpo.

***********

-he escuchado de mi madre que ya no puede asistir a las reuniones- la voz de Fenrir es casi tan estruendosa como la de Thor, inundando el salón donde se conserva un piano de cola.

-no llevan muy bien mi superioridad- se mofa Lizzie, mientras toca lentamente “estrellita donde estas”, el lapislazulli de los ojos del joven Thorson le hacen estremecerse, “bonitos” es lo que siempre piensa cuando los ve

-mi padre ha dicho a mi madre que hará todo cuanto pueda para abogar por usted- se acerca, lento, cual cazador

Lizzie se rie, porque de verdad esperaba que todo ese ritual que desencadena tener un alma gemela, como el cosmos jugándote chueco para estar innecesariamente a solas con alguien, fuera cosa que solo ocurriera a los vengadores. Se levanta del frente del piano para vagar hasta la puerta que da al jardín -estoy segura que Thor lo hace de buena fe- se desliza frente a la puerta de cristal, frenando con ello el juego de cazador/presa que emprendiera Fenrir -pero tiene sus propias dificultades, me basta que abogue por Loki y por ti- le sonríe de manera corta para luego escapar hacia los rosales, necesita aire

*************

El segundo lunes de agosto amanece con algo de frío, Lizzie se ha encontrado cada vez más lejos de cualquier vengador, o de sus gatos perdidos, tan sumidos como esta cada uno con sus respectivas dificultades. Han sufrido al menos cinco ataques menores desde que Anthony y ella están en la mansión. Se dan abasto, sí, pero ella tiene que estar corriendo de manera irremediable detrás de alguien dejando solo a Anthony en su laboratorio, no han ido a mejor los ataques de pánico y sigue sin poder colocarse el casco. Seria fácil borrarle el trauma de un golpe, pero no es lo que necesita, se recuerda

-asi que, has estado pasando tiempo con el hijo de Thor- murmura Tony, con Janet cuidándolos.

Lizzie rueda los ojos, porque en serio es el tema que menos quiere tocar

-no sabía que te iban los menores- se burla la castaña

Hay algunos que permiten una cercanía menor entre ella y Stark, incluso a veces les dan privacidad, a excepción claro de Steve “no son celos” Rogers, que siempre parece tener un maldito medidor para que respeten la distancia que Fury impuso entre ellos

-seguramente se me ha pegado de Anthony- ironiza, haciendo al otro llevar su mano a su pecho de manera indignada

-sabes que no es menor, simplemente…- y calla, cuando Lizzie y Janet comienzan a reir

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Hank irrumpe en el laboratorio de la mansión, no es precisamente el privado de Stark, por lo cual es frecuente ver a Pym o Banner, e incluso Falcon y T’Challa en ese lugar

-hablamos de quien tiene el IQ más alto, vas perdiendo Pym- se burla Tony

Janet niega cuando ve la cara de shock de su esposo -calla Tony- lo dice en un tono no serio que hace sonreir al castaño

Elizabeth se ha enterado en la ultima semana que Janet Van Dyn y Tony Stark tuvieron una amistad que duro por muchos años, hasta que sus caminos se separaron cuando Anthony entro al MIT y Janet volvió a su hogar -la envidia es mala- dice Lizzie bromeando cuando Anthony hace un leve *iugh* ante el beso breve que comparte la pareja, solo para molestar a Janet y Hank

-aprende a perder Stark- responde Pym, haciendo que Roey se ria aún más -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta de nuevo, como respuesta solo ve a Jan mirar de Lizzie a Tony de manera alterna y luego mirarlo a él, más concretamente su cabello y ojos, y luego ambas mujeres echan a reir, haciendo a Tony bufar

-os odio- agrega Stark para luego salir, Elizabeth le sigue de cerca.

Y pese a cualquier orden de Fury que haya de por medio, cuando Janet mira a Hank con sus bonitos ojos cafes, sabe que no la dejara ir

*************

-¿soy tan fácil de leer?- Tony esta algo abochornado por lo sucedido en el laboratorio, Janet se dio cuenta de manera tan fácil que le gustaba… _ese sujeto_

Lizzie le sonríe dándole un golpecito en el hombro -deberiamos buscar pronto quien sustituya a la señora Pym antes de que “nos pongan en orden”- se rie aún más por el puchero que hace Anthony, la ultima vez que Steve saco el maldito metro para medir sus distancias fue esa la excusa de porque cargaba en un principio con él

Tony sonríe entonces, de manera casi malévola y es suficiente para que Lizzie sepa que la ha cagado de manera sustancial.

*************

Fenrir es como no, la opción para cuidarles en ese momento. No hay realmente una emergencia en la mansión, pero todos están tan cansados de la ultima misión en el atlántico, merecen un descanso por salvar el dia. Lizzie ve como Anthony juega con sus manos, ansiedad, es lo primero que pasa por su cabeza, dado que el rol de Iron-man dentro del equipo esta de maravillas, nadie lo menciona, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y. maneja bastante bien la situación, ni un sólo herido cuando ella esta a cargo, nadie lo dice en voz alta, pero Stark lo sabe, sabe que piensan acerca de ello

-asi que cuando le dirás a la reina de nieve- su voz rompe el silencio mientras ellos caminan entre pasillos

-¿Qué cosa?- Lizzie ni siquiera esta segura que estuvieran teniendo una conversación sobre algo

-Thorson- murmura Stark, viéndola de reojo mientras se relame los labios, mal ocultando esa risa divertida que mantiene siempre que tocan el tema

-Anthony, no sé cuantas veces debo decir que estas viendo cosas donde no las hay- repite, porque no está bien hablar de esto, y a Anthony le parece siempre más divertido

-lo mismo decía Bruce de Clint, y ya sabemos como termino- se burla moviendo sus cejas de manera insinuante

-si claro, tal vez lo considere el día que los cerdos vuelen- basta la sola oración para notar como la mente de Anthony trabaja a un millón por segundo, pensando seguramente como lograr aquello -de manera natural, que les salgan alas o algo asi, ya sabes- replantea, porque seguramente el castaño ya esta haciendo planos de armaduras para cerdos con tal de joderla un poco.

Tony la mira, ofendido y molesto, porque ya tenia los cálculos exactos para comenzar a elaborar su más reciente plan y es que ¿Cómo Lizzie podía seguir negando algo asi? Bueno, sabia la respuesta, Loki. Estaba claro que el hombre no iba a dejar tan de buenas y primeras a su hijo, pero ¿acaso tampoco lo veía? Cielos, por todas las tuercas de Dum-E, era tan visible, si en algo Fenrir se parecía de manera inequívoca a Thor era justo la sinceridad de sus expresiones, como un jodido libro abierto, a veces el joven se esforzaba por ser más reservado como Loki, pero era imposible en algunas ocasiones, si algo le emocionaba la expresión cubria por completo su rostro. Y Tony era buen observado, como no, para determinadas cosas, bastaba ver a Thor cerca de Loki para que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en automático en sus labios, a cualquiera se le derretiría el corazón con eso, y Stark había descubierto que Fenrir hacia la misma expresión, con su muy amargada amiga.

-deja de darle vueltas Anthony, solo ves lo que quieres- es una advertencia, que da igual, no lo amedrenta

**************

Practicamente cruzan la mansión de cabo a rabo, Fenrir no parece particularmente interesado en cuidar de ambos, aunque cada uno piensa en maneras distintas del por qué. Tony se sorprende al encontrarlo en el jardín que cuidara su madre y ver los rosales, begonias, y demás flores cuyo nombre ha olvidado, creciendo como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí. Ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que vio algo asi

-veo que llevas bastante bien lo de cuidar el jardín- Lizzie a su lado habla y se rie

Tony nota de inmediato la expresión, que reconoce en Thor para Loki, en el rostro de Fenrir, se muerde el labio inferior como no queriendo soltar la risa que le embarga el cuerpo, pero obtiene un codazo cortesía de la fémina

-madre me ha estado enseñando- y la risa calida se ve sustituida por un leve sonrojo.

Tony quiere reírse aún más, porque no concibe a Loki como “madre”, es extraño y no en realidad por su género, sino más bien por su carácter

-espero que no estes haciendo el vago Fenrir Thorson…- y las palabras junto a la risa de Loki mueren cuando ven a Tony, como si supiera acerca de las ideas del castaño, alguien como Loki no irradia necesariamente “calor maternal”.

-veo que has estado cuidando muy bien del jardín- agrega Lizzie tocando las rosas con las puntas de sus dedos

-necesitaba algo en que distraerme- suma Loki, restando importancia a sus acciones

-¿Thor iba a volverte loco si seguía dando vueltas alrededor de ti?- Lizzie se burla

Tony por su parte observa al trio, Fenrir parece demasiado cohibido para decir nada más mientras Loki esta presente; cuernitos por su parte se ve enfrascado en el cuidado de aquellas flores, claramente aquello no es solo distracción, Lizzie acaricia los petalos de cada flor que ve con sus dedos para luego con los ojos cerrados comenzar a tarear

-estoy segura que Frigga estaria orgullosa- la menor le sonríe, y Loki suelta un suspiro que parece ha estado reteniendo por demasiado tiempo

**************

No todo siempre puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, se recuerda. Hay eventos que deben acontecer sí o sí, por más que ella haga o diga esos eventos seguirán su curso, mientras los pensamientos de los involucrados no cambien, mientras los sentimientos no se esclarezcan, mientras las heridas no se hablen. Pero cuesta trabajo, cuesta tanto no salir y cruzar agujeros negros para llegar hasta Tony, no cuando le puede escuchar gritar tan fuerte, y maldice la conexión que ha realizado con Yggdrasil

Todo por un estúpido desacuerdo

**[Flashback]**

Una nueva ubicación de H.Y.D.R.A. ha llegado hasta los vengadores, aquella cercana al lugar donde yacia Fenrir. Rapidamente se decide que todo el equipo debe acudir, todos excepto Roey y Stark, ambas por las circunstancias especiales que les rodean. Saben que lo que enfrentaran no es una situación “normal”, hay bastantes anomalías, desde la forma en que obtuvieron la información hasta el como procederían.

-Rhodey esta de camino- hablo Tony para todos, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar en la sala de juntas

No era muy educado de parte de Lizzie no quedarse con Loki y Fenrir, pero tenia que escuchar lo que hablaban los vengadores, aún con esas gruesas paredes de hormigón.

-sabes que no era necesario- responde Bucky, con el traje del Capitan America

-según nuestro informante deberíamos tener toda la ayuda posible- agrega Clint, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho

-por lo que sabemos de él, la información podrias ser inverosímil- contraresta Natasha

-es mejor tomar nuestras precauciones- todos en la sala están tensos, según lo que saben H.Y.D.R.A. podría no haber parado con sus intentos de crear soldados con rayos gamma, y lo que parece ser peor, podrían tener en sus manos el suero de super soldado

-por ahora tenemos a todos con quienes podemos contar- suma Pym, revisando su traje, mirando de reojo a Jan

-me gustaría que alguien más se quedara en la mansión- murmura Van Dyne -no está bien dejarla tan expuesta, podría ser una trampa-

-Lizzie está a cargo- le sonríe Tony, llamando la atención de Nómada

-en realidad ella habrá de llevar a nuestra invitada de vuelta a S.H.I.E.L.D.- le responde Bucky, cortando cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer su amigo

-crei que habían decidido que ella se quedara aquí- bufa, porque detesta enterarse de las cosas a ultimo momento, pese a que lo esta tomando bastante “bien”

****************

Lizzie da unos pasos para entrar en la recamara de una pequeña de piel blanca, grandes ojos azules y cabellos rojos. Se rie al notar la cantidad de juguetes que posee de los vengadores, parece que nadie ha podido rehusarse ha comprarlos pese a que solo se ha quedado un par de dias con ellos, sonríe aún más cuando descubre que la pequeña duerme abrazada de un Iron-man de peluche

Anthony es un tanto afortunado, la pequeña le ha dicho que los rescato a ella y sus padres de tiempo atrás, cuando era una niña, pese a que debe tener 10 años. S.H.I.E.L.D. iba a llevarla con Charles y Erick, pero la chica reconocio a Steve como Capitan America y no hubo poder humano que pudiera arrebatarla de su lado. Aunque, para infortunio de Rogers, la pequeña paso constante tiempo preguntando por Tony. Al final todos cuidaban de ella, y que nadie supiera de su presencia, eso hasta que el mismo Stark apareció y la chica lo perseguia cual mama gallina.

Anthony solia tensarse cuando la pequeña le tomaba del pantalón, la mano, o cualquier cosa que le provocara un tiron; parecía que tendría un ataque de pánico que jamás llegaba, dado que tan rápido como surgia desaparecia ante la curiosidad innata de la joven quien parecía manejar mejor estar con Stark que cualquier otro adulto. Lizzie se reia de él de vez en cuando, pero en momento se escapaba de la vista de los vengadores para colar algunas hamburguesas con queso para ambos. Terminaba parada una hora en el pasillo, para poner el ejemplo de que desaparecer de buenas a primeras era malo.

****************

Asi termino dirigiéndose hacia S.H.I.E.L.D. con la pequeña, prometiéndole jugar después con ella y Tony, para mejorar sus habilidades. Mientras en la mansión solo permanecería Anthony con F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Habia descubierto que H.Y.D.R.A. poseía un artefacto lo suficientemente capaz para mezclar la radiación gamma con el suero de super soldado, un artefacto recuperado del espacio, algo como una roca.

****************

La armadura de Iron-man había fallado y F.R.I.D.A.Y. no podía comunicarse con el equipo, ni siquiera con Banner que estaba aún en el quinjet cuando perdió el control en su Mark. Necesitaba llamar a Fury para que fuera a auxiliar al resto, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba pensar rápido y no solo imaginar lo que habría sido después del “destello” que se encargo de dejarlo a el ciego.

Sabia que pasara lo que estuviese pasando Fury tardaría demasiado tiempo en moverse hasta ese lugar, para sus armaduras no serian más de 15 minutos, para S.H.I.E.L.D, probablemente dos horas.

No podía involucrar a Lizzie, estaba lejos del ojo vigilante de Nick por una simple promesa de palabra, y si bien Stark no solia gustarle seguir las reglas, sabia que si no era Fury quien tomara cartas en el asunto seria el propio Sky quien fuera a por Roey. Además, claro que el le había pedido quedarse con la pequeña Patsy pasase lo que pasase.

*************

-¿Lizz?- le hablo una dulce voz, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Habia salido de la oficina principal de Furia, con los ojos visiblemente rojos y los labios temblándole -necesito que vayas con la señorita Hill, solo es un momento- trato de sonar calmada, como si nada pasara

-¿Por qué?- le cuestiono aún así la menor, y ella se mordio el labio al sentir la ansiedad invadiéndole el cuerpo -necesito ir a un sitio- dijo de manera nerviosa, la menor expreso un leve “o” y después de darle una mirada asintió dejándola sola

*************

Cada escalon era como una cuchillada en el cuerpo, sentía escalofríos y todo el cuerpo le titiritaba por más que el ordenara calmarse. Su respiración era cada vez más dificil conforme se acercaba a su destino, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero era demasiado difícil lograr su objetivo.

Con cada paso fue sacándose la ropa, cada prenda le aprisionaba, y aún cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, sentía su cuerpo bajo una especie de presión que no le abandonaba, al contrario, crecio cuando se deslizo el traje negro que hiciera hace poco. Aquel que le protejeria bajo la armadura, y que a su vez monitoreaba sus signos de manera mas exacta -F.R.I.D.A.Y. v-vamos- se remojo los labios con nerviosismo

-Jefe, te recuerdo que hay una restricción clara acerca de que uses la armadura y…- pero la voz no continuo, de inmediato solo hubo una señal de aceptación en la pantalla holográfica desde donde controlaba todo

-no puedo…- murmuro colocándose la armadura, pieza por pieza mientras el aire parecía ya no llegar a sus pulmones.

Respiro hondo, como Bruce le enseñara para sobrepasar esas crisis, apretando una mano en su pecho, para dar una larga bocanada de aire y ajustarse el casco…

Oscuridad, era todo lo que le recibió, y por unos segundos estuvo tentado a dejar de lado ese intento infructífero de ser lo que no era, pero recordó que nadie más podría ayudar a sus compañeros -no puedo…dejarlos- murmuro con los labios temblorosos -F.R.I.D.A.Y. indicame el camino para ir con el resto- esta vez no hubo negativa

*************

El aire no alcanzaba a tocar siquiera superficialmente sus pulmones, y una gran cantidad de lágrimas corrian furiosas por sus ojos, sabia lo que pasaría, pero no podía evitarlo, apretó su mano contra su pecho, respiro más fuerte queriendo alejar el sabor amargo que sabia estaría en su garganta por un rato, pero no podía, no sucedería, no hasta que…

*************

Oscuridad, silencio y polvo fue todo lo que le recibió. Tony se movio cauteloso como nunca antes, sus sentidos alerta, su corazón palpitando con un incensante tamborileo hasta sus tímpanos, su respiración pesada, sus pasos inconexos. No tenia siempre las mejores ideas, pero sin duda su instinto le decía la mayoría de las veces que podría lograrlo, que el era un Stark, y como su padre le había recalcado, los Stark no se equivocaban. Era un hombre inteligente, había sobrevivido a un sinfín de cosas que le habían hecho sentir la misma opresión que ahora sentía

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. haz un escaneo e intenta comunicarte con los demás- una confirmación fue suficiente para que “su chica” comenzara a hacer lo dicho. Ni un rastro, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí desde que se creara la dichosa base. Oscuridad y pasillos largos que no terminaban de acabarse, ni una luz parpadeante, ni una ventilación que filtrara algo de luz…oscuridad total, como la del agujero negro.

Traga salía y se insta a seguir adelante, pero las piernas no le responden -detecto movimiento a 50 metros- se gira en cuanto escucha a F.R.I.D.A.Y. -40 metros- pero no ve nada -30,20,10- se comienza a sofocar dentro del traje -1 metro- y disparada, pero no perfora la pared delante de él, solo un monton de ratas corriendo despavoridas, respira de nuevo -...//Concentrate Tony, no la cagues//…- se recrimina

-¿todos están bien?- la voz de Steve se abre paso en su timpano, e impacta en sus ideas como un maldito sol en medio de esa oscuridad, no escucha a nadie mas responder -reagrupemonos en el sector B4- confirma la orden por segunda vez

Tony recuerda que su armadura posee una visión nocturna, chasquea la lengua -ya escuchaste linda, vamos a buscar al resto-

**************

Cubre sus ojos y oídos, corriendo entre los pasillos hasta el cuarto de metal y hormigón que necesita. No quiere escuchar, no debe escuchar o mandara a la mierda a Sky y sus ordenes de no interferir, necesita correr, más rápido, ¡más!

-señorita Roey- pero Coulson es quien la detiene, la mira como si una tarantula le hubiese mordido la cara, y aquello en verdad luciera horrible. Se safa, no sabe como, de las manos del hombre, y continua su carrera. Algunos chicos intentan detenerla ¡Crisis! Ha gritado alguien a sus espaldas, no sabe si es Hill o Carter. Solo sabe que debe seguir corriendo, falta poco, más rápido

************

Esta a dos salas de B4, son solo unos metros más, incluso podría volar la pared del B3, sí, eso suena mejor, una entrada inesperada, H.Y.D.R.A. no sabra que los golpeo. No lo hace porque no pueda soportar más su casco, el traje ajustado negro le sofoca como si fuera una maldita corbata, o simplemente porque su respiración es demasiado errática, no, nop, nope

-¿Iron-man?- de nuevo es la voz de Steve, quizás este alucinando -¿Tony?- llama casi como un sonido lastimero

-¿Qué ocurre Cap?- lo escucha reir, como un bufido primero y luego una risita ligera

-¿sabes donde esta tu armadura?- cuestiona, creyendo que el castaño sigue en la mansión, seguro

-nop, parece que F.R.I.D.A.Y. la ha perdido- esta demasiado ocupado buscando un punto débil para la estructura

-pero el comunicador aún funciona, eso significa que esta relativamente cerca ¿no?- Tony casi puede imaginar a Steve en un cuarto tan oscuro como en el que él mismo se encuentra, buscando con la mirada su armadura

-si la armadura no esta lo suficientemente destruida debería poder dar un radio de alcance de al menos un kilometro, aunque tendría algunas interferencias- bingo, piensa cuando por fin da con la zona de la estructura

-¿puedes ver algo?- pregunta tras unos segundos Steve

-todo esta oscuro- responde Tony, jugando con las diferentes visiones que le ha instalado a su Mark

-entonces no esta tan cerca- agrega Steve -donde nosotros estamos hay bastante luz, las paredes se ven bastantes llenas de moho, pero no parece haber nada de lo que nos han advertido-

Tony comienza a sentir de nuevo ansiedad en esa oscuridad total, se apresura a disparar contra la pared que le llevara a la tan ansiada luz. Recarga, y deja ir sus rayos, una luz se filtra y él ni siquiera se lo piensa para abalanzarse contra el hueco algo reducido que ha hecho, sus guanteletes se encargaran de derribar el resto de concreto.

**************

Siente la garganta sofocada, demasiadas emociones, todo se conecta, todo sigue su curso, todo va como debe…

Todo es tal cual debe ser

**************

Y aunque puede ver al equipo, sabe que algo va mal, su instinto se lo dice. Cada poro de su piel grita **¡PELIGRO!** Con letras lo suficientemente remarcadas y rojas

-con que allí estaba tu armadura- le sonríe Steve

Quiere calmarse al ver sus ojos al otro lado de la estancia, solo que no es el otro lado de la estancia. Hay un fino cristal que los divide, y es entonces cuando Tony nota la cantidad de rejillas bajo sus pies

-veo que has decidido unirte a la fiesta Stark- reconoce la voz de inmediato -hay una sorpresa para ti- el equipo frente a él se pone en posición de ataque

-¿Ves algo a través de las cámaras de F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- Steve aun le pregunta como si él no estuviese ahí, porque de hecho no debería estarlo. Instalo una serie de cámaras alrededor del traje para ser lo suficientmente de ayuda posible, para ver lo que otros no veian antes que nadie, pero no ha previsto esto. De pronto su cuerpo se eleva y su armadura es arrancada de su cuerpo de tajo. Siente una opresión en el pecho, no sabe lo que esta sucediendo, pero sabe que eso esta mal. Sabe lo terrible que es cuando los ojos de Steve hacen contacto con los suyos y son como dos malditos platos extendidos

*************

Nauseas y gritos, es todo lo que hay en ese momento en su cabeza. Siente como si su corazón fuese a ser desprendido, probablemente en algún lugar, un corazón esta siendo, de hecho, desprendido. No logra entrar en la habitación cuando su cuerpo involuntariamente choca su cabeza contra el hormigón, los cadetes que van de paso la miran con horror al ver toda la sangre que ha conseguido en tan solo un golpe. A su alrededor todo da vueltas, pero debe llegar, necesita entrar, debe hacerlo si pretende ayudar

************

Los vengadores ni siquiera notan desde donde son atacados, un agente nervioso cubre la parte de la sala donde ellos están mientras que Zemo acompañado de un extraño están controlando un extraño mecanismo que esta retirando el reactor ARC del pecho de Tony. Steve, Hulk y Rhodey son los últimos en caer, viendo como un Tony desmayado es llevado en brazos por la compañía de Zemo -perdimos a uno, pero ganamos algo mejor- le sonríe, el bastardo se atreve a sonreírle. Tony esta pálido, un gruñido de Hulk y el cristal cede, pero sus cuerpos caen como peso muerto, sus parpados se aferran con cerrarse hasta que pierde el conocimiento.

**[Fin Flasback]**

Steve entra como un huracán a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. buscando tan solo a una persona: Roey, sin embargo, es Patsy quien le mira de mala manera cuando se acerca hasta la sala donde yace la fémina, esta siendo examinada, necesitara al menos unas 15 puntadas en el golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza

-¿lo sabias?- le pregunta, el ardor subiéndole por la boca del estomago -no te hagas la tonta Roey ¿lo sabias?-

Y Lizzie se permite un momento de locura, de saber lo repetitiva que es esa conversación y se rie, pero poco dura la risa desquiciada y nerviosa cuando entra el llanto. Bucky detiene a Steve, Natasha se lleva a Patsy, y Clint le da un golpe tan duro en la mejilla a Rogers que todos se quedan quietos en sus lugares, sin saber bien que ha pasado.

Es 26 de Agosto cuando se declara a Tony Stark oficialmente secuestrado por H.Y.D.R.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo peor aun esta por suceder.


	45. Te ayudare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -sperare, mascherare, sette, tardo pomeriggio, quarantadue, fallimento, Howard, metallo, Siberia- Lizzie sabe que debe grabar esas palabras en lo profundo de su mente, antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no se si deberia catalogar esto como angst

Tres semanas enteras han pasado, no ha podido dormir ni un solo segundo, no es que le haga demasiada falta, pero tampoco es como si no lo necesitara. El cansancio físico se ve mermado por el suero de super soldado, sin embargo, el cansancio mental y emocional nada puede opacarlo. Bucky y Natasha han sido los primeros en notarlo, la pelirroja más antes que su amigo, pero ambos lo saben, sus miradas se lo confirman, las palabras de apoyo entre susurros, y los apretones discretos cuando nadie mira.

Suspira frustrado, dejando caer el antifaz al suelo, necesita un baño para despejar la mente, siente la tela del traje acariciándole la piel mientras se lo quita. No soporta estar demasiado tiempo en la mansión, de cierta forma todo le recuerda a él, y es lo que menos necesita, Pasa mas tiempo en S.H.I.E.L.D.  demasiado del que recuerda haber pasado en ningún otro lado, y pese a eso cada esfuerzo, cada minima pista, cada salida, cada batalla que ha tenido, no sirve de nada. No lo han traido de regreso y en el fondo de su mente se simbra la duda por causa de la incertidumbre ¿Qué si nunca lo encuentran? Niega, intentando concentrarse en la sensación de las calientes gotas chochando contra su piel y deslizándose.

Tal vez debería tragarse su orgullo por una vez y pedir la ayuda de Roey. Gruñe, no es orgullo, es precaución, se recuerda. A la menor no se le ha permitido saber nada acerca de la búsqueda de Stark, desde aquel dia se ha mantenido encerrada en aquel cuarto de hormigón y metal, nadie entiende el porque. Pero no será él quien le pida salir, no señor, y Fury no parece demasiado reaticiente a que ella participe de manera activa en la misión, lo agredece, aunque no lo diga.

Se coloca ropa más comoda, necesita dormir, le han dicho todos, porque pese a que su cuerpo posee energías para seguir en movimiento, su mente y espíritu parecen estar indispuestos. Han revisado las grabaciones de F.R.I.D.A.Y. como un millón de veces, desde el momento en que las comunicaciones se cortaron de manera abrupta en la Mark, pasando por los instantes que parecieron eternos en los que Tony descendió a su taller y se coloco la armadura; los pasillos de la base de H.Y.D.R.A. en los que Stark no estaba utilizando su visión nocturan y la platica sencilla que habían mantenido, nadie sabe exactamente porque, pero Tony no ha podido contactar con nadie más mientras atravesaba esos pasillos, la única comunicación existente había sido con él, cosa por demás extraña.

Decide volver a S.H.I.E.L.D. después de infructíferos intentos de dormir o ser de ayuda en alguna actividad dentro de la mansión.

*************

Tres semanas, suelta un suspiro, preguntándose no por vez primera como la estará pasando Tony. Gruñe, no es difícil saberlo, menos sacar conclusiones por lo que le han contado Bruce y Bucky. Sumado a ello las pocas percepciones que recibe de la mente de Stark cuando alguien abre la puerta para entrar, hace a su ser entero temblar, aleja las respiraciones agitadas que esto le trae y vuelve la mirada hacia otra parte para que las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos no salgan.

Puede percibir lo que H.Y.D.R.A. pretende hacer con Anthony, ha leído el viejo informe que resguardaban en S.H.I.E.L.D. acerca de ese tema. Asi fue como el castaño comenzó su teoría para contrarestar los efectos del lavado de cerebro en Bucky. Había sido Howard junto con algunos científicos que se involucraron en esos temas.

Respira hondo haciendo doler sus pulmones, no puede hacer nada, y no porque Fury haya entrado a la habitación y se lo prohibiera tajantemente, o porque el inconsciente de Tony gritara tan fuerte que solo las viejas técnicas de Charles le permitieran escapar de ese eco de su psique pidiendo ayuda. No. Se repite, ella no puede actuar en el multiverso porque asi lo desee, porque pretenda ayudar, alguien debe pedir ese auxilio, y Tony no la ha llamado a ella, asi que esta maniatada, como la mayoría de las veces. Solo puede esconderse cobardemente mientras Tony esta pasando por todo un proceso para ser “re-configurado”

-¿Lizzie?-

Se gira hacia Bucky con los labios rechinando es un gesto de fastidio, se cubre los oídos en el proceso que conlleva al de ojos azules entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si, de nada sirve, siempre se reprende, porque ella puede escucharlo claramente y ver una serie de flashes de lo que pasa a través de los ojos avellana de Tony -deberias decirle que se apresure- responde ella -no quedara demasiado de él si es tan lento- Barnes no responde, y Lizzie no necesita una respuesta verbal para saber que esta sucediendo.

Cuando Bucky sale de nueva cuenta tras unos momentos de absoluto silencio, sus piernas ceden, y ella tiene que aferrarse al piso para no sentir que esta perdiendo todo lo que posee, a si misma. Escucha palabras y una descarga eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo haciéndola convulsionarse en el suelo. Las voces del personal de S.H.I.E.L.D. le llegan como ecos difusos, mientras cada vez se clava en su memoria una lista que suena a condena, se obliga a repetirlas asi se arranque la lengua en el proceso -sperare, mascherare, sette, tardo pomeriggio, quarantadue, fallimento, Howard, metallo, Siberia- puede sentir la presión de sus uñas separarse de su carne ante la presión que ha ejercido en ellas. Escucha las pisadas ruidosas de alguien corriendo hacia ella, reconoce la voz de Bruce, pero todo se vuelve negro en cuanto abren la puerta…

A su alrededor solo hay un liquido incoloro, cables que van hacia su cabeza, el sonido de voces diferentes, se siente flotar en un abismo antes de sentir otro shock, después…todo es oscuridad.

***************

Ni siquiera se ha detenido a preguntar a Bruce lo que sucede, nada mas entrar por las puertas de la organización el accidente ha llegado a sus oídos. No han querido decirle, y tampoco han podido detenerlo de llegar hasta donde se encuentra Roey.

Abre la puerta de golpe encontrándose con la mirada confusa de Bucky –¿Steve?- pero el rubio no se detiene a responderle, sigue de largo hasta encontrarse con Elizabeth.

La menor esta cubriendo sus oídos como si el más estruendoso de los sonidos hubiese cubierto de pronto la estancia. Bruce aparece tras él cerrando la puerta, Loki esta a su lado con una cara seria mientras Thor y Fenrir le miran al otro lado de lo que parece ser un vidrio contra el ruido –¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- habla hacia la fémina, pero esta no responde, solo le mira con sus violáceos orbes bañados en una expresión de tristeza

-tienes que decirle- le incita Bruce

Steve apenas mira al doctor con una expresión amenazadora, pero a diferencia de otras circunstancias Banner ni siquiera se inmuta

-Lizzie- le llama Bucky a su lado, tocándole la espalda y ambos se miran unos segundos

-no lo entenderá- afirma ella, y devuelve la mirada a la distancia

Steve golpea la pared a su izquierda tan fuertemente que quiebra el concreto -habla- exige, porque sabe que lo que sea que tenga que decir tiene que ver con Tony -todos fuera- siente que las palabras le queman la garganta, se siente pequeño e insignificante

Bruce mira a Bucky y luego a Loki. Los tres dirigen una mirada hacia Lizzie. La menor asiente, este probablemente sea el momento que ha estado esperando. Cuando el trio abandona la habitación ella puede verlo de nuevo. Una cúpula de cristal, la armadura de Iron-man de un color negro, es parecida al traje de Capitan Hydra, algunas burbujas cubren la escena y cuando vuelve a parpadear Steve esta frente a ella

-dimelo- dice con la voz quebrada, siente sus ojos arder

Lizzie puede escuchar los reproches mentales de Steve

Rogers solo puede pensar que todo ha ido en picada en el último tiempo, Tony ya ni siquiera le comunica cosas importantes, lo ha perdido, y no puede dejar de sentir que con eso ha perdido todo. Levanta la mirada al sentir las manos de Lizzie rosandole el cabello. Steve le mira con decisión, y traga de manera honda y dura, un peso que no quiere aceptar, lleva encima “orgullo” -ayudame- dice, y las palabras se sienten como ácido deshaciéndole el esófago -ayudame a encontrarlo- concluye, porque algo en su interior le dice que si Elizabeth no esta afuera persiguiendo a quien tenga a Tony es por una razón justificable

-puedo escucharle si estas paredes no intervienen- le dice. No comenta con exactitud el como, pero Roey puede escuchar el caos que ocurre en la cabeza de Anthony, si pasa más tiempo podría ser peligroso -dile a Fury y al resto que se preparen, avisa a Bucky- se levanta de la cama con fuerzas renovadas, mientras Steve le sigue con ojos curiosos. Respira hondo cuando toma la manija de la puerta -aguanta- murmura, como si esa simple oración pudiera llegar a los oídos de Anthony

***************

Fury se ha deslindado por completo de la búsqueda tras decirle que Roey se uniria a ellos. El hombre del parche se ha negado constantemente a la petición de Steve, pese a lo que este dijese o aquello a lo que apelara

-crei que compartíamos la misma opinión sobre la participación de Roey- le había espetado Nick al ver que Rogers no movería el dedo del renglón

-no hay más opciones- respondio Steve -no podemos perder a nadie más- declaro, aunque en su mente la oración sonaba “no puedo perderlo una vez más”, no lo diría en voz alta. Acudir a Lizzie era la última opción de Steve, era peor que vender su alma al diablo, sabia que la chica era capaz de matar a sangre fría, sin que su pulso temblara y sin parpadear. Aún recordaba lo sucedido tiempo atrás con Antonio, la mirada más fría que había visto.

-¿estás seguro de esto?- le dijo Bucky mientras preparaban todo para salir de S.H.I.E.L.D. era consciente de lo que Fury ponía en juego si esto salía mal, pero no se iba a detener

-¿hay alguna razón para no estarlo?- los orbes azules de ambos se encontraron en una batalla por saber que había más allá

-ella no te agrada- respondio Barnes, no agradar era algo sutil para lo que Steve sentía hacia Lizzie

-no podemos perder a nadie más- agrego Steve dando media vuelta y un paso hacia adelante, dejando la victoria a su amigo

-no haré esto, si tu actitud es pretender no tener más bajas en este equipo- le recrimina, porque Bucky sabe leer las acciones de Steve, y sabe cuanto detesta a Elizabeth para pedirle su ayuda en cualquier tipo de asunto

-no…puedo perderlo- reitera Rogers, con el corazón encogido. Si las palabras de Lizzie son ciertas, estas últimas semanas solo pueden haber ido en un sentido para Tony

-lo encontraremos- Bucky le aprieta el hombro en señal de apoyo -te cubriré las espaldas hasta que lo hagamos- su voz es firme y determinada

Steve ni siquiera puede decirle cuanto le reconforta escuchar aquello. Quiere que todo acabe. Que él este de vuelta, aunque solo sea su presencia, todo se siente una mierda.

****************

El lugar donde Lizzie los lleva es como no, la base de Siberia. Steve traga duro y la mira con una reprimienda

-este es el sitio- confirma la menor, pese a las miradas que recibe, toma la maleta negra que ha preparado -aterriza un kilometro antes- le pide a Natasha, la pelirroja apenas la mira de reojo, gira sus orbes esmeraldas hacia Steve. Rogers asiente, no muy seguro.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- pregunta Clint al ver la pesada caída que tiene la bolsa, tienen una mesa al centro del equipo, con un mapa aparentemente de la base

-¿esto?- dice Lizzie de manera desinteresada -solo algunos souvenirs- le sonríe, abre la bolsa tan solo un poco para que Clint la mire con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿granadas?- cuestiona, al ver las pequeñas bolas de tono verde oscuro

-alguien debería hacer el maldito favor de borrar esa cosa del mapa- agrega, porque sí, alguien debio tomarse la molestia tras los sucesos de volarla por los aires. Steve la mira con reproche mezclado con curiosidad -de acuerdo, hagamos esto- gira el mapa en la dirección de Rogers -hay ocho áreas por las que se podría acceder, sin embargo, la mitad de las puertas están puestas para perder a los inexpertos- las ubica con un marcador de tono azul que trae en la mochila -estos sectores son los que están abiertos- las miradas de todos se concentran en ella, de su izquierda a derecha se encuentran: Clint, Sam, Thor, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Janet y Hank. El resto se ha quedado vigilando que nada extraño ocurra mientras no están.

-¿guardias?- pregunta Steve

Lizzie recibe de los minis una MSD que instala en el artilugio que creo junto con Stark, se proyecta la imagen de las entradas con cada uno de los guardias que están en el momento

-¿algo para lo que necesitaras esto?- le cuestiona Sam

Lizzie asiente y sonríe -cuento con la ventaja de prevenir antes que lamentar- dice con toque irónico

-¿a qué te refieres?- Steve gruñe con molestia

-cuando Capitan America cayo en combate, se le solicito “amablemente” a Howard crear un arma tan eficiente como lo fuera el icono americano- respondio ella -en un principio Stark creyo que seria algo necesario, dadas las insistencias de los Nazis y la misma H.Y.D.R.A. por no extinguirse- cambio las grabaciones por una serie de archivos -el honorable Dr. Erskine había estado investigando variables diversas a la creación de un super soldado, si bien el suero resulto la opción viable por lo inestable que podría ser otro proceso, sus investigaciones fueron resguardadas de manera cuidadosa-

-control mental- habla Bucky, comprendiendo cada una de las fichas que la menor esta presentadoles

-en aquel entonces era sumamente difícil entrañar en la complicada mente humana, incluso ahora es todo un misterio, pero…-

-la psicología ha avanzado mucho estos días- responde Natasha, maldiciendo cosas en ruso a las que Bucky asiente

-me temo que entre la información que han fluctuado de S.H.I.E.L.D. a H.Y.D.R.A. este asunto ha sido uno de ellos y…- Roey se queda mirando a ningún punto, suspirando

-Tony…- responde Steve al ver que Lizzie no terminara la frase

La menor asiente, mientras los demás se quedan mirando al plano sin hacer contacto visual entre unos y otros. Lizzie inhala profundamente mientras monta una recortada en tiempo record -sugiero movernos rápido, ¿Rogers?- el rubio la mira con el ceño fruncido -puedo despejar una zona sin problemas para un pequeño grupo, dos de ustedes conmigo, el resto queda a tu disposición-

Steve asiente, no muy conforme al saber que la menor entrara armada -no hay necesidad de…- pero las palabras quedan en nada cuando se cruzan ceruleo contra violáceo -de acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos-

**************

El plan es simple: Steve, Bucky y Lizzie entraran por la zona oeste, cerca de un acantilado que servirá para colarse hasta la ventilación, avanzaran hasta la zona donde empiezan los problemas tecnológicos, es entonces cuando el resto asaltara las otras entradas, tras algunos minutos harán sonar una alarma que desvie a la mayor parte de guardias hacia una de las entradas no disponibles, el proceso no debería llevar más de una hora. Entrar, encontrar a Tony y salir. Sonaba sencillo cuando Steve lo decía, lo verdaderamente complicado, sabia Lizzie, seria cuando encontraran al castaño.

-¿tienes idea a donde vamos?- pregunta de manera ansiosa Steve. Acaban de entrar por los conductos de ventilación

-de acuerdo a lo que sabemos por los minis y lo encontrado en el resto de la información de S.H.I.E.L.D. debemos estar cerca- asegura, continúa avanzando mientras mira el mapa que proyecta su celular

-no puedes disparar a nadie- le dice Steve -atraeria atención innecesaria- agrega

La menor suelta un bufido -si ninguna cabeza se atraviesa en mi camino- y piensa, que la mirada asesina que se posa sobre ella tendría un valor más significativo, si no estuvieran arrastrándose por el conducto de ventilación y Steve no viniera detrás de ella -esto seria más divertido si vinieras enfrente- agrega la menor

-alto ahí o lo tomare como acoso sexual- se burla Bucky, quien viene frente a la menor -tendria que hacer un reporte y…-

Lizzie se rie -tomare mis precauciones, no prometo nada-

Un pitido les alerta que están cerca del lugar designado -aquí- murmura ella, y patea la rejilla que tiene a un costado. Escuchan el estruendo de metal chocando contra el suelo…Steve gruñe con molestia y Bucky le reprende con un susurro.

Elizabeth tiene todos sus instintos alerta, pese a los orbes molestos que se posan en ella. La estancia es amplia, en su mayoría oscura, la única luz existente se posa sobre una cúpula de cristal, la cual reconoce de inmediato -Black Widow cambio de planes-

***************

Rogers gira sobre sus botas haciéndolas rechinar un poco, Barnes esta siendo sostenido por Lizzie de un brazo, ninguno de los dos se mueve -avisa al resto, nada de distracciones- Steve la mira esperando una respuesta, que para su inconformidad tarda minutos en llegar

-algo va mal- dice Lizzie, descubriendo el microchip que Anthony se había instalado hacia tiempo -solo Tony sabe en que parte de su cuerpo estaba esto- agrega, solo hay una razón para que esa cosa este abandonada en medio de la nada, el mismo Stark debía habérsela quitado. Tras los sucesos de Afganistan, Killian y demás, Anthony había decidido que era mejor estar preparado contra cualquier eventualidad, había creado un rastreador lo suficientemente resistente, pequeño y capaz de pasar desapercibido por casi cualquiera, a excepción de su muy confiable F.R.I.D.A.Y. Nadie debería saber de eso, es más, ni siquiera Stark sabia que Lizzie lo había estado rastreando con ello. Al menos no hasta que Black lo encontró en la memoria de la IA, casi dio brincos de alegría de no tener que usar otros recursos que necesitaría más adelante, sino, su habilidad de rastreo por medio de Yggdrasil quedaría expuesta frente a Sky, y era lo que menos necesitaba.

-debemos seguir moviéndonos- advirtió Bucky -¿Qué hara el resto?- le cuestiono mientras se alejaban por una de las puertas

-le he pedido a Nat estar alerta si la situación lo requiere, es probable que la mayoría de soldados estén entretenidos con Zemo- teclea rápidamente en su teléfono buscando alguna señal que le indique donde ubicar a Anthony

-¿Cómo encontramos a Tony?- le cuestiona Steve, han atravesado algunos pasillos y salas, empieza a creer que están corriendo como pollos sin cabeza

-temo hacerme una idea- responde Lizzie, se encuentran con cinco soldados de H.Y.D.R.A. Bucky rebota a dos con el escudo, Steve derriba a otro par, Lizzie se tira sobre el primero, lleva una de sus manos hasta su cien y escudriña en sus pensamientos -mierda- dice de manera audible, ambos se giran hacia ella

-¿Qué ocurre?- le cuestiona Bucky

-es momento de correr- responde, comenzando una carrera

-espera- se molesta Steve, pero Lizzie ya esta muy lejos

-debemos seguirla- Bucky le da una palmada en la espalda

************

El sonido de una voz se abre paso en un estrecho pasillo, Steve es el primero en detenerse, Lizzie choca contra él, concretamente contra su espalda -¿oyen eso?-

Barnes mira a todas direcciones al igual que Lizzie -alguien...¿cantando?- murmura Bucky, Steve asiente

Lizzie se adelanta a ellos un par de pasos, apenas puede escuchar su respiración, su ser entero esta vibrando ante aquella voz -oh no…- expresa, corre con todas sus fuerzas siendo seguida por Steve y Bucky

***********

La escena frente a ella parece sacada de una historia bizarra. Anthony porta una armadura de color negro, el casco reposa con tranquilidad en el posa brazo de la silla donde esta Stark, un rayo de luz entra por un agujero, Elizabeth no tarda en hacerse una idea de que el morocho fue quien hizo aquel agujero. Traga, deteniendo a Steve y Bucky de entrar -necesitamos un plan- murmura, y pese a que Steve percibe el nerviosismo en ella la aparta par abrir la puerta de par en par.

Cierra los ojos por inercia al primer contacto, su mente se resiste a percibir la mirada de quien esta al otro lado de la estancia, son segundos, segundos suficientes para que Steve recuerde los vivaces y expresivos ojos de Tony, su Tony. Aquellos que brillan con diversión al hacerlo rabiar levemente, aquellos que expresan cariño hacia Dum-E y Butterfingers, la ingeniosa mirada durante las charlas intensas en tecnología, la coquetería que le transmite cuando se sale con la suya, todos y cada uno de esos momentos en los que ha caído irremediablemente por ese par chocolate.

La realidad le golpea duramente cuando sale del trance, el Tony al otro lado de la estancia, su armadura negra, le deslumbra. Necesita unos segundos para examinarlo detalladamente y no pensar que eso debe ser una verdadera pesadilla. No hay duda, es -Tony…- murmura, como si su nombre le causara dolor al escaparse por sus labios. Los orbes de Stark se detiene a mirarlo, como si fuera un extraño, sin expresión, sin vida, sin interés. Y Steve siente que la vida se le va

-Stark- resuena una voz desde algun lugar -parece que hay un cambio de planes- esa voz… - sperare, mascherare, sette, tardo pomeriggio, quarantadue, fallimento, Howard, metallo, Siberia-

Tony se desconecta por breves momentos, mirando hacia algun punto en la pared a su izquierda -nueva misión- murmura

Elizabeth abre sus ojos con sorpresa y su corazón se retuerce de manera inversamente proporcional -¡sal de aquí!- le grita a Steve, pero el rubio se encuentra en estado de shock -¡ahora!- reitera, halándolo del brazo y empujándolo tras de ella -matar a los vengadores- susurra la voz por el megáfono que Lizzie localiza en ultimo momento. Un rayo pasa por encima de su hombro escociéndole un poco la piel -mierda- susurra ella y cierra la puerta

-James, necesito que te alejes lo más posible con Steve-

Bucky apenas comprende que pasa, Steve ni siquiera esta respondiendo a sus llamados

La puerta se estreme con violencia -tratare de contenerlo. Creo que tengo una idea de que hacer, pero necesito que tanto tu como Steve se alejen para llevar acabo el plan- ninguno de los supersoldados reacciona -¡Ahora!- grita pateando a ambos por el pasillo. Bucky parece reaccionar y comienza a correr con Steve apoyado en su hombro -¡espera mi señal!- le grita Lizzie.

**************

Los pasillos son largos y oscuros, para su fortuna Elizabeth le ha dado equipo de visión nocturna. No comprende porque es que aún Steve no le habla, pese a que continúa caminando a su lado. Le ha llamado varias veces, pero el otro no constesta.

Se pregunta si podrá hacer contacto con el resto del equipo hasta que escucha el comunicador en su oído -¿Capitan?- es la voz de Natasha

-¿Qué ocurre Black Widow?- un breve silencio de estatica

-eso es lo que quisiéramos saber, Elizabeth y Stark parecen estar armando alboroto-

Barnes no sabe que responder -Hawkeye y yo los hemos encontrado peleando en un almacen, los soldados de H.Y.D.R.A. han empezado a escapar ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-

Bucky se esconde entre algunos ductos, dejando pasar a al menos 20 soldados -no lo sé, hemos encontrado a Stark, Steve lo ha visto y tras esto ha intentado atacarnos- murmura, el rubio se crispa a su lado

-¿Steve? ¿Dónde esta él?-

Bucky no puede responderle a Natasha, tiene tiempo de no haber visto a alguien en esa situación, tan…tocado -Roey necesita nuestra ayuda, su hombro estaba sangrando ¿Por qué no esta respondiendo?- no hay respuesta a eso… -espera ¿se ha ido sin un plan?-

-solo revivir una experiencia traumatica puede revertir esto- Lizzie interrumpe la platica entre los espias -dile a Bruce que necesitare que Hulk selle algunos sectores, Thor ira con él-  continua su marcha huyendo de Anthony, no ha podido dispararle como pensó en un principio -necesitare que Avispa y el hombre hormiga nos hagan una salida- puede sentir la herida escocerle, la sangre sigue fluyendo como si fuera una maldita fuente. Dispara contra un par de soldados -Capitan, Nomada tendre que pedirles algo no muy agradable…-

*************

Revivir la batalla de Siberia, ese es el plan para que Tony vuelva. Tan simple y complicado como eso. Steve apenas puede ponerse el traje que Bucky le ha regresado, intercambiar ropas no era su idea, al menos no, hasta que Lizzie lo pidió. Es para salvar a Tony, se recuerda, pero le cuesta toda una vida volver a soportar ese peso

-¿estás bien?- le pregunta Bucky, a diferencia de Steve a Barnes le gusta llevar una camisa sin mangas bajo el traje

-debo estarlo- responde, porque no hay mas opciones -¿Qué tal lo lleva Lizzie?-

Bucky suspira cruzándose de brazos -le diré que es mejor pensar en otra estrategia- pero Steve lo detiene

-es la única forma ¿no?- se miran unos segundos -¿confias en ella?- no es la primera vez que Steve pregunta eso

-lo hago- responde Bucky -pero esto te esta afectando-

-no es una excusa suficiente para no hacerlo- resuelve Rogers, Bucky esta por contradecirlo, pero él se niega a escuchar -si esto es lo que hace falta- reitera -¿hasta el final de la línea?- le pregunta con cierto temor, elevando el puño al frente de James

El castaño asiente -hasta el final- responde, intentando sonreírle a Steve pues sabe lo mucho que se esta esforzando por esto, por Tony

************

No es un vengador, se recuerda, no tendría porque estar haciendo esto, insiste su racionalmente, pero es esta persona de quien hablamos, y hará todo en su mano por ayudarle -siempre que me involucro contigo termino con alguna fractura- le sonríe, pese a que esos orbes frios la siguen mirando -Anthony- vuelve a llamarlo, llama a su inconsciente que grita de manera insistente -te ayudaré- le dice, y pese a que la expresión en su rostro no cambia, el caos en su mente se calma -lo haré, lo sabes, no voy a dejarte- reitera. Esquiva con agilidad los rayos de la armadura. Existe una segunda opción para alejarlo de ese estado, pero no es una opción tangible para ella. No volverá a desprender el reactor arc de su pecho, no cuando esta tan alterado. De por si, la crisis emocional que sufrirá será fuerte, la física lo acabaría para siempre.

-¡Roey!- la voz de Bucky resuena en algun punto, da dos marometas a la izquierda y una en diagonal hacia atrás -perdoname- murmura, impulsándose lo suficiente para patearlo contra la pared haciéndolo atravesarla

************

La estancia es lo suficientemente familiar para los tres, y una risa se abre paso en el lugar. Elizabeth gruñe, Bucky mira a Steve, el rubio empieza a tratar de dialogar con Anthony. Da dos pasos atrás -haré lo mejor que pueda- susurra Lizzie al aire, y poniéndose de pie abandona la estancia, debe atender un asunto.

-Tony, por favor- Steve tiene las manos levantadas, mostrando a Tony que no piensa dañarlo. El castaño le mira en absoluto silencio

-Steve- le llama Bucky, Stark ha empezado a subir un brazo lentamente

-Tony, mírame- pero el casco le impide hacer contacto nuevamente con los ojos del moreno

Bucky empuja a Steve antes que el brazo de la armadura impacte con su rostro -maldita sea Steve, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo- pero el rubio niega. Barnes lo empuja nuevamente y comienza una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Tony, Steve tan solo los mira de lejos, Bucky logra esquivar el rayo que va directo a su rostro, no intenta dañar a Tony, pero al parecer Stark piensa lo contrario

-¡Tony no!- grita antes de que el de armadura pueda impactar el rostro de Bucky contra el asfalto, se detiene el tiempo suficiente para que Barnes logre escapar -Tony- murmura Steve, creyendo que con llamarlo será suficiente, un rayo impacta contra el brazo de metal de Barnes, lo deja inservible

-¡Steve!- grita James al ver como la armadura impacta contra el Capitan, el escudo detiene por fortuna la mayor parte del golpe, pero Rogers no puede negar que eso le haya roto al menos un dedo

-matar a los vengadores- escucha la voz de Tony -es mi misión- reafirma y algo dentro de Steve se quiebra. Con cierto resquicio lo empuja con el escudo, solo un par de metros. Tony ni siquiera se lo piensa para volver a arremeter contra él, logra tirarlo y lanza un par de esposas a sus pies para detenerlo. La maldita escena es tan familiar que siente sus ojos escocer, golpea con su escudo el metal para volver a levantarse, Tony ya esta al otro lado de la estancia y tiene a Bucky por el cuello. James logra romperle el guantele con el que pretende apuntarle, corre para tomar distancia entre ambos. Steve lo toma de una bota y con ayuda del escudo rompe el propulsor “no pienses en eso” se dice mentalmente “no ahora”, Iron-man le da una patada con su pierna libre, Steve siente como su mejilla interna es abierta al estrellarse con sus dientes. Ningun de los dos dice palabra al ver la armadura reconfigurarse para lucir como nueva

-Steve, debemos hacerlo- le insiste Bucky

-yo no…- pero el rubio no puede hacerlo, no puede volver a herir a Tony de esta manera, no ahora

-¡es la única forma!- grita Barnes, más desesperado -si yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de detenerme antes de siquiera comenzar…- y suena desesperado, casi roto -por favor Steve, no puedes dejar que esto le pase a Tony, no cuando puedes detenerlo-

La llamada de suplica hace que Steve levante la mirada hacia Bucky, tiene la mirada devastada pese a que el resto de su cuerpo demuestra fuerza. Rogers le mira el tiempo suficiente para comprender a lo que Barnes se refiere… Esta a tiempo de detener a Tony de ser una marioneta de H.Y.D.R.A., de que cometa actos que le atormentaran por el resto de su vida, de verse perdido y sin un lugar al cual volver. Siente su corazón sobreencogerse y toma el escudo entre sus manos una vez más -lo siento Tony- murmura, asiente hacia Bucky y ambos hacen lo que pueden, con un mal sabor de boca acompañándolos en todo momento.

Ambos arrementen contra Tony, tal como sucediera al final de la guerra civil.

Stark se ve reducido en menos de cinco minutos por ambos supersoldados. Bucky también yace en el suelo mientras Steve esta a horcajadas sobre Tony, ya no tiene el casco cubriéndole el rostro. Pese a la frustración que embarga el corazón de Rogers se queda con el escudo en alto, redescubriendo el rostro del castaño bajo él… nota un rastro de lágrimas secas debajo de su fría mirada, sus hombros se van relajando mientras ve el reactor arc brillando.

Asi que Steve hace lo que cree debería haber hecho desde un principio, golpea la nieve que se cuela por la estancia con su escudo y busca la mano de Tony quien se ha cubierto el rostro -Tony…- le llama en un sonido tan lastimero que se siente patético -lo siento- repite de manera incesante cuando siente la mano de Stark temblar ante su contacto -lo siento tanto…- dice al final, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. El cuerpo bajo suyo vibra de manera temblorosa, y él se permite dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas en cuanto el primer sollozo abandona la boca del más bajo…

La siguiente escena sucede en cámara lenta para los presentes, Bucky escucha pasos que van en su dirección, un hombre entra a la estancia en el momento que Tony y Steve se están poniendo de pie, Stark parece algo desubicado, pero reacciona a la voz de Steve.

Él por su parte no pude ponerse en pie solo, se recuerda pedir a Tony una batalla de práctica en algun momento, no puede ser que le haya dejado fuera de combate ya dos veces. Los pasos continúan y pese a que Tony llama a Steve advirtiéndole el rubio no responde.

Puede escuchar un arma ser detonada, casi juraría ver aquella bala atravesar la estancia al mismo tiempo que su grito intenta llegar hasta Steve, el rubio se gira y alcanza a ver la expresión de horror en Stark, un chirrido se escucha, el segundo par de pasos…

La bala impacta a la altura del corazón y la sangre empieza a brotar sin remedio, James ve caer el cuerpo de un hombre a su lado, del otro lado de la estancia una escena similar acontece, hay una horrible mancha de sangre en el traje de Steve…

Una figura más aparece, Bucky no sabe de quien se trata.


	46. Consecuencias

-¿otra vez aquí?- se escucha una voz risueña entrando en la habitación -no debería sorprenderme ya-

Elizabeth se restriega los ojos para abrir los parpados y enfrentar a quien sea que le ha despertado -tambien me da gusto verte- susurra con un bostezo

-¿sabes que el hospital esta prácticamente de cabeza por tenerte aquí? Elizabeth-

La peliplata se rie, porque su joven amiga en el hospital la mira como si pudiera infundirle temor -lo siento- susurra

-han venido muchos chicos a verte- retoma la conversación la de ojos ambar, Patricia es una enfermera de 27 años -¿sales con alguno de ellos?- cuestiona, con una de sus cejas arqueada de forma sugerente

-por Dios Simmons, fingiré que no te he escuchado- ambas rien de manera amena. Lizzie ama tanto a las personas variopintas que tiene oportunidad de conocer en el multiverso, aquellas que, como Patricia, solo están presentes una vez en el circuito

-le has roto el corazón al Dr. William, al joven Tim, nuestro maduro enfermero Chuck- empieza a enumerar

Elizabeth se limita a negar -tambien al de la 32- suma Roey, los orbes de la enferma se posan en ella con cierto aire de reproche

-no pareces ni un poco afectada- le acerca una mesa con ruedas y la charola de desayuno

-no tengo porque estarlo- obtiene un suspiro como respuesta -sabes- dice saboreando el té de hierbabuena sin azúcar, Patricia la mira sin mucho entusiasmo mientras abre las cortinas -William me dijo que preguntaba constantemente por la señorita Simmons- aquello hizo sonrojar a su morena amiga, Lizzie sonrio, aquellas pecas cubiertas por el sonrojo le parecían algo adorable -en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo, deberías ir a mirar si no se han olvidado de algo por ahí- la mayor asiente, haciendo sonar sus tacones bajos

-creo que la jefa había perdido un termómetro en ese lugar- le guiña un ojo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Elizabeth esta de nuevo sola en la habitación, no necesita un recuento de los hechos para lo que ha sucedido, la venda en su pecho es solo la confirmación que espera. Zemo ha disparado contra Steve, como ella temia, revive claramente el suceso de Rogers siendo impactado y muerto por una bala, de un francotirador cree recordar, durante la guerra civil del 616. Suspira, no puede dejar a Tony con ese mal sabor de boca, aunque deberá disculparse por las manchas de sangre que ha recibido el uniforme del Capitán, no se arrepiente, después de todo, Zemo no lo sabe, que ha sido solamente una copia desechable, que todos sus planes de venganza han sido planes implantados en su mente. Ahora ha muerto, y jamás sabra la dolorosa verdad, que nada de aquello por lo cual ha buscado venganza no existe realmente.

Ha escuchado a Bruce hablarle, a Loki sentado junto a ella suspirando cada tanto y las hojas de algun libro deslizándose entre sus dedos. Bucky también ha ido a visitarla, ha sollozado al menos un par de veces mientras sostiene su mano. Steve no ha hecho más que agradecerle, por ayudarle a encontrar a Tony, por no dejarlo morir frente a los ojos de Stark. Roey está segura que ha escuchado a Pepper hablarle a Tony para que entrara, pero al final ambos se han retirado. Algunas veces también lo ha intentado Natasha, pero nada.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado en ese estado, una especie de coma autoinducido, supone que se debe al estrés que sufrio al ver la escena: Steve salvando a Tony para después morir frente a él, ni siquiera sabe a que punto ha llevado sus capacidades físicas y mentales para lograr alcanzar esa bala, pero por la cantidad de sangre que vio en su pecho en el ultimo momento, debieron ser estratosféricas, al menos Tony tiene aún a Steve, piensa.

Tres toques en la puerta llaman su atención -adelante- musita, buscando con la mirada su celular. La puerta se abre de par en par dejando entrar el sonido de pasos pesados. Al principio Elizabeth se crispa en su sitio, junto al buro de su cama con el cajón abierto frente a ella

-Buenos días-

Susurran detrás de ella, finge no incomodarse ante la presencia de Fenrir -Buenos días, joven Thorson- se mofa, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro resignado

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy dia?- se acerca a ella con las manos tras de su espalda y un rictus nervioso en su andar

-despierta, que creo es bastante bien- le sonríe, notando un ramo de flores entre sus manos -¿Qué tal se encuentran tus padres?- reconfigura la pregunta, los ojos lapislasulli buscan su mirada, le ofrece una sonrisa meramente cortés obteniendo como respuesta un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Rie para sus adentros

-ambos gozan de excelente salud- Fenrir estira sus manos ofreciendo el ramo y una sonrisa menos tensa

-es bueno escucharlo- repara Lizzie, aceptando el regalo, notando entonces que las rosas pertenecen al jardín de la mansión -espero que a Loki no le moleste- agrega haciendo que el leve rosado en las mejillas de Fenrir se intensifique

-no creo que a mi madre le importe- abre los ojos en una expresión de asombro y vergüenza -padre Loki sabia que las traería para usted-

Elizabeth sigue riéndose por la manera de autocorregirse del joven Fenrir, no lo dira en voz alta, pero lo encuentra de cierta manera adorable

-de hecho él venia conmigo-

Aquello llama su atención

-solo que se encontró con el señor Stark en el pasillo-

La menor se apresura a levantarse de la cama, pero se queda con la perilla de la puerta entre las manos al sentir la molestia del más joven, el aire es un poco más denso, se rie bajito, entre otras cosas por los efectos de un Alfa hacia su Omega, aunque el joven sea inconsciente de lo que esta haciendo, de cierta forma, parece hilarante -espero entonces que ese asunto no lo retrase demasiado- agrega volviéndose hacia la cama, no puede negar lo raro que resulta estar a solas con el joven, pero puede darse la oportunidad de comenzar a conocer al chico. Después de todo, una buena razón debe haber para que apareciera una marca de soulmate en lugar de una simple marca de Alfa -espero que te este gustando la estancia en la mansión de los vengadores- dice mientras se cubre con la sabana- el aroma alrededor de Fenrir comienza lentamente a cambiar, hasta ser algo agradable, parecido a la tierra húmeda del antiguo hogar de Elizabeth, le trae cierta nostalgia a la vez que calma.

*************

Son las seis de la tarde y Tony sigue de pie en el pasillo de la habitación donde esta Elizabeth, aparte de Loki junto a Fenrir ha visto a Bruce y Clint. El arquero lo ha mirado durante unos segundos para luego negar y dejar ir un suspiro. Rhodey también ha aparecido, pero es para verlo a él, dado que Pepper le ha notificado que lleva rondando el hospital los tres días que Roey estuvo en un coma autoinducido, lo ha regañado, y le ha hecho prometer que entraría a verla de una vez. Suspira, porque si no sabia como tratar con la chica cuando no iba a hablarle, o mirarle, ahora que estaba despierta menos sabia como dirigirse a ella.

También han venido Steve y Barnes, ha sido la cosa más incómoda que le ha tocado vivir, esos ojos de cachorro triste que le pone Rogers mientras le sigue por el pasillo han sido un golpe bajo, su amigo lo lleva mucho mejor, hacen contacto visual un par de segundos a modo de saludo y tras eso él se pierde dentro de la habitación de Roey. Tony casi quiere rogarle que se lleve a Steve con él, porque no sabe como manejar todos esos suspiros que suelta como si la vida se le estuviera escapando en cada uno de ellos, no recuerda que haya sido tan cercano a Lizzie para estar en esa situación. Y todo empeora cada que por accidente encuentran sus miradas, puede ver un rastro de culpa en esos ojos, y sus labios se mueven de manera temblorosa, se reiría de ese nerviosismo suyo si no se sintiera la mierda que es.

Barnes sale y por un instante se miran -tenemos que hablar- sentencia, sin pedir su opinión en ello -pero primero deberías entrar a verla- suena firme y sencillo.

Pero han pasado horas desde que le dijera aquello y Tony no puede acercarse a la puerta. Ha aparecido un hombre en bata blanca, cabello castaño quebrado por debajo de las orejas, algo rebelde y de ojos claros, no recuerda si son grises o verdes, lo ha mirado un par de segundos y tras barrerlo con la mirada se ha adentrado en la habitación. Escucha la voz de Elizabeth al otro lado, siempre tan estruendosa como cálida, le han dado su diagnostico completo y le han preguntado como ha terminado con una herida de bala que estuvo a punto de perforarle el corazón -por meterme donde no me llaman- ha respondido ella, con simpleza y como si fuera una broma. Le han regañado un poco y tras decirle que estará un rato más en observación el doctor ha salido. Vuelve a mirarlo como si supiera que la culpa ha sido suya, niega varias veces y murmura mientras se aleja por el pasillo.

Tony no sabe que hace ahí todavía, mira de vuelta su reloj sintiéndose presionado por el poco tiempo que queda de visita, ha hecho un recuento de las veces que ha intentado ver a la menor, solo para no entrar una vez más.

Un ruido frena todo su movimiento, como un golpe, y luego otro y otro, escucha claramente la maquina que lleva el ritmo cárdiaco en los pacientes, esta acelerándose de forma alarmante, su cuerpo se mueve por inercia, pero se paraliza con la perilla en su mano.

Cualquier duda se disipa en cuanto escucha un último golpe seguido de un largo pitido que anuncia el detenimiento del corazón. Entra corriendo para socorrer a la joven en la habitación, encontrándose con la cama vacía y la ventana abierta, su rostro se pone algo pálido imaginado un sinfín de razones para ello, hasta que la puerta se cierra tras él

-al fin-

escucha que murmuran de forma divertida y algo exagerada

-espera ¿pensaste que había saltado?-

Los orbes violáceos lo miran con burla y antes de que pueda decir algo o salir de ahí la menor ha cruzado la habitación en tres largas zancadas, lo rodea con sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros

-te extrañe Anthony-

y algo dentro de él se remueve ansioso, con manos temblorosas rodea a la menor y se permite quedarse asi unos segundos, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas

*************

-¿crees qué lo solucionen?- pregunta Steve a Bucky mientras suben a su auto

-probablemente sea difícil al principio, pero es Lizzie de quien hablamos- James se rie cuando el gruñido de Steve alcanza sus oídos -aún no te agrada ¿eh?- no hay respuesta para eso

-Tony es…- Rogers intenta buscar otra palabra que no suena tan alarmante como “complicado”

-humano, como todos- suma Bucky -sabrá sobrellevarlo-  agrega aunque Steve no parece del todo convencido -y si no, aún cuenta con amigos que le ayuden a hacerlo ¿no?- se miran por breves segundos hasta que finalmente Barnes suspira -necesitaremos esa charla más temprano que tarde-

*************

-entonces ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- pregunta Elizabeth mirando a Anthony quien parece ensimismado con las rosas que le dejo Fenrir

-negocios- limita el castaño

-negocios- le da el tiempo suficiente para que reconsidere la respuesta, Lizzie no necesita demasiada información para saber que Anthony ni siquiera se ha apartado del hospital. Aún así lo ve asentir de forma descarada -a no ser que la doctora Cho te haya dado la patente de su arca, o que hayas cambiado de trabajo, no tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo- el castaño la mira algunos segundos, con una mano sobre su barbilla y una expresión indescifrable

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le cuestiona Stark, es la única pregunta que ha estado rondando por su mente, si bien recuerda poco sobre su estancia en Siberia, recuerda la sensación de la mano de Steve sobre la suya, unos leves murmullos y tras eso la entrada de Zemo a la estancia, a Elizabeth corriendo tras el con una escopeta en mano, el hombre se detiene y le sonríe con sorna, levanta su arma contra Steve, a la altura exacta donde esta su corazón, el cañonazo se abre paso y todo sucede en cámara lenta… Siente sus ojos escocer en lágrimas

“¿te estas sintiendo mal por estar aliviado de que la bala me hubiese dado a mi y no a Rogers?” Lizzie se ve tentada a preguntar porque en el fondo lo sabe, sí, Anthony esta preocupado, pero el verdadero debate emocional es el que conlleva el alivio de ver caer a Elizabeth en el suelo por la bala y no a Steve. Sin embargo, no lo hace, continúa mirándole por varios segundos en absoluto silencio

Tony no dice palabra, sintiendo como su corazón se estruja ante la inminente verdad, con temor rehúye de la mirada violácea, da pasos inseguros hasta que siente una mano más pequeña que las suyas detenerle

-Anthony- la joven le insta a mirarlo, llevando su diestra a su mentón para hacerle mirarla -está bien- susurra, al ver su reticencia a hacerle caso, desliza sus dedos sobre las mejillas contrarias en forma de caricias -me gustaría que me miraras cuando te diera mis razones- agrega, obteniendo con ello la mirada timida del mayor -no quería verte llorar- le responde, mirando como sus bonitos ojos se inhundan un poco -por eso lo hice- suma, y obtiene como respuesta un beso en el dorso de su mano, un gracias silencioso que le corta la respiración y hace que las lágrimas también se aglomeren en sus orbes

*************

Cuanto Tony regresa a la mansión Stark ya entrada la mañana por insistencia de Lizzie sobre su aseo personal no espera encontrarse con Barnes sentado en la sala. Su cuerpo da un bote ante la sorpresa, pero continua de largo sin hablar con él, necesita una ducha cuanto antes, un cambio de ropa y café, sobre todo café. El otro no parece notar su presencia asi que decidido se dispone a realizar las actividades en ese orden.

Tras terminar de arreglarse se dirige a la cocina, busca con la mirada la cafetera que sabe por excelencia debe encontrarse ahí, y por unos instantes se permite rememorar ciertos pasajes de su infancia. Las mañanas en las que Jarvis, el hombre no la IA, se encontraba ahí preparando su desayuno. Tony debería tomar sus alimentos en el comedor principal, pero jamás lo hacia, preferia escabullirse hasta la cocina junto a Jarvis y Ana, su esposa. Suspira mientras la nostalgia hace lo propio en su corazón, le infla de ese cariño que tuvo por ambos y se aleja de manera fugaz

-quisiera hablar contigo-

Le interrumpe una voz desde la entrada de la cocina haciéndolo dar un salto y que la taza entre sus manos salte impulsada con dirección al suelo. Barnes logra atraparla en el ultimo momento, y ambos ven la expresión de sorpresa y terror en el rostro ajeno. James es el primero en comezar a reir tras salir de la estupefacción y Tony le mira con un mohín entre labios

-no tenemos nada de que hablar- sentencia Stark, dando por finalizada la conversación

Sin embargo, Bucky no aceptara un no por respuesta, se acerca a verter más café dentro de la taza dándosela a Tony -necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir- reformula -es importante, por favor- agrega, invitándolo a sentarse en el comedor.

Los orbes chocolate parecen llenos de duda, y por alguna extraña razón que Bucky no comprende el otro acepta, se aleja de la cafetera y se instala en una de las sillas -debo volver pronto con Lizzie- es todo lo que dice mientras se acomoda en su lugar, bebiendo los primeros sorbos de café, a sus espaldas escucha movimiento, y tras echarle una rápida mirada al amigo de Steve lo descubre preparándose el desayuno. Rueda los ojos y pese a que su razón le dice que debería ignorar a aquel hombre se queda ahí, esperando por él

-me alegra que ya haya despertado- comienza a conversar Bucky -estuve tentado a tirarle agua fría, ya sabes por si las dudas- dice con gracia, pero no obtiene más respuesta que Tony mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados de mala manera -no me lo tomes a mal, quiero a esa mujer, pero a veces hace cosas muy locas- se rie, recordando las veces que ha enfrentado a Lizzie, la menor ha sido casi tan feroz como Natasha -ella confía en ti- agrega, notando como los orbes chocolate de Tony se llenan de incertidumbre -¿sabes que intente volarle la cabeza unas tres veces?- agrega, apagando la estufa y sirviendo un plato de hotcakes para él y otro que pone frente a Stark. Le mira durante segundos de manera insegura

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Tony no comprende a este hombre, y esos hotcakes con arandanos en la cocina donde esta teniendo tantos recuerdos no lo hace mejor

-no te castigues por lo ocurrido- habla Barnes, llevándose unos trozos de comida a la boca -Elizabeth siempre ha sido bastante suicida para su propio bien o el de cualquiera a su alrededor- comenta y por la expresión de Tony sabe que no es necesario decirlo en voz alta y que seria mejor no volver a hacerlo -ella me ayudo a tener una segunda oportunidad, me guio de cierta manera hasta…- y no sabe si decirlo, si hacer consciente a Tony su conocimiento tras el tratamiento que Lizzie implementara en él -no tuvimos el mejor comienzo…Anthony- y el otro hace una mueca de disgusto

-Tony- rectifica, porque detesta que lo llamen de otra manera y la conversación se esta extendiendo demasiado

-Elizabeth me dio una oportunidad para encontrar ayuda, y pese a todos los esfuerzos de mi mejor amigo la ayuda vino de otro benefactor al cual le debo bastante- agrega, se miran durante minutos, en completo silencio azul contra chocolate -asi que por el agradecimiento que tengo hacia Lizzie y por el respeto que tengo hacia tu persona por la ayuda que me has brindado quiero darte este consejo: no te castigues Tony, no lo hagas, y menos por una acción cometida por otros. Nosotros sabíamos en que nos estábamos metiendo al irte a buscar, Lizzie más que nadie, asi que no cargues con culpas ni remordimientos que solo te impedirán avanzar. Si realmente lo lamentas, si te sientes culpable, mejora, cambia, busca la manera de redimirte en el futuro- James no sabe si ha dicho lo correcto, sin embargo, ha dicho lo que cree necesario. Escucha a Tony lanzar un suspiro largo y dejar los cubiertos encima del plato de hotcakes a medio comer, el castaño hace un movimiento que denota se levantara y Bucky siente que no puede dejarlo marchar así

-deberias haberme despertado-

Se escucha la voz de Natasha a su espalda, y los sentimientos negativos que comenzaban a revolverse en su estomago lo abandonan en cuanto la pelirroja se inclina desde su espalda a darle un beso en los labios, apenas un simple toque. James le sonríe, pensando en que también esto ha sido otra de las muchas cosas que tanto Elizabeth como Tony le han dado la oportunidad de recuperar, a Natalia

-¿sucede algo Stark? ¿te comio la lengua el raton?- dice en tono jugueton Romanff haciendo que la mirada de Barnes se instale de nueva cuenta en Tony, el castaño se encuentra casi estatico a excepción de su rostro, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y boquea como un pez fuera del agua

-buenos días- aparece Clint, con el rostro visiblemente cansado asi como algunas ojeras debajo de sus ojos

-¿pasaste de nuevo la noche con Bruce?- cuestiona Natasha, ambos agentes ajenos a lo que sucede en la mesa del comedor

-no lo hagas sonar tan interesante, Bruce tiene este nuevo proyecto entre manos y a menos que me escabulla al laboratorio no lo veria hasta el próximo mes- intenta sonar con fastidio, pero la verdad a Clint le agrada que Bruce le permita estar cerca en los momentos en que más se desenvuelve

-dices eso ahora- le resta importancia Natasha dándole una palmada en la espalda. Ambos agentes redirigen la mirada hacia la mesa, como si apenas tras la charla su mente se permitiera reparar en el ente extraño que esta instalado ahí antes que ellos

-pero mira quien esta aquí- Clint expresa la diversión que le provoca ver a Tony Stark un viernes por la mañana desayunando con Barnes, ironico, piensa.

-¿ustedes dos?- finalmente habla Stark señalando a Natasha y James

Los tres arquean una ceja esperando que Tony pueda formular sus palabras, su expresión denota incredulidad

-ah ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- Bruce entra a escena, dejando una taza de tono morado en la barra de la cocina -buenos días- susurra mientras continua su camino en silencio hasta la cafetera -¿Tony?- pregunta curioso al ver al castaño de pie señalando a Romanoff y Barnes

-¿tú lo sabes?- le cuestiona el otro mirándolo con algo parecido a la indignación

Bruce lo mira un par de segundos hasta que finalmente comprende, Tony no conoce acerca de la relación que mantienen Natasha y Barnes. Asiente lentamente y Tony suelta una risa larga que preocupa a todos en la sala, a todos menos a él

-y yo aquí creyendo que todo este teatro de Steve era por…- pero se calla cuando siente la mirada de todos encima de él. A Natasha no se le hace difícil sumar uno más uno y obtener dos, sonríe, apenas una línea delgada casi imperceptible, pero Tony se congela, se siente descubierto y agacha la mirada

-¿es el dia de reunión en la cocina?- cuestiona Sam con una sonrisa por todo el rostro, incluso cuando ve a Tony y la expresión seria de los demás el buen humor no se aparta de él

-me alegra ver que estas mejorando- le sigue Steve, aunque el rubio se detiene en seco en cuanto su mirada se cruza con la de Tony

-tierra llamando a la estatua del Cap- se mofa Clint, pasando a su lado

-creo que será mejor irme, deberían estar por darle el alta a Elizabeth- resvuelve Tony de manera rápida, echando más atrás la silla para poder retirarse, no quiere que esto suceda ahora

-buenos días Señor Stark- Vision lo intercepta en la entrada de la cocina y Tony siente unas inmesas ganas de llorar, trayendo de nueva cuenta los recuerdos de Jarvis, su mayordomo y J.A.R.V.I.S. su IA. Le da un gesto rápido para terminar de largarse, necesita respirar, necesita…necesita un maldito trago.

*************

Pese a las represalias que tienen los médicos por darle el alta a la joven Roey, ella esta firmando el documento que le diera el director del hospital, donde deslinda de responsabilidad al hospital, médicos y enfermas que en el residen, de cualquier dificultad que pudiera presentar a futuro. Nadie esta de acuerdo con ello, ni siquiera Fury que la mira con una dura expresión, han llamado al director de S.H.I.E.L.D. para no tener problemas con nadie, dado que la señorita ya se ha arreglado para irse y no aceptara una negativa por respuesta

-sabes que estas comentiendo una locura y desobedeciendo mis ordenes Roey ¿estas consciente de lo que puede pasar con esto?- suena firme y desafiante

-lo lamento Nicky- responde en tono socarron -pero ni siquiera tu comprenderías la magnitud de esto- concluye pinchando el pecho del mayor para salir de una vez de ese maldito lugar, camino por el pasillo con el hombre de parche a sus espaldas

-hablare con tu superior entonces- hay cierta satisfacción en el tono del mayor

-puedes hacerlo si quieres- se gira sobre sus talones para encararlo una vez más -pero me ahorraría tener que molestar a Sky con algo que esta fuera de su jurisdicción- se rie, una risa tan amplia como la del gato Cheshire. Fury frunce el ceño en señal de consternación, mientras la menor continua su camino, necesita detener a alguien antes de que cometa una estupidez.

*************

No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se estaba divirtiendo tanto, con música de fondo y chicas hermosas a su alrededor intentado acercarse más a él, un trago en mano, seguido de otro y otro y otro… ¿Cuántos van ya? No debería importarle, no es como si no tuviera con que pagarlos, podría invitar a todos en el pub y aun asi seguiría siendo asquerosamente rico…espera, esa era una buena idea, asi que lo dice en voz alta, deteniendo al DJ en turno, invita una ronda gratis para todos. Los presentes levantan sus tragos en señal de aceptación y gratitud, las tres chicas junto a él le sonríen, y él hace lo propio poniendo su mejor sonrisa

*************

El equipo la esta mirando de muy mala manera, con ceños fruncidos y toda la cosa. Se pregunta si fue buena idea pararse a preguntar por el lugar

-¿Cómo que no volvió contigo?- cuestiona Natasha

Aparentemente Anthony dejo la mansión con la excusa de irla a buscar. Suspira no por vez primera y se pregunta cuanto tiempo tomara hasta que decida romperle las malditas piernas a alguien, no mucho, se dice, cuando su mente se dispone a viajar y conectar con la de Stark para localizarlo más rápido. Cierra los ojos buscando entre las masas de gente sin prestar atención al resto de movimiento que realizan los vengadores, Tony no puede andar solo, menos tras lo ocurrido con H.Y.D.R.A.

Localiza al castaño, la música estridente a todo lo que da y personas bailando a su alrededor -Black…- llama a su compañero, necesitara un poco más de apoyo del esperado.

*************

No entiende muy bien que ha pasado, solo recuerda que un sujeto se ha acercado a él de manera fanfarrona, ha dicho dos o tres frases que a Tony realmente no le interesan y pese a que el hombre le ha gritado tontería y media, nada lo aleja del estado de relajación y felicidad pasajera frutos de la dosis de alcohol en su sistema, las señoritas que estaban con él se han ido y pese a que su cuerpo siente un aire de relajación todo se pierde en cuanto alguien dice una palabra que le taladra hasta la conciencia “Howard”.

*************

Decir que el lugar no esta pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos seria decir más bien poco, la gente esta corriendo de manera despavorida de un sitio que esta en llamas y cae a pedazos. Escucha las sirenas a lo lejos y no pretende quedarse a averiguar quien llegara primero si las ambulancias, los bomberos o la policía, solo sabe que debe entrar. Arroja el casco lejos y colgándose la mochila al hombro entra esquivando el flujo de gente que sale como un chorro propulsado por la puerta principal.

Hace que lamente un poco no haber despertado antes y alertar a los vengadores sobre las consecuencias, sobre todo cuando mira la cantidad de mafiosos heridos en el suelo. Nada que no pueda resolver, se recuerda, el caso es que hay un testigo ocular que esta grabando todo en su celular, el DJ. Esquivando los trozos de techo en llamas que comienzan a caer y los sujetos que redirigen las balas a su dirección llega con el joven, probablemente no tenga más años que los que ella aparenta, es más bajo que Anthony y su cabello es rubio, sus ojos son color miel y sus manos están algo temblorosas -me encargare de esto- dice tomando el teléfono de entre sus manos -te abrire camino para que puedas salir- el chico entre temblores y dudas asiente, arrastrándose hacia donde la joven le señala

-veo que has decidido unirte a mi fiesta- la voz suena quizás más ronca

pero Lizzie esta segura que la reconocería donde fuera -espero que tenga una explicación para esto, Stark- sentencia con las facciones de su rostro endurecidas

-dejame pensar…- alega el otro, poniendo una mano en su mentón como si estuviera reflexionando -nos estamos divirtiendo ¿no es asi chicos?- los disparos hacia ambos hacen denotar lo que opinan los mafiosos de su “diversión”, Stark rie como un infante durante su primera visita a un parque rodeado de juegos y niños. El guantelete en su mano derecha es disparado contra aquellos hombres

Elizabeth solo puede llevar una mano al rostro, la situación no podría joderse más hasta que -¡La policía de Nueva York tiene rodeado el lugar!- si…eso puede joderlo más -¡Rindanse y salgan con las manos en alto!- los hombres se miran unos a otros, pero nadie hace lo que se les ordena, se reagrupan y comienzan una estrategia para derribar a Stark, quien si bien solo porta un guantelete parece tener más habilidad que aquellos 15 hombres.

Los heridos no quieren siquiera moverse de su sitio y de los consumidores del local no queda ni rastro -Black- la joven teclea rápidamente en su celular, siguiendo a Anthony con la mirada y esquivando los disparos que lanzan en su contra. Roey mira fijamente los datos arrojados por Black, suspira de manera frustrada y sacando su arma se aproxima hasta donde se encuentra Stark, derriba a al menos siete tipos en su camino hasta el castaño. Al llegar los ojos chocolate la miran como un bicho raro.

Un cañonazo retumbo el lugar, y por segunda vez Lizzie se vio corriendo hacia Anthony, resguardándolo contra su pecho y apuntando con la surda, un golpe seco hizo que el mayor se removiera nervioso en las manos de Lizzie -estoy aquí Anthony- dijo de manera consoladora pese al rastro de sangre que corria por su rostro, la bala apenas le había rosado -Maria…- murmuro cuando escucho al cuerpo de policías entrar al lugar, tres se situaron a su alrededor y ella dejo caer el taser que llevaba entre las manos, sintiendo como Stark se aferraba a sus ropas

*************

-esto parece una especie de Deja vu- es el primer comentario de Clint mirando a Natasha limpiarle la herida en la cabeza de Lizzie, todo el sarcasmo que puede usar esta impreso en esas palabras

-supongo que me lo merecia- dice riendo hasta que Natasha aplica más presión de la necesaria sobre la compresa que tiene en su cabeza, se queja un poco encontrándose con los afilados orbes esmeralda de la joven rusa -o los accidentes pasan- intenta arreglarlo, pero a cambio obtiene una segunda presión más dolorosa que la primera

-quieres explicarme que ha pasado- Bucky esta visiblemente molesto

-ya se lo he dicho a la policía- refuta, alejando las manos de Romanoff que lucen más amenazantes ahora que antes

-la verdad Roey- reprende Barnes, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho en señal de autoridad

Lizzie se rie por el gesto, pero sabe que no puede salir de esto rápidamente y que la ayuda le vendrá bien si es que en algun momento se repite este incidente -parece que fue peor de lo que esperábamos- dice encogiéndose de hombros -mis sospechas son ciertas- dice bajando la mirada -quedan secuelas de lo que sea que H.Y.D.R.A. le ha hecho a la mente de Anthony, y no solo eso…- se muerde el labio al ver las expresiones de los tres espias -creo que ha reaccionado frente a un estimulo, la cuestión es que no sé cual ha sido, Anthony no estaba siendo el mismo cuando llegue y…- Barnes levanta la mano frente a su rostro frenando sus palabras

-esto es algo que debemos discutir como equipo- Clint concuerda con él, pero no Lizzie y Natasha

-no creo que esto sea algo que los demás deban saber- responde la pelirroja

Lizzie siente que podría amarla por ese sencillo comentario

-han estado ocurriendo demasiadas cosas alrededor de Stark, y esto no mejoraría las cosas en el equipo- el trio mira a Elizabeth y tras esto suspira

-¿Qué opciones tenemos?- cuestiona Barnes

-podriamos dejar las cosas como hasta ahora, solo aumentar un poco la vigilancia en torno a Stark- Clint parece pensativo

-deberiamos averiguar cual fue el estimulo que lo llevo a este estado- piensa Natasha, los dos hombres la miran y luego miran a Roey

-habias dicho que H.Y.D.R.A. pretendía reutilizar el experimento del soldado de invierno- la menor asiente mirando a Bucky -es probable entonces que el estimulo haya sido alguna palabra- vuelve a asentir ante la observación de Barnes -¿crees poder averiguar de cual se trata?-

Elizabeth piensa entonces en las palabras que se quedaron grabadas en su mente -probablemente necesite tiempo, podríamos reactivar por accidente el sistema de H.Y.D.R.A.- piensa si será buena idea enumerar la lista dado que la posibilidad de que vuelta a tener efecto el dichoso experimento es bastante amplia. Anthony ha sido liberado de ese control por un trauma, una sacudida a su insconciente, por lo cual, repetir cada una de las palabras podría volver a alterar su sistema -creo que lo mejor será traer ayuda- piensa en charlar con T’Challa sobre esto, podría ser una buena idea

-¿tienes a alguien en mente? Porque necesitaremos la mayor cantidad de discreción en este asunto posible- el asentimiento de la menor es todo lo que Barnes necesita -por ahora deberíamos tener un ojo sobre él, Clint te dejare a cargo, intenta que no note lo que estamos haciendo, el estrés puede ser un mal enemigo- el rubio acepta con una oración burlona y se retira -Natasha por ahora será mejor que tu y Lizzie busquen esa ayuda extra-

*************

Elizabeth se alegra de ver al príncipe de Wakanda, aunque no sean las mejores condiciones para hacerlo. Ha intentado hacer que Anthony reaccione ante la palabra “sperare”, pero el castaño solo la ha mirado algunos segundos y luego le ha dicho que su pronunciación es regular, que tendrá que darle algunas lecciones porque Maria estaría en contra de dejarle esa remarcación en la “s” por mas días. Asi que en definitiva la ayuda de T’Challa y sus conocimientos dado lo sucedido con Bucky le vendrán bien, mientras ella intenta escudriñar en la terapia que Stark le preparara a Barnes y la cual fue en realidad la que elimino el control mental en Bucky.

Bruce es informado de lo que pretenden realizar, más que nada ya que el doctor es el encargado, por Fury, a darle un seguimiento a su estado de salud. Asi que, es necesario que lo sepa, sobre todo porque cualquier cambio en el ritmo cardiaco del moreno debe ser anotado. No lo toma bien en un principio, pero en cuanto T’Challa asegura que su equipo de médicos estará presente en las pruebas que realice Elizabeth parece calmarse, al menos un poco.

La segunda palabra que Lizzie dice a Anthony es “mascherare”, el castaño esta en el taller con la careta de Iron-man en mano, la mira con duda algunos segundos -deberias estar aprendiendo oraciones completas y no solo palabras- dice para continuar soldando la pieza.

La tercera ocasión que pretende decir alguna de las palabras se encuentra con una acalorada discusión entre Rogers y Stark. Le echa una mirada rápida a Clint quien parece ajeno a todo aquello, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, el rubio se encoge de hombro y sale con un sándwich entre manos asi como una bebida. No hace falta preguntar a donde se dirige con aquello.

Vuelve la vista hacia la discusión, tal parece que hay un hombre que ha ido hasta Siberia para hablar con ambos y que pretende concretar esa charla a como de lugar. Steve dice que es demasiado peligroso, porque ¿Quién iria tan lejos para solo una charla? Ninguno nota la presencia de la menor, ella continua mirándolos, cruzada de brazos en espera, su instinto lo dicta.

-por lo que dijo Romanoff él podría saber la ubicación de las otras gemas- replica Tony, picando el pecho de Steve con su dedo índice

-o podría ser una trampa, no sabemos que pretende- reacciona Steve, bufando molesto

La charla se extiende entre gritos y manoteos al aire. Ambos demasiado molestos con el otro, Tony dice algo que Elizabeth no alcanza a comprender, sin embargo, para que Steve si que lo hace, sus labios se fruncen con molestia

-Howard hubiera escuchado- y con esa simple oración parece que algo hace cortocircuito dentro del castaño, agacha la mirada y guarda silencio. Rogers se crispa pensando que ha dicho demasiado, asi que le toca el hombro esperando que el otro levante la mirada.

Elizabeth nota como el reloj pulsera en la muñeca de Stark cambia de forma, en menos de un segundo Steve esta volando por un golpe proveniente del menor

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunta el rubio incorporándose un poco, fija la mirada en Tony, la mirada del castaño esta vacia. Levanta la mano apuntando en su contra y Rogers rueda por pura inercia, un agujero se extiende por la pared

-Anthony- le llama la menor, pero el castaño la ignora, arruga el entrecejo y piensa en que debería hacer, llamar a los otros seria contraproducente

La “pelea” se extiende por la sala, Steve solo intenta esquivar los ataques de Tony hasta que consigue, con algo de esfuerzo, quitarle el guantelete. Casi sonríe con satisfacción, y contra todo pronostico el castaño hace uso de habilidades de Rogers no recuerda, Stark logra someterlo con una llave, ambos están contra el suelo, el rubio bajo el castaño. Hay una sonrisa de pura satisfacción impresa en el rostro del moreno mientras que Steve no sabe exactamente que acaba de ocurrir

-Anthony, suelta al Capitan- llama por segunda vez Elizabeth, obteniendo esta vez la atención de esos ojos chocolate, no hay nada allí. Contiene la respiración por pura inercia, lo que sea que hayan hecho para intentar controlar a Anthony, lo llevaron acabo con sus miedos, las heridas pasadas que parecían estar cicatrizando. Pero es evidente que Howard Stark es una constante en la vida de Anthony, aunque este pretenda que no es asi -Maria- murmura cuando el castaño se ha acercado a ella lo suficiente para pronunciarlo en un tono tan bajo solo perceptible entre ellos. El otro se queda parado, en un estado de shock del cual sale sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, sus largos cabellos castaños se sacuden -¿Anthony?-

-¿me perdi de algo?- dice mirando la habitación, hasta que encuentra a Steve en suelo con su guantelete entre manos -Cap, no deberías manejar material peligroso- se mofa, y por sus acciones y palabras parece que incluso ha olvidado la charla animada que tenia con Steve

El rubio parece no constatar lo que acaba de suceder, suspira entregando el objeto a Stark, pero sus ojos se ven un poco brillosos -supongo que asi concluye nuestra charla- los ojos de Tony le hacen saber que no entiende a lo que se refiere. Steve pasa una mano entre sus cabellos, frustrado.

-creo que debemos avisar a los demás, Capitán- habla Elizabeth, atrayendo la atención de ambos hacia ella -eso incluye por supuesto a Anthony, dejaremos esa charla entre ustedes para después- el rubio asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de duda, Anthony solo la mira, sin saber que decir.


	47. Maria...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y a veces es peligroso, cuando le das a una persona el poder suficiente para destruirte, y alguno de los dos siempre se detiene. No lo comprende, y probablemente jamas lo haga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 47! :'v esto es mas largo que mi tesis

Elizabeth decide hablar con Anthony de manera privada dentro de su taller mientras el castaño esta re-creando sus armaduras. Probablemente el instinto de Stark presiente la llegada de _ese_ sujeto -Anthony- lo llama, no recibe más respuesta que una mirada rápida de los ojos del castaño, haciéndole saber que la escucha, pero es muy probable que no toda su atención esta fija en ella

Roey suspira, pensando que a Rogers le ira mucho mejor al charlar de la situación con los tres ex-espias y Bruce. La atención a este tema se pretende reducir a un grupo pequeño, al menos hasta que encuentren una manera de solucionarlo

-necesitaré algunas respuestas más allá de balbuceos inconexos, llaves, tuercas y tornillos voladores, Dum-E y Butterfingers intentando sacarme o cualquiera de las cosas que normalmente utilizas para alejar a la gente de aquí- una llave pasa por un lado de su cabeza -genial, esto sirve, ni siquiera la vas a ocupar, entonces puedes prestar atención a ambas cosas- se burla, y el castaño solo pone los ojos en blanco. Si, será una charla larga

*************

Steve ha pedido a Bucky, Natasha, Clint y Bruce que lo encuentre en la sala de conferencias, ha acordado con Roey mantener el asunto de Tony lo más discreto posible del resto.

-¿han encontrado el detonante?- Banner es el primero en cuestionar, los demás alternan miradas entre uno y otro

-sí- susurra de manera casi imperceptible Steve

-¿Cuál es?- pregunta Natasha, por la expresión dolida en el rostro de Rogers sabe de antemano que la respuesta no será agradable

*************

-¿estás bromeando?- dice Tony con una risa sarcástica en sus labios, levantándose de la silla donde antes se encontrara, pero Elizabeth no responde, desvia la mirada y comienza a juguetear con sus manos

-no- responde por fin la menor, aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permiten para dejar ir un suspiro -sé que esto no tiene una manera de decirse sencillo, pero Anthony-

Elizabeth le mira con sus grandes ojos violáceos, sin un rastro de lástima o temor, solo decisión plasmados en ellos. Tony siente su cuerpo estremecerse, porque no lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero ya había notado que había algo extraño, como el accidente en el bar del que no recuerda nada, o como la charla con Rogers en la sala -necesito pruebas- habla, haciendo que la menor guarde silencio unos segundos. La ve asentir.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. podrá mostrarte lo sucedido con Steve, en cuanto al bar…- se gira para alcanzar su teléfono de la mesa del taller y ponerlo a disposición de Stark -supuse que querrias verlo- hace una mueca, intentando recordar que todo estuviera en orden, ya sabes personas que siguieran al menos respirando

-¿podrías…- pero las palabras mueren en su boca al notar el temblor en sus manos. De nueva cuenta fija la mirada sobre Roey, la menor se esta levantando y Tony ya no puede decirle que no quiere estar solo, que todo suena demasiado irreal. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba en un principio la ve quedarse en el rincón donde tiene la cafetera, la ve sacar una de las tazas blancas que conserva ahí asi como los productos necesarios para preparar el café

-¿Qué?- dice ella de pronto, una ceja arqueada mientras lee las instrucciones para prepararlo

Algo dentro de él parece asentarse, no entiende muy bien el que y pese a que Elizabeth no se aleja de la habitación mientras él esta mirando aquellos videos no dice nada más.

*************

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿tienes la grabación de ese momento?- Bruce quiere analizar de cerca que tan grave puede ser esto

-sí Doctor Banner- responde la I.A. y sin esperar una próxima orden una pantalla se despliega frente a ellos, mostrando la discusión que Steve y Tony tenían en la cocina. Natasha, Bucky, Clint y Steve fijan también la mirada sobre el video. En el fondo esperan que se trate de alguna especie de error, una mala broma de Tony por el momento, alguna otra cosa que no sea…

-wow- expresa Clint, al ver la facilidad con la que Tony pone a Steve contra el suelo, Nat le da un codazo en el brazo para que se calle, y él se muerde la lengua para no decir más

-esta claro que Stark te ha pateado el trasero- se burla Bucky, y Steve tiene esa expresión de “¿podrias tomarlo en serio?” que le hace reir, porque si, podría tomárselo en serio, pero desde que ha empezado a recuperarse a si mismo y afrontar las cosas una a la vez sabe que es mejor no hacerlo

-esta claro que Tony no posee la habilidad para hacer esto- agrega Natasha, regresando el video al momento justo en que el castaño aplica una llave para rendir a Steve -sin embargo- se queda mirando unos segundos…la escena le parece ligeramente

-familiar- completa Clint, sonriendo cuando el resto se concentra en él -¿no se parece a esa vez que derribaste a nuestro camarada?- suma, señalando a Bucky. El grupo le mira algunos segundos, hasta que parece que las piezas encajan

-¿eso significa que, de alguna manera, H.Y.D.R.A. ha implantado un modo de pelea similar a Natasha en la mente de Stark?- cuestiona Bucky, porque ni el mismo aún comprende del todo como funciona eso del lavado cerebral

El silencio se instala en la habitación

*************

-¿Cómo pude hacer eso?- pregunta Tony con un chillido

Lizzie le mira del otro lado de la estancia, reteniendo una risita porque Anthony parece más avergonzado por la manera en que ha retenido a Steve entre sus piernas que de como ha noqueado a 15 hombres en un pub

-¿solo así se calla?- pregunta nuevamente, alzando los brazos al aire, alegando consigo mismo y el estúpido video

-creo que más bien está en shock- susurra la menor rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumergido

-no puedo creer que H.Y.D.R.A. me haya vuelto un maldito ninja…

-asaltacapitanamerica- finje toser Roey ante la mirada de reproche del mayor

-¡esto es inaceptable! F.R.I.D.A.Y. necesito ideas para solucionar esto- chasquea la lengua y cruza los brazos de manera frustrada ¿Qué mierda había pasado en las semanas de su captura para que esto fuese posible? Negó varias veces, ni siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia de averiguarlo, iba a arreglaro, porque “imposible” no era una palabra que estuviera en su diccionario. Asi que si, iba a arreglarlo y cuando lo hiciera iria a partear el trasero de cualquiera que hubiese tenido relación con eso

Elizabeth le miro desde el otro lado de la estancia, discutiendo con su I.A maneras para deschacer ese “lavado de pulpo” como le llamara Stark, sonriendo bastante al saber que el moreno no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando ayuda. Así era Anthony después de todo, de los que repara y después se detiene a preguntar, solo esperaba que nada lo suficientemente grave sucediera en el transcurso de eso

*************

Minutos más tarde cuando Roey creyó que paso el tiempo suficiente para saber que Stark no tendría alguna especie de crisis por todo lo que le había contado se acerco a la sala de conferencias. Al parecer Steve y el resto no había salido de ahí desde hacia un rato.

Abrió la puerta despacio esperando no interrumpir su charla, pero contrario a lo que en un principio esperaba encontrar, el pequeño grupo estaba sentado a la mesa, viendo el video de Anthony sometiendo a Steve, había algo que claramente ella no había escuchado porque de alguna manera Barnes y Barton estaban intercambiando bromas sobre ello, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de Steve. Más allá estaban Romanoff y Banner, charlando un poco más bajo, mirando de cada cuando a sus respectivos intentando que limitaran sus bromas hacia Rogers

-¿Lizzie?-

La voz de Bruce le hizo dar un respingo en la puerta, pero se recompuso lo mejor que pudo sonriendo -hola, quería saber que tal llevan las cosas- se adentra en la habitación haciendo que Bucky y Clint dejen por un momento las bromas -todo ha ido bien con Anthony- suma, y las expresiones de duda en el rostro del grupo le hace algo raro en la boca del estómago

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Steve es el primero en preguntar

La joven sonríe -que lo arreglará y luego pateara traseros de H.Y.D.R.A.- y le parece que es una forma muy buena de tomar un control mental

Bucky la mira algunos segundos y sonríe -entonces todo bien ¿Qué dices de un juego Barton?- el ex-soldado parece confiado y aunque Clint asiente, es la mirada de Natasha y Bruce lo que los detiene

-vamos, si Tony dice que va a arreglarlo él es que lo hará- refuta Clint sin querer sonar despreocupado. Y aunque parece que tanto Natasha como Bruce refutaran algo, se detienen y lo piensan mejor, mirando hacia Lizzie -es seguro que en algun momento termine pidiéndole ayuda a Bruce- suma el rubio, como si aquello fuera el incentivo suficiente para dejarlo estar al menos un rato

-además sabemos que debemos evitar una palabra en concreto- agrega Bucky -y, al menos nosotros…ehm cuatro- tose ignorando la cara de indignación de Rogers -sabemos evitarla-

Banner y Romanoff intercambian miradas, y cada uno parece sumirse en sus propios pros y contras ante ello. Tras un suspiro el equipo decide que no puede preocuparse de aquello que no esta sucediendo, es decir, si bien temen a que Tony pudiera salirse de control parece que… y es entonces cuando Bruce y Natasha caen en cuenta de algo. Miran a la menor del otro lado de la habitación, observando el video con interés, y cuando precisa la parte en donde Stark se acerca a ella, la ven mover los labios en un murmullo que trae a Tony de vuelta a la realidad

-¿Qué sabes?- cuestiona la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, con esa mirada asesina

Elizabeth le sonríe, porque sí, ella sabe un poco más que el resto en realidad. Pero no es tan difícil sumar uno más uno y obtener dos

*************

Decir que estaba siendo sencillo seria mentir. Cuando encontró la forma de ayudar a Barnes a salir de su estado Grumpy Cat contaba con información suficiente para comenzar, no en valde le había pedido a T’Challa ayuda en esos asuntos. Pero ahora no tenia nada con que comenzar, necesitaba saber primero que era lo que habían hecho con su cabeza, o al menos, saber que era lo que lo detonaba.

Tony suspiro largamente mirando hacia la armadura que comenzaba re-construir, pensando que había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar como para detenerse en esto -F.R.I.D.A.Y.- llama a su IA sopesando las ideas que transitan su mente, seria sencillo simplemente dejar esto pasar y tener la charla con aquel hombre cuyo nombre aún desconocia, pero si esto representaba una amenaza a futuro…

Gruño tirando de sus rizos rebeldes -dile a Banner que venga- finalizo, no quería seguir sintiendo que se equivocaba, y debería empezar a razonar mejor cuales cosas eran las que debían priorizarse. Si de alguna manera el detonante de su estado pulposo era mencionado durante una batalla. No quería imaginar las consecuencias que eso podría traer, suficiente problema había tenido meguando aguas tras lo sucedido con Ultron y la pelea meses atrás, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, y por el momento lo mejor era saber que tendría el control total de sus acciones, fueran las que fueran.

*************

La llamada de Tony hacia Bruce interrumpe cualquier interrogatorio que pensaran hacer a Elizabeth, Natasha la miro fijamente mientras Banner salía por la puerta dando un despido rápido a su pareja.

Mientras se retiraba el resto del equipo cada uno se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la menor, pensando cosas inconexas sobre su conocimiento en este asunto.

Roey dejo ir un largo suspiro, esperando que no pusieran en tela de juicio su cercanía hacia Anthony, pensándolo mejor quizás no era tan bueno que desconfiaran tanto

-¿Cómo es que sabes contrarestar el estado de Tony?- si hay algo agradable, uno de muchos puntos, en la forma de ser de Natasha, es la manera en que suele tomar al toro por los cuernos, si no lo creen, pregúntenle a Barnes

Eso no le impide que de cierta manera la mujer sea más intimidante que cualquier otro, incluso que Steve con su cara de enojo -es algo muy sencillo en realidad- acata, porque si, no es tan complicado verlo, o al menos eso cree, quizás especula demasiado… No es anormal que ella se vaya por las ramas en ciertas cuestiones

-¿podrias explicarnos?- pregunta Bucky, palmeando una de las sillas instando a la menor sentarse

Ella acepta, porque vamos, esta es una de esas cosas que alguien con dos dedos de frente debería ver -creo que es solo cuestión de pensar en contrarios- comienza, porque en realidad fue como ella probo suerte, recordó las palabras que escucho en su cabeza, cada una debería tener un sentido particular para Anthony, algo como: Esperanza: a lo que intenta aferrarse, Máscara: la que ha usado desde la muerte de sus padres, Siete: las letras del nombre de Obadiah, el primero en traicionarlo; Atardecer: el limbo entre luz y oscuridad, como se sentía; cuarenta y dos-las armaduras que construyo y destruyo, fracaso: la palabra que mejor le describe, Metal: le da seguridad, Howard: su padre, la cima de la montaña más alta, la cual se cree imposibilitado de alcanzar o cruzar, el hombre no es solo un obstáculo es EL osbtaculo, representa más de lo que Anthony quiere aceptar y finalmente Siberia: donde se rindió.

Probablemente es el orden de las palabras algo representativo, de la esperanza a la desesperanza, tras Siberia el castaño sintió que su vida había sido una casa de naipes que finalmente caía, y él ya no tenia nada a lo que aferrarse, de alguna manera la discapacidad de Rhodey le había ayudado a olvidarse de todo por un tiempo, pero era evidente que el moreno no retrasaría su ayuda al buen coronel solo porque no supiera como levantar sus restos del piso.

-¿Lizzie?- James le llama al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos

la menor carraspea y recupera la compostura tras unos segundos -sí, ya saben, como el dia y la noche, cielo y tierra, amor y odio- esa clase de cosas

-Howard ¿y Maria?- Romanoff la mira, esperando alguna explicación

-odio y amor- repite Lizzie, haciendo que los demás aparten la mirada de ella. Los espías se remueven pensativos en sus sitios

-¿estás segura?- pregunta Clint -sobre que solo el nombre sea el detonante quiero decir-

La menor lo piensa, porque probablemente Siberia también trajera demasiados malos recuerdos, pero una vez más la lista parece una especie de línea limitante, empieza con cosas positivas y termina con la contrastación de sus errores tras el nombre de Howard, tiene sentido, piensa -creo que es la opción más fáctible-

El silencio vuelve a instalarse en la sala, Elizabeth se permite entonces buscar la reaccion de Steve, el rubio no luce muy bien

-de cualquier manera- suma Bucky, atrayendo la atención -evitaremos la palabra a toda costa, no sabemos las consecuencias que podría traer esto- James recuerda que su psiquiatra le menciono que estuvo al borde de una crisis de doble identidad, esa fue la parte horrible. Se remoja los labios y continúa lanzando una mirada hacia Steve -espero que todos comprendamos esto- el rubio lo mira largamente, para luego asentir mientras aprieta los puños

Es común, piensa Lizzie. Esas situaciones entre Steve y Tony, ese herirse tan profundo, intentar romperse con palabras o con acciones, y a veces se pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que sientan lo que sienten? Porque si bien no siempre son algo parecido a una pareja, están tan marcados por la presencia del otro que puede ser escalofriante, el justo medio, piensa, entre amor y odio. Ella no lo comprende, no aún al menos, tienen sus altos y bajos, como cualquier otro. Y a veces es peligroso, cuando le das a una persona el poder suficiente para destruirte, y aunque alguno de los dos siempre se detiene... No lo comprende, y probablemente jamás lo haga.

-señorita Roey, el señor Stark le llama- la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. cesa cualquier pensamiento ambiguo, sacude unos segundos la cabeza -solicita que lleve al resto de los presentes-

Las miradas se intercambian rápidamente. Quizás, piensa Lizzie, es algo tan simple y complejo como lo dicho en la fábula del puerco espin

*************

-¿estás seguro de esto?- Banner repite por milésima vez, mirando con duda a Tony quien esta en la mesa de la sala medica

-vamos Doctor ¿me dira ahora que le teme al procedimiento?- se mofa el castaño, restando importancia con una de sus manos al aire.

Estan en la habitación de revisión, en ella se ha configurado un escáner para analizar frecuencias cardiacas entre otras mil cosas

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunta curioso Clint, acercándose hasta Bruce

-Tony quiere que le haga una

-una TEP- resume Tony sin mirarlos, se esta cubriendo el rostro con una mano

-¿Qué es eso?- Steve se posiciona junto a Banner, al igual que Bucky

Romanoff se acerca unos cuantos pasos hasta Stark -¿estás seguro de esto?- vuelve a cuestionar, y obtiene un ligero asentimiento -sabes que no estas en condiciones para…

Pero Tony levanta una mano en el aire para detener sus razones -necesito sacarme esto, y lo sabes- responde con amargura e impotencia

La pelirroja le mira unos segundos piensa que probablemente Stark se sienta incapazar de manejar su propio cuerpo a voluntad, y ella sabe como se siente eso. Suspira largamente y luego se limita a asentir, ve la sonda postrada en una mesa auxiliar

-lamento la tardanza- Elizabeth entra a escena, y Anthony parece bastante desconcertado de verla ahí, Romanoff analiza la situación por unos instantes hasta que una ligera “o” se instala en sus labios asi como una risa sarcástica

-¿Lizzie?- Bruce parece tan sorprendido como Stark

-ehm, sí, la misma que viste y…- entonces la menor desliza la mirada hacia sus pies desnudos -viste, que ya es ventaja- resuelve mirando entre Anthony y Bruce -gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y. Black- dice riéndose ante las expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Tony mira con pánico hacia Elizabeth quien se acerca con una sonrisa en labios, desvia la mirada hasta Natasha quien parece estar realizando cálculos muy rápidamente, hasta que se detine y lo mira con reproche

-Nat- habla la menor como forma de saludo, poniendo las manos en una de las barandillas de la cama -hey Anthony- su voz suena distinta a lo que expresa su rostro -espero que esa cosa no sea la sonda radioactiva necesaria para un TEP- hay algo de sorna en sus palabras

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- cuestión bajito el castaño, esperando que Natasha no lo escuche, no, él no está haciendo un berrinche frente a esos orbes verdes, no, nop, nope

-digamos que… tienes a unas cuantas chicas listas en tu circulo de amistades- agrega, sonriendo mientras levanta el teléfono en su mano derecha, una foto de Pepper esta presente -claro que… el hecho de que Pepper y F.R.I.D.A.Y. conspiren un poco en tu contra no debe ser una sorpresa ¿o si?- cuestiona, y envía una leve mirada hacia Natasha, porque si, la pelirroja es una de esas chicas listas y al parecer tiene contacto con Potts

-si piensas continuar con esta locura quiero que tengas en mente algunos puntos- suma Lizzie, relamiéndose los labios -1) es peligroso intoxicar tu sangre con esto- y señala la sonda, porque sea cual sea su presentación liquida o gaseosa pasara a infectar el torrente sanguíneo del moreno, y el caso es que su corazón no está preparado para eso -2) Pepper lo sabe y no querras sacar de su cama a tu quería CEO quien al parecer ya se encuentra en cuarentena por maternidad- aquello pilla tan desprevenido a Stark que la mira como conejo lampareado -sí, y sí quieres ver a esa cositas preciosa antes de morir a manos de su madre tendras que comportarte- agrega, porque pese a todo el moreno esta interesado en el asunto -y 3)- tiene tres dedos de la mano izquierda en el aire -sigue adelante y me ofreceré a guiar a nuestro Capitán a tu habitación secreta-

El moreno traga duro e intenta dejar ir una risa burlona, sarcástica como si aquello no le importara -solo dices estupideces- asevera intentando destilar seguridad -además no hay nada que a Barnes le interese ahí-

Y con ello muta la sonrisa en el rostro de Elizabeth a una casi felina expresión -quien esta hablando de James, Tony~boo, estoy segura que al buen Rogers le agradará ver la habitación donde escondes a tu Bear Cap- los orbes del castaño le miran con incredulidad

-mentirosa- dice con una risa entre labios, más discreta que la primera -estás alardeando- y por la expresión que mantiene Elizabeth sabe que tiene que reconfigurar sus palabras -puede que…- se corrige, pasando un trago amargo de saliva porque la exposición le incómoda -deba ir a ver a Pepper y no dejar a cargo a Happy para la elección de su nombre… Ese hombre no puede elegir algo decente para mi ahijada- se levanta de la cama alejándose unos pasos -además debería llamar a T’Challa y recordarle que no me ha enviado de vuelta la investigación de la bola de nieve- apunta hacia Barnes por encima del hombro -tambien puede que Bruce no lo estuviese haciendo tan bien, dejándome inyectarme esa cosa solo- y el doctor solo pone los ojos en blanco

-te recuerdo- le dice Lizzie con una risita entre labios -que tú culo sigue al aire, y ya has tenido una demanda por exhibicionismo- se burla, porque por su cuello empieza a subir un rubor que se instala en sus mejillas, desvia la mirada y sale a pasos presurosos de la estancia

-¿ya nacio el hijo de la señorita Potts?- cuestiona Steve, con las mejillas visiblementes sonrosadas y miradas burlonas de Bucky sobre él

-parece ser que sí, probablemente hace apenas unas horas- mira el reloj en su muñeca -Pepper llamo hace unos minutos por eso demore en entrar-

-¿Qué era lo que había en la jeringa?- James mira el objeto entre las manos de Lizzie

-señorita Roey, el señor Stark dice que…se encuentre con el en 5 minutos-

La menor deja ir una carcajada ante el silencio de F.R.I.D.A.Y. -gracias, dile que se apresure también o ire por Teddy Bear- el silencio se prolonga bajo las miradas del pequeño grupo -deberian buscar en internet Tomografía por emisión de positrones, debo irme- agrega, saliendo de la habitación en busca de sus botas y las llaves

-¿tú y la señorita Potts se llevan bien?- pregunta Bucky a Steve una vez Lizzie atraviesa las puertas

-no diría que bien, pero…- se remueve nervioso en la sala, cuchicheando con Barnes, los presentes están desalojando el lugar de a poco, ellos incluidos

-felicitar a una pareja por su hijo es algo común ¿no?- dice Bruce

-por supuesto que sí- le sonríe Clint

-deberia ir y dejarles un regalo por ello- suma Natasha, haciendo que las miradas de incredulidad se instalen en todos, menos en Steve quien parece más bien cohibido -es una lástima que tenga un entrenamiento pendiente con Wanda, Pietro y Sam- se lleva una mano al rostro en una expresión pensativa -estoy segura que les vendría de maravilla tenerlo hoy mismo, pero…es un inconveniente- los demás parecen captar a donde quiere llegar

-tienes razón, es algo de suma importancia, pero he quedado con Clint y Thor a medir nuestras fuerzas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo- suma James, desde atrás, atrayendo con eso la atención de Steve

-debo investigar más acerca de la situación con Tony de otra forma podría llevarlo por ti- Bruce espera la reaccion de Steve

-¿de qué están hablando?- murmura Steve

Todos sonríen al notar que el rubio ha picado la carnada

-es solo que, tengo un regalo para Pepper por el nacimiento de su hijo y creo que le vendría de las mil maravillas tenerlo ahora- reitera Natasha

-pero todos estamos ocupados en este momento, y realmente no creo que Loki vaya a hacernos el favor. Ademas Hank y Janet llevan un rato sin aparecer y la verdad es que no quiero entrometerme en lo que sea que estén haciendo; son recién casados después de todo- las palabras de Clint se quedan en el aire dejando un silencio que dura apenas segundos

-es cierto, Steve podría llevarlo- dice Bucky con una sonrisa en labios

-yo no creo que eso sea…- pero las palabras de Steve se ven interrumpidas

-no creo que sea buena idea, es decir, seria extraño porque no son amigos tan intimos- agrega Bruce -además, seria mejor pedírselos a Tony y Lizzie, es decir, ella controla mejor lo que esta sucediendo con Tony- y por la expresión de Steve parece que eso ha dolido un poco

-pero Lizzie no tendra idea de donde esta y para cuando lo encuentre seguro que Tony ya se fue- reitera Nat -Steve- lo llama como si se le acabara de ocurrir -¿podrias hacerme un favor?-

*************

-recuerdame ¿cómo llegamos a esto?- Tony esta bufando al volante de un Ferrari rojo

-ahm ¿estacionamiento de la masion? Nos acercamos ahí, subimos al coche y así- la ironia impresa en las palabras de Elizabeth

-sabes que no me refiero a eso- reitera Tony, como si la menor fuera lenta de pensamiento -estoy hablando de esto- dice señalando un oso gigante por el cual tuvieron que retirar el capo, y la razón de que Lizzie este en el asiento trasero

-ah- es todo lo que responde la chica, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad alrededor del felpudo gigante -porque le estamos haciendo un favor a Natasha ¿cierto Cap?- la menor esconde una risa burlona entre la tela del gran oso café.

Nadie espera subir a un Ferrari rojo descapotable un buen miércoles por la tarde para ir a ver a una recién nacida en un hospital, menos aún, que el gran Steven Grant Rogers aparezca por la entrada principal bajando las escaleras de dos en dos gritando “¡Tony espera!” con un oso gigante entre sus manos.

Aunque bien lo valia la expresión abochornada del castaño y el boqueo cual pez que lanzo durante al menos treinta segundos, sí, benditas cámaras de seguridad que lo tenían todo en video -aunque estoy segura que a Pepper le gustará- reafirma Lizzie, mirando hacia el frente y en cuanto Anthony arranca agrega -y no solo a ella- dejando que tanto Steve como Anthony se formulen sus propias ideas

*************

En el hospital todos se quedan impresionados al ver el oso siendo cargado por Steve, aunque en realidad del rubio apenas si se perciben sus piernas, es por ello que Tony camina a su diestra mientras que Lizzie viene al frente.

Las enfermeras y doctores se hacen a un lado con una risita entre labios. Algunos de los rostros cansados se iluminan levemente

-¿sabes en qué piso es?- cuestiona Tony, entrando con el par al elevador. Al parecer el hospital cuenta con un ascensor para doctores y pacientes mientras que el otro es para visitas

-sí, he mensajeado a Pepper para preguntarle- agrega -piso 7- dice pulsando el botón que se envuelve en una agradable luz verde. Unas cuantas personas más se acomodan en el, para nada estrecho, elevador y de a poco van desapareciendo según se eleva

-espero que hayas preguntado también por la habitación- resurge la voz de Tony, sonando un poco alto pues Steve y el oso están en medio de Elizabeth y él

-sí Anthony, le pregunte- agrega la menor, no tan alto como el castaño, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado

Tony nota entonces que la mirada de Steve esta encima de él. Trata de ignorarlo dándole algunos golpes al suelo con su pie, van en el cuarto piso. Se detienen unos segundos y las puertas se abren, pero no hay nadie para subir, quizás alguien llamo al elevador y luego se fue. El golpeteo pronto se convierte en un balanceo de izquierda a derecha, no dira nada respecto a la mirada de Rogers sobre él, ni tampoco el hecho de que prácticamente siente la respiración del otro por encima de sus cabellos castaño, eso no es incómodo o sugerente…

-¿no hay un botón para cerrar las puertas- quiere sonar molesto, pero esta casi seguro que aquello sonó desesperado

-lo veo, perdón, la pata del oso lo cubria- murmura la peliplata

Tony quiere creer que el resoplido de Lizzie es por molestia y no porque se está riendo de él, esta seguro que eso.

Cuando llegan al piso seis la historia se repite, como una maldita burla, se quedan ahí algunos instantes y cuando esta por recriminarle a Lizzie escucha la voz algo débil de una mujer por el pasillo

-oh vaya- dice Elizabeth unos pasos adelante -es una señora mayor con andadera- alega, y por la posición Tony y Steve están atrapados por lo cual no pueden ayudarla -tardara un rato en llegar y debo mantener la puerta abierta-

El castaño resopla con frustración y viene de nuevo el zapateo contra el suelo

-rayos esta al final del pasillo-

suelta un suspiro resignado, y resurge el balanceo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, así algunos segundos hasta que siente algo distinto al felpudo del oso, quiere girarse para ver a que se debe el cambio, pero por el rabillo del ojo distingue la cercanía de Steve a su persona

-¿crees qué este bien?- cuestiona el rubio

-estoy segura que lo consigue, pero Anthony y tú no pueden moverse para mantener este botón apretado y que yo la ayude a subir- agrega

Tony una vez más quiere creer que eso que escucho entre líneas no es una risa burlona

-Stark puede sostener el oso mientras aprieto el botón- sugiere Steve

-los brazos de Tony no van a abarcar toda esa circunferencia-

Tony gruñe, gracias por recordarle que no es tan malditamente inmenso como Thor o Steve, malditos hombres-librero

-entonces el podría presionar el botón- y realmente eso parece una buena idea, Steve da unos pasos, pero -estoy enganchado- dice

Stark quiere que sus malditas mejillas no cambien de su tono natural

-¿enganchado?- agrega Lizzie

y oh por Dios, Steve lo esta mirando de nuevo -con el oso- responde Tony e intenta no masticar las palabras

-oh- dice la menor, y sí definitivamente eso fue una risa

-¿crees poder safarte?- le pregunta Steve, su aliento choca contra su oído y no puede evitar removerse, incomodidad, dice en su mente, como una mentira para creérsela -imposible, a menos que quieras arruinar el regalo de Natasha- resuelve, porque parece que esta, como dirían, bien enganchado

-espera, la señora esta a medio pasillo ya, le preguntare si sube-

Lizzie grita algo que Tony no puede escuchar en medio del forcejo que empieza a hacer Steve, tira un poco del peluche, buscando quizás de donde se ha enganchado. Baja aún más la vista, casi chocando su mentón contra su pecho

-¿de donde?- le cuestiona el rubio

Tony siente un nudo en su garganta, algo inusual -dejalo quieres, no puedes safarlo- y al parecer Steve se lo toma como un reto, tira un poco más, y entonces… entonces Tony no sabe donde meter la cabeza, la mano de Steve le esta rozando la pierna

-perdon- y aleja su mano solo lo justo para cesar el toque, pero insuficiente para dejar de sentir el calor que desprende.

Tras unos segundos intenta una nueva maniobra, sentir por encima de la tela del oso, pero no puede despegarlo demasiado, la cola esponjada del endemoniado peluche es lo que se le ha enganchado, los dedos de Steve rozan sobre la tela y Tony quiere alejar cualquier clase de pensamiento de su mente, toma su celular de su bolsillo izquierdo, piensa en cualquier otra cosa, se dice, excepto en el estúpido Rogers a tu derecha. Esta en la pagina de SI, revisando algunos correos de trabajo, varios de Pepper, y cierra la aplicación, viendo las actualización de Siri y lo nuevo de Tango, se rie internamente un poco, lo justo para que se considere una burla al intelecto del creador de google y Apple.

Entonces los dedos de Steve lo rozan, un toque leve, lo suficiente para saber que algo esta tocandolo, lo suficiente para descubrir que la maldita cola esponjosa se ha atorado en su bragueta. La sensación se va tan rápido como llego

-gracias hijita- escuchan la voz de la anciana

-podemos irnos chicos-

y si Tony no supiera que desde el lugar donde Elizabeth esta no puede ver lo que acaba de suceder, juraría que lo ha hecho a propósito, de alguna manera que no se molestara siquiera en cuestionarse

*************

-¿Dónde están los afortunados padres?- llega con una sonrisa a la habitación de Pepper, la 710, la mujer se ve algo cansada, pero esta sonriente

-creí que no vendrían- susurra y Happy se acerca para recibir el gran oso de brazos de Steve

-este viene de parte de Natasha- notifica a ambos, y tras un agradecimiento la charla se envuelve entre Elizabeth, Pepper y Happy

Steve solo los mira, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, hay flores y globos con muchas felicitaciones y “enhora buena”, algunos regalos cubiertos de papeles simbólicos respecto a bebes, y más cosas. Se siente agradable todo el asunto

-¿Steve?- la voz lo trae de regreso hacia Virginia -¿Cómo están Natasha y el resto?-

La mira algunos segundos, como procesando la pregunta -están bien, muy bien-

La peli cobrizo sonríe, tiene unas cuantas ojeras y pocas venas saltadas, un aspecto que se le antoja demasiado intimo como para que el lo presencie -¿y su relación con James? Tengo entendido que fue ella quien le pidió una cita- ambos se rien, porque Steve recuerda bien que Bucky pretendía llevar las cosas con calma con Natasha, por todo el asunto del soldado de invierno y sus peleas anteriores. La pelirroja lo encaro un buen dia saliendo de su habitación aún somnoliento y le invito a una caminata por central park, sin posibilidad de negativa, Bucky parecía tan shockeado y avergonzado que solo asintió

-si, asi es, aunque no estuve ahí para mirarlo- piensa con diversión en la emoción impregnada en la voz de Bucky al final del día, aún ahora parece que no le abandona

-¿tú sabias de ellos?- cuestiona Tony desde atrás de Steve, hay algo de reproche en su voz

-es muy obvio Tony- suma Potts poniendo los ojos en blanco

-en serio, porque yo no lo había notado y estos meses he…- cierra la boca con impresión, agita sus cabellos de manera frustrada y para salvación de Tony, una enfermera entra con una pequeña sabana rosa entre manos -he traido a su hija señorita Potts-

Pepper sonríe ampliamente, extendiendo sin preámbulo sus brazos para recibir a la menor -goza de perfecta salud- añade la mujer, caucasica y con cabellos quebradizos alzados en un perfecto peinado que se oculta bajo su gorro -llame si necesita algo, en seguida traerán la cuna para instalarla con usted- Virginia agrade y la enfermera se retira

-mi princesa- llama Happy besando por encima de la gorra color blanca que cubre la cabeza de la pequeña

-gracias por la ropa Lizzie-

La menor solo sonríe a las palabras de Pepper

Por un momento Tony se queda mirando la escena sin decir palabra, recordando que hace tan solo algun tiempo Pepper y él tenían planes para compartir su futuro, pero esta seguro que él no podría darle esto por lo que tiene esa sonrisa en sus labios, apaga la nostalgia con un suspiro y una sonrisa se desliza entre sus labios. Dejarla ir ha sido lo mejor que ha hecho por ella, ha encontrado a un hombre, no más guapo que él, pero si lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla sonreir de esa manera tan perfecta

-quiero que conozcas a tu padrino, Tony- habla Pepper con un tono dulzon

Haciendo que corazón de Tony se contraiga, es la primera persona ante la cual sus padres presentaran oficialmente a la pequeña, no Lizzie, no Steve, es él. Se acerca un poco conmocionado por la noticia

Potts retoma su pequeña charla con su hija -te aseguro que le ha sacado más canas verdes que nadie a tu mami- le explica a la menor, quien agita una mano en el aire y hace un gorgoteo gracioso -pero- reitera Pepper -es en parte gracias a él que tú estás aquí-

y de alguna manera algo dentro de Tony sufre un shock al encontrarse con la mirada de la pequeña, un par de ojos en apariencia gris, dadas las semanas de nacida, puede que adopten el mismo tono de Pepper, sus cabellos cobrizos y la carita algo hinchada -me recuerda a ti después de tres copas de vino- bromea el castaño, ganándose una mala mirada de Pepper y una carcajada de Happy

-ya decía yo que esa cara la había visto antes, jefe- y el hombre en traje le extiende un puro

Tony arquea una ceja, pero lo acepta, Steve y Lizzie también reciben uno asi como Pepper -¿no es malo fumar en los hospitales? Y con una menor presente, olvídalo Potts, me llevare a mi sobrina porque esta claro que ustedes no saben que hacer con ella- Hogan rie, mientras que Pepper rueda los ojos

-son de chocolate Tony- resuelve la mujer mientras desenvuelve su “puro” para darle una morida al chocolate

-y además estafadores- parece que Stark no puede estar callado, pero de alguna manera Pepper se rie y su pequeña también -anda, voy a ser el tío rico que querra más que a sus padres- y la pequeña aún le festeja los comentarios a Stark

-por supuesto, hasta que encuentre un hombre tan bueno como su padre- le sonríe Pepper

Tony lleva una mano a su corazón -no me digas cosas tan feas- Happy resonga y de nuevo se envuelven en una ola de risas divertidas

-Tony- Pepper se calma y toma la mano de Happy -Happy y yo queremos pedirte un favor- le instan ambos mirándolo de manera seria -no podemos elegir aun su nombre, y sabes que Happy es malo para esto- el hombre se finge ofendido por el comentario de Virginia -es por ello que queremos pedírtelo a ti- finaliza Pepper

Tony se relame los labios algunos segundos, pero insta a la mujer a continuar

-recuerda que es un nombre que llevara toda la vida y no queremos que sufra bullying por ello- dice a modo de broma, pero por la cara del moreno parece que en realidad lo esta considerando

-estoy seguro que no pasara- dice Happy -y si llega a suceder, bueno, estoy seguro que tendrá tu carácter-

Pepper lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados -tenemos estos- dice Potts, poniendo frente a Tony cuatro nombres

*************

-ha sido todo un caso ¿no creen?- finalmente están de vuelta en la mansión, sin el gran oso por suerte. Elizabeth esta abandonando el auto frente a la puerta principal. Tony y Steve se asegurarán de estacionar, el castaño parece querer mencionar algo más cuando la menor lo deja con Rogers a solas. Pero cierra la boca tan pronto como la abre, no puede dejarse intimidar por un suceso asi, seria demasiado evidente, y lo que menos quiere es eso.

El garaje se abre de manera automática para que entre el descapotable rojo, Rogers no ha dicho palabra y Tony no será el primero en hacerlo. Apaga el motor tras estacionarse y mientras el capo sube abandona el auto. Escucha que Steve imitando sus movimientos y ambos se encuentran en el ascensor. No hay una música típica de espera porque Tony las detesta, asi que se encierran en un silencio que solo se ve interrumpido por las respiraciones de ambos

-ha sido todo un caso con esa señora ¿no crees?-

Tony quisiera golpear los perfectos dientes de Steve cuando abre la boca solo para hacerlo recordar el suceso del elevador -podriamos simplemente seguir nuestro camino y luego enviarlo de regreso- responde, y de verdad que no quiere sonar grosero

-eso seria irrespetuoso- Steve le mira con el ceño fruncido

-íbamos a ver a Pepper, de igual manera pudimos hacerlo, tardo bastante en llegar- y de verdad que había pasado alrededor de media hora en el elevador con Lizzie picando cada tanto el botón para que no se cerraran las puertas

-era una señora mayor, y Pepper no iba a ir a ningún lado- ambos están respirando de manera irregular

-¿tienes que volver todo siempre una maldita pelea?- se queja Tony, las palabras de Steve suenan solo como estupideces en su cabeza

-no lo sé ¿tienes que hacerlo tu?- y de pronto ambos se están mirando de frente, con cierto reproche en sus rostros

-sólo dije que podríamos haber enviado el elevador de regreso- suma Tony

-y yo que de cualquier manera podíamos esperar- dice Steve

-estás haciéndolo de nuevo- se queja Stark –estas poniendo prejuicios a todo lo que hago o digo- se queja

Steve le mira entre impresionado o enojado -de cualquier manera estuvimos intentando safarte bastante tiempo de la cola del oso- recuerda Steve

-tardamos porque eres un maldito exasperado e hiciste que se enredara peor por pervertido-

Las mejillas de Steve se sonrojaron, unos pocos segundos e incluso boqueo un par de veces -tenias todo el maldito elevador de espacio y fuiste tú quién se puso a mi lado- la discusión era ya entre palabras cuasi gritos

-eso no es cierto, fuiste tú quién estaba invadiendo mi espacio, maldito capi-paleta- gruño Tony, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas

-claro, te crees que todo mundo quiere estar cerca de ti, no eres el maldito centro del universo Stark- y los tonos pronto se volvieron molestia y reproche

-¡Tal vez, pero eso no te impidió toquetearme!- grito Tony, dando manotazos al aire

-¡eso no es cierto!- y ninguno de los dos noto, que el ascensor se había detenido

-¡Deja de hacer el perfecto, maldito Capitán Pervertido!- respondio Tony

Y algo en Steve se lleno de cierta ira, porque el solo estaba mirando a Tony esperando que no estuviese incómodo luego del segundo incidente en Siberia, porque tenia duda acerca del estudio que quería que le realizaran y la sustancia que pretendía introducir en su torrente sanguíneo era peligroso. Estaba preocupado porque irían a ver a Pepper y a su hijo o hija, siendo que tan solo unos meses atrás ella estaba con Tony, y no sabia como se sentía el castaño para enfrentar este suceso, estaba molesto consigo mismo porque se sentía estúpido al preguntarle sobre su estado emocional sin que eso pareciera de alguna maldita manera algo falso, estaba furioso con él por todo lo que hizo mal, estaba molesto con Tony porque el castaño normalmente no se intimidaba frente a algo que le parecía inadecuado, pero no había mencionado nada acerca de su manera de actuar, primero en Siberia, luego con su regreso, y lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

Tony no estaba siendo sarcástico o parecía molesto con algo que Steve hiciera y de alguna manera se dirigiera a su persona, Stark había estado respodiendo a cualquier otra clase de estimulo, de Steve frente a alguno de los vengadores o frente a Elizabeth, pero jamás, jamás respondía a alguna interaccion que los involucrara a ambos, y eso era tan doloroso, saber que tenia todos estos sentimientos confusos por alguien que actuaba como si no estuviese ahí. Así que con toda la furia y la confusión arremolinándose en su interior, Steve hizo algo que jamás debería, tomo entre sus manos el rostro del moreno, callandolo unos instantes, segundos suficientes para acortar la distancia entre ellos, Tony parecía tan confundido, pero a él no podía importarle menos, estaban teniendo una discusión estúpida solo porque no podría soportar más esta indiferencia, fue un beso rudo, pero empezó a tornarse en algo más.

El silencio cubrió la mente de Tony, solo los ojos de Steve cubiertos por algo que no supo distinguir, se acercaban lentamente, escasos centímetros hasta que desaparecieron detrás de sus pestañas rubias y luego los parpados. Una sensación suave y tibia se impacto contra sus labios, al principio dio un brinco por la sorpresa, pero una de las manos del rubio se enredo entre sus cabellos y le atrajo más, cerro los ojos creyendo en lo imposible que esto era, no podía estar ahí, con Steve en ese espacio tan reducido, estaba seguro que era alguna treta de Loki y que en cualquier momento alguien gritaría ¡sorpresa!

No sucedio, al contrario, sintió dientes tirando de su labio inferior haciéndolo suspirar, una mano se enredo en sus caderas pegándolo más al cuerpo contrario ¡malditos hombres-librero! Se quejo mentalmente y de pronto una sensación humeda, se aferro a la camisa del más alto cuando se percato que era la lengua de Steve rozándole los labios y las piernas le temblaron, un jadeo y de pronto el rubio estaba explorando su boca, al principio una caricia tímida y luego besos cortos, sentía que el más alto podría robarle hasta el alma

-Tony…- aquello fue un jadeo, suplicante, Steve no podía reconocerse a si mismo. Pero tampoco sabia como alejarse de aquellos labios

-Steve- obtuvo como respuesta y se encontró empujando las caderas del menor hacia arriba para encerrarlo entre el elevador y él

-mierda…- susurro haciendo reir al otro

-lenguaje- le regaño Tony

algo dentro de Steve se contrajo, pasaron segundos más, entre un beso que casi podría considerarse indecente y forcejos por encima de la ropa…

-¿recuerdas lo de Asgard?- pregunta Tony

La mente del Capitan hizo click, un recuerdo fugaz, algo que quiso esconder en los recovecos de su mente, la sensación de la piel de Tony bajo sus manos…y luego el terror.

Se aparta unos centímetros, lo justo, solo lo suficiente para que Tony sepa que esto no debería estar sucediendo, aparta la mirada y deshace el enlace de sus piernas de las caderas del rubio, apenas toca el suelo con las puntas de sus zapatos y empuja a Steve desde el pecho -debo…- intenta que aquello no suene a un gimoteo patético, estrujando su mano alrededor de su camisa y corbata, sintiendo el contacto con el frio metal de su reactor

-Lizzie…- intenta construir una oración lo suficientemente decente, pero es imposible, maldita memoria ¿no podría simplemente dejar ese recuerdo donde estaba? Perdido en algun lugar, en vez de metirlo en esta patética situación, siente la mirada de Steve sobre él, y no puede evitar removerse de manera incomoda -me…debo…ir- mastica la oración más de lo que quiere, pero de nuevo todo es una maldita casa de naipes.

Esta por hacer una salida patética, dramática como en las telenovelas, pero una mano lo retiene por el brazo y le obliga a girar, no quiere levantar la mirada, pese a los esfuerzos de Steve porque lo haga, aprieta los dientes y de pronto tiene una vez más al rubio acortando la distancia entre ellos, no quiere, joder, no, él no va a llorar, los Stark son de hierro, se recuerda

Steve entre abre los labios, hay algo desagradable en su boca por lo que esta a punto de decir -Howard- murmura y todo se vuelve negro… es la mejor idea que tiene su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He intentado plasmar muchas cosas aqui y espero haberlo logrado, por un lado cierta incomprensión que a veces llega uno a tener con las parejas, sobre todo porque tienen ese "lapsus" donde parece que pelean por todo, si, el angst del Stony es algo recurrente, pero a veces parece difícil de comprender :'v son como un matrimonio de viejos. Para más comprension en cuanto a la fabula del puerco espin Bv google. En segundo lugar, la recepcion de Tony frente al rumbo que toma su relacion con Pepper, no son pareja, pero son amigos, y el acepta eso. En tercer lugar, el conflicto presente en las cuestiones personales/sentimentales de ambos, porque :'v Stony.   
> En fin, espero que la historia les vaya agradando xD y que este revoltijo de parejas no los este haciendo lios. Un par de cosas más, he dejado algunas parejas abandonadas asi que las retomare un poco, ademas de que, no he desarrollado la relacion entre Fenrir y Elizabeth, no se si deberia hacerlo ¿que opinan? xD haganme saber si les interesaria leer acerca de lo que pasa con el Cap y Tony durante estos lapsus de memoria que le provoca Steve, asi que dejen sus comentarios tambien kudos, llaves voladoras o tornillos varios :'v, sin mas, gracias por leer n.n


	48. Hechicero Supremo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contempla la calma que puede brindar Manhattan, suspirando mientras considera los pros y contras de lo que esta por suceder, recordándose que pase lo que pase, tiene motivos para su actuar. Sin embargo, no puede quitarse aquella espina del corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparense para algo de salseo chic@s

Lizzie suspira, todo el aire de sus pulmones sale en una exhalación que le resulta dolorosa -¿señorita Roey?- la menor se gira sobre sus talones, recibiendo con una sonrisa rota a Fenrir, desvia la mirada, la expresión del pequeño Thorson le hace saber que su mueca ha salido mas dolorosa de lo que pretendía. Respira de nuevo, inhalando, exhalando, inhalando, exhalando, asi hasta que cierra los ojos y la mano de Fenrir le toca levemente el codo izquierdo. Estan en el jardín de la mansión, ella contemplaba las flores hasta que escucho los ruidos de la mente de Stark, y de paso los pensamientos de Steve

-¿sucede algo?- el susurro es bajo, con tono preocupante rodeado de calidez, Elizabeth piensa si es por la supuesta conexión que hay entre ellos, o se esta imaginando todo el asunto, probablemente para apartar los pensamientos incoherentes de Anthony -no es nada- dice finalmente, pero la expresión en el rostro del azabache delata que no le cree -solo pensaba- agrega, buscando con la mirada algo en que concentrarse, cualquier cosa que no sean los ojos azules del mas joven

-¿es acerca del señor Stark?- cuestiona el otro, mirando las mismas flores que ella, azucenas. Elizabeth ni siquiera se inmuta, con la capacidad que posee de controlar sus emociones delante de ciertas personas finge que Fenrir no esta siquiera cerca de acertar, cuando en realidad el otro lo ha hecho; no se supone que permita que aquello suceda, y, sin embargo, ahí esta, haciendo nada por evitarlo

******

Las rodillas le tiemblan y sus pantalones se encuentran atorados con sus zapatos, los mechones rubios de Steve se mueven hacia adelante y atrás en una onda apresurada. Apenas puede mantener sus parpados abiertos, un cosquilleo constante se extiende desde la parte baja de su vientre y subre por su columna vertebral haciéndole imposible pensar. Entre cierra los ojos, lo suficiente para que algunas lagrimas le empapen las pestañas, una de sus manos esta cubriendo su boca acallando los sonidos irregulares que lanza su garganta, mientras la otra se aferra firmemente al hombro del Capitan.

No puede pensar con claridad, y todo esto parece demasiado irreal para ser algo mas que un sueño, Steve de rodillas y él con sus pantalones abajo, la humeda cavidad le absorde como si pretendiera arrebatarle aun mas el aliento. Su cuerpo no hace mas que retorcerse en espasmos que le harian caer de rodillas de lleno contra el piso del ascensor, excepto que grandes manos le sujetan de la cadera, impidiéndole un encuentro pronto con el piso. Quiere hacer una broma subida de tono acerca del buen trabajo que Rogers realiza al chupar, pero ningún sonido coherente sale de su garganta, apenas jadeos y gemidos demasiado obcenos, se niega a aceptar que son suyos.

Su cuerpo da un ultimo tiron que le hace encogerse un poco, los dedos de sus pies se crispan y los musculos de sus muslos se contraen…después, todo es relajación y puntos brillantes detrás de sus parpados ¿Cuándo los ha cerrado y que tan fuerte lo hizo? No tiene tiempo de pensarlo, menos aun con Steve relamiendo de sus labios rastros blancos de su escencia

******

Elizabeth da un salto en su sitio cuando Fenrir le alcanza a rosar los dedos de la mano izquierda -lo siento- dice el joven de manera timida y ella desea que su cuerpo no reaccione de la manera en que lo hace, de forma negativa, activando todas las alertas que saltan cuando una persona le toca, alguien de genero contrario. Respira profundamente y se dice a si misma que no debe tener un ataque de pánico, su cuerpo entra en confusión, por un lado, el lazo con su alfa grita “protección” y por otro…por otro las heridas pasadas gritan “peligro”

******

Tony apenas reacciona de vuelta en el elevador, observa a Steve a su lado y el espejo trasero a ellos quebrado

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta, los nudillos del rubio tienen un rastro de sangre que Stark no recuerda estuviese ahí, de pronto se congela e instala su mirada en Steve -y…-traga saliva de manera pesada -yo…intente…- las palabras ni siquiera logran salir de su boca, primero porque su garganta se ha contraído de forma dolorosa y esto lo imposibilita, segundo porque Rogers esta negando de manera insistente

-solo dime una cosa…- los ojos azules de Steve le miran de forma dura -Elizabeth ¿Quién la ataco?- los ojos avellana de Tony le miran unos segundos, después el castaño mira al suelo y comienza a balancearse de un lado a otro

-no es algo que…no debi decirlo…olvídalo- finaliza y dando vuelta sobre sus talones sale por fin del elevador, sin siquiera esperar a que el otro le de respuesta. Se apresura por el pasillo hasta dar con la menor

******

-no voy a hacerte daño- dice el azabache, es un susurro que suena mas a una rigida ley que a una promesa. Lizzie mira los orbes lapislazulli y se permite, por un breve momento, alejar los pesares que le envuelven, las malas decisiones, y, sobre todo, las heridas de aquellos a quienes amo y le respondieron clavando un cuchillo por su espalda.

-¡Lizzie!- escucha la voz de Anthony, y el cuerpo de Fenrir se tensa, cada musculo gritando advertencia, pero el castaño no puede escuchar tales reclamos -necesito que…debemos irnos- esta visiblemente nervioso

-¿sucede algo?- y cuando esta por dar el paso hacia el castaño, Fenrir le jala hacia su espacio, marcando con un pie el rango hasta el cual tiene permitido acercarse a ella.

Tony mira extrañado al joven Thorson -¿Qué bicho te pico?- esboza, pero sus ojos captan levemente la mirada de Natasha sobre ellos, Rogers a su lado, parece estar diciéndole algo, y Tony no sabe lo que ha revelado en el lapsus de tiempo que paso con Steve dentro del elevador, repentinamente, 30 minutos suenan como toda una vida -yo, creo que yo…- ambos se están acercando por la puerta trasera de la mansión hasta su ubicación -creo que…probablemente yo…le dije a Steve sobre el contenido de la carta que tia Peggy te dejo- dice, amontonado, apresurado, espacios comidos  entre palabras. Fenrir vuelve a mirarle con sus ojos azules expectantes, incriminatorios hasta cierto punto, cuando nota el rigor en el cuerpo de la menor. Finalmente, Steve y Natasha están ahí, frente a ellos, ambos pares de ojos pasando entre la menor y Stark.

Es el rubio quien da el paso, sin embargo, Fenrir atraviesa un brazo frente a la menor, dejando a la peli plata dos pasos detrás de él. Tony abre los ojos entre la sorpresa y la intriga -debo hablar con Elizabeth- dice con voz firme Rogers, pero el menor no hace caso, al contrario, esta arrugando la nariz y mostrando los colmillos junto a un gruñido

Algo se remueve de forma graciosa dentro del estomago de Elizabeth, es parecida a la sensación de cosquillas en todo el cuerpo sumado a las nauseas, quiere reírse y a la vez tirarse en el suelo y vomitar. De pronto mirando a Fenrir lo sabe, ha visto en ocasiones anteriores estas reacciones, feromonas inundando el ambiente gritando Alfa tan fuerte como puede, haciendo saber al resto que defenderá a su “compañero” de lo que sea, como sea

Elizabeth desliza sus manos sobre el brazo de Fenrir, dejándole saber que no esta en algun peligro, sabe como manejarse frente a otros y calmarlos; es mejor esclarecer lo que sea que Steve este pensando de Tony y aquello le involucra de cierta manera -¿de que quiere hablar conmigo Capitan?- habla con calma, sonriéndole tanto al joven Thorson como a Stark

-preferiria que fuera en privado- responde el rubio, deslizando la mirada hacia el azabache con cierta cautela en su expresión -si no hay ningún inconveniente-

La menor asiente, pasando frente a Anthony, dejándole una suave y rápida caricia en la mejilla, solo para hacerle saber que nada malo puede suceder en esa charla

*********

Steve esta cerrando la puerta del estudio dentro de la mansión, es el único sitio en que nadie aparecerá para molestarlos. No sabe como iniciar la charla, apenas si Tony le ha dicho dos oraciones cuando le ha preguntado la realidad de por qué acepto la cercanía de la fémina frente a él -¿en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunta la de ojos violetas mientras se acomoda en la silla frente al escritorio probablemente de caoba. Steve rememora una vez mas las dos oraciones “ella fue abusada” y la siguiente “yo la lastime”. No cree que eso tenga demasiado sentido, y es probable que este haciendo un alboroto de la nada

-¿Capitan?- cuestiona la menor, no es su intención seguir escuchando los murmullos de su cabeza loca, o al menos no por el momento. No sabe que expresión debe tener frente a él, no cuando conoce de sobra lo que ha sucedido en esos treinta minutos que él y Anthony han pasado encerrados en el elevador

-dime una cosa- Steve habla con duda, como si algo desconocido se presentara frente a él -¿alguna vez te han lastimado?-

Lizzie le mira con suspicacia, una ceja arqueada, su mano derecha en el mentón y sus afilados ojos violetas, escaneando al rubio -¿es eso lo que quieres preguntar?¿de verdad?- suspira -no sé que hayas entendido de los comentario atropellados que Anthony cree que te hizo, sin embargo, antes debo contarte una historia de hace algun tiempo…- respira profundo, repasando la historia de su primer encuentro con Margaret Carter

-Anthony cree que me ha lastimado al preguntarlo nuevamente. Apenas hablamos unos minutos tras mi salida del hospital, además de que este recuerdo era una cuestión borrosa hasta que he leído la carta de Margaret. Y las cosas por aquí han estado muy movidas, no estoy particularmente molesta, Rogers, ni tampoco creo que esto sea un tema tan delicado como lo ha hecho ver- la menor suspira, agitando el vaso de cristal con hielos y whisky de su mano derecha, los ojos azules de Steve están clavados en ella, incrédulos, expectantes, arrepentidos -no lo tomes a mal- dice finalmente -pero deberías aprender a leer mejor entre líneas- da un trago largo y amargo a su vaso, sintiendo el alcohol calarle la garganta y revolver su estomago

Steve continua sin saber que decir, agacha la mirada pensando que no debería haber preguntado, que desde el momento en que Tony huyo de él tras decir esas dos simples oraciones debía comprender que no era algo en lo que debiera inmiscuirse. Elizabeth podría ser muchas cosas, y al parecer, ser una mentirosa no era una de ellas, su expresión corporal delataba la incomodidad que tenia frente al tema, pero no podía soportar imaginar que Stark de alguna manera había lastimado a la mujer a la que le sonreía con tanta facilidad, podía detenerse a contar con los dedos de su mano las personas a las que Tony les dejaba estar tan cerca de él.

Steve mira una vez mas a la menor, y parece percatarse de ella como si la viera por primera vez, puede ser mayor que Wanda, pero no por ello ha perdido cierta inocencia de acuerdo a su edad. La menor fija sus grandes ojos violetas en él, y tras un suspiro le da una sonrisa

-fue durante una broma absurda sabes- comenta la menor -cuando le conte esto a Anthony, durante algun tiempo el tema estuvo fuera de mis recuerdos, pero al saber con la carta de Peggy que era de hecho un acontecimiento de este tiempo, fue todo un poco mas claro- Lizzie deja el vaso en la mesa que funge como escritorio y vuelve a sentarse, el sol da de lleno en la habitación -fue una de las ocasiones en las que entre por los cristales de la torre, subi cerca de 40 pisos con un equipo pobre, cuerdas y cuatro bombas destapaña caño. Nadie creería lo bien que esas cosas se adhieren a los vidrios- se rie, recordando que ese fue el dia en que Anthony decidio que tenerla cerca no era un dolor de culo tan fuerte como lo creía -lo encontré en medio del pent house, con una botella de ron en la mano, al menos no era mezcal del barato- intenta bromear:

[Flash back]

Ese fue uno de los días difíciles del castaño, uno de esos en los que solia recriminarse cada cosa que salio mal en su vida, cada caída se volvia una piedra a introducir en un costal en el que era fácil indagar en días como esos. Al ver entrar a la menor se rio y lanzo su vaso de cristal hacia detrás del respaldo, hizo una broma cruda y luego miro a Elizabeth frente a él. Como si esperara que ella tuviera una reaccion negativa, Anthony conocía mas bien poco de las habilidades de la chica en ese entonces, y eso podría tomarse como una forma de medir terreno, pero ambos sabían que solo estaba exponiéndose frente a algo que creía un peligro mayor.

Elizabeth había suspirado largo y tendido, sin comprender del todo como llegar al corazón de ese hombre, como mostrarle que ella confiaba en él porque lo había visto hacer grandes cosas, superar perdidas aun mas enormes. Lo admiraba y lo quería de maneras casi iguales, sabia las grandes hazañas que podría realizar el castaño frente a ella, solo bastaba que se alejara un poco de su lado autodestructivo; y por mas que ella quisiera ayudarlo, sabría que solo seria un apoyo circunstancial, nada realmente fuera de lugar que pudiera alejarlo del todo. Porque ese papel, siempre había pertenecido a alguien mas.

Tony, sin embargo, siguió buscando con bromas y comentarios mordaces aquello que pudiera herir a la menor lo suficiente para alejarla, ¿Por qué no comprendia que quería estar solo? Que era mejor que él dejara de existir en esos momentos, que de esa manera todo tendría una nueva oportunidad, porque ya estaba mas que demostrado que sus manos jamas podrían crear para ayudar, solo eran capaces de destruir…

Miro una vez mas a los ojos violetas, cansado, fastidiado, y solo pudo hacer una pregunta ¿acaso siempre ha sido todo color de rosa para ti? Y al parecer la pregunta había dado resultado, la menor se removio incomoda en su sitio, alejando la mano con la que pretendía retirarle la botella de whisky. Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego instalo una expresión mas dura sobre él ¿está interesado en saber aquello que puede atemorizarme por las noches, señor Stark? No había rastro de zozobra en su voz, ni de intimidación por su pregunta, únicamente había un rastro agrio de lo que puede ser el pasado, la misma clase de expresión que solia tener él cuando alguien le preguntaba por el secuestro…

[Fin flashback]

************

-¿Dónde esta Roey?- la voz de Loki llama la atención de los presentes en el jardín, se ve visiblemente contrariado. Fenrir le mira con sus expectantes ojos azules y algo en la expresión de Loki cambia, se aleja a grandes zancadas murmurando cosas en medio de gruñidos bajos, molesto sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

Se apresura entre murmullos ha la dirección donde Fenrir ha estado mirando antes, demasiado concentrado e incluso gruñendo levemente, no quiere pensar en que esto se esta convirtiendo lentamente en un problema, no con ese sujeto tan cerca.

Abre la puerta de golpe -si sigues haciéndome perder mas tiempo, conoceras mi ira, mortal- Loki entra al lugar, siseando con aires de diva, malmirando a Rogers -has dicho que tenias algo que discutir conmigo, y, sin embargo, estas haciéndole ojitos al perro guardian de S…-

Elizabeth corta la distancia lo suficiente para detener el palabrerío de Loki, lo que menos necesita ahora es que el rubio se de cuenta que de hecho en la mansión todos saben que hay algo entre Steve y Tony. Demasiado evidente para que nadie lo haya visto, pero es mejor no hacer comentario alguno. No con las cosas a como están actualmente

Ambos se retiran de la habitación bajo la mirada curiosa de Steve, quien continúa pensando en la historia de la menor y las palabras de Tony, quizás lo mejor sea consultar estas circunstancias con alguien mas. Decide que ha pasado tiempo suficiente ahí solo y necesita la consulta de su amigo para resolver esto.

**********

-¿Qué le has dicho al idiota de Rogers?- cuestiona Loki, mientras arrastra a la menor a la alcoba que ocupa en la mansión

-nada, nada importante al menos- la menor mira a Laufeyson dar vueltas en círculos de un lado a otro -¿Qué te preocupa?-

El azabache la mira algunos segundos, como intentando amedrentarla por inisinuar que algo puede preocuparle a él. Pero en realidad lo hace, el jodido Dr. Strange esta buscando hablar con el sequito de los vengadores, y no solo eso, la situación con Fenrir, lo sucedido en el supuesto ragnarok, la presencia de las gemas del infinito, y también la situación de Hela…y Thanos.

-has las cosas según su relevancia para ti- es lo que sugiere la menor, sabiendo que Loki piensa en la manzana dorada de Asgard que no ha dado al joven Fenrir, parece que sus recuerdos están volviendo de a poco

-¿tienes que saberlo todo?- responde el azabache, mirando por la ventana hacia su primogénito

-es parte de mi labor, ya sabes, estar un paso delante- responde con simpleza, mirando al de ojos verdes -de todas maneras, seguro que Strange se distrae intentando averiguar como logre entrar a su Sanctum Sanctorum, creo que me he dejado algo ahi- le sonríe a Loki, y los expectantes orbes esmeralda la enfocan mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa casi felina

*******

Elizabeth se replantea una vez mas si ha hecho lo correcto al acudir al 177A [Bleecker Street](https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bleecker_Street&action=edit&redlink=1) en [Greenwich Village](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greenwich_Village) de Nueva York, se pregunta si el Starbucks se veria mejor y si ha sido buena idea dejar a Tony bajo la mirada de Fenrir. Ha prometido al castaño que esta cuidando del menor por causa de Thor, mientras que al menor le ha dicho que le echara un ojo a su muy despistado amigo. Solo espera que no les de por hablar un poco mas de la cuenta y comiencen a sacar conclusiones

Mira una vez mas el edificio antiguo, y casi puede asegurar que no se ha caído por la magia persistente de Strange. Se cuestona si seria buena idea entrar como le ha enseñado Tony Stark del 9810, o simplemente tocar.

No se da cuenta que hay alguien observándola desde una de las “ventanas”, hasta que la misma persona se encuentra detrás de ella -¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- la voz es inconfundible y casi quiere reírse mientras lentamente se gira para darle la cara a un hombre de capa roja y cabellos castaños

-Elizabeth…Elizabeth Roey- intenta, mientras estira su mano derecha en la dirección del Hechicero Supremo, trae en la mano un forlder de cuero, y su traje pulcramente planchado es solo un pantallazo para intentar sonsacar información

Stephen se acerca despacio, escudriñándola con la mirada, de pies a cabeza -¿a qué has venido? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-

Lizzie dibuja una sonrisa inocente entre labios, recordando que aquel hombre le ha dado una tarjeta de contacto a Steve, instándolo a comunicarse lo mas pronto posible para tratar cierto tema.

El mayor la ve con escepticismo, dudando del hecho de que fuera ella quien recogiera la tarjeta que el mismo Rogers lanzo lejos, sin importancia

-como sabra, actualmente el equipo los “vengadores”, esta en la mira de muchos; por ello como su representante frente a la nación se me ha pedido venir a buscarlo, para escuchar aquello que tiene tanta urgencia en transmitir señor…- aun tiene la mano en el aire, esperando que el otro la acepte y se presente. Es la “primera vez” que se cruzan, eso si es que el otro no recuerda el ragnarok

-Strange- responde el otro, aun con desconfianza en sus ojos le da un apretón de manos a la menor -he escuchado de usted señorita Roey, pero a pesar que la recuerdo del suceso en Siberia, no tengo nada que decirle. Este asunto debe ser tratado con tacto, y solo con personas…pertinentes-

Suena duro, casi agresivo, la menor esboza una sonrisa ligera, porque esta claro que el hombre no la recuerda. Es mejor asi, es necesario que sea asi -le comento señor Strange, que necesitare algunos datos para convencer a los jefes de tratar este asunto, con mas…pertinencia- el otro le mira algo sorprendido, como no esperando esa respuesta -entonces ¿Qué dice de una charla rápida?-

******

-sabes a que hemos venido- reprocha el rubio, mientras el viento ondea su roja capa. En la lejanía puede vislumbrarse el reino de Asgard

-no he dicho nada de hablar con madre, y menos aun con Odin- replica el azabache con fastidio

-has dicho que tenias algo importante que hacer aquí, creía que…- pero se detiene, cuando el azabache da un giro sobre sus talones para apuntarle con su dedo índice en el pecho.

-Fenrir ha crecido todo este tiempo como un midgardiano- explica, hay un tono de advertencia que Thor puede percibir facilmente -a este ritmo su vida decaerá de manera precipitada en menos de un suspiro sino le damos el maldito fruto dorado de Yggdrasill- las palabras salen machacadas de entre sus labios. Se reincorpora al camino nuevamente, necesita apresurarse ¿Cómo es que había dejado pasar algo tan importante?

Con pasos apresurados se desliza por entre la hierba verde, necesita acercarse lo mas rápido que pueda al dichoso árbol y tomar lo que necesita antes de que siquiera Odin descubra que está haciendo ahí, explicar lo de Fenrir tardaría demasiado, además de que seria…extraño.

*******

-Es algo acogedor- dice la menor mientras entra al amplio recibidor, jarrones antiguos en mesas a cada lado de la puerta, el tapiz oscuro de las paredes y los grandes azulejos, recibiéndole a una morada mas bien normal. Lizzie suelta una risita, recordando a Tony “Hechicero Supremo” Stark, con sus robots flotando en su propio Sanctum Sanctorum, una mezcla bizzarra entre lo que seria su taller y este edificio

-¿sucede algo?- Strange arquea una ceja a su diestra, ha cerrado la puerta tras la menor y se le ha quedado mirando como si esperara algo mas

-recorde a un viejo amigo por su tapiz, me disculpo por ello- dice mirando al hombre mayor -ha sido un recuerdo agradable- murmura mientras Stephen le adelanta sumergiéndose mas en la amplia casa, las escaleras se extienden en el recibidor.

Strange, sin embargo, evita a toda costa que la mirada de la menor se escabulla a algun lugar en la planta superior -por aquí- y por su mueca, la frase sale mas golpeada de lo esperado

Roey le mira, sin decir palabra se dirige a donde el Doctor ha señalado, por el momento es mejor seguirle la corriente.

*********

-Si padre nos encuentra aquí…- murmura Thor, viendo las enormes puertas de cristal que resguardan a Yggdrasil

-no significara solo nuestro fin- le insta Loki -quedate aquí temblando por la furia de Odin, mientras menos seamos podre pasar rápidamente a Hugin y Munin- el azabache esta abriendo la puerta lentamente…

*********

-he venido aquí a escuchar lo que tiene que decir para los vengadores- dice Lizzie, una taza humeante de té se encuentra frente a ella, Stephen la mira desde el otro lado, ha colgado su capa en una perchera dentro del armario de la habitación. Ella finge que esa capa no esta solo flotando detrás de la puerta

-sin embargo, señorita Roey no tengo nada que discutir con usted sobre este tema- reafirma el castaño, dando un sorbo a su taza

-bueno, en vista de las circunstancias- dice la menor y contrario a la expectativa que tiene el mayor a que ella termine saliendo por la puerta del pequeño salón, la menor se acomoda uno de los mechones de cabello tras la oreja y abre el portafolio negro extendiéndolo hacia Strange

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestiona el mayor

-son solo algunas especulaciones que he realizado junto a Anthony- murmura -Stark- reafirma al ver el desconcierto en el rostro ajeno -eso y alguna información vaga de S.H.I.E.LD. y H.Y.D.R.A. sobre ciertas reliquias que usted y yo sabemos- enfatiza dándole un vistazo rápido al ojo de Agamoto que tiene en el pecho. El mayor retrocede un segundo, como escudriñándola

-ahora si me permite- dice haciendo retroceder su silla -ha sido una excelente taza de té- agrega, estirando una vez mas su mano en forma de despedida

Strange acepta con duda, estrechando la mano de la menor -que tenga buen dia señorita Roey- agrega, intentando sonreir con tranquilidad

Ella simplemente asiente, mientras sus zapatos resuenan en el azulejo beige de la habitación -buen dia- susurra mientras abre la puerta -Hechicero Supremo- y tras eso desaparece de la vista del mayor. Alcanza a escuchar el chirrido de una silla, pero ya esta demasiado lejos para escuchar siquiera el lio mental del otro.

Esta riéndose fuertemente mientras se encuentra levantando la vista a la mansión Stark, mas precisamente frente a los viejos barrotes, da un paso mas y… -Bienvenida señorita Roey- se encuentra dentro de la mansión sin el menor de los esfuerzos -gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y.- murmura, será todo un lujo ver al famoso Strange buscar una vez mas a los vengadores -¿Dónde están Anthony y Fenrir?- pregunta, mas por costumbre que una necesidad real de la ubicación exacta de ambos -en estos momentos el señor Stark esta en el laboratorio con el doctor Banner y el agente Clint, mientras el joven Fenrir se encuentra en el gimnasio con el señor Barnes y el Capitan Rogers- Lizzie puede imaginar visualmente ambas escenas, lanza un suspiro y mientras camina a su habitación pide a la IA que avise a ambos que ha regresado. Asi, Anthony dejara de hacer mal tercio, y Fenrir deja que los super soldados tengan la charla que al parecer a Steve le hace falta.

Contempla la calma que puede brindar Manhattan, suspirando mientras considera los pros y contras de lo que esta por suceder, recordándose que pase lo que pase, tiene motivos para su actuar. Sin embargo, no puede quitarse aquella espina del corazón. 

********

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!- el bramido enfurecido de Odin resuena en toda la habitación, Hugin y Munin comienza a aletear y graznar como si preguntasen lo mismo al par de hermanos que se ha colado. Loki alcanza a esconder la manzana dorada entre sus ropas, mientras que Thor por puro instinto le esta cubriendo detrás de él

Odin parece escéptico ante ese hecho, sus dos hijos colándose como un par de ladrones donde el Yggdrasill se erige -quiero una respuesta, ahora- aunque su tono parece mas moderado al ver de quienes se trata, no por ello su entrecejo fruncido desaparece, mira primero a Thor y de a poco desvia la mirada hacia Loki

-yo te la dare padre- dice el rubio, con una seguridad que hace a Loki girar su cabeza demasiado rápido hacia él

-Thor espero que no…- Loki empieza con un tono severo, pero las palabras mueren ante el carraspeo de Odin

-sera mejor que ambos vengan conmigo, a la sala del trono- no es realmente una petición por parte del padre de Todo, los dos lo saben, sin embargo, cuando Odin se encuentra con una criada y le pide llamar a Frigga a su lado a la brevedad en la sala del trono, ninguno sabe que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvi en forma de Tazos xD, por si alguien tenia la duda de quien era la persona con la que se encuentran los vengadores en Siberia... :v he aqui a nuestro ganador(?) Gracias por seguir esta historia (notanpequeñacof), nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	49. Feria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -lo siento- vuelve a repetir -sé que te lastime, Tony- y finalmente se digna a mirar los ojos castaños, porque si él va a continuar disculpándose necesita que Stark sepa que tan en serio es lo que esta diciendo y eso solo puede lograr de una manera -Sé que te lastime Tony, supongo que crei que al no decirte lo de tus padres te estaba protegiendo, pero ahora entiendo que yo mismo me estaba protegiendo y lo siento, lo siento tanto- continua agachando la mirada una vez se da cuenta que esta repitiendo las palabras que dijo en su carta, aun siente lo mismo, aunque parece mas claro esta vez, el porque simplemente no hizo frente a lo que estaba haciendo, excudandose incluso detrás de su protección a Bucky -estaba asustado y fui un imbécil- agrega revolviendo sus cabellos rubios -nada de eso valio la pena, Tony, y ahora lo comprendo. Solo lastime a las personas que eran importante para mi, tu y Bucky incluidos porque simplemente no puede ser el hombre valiente que siempre me jacte de ser-

-¿Dónde están mis padres?- la voz de Fenrir resuena en la habitación y de a poco pierde potencia. Elizabeth esta revolviendo algunos viveres en la cocina, preparándose un sándwich, ha dejado a Stark solo en su taller y lleva rato sin ver al resto.

Lizzie se rie, mientras sujeta una rebanada de pan entre sus labios y vuelve a poner el resto en la bolsa. Se esta estirando sobre las puntas de sus pies descalzos y por lo visto, sus pantalones cortos fungen con la función de llamar la atención del par de orbes azules -tuvieron que atender una emergencia, Loki dijo que volverían pronto ¿cierto F.R.I.D.A.Y?- la IA responde con un corto “es correcto señorita”, la fémina se queda pensativa mirando -¿quieres?- cuestiona al ver que el azabache no ha dejado de mirarla

-yo…no…es decir, si solo que…- Fenrir se da un golpe en la frente, pensando desde cuando ha empezado a ser tan poco elocuente, no es la primera vez que habla con una dama, ni siquiera tras haber salido del sueño. Ha charlado con las compañeras de su padre: Natasha y Janet, incluso ha hablado con mas chicas, es solo que, cuando Elizabeth lo mira con esos orbes inusualmente violetas siente cierto estupor y su lengua parece haberse dado a la fuga

-¿Qué preparas?- resuena la voz de Bucky quien mira a primera instancia hacia Fenrir, el chico parece llevar un rato balanceándose sobre sus pies de izquierda a derecha en el lugar

-sandwich- responde ella con simpleza, desliza la mirada un poco para seguir las acciones de Fenrir

-Steve esta inquieto- murmura Barnes, tomando una manzana del frutero

-¿finalmente alguien ha tirado su ropa de anciano aburrido?- cuestiona, estirándose nuevamente de puntillas alcanzando una vez mas el pan

-sabes de lo que hablo…- susurra Bucky, dirigiendo una mirada entrecerrada hacia Fenrir -necesitamos hablar de eso en un sitio…mas privado

Fenrir no comprende muy bien como ha pasado, pero en un parpadeo esta reteniendo la mano del castaño que parecía dirigirse de manera escandalosa hasta la cadera de Elizabeth, mostrando sus colmillos y gruñiendo

Lizzie apenas se rie, sintiendo un ardor burbujeante a la altura de su estomago, acaricia los cabellos negros del joven y le acerca un bocadillo. El chico se queda algo consternado, sin embargo, lo acepta -no te aflijas demasiado por lo que haya dicho el Cap, Bucks- suspira tomando un cuchillo y algunos jitomates -sabes muy bien que tiene dando vueltas su cabeza-

-Stark- responde, porque aun Steve teme que de alguna manera Tony haya lastimado a Lizzie y eso le pase factura a la larga, y es que pese al intento que ha hecho de explicarle la historia que también él conoce la historia de la menor, simplemente su torpe amigo no quiere que Stark se haga mas daño, parece temer aun mas después de…

-¿entonces están donde Odin?- cuestiona Fenrir curioso, porque sus padres le han dicho que jamas le dejarían solo a menos que fueran llamados a Asgard, y es que pese a lo reticiente que fue Loki en un principio de explicarle sus orígenes, sus padres llegaron al acuerdo que era mejor contarle todo

-asi es, el viejo les ha pedido su ayuda en cierto asunto que desconozco, pero me dijeron que tendrías que quedarte aquí- murmura Lizzie, de inmediato ve como el otro se inquieta, inseguro en su sitio -podriamos salir a algun lugar divertido- agrega, como un pequeño señuelo, que le hace reir cuando nota el brillo inconsciente en la mirada del otro

-¿A dónde?- pregunta el menor con curiosidad, atrayendo la mirada de Barnes

-¿desde cuanto vas tras los…- las palabras mueren cuando el aire de su cuerpo sale con un doloroso golpe en su estomago, cae de rodillas mirando hacia Elizabeth -¿q-que pasa contigo?- dice intentando recobrar el aliento

-¿no tenias una cita con Widow hoy?- menciona ella de manera casual mientras deja un sándwich preparado en la barra, indicando con el dedo a Fenrir para sentarse

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- mira con melancolía la manza que rodo de sus manos a medio comer

-no es un secreto que han estado saliendo- murmura Roey mientras se encoge de hombros y toma unas cuantas ciruelas del refrigerador para dárselas al ex-soldado -lo siento por eso- agrega mientras recoge la manza del suelo -debo pedirte que no trates ese tema nunca mas ¿entendido?- indica señalando hacia Fenrir de manera que Barnes pueda comprenderlo

-sabes que no hay nada de malo con ello ¿cierto?- ironiza mientras toma el bol que Lizzie le ha dado repleto de ciruelas -yo mismo no puedo quejarme al respecto- murmura mientras se encoge de hombros

-correcto, pero Natasha y tu lo hacen muy bien juntos. Casi podría sentir celos de ustedes, sin embargo, ya tengo suficiente miel derramándose por aquí- se burla la menor, pensando en la cantidad de personas que están oficialmente juntas -asi que ¿podrias hacer esto por mi?- agrega, dejando en claro pese a la “tolerancia” y “apoyo” que pueda tener del castaño no es un tema que necesite ser hablado

-correcto- suspira Bucky, porque esperaba que todo esto de “no tengo sentimientos por esa persona” fuera una cosa únicamente de uno de sus amigos -pero, si algo llega a suceder quiero ser el primero en saber-

Elizabeth se rie, y niega algunas veces -tendras que pelear por ese derecho con Tony y quizás Bruce- agrega, aunque las probabilidades de que ciertos dioses la colgaran primero son altamente probables

-entonces ¿A dónde iran?- James se queda mirando unos segundos a Lizzie después a Fenrir, esperando obtener respuesta de alguno

-es una sorpresa, aunque probablemente deba hacer algo antes- dice apenas ve a Clint que suspira entrando a la cocina -cuidar de los niños venia estipulado en mi contrato- agrega mientras vuelve a estirarse en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies para alcanzar el pan, debería patear el trasero del Capitan por ponerlo en ese lugar.

********

Decir que no esta sorprendido al ser por primera vez quien espera fuera de la sala contigua al trono de Odin, seria decir una mentira. Pero admitirlo seria algo que jamas sucedería. Thor lleva dentro mas de una hora, y él continúa dando vueltas alrededor de la sala cada tanto.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron siglos la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Thor con un andar seguro, pisadas fuertes que son una característica muy suya, pasos suaves tras él que Loki reconoce de inmediato como Frigga y un suspiro largo al final que reconoce como Odin, el mayor esta sobando lentamente su entrecejo, como si estuviera reprimiéndose de explotar

Loki no puede evitar morderse el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo, es un gesto casi instintivo, Thor alcanza a acariciarle la mandibula con sus dedos y le sonríe lentamente. La sensación de calidez se instala en el pecho del azabache y dirige una segunda mirada hacia Padre de Todo, quien esta sosteniendo las manos de Frigga entre las suyas y escuchando los susurros comprensibles de su esposa. La mirada de Loki y Odin se cruza un leve segundo, puede ver las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos claros, la marca del parche en su ojo, asi como las diversas cicatrices de batallas que cubren su rostro

-debes decirles amor mio- susurra un poco mas fuerte logrando que Thor dirija su mira a ambos, cruzando un brazo de manera protectora al frente de Loki, envolviendo la estrecha cintura, el asgardiano mayor suspira largamente y asiente. Se acerca a ellos, sin soltar la mano de su esposa, acariciando cada tanto las manos de la reina.

-Thor, Loki- dice para ambos, y pese a que su voz suena fuerte no lleva alguna carga emocional negativa -hijos mios- susurra mirando a ambos -debo decirles algo muy importante-

*********

-Build A Bear es una tienda a la que solo asisten padres con hijos- reprocha Clint -no entiendo a que quieren ir, menos aun porque insisten en llevarme-

Elizabeth le mira algunos segundos -no solo te estamos arrastrando a ti- responde, suspirando mientras continúan su camino por el pasillo a los laboratorios donde estarán Bruce, Anthony y Hank. Janet esta emocionada con la propuesta, murmurando toda clase de cosas hacia Fenrir, Barnes también va con ellos seguido por Steve y Natasha, la pelirroja esta escuchando a Janet con una risa entre labios, apenas una pequeña curva perceptible

-¡incluso puedes hacerles su propia ropa!- grita con euforia, como una amante de la moda que es y un gusto tan grande por el diseño, cuando escucho la propuesta de Elizabeth hacia Clint y Fenrir de salir a pasear por el centro comercial, se sumo a ellos. Para la castaña no parecía ser un secreto que la joven peliplata amara los osos de felpa, para el resto parecía que Janet tenia de pronto dos cabezas. Sumar a Barnes fue sencillo, el resto de integrantes…solo paso. -¡Hank!- grita con euforia sacudiendo su mano, y su esposo sigue el rastro de su voz casi de inmediato.

Elizabeth no puede evitar el suspiro que se escapa de sus labios cuando ambos se encuentran y Hank posa su mano de inmediato en la castaña con una profunda adoracion cubriendo el rostro del joven doctor

-¿ocurre algo malo?- cuestiona Fenrir a su lado, notando casi de inmediato el cambio que ha tenido

-por mas que digas que no, presiento que te sigue afectando lo de esos dos- añade Clint, evitando mirar en la dirección de Bruce y Stark

-no lo hace- agrega Lizzie, entornando una sonrisa en sus labios para mirar a Clint y a Fenrir -solo estuve preocupada una temporada por ellos- suma, recordando que muchas de las veces Hank se enfrascaba demasiado en sus proyectos y dejaba de prestar atención a otras cosas, Janet y él estuvieron por romper su compromiso a menos de un mes de su boda. Fue casi un milagro para sus conocidos que ellos llegaran a casarse, pero para Lizzie estaba mas que claro que fue un acuerdo mutuo, hablaron de ello y finalmente, pusieron una solución a la situación -han pasado por una serie de problemas para llegar hasta donde están, y han sabido apoyarse y escucharse- aclara hacia Clint, porque sabe que esta atravesando por un bache con Bruce -la comunicación no siempre es fácil cuando has resuelto la mayor parte de tu vida solo- menciona dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia Fenrir

-¿Qué trae a todos por aquí?- Tony se acerca, evitando mirar hacia los ojos de Steve, centrándose en Lizzie

Roey le sonríe acercándose hasta recargarse contra el mayor -estaba pensando ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial- comienza con algo casual -entonces recordé que nuestros asgardianos favoritos tuvieron que ir a arreglar cierto asunto a su mundo, y convenci a Fenrir de acompañarme- agrega

Una sonrisa cinica zurca de pronto los labios de Tony -conozco muy bien tus técnicas de convencimiento- dice como broma -me hiciste comprarte el original de Da Vinci de la Gioconda sin siquiera tener una gota de alcohol en la sangre- agrega levantando sus cejas de forma sugerente

Lizzie se rie, porque en realidad no era un original y ni siquiera lo compraron -se como cautivar el corazón de la gente- responde con un guiño hacia el mayor

La risa de Tony es fresca, porque si hay algo que le agrada de la joven es que no se cohíbe con sus comentarios, podría confundirse con un coqueteo de ambas partes, pero los dos sabían que era simplemente una riña en ver quien podría imponerse a los comentarios del otro; una competencia bana de intelectos, lo llamo Lizzie cuando Pepper preguntara porque siempre respondia a los comentarios sarcásticos del mayor, no me gusta perder, había agregado cuando Potts arqueara una ceja. Un gruñido advierte a Tony de no continuar con sus comentarios, dirige la mirada hacia la dirección de donde proviene el ruido, descubriendo un par de ojos azules que le miran de reojo, quiere reírse cuando descubre la respiración agitada de Fenrir y el disgusto extenderse por todo su rostro -¿alguna parada en concreto?- resuelve que es mejor no molestar demasiado al mocoso, sobre todo porque no quiere la furia de Elizabeth o Loki sobre él.

-Build A Bear- responde la menor con simpleza, mirando discretamente por encima del hombro de Anthony hacia Bruce quien no ha querido volver su mirada hacia ellos

Tony suspira una risita -¿no es ese un lugar al que van mayormente padres con sus hijos o parejas a lo mucho?- reitera con esa expresión de “puedo ver tus intenciones”, sugiriendo algo implícito cuando mira de reojo a Fenrir

Roey rueda los ojos, con una expresión entre el fastidio y el cansancio -ten cuidado Stark- advierte Clint con tono previsor -ya intenté esa táctica y no me fue bien- suma, sobando su estomago.

Tony mira a Clint durante unos segundos y después dirige su mirada hacia la menor

-algunas personas no saben cuando guardar silencio hasta que les falta el aire- dice de manera casual, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro -y porque se que solo van padres con sus hijos, vine por todos los niños del lugar-

Tony frunce el ceño -no estaras sugiriendo que vayamos todos- cuestiona, como una queja apenas audible para Elizabeth

-en realidad…- empieza a decir, pero nota la mirada de Bruce sobre ellos

-le dije a Lizzie acerca de venir a buscar a Hank- dice Janet, atayendo las miradas hacia ella -no sabia que estabas en mitad de algo importante- concluyo con un puchero entre labios, suspirando con resignación. 

El rubio la miro unos segundos con una expresión de sorpresa que poco a poco cambio a una sonrisa divertida, Hank se inclino dejando un beso en la frente de la castaña y sonrio aun mas mirando hacia Tony y Bruce -¿estaran bien sin mi?- agrega mirando a ambos.

Tony no tarda en asentir, mirando hacia Bruce quien apenas los mira de reojo -solo faltaban algunos cálculos, pero supongo que Bruce y yo podremos hacerlo- sonríe sin notar el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del mayor

-¿no vienes?- una voz se escabulle entre el silencio de la sala, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes. De pronto todos en la sala miran concretamente hacia Steve, quien se crispa en su sitio sorprendido de sus propias palabras

-seria bueno salir en grupo- sonríe Lizzie para el castaño, quien parece algo abrumado por la pregunta de Rogers

-no creo que…- empieza, pero un grito del otro lado de la sala arruina toda oración

-¡vamos!- dice Banner un poco mas alto de lo esperado por él, haciendo que finalmente Clint dirija la mirada en su dirección -vamos- susurra mirando los ojos claros del arquero

Elizabeth ya esta empujando a Natasha, Barnes y Fenrir hacia la salida -hace falta algo de espacio aquí- susurra, sonriendo entre dientes dejando al resto un poco mas atras.

Hank sonríe ante las palabras de la mayor y acercándose a un perchero cuelga su bata blanca, después se acerca hacia Janet tomándole de la mano para dirigirse a la salida.

Tony se remueve nervioso bajo la mirada azul de Steve, e intenta seguir a Janet de cerca, pero oscila entre quedarse junto al rubio o ser un mal tercio para su vieja amiga de infancia. Por supuesto, Tony jamas ha gustado del mal tercio.

-deberiamos apresurarnos antes de que el resto nos deje- Bruce habla, lento y como si fuera un suspiro

-Elizabeth ¿dejandote a ti? Eso seria algo nuevo- murmura Clint, intenta reírse, pero ya se esta alejando a pasos algo apresurados. Alcanza la puerta automática que se abre cuando esta frente a ella, pero jamas llega a cruzarla. Las manos de Bruce le sostienen suavemente, una sobre su cintura y otra cruzando su pecho

-lo siento- suelta Bruce, sin reparar en que tan rota suena su voz

El rubio suspira y aunque hace ademan de alejarse murmurando un -nos estamos quedando- o -de verdad van a dejarnos- siente el agarre del mayor volverse mas firme, siente algunos rizos cosquilleando su mejilla, pero se niega rotundamente a voltear

*******************

-¿Qué?- la quijada de Thor parece que terminara en el suelo, su voz apenas es un murmullo confuso

-no se supone que fuera yo quien les dijera esto- expresa Odin, sigue alejado de su trono, con la mano de Frigga posando en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-¡¿entonces quien?!. Loki grita, porque no puede estar sucediendo esto una segunda vez

-hijo- la voz de Frigga suena leve, melodiosa.

El azabache se detiene y guarda silencio, recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Thor quien le tiene aun en un abrazo protector

-¿Cómo es posible que no recordemos?- suma Thor, calmándose ante el tono amoroso con el que Frigga siempre les llama

-han sido ustedes quienes nos han ayudado, y a decir verdad aun no se como ha ocurrido- empieza Odin, Frigga se alejan un poco del lado de su esposo tomando algo entre sus manos que apenas Thor y Loki pueden percibir -la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí, su amiga- dice Odin con mordacidad la palabra

Frigga le dirige una mirada reprendiendo su desden y se acerca a sus hijos -la señorita Roey nos ha hecho ver que hemos errado al tratar de pedir su confianza, cuando nosotros no les hemos dado la nuestra- la mujer extiende un pequeño cofre hacia ellos abriéndolo lentamente, dentro se encuentra una tarjeta algo arrugada y con las orillas quemadas -ustedes nos han salvado, y han traido la paz a Asgard, sin embargo, nosotros los hemos juzgado antes de escucharlos- agrega.

Thor toma la tarjeta entre sus manos. Frunce el ceño cuando se encuentra con la escritura midgardiana en el pequeño papel y mira hacia Loki esperando que el comprenda algo sobre lo que sus padres están hablando

El azabache mira el pequeño objeto con duda, y se queda pensando largamente mientras observa el contenido -¿Qué es esto?- murmura por fin dirigiendo su mirada hacia Odin

-hay mucho por contar- responde Odin, dirigiendo su camino hacia su trono. Una vez que se sienta insta al trio a acercarse a su lado -Ragnarok- deja caer mientras sus hijos suben los escalones hasta estar a su lado, ambos lo miran como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas

********************

-creia que habias dicho que iríamos al centro comercial- se queja Tony al lado de Elizabeth, contemplando las atracciones a su alrededor

-tampoco tenia contemplado Luna Park en Coney Island, pero…- señala en dirección del grupo, Janet esta arrastrando a Hank directamente a la noria. Clint tiene a Bruce para una prueba de tiro al blanco. Barnes lleva a Natasha a comprar algodón de azúcar. Steve miro hacia la dirección que siguieron sus amigos, y Fenrir escabullia su mirada de manera “discreta” hacia Elizabeth -supongo que, si no puedes con ellos…- se queda mirando a Anthony, esperando que el castaño completara la frase

-argh- gruño en su lugar Tony -esta bien, pero no empiecen a hacer fila para subirse conmigo a los cisnes-

Roey se rie, siguiendo al castaño hacia el interior de la feria -jamas lo haría, después de todo el lugar ya fue ganado por alguien- comenta, haciendo que un sonrojo leve comience en las mejillas del mayor

Una tos fingida hace que ambos se giren -¿no es demasiado fácil perder a los otros?- pregunta Steve, señalando en dirección del resto del equipo que de a poco se han dispersado mas

-¿Qué pasa Cap, demasiada diversión para los años 40?- se burla Tony

Elizabeth los mira unos segundos, notando que empiezan a perderse en su pequeña burbuja, se queda mirando a Fenrir quien parece atraído por una montaña rusa. Sonrie, pensando que Steve tiene razón, es demasiado fácil perder a los demás, es demasiado fácil perderse en realidad. Toma al azabache por la muñeca y antes de que pueda siquiera voltear a mirarla, ambos están corriendo lo mas lejos posible de los otros dos. Todos necesitan espacio suficiente para su pequeño mundo.

*******************

-esto no puede ser- susurra Loki, siente que las piernas le flaquean para sopórtalo mas tiempo. Thor desliza una de sus manos atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo

-madre, padre ¿Qué significa esto?- su voz es fuerte, pero la duda es clara

-el ragnarok ha sucedido, eso creemos- aclara Frigga, deslizando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Odin

-su madre ya no se encontraba con nosotros en ese momento, pero…- y las palabras mueren en sus labios mientras mira a sus hijos -ustedes han devuelto la paz a Asgard, no solo eso, me han devuelto a Frigga- sonríe mirando a su esposa, acariciando con sus dedos el torso de la mano que reposa en su hombro -sera mas fácil si se los muestro- suspira, levantándose de su asiento

*****************

-Esa niña tonta me las va a pagar- dice con molestia Tony con el celular contra su oído, una vez mas suena la característica entrada a buzon de voz -¿tuviste suerte con alguno?- cuestiona a Steve quien tiene un celular entre manos

-nadie responde- suspira el rubio, demasiado ansioso por quedarse a solas con Tony -¿crees que ha sido a propósito?- la pregunta se desliza entre sus labios como un suspiro

-probablemente fue solo Lizzie- responde devolviendo su celular a su bolsillo, inclina un poco gorra de su sudadera con capucha, escondiéndose detrás de un par de lentes oscuros muy grandes -esa mocosa, haciendo cosas que nadie le pide- murmura entre dientes, comenzando a caminar. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detienen cuando alguien lo jala del brazo, se sorprende un poco al notar que Steve lo esta sujetando

El rubio siente el calor subir por su cuello, ha sido mas una reaccion instintiva al ver que Tony se iba, pensando que al final se quedaría solo. Se ajusta su gorra oscura y los lentes soltando un suspiro -sera mejor que no nos alejemos demasiado sino queremos perdernos- susurra sin soltar del todo el brazo del castaño.

Tony intenta que alguna mofa salga de entre sus labios -de acuerdo- pero es imposible cuando el mismo se siente ligeramente aturdido por la calidez del agarre de Steve -¿deberiamos buscar a los otros?- cuestiona, comenzando a caminar, con un ritmo que le permita a Rogers continuar agarrándolo

*******************

-¿crees que el resto este bien?- vuelve a preguntar Fenrir mientras esperan en una fila para subir al Coney Island Cyclone

Ha comenzado a atardecer y por lo que Elizabeth sabe, y F.R.I.D.A.Y. y Black le dan a conocer, los demás no están demasiado lejos, cada uno con su respectiva pareja en diferentes atracciones, parece que únicamente Steve y Tony están perdiendo el tiempo en los alrededores -estaran bien- responde al azabache.

Fenrir mira furtivamente alrededor, hay bastante gente al frente y algunos van bajando, parecen mareados. Piesnsa que quizás no ha estado bien perder al resto, sus padres le han dicho que jamas se separe de ellos en la multitud…pero, esos han sido sus padres, y ellos lo han confiado al cuidado de Lizzie, asi que en realidad de quien no debe separarse es de ella ¿cierto?

*******************

-¿Cuánto mas vamos a seguir buscando?- Tony se queja, sentando en una banca de madera y hierro, han estado dando vueltas al parque por alrededor de tres horas, sin subirse a ninguna atracción y sin descanso. No se han encontrado con nadie, y nunca le habían parecido tan grande 12,800m2. Suspira estirando sus piernas, al menos Elizabeth le sugirió un cambio de vestimenta para pasar desapercibido y zapatos comodos para moverse fácilmente

-creia que seria mas fácil encontrarlos, este sitio no parecía tan grande desde el sitio web- menciona Steve, extendiendo una bebida al moreno mientras se sienta a su lado

 -¿solo eso hacia falta para que usaras un servidor? Debi haberlo sabido antes- se mofa Tony, dejando una risita al aire para luego beber el contenido de su soda de cola

-no en realidad- murmura Steve, apenas un susurro audible y se retuerce incomodo en su sitio cuando los ojos de Tony están fijos en él. No se supone que le diga lo que estuvo haciendo en Wakanda durante mesese y aun ahora ¿o si?-

-deberiamos conseguir algo para comer- sugiere el moreno tras un incomodo silencio. Se levanta de la silla y gira la cabeza buscando algo decente para alimentarse -¡ahi!- grita

Steve arquea una ceja buscando en la dirección que señala el castaño -¿hamburguesas con queso?- cuestiona Steve entrecerrando los ojos para alcanzar a leer el letrero

-¿Qué?- cuestiona Tony con confusión, entrecerrando la mirada -No, Elizabeth y el mocoso de Thor, rápido Rogers- ni siquiera lo piensa cuando ya esta tirando de la mano de Steve con dirección a los mas jovenes

*************

Elizabeth esta riendo ante las miradas asombradas de Fenrir con las atracciones, han subido al menos a siete en las horas que llevan ahí. Fue interesante percatarse de que el azabache era en cierta manera despistado. Casi tanto o mas que Thor, había notado a personas coqueteando con él o haciendo comentarios sugerentes, que se veian desechados con un rápido “mire señorita Elizabeth”, a la joven le parecio algo extraño escuchar a Fenrir llamarla señorita, pero se limitaba a escucharlo y asentia con algun comentario a la sorpresa y fascinación que el menor mostraba ante todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se sentía demasiado confortable tenerlo a su lado, teniendo que recordarse al menos un par de veces que se supone estaba haciendo esto para los demás

-no quiero irrumpir tus pensamientos furtivos- susurro una voz desde su oído izquierdo -¿Qué pasa Black? ¿celoso?- volteo a su derecha al ver la confusión en el rostro de Fenrir mostrándole el artefacto de comunicación que portaba a todos lados -el Capitan y Stark se acercan desde atrás, a menos de cinco metros- la joven voltea para de reojo buscar a ambos. Anthony no luce nada divertido con su fuga y Steve parece mas bien mortificado -¿Qué dices de una ultima parada Fenrir?- le pregunta al chico, pues a pesar de que ya estaba dispuesta a regresar con el resto era un buen momento para la ultima jugada del dia

Fenrir la mira unos segundos, girando la mirada en dirección hacia donde la mayor lo hizo enfocando de inmediato a Stark y Rogers, suelta un suspiro y tras escuchar sus palabras solo asiente. No tiene animo, pero algo en la carrera que emprenden y las risas de la fémina le llenan el pecho de una calidez inusual

************

-Clint- Bruce comienza, porque han dado vueltas durante varias horas entre los puestos de tiro al blanco, arrojar el aro a la boca de las botellas de vidrio y cosas diversas que han hecho sonreir al arquero, pero que en el fondo Banner sabe que hay un tema con el que no están lidiando

-vamos Bruce, es una ultima parada- dice el rubio, sonriendo con algunos de sus premios entre manos que varian desde peluches enormes hasta una esfera de cristal con nieve artificial

-Clint, tenemos que hablar- murmura sintiendo como la mano del arquero se cierra con mas fuerza alrededor de su muñeca

-una vez que lleguemos- advierte Barton, intentando no sonar tan desgarrado como se siente -una vez que lleguemos hablaremos-

Bruce suspira, sintiendo como todo el aire de sus pulmones sale de manera dolorosa, necesita decirlo en voz alta, necesita poner sus pensamientos en orden, necesita…

*************

-¿estas insinuando que ha sido ella?- Loki grita con furia, mirando con rabia hacia Odin

-es una posibilidad- intentar sonar razonable, lo hizo mientras lo comentaba con Frigga, ella sabe demasiado, siempre un paso delante -ustedes no recuerdan nada-

-puede haber otras razones- habla Thor, interviniendo entre Odin y Loki -no necesariamente tiene que ser de esa manera, tenemos que hablar con el tal…- el rubio desvia la mirada hacia el pedazo de papel rectangular: Doctor Strange, se lee junto a una dirección

-Strange- bufa Loki con fastidio -vamonos- agrega girando sobre sus talones para salir del lugar

Thor mira hacia el azabache y con una inclinación rápida se despide de sus padres para salir detrás del moreno

-Hijos mios- habla Odin atrayendo la atención -espero que este problema se resuelva y puedan contarme lo que venían a decir hoy- se apresura, mirando hacia su esposa, Frigga le sonríe con comprensión

-lo haremos padre- responde Thor mientras Loki a su lado solo suspira para desaparecer tras la puerta

-¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?- pregunta Frigga una vez sus hijos se han retirado y en la sala reina la paz

-no lo sé querida- responde con honestidad Odin, porque a su reina no es capaz de mentirle -pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme-

*************

-¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?- cuestiona Bucky, mirando con resignación como se aproximan al lugar seis figuras que sin duda reconocería en cualquier parte

-¿quieres que sea honesta? ¿o mejor subimos?- responde Natasha con ironia, señalando el vagon que ha abierto un joven para ellos, la pelirroja le sonríe mientras lo toma de la muñeca para entrar -gracias- susurra al chico y ambos desaparecen en el pequeño vagon.

Ambos giran la mirada hacia la siguiente pareja que esta subiendo, son Clint y Bruce con un monton de premios, ambos lucen algo sombríos

-¿crees que estén bien?- pregunta Barnes a Romanoff, la ex-espia se limita a suspirar

-sera difícil- responde después de un rato, mirando como el hombre frente a ella arquea una ceja esperando que complete la frase, se encoge de hombros -decidir a quien golpear si esto termina mal, ambos son mis amigos-

Bucky sonríe, comprendiendo a lo que se refiere. Vuelve su mirada hacia el exterior y nota a Elizabeth corriendo con Fenrir para subir, detrás de ellos Tony y Steve -¿Qué opinas de eso?- pregunta a la fémina, señalando hacia un enfurecido Stark y un muy sonrojado Rogers

-tambien seria una decisión difícil- responde ella -aunque supongo que tardara algun tiempo en lo que tenga que decidir- le sonríe a James, levantándose y acortando la distancia sentándose a su lado mientras le toma el brazo -¿Qué te parece si dejamos a los demás resolverlo a solas unos minutos, y tu y yo nos dedicamos a otra cosa?- ve el tono rojo subiendo por las mejillas de Bucky, haciéndole reir y le besa la mejilla

****************

-¿de que quieres hablar?- el primero en romper el silencio es Clint

Bruce abre la boca en un intento de hablar, pero no puede articular palabra. La puerta acaba de cerrarse, y quizás debio considerar los pros y contras de subir a una noria cuando su relación esta en una “situación difícil”. Escucha el suspiro que lanza Clint frente a él, el arquero esta abranzando un oso panda gigante que ha ganado en el ultimo tiro al blanco. Su mirada se queda ahí largo tiempo, repasando las facciones del hombre frente a él. Ha escuchado la charla de Tony y Hank acerca del matrimonio del ultimo

­­[Flash Back]

Pym no se ha guardado los comentarios que le hicieron dudar en su tiempo de casarse con Janet, “la amaba”, había dicho, “pero también amaba mi labor como científico, y ella no solia comprender eso” murmuro mientras Banner calibraba la maquina y Tony dejo escapar un silbido “entonces me di cuenta de que no era ella quien no lo comprendia” continuo diciendo mientras comparaba algunos datos con Tony

“¿Entonces?” pregunto el castaño

“yo seguía haciéndola a un lado y poniendo excusas” respondia Pym encogiéndose de hombros

 “¿excusas?” Tony tenia una ceja arqueada y la tableta había quedado olvidada en la mesa hacia rato.

Bruce no se sentía con animos suficientes luego de que Clint había desaparecido del lugar, tras una pequeña riña entre él y Tony, donde el castaño dejo en claro que no hacia falta en el laboratorio y Bruce no dijo nada. Empezo como una broma y termino con el arquero saliendo del lugar con la mirada agachada, tras eso comenzó la charla de Tony acerca de como Janet lo comprendia mejor, pero Pym detuvo su perorata con su charla

Hank asintió mirando a ningún punto en la pared “tenia miedo de que ella se diera cuenta un dia de quien era yo y quien era ella” suspiro con nostalgia y algo de dolor “sabes que ella es reconocida por su gusto a la moda y sus trabajos siempre están en boca de todos” comento hacia Tony

El castaño asintió, recargándose contra uno de los escritorios del lugar “he escuchado de ella por años gracias a eso” murmuro, apenas de manera perceptible

“Cuando nos comprometimos, la primera cosa que se escucho fue un: ¿Quién podría ser el prometido de la señorita Van Dyne? Se especulo bastante al respecto, y desfilaron un sinfín de nombres de chicos con los que incluso charlo solo una vez, incluso hubo un chico de Starbuck de quien se sospecho” Pym intenta hacer que suene como una broma, pero no lo consigue “Despues de que ella decidiera publicar en redes sociales mi nombre el mundo estallo en caos, buscaron información sobre mi en todas partes, pero nadie logro nunca encontrar nada. Llegaron a creer que era un nombre falso o un pseudonimo” Pym para este punto ya había perdido la sonrisa de su rostro y solo lanzaba furtivos suspiros

“¿Qué paso después?” fue el turno de Bruce para preguntar, atrayendo la mirada de Tony sobre él, necesitaba saber asi que ignoro por completo al castaño

“Nadie encontró nada” fue la respuesta de Pym “Janet se sintió bastante indignada por lo que sucedia, asi que ella compartio unas cuantas fotos de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, algunos donde salíamos con amigos intimos y otras donde aparecíamos solo nosotros” Hank se sento en un banco alto y comenzó a hundirse en él

“¿y entonces?” la curiosidad en la voz de Tony llamo la atención de Bruce, pero no dijo nada

“entonces estaba este monton de gente comentando” dijo, manos al aire en un movimiento incomodo que no paso desapercibido para nadie “empezó con un comentario simple ¿a que se dedica tu prometi? de una fan de hace años de Janet, ella respondio con entusiamo, pero la cosa no quedo ahí “esta chica dijo que yo no pertenecia a su mundo” suspiro mirando de manera inconsciente a la salida “Janet intento convencerla de lo contrario, pero pronto mas gente estaba dándole la razón a la chica, tras eso lo hablamos y concordamos en que no haríamos caso de los comentarios, pero…”

“de alguna forma empezaron a tener sentido” agrego Tony, suspirando mientras dirigía la mirada a la maguina que estaban construyendo. Hank le dio la razón

“al final estuvimos por terminar nuestro compromiso a unos días de la boda, todo por esa serie de comentarios que empezaron a tener sentido cuando nuestras diferencias incrementaron. De alguna manera empece a llenarme de trabajo quizás para ignorar de alguna manera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y eso termino alejándome mas de ella. Yo empece a huir” se volvió mirando hacia el escritorio una taza de café frio “entonces ella tenia que viajar por trabajo” se rio entre labios “fue estúpido y divertido, pero me hizo ver lo que estaba por perder” mira en concreto hacia Bruce “ella me había comentado de esta visita a Vera Wong, llevaba cerca de tres semanas repitiéndomelo, y recordandomelo, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado para escuchar. Entonces un dia llegando del trabajo veo una maleta junto a la puerta, la conocía demasiado bien como para hacerme el desentendido. En esa maleta Janet había tomado sus cosas cuando se fue de casa de su padre y empezamos a vivir juntos. En ese momento sentí que algo iba mal y comenzó a hacerse difícil respirar. La encontré en la sala con una taza de café en mano, abrigo puesto y su teléfono contra su oído -estoy cansada- fue lo que dijo -de intentarlo- y comenzó a sollozar -no, no digas nada- continuo -si, esta bien- seco sus lagrimas -te vere alla, te quiero- y corto” Pym tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si todo estuviese pasando una vez mas frente a sus ojos “la vi levantarse dejando su taza de café en la mesa y una nota, pensé lo peor en ese momento y lo primero que hice fue abrazarla -no te vayas- suplique -te amo- dije sintiendo que lo perdería todo -no me dejes- y ella empezó a reírse, molesto la aparte de mi lado esperando una explicación -salgo por trabajo ¿recuerdas?- no lo hacia por supuesto, y ella agacho la mirada dándose cuenta -a veces te detesto- me dijo de pronto mientras se acercaba a mi -tenemos intereses diferentes- comenzó y sabia que esto iba a terminar mal -pero cuando te veo no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que te amo-“ y Pym se estaba riendo a pulmón suelto “después de eso, concordamos que no haríamos caso a lo que otros dijeran sobre nosotros, decidimos que prestaríamos mas atención a las actividades de cada uno y que intentaríamos involucrarnos. Asi que heme aquí, en ocasiones charlando sobre Vera Wong mientras ella me ayuda en actividades dentro del laboratio. Haciendo avances con las células Pym o mejorando las habilidades en el traje de Ant-man”

Hank termina y en ese momento entra la castaña seguida del resto del equipo

[Fin FlashBack]

Bruce esta mirando de nuevo hacia Clint, pensando en la historia de Hank y el como creyo que perdia a la persona que mas amaba. Sonrie, apenas una mueca mientras mira de nuevo hacia el monton de premios que lleva el arquero en manos. Algunas cosas son sin duda algo que el arquero escogería, pero otras, otras tienen que ver mas con recuerdos sobre ellos. Se levanta y cruza yl pequeño pasillo de la cabina hasta sentarse con el arquero, sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las suyas -lo siento- comienza a decir y nota como el menor esta cediendo a acercarse a él

-para ser una persona con un premio en ciencias, eres bastante espeso cuando quieres Doc- responde el arquero, dejando ir un suspiro doloroso, creía lo peor hasta el momento en que la sonrisa de Bruce apareció. Entonces supo que todo estaría bien

****************

-¿esta bien esto?- pregunta Fenrir acomodándose en la cabina mientras mira a Stark gruñiendo contra ellos, casi siente lastima por el hombre hasta que la risa de Elizabeth lo distrae

-claro que si- responde ella, sentándose a su lado mientras dice adiós con su mano al castaño -pudo habernos esperado abajo y ahora esta montando en la siguiente cabina- Lizzie se rie de lo hilarante que es, tal vez Anthony debería detenerse a pensar un momento que esta por subir a mas de 55m de altura. Suspira mirando hacia el horizonte mientras se van elevando, tal vez ella también debio considerar ese factor.

Despues de minutos nota movimiento en la cabina de al lado y descubre a Steve y Tony discutiendo. Siempre hay esa tensión a su alrededor cuando lo hacen por lo que no es difícil descifrar lo que esta pasando. Mira unos segundos a Fenrir quien esta distraído ante la vista de la feria y como la gente comienza a verse pequeña conforme ellos se elevan. Sonrie, tomando entre manos un dispositivo, aputando en dirección a los otros dos.

****************

“Mierda” es lo primero que piensa Tony una vez la cabina se ha comenzado a mover. Junto a él Steve permanece sentado mirando a ningún punto en particular “Genial Stark, la persona con la que menos tiempo quieres pasar, pero con la que te subes a una noria que tarda en dar una maldita vuelta alrededor de media hora” -genio- dice de manera déspota y a su lado se escucha algo parecido a una risa, quiere golpear al rubio.

Steve se pregunta ¿por que no detuvo a Tony de subir? O simplemente se quedo afuera, no es como si su cerebro no hubiera notado antes este inconveniente. Es solo que, no ha pasado tiempo a solas con Tony desde…hace demasiado, y las ultimas ocasiones no cuentan en realidad, porque es algo que probablemente el castaño ni recuerde. Lo escucha murmurar un quedo -genio- y no puede evitar la risa que escapa de sus labios. Porque es probable que apenas el castaño este notando lo que sucede.

Tony se siente incomodo en medio del silencio y aun ni siquiera han alcanzado la mitad del viaje. Se levanta para sentarse del otro lado de la cabina, cruzando brazos y piernas, mientras mira hacia afuera

-¿hay algo que te moleste?- pregunta Steve, porque esa expresión parece decir demasiado, pero Tony no esta aclarando nada

Stark bufa, ¿Qué si hay algo que le moleste? Despues de ser burlado por una mocosa años mas joven, terminar en un espacio reducido con una persona con la cual no puede cruzar palabra mientras se ha dejado llevar por un impulso de rabia, no, no lo hay -nada, Rogers- contesta, y el apellido del Capitan ha salido masticado con desagrado. Sabe que el otro lo ha notado porque casi puede escuchar un gruñido en respuesta

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- cuestiona, porque en definitiva nadie ha dicho su apellido de manera tan despectiva. Vamos ni siquiera Red Skull, o Fury, o nadie -no es mi culpa que hayas sido un idiota ahí fuera y…- pero las palabras mueren cuando Tony se pone de pie

-¡¿yo un idiota?!- cuestiona con cólera -¡eres tu quien ni siquiera puede poner atención a los demás sino es a tu amigo!- y entonces es su turno de ver a Steve levantándose con furia

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- contesta -¡eres tu quien no puede mantener tus pantalones fuera de algun lio!- grita, porque sabe bien que si Stark ha perdido a Elizabeth de vista ha sido por una chica que pasaba por ahí

Stark frunce el ceño un segundo -¿yo?- ironiza -¡ni siquiera dejas ir solo a tu maldito amigo en una cita con Natasha! Por mas escalofriante que eso suene- porque en definitiva en estos momentos seria lo ultimo que haría

-¿y que me dices de ti? Asustado de que el chico de Thor gane terreno- se burla, mordiéndose los labios cuando nota la furia contenida en los ojos del castaño

-no vayas por ese rumbo- advierte, porque no necesita que Steve empiece a pensar sobre el tema y pronto Lizzie tenga a Loki y Thor encima de ella por ese motivo

Steve se rie de manera ironica -¿te preocupa no ser el mejor Stark?- genial, piensa cuando nota que incluso hay venas resaltando en el cuello del mas bajo

-tu sabes mucho acerca del tema ¿no?- reacciona contratacando -ordenando a otros siempre lo que tienen que hacer, y volviéndote en su contra si a alguien se le ocurre hacer lo contrario- ironiza

Steve siente que algo se quiebra dentro de él, esto se esta yendo de las manos -eso lo dice alguien que no puede proteger a los suyos de sus propios problemas y siempre termina perjudicándolos- y por un segundo puede ver el shock y la confusión en el rostro de Tony “Basta” piensa, pero no puede detenerse -solo sabes herir a los que están a tu alrededor con tal de lograr tus objetivos-

Siente su labio temblar débilmente ante las palabras de Steve “mierda” -mejor ser sincero desde el inicio que ocultar las cosas y luego dejarlos tirados en medio de la nada-

Sus pechos están a centímetros de rozarse y ambos están respirando frenecitamente. Sus rostros tensos y algunas venas saltadas en sus cuellos denotan lo mucho que se están conteniendo por no lanzarse encima del otro. Se miran con furia contenida y algo mas, algo que jamas han querido explorar y que temen alguna dia sea mas que la furia

Steve aprieta los puños sintiendo el picor en sus ojos mientras Tony le mira con odio y furia, un movimiento en la cabina los hace caer a ambos sentados en los sitios designados. Steve suspira mientras ve a Tony gruñir y comenzar a desabrocharse la sudadera con capucha. Piensa una vez mas en todo lo que pudo haber evitado si hubiese hablado cuando supo la verdad de la muerte de Howard y Maria, recuerda a Sam y las razones tan convincentes que le dio para desistir de decirlo. Pero no puede culpar a nadie mas que a él de ese error -lo siento- dice cubriendo con su mano sus ojos, no quiere ver la reaccion que tendrá el castaño mientras habla -todo, todo se fue a la mierda demasiado rápido- agrega, y esta seguro que escucho un diminuto “lenguaje” de parte del otro -primero estaba ahí con Sam y Nat, luego fuimos a S.H.I.E.L.D., después estaba este sujeto Crossbones. Finalmente estaba el soldado de invierno y luego…todo paso demasiado rápido- no obtiene respuesta por lo que continúa hablando -nada de lo que diga cambiara lo que hice, y se que todo estaba mas alla de solo proteger a mi amigo- suspira mientras escucha de fondo a Tony hacer lo mismo -es solo que…- y se congela, recordando las palabras de Lizzie meses atrás. Concretamente junio, cuando Elizabeth le hizo aceptar sus sentimientos por el hombre frente a si -estaba asutado- complementa, jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa mientras mira sus botas

Tony se siente perdido -¿asustado?- repite, como si lo que estuviese diciendo era algo imposible

Rogers asiente, aun sin mirar a los ojos de Tony -he estado perdiendo cosas en mi vida de manera continua- dice con una risa rota -a mi padre durante la guerra- por supuesto Tony conoce algunas de estas historias -a mi madre con la tuberculosis, a Bucky en la caída, a Peggy al final de la guerra. A mi gente y a mi tiempo- comenta como un susurro, ya no hay rastro de la rabia inicial, solamente fragmentos rotos -y crei que perdería lo que he teníamos con los demás con Ultron, pero de alguna manera lo logramos- y su tono tiene esa chispa de esperanza -pero, cuando me entere acerca de Bucky, tus padres y el soldado de invierno yo solo…- “tenia miedo de perderte”, agrega su mente, pero él no puede decirlo en voz alta

-sabes que hubiésemos encontrado una solución juntos, como equipo- y Tony no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que sono tan comprensivo

-no estaba pensando- responde Steve, porque es la verdad se sentía como si la vida le estuviera condicionando. Y él ingenuamente creyo que simplemente podría darle la espalda a todo, a todos, incluso a Tony cuando su amigo mas le necesitaba. Pero no fue asi, se recuerda, los meses que paso descuidando incluso su aseo personal, y no, no se refiere a las duchas. Simplemente dejo de lado las costumbres que el ejercito tan bien arraigadas había dejado en él -lo siento- vuelve a repetir -sé que te lastime, Tony- y finalmente se digna a mirar los ojos castaños, porque si él va a continuar disculpándose necesita que Stark sepa que tan en serio es lo que esta diciendo y eso solo puede lograr de una manera -Sé que te lastime Tony, supongo que crei que al no decirte lo de tus padres te estaba protegiendo, pero ahora entiendo que yo mismo me estaba protegiendo y lo siento, lo siento tanto- continua, agachando la mirada una vez se da cuenta que esta repitiendo las palabras que dijo en su carta, aun siente lo mismo, aunque parece mas claro esta vez el porque simplemente no hizo frente a lo que estaba haciendo, excudandose incluso detrás de su protección a Bucky -estaba asustado y fui un imbécil- agrega revolviendo sus cabellos rubios -nada de eso valio la pena, Tony, y ahora lo comprendo. Solo lastime a las personas que eran importantes para mi, tu y Bucky incluidos, porque simplemente no puede ser el hombre valiente que siempre me jacte de ser-

Tony esta boqueando, sin saber que articular. Con Steve delante disculpándose y diciéndole que es importante para él, aun ahora, después de todo. Quiere decir tantas cosas, como hacerlo retractarse de que él no es alguien cobarde, no había elecciones correctas y ahora lo sabe. No hubo lados buenos o malos, siplemente accidentes que pudieron prevenir, y que para fortuna de todos, nada paso a mayores -Steve, escucha- finalmente encuentra las palabras saliendo de su boca -no hubo correcto e incorrecto, malo o bueno. Se dieron circunstancias que pudimos evitar, tanto tu, como yo- aclara buscando la mirada celeste de Rogers, ve sus bonitos ojos algo húmedos y se reprime ante la tentación de cruzar la maldita cabina y abrazarlo -lo único que de verdad importa, es haber aprendido la lección, tenemos aun a todas las personas que nos importan pese a todo lo que sucedió, y es ahora cuando debemos esforzarnos por protegerlos- concluye, porque es asi como se ha estado sintiendo desde que despertó, no ha habido ninguna tragedia, todos están aquí aun, y eso, eso es suficiente.

Steve mira unos segundos a Tony, procesando sus palabras. No puede evitar la sonrisa que cubre sus labios y agacha la mirada. Despues de todo, piensa, este es el hombre del que se había enamorado irremediablemente.

****************

Janet esta metiendo todos los premios a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Todos están agotados y el parque esta cerrando en esos momentos. Se queda mirando al pequeño grupo de super héroes al que Hank y ella se han unido.

Clint y Bruce están subiendo en la parte delantera, el rubio al volante y el doctor como su co-piloto. De tras de ellos se están subiendo Steve y Tony, algo mas relajados, compartiendo asiento con Natasha quien les da una mirada de circunstancias que hace a los dos sonrojar y a ella reir. Mas atrás están Janet y Hank, intentando esquinar lo mas posible el monton de premios que no entraron en la cajuela. Al final, Bucky se rie de los intentos de Fenrir por mirarlo de manera “amenazadora”, el ex-soldado junto al moreno y Lizzie apenas intentando mantener los ojos abiertos

-¿se divirtieron?- pregunta la peli-plata, obteniendo un unisono si, que la hace sonreir y finalmente se queda perdida.

Fenrir se asegura que la fémina este lo mas comoda y segura posible y tras una ultima mirada feroz a Bucky se recarga contra el calido cuerpo de Elizabeth y es arrastrado al mundo de los sueños

-Se nota que están agotados- menciona Hank, mientras rodea a Janet en un abrazo

-debiste verlos, estaban corriendo sin parar de un lado a otro- se burla Van Dyne, atrayendo las miradas del resto

-¿alguna razón en particular?- cuestiona Natasha

Tony bufa, recordando lo sucedido horas atrás -personalmente no vuelvo a salir en grupo con ustedes si van con sus parejas- comienza -incluso Elizabeth corrió con el mocoso lejos de nosotros como si tuviéramos la peste o algo peor- dice con molestia

La pelirroja a su lado arquea una ceja y se queda mirando a Steve, una sonrisa traviesa aparece en sus labios -tal vez dejemos que Steve y tu vayan solos la próxima vez- murmura, y ambos adquieren un bonito tono carmesí que no sabe como es que no llegan a notar el del contrario cuando es tan evidente.

Janet los mira por varios segundos y suelta una risita haciendo a Natasha mirarla -con que es por eso que han estado corriendo- agrega, y como si Romanoff pudiera leer sus pensamientos asiente.

El siguiente en reírse es Clint acompañado por Bruce, porque es increíble como es que Elizabeth pudo estar al pendiente de cada pareja, y aun asi tuvo tiempo para seguir haciendo de casamentera -eso, si que no lo vi venir- se burla, encendiendo el motor de la camioneta para regresar a casa.

Barnes y Hank se dan una mirada, parece que ninguno comprende de que habla el resto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin pude actualizar dos veces en un mismo mes, se siente como una especie de logro. Intentar incluir todo lo que deseo en este fic siempre es un reto y espero estar haciendolo bien la mayor parte del tiempo :'v gracias a quienes me siguen desde que inicie este proyecto. No sé que seria de él sin ustedes :D nos vemos en el siguiente episodio ;)


	50. Dimensión Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Duerme pequeño no tengas temor,  
> mamá te va a buscar un ruiseñor.  
> Si su canto no te suena placentero,  
> mamá te comprará un sonajero.

Es primero de septiembre, diez y cuarto de la mañana cuando Elizabeth despierta en su habitación en la mansión Stark. Le toma un segundo ponerse al día con sus propias ideas. Las pesadillas con otras realidades continúan, esta vez de manera más recurrente en especial…agita su cabeza rápidamente, si quiere ayudar necesita poner el resto de cosas en orden.

Se levanta de manera abrupta, hay demasiado silencio alrededor -¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- pregunta extrañada porque normalmente la IA le da al menos los buenos días, sin embargo, no hay respuesta. Chasquea la lengua y camina hasta el armario tomando algunas cosas: botas pesadas con casquillos, algunos cuchillos y la vieja escopeta recortada que le ha roba a cierto personaje de rojo y negro

-Black, informe- exige y su preocupación se extiende cuando los minis se acercan a ella en vez de obtener una respuesta de su compañero -parece que Thor y Loki han regresado- comienza a sonar en el auricular que le extiende Iron-mini -¿Cuál es el problema con F.R.I.D.A.Y?- pregunta, mientras comienza a ponerse la ropa que ha elegido -es mejor que lo veas por ti misma- escucha la respuesta y pronto mini-Cap. está extendiéndole el celular. Lizzie lo mira unos segundos y entonces una sonrisa surca sus labios -con que es eso- suspira volviendo a meter al armario lo que encuentra como innecesario

*************

La sala de juntas se vuelve el punto de reunión de todos los vengadores. Escuchando lo que tiene Strange para decir, mientras que Thor y Loki guardan con recelo la tarjeta que les entregase Odín

-no podemos quedarnos a esperar- comienza a decir Strange, pero una voz lo frena anunciando a Tony que tiene ya más de cien llamadas perdidas y doscientos mensajes de textos de Pepper Potts, y que la fémina está dispuesta a ir a sacar a patadas su trasero sino responde en…digamos ayer

El castaño suspira, notando cierta diversión en algunos rostros. Entre ellos el de Romanov -dile que estoy en medio de una crisis mundial…- suspira, porque sabe que eso sería lo de menos

-decías algo acerca de este…

-Thanos- responde Loki a Steve, el rubio enarca una ceja y lo deja pasar

-veo que estas muy familiarizado con el nombre- agrega el hechicero supremo

-¿fue él?- la pregunta de Bruce atraviesa la sala atrayendo algunas miradas. Loki se limita a asentir, el resto no necesita decir nada más, saben a que se refieren.

-¿algo que deba saber?- murmura Strange

-has sido tu quien pidió hablar con nosotros- suma Tony, Steve le da una mirada de reproche

-Señor, la señorita Roey lo está buscando- murmura una vez más F.R.I.D.A.Y. atrayendo las miradas -dice que es importante, y que si continúa siendo tan desconsiderado con Pepper y la pequeña Summer vendrá ella misma y…- Tony parece reaccionar ante el nombre de la pequeña, se excusa con los presentes; Rogers le susurra que hablaran el resto una vez que termine sus asuntos. El castaño asiente y algunas miradas se intercambian discretamente por la cercanía de ambos hombres.

Cuando el castaño abandona la habitación un comentario de Strange devuelve las miradas hacia él -esa chica, no me agrada-

************

-¿Qué sucede esta vez?- cuestiona Tony entrando a la cocina de la mansión, percibiendo un olor a café y por un segundo olvida a que venía en primer lugar, eso hasta que un gruñido a su izquierda lo trae de regreso. Las pupilas azulinas de Fenrir lo están escudriñando, el menor tiene enfrente un desayuno bastante amplio, Lizzie le echa una mirada rápida al azabache y este solo se encoge de hombros desviando la mirada hacia afuera -okeeey- dice en un tono divertido

-Pepper se está tomando unos días por maternidad- aclara la menor, mientras le entrega la StarkPad al castaño -sin embargo, e incluso ante el consejo de Happy y mío de descansar, continúa trabajando desde casa, no que reproche desde que ella es la CEO- agrega al ver la mirada de advertencia en los ojos del castaño

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- vuelve a preguntar, eso hasta que fija la mirada en lo que Elizabeth le dio -¿Bajas?- dice sin importancia

-no es solo eso- agrega Roey, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa y ofreciendo una taza a Tony, y si aquella es su taza favorita de gato, nadie dice nada -F.R.I.D.A.Y. reporte de las estadísticas de Industrias Stark en el último año- las gráficas se presentan de inmediato en la tableta -la empresa había estado bien, incluso podría decirse mejor que bien- agrega, detallando a Anthony de lo que habla

-esto es de las fechas tras los acuerdos- murmura acercando la taza a sus labios para darle un sorbo

-pero- dice la menor, haciéndolo sonar tan dramático como es la palabra en cualquier situación; le revela al mayor el periodo comprendido en el que ha regresado el resto del grupo, la baja en el precio de las acciones de la empresa, el descrecimiento en el factor comercial, así como el aumento del rechazo a la compra de la tecnología de la misma por algunas empresas que antes eran sus socios más fuertes

-¿Por qué apenas estoy enterándome de esto?- gruñe hacia la menor, dejando la StarkPad en la mesa, y llevando sus dedos para masajear el entrecejo

-Pepper lo ha sabido sobrellevar con el resto de la junta, todo estaba bien hasta lo más reciente- agrega la menor, atrayendo la mirada de Stark

Tony aprieta los dientes y chasquea la lengua mientras maldice -¿Quién rayos publico esto?-

**************

Strange sabe que lo que está por hacer no es la mejor de sus cartas a jugar, pero necesita quitarse esta espina ansiosa de la mente. Desde que viera a la secretaria de Stark en su puerta, buscando vaya a saber que, y luego la forma tan repentina en que desapareció del frente de su casa, ha tenido esta inquietud. Ha intentado por los medios plausibles sonsacar algo más del grupo de los vengadores, pero parecen indispuestos a compartir cualquier información, más aún si uno de sus miembros no está presente. La excusa ha sido patética, él lo sabe, preguntar por el baño no es lo primero que haces con alguien que pretendes sea un aliado. Aunque piensa de antemano lo que percibió ese día, la desinformación es la alerta de un peligro potencial, así que, no importa los medios. Necesita saberlo.

***************

Decir que es la primera vez que ve el “yo astral” de alguien, seria sin duda alguna una mentira. Sin embargo, puede apelar a que es la primera vez que intenta tan duro fingir que no hay alguien frente a ella intentando provocarla de todas las maneras posibles. Tiene que fingir incluso cuando las cosas se mueven de lugar haciéndose la sorprendida o bien que su memoria podría estar atrofiada en estos días.

Por fortuna o desgracia, Anthony ya se ha retirado; ha contactado con Pepper sobre el asunto en cuestión de la empresa, y aunque él insista en que nada grave pasara solo porque la gente está siendo demasiado “resentida”, sabe que está preocupado. Parece ser que alguien se ha hecho con una imagen de Capitán América, ahora esto podría ser en principio una cosa casual, sino fuera porque es de hecho Bucky con el traje en cuestión, y por supuesto; los pocos que saben de quien se trata no están contentos para nada, sumado a ello…

Parpadea varias veces mientras la mano de Fenrir arremete contra el aire, bueno contra el rostro de Strange quien estaba acercándose demasiado a la joven. Ella mira al azabache algunos segundos, confundida en cuanto a cómo es que Fenrir puede ver a Strange -me pareció ver un insecto- responde él a una pregunta no formulada

Elizabeth se traga una risita al ver el rostro confundido de Stephen y como este comienza a desaparecer -gracias- le dice al menor, haciendo que un leve sonrojo se estanque en sus mejillas unos segundos. Su teléfono suena, y a decir por el tono es mejor que conteste, le hace una seña leve al joven Thorson y sale de la cocina al jardín

-¿Hola?- puede escuchar algún ajetreo y seguido de ello un silencio -si se trata de alguna de una broma estoy colgando- advierte con su mejor voz de molestia

-lo-lo siento- responde una voz demasiado aguda para ser del remitente que aparecía en pantalla -soy…bien, no importa, él necesita que vengas, algo extraño está pasando y…

-¿Quién eres?- la mujer al otro lado de la línea parece indecisa sobre responder, gesticulando breves “ah”, “mmm”

-soy Riri…Williams, algunos me dicen Iron Heart-

No necesita más presentaciones, un movimiento de muñeca aun con el teléfono y se empieza a alejar del lugar -deberías haber dicho que te marchas- escucha la voz de Black en su cabeza “No hay tiempo” reafirma

***************

Strange siente una convulsión inusual cuando regresa a su cuerpo, al parecer el tiempo perfecto porque hay alguien tocando la puerta preguntando si se encuentra bien, junto a una broma clara de que quizás tenga una indigestión. Se queda mirando la puerta de madera, quizás caoba, mientras intenta procesar lo que ha sucedido; un joven de cabellos oscuros le ha hecho regresar a su cuerpo con tan solo un empujón, y se ha producido una sensación extraña que le recuerda a la sensación de fractura tiempo-espacio que vivió hace poco con Mordo. No, eso no puede estar sucediendo ahora.

Un siguiente golpe distrae a Stephen de sus pensamientos haciéndolo salir del, para nada pequeño, baño. Frente a él están Steve Rogers y Clint Barton, el arquero parece estar riéndose de sus propias bromas -¿hay alguien más aquí?- pregunta, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar. Ambos rubios arquean una ceja, y él intenta recuperar el comentario -esta casa es demasiado para tan pocos habitantes-

Steve observa unos segundos al hombre, la desconfianza arrastrándose lento en su mente. Puede verlo, hay algo que no les está contando

Strange percibe el escrutinio en la mirada del Capitán, esa clase de mirada que parece estar segura de saber que guardas un secreto, y que no parara hasta descifrarlo

-Capitán, me informa el Señor Stark que su conversación puede ser retomada- irrumpe F.R.I.D.A.Y. el pequeño grupo se mira unos a otros, hasta que Steve extiende su mano para indicar el camino a Strange

***************

-se supone que esto no debería estar pasando- murmura Lizzie cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama que contiene en su interior a un Tony Stark en actual estado de coma

-sigue diciéndote eso hasta que te lo creas- murmura la voz de Black -sabias que esto sucedería, sino ¿Por qué otro motivo alentarlo a crear esa IA?-

Lizzie golpea con furia el panel que abre la capsula, había visto esta escena, pero se suponía que… Niega fuertemente, incluso aunque amenazase al Cap sobre esta eventualidad y lo duro que iba a ir a golpear sus bolas si llegaba a suceder…Suspira, acariciando los cabellos oscuros y casi puede implorar por volver a ver los bonitos ojos azules del mayor.

Esto debe haber sucedido hace poco. Se supone que ella se ha marchado hace tan solo tres meses de aquí…pero en ese entonces el Capitán había muerto en la guerra civil, y ahora. Ahora incluso Bruce -mierda- murmura, sentándose junto al cuerpo de Tony, no tiene esa calidez a la que se acostumbró -no te dejare, no así- promete, acercando su frente para contraponerla con la de Tony -te ayudare a ayudarlo, es eso lo que quieres ¿no Tony? Ayudarlo, aunque te cueste la vida, él siempre vuelve, siempre ha vuelto a ti, a su hogar- se ríe con melancolía

No ha requerido mucho esfuerzo saber cómo ha ocurrido esto, y puede que Bucky y Nat estén por volverse locos tras descubrir lo de Kobik, pero todo estará bien, Tony encontrara la solución para traer de vuelta a Steve, y juntos lo resolverán, como han hecho otras veces -sé que pensaste hacerme un favor Tony, y aun ahora agradezco tu confianza por dejar esto para mí- habla tomando su teléfono entre manos -lo cuidare, lo haré hasta que tú lo necesites de vuelta- siente una lagrima correr por su mejilla -ve y encuéntralo, y tráelo de regreso a ti- dice por ultimo

Satisfecha con su labor se permite derramar un par de lágrimas más, Tony lo hará, encontrara a Steve a través de ese bosque inmenso, junto a Kobik, y luego lo resolverán. Piensa y vuelve a colocarse la máscara antigás, nadie puede ver su rostro, nadie puede empezar a vincularla con Stark, o todo podría irse al trasto

-no recuerdo que se me haya informado de una visita hoy, y Karen suele ser lo suficientemente quisquillosa con esas cosas- la burla en la voz casi podría engañarla, Tony IA Stark, como ella le llamara de broma al dichoso proyecto que realizara Tony. Ahí de pie, con la arrogancia que caracteriza al billonario -tendré que pedirte una identificación o…- y levanta su mano contra la menor -estas saliendo de aquí- Roey quiere reír, pero se limita a asentir. No necesita ser un impedimento para el trabajo que debe cumplir este personaje, su labor primordial salvar a Steve, no debe ser interrumpida por banalidades.

Ninguno de los dos se molesta en darle explicación al hecho, de que el encuentro se termine con la salida de la chica por la puerta. Hay cosas más importantes, ambos saben, y si ella no representa una amenaza, tampoco será un estorbo.

***************

-así que no tenemos más información de este…Thanos- dice Steve mirando al resto del grupo, observa por el rabillo del ojo a Tony tecleando a gran velocidad algunas cosas en su Starkpad llevando de manera ocasional su mano izquierda a su mentón y frunciendo el entrecejo, quiere saber que sucede, porque parte de él piensa que esto no es por la amenaza en potencia

-sea lo que sea que esté planeando no lo hace menos peligroso- susurra Stephen

-¿alguna idea?- le cuestiona Clint con ironía hacia Loki

-fue el quien me dio el teseracto, y el acceso a los Chitauri- responde

Las miradas se intercambian de manera alarmada

-¿era esa la gema de la mente?- reanuda Strange, obteniendo como respuesta una negativa de Loki

-en mis manos tenía la capacidad para controlar las mentes- dice el azabache, Clint se crispa en su sitio -el teseracto en cambio abrió un portal para los Chitauris. Ahora sé que mi báculo era capaz de más- mira de reojo hacia Visión -por lo que debemos tenerlo en cuenta para el resto de gemas- echa una segunda mirada hacia el collar de Strange

-¿la gema de la mente?- cuestiona el Doctor mirando hacia el sintetizoide

-así me lo ha hecho saber- responde Visión con simpleza -recomiendo mantenerlas lo más alejadas posible-

-considero eso como una decisión prudente, sin embargo, aun necesitamos una manera de encontrar el resto- continuo Stephen

Tony no estaba prestando atención, por fortuna o desgracia la fotografía de Barnes aún no había sido filtrada a los medios, pero fuese quien fuese el que la hizo llegar a la junta en SI no tardaría en comenzar algún chantaje sino sacaba nada de él. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirles a todos que Barnes no representaba una amenaza, si la posibilidad de que supieran lo de Howard estaba latente? Dejo ir un suspiro frustrado arrojando la Starkpad a la mesa, no podía pedirle a Pepper que se encargara de esto en su actual estado, podría ser contraproducente para la pequeña Summer, y él se había prometido que nada ni nadie iba a lastimarla.

-¿Tony?- cuestiona Steve atrayendo la mirada del castaño, un susurro que cruzo toda la habitación haciendo que la mirada chocolate se posara sobre él

 -Tony. Bruce y Hank podrían encontrar una manera para rastrear las otras gemas- interviene Janet, atrayendo las miradas de regreso, el silencio de Stark permanece

-buscare más información en la biblioteca con Wong- murmura Strange, más para si que para el resto

-Capitán Rogers, lamento interrumpir…- comienza a resonar la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Tony suspira, hay un correo en su bandeja de entrada con cierto video que no volverá a ver. Masajea su entrecejo, esto podría salirse de control…Las sillas rechinando lo traen de vuelta a la realidad, la primera mirada que encuentra es la de Bruce, que le hace una señal para encontrarlo en el laboratorio. Janet le da una sonrisa. De a poco ve al grupo abandonando la sala, hasta que finalmente solo quedan Steve y él -¿sucede algo?- pregunta en un tono “normal”, intentando su mejor cara de póker

-¿algo va mal?- Rogers suspira -¿Pepper y Summer?- suena alarmado, sin embargo, Tony niega rápidamente lo que lo hace suspirar -¿algo más?-

-nada, Cap- y puede ver que la oración no calma la inquietud del rubio -solo estoy pensando en…-y agita las manos para señalar el espacio donde se encuentran

-suena mal ¿cierto?- Steve vuelve a suspirar, no tiene un buen presentimiento sobre lo que están por enfrentar

-las encontraremos primero- se apresura a decir Tony, porque si ellos tienen las gemas antes les dará una ventaja -Bruce y Hank, lo haremos- sonríe intentando transmitirle confianza

-eso lo sé Tony, confió en ti, si hay alguien que puede encontrar una manera de hallar las gemas, eres tú- corresponde la sonrisa y ambos se instalan en un silencio cómodo

************

-esto no está pasando- murmura Lizzie, corriendo entre pasillos largos con una bolsa enorme entre manos -Fury, la próxima vez que me envíes a recoger tu…mierda- dice viendo una puerta bloqueada por al menos cinco sujetos, gira la mirada rápidamente buscando una salida. Bien una ventana, es una caída de cinco pisos…y la bolsa comienza a retorcerse -quédense quietos por amor a…- y decide que brincar no es una mala opción.

************

-¿Cómo deberíamos empezar?- murmura Bruce hacia Hank y Tony

-deberíamos empezar buscando el tipo de energía que desprenden- menciona Bruce

-necesitaremos la presencia de tu amigo para realizar algunas pruebas, podríamos empezar con alguna frecuencia…-

Visión aparece frente a ellos travesando el techo -F.R.I.D.A.Y. me ha dicho que podrían necesitarme-

***********

-¿señorita Roey?- cuestiona Fenrir en la cocina, la puerta de cristal se ha abierto de repente

-hey Fen- dice la fémina sin afán, sujetando aun la gran bolsa entre manos -¿podrías guardar un secreto?- la bolsa cae al suelo revelando su contenido

-¿esos son…- cuestiona mirando los cuerpos cubiertos de pelo

-cachorros…- completa Elizabeth, sonriendo levemente, un pequeño perro de color dorado sale de la bolsa, seguido de un gato bicolor -debo hacer una llamada rápida ¿puedes echarles un ojo?- ve de reojo el asentimiento del menor y se escapa de vuelta al jardín -aquí Roey-

-te has tomado tu tiempo ¿Qué has encontrado?- la voz de Fury resuena en su comunicador

-tus sospechas eran ciertas, sin embargo, parece que nuestro objetivo había relegado su investigación de Zola, pero para cuando llegue ese asunto había sido saldado-

-explícate- su voz parece decir “no tengo tiempo para esto”

-el buen Arthur Blaine está muerto, no hacía mucho según lo que pude revisar, rescate a dos de sus animales de prueba y…-

-tráelos- ordena Furia

-me parece que tendré que negarme- responde ella, mirando hacia Fenrir que está jugando con ambos cachorros -he dejado para ti las muestras del experimento, así como la información referente a ello. Dile a Hill y Coulson que les envió saludos- y con eso cuelga, sin esperar respuesta

Suspira recargándose contra uno de los arboles -esto no está yendo del todo bien- susurra. Sus ojos se cierran y una visión aparece en su cabeza, la frase: “Una menos, faltan cinco” se queda haciendo eco, al menos hasta que siente una presencia más. Sus ojos se abren para encontrarse con los azules de Fenrir -¿está bien?- pregunta, preocupación y consternación cubren su rostro -lo estaré- responde con facilidad y baja la mirada ubicando a ambos cachorros entre sus brazos

-¿Dónde los ha encontrado?- reanuda la charla Fenrir, comprendiendo que sea lo que sea que molesta a la joven no será algo que le comparta

Ella sonríe al ver como uno de ellos lengüetea su mano -experimentación- dice -se quedaran conmigo- resuelve antes de siquiera se formule una pregunta -los he revisado y es seguro- probablemente, considerando lo que se les ha inyectado, con suerte pasaran como cualquier otro perro normal…quizás más longevos -¿el resto?-

Fenrir la mira unos segundos y luego señala el interior de la mansión -mis padres han venido con un hombre esta tarde, Strange- arruga la nariz ante el apellido, algo no le agrada

-será mejor alimentar a estas fieras- dice con una sonrisa Lizzie mirando la mordida que le ha dado uno de los pequeños -tendré que ir a buscarles comida-

Fenrir se limita a sonreírle

*********

Es de madrugada cuando Lizzie está en medio de la cocina con un par de tazones para mascotas, una bolsa de croquetas en mano y un tazón más de agua frente a sus pies. Los dos cachorros la miran expectantes, esperando sentados tras sus patas traseras mientras ella vierte el contenido de la bolsa para alimentar

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- pregunta al aire, ha sido una decisión medio apresurada no entregar a Fury a las pequeñas bola de pelo, la costumbre por rescatar animales parece no dejarla pese a los sucesos a su alrededor. Un sonido débil de pasos la aleja de sus pensamientos, deja a los cachorros comer mientras se desliza por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Al principio creyó que podría tratarse de algún intruso, eso hasta que se topó con Loki envuelto en una frazada con ropas algo ligeras -¿Qué estás haciendo?- el azabache se gira, la sorpresa alejándose a grandes escalas de su postura

-deberia preguntar lo mismo- responde, quería algunos minutos a solas para pensar con mayor claridad. No quiere detener sus planes, sabe que es mejor de esta manera

-no lo es- se apresura Lizzie, atrayendo los orbes esmeraldas hacia ella

-deja de hacerlo- gruñe en respuesta el Dios -deja de escuchar lo que pienso-

-quizás deberías de hacerlo en silencio- reprende -no puedes creer que eso es mejor, ya no es solo tú y Thor; son los vengadores, las personas que viven aquí, Asgard, Frigga- pero Elizabeth sabe que Loki ha pensado en todos ellos cuando ha considerado este plan -también esta Fenrir- aquello hace estremecer al Dios de las Mentiras

-eso no cambia nada- intenta sonar seguro, apretando entre sus dedos la frazada que cubre sus brazos, el frio no debería calar tanto en su piel, hacerlo sentir…vacío

-eso lo cambia todo- replica Roey, viendo como caen las protestas

-no debería- susurra Loki, porque ha arriesgado demasiado por este plan, desde que encontrara a Thanos a buscado la manera de alejarlo del camino, simplemente no había encontrado el cómo. Si pudiera distraerlo lo suficiente

-sabes que no estás solo, no más Loki- murmura acercándose a paso lento

-y tú sabes porqué debo hacerlo- esto ya no es un juego de niños, no son gigantes de Hielo. La reliquia que se supone la más poderosa del universo que se encuentra en Asgard es una mentira, Thanos es un enemigo al cual Odín no puede hacerle frente

-quizás…quizás Odín no, pero…- ella confía en el potencial de los vengadores, lograran hacerle frente a un ser como Thanos -ellos pueden…-

Loki reniega, no puede confiar en midgardianos, son los más fáciles de quebrar, débiles de mente, de corazón -ya alguien ha quebrado su unión una vez, para él será como quitarle un dulce a un niño-

Lizzie suspira -has caído Loki- intenta recordarle -has caído entre un millar de vidas, visto más de lo que alguno de ellos ha hecho- suspira -se te ha dado una ventaja, no siempre has estado en el mismo lugar, pero ¿acaso no lo has visto?- cuestiona intentando aludir a los viajes que Loki sufriera en su caída por el multiverso -¿no has visto lo poderosos que pueden llegar a ser?- intenta incentivar la esperanza en él. Duda, es lo único que consigue, pero para Lizzie es suficiente

-si…si llegado el momento ellos no logran derrotarlo ¿sabes lo que tendré que hacer?- el azabache aún conserva sus dudas

-si llega el momento, yo misma lo haré- confirma, porque no permitirá que ellos caigan, no esta realidad, no ninguna otra que…no esté destinada a ello -guárdala por ahora, nadie más necesita saber sobre ella, no hasta que llegue el momento adecuado-

Loki la mira varios segundos, analizando sus palabras y tras un ceño fruncido desaparece de su vista

Elizabeth vuelve a suspirar, profundo y casi doloroso. Llegado el momento ¿será capaz de seguir el plan B de Loki? O tendrá que atenerse a otras ideas, espera, por el bien de todos, que no deban recurrir al plan de Strange, eso significaría una perdida mayor

Entre sus ropas un sonido comienza a tomar potencia, responde sin ganas al llamado de Fury y se dispone a cumplir con lo que le pide. Tras algunas explicaciones, asegura a los cachorros en su habitación y deja un mensaje para los habitantes de la casa, pidiendo a F.R.I.D.A.Y.  de manera encarecida que avise al primero en levantarse de la presencia de ambas criaturas. Después desaparece detrás de la puerta principal de la mansión.

*********

No es sorprende que la alarma de los vengadores resuene en la mansión a diversas horas a lo largo del día, pero secretamente cada miembro del equipo maldice a quien haya hecho sonar el ensordecedor ruido, todos parecen particularmente molestos y preparados para golpear a quien se cruce en su camino

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. informe- masculla Tony con una taza de café en mano y su maletín en la otra. Él ha dejado el laboratorio acompañado de Bruce y Hank, para encontrarse con el resto en el hangar

**************

Elizabeth de verdad había pensado en detenerse cuando el rastreo de una nave cayendo en el mar mediterráneo, más específicamente entre Italia y Grecia había sido captado por su radar. Hizo de tripas corazón para evitar ir en su búsqueda. Debía encontrarse primero con Zola, y detener cualquiera que fuese su experimento en turno. Antes de que sacara más de curso su propia realidad.

**************

-Fury ha pedido encarecidamente llamar su atención señor, me temo que se trata de un experimento de Zola del que la señorita Roey posee información-

De inmediato Tony pregunta por la ubicación de la joven obteniendo un escaneo rápido de la IA a la mansión y sus alrededores, así como una negativa -la señorita ha dejado el perímetro de la mansión desde hace 12 horas-

-arreglaremos esto en el camino- grita Steve -probablemente sea por ella que Fury llamo- mientras el resto entra al Quinjet

Tony considera que esto es una mala idea, no tiene la información suficiente de lo que está sucediendo, aunque F.R.I.D.A.Y. obviamente esta en ello en estos momentos. Sumando a ello puede ver a distancia a Thor discutir con Fenrir y Loki mirando sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante

**************

Dejar atrás la nave fue tarea sencilla; llegar a la base fue más o menos igual de rápido. Entrar pareció un poco más complicado, tomando en cuenta todo el equipamiento que llevaban los guardias, al principio Roey creía que Zola se había separado completamente de Red Skull y por consiguiente de H.Y.D.R.A. pero al ver la característica imagen en los uniformes oscuros de los guardias supo que no era de esa manera. Daba igual, H.Y.D.R.A o no, tenía trabajo que hacer

***************

-¿Dónde la has enviado?- fue la pregunta neutra saliendo de los labios de Natasha hacia Fury

-Elizabeth tenía conocimiento de los movimientos de H.Y.D.R.A dentro de Siberia, creíamos que Skull y Zola habían dejado su alianza atrás, pero nos equivocamos. Tenía a un par de agentes siguiendo a Red Skull, pero hace unas horas tras informarme que el mismo los había enviado a Argelia custodiando cierta información que no podía caer en manos equivocadas, su avión ha caído. Luego de eso perdidos todo contacto con Roey-

Steve quiere gruñir en frustración

-¿alguien conocido?- pregunta Clint por sobre el hombro con controles en mando

Los nombres de Richard y Mary Parker resuenan en su mente, pero Nick prefiere mantenerlos en secreto -estoy enviando las ultimas coordenadas de la nave que se llevó Roey, espero información pronto- y con ello corta

El equipo por su parte suspira frustradamente

**************

No parecía haber llevado demasiado tiempo hasta que se da cuenta de que probablemente lleva más de seis horas desde que ha cruzado la zona de la caída del avión. Ha estado escabulléndose entre los ductos de ventilación para hallar más información de lo que sea que Zola este tramando.

Las vagas conversaciones entre algunos científicos menores con respecto a algo llamado “Dimension Z”, la han alterado, así mismo como “primeras experimentaciones en “neonatos”. Decidida a investigar más a fondo continua su recorrido

**************

-parece ser que este fue el lugar que utilizo para aterrizar- informa Steve, ubicando algunas huellas en medio de la nada, pero no hay rastro de la nave

-quizás está utilizando algún tipo de camuflaje- murmura bruce por el transmisor

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. ya sabes que hay que hacer- con un movimiento de muñeca Tony queda envuelto en su armadura, respira profundamente mientras la parte frontal de la máscara se cierra en un movimiento rápido

-¿algo?- pregunta Bucky desde su lugar aun dentro del Quinjet, nadie entiende aun porque ha decidido quedarse atrás por el momento

-nada aquí- responde Falcon

-por aquí nada- secunda Natasha

-las huellas se están borrando con el movimiento del viento sobre la arena- informa Steve

-he encontrado algo con la visión nocturna- murmura Tony, atrayendo la atención de todos -¿es eso una nave?-

**************

El cartel junto a la puerta es claro, pese a estar en un idioma distinto al acostumbrado Elizabeth sabe a que atenerse en cuanto abra las puertas dobles. Es un pasillo solitario y aparentemente no con mucha frecuencia la gente suele entrar, pese a lo escrito ahí “cuneros”, vuelve a leer. Se dice a si misma que debe estar preparada

**************

-vamos Lizzie- susurra Tony mientras intenta entrar en la computadora de la nave pequeña, una versión para una persona del Quinjet original -Stark, no creo que deberían estar aquí- la voz masculina lo toma por sorpresa haciéndolo golpearse en la puerta abierta, da un alarido de dolor ante la falta del casco atrayendo la mirada de los otros

-¿Tony?- el primero en cuestionar es Steve

-estoy bien, es solo…- se queda mirando el panel frente a él -Black, ¿recuerdas Stark?, Compañero de Elizabeth- Tony jura que puede escuchar un bufido de fastidio al terminar la oración -¿Dónde ha ido ella?- cuestiona, llevando la mano a la cabeza por puro instinto -misión secreta de Fury, aunque supongo que si están aquí significa que no es tan secreta- aquello ultimo parece más como resignación -¿puedes llevarnos hasta ella?- vuelve a cuestionar el castaño ante el silencio del compañero de la menor. Un sonido de despresurización resuena en la cabina, y del asiendo emergen dos pequeños seres que Tony reconoce demasiado bien -ellos te llevaran- agrega Black

************

Correcto, intuir que tan horrible podría ser entrar no significaba lo mismo que verlo con sus propios ojos. La nausea se había apoderado de ella tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de detenerse un momento para evitar vaciar la cena del día anterior.

No soporto más de tres segundos dentro y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para pensar en esa escena de la película de Aliens donde Ripley se da cuenta que ha sido clonada, y se encuentra con todos los clones antropomorfos anteriores a ella. A Roey apenas le ha dado tiempo de coger una carpeta color azul chillón para luego escabullirse una vez más en la ventilación

************

-no logro comprender porque se fue sin avisarnos- volvió a decir con molestia Tony, enojado consigo mismo por haberse enfrascado en la experimentación para descubrir algún tipo de energía irradiando de la gema de Visión -todo estaba en orden, y ella podría haberme dicho que necesitaba salir a hacer un encargo de Fury, dejar un mensaje o algo- empezó a hacer un monologo en un tono neutro

-la señorita dejo un mensaje en realidad- aquello hizo que todos se detuvieran, como si al hacerlo pudieran voltearse y mirar a Fenrir quien acababa de interrumpir

-¿Qué?- fueron las escuetas palabras de Bruce a su lado

-ella trajo a estos cachorros el día de ayer- comenzó a hacer un recuento el menor -dijo que los había sacado de algún sitio de experimentación y esta mañana cuando desperté -F.R.I.D.A.Y. reprodujo su mensaje-

-¿F.R.I.D.A.Y. cual fue el mensaje de Lizzie?- la voz de Natasha resonó en los comunicadores. Se escucho un leve zumbido y luego la voz de la menor -hey…it’s me…- y luego un tarareo para continuar con un -hello from the other sideeee- bastante agudo pero que jamás se volvió fastidioso, seguido de ello hubo una risa apagada -buenos días a ti, oye necesito un favor…probablemente seas Rogers, o quizás Natasha, también podrías ser tu Bruce o de alguna manera muy bizarra Thor, tal vez tu Janet o ninguno de estos y sepas ahora que tengo alguna idea del orden en que van despertando y eso podría ser raro y terrorífico- se aclara la garganta -como sea, también podrías ser Fenrir porque de alguna manera no hay un adulto responsable en este lugar, y eso queda más que claro porque alguien ha estado buscando romper mi maldito récord en el Mario Kart, eh Clint ¿creíste que no iba a notarlo?- luego un suspiro -en fin, escucha, seas quien seas, incluso si eres un enemigo de los que habitan esta casa o el que trae el periódico a Steven por las mañanas, hay dos pequeñas bolas de pelo indefensas en una de estas habitaciones que de no salir rápido podrían terminar arruinando una de las alfombras caras de Tony traídas vaya a saber desde donde, por lo que te pido encarecidamente que los dejes salir aunque sea al jardín. En mi habitación hay dos correas para ellos si decides llevarlos más lejos, solo ten en cuenta que si no están en donde los deje para cuando vuelva…sabré donde encontrarte- lo último dicho en un susurro bajo un octavo más grave sonando lo amenazadoramente posible -gracias de cualquier modo- y luego se corta

-¿Qué mierda?- murmura alguien

-lenguaje- reprende el Cap, haciendo después que se detenga todo el equipo. Han continuado su camino por un rato sin nada más que arena aquí y allá, pero ciertamente la ciudad que se cierne frente a ellos, pese a sus rasgos empobrecidos y abandonados es algo de lo que hay que sospechar

***************

Elizabeth estaba prácticamente gruñendo y queriendo dar golpes a todo el conducto de ventilación ¿Cómo se habían hecho con una muestra de la sangre de Rogers? Maldita mierda, creía que los de la limpieza estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, pero al parecer no fue así. Y todos esos niños, todos los pequeños usados de esa manera para…para

-¡Mierda!- grita sin poderse contener golpeando el ducto. Necesita moverse más rápido y terminar esto de una vez

-¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?- un par de voces la distraen momentáneamente de su enojo

-¿acaso estas dudando de esto? En serio, sabes que para cuando él llegue no quedara más lugar a donde huir

¿él? Se cuestiona la menor

-nuestra única salvación será Dimensión Z- vuelve a hablar alguien

-pero no creo que sea correcto lo que están haciendo con los…”neonatos”-

Elizabeth piensa que así es como se deshacen de la culpa, no llamándolos lo que son

-son ellos o nosotros, quizás quieras ofrecerte para el próximo experimento

-¡No!- responde el otro -no quiero terminar como lo hizo Blaine-

-entonces te recomiendo dejes de pensar en eso como ellos-

Elizabeth se contiene demasiado duro, mordiéndose un labio hasta hacerlo sangrar

*************

-parece que estamos en el sitio correcto- murmura Clint viendo atravesar a las mini figuras flotantes frente a él

-lo mejor será dividirnos, Natasha, Clint y Falcon sigan a Iron-mini. Janet, Tony y yo iremos tras mini-Cap-

-no estoy siguiendo tu mini trasero- murmura Tony por el comunicador -necesito sacar a Elizabeth ya- y se pierde dejando a Steve el ceño fruncido mientras se va detrás del mini él

-iré contigo- resuelve Romanoff -aun así, seremos mitad a un lado y mitad al otro-

Steve asiente

*************

Finalmente llega al lugar deseado, una especie de hangar subterráneo donde se cierne toda clase de cosas, pero la que más resalta sin duda es un arco conectado por miles de cables de colores diversos a algunas máquinas -¿está listo el siguiente espécimen?- la voz inconfundible de Zola resuena, se ha vuelto hacia uno de los científicos que se limita a asentir -tráelo- ordena -enciendan las maquinas, calibren lo necesario, no quiero errores- así lo hacen, diferentes hombres con batas caminan de aquí allá, hay uno cerca de un panel junto al arco, de pronto con la energía llegando se comienza a mover de manera horizontal, deja entre ver dos aros saliendo del arco para girar en forma vertical, pronto todo comienza a ir más rápido hasta que se crea una especie de imagen, un portal de tono morado

-aquí esta- anuncia el científico trayendo consigo uno de los “nenonatos” en brazos, a Lizzie se le hiela la sangre

**************

El interior de la base es un lugar silencioso, demasiado para el gusto de los dos pequeños grupos, parece tranquilo.

Desde el suroeste Tony avanza siguiendo a su versión mini, murmurando de tanto en tanto acerca de cómo pueden montarse laboratorios subterráneos sin alguien que lo note

Desde el noreste Steve esta tenso, han recorrido unos buenos 100 metros de escales en diagonal que parecían no dirigirse a ninguna parte, su versión mini parece estar captando algo de lo que no les esta avisando

**************

La pelea comienza como algo relativamente fácil, se escabulle entre los desechos que tienen regados aquí y allá hasta estar detrás del hombre en el panel, sabe que Zola no querrá perder su precioso experimento -dile que suelte al niño- amenaza, el hombre ni siquiera se inmuta hasta que ella le dispara en el hombro al científico para después apuntar al panel -dije que le ordenes soltar al niño- vuelve a repetir, cada palabra un gruñido

El científico se gira para mirar a Zola quien asiente

Elizabeth se acerca al menor dejado en el suelo, apuntando aun al panel de control. Tan enfocada como esta en el menor pierde la visión de algo mas

**************

Una alarma estridente los hace brincar desde direcciones opuestas, están a punto de saltar y atacar cuando ambos minis detienen a cada equipo. Una voz se abre paso entre los pasillos avisando de que el intruso ha escapado tras la salida de Zola del área de restricciones

*************

Maldita mierda, piensa tratando de enfocarse en cualquier cosa

-veo que ha despertado- la voz de Zola inunda la habitación -no esperaba ninguna visita sorpresa, mucho menos de un vengador

Elizabeth se ríe -no te confundas- dice rápidamente

-no lo eres- cuestiona el hombre arqueando una ceja

La menor niega -¿Skull? Le he dicho que debería esperar más tiempo, necesitamos estabilidad- vuelve a negar -¿los sirios?- Roey niega una vez -¿KGB?- la menor quiere burlarse, continua negando, a cada mención de algún alto mando niega con una risa -¿S.H.I.E.LD.?- atina finalmente Zola, ya ha mencionado lo suficiente para hacer un desastre -no me importa con quien estés, si lo que intentas es averiguar nuestros avances te diré que estamos lo suficientemente cerca, si lo que pretendes es robar nuestras ideas espero que conozcas a el Doctor Blaine, y si estás aquí para detenernos…- La fémina jamás espero el giro de eventos que la llevara a ser amenaza con un arma por Zola, se quedó ahí arqueando una ceja haciendo al otro sonreír de manera desquiciada -¿quizás estés aquí para ayudar como lo hizo Blaine?- trago en seco -es una lástima que haya terminado partido por la mitad

************

La imagen para el grupo de vengadores es por demás bizarra, hay la suficiente cantidad de cuerpos entre pasillos para comenzar a considerar esto como una masacre, todos vienen desde la misma área “noroeste y se dirigen a dirección contraria. Logran encontrarse en un punto intermedio gracias a los minis, y siguen de cerca a las pequeñas e imperturbables creaturas que parecen más cómodas con la escena frente a ellos

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- la voz de Bruce los trae de vuelta a la realidad, a un pasillo que tiene manchas de sangre junto a gruesos trozos de…es mejor no entrar en detalles -¿la encontraron?-

-nosotros no…- murmura Clint desde la retaguardia, inspeccionando algunos de los cuerpos inertes. Muchos tienen disparos certeros que por la posición y la entrada y salida de bala le hacen saber que fueron atacados por la espalda. Algunos otros yacen inertes bajo manchas de sangre que tiñen las paredes -ya no se hacen cascos como antes- murmura la voz de Bucky a través del comunicador

-¿Qué?- Steve pregunta con tono rugoso

-los minis están transmitiendo todo a la nave de Lizzie- responde Barnes a la pregunta no formulada

-Elizabeth suele hacer esta clase de registros para Sky- agrega Black

************

El fastidio podría estarle pasando factura, está casi segura que no debería estar tan solo reventando cabezas contra las paredes por el enojo. Pero es imposible no hacerlo cuando los pensamientos de esos dementes son tan claros respecto a los “neonatos”, cada uno ha pensado en el “mejor ellos que yo” y para cuando ha querido reaccionar el instinto se le ha adelantado. Sabía que debería haber dejado que Steve le enseñara como sobrellevar todo esto del “instinto maternal Omega”, más difícil que el común, más letal; Omegas en medio de la guerra se volvían máquinas de matar al ver a sus cachorros en peligro, 5 soldados muertos y 4 más heridos de gravedad” Lizzie pensó en ese momento “así nadie se meterá con ellos”. Sabía de antemano lo que se solía pensar de un Omega, ellos no eran débiles. Steve solo suspiro con una negación flotando en su mente, ahora entendía porque era eso

O al menos lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo en realidad, no con Zola y sus aires de grandeza por usar bebes para su experimentación

**************

Una ultima puerta se cernia frente a ellos. Mas alta de lo que ninguno de ellos era y tan gruesa como el Mjolnir -debimos traer a Thor- es el débil susurro de la voz de Janet

Todos parecen continuar en un estado de shock, los cuerpos a lo largo del camino han aumentado en vez de cesar, dentro pueden escuchar disparos y algunos gritos. La risa descontrolada de Zola, y a Lizzie

Los minis no tienen la misma paciencia que ellos, al final irrumpen más rápido de lo que ninguno desea

*************

Zola se ha regodeado lo suficiente, llamándose a si mismo salvador por la creación de la Dimensión Z, un genio, un futurista. La palabra jamás había sonado tan…enfermiza, o probablemente si, en algún momento hacia mucho. Hay en los brazos de un científico un bulto más grande, Lizzie ha leído sobre él “14N”, un niño replicado del ADN de Steve, el único sobreviviente, no solo el único que lleva la misma sangre que el Capitán, sino también el único que ha ido y regresado de la inestable Dimensión Z

Arnim Zola continua hablando de la llegada del fin del mundo, de un grupo varado entre las estrellas que ha logrado huir de él. La charla sigue referente a esos temas, y como llevaría a unos pocos a este nuevo mundo. H.Y.D.R.A. supone de antemano Lizzie, Red Skull ha dado a Zola las armas suficientes para llevar a todo su sequito a un lugar en el que estarán seguros de él -¿Quién es “él”?- cuestiona atrayendo la mirada desquiciada del otro

Una risa que resuena en cacareos -no lo conoce- murmura Zola una infinidad de veces, pareciera que casi no puede respirar -negro como la noche, armadura dorada como sus ojos, capaz de destruir una ciudad con sus puños…- y la emoción muere, se cubre la boca con ambas manos -no debe saber, Skull dijo, no debemos contar a vengadores…-

Elizabeth frunce el entrecejo, dudando de lo que dice -¿Red Skull lo ha visto?-

Y la risa vuelve -ella no es un vengador- se responde -¿Qué si lo ha visto?- vuelve a reir -¿Por qué crees que me tiene aquí?-

Información suficiente, piensa la menor, próxima visita Red Skull, pero primero…

*************

Las puertas se abren junto al grito horrorizado de Zola, ven al hombre correr a trompicones directo a su propio portal. Entre las manos de Elizabeth un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca sosteniéndose bajo su mentón y hombro, manchas rojas por el lugar, incluyendo a un hombre sobre un panel al que se dirige Zola -debo decir que nuestra charla ha sido gratificante- murmura la menor -he escuchado de ti lo que necesitaba y…- señala con el arma una carpeta azul chillón junto a una mostaza -tengo lo que Fury quería, aunque supongo que puedo decirle que no encontré nada de esto-

Arnim se detiene delante del artefacto -otro portal, lo que faltaba- dice Tony en reconocimiento

Zola se detiene un segundo para girarse a ver a los vengadores, una risa escandalosa se dibuja en su rostro -¡Ellos están aquí! ¡No puedes tocarme!-

Elizabeth gruñe al reconocer al resto, el bulto entre sus brazos se retuerce hasta que ella comienza a tararear en tono bajo

-Roey baja el arma- comienza Steve en su mejor tono de Capitán -sea lo que sea que hizo Zola sabes que esto no lo resolverá

La menor duda un segundo -¡los buenos no matan!- se burla Arnim en un arranque de nervios -¿no es cierto?- la pregunta se lanza en dirección al equipo

-Lizzie sé que no has querido hacer esto…- continua Tony acercándose lentamente -baja el arma, podemos llevar a Zola con Fury, y así no habrá necesidad de llevar ninguna de las carpetas ni…- el castaño fija la mirada en la postura de la menor, extrañado -sea lo que sea que haya en la manta ¿son más cachorros?-

Arnim se burla -¿el imbécil de Blaine no podía utilizar nada mejor que animales?- la risa resuena atrayendo nuevamente el gruñido de Elizabeth

-con lo sencillo que es simplemente robar niño de la calle…- un disparo de advertencia cae directo al pie del científico, un alarido resuena -¡perra!- grita con histeria

Un débil llanto empieza a resonar de donde se encuentra Roey, atrayendo la atención de todos quienes se crispan ante el reconocimiento. Sin embargo, en cuanto el tono se intensifica lo suficientemente alto para catalogar al pequeño bulto como un infante enseguida comienza un hipeo que Steve reconoce de sus años de infancia

-¡agh! Para ya de llorar, recuerdo ahora porque estabas confinado, maldita cosa incompleta- las palabras de Zola continuaban, alterando visiblemente a Elizabeth

-Lizzie, escúchame, no vale la pena, vuelve aquí cariño- la voz de Tony resurgió desde detrás del equipo, haciendo que incluso Steve lo mirara por el tono que estaba usando -¿es eso un bebé?- lo último susurrado con trago seco -¿quieres mostrármelo? Eh, como los cachorros que llevaste a casa, Fenrir lo estuvo cuidando, deberías ir a agradecérselo ¿no? Has dicho siempre que cuando alguien nos ha hecho un favor hay que agradecerlo lo antes posible, él esta aquí, bueno con Bruce, pero me sigues ¿cierto? Lizzie ¿pequeña?- solo en momentos realmente especiales Tony la había llamado asi “pequeña”.

Roey comenzó a reaccionar tarareando más levemente para que el menor entre sus brazos se calmara, al parecer pese al ADN de Steve en él, el suero podría no estar presente

-¿sabes que? Puedes llevarte al mocoso de mierda- la voz de Zola volvió a resonar -no lo necesito, ¿lo has visto no? Lo que puedo lograr, canturreo ¡Soy un futurista! Puedo volver a hacer uno igual, uno mejor, uno que no se enferme patéticamente y lloriqueé cada vez que cruza a mi hermosa Dimensión Z, o puedo hacer lo que Blaine, robar mascotas, traficar con niños, no importa, este país se esta yendo rápidamente a la quiebra cualquier cosa servirá- y comenzó a reír hasta un ruido de bala lo distrajo junto al escudo del Capitán apartando el arma de las manos de Elizabeth

-Steve- reprendió Tony, notando como la mano de la menor comenzaba a temblar

-necesitas parar ahora Elizabeth- dijo sin prestarle atención al castaño

-eso, has caso a tus mayores- se burló Zola mientras se acercaba lo suficiente al panel del portal para alejar el cuerpo inerte sobre él -no te fijes en mí, tienes lo que querías ¿no?-

El instinto dentro de ella gruño, reconociendo el peso cálido entre sus manos

Arnim cacareo levemente, susurrando algo que solo Elizabeth capto “no podrás salvarlo de él”

-Lizzie- volvió a sonar la voz de Tony -vamos, ¿no quieres mostrarle los cachorros?- realmente no sabía si era buena idea, de acuerdo al hipeo y la breve tos era probable que el menor sufriera asma -venga, le compartiré mis donas, es más comprare toda una caja para él, solo debemos irnos- la tensión presente en los rostros del resto

-¿sabes que a Bucky le agradan los niños?- murmuro Natasha, una mano recayendo en su cadera, solo Clint percibiendo cierta tristeza ante la mención

Elizabeth permaneció unos segundos más, cambio el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra hasta que pareció decidirse. Los minis flotaron a su alrededor tomando ambas carpetas para desplazarse a su ritmo hacia la salida

El equipo vio a Zola continuar su camino hacia el portal -no es como si no pudiera replicar más, no importa cuantos errores cometa, por cada 13 siempre habrá un “14N”

Nadie pudo prevenir el disparo al panel de control que mantenía abierto el portal ni el cómo este absorbía a Zola y la apariencia de licuadora que tenía al atraerlo. Tony abrió sus ojos castaños en sorpresa y Steve miro con el entrecejo fruncido como Elizabeth avanzaba sin siquiera importarle lo que dejaba atrás.

*****************

-debo hacer una última cosa- murmuro mientras dejaba a manos de los vengadores al pequeño de no más de año y medio

-¿Qué?- pregunta Rogers, intentando evitar decir “¿te falto matar a alguien?”

Aun asi Lizzie pudo escucharlo en su mente, nada valdría para justificarse de aquella matanza. No había soldado o científico que siguiera en pie

-iremos contigo- murmuro el rubio

Roe supo entonces que el resto del equipo la seguiría. Se limito a sacar un cartucho más para su D-Eagle ante los ojos estupefactos y ceños fruncidos -no será bonito-

*****************

Cuando volvió a estar frente a la puerta doble respiro profundo, algunos vengadores se quedaron curiosos acerca de lo que decía el letrero colgado junto a la puerta -esperen aquí- murmuro

-iriamos contigo fue el trato- reprendio Nomada

Lizzie miro a Steve, pensamientos encontrados cruzando la cabeza del rubio sin parar -no- concluyo ella -esperan aquí- y se safo de su agarre -dile a Bruce y Barnes que pueden acercarse-

Ver una escena dos veces debería hacerla mas fácil de digerir, por supuesto eso era quizas en circunstancias diferentes. Abrio los ojos de manera determinada cerrando la puerta y corriendo el seguro tras de ella, nadie mas necesitaba ver esto, y todos los infantes dentro no tenían expectativas de vida mas largas que las que ya habían vivido…solo quedaba una cosa por hacer

******************

Las miradas se intercambiaron cuando escucharon la voz de Elizabeth entonar una canción:

Duerme pequeño  **no tengas temor** ,

mamá te va a buscar un ruiseñor.

Si su canto no te suena placentero,

mamá te comprará [un sonajero](https://www.guiainfantil.com/fotos/galerias/juegos-bano-bebe/jugar-patito-sonajero-bano/).

 

Y si el sonajero no suena bien,

 **mamá te mecerá en un vaivén**.

Y si te cansas del [achuchón](https://www.guiainfantil.com/blog/bebes/estimulacion/abraza-y-besa-a-tu-bebe-es-mas-que-saludable/),

mamá te va a buscar un acordeón.

 

Cuando el acordeón ya no se escuche,

 **papá te traerá un perrito de peluche**.

Y si el perrito no sabe ladrar,

un carro y [un chupete](https://www.guiainfantil.com/salud/chupete/problemas.htm) papá te va a comprar.

 

Y si no quieres ni el carro ni el chupete,

papá te va a traer un lindo juguete.

 **Duérmete pequeño, no tengas temor** ,

que mamá te canta una nana con amor.

*************

Nadie menciono el hecho de la extraña canción y como al final de cada estrofa podían escuchar el estruendo de un disparo. Tampoco nadie hablo demasiado cuando finalmente Elizabeth salió de la habitación en cuestión y los minis comenzaron a colocar objetos de dudosa procedencia alrededor

Elizabeth se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo al pequeño que le fue devuelto a los brazos, dejo a Black a cargo de todo lo relacionado con la detonación de la base, el envió de la información más relevante a Fury y el tratar con el grupo que acudió a su rescate en caso de que alguien preguntara que había sucedido. Lo único que necesitaba actualmente era poder regular su ansiedad e instinto protector…

Solo eso, después pensaría en todo lo demás. La urgencia de Zola por la construcción de algún lugar a donde huir y la descripción de “él”. Por ahora lo que necesitaba era ese pequeño infante tan parecido a Steve Rogers, cuando Tony pudiera ver mejor al pequeño seguramente estaría tan encantado como ella

-Voy a protegerte- prometió la menor -de él, de quien sea- Y poco a poco el agotamiento la arrostro a la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tantas ideas para este fanfic :'v 


	51. Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ian- dice Steve atrayendo las miradas -su nombre es Ian- la resolución está en su mirada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi que, he regresado con este fanfic xD muchas ideas han andado en mi mente los ultimos dias y es dificil ignorarlas ._. peeeero, lo he conseguido, y ha dado como resultado un capitulo mas :D como siempre, espero que les este gustando la historia.

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, es incapaz de moverse, a su alrededor millones de estrellas lejanas tintinean a un solo ritmo, parecido al palpitar de un corazón, piensa, que de ser posible habría un ruido parecido a un bip resonando en sus oídos, la presión de su sangre corriendo más rápidamente a causa de la adrenalina. Pero de nada serviría, de nada sirve la adrenalina haciendo fluir más rápidamente la sangre a sus extremidades. No hay de donde sostenerse, impactara en algún momento, él sabe, mientras el gigante de metal y magia se derrumba frente a sus ojos, trozo a trozo, cable a cable, cree que debería poder degustar el sabor de sangre en su boca, pero lo único que puede hacer es fijar la mirada en un punto preciso, el lugar de donde ha sido arrojado. Una creatura se levanta, erguida tan alta como los gigantes de hielo, quizás más… Hay un nombre que reverbera en su garganta sin poder salir al exterior como un sonido, un brillo azul ilumina todo y luego…luego solo está cayendo y hay oscuridad….

-¡Loki!- grita su mente, trayéndolo de manera abrupta al mundo de la vigilia, deja pasar la espesa niebla de la ensoñación; endurece su agarre en la mano derecha que descansa sobre su pecho, descubre una suavidad familiar entre sus dedos. Rastrea con la mirada a su alrededor mientras un leve sonido inunda la habitación, gira la mirada a su derecha siguiendo piel blanca de la mano que sostiene con la suya -Loki- murmura con una adoración que creía haber perdido hace tiempo. El de cabellos azabaches parece imperturbable, una sábana cubre su cuerpo fino, dejando solo entre ver el pijama aguamarina, se ríe internamente al ver un puchero formarse en el rostro del menor.

Ansioso lleva la mano ajena a sus labios depositando un beso breve -siento que estoy olvidando algo- murmura a la noche -hay algo que…- bosteza, haciendo líos el recuerdo de su sueño, intenta pensar que es lo que le ha perturbado, nada, responde su mente, ya no hay rastro de lo que haya sido. Su mano izquierda recorre su rostro, sus cabellos largos se sienten algo…diferentes, algo falta, algo está olvidando, y antes de que pueda averiguar que es, es arrastrado nuevamente a la inconsciencia.

*************

-¿Qué ha dicho Lizzie?- es la pregunta que lanza Bruce hacia Bucky

El de cabello largo niega entrando a la cocina con una bandeja de comida sin tocar -es más, lo que no está diciendo-

Hay un silencio prolongado que continua hasta la aparición de Natasha -¿Dónde está ella?- pregunta con un cierto malestar reflejado en el rostro, su teléfono celular todavía en la mano

-Fury quiere verla- Banner dice, no como una pregunta

La pelirroja recorre una silla y se sienta en el callado comedor de la cocina, hay luz entrando por los ventanales, parece que afuera hace un buen día

-hay algo que no nos está diciendo- insiste Bucky, porque desde el momento en que salieron de la guarida de Zola, o más bien, desde el momento en que Elizabeth decidió ir a esa misión sola, hay algo que no está compartiendo con nadie más. Absolutamente nadie, además de ello ha restringido el acceso a su habitación quedándose únicamente con los cachorros y el infante. Solo los minis han llevado cosas para mantenerlos a los cuatro, aunque ha sido F.R.I.D.A.Y. quien los ha visto. Los demás ni siquiera lo notaron

Bruce soba su entrecejo y se recuerda contar hasta diez, no necesitan una situación verde en estos momento -no creo que ella misma vaya a decirnos que había detrás de esas puertas y…-

Loki entra a la cocina, pies descalzos golpetean en el suelo, echa una mirada sobre todos -¿han visto a Fenrir o Thor?- los otros tres le miran como si acabara de atropellar un perro sin ninguna consideración -¿Qué?-

El suspiro en conjunto resuena hasta los confines de la mansión

-¿no es Fenrir quien saca a pasear a los cachorros?- murmura Bucky habiendo comprendido la exhalación en los otros dos

-¿Por qué ni siquiera hemos intentado preguntarle?- replica Bruce, taza de té en mano, se adelanta unos pasos para dejarlo frente a Natasha

-porque muy probablemente ni siquiera nos diría- responde la pelirroja

-¿de qué están hablando?- Loki atrae las miradas mientras arrebata la taza de las manos de Natasha, la mirada asesina de los ojos verdes poco o nada le afecta, los otros dos sin embargo, parecen algo tensos frente a ello

*******************

-¿estás seguro que esta es una buena idea?- pregunta Lizzie por enésima vez en los dos minutos que lleva Thor en su habitación

-tengo la ligera sospecha de que si hago esto encontrare respuestas- mira el objeto entre las manos de la menor -¿Qué tanto sabes? Del tiempo en que Loki tuvo relación con este sujeto, y lo que nos depara- cuestiona mirando a los ojos de Lizzie

-lo suficiente- suspira ella, mira nuevamente la máquina de afeitar entre sus dedos, rebusca respuestas en la mente de Thor, parece que ha sido un sueño, mejor así, no necesita saberlo, no necesita un recuerdo cruzado de él cayendo al espacio desde la nave donde se transporta a los asgardianos sobrevivientes del ragnarok, no necesita saber que Loki ha muerto a manos de Thanos por salvarlo -pero tengo mis limitaciones para hablar- comenta, poniendo un par de tijeras en una mesa auxiliar y acercando una toalla para rodear los hombros de Thor

-no creo que el silencio sea algo benéfico para nadie- replica el rubio dando una mirada rápida a la puerta por la que acaba de salir Fenrir -tú sabes ¿no es cierto? Lo que me está atormentando-

La peli plata deshace el peinado simple de Thor, cepilla un poco conforme va cortando mechones y estos caen al suelo -he visitado miles de mundos, realidades, he visto miles de batallas, he visto el pasado y el futuro, y, sin embargo, mis limitaciones siguen siendo las mismas-

Thor detiene su mano para mirarla fijamente una vez más -entonces sabrás de antemano que la palabrería no me hará desistir, sabes bien con quien crecí-

Elizabeth se ríe, pensando en la afilada lengua que Loki posee y se jacta de utilizar cuando es necesaria -sin embargo, no confías en mi- responde, a sabiendas que Thor a elegido creer en Loki más que en las acciones que realiza

Deja salir un suspiro de sus labios -no lo hago- afirma -pero hay alguien que lo hace, y es por esa persona…

-y es por esa persona que no debes preocuparte, jamás haría algo perjudicial para Loki, o Fenrir- interrumpe, sin embargo, sabe que no puede prometer que no les hará daño de alguna manera.

*************

Es Loki quien encuentra a Fenrir y los cachorros…con Clint, se detiene de rodar los ojos cuando hace contacto visual con el arquero. Las dos diminutas matas de pelo una marron y otra negro corretean sin detenerse –¿Dónde se ha metido el vago de tu padre?- los ojos azules del menor le miran mientras escucha la risa llenar el espacio entre ellos

-me parece que esta con la señorita Roey- responde casi de inmediato, juguetea con el cachorro negro entre sus manos, mientras que el hermano de armas de su padre sostiene al otro

-¿has escuchado lo de Fury?- atrae la atención Barton cuando Fenrir vuelve a perseguir a los cachorros

-he escuchado la conversación incomoda de sus amigos- espeta Loki mirando las uñas de su mano derecha -no me preocupo por ello-

-¿y a que se debe eso?- murmura Clint, no queriendo sonar a un “nadie te preocupa más que tú mismo” -¿conoces lo que ella sabe acerca de esto?- el arquero mueve la mano señalando de manera general en su entorno

-sé que algo no ha dicho, y sé que deberemos tener todas nuestras cartas en este juego- Loki conoció muy poco de manera personal a Thanos, sin embargo, ha escuchado lo suficiente sobre su nombre para saber a qué debe atenerse

-¿algo más que quieras compartir con la clase?- se burla el rubio

-mantén a tu monstruo verde cerca, podría ser necesario- Loki se mofa de la manera en la que los ojos claros de Clint chispean ante su burla -y recuerda prestarle atención suficiente al buen Doctor Banner- se aleja lentamente ante la estupefacción en el rostro ajeno

*********

El golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación hace a Elizabeth abandonar su actividad -no te muevas- advierte a Thor, no quiere tener que barrer demasiado cabello suelto -¿Quién es?- no hay respuesta por varios segundos a excepción del suspiro, se decide a abrir levemente la puerta encontrando a Loki con su camisón y pies descalzos -oh, joven caballero, lamento decirle que su princesa está en otro castillo-

El azabache le arroja una mirada asesina -ambos sabemos que Thor está aquí, necesito hablar con él-

Lizzie se burla -fufu ¿problemas en el paraíso buen señor? ¿Acaso cree que el joven príncipe asgardiano se rebajaría a entrar en los aposentos de una mera midgardiana?- sin embargo, ya se está retirando de la puerta, abriéndola con cada paso para que Loki pueda entrar

-por supuesto que no, es decir, ¿Quién perdería su tiempo contigo teniéndome a mí?- se mofa, deslizándose en la habitación de una manera que sabe atraería la mirada de cualquiera

-por supuesto nadie- se ríe Lizzie, se acerca detrás de Loki y retira la toalla de los hombros de Thor, la lanza dentro de una bolsa plástica decidida a limpiarla después -los dejo para que hablen- sacude sus ropas quitando de paso la bata que tenía encima, se retira a la cama -vamos- dice tomando en brazos al infante que estaba aún dormido, la cama es demasiado enorme para su pequeño cuerpo -…aunque se supone que esta es mi habitación…- murmura mientras se aleja cerrando la puerta tras de ella

-¿Qué dices de un desayuno rápido?- pregunta al angelical rostro dormido, sus mejillas ahora levemente más rellenas de lo que estaban en un principio, cubiertas por un sutil tono rosado, tiene un pulgar entre sus labios y la otra mano apretando la blusa negra de Lizzie,  así como uno de los mechones de su cabello -F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿hay alguien despierto?- la voz femenina le indica donde está el resto, sospechando por aquellos dos que están en el taller de Tony. Suspira mientras retira algunos mechones rubios de la carita infantil -supongo que es momento de “la charla”-

************

Es un sueño, su mente conjura como un mantra. Es solo un sueño insiste, aunque puede sentir el aliento cálido rozándole la piel del cuello justo debajo del oído izquierdo -Tony- escuchar en un tono necesitado de esos mismos labios, es un sueño, repite, mientras un gemido involuntario se escapa de sus labios.

Ya ha pasado antes, ha caído dormido y ha soñado con este tipo de escenas, las manos de Steve recorriendo su cuerpo, explorándolo con minuciosidad, la mirada azul nublada por el deseo que le causan las respuestas de Tony, es solo un sueño Stark, se reprende de nuevo, una mano recorre su cintura mientras la otra lentamente está subiendo su camiseta -Steve- pronuncia sin aliento, quisiera sentirse patético, porque sabe cómo termina esto, él despertando en el lugar donde esta situación se está desarrollando, y está solo, siempre esta dolorosamente solo.

Y, sin embargo, cuando los dedos magros trastean sobre su vientre, apartando los boxeadores, sujetando la base de su polla poniéndola cada vez más dura, el placer, encendiendo cada uno de sus sentidos arrastra a su mente en un deseo constante por más de aquel tacto, por más de esa voz susurrante clamando su nombre, e inconscientemente, el deseo de que Steve este ahí cuando despierte, se instala en algún lugar en su pecho…”quédate” quiere decir, pero se ve arrastrado en un beso húmedo que no está dispuesto a interrumpir

**************

-¿Cómo se están portando mis pequeños demonios?- sonríe Lizzie a Fenrir al encontrarlo en su camino -han sido muy activos- responde de manera rápida el azabache, sus mejillas se ven algo rosadas, probablemente estaba jugando en el jardín con ambas matas de pelo; aunque ahora reposan en sus brazos, durmiendo de la misma manera deshuesada que el pequeño entre sus brazos

-¿Qué tal está yendo con él?- pregunta Fenrir, abriendo la puerta de la cocina con su mano libre

Lizzie le agradece -es un ángel- sonríe, apartando un mechón de pelo rubio de su frente

-escuche de mis padres que hubo problemas al inicio- camina junto a ella, intentando no verse tan tímido como se siente -quise ayudarte- carraspea cuando los ojos violáceos lo miran y una ceja se arquea con astucia -ayudarla, pero estos dos han cubierto mi tiempo. Tienen más energía de la esperada-

Entran a la cocina conscientes de las miradas curiosas que se dirigen a ellos -puedo ocuparme si te están molestando- dice Lizzie

-¡No!- responde el menor con premura, dándose cuenta que ha alzado demasiado la voz -no me molesta cuidar de ellos, al contrario- le da una última mirada a la joven antes de volverse hacia el grupo en la cocina

-me agrada escucharlo, pero hazme saber si necesitas una mano en cualquier momento- se acerca al grupo a sabiendas de los pensamientos de cada uno -¿Qué ha dicho Fury?- pregunta al aire, siguiendo la tensión visible en los cuerpos de los vengadores

-nada nuevo- responde Natasha, más tranquila que Bruce y Bucky, su mano izquierda se desliza por uno de sus rulos pelirrojos para ponerlo detrás de su oreja -ha pedido que te reportes con el infante- continúa diciendo

-supongo entonces que el holocausto está cerca- dice con burla

La ceja de Bruce y Fenrir se arquean con curiosidad

-Fury jamás hace un pedido- dice, acercándose por dos tazas a la alacena y un plato pequeño

Natasha sigue los movimientos de la menor, acercando una taza con café a Fenrir, con sumo cuidado de no despertar al pequeño entre sus brazos ni hacerle ningún daño en el proceso. Mira de reojo hacia James y Bruce, quienes tampoco pierden la visión de lo que está sucediendo -parece que conoces bien a Fury- dice, saboreando las palabras en espera de alguna reacción de parte de la menor

-no diría que bien- responde ella, captando los intentos de Natasha por sonsacar información -conozco su oficio, y eso solo significa una cosa-

La ceja de la pelirroja se arquea de manera inquisitiva, esperando la finalización de la oración -¿y qué es?- cuestiona una vez que nota Lizzie no va a continuar, distraída en despertar al pequeño entre sus brazos, el menor se despereza al igual que los cachorros en las manos de Fenrir

-todo lo que quiere lo ordena- dice segura, viendo los bonitos ojos azules del menor abrirse, se ríe cuando él bebe capta a los cachorros siendo puestos en el suelo

-¿y si no lo obedecen?- llama la atención Bruce desde el otro lado de la barra, porque la cuestión es esta, y todos lo saben. Fury ha pedido ya a los dos cachorros y no los obtuvo, ha pedido ahora al infante y no aceptara una segunda negativa

-lo tomara por la fuerza- completa, acomodando al menor en la silla alta para después girarse al refrigerador y tomar una manzana

-¿y qué haces tú cuando alguien intenta tomar algo por la fuerza?- ahora es Bucky quien rompe el silencio

-eso depende- aclara, mientras pela un área de la manzana para después raspar con una cuchara -depende de quien sea la persona, lo que esté buscando, y que tan importante sea para mí lo que busca-

-¿y si hablamos de Fury y él?- una cuarta voz interviene, es Clint

Lizzie sonríe, atrapada por como la atención de Bruce cambia, aunque un instante, de objetivo -ya veremos- dice con facilidad, porque está dispuesta a arreglar esto de manera tranquila, y Fury…bueno, ambos aún tienen sus cartas bajo la manga. Al parecer su respuesta le agrada a Barton, porque hay una sonrisa entre diversión y satisfacción en su rostro. No quiere apresurarse, pero podría haber un aliado potencial ahí

*****************

Steve aparece en la cocina alrededor de media hora después, el cabello mojado indica que ha pasado por la ducha antes. Lizzie lo mira unos segundos y esconde una sonrisa detrás de su taza de té negro. Tony es el siguiente en entrar, una mancha de grasa al filo de su mandíbula le hace gracia a Roey quien con una toalla de papel en mano se acerca a quitar el rastro. Detrás de ella él bebe palmea con felicidad una vez que retira la mancha, acto seguido tiene que limpiar al menor porque se ha ensuciado con la papilla de manzana que le ha ofrecido

-dime que no me está imitando- es lo primero que sale de la boca de Tony cuando ve al menor mancharse a propósito

-para nada- dice con cierta burla, y allá va una tercera mancha

-aprende rápido a llamar la atención- murmura Bucky, Natasha a su lado se ríe, Bruce está fingiendo que no quiere reírse también

-justo como Stark- lanza Clint

-¿celoso Katniss?- se defiende Tony pasando a un lado de la menor para tomar una taza y servirse café, no ha dormido desde 40 horas

Hay un estornudo que llama la atención hacia Fenrir -no fui yo- dice a la defensiva señalando al Golden Retriver que pasa a tener toda la atención de Clint

-¡¿Por qué no te había visto antes?!- un grito con emoción, que nadie se atreve a mencionar se acerca a un chillido. El perro mira unos segundos a Clint antes de lanzarse contra él a lamerle la cara -eres tan bonito, ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen chico?- dice con entusiasmo, Natasha rueda sus ojos, Bruce lo mira con una sonrisa entre labios

-no lo estaba escondiendo- dice Lizzie manos al aire cuando la mirada de Clint se dirige a ella, no dice comentario alguno del puchero que juega en los labios del rubio

-¿son como él?- pregunta Nat, señalando al bebe en su silla alta con una cuchara

-Ian- corrige Steve, dando a Tony su taza con café caliente

Lizzie sonríe, algo breve, pensando que ha confundido un número de serie con un nombre propio, no que le importe, prefiere que haya sido el mismo Steve Rogers quien lo nombrara

Tony intercambia una mirada entre los tres y su taza de café, sin comentarios

-lo es- responde tomando al menor entre brazos para hacerlo repetir después de su comida -proyecto posterior- escucha un gruñido bajo de Steve, una advertencia que le causa cierta gracia

-¿Qué harás con Fury?- la conversación vuelve a su inicio

-ir por supuesto- responde con sinceridad

-¿y él?- cuestiona Bucky

-Ian va conmigo- afirma

*****************

 -no estas yendo sola- escucha la diatriba desde afuera de su puerta

-no es como si planeara involucrar a su equipo en esto- responde. Steve y Anthony la han seguido una vez que ha puesto un pie afuera de la cocina, debería encontrar más divertido ver a ambos correr tras ella con tazas de café en mano y una caja de donas en la zurda de Rogers. Dios, no quiere imaginar como serian si fueran padres…

-no nos estas involucrando- replica Steve

Y afuera hay una discusión sobre que, si Steve no va, Tony lo hará, sin importar lo que diga Fury, gracias, que se meta las reglas por donde…

-nos estamos involucrando- dice el rubio, alto y claro para ambos

Lizzie se ríe, porque es agradable ver a Steve tomar su posición de “hago lo que es correcto”, después del tiempo que ha pasado cabizbajo

-te estamos acompañando hasta el Helicarrier- es el punto final.

Cuando sale de la habitación, Ian en un brazo, pañalera en la otra, ambos la observan. Anthony suspira tomando la pañalera azul marino con osos bordados a mano y comienza a caminar al helipuerto

-¿quieres cargarlo?- ofrece Lizzie al ver el rostro conflictuado de Steve mirando a Ian, la pañalera, Anthony y Lizzie. Hay un asentimiento lento, Ian está tranquilo cuando Steve lo toma entre sus brazos, una mano del rubio cubre perfectamente el cofre completo del bebe. Hay un intercambio de miradas, y el menor se ríe haciendo burbujas de baba para Rogers. Lizzie se ríe, porque puede que las palabras de Clint

****************

No esperaba que fuera tan rápido, una llamada a Fury, la petición de sus coordenadas, un sobrevuelo a Quebec y de pronto ya estaban por aterrizar

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- pregunta Steve

-hablar con Fury- es la respuesta corta, Ian esta sobre sus piernas rebotando felizmente

-Lizzie, se buena- dice el castaño con esa voz de padre/hermano mayor, hay una postura rigida en sus hombros cuando la mira

La menor lo mira unos segundos y después se rie, observa a donde están dirigidos sus ojos y Steve se esta burlando también…Ian tiene la espalda recta mirando a Lizzie, con un puchero entre labios

-lo esta haciendo de nuevo- dice girando los ojos, y las risas de los mayores ya no se contienen

Despues de que se calman Elizabeth vuelve a hablar -entraremos y saldremos con él, son solo mis escoltas, Fury no dira nada de ustedes-

Steve y Tony intercambian una mirada, pero ya no hay mas conversación, están aterrizando y tanto Hill como Coulson están en el helipuerto

***************

-¿creen que vayan a salir las cosas bien?- murmura Clint, ha dejado a Fenrir con los cachorros en el jardín

-es Fury de quien hablamos- murmura Natasha

-es Lizzie quien ha ido- suma James a su lado

-¿Qué es este melancolismo patético?- dice una tercera voz, es Loki entrando junto a Thor

-Lizzie ha ido donde Fury con Ian- aclara Bruce, una ceja negra se arquea en el rostro de Loki

-¿Dónde ha ido tu cabello?- pregunta Clint, consternado mirando a Thor

-hay algo que esta en mi mente, y crei que era una buena forma de sacarlo-

-¿arrancarlo desde la raíz?- dice Bucky con diversión

-¿Qué te dije?- suma Loki, una sonrisa divertida cuelga de sus labios

Thor se queda aturdido por un momento y después le susurra por lo bajo -dijiste que ibas a extrañarlo en ciertas ocasiones- hay un suspiro del azabache que le dice que ha acertado con su comentario. El resto de sus amigos no agrega nada mas

**************

-¿quieres que lo lleve?- ofrece Coulson a Lizzie, estirando los brazos para tomar a Ian, la menor ve brevemente la reacción de Steve y Anthony

-no esta acostumbrado a otros brazos- responde -y tiene ciertas dificultades para respirar cuando llora mucho-

-¿problemas respiratorios?- cuestiona Anthony, cerrando la brecha de Hill junto a Lizzie

-si- responde ella, pone la mano para cubrir los ojos azules del menor, y luego la quita haciendo cara de sorpresa, Ian se rie cada vez que lo hace

-¿sabes cómo calmarlo?- cuestiona Steve, apartando sutilmente a Coulson del lado de menor

-le gusta que le canten- responde y de pronto ya están en la sala donde Fury les espera, henos aquí, piensa mientras las puertas se abren para dar paso a una sala gris, una mesa ovalada con sus sillas ordenadamente posicionadas, atornilladas en un piso del mismo tono. A la cabeza de la mesa Nick mira al trio con cierto reproche

-espero que los vengadores no estén pensando en inmiscuirse- es todo lo que dice

Steve y Tony dan un paso con una mirada molesta en sus rostros, Lizzie los detiene -escolta- murmura para adentrarse en la sala. Hill y Phil pasan junto a ella tomando asiento a cada lado de Fury. Steve y Anthony hacen lo mismo con ella. Hay un leve “pop” que le hace sonreír

-he venido a escuchar lo que tengas que decirme- le sonríe a Nick, porque hay un placer silencioso en al mayor enfadarse

-sabes porque te he pedido venir- gruñe Furia

-no en realidad- refuta -no has hablado conmigo- la menor se mira las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante

-tu informe sobre la dimensión Z y los experimentos de Zola no incluyen al sujeto de pruebas de quien hacen mención, te exijo entregarlo- va directo al punto

-el informe indica todas las especificaciones y precisiones necesarias- responde la menor -me rehusó a hacer sufrir más a un individuo-

-un sujeto de experimentación no puede ser considerado un individuo. Puede poner en riesgo a la población- advierte Fury

-tenemos antecedentes de a dónde nos ha llevado esa clase de pensamiento- refuta la menor, el resto permanece en silencio

-a descubrimientos científicos y avances médicos- sigue determinado Fury

-a la guerra, el caos, la destrucción y la perdida de familias enteras que tus avances científicos no justifican- advierte Lizzie

-no veo a la gente quejarse cuando reciben el tratamiento obtenido de ello-

-no te veo a ti lidiando con las demandas que esto puede acarrear S.H.I.E.L.D. no tiene la mejor propagan publica- se mofa, ante el silencio de Nick

-es propiedad de S.H.I.E.L.D.- vuelve a decir el mayor

-las personas no son propiedades- aclara la menor

-no es una persona, ni siquiera posee un nombre, o un registro- se excusa Nick

-Ian- dice Steve atrayendo las miradas -su nombre es Ian- la resolución está en su mirada

-con todo respeto Capitán, pero un número de serie no puede ser considerado un nombre- la mandíbula de Steve se endurece ante la afirmación

-¿de verdad estás haciendo esto Fury?- llama la atención Tony -estas poniendo tu mirada sobre la chica que ha salvado infantes, detenido atentados, disuelto la mesa redonda que pedida la cabeza de los vengadores, a la misma chica que enviaste a un país en conflicto- y Fury mira al castaño por lo que parecen horas, la tensión en la habitación

-Elizabeth actuó sin órdenes del director Fury, únicamente por resultados y una venganza personal- Hill lanza una carpeta hacia la menor. Anthony la detiene

-como yo lo veo solo tienes una opción- sonríe Furia ante la mirada perpleja de Stark

-¿Lizzie?- llama Tony sin comprender lo que está en los papeles

La menor toma un folder de piel del interior de la pañalera, le da a Ian una sonaja de un oso con los ojos ensombrecidos -la muestra que haces referencia no pertenecía a S.H.I.E.L.D.- murmura, sacando algunas fotos y una grabación -la muestra originalmente pertenecía a Howard Stark- y las miradas se intercambian

***************

-¿no estas preocupado?- murmura la voz de Thor cerca de su oído, un beso es dejado en su hombro descubierto

-¿hay motivo para estarlo?- dice sin afán, mirando a Fenrir desde la ventana de la habitación

-se que te preocupas por ella- y hay un ligero toque de plumas de parte de los dedos del rubio a su clavícula, cuello, mentón, pómulos -no tienes que fingir que no lo haces-

-no lo hago- dice, atrapando la mano que está molestándolo, entrelazándola con la suya -me ha pedido que le enseñe uno de mis trucos- y le sonríe de forma traviesa, besa los nudillos del mayor y cierra las cortinas tras él

***************

La grabación concluye, Howard admitiendo frente a Carter que ha robado una muestra de sangre de Steve. Los papales de S.H.I.E.L.D. reflejan la información. La muestra fue tomada por Peggy tiempo después, antes de la muerte de Stark, la puso en un lugar seguro. Después de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. la muestra fue robada, deambulando en algún lugar para finalmente terminar en las manos de Zola

-Carter la puso a resguardo de persona como Stark- defiende Fury

La ceja de Tony se arquea en cuestión

-no sabemos lo que hubiera podido hacer con ella- continúa defendiendo

-por supuesto que no- dice Lizzie, una risa rodando por sus labios -no es como si con la toma de dicha muestra Steve fuera el único con el suero de super soldado- agrega -sin afán ofender- murmura en su dirección

-aun asi, la muestra paso a manos de S.H.I.E.L.D.-

-y luego a manos de H.Y.D.R.A. y, disculpen ustedes, pero no veo a Red Skull reclamándome que uno de sus agentes la tomo y ahora es su propiedad, dicho sea de paso, no veo reclamando una especie de patria potestad de un menor que a final de cuentas fue creado bajo sus órdenes- y las palabras saben horrible, pero es la única verdad. Ian fue creado por pedido de Skull

-debes entregarlo- dice Fury, con su tono de molestia -o no estas yendo a ningún lado-

Lizzie sabe que ha accionado el botón de seguridad debajo de la mesa -si me acompañan, Capitan, Stark- dice con cierto fastidio

-no nos estamos yendo sin ellos- gruñe Tony

-sin embargo, dejaron claro que solo venían como escolta, será mejor que se retiren- advierte Nick

-señorita Roey- llama Coulson, quien apenas se ha unido a la charla -haga lo correcto-

Lizzie se rie, pensando que hay razones por las que le agrada Coulson. Steve y Anthony están afuera de la habitación, entra un grupo de tres y Hill toma al bebe entre sus brazos. Puede ver una risa satisfactoria en su rostro, que se borra terriblemente rápido cuando el niño se convierte en humo violáceo -todos los días se aprende algo nuevo- se burla, rodando a la izquierda de la habitación mientras desenfunda de la pañalera un arma.

******************

Steve y Tony son acompañados por amables agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. hasta el quinjet, suspiran al entrar y comienzan a moverse, Tony toma su armadura, Steve su traje, del cual ha desaparecido los colores blancos, entonces lo escuchan, un alegre gorgoteo que proviene desde la cabina de comando.

Se apresuran y encuentran a Ian sentado en la silla de copiloto. La pañalera reposa junto a la silla, y el infante esta entretenido con los minis flotando a su alrededor. Grandes ojos azules los miran, y luego un “pop” de saliva resuena haciendo reír al menor y dar aplausos. Ambos se miran y la nave comienza a elevarse sin que ninguno de ellos haya activado el viaje

-asi que lo lograron- susurra una voz desde las comunicaciones, ambos escuchan disparos a lo lejos -esto tomara un tiempo, necesito que cuiden a Ian hasta que regrese- y hay un quejido -lamento dejarlos asi, pero Fury no dejara esto tan fácilmente, sin embargo, necesito dejar en claro la situación con ustedes. No entre a Siria por una especie de venganza personal. Jamás había visto a Zola hasta ese dia, no quise hablar con ustedes sobre lo que encontré ahí, pero había más…sujetos de experimentación, no había posibilidad para ellos, no como la hay para Ian, me agrada el nombre por cierto Steven- se ríe, aunque hay amargura en su voz -necesito que lo vigilen por mí, tiende a desaparecer por lugares estrechos, me ha asustado más de dos ocasiones- y más disparos se escuchan -cuando pueda regresar les contare el resto, Black tiene las carpetas archivadas junto a los videos, aunque no recomiendo que los miren- y hay una maldición de su parte -lamento la molestia que les pueda ocasionar con esto, prometo llevar recuerdos- y luego la ven pasar, un salto directo al vacio bajo el Helicarrier y ella desaparece mientras ellos se elevan -si tiene un ataque le gusta que le canten el ruiseñor, caro mio ben, danny boy y…- la transmisión termina.

Steve y Tony vuelven a intercambiar miradas, el pequeño de ojos baby blue como Rogers, Tony ve ahora el parecido. Quizás no tan pronunciado, pero comprende un poco mejor -su italiano sigue apestando- dice el castaño, se acerca a Ian ¿Qué rayos sabe él sobre cuidar niños? Mas aun, bebes. Casi se infarta durante el tiempo que Kamala estuvo en casa, y fueron ¿Qué? Cuatro días, F.R.I.D.A.Y. sabría mejor decir, suspira, el pequeño mocoso le esta haciendo pompas de saliva para atraer su atención -supongo que debería haberlo visto venir- y levanta al infante, poniéndolo en sus rodillas con algo parecido al pavor, suspira y comienza a hacerlo rebotar como vio a Lizzie que lo hacía. Las pequeñas manos aplauden con emoción

-supongo que eso nos lleva de vuelta a casa- murmura Steve, tomando asiento en el lugar del piloto -habrá muchas preguntas- dice hacia Tony

-técnicamente es tuyo sabes, cuestiones de ADN- murmura -lamento que Howard haya tomado una muestra sin tu consentimiento- dice, porque sabe lo que significa para Steve que el suero cayera en manos equivocadas

Steve se ríe, llamando la atención de ambos -quizás debí sospecharlo cuando entro a mi tienda esa noche con aguja en mano

Tony abre los ojos, sorprendido -quieres decir que tu…-

Y Steve no puede hacer más que encontrarlo adorable, con esa expresión de asombro e incredulidad, entrego su sangre a Howard bajo la sospecha de que pudiera morir y no ganar la guerra a tiempo. No podía dejar a sus seres queridos sin un respaldo.

-increíble- dice Tony, se da un facepalm y un suspiro sale de sus labios. Cuando aparta la mano descubre al menor haciendo la misma reacción que él -vamos a casa-

Steve asiente, tomando el mando de la nave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente no lo aclare en su momento y habra que hacerlo aqui, durante el secuestro de infantes uno se queda atras porque no logran encontrar a sus padres, eventualmente como S.H.I.E.L.D. no es lugar para menores, ni sus instalaciones, termina con los vengadores, aunque aparece solo como breve mencion, la menor en cuestion era nada menos y nada mas de Kamala Khan :v

**Author's Note:**

> Título: De preferencias estúpidas  
> Autora: LizzieRoey94  
> Parejas: Stony. Thorki, Hulkeye, Natasha/Bucky, Vision/Wanda  
> Derechos: ojala los tuviera...  
> Advertencias: Universo Alterno con sorpresas que mas adelante explicare. Post Civil War con cambios porque yolo.  
> No odien a mi OoC  
> Gracias por leerme.


End file.
